Couch Trips
by Sarge4
Summary: Book 12 - What I did on my summer vacation. Epilogues and a Side Story.
1. Default Chapter

Couch Trips, A Ranma ½ Fan Fiction  
  
By Henry Burns  
  
  
  
The characters of Ranma ½ belong to the incredible Rumiko Takahashi. I only hope I have treated them well.  
  
This story takes place several months after the second failed wedding attempt. Ranma and Akane haven't resolved their differences. In fact, things to haven't changed much at all. This is a partial rewrite of this story.  
  
There are several conventions that I will use throughout this story.  
  
When Ranma is in his man form I will use the masculine pronoun when in her female  
  
form the feminine.  
  
() Indicates Chinese  
  
Indicates English  
  
  
  
What has gone before? Nothing, this is the prologue.  
  
  
  
Let the angst begin.  
  
Prologue  
  
The peaceful morning of Nerima was suddenly shattered by the cry of "IDIOT", the sound of mallet meeting flesh and the whistling sound of a body flying through the air. In other words, it was just another typical Nerima morning. The residents of this ward of Tokyo just shrugged and went on their business.  
  
A few minutes later, Ranma picked himself out of the crater the impact of his landing had made, shook the cobwebs out of head and started back to the Tendo Dojo. "Stupid tomboy," Ranma growled, "why does she always have to get so mad?" A sharp pain in his back stopped him for a second. Looking around, he realized that he had landed near Dr. Tofu's and decided to have the good doctor take a look at his latest injury. A couple minutes later Ranma entered the doctor's waiting room.  Since it was so early, Ranma was not surprised to find himself the only one there. "Hello? Dr. Tofu? Ranma called out. "Are you here?"  
  
"Be right out," said a lightly accented voice from the back.  
  
   
  
Odd, thought Ranma that doesn't sound like Dr. Tofu. From out of the back room came a complete  
  
stranger to Ranma. He was a medium height, Caucasian with longish graying hair and an almost snow-white close-cropped beard. From the way he moved, Ranma could tell he wasn't a martial artist.  
  
   
  
Yet even so, there was something unusual about the man. Ranma couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. It wasn't unpleasant. In fact it reminded him of... 'Kasumi.' thought Ranma, 'He reminds me of Kasumi.'  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the man.  
  
"Err, I was looking for Dr. Tofu," blurted Ranma. "Is he here?"  
  
The man looked at Ranma for a second in thought for a moment. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and smiled." You must be Ranma," he said.  
  
"How did you know?" stuttered Ranma.  
  
"You look just the way Ono described you. Blue eyes, pigtail, athletic."  
  
Pointing at Ranma, he continued on, "Chinese clothes. I'm Dr. Epstein, a friend of Dr. Tofu's;  
  
from America."  
  
Ranma bowed. "An honor to meet you Epstein sensei," said Ranma. Unfortunately, bowing was the very worst thing that Ranma could do at that moment and he gasped as the pain in his back suddenly peaked. Immediately, Dr. Epstein was at Ranma's side and guided him to one of the examining rooms in the back.   "This is not really my specialty," said the Doctor, "But I think, you should just lie down for awhile until Dr. Tofu returns, he should be here any-?" The bell to the front door rang. "-moment." He smiled. "Back here Ono."  
  
"How did he know that was Dr. Tofu?' wondered Ranma to himself.  
  
Into the back room came Dr. Tofu. "Robert?" Called the good doctor, "Is something... Oh, hello, Ranma. What brings you here today?"  
  
"It's my back again, Dr. Tofu. That uncute, tomboy of a fiancée of mine, (why can't she ever listen?) I didn't do nothing." A sudden back spasm interrupted Ranma in mid tirade. Immediately, Dr. Tofu was at this side and with practiced skill quickly adjusted Ranma' spine. Ranma gasped as the pain suddenly ceased. Ranma experimentally moved his head, shoulders and back. "Hey," he exclaimed happily, "I'm cured. Thanks doc, you're the best."  
  
"My pleasure, Ranma; But I'd really wish you and Akane wouldn't fight so much," Dr. Tofu scolded.  
  
"Yeah, me too, doc. Me too," sighed Ranma in response.  
  
"Maybe I could help." It was Dr. Epstein. "That is, if you'll let me."  
  
"How could you help?" asked a dubious Ranma.  
  
"Dr. Epstein is one of the world's foremost behavioral psychologists," explained Dr. Tofu. "I met him at a conference in Okinawa last month and invited him here to help me with a, well, a personal problem," finished the doctor.  
  
"Oh, you mean Kasumi," grinned Ranma. Turning to Dr. Epstein, he asked, "You really think you can help Dr. Tofu?"  
  
"Oh, I think so." replied Dr. Epstein with a smile 'But I was serious about my offer. I'd really like to help."  
  
Ranma was quiet for a long moment. "I don't know what you think you can do, but I'd sure like to not fight with Akane. Not that I care…"Ranma broke off as his normal denial suddenly seemed false to him. ."Just would be nice to go through one day with getting mashed. Uncute tomboy never listens to me. Always blames me for everything. And I didn't do nothing!" The last sentence was almost said as a scream.  
  
Dr. Epstein looked at Ranma. While Ranma was talking, his right eyebrow raised slightly. Then turned to Dr. Tofu. "Ono, can I borrow your office for a little while? Dr Tofu nodded "Come on Ranma lets' talk."  
  
- 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Say the first thing that pops into your head"  
  
The characters of Ranma½ belong to the incredible Rumiko Takahashi. I only hope I have treated them well. Thanks to my readers for all their feedback, Especially Arthur Hansen a great Fanfic author in his own right.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, Ranma?" asked the doctor "Tea, some cold water?"  
  
   
  
Ranma shuddered. "N-no thanks," stuttered Ranma.  
  
   
  
Dr. Epstein made a note in a small pad he had pulled out of his jacket pocket. "Okay, then, why don't you tell me about Akane?"  
  
"Why would I want to talk about that uncute, violent tomboy?" growled Ranma. "She never listens to me, always getting mad, hittin' me for the littlest things." Ranma clamped a hand over his mouth. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought. 'Why am I telling him that?' Ranma dropped his eyes to the ground in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"Sorry," Ranma muttered finally.  
  
"For what?" asked the doctor quizically. "Don't worry Ranma, whatever you say stays here. That's a promise."  
  
   
  
Ranma looked at the doctor curiously.  
  
   
  
"Ranma," sighed the doctor. "It doesn't help to bottle up everything inside. People need to be able to let off steam, confide in someone, just be able to gripe without worrying about upsetting someone. That's what people in my profession do. We provide a safe place for people to talk about there problems."  
  
"Hey, Ranma Saotome don't need no help with no problems. I can handle it," said Ranma, puffing up his chest.  
  
"Really? Like you handle Akane?" Dr. Epstein drawled as he raised his right eyebrow and looked at Ranma. "How well is that going? Hmmm?"  
  
Ranma glared at Dr. Epstein, who just continued to look at him, right eyebrow still raised. A sudden chill washed over Ranma. For some reason it felt as if the doctor was looking right through him, right into the deepest darkest depths of his soul. Ranma dropped his eyes and stared at his feet, Silence hung heavy for a long moment. Then Ranma started to talk. "Not good at all," admitted Ranma. "I-I really like her, but she is so unreasonable. Always getting mad at me for no reason."  
  
"No reason?" interrupted the doctor. "Surely she has some reason."  
  
Ranma fidgeted in his seat. "Maybe, I guess," mumbled Ranma "But it's not my fault."  
  
"Oh, and whose fault is it?" asked the doctor. "Listen, Ranma, Dr. Tofu told me a little about you. How your father engaged you to Akane and Ukyo Kuonji, your accidental engagement to-" He stopped talking for a second to look at his notebook, "Xian Pu. Is she really a Chinese Amazon?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ranma. " 'cept we call her 'Shampoo'."  
  
   
  
Dr. Epstein wrote something in his pad.  
  
"Dr. Tofu also mentioned something about a Jusenkyo curse, but he didn't go into any detail. He said I wouldn't believe him and that it would be better if you showed me." Dr. Epstein looked at Ranma expectantly.  
  
Ranma sighed. "I need some hot and cold water," he said finally.  
  
Dr. Epstein left and came back a few minutes later with a couple thermoses, one black and one white. "The black one has hot water the white cold," said the doctor.  
  
   
  
For a few seconds Ranma hesitated but with a deep breath poured some of the cold water from the white thermos on his head. Ranma felt the slight tingle that indicated the activation of the curse and where a tall (for a Japanese) black haired boy had sat was a short (even for a Japanese) red haired girl. "Hot water changes me back," said the girl and poured some of the hot water from the black thermos over his head and once again there sat, though now slightly damp, a teenage boy.  
  
Dr. Epstein looked at Ranma with a strange expression on his face.  
  
   
  
"What?" Ranma grumbled.  
  
The Doctor didn't say anything for a few moments. "This is not what I expected." Said Dr. Epstein, blowing out a puff of air and ran one hand through his white hair. "How old are you Ranma?"  
  
Not expecting the question, Ranma was silent for a moment and then stuttered " Seventeen, Why?"  
  
"And how long have you been able to change genders?" inquired the doctor.  
  
"Lessee, oh, I guess a little over a year," replied Ranma.  
  
"In all that time, have you ever talked about this with anyone, a professional I mean?" the doctor persistently asked. "Someone like me?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, then aloud. "Well I have talked to Dr. Tofu, does that count?"  
  
"No, not really," replied the doctor. "Ono is a good physician but he really isn't trained for something like this. Hell I don't know anyone would is trained to deal with something like this. Look Ranma, I originally thought you just had the normal problems of a teenaged boy, but this is..." Dr. Epstein's voice  
  
trailed off. Ranma looked at the doctor, worry etched on his face. "Ranma, a teenager has enough  
  
difficulty dealing with the normal strains of growing up. But this…" Dr. Epstein took a deep breath. " I can help you. I will help you." Dr. Epstein paused. "If you'll let me."  
  
"Help me, how?" asked Ranma. "Can you cure my curse." Ranma was suddenly excited, as a ray of hope illuminated his day.  
  
Dr. Epstein shook his head in negation. "No, I don't really know anything about curses, but I do know a lot about emotional stress and trauma. I think I can help you come to terms with your curse."  
  
Ranma was about to say something when Dr. Epstein looked at his watch.  "We've got stop for today. I'd like you to come see me again, can you come, oh say, Thursday right after school?" Dr. Epstein handed Ranma a business card. "This is the address to my office, it's very close to here." The doctor looked at Ranma who was looking at the ground. "Cheer up Ranma! You've done very well on your own."  
  
At those words, Ranma looked up with a startled look. "You don't think I'm not a real man because of my curse?" he asked.  
  
Dr. Epstein gave Ranma a very hard look. "An interesting phrase; 'a real man'. It's important to you isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"I see." The doctor had a strange look on his face. "And of course turning into a girl." The doctor's voice trailed off again.  
  
"Doc?"  
  
"You should be very proud of how well you've handled how your life has turned out. I've worked with people who've had half the...problems you have and they did not handle it nearly as well." The doctor drummed his pen on the tablet he was writing on.  
  
Doctor Epstein then walked Ranma to the foyer. Ranma put his street shoes back on and was soon ready to leave.  
  
"Thanks for listening, doc."  
  
"That's what I'm here for. Oh, and Ranma?" said the doctor. "I want you to try being nicer to Akane. You don't have to tell her you like her or anything, just tell her she looks nice or something. You'd be surprised how much that will help. Okay? And if she says something that bothers you, don't answer right away.  
  
Think about what you are want to say first."  
  
"All right, doc. I'll try and thanks," said Ranma.  
  
A little more cheerful Ranma left the office. Dr Epstein made a few notes in his pad before getting up and going to the door. Opening the door he called out, "Ono, it's time for your appointment."  
  
  
  
-  
  
The following Thursday eventually rolled around and Ranma was sitting at his desk waiting for the bell to ring signaling the end of another school day. He looked at the business card that he had gotten from Dr. Epstein for at least the 20th time that day.  
  
   
  
"Should I or shouldn't I go" mused Ranma. For the past week he had been trying to be think before he spoke when talking to Akane. He wasn't really good at it, but the number of fights they had, had certainly  
  
lessoned.  
  
He snuck a glance over at Akane, who was busy paying close attention to the teacher's lesson. "She's so cute," thought Ranma "I wish I could tell her how I really feel about her. Feh, If I did she'd probably mallet me. Still she is so cute." A smile appeared on Ranma's face.  
  
   
  
Just as Akane turned her head toward Ranma, Akane saw him smiling at her. 'Is he really smiling at me?' she asked of herself. Akane blushed furiously. 'Hmmph, he's probably thinking some real perverted thoughts,' thought Akane. 'But he has been nice recently.'  
  
   
  
Akane smiled hesitantly back, causing Ranma to blush in return and quickly looked away in surprise.  
  
"Did she just smile at me?" he said too softly for anyone to hear. He glanced back over, but Akane had returned her attention to the teacher. "Man, oh man, I got it bad for her and I don't know what to do about it. I am definitely gonna see Dr. Epstein."  
  
Just then the bell rang and the afternoon exodus home began. A few minutes later Akane and Ranma were walking home together, or rather Akane was on the sidewalk while Ranma was fence walking again. But it was the same thing for them. As they walked Ranma kept glancing over at Akane. His thoughts kept returning to that moment when she had smiled at him. Hopping down from the fence, he began walking at her side.  
  
"Uh, Akane?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Yes, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma blushed and finally said, "I just wanted to say that you look very nice today."  
  
Akane stopped dead in her tracks, stunned. "He did it again! He said something nice about me." She thought to herself, then out loud. "Tha-Thank you Ranma," she stuttered, her cheeks turning a slight pink.  
  
"Look, Akane, I have something I have to do right now. Do you mind walking the rest of the way home alone and telling everyone I'll be home in time for dinner?" And with that Ranma vaulted over the fence and was soon bouncing and leaping over fences and roofs.  
  
   
  
Akane just stood there staring at his retreating form. She was fighting conflicting thoughts. Did Ranma only say that she looked nice to butter her up to take off? Or did he mean it?  
  
   
  
But he didn't have to ask her to tell the family. It wasn't like he didn't take off all the time. She finally turned and walked off.  
  
In a few minutes, Ranma was at the address that Dr. Epstein had given him and rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened to reveal the doctors kindly face.  
  
   
  
"Hello Ranma, right on time. Come on in," said the doctor.  
  
   
  
Ranma entered and took off his shoes and replaced them with a pair of slippers that were there for that purpose.  
  
Soon Ranma and the doctor were in his office, drinking tea and just relaxing. Ranma looked around the office. Along the wall just behind the doctor was a large bookshelf, packed with a bewildering variety of reference manuals, books and even a few scrolls. To Ranma 's right were three drums of a very primitive  
  
style. To his left was a small altar of some sort. All Ranma could tell was that the shrine was not Buddhist but what it was he couldn't tell. The walls were covered with pictures, photos and even some masks, also of a very primitive construction. About the only thing he could compare it to was some of the archives he had run across during some of his trips to China.  
  
Finally Dr. Epstein put his cup down with a sigh and addressed Ranma. "Ranma, I want you to do a little free association. OK?"  
  
"Sure, What's that?" asked Ranma  
  
"Well basically, I going to say a word and I want you to say the first thing that pops into your head. It's very important that you DON'T think about your answer. Just say whatever first occurs to you. Do you understand?" explained the doctor.  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head. "I think so," he replied after a moment.  
  
"Excellent, shall we begin?" And Dr. Epstein looked on curiously.  
  
Dr. Epstein said quickly, "Black"  
  
   
  
"White."  
  
"Up," the older man said  
  
   
  
"Down."  
  
"School."  
  
   
  
"Sleep," Ranma said brightly. This was going to be easy.  
  
"Boy."  
  
   
  
"Girl."  
  
"Girl."  
  
   
  
"Weak." Ranma frowned. Why'd he say that?  
  
Dr. Epstein raised his hand in a halting motion. "Now that is an interesting response. Why does girl make you say weak?"  
  
"Ahhh, Pops always said girls were weak," replied Ranma.  
  
"Okay, let's continue," said the doctor. He made an entry into his notebook.  
  
"Tree."  
  
   
  
"Green."  
  
"Water."  
  
   
  
"Curse," Ranma replied without thinking.  
  
"Curse.  
  
   
  
"Girl."  
  
Dr. Epstein raised his hand again. "Tell me Ranma, do you feel weak when you become a girl?"  
  
Ranma was silent for a second. "Yeah! No! I mean, I'm strong in my girl form, not as strong as when I'm a guy of course. But I'm pretty strong for a girl."  
  
"Tell me about Akane. Is she weak?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Jeez, no. That tomboy is as strong as a bull." Replied Ranma a hint of pride in his voice. "Heck, she's nearly as strong as Ryoga." Before he could ask Ranma continued, "Ryoga is this guy that I'm always fighting. He's really strong."  
  
"But you think girls are weak," persisted the doctor. "What about Akane? Does she think she is weak because she's a girl?"  
  
"Well, no. I guess not. I mean she can punch through a brick wall and she's always askin' me to train her and everything, but Pops' says-" Ranma stopped abruptly. "Jeez, listen to me quoting Pops. He's never been right about nothin'. Heck it's his fault I got this curse and all those fiancées and everything."  
  
"So," said the doctor. "You think you're pretty strong when you're a girl, Akane thinks she is strong and she's always a girl. How about the rest of your fiancées? Are any of them 'weak girls'?"  
  
"Hell no," retorted Ranma hotly. "Ukyo can hold her own against most people. I can barely beat Shampoo, Akane ain't too bad in a fight either." The last was said with more than a hint of pride, which surprised Ranma. "Heck if I did train Akane she probably would end up being the best fighter of all of them."  
  
"So why don't you?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Cuz Pops-" Ranma stopped, appalled at where his thoughts started to go.  
  
"It's always difficult when you find out your parents are human, isn't it? That they can make mistakes." Said the doctor kindly "This is all part of growing up, as a child your parents teach you how to be an adult, but sometimes as you get older you find that the lessons they gave you aren't exactly right. Growing up means taking responsibility for your own action, and not just because 'Pops says'. It's a testament to both you and your father that you try to follow his advice, that you respect what he says. But, let me ask you one question."  
  
"What's that?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Are you happy?" the doctor replied.  
  
"Happy?" asked Ranma "What do you mean?"  
  
"Come now, Ranma," said the doctor while wagging a finger. "It's an easy question.  Are you happy? Do you like your life? Are things going the way you want? You know, 'happy'."  
  
"Well, no, not exactly," admitted Ranma.  
  
"No?" questioned the doctor "Not exactly? I would think you had everything to be happy about. A happy home." Ranma flinched. "A loving family." Ranma flinched again. "Popular with girls." Ranma shuddered. "Good friends."  
  
"Doc, you have any idea what my life is like?" moaned Ranma. The doctor shook his head. "A happy home. Yeah, right," continued Ranma. "My Pop has mooched or stole just about everything we have and up until recently I couldn't even talk to my mom without worrying she'd make me commit seppuku if I wasn't manly enough."  
  
"Go on," commanded the doctor gently.  
  
"I am engaged to three women, four if you count Kodachi." The doctor made a notation in his pad. Ranma continued, "They're all the time tryin' to get me to marry them."  
  
"Even Akane?" said the doctor.  
  
"Well, maybe not Akane." Admitted Ranma "But she hits me. Hell Ukyo hits me, Shampoo hits me and drugs me, and Kodachi hits, poisons and drugs me."  
  
   
  
"I see," murmured the doctors "Well, aren't there any boys your age that you can hang  
  
out with?"  
  
"Oh sure. Lots," said a sarcastic Ranma. 'Let's see. There's Kuno, who attacks me with his bokken when I'm a man and tries to date me when I'm a girl. Mousse who tries to kill me because he loves Shampoo and Ryoga who tries to kill me because he loves Akane."  
  
"Well isn't there anyone you can be friends with?" asked the doctor.  
  
"Doc, you don't understand," said Ranma "These ARE my friends."  
  
Ranma hung his head; his elbows resting on his knees while his hands gripped the back of his head. One hand began tugging on his pigtail. "Doc?" asked Ranma his voice husky with held emotion. "Ya got any cold water?"  
  
Wordlessly, Dr. Epstein reached over to a carafe that was sitting on his desk and handed it to Ranma.  
  
Ranma poured the cold water over his head, and then she began to cry.  
  
  
  
End chapter 1 


	3. Chapter 2

Couch Trips – Chapter 2  
  
Session 3  
  
Dr. Epstein was relaxing at his desk writing in his journal. Many years before he learned that it helped him to concentrate on a problem or to help make sense of his, sometimes confusing, life. He looked at the clock and closed his journal. Rising he walked into the small efficiency kitchen, took two thermos bottles from a cabinet, filled one with hot water and one with cold. He then started his automatic tea maker.  
  
The tea was almost ready when there was a knock on the door. The doctor smiled as he walked to answer it. One of those problems was at the door. He opened the door. "Hello Ranma. You're right on time."  
  
In a few minutes Ranma was firmly ensconced in his favorite seat, a big, brown, overstuffed chair, drinking a cup of tea, while the doctor was sitting across a small table from him in what Ranma privately called the shrink's seat; A modern looking black leather chair.  
  
The doctor peered closely at his patient over the rim of his own cup. He could feel the tension the young man carried around with him. "Ranma?" began the doctor. "What is it like when you change sex. Does it hurt?"  
  
"Nah." Replied Ranma. "It's kinda like there is this tingling like when you foot falls asleep. When the tingle is gone, the change is finished. It only takes a fraction of a second."  
  
"Hmmm." Murmured the doctor. "And you always change back and forth with hot and cold water?"  
  
. "Well, except for the few times I got stuck in my girl form." Muttered Ranma. The room seemed to suddenly get cooler.  
  
Dr. Epstein looked up from his note pad. "Can you talk about it?" He asked.  
  
"What's to talk about?" Growled Ranma angrily "I got stuck. I got unstuck. End of story." Ranma felt the anger wash over him. "Damn ghoul, damn Herb." The doctor waited. "I woulda lost everything." He fairly screamed.  
  
"How so?" asked the doctor. "You would still be alive."  
  
"Maybe." Muttered Ranma. He fought to remain calm. "Maybe not."  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"When I was six, my mom and dad made a pact, before Pops and I went on out training trip." Ranma laughed sadly. "He promised to return with me being a 'man among men'."  
  
"What kind of pact?" asked the doctor desperately hoping the answer wasn't what he suspected?  
  
"A death pact." Replied Ranma with false calm. "If my mom determined I wasn't manly enough, Pops and I were obligated to commit seppuku."  
  
Dr. Epstein closed his eyes for a second. "And being female full time wouldn't be exactly manly."  
  
"You got it, Doc."  
  
"How does your mother feel about you being female at least part of the time?"  
  
"You know, that's a funny thing." Replied Ranma. "She doesn't seem to mind."  
  
"That is surprising." Replied the doctor thoughtfully. "How do you know she doesn't mind? Has she said so?"  
  
Ranma thought about it for a moment. "Not exactly." Ranma frowned. "Now that I think about it, there are times when Mom seems to like when I'm a girl."  
  
"Oh really? When is that?"  
  
Ranma thought about it some more. "Well I spent most of last Saturday as a girl. " Ranma smiled. "It was great. Mom and I spent the whole day together. I was helping mom make breakfast when I accidentally got splashed and changed into a girl. " Ranma chuckled. "I was about to go get some hot water but mom wanted to finish making breakfast first." Ranma's face grew thoughtful. "It wasn't until Mom and I were shopping did I remember I was a girl."  
  
"But you had fun?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ranma's smile grew wide. "We went to the market first. Then the clothing store, that's when I realized I was still a girl." Ranma smile changed to one of embarrassment. "Mom just shook her head when I told her I'd get some hot water. She told me not to bother."  
  
"Did you try on any clothes?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What are you upset about?"  
  
"I'm a guy, remember?"  
  
"Guys try on clothes."  
  
"I was a girl at the time."  
  
"And?"  
  
"What do you mean? And?"  
  
"What was the problem?"  
  
"I. WAS.A.GIRL"  
  
"I thought you were a guy?"  
  
"I am a guy!" shouted Ranma. "I was in my girl form. If I tried on clothes in my girl form, they'd have to be girl clothes. See?"  
  
"But you had a good time?" responded the doctor as if Ranma hadn't just shouted.  
  
"Huh." Ranma blinked his eyes in confusion.  
  
"You had a good time?" repeated the doctor.  
  
Well yeah."  
  
"Would you have had a good time if your mother had asked you to try on some clothes for your girl form?"  
  
"Why would she do that?"  
  
"Well you told me your mother took you to a clothing store."  
  
"I told ya. I forgot that I was a girl."  
  
"Your mother didn't."  
  
Ranma's mouth dropped open in astonishment.  
  
"Well since you didn't try on any clothes what happened next?"  
  
Ranma shook his head in confusion from Dr. Epstein's words. "We just walked around looking in the windows of different stores." Ranma's mood brightened as he remembered. Still, Dr. Epstein's words continued to haunt him.  
  
"You went window shopping with your mother." Stated the doctor.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, no. I mean guys don't window shop." Stammered Ranma.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were a girl at the time?"  
  
  
  
"You're confusing me." Growled Ranma.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma, I don't mean to." Replied the doctor calmly. "What did you do next?"  
  
  
  
"We had lunch in this little lunch room." Ranma smiled in remembrance. "Mom bought me ice cream."  
  
  
  
"Oh. You like ice cream?"  
  
  
  
Ranma laughed. "I love ice cream." Ranma smirked. "It was a good thing I was a girl at the time."  
  
  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
  
  
"Cuz then I could order a parfait. Guys cant eat parfaits."  
  
  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
  
  
"Well no one told me exactly. But, well it's obvious."  
  
  
  
"What did your mother say when you order the parfait?"  
  
  
  
Ranma laughed. "She thought it was great and ordered one too." Ranma sighed. "Man that was a good day."  
  
"Sounds pretty nice to me too." Agreed the doctor. "It also sounds like your mother has accepted you being a girl at least part time."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Think about it Ranma. You're mother could have reminded you that you were a girl at any time. But she didn't. Instead, not only did she not say anything but then she proceeded to take you clothes shopping." Dr. Epstein held up one hand to forestall any interruption from Ranma. "I think she intended to buy something for her 'daughter'. Then she took you window shopping and bought you a parfait." Ranma's jaw had dropped open in shock as he absorbed the implications of what the doctor was saying. "Not a typical mother and son day, but a very typical mother and daughter day. "  
  
The doctor nodded then he looked directly into Ranma's eyes. "Ranma? If your mother can accept you being a girl at least some of the time, why can't you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But I'm a guy!" Protested Ranma. His voice became shrill. "I do guy things. I talk like a guy. I like what guys like."  
  
"And you're afraid that if you accept being a girl, even partly, you'll start liking what girls like?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Ranma looked at the ground. He leaned forward in his chair. His hands were clasped tightly together between his legs. Finally he shook his head and remained silent. Doctor Epstein waited for a while before speaking.  
  
"Ranma?" Nothing.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Like guys." Shouted Ranma angrily. "There. I said it. Are you happy now?"  
  
"My happiness has nothing to do with it." Replied the doctor calmly. "It's your happiness that we are talking about." Doctor Epstein tapped his pencil against his chin. "And have you?"  
  
"Have I what?"  
  
"Become attracted to men."  
  
"No!" Shouted Ranma. He snapped his head up and stared angrily at the doctor. Doctor Epstein returned his gaze calmly and unflinchingly. Angry as he was, Ranma soon found himself unable to meet the doctors' steady gaze. His head bent down again. "Not really." He whispered.  
  
"Explain." Said the doctor quietly.  
  
"Did you ever think about how alike my fiancés are?" Ranma snorted. "No of course not. You haven't met them." Ranma smirked. "Shampoo comes from a village where women are in charge and act like men. Ukyo spent ten years of her life pretending to be a man and Akane." Ranma laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh. "Akane acts more like a guy then most guys."  
  
"Ah." Murmured the doctor in sudden understanding. "And since you can turn into a girl, it wouldn't be hard to imagine them being able to turn into boys."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Kho Lon has these packets that contain powders that are made from the cursed springs. If you mix it with water the person splashed with that water gets a curse that only lasts a day or two."  
  
"You've thought about this haven't you?"  
  
Ranma nodded without looking up.  
  
"Any fiancé in particular?" Asked the doctor.  
  
"Mostly Akane." Whispered Ranma. "Sometimes Ukyo."  
  
The doctor made a note on his pad. "Did you ever talk to Akane or Ukyo about this?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Exclaimed Ranma. "Akane thinks I'm a pervert as it is. She'd kill me." Ranma squeezed his eyes shut. "Or worse."  
  
"What could be worse?" Asked the doctor.  
  
Tears began to leak from behind Ranma's tightly closed eyes. "She could leave me."  
  
Dr. Epstein looked at his patient. Before he could say anything a chiming sounded. The doctor sighed. "We have to stop for today. I understand your concerns. I'd be lying if I told you; you have nothing to worry about. " Dr. Epstein paused. "But that is something to discuss another day."  
  
End Chapter 2 


	4. Chapter 3

Couch Trips - Chapter 3  
  
by Henry Burns  
  
An Akane Remembering  
  
  
  
-  
  
Akane Tendo was not happy and it was all Ranma's fault. Ranma had been acting strangely for the past few weeks and it was driving Akane crazy. Not that Ranma did anything wrong, on the contrary he had been especially nice. Smiling at her, complimenting her, he hadn't even fought Ryoga when he came to visit.  
  
Instead of fighting, he mumbled something about 'misplaced hostility' and just leaped over the dojo wall and didn't come back until Ryoga got lost chasing him.  
  
   
  
To top it off, he even bought her flowers!  
  
For anyone else this would be a good thing, but this was Akane Tendo. This was not the way Ranma behaved! Ranma was a jerk. Ranma said stupid things. And certainly Akane would never expect Ranma to pay her compliments. No, Ranma was acting the way Akane always hoped he would act and that was enough to make her suspicious.  
  
Something was definitely up and Akane was sure it has something to do with whatever Ranma was doing every Thursday. Well today was Thursday and Akane vowed to get to the bottom of it. 'Probably sneaking off to see Shampoo or Ukyo, that pervert,' she thought to herself. 'Well today I'm going to follow him  
  
and if I find out he's been going to see one of those-'  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of another school day and Akane watched Ranma race out of the classroom. Akane followed quickly after, staying close enough to not lose him and far enough away for Ranma not to know he was being followed.  
  
   
  
Or so she thought.  
  
"Eek," squeaked Akane as, rounding a corner she almost ran right into Ranma who  
  
was leaning against the wall.  
  
   
  
"Following me, Akane?" asked Ranma while he smiled at her.  
  
"Of-of course not," stuttered Akane. "Why would I be following a pervert like you?"  
  
For a second Ranma's smile faltered but was quickly back in place. "Oh, I don't know," said Ranma offhandedly. "Maybe you're trying to figure out where I've been going every Thursday for the last month?"  
  
Even though that was true there was no way Akane was going to admit it. "Why should I care what you do?" grumped Akane. "It's probably something perverted, anyway."  
  
Ranma's smile disappeared. "Akane, I've told you before I don't like being called a pervert. It's not true and it hurts when you say it."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Akane? "Alright, who are you and what have you done with Ranma?"  
  
Ranma laughed. "I'm me, Akane, the same old Ranma."  
  
"No you're not," responded Akane. "You can't be Ranma"  
  
"Why not?" asked Ranma, truly puzzled.  
  
"Well for one thing, you're being nice. You haven't insulted me in weeks," said Akane.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" responded Ranma, his smile turning a little sad.  
  
"It's just strange," said Akane. "And stop smiling at me, it's making me nervous."  
  
Ranma leaned in toward Akane until their noses were almost touching. Akane almost flinched away but, with great effort, stayed where she was. "Akane, I like smiling at you," he whispered, then his voice got even quieter and Akane had to strain to hear what he said next. "And I-I like you."  
  
Akane 's eyes grew wide as saucers at that last statement. 'Ranma said he likes me?' She thought to herself. 'Ranma likes me, Ranma LIKES me, Ranma likes ME!' went over and over in her head.  
  
   
  
"R-r-really?" she stammered.  
  
"Really," replied Ranma.  
  
Ranma suddenly looked at his watch.  
  
'When did Ranma start wearing a watch?' wondered Akane.  
  
"Oh-my-god! I'm gonna be late." He started to turn away and then just as quickly stopped and turned back to Akane. "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
Numbly, Akane nodded.  
  
"Good!" Ranma said while smiling and taking her hand. He started walking quickly.  
  
Akane was so stunned by everything that had just happened that she didn't even notice that they were holding hands until they had walked several blocks and had reached their destination.  
  
"Well we're here," said Ranma.  
  
Broken out of her reverie, Akane looked. It was a non-descript small apartment building in a nice part of Nerima. "What is this place?" asked Akane.  
  
   
  
"This is my doctor's office," stated Ranma simply.  
  
Akane 's hand went to her mouth in shock and disbelief. 'Was something wrong with Ranma? Was he dying?' thought Akane.  
  
   
  
"Your doctor?" whispered Akane.  
  
Ranma squeezed her hand gently. "Come on I want you to meet the doc." Ranma then led Akane into the building, walked one flight up and knocked on the door of apartment 102.  
  
The door of apartment 102 opened to reveal a man of late middle age. Obviously European or American, with a close-cropped beard as gray as the longish, though thin, hair on his head. He was wearing a white cotton shirt of some sort that had pockets near the bottom and was worn over the faded blue jeans. He wore  
  
black Chinese house slippers.  
  
"Ahh, Ranma!" said the man. "You're a little later than usual."  
  
"Sorry Doc" replied Ranma. "But I ran into Akane on the way here and thought I'd ask her to come here with me." Suddenly Ranma slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. Ranma turned to the doctor, bowed while saying, "Sorry, Doc! I'm being rude. Dr. Epstein may I introduce you to Akane Tendo, my fiancée. Akane this is Dr. Epstein, my psychiatrist."  
  
Akane promptly fainted.  
  
  
  
-  
  
Akane opened her eyes and found she was lying down and, for the moment, assumed she was in her room and had just woken up.  
  
'I had the strangest dream,' she thought. 'Ranma was being nice to me, told me he liked me and called me his fiancée. He was even holding my hand. Why I can almost still feel his hand." Akane suddenly realized that someone was holding her hand! Her head whipped to the side. There sitting in chair next to her was  
  
Ranma.  
  
   
  
Holding her hand.  
  
"Hi!" said Ranma. "You fainted."  
  
Akane exploded upright into a seated position. Ranma was holding her hand and habit took over. She snatched her hand from Ranma's grasp. "Let go of me you pervert," she yelled, lashing out suddenly. Akane was frightened and when she was frightened she became angry and when she was angry she had to either break something or yell at someone. Usually both. Especially when it came to Ranma.  
  
Her fist was about halfway to Ranma's jaw.  
  
   
  
"Stop that immediately, Miss Tendo," barked a voice.  
  
Akane found that her body did exactly that, stop. For a moment she was frozen in place and then motion resumed. Unfortunately, Akane ended up sprawling and losing her balance; tumbling to the floor. Akane squeezed her eyes shut angrily waiting for Ranma's inevitable snicker and the word 'klutz' to sound. Akane waited and then waited some more.  
  
   
  
It didn't come.  
  
   
  
Opening her eyes she found herself looking into Ranma's eyes. But his eyes only held concern and relief.  
  
"You okay, Akane?" asked Ranma. "Jeez that was weird. You just froze up for a second and then - are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Akane nodded dumbly.  
  
Ranma extended a hand to help her get up. For a moment she was going to refuse, her pride demanding she not accept any help. But then she saw the look on Ranma's face; so full of concern, and something else. She took his hand and allowed Ranma to pull her to her feet.  
  
"That's better," said the earlier voice, softer now.  Akane looked over to where the voice came from and saw the same older man that Ranma had introduced her to earlier.  
  
Ranma took Akane 's hand and led her to a couch and they both sat down. Ranma still held her hand. Dr. Epstein walked into a room in the back, sounds of cabinets opening and closing, dishes rattling soon reached Akane 's ears. In a few minutes, the doctor was back with a simple tea service and two thermos  
  
bottles, one white, one black. Ranma served the tea.  
  
   
  
Ranma served the tea?  
  
The silence continued until everyone had a cup of tea. Dr. Epstein cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and then spoke. "Feeling better, Akane?" asked the doctor.  
  
  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"Fine," said the doctor. "Now can you answer a question for me?" Akane nodded again. "Why did you call Ranma a pervert?" The doctor raised his right eyebrow and stared hard at her.  
  
"He's always doing perverted things," said Akane "I knew he was a pervert the very first day I met him."  
  
"Akane!" The emotionally hurt Ranma let go of Akane's hand and turned away from her. He had been doing so well too.  
  
"Oh?" asked the doctor. "How's that?"  
  
"Because the very first day he was at the dojo he walked in on me in the bathroom and saw me naked. Twice!" she shouted. She folded her arms across her chest, the perfect picture of righteous fury. Surely this Dr. Epstein would agree.  
  
"Wasn't it an accident?" asked the doctor. "Both times?"  
  
"Well, yes, but he saw me naked," responded Akane a little less certainty in her voice. "And the first time he was a boy!" she added triumphantly. Ranma winced from the memory; he had never been so embarrassed in his life. "And I was never so embarrassed in my life," continued Akane.   
  
Startled by Akane nearly repeating his thought word for word, Ranma blurted out. "Me too."  
  
"Really?" said the doctor "That's interesting don't you think? The time you were most embarrassed was when Ranma was a boy. Hmm, did something happen?"  
  
"He-he-he-" Akane blushed scarlet too embarrassed to continue.  
  
"I-I had an… erection," whispered Ranma his cheeks flaming.  
  
Akane whipped her head around toward Ranma in astonishment. In the nearly two years they had known each other they had never once discussed what had happened that day. And here was Ranma... he was... he said... Akane's mind was in a panic.  
  
"Ranma, you pervert!" she screamed, leaning back to prepare for the punch of all punches. And a sudden lassitude came over her. "What just happened?" said Akane in a small voice.  
  
   
  
Ranma was frozen in shock and just gaped at Akane.  
  
"That's easy to explain," said Dr. Epstein, his voice seemed to radiate trust, good will, and calmness. Ranma and Akane whipped their heads toward him. "I stopped you from hitting Ranma. I won't allow violent behavior in my presence."  
  
"Ho-how?" said Akane, she should be frightened, she thought, but she wasn't.  
  
Ranma just stared at the doctor in disbelief. He hadn't detected anything from the doctor, no aura, no overly powerful chi, just that pervasive, Kasumi-like, calm he'd noticed when they had first met.  
  
"Miss Tendo, I must apologize, I normally wouldn't do what I just did, but you left me no choice," responded the doctor, his voice serious. "Before I answer, let me ask you both a few questions."  
  
Akane nodded. She was watching him slightly warily.  
  
"You and Ranma are both highly trained martial artists and you could very easily hurt; even kill someone who didn't have your training. Would you?"  
  
"No, of course not! That wouldn't be honorable," responded Akane.  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"What if this same person was holding a gun to a friend's head, what would you do?" inquired the doctor.  
  
"It is the duty of any true martial artist to protect the weak," quoted Ranma.  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"It is also the duty of all true bearers of 'gifts'." Both Akane and Ranma could hear the capitalization of the word in Dr. Epstein's voice. "Just like yourselves, just like me. Your gifts are what we call physical gifts. People such as you can develop amazing control over their bodies and, depending on the strength and training of the gift, are able to do some astounding things. But there are other gifts."  
  
"And what is your gift?" asked Ranma.  
  
"I'm a full empath," simply stated the doctor.  
  
  
  
End chapter 3  
  
Authors Notes: How many of you figured that out before the end, a show of hands now. Wow, That many? I'm impressed. I know this was a very short chapter, but it came together pretty quickly. Hey, I figured with the level of insanity that exists in Nerima, a regular psychiatrist wouldn't survive a day. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Ya Say You Want A Revelation"  
  
  
  
-  
  
"Empath?" asked Ranma. "What's that?"  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "An empath, Ranma, is someone who can sense and sometimes influence the emotions of others." He could feel their nervousness, but very little fear. That was good. Normally he never let his patients learn of his abilities, but he sensed that the experiences and capabilities of the two people in front of him would be able to accept it, if anyone could.  
  
"Hmmm, sounds sorta like what the old ghoul does when she reads chi or what I do when I sense someone watching me or about to attack," mused Ranma.  
  
"Exactly," agreed the doctor, pleased that Ranma, at least, had a similar enough ability to relate. "Except in my case, I don't sense chi, I sense emotions, but it is similar."  
  
"And you're one of those 'empaths'," Akane paused on the unfamiliar word. "That is able to influence the emotions of others." It was not a question.  
  
"Yes," acknowledged Dr Epstein. "And I hope you'll forgive my actions, but I couldn't allow you to hurt Ranma."  
  
"Oh. Ranma's tough, he's taken worse," protested Akane, though with a tinge of guilt that she couldn't quite suppress.  
  
"Maybe," agreed the doctor dubiously. "But not from someone he cares about. I was watching. He made no move to evade the blow; he seemed perfectly willing to let you beat him. He may have been, I wasn't," he stated, some of his anger showing a little. Akane flushed in shame. "And if I might add, your reaction was way out of line in relation to anything Ranma said."  
  
"But-but-but-" stuttered Akane. "But all boys are perverts. They all want to do perverted things."  
  
The doctor just frowned. He was about to say more when he was interrupted.  
  
   
  
By Ranma!  
  
"Hey doc, lay off on Akane ok? She didn't mean nothin by it. 'sides I'm used to it," snarled Ranma to his psychiatrist.  
  
   
  
For some reason this made Akane feel guilty and as she thought about it she realized the doctor was right. "No, Ranma," she said quietly. "Dr. Epstein is right. I'm-I'm sorry."  
  
"Akane?" said Ranma incredulously.  
  
"No, Ranma" repeated Akane, her whisper filed with shame. "He's right. I-I shouldn't have…shouldn't hit you."  
  
"I want to say something, Akane," said the doctor finally as they all settled down to talk. "Ranma having an erection is a perfectly normal reaction for a healthy young man like Ranma. It doesn't mean he is a pervert."  
  
"All boys are perverts."  
  
"Even Ranma?"  
  
"Well maybe not as much." Admitted Akane slowly. "But he is still a pervert."  
  
"Ranma does have sexual problems." Stated the doctor calmly. Ranma winced. Dr. Epstein looked at the triumphant smile on Akane 's face. "Being a pervert isn't one of them." Akane smile faltered. "In fact, Miss Tendo, the very nature of Ranma's sexual problems makes it very unlikely that he'd be any kind of sexual predator. In fact the reverse would be more likely."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tell me Akane. Is Ranma straight or gay?"  
  
Akane whipped her head around to stare at Ranma. He was looking at the floor. His only reaction was a slight tensing of his shoulders.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous doctor." laughed Akane. "Ranma is as macho as you get. I'm sure he told you about the agreement his parents made." The doctor nodded. "Well they succeeded." Akane frowned at Ranma's snort but said nothing.  
  
Ranma stood up and walked over to the table, picked up the thermos of cold water that was always there for him and poured it over his head. Ranma stood in front of Akane and spread his arms wide. "Look at me Akane, am I straight or gay now?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Akane. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," replied Ranma, "I turn into a girl, remember? When I look at you when I'm a girl, I feel the same way as when I look at you when I'm a guy and it's so confusing."  
  
"And how do you feel, when you look at Akane?' Asked the doctor. Ranma gulped, this was difficult ground and he and the doctor had been working on this very subject for most of the sessions they had had.  
  
   
  
Akane found herself holding her breath waiting for the answer.  
  
   
  
Ranma sighed. "I'm attracted to you Akane. You can be so cute when you want to." Akane gasped.  
  
"But when I'm like this," Ranma continued talking while she gesturing to herself, "I feel-I feel like the pervert that you say I am." Tears began to leak from the corners of Ranma's eyes. "Why would a nice girl like you want to have anything to do with a pervert like me?"  
  
"Oh Kami-sama." Breathed Akane. Suddenly much of Ranma's behavior began to make sense. It wasn't that Ranma didn't lo-like her, it was Ranma was afraid of being rejected by her. Anger was forgotten replaced by an overwhelming need to comfort her fiancée, her... friend! Akane pulled the smaller girl into an embrace. Soon the two girls where crying into each other's arms.  
  
"Ranma, you're not a pervert!" she sobbed, "It's me! I'm the pervert."  
  
"Why's that, Akane?" asked Dr. Epstein. "Do you find yourself attracted to Ranma when he is a girl?"  
  
   
  
Akane nodded not letting go of Ranma.   
  
   
  
Ranma, at this revelation, just hugged her tighter. "I didn't know that." Whispered Ranma "I  
  
thought you hated my curse." Akane shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Ranma," Akane whispered. "The girls at school started making all these comments and. and even though I denied it, I realized they were right. And I couldn't accept it, so I blamed you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
  
"Miss Tendo?" said Dr. Epstein Akane looked up from the small redheaded girl in her arms to look at him. "I'm still concerned about your reaction earlier." He looked at Ranma who was contentedly being held in Akane's arms. "It seems to me that its' more than just being attracted to Ranma in his girl form." Dr. Epstein tapped his pencil against his chin for a moment. "Earlier you said all boys are perverts and that they all wanted to do perverted things. Why did you say that?"  
  
Akane bit down on the well-worn retort and forced herself to remain calm. Having Ranma in her arms seemed to help. "When I started going to Furinken, the older students wanted to date me. It was flattering so I accepted one offer. He took me to a movie. I can't remember what it was." Akane took a deep breath. "In the middle of the movie he started to try to touch me. I told him to stop but he wouldn't." Akane smirked. "I broke his hand."  
  
"Good." Murmured Ranma. Akane gave Ranma a squeeze. "It was the very next day that Kuno made his declaration."  
  
"Declaration?" prompted the doctor.  
  
"He said the only person who would be allowed to date me, would be the one who defeated me in combat." Akane shuddered "From that day forward I had to fight my way through a mob of boys every morning."  
  
"You should have seen her." Chortled Ranma. "She tore through those idiots like they were tissue paper. Too bad it stopped it was a great workout."  
  
Both Akane and the doctor stared at Ranma. "What?" he said.  
  
"Ranma do you have any idea what would have happened if one of those 'idiots' had beaten me?" Asked Akane angrily.  
  
"You would have had to date him?" Said Ranma. "Ow! What did you do that for?"  
  
"Jerk." Growled Akane. She grabbed Ranma by her shirt and pulled her close until they were nose to nose. "Anybody good enough to beat me would probably be too strong for me to stop from doing whatever he wanted to me." Akane pushed Ranma away. "I wasn't fighting for the workout. I was fighting because I was scared." Akane bit her lip. "And then you came along."  
  
Ranma's face was a study in dawning comprehension. "You thought that I'd…that I would." Ranma blushed bright red. "But Akane. You know I'm not like that."  
  
"Now." Admitted Akane. "I didn't know you then. And then the rumors started."  
  
"Oh man!" Muttered Ranma. She looked at the ground and then looked up into Akane's face. "Akane?"  
  
"Yes Ranma?"  
  
"Are you still afraid of me? The male me, I mean."  
  
Akane sighed unhappily. "Sometimes." She whispered. "You're just so good as a martial artist. If you wanted to, you know, I wouldn't be able to stop you." Akane looked at Ranma with a stricken look on her face as she realized exactly what Ranma had said. "You knew! You knew I was afraid of your male side. How?"  
  
"You're nicer to me when I'm a girl." Stated Ranma simply.  
  
Akane started to sniffle as tears began to flow. "I'll try to be nicer to you when you're a boy."  
  
"I'd like that, Akane." Replied Ranma quietly as her own tears began to flow as well. "I'd really like that."  
  
   
  
Dr. Epstein looked at the couple in front of him, a sad, yet satisfied smile on his face.  
  
Later, after the two girls had collected themselves, Dr. Epstein declared the evening session over and walked them to the door. "You both made a lot of progress tonight. I'm proud of both of you, especially you Akane."  
  
   
  
Akane looked at him questioningly.  
  
   
  
"You were very brave. Ranma is lucky to have a fiancée like you." He paused for a moment. "Even though today wasn't planned, I'd like it if both of you could come back together. I think it would do you both a lot  
  
of good. Don't decide now; talk it over with each other first. All right?"  
  
Nodding, the two girls walked home hand in hand.  
  
   
  
-  
  
   
  
Authors Notes: whew finally got through this chapter. I always felt that part of the problem in Ranma and Akane 's relationship was gender confusion on both of their parts. For the overly macho Ranma, it is becoming a girl and Akane for having romantic/sexual feelings toward Ranma in both his forms. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Ranma and Akane have started couples therapy. Under the guidance of an American psychiatrist named Dr. Robert Epstein. He also is a powerful projective empath.  
  
"Are you sure you really want to do this Akane?" asked Ranma. He and Akane were standing in front of apartment 102 in a modest housing complex in Nerima.  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
Ranma sighed, took a deep breath and pushed the doorbell.  
  
In a few moments a man in his late middle age opened the door. He was a white European, with a close-cropped white beard. His hair was long and slightly darker than his beard. He was wearing American style jeans, an African print short-sleeve shirt. On his head was a knit cap in red, green and black. "Why, hello Ranma. Hello Akane. Right on time."  
  
"Hello, Doctor Epstein," said Akane.  
  
"Hi, Doc," Ranma said in greeting at the same time.  
  
"Come on in you two. I'll get the tea," said Doctor Epstein and beckoning them in with one hand, turned and walked back into the apartment. Ranma and Akane quickly took off their street shoes and put on the soft slippers that were left out for them to use.  
  
As they entered the living room, Dr. Epstein was just placing a tea service onto a small round table that stood just to the side and between a large overstuffed chair and a plush and embroidered couch. Ranma and Akane sat on the couch. Dr. Epstein took his time making the tea. He was using his senses to gauge the mood of his guests. Finally satisfied with both the tea and his evaluation, he poured tea for everyone and sat down in the chair.  
  
"So," began the doctor. "What do you want to talk about today?"  
  
Ranma shot a quick glance toward Akane. He could see how uncomfortable she was. She looked at Ranma, saw him looking and nodded. Akane looked down at her feet. "Well, you see…" began Ranma. "It's about…ah, jeez, I mean…oh hell, doc it's the curse, our parents, the fiancés, the wedding schemes, it's everything that's going on with us right now."  
  
"We don't know what to do, Doctor," added Akane. She never looked up when she spoke; instead she stared at her feet. "It's too much. It's just too much." Akane began to cry.  
  
Ranma put his arm around his fiancé and pulled her close. His other hand gently tried to brush away her tears, but there were too many of them. Ranma could face dragons and gods and somehow win; those were things he knew how to do. The one thing Ranma wanted to do he couldn't. That one thing was to make the women he loved happy. "We just want to live a normal life," said Ranma. "It that too much to ask?"  
  
"No Ranma," replied the doctor. "But it might not possible."  
  
"Thanks, doc," said Ranma sarcastically. "Just what we needed to hear. I thought you were gonna help us?"  
  
"Just stating a fact, Ranma. From what you've told me about your life, it doesn't seem likely. What you need to do, what you both need to do is figure out how to get some control over the situation."  
  
"Take control? How?" asked Akane in desperation.  
  
"I would think that the first thing you would need to do is identify all the issues in your life that are preventing you both from being happy."  
  
"Well, that's easy," said a grim Ranma. "There's the curse."  
  
"Ranma, I told you. I don't care about the curse."  
  
Ranma grimaced then, after a moment of thought, nodded. "Okay, I can live with the curse if you can. But there are still a lot of other problems we got."  
  
"Maybe, but you just solved one of them, didn't you," stated the doctor while smiling.  
  
"Well, sorta," admitted Ranma.  
  
Akane nodded firmly. That matter was settled as far as she was concerned.  
  
"So, what are the other issues?"  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other for a second.  
  
"Ukyo. She's my oldest friend doc; I can't stand to see her hurt. She loves me, and I like her a lot. But I love Akane."  
  
Akane squeezed Ranma 's hand. "She's my friend too, doc. If Ranma had not…" Akane 's shoulders shook with emotion, her voice becoming huskier. Her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. "...had not picked me, he would have most likely picked Ukyo."  
  
"Pops really messed things up for Ukyo. Because of me, Ukyo spent 10 years of her life as a boy, while training to take vengeance on the Saotome clan. I've got to make things right for her. Even if Pops won't."  
  
The doctor nodded. "What's the next problem?"  
  
"Shampoo. Her people's laws already have us married. Amazons have really strange laws about a lot of things. It makes Shampoo a little… aggressive where me and Akane are concerned."  
  
"She's a homicidal maniac and you know it Ranma." A faint red glow started to form around Akane.  
  
"It ain't me I'm worried about it's you!" An answering blue glow sprang into existence around Ranma.  
  
"Hey, I'm a martial artist too you know." Akane's ki aura flared even brighter.  
  
"Ya aint in her class Akane, I keep telling you that." Ranma's aura was almost too bright for the doctor to look at directly.  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
The couch started to smoke. And then, like a soap bubble, the auras vanished. For a few moments no one spoke. "Are you two quite finished?" asked the doctor then. He was very annoyed and he showed it. Sweat was beading on his forehead and he hastily mopped it up with a handkerchief. Dampening down this level of emotion was hard work. Sighing, the doctor finished mopping his brow and stowed the handkerchief in his back pocket. Dr. Epstein fixed his two unruly patients with a stern gaze. "I see we have another problem to deal with." He sighed again. "Let's continue."  
  
"Sorry, doctor."  
  
"Sorry, doc." Ranma took a breath and continued.  
  
"Next on the list would be Kodachi." Said Akane.  
  
"She's crazier than Shampoo and just as dangerous. No WAY am I gonna marry her," said Ranma firmly. "I'd rather die first."  
  
Akane reached for and found Ranma 's hand. She squeezed his large, callused hand between her two much smaller, though just as callused, hands.  
  
The doctor made a couple of notes in his notepad. "What or who is the next problem?"  
  
"Ryoga."  
  
"Ryoga? I thought you'd say Kuno."  
  
"Nah. Kuno is just a pain in the butt. He's got nothing on Pork-boy."  
  
"Well, stop picking on him," growled Akane as she tried to control her temper.  
  
"Hey! Pork-butt is the one that starts it. I get kinda tired of hearing 'Ranma prepare to die.' Every time I see him."  
  
"Stop calling him names. Honestly Ranma 'Piggy, Porkchop, Pig Boy, even P- chan.' Akane stopped to catch her breath. She was angry, but she was controlling it. "And the way you treat P-chan."  
  
"Who's P-chan, Akane?" asked the doctor. He was looking puzzled. He and Ranma had spoke about Ryoga a little bit. Just enough to know that there was a rivalry of some sort between the two. They had never discussed it in any great detail and nothing about a P-chan.  
  
"P-Chan? P-Chan is my pet pig."  
  
"Pet pig?"  
  
"Yes, he's the cutest little black piglet you ever saw. Ranma keeps chasing it away, but he always finds his way back. It's such a cute little thing. I don't know why Ranma hates him."  
  
"How long have you had 'P-chan'?" asked the doctor. The flair of emotion coming from Ranma was a combination of anger, fear and jealousy. Jealousy? Why was there all this emotion over a little pig? It didn't make sense.  
  
"Oh, I guess he showed up around the same time as Ryoga. " Akane laughed. "Ryoga even taught him some tricks."  
  
"Like what?" Asked the doctor. Ranma's emotions flared even higher.  
  
"Well, sometimes Ryoga uses P-chan to bring me gifts from wherever he has visited." Akane giggled. "One time P-chan brought back crackers from Okinawa."  
  
"How did P-chan get to Okinawa?" asked the doctor.  
  
Akane laughed again. "I didn't say P-chan was in Okinawa. I said Ryoga was. P-chan just brought me the crackers. Ryoga must have given them to P-chan when he was in Nerima."  
  
"Did Ryoga show up to see if the present was delivered?"  
  
"Oh, not for several days." Akane smiled gently. "Ryoga gets lost so easily."  
  
"Ranma?" Asked the doctor. "Why is there a problem with P-chan?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "What good would it do?" he thought. "It's not like the Tomboy would ever listen." "It's just not right." He said aloud. "He shouldn't be sleeping with Akane." Ranma clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Honestly." Huffed Akane. "I can't believe you're jealous of a pig? He's not Ryoga you know."  
  
Dr. Epstein paused as he analyzed the emotions coming from Ranma. "Akane?" Began the doctor. "You said that P-chan showed up at the same time as Ryoga." Akane nodded. "Yeah, and it was when I discovered what pervert Ranma was."  
  
"Akane." Whimpered Ranma.  
  
"Sorry Ranma." Murmured Akane. "But you did sneak into my room that night."  
  
"I told ya." Stammered Ranma. "I wasn't there to…you know. I was after the pig. Ya gotta believe me."  
  
Akane turned to Dr. Epstein. "Okay doctor, you tell me. If you were a girl, sleeping in your room, when late at night this…boy; wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt, I might add, carrying a tea kettle full of hot water, sneaks into your room?"  
  
"Tea kettle?" asked the doctor. "Was Ranma a girl at the time?"  
  
"Well no." Admitted Akane slowly. A horrible thought started to form.  
  
"So why would Ranma bring a tea kettle into your room late at night?" The doctors puzzlement was evident in his voice." If Ranma had been a girl and intended to change into a boy at some point, it might make sense"  
  
Akane 's certainty about past events had been shaken due to the sessions with the doctor. She finally had realized that Ranma was not a pervert. But if Ranma was not a pervert, then why did he sneak into her room and why the teakettle?" Suddenly all the pieces fell into place for Akane. "RYOGA prepare to die!" screamed Akane.  
  
"Oh, jeez," whimpered Ranma. "NOW she figures it out."  
  
The doctor was so stunned by the sudden flair of anger that erupted from Akane that he couldn't move for a moment. Before he could react and dampen the extreme emotional outburst. Akane was gone. She was through the front door and racing down the street. The smashed door sporting a brand new Akane shaped hole in it.  
  
"Akane, come back!" screamed Ranma. "Come on doc we gotta find her before she finds Ryoga."  
  
"Go ahead. I'll catch up," shouted the doctor as he ran a different direction away. Ranma shrugged and ran down the street. He had run for several minutes and still hadn't found any sign of his furious fiancé and was about to turn around when he heard the thunderous roar of an engine. Around the corner came the biggest, and loudest, motorcycle he had ever seen. Riding the monster hog was… the doctor! The bike screeched to a halt right next to him.  
  
"Hop on, Ranma!" the doctor cried and tossed him a helmet. Ranma jammed the helmet on to his head and got on. The doctor barely waited for Ranma to settle himself before gunning the engine and pealed out. Ranma grabbed the doctor around his waist and held on for dear life. The motorcycle flew down the narrow streets of Nerima. Houses became mere blurs as the machine built up speed.  
  
"I'm gonna die," Ranma wailed, as the bike screeched around corners in a tight arc. The doctor leaning the bike over until Ranma was sure his head was going to scrape against the pavement.  
  
Suddenly the doctor pointed to a small children's park to the left. Akane! Unfortunately she had already found Ryoga. Ryoga was on the ground and on his back, using his hands and feet to scuttle away from her. Akane aura was glowing so bright and fierce that smoke could be seen coming from the grass under her feet. Her mallet was already out and held mercilessly over her head.  
  
"Akane, please let me explain," he pleaded.  
  
"Explain what? You PIG!" screamed Akane bring down the mallet. It just barely missed Ryoga 's head as the force of the impact cratered the ground where it landed. The mallet rose again. "You lied to me." Wham went the mallet, another crater. "You slept in my bed." Another crater. "You... you pervert!" Shifting her grip, she swung the mallet in an underhand arc that Tiger Woods would be envious of and blasted Ryoga into the stratosphere. "And stay lost!" she screamed after the rapidly retreating Ryoga.  
  
"Whoa," said Ranma.  
  
"Shouldn't we go after him?" said the doctor walking up next to Ranma. "He might be badly hurt."  
  
"Nah. Ryoga 's tough. He'll be fine," said Ranma.  
  
The doctor looked at him dubiously for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
Uh, oh! Ranma started to back away.  
  
"Don't even think about running away, Saotome, you have some explaining to do."  
  
Ranma twiddled his fingers, pulled his pigtail and stared at his feet. "No mallets," he whispered desperately.  
  
Something in his stance managed to reach her. "Ranma, I am waiting for an explanation." Her voice was much softer. She was still angry but under control.  
  
Ranma sighed in relief. Silence stretched as Ranma fought to find the right words to explain.  
  
"Look," came the doctor's voice breaking the silence. "There's a small restaurant right over there. Let's get some tea and discuss this calmly."  
  
"I don't want to be calm." Said Akane. "I want to be mad. I want to HIT something. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I tried to, honest, but you wouldn't listen."  
  
"Come on both of you. Let's get some tea and talk this over," said the doctor desperately as he was exerting every bit of calming influence he had at this command. He was sweating from the effort. Gradually though, Akane 's towering anger began to wane and she allowed herself to be led to the restaurant.  
  
The restaurant turned out to be a small American style coffee house of the type that was beginning to spring up in the more cosmopolitan areas of Japan. There were small tables big enough for two along one wall, a couple of couches and a larger table made a conversation nook near the back. The doctor led Akane and Ranma to one of the couches. "Let me get some tea. You stay here with Akane. Okay, Ranma? Wait until I return before we talk."  
  
Ranma just nodded.  
  
Akane sat stiffly on the couch. She was no longer radiating anger as intensely but a red flickering in her eyes told Ranma that it could erupt again at any time. Ranma began to pull at his pigtail. What was keeping the doctor? Hurry up please!  
  
Dr. Epstein walked back from the counter with a tray, a teapot and three cups. Two of the cups were the usually type used for tea. The third was larger and had a handle, the smell of coffee wafted toward Ranma. Dr. Epstein placed the teapot and two cups in front of Ranma and taking the mug sat on the couch opposite them. Ranma poured tea for Akane and then himself, while the doctor took a sip from his mug. Akane picked up the cup that Ranma had placed before her. She stared into its depths for a long time and then, took a sip, closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
Without opening her eyes, she spoke softly, "Okay Ranma, I'm listening."  
  
For the next 15 minutes Ranma told the tale. How Ryoga followed him to China. How he accidentally knocked Ryoga into the spring of drowned piglet. How he swore on his honor not to tell Akane. And, finally, how angry and jealous he got when Ryoga continued his deception.  
  
Throughout the entire time, Akane remained silent and never once opened her eyes. Finally Ranma 's tale ended and he fell silent. Akane kept her eyes closed for a while longer and then, with another sip of tea, opened them. "That is the stupidest thing I ever heard."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe you would let your honor make you do something so stupid."  
  
"But Akane…"  
  
"No buts! I thought Ryoga was my friend. He lied to me. He took advantage of both of us. I want to know one thing. Why? Why did he do it?"  
  
"Because he thinks he loves you."  
  
"Love? That pervert doesn't know the meaning of the word. I have half a mind to call Akari and tell her the truth about her boyfriend. It would serve him right if she dumped him."  
  
"Akane…"  
  
"And you Ranma. You should have told me."  
  
"I tried! Really Akane, I tried."  
  
Akane sighed and took another sip of her tea. "Yes, you did. I'm sorry Ranma I should have listened. I should have trusted you." She closed her eyes again. "I am never going to forgive him."  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Yes Ranma?"  
  
"Could you, sorta, try to forgive him? For me."  
  
"Forgive him? After what he did, I would think you'd want to pound him as much as I do."  
  
"Heck Akane, I pound him ever chance I get."  
  
Despite her anger Akane giggled, but sobered quickly. "Then why?"  
  
"Because, because underneath it all, he's my friend." Ranma tugged on his pigtail. "I don't really have a lot of friends, y'know."  
  
Akane was about to say something and then stopped. Ranma was right, he didn't have a lot of friends. In fact most of his friends were also often his enemies; Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, and even Ukyo. Akane found she couldn't even name one person that Ranma knew that hadn't tried to attack him at one time or another. Her anger was completely gone now. Still... "Okay Ranma I'll try, but if I see 'P-Chan' any time soon, we are having bacon for breakfast."  
  
Ranma let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"But you, Mr. Saotome, had better not ever keep something like this from me again. You got that?"  
  
"Yes, dear," said Ranma.  
  
Akane glanced over at him on the 'dear' expecting to see a smirk on his face. Instead she only saw relief. A faint blush came to her face. 'He probably didn't even know he called me that.' She thought, 'I think I could get used to it.'  
  
"Well now I know what Ono meant when he said Nerima was 'unusual'," said Dr. Epstein with a chuckle. "I think I could get to like it here."  
  
"Ah, this ain't nothing doc. Usually there's a powerful new martial artist looking for a fight or a monster or the Tomboy gets kidnapped."  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
"Hey, Akane! You are a Tomboy. But you're my Tomboy. Right?"  
  
"Dummy," said Akane, but she was smiling when she said it.  
  
"I've heard worse pet names from couples,' declared the doctor while trying to control his laughter.  
  
"What?" the couple chorused.  
  
"Face it, you two. You're going to be calling each other Tomboy and Dummy for the rest of you lives. You will probably also fight a lot as well."  
  
Akane bit her lip in worry, looking over at Ranma she could tell he was not taking this observation well either.  
  
"Are you saying that Ranma and I shouldn't get married?" Akane looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Not at all," laughed the doctor. "I think you two are as perfect a couple as I've ever seen. You are just going to have to adjust to the fact that there is not going to be anything traditional about your marriage. One things for certain, you two will never be bored."  
  
Akane and Ranma joined in as Dr. Epstein started to laugh.  
  
Suddenly Akane stopped laughing. "Oh dear," she said. "We never finished our discussion. Oh, we are NEVER going to resolve ANYTHING at this rate."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. You resolved two issues tonight. Ranma 's curse and Ryoga," said the doctor with a huge smile. "Pretty good for one session. Don't you think?"  
  
"Well, I guess."  
  
"Take it from me, Akane, I've worked with couples with a fraction of the number of problems you two have and they had to work a lot harder than you to resolve them."  
  
"Really?" asked Akane dubiously.  
  
The doctor nodded. The three sat quietly for a while. Ranma 's arm had, by this time, wrapped itself around Akane 's shoulder and Akane was leaning against him. To the doctor's extra sense he could feel the love the two had for each other. 'It's times like this that I am very glad to be empathic,' thought the doctor. Then the doctor looked at his watch and started to chuckle.  
  
"What is it, Doc?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Well it looks like tonight's session has just ended." He laughed again. "I think I can leave you two to get home on your own. See you next week?" On their nod, the doctor got up, grabbed the two helmets and left the restaurant. A few minutes later the roar of a motorcycle could be heard quickly fading off into the distance.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you really think we are a 'perfect couple', like the doctor said?"  
  
"Don't ask me. It's not like I have anything to compare us to."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Yes, Ranma?"  
  
"You're not really..."  
  
"Not really what?" she pushed herself away from him so she could look into his eyes. She could tell Ranma was trying to say something important.  
  
"Not really a tomboy." He shook his head. "I just called you that cause…"  
  
Akane could see him struggle to find the words he wanted. She smiled. "It's ok, I understand."  
  
"You do?"  
  
She nodded. The she playfully poked him on the nose with her finger. "But you're still a dummy." She then hugged him. "But you're MY dummy and I don't think I'd want you any other way."  
  
They sat there for a while just enjoying each other's company.  
  
End Chapter 5 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 5  
  
Chapter 6  
  
What has gone before: Ranma and Akane are seeing a psychotherapist who also happened to be an empath. Akane learned the truth about Ryoga during the last session, which resulted in Ryoga getting malleted into low earth orbit.  
  
"Wearing the face she keeps by the door"  
  
The characters of Ranma ½ belong to the incredible Rumiko Takahashi. I only hope I have treated them well.  
  
The original version of this scene was 'Lemon'. I've toned it down…a lot. I probably will release this chapter in it's original form sometime in the future.  
  
-  
  
It was the Friday evening and Kasumi was preparing dinner. It had been a very quiet evening; Ranma and Akane hadn't fought and, in fact, were being civil, even nice, to each other. A fact that didn't go unnoticed to Nabiki. 'Something's up,' thought Nabiki eyeing the pair. If there was something that Nabiki didn't like was something being 'up' and her not knowing what that something was. But, being Nabiki she was sure she would soon get to the bottom of it.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. Someone in the other room picked it up. Silence then, "Kasumi," called Akane. "It's for you, it's Dr. Tofu."  
  
Nabiki blinked and then Kasumi was gone. Nabiki followed after her.  
  
"Oh, hello Dr. Tofu," greeted Kasumi and then replied, "Tomorrow night? I…I'd love to. Seven o'clock? Yes, yes, I'll see you then. Good night…. Ono." Kasumi hung the phone back on its cradle. Nabiki could see the pink flush that appeared on Kasumi's cheeks.  
  
'Ono?' thought Nabiki. Then aloud she asked, "What did Dr.Tofu want?"  
  
Kasumi turned to Nabiki with a smile on her face that lit the room. "Ono asked me on a date," she stated happily.  
  
"Oh, my," said Nabiki.  
  
"That's great!" said Ranma.  
  
Akane nodded in agreement. Stunned as she was over the news, Nabiki didn't fail to notice how close Akane and Ranma stood next to each other.  
  
"Oh dear," said Kasumi.  
  
"What's the matter, sis?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"I don't have anything to wear!" cried Kasumi.  
  
Nabiki laughed, this was something she could help with. "Not a problem sis" said Nabiki with a chuckle. "Tomorrow you and I are going shopping. Hey, Akane you feel like coming along?"  
  
To Nabiki's surprise, Akane looked at Ranma before replying. "Do you want to go with us Ranma?" asked Akane.  
  
To her even greater amazement Ranma nodded. "If that's ok with Nabiki and Kasumi," he added.  
  
"Of course, you can come with us," replied Kasumi.  
  
"Great" said Akane, then to grabbing Ranma's hand pulled him toward the dojo. "Come on, Ranma, we've got a few minutes before dinner, I need to talk to you."  
  
To Nabiki's amazement, Ranma just smiled and said "sure" and the two of them raced off.  
  
To say Nabiki was confused was an understatement on the order of saying a sonic boom was 'loud'. Ranma and Akane getting along? Dr. Tofu asking Kasumi out on a date? Something was indeed up and Nabiki Tendo did not like not knowing what was going on and if there was one thing that was certain, where secrets were concerned nobody was as good as finding them out as Nabiki, nobody.  
  
On a hunch, Nabiki decided to listen in (spy was too strong a word) on Ranma and Akane. Maybe she could learn something. She made her way quietly to the dojo and stopped just outside the closed door. Placing her ear against the door she listened. She could just make out what was being said and…"Oh my god," whispered Nabiki. Quietly she backed away from the dojo door and made her way back to her room. Oh, she had learned something all right, but what was she going to do about it? "Ran-chan? Ak-chan?" this was too much  
  
-  
  
People always thought that Kasumi was oblivious to everything around her, but this was not true. Kasumi knew exactly the state of things, maybe even more so than everyone else. She had always known that Akane and Ranma were meant for each other. She had always known that beneath the arguments and constant fights a love had been growing. Just as she knew that something had changed between those two and that the love that has always just lay beneath the surface was finally coming out. "Oh, everything is just so wonderful" thought Kasumi to herself happily and returned to her dinner preparations.  
  
Dinner was, of course, wonderful. Everyone enjoyed the meal. Ranma and Akane didn't fight, which, of course set off the Soun waterworks. "Look, Saotome! Our children are getting along, the future of the Anything Goes Martial Arts School is secure."  
  
Genma Saotome grunted in agreement. "Indeed, Tendo."  
  
To the surprise of everyone, the expected storm of denials didn't come. Knowing where this could lead Kasumi announced her upcoming date with Dr. Tofu. Soun 's tears, if anything, redoubled.  
  
"Oh, my little Kasumi," he bawled.  
  
Yes, everyone enjoyed the meal, except Nabiki. Nabiki was feeling an emotion that she had though she would never feel. Jealousy. 'Great,' thought Nabiki to herself. 'Kasumi has Ono, Akane has Ranma, and whom do I have? No one.' But Nabiki, being Nabiki, shoved this unwanted emotion away. Besides, she was going to college, she had no time for romance, and she was going to be rich and successful.  
  
Still…  
  
"Are you all right, Nabiki?" asked Kasumi; breaking into her thoughts. "You're not eating."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," replied Nabiki. "Just have a lot on my mind." And she resumed eating. "Besides, I have to watch my figure." She added with a smirk "I don't have a martial arts boyfriend to help me burn off calories, like Akane here." Pointing toward the unusually cordial pair. To Nabiki's astonishment, Akane and Ranma just looked at her, looked at each other and smiled.  
  
After the meal was over, Kasumi cleared the table and retreated to the kitchen to wash up. Soun and Genma started another game of Shogi and Ranma and Akane retreated upstairs to "study." Nabiki was left alone, mulling over the unusualness of the day. She went to her room, got her bath things and indulged in a long hot soak in the furo.  
  
On the way back to her room, dressed in a warm terry cloth robe, she paused by Akane 's door. She considered trying to listen in on whatever conversation may be going on but decided against it and instead knocked.  
  
"Come in," came Akane 's voice. She opened the door. Akane was at her desk, wearing her favorite yellow pajamas, working on a school assignment, and sitting next to her, wearing his usual boxers and t-shirt, also doing his homework, was Ranma.  
  
"Not interrupting anything, am I?" asked Nabiki with a slightly wicked grin.  
  
"Just some homework," answered Ranma with a happy smile.  
  
"Ok, now I know something is wrong," responded Nabiki, the exasperation was evident in her voice. "First you two are finally getting along and now Ranma is doing homework. C'mon fess up. What' going on?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Nabiki?" replied Akane with a smirk. "Can't we have a quiet evening at home without something going on?"  
  
"Not when it comes to you two. Now give it up!" demanded Nabiki with some heat in her voice.  
  
Ranma and Akane exchanged a glance. "10,000 yen," said Ranma.  
  
Akane bopped Ranma on the head, but it was only a light tap and Ranma barely felt it. He turned to Akane. "What? Not enough?" he asked.  
  
"Dummy!" she replied, with affection.  
  
"Tomboy!" replied Ranma, and then... he kissed her. A quick peck, it was true, but it was a kiss.  
  
Nabiki fell down in shock.  
  
"When... what... how?" stuttered Nabiki, her mind whirling in amazement. "You... he... He kissed you," she finally was able to get the words out.  
  
"Yeah, I know," replied Akane, with a grin. "Isn't it great?"  
  
Too stunned to think clearly, Nabiki got up and left the room, walking stiff legged to her room. As the door closed behind her, she could hear the sudden laughter erupt from Akane 's room.  
  
-  
  
" '10,000 yen'. 'Not enough'. Laughed the Ranma and Akane. "Did you see the look on her face, when you kissed me?" giggled Akane.  
  
"Nah!" replied Ranma. "I was too busy kissing you to notice."  
  
Akane blushed. "You know, Ranma, I think that was our first real kiss."  
  
Ranma blushed at her observation and nodded. "Yeah. Um, Akane?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Yes, Ranma?" replied Akane.  
  
"I... I liked it." His got redder. "Would you mind if i-if I kissed you again?"  
  
Akane didn't say anything, just got up, seated herself in Ranma's lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started into his blue eyes for a second. "Ranma Saotome, I waited over a year for you to kiss me, I'll be damned if I am going to wait a year for a second kiss." And with that pressed her lips passionately against his.  
  
Ranma wrapped his arms tightly around Akane and pulled her closer to him. Their kiss deepened. Slowly, hesitantly their lips parted and tongues touched. As if some signal had been given their kiss increased in passion, tongues twining around each other like snakes. Their breath grew short as their bodies heated with desire. Ranma particularly was affected and his body, or a least part of it, began to respond. Though their newfound affection for each other had begun to blossom, Ranma was afraid that Akane would take offense and revert to her old ways.  
  
Akane, however, was not unaware of how Ranma was reacting. For once she was not only not offended she was actually quite pleased by it. "Why Ranma," she whispered in his ear, along with a quick nibble on his earlobe. "I guess you don't think I so uncute after all."  
  
Ranma just groaned.  
  
Akane giggled and ran her hands under his t-shirt and began rubbing his chest. She quickly noticed that whenever her hands touched his nipples (they were hard!), his body would shudder in pleasure. Akane grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it on the bed. Akane ran her hands over his chest, marveling over the thickness and definition of his muscles, his flat washboard abs. She reveled in the strength of the arms holding her.  
  
Then it was her turn to gasp, as Ranma slowly cupped one breast through her pajamas.  
  
Ranma was enjoying the sensation of touching Akane 's breast and, hesitantly at first, began unbuttoning her top. Soon her pajama top was completely unbuttoned and Ranma reached in to gently grasp her, now bare, breast. He played with her nipple and watched in fascination as it slowly hardened under his hand. Bending his head down, he took one nipple into his mouth and began to suckle.  
  
To Akane, the touch of his mouth on her breast was electric and she arched her back in ecstasy. Pushing her breast deeper into Ranma 's mouth. Ranma alternated hand and mouth on each breast and Akane felt an unaccustomed warmth and wetness appear between her legs. Akane moaned.  
  
"Stay with me tonight" she whispered. "Please."  
  
-  
  
Several hours later, Akane woke; she had had a wonderful dream. The weight and warmth of another body in her bed, the soft buzz of a snore made Akane realize that it hadn't been a dream. She turned around so she was facing Ranma. She traced the contours of his face with one hand. 'Mine,' she thought fiercely. 'Mine.' And with that thought fell back asleep.  
  
As dawn approached Ranma woke. He gently disengaged himself from Akane and quickly dressing, opened the window and prepared to jump down and make his way to the dojo. He figured he tell his father that he had slept there. Before leaving he turned to look at Akane. 'Mine,' he thought and leapt away.  
  
End of chapter 6 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Decision made, promises kept"  
  
The characters of Ranma ½ belong to the incredible Rumiko Takahashi. I only hope I have treated them well.  
  
What's happened before: Kasumi is asked on a date by Ono, Nabiki suspects that Ranma and Akane are getting closer and Ranma and Akane got closer, a lot closer.  
  
  
  
Ranma waited by the koi pond waiting for his father's inevitable attack. He could hear his father attempting to sneak up behind him. Being in such a good mood, he waited until the last moment before dodging the attack. "Getting sloppy, Pop," laughed Ranma. "I heard ya coming a mile away."  
  
"Sloppy?" growled Genma. "I'll show you who's sloppy." And immediately launched into a furious attack. Ranma easily blocked all the blows and then launched his own counter-attack. Genma soon found himself flying though the air, landing, inevitably in the koi pond. An angry panda dragged itself out of the pond and rained blow after blow at Ranma trying to penetrate the young man's defenses. A couple minutes later, Panda-Genma hauled himself out of the pond once again. He was about to launch another attack when Kasumi's voice called out announcing breakfast.  
  
"Sorry, Pop!" smirked Ranma. "Gotta eat. I'll try to save ya something." And Ranma bounced away from his father. Akane was already seated and Ranma took his usual place at her side. "Good morning, Akane," said Ranma smiling.  
  
Akane smiled back. "Good morning, Ranma."  
  
"Look, Saotome!" wailed Soun. "Our children are getting along. We must prepare for the wedding immediately!"  
  
"Growf!" agreed the Panda a sign was pulled from somewhere; it read "Indeed."  
  
"Stop it!" shouted an angry Ranma getting to his feet. "I'm not gonna..." and then Ranma stopped. He turned to Akane and say tears beginning to form in her eyes.... "Sorry Akane," Ranma softly. "It's a bad habit." Ranma looked down at his feet. All those weeks of progress thanks to Dr. Epstein and these two clowns were about to ruin everything.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ranma came to a decision. He picked up his and Akane 's breakfast from the table and said, "Akane and I need to talk. We'll let you know if and when a wedding is going to take place. Got it?" He turned to Akane and offered his hand. "Coming?"  
  
Akane nodded, took his hand and left the dining room. Not letting go of her hand he led her to the dojo. Where they continued their breakfast in silence.  
  
Akane couldn't eat and just sat there with her head bowed. She didn't know what to feel or how to react. Last night had shattered any of the normal assumptions she had had about her and Ranma. Part of her was hurt and part of her relieved, but mostly she was scared and uncertain.  
  
"They get me so mad," Ranma stated, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Ranma?" whispered Akane. "You... you don't have to marry me if you don't want to. I'll understand." Akane 's heart was pounding in her chest and she wondered if it was going to break.  
  
"Ah jeez, Akane," said Ranma testily. "That's not it at all."  
  
"Then what?" cried Akane tears falling freely "After last night I thought…" She couldn't continue as her body became wracked with sobs.  
  
Ranma immediately moved over next to Akane and wrapped his arms around her. "You thought right," he whispered in her ear. Grabbing her shoulders he pushed her away until she was at arms length and stared into her eyes. "Akane, look at me. Tell me what you want, not what you father wants, not even what I want. What do you want to do?"  
  
Akane stared into Ranma 's impossible blue eyes and all her doubts all her fears suddenly vanished. "They get me mad too." She smiled. "Oh, make no mistake about it Mr. Saotome, you are going to marry me, but not yet. We're going to finish high-school first and, and then we'll decide. Right?"  
  
"Right," agreed Ranma, hugging her. "So, what're we gonna tell 'em."  
  
A few minutes later the two of them returned to the dining room. Soun and Genma looked up from the shogi game they were playing. Genma was now in human form.  
  
"So, boy!" growled Genma "What have you decided?"  
  
Before Ranma could say anything a voice came from the front of the house. "Hello?" said the voice.  
  
"Mom?" said Ranma.  
  
"Oh my, I forgot to tell you. I invited Auntie to come with us when we go shopping today," Kasumi said, informing them too late.  
  
Nodoka Saotome walked into the dining room. She was dressed in an elegant green floral kimono, her omnipresent katana strapped to her back. "I hope I'm not too early. Hello son, hello Akane. How are you both today?" Nodoka scanned the room and noticed the grim expressions on Ranma and Akane 's faces and the equally expectant looks on her husband and Soun's faces.  
  
"We're both fine, Mom." Ranma stated. "I'm glad you're here. Akane and I have an announcement."  
  
"Mother Saotome," said Akane, startling Nodoka.  
  
'Mother?' several thoughts chorused.  
  
"Mother Saotome," continued Akane. "Father, Father Saotome, Ranma and I have decided we want to get married," she held up her hand to halt any comment, "but with some conditions."  
  
"Conditions?" thundered Genma and Soun together "You are honor bound to marry, there are no conditions."  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy," explained Akane. "But there are and if you don't agree then Ranma and I will NOT get married."  
  
"Oh my!" said Kasumi as Nabiki just smirked.  
  
"Condition number one," said Ranma. "We re not going to get married before we finish high-school."  
  
"Condition number two," said Akane. "We are going to open the dojo to new students and Ranma is going to teach the advanced classes. Daddy you and Mr. Saotome will be teaching the beginner and intermediate classes. We will not get married until this house can support itself."  
  
Nabiki's jaw fell open on hearing this.  
  
"Condition number three," continued Ranma. "My other fiancées. Pops you really messed things up with Ukyo. She's my best friend ("Mine too" added Akane) and I can't stand seeing her hurt. You are going to have to make resti... resti... ("Restitution" whispered Akane) right, restitution for the Okinomiyaki cart you 'borrowed'. She's gonna be real hurt when she finds out about Akane and me. I only hope our friendship can survive this. As for Shampoo…I don't know what to do about her, but as long as she's a threat to Akane..." Ranma's voice trailed off.  
  
"Is that it?" growled Genma.  
  
"No, one last condition. We decide the wedding date, not you, not Daddy, Ranma and I."  
  
"That's it, take it or leave it," said Ranma.  
  
Akane nodded her head vigorously in agreement.  
  
"Imposs..." began Soun.  
  
"We'll take it!" interrupted Nodoka.  
  
"Wife!" shouted Genma, outraged.  
  
"No, husband! You and Tendo have been trying to get these two to marry for over a year and with what success? No, you made a mess off it each time," she stated primly. "So did I," she whispered to herself. "No, now it's their turn to decide." Nodoka turned to Ranma. "Ranma, you don't know how proud I am of you right now. Truly you are a 'man-among-men'. It's about time a Saotome male showed some backbone!"  
  
"Thanks, mom." Ranma's eyes were glistening.  
  
"Now that that's out of the way. Didn't someone say something about shopping?" said Nodoka. "And it will be an excellent way to really get to know my daughter-in-law. Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane shall we go?"  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
Authors notes: Whew! Now that was a truly difficult chapter. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
  
"Adventures in shopping"  
  
The characters of Ranma ½ belong to the incredible Rumiko Takahashi. I only hope I have treated them well.  
  
  
  
"Not without Ranma." Said Akane.  
  
"Ranma?" asked Nodoka "We're going to be shopping for woman's clothing, don't you think Ranma may feel a little out of..." There was the sound of water splashing and girl-Ranma was standing in front of Nodoka, looking a little nervous. "Oh!" said Nodoka.  
  
"I hope its okay, Mom," Ranma asked, fiddling with his (her!) pigtail.  
  
"Okay, I guess you are coming with us, but I think I deserve an explanation!" Nodoka demanded, her expression showed her confusion.  
  
"Okay, mom! We can talk on the way," said Ranma and taking Akane 's hand walked out of the Tendo house.  
  
Kasumi, Nodoka and Nabiki trailed behind.  
  
Nodoka picked up her pace until she was walking abreast of her sometime daughter. She glanced at Ranma noting how possessively he was holding Akane 's hand, the happy and contented smile on his face and the matching smile on Akane.  
  
Ranma didn't say anything for a while, and then taking a deep breath she began to speak. "Mom, I've been going, I mean Akane and I..." she stuttered.  
  
"Slow down, Ranma," whispered Akane. "Start at the beginning. I'm here." She squeezed the smaller girls hand in silent support.  
  
Ranma smiled at his fiancé in gratitude. "Mom," began again Ranma. "A couple of months ago, I met a friend of Dr. Tofu 's. He a psychiatrist..."  
  
"A psychiatrist!" interrupted Nodoka scandalized.  
  
"Yeah, a psychiatrist and, well I've been going to him for help and he's really helped me a lot, mom. We talk about all sorts of things."  
  
"Oh, like what?" said Nodoka, worry in her voice.  
  
"Oh, about my curse, and Akane and Pop and everything," replied Ranma calmly. "And Akane and I are now doing couples therapy."  
  
Akane nodded in agreement. "It's really helping," Akane added.  
  
"Really?" asked Nodoka. "Isn't that a little…extreme? I mean I don't know if I am comfortable having you talking about personal things to a perfect stranger. Why couldn't you just talk to me?"  
  
"Oh, mom. Up until a little while ago I thought you were going to have me commit seppuku because of my 'curse'. How was I supposed to talk to you about other…things," explained Ranma.  
  
Nodoka blanched at this statement. "What other things?' asked Nodoka, worry in her voice.  
  
"Well, how about me wanting to go shopping with the 'girls' as a girl?" responded Ranma "I mean, why do you think I asked to come along, it isn't exactly 'manly' now is it?"  
  
Nodoka stopped dead in her tracks. "You mean...?" she sputtered.  
  
This allowed Nabiki and Kasumi to catch up. You could almost see Nabiki 's ears straining to hear every word. They all continued walking.  
  
"Ranma and I have both accepted that there isn't going to be a cure for his curse, at least not anytime soon and..." Akane blushed. "I think I'd miss by best girl-friend."  
  
Kasumi's hand flew to her mouth at this last statement. "Best girl-friend?"  
  
"Anyway," continued Akane. "Dr. Epstein, that's Ranma 's psychiatrist, said it would be a good idea to live with the curse not fight against it."  
  
"You mean you're going to become a girl?" ask Kasumi.  
  
"Not exactly," explained Ranma. "I'm going to become me, a guy who can turn into a girl. Look, I'm still a guy, well mostly, it's just that I..." Ranma broke off and looked at Akane helplessly.  
  
"What Ranma is trying to say is that he is a boy AND a girl and he needs to learn to BE both. I know this will be hard for everyone to understand, but it is something Ranma has to do and I'm going to help him, even if no one else will." The last statement was said defiantly.  
  
Nabiki blinked in astonishment. Ranma was going to embrace his girl side? Now Akane was defending and supporting Ranma? What next?  
  
"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!!!!" screamed a voice.  
  
'I had to ask,' thought Nabiki.  
  
Ryoga swung his battle umbrella using all the nearly superhuman strength at his command. The force generated would be enough to turn Ranma into jelly if it had connected. However, Ranma just back-flipped away and the umbrella just sliced through empty air. "Stand and fight me like a man," shouted Ryoga assuming a battle stance. "Stop running away like some girl."  
  
That was a mistake. The air suddenly crackled with energy as Akane and Nodoka were suddenly enveloped in their battle auras. Akane's was a deep blue while Nodoka was surrounded by a red aura. Nodoka's katana fairly flew from its sheath while Akane finished the fight by drop kicking Ryoga. "Ryoga no baka!" screamed Akane as Ryoga flew into the side of the nearest building. Before Ryoga could get up, Nodoka had the sharpened edge of her katana firmly lodged against his throat.  
  
"Young man," snarled Nodoka. "You have one second to apologize to my daughter or I promise you, you will regret it, only not for very long."  
  
"Daughter?" said Ryoga, confused "Don't you mean son?"  
  
"Does she look like a boy to you?" asked Nodoka with false sweetness. The katana pressed harder against Ryoga 's throat.  
  
"But... but that's Ranma," protested Ryoga. "He's really a guy. You know that. Don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but right now she is a girl and polite young men do not attack young women. Now about that apology?" inquired Nodoka.  
  
Ryoga looked around helplessly. In front of him was Ranma's mother holding a katana to his throat and glowing red with anger, Akane, still glowing blue, Nabiki not glowing but smirking in amusement and Kasumi, Kasumi was giving him a look that she usually reserved for a wayward bug in her kitchen. Ryoga gulped and turned to Ranma who was looking on in wide-eyed astonishment. "I'm sorry Ranma." Said Ryoga bowing "I apologize."  
  
"That's okay, Ryoga, no harm done," said Ranma. "Apology accepted."  
  
"Thanks," said Ryoga. He then turned to Nodoka. "Can I go now?"  
  
Nodoka stepped back and removed the blade from Ryoga 's throat. "You may go now. I do not want to see or hear of you attacking my daughter again. If my SON wishes to fight with you that is his decision. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," mumbled Ryoga and he stumbled off.  
  
Ranma stared at his mother and his fiancé in astonishment, a strange feeling coming over him. For the first time in his life someone was defending him. "Mom, Akane?" said Ranma, they looked over to him. "Thanks," she said. Then something his mother said suddenly came to him. "Daughter? Mom, you called me your daughter."  
  
"Did I?" mused Nodoka "I guess, I did. Well you aren't my son at this moment and you are a girl, so that makes you my daughter. Now that that is settled, let's go shopping we have to make sure Kasumi looks her best for tonight."  
  
A chorus of, "Yes, Auntie," and, "Yes, Mom," greeted that last statement. And the five women continued on their way. It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination a shopping mall. While Ranma had been to the mall before it was usually either to get something for Akane or some other item that the shops closer to the dojo didn't have. Today was different. Akane and he had discussed this the day before and today Ranma was going to buy his first set of girls' clothes. He just hoped his mother wouldn't get too upset when she found out.  
  
While Nodoka, Kasumi and Nabiki searched the racks and counters for something for Kasumi's date. Ranma and Akane took off to find Ranma 's first outfit. "Green," said Akane.  
  
"Huh?" replied Ranma.  
  
"Green," answered Akane. "With your hair and complexion you definitely need something green. How much money do you have?"  
  
Ranma told her.  
  
"Hmmm," pondered Akane. "Not a lot, but enough if we look hard. Come on, this will be fun."  
  
As they searched for the perfect outfit, Ranma couldn't help but keep glancing at Akane. 'Things have changed so quickly,' thought Ranma. 'Not only aren't we fighting, we're getting along. No we're doing better than that.'  
  
A wave of unfamiliar emotion came over Ranma and to his embarrassment tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes. Akane chose that very moment to come over at Ranma, smiling happily.  
  
"Here Ranma, this would look great on you." Then noticing the tears, her expression quickly changed to one of concern. "Ranma, what's wrong, why are you crying?"  
  
"I... I don't know," replied a bewildered Ranma. "I just can't seem to stop."  
  
Akane put down the blouse she was holding and quickly walked over to her fiancé. Taking her hand, she led her over to a nearby couch and sat her down. Akane wrapped one arm around the smaller girls shoulders and pulled Ranma closer to her.  
  
"Talk to me, Ranma," Akane asked softly hugging her gently. "Tell me what's going on."  
  
Ranma laid his head on Akane 's shoulder and took her free hand. For a while she just held Akane 's hand. "Akane can I tell you something?" whispered Ranma.  
  
"Anything," replied Akane.  
  
"When I first went to see Dr. Epstein..." She stopped and then began again. "When I first went to see Dr. Epstein, he asked me a question. I... I... had to splash myself with cold water before I could answer."  
  
"Why?" asked Akane puzzled? "What was the question?"  
  
"He…he asked me if I was happy," replied Ranma, his voice breaking. "And…And I realized I wasn't. I became a girl so I could cry. Isn't that sad? I'm so trapped trying to be a man that I shut off every emotion, every feeling I have. All so I can be 'manly'. Oh, Akane, my life is such a mess." The last came out in quiet wail.  
  
Akane heart broke to hear this. "Is that why you're crying?"  
  
"No, that's the funny part." Ranma sniffled. "I'm crying because…because, for a second, just for a second I was happy. And then I got so afraid."  
  
"Afraid? What are you afraid of?" asked Akane.  
  
"I'm afraid it wont last, that something will go wrong, that…" Ranma stopped, unable to continue.  
  
"What Ranma? Please tell me." Asked Akane.  
  
Ranma was silent, and then she whispered, "I'm afraid you'll leave me. Leave me for someone who doesn't have this curse. Someone who can tell you how they feel about you. I'm afraid I'll mess everything up. And then I'll be alone. Again."  
  
Akane gently took Ranma 's head between her hands and looked into her eyes. "Ranma Saotome, you are without a doubt the biggest idiot I ever met," she whispered fiercely.  
  
Ranma tried to pull his head away from her in shock and hurt, but Akane wouldn't let go and continued speaking. "You never gave up on me. Not when I would hit you and insult you. You never gave up. I love you, you idiot." Akane paused to catch her breath. "And you love me. And now that I know that, nothing is ever getting between us again. You hear me Ranma, you're mine and I'm not going to let you go."  
  
"Really?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Really!" said Akane. She then pulled out a tissue and dried Ranma 's eyes. "Now, let's see if that blouse will look as good on you as I think it will. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," replied Ranma hugging Akane. "I love you, tomboy," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too, dummy." Akane hugged her back.  
  
Ranma and Akane spent the remaining time shopping. Akane insisted on making sure that Ranma not only got the blouse, but a matching skirt, and shoes. It was only until Akane led Ranma over to the lingerie section that Ranma began to squirm.  
  
"Do I gotta?" whimpered Ranma.  
  
"Don't be such a baby, Ranma," said Akane, giggling, "It'll be fun, I promise." Then she added, "Besides, while I think your boxers are cute, I don't think they'll go with your new outfit."  
  
Grumbling, Ranma followed Akane around looking for, as Akane put it, 'jus the right combination'. "Ah, here they are. Look Ranma this will look just perfect."  
  
Akane handed Ranma a pair of lacy black panties and matching bra and pushed her to a nearby changing room. "Go ahead in a try them on, especially the bra. If it doesn't fit it can get real uncomfortable," she said with a smirk.  
  
Ranma stumbled into the small room, not much larger than her closet at home and it had mirrors on three of its four sides. Quickly disrobing, Ranma had not trouble putting on the panties. Ranma was surprised at how nice they felt on her skin. However, the bra was another matter. After several minutes at struggling with the unfamiliar article of clothing, Ranma was ready to give up.  
  
"Akane?" called Ranma, panic in his voice. "Are you out there?"  
  
"Yes," came Akane 's voice.  
  
"Could... could you help me? Please," pleaded Ranma.  
  
"What's the matter, Ranma?" said Akane coming into the changing room. She took one look at Ranma and burst into laughter. Standing before her was Ranma, wearing panties and a bra. A bra that she had somehow got her right arm stuck under one strap and upside down.  
  
"It's not funny," fumed Ranma.  
  
"Y…hahaha…ye…hahahahaha…yes it is," Akane finally choked out. "How did you manage to do that?"  
  
"Never mind that, just help me get outta this thing,' growled Ranma, her face nearly as red as her hair. "Stop laughing!"  
  
Taking pity, and even though she couldn't stifle all the giggles that kept on coming, Akane helped Ranma out of his entanglement and then helped her get the bra on properly. "Now the blouse and skirt" directed Akane. This was more familiar territory for Ranma and soon where there was once a somewhat tomboyish redheaded sometime-girl standing in front of Akane, there was, well she was stunning. The green blouse set off her hair and complexion perfectly and the matching skirt completed the transformation. Seeing Ranma like this, a little of her old jealousy and resentment surfaced, but just as quickly was submerged as admiration and, Akane admitted to herself, a little bit of lust. 'Well no doubt about it now,' thought Akane. 'I am attracted to at least one girl.'  
  
"Well?" asked Ranma nervously.  
  
"Turn around," commanded Akane, twirling one hand to illustrate. As Ranma twirled slowly, and a little awkwardly around, Akane let out a low whistle of appreciation. "You look wonderful."  
  
"Really?" asked Ranma, looking at herself in the mirrors. "You don't think I look silly?"  
  
"Ranma, I wish I could look half as good," avowed Akane, again feeling a little twinge of jealousy.  
  
Ranma laughed.  
  
"What?" asked Akane a little crossly.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing about you," she replied.  
  
"Me?" Exclaimed Akane in amazement. "You're kidding right? I mean, look at you. I'd kill for a figure like yours."  
  
"You," confirmed Ranma. "I may have called you uncute, but you've always been the prettiest girl in school. Heck every guy in school wanted to go out with you. It used to make me jealous." She shrugged. "It still does."  
  
Akane was silent for a moment, and then threw her arms around the smaller girl. "I'm such an idiot," she whispered while hugging Ranma.  
  
"Huh?" said Ranma in confusion, enjoying the hug nonetheless.  
  
"Never mind," said Akane "Come on let's go pay for this and go find your mom and my sisters, I'm sure they're wondering where we are."  
  
Ranma quickly stripped and got dressed in her street clothes. The two of them left the changing room, went to a cashier, paid for the clothes and went off to find Nodoka and her sisters.  
  
Their timing was perfect as Nodoka, Nabiki and Kasumi had also completed their shopping and had just returned to the meeting point that they had all agreed upon prior to their separating.  
  
"Akane, Ranma!" called Nabiki. "There you are. We were about to start looking for you. Come on, we have to get back to the house and help Kasumi get ready for her date tonight."  
  
The walk home was uneventful. Walking into the Tendo home, Ranma had a sudden thought. "Uh, Akane?" whispered Ranma, so his mother wouldn't hear. "Would you mind if I kept my new clothes in your room?"  
  
"Of course Ranma," Akane replied. "But why not in your room?"  
  
"Pops," said Ranma, as if that would be explanation enough. Apparently it was as Akane just nodded in understanding.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 7 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Dress Up"  
  
The characters of Ranma ½ belong to the incredible Rumiko Takahashi. I only hope I have treated them well.  
  
This chapter used to contain some Lemon scenes. Actually I kinda liked them, I thought I did it quite…tastefully. ( I modified it so I can maintain a PG-13 rating. If you want the original version of this chapter e- mail me at hburns1351@aol.com. I'll be happy to send it to you. This also used to be the final chapter of this story but then I ended up writing a sequel. I plan to combine the two into a continuing series. Thank you for all the kind comments and interesting suggestions.  
  
Sarge  
  
(I wasn't in the military. The pen name was a nickname given to me by someone on my staff several years ago. It stuck.)  
  
  
  
Ranma was in Akane 's room putting away her new dress. She was able to sneak it upstairs without her mother noticing. Fortunately, Nodoka was too busy helping Kasumi get ready for her date with Tofu, so she wasn't paying close attention.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Yes, Ranma?"  
  
"I really hate hiding this from my mother. She seems to have accepted that I'm gonna be a girl sometimes, maybe she'll understand."  
  
"I think she would too. Didn't she call you her daughter today?"  
  
"Well... yes." Admitted Ranma slowly.  
  
"Then don't worry about it. Hey, I got a great idea! "  
  
"What?" 'Oh boy'. Thought Ranma His sense of danger began to kick in.  
  
"Why don't you wear the dress now?"  
  
"What? Are you crazy? Pops will go ballistic." Buying the dress was one thing, wearing it, was another. Still.  
  
"Not with your Mom here he won't."  
  
"Maybe. But what if he throws me into the pond and ruins my dress? I'll kill him."  
  
"Don't worry Ranma. If he tries anything, he'll have to deal with both of us."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun. Pretty please, for me? I'll buy you ice cream."  
  
Ranma fiddle with her pigtail for a moment. Then, with a shy smile, nodded. "Ice cream? Okay, but just because you asked."  
  
Akane smiled in glee.  
  
Ranma had already removed her shirt and pants and was standing in the middle of Akane 's room wearing only her boxer shorts when she realized what she was doing. She was getting undressed in front of Akane! She froze.  
  
Akane, who was enjoying watching her fiance disrobe, immediately noticed. "Ranma? What's wrong?"  
  
Ranma said nothing, but Akane noticed that Ranma's face was beginning to turn red. Guessing at the cause she walked over to Ranma and hugged her from behind.  
  
"It's okay," she whispered. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We've gone beyond that. Right?" Akane turned Ranma around so she was facing her. "Right?" she repeated.  
  
Finally Ranma nodded. After a few moments she removed her boxers and stood naked in front of Akane. 'Oh man,' thought Ranma. 'It's a good thing I'm a girl right now, if I was a guy...' As it was she could feel her nipples hardening and a familiar warm wetness forming between her legs.  
  
Akane was looking at her fiancé. Now, more than ever, she had reason to appreciate how spectacularly beautiful Ranma 's female form was. Her eyes roamed freely over Ranma 's body. Akane felt her own body respond in return.  
  
Ranma blushed under Akane 's gaze. "Come on, help me get dressed. Tofu will be here any minute."  
  
"The way you're acting you'd think you were going on the date, not Kasumi," teased Akane.  
  
"Nah. Tofu ain't my type."  
  
"Oh, and just what is your type?"  
  
The look Ranma gave Akane was answer enough. Quickly Ranma got into his new outfit. With Akane's help the bra went on much easier than it had in the store. Soon Ranma was dressed.  
  
"Your hair, we gotta do something with your hair." Untying Ranma's pigtail, Akane first brushed and then redid Ranma's hair in a French braid.  
  
"Make up."  
  
"What? No never."  
  
"Please?" said Akane in her cutest voice. "Just a little?"  
  
"Do I gotta?"  
  
Akane nodded firmly. "You gotta."  
  
Akane quickly applied just a small amount of lip-gloss and just the faintest touch of blush. "Close your eyes."  
  
Ranma closed her eyes while Akane applied a little eye shadow. "Ok, you're done. Take a look."  
  
Ranma looked in the mirror. Where once had stood a very cute redhead, now stood a very, very attractive redhead. "Wow."  
  
"Not too shabby, Saotome, not too shabby. Ready to face the family?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But you'll do it anyway."  
  
"Yeah. I'll do it... Akane?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How do you feel about all of this?" sweeping one arm to indicate herself and her clothes.  
  
Akane thought for a moment. "At the beginning I... I wasn't really sure this was a good idea."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." She paused. "Remember what I said at Dr. Epstein's office? About being attracted to you in your girl form?"  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"I think part of our problem was that you weren't comfortable with being a girl. I mean, how was I able to tell you how I felt if you kept on trying to get cured all the time. I LIKE your girl side."  
  
"But what about my boy side?"  
  
Akane grinned an almost evil grin. "Yum."  
  
Ranma laughed. "Good thing you're a tomboy."  
  
Akane struck a pose in front of Ranma, legs spread, shoulders back with her hands on her hips. "Good thing for you that I am. Do you think you could be doing this with any of the other fiancés?"  
  
"Akane?'  
  
'Yes, Ranma?"  
  
"I'm ready to go now."  
  
"Let's go show your Mom and my sisters. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hand in hand the two girls made there way down the hallway to Kasumi's room. They knocked.  
  
"Come in," came Nodoka's voice.  
  
Opening the door Ranma and Akane walked in. They waited at the door, waiting to be noticed and waiting for the reaction.  
  
Kasumi, who was standing in the middle of the room, was the first to notice. "Oh my," she said, one delicate hand flew to her cheek.  
  
Nabiki who was lying face down on Kasumi's bed, boredly looking through a manga, looked up. Her mouth dropped open. She began to make little choking sounds.  
  
Nodoka was kneeling in front of Kasumi making some last minute modifications to the hem of Kasumi's dress. Stiffened and slowly turned around.  
  
The tableau held for long pregnant seconds. Ranma began to sweat nervously. A small voice started to chatter in her head.  
  
'thiswasamistakemomhatesitshesgonnamakemecommitsepukuImgonnadie.'  
  
Ranma began to tremble in anxiety.  
  
"Ranma!" squealed Nodoka.  
  
Ranma was in a panic and was desperate to run away. Only Akane's firm hand in hers held her back. She closed her eyes trying to force back the tears that were threatening to flow.  
  
"I wanted to show you what I bought. Akane helped me pick it out," she whispered.  
  
"You look wonderful," breathed Nodoka.  
  
Ranma's eyes shot open, hope and disbelief fought for control of her face  
  
Nabiki quickly took several pictures. 'Kuno will pay plenty for these.' She thought. Nabiki fought down another rising tide of jealousy.  
  
"Oh, are you and Akane going on a date too?' asked Kasumi.  
  
Everyone laughed at that.  
  
"No. I just wanted to show you what I bought."  
  
"It was my idea," said Akane.  
  
"Well, it was a very nice surprise," said Nodoka "but Kasumi is right, I think you should wear that outfit when you two go out on a date."  
  
Ranma looked pensive for a moment, and then looked over at Akane. She expected her to be blushing or getting mad or something. Instead she was surprised to see Akane looking at her with a speculative gleam in her eyes. "What?"  
  
"Just wondering if Cologne had any 'Instant Nannichuan' powder left."  
  
For a moment Ranma imagined what Akane would look like as a man then abruptly turned bright red as her imagination went to the next logical step. Still blushing she looked Akane in the eye. "I'll ask."  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
Author's Notes: Argghhhh! I had to cut out so much to make this PG-13. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Closure  
  
  
  
It was nearly seven when the Dr. Tofu's voice came from the front of the Tendo home.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?"  
  
"Come on in, Dr. Tofu" called Nabiki. Ranma and Akane looked up as Dr. Tofu walked in followed by Dr. Epstein. Ranma was still in girl form but was now wearing her usual Chinese outfit. Akane, in a fit of impishness, was also wearing one of Ranma's Chinese outfits. Dr. Epstein smiled broadly upon seeing them.  
  
"Dr. Epstein." Cried Akane "What brings you here?"  
  
"I just came along to give Ono here a little last minute support." He replied, "I hope you don't mind?"  
  
"Not at all, Doctor," answered Akane. "It's good to see you. Right, Ranma?"  
  
"Right," agreed Ranma. "Besides you can finally meet my Mom and Dad."  
  
"They're here? Excellent," said Dr. Epstein. "Oh here," said the doctor handing over a gaily-colored paper bag. "Ono said that it was customary for a guest to bring a gift."  
  
"Thanks, doc., that's very nice of you," replied Ranma. "Oh, Sake. Pops and Mr. Tendo will really appreciate this."  
  
Dr. Tofu was fidgeting slightly and Dr. Epstein turned to him. "Relax, Ono. Everything will be fine."  
  
"I... I hope so," stammered Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Trust me," replied Dr. Epstein with a smile.  
  
Jut then Soun, Genma and Nodoka walked into the living room. "And who do we have here?" asked Soun.  
  
Akane performed the introductions. Nodoka was nervous. 'So this is the psychiatrist that Ranma and Akane have been seeing.' she thought to herself 'A psychiatrist! Oh, what must he think of us?'  
  
Dr. Epstein sensing Nodoka 's nervousness went over to her. "Mrs. Saotome, I have been hoping to meet you. Ranma has been telling me so much about you."  
  
Nodoka 's nervousness increased. She just nodded.  
  
"You must be so proud of your child." Continued the doctor. "Having such a difficult life and turning out to be such a fine young... person."  
  
Nodoka blushed then smiled gratefully. "I am," she said.  
  
"Struggle and difficulty are necessary for any true martial artist," intoned Genma. "It is the only path to success."  
  
Soun nodded solemnly in agreement. "True, Saotome, true."  
  
"I see," said Dr. Epstein in a non-committal tone. Dr. Epstein then turned to Nabiki who had just come from upstairs "And you must be Nabiki," he stated with certainty. "Akane described you very well."  
  
"So you are the reason for the change in my sister 's and Ranma 's behavior," said Nabiki with a scowl. "I guess I should be grateful. But I can't help wondering what you are getting out if all this."  
  
"Nabiki!" admonished Akane, scandalized by her older sisters behavior. "Dr. Epstein is a guest in this house. You are being very rude."  
  
"It's quite all right, Akane," said Dr. Epstein. "Your sister is just worried about you. Isn't that right Nabiki?"  
  
"Why should I be worried?" questioned Nabiki sarcastically "She has Ranma to protect her doesn't she? But you didn't answer my question, Doc. What are you getting out of this? According to Ranma and Akane you aren't charging anything. I find it hard to believe you are doing this solely out of the goodness of your heart."  
  
"Yes, you would, wouldn't you?" answered Dr. Epstein with a hint of heat in his voice. "However, you are correct. I am getting something out of this. I'm making some very interesting friends."  
  
"Oh, please," responded Nabiki. "You expect me to believe that that is all you are getting. What about fame and wealth? I'm sure a paper on a person cursed to change from male to female and back again would make you a very famous man. You might even get the Nobel prize."  
  
"You're probably right. Nabiki," responded Dr. Epstein reasonably. "Except for two very important things."  
  
"And they are?" drawled Nabiki.  
  
"One," said the doctor ticking off one finger "I'm already as famous as I wish to be. And two," ticking off a second finger, "I'm already quite wealthy."  
  
"How wealthy?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"Nabiki!" admonished Nodoka totally embarrassed by Nabiki 's behavior. "Please excuse her rudeness, Dr. Epstein."  
  
"Completely unnecessary, I assure you Mrs. Saotome," laughed Dr. Epstein. "To be honest, I find her attitude very refreshing."  
  
Dr. Tofu in the meantime was beginning to nervously pace back and forth and Dr.  
  
Epstein went over to reassure his patient and friend. He didn't say anything and as far as anyone could tell he didn't do anything but Dr. Tofu immediately calmed down. "Just concentrate on what we talked about, Ono. You'll be fine, I promise you."  
  
It was a good thing for at that very moment, Kasumi made her entrance. She descended the stairs, dressed in a pale yellow calf length gown. It was high necked and had long sleeves but its' close fit did nothing to hide her figure. Dr. Tofu again began to be agitated; Dr. Epstein's hand on Tofu's shoulder calmed him once again. "Remember concentrate," whispered Dr. Epstein.  
  
Tofu swallowed nervously and nodded. He concentrated. He looked at Kasumi, really looked at her, possibly for the first time in his life. Somehow, she was even lovelier and more desirable than ever. "Kasumi," breathed Dr. Tofu, "you look wonderful."  
  
"Thank you, Ono," replied Kasumi with a slight blush. She then noticed Dr. Epstein standing beside Dr. Tofu. "Ono, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
"Oh, of course. Kasumi Tendo may I present my friend Dr. Epstein from America. Dr. Epstein, this is Kasumi."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Kasumi in English. Everyone face faulted. Kasumi speaks English?  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," responded Dr. Epstein. Then turning to Dr. Tofu "Well Ono, what are you waiting for. I believe you are here to take this lovely young lady out on a date. Shoo."  
  
"Yes, yes," responded Dr. Tofu and he took Kasumi 's arm. "Shall we go Kasumi?"  
  
And arm in arm, Kasumi and Dr. Tofu left the Tendo home. It wasn't until several minutes after they had left that Nabiki noticed something odd. She looked around. Ranma and Akane were sitting on the couch, talking to Dr. Epstein. Nodoka had gone back into the kitchen. Her father and Genma were calmly sitting at the shogi table playing a game. Everything was calm. 'That's it!' thought Nabiki. 'Daddy didn't cry.'  
  
"Uh, Daddy?" said Nabiki. "You realize Kasumi just went on a date? Don't you?"  
  
"Yes," answered Sound in a soft happy tone.. "Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Nabiki. "Strange," she thought. "He isn't over-reacting. That's not right." Nabiki looked over to where Ranma and Akane were sitting. They were both looking at Dr. Epstein with happy smiles. Dr. Epstein, however, was looking straight at Soun a look of heavy concentration on his face.  
  
Dr. Epstein finally sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to Ranma and Akane and said something Nabiki couldn't hear. Both nodded in response. Curious, Nabiki walked over to the couch and sat herself down sandwiching Ranma between herself and Akane.  
  
"Okay, you three," demanded Nabiki. "I want to know what's going on and I want to know now."  
  
"Going on?" asked Ranma innocently.  
  
Nabiki was not fooled. "Yes, going on and don't try to lie to be Ranma, you're not very good at it," replied Nabiki with a smirk.  
  
"Told you she was quick on the uptake," Ranma said to Dr. Epstein.  
  
The doctor just nodded. Nabiki waited, arms folded across her chest. And then waited some more. No one was saying anything. Nabiki frowned meaningfully at Ranma. No one said anything. Nabiki stared at Ranma in disbelief. 'Time to use more drastic measures,' she thought. "Tell me what's going on here Ranma, or else," she threatened.  
  
"Or else what?" asked Ranma.  
  
"You wouldn't want someone," looking at Akane, "to see a certain set of pictures. Now would you?"  
  
"Which pictures?" asked Akane innocently. "The ones of Ranma and Shampoo, the ones of Ranma and Ukyo? Oh, Ranma does Nabiki have pictures of you and Kuno?" Akane teased.  
  
Ranma shuddered at the thought. "Probably," he said. "There was that time I really thought I was a girl. I think Kuno tried to kiss me." Ranma shuddered again. "Sorry Nabiki. Akane knows all about the pictures."  
  
Nabiki 's jaw dropped in disbelief. This was not going the way it was supposed to. Ranma wasn't breaking and Akane… "Why aren't you getting mad? You're supposed to get mad at Ranma. You always get mad at Ranma."  
  
Akane just leaned against Ranma 's shoulder. "Yes, I used to. I don't anymore," she answered simply. "I like it better this way."  
  
"Me too," said Ranma. "Me too."  
  
"You!" snarled Nabiki turning to Dr. Epstein "You must be the cause of all this…this..." She sputtered to a halt unable to find the words that she needed to describe what was going on.  
  
"Happiness? Peace?" supplied Dr. Epstein calmly. "You seem to have a problem with you sister being happy. Why is that?"  
  
"It's unnatural!" cried Nabiki in frustration. "Ranma says something stupid, Akane hits him with a mallet, Ranma flies into the pond. THAT'S what supposed to happen."  
  
"And this is bad, how?" responded Dr. Epstein. "Really Nabiki, I would think a woman of your intelligence would have better control over her jealousy."  
  
"Jealousy? Me?" asked Nabiki in shock "You think I'm jealous? That's ridiculous."  
  
"Is it, Sis?" said Akane flatly. "I finally realized that a lot of the problems that existed between Ranma and myself were your doing."  
  
"Me?" replied Nabiki. "How is it my fault?"  
  
Akane held up a hand and began ticking fingers. "You invited Ukyo and Shampoo to the wedding. You told Kuno and Kodachi. You sold dates with Ranma to Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi. You took pictures of Ranma and me and sold them to Kuno. Should I go on? You did everything you could to keep us apart. What other reason could you have?"  
  
"You want a reason?" snarled Nabiki "I'll give you a reason. Everything was fine until those two freeloaders came along." Waving her hands to indicate Ranma and his father "We were happy."  
  
"Happy?" cried Akane in disbelief "you thought we were happy? Daddy cried all the time. Kasumi was forced to take our Mothers place. I had to fight through a gauntlet of BOYS every morning to get into school. How could you believe we were happy?"  
  
"But we were together. We were a family," spat Nabiki. "We didn't need anyone else. Especially not them!" Nabiki sprang from the couch and ran up the stairs. She was crying.  
  
Akane made as if to follow, but was restrained by Dr. Epstein. "Give her a little time before you go after her," said the doctor. "She's too angry to listen right now."  
  
Akane sat back down, but continued to look in the direction that her sister had fled. Ranma took her hand to comfort her, but said nothing. He was stunned by Nabiki 's outburst and, truth to tell, felt guilty.  
  
"You have nothing to feel guilty about, Ranma," said Dr. Epstein.  
  
Ranma started. "I wish you wouldn't do that, doc. It's spooky."  
  
"Sorry Ranma. It's not like I can turn it off. Especially when the emotions are so strong," replied the doctor in embarrassment. "Still, it isn't polite. I apologize."  
  
Ranma waved a hand in dismissal, putting the incident aside. She was more concerned about with Nabiki and Akane anyway. Akane just continued staring in the direction her sister had fled. Finally, with a sigh she turned to Dr. Epstein. "I didn't know she felt that way," said Akane sadly. "I always thought it was just to make money. But this... I don't understand Doctor. Why?'  
  
The doctor thought for a moment. "Everyone deals with loss differently," he said at last. "When you mother died." Akane winced. The doctor continued. "When you mother died, the balance in the family was lost. Over time the balance returned. But for Nabiki, I would guess she never really felt safe and secure. She needed things to stay the same."  
  
"So when Ranma and his father showed up…" began Akane.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Exactly, suddenly things weren't predictable." The doctor paused for a second and was about to continue when a husky voice interrupted him.  
  
"I hate not knowing," sniffed Nabiki. She was standing at the foot of the stairs. "I hate not being in control."  
  
"Nabiki!" cried out Akane. She ran to her sister. "Is Dr. Epstein right?"  
  
Nabiki nodded. "You don't know what it was like after Mom died," said Nabiki in an almost emotionless voice. "Daddy," Looking over to her father and Genma playing shogi on the porch, "Daddy was useless. He hardly left his room. He had no students and Mom's hospital bills had used up most of what we had." Tears began to leak from Nabiki 's eyes. "I found Kasumi looking in the kitchen one day, crying. She had this big stack of bills in one hand and our bank ledger in the other. And she didn't know what to do!"  
  
Akane reached out to her sister to offer comfort, but Nabiki angrily waved her away. "I took the bills and the ledger away from her and took over the house accounts." Tears were flowing freely now. "I saved this family! I saved our home!" she raged beginning to ramble in her anger "Numbers! Numbers are safe. Numbers don't change. Numbers don't..." She broke off unable to continue.  
  
"I don't understand," said a confused Akane. "What does this have to do with me and Ranma?"  
  
"Because from the moment they arrived, everything changed," answered Nabiki. "Do you realize how much those two eat?" Ranma flinched "Not to mention the damage they would do to the dojo and the house. Then there were the medical bills, the kidnappings, and the lawsuits. We were in danger of losing everything."  
  
"And…and I was afraid." Nabiki blushed in shame "I tried to drive them both away. I wanted it to be the way it was. When we were safe."  
  
"Safe?" asked Akane  
  
Nabiki nodded, looking down, unable to meet her sister's gaze. "Stupid, huh? I knew you weren't happy. I knew Kasumi wasn't happy. But we were together. Safe."  
  
"And there's more," whispered Nabiki.  
  
"More?" asked Akane in trepidation.  
  
Nabiki nodded. "No matter what happened. No matter how much you two fought, I could see that you were beginning to care for each other. And I didn't want that to happen. So I arranged' things to drive you two apart." Nabiki admitted. "How do you think Shampoo Ukyo and Kodachi always knew where Ranma was? It was me."  
  
"But why?" asked Akane in a whisper.  
  
"Because." She looked at Dr. Epstein. "I was jealous," she admitted. "Kasumi had Tofu, you had Ranma and I had no one. No one!"  
  
"Oh, Nabiki," said Akane. "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you talk to me?"  
  
"I wanted to. Don't you think I wanted to?" sobbed Nabiki. "But I couldn't. I had to be strong. I am the 'Ice Queen' remember?"  
  
Akane pulled her sister into a hug. Inwardly she was torn between wanting to comfort her sister and yell at her for causing so much pain. In the end her love for her sister won.  
  
"It's alright Nabiki. It's alright," soothed Akane.  
  
"No, it's not," cried Nabiki. "I hurt you, I tried to break you and Ranma up. How can it be alright?"  
  
"Because you're my sister," said Akane. "And I love you."  
  
All during Nabiki 's confession Ranma found himself being wracked with guilt and shame. He never considered Nabiki 's feelings, never cared about the impact he and his father had had on the Tendo home. Sure he felt anger over some of the things that she had done to him in the past, but after hearing Nabiki 's side of the story, seeing the pain on her face, Ranma could, in the end, only feel responsible. He needed to do something, anything to make amends.  
  
"Nabiki?" said Ranma in a hesitant voice "I... I didn't know. I'm so sorry, but I didn't know. What can I do to make it up to you? Please there must be something I can do."  
  
Nabiki looked at Ranma and disengaging herself from her sisters embrace, stalked over to the red haired girl. "Do?" she hissed "Do you want to know what you can do?"  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"What you are going to do, Ranma Saotome, is break off all you other engagements and marry my sister." She paused. "You've hurt her enough with you indecision. You either do the right thing or you leave. Got it?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "I think I can do that," she said with a small smile.  
  
"Good," replied Nabiki, and then a smirk appeared on her face. "And for only 10,000 yen I'll make sure nothing interferes this time. I'll put it on your tab." Nabiki turned away and walked toward the stairs. When she reached the foot of the stairs she turned back around. "Oh and Ranma?" she said sweetly.  
  
Ranma suppressed a shudder at her tone. "Yes?" she croaked.  
  
"Do you think you could call me 'sister'?" she said in a small voice.  
  
Ranma 's smile became a huge grin. "Sure thing," she said. "Sis."  
  
Nabiki 's smile was just as wide and then she turned and ran up the stairs. Akane watched her go until she disappeared and then she walked back to the couch and sat down. Ranma put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. "You okay?" she asked.  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
Ranma looked over to Dr. Epstein. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"For what?" asked Dr. Epstein with a smile.  
  
"You know. Keeping Pops and Mr. Tendo away from us." She said. "Nabiki was right, they're not acting normal. I figured you were doing something. Am I right?"  
  
"Very perceptive Ranma," said Dr. Epstein approvingly. "I've been dampening their emotions ever since I got here."  
  
"I thought that you weren't supposed to do that?" asked Akane.  
  
"No not exactly," admitted the doctor sheepishly. "What I won't do is use my abilities to harm them or those around them. I see nothing wrong with using them to assist in my patients healing. Considering the emotions that your fathers were broadcasting, I think I would have been wrong NOT to have interfered."  
  
"Hey, Doc," asked Ranma in a voice that contained a hint of suspicion. "You weren't 'dampening' anyone else's emotions? Were you?"  
  
"Why, of course, I was," said the doctor with a small smile.  
  
Ranma thought about it for a moment. Then a rueful smile appeared on her face. "Well, I for one really appreciate it," said Ranma.  
  
After some thought, Akane nodded in agreement and said, "Ranma 's right, thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome," said the doctor. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to head on home." And with that Dr. Epstein got up. Seeing Ranma and Akane about to get up, he said. "You two stay right there, I'll let myself out." And with that Dr. Epstein left.  
  
Ranma and Akane sat together, not talking. Just enjoying each other's company. Ranma sat across Akane 's lap. She had her arms around her neck and her head on her shoulder. Akane had her arms around her, hugging her gently against her body.  
  
Ranma sighed and Akane could feel her whole body relaxing. It was like a too tight spring suddenly loosening. "Akane."  
  
Akane lifted her head to look into his impossible blue-gray eyes. She smiled. "Yes Ranma?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I'm happy." She said and hugged Akane tightly for a moment. It was a hug that said 'I love you, thank you for being here'. Akane hugged her back. "That's good, Ranma." She whispered, "You deserve it."  
  
  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Thus ends the first story arc.  
  
Obviously, I am in the Akane is the true fiancé camp. Well, Ranma and Akane are now officially an item.  
  
Originally this was written as a stand-alone story I could publish it as a sequel or append it to the end of this story. My inclination is to keep going. The next story line involves Ukyo, my second favorite fiancé. Tell me what you think.  
  
Thank you, dear readers, for your comments, suggestions and support. A special thanks goes out to Arthur Hansen. An excellent fan fiction writer without whom this work would be a lot poorer. Check out 'Empathy'. You can find it on the Penultimate Ranma Fanfiction site. 


	12. Book 2Chapter 1

Couch Trips Book 2  
  
Family Planning  
  
By Henry Burns  
  
Hburns1351@aol.com  
  
Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm only borrowing them for the moment.  
  
Dr. Epstein is my character.  
  
This is a continuation of my first story "Couch Trips". It is a little more dramatic than the first book at least I think so.  
  
What has gone before: After the failed wedding attempt, Ranma was desperate and things were falling apart with Akane. Ranma then meets a visiting American psychiatrist who is also a very powerful empath. Dr. Epstein. Originally brought to Nerima by Dr. Tofu (who has finally decided to do something about the 'Kasumi effect') Dr. Tofu offers to help Ranma. Under his guidance, Ranma and Akane 's relationship blossoms. Ranma also begins to learn to accept his curse.  
  
Oh and Akane learned about Ryoga 's curse. She was NOT pleased.  
  
Thanks to everyone who have encouraged me to continue writing.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Best Friends  
  
  
  
It was a Thursday afternoon. School was out and Ukyo Kuonji hurried down the street. It was time to open Ucchan 's before the early evening rush. Many of the local salary men, truck drivers, and factory workers in Nerima liked to get a quick meal before heading home or heading out and Ukyo 's okonomiyaki was a local favorite. It was a successful and profitable business made even more impressive considering that the business was only open in the afternoons and evenings and, even more impressively, that the chef and owner was a 17 year old high school student.  
  
Opening the door and entering, Ukyo quickly walked into the back room and undressed. First off was the boys' high-school uniform she usually wore. Next off were the tight chest bindings she used to flatten her breasts in order to appear more masculine. Sighing in relief as the too tight wrapping was removed she stretched hugely until her back cracked. A slight ah of pleasure and she then began to dress in her chef's uniform. First she put on the dark leggings then the tunic. She never bothered with a bra, it restricted her movements and, besides, the tips were better when she didn't wear one.  
  
Moving into the main dining area of the restaurant, Ukyo walked over to the grill, opened the gas valve and lit the burners. While the grill heated, she opened the refrigerator and started removing the batter and toppings she used for okonomiyaki.  
  
The ringing of the bell over the front door announced the arrival of her friend and employee, Konatsu Kanzen. Today the ninja transvestite was dressed in a French maid outfit complete with frilly white apron. Not for the first time, Ukyo wondered about the type of men that seemed to gravitate around her. Konatsu, Tsubasa even Ranma spent all or part of their time dressed as women. She would have handled it better if they also hadn't all looked better as women than most of the real women in the area, including herself.  
  
"Hi sugar." She called. "Ready to go to work?"  
  
"Of course Ukyo."  
  
Konatsu began cleaning and setting the tables sweeping the floor and generally do all the many things that a restaurant needs to do to before opening. Finally it was done. Ukyo stood in the middle of Ucchan 's hands on hips and surveyed her domain. Flashing a V sign to Konatsu, Ukyo strode to the front door and with a flourish, placed the noren over the door over officially proclaiming that Ucchan 's was open for business.  
  
Ukyo had barely made it back to her grill when the first of the evening's customers walked in. In less than a half-hour Ucchan 's was pleasantly busy. Ukyo was in her element; hands, griddle and spatula transcended mere cooking into Art.  
  
After a couple hours the rush died down and Ukyo found herself idly cleaning the grill when Ranma and Akane walked in.  
  
"Hey Ukyo." Said Ranma as he sat at the counter. Akane sat down next to him.  
  
"Ran-chan!" squealed Ukyo "One Ranma special coming right up."  
  
"Uh…no thanks, maybe later." Said Ranma.  
  
Ukyo looked up from the griddle in shock. Ranma not wanting something to eat was unheard of. Ukyo gazed at Ranma in disbelief. Ranma was staring back at her with a look on his face that was part sadness, part nervousness. Ukyo looked at Akane who was also looking at Ukyo with a nearly identical look.  
  
"Ran-chan, what's the matter?"  
  
"Ukyo…" began Ranma.  
  
"Ukyo? Ran-chan why are you calling me…" she stopped. "What's going on?"  
  
"Ukyo, we gotta talk." Said Ranma sadly.  
  
"Talk? About what?" she said. Ukyo could feel her smile slipping.  
  
"Us. You. Me. Akane. The engagement. Everything."  
  
Ukyo's smile slipped further. She took in the way Ranma was standing close to Akane. The looks they kept passing back and forth; the sadness in Ranma 's voice. "No! No! No, this can't be happening. Me. He was supposed to pick me." Screamed a voice in her head.  
  
"The… engagement?"  
  
"Ukyo, listen to me. You're my best friend. You're my oldest friend. I…I love you…but not like you want." Ranma hung his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
For a moment, a long moment, Ukyo just stood there. Her expression ran, like melting wax, from confusion to disbelief. Then her face tightened and a look of feral rage appeared. "Get out!" screamed Ukyo "Get out and take your whore with you."  
  
"Ukyo!" Ranma was shocked. Ukyo never spoke like that.  
  
"Get out!" she screamed again. In her rage she started throwing whatever was available; Spatulas, knives, jars, anything within reach. Ranma blocked the more dangerous items and dodged around the rest, all the time making sure nothing hit Akane. Finally running out of makeshift weapons she un- slung her battle spatula and swung.  
  
Ranma flung his arms up to protect his face and cushion the blow, but did nothing to avoid the onslaught. Ukyo reared back and hit him again and then again. She was winding up for another blow when a steel-like hand ripped the spatula away from her.  
  
#slap#  
  
"That's enough! " shouted Akane "What do you want to do? Kill him?"  
  
Ukyo had her hand pressed to her cheek in the spot Akane had slapped her; the shock momentarily halting her anger. Then her eyes narrowed. "You bitch! You stole Ranma away from me. I'll kill you." And attacked.  
  
Akane blocked, dodged and spun around the restaurant. Like Ranma, she only defended herself against the enraged girl. The battle raged for long furious minutes. Too furious to last long and slowly, eventually Ukyo stopped, collapsing into a weeping heap in the middle of the floor. "Get out." She croaked.  
  
Ranma had, by this time, recovered from the beating he had allowed Ukyo to deliver on him. Slowly he walked over to the weeping girl. Kneeling down he reached out tentatively with one hand. "Ukyo." He whispered as he placed the hand on her shoulder. She waved off his hand and spun around so her back was facing him. Ranma looked at Akane helplessly. She was staring sadly at Ukyo's back biting her lips in worry. She walked over to Ukyo and sat down next to her on the side opposite from Ranma's.  
  
Looking at Ranma she hugged the other girl, Ranma understood and placed his arms around Ukyo as well. The two of them gently rocked Ukyo between them. For a moment Ukyo stiffened and tried to shake them off but they held her tightly until she stopped.  
  
"Why…why her?" She whispered as tears ran down her face. "Why not me?"  
  
"I dunno, a lot of reasons." Admitted Ranma quietly. "Akane…completes me. She needs me and I need her."  
  
"But I need you too." Wailed Ukyo.  
  
"No." said Ranma. "You don't. Not the same way."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Ukyo, we love you, you're our best friend." Whispered Akane. "Don't make us give that up."  
  
"It hurts."  
  
"We know."  
  
Ranma and Akane held Ukyo between them, letting her cry herself out. The strain finally took its toll on her and she, eventually, fell asleep. Ranma looked at Akane in relief and made to pick her up and carry her to her room when a voice interrupted him.  
  
"I'll take her." Said Konatsu who had been standing by the door the whole time. He quickly walked over and picked the sleeping girl up. "Go home." He said softly. "I'll make sure she's all right." And carried her up the stairs. He placed her on her bed, removed her shoes and covered her with a blanket. When he got back downstairs, Ranma and Akane had gone.  
  
  
  
Ranma and Akane were walking back to the Tendo home. To look at them one would think someone had died. In a way someone had. Ranma had faced demons and gods, monsters and magic and never lost. Today he had.  
  
"I hurt her." Said Ranma. "I never wanted to hurt her."  
  
Akane said nothing. What was there to say? Better her than me? You did the right thing? Tears ran down her face but she made no move to wipe them away. She wanted to cry; for Ukyo, for Ranma, for a friendship, a valued and important friendship, that may be no more. She wanted to cry and she damn well was going to cry!  
  
"She was my friend, my best friend." Said Ranma.  
  
Wordlessly, Akane moved closer to her fiancé and put one arm around his waist. Ranma put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Ranma looked down at Akane seeing the tears that fell down her face, matching his own. They walked along quietly taking warmth and comfort from each other.  
  
"Akane?" Asked Ranma "Can I stay with you tonight? I really don't want to be alone."  
  
Akane nodded. She didn't feel like being alone either.  
  
They had reached the front gate of the Tendo house. The front light was on, but the rest of the household was dark. Quietly they made their way to Akane 's room and just as quietly got into bed. Ranma curled away from Akane. Hesitating for a moment, she pressed up against his back. She wrapped one arm around his chest, the other bent at the elbow so her hand could support her head. She leaned her head against his back.  
  
It took a long time before either one of them slept.  
  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Authors notes: I actually like Ukyo. Next to Akane she was my favorite fiancée. 


	13. Book 2 Chapter 2

Couch Trips – Book 2 Chapter 2  
  
By Sarge  
  
Hburns1351@aol.com  
  
Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm only borrowing them for the moment.  
  
Dr. Epstein is my character.  
  
"To the victor the spoils, to the loser, tears"  
  
Ukyo woke up in her bed. She didn't remember how she got there and, for a moment, nor did she remember the events of the previous night. A small whimper escaped from her when she suddenly did.  
  
"I lost him." She whispered, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Ranma had finally chosen and it wasn't her. She clenched her fists at the thought. Ten years of training, ten years of dressing and acting like a boy, ten years of trying to redeem herself in the eyes of her father and her family, ten years of living in shame, ten years wasted.  
  
The door opened and Konatsu walked in. "Oh, you're awake. I'm sorry, I should have knocked first."  
  
Ukyo didn't respond. She just lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked, "I could get you something."  
  
Ukyo just continued staring.  
  
"Ukyo?"  
  
Ukyo closed her eyes and shook her head minutely. Konatsu looked at Ukyo for a little longer then, with a sigh, left the room, closing the door after him.  
  
"I lost him." Whispered Ukyo.  
  
Konatsu walked downstairs to the main room. He had already cleaned up all of the damage that had been done, had swept the floors, folded the laundry and restocked the kitchen. It was comforting in it's mindless and boring routine. With nothing to do, he made himself some tea and sat at the counter pondering the past events and future repercussions.  
  
  
  
The next morning found Ranma and Akane sitting on the roof of the Tendo home. They had awoken earlier, bathed, dressed and had eaten breakfast. Any conversation that anyone had attempted was not responded to and immediately after breakfast made their way directly to the roof where they were now. School was not something they felt they could deal with right now.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Akane, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"I don't know. What CAN I do?" said Ranma "She's my friend. I hurt her. I can't change that."  
  
"No. I suppose not." She agreed sadly.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Yes Ranma?"  
  
"What would you have done if…if I had chosen Ukyo?"  
  
A small lump appeared in her throat while a wave of emotion that could only be described as pain washed over her. It took awhile before she was able to reply. "I don't know." She whispered, "I don't even want to think about it. It would be…I couldn't…" she broke off.  
  
"Why?" he asked softly.  
  
"Why? What do you mean?"  
  
"Why? Why is Ukyo hurting? Why is it so hard for her…or for you?"  
  
Akane thought for a moment. "I can't speak for Ukyo or the others. I can only speak for me." She laughed softly, bitterly. "It certainly isn't your charming wit." She paused. "It's what you said last night."  
  
"What did I say?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Baka." She said quietly. "You said 'I complete you' I think Ukyo hoped to be the one who did that."  
  
Ranma groaned. "That makes it worse."  
  
"You know its funny." Said Akane. "I used to think you'd pick Ukyo or Shampoo or even Kodachi over me. But I always hoped that, if you didn't pick me, you'd pick Ukyo."  
  
"Maybe." He looked out over the rooftops "I'm worried about her. Do you think she'll be all right?"  
  
"I hope so." She paused for a moment. "I hope we can be friends again. I miss her already."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Hello" called a voice from the gate "Ranma, Akane are you there?"  
  
"Hey, that sounds like Dr. Epstein." Said Ranma.  
  
"You're right. We're over here Doctor."  
  
Strolling into the compound came the gaijin doctor that had become such a major and important part of their lives. Today, Dr. Epstein was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and black leather jacket. On his head was one of the knitted caps he seemed to favor. As he came closer, Ranma and Akane jumped from the roof to land side by side in front of him.  
  
"Ah, there you are. Are you all right? The two of you didn't show yesterday and I could sense something had happened. I thought I'd come by today to see if there was anything you needed to talk about."  
  
"Ukyo." Said Ranma in way of explanation. Akane nodded is sad agreement.  
  
"Ah. I gather you told her of your decision."  
  
"Yeah, she didn't take it well." Said Ranma.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other for a second. Then, as one, turned back to Dr. Epstein and nodded.  
  
A few minutes later the three were seated around the main table. Soun and Genma were deeply engrossed in their daily game of shogi, though Genma did manage to rearrange the board just a bit when Soun looked up to see who had walked in.  
  
"Why hello again Doctor Epstein, welcome." Said Soun. "Look Genma, it's Dr. Epstein."  
  
"Hello Doctor." Said Genma, looking away from the game for a second. When he looked down again, he could see that the board had changed yet again. Genma looked at Soun. Soun was staring at the board intently. "Ah, nothing like a good game to keep the mind sharp, eh Tendo?"  
  
"Indeed Saotome, indeed."  
  
"Hello Mr. Tendo, Mr. Saotome." Said the doctor, shaking his head in amusement. "But please, call me Robert. Every time someone says Dr. Epstein, I keep looking for my dad."  
  
"Robert it is then and you must call me Soun."  
  
"Call me Genma."  
  
"Thank you, I'm honored." Said the doctor.  
  
"Nonsense, after all you've done, it is I who is honored." Replied Soun as he glanced significantly over to where Ranma and Akane were sitting. Akane blushed, while Ranma just rolled his eyes. "But tell me…Robert, what brings you here today?"  
  
"Well Soun. Ranma and Akane missed their appointment last night and I was just coming over to make sure everything is all right. We're going to have a talk, please continue with your game."  
  
"Well if you are sure…?" said Soun hopefully.  
  
"I insist."  
  
Soun turned back to the board only to find that he had somehow already lost. "Hmmm. How about another game Saotome?"  
  
"Of course, Tendo, of course."  
  
Dr. Epstein chuckled all the way to the table where Ranma and Akane were sitting. As soon as he sat down, Kasumi walked out of the kitchen carrying a tea service and a small plate of pastries.  
  
"Hello Doctor." Said Kasumi with a shy smile.  
  
"Hello Kasumi, you're looking lovely today. I heard you and Ono had another date. Did you have a good time?"  
  
Kasumi blushed a small delicate hand moving up to touch her cheek. "It was lovely." She whispered. "Thank you…for everything."  
  
"He stayed in control the whole evening?" asked the doctor.  
  
Kasumi nodded. "It was so wonderful. We talked, really talked, the whole evening. He told me…he told me he loved me." Kasumi's blush had deepened until she was fairly glowing red. Akane jumped up and hugged her sister.  
  
"That's wonderful Kasumi." Squealed Akane. Ranma tried to look disdainful but his happiness for Kasumi showed anyway. "Yeah Kasumi, the doc's a real nice guy."  
  
"Thank you Ranma. I think he's pretty nice too." Kasumi ran back to the kitchen her face flushed. "There's a phone in the kitchen. I think I'll call Tofu." She thought.  
  
Dr. Epstein, Akane and Ranma looked after Kasumi's retreating back, smiles on their faces. Smiles that, on two of them, slowly changed to looks of sadness. Dr. Epstein sensed the change in mood. "What happened?" he asked quietly.  
  
Slowly the two told the story of the previous evening. The telling was hesitant and Ranma and Akane often alternating on the narration. Dr. Epstein listened. He was very good at listening. It was, after all, what he did best. Having the ability to perceive other peoples emotions gave Dr. Epstein a perspective unlike any other. Knowing implicitly whether someone spoke the truth, knowing exactly what he or she were feeling as they spoke allowed him to unerringly find the right thing to say, the right question to ask. While he could very easily force someone to tell the truth or temporarily alter their emotional state, Dr. Epstein learned long ago that the best results always came from letting the patient cure themselves. The two young people in front of him were well on the way to health and now it seemed there was someone else that needed help.  
  
"Would you like me to speak with Ukyo?" inquired the doctor to Ranma.  
  
"Would ya, Doc?" replied Ranma. "I'm really worried about her."  
  
"Are you afraid she's going to hurt herself?"  
  
"I dunno Doc, I really hope not."  
  
Dr. Epstein pondered for a moment. The worry and fear he felt from Ranma and Akane was strong. It was funny he had come to Nerima to help a friend and had almost immediately found himself in the middle of a dozen conflicting intertwining personalities. It should have made him want to take the next plane home, yet it didn't. For despite the craziness (Dr. Epstein grinned wryly at the thought,) there was something compelling about it.  
  
Dr. Epstein scanned Ranma. This was interesting. With a determined nod, Dr. Epstein stood. "Let's go."  
  
They walked toward Ukyo's in silence. Ranma and Akane walked side by side leading the way, while the doctor walked slightly behind them. The walk to the restaurant was not long and soon the trio found themselves in front of the entrance. A 'Closed' sign hung in the window. Dr. Epstein strained his senses to the fullest. Seeking the emotional signatures of the inhabitants of the darkened building. Searching, searching, there! Suddenly he gasped "Ranma, break down the door. Now!"  
  
Ranma didn't hesitate and, with a shout, kicked the door off its hinges.  
  
"Upstairs, quickly!" shouted the doctor and raced toward the stairway in the back. Ranma streaked by almost too fast to be seen charging up the stairs shouting "Ukyo!" The Doctor and Akane thundered up the stairs behind him.  
  
They found Ranma in Ukyo's bedroom frantically ripping a bed sheet into strips. One look at Ukyo was explanation enough. Blood was feebly streaming from gashes in each of her wrists. By her side was one of the okonomiyaki chef's razor sharp throwing spatulas. The doctor quickly went over to the limp figure and pressed a couple fingers over her carotid artery in her neck. A pulse! Grabbing a strip of cloth he began binding the unconscious girls wrist. Akane in the meantime had found a phone and dialed for an ambulance. "Hurry" she screamed into the phone, "She's dying."  
  
Akane raced back to the bedroom. The doctor and Ranma had finished binding Ukyo's wrists and had placed her on the bed. The doctor was sitting on the bed next to her watching. Ranma was sitting in the middle of the floor his arms wrapped around himself, rocking back and forth in misery. Akane walked over to Ranma, kneeled down beside him hugging him tightly.  
  
"The ambulance is on its way." She said quietly. "I'm going to wait out front." Ranma nodded silently. Akane got up and went outside to wait.  
  
Ranma got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the bed. Dr. Epstein was finished binding Ukyo's wrists and was covering her with blankets to keep her warm.  
  
"She's in shock and lost a bit of blood; but I think we got here in time." Said the doctor as Ranma reached the bedside. Ranma nodded, his eyes never leaving Ukyo. "She's so pale." He thought. His eyes burned as tears streamed down his face. "Why Ukyo?" he whispered.  
  
As if in response, Ukyo shifted restlessly on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open. Slowly she focused on the figures standing around her. She recognized Ranma and smiled. It was a ghastly shadow of the smile that usually was there and Ranma heart broke to see it. Her mouth moved and Ranma leaned in close to hear what she was saying. Dr. Epstein felt a sharp spike of horror from Ranma and his head snapped around to see what was going on. Ranma's face was white. But before Dr. Epstein could find out what Ukyo had said the door slammed open as two medical attendants raced into the room and Dr. Epstein went over to assist.  
  
Ranma was roughly pushed aside by one of the attendants but he was too numb to respond. Quickly and efficiently the medics had attached an IV and were placing her onto the collapsible gurney that had brought with them. Dr. Epstein following closely behind.  
  
Ranma followed the gurney down the stairs and out to the ambulance. He walked like a man in a daze. Akane was standing by the ambulance waiting. When she saw Ranma and walked over and took his hand. Ranma tried to enter the ambulance along with Ukyo and the doctor but was refused entry.  
  
"Family members only." Said one of the medics.  
  
Ranma was about to argue when Akane spoke up. "He's her fiancé." She said quietly. "Go ahead Ranma. I'll meet you at the hospital."  
  
"But Akane…" began Ranma only to be interrupted by Akane.  
  
"Go Ranma. Ukyo needs you." And with that she turned and went back toward the restaurant. The doors to the ambulance closed and it sped off. Ranma looked toward Ukyo who was being treated for blood loss by the same medic who had spoken to him earlier. Ranma walked over to where the doctor was sitting.  
  
As he approached the doctor looked up. "It will be alright Ranma." Doctor Epstein said reassuringly. "We arrived in time."  
  
Ranma just nodded, his eyes never leaving Ukyo's face. He stared at her, willing her to live.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Authors notes: The thing about Ukyo is that she really loved Ranma. She's a lot like Ranma; martial artist, trained since she was a child and, like Ranma, she has some real gender issues. Probably why Konatsu is so attracted to her. Speaking of Konatsu; where was he the entire time? 


	14. Book 2 Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm only borrowing them for the moment.  
Dr. Epstein is my character.  
  
"Decisions"  
  
  
Akane closed the door to Ukyo 's behind her. She leaned against the door and blew out a breath of air she hadn't even known she was holding. She bowed her head, letting the tears fall. "I can't believe I said that." She murmured to herself. "Oh Ranma. What are we going to do now?"  
  
Eventually the tears subsided and Akane walked to the stairs leading to the bedrooms above. As she reached the foot of the stairs she became aware of a rhythmic thumping coming from behind the cooking area. Curious, she walked toward the sound trying to find its' source. It was coming from the food locker. Opening she discovered Konatsu, trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey. Akane quickly pulled him from the locker and untied him.   
  
"Ukyo!" he shouted in panic. "Where is she? Is she all right?"  
  
"The ambulance just left." Replied Akane "I think we got here in time."  
  
"In time?" screamed Konatsu. "What wrong with Ukyo?"  
  
Akane was silent for a moment. For some reason saying the words was hard. Harder than she thought it could be. "She." She swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat. Moistening her dry lips she tried again. "She tried to." Akane gave up trying to explain. It was too difficult. "She'll be fine, Konatsu." She finally managed. "I'm getting some of her things to bring to the hospital. We can talk on the way."  
  
"I'll take care of that. I know where she keeps everything." Said Konatsu and raced up the stairs. In seconds he was running back down the stairs carrying a small suitcase. "Ukyo always keeps this packed in case she has to leave suddenly." He explained holding up the suitcase. "Let's go."  
  
The two raced out the door and toward the hospital. Fortunately it was relatively close by and the two martial artists arrived within minutes. They ran into the hospital and quickly determined where Ukyo was and just as quickly raced away. Ukyo had been moved to the ICU ward on the third floor and moments later Akane and Konatsu were striding down the hall. Reaching the end of the hall they entered a waiting area where they found Ranma sitting stiffly in a chair. He looks terrible, thought Akane.  
  
Akane ran over to her fiancé and sat down next to him. She leaned over to hug him and let him know she was there and was surprised when Ranma turned and threw himself into her arms. He clung to her in grief. "She's gotta be alright. She just gotta." He croaked in anguish. Ranma repeated the phrase over and over like it was a mantra.  
  
Akane gently hugged him to her and began rocking him, laying her cheek on top of his head.   
  
Konatsu sat down in a nearby chair. Silently the three waited.  
  
It was at least an hour before a doctor came walking into the waiting area. "Is there a Mr. Saotome here?" he asked. Ranma disengaged himself from Akane and stood up. Akane stood up with him and took his hand. Konatsu just looked up from where he was sitting.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome." Said Ranma. "How is Ukyo?" Is she gonna be a all right? Can I see her?"  
  
"She's going to be fine. It really looked worse than it really was." Reassured the doctor. "She's resting right now, but she can have visitors. She lost some blood and we gave her some anti-depressants so she may not be too coherent. You will not be able to stay too long."  
  
"We brought some personal items for her." Offered Akane holding up the suitcase "Is that okay?"  
  
"That was very thoughtful of you." Said the doctor in approval.   
  
Ranma, Akane and Konatsu walked down the hall to the room Ukyo was in, knocked on the door and walked in. Ukyo was lying still in the hospital bed and IV drip was set up to the bed. A nearby machine made a steady beeping sound in time with her pulse. Quickly Ranma went to Ukyo's bedside. "Ukyo?" he whispered.  
  
Ukyo's eyes fluttered open. The drugs she had been given made it difficult for her to focus at first. "Ranma?"  
  
"I'm here, Uc-chan I'm here."  
  
"I'm sorry Ran-chan."  
  
"I'm the one who should be apologizing, Ukyo, not you." Murmured Ranma. "But ya gotta promise me ya wont do that again! You're my best friend."  
  
"You don't need me. You have Akane." Replied Ukyo wearily.  
  
"Don't say that." Snapped Akane. "Don't ever say that Ranma doesn't need you." She paused. "I need you." She said softly.  
  
"You need me?" replied a surprised Ukyo.  
  
"Yeah. Who else is going to make sure I treat Ranma right?" Akane looked down, scuffing the floor with the toe of one shoe. "I could use the help."  
  
Ukyo stared at Akane. Her mouth moved as if trying to say something but nothing came out. Suddenly Ukyo let out a great peal of laughter, a few seconds later Akane joined in. Ranma and Konatsu just stared at the two girls, looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Ukyo wiped her eyes. "Oh sugar." Said Ukyo taking Akane 's hand. "I needed that." Ukyo paused then asked seriously. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
Akane nodded then bit her lip. "Ukyo just get better. We'll talk." Akane stood up and backed away from the bed. Konatsu took this opportunity to approach the bed.   
  
Ukyo looked at Konatsu. "Sorry sugar." Said Ukyo a sad smile on her lips. Konatsu just threw himself across the bed and began weeping.   
  
A few minutes later a nurse came in to announce that visiting hours were over and ushered the three teenagers out. When they went back to the waiting room they found Dr. Epstein. As they approached he stood up and walked over meeting them halfway. He gently placed a hand on Ranma and Akane 's shoulders. "Go home." He said. "Ukyo needs to stay a week for observation. They'll release her the following Monday morning."  
  
"Will Ukyo be in any trouble?" asked a worried Ranma.   
  
The doctor smiled. "Normally yes. But I convinced the hospital that it would be better if Ukyo were with friends."  
  
"How did you do that?" exclaimed Akane. Then a realization struck her. "Oh! Never mind."  
  
The doctor chuckled softly. "Be here Monday at 9 a.m. I would suggest you take her someplace other than her restaurant. Getting out of the city would be even better."  
  
Akane and Ranma looked at each other. "Training trip." They said simultaneously. Dr. Epstein smiled then turned to Konatsu. "Hello young man. We were never introduced. I'm Dr. Epstein a friend of Ranma and Akane."  
  
Konatsu looked at the doctor in puzzlement. "My name is Konatsu Kanzen, hey wait a minute. How did you know I was a man?"  
  
The doctor just smiled, put one arm around Konatsu 's shoulders and started leading him down the hallway. "Tell me about yourself Konatsu."  
  
Ranma and Akane walked home. They walked in silence for a while.   
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Yes Ranma?"  
  
"Nothing is really settled with Ukyo, you know."  
  
"I know. That's why we're going on a training trip. I meant what I said. We both need Ukyo. She's your best friend. I accept that." Akane bit her lip. "I wish I was, but I'm not."  
  
"Akane."  
  
"No let me finish Ranma." She interrupted angrily, though Ranma could tell she wasn't angry with him. "I should have been your best friend, but I ruined it with my anger and jealousy. She was the one you went to when you needed someone to talk to." Tears started to leak from her eyes. Akane stopped walking and turned to Ranma. "I don't know what to do. What I do know is if you and I are ever going to be happy together it has to be with Ukyo's blessing."  
  
Ranma put his arms around Akane and leaned his forehead against the top of her head. "The I guess we gotta prepare for a training trip." He whispered into her hair. "Oh and Akane?"  
  
"Yes Ranma?"  
  
"Is there any reason why I cant I have two best friends?"  
  
"Idiot." Akane giggled and gave him a hug. "Why do you put up with me?' she asked as they resumed walking.  
  
"Dunno. But I kinda like having you around."  
  
"Good, because I 'kinda like having you around' too."  
  
  
  
End Chapter3  
  
Authors Notes: Yeah, this chapter doesn't really resolve anything, but it definitely is setting everything up for later. 


	15. Book 2 Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Iron Chef"  
  
Ukyo Kuonji, okonomiyaki check and former finance to Ranma Saotome was lying in a bed in Nerima General Hospital. She listlessly paged through a magazine that the nurse had brought. She was not paying attention to the articles but even so she failed to hear the door to her room open.  
  
"Hello Miss Kuonji." Said a lightly accented voice.  
  
Ukyo looked up. Standing at the foot of her bed was a stranger. He was Caucasian, possibly American. He had a close-cropped white beard and longish, thinning gray hair. He was dressed in dark green khaki pants and Bob Marley t-shirt. On his head he wore a knitted black and red cap. "Hello." She answered tentatively. "Are you my doctor?"  
  
"Well that's up to you." The man replied. "Let me introduce myself. I am Dr. Robert Epstein. I'm a psychiatrist."  
  
"A psychiatrist?" Queried Ukyo. "Why would I need a." She trailed off. "Oh." She continued in a quiet voice. She began to cry.  
  
Dr. Epstein walked over to the bed and sat down. He placed on hand on Ukyo's shoulder. At his touch Ukyo suddenly felt as if there was a barrier between her and the pain. It was still there, but somehow, removed. "Can you talk about it?" asked the doctor gently.  
  
"I-I loved him, doctor." Said Ukyo.  
  
"Loved?" he asked. "You mean you don't love Ranma anymore?"  
  
"What does it matter?" she cried miserably. "He chose her." Ukyo turned away from the doctor to bury her face in her pillow. Suddenly she tensed. "How did you know it was Ranma?" Her voice was partially muffled by the pillow, but Dr. Epstein heard her.  
  
"I was with him when we found you." He replied.  
  
Curious, Ukyo lifted her head from the pillow. "You know Ranma?"  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "Well yes. He is one of my patients."  
  
"One of your." Ukyo blinked in confusion. "Why would Ranma need a psychiatrist?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Smirked the doctor. "Maybe it has to do with turning into a girl, getting into life or death fights all the time." The doctor paused. "Maybe it has to do with having multiple fiancés." Ukyo blushed and was about to say something, when the doctor continued. "Two of which he loves very much." Dr. Epstein fixed Ukyo with a piercing gaze as he said that.  
  
Ukyo's blush deepened. "Two? He loves Akane. He's going to marry her. How can he love me too?"  
  
"He's making a choice of who to marry, not who to love." He replied.  
  
"But." began Ukyo. The doctor held up a hand to forestall any comment. "You need your rest." He got up. "Think about what I said. If you'd like, I'll come back tomorrow to talk some more."  
  
Ukyo nodded. Dr. Epstein smiled at Ukyo and with a wave, walked out of the hospital room.  
  
"Ranma loves me?" whispered Ukyo to herself.  
  
Dr. Epstein walked down the hall of he hospital. Before arriving in Japan, he had taken the steps to ensure he would be allowed to practice in this country. He had further negotiated the use of an office in this particular hospital. Today he was very glad he had done so. As he approached the office he noticed what appeared to be a pretty young woman waiting at the door.  
  
"Hello Konatsu." Said the doctor opening the door. "You look lovely today." Konatsu blushed while following the doctor into the office. "Take a seat." Said Dr. Epstein. "I'll be right back."  
  
Konatsu Kanzen sat at one end of a couch and fiddled with his dress as he waited. The doctor soon returned with a couple cups of tea. Handing one to the kunoichi the doctor sat at the other end of the same couch. Dr. Epstein waited.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Said Konatsu without preamble.  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "How about you?" He returned. "Will you be alright?"  
  
Konatsu nodded. "I think so." The kunoichi looked down at the floor. "I think I need to go somewhere for awhile. I need to think." Konatsu paused. "I think I need to think about a lot of things." Konatsu looked at the doctor. "But mostly, I think I just need to get away."  
  
"Don't you think your friends would miss you?" The doctor asked. "Especially Ukyo."  
  
Konatsu shrugged. "Maybe." He said. "But it doesn't really matter."  
  
"How so?" Asked Dr. Epstein.  
  
"I need to start my own life." Said Konatsu. "Someplace where I won't be in Ranma's shadow." Konatsu look at the doctor. "I want to thank you for talking to me yesterday."  
  
"No problem." The doctor replied gently. "You will say goodbye to Ukyo before you leave." It was not a question.  
  
The kunoichi nodded and walked out of the office.  
  
True to his word, the doctor showed the next day. "Well Ukyo. Did you think about what I said?"  
  
Ukyo nodded.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I don't really know." She replied hesitantly. "If he loves me, why didn't he choose me?"  
  
"What do you think of Akane?" Asked the doctor.  
  
The abrupt change of topic took Ukyo by surprise. "Akane? I-I like her, I guess."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Well she can't cook and has a bad temper." Began Ukyo. "But she's really an okay person."  
  
"Would you say then, that she was your friend?"  
  
Ukyo thought about it for a second then nodded. "If we didn't have Ranma between us, we'd probably be even better friends."  
  
"But Ranma is between you." The doctor gave Ukyo a look of great sympathy. "You have a choice to make Miss Kuonji."  
  
"A choice?"  
  
"Yes." He replied. "You can choose a life with Ranma in it or a life without Ranma in it. Which would you prefer?"  
  
"But he's going to marry Akane!" she protested. "How can I have a life with Ranma in it?"  
  
"Answer my question first and then I answer yours. Okay?" responded the doctor.  
  
"With Ranma of course." She replied angrily. "Now you tell me how?" she fairly spat out the question.  
  
"By being his friend, Ukyo." He replied gently. "And let him and Akane be yours." Doctor Epstein sighed. "The choice is yours." Suddenly the doctor smiled. "Now I have a surprise for you."  
  
"A surprise?"  
  
Without answering, Doctor Epstein went to the door of the hospital room. He opened the door to reveal a very surprised Ranma and Akane. Ranma's raised hand showing he was just about to knock.  
  
"Eep." Squeaked Akane is surprise.  
  
"Come in you two." Without waiting he turned from the door and walked back over to Ukyo. "You have visitors."  
  
Ukyo struggled to sit up as Ranma and Akane walked into the room. Ranma was out her side in a moment. As Ranma helped her sit up, Akane was propping up Ukyo's pillows. Ranma gently settled Ukyo against the pillows. Before she could protest, Ukyo found her self enveloped in Ranma's arms.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me again." He whispered fiercely into her ear. Tears began to fall from Ranma's eyes. "Promise me." He said. "Please Uk-chan ya gotta promise me you wont try that again." Ukyo nodded into Ranma's shoulder unable to speak as her own tears matched Ranma's. Ranma pulled away to search Ukyo's eyes. What he saw in them must of assured him somehow and a satisfied smile appeared on his face. Ranma leaned against the headboard and held her hand.  
  
Ukyo felt the bed shift as Akane sat down next to Ranma. Glancing over Ukyo could see the sheen of tears in Akane's eyes as well. A brave smile appeared on Akane's face as she looked over at Ranma holding on to Ukyo's hand. Akane thought back to Ranma's question of the other night. How would she have felt if Ranma had picked Ukyo instead? 'She really does love him.' She thought. 'And he does love her. Yet he picked me,' Akane bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Ranma and I want to know if you'd like to go on a training trip with us." She blurted.  
  
"Training trip? With the two of you?" Asked a surprised Ukyo.  
  
"Yeah Uk-chan." Enthused Ranma. "I know this great spot." Ranma squeezed Ukyo's hand. "Just the three of us. I-I'll train both of you." Stammered Ranma as his eyes went between Ukyo and Akane. He gulped. "If you want?"  
  
Both Ukyo and Akane's eyebrows arched as they stared at Ranma. "You'll train us, really train us?" demanded Akane.  
  
"You promise?" demanded Ukyo a second behind her.  
  
Ranma felt the gazes of his current and former fiancés. The part of Ranma that controlled his self-preservation kicked in. Hard. Ranma swallowed. "Promise."  
  
Akane and Ukyo slapped palms. "Alright!" they chorused. Ukyo blinked. 'That felt so right.' She thought in amazement.  
  
Someone knocked on the door to the room and Dr Epstein, who had been sitting in a chair by the door the whole time, listening, answered the door. He opened the door to find Kasumi and Dr. Tofu. Standing right behind them was Nabiki carrying a large basket. Dr. Epstein ushered the three into the room.  
  
Dr. Tofu walked briskly over to Ukyo and began pressing certain spots on Ukyo's neck and shoulders. "This should help you heal." He said finally. He looked at Ukyo with sympathy. "Things will work out. You'll see."  
  
Ukyo nodded reluctantly.  
  
Kasumi in the meantime began straightening room. "Now Ukyo, you really must stop frightening your friends." She seemed to glide over to Ukyo's bed. She sat down on the bed and put a hand on Ukyo's shoulder. Ukyo looked into Kasumi's eyes and, to her astonishment and guilt, saw tears. "I was terribly upset when I heard."  
  
"I'm sorry Kasumi. I'll try not to upset you again." In a strange way the fact that Kasumi would be upset over.that, was oddly comforting.  
  
Kasumi smiled. "Good. You do that."  
  
Nabiki chose that moment to approach. She held up the basket. "This is from some of the students at school". She said. Nabiki held up a piece of paper. "Let's see. We have; 3 of the latest teen idol magazines, 1 journal, two pens, (just in case one runs out), 4 boxes of chocolate Pocky."  
  
"My favorite." Said Ukyo.  
  
"I know." Smirked Nabiki "some fruit, a box of cookies, a box of candy, another box of candy and some chewing gum." Nabiki handed Ukyo a card. Opening it, she saw that all the people in her class had signed it. "Thanks Nabiki."  
  
"Hey. No problem." Smiled Nabiki. "Besides, I sort of thought of you as, as much a friend as a customer."  
  
Ukyo smiled in return. "Me too."  
  
"I hate to break up this party." Came a voice from the door. It was the duty nurse. "But visiting hours are over. You'll all have to leave."  
  
One by one, Ukyo's visitors left; First Nabiki, Kasumi and Dr. Tofu, then, after many hugs and promises to visit every day, Ranma and Akane left, leaving only Dr. Epstein. "You have some nice friends." Remarked the doctor.  
  
Ukyo turned to Dr. Epstein. "Yeah." Ukyo's face fell as tears began to fall. "I'm happy for the both of them, I really am." Ukyo sobbed. "I just don't know if I'll be able to stay around them."  
  
"Give them a chance." Urged the doctor. "At least talk to them first. This training trip sounds like a good idea."  
  
"But." protested Ukyo.  
  
"At least think about it." He replied  
  
End Chapter 4 


	16. Bok 2 Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A Cooks Tour  
  
It was 10 am.. Dr. Epstein approached a certain room at Nerima General. He had pulled some strings to get a private room for the patient inside, but he felt it was worth it. He knocked.  
  
"Come in." called a voice.  
  
Dr. Epstein opened the door and walked in. "Good morning, Miss Kuonji." He said.  
  
"Hey, call me Ukyo. Everyone else does." She replied to his greeting.  
  
"Why thank you Ukyo and you can call me Doc."  
  
Ukyo laughed. "Okay Doc."  
  
"I'd like to ask you a few things, if you don't mind." Began the doctor. "Would that be alright?"  
  
Ukyo nodded.  
  
"Tell me. When did you first meet Ranma?"  
  
Ukyo sighed. She had known this would probably come up. Talking about Ranma used to be her favorite thing. Now though. Seeing Ranma every day, with HER, was both good and bad. Good because it meant that he still cared. Bad because it reminded her that he was lost to her now. She was about to refuse to talk when that feeling of separation between her and the pain reappeared. "We were about six. My father had a yattai. We'd travel all over selling okonomiyaki. One day this little boy started to hang around. I didn't pay any attention to him until he stole an okonomiyaki from the cart. I chased him but he lost me."  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"Ranma." Ukyo confirmed. "Next day he was back." Ukyo sighed in remembrance. "I tried to stop him but he was able to steal a meal. And the next day and the next." Ukyo sighed again. "My father thought it was great training for me." At Dr. Epstein's puzzled look she added. " My family has its' own martial art."  
  
"Ah." Murmured the doctor.  
  
"Then Genma showed up." Ukyo scowled. "That bastard convinced my father to trade his yattai for engaging me to Ranma and taking me with them when they continued on their training trip." For the moment Ukyo felt the familiar pain rise and again it receded. "He lied. He stole the cart and left me behind," This time the pain resurfaced in full. "That bastard left me on the side of the road. It took me nearly a day to get home."  
  
"Then what happened?" Dr. Epstein had been shielding Ukyo from some of the pain, but he knew that pain deferred was, just that, deferred, the pain that Ukyo was now feeling had been deferred too long. It was time to heal at least this hurt.  
  
"My father was outraged and declared vengeance on the Saotome's." A sniffle escaped from Ukyo. "That's when he decided that I would be raised as a boy."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"You need a son to carry out revenge, not a daughter." Tears were flowing freer now. "From that day forward I became his son. He even had my birth records changed and sent me to a boys school when I got older."  
  
"How long did you go to this boys school?"  
  
Ukyo grimaced through the tears. "4 years." She pointed to her chest. "I started binding them when I started to.grow. In order to continue to pretend I was a boy."  
  
"Do you still bind your breasts?" Asked the doctor.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "It's become a habit now." The tears were starting to dry. "Besides I transferred to Furinken as a boy. I still even dress as a boy most of the time."  
  
"That's when you met Ranma again." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yeah." For a moment a smile appeared on Ukyo's face. Just for a moment and then it was gone. "I challenged him. I lost." The smile reappeared. "That's when he found out I was a girl. He said I was cute."  
  
"And you fell in love with him then?"  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Replied Ukyo. "He's handsome, has a great body and is the best martial artist on the planet. " Ukyo looked at the Doctor with a fierce expression. "And he liked me." She glared at the doctor as if to dare him to deny it. "I know he did."  
  
"I know for a fact that Ranma likes you." Replied the doctor calmly.  
  
"Then why didn't he choose me?" she sobbed. "I was his best friend. We'd talk for hours."  
  
"What did you talk about?"  
  
"Oh, all sorts of things; his latest fight, a new technique. That sort of stuff."  
  
The doctor tapped his chin for a moment. "Did Ranma ever talk about Akane?"  
  
"Oh sure, all the time." Ukyo smiled. "Usually right after one of their fights." Ukyo looked puzzled. "That's why I don't understand why he didn't choose me."  
  
"How is that?" asked the doctor curiously.  
  
"Because Ranma would always keep saying stuff like: How come Akane cant be nice like you and I wish Akane would listen to me like you do and I wish Akane could cook like you and." Ukyo suddenly stopped. She gave the doctor a stricken look. "He almost always talked about Akane." She buried her face in her hands. "It's been Akane all along."  
  
Dr. Epstein sighed unhappily. He knew very well that Ranma cared greatly for Ukyo, nearly as much as he cared for Akane. The doctor exerted some of his empathic abilities to sooth some of Ukyo's pain. It wasn't nearly enough, but it would have to do for now.  
  
When Doctor Epstein left Ukyo, he was surprised to find Akane approaching him. Ranma was nowhere in sight. "Hello Akane." He quickly scanned her emotions. He could feel the agitation and worry coming off her like a cold wave.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Doctor." Said Akane. "I-I'd like to talk to you about something."  
  
"Of course. Follow me." The doctor started off down the hall. Akane followed, trailing slightly behind. A short walk led them to an empty office. "This is my temporary office while in Nerima. We can talk in here." Akane nodded and followed the doctor into his office. Akane sat in one of the visitor chairs that were there.  
  
"Wait here a moment." Said the doctor. Without waiting for an answer he left to office only to return quickly with two cups of tea. "Here." He said and handed her one of the cups.  
  
Akane sipped her tea for a while before speaking. "I thought it would be easier."  
  
"You thought what would be easier?"  
  
Akane clenched her fists as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Everything!" she sobbed. "I thought once Ranma made a choice, it would get better." Akane pounded her fists on her thighs. "Instead Ukyo tries to ki-kill herself." Akane looked at the doctor with tears in her eyes. "I never wanted that. Oh, Dr. Epstein, you have to believe me. I never wanted that." Akane angrily wiped the tears from her face. "Ranma's heart-broken and.and." Akane broke off.  
  
"What are you afraid of, Akane?" asked the doctor.  
  
"I don't want to lose him, Doctor." Sobbed Akane. "But if Ukyo leaves, I will. I just know it." Akane buried her face in her hands. A pose that Dr. Epstein was seeing an uncomfortable number of times this day.  
  
"Why do you say that?" he asked quietly.  
  
"He loves her."  
  
"Yes." Replied the doctor calmly. "He does."  
  
Akane straightened in her chair. She wiped her face until all the tears were gone. "Good." She stated in a shaky voice. "Then it's settled. I'll re- renounce the eng-engagement. Ranma can marry Ukyo."  
  
"Don't you love him?"  
  
Fresh tears appeared in Akane's eyes. "Of course I do." She cried. "It's just better this way."  
  
"Better for who?"  
  
"Ranma. Ukyo." She said angrily.  
  
"What about Akane?" He asked. Akane remained silent. The doctor sighed. "Akane. I can't tell you what to do but I believe this would be a mistake. If you broke off the engagement now, you'd somehow have to convince Ranma to marry Ukyo, not to mention convincing Ranma you were serious." The doctor looked seriously at Akane. "Do you really believe he would accept you breaking the engagement?"  
  
"I would make him accept it." She stated woodenly.  
  
"How? By calling him names and beating him?" Asked the doctor sarcastically. Akane flushed in shame.  
  
"Then what do I do?" She whispered miserably.  
  
"That's something the three of you must decide. Together." Replied the doctor. He got up from his chair and walked over to Akane. "Now since you are here, why don't you go visit Ukyo? I know she'd be very happy to see you."  
  
Akane nodded and got up. "If you're sure." she began. The doctor just smiled. "I'm sure."  
  
Dr. Epstein looked at his watch. Nearly 9 p.m. Visiting hours had ended nearly an hour before. Shaking his head, he went to the lounge and got two cups of tea. As he expected, Ranma was waiting for him in his office. Silently he handed one cup of tea to Ranma and sat down with his own cup.  
  
"I assume you walked Akane home and came right back here." Commented the doctor.  
  
Ranma nodded. "I wanted to talk to you without Akane." Dr. Epstein just raised an eyebrow.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Authors Notes: When I first wrote this the story lost its focus on what was good about the first story. Some readers commented, rightly, that the story was too pat. I'm trying to correct some of that. Well I think everyone has had enough angst for a while. Time to lighten the mood. 


	17. Book 2 Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Two and a half girls and a guy"  
  
  
  
Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm only borrowing them for the moment. Dr. Epstein is my character.  
  
What has gone before: Ukyo tried to commit suicide but was rescued by Ranma. Dr. Epstein has been counseling Ukyo and Ranma and Akane have visited every day.  
  
The morning that Ukyo would be released found Ranma and Akane packed and ready for a training trip. After a quick breakfast they walked to the hospital. At 9 a.m. exactly, Ukyo was wheeled to the lobby of the hospital and soon the three friends were walking toward the train station.  
  
"Come on Ran-chan, let me carry something." Complained Ukyo for the 10th time since they started.  
  
"Forget it Uk-chan. I don't care how fast you can heal. You're not carrying anything." Retorted Ranma.  
  
"But."  
  
Ranma stopped and grabbed Ukyo's arms in a firm yet gentle grip. He raised Ukyo 's arms until her bandaged wrists were even with her eyes. "You see these?" growled Ranma indicating the bandages. Ukyo looked at her wrists, gulped and, reluctantly, nodded. "When these come off you can carry something, not before. Okay?" Ranma let go of her arms.  
  
Ukyo looked down at her wrists. Then looked up at Ranma. "O-okay Ranma." Sniffed Ukyo.  
  
"Come on you two. The train leaves in half an hour and it's going to take another 10 minutes to get there." Pleaded Akane.  
  
The three again started their walk to the train station and it wasn't long before they were taking their seats on the train. Ranma and Akane sat together, Ukyo sat opposite them.  
  
"Where exactly are we going, Ranma?" asked Akane breaking the silence that had fallen.  
  
"It's a place I found a couple years ago, just before we got to Nerima." Began Ranma. "You'll really like it. It even has a hot spring nearby."  
  
"Sounds really nice." Commented Ukyo, who then proceeded to yawn.  
  
"Tired Ukyo?" Asked Akane.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "A little."  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep?" offered Ranma. "It's gonna take about three hours to get where we are going. We'll wake you when we get there."  
  
"That's okay." Said Ukyo. "Besides I can't sleep on these hard train seats."  
  
"You can lean on Ranma 's shoulder." Said Akane. "He makes a great pillow."  
  
"Akane!" blushed Ranma.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby." Scolded Akane. "Go ahead."  
  
Embarrassed Ranma got up and gingerly sat down next to Ukyo. Ukyo not one to look a gift horse in the mouth happily leaned against Ranma's shoulder and within minutes was fast asleep. Once he was sure she was asleep Ranma turned to Akane.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked softly. "You're all but throwing us together."  
  
"I'm not really sure." Admitted Akane. "It just seems like the right thing to do. I'm not planning on giving you to Ukyo if that's what you were worried about."  
  
Actually that was what Ranma was thinking but Akane 's reassurance eased his concern. "That's good." Ranma sighed. "Not that I'm really complaining. " Ranma looked down at his sleeping companion. "I just want her to be happy again."  
  
"I know, Ranma." Akane couldn't shake the conviction that taking Ukyo on this training trip was the right thing to do. Something was telling Akane that she had been given a chance to make things right with both Ukyo and Ranma. Akane stiffened suddenly as the thought popped into her head. "Make it right with both of them?"  
  
"Ranma?" asked Akane nervously.  
  
"What is it Akane?"  
  
"No-nothing." she lied.  
  
"Come on Akane. I know you better than that." Replied Ranma. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You're just going to think I'm being silly."  
  
"When have I ever thought that?" smirked Ranma.  
  
"Idiot." She responded affectionately. "She really loves you, you know."  
  
Ranma blinked at the sudden change of subject. He looked down at Ukyo 's sleeping form. He sighed. "I l-love her too. I just don't feel the same way about her as I do you."  
  
Akane 's heart leaped at Ranma 's words. After denying feelings for each other for so long, every time Ranma said anything loving toward her still came as a surprise. "Promise me something. Okay Ranma?" Akane said suddenly.  
  
"Sure Akane. Anything."  
  
"Promise me." Akane swallowed a lump that appeared in her throat. "Promise me that if anything happens to me." Akane held up her hand to prevent Ranma from interrupting. "Promise that you'll let Ukyo take care of you. Promise me Ranma! She's the only one I can trust to make you happy."  
  
"Jeez Akane. You're right; I think you're being silly. Nothings gonna happen to you." A sudden thought came to him. "And you're not gonna break our engagement so I can marry Ukyo."  
  
Akane shook her head and smiled. "I wasn't planning on doing that." Inwardly she grimaced as she had considered doing just that. Then she turned serious again. "Promise?"  
  
Ranma was about to protest again when he saw the pleading in her eyes and he backed down. "She's so cute when she smiles." Thought Ranma. "I'd do just about anything to see her smile. I just hope she doesn't do anything really stupid. Ukyo was bad enough. I don't think I could stand it if anything happened to her."  
  
"I promise." He whispered.  
  
Akane smiled  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
Authors Note: Short chapter I know. Just seemed like the right place to end it. Confused yet? I know I am and I'm writing this thing. 


	18. Book 2 Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Relationships"  
  
The train pulled into the station. It was the last station on the line situated in a shallow valley. Looming over and partially surrounding the valley was a chain of hills and low mountains. Three passengers got off.  
  
"We'll head toward those hills." Stated Ranma pointing toward the mentioned destination. "We'll camp there overnight and then continue toward the mountains for about a day. We should make the training area early tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Okay!" chorused Akane and Ukyo and the three set off. After a couple hours of walking they found themselves entering into a forested area. They walked through the forest silently for another hour until they came upon a small clearing. The sounds of running water came to their ears and a short investigation had them locate a shallow stream running off to the side of the clearing.  
  
"This would be a great place to camp for tonight." Exclaimed Ranma. "It's perfect."  
  
Ukyo and Akane looked around. They had to agree and with a grin and a sigh of relief Akane shrugged off her backpack. Ranma was already gathering rocks to make a campfire and Akane was pulling out some food supplies while Ukyo just sat down against a nearby tree. She was tired and it infuriated her. She was a martial artist and she shouldn't be just sitting around doing nothing. Then she remembered why she was tired. For the whole day she had made herself forget. She choked back a sob. "No." she thought angrily "I've got to be strong. They need me. Akane said so." With an effort she plastered a smile on her face and got to her feet. "Hey guys?" she called "You're hogging all the fun. I want to do something."  
  
"Okay.' smiled Ranma "You cook, while Akane pitches the tents."  
  
"Ranma! You know I was going to do the cooking." She glared at Ranma to disagree.  
  
"Jeez Akane." Said a suddenly nervous Ranma. "Ukyo just got out of the hospital. What are you tryin' to do, send her back?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome, you take that back." Akane started to glow in anger.  
  
Ranma too busy indulging in one of his favorite pastimes; teasing Akane, didn't notice. "Bidahhhhh!"  
  
Ukyo watched in fascination. For a moment she saw this as an opportunity to get Ranma back. All she had to do was wait for Akane to explode and bye-bye engagement. Then Ukyo remembered Akane asking for help. "Akane calm down. Ranma stop teasing Akane."  
  
"Stay out of this Ukyo." Growled Akane. She waved her away with one arm. "It's none of your business." Ranma stopped and stared at Ukyo in confusion.  
  
"It is my business. You asked me to make it my business. Remember?" Ukyo growled right back. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm saving their relationship.' She thought to herself. Yet, somehow, it seemed the right thing to do.  
  
Akane stopped, stunned. Ukyo was right. She had asked! Akane nodded.  
  
"That's better." Said Ukyo. Smiling. She then turned to Ranma. "Ranma get over here and apologize to Akane."  
  
"Why should I apologize to her?" Grumped Ranma. "I didn't do nothin."  
  
Ukyo looked at Ranma sternly. "Ran-chan am I your best friend?"  
  
"Of course you are Uk-chan. What's that got to do with it?"  
  
"And best friends listen to each other? Right?"  
  
Ranma nodded still puzzled.  
  
"Then listen to this Ran-chan." Growled Ukyo. "You're being a jerk. You owe Akane an apology."  
  
Ranma 's head jerked back in shock. Then an embarrassed grin came to his face. Ranma nodded and turned to Akane. "I'm sorry Akane. I guess I was being a jerk." He turned his head back to Ukyo. "If you're best friend tells you so, I guess it must be true." He turned back to Akane. "Will you forgive me?"  
  
Akane stared at Ranma. Tears were streaming from her eyes. She ran to Ranma and threw her arms around him in a fierce hug. "Of course I do, you big jerk. I'm sorry too."  
  
Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane. They stood there together for a long moment. Then Ranma turned to Ukyo. He raised the arm closest to her and beckoned her closer. Once she had gotten close enough, he pulled her into the hug with Akane, who responded by hugging Ukyo as well. Ukyo put one arm around Ranma and the other around Akane and hugged them back.  
  
"Thank you." Ranma whispered from within the circle of arms.  
  
"What are friends for?" Ukyo whispered back  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
Authors notes: Seemed like the right place to end this chapter. I don't know about you, but I liked this chapter. 


	19. Book 2 Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Compromise"  
  
Akane smiled to herself as she pulled the tent from Ranma 's backpack. Wait a minute THE tent? Shouldn't there be two? The larger one that she and Ukyo were going to share was there. But the smaller one for Ranma was missing. She quickly checked the other backpack. No tent. She was sure she had packed both tents last night. "Guys, we have a problem."  
  
"What's wrong Akane?" asked Ukyo.  
  
"We only have one tent."  
  
"What? Did you forget ta pack both tents?" asked Ranma disbelievingly.  
  
"No. I was sure I packed both. I remember seeing both tents when I put the packs down by the door last night." Replied Akane. They looked at each other for a long moment.  
  
"Pops." Growled Ranma.  
  
"Daddy!" growled Akane.  
  
"Why would they do that?" asked a bewildered Ukyo. "You already told them you were going to get m-married."  
  
"They want grand-children and the sooner the better." Mumbled Ranma. Akane blushed as she nodded.  
  
"Oh." Ukyo blushed as well. "Guess they didn't know I was coming along."  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other. "I thought you were going to tell them?" They said in unison. Ukyo slapped her forehead with her palm in disbelief.  
  
Akane finished setting up the single tent and was carefully arranging the sleeping bags inside. She had originally considered asking Ranma to sleep outside but decided against it. Even with Ukyo there, now that the opportunity presented itself, there was no way she was not going to sleep next to Ranma. True it wouldn't be as fun as sleeping WITH Ranma but it would be better than nothing.  
  
In the meantime, Ukyo was putting the finishing touches to dinner. Ranma's past experiences with camping ensured that the campsite had been established in record time. In what had seemed like moments, Ranma had dug out and built an expert campfire. Located, carried and broke up deadwood for a fire and then proceeded to start a fire using nothing but two sticks of wood and his blazing hand speed. All that was left for Ukyo to do was do what she did best; cook. Foregoing her usual okonomiyaki, Ukyo opted for a hearty stew and rice and plenty of it.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Called Ukyo. In a flash Ranma was sitting at the fire and holding out his bowl for Ukyo to fill. Akane came to the fire in a more leisurely pace, but she couldn't help impatiently waiting for her meal. It smelled so good!  
  
"Ukyo?" Akane asked quietly. "Do you think that, when we get back home, you could help me with my cooking?"  
  
Ukyo grimaced to herself. Akane wasn't known as the 'kitchen destroyer' for nothing. She put on a smile anyway. "Sure sugar." She said. "I'd be happy to."  
  
Ranma paused in his eating as a chill ran down his spine. "Oh no!" he thought. "Akane is gonna try cooking again." Wisely though he kept his thoughts to himself. Out loud he said. "That'd be great. Akane could use all the help she can get." Realizing that he still was putting his foot in his mouth, he naturally tried to bluster his way out of getting further in trouble. "I mean, she's getting better. Really." Amazingly this seemed to work.  
  
"Do you really think so?" asked Akane. "Thank you Ranma."  
  
Ukyo leaned over to Ranma and said in a stage whisper. "Nice save."  
  
Ranma blushed while Ukyo and Akane laughed. Ranma listened while Ukyo and Akane talked. They spoke of inconsequential things, people at school, movies they had seen. Normally this would have been the cue for Ranma to take himself off for some private training or to practice a new technique, but tonight Ranma listened. It wasn't the conversation that interested Ranma but rather the conversing. Ukyo and Akane, former rivals, occasional partners, just talking like friends. To Ranma this was unusual bordering on the miraculous and he didn't want to miss a single second of it. Slowly the conversation began to die down as the hour grew late. It was Akane who made the decision to retire for the evening when she started to yawn.  
  
"It's late." Said Ranma. "Let me get some cold water and we can go to sleep."  
  
"Cold water?" asked Ukyo in confusion.  
  
"Yeah." Said Ranma. "So I can turn into a girl." Seeing the confusion on both of the girls faces Ranma sighed. "I figured you'd feel more comfortable if we were all girls."  
  
"Not to mention how uncomfortable you'd be if you were a guy." Smirked Akane.  
  
"Well that too." Blushed Ranma.  
  
"I think that's very nice of you Ranma." Said Akane with a soft smile. "I'm going to be a little disappointed though. "  
  
"Me to." Murmured Ukyo. Ukyo clamped a hand over her mouth and blushed bright red in embarrassment. "I can't believe I said that. Sorry Akane. Sorry Ranma."  
  
Akane looked at Ukyo for a moment a calculating expression on her face. "Don't worry about it Ukyo." She said finally. "I can't say I can blame you." She admitted. Ranma just looked at the ground too embarrassed to say anything. Ranma walked over to the backpacks and pulled out a canteen and splashed himself with water. She then walked back to the fire.  
  
Snapping her fingers, Ranma went back to the backpacks and rummaged around for a moment. Finding what she was looking for she walked back to the fire. She walked over and sat down next to Ukyo.  
  
"Let me see your wrists." She said sternly. "I gotta change the bandages and put some of this stuff Dr. Tofu gave me. Said it would help the healing."  
  
Ukyo paled a bit at his words and hesitantly held her wrists out. Up until now she had again been able to forget the reason for the training trip but as the memories came flooding back she found she couldn't hold back the tears that suddenly appeared.  
  
"Aw. Don't cry Ukyo. I'm not mad or nothing." Said Ranma awkwardly. Carefully, Ranma unwrapped the bandages, Akane hissed in sympathy when she saw the stitches, but Ranma seemed satisfied. "You're healing really fast." He said approvingly. "You're probably channeling your Chi to help you heal. Just like I do." Ranma carefully cleaned Ukyo's wrists, dried them and spread some of Dr. Tofu's ointment on them. He then rewrapped her wrists with some clean bandages. "There, all done."  
  
"Thank you, Ranma." Whispered Ukyo. "Sorry to be such trouble."  
  
"You're not any trouble. You're my friend. Remember?" Ranma gave Ukyo 's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."  
  
Akane in the meantime had already gone into the tent and changed into her pajamas when Ranma and Ukyo entered the tent. The tent while roomy enough for two people was a bit cramped for three but Ranma and Ukyo managed to wiggle out of their clothes. Ranma kept his eyes averted while Ukyo was undressing. Akane was frankly appraising the form of her former rival and was surprised to see Ukyo unwrapping her chest bindings.  
  
"I thought you stopped wrapping your breasts." Remarked Akane. "It's a shame really. You have such nice breasts. Don't you think so Ranma?"  
  
"How would I know? I'm not looking." Protested Ranma blushing furiously.  
  
"Not even a peek?" teased Akane. "I bet Ukyo wouldn't mind." Akane looked at Ukyo with a grin. "How about it, Ukyo?"  
  
"Akane!" squeaked both Ranma and Ukyo in outrage and embarrassment.  
  
Akane smirked evilly. "You're both chicken."  
  
"Take that back." Shouted Ranma whipping her head around in anger. Unfortunately she ended up staring directly at Ukyo's bare breasts. "Ack!" And spun her head around again. Akane fell back onto her sleeping bag laughing uproariously. "You peeked. You peeked." She repeated laughing.  
  
"Oh, so you wanna play? Do you?" Growled Ranma. "Well THREE can play at that game." Ranma pounced on top of Akane shouting. "Hey Uk-chan! Ya wanna know where Akane 's ticklish spots are?"  
  
Ukyo giggled. "You bet sugar." And dog-piled on top of Akane.  
  
"Stop!" giggled Akane. "You forget." Gasped Akane between giggles. "I know where your ticklish spots are as well." And attacked Ranma in return. Ukyo in the meantime found herself rolling on the tent floor laughing hysterically.  
  
"Laugh at us, will you." Smirked Ranma. And launched a devastating tickle attack on Ukyo.  
  
"Hah! An opening." Screamed Akane and jumped on top of Ranma. For many minutes the forest rang with the happy laughter of the three girls. Finally the laughter died down and the three girls lay on the floor of the tent with their chests heaving. Ranma found herself lying on her back, Ukyo and Akane curled up on either side. Ukyo and Akane had clasped each other's hands and laid their clasped hands on Ranma 's stomach. Ranma was holding on to both of their hands.  
  
When she had caught her breath, Akane leaned over and kissed Ranma on the lips. She felt Ukyo's grasp suddenly tighten and looked over to see a pale faced Ukyo. "Oh, sorry Ukyo. I guess that was inconsiderate of me."  
  
"You kissed Ranma as a girl!" said an astonished Ukyo.  
  
"Yeah? So? She's still Ranma," retorted Akane. She looked at Ukyo for a moment a sudden thought came into her head. "Ukyo Kuonji. Are you going to tell me that it makes a difference if Ranma is a boy or girl?"  
  
"I like boys!" protested Ukyo.  
  
"Trust me, Ukyo." Giggled Akane. "Even when Ranma is a girl, she's a boy." Akane mulled over what she just said, shrugged and continued. "Don't you realize that being with Ranma means accepting the curse. What were you planning on doing if Ranma chose you? Make him sleep alone every time she changed?"  
  
"I really didn't think about it." Admitted Ukyo. She looked at Ranma. "Whenever I would dream about us together it was always with you as a boy."  
  
Ranma nodded in understanding. "I think that was part of the reason why I picked Akane." He squeezed Ukyo's hand. "You knew I changed into a girl but you were never really comfortable around me when I was a girl." Ukyo nodded and Ranma continued. "Akane understood that they were both me."  
  
"But, but you'll find a cure one day." said a confused Ukyo. "Then what?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "Uk-chan, I no longer care if I find a cure or not."  
  
"But you'll use one if you found it?" persisted Ukyo.  
  
Ranma freed one hand to scratch her head. "I really don't know. If you had asked me a year ago I would have jumped at a chance for a cure. Now." Ranma trailed off.  
  
"How about you Akane?" said Ukyo. "Wouldn't you want a full time boy for a fiancé?"  
  
Akane shook her head with a smile and leaned her chin on Ranma's shoulder. "I like him just the way she is." Akane shook her head again. "The hardest part is figuring out how to refer to Ranma. Him. Her. He. She. It can be very confusing."  
  
"I noticed." Smirked Ranma.  
  
"Jerk." Returned Akane softly.  
  
"Tomboy." Replied Ranma. He turned toward Ukyo again. "It's still me Ukyo, now and, probably, forever. If you're gonna be my friend, ya gotta accept that." Ranma looked at Ukyo, the pleading plainly showing in his eyes. "Can you?"  
  
Ukyo looked at Ranma, seeing the hope and need naked on her face. She looked at Akane, who was just looking back, waiting. Ukyo sighed then leaned over and kissed a very surprised Ranma on the lips. She leaned back, touching her lips with one finger. She looked over to Akane who was smiling faintly at her.  
  
"Well?" asked Akane.  
  
Ukyo touched her lips again. "You are so lucky. You know that don't you?"  
  
"Yep." Smirked Akane.  
  
"And you." Growled Ukyo. "Next time I kiss you I'm dressing as a BOY!"  
  
Ranma looked at Ukyo for a long moment, a blush slowly crossing her face. "Okay." She whispered. Then suddenly grinned. "Do you want me to be a girl or a boy when you do?"  
  
Ranma 's laughter rang out as both Ukyo's and Akane 's jaws dropped open.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
Authors Notes; Oh yeah! 


	20. Book 2 Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Communication"  
  
The sun had just begun its' descent into afternoon when Ranma called a halt. They had been hiking since sun-up and the girls, especially Ukyo, were tired. Akane immediately shucked off her backpack and stretched, grimacing over the popping sounds her back made. Ukyo was tiredly leaning against a nearby tree. Grabbing a canteen, Akane ambled over and offered Ukyo a drink, which was gratefully received. Akane sat down next to her.  
  
"How are you holding up?" she asked.  
  
Ukyo smiled. "Tired but feeling pretty good." She admitted. "How much longer do you think we have to go?"  
  
"I have no idea." Grumbled Akane. "Hey Ranma! Are we there yet?"  
  
Ranma walked over smirking. "What's the matter Tomboy? Getting tired?"  
  
"Ranma!" growled Akane.  
  
Ranma held his hands up in front of him in a warding gesture. "Hey I'm only kidding." He laughed. "Come with me you two. Leave the packs." And walked off through a nearby stand of trees. The three walked for no more than a couple minutes when Ranma stopped them. "Close your eyes." He commanded. Ukyo and Akane looked at Ranma then at each other, shrugged and closed their eyes. "No peeking." He said and taking each of them by an arm led them forward. After another minute of walking Akane detected a faint scent of sulfur and a feeling of warmth. They walked on for another minute when Ranma halted them. "Okay Ladies. You may open your eyes."  
  
Akane opened her eyes and gasped. Ukyo's answering gasps sounding a fraction of second later. Stretching before them lay something out of a fairy tale. Directly in front of them was a series of various size pools. The smallest barely large enough for three or four people, the largest could hold five times as many. Akane could see faint streamers of steam coming from each of them. A small slow moving stream that was in turn fed by a small cascading waterfall from a nearby low hill fed the pools. Clumps of bamboo dotted spaces around and between some of the pools.  
  
"I found this place about a year ago while on a solo training trip." Ranma said quietly. "I never told Pops about it. I wanted to keep this to myself. I've only been here a couple times since. I never brought anyone here before."  
  
"Thank you for bringing us here. It's beautiful." Whispered Akane.  
  
"Yes, thank you Ran-chan." Said Ukyo just as quietly.  
  
"I figure we can train in this clearing near where we left the packs and come up here afterwards."  
  
"Sounds good to me sugar. How about you Akane?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
Akane smiled and nodded her head. "Let's set up camp and come back here for a good long soak."  
  
"The camp can wait." Decided Ukyo "I'm taking a bath!" And started walking toward one of the smaller pools pulling off clothes as she went.  
  
"Go ahead, Akane." Said Ranma with a smile "I'll go make camp."  
  
"Well if you're sure." Said Akane guiltily her eyes looking at the pools yearningly.  
  
Ranma laughed. "Go on."  
  
Akane giggled. "Well okay." And began walking after Ukyo. "But hurry. I want you to scrub my back." She called over her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. Saotome secret technique 'Speed camp setting.' " And raced away laughing.  
  
Akane walked to the pool Ukyo had picked, disrobed and got in. "Ahhh." She sighed. "That feels so good." The pool was just deep enough to reach the top of Akane 's breasts as she sat down. The water was hot but not uncomfortably so, the faint streamers of steam were enough to partially obscure their bodies. Ukyo had her eyes closed when Akane got in only opening them long enough to acknowledge Akane 's presence and immediately closed them again. They soaked for a couple minutes without saying anything.  
  
"Akane?" said Ukyo without opening her eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Said Akane and opened her eyes to look at Ukyo.  
  
"For not shutting me out. For not taking Ranma away."  
  
"I would never do that."  
  
"I know." Ukyo opened her eyes and looked at Akane. "Now." Ukyo bit her lip and dropped her eyes. "I don't know if I could have done that." She whispered. "I probably would have packed up and taken Ranma as far away as I could." Akane trembled when she heard this. "Can you forgive me?" pleaded Ukyo.  
  
Akane moved over next to Ukyo and hugged her around the shoulders with one arm. "There's nothing to forgive." She said.  
  
Ukyo turned and buried her head in Akane 's shoulder crying. "Oh Akane." She sobbed. "It hurts. Seeing him with you." Akane could feel the tears dripping hot on to her shoulder. "I wanted to be Ukyo Saotome. I wanted to wake up next to him in the morning and go to sleep with him at night." Akane hugged Ukyo. "I wanted to have a baby with him."  
  
"A baby?" whispered Akane.  
  
Ukyo nodded into her shoulder. "That's what I think I'll miss the most."  
  
"Ukyo?" Said Akane. Ukyo looked up. "I'm sorry too." Ukyo nodded into Akane's shoulder as the tears continued to fall.  
  
Akane let her cry for a while rubbing her back to comfort her. After a while she said. "Smile Ukyo. Ranma should be here soon, we don't want him to know you were crying." Akane smiled "You know how protective the big jerk can be."  
  
Ukyo pulled away from Akane and wiped her eyes. A smile came to her lips. It wasn't much of a smile and Akane could see the pain in Ukyo's eyes but it was a smile nonetheless. Sure enough Ranma chose that moment to come into view. He was wearing a bathrobe and was carrying a bundle in one hand and a basket in the other.  
  
"How are my two favorite girls doing?" he asked as he came near. He held up the basket. "Hungry?"  
  
"Starving." Cried Akane, "Bring that basket over here."  
  
Ranma blushed. "Don't you think you should put something on first?" He held up the bundle. "I brought you your robes."  
  
"No way Ranma." Smirked Akane. 'I'm not moving. How about you Uk-chan?"  
  
A genuine smile appeared on Ukyo 's lips hearing that name coming from Akane. "I'm with you Ak-chan."  
  
"But." stammered Ranma.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby." Said Akane pretending to be angry. "Get in here and bring the basket."  
  
"But Akane, Ukyo's, I mean." Ranma trailed off into embarrassed silence.  
  
"Friends bathe together all the time, Right Uk-chan?"  
  
"Right Ak-chan." Ukyo had no idea what Akane was up to, but she decided to play along.  
  
Akane propped herself on her elbows at the edge of the pool. Ukyo copied her pose and the two of them stared at Ranma. "Well?" drawled Akane.  
  
Blushing bright red Ranma turned around and removed his robe. He could feel two pairs of eyes burning into his back. "I can't believe I'm doing this?" he thought to himself. With only his boxers remaining Ranma hesitated. "Close your eyes. Okay?" he squeaked.  
  
"Of course Ranma." purred Akane and Ukyo in unison.  
  
Gulping, Ranma dropped his boxers.  
  
"Nice butt." Commented Ukyo.  
  
"Ukyo!" shouted an outraged Ranma. "You were supposed to close your eyes."  
  
"Well now you're even for last night." Laughed Akane. "Now get that nice butt over here and wash my back."  
  
Glaring at the two girls Ranma stayed where he was both of his hands covering his groin.  
  
"Hmmm. Looks like we'll have to resort to stronger measures." Murmured Akane. She began to climb out of the pool with Ukyo right behind her. Soon Ranma found himself between two very wet, very cute and very naked girls. This was almost too much for Ranma to take and would have run away if the girls hadn't each taken an arm and lifted him bodily and tossed him into the pool. Akane jumped in after him while Ukyo snagged the basket one handed before following.  
  
While Ukyo found all this fun she was totally surprised by Akane 's actions. Then blushed slightly as she thought about her own response. "I can't believe I did that!" she thought to herself. "What is Akane up to?" Shrugging she walk over to the hot pool.  
  
Ukyo placed the basket at the edge of the pool and slipped back in. Ranma was sitting stiffly in the pool, eyes tightly shut. "Is she in the pool yet?" he asked plaintively.  
  
"Yes Ranma, she's in the pool." Giggled Akane.  
  
"I can open my eyes?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes Ranma." Sighed Akane.  
  
"You're not gonna hit me if I open my eyes?" He whimpered.  
  
Ranma felt his chin being grabbed by a small but very strong hand. "Ranma look at me." Said Akane in a very serious voice. Ranma opened his eyes to find himself looking directly into Akane 's brown eyes. "No ones going to hit you. You're doing nothing wrong." Akane smiled. "Remember when we first went to see Dr. Epstein?"  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Remember Dr. Epstein's second rule?"  
  
"No hitting?"  
  
"That's right Ranma. No hitting." She said and let go of his chin. 'Now relax. We're just three friends sharing a bath. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Akane." Said Ranma with a small smile and sat back against the wall of the pool.  
  
The pool that Ukyo had picked was just big enough for the three of them to sit in with their legs stretched out comfortably without quite touching the other side of the pool. This of course meant that three pairs of legs couldn't help but overlap. A few moments of awkward shifting, bumping and apologizing, mostly from Ranma, ensued until a compromise was worked out. The compromise being that Ukyo and Akane sat on each side of Ranma and had their legs comfortably resting on Ranma 's. Well, Ukyo and Akane were comfortable, Ranma was, unfortunately, getting less comfortable by the second. Except for Akane, Ranma had little experience being around a naked girl and even then his experience was limited, being next to two naked and very cute girls was threatening to send Ranma into sensory overload. "Soul of Ice." Thought Ranma. "Just three friends sharing a bath." Ranma snorted. "Yeah right!"  
  
"Are you okay Ranma?" asked Akane.  
  
Ranma thought for a moment, wondering what to say. For once he tried the truth. "No. Not really." He admitted.  
  
"What's wrong, Ranma honey?" asked Ukyo.  
  
Ranma didn't say anything for a while. Finally he spoke. "Doesn't this all seem strange to you?" he asked. "I mean just a little while ago Ukyo tried to; well you know." Ukyo flinched a little at his words. " Now look at us, acting like nothing happened. No, that's not true, we've never done anything like this before." Ranma looked at Akane. "Akane? How come you're not getting jealous?"  
  
"Would it do me any good to be jealous?" murmured Akane.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Akane sighed. "Ranma, I spent the last year being jealous. Jealous of Shampoo's looks, Kodachi's grace but I think I was the most jealous over your friendship with Ukyo." Ukyo looked up sharply at that comment. Akane continued. "I-I wasn't a very good fiancé but you picked me anyway."  
  
"Akane" began Ranma.  
  
"Please Ranma let me finish." Interrupted Akane. "You were willing to lose your best friend for me." She looked at Ukyo. "And you almost did." The last was said in a whisper. Akane wiped at her eyes. "You shouldn't have had to make that choice. No one should." She said fiercely.  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Ranma in a confused voice.  
  
"What I'm saying, Ranma, is I don't want you to give up your best friend for me and if that means making room in OUR lives for Ukyo, then." Akane closed her eyes "that's what we'll do."  
  
Akane heard the sound of someone moving through the water and felt a pair of arms encircle her. She opened her eyes to see that is was Ukyo who was holding her, though Ukyo's eyes were looking not at her but at Ranma. "Ranma honey." Ukyo said in a voice husky with emotion. "I think we both need a hug.  
  
It was awkward but somehow Ranma managed to hug both of the girls. His mind was still puzzling over what Akane had said. He wasn't really sure what Akane was trying to say other than it meant Ukyo would still be around.  
  
"Will someone please explain what's going on?" asked Ranma plaintively.  
  
"Ranma honey you must have done something really, really good in a past life." Said Ukyo with an almost sad smile. "I hope you appreciate her."  
  
Ranma looked fondly at Akane. "Well, it took me a while but yeah, I do." He looked over to Ukyo. "But what does that have to do with what Akane is talking about?"  
  
Ukyo laughed. "Never mind Ran-chan. Let's just say that the three of us will figure it out as we go along. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Uk-chan."  
  
  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
Authors Notes: Probably going to rewrite this chapter. The idea is sound but I'm not totally satisfied with how it came out. I know it's taking a while to resolve all the issues of Ranma and co. but.I'll get there. 


	21. Book 2 Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Mothers Day"  
  
Nodoka Saotome nervously approached the door to a non-descript apartment in a pleasant part of Nerima. Twice during her walk over she had stopped and begun walking home. Each time she would walk no more than a block or two before she again turned and continued her journey. A casual observer would have seen a calm and dignified woman strolling down the street on a sunny afternoon, to someone who knew her; she had the air of someone walking to the gallows.  
  
Summoning up all her remaining courage she knocked on the apartment door. Nodoka could hear someone walking toward the door. It opened.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Saotome. This is an unexpected pleasure." Said Doctor Epstein.  
  
The doctor led Nodoka to a comfortable looking chair and had her sit down. He bustled off to the kitchen and quickly returned with a simple English style tea service. After serving Nodoka and then himself some tea he sat down in a chair next to her, the small end table holding the tea service the only barrier between them.  
  
Nodoka sipped her tea and observed the doctor covertly over the rim of the teacup. Her hand shook slightly. "I hope I'm not intruding." She said quietly.  
  
"Not at all." Responded the doctor in equally quiet tones. "I had hoped to have a chance to talk to you. Ranma talks about you often."  
  
The tremor of Nodoka 's hands increased causing the cup to rattle in its saucer. With a deep breath Nodoka controlled her hands and placed the cup on the table. "He does?" she whispered.  
  
Doctor Epstein nodded.  
  
"What?" Nodoka swallowed heavily. "What did he say?"  
  
"I really can't say." Responded the doctor. "Doctor-patient privilege." He continued on seeing Nodoka 's questioning look.  
  
"Oh." She replied in a small voice.  
  
"What I can say is that your son loves you very much and missed you terribly all the years you were apart." He said evenly. Nodoka flinched perceptibly at the doctors' words. "You seem surprised." Said the doctor. "Is there any reason why you would believe your son wouldn't love you?"  
  
Nodoka looked bleakly at the doctor. "He told you? Didn't he?" She said. Her voice trembled. She picked up the teacup again and tried to regain control.  
  
"Told me what? Mrs. Saotome?" Asked the doctor. His voice remained soft and even but Nodoka could feel the steel beneath it. Nodoka 's trembling increased.  
  
"You have no right to judge me." She cried. "You have no right."  
  
"I do not judge anyone, Mrs. Saotome. " Said the doctor. "I just listen." The doctor gazed at Nodoka calmly.  
  
The teacup rattled once more "I'm curious." He said finally. Nodoka looked up.  
  
"What was Ranma like as a child?"  
  
Nodoka looked into her teacup for a time. A faint smile of remembrance came to her lips. "He was a very happy child." She said. "Always laughing and playing." Nodoka took a sip of tea. Her hands were steadier now.  
  
"He doesn't laugh that much anymore." Said the doctor softly.  
  
The teacup rattled. "No. He doesn't." Nodoka replied. She looked at the doctor. Dr. Epstein's eyes seemed to bore into her. She sipped her tea. When she looked back toward the doctor he could see the tears streaming down her face. "Do you really believe I would hurt my child?"  
  
Dr. Epstein allowed some of his anger to show. "It is unimportant whether I believe you or not." Nodoka felt pinned under his gaze. "What is important is what Ranma believes."  
  
Nodoka put the teacup down before she dropped it. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably. She closed her eyes before speaking. "And what does he believe?" She whispered.  
  
"I cannot say." The doctor replied.  
  
Nodoka 's eyes shot open in disbelief and anger. "Cannot or will not?" She rasped. "I demand you tell me."  
  
"Demand, Mrs. Saotome?" asked the doctor calmly. "By what right can you demand anything that has to do with Ranma?"  
  
"He's my son!" She shouted.  
  
"Not for over 10 years, he wasn't." The doctor continued before Nodoka could speak. "You allowed your husband to take him away and raise his on his own. You even signed a contract with him to that regard." Dr. Epstein took a deep breath. "A contract, I may add, that contained a clause that would require him to commit ritual suicide if YOU didn't believe him to be manly." The scorn in the doctors' voice when he said 'manly' made Nodoka shiver. "No Mrs. Saotome, as his doctor and as his friend, I'm afraid I do not recognize your rights about anything in regards to Ranma." The doctors' voice seemed to echo. "I have a sworn duty to protect my patients from possible harm."  
  
As the doctor spoke, Nodoka seemed to shrink into herself. "Please." She begged. Nodoka buried her face in her hands in anguish. "My child is afraid of me." She choked out as if in pain. She stretched her hand out beseechingly toward the doctor. "Please help me."  
  
Dr. Epstein's gaze softened. "What did you think of Ranma's new dress?" He asked.  
  
The sudden change in topic jolted Nodoka. "His dress?" She asked in confusion. Suddenly recollection made her face light up. "She looked so cute." Nodoka 's face fell. "He was afraid of me then, too. Wasn't he?"  
  
"So he told me."  
  
Nodoka glanced sharply at the doctor. "He-he told you that?" She asked in a curious mixture of hope and fear. The doctor nodded. Nodoka 's expression was more hopeful. She began to play with the hem of her Kimono. "My son has nothing to fear from me." She asserted.  
  
"Your son. No." agreed the doctor. "How about your daughter?"  
  
Nodoka blushed in shame. "I deserve that." She admitted after a moment. She looked the doctor directly in the eyes. "My CHILD has nothing to fear from me." If anything, her tone was even more forceful. She scrabbled around in her purse, finally pulling out a folded piece of parchment. "I will destroy it." She said. "Here and now."  
  
Dr. Epstein shook his head. "It would be better if you gave it to him. It would be even better if you destroyed it together." Dr. Epstein leveled a finger at Nodoka. "It would have been best if it had never existed."  
  
Silence reigned upon the doctors' proclamation. Nodoka closed her eyes. Finally. "He-he was going to leave me and take my child with him." She said in a tone that seemed to quiver with suppressed emotion. She opened her eyes seeming to look off into someplace only she could see. "I married Genma for love, doctor." She sobbed. "HE married me for a son." Nodoka again buried her head in her hands. "I was scared and hurt and I wanted him to be as scared and as hurt as I was."  
  
"So the pact." Said the doctor. Nodoka nodded. "One thing I don't understand." Said the doctor quizzically. "Genma is a powerful martial artist. Why would be afraid of you."  
  
Nodoka smiled wryly. "I too come from a martial arts family." She said. She took the cloth bundle she always carried and began to unwrap it. "Our specialty is the Katana." She said holding up the blade.  
  
End Chapter 10 


	22. Book 2 Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"The ties that bind"  
  
It was the third day of the training trip. As had become almost a twice daily ritual Ranma would remove Ukyo's bandages from her wrist, inspect the progress of her healing, apply Dr. Tofu's ointment and re-bandage Ukyo's wrists. Today was different. Ranma unwrapped the bandages and inspected Ukyo's wrists. "Hmm." He murmured. "Akane, could you please get the first aid kit from the tent."  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Ukyo nervously. After three days of having Ranma minister to her injuries, she no longer blushed in shame. To be honest she was beginning to enjoy the attention. The sudden change in the pattern worried her.  
  
Ranma smiled. "Nope. In fact everything's fine. Just gonna have to remove the stitches."  
  
Akane came out of the tent with the first aid kit and handed it to Ranma. He opened it and took out a scissor and a pair of tweezers. "This may sting a little." He said and then proceeded to cut the stitches and, using the tweezers, pulled each stitch from her wrists. When he had finished he applied some of the ointment and then re-bandaged her wrists.  
  
"You really don't need the bandages anymore, but I'd rather not take any chances." Ranma grinned. "Now we can really start training."  
  
Ukyo and Akane groaned. Since they had arrived, Ranma had put them through what he kept on calling 'light' workouts. To Ranma this meant; 5 mile jogs before breakfast, an hour of basic katas after breakfast, then endless sit- ups, crunches and other abdominal exercises, lunch, another 5 mile jog, more katas, breathing exercises and then dinner. The only bright spot as far as Akane and Ukyo were concerned was the long after dinner soaking in 'their' hot pool. Ranma was finally getting comfortable bathing with the two girls and they talked long into the night. When they finally went back to the tent they were usually too tired to do anything but sleep.  
  
Ranma snickered at hearing the groans. "Hey, we haven't even got to the hard stuff yet."  
  
Akane threw a clump of grass at Ranma in disgust. "Only you would think this was easy." She snarled. "What is it going to be now? Climbing a tree with a boulder on our backs?"  
  
"Nah!" growled Ukyo. "That would be too easy." Ukyo got to her feet. "What ever it is I'm ready."  
  
"Me too." Agreed Akane and got to her feet as well.  
  
Ranma laughed. "You sure?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Ukyo and I can take anything you can dish out." Declared Akane. "Right Ukyo?"  
  
"Right Akane." Ukyo turned to Ranma. "Bring it on, sugar."  
  
Ranma studied the two girls. Though he didn't let it show, he was very proud of both of them, but especially Akane. He was always amazed at how strong she was, and she probably could 'climb a tree with a boulder' on her back. Ukyo on the other hand didn't have Akane 's strength but her skills as a martial artist, especially with weapons, were exceptional. Even so, Ranma realized that given the right training Akane would become the greater martial artist. And Ranma was going to make sure she got that training.  
  
Now that Ranma no longer had to worry about Ukyo being Akane 's rival his thoughts had shifted to wondering what to do about Shampoo and Kodachi. Ranma knew that, once those two learned of his relationship with Akane, it would be only a matter of time before one or the other attacked, with Akane as the target. He also knew that now that Ukyo was Akane 's ally, instead of a rival, she would probably be a target as well. What Ranma had in mind was two-fold; improve both Akane and Ukyo's individual fighting abilities and teach them how to fight together. If Ukyo were going to be around as much as he suspected (and hoped), Akane and Ukyo would be more often together than apart. Especially out on the street.  
  
"Okay, here's what I want you to do." Said Ranma easing into his deceptively nonchalant ready stance. "Attack me!"  
  
Akane grinned, looked at Ukyo and saw a similar grin on her former rivals face. Ukyo nodded.  
  
"Kiyahhh!" they screamed as they leaped at Ranma. Ranma just back-flipped away. They attacked again, this time Akane attacking low while Ukyo attacked high. Ranma spun, flipped and cart wheeled up over and then behind the girls. In passing he bounced off of Akane 's shoulders, pushing her into the ground and, using the momentum, grabbed Ukyo 's arm and threw her on top of Akane, then landed lightly on his feet.  
  
With a groan, Ukyo and Akane got to their feet all the time glaring at Ranma.  
  
"This isn't working." Ukyo whispered out of the side of her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Angrily growled Akane as she wiped the dirt out of her mouth. Inwardly she was thrilled. Ranma was taking her SERIOUSLY. "Any ideas?"  
  
"No." muttered Ukyo "You?"  
  
"How about we split up and hit him from opposite sides." Suggested Akane.  
  
"Sounds good. I'll go left." And the two female martial artists resumed their attack. As they approached Ranma they split from each other until they were both about three feet away from Ranma and on opposite sides of him. This was where they stopped and assumed ready stances. Ranma waited. The setting held for several long seconds and then on an unseen signal it began.  
  
Akane aimed low trying for a leg sweep, which Ranma leaped over, right into a flying kick from Ukyo. Ranma absorbed most of the power with his arms and was able to back flip away. Akane was waiting and attacked with an intricate series of kicks and punches. Ranma was forced to defend and left himself open to a series of kicks from Ukyo. Amazingly Ranma was able to block or evade all of them!  
  
With a growl, Akane stepped behind the dodging Ranma and was able to get a grip on his gi. Exerting herself she threw him over her shoulder. Ranma was able to right himself in mid air and landed heavily on his feet. Ukyo again launched another series of kicks, one of which caught Ranma a glancing blow off one shoulder. "Good one!" He shouted.  
  
They fight went on like this for ten, fifteen, twenty minutes an hour! All the time Ranma was critiquing there every move. Sometimes he would attack. Repeating the same attack one of the two girls used. Pointing out where they had made a mistake. Other times he would defend. Explaining, even as he blocked and kicked, how to block and kick more effectively.  
  
Akane was gasping for air, taking long shuddering gulps of air, barely able to stand. Ukyo was swaying on her feet; her heart was hammering in her chest, sweat pouring down her face, making her eyes sting and her vision blurry. Ranma was sweating too but looked like he could go on indefinitely. Worse yet he was grinning!  
  
"What are you smiling at?" growled Akane.  
  
"This is fun!" chortled Ranma.  
  
"Fun he says." Rasped Akane. "You just wait until we catch our breath then you're in for it. Right Ukyo?"  
  
"Right Akane." Replied Ukyo between breaths. Despite Akane and Ukyo's protests they where having the time of their lives.  
  
"Let's take a break." Laughed Ranma. He walked over to the two girls and placing an arm around each of their waists walked them back to the hot springs. "You two get in, I'll be right back." He let go of Akane and Ukyo and raced back to the camp.  
  
Tiredly, Ukyo and Akane stripped down and entered the hot pool. "Ahhh." Sighed the girls in unison. They closed their eyes and let the hot water sooth their tired muscles.  
  
"Ranma's right." Said Akane. "That was fun."  
  
"No kidding sugar." Agreed Ukyo. "Damn. He's good."  
  
"Yeah." Answered Akane quietly.  
  
Ukyo glanced over to her former rival. Akane had a strange look on her face. "What's up Akane?"  
  
"He took me seriously." She replied.  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
"Yes." Akane replied quietly.  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
Akane shook a head. "I thought I'd do better." She replied sadly. "He handled me like a child."  
  
"Honey, he handled BOTH of us like we were children." Smirked Ukyo. "How do you think I feel?" Ukyo laughed not unkindly. "This is Ran-chan we're talking about. He's the best."  
  
"I used to be the best." Whispered Akane. "The best in all Nerima. Then came Ranma. And after Ranma came Ryoga, Kodachi, Shampoo, "Akane paused and looked at Ukyo. "You." Ukyo blushed. "It made me so mad."  
  
Ukyo was silent for a while. "I guess I can understand that." She said finally.  
  
Akane and Ukyo lay back in the hot spring, eyes closed, each thinking their own thoughts. A quiet splash, almost a sliding sound, alerted the two girls that someone had entered the pool. Akane cracked one eye open, confirmed that it was Ranma, and closed her eyes again. For several minutes there was quiet.  
  
"You both did good today." Said Ranma quietly. "Would you like to know what I think you need to improve on?" Both Akane and Ukyo had to open their eyes in surprise. There was no arrogance in Ranma's statement. In fact his tone was hesitant as if unsure of how to say what he wanted to say.  
  
"Wow, that's a change." Said Ukyo in awe. "Ranma thinking before speaking."  
  
Akane giggled. "Yeah, I know." Akane giggled again. "Sometimes I think Dr. Epstein did too good a job."  
  
"How's that sugar?" Asked Ukyo, curiously.  
  
"Well he doesn't say as many stupid things anymore." Akane pouted. "How can I work up a real good mad, if he wont say something stupid?"  
  
Ranma gave Ukyo a long-suffering look. "See what I have to put up with, Uk- chan. My fiancé likes to beat me." He put the back of one hand to his forehead. "Oh woe is me."  
  
Ukyo snorted while Akane just started giggling harder. "I see what you mean, Ak-chan. It must be frustrating not to have a good reason to hit him."  
  
"Hey." Protested Ranma. "No fair ganging up on me."  
  
Akane pretended to ignore Ranma. "You don't know the half of it Uk-chan. It's been horrible." Akane was fighting hard to keep from laughing. "Do you know what he did the other day?"  
  
"No?" Asked Ukyo. She was visibly shaking trying to hold her own laughter in. "What?"  
  
"He brought me flowers."  
  
"The cad." Replied Ukyo and together Akane and Ukyo burst into laughter. Ranma looked from girl to girl and grinned. This was what he had hoped for, his fiancé and best friend being friends. Ukyo for her part felt as if some barrier had been removed from between her and Akane. It felt good to be able to so.natural with her former rival.  
  
The good mood lasted until they were getting ready for bed. Suddenly she remembered something Dr. Epstein had said. Immediately her good mood disappeared to be replaced by ones of fear and anxiety.  
  
"Akane, Ranma?" she said hesitantly. They both looked at Ukyo. "How.do you think.what I mean to say is." Ukyo broke off.  
  
"Just say it Ukyo." Encouraged Akane. Ranma looked on in concern but said nothing. Her hand reached out to squeeze Ukyo's shoulder. Ukyo grabbed Ranma's hand and pressed it against her shoulder as if afraid she would let go. Finally Ukyo sighed.  
  
"Where do I fit in?" she whispered. She continued to hold on to Ranma's hand but her eyes were fastened on Akane's. "Two weeks ago we were rivals." Ukyo choked out. "Even I can see how much you two care for each other." Ukyo seemed to struggle for words. "Is there room for an Ukyo in 'Ranma and Akane'?"  
  
"We'll make room." Akane whispered back. "Somehow."  
  
Ranma looked back and forth between the two girls. A lump seemed to form in her throat. "I'm glad I'm a girl right now." She finally choked out.  
  
Ukyo pulled back slightly in surprise but Akane just nodded her head in understanding. "Why's that, Ran-chan?" asked Ukyo.  
  
Ranma just shook her head, unwilling or unable to answer, as the tears began to fall.. Akane smiled sadly at her fiancé. She turned to Ukyo. "Ranma still has problems expressing his emotions." Ranma nodded. "He finds it easier to when he's a girl." Akane continued.  
  
"Oh, Ran-chan. I didn't know." Said Ukyo. She hugged Ranma.  
  
Ranma glanced nervously over toward Akane. To Ranma's surprise and relief, Akane just slid closer and hugged Ranma as well.  
  
End Chapter 11 


	23. Book 2 Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Family Planning"  
  
It was the last day of the training trip; tomorrow Ranma, Akane and Ukyo would begin their journey home. On more levels then he could count Ranma was very happy. First and foremost Akane and Ukyo. The three of them were becoming more and more comfortable with each other. While it was not as natural as it once was, it was, in a way, better. Secondly, Ukyo and Akane 's skills in single combat had improved dramatically to the point where he felt confident that either one of them would be able to defend herself against Shampoo or Kodachi. Actually, Ranma figured Kodachi wouldn't last five seconds against either one of them. Shampoo on the other hand was dangerous. Together, they were beginning to even give Ranma some trouble. Lost in thought he didn't sense the presence of the two girls until they were nearly upon him. Looking up he saw Ukyo and Akane approaching. They were smiling though Ranma could sense an underlying uneasiness from Akane.  
  
"Hey Akane, hey Ukyo. What's up?' he said.  
  
The girls didn't say anything until they had sat down next to Ranma in their now usual flanking positions. For some reason Akane always sat to his right and Ukyo to his left. Even separately this held true.  
  
"Ranma." Began Akane. "We want to talk about us." She waved her hand to include all of them. "We have some ideas and we want to see what you think."  
  
Ranma looked at Akane sharply. This was the moment he had been dreading. Despite everything that had been said, he still wasn't sure what it would be; Akane canceling the engagement in favor of Ukyo, Ukyo leaving town, what? .  
  
Akane took a deep breath. She could sense Ranma's unease and though she thought she had come up with a good solution, she didn't know how Ranma would react.  
  
"Okay, here goes." She began. "I think you should adopt Ukyo into the Saotome Clan. That way, when you and I get married, both she and I get to have your family name. That would partially satisfy her family honor. What do you think so far?"  
  
Ranma thought about it. "Is that okay with you, Ukyo?" he asked finally.  
  
Ukyo smiled even as she felt the tears begin to form. "Ranma honey, you have no idea how long I've wanted to be Ukyo Saotome. Of course it's okay." She replied huskily.  
  
"Look Uk-chan." Said Ranma. "I know this isn't what you wanted." Ranma pulled at his pigtail. "I-I just want you to know I'll always be there for you."  
  
"We'll always be there for you." Corrected Akane.  
  
"Yeah, what Akane said." Ranma smiled. "You're family."  
  
Both Akane and Ukyo smiled back in return.  
  
"You know, I'm kinda sad we're going home tomorrow." Said Ranma. "I've started getting used to being around both of you." He blushed.  
  
"I've been thinking about that too." Replied Akane. She looked down and stirred the ground with her toe. "I thought that maybe the three of us could get an apartment together." Ukyo looked sharply at Akane.  
  
"I don't know if that would be such a good idea." Muttered Ukyo. "The temptation would be too much."  
  
Ranma didn't hear Ukyo's comment. Akane had and smiled quietly to herself.  
  
"Hmm." Pondered Ranma "I don't know if our parents would approve of that. You know they want us to live at the Tendo residence once you and I get married. Besides, where would I train?"  
  
Akane 's face fell. "Your right. That wouldn't work."  
  
The three sat there silently for a while.  
  
"It's just too bad that Mom and Pops are still separated." Mused Ranma. "If Pops was living at home, you and Ukyo could take the guest room and I could take Akane 's room."  
  
"Better yet." Replied Akane thoughtfully. "If your parents took the guest room at my house, you, me and Ukyo could move into your house. Besides I have the perfect reason for having Ukyo move in with us."  
  
"What's that?" asked Ukyo curiously.  
  
Akane smirked. "Ukyo can cook" Ukyo and Ranma's jaws dropped in shock.  
  
"You know you may be on to something." Replied Ranma finally when he got his jaw to work again. "With mom living at the Tendo 's, Kasumi wont have to worry about running the house and can think about marrying Dr. Tofu."  
  
"Right and Nabiki starts college next year and will be moving out." Added Akane. "And you still can use the dojo any time you want."  
  
"Yeah." Said Ranma. "And Uc-Chan's is close to the house." Ranma laughed. "Man that would be so cool."  
  
"Still, how would we convince our parents to give us the house?" asked Akane.  
  
"That's easy sugar." Laughed Ukyo. "You get married. I would be willing to bet, that if you made it a condition for being married, they'd fall all over themselves packing."  
  
The three of them laughed at the images the words conjured. Ranma sobered quickly and began to pull at his pigtail nervously. "Um, Uk-chan?"  
  
"Yes Ranma?"  
  
"As my best friend and soon to be adopted sister would it be all right with you if I asked Akane to marry me?"  
  
"Ranma!" protested Akane blushing furiously.  
  
Ukyo smiled wistfully. She fought down the sadness that threatened to overwhelm her. 'Best friend and.sister' was not what she wanted but at least Ranma was still in her life. And.who knows. The smile grew more natural. "Well, I don't know." She mused. "How were you planning to ask her?"  
  
"Ukyo!" said Akane blushing even more.  
  
"That's why I'm asking you." smirked Ranma. "I figured you'd have some ideas."  
  
"Well the first thing you need is a ring." Said Ukyo beginning to enjoy herself. "You can't ask someone to marry you without an engagement ring."  
  
Ranma reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Akane 's eyes grew wide at the sight. "R-Ranma?" stuttered Akane.  
  
"I've been carrying this around for awhile now." Said Ranma softly. "I just never could find the right time." He looked at Ukyo. "Now, I'm glad I waited. I can't think of a better person to share this with." Ranma turned to Akane. "Akane." he began only to be interrupted by Ukyo.  
  
"Do it right, honey." Said Ukyo wiping her eyes. "You're supposed to get down on one knee." Her voice broke. Akane looked over to Ukyo  
  
"Oh. Right." Muttered Ranma. He got down on one knee and took Akane 's hand in his. "Akane, do you think." He began only to be interrupted by Akane.  
  
"Wait."  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, that was mean. Heh. 


	24. Book 2 Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Family Planning Part 2  
  
What has gone before: Ukyo has gone on a training trip with Ranma and Akane. The three of them are getting along much better. Ranma was about to ask Akane to marry him only to be stopped by Akane.  
  
"Wait." Said Akane before Ranma could say any more.  
  
"What?" Ranma and Ukyo exclaimed.  
  
"Akane? What are you doing?" Said Ukyo, her voice cracking with emotion.  
  
"Shh. it's alright." Replied Akane. She walked over to Ranma and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to talk to Ukyo, that's all. We'll be right back."  
  
Akane walked Ukyo far enough away so they wouldn't be overheard. "Ukyo I know you'd rather it was you he was asking. I-I asked Ranma to promise me something." She looked directly into Ukyo's eyes. "I made him promise that if anything happened to me, that he would marry you."  
  
Ukyo gasped. "Akane! You didn't?"  
  
Akane nodded then smirked. "Not that I plan on going anywhere for a long time." To Ukyo's surprise, Akane began to blush. "You know we, slept together. Don't you?"  
  
Ukyo felt a twinge of jealousy. With some difficulty she put it aside. "Yeah, I kinda figured." Ukyo looked at Akane. "So, how was it?"  
  
If anything Akane's blush got deeper. "That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about." Replied Akane after a moment. "I can't believe I'm going to say this." She muttered. "The big dummy has a big enough ego as it is."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ukyo. Uk-chan." Stuttered Akane. "Do you.if you want.Oh hell." Akane took another deep breath. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Look Uk-chan." Akane emphasized the nickname. "Despite everything, I still get jealous. Okay?'  
  
"What do you have to be jealous about?" Responded Ukyo. Truth to tell she was getting a little annoyed with Akane. Ranma was about to propose to her, she didn't have to rub it in that she had already slept with him.  
  
"I think you should sleep with Ranma." Whispered Akane.  
  
Ukyo's eyes shot open and she stopped dead in her tracks. 'She didn't say that.' Thought Ukyo. Ukyo looked over to see Akane had stopped along with her. "You didn't say that." She said out loud.  
  
Akane just looked at her. "He loves you Ukyo." She stated simply. "I meant what I said before. If anything happens to me, I want you to take care of him."  
  
"You know I would, Akane." Replied Ukyo. "That doesn't mean you have to let me sleep with him."  
  
Akane started walking again and didn't reply for a moment. "Doesn't it Ukyo?" She said. "I'm asking you to put your life on hold for something that may never happen." Akane's mouth quirked. "I told you. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
"And you're okay with this?" Asked Ukyo in disbelief.  
  
"No, I'm not okay with this." Replied Akane with some heat in her voice. "I want him to myself." Akane turned a bleak eye to Ukyo. "But then you'll leave. Not now and maybe not tomorrow, but you'll leave. It would just kill Ranma. He'll think it was his fault."  
  
"I'm not planning on going anywhere either." Responded Ukyo heatedly. She was starting to get even angrier with Akane.  
  
"You'll find somebody else." Growled Akane.  
  
"I told you. I'm not going anywhere." Ukyo growled right back. "I'm not going to find someone else. I'll wait the rest of my life if I have to!"  
  
"Wait for what?" Asked Akane quietly. "Wait for me to die?"  
  
Ukyo's face went white in shock. "N-No!" she stuttered. "Of course not."  
  
Akane looked at Ukyo and nodded sadly. "I'm not leaving him Ukyo. I can't. No more than you could." Akane shivered. "We have a lot of very powerful enemies, Ukyo." Ukyo started at the apparent change of subject. " If you stay, they'll be yours as well." Akane stared at the ground. "Didn't you notice? Ranma has been training us to fight together. He may not have said it but its' on his mind as well."  
  
Ukyo's shocked expression told Akane she realized the truth of her words.  
  
"Even if no new enemies show up, there is still; Shampoo, Kodachi, Kuno, Taro, Happosai, maybe even Ryoga." The last said with as much sadness as disgust.  
  
"Ryoga?"  
  
"He was P-chan." Akane said flatly. "The point is, it's going be to be dangerous. He'd die for either one of us." Akane stared hard at Ukyo. "I'd die for him Ukyo, would you?"  
  
Ukyo met Akane's gaze unflinchingly. Slowly she nodded her head. "Yes, I would." She whispered.  
  
Akane smiled sadly at Ukyo. "I know." Akane sighed. "I can't ask that of you Ukyo. Not without giving you something in return. Ranma is going to have you adopted into the Saotome clan." Akane paused. "So your first wish came true."  
  
Ukyo's hands covered her mouth in disbelief. 'She wouldn't.' Thought Ukyo.  
  
"I'd like to offer you the second one."  
  
"And the third?" Whispered a suddenly tearful Ukyo. Akane nodded.  
  
"Why?" Ukyo whispered.  
  
"Love and Honor." Akane replied softly. "They both mean a lot to him. He would die for either." Akane looked pensive for a moment. "Marrying Ranma means more than just taking his name, it means taking on his honor as well." Akane looked at Ukyo. "He owes you a debt of honor and that means that debt is mine." Akane smiled sadly. "And because he loves you." Akane sighed. "You didn't see him the day you..." Akane swallowed. "The day you tried to.hurt yourself."  
  
Ukyo winced, but never took her eyes off of Akane. Akane grabbed both of Ukyo's hands between her own. "I was there Ukyo, I saw."  
  
"Saw what?" Ukyo's voice shook.  
  
"You weren't around for some of our toughest fights." Akane scuffed the ground with her toe. "Ranma gets this look."  
  
"Look?" Asked Ukyo. "What kind of look." The trembling in her voice increased.  
  
"The one he gets before he decides to sacrifice his life." Akane smiled sadly at Ukyo. "For me." Her smile turned tender. "He had that look that day."  
  
Ukyo just stared.  
  
"I almost broke our engagement, but Dr. Epstein talked me out of it." Continued Akane. Ukyo gasped in disbelief. "I didn't think it would be like that." Akane scuffed the ground with her toe. "I figured, once Ranma made a decision, everything would be fine." Akane wiped at her eyes. "I didn't realize, I couldn't believe, that anyone loved him as much as I did."  
  
"Ukyo listen to me. If you leave it'll ruin everything." She said in a voice near tears. Akane held up her hand to stop Ukyo from saying anything. "I know what I'm talking about." She stared hard at Ukyo until Ukyo nodded in reluctant agreement. "If you stay." Akane sighed. "I don't want to wonder if he is with you when he's not with me." She looked at Ukyo. "I'd rather not share him, but if I have to, I want it to be someone who loves him as much as I do. Someone I can trust."  
  
"What does Ranma think of this?" Asked Ukyo quietly. Her head was spinning from everything Akane said.  
  
"He doesn't know." Replied Akane. "It's not something he would consider." Akane paused. "On his own, at least." Akane's lips twisted ironically. "If you left it up to him, we'd all go back to the way it was before." Akane shook her head in irritation. "It's too late for that."  
  
Ukyo stared at Akane. She searched her formal rival's face for any hint that this was all a joke. Nothing. "Akane, I don't know what to say." She whispered. "I-I'll think about it," She said, knowing full well that the decision had already been made.  
  
Akane placed her hand on Ukyo's shoulder. For several long moments they stared into each other's eyes. "You do that." Whispered Akane finally. "Friends?"  
  
Ukyo threw her self into Akane's arms and hugged her fiercely. Akane hugged Ukyo back just as hard. "We better get back to Ranma." Said Akane. Suddenly she giggled. "The poor jerk is probably going out of his mind, right about now."  
  
Ukyo giggled and nodded into Akane's shoulder. The two girls broke apart and walked back to where Ranma was nervously pacing.  
  
"Ranma?" Said Akane.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane anxiously. He noticed with relief that she was smiling at him. Ukyo seemed nervous but otherwise okay.  
  
"I want you to ask both of us to marry you." Said Akane without fanfare.  
  
"But I can't marry both of you." protested Ranma. Ukyo just stared in shock.  
  
"I know that Ranma." Murmured Akane. "Just humor me." Akane walked over to Ukyo and held out her hand, which Ukyo took nervously in hers. She looked at Akane questioningly, "I thought you should hear the words." Replied Akane to the unspoken question.  
  
Together they turned to Ranma. "Go ahead Ranma." Said Akane. Ukyo stood there stunned nervously clutching Akane's hand.  
  
"But.?"  
  
"Please Ranma?" Interrupted Akane. "For me?" She looked at Ukyo. "And Ukyo."  
  
Ranma gulped. "O-okay." He stuttered. Getting down on one knee he faced the two girls "Akane, Ukyo would you b-both do me the honor of m-marrying me?"  
  
There was a paused as Ukyo again looked at Akane questioningly, Akane nodded. With a shriek of "Yes!" the two girls threw themselves into Ranma's arms. Causing all three of them to tumble to the ground.  
  
Ranma could feel tears from both girls staining his shirt. Ranma just held on to the two girls. 'I'll never understand women.' He thought to himself.  
  
After they had collected themselves, Akane looked for and picked up the box with the ring off the ground. Opening it she gasped. "Why Ranma, it's beautiful." Taking the ring out of the box she put it on the ring finger of her left hand. It really was a somewhat plain ring with a small diamond but to Akane it was the most beautiful ring in the world. After admiring it on her hand for a few minutes she reluctantly took it off. Wordlessly she held the ring out to Ukyo.  
  
With a trembling hand Ukyo took the ring from Akane. At Akane 's smile she placed it on her own ring finger. With tears in her eyes she reached out and hugged Akane. A few moments later Ukyo broke the hug and sat back to look at the ring on her finger, finally and with a sigh, she took the ring off her finger and handed it back to Akane who put it back in the box.  
  
Ranma looked puzzled when he saw this. "I'm going to wait until we get back." Stated Akane. "I think you should get Ukyo a ring too. It's not official without a ring."  
  
"Uh, I don't know if that would be a good idea. I'm not really the one Ranma's marrying." Said Ukyo regretfully. "Besides, what would I tell people when they ask about the ring?"  
  
"Tell them whatever you want. As for the ring, if you don't think you can wear on you hand wear it on a chain around your neck." Replied Akane reasonably. "Or wear it when you're with us." Akane looked at the ground. "But I think you should wear one."  
  
"I wish I had a ring too." Whispered Ranma half jokingly. "I could wear it when I'm a girl."  
  
"Why Ranma." Akane giggled. "That's a wonderful idea."  
  
"Yeah Ranma honey." Agreed Ukyo. "Tell you what. If you wear a ring, I'll wear a ring. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Answered Ranma. He didn't really understand what had just happened. What he did understand was that he no longer had to choose. A choice that would have brought (and did bring) pain to the two people he least wanted to hurt. "Just for the record. Who exactly am I marrying?"  
  
Ukyo and Akane giggled.  
  
End Chapter 13  
  
Authors Notes: Oh My. 


	25. Book 2 Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"Endings and Beginnings"  
  
"We're home." Shouted Akane as she walked through the gate of the compound. The door flew open as Kasumi hurried out to greet them. Following behind though moving at a more leisurely pace came Soun, Nabiki, Genma and Nodoka. Seeing his mother Ranma dropped his pack and swept her up in a great hug.  
  
"Hi mom." He sang.  
  
"Goodness Ranma." said a flustered Nodoka "So.demonstrative."  
  
"Hey, I'm just glad to see ya." Looking over his mothers shoulder he saw his father approaching. "Pops." He called by way of greeting.  
  
"Welcome back, boy." Rumbled Genma.  
  
Breaking his embrace of his mother, Ranma looked around. Akane was being swarmed over by her family and Ukyo was."Hey Uk-chan, come over and meet your new family."  
  
"Ranma." Gasped Nodoka.  
  
"Boy, what have you done?" growled Genma.  
  
"What I shoulda done a long time ago." Replied Ranma as soon as Ukyo came over and stood next to him. "Mom, Dad. I want Ukyo adopted into the Saotome clan. As far as I'm concerned, as of this moment, she is a Saotome." Inwardly, Ranma was gritting his teeth. He was unsure how his parents were going to take this and he was damn sure not going to bring up the other thing that happened on the trip. The three of them had agreed to keep it to themselves until after they spoke to Dr. Epstein.  
  
Ukyo bowed nervously to Nodoka and Genma. Nodoka looked at Ukyo for a moment, considering. Suddenly a smile came to her lips and she bowed in return and then pulled Ukyo into a tight embrace. "Welcome to the family, Ukyo Saotome. I'm sure that between you and Akane you will be able to keep my son in line." Ukyo blushed. Nodoka turned to Ranma. "A very clever solution, my son. I approve."  
  
"Mom?" protested Ranma his ears burning red in embarrassment.  
  
Nodoka ignored Ranma. "Come sit with me my dear. I want to know everything about my 'daughter'." And led Ukyo toward the house and, to Ranma 's embarrassment, giggling all the while. Genma just looked confused.  
  
Eventually everyone was inside and began seating themselves around the table. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo sitting together as had become their habit, Akane on his right, Ukyo on his left. Kasumi was bringing out snacks and tea from the kitchen Nabiki sat next to Akane and Nodoka next to Ukyo.  
  
"So Ranma." Began Soun. "How was the training trip?"  
  
Before Ranma could answer a shout came from the front. "Hello?" called the voice.  
  
"That must be Ono." Said Kasumi. "I called him from the kitchen."  
  
"Come on in, doctor." Called Soun.  
  
Dr. Tofu walked into the Tendo home. Right behind him came Dr. Epstein. Dr. Tofu walked over to Kasumi who greeted him with a hug, while Dr. Epstein walked directly over to the returning martial artists.  
  
"Hey Doc." Called Ranma cheerfully. "It's good to see ya." Akane and Ukyo nodded in agreement. Dr. Epstein pulled up a chair and sat down next to Nodoka.  
  
"Hello doctor." Said Nodoka quietly. "Thank you for coming."  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. He turned to the returned teenagers. "So did the three of you enjoy your training trip?"  
  
The three teens looked at each other. The doctor could not miss the underlying uneasiness that they projected. Curiously, of the three, Akane seemed the most calm.  
  
"Well we had to adjust to having only one tent." Said Akane. "But other than that, it was great." Ukyo and Ranma nodded. All eyes turned to the Genma.  
  
"Genma Saotome." Scolded Nodoka.  
  
"But wife." Whined Genma. "I didn't know until later that Ukyo was going."  
  
"It's a good thing for you Ranma is used to sleeping outdoors." Nodoka said. "At least he had a sleeping bag."  
  
"Actually Ranma slept in the tent with us." Said a blushing Akane.  
  
"That must have been fun for you Ranma." Smirked Nabiki. "Sharing a tent with two girls. My, my."  
  
"Nabiki!" Admonished Kasumi.  
  
"Hey it wasn't like that." Protested Ranma a half second later.  
  
"Just kidding Ranma." Laughed Nabiki. She turned to Akane. "You did remember to bring your mallet?  
  
Akane laughed. "It wasn't necessary, Nabiki"  
  
"Yeah. I would become a girl when we went to bed." Pause. "Oops."  
  
"That was very considerate of you Ranma." Said Kasumi brightly. "You take up less room in your girl form."  
  
"Yes, that was a very manly thing to do." Agreed Nodoka. Nodoka kept a pleasant expression on her face. Inside she wanted to weep. She hadn't missed the tremor that had passed through Ranma and the immediate sigh of relief at her words. Nodoka fumbled in her purse. She extracted a worn piece of parchment and, with trembling hands, placed in on the table in front of Ranma. Ranma could see tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mom?" Asked Ranma. "Does this mean you think I've fulfilled the contract?" Ranma was startled when Nodoka shook her head.  
  
"No, Ranma." She glanced at Dr. Epstein. "I just finally realized something important." Tears poured down Nodoka 's face and she grabbed Ranma in a fierce hug. "You're my child and it doesn't matter if you turn into a girl. It doesn't matter how manly I think you are. I just want you to be happy." Nodoka buried her face in Ranma's shoulders. "I want my baby back." She sobbed.  
  
"Don't cry Mom." Said Ranma, his own tears mingling with his mothers. Ranma looked at the paper with a mixture of fascination and horror. "What am I supposed to do with it?"  
  
"Burn it." She cried. "Oh, I wish I had never had insisted on that horrible contract." She grabbed Ranma harder. "Please forgive me Ranma. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Upon hearing her words, Genma made to grab the piece of paper only to find his hands slapped by Ukyo. "Stay away from that, old man." She snarled. "That's for Ranma, not you." Akane smiled approvingly from her seat.  
  
"My name is on that too, little girl." Protested Genma angrily. "Is that any way to treat the head of the Saotome clan? The clan you are being adopted into, remember?"  
  
Ukyo angrily glared at Genma. "I don't care. Ran-chan is the one that suffered not you."  
  
Nodoka untangled herself from Ranma. "Actually Husband, Ranma is the head of the clan not you."  
  
"What?" chorused several voices. Loudest among them being Genma.  
  
Nodoka nodded firmly. "If you remember, Husband, you left all the Saotome seals in my keeping when you took Ranma away." She looked sternly at Genma. "It was a simple matter to have the necessary documents filed."  
  
"Nodoka? How could you?" Genma 's voice vibrated in anger.  
  
Nodoka ignored her husband. "I happen to agree with Ukyo-chan." Said Nodoka. "By any measurement you want to use, Ranma has earned the position as head of the Saotome clan." Nodoka smirked at Genma. "You should be very proud of yourself, Husband. You were successful in your task." Nodoka turned to a stunned Ranma. "Ranma, as clan leader, you will be responsible for all clan decisions. That includes social as well as financial decisions." Nodoka smiled.  
  
Ranma was too shocked to respond. Akane and Ukyo walked up beside him, both of them beaming in pride. "I'm so happy for you, Ranma." Said Akane hugging him tightly. "Me too sugar." Said Ukyo hugging Ranma in turn.  
  
"Bu-but how can I be clan leader?" said Ranma in bewilderment. "I don't know hardly enough about anything."  
  
"That's where your family comes in Ranma." Said Nabiki from the couch. "I'll be more than happy to help you with the Saotome finances." Nabiki grinned at Ranma. "For a small fee, of course."  
  
"Of course." Said Ranma smiling back warmly. "Thanks, sis."  
  
Nabiki waved him off flushing a bit in embarrassment. "No problem, little brother."  
  
Kasumi had during this point left the room and soon returned with a ceremonial brazier. Quickly she lit the coals. Ranma stood and gingerly picked up the contract. He approached the brazier and placed the parchment on the live coals. Ranma watched the paper burn. "Free at last." He whispered as it was consumed in the flames. "Free at last."  
  
End Chapter 14  
  
Authors note: I am not done yet. Yes, I know this chapter seems to ignore what happened on the training trip. The flames and criticisms were interesting to say the least. Well at least I know you're reading this. To those who are most outraged, I say, give it a chance. There is still more to reveal and the doctor is in the thick of it. 


	26. Book 2 Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Family Counseling"  
  
Ranma knocked on the door to an apartment in a modest part of Nerima. Besides him, Akane and Ukyo were fidgeting in nervousness. The door opened to reveal Dr. Epstein. Despite their nervousness, Akane and Ukyo giggled. Today the doctor was wearing; well Akane wasn't sure exactly WHAT he was wearing. The outfit was bright green with a white geometric pattern sewn into it. The top was short sleeved and v-necked and the matching pants were loose and baggy and gathered at the ankles. On his head was another one of the knit caps the doctor favored. Strange as his outfit appeared it certainly looked comfortable.  
  
The doctor grinned. "Come in all of you." He said. "Sit on the couch, I'll get some tea."  
  
The doctor bustled out of the room while Ranma, Akane and Ukyo made their selves comfortable. This was Ukyo's first visit to the doctors' apartment and she looked around curiously. Incense was burning in a small altar near the back of the room they were in. Against the wall were several primitive looking drums, while the wall itself was adorned with equally primitive looking masks. The decorations made a strong, yet oddly pleasant, contrast to the modern design of the apartment.  
  
The doctor soon returned with an English style tea service. He served tea to his guests and then sat in his black leather chair across from the couch. The doctor looked carefully at his guests using all his senses. He felt the strong emotional currents emanating from and between them.  
  
"Doctor?" began Akane. "I hope you don't mind that we brought Ukyo with us." She blushed. "It's just that." Akane broke off not really sure how to explain.  
  
"No explanations are necessary Akane." Assured the doctor. "In fact I would have been disappointed otherwise." The doctor smiled gently. "This is the purpose of these visits after all." Dr. Epstein looked over at Ukyo. "You are looking well, the trip seemed to have done wonders for you." The doctor smiled. "Frankly I'm very glad to see that you are still in Nerima. "  
  
Ukyo blushed. "I don't think I could leave now." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh?" Dr. Epstein looked over at Ranma who was nervously twiddling his fingers. "And how do you feel about this, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma looked up startled. "Well, um, you see." He stammered. Dr. Epstein exerted some of his abilities to sooth the rattled youth. Ranma immediately calmed. "I'm really happy Ukyo is staying, but now things have become.complicated."  
  
"How so?"  
  
The three teenagers exchanged glances but none of them spoke for a moment. Finally, Ranma sighed. "I asked both Akane and Ukyo to marry me."  
  
"It was my idea." Added Akane. She blushed furiously.  
  
"Did they both accept?" Asked the doctor. Akane and Ukyo nodded. "Well then I guess congratulations are in order." He said not showing his exasperation.  
  
"That's all you have to say? 'Congratulations?" Protested Ranma.  
  
"Well if you're so upset by it, why did you go along with it?" Asked the doctor calmly.  
  
Ranma looked at the ground. "Cause Akane asked." Ranma blushed. "We're even gonna get matching rings for me and Ukyo."  
  
"Well it was that or wonder when you would cheat on me with Ukyo." Responded Akane heatedly.  
  
"Akane." Began Ranma. "You know that wouldn't happen."  
  
"Do I?" Interrupted Akane. "Do I really?" She squeezed Ranma's hand tighter. "I want to believe that, but heaven help me, I cant."  
  
"And that's part of the problem, isn't it?" Asked the doctor. His face tightened in concentration.  
  
Akane nodded. "I was afraid my jealousy would destroy us." Whispered Akane. "What kind of marriage could we have, if I'm jealous of my husbands' best friend?" Akane looked at Ranma pleadingly.  
  
"But Akane, I told you I don't think of Ukyo that way." Declared Ranma. He didn't see the look of absolute misery that crossed Ukyo's face. "And besides Ukyo would never go for it. Right Ukyo?" When Ukyo didn't answer right away, Ranma turned to look at her. "Ukyo?"  
  
Ukyo was looking at the floor of the apartment. "Ran-chan?" Ukyo said softly. "I. I don't know." She looked at Ranma. Her face was strained. "I think Akane has a good reason to worry." Her voice became quieter as she spoke.  
  
"Uk-chan?"  
  
"I love you Ran-chan." She whispered. "I-I don't think I could resist it." She fought back the sudden tears. "Being close to you and not being able to, to." She broke off.  
  
"But Uk-chan." Began Ranma. Ukyo throwing herself into his arms interrupted him.  
  
"Akane is right." She cried. "You'll have a fight and you'll come to me and I'll, I'll." Ukyo began to cry harder. Ranma hugged Ukyo tightly. Slowly her tears ceased.  
  
"Ranma." Said Akane sadly. "You know how bad my temper is."  
  
"Ya seemed to have it under control when we were training." Retorted Ranma. Inwardly he was beginning to be torn. He loved Akane. He knew that. His feelings for Ukyo confused him.  
  
"I was fighting it Ranma." Akane said softly. "I almost lost it once." Akane looked over at Ukyo, still held in Ranma's arms. "Ukyo stopped us, remember?"  
  
"Yeah. I remember." Replied Ranma after a moment.  
  
"In fact we got along better than we ever did, didn't we?" as she said that Akane's lips quirked in irony. "Thanks to Ukyo." Ukyo broke away from Ranma and started blinking at Akane in surprise. "The best time I've ever had with you Ranma and it was because Ukyo was with us." Ukyo blushed. "You're good for us Uk-chan."  
  
"No problem, sugar." Replied Ukyo. She marveled at how calm she was.  
  
"Akane, exactly what are you offering Ukyo?" Asked Dr. Epstein.  
  
"I offered her what she wished for; to be Ukyo Saotome, to sleep with Ranma in the night and wake up with him in the morning." Akane licked suddenly dry lips. "And to have his baby."  
  
He tapped his chin. Finally he sighed. "And I suppose you consider Ranma's proposal binding?"  
  
Akane nodded slowly. Dr. Epstein could feel the emotions starting to spike. He made a quick decision. He exerted his will and Akane and Ukyo collapsed.  
  
"Akane! Ukyo!" Shouted Ranma in panic. He turned an angry eye toward the doctor. "What did ya do ta them?" He demanded.  
  
"Relax Ranma." Replied the doctor. "I just put them to sleep." He held up his hand. "We need to talk." He waited until Ranma nodded his agreement. The doctor sighed. "Ranma, I'm not going to lie to you, we have a very serious problem."  
  
"Ya mean the way Akane's been actin?" Ranma face reflected the panic in his mind. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Guilt." Replied the doctor. "Guilt combined with Akane's normal insecurities." The doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "She's over compensating, leading her to make decisions she normally wouldn't." The doctor blew out a breath. "Ukyo is a different story. She actually has accepted that you and Akane belong together, but she is very vulnerable and willing to go along with whatever Akane suggests."  
  
Ranma hung his head. "So what do we do?" He whispered in anguish.  
  
"I'm afraid our choices are limited, Ranma." Replied the doctor.  
  
"Ya mean there's nothing you can do?"  
  
"I didn't say that." Replied the doctor. "Ranma, I want you to listen to me carefully. Akane is confused." The doctor chose his words carefully. "She can be helped, but it will take a long time."  
  
"But she'll be okay, right?" Asked Ranma desperately. "She'll be herself again?"  
  
"I don't know Ranma." Said the doctor in sorrowful tones. "There is no guarantee."  
  
"Doc?" Ranma's voice was full of pain. "There's gotta be something you can do."  
  
The doctor shook his head. "No Ranma there isn't but there is something you can do.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"You can go along with Akane the way she is now."  
  
"Doc?" Protested Ranma. "I don't think I could do that. She. She'd know I was pretending."  
  
The doctor didn't say anything for a long while. "What if it wasn't pretense?" Replied the doctor calmly. Inwardly Dr. Epstein was mentally pulling his hair in agony. The only way he could see to salvage the three people in this room was also, by any definition he could use, unethical, and dangerous.  
  
"What do you mean, doc?"  
  
"Ranma, I once told you that I am unable to permanently change the way a person acts." Said the doctor slowly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That was a lie." Admitted the doctor. "I can do it. But it is dangerous."  
  
"Your thinking of changing the way Akane acts?" Said Ranma. His voice began to rise. "No! I wont let anyone hurt her."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of changing, " The doctor hesitated for a moment. "You."  
  
Ranma's face turned white in shock. "Me?"  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "I can make it real for you." The doctor grimaced. "But you have to really want this. Any resistance on your part and you could be permanently damaged." He tapped his head as he said the word 'damaged'. "Ranma, if it was my decision, I would go for the therapy and hope for the best."  
  
"I'll lose her wont I?" Tears began to leak from Ranma's eyes.  
  
"I don't know Ranma." Replied the doctor. "But even if the therapy is successful it will be months, maybe years before we'll know for sure."  
  
Ranma hugged himself and began to rock in agony. "Why?" He sobbed. "Why did this have to happen?"  
  
The doctor let Ranma cry himself out naturally. He used none of his abilities. This HAD to be Ranma's decision. Finally Ranma stopped crying. Dr. Epstein felt Ranma's emotions firm as the teenager regained some control.  
  
"What'll happen?" He asked in a strangled voice.  
  
"You'll fall asleep." Replied the doctor with false calm. "When you awaken, your perspective will be altered. Your personality will remain mostly unchanged. You'll just look at things a little differently."  
  
"Will it hurt?"  
  
"Not if you don't resist." Dr. Epstein ran his hands through his thinning hair. "Ranma, I need you to understand something. What I am offering to do is wrong. Some people might even call it evil." The doctor wiped at his face, brushing away some of his own tears.  
  
Ranma smiled sadly through his tears. "I'll lose her if I don't." Ranma wiped his tears away. "But I cant live without her." Ranma stood up straight. Determination burned in his eyes. "Go ahead doc. I wont fight ya."  
  
Dr. Epstein's face was a mask. "Go to sleep Ranma." Tears began to run freely down the doctors' face. The tears continued as the doctor probed the mind of the brave young man in front of him and continued still as the doctor used all the skill and knowledge at his command to save the life of Ranma Saotome.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 15  
  
Authors note: "Oh lord. Did I write this?" I read a lot of the criticism over, as one reviewer put it, 'that damn chapter 13.' Okay, I guess it was deserved. Originally I was going to explain the major OOC much later in the story. Honest! So, I rewrote chapter 15. Oh god, kami and Orixa did I rewrite this chapter.  
  
Before you ask. I destroyed the original version.  
  
To anyone who is still confused I'll spell it out.  
  
Akane has always been described as a mass of insecurities. She is. When Ukyo tried to kill herself she had what would be best described as a minor personality dislocation. Akane overcompensates by going from extreme jealousy to extreme guilt. She can only assuage this guilt by sharing Ranma with Ukyo. Ranma is totally fearful of losing Akane and will go along with just about anything to keep her. Other than that he is almost totally clueless. He wants both Akane and Ukyo in his life. Though, unlike Kuno, he is willing to choose. He just doesn't really understand the affect he has on Ukyo by insisting she stay around. I have read enough manga, seen enough of the videos and read way too many fanfictions to not believe Ukyo would go along with a relationship like this in a heartbeat.  
  
The rest of the story will basically unfold as I originally wrote it, with minor changes to account for the new chapter 15. 


	27. Book 2 Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
"Girls night out"  
  
Ranma was in her room, finishing getting dressed. She had told Ukyo and Akane that she wanted to surprise them. Since that first shopping trip with Akane several months ago, Ranma had been steadily adding to her collection of female dress. She allowed herself a short giggle. It was funny, when she was male; her selection of clothing was rather limited. A dozen pairs of the same Chinese shirts in various colors, half dozen black cotton pants, a couple pairs of black slippers. That was it. His female side, however, seemed to have become something of a clotheshorse. Her closet contained skirts and dresses, blouses and sweaters. She had sandals and flats. She even had a couple of pairs of high heels. Tonight she had decided to wear a simple tartan plaid skirt, a rose silk blouse, black thigh-high stockings and flats. A thin gold necklace and a couple gold bracelets completed the ensemble. Oh, and the reason she was a girl at the moment, THE RING.  
  
Ranma looked down at the simple gold and diamond ring on her left hand. Akane and Ukyo had given her the ring this very morning. Ranma smiled when she remembered the surprised looks on their faces when he pulled out Ukyo's ring. Ranma sighed happily. Tonight all three of them would each wear their own rings and go out to celebrate.  
  
Looking at the ring made Ranma pause. Funny, not too long ago the idea of willingly wearing a dress would have sent her into a frenzy of conflicting emotions. On the one hand she was born and raised to be a 'man among men'. Then came Jusenkyo. For over a year Ranma learned first hand what it meant to be female. He had not taken it well in the beginning.  
  
It was bad enough to be a girl, but did he have to be a CUTE one? 'No. That wasn't true.' Thought Ranma. What had really bothered him the most were the looks on his classmates' faces, His male classmates faces. Ranma shuddered at the emotions the memory evoked. Ranma paused and then looked at the memory again, but this time in the way Dr. Epstein had taught him. Ranma remembered the doctor's words from an earlier session.  
  
"Sometimes events stir emotions in a person, emotions that they are not ready or able to deal with. When that happens the mind protects itself by suppressing the emotional and sometime the actual memory of the event. But the memory will return and with all of it's emotional content. Until you learn to deal with the emotional impact of a memory it will continue to return and cause you pain."  
  
Ranma looked at his memory letting the emotions run over him. As she recognized an emotion she named them as the doctor had taught her; embarrassment, anger, humiliation, hate, enjoyment. 'Whoa!' Thought Ranma. She let her senses linger over the emotional signature of her memory. 'Yeah' Thought Ranma 'I liked it didn't I?"  
  
Ranma looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly she laughed.' Why shouldn't I enjoy it?' She thought. 'Besides, it's not like I look like a guy right now.' Ranma looked at herself in the mirror some more. 'Nope'. Ranma thought. 'Not a guy; a girl, a cute girl, a cute girl that is going to have lots of guys staring at her'. Ranma shimmied at her reflection.  
  
Ranma smirked at herself in the mirror. "Akane is right. I'm shameless."  
  
Ranma walked out of the room carrying her shoes and proceeded down the hall to Akane's bedroom. She knocked.  
  
'Come in." came Ukyo's voice. Ranma opened the door and entered. Ukyo was sitting on the bed wrapped in a bathrobe. Ranma was a little surprised to see that she was wearing makeup. Akane was sitting at her vanity putting on the last of her makeup. She was also dressed in a bathrobe.  
  
Seeing who it was Ukyo bounced up from the bed and ran over to Ranma. Ukyo gave Ranma a light kiss on the lips, a quick hug and then stepped back to get a better look. "Not bad, Ranma honey." She said after a quick appraisal. "You need makeup though."  
  
Ranma blushed faintly. "Yeah I know. I'm still not really good with makeup." She looked over to Akane. "I was hoping Akane would do my face for me."  
  
Akane smiled. "Of course Ranma. Come over here and sit down."  
  
Ranma walked over to the vanity and sat. Akane was a master at makeup and everyone knew it. She critically surveyed Ranma's outfit and quickly decided on the proper shades to apply. In minutes she was done. Frowning a bit she undid Ranma's pigtail and quickly combed it into a ponytail. The transformation was at once both subtle and dramatic. Ranma looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Close your mouth Ranma, you'll catch flies." She giggled.  
  
"Is that me?" whispered Ranma. Ukyo and Akane crowded around the mirror. Ranma looked at her own face and the face of the two girls reflected in the mirror. No. Thought Ranma, the two other girls in the mirror.  
  
"What's the matter, Honey?" asked Ukyo sensing Ranma's mood. Akane looked on in concern.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Ever wonder why I'm attracted to you and Akane?"  
  
"Well you told me I was cute." Ukyo smirked. "That doesn't explain Akane though."  
  
"Hey!" said Akane indignantly. Then Akane startled everyone by giggling. "Good one though."  
  
"Thought you'd like it." Laughed Ukyo. Then her expression sobered a little. "Okay Ranma, why are you attracted to me and Akane?"  
  
"Coz ya act like boys."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ranma laughed softly. "Never mind." She replied. "I'm still not really used to being a girl."  
  
Akane laughed. "Don't worry Ranma. Neither are we." Seeing the confused looks on Ranma and Ukyo's faces she explained. "Face it. I'm the most feminine of the three of us and I'm still considered a Tomboy."  
  
"Hey!" Protested Ukyo.  
  
"Hey yourself." Smirked Akane. "I didn't spend 10 years of my life pretending to be a boy. Now did I?"  
  
"Well." Muttered Ukyo.  
  
"No." Akane continued. "This is what Ranma was talking about the other day. You lived as a boy, I was a tomboy and Ranma is a boy." Akane looked over to Ranma. "Well usually."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"My point." Said Akane. She walked over to Ukyo. "My point." She said poking Ukyo in the chest with her finger. "Is that none of us has any real experience of just being girls."  
  
Ukyo smirked. "I guess you're right." Ukyo frowned. "So what should we do?"  
  
"What we should do is finish getting dressed and then." Akane paused and struck a dramatic pose, one hand on a hip the other clenched into a fist and raised into the air. "Look out Nerima. Here we come."  
  
Ukyo and Ranma joined Akane when she began to laugh.  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo walked down the darkening streets of Nerima. Dinner had, in Ranma's opinion, been perfect. The food was good and there had been a lot of it. He glanced over her right and then left shoulder. Akane and Ukyo were smiling happily. Yes it was a good evening. Ranma suppressed a decidedly un-masculine giggle.  
  
Where Ranma had opted for a blouse and skirt combo, Ukyo and Akane had decided to wear a blouse and slacks. Matching tight leather slacks. They may have been wearing pants but there was no way they'd be mistaken for anything other than very attractive young women. Still the obvious implicit role reversal was not lost on Ranma. Ranma smiled as she remembered when Akane and Ukyo had removed their bathrobes to reveal their matching outfits.  
  
"I thought it would be fun." She remembered Akane saying. Ukyo had just smiled and nodded.  
  
Suddenly Ranma's head shot up sharply. Her eyes narrowed. She felt rather than saw Akane and Ukyo's positions change subtly as they also became aware of something being wrong. They continued on. Anyone looking at them would see three innocent looking young women walking unawares down the dark street.  
  
Someone was looking. Actually it was several some ones.  
  
"Well. Well. What do we have here?" came a voice from directly ahead. The owner of the voice was covered in shadows.  
  
"Looks like the evening entertainment to me." Came a second voice from directly behind the girls.  
  
Soon the girls found themselves surrounded by a dozen assailants. Ranma smirked to herself. Big these yahoos may be, but Ranma could tell none of them had more than rudimentary martial arts skills. "What do you want?" whimpered Ranma pretending to be afraid. Ukyo and Akane put on suitably frightened looks on their faces as well.  
  
In response one of the men stepped forward. He unzipped the fly on his pants and pulled out his engorged cock. "What I want is for you to shut up and start sucking." The man grabbed Ranma roughly by the hair and pushed her to her knees in front of him. "Now suck it bitch."  
  
Ranma stared at the crotch of the man in front of him, a look of puzzlement on her face. Not seeing or rather not feeling anything being done the man looked down at Ranma. "What's the matter? Never seen a real dick before?" The man laughed cruelly.  
  
"No. It's not that," replied Ranma. If the thug had been paying any attention he would have noticed that the supposedly frightened girl was suddenly no longer sounding frightened. "It's just the smallest one I've ever seen before."  
  
"Why you." the thug never got to finish his sentence. Ranma exploded from the ground and kicked him senseless. Ukyo and Akane started attacking the men closest to them. Akane and Ukyo fought together, each one setting up the next target for the other. Akane sported an almost manic grin as she plowed through her opponents. By contrast, Ukyo smiled serenely as she fought.  
  
When they reached the last opponent Akane used Ukyo as a springboard to deliver a double kick to the unfortunate thugs head. As she landed she saw the thugs eyes roll up as he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Ranma for her part was playing with her erstwhile attackers. "Oh come on boys." She taunted at one point. "You're not giving me much of a workout. I ate a really big meal before and I need the exercise. Gotta watch my figure, you know."  
  
Mercifully, for the thugs, the battle was soon over and they were fleeing from the scene as fast as they could, dragging their unconscious partners with them.  
  
"That felt good." Sighed Akane as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Yeah. It did," agreed Ranma. She straightened her clothing. "You both handled yourselves really well back there." The other two girls flushed in pleasure.  
  
"I don't know about you two, but I'm too wired to go home yet." Said Ukyo. She bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly. "And I know just what we need." She pointed to a lit sign down the block.  
  
"A night club?" Asked Ranma in confusion. Akane's face lit up.  
  
"Great idea Ukyo." Enthused Akane. "Come on Ranma. Let's go dancing."  
  
"But, but I don't know how to dance." Protested Ranma as she was dragged to the entrance of the nightclub. Akane and Ukyo just laughed and dragged her into the club. Even though it was a Saturday night, it was still early. The club was just reaching that critical mass that marked the transition from quiet to busy. The three girls found a vacant table and sat down. A waitress came by a few minutes later and soon the girls were drinking sodas and enjoying each other's company.  
  
The club was similar to any number of clubs springing up around Tokyo. A good crowd would be about one hundred people. The table they had picked was to one side of a nice sized dance floor. Right now four or five couples dancing to the solid rhythms being played by the DJ occupied the floor. Ranma looked at the dancers intently. Trying to see how they moved.  
  
"They're not all dancing the same way." Commented Ranma. "I mean. Look at that guy. He's barely moving his feet. While the girl over there is spinning all over the place."  
  
Ukyo and Akane laughed. Ranma looked over to her companions. "What?"  
  
"Never mind Ranma." Giggled Akane. "Let's just dance." With that Akane and Ukyo jumped out of their seats and dragged Ranma to the dance floor. In no time at all, Ranma found herself moving in synch with the other two girls. "It's just like when we spar." She thought. Ranma grinned.  
  
For the next several songs, the patrons of the nightclub were treated to the sight of three beautiful young women dancing together. Dancing in a way that brought a nosebleed to many of the men and several of the women. Ranma found herself giggling uncontrollably at one point as Akane and Ukyo sandwiched her between them. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.  
  
Finally the three girls returned to their seats, collected their belongings and left the club. They walked silently though the darkened streets of Nerima.  
  
"I had a great time." Said Ukyo. "But I guess I should head on home." She said regretfully.  
  
"We'll walk you home Uk-chan." Said Ranma.  
  
"I have a better idea." Said Akane suddenly. "Lets have a slumber party."  
  
"What's that?" said Ranma.  
  
"A sleep-over." Explained Ukyo. "Great idea, Akane. Let's go."  
  
The three girls walked quickly down the street.  
  
"So." Began Ranma, She played with her ponytail for a while. "What do we do at a sleepover?"  
  
Ukyo and Akane giggled. "Well Ranma." Said Akane. "We can watch some movies."  
  
"And I can make some popcorn." Added Ukyo. "And we can sit around in our pajamas and talk.  
  
"Okay." Said Ranma. "Sounds like fun." Suddenly Ranma's face fell. "Oh wait we don't have our pajamas"  
  
"That's okay, sugar." Smiled Ukyo. " You can borrow some of my stuff." Ukyo giggled. "You'll have to stay a girl though."  
  
Ranma smiled. "That's okay. I don't mind."  
  
As the girls continued down the street they failed to notice the purple haired cat staring balefully down at them from a nearby tree. The cat followed them to Uk-chans and clambered up a tree that had a perfect view into Ukyo's apartment.  
  
"Ran-chan, there are some extra futons in the closet over there, could you.?"  
  
"No problem Uk-chan." Smiled Ranma. "I'll take care of it."  
  
"What do you want me to do Ukyo?" asked Akane.  
  
"Movies are under the TV, pick out something."  
  
"Nothing too mushy." Ranma called from the closet.  
  
Akane and Ukyo both giggled, "It's a slumber party Ranma. We're supposed to watch something 'mushy'."  
  
"Really?" replied Ranma in dubious tones.  
  
"Really." Chorused Akane and Ukyo.  
  
"Well, okay." Said Ranma with a sigh. "Just this once."  
  
"Okay Ranma." Replied Akane. Akane turned to Ukyo and the two girls mouthed an ecstatic 'Yes' to each other. Akane searched through Ukyo's video collection Suddenly she smiled. 'Perfect.' She thought. 'Even Ranma will like this."  
  
Akane put the DVD in the player, grabbed the remote and headed over to where Ranma was finished setting up the futons.  
  
"Hey Akane." Called Ukyo. "You want to call home and tell someone where you are."  
  
"Thanks, Ukyo." Said Akane. "I should have thought of doing that."  
  
"No problem, sugar."  
  
Akane picked up the phone and dialed. "Hi Kasumi." Said Akane when the phone was answered. "Ranma and I are staying at Ukyo's tonight, okay?" Akane listened. "Don't worry, we won't stay up too late. Yeah, love you too. Goodnight." She hung up. Akane left the kitchen followed by Ukyo.  
  
"Come on you two." Said Ukyo. "I want to wash off this make-up and get comfortable."  
  
Akane and Ranma nodded in agreement and followed Ukyo into her bedroom. "Pajama's are in the bottom drawer. Pick out something you like." Said Ukyo. "I'll be right back."  
  
Akane, followed by Ranma, went over to the dresser. Akane started rummaging through the drawer. "Here Ranma. This looks like it'll fit you." Said Akane handing Ranma a pair of light blue cotton pajamas.  
  
Ukyo came back. Face freshly scrubbed, wrapped in a bathrobe. Ranma went off to change while Ukyo grabbed a pair of pajamas and put them on. When Ranma came back, Akane took her turn. A short time later found the three girls sitting on their futons wrapped in their blankets and munching on popcorn.  
  
"So which movie did you pick?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
"Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon." Replied Akane.  
  
"Oh perfect, Akane." Said Ukyo. "You'll love it Ranma. It's a love story, but it has lots of martial arts fighting in it."  
  
"Really?" Said Ranma happily.  
  
The three sat back and watched the movie. The fight scenes mesmerized Ranma, though she giggled at some of the sillier displays of supposed martial arts. 'I mean, really.' Thought Ranma. 'That's not how you roof hop.' But what surprised Ranma was how familiar it all was. The themes of honor and love especially affected her. By the end of the movie all three were hugging each other and crying quietly.  
  
Ranma wiped her eyes with a tissue. "That was a good movie." She said huskily. Akane and Ukyo were too busy wiping their own eyes to answer so they both just nodded their agreement.  
  
"It's getting late." Said Ukyo finally. "Let's go to bed. Get the lights will you, Akane?"  
  
As the lights went out the cat in the tree decided to take off for home. 'Great-grandmother needs to know about this.' Thought Shampoo and she raced off home.  
  
The three girls settled down to sleep. Ranma was sandwiched between Akane and Ukyo. The warmth of the two girls surrounding her soon began to lull Ranma to sleep.  
  
Ranma's eyes shot open.  
  
"Akane? " Squeaked Ranma, "What are you..mrrmmpph."  
  
Akane interrupted Ranma's protest with a deep kiss. Despite being shocked, Ranma found herself moaning into Akane's mouth. Ukyo stared in fascination. The kiss Akane was giving Ranma was totally unlike the one she had given her on the training trip. That one was affectionate yet chaste, this one, on the other hand was, the only word that came to mind was 'hungry'.  
  
Akane broke the kiss leaving Ranma panting in excitement. Akane looked over at Ukyo. A slightly strained smile was on her face. "Go ahead." She said after a moment.  
  
Ukyo blushed. She leaned over and looked Ranma in the eyes. The blue of her eyes seemed to draw Ukyo in and she found herself leaning closer and closer. She had meant the kiss to be short, she really had, but the moment their lips touched all her good intentions seemed to fade away. Dimly Ukyo became aware of someone moaning in pleasure. It took her a while to realize that she was the one doing the moaning. Ukyo broke the kiss startled.  
  
Ranma may often have been clueless about a lot of things but suddenly everything was clear. What happened next would forever determine the shape of the life of the three people in this room. Up till this moment everything was hypothetical, it was, Ranma realized, the moment of truth. She needed to know.  
  
"Uk-chan?" Whispered Ranma. "Are you okay with this?"  
  
Ukyo shook her head. "I'm just a little confused"  
  
To Ukyo's astonishment and chagrin Ranma giggled. "Now you know how I feel." She said. Akane joined in on the laughter that followed. Ranma quickly sobered. "Did you mean that?' Asked Ranma hopefully. "You don't mind that I'm girl right now?"  
  
Ukyo shook her head. "That's not it." Ukyo paused. "Well it's part of it. But not all of it." Ranma looked confused. Ukyo eyes started to tear. "I don't belong here." She husked. She looked at Akane. "I know what we agreed to, Akane. But."  
  
"I meant it. Uk-chan." Akane interrupted. She sat up on her futon. Sensing something important was about to happen, Ukyo and Ranma both copied her position. In a quiet voice she continued. "Ranma once asked me, what I'd do if she had picked you, Ukyo." Akane looked down for a moment then looked Ukyo in the eye. "I would have done the same thing as you." Ranma immediately reached over and pulled Akane into her arms. Ukyo paused for a moment and then pressed against Akane's back and hugged her from behind.  
  
Akane turned her head so she could speak but didn't move from within the arms encircling her. Akane sighed as Ranma hugged her tightly. "I'm going to be Akane Saotome. I'm going to go to sleep with Ranma at night and wake up with him, or her, in the morning." Akane sighed. "And one day Ranma and I are going to have a baby." Akane shivered. "And I'm not going to wait for you to die to do that Ukyo."  
  
Ukyo was speechless hearing her own words being repeated back to her by Akane. Suddenly realizing how alike the two of them really were.  
  
"Uk-chan?" Said Ranma. "I don't wanna lose either of you." She freed an arm so she could stroke Ukyo's hair. "Not like that."  
  
Ukyo sighed. "You know this is crazy don't you?" She said finally. Akane giggled and nodded vigorously. Ranma just smiled broadly. "Yup." She said.  
  
"Ran-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Uk-chan?"  
  
"Did you like it when I kissed you?"  
  
Ranma smiled. "Yes Uk-chan."  
  
"Can I do it again?"  
  
Ranma glowed! "Oh yes Uk-chan."  
  
The three broke apart and as soon as she was able Ukyo locked her lips against Ranma's. Ukyo's tongue flicked out against Ranma's lips and she instinctively opened her mouth to accept it. Ranma's tongue dueled with Ukyo's.  
  
Akane not wanting to be left out began unbuttoning Ranma's pajama top. She found it difficult with the way Ranma's breasts strained against the fabric. Finally she was able to work all the buttons loose and Ranma's large breasts tumbled into view. She cupped one of Ranma's breasts and lifted it, delighting in the sheer weight and size. Ranma's nipples were already erect but Akane was gratified to see that they tightened even more at her touch. She giggled.  
  
"You know. It's not really fair." Pouted Akane. She caressed Ranma's breast.  
  
Ukyo broke off her kiss. Ukyo looked over, saw what Akane was talking about and smiled. "I know what you mean, sugar." Inwardly she was still a little hesitant about making love to Ranma while she was.a she. Seeing how accepting Akane was helped. She kissed Ranma on the nose. "That's our Ranma. Always has to be better than everybody in EVERYTHING."  
  
Akane sat up and pulled her top off. Cupping her breasts with her hands she said. "You don't think I'm too small do you Ranma?" Ukyo started at Akane's brazenness.  
  
"Nah." Replied Ranma. "I think you have very pretty breasts."  
  
Akane blushed happily. Ukyo blushed as well as she slowly pulled off her top. "What about mine?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
Ranma smiled.  
  
Authors notes: Couldn't resist. Sorry, but this is as explicit as this scene will ever get. This chapter sprang fully formed in about four hours of frenzied writing. And then about a month fine-tuning it. It probably is my favorite chapter to date.  
  
End Chapter 16 


	28. Book 2 Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
"Kitten in a tree"  
  
"Great-grandmother." Said Shampoo. "I worried."  
  
"What about, grand-daughter?' Asked Kho Lon matriarch of the Chinese Amazons.  
  
"I just saw Husband with Pervert-girl and Spatula-girl." Shampoo shivered.  
  
"So?" replied the matriarch.  
  
"No great-grandmother, you don't understand." Replied Shampoo in a worried tone. "Pervert-girl and Spatula girl were together, with Ranma. They weren't fighting." Shampoo's frown deepened. "Great-grandmother, They spend night together." Shampoo looked at Kho Lon with a look of puzzlement. "And Ranma was girl."  
  
"So?" Repeated the matriarch. "It is his cursed form, after all."  
  
"Great-grandmother, Ranma was girl!" Emphasized Shampoo. "Dress like girl. Act like girl."  
  
"Hmmm." Mused Kho Lon. That was certainly unusual behavior for Son-in-Law "And how were the other two acting?"  
  
"Pervert-girl smile all the time. Like she have secret."  
  
"And the okonomiyaki chef?"  
  
"She smile same way, except she act like Pervert-girl is boss." Replied Shampoo. Her confusion was evident in her voice.  
  
"How so?" Asked Kho Lon curiously.  
  
"I see." Said Shampoo. "All time walk slightly behind. Let Pervert-girl lead. Always check to see what Pervert girl doing." Shampoo shook her head in puzzlement. "It not make sense."  
  
"Oh ho." Replied Kho Lon thoughtfully. "If the Kuonji girl has decided to renounce her claim on son-in-law in favor of the Tendo girl it could be trouble."  
  
"Why you think it Spatula-girl who give up claim?" asked Shampoo angrily. "Why not that flat-chested, thick waisted, kitchen destroyer?"  
  
Kho Lon looked at Shampoo in amusement. "See? Even you realize the Tendo girl is your primary obstacle."  
  
"And obstacle is for killing." Stated Shampoo coldly. "Shampoo been too nice to both of those bitches."  
  
Kho Lon pulled out her pipe. She filled the pipe with a blend of herbs she used to promote mental clarity. She sat a smoked for a while, thinking. "Do nothing right now." She said finally. "Follow them. I want to know how often they are together."  
  
Shampoo thought about Kho Lon's words. "You want me to find out when each of them is most vulnerable." Shampoo smiled. "Good plan."  
  
"I thought you'd like it." Replied Kho Lon. Her gravelly voice took on a tone of command. "You will not attack until I tell you to. Son-in law needs to be 'occupied' when you do attack."  
  
"I understand Great-grandmother. I will not attack until you say so." Said Shampoo. Inwardly she smiled. 'I can always arrange a little 'accident' if the opportunity presents itself.' She thought.  
  
Shampoo left to spy on her rivals. Kho Lon sat smoking. 'Yes it does sound like the Kuonji has given up her claim.' She thought. 'If that is so, why is she still here? I would have expected her to leave." Kho Lon smoked some more. 'Something is not right.'  
  
The sun was setting in Nerima. Shampoo blew her cheeks out in frustration. She had been following her prey for two days now. They were always together. The only time Ukyo was alone was at night and if the events of the other night were any indication, even that couldn't be counted on. The only good thing was the disappearance of Ukyo's pet ninja. As for that.that.Shampoo could hardly bring herself to give her rival a name, she was never alone.  
  
From her perch on a tree branch, she could watch for the chef. This location was her best chance for an ambush. Ukyo had walked this way twice so far and each time alone. The area was a tree lined walk that led between several busy streets. Unfortunately she had been a cat each time. Not today, if Ukyo walked this way again, she would be ready.  
  
Shampoo looked. 'Here she comes.' She thought, and then groaned in disappointment. She was not alone. She was walking in the company of an older man. He was obviously one of those Western Barbarians. From the way he moved, Shampoo knew he was not a martial artist. 'Good.' She thought cruelly.  
  
Shampoo eased through the tree silently as a cat. All she had to do was wait for them to pass, drop behind them and it would all be over. Shampoo waited. And waited. 'Where are they?' she thought impatiently.  
  
Behind a nearby tree stood Ukyo and Dr. Epstein. Without explanation, the doctor had led Ukyo to this spot. She was about to ask why when the doctor held up his hand. He held a finger to his lips to indicate silence and then pointed down the path. Ukyo looked just in time to see Shampoo descend from her hiding place. Ukyo pulled her head back quickly.  
  
The doctor pointed back the way they had come. Ukyo nodded and together they retraced their steps until they had reached the safety of a crowded street. "How'd you know she was there?" Asked Ukyo finally.  
  
"Explanations can wait." Replied Dr. Epstein. "First lets get you over to the Tendo 's." The doctor looked at Ukyo sadly. "It's not safe for you to be alone."  
  
"Not safe?" Ukyo gulped nervously and began scanning her surroundings. The doctor just nodded and continued walking. It wasn't long before they reached the Tendo home.  
  
"Hello." Called Ukyo when they passed through the gates. "Anyone home?"  
  
"Why hello, Ukyo-chan." Kasumi chirped from the front door. "And Dr. Epstein. This is a pleasure."  
  
"I hope we are not intruding, Kasumi." Replied the doctor gravely. "But it is very important that Ukyo not go home for a while."  
  
"Oh my." Said Kasumi. "Of course she can stay as long as she wants." Kasumi turned to Ukyo. "Ranma and Akane are in the dojo training. I'm sure they'd be very happy to see you."  
  
Ukyo smiled and dashed off.  
  
Kasumi turned back to the doctor. "Have you had dinner?" She asked.  
  
The doctor shook his head. "I was hoping you would ask." He replied seriously.  
  
Kasumi's normally pleasant expression was gone, replaced by one of concern. "Something bad is about to happen, isn't it?"  
  
"I think it would be better to discuss it with everyone at one time." Replied Dr. Epstein. But he nodded his head anyway.  
  
Ukyo raced to the dojo and opened the door to reveal Ranma and Akane sharing a passionate embrace. Blushing she was about to exit and close the door but her arrival did not go unnoticed.  
  
"Ukyo." Akane shouted in delight and running over grabbed Ukyo in a powerful bear hug. Ranma ambled over and with a grin grabbed both girls in a hug and lifted them off the floor.  
  
"Show-off" Akane admonished affectionately. Ranma just grinned and spun them both around before depositing them back on their feet.  
  
Hey Uk-chan." Said Ranma. "I thought you were gonna see the Doc?"  
  
"I did." Responded Ukyo. "He was walking me home when he suddenly stopped and dragged me behind a tree."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shampoo was waiting for me." Said Ukyo with a shiver. "I didn't even know she was there." Ukyo shivered again.  
  
"Good thing you were with the Doc." Stated Ranma grimly. Akane nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but how did he know she was there?"  
  
"I think you should ask Dr. Epstein that." Replied Akane. "In the meantime, you are staying here until further notice." Akane held up one hand to stop Ukyo from protesting. "No arguments, Ukyo. Dr. Epstein wouldn't have brought you here unless he thought it was serious." Ranma nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ranma?" Said Akane.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Run over to Ukyo's and bring her a change of clothing." Akane bit her lip. "We'll get more tomorrow. Together."  
  
"Right." Said Ranma and bounded out of the dojo.  
  
"Don't you two think you're over-reacting?" Ukyo asked nervously.  
  
Akane shook her head. "This is what I was talking about on the training trip, Ukyo." Akane looked at Ukyo somberly. "You could get hurt. Or worse. It's part of the price."  
  
Ukyo rolled her head on her shoulders before she answered. "I'll pay it sugar." She said quietly but determinedly. "For Ranma."  
  
Akane nodded. "For Ranma." Akane smiled suddenly. "Well since you're here, feel like a little sparring?"  
  
"Sure." Replied Ukyo with an answering smile.  
  
When Ranma returned, Kasumi called everyone in for dinner. To everyone's surprise Dr. Tofu was also present. It was a quiet meal. Once the table was cleared and the tea was served, Soun spoke.  
  
"So Robert. You mentioned an urgent matter that you wished to discuss with us." Began the Tendo patriarch.  
  
"Yes, Soun." Replied the doctor grimly. "I have reason to believe that the safety of Akane and Ukyo are in jeopardy." He extended a fraction of his empathic powers to suppress Soun's usual emotional display. He needed the elder Tendo in full control. At the questioning looks he was receiving he continued speaking. "I was walking Ukyo home from my office when we were almost accosted."  
  
"Shampoo was waiting for us." Explained Ukyo. "She was hiding in a tree." Ukyo shuddered slightly. "I didn't even know she was there." She cast a suspicious eye toward the doctor. "Somehow you knew, though."  
  
Ranma coughed. "Yeah. Well the Doc has really good hearing."  
  
"Really Ranma." Drawled Nabiki. "I think you should let the doctor tell his own lies." She smirked. "How many times have I told you, you are not very good at it?" Nabiki looked at the doctor. "Well Doctor?"  
  
The doctor smiled at the middle Tendo daughter. "You must let me have some secrets." The doctor wagged a finger at Nabiki. "Besides what you don't know, you can't tell."  
  
Nabiki folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."  
  
Dr. Epstein shrugged. "I may be worried about nothing, but maybe not."  
  
"But you are worried, aren't you doctor?" Said Nodoka from her place at the table. Dr. Epstein nodded. Nodoka looked across the table at her son. Ranma seemed calm, but Nodoka could see he was in full alert mode, his gaze constantly sweeping across the room. "Ranma?" She asked. "What is your opinion?"  
  
Ranma hesitated for a moment as if unsure of whether he should say anything or not. He took a deep breath and nodded. "I think the doc has a good reason to be worried." He said.  
  
"You've been worried about it for a while Ranma." Interjected Akane. "Not just tonight." Akane looked hard at Ranma. "You've been worrying about something since we went on the training trip."  
  
Ranma nodded sadly. "Yeah. I figured Shampoo would start getting suspicious right about now." Ranma sat up straighter. "Shampoo's primary targets will be Akane and Ukyo." He stated coolly. "Failing that she may go after Nabiki or Kasumi."  
  
"Bait." Commented Nabiki.  
  
Ranma nodded and smiled in appreciation over Nabiki's quick understanding. "Yeah. Something like that." Ranma frowned. "I'm not really worried too much about Shampoo. It's the old ghoul who's the real danger."  
  
Akane nodded in agreement. "In the meantime, Ukyo stays here." She stated.  
  
"Agreed." Stated Soun.  
  
"If I may. I'd like to stay here too." Said Dr. Tofu from his place next to Kasumi.  
  
Ranma looked at Dr. Epstein. "Doc? Can you stay for few days as well?"  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "If you think that would be advisable, may I ask why?" he asked.  
  
"Whatever is gonna happen, is gonna happen soon." Ranma looked grim "The sooner this is finished. The better."  
  
"Hmmm." Mused Soun. "We'll have to make some adjustments to the sleeping arrangements. Kasumi?"  
  
"I'll take care of it Father." She said standing. "Ono, can you help me please?"  
  
"O-of course, K-kasumi." Stuttered the doctor. A look of cold determination settled over his face. "Don't worry Kasumi." He stated calmly. "Everything will be fine."  
  
Kasumi gazed into Dr. Tofu's eyes. She stroked his cheek with one small hand. "I know Ono."  
  
End Chapter 17 


	29. Book 2 Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"Night moves"  
  
"You put me where?" Said Ranma in surprise.  
  
"Well it's either there or with Daddy." Replied Kasumi calmly. "Besides you've done it before."  
  
"Yeah, but that was different."  
  
"I've already spoken to Akane and Ukyo and they said it was okay with them." Said Nodoka from her spot next to Kasumi. Nodoka looked sternly at her son. "If things are as serious as you seem to think, I'd feel better if you were with them as much as possible."  
  
"Yes Mom." Sighed Ranma. He picked up his bed things and made his way down the hall. He stopped at the door with the wooden duck and the name "Akane" carved into it. To his surprise there was a little yellow post-it attached that said "and Ranma and Ukyo." Ranma grinned and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Ranma cautiously opened the door and stuck his head in. There were three futons placed out Akane's bed having been removed to make room. Ukyo was sitting on one futon wearing a pale blue pair of pajamas. Akane was in her favorite yellow ones sitting behind Ukyo and brushing Ukyo's hair.  
  
"Put your stuff here." Said Akane indicating the middle futon. Ranma nodded and quickly set up his bed. Once finished he stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going Ranma?"  
  
"To get some cold water." He stated.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't." Said Akane softly.  
  
"I don't think that." began Ranma only to be interrupted by Ukyo.  
  
"Please Ranma." She begged. "If you're worried about my reputation, don't be." Ukyo took a deep breath. "She was waiting for me. If it wasn't for Dr. Epstein, I could have been badly hurt, maybe..." Ukyo's voice dropped to a whisper. "Maybe dead." Ukyo looked up at Ranma, a fierce expression on her face. "No more games." She said. "Not between us."  
  
"Ukyo's right Ranma." Agreed Akane. "Let's worry about what people think, afterwards."  
  
"You're scared aren't you?" said Ranma quietly.  
  
"Damn right, we're scared." Growled Akane. "But that doesn't mean we're giving up."  
  
"Right sugar." Agreed Ukyo. "They want a fight? They'll get a fight."  
  
"That's my girls'." Said Ranma in admiration. "Don't worry, they'll have to go through me first. You just let me take care of Shampoo and the old ghoul."  
  
Akane shook her head. "Not this time Ranma." She looked at Ukyo who nodded. "We're standing with you."  
  
"Dammit you two." Ranma shouted. "You could get hurt."  
  
"So could you Ranma." Stated Ukyo quietly. "Please Ranma. Don't argue with us. Not tonight."  
  
"You'll at least fight together, like I taught you?" responded Ranma glumly. The two girls nodded.  
  
Before Ranma could say anything further there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Called Akane.  
  
The door opened to reveal Nodoka. "Is everything alright?" She asked. "I thought I heard shouting."  
  
"It's nothing, Mom." Ranma replied sheepishly. "Me and them were just discussing some things."  
  
"That's fine." Beamed Nodoka. "Ranma dear. Could you run along for a little while? I need to talk to Akane and Ukyo." It was not really a question.  
  
"Sure Mom." Replied Ranma and bounced away.  
  
Nodoka closed the door and turned to the two younger women. "How are you two doing? Really."  
  
"A little nervous but okay Mother." Replied Akane. Nodoka felt a thrill hearing Akane call her that.  
  
"Same here, Mrs. Saotome." Added Ukyo.  
  
Nodoka turned to Ukyo. "Ukyo dear, under the circumstances don't you think you should call me Mother as well?"  
  
Ukyo blushed. "Circumstances?" She squeaked.  
  
Nodoka smiled. "I have a little confession. I was listening at the door." Nodoka knelt in front of Ukyo. "No more games. Isn't that what you said?" Ukyo nodded shakily. Nodoka continued. "I know the three of you have come to an.understanding." Akane and Ukyo blushed. Nodoka held up her hand to forestall any protests. "No more games." She said. "My child's life seems destined to be difficult enough as it is." Nodoka grimaced for a moment. "I certainly didn't help." She brushed at her eyes for a moment. "No matter." She looked at Ukyo and then Akane. "Give him what comfort you can, for as long as you can." She said with her tears streaming down her face.  
  
Ukyo and Akane threw themselves into Nodoka 's arms. "We will.Mother." Whispered Ukyo. Nodoka smiled beatifically as she held the two younger women to her.  
  
End Chapter 18  
  
Authors Notes: I've stopped reading the reviews. Well no, that's not true. I read them, I just don't believe some of them. I will say this, my story seems to have hit a nerve. Man, I've read a lot of the stories that have been posted here and other fan fiction sites and I never saw reviews like some of the shit some of you people write. (I don't include FlameRaven, TaxZombie and May in that statement. I love you guys.)  
  
At least I know you're reading it.  
  
I think part of the problem has been my efforts to keep the rating PG-13. I am loath to change the rating to NC-17. Because even though I have several sexually explicit scenes I don't consider the story pornographic. Just adult. But I think I may have to. This may be the last time the story will be generally accessible. I still haven't decided. If this story suddenly disappears you'll know I changed the rating.  
  
Personally, I believe a powerful empath, like the doctor, would use his abilities in just the manner I describe. Are the doctor's actions unethical? Maybe. Were they immoral? No.  
  
I also believe that three people can create and thrive in such a relationship. I find it no more difficult to believe than a gay or lesbian relationship or an interracial relationship. These are the same kind of relationships that were once considered as unnatural and abominations against nature to the majority. Yes it would be difficult, but not impossible or perverted. There are no 'rules' for families other than biological one. There are no size limitations. What mature people do is their business. What works is what works.  
  
Axe  
  
Sarge 


	30. Book 2 Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
"Guess work"  
  
Ranma had finished his patrol of the nearby neighborhood and was returning to the Tendo home. He had reined in his desire to check the Nekohanten and contented himself with just the blocks surrounding the house. He leaped over the wall and bounced through the garden before heading to the entrance to the home. On the front porch, Soun and his father were busy with another game of Go. Nodding to the older men he walked into the main room. Inside he found Dr. Epstein chatting with Nabiki.  
  
"Hey Doc. Hey Big sister." Greeted Ranma.  
  
"Ranma." Returned Nabiki. Dr. Epstein just nodded.  
  
"Where's Kasumi and Doc Tofu?" Queried Ranma looking around.  
  
"In the kitchen." Replied Nabiki. "Cooking." She added with a smirk.  
  
"I don't think you should disturb them." Said the doctor. He gave Ranma a meaningful look.  
  
"Huh?" Said Ranma. "Oh." Ranma smirked. "It's about time."  
  
"I think I liked you better when you were dumb, Ranma." Grumped Nabiki.  
  
"No you don't" disagreed the doctor.  
  
"You right. I don't." Replied Nabiki. "But it sure was fun." Nabiki patted the cushion next to her. "Sit down Ranma. My neck is beginning to hurt staring up at you."  
  
Ranma smiled and sat down. "What's up?"  
  
Nabiki cocked her head toward Dr. Epstein. "I've been having a very interesting conversation with your doctor here."  
  
"And?" Asked Ranma nervously. He looked over at Dr. Epstein. The doctor was smiling broadly at Nabiki.  
  
"And, my dear almost brother-in-law, the more I learn the less sense it makes." She moaned in mock agony. "You know how I hate secrets." Nabiki paused. "Well, that's not true. I love secrets. I just hate not knowing what the secret is." Nabiki turned back to the doctor. "I always find out, you know."  
  
"So Ranma tells me." Laughed the doctor. Ranma nodded rapidly in agreement.  
  
"I did some checking up on you, Dr. Epstein." Began Nabiki. "You were born October 5, 1948, the middle son of Phoebe and Dr. Samuel Epstein of New York City, New York, USA."  
  
"Jamaica, Queens to be exact." Interjected the doctor. Nabiki made a note on her pad. For some reason she didn't understand both Ranma and the doctor laughed when they saw her do that.  
  
"You attended the University of Stony Brook where you received a B.A. in Philosophy an M.A. in Comparative Religion AND attended the Medical College where you received your Medical degree in Behavioral Psychology." She looked at the doctor. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"No." said the doctor. "So far, so good."  
  
"You set up practice in Manhattan, New York City, where you became extremely successful."  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
"Then, about five years ago, you shut down your practice and began traveling around the world." She looked at the doctor curiously.  
  
"I had enough money." Replied the doctor.  
  
Nabiki shivered. "I never thought I'd hear someone actually say that." She said causing Ranma and the doctor to laugh again.  
  
"You've written three books; two, as you might expect, were case studies of some of your patients. It is the third book, however, that intrigues me." Nabiki picked up a book that was lying next to her. "It's amazing what you can find on the Internet." She commented. "'Evolutions' Price'. Nice title." Nabiki smirked. "An argument for the emergence of 'psychic' powers. It almost destroyed your career when it was published."  
  
The doctor shrugged. "My colleagues are a bit conservative." The doctor smiled. "Actually, it was a best seller." Dr. Epstein looked at Nabiki. "Did you get a chance to read it?"  
  
"Do you really believe some people have psychic powers?" Nabiki asked incredulously. "I think you called them 'gifts'."  
  
"Doesn't seem any harder to believe than Ranma here turns into a girl." Countered the doctor. "Now does it?"  
  
Nabiki searched the doctor's face for a long time. "You knew Shampoo was hiding in the tree. Didn't you?"  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
Nabiki tapped her chin with her finger. "I don't think you're a mind reader. I've seen you be surprised by something someone says. Yet you sensed her presence." Nabiki tapped her chin some more. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the grins being exchanged by Ranma and Dr. Epstein. "Told ya she's quick." Mouthed Ranma. The doctor just chuckled. Nabiki snapped her fingers. "Daddy didn't cry!" She fixed the doctor with a look of triumph. "You can sense other peoples emotions and I bet you can even control them."  
  
Ranma and the doctor applauded. "Very, very good Nabiki." Congratulated the doctor. "Now, I hope you understand that this must remain a secret for as long as possible."  
  
"Oh I already figured that out doctor." Smiled Nabiki. "There is no way I'm going to endanger our early-warning system."  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded in appreciation of Nabiki's quickness.  
  
"Speaking of which, Doc?" Said Ranma. "How far CAN you sense danger?"  
  
"That depends." Answered the doctor slowly. "Normally, I need to be fairly close. Before I can sense anything. But that's because I'm distracted by the day to day things." The doctor rubbed his chin. "If I really concentrate and the emotions are strong, say about." The doctor rapidly calculated in his head. "Half a kilometer." The doctor rubbed his chin again. The faint rasp of his beard was audible in the silent room. "Right now, about fifty meters."  
  
Ranma thought about it for a moment. He finally nodded. "That'll do." Ranma grimaced. "You still gotta sleep."  
  
The doctor nodded gravely. "I don't think we have anything to worry about tonight." He said finally. "The good news is that I will be able to recognize her if she comes this way." He smiled slightly. "It'll wake me up."  
  
Ranma looked confused but Nabiki just nodded. "Even asleep the doctor can recognize people by their emotional, "She fumbled for a word. "Characteristics." She said finally. The doctor nodded. Nabiki continued. "Think about it Ranma. It's another sense. Just like vision or hearing. Isn't that right doctor?" Dr. Epstein smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh. I get it." Ranma exclaimed excitedly. "Wow. That's cool."  
  
The doctor chuckled. "That's one of the things I like about Nerima." He shook his head. "Everyone here takes even the most unusual things as, as Ranma put it, cool."  
  
"That's because things like this happen around here all the time." Replied Nabiki. "Compared to the occasional visitations of spirits, monsters and demi-gods, your gift is, well, rather mundane." Nabiki smirked as she watched the doctor shake his head again.  
  
A few minutes later Nodoka walked back into the room from upstairs. Seeing her Genma and Soun entered the room as well. Nabiki looked over to the doctor. She caught the faint shaking of his head and she nodded back. Secrets were power and there was no way she was going to let this secret get out. Nabiki smirked as she looked at Genma.  
  
"Ranma, good I'm glad we're all here." Said Soun firmly. "What are you going to do about Shampoo and Kho Lon?"  
  
"Yes, boy." Rumbled Genma. "It is your duty as a martial artist."  
  
"Simple." Said Ranma confidently. "Me and the girls are gonna take care of it."  
  
"You and the.Ranma, you are NOT taking my baby girl into a fight." Thundered Soun. A second behind Genma growled. "Fighting is a MAN's job."  
  
"SHUT UP!" screamed two voices from the top of the stairs. Everyone froze and whipped their heads around. Standing at the top of the stairs was Akane and Ukyo.  
  
"Now Akane." Soun said placating. "I'm only worried about my baby."  
  
"Besides Ranma doesn't really need your help, really, he can take Ukyo." Genma added. Ukyo bared her teeth at Genma.  
  
"See?" agreed Soun. "So it's dec."  
  
"Shut up. Both of you." Growled Akane.  
  
Ukyo had her battle spatula out. She gave Genma a cruel smile. "Give me a reason, old man." She said coldly.  
  
"Akane is that any way to talk to your father?" Protested Soun. Akane ignored him.  
  
Akane and Ukyo walked over to Ranma. Akane smiled over the confused look on Ranma's face. "We heard you. You said the three of us would handle it. You really meant it." She said in wonder.  
  
Ranma nodded his head. They each kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Ranma." Said Akane. Ukyo nodded. Akane turned to her father. "I'm going. This is my fight too."  
  
"I hope you aren't too proud to accept some help." Remarked Dr. Epstein.  
  
"Doc. I can't ask ya to do this." Protested Ranma. "This isn't your fight."  
  
"I disagree." Replied the doctor simply. Ranma stared at the doctor for a long time before he nodded his head in acceptance.  
  
"I'm going, of course." Came Dr. Ono's quiet voice.  
  
"Glad to have ya doc." Replied Ranma happily.  
  
"You be careful Ono." Said Kasumi. She ran over and hugged Dr. Tofu. "If you get hurt, I'll be very cross with you." She said with tears in her eyes. Dr. Ono laughed quietly and hugged her back. "And make sure you watch over my sisters. All three of them." She whispered. To the amazement of everyone, Kasumi then kissed the good doctor. Everyone stared waiting for Dr. Ono to freak. After a minute or so, Kasumi and the doctor broke their kiss. Dr. Ono looked around to see everyone staring at them. "What?" He said. Then blushed.  
  
Ranma let go of the breath he had not know he had been holding. "Okay. That was.unexpected." Ranma looked over to his mother. "Mom, you'll stay here and watch the house."  
  
To Ranma's surprise, Nodoka bowed to her son. "Yes clan-leader." She said. Nodoka then unwrapped her katana and strapped the scabbard to her back. Nodoka bowed again to her son and then, to Ranma's surprise, hugged him tight. "You make me so proud." She whispered into his ear. Ranma hugged his mother tightly.  
  
"The way you're talking, it sounds like you have a plan, little brother." Said Nabiki.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Not really." He admitted. "What I have is a fallback plan in case we can't negotiate a peaceful settlement." Ranma shrugged. "The way I figure it. If a fight occurs, Akane and Ukyo can handle Shampoo while I take on the old ghoul."  
  
Akane and Ukyo looked up at that comment. They shared a secret smile between them and slapped hands.  
  
"This is not a game you two." Growled Ranma. "If you don't take this seriously ya gonna get hurt."  
  
"Don't worry Ranma, Ukyo and I are planning to take this very seriously." Akane smiled. "I'd like a peaceful settlement to all this as well." Akane cracked her knuckles. "But Ukyo and I are ready to teach that Chinese bimbo a few facts." Ukyo nodded firmly in agreement.  
  
Ranma stared at the two girls for a moment. Finally he sighed. "Okay, but let's hope it doesn't come to that." Ranma turned to Nabiki. "Nabs'?" Nabiki looked up. "Do ya think there is any, you know, legal stuff we can do?" He asked.  
  
Nabiki grinned as she flipped through her note pad. "Way ahead of you little brother." She gave Ranma an approving smile. "Actually there is not a lot we can do. We could get a restraining order for one." Nabiki frowned. "Not that it would do that much good."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah. It's not like they have any respect for any of our laws." Ranma's face turned thoughtful. "All that would do would make them move sooner." Ranma pulled on his pigtail. "That could be a good thing." He said after a moments thought.  
  
Nabiki's gave an evil grin. "I like the way you think Ranma." Nabiki smirked. "Make them move before they're ready."  
  
"There is a danger to that as well." Interjected Dr. Tofu. "They could become desperate."  
  
"Yeah, that's true." Mused Ranma. "Still if we're gonna fight, I'd rather they didn't have time to put any plan in place." He looked back at Nabiki. "What else?"  
  
"I did some checking on Amazon law." Said Nabiki. Ranma looked on hopefully. "And?" he asked.  
  
"And." Replied Nabiki. "Your choices are somewhat limited. You can marry Shampoo, get someone else to marry Shampoo or you could kill the entire tribe of Amazons."  
  
"Those seem remarkably.extreme." Deadpanned Dr. Epstein. "There must be something in between." Dr. Epstein looked at Nabiki. "What if Ranma were already married."  
  
"Wouldn't work." She replied. "They would just consider the marriage as non- binding." Nabiki grimaced. "Amazon law allows several women to marry a single man. But it is the chief wife, the Tai Tai, who would decide who the other women would be." Ranma looked somewhat hopeful until Nabiki shook her head. "And Amazon law already makes Shampoo Tai Tai." Ranma's face fell.  
  
"Ranma Saotome. Don't tell me you considered that?' Growled Akane. "If you think I'd spend one moment in the same room with that.that."  
  
"You'd be safe." Stated Ranma bleakly.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that?" She replied angrily.  
  
Ranma hung his head. "I guess you're right." Ranma blushed. "Besides she'd expect certain things from me. Stuff I couldn't do.with her."  
  
Akane's gaze softened upon hearing those words. She felt someone squeeze her shoulder. It was Ukyo. "If you don't kiss him for that." Ukyo whispered. "I will." Akane squeezed the hand on her shoulder with her own. Akane nodded. "Kiss him anyway." She whispered back. They did.  
  
"Thank you Ranma." Said Akane when she broke the embrace.  
  
"Yeah sugar." Said Ukyo a moment later. She patted him on the chest. "You say the sweetest things."  
  
Ranma blushed even redder. Not wanting to embarrass him any longer, Akane and Ukyo returned to their seats. "Anything else, Nabs?" He muttered.  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Unless you can help Mousse suddenly get a backbone. No."  
  
"Who's Mousse?" Asked Dr. Epstein.  
  
"An Amazon male who is in love with Shampoo." Answered Akane. "Unfortunately, he is extremely nearsighted and so in love with Shampoo that he is unable to go all out against her."  
  
"But if Mousse defeated Shampoo in a fight, she'd have to marry him." Added Ranma. "That's assuming the old ghoul would even let him try."  
  
"Hmm.' Mused the doctor. "I think I should have a little talk with them tomorrow." He said finally.  
  
"You're not going alone Doc." Said Ranma grimly.  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "I wasn't planning on going alone." The doctor smiled. "But thank you for worrying." The doctor looked at his watch. "It's late. We should get some sleep."  
  
"I'll take the first watch." Said Ranma firmly. He was surprised when his mother shook her head.  
  
"No clan leader." She stated. "I'll take the first watch with Dr. Tofu, Genma and Soun will take the second." At Genma 's whine of protest she added. "Ranma, Akane and Ukyo may need to fight tomorrow. They will need their rest." She fixed the teenagers with a hard stare. "No arguments."  
  
Ukyo and Akane got up and dragged a reluctant Ranma toward the stairs. As they reached the foot of the stairs Nodoka called after them. "And girls, do try to let Ranma get some rest tonight." Blushing and giggling Ukyo and Akane pulled an equally blushing Ranma up to their room.  
  
Nabiki stretched and rose from the couch. "I think I'll try to get some sleep as well."  
  
"Nabiki-chan?" Called Nodoka.  
  
"Yes, Auntie?" She replied.  
  
"Please don't disturb them." She leveled her gaze at the middle Tendo daughter.  
  
Nabiki looked at Nodoka in disbelief. "Disturb them?" She said incredulously. "I'm just hoping they don't keep me awake all night."  
  
The two women looked at each other for a moment then broke out into a fit of giggling. Nabiki raced for the stairs giggling all the way. Dr. Epstein joined in with his own chuckle. "Well I'm off to bed as well. Good night all." He said. As he rose Nodoka called to him. "Thank you doctor." She said bowing.  
  
Dr. Epstein returned the bow and left the room. A few minutes later Genma and Soun also made their way to their beds. Nodoka sat at the table drinking her tea. The door to the kitchen opened and Dr. Tofu and Kasumi walked into the main room.  
  
"Oh. Has everyone gone to bed already?" Murmured Kasumi.  
  
Nodoka nodded. "Kasumi dear, could you make some more tea?" Kasumi nodded and hurried back into the kitchen. Nodoka turned to Dr. Tofu. "Ono, you and I will be taking the first watch tonight." Dr. Tofu nodded in understanding. Silence reigned until Kasumi returned with a fresh pot of tea. Kasumi served Nodoka and Ono tea.  
  
Nodoka sipped at her tea for a while. "Ono?" She said. "You've been Ranma's doctor for some time now." Dr. Tofu nodded. "Tell me." She continued. "How complete is his transformation?"  
  
"Well as far as I can tell the change is total." He looked at Nodoka. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Can Ranma have children?" She asked.  
  
Dr. Tofu rubbed his chin. "I don't really know." He admitted. "It all depends on a couple things the first being whether Ranma can menstruate or not."  
  
"Ranma has had a period at least three times since he's been here." Said Kasumi quietly. "If Ranma stays in girl form for more than a week he, I mean she, usually has had a period starting the second week."  
  
"Well that answers that question." Said the doctor quietly. "The other question is whether Ranma would be able to stay female long enough to bring a child to term." Dr. Tofu looked curiously at Nodoka. "Has Ranma given you a reason to believe he'd want to have a child?"  
  
"Not to me. No." She replied. She gazed toward the top of the stairs. "It's just something Dr. Epstein said." Nodoka smiled. "The doctor reminded me that Ranma is as much my daughter as he is my son." Nodoka 's smile grew a little wistful. "I think Ranma would make a good mother. Don't you?"  
  
End Chapter 19 


	31. Book 2 Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
"Sleeping Arrangements"  
  
"I can't believe my mom said that." Said an extremely embarrassed Ranma. "And stop that giggling." Ranma glared at the two girls. Akane and Ukyo just started to giggle harder.  
  
"Your mother can be very surprising." Akane managed to gasp out.  
  
"Yeah. I like her too." Added Ukyo. That remark drove Akane to start laughing all over again. Ranma's face got redder.  
  
"If you two don't stop laughing, I'll.I'll" Stuttered Ranma. "I'll get some cold water." He said finally.  
  
Akane and Ukyo immediately stopped laughing. "Meanie." Pouted Akane. She grinned. "Not that that would stop us."  
  
Ranma blushed. He sat down on his futon in his boxers and T-shirt and twiddled his fingers. "Uh. Akane? Ukyo?" Said Ranma nervously. "About that night. Why?" Ranma pulled at his pigtail. "I mean, I really enjoyed it and everything." Ranma blushed even redder. "But." he trailed off.  
  
"Because we love you Ranma." Said Akane softly. "Boy or girl, you're Ranma."  
  
"Yeah sugar." Added Ukyo. "And we wanted you to know that." Ukyo grinned wickedly. "Besides it was fun!"  
  
"Really?" Asked Ranma. "You're not just saying that?"  
  
"Really." Chorused Akane and Ukyo. "We wouldn't have done any of those things, if we didn't want to." Added Akane. She blushed. "I wouldn't mind doing it again." Ukyo blushed as she nodded in agreement. "But not tonight." Continued Akane smiling.  
  
"Tonight?" Squeaked Ranma.  
  
"Umm hmm." Purred Akane. Akane leaned over and kissed Ranma on the lips while Ukyo turned off the light in the room.  
  
e-mail me if you want the missing section. Very Lemon.  
  
Nabiki Tendo was trying to get some sleep. She was not succeeding. The sounds coming from her little sisters' room were driving her crazy. She tried drowning out the muffled cries coming from the next room with a pillow. It didn't help. "I can't believe it." She muttered angrily to herself. "It's been going on for over an hour. "  
  
There was a soft knock on her door. Well since she wasn't getting any sleep anyway she decided to answer the door. She opened the door to find Nodoka standing there. "Oh hi Auntie." She said tiredly. "What's up?"  
  
"I was investigating some strange noises coming from upstairs." Nodoka 's face broke into a grin so wide Nabiki was afraid she'd break something.  
  
"Strange isn't quite the word I'd use." Grumbled Nabiki. I think the word 'disturbing' about sums it up best." Nabiki paused to listen. A rhythmic thumping could be faintly heard through the wall. "Are they ever going to stop?"  
  
If anything, Nodoka 's grin got wider. "Wonderful, isn't it?" Nodoka giggled. "Why don't you come downstairs? I'll make us some tea."  
  
Nabiki was going to refuse when a muffled scream came through the wall. "Tea?' Said Nabiki. "Sounds great. I'll get my robe."  
  
Soon Nabiki found herself sitting in the kitchen. Her hands wrapped around a steaming cup. She looked at the older woman sitting across from you. Nodoka sat quietly a dreamy look crossing her face. "Auntie?"  
  
Nodoka broke from her reverie. "Yes Nabiki-chan?"  
  
"Just checking." Replied Nabiki. "You seemed far away."  
  
"I was just thinking." Replied Nodoka. "I was imagining what this house would be like in a few years." Nodoka sighed happily. "It will be so alive with the sounds of children."  
  
Nabiki grinned. "Who do you think will have the first baby? "  
  
Nodoka giggled. "Have you already worked out the odds?"  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Yep. Right now the odds favor Ukyo at 5 to 2 with an 8 to 1 chance that she'll have the baby within a year." Nabiki smirked. "Its 6 to 2 for Akane with a 20 to 1 chance of having a baby within a year."  
  
"And the odds on Ranma?"  
  
Nabiki fought to keep her jaw from dropping open. Not so much for the question. She had all ready set the odds on Ranma having a baby. No what surprised her was who had asked the question. Nodoka? It had surprised her greatly when Nodoka had given Ranma the contract to destroy. This was almost beyond belief.  
  
"500 to 1." She choked out. "To even get pregnant."  
  
Nodoka reached into her kimono and pulled out a 100-yen coin and handed it to Nabiki. Nabiki quickly grabbed her pad and wrote out a receipt for Nodoka. As Nodoka tucked the paper into her kimono she leaned forward. "Word of advice Nabiki-chan. Lower the odds." She whispered.  
  
Nabiki nodded slowly. "I'll do that."  
  
"You seem shocked, Nabiki-chan." Said Nodoka.  
  
"You could say that." Nabiki slowly got control of her emotions.  
  
"Don't be." Replied Nodoka. Her smile turned a little sad. "Though I must admit I deserve it."  
  
"Auntie?"  
  
"It's not important." Replied Nodoka. "What is important is that I am being given a second chance with Ranma. A chance to make amends." Nodoka dabbed at her suddenly moist eyes. "I want Ranma to be happy and I promise to do everything I can to help."  
  
"Well, judging by the sounds coming from my sisters room, he has every reason to be happy." Nabiki said with a grin. "Still I am surprised my sister is going for this. She can get so jealous."  
  
Nodoka nodded in agreement. "It does seem.unusual."  
  
Nabiki sat back in thought. Her mind began working through the puzzle of her sisters' behavior. As she thought about it she realized that several other people were acting somewhat out of character, including Nodoka. A sudden unpleasant thought struck her. "Be right back, Auntie, I need to talk to Dr. Epstein."  
  
"Someone call my name?" Asked a quiet voice from the door.  
  
"Eep." Shrieked Nodoka and Nabiki in unison. "Don't do that doc." Complained Nabiki. "How long have you been standing there?" She added.  
  
"Not long." The doctor ran his hand through his thinning hair. "Long enough though."  
  
"Would you like some tea, Doctor?" Asked Nodoka politely. The doctor nodded.  
  
Nabiki waited impatiently for Nodoka to serve the doctor some tea. She knew that nothing disturbed the Saotome Matriarch more than impolite behavior. Nabiki felt the doctors gaze and stared unflinchingly back. Finally when manners were satisfied she spoke. "Okay doc. Spill it." She demanded. "What did you do to my sister?"  
  
Dr. Epstein laughed. If the laugh was a little sad no one noticed. "You give me way too much credit, Nabiki."  
  
"You kept Daddy from crying." She pointed out. "How much more difficult would it be to keep my sister from getting jealous?"  
  
"While I'm around, not hard at all." He admitted to Nabiki's surprise.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Demanded Nodoka.  
  
"The doctor here is an empath." Stated Nabiki flatly. "He can change the way people feel."  
  
"Doctor, is this true?" Demanded Nodoka.  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. He held up his hand to forestall further comment. "I want to make one thing clear. While I can influence peoples emotions, it is, by necessity, only temporary."  
  
"Necessity?" Echoed Nabiki.  
  
The doctor nodded again. "If I tried to permanently change someone's personality against their will, I could end up causing more harm than good." Dr. Epstein expression was one of pain. "Even if they were willing it would be dangerous." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It would have to be a very compelling reason for me to do so." The doctor shook his head. "Regardless I am not directly responsible for Akane's current behavior."  
  
"Do you expect me to believe that Akane, my sister, invited Ukyo to share her bed with Ranma all on her own?" Nabiki snorted in derision. "I know my own sister, Doctor. She's probably the most stubborn and most jealous person I know."  
  
"Believe me." Replied the doctor with feeling. "I know that all too well." Dr. Epstein stared at his hands. He looked up at Nabiki. "Your sister can shrug off my strongest coercions as if they were not there." He chuckled. "The few times I have been able to affect her have been when she was distracted." He chuckled again. " That girl has a mind of her own and no one, I mean no one, can tell Akane Tendo what to do or not to do."  
  
Nabiki paused. The doctors' description of her baby sister was true. Nabiki grinned wryly. "Yeah, that's Akane." Nabiki frowned slightly. "But you have been able to affect her at least a couple times." It wasn't a question. "What did you do to her then?"  
  
"Akane had been angry for a very long time." Said the doctor seriously. "She spent most of her time trying to control her anger." The doctor smiled. "I showed her what it was like to not be angry." His smile got wider. "She liked the feeling."  
  
"Positive reinforcement?" Asked Nodoka.  
  
"Something like that." He replied. "Though not quite the way you'd expect." The doctor sighed. "The thing about Akane was that she felt trapped into acting the way she did."  
  
"The Hentai Horde." Murmured Nabiki. "The engagement, the other fiancés, the kidnappings, Kuno." Suddenly Nabiki choked. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. "The betting pools." She choked out.  
  
"Don't blame yourself." Said Dr. Epstein. "You were not solely responsible."  
  
"But I am responsible for what I did, aren't I?" sobbed Nabiki.  
  
The doctor's voice was gentle. "In the end, we are all responsible for our actions." He said. Neither Nabiki nor Nodoka noticed the quick flash of pain that ran across the doctors' face. "So Miss Tendo, you have a choice."  
  
Nabiki nodded firmly despite the tears. "Yes I know. Thank you doctor." She said with feeling.  
  
"How do you feel?" Asked the doctor.  
  
Nabiki shook herself. She started to chuckle as she wiped her eyes. "Pretty good, actually." Nabiki's hands froze. She turned to the doctor in shock, which turned to anger, which just as quickly turned into grudging admiration. "This is what you did to me the last time."  
  
"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Muttered Nodoka.  
  
"It's what I do, Miss Tendo." The doctor said answering the unsaid question. "Tell me, was anything you said or felt untrue?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head.  
  
"You've felt guilty about what you've done to your sister for a long time. All you did was admit it, didn't you?" He asked  
  
Nabiki nodded. "You're right. I knew I was hurting Akane. But I couldn't stop."  
  
"You were jealous."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Feels good to admit it doesn't it?" He asked gently.  
  
A small smile appeared on Nabiki's face. "Yes." She said quietly.  
  
"Is this what you did to them as well doctor?" Asked Nodoka. Her voice was devoid of expression. "And to me?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Saotome." Replied the doctor calmly. "When I could, that is exactly what I did."  
  
The silence that fell was suddenly pierced by Ranma's voice. "Again?" came his muffled plaintive cry.  
  
Nodoka looked up toward the voice. Her mouth started working but no sound was coming out. Suddenly she let loose a great bellowing laugh. Nabiki's high-pitched giggling joined a second later. Nodoka struggled to control her laughter and finally, wiping her eyes, she sighed. She looked over to the doctor in embarrassment. "Excuse me doctor." The doctor smiled and nodded. Nodoka looked back up toward the back of the house.  
  
"I have to admit, it's a very effective form of therapy." Nodoka smirked still looking up toward the back of the house. Turning toward the doctor Nodoka bowed deeply. "On behalf of the Saotome clan. I thank you for all that you have done."  
  
Nabiki bowed as well. "And on behalf of the Tendo clan, as well."  
  
The doctor returned a bow as deep. "Ladies, It has been my honor to offer what I could." He held the bow a moment longer. 'And my shame for what I had to do.' He thought to himself.  
  
Nodoka and Nabiki smiled as they sat back up.  
  
Nabiki started to giggle. "Oh my god." Laughed Nabiki. "I just figured out what's up with Akane." She forced down the laughter. "Oh that's too funny." Nabiki started to giggle again  
  
"Nabiki-chan, stop speaking in riddles." Sniffed Nodoka. "What's too funny?"  
  
"The other girls never had a chance."  
  
"Nabiki!"  
  
"Sorry Auntie. It's just that all the other girls were trying to get the male Ranma." She giggled again. "Only Akane wanted the female Ranma too."  
  
Nodoka was silent for a moment. "Oh my." She said.  
  
"Exactly." Confirmed the doctor. "Though I must admit, I never expected what happened with Ukyo. That was all Akane."  
  
Nabiki smirked. "Nice to know you are still human doc."  
  
Dr. Epstein laughed quietly. "All too human, Nabiki, all too human."  
  
The three sipped their tea in silence for a while, though the silence was frequently broken by either Nodoka or Nabiki, usually Nabiki, giggling. Dr. Epstein cocked his head as if listening for something. "Well now I think we can get some sleep." He said with a chuckle. "They're finished for tonight."  
  
"Thank the kami." Said Nabiki fervently. "The noise was driving me crazy."  
  
"Just be grateful you only had the noise to contend with." The doctor said feelingly. With that he got up from his seat and left the kitchen.  
  
Nabiki and Nodoka watched him leave. Suddenly the implications of the doctors parting statement registered. They looked at each other. "Oh my.' The chorused.  
  
End Chapter 20  
  
Authors Notes: Heh. Trust me, the missing section is very, very lemon. If I left it in I would have no choice but to make this NC-17. I will send it to those who ask. The sad part is that a lot of character development gets lost without the missing section. I did my best to make this chapter work even without it and I think I was mostly successful. Those who've read my lemon works know that I don't put in gratuitous sex scenes. They serve a purpose and move the story forward. That having been said, it doesn't mean that it isn't graphic.  
  
If enough people ask me to post it, I will, but I think you'll agree about the rating. 


	32. Book 2 Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
"Secrets revealed"  
  
Morning came, cool and clear, to Nerima. Nodoka had awoken to find Soun and Genma fighting to stay awake. But, Nodoka acknowledged with satisfaction, they had stayed awake the entire night. "Get some sleep.' She commanded. "I'll have something for you to eat after you've had a nap." Soun and Genma stumbled away. Nodoka began the task of making breakfast. The pleasant familiarity of the chore soon had her humming happily. She had just completed making rice and setting out some fish and pickles when Ranma, Akane and Ukyo came bouncing down the stairs.  
  
"Morning Mom." Called Ranma, followed quickly by a chorus of 'Good Morning Mother' from Akane and Ukyo. "I'm starving." Complained Ranma.  
  
Nodoka smiled. "I'm sure you all must be very hungry."  
  
The three teenagers nodded. As they were sitting down, Nabiki came down the stairs. "I hope it's not going to be like that every night." She grumbled. "The walls are thin you know."  
  
"Sorry Nabiki." Blushed Akane. Ukyo and Ranma tried to hide their blushes behind some bowls of rice.  
  
Nabiki waved off the apology. "It's okay." She gave Akane a genuine smile. "It's good to see you happy for a change."  
  
Akane gave Nabiki her sunniest smile.  
  
Nabiki turned to Ranma with a smirk. Ranma cringed. 'This doesn't look good.' He thought. To his surprise Nabiki leaned over the table and kissed Ranma on the cheek. She then surprised Ukyo by doing the same thing to her. "That's for taking such good care of my little sister." She told them.  
  
Ukyo blushed. "Thank you Nabiki." Ukyo said quietly. "You're sister is something special."  
  
"Yeah." Said Ranma in the same quiet tones. "It's why we love her." Akane blushed bright red.  
  
"I know." Replied Nabiki with a genuine smile. "Now tell me." She said in business-like tones. "What are your plans for Shampoo?"  
  
Ranma scratched his head. "Like I said last night I hope to convince Kho Lon to leave us alone." Ranma grimaced. "If that fails I don't see how we wont have to fight."  
  
"Then we will just have to convince her wont we?" Said Dr. Epstein as he walked in the room. Behind him came Kasumi and Dr. Tofu.  
  
Nabiki fixed Dr. Epstein with a hard stare. "How?" She asked. "She's been very hard to convince in the past." She tapped her chin. "If what you told us last night is true, even if you use your abilities to affect her judgment, it would only be a temporary solution. As soon as it wore off, she'd be back."  
  
Ukyo started. "What are you talking about?" She asked in puzzlement. "What abilities?"  
  
"Dr. Epstein is a projective empath." Explained Akane quietly. "He can sense and affect peoples emotions with his mind."  
  
"With his." Ukyo gasped in shock. "Is that how he knew Shampoo was waiting for us?" The doctor nodded. Ukyo turned to Akane. "Wait a minute. Did you say he could affect peoples emotions?" Akane nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah." Replied Nabiki with feeling. "You can't even tell he's doing it. You should have seen what he did to me last night." Nabiki shivered.  
  
Ukyo paled as a horrible thought came to her. Dr. Epstein felt Ukyo's emotions beginning to spike. "No." She moaned. Suddenly everything made sense. She stared at the doctor in fear and anger. "You did something to me!" She accused. Her hand covered her mouth in horror as her head whipped from Akane to Ranma and back again "It's all a lie!" She suddenly screamed. "Ranma. Akane. Me. You made us act that way." She jumped up from the table and raced to the door.  
  
Akane and Ranma intercepted her before she had gotten more than half way. Ranma pulled Ukyo into an embrace. "Let me go." Whimpered Ukyo. "It's all a lie."  
  
Ranma just held her tighter. "No. It's not." He said. "Tell her Akane."  
  
"Ukyo. Look at me." Demanded Akane. When she had Ukyo's attention she continued. "The doctor didn't make us do anything. It's not a lie."  
  
Again no one noticed the look of shame and guilt that flashed across the doctors' face.  
  
"Yeah?' Asked Ukyo in disbelief. "How can I know for sure?" Tears started streaming down her face. "How can I know?" She whispered.  
  
Akane bit her lip. "Let her go Ranma." She said quietly. Ranma reluctantly released Ukyo. "Ukyo, Uk-chan, We wont stop you from leaving, if that's the only way we can convince you." Tears began to fall from Akane's eyes. "We.I'd really like you to stay."  
  
"I.I have to think." Replied Ukyo. Her voice husky was emotion. "I have to be alone. I'm.I'm sorry." And with that Ukyo turned away and raced out the front door.  
  
Ranma and Akane stared at the door for a long time before turning and returning to the main room. Kasumi was crying into Dr. Tofu's shoulder, Nodoka was wringing her hands in agitation, Nabiki was scowling, and Dr. Epstein; Dr. Epstein was holding his head in his hands. They could hear him muttering imprecations against himself.  
  
"Why didn't you stop her?" growled Nabiki.  
  
"What?" Replied the doctor acidly. "And prove her right?" He sighed sadly. "This is my fault. I should have told her about my abilities before now."  
  
"You don't think she'll.?" Began Ranma in a worried voice.  
  
Dr. Epstein shook his head. "No, I really don't believe so. She's upset but not suicidal." His face fell. "I should have told her."  
  
End Chapter 21  
  
Authors Note: Hmm. Another cliffhanger. Aint I a stinker? 


	33. Book 2 Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
"Family Reunion"  
  
Ukyo raced along the rooftops not paying attention to where she was going. Tears streamed from her eyes. She ran until she was exhausted and finally collapsed against a chimney. The tears fell. "It's a lie." She repeated over and over. After a while the tears slowed. "But Akane said it wasn't a lie. Ranma said it wasn't a lie." She said wiping her eyes. "Oh how can I believe anything?" She screamed to the sky. Ukyo hung her head. In doing so the necklace around her neck slipped out, the necklace that held her ring. Angrily she grabbed the ring and made as if to rip it off her neck. She stopped and looked at the ring.  
  
Ukyo stared at the ring for a long time. Memories of her and Ranma and Akane flooded her thoughts. The night they went dancing, the sleep over, the training trip. Last night. Ukyo couldn't remember ever being happier. Despite herself Ukyo began to smile faintly. 'It's been like a honeymoon.' She thought. Then she remembered the day Ranma proposed. Akane had given her every opportunity to back down. Every opportunity. And SHE had refused. 'Was this really my decision or did the doctor make me, and them, act this way?' She thought to herself. She looked longingly back the way she had come, back to the Tendo dojo.  
  
'No! I can't go back.' She thought. 'It isn't real.' She knew that was the right thing so why did her heart hurt? "It must have been the doctor." She said aloud. "How could I believe three people could, could?" It hurt! She shook her head angrily. "No! It had to be the doctor." She looked at the ring again. Unbidden, images of the pigtailed boy she loved came to her and standing next to him, Akane! She searched her heart. What did she feel for them? She knew she loved Ranma but what did she feel about Akane? Did she? Could she really love both of them? Did they really love her?  
  
Her face firmed with decision. "I have to know. I have to talk to them." Decision made she retraced her path along the rooftops until she landed in front of the Tendo home.  
  
"I'm back." She called as she entered the front door.  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki raced into the main room. Nodoka entering more slowly, a look of relief was on her face.  
  
Ukyo looked around. "Where're Ranma and Akane?" She said. "I need to talk to them."  
  
"Hurry Ukyo, you have to go after them." Said Nabiki frantically. "They decided to go talk to Kho Lon without you."  
  
"What?" Ukyo screamed in panic. "How long ago did they leave?"  
  
"At least an hour ago." Replied Nabiki.  
  
Without another word Ukyo grabbed her battle spatula and raced out of the Tendo home, took to the rooftops and raced toward the Nekohanten. The sight that greeted her as she arrived caused the blood to leave her face. Ranma was sprawled boneless on the ground whether dead of unconscious Ukyo was unable to tell. Protecting him were the two doctors. That the old matriarch was being prevented from advancing by Dr. Tofu's defense, she could understand but the puzzled and frustrated look on Kho Lon's face confused Ukyo. The air seemed to shimmer around the older doctor. Ukyo jumped down from the rooftop and quickly ran over to Ranma's prone body. She turned him over and, to her relief, quickly determined he was unconscious but alive.  
  
"He's okay, just stunned." Grunted Dr. Epstein as if exerting himself in some manner unknown to Ukyo. "Go help Akane."  
  
Frantically Ukyo looked around for Akane. The sounds of battle from a vacant lot nearby attracted her attention. She raced over.  
  
Akane and Shampoo were battling furiously and from the looks of things it had been an even match. Both combatants had blood streaming from numerous wounds. The ground around them was pocked with craters and strewn with debris from the fight. A sidekick from Akane staggered the Amazon. Akane used the respite to catch her breath.  
  
As she regained her feet, Shampoo reached into the bodice of her dress.  
  
Ukyo was just bounding over the fence surrounding the lot when she saw Shampoo fling some white powder into Akane's face. Akane frantically backpedaled away but in the process let her guard down allowing Shampoo to score a telling blow with her bonbori against Akane's arm. Ukyo could hear the sound of the impact from where she was.  
  
Akane screamed in agony as she fell to the ground. She quickly got back to her feet and got into a defensive stance. Her left arm dangled uselessly at her side. Shampoo smiled cruelly as she advanced. "Now I teach stupid girl to take what is mine. Ranma belong to me." She panted.  
  
"Ranma will never belong to you." Replied Akane defiantly. "Even if you kill me, he will never belong to you." She shook her head at Shampoo. "Ukyo will see to that."  
  
"Spatula girl?" Laughed Shampoo. "She not here. She leave you to die alone."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Replied Akane as she gathered her reserves. "If anything happens to me, Ranma is promised to her."  
  
Ukyo put on an extra burst of speed hearing Akane's words. 'No, no, no.' She thought to herself. 'Hold on, Akane, I'm coming.' She prayed to every god and kami. 'Please. Oh please no.'  
  
"No! You die. She die. Ranma is mine!" Shouted Shampoo and brought her bonbori down hard. Akane threw her good arm up in a desperate attempt to stop the deathblow. Akane knew it was futile. 'Goodbye Ranma.' She thought. 'Goodbye Ukyo, take good care of Ranma.'  
  
clang  
  
Akane eyes widened in shock. Ukyo was standing between her and Shampoo, her battle spatula had blocked the path of the bonbori. Her battle aura flared incandescently. With a mighty heave Ukyo pushed Shampoo away. "You bitch." Screamed Ukyo. "How dare you hurt Akane?"  
  
"Uk-chan" Whispered Akane. "You came back."  
  
"You okay Ak-chan?" Ukyo called over her shoulder. She did not take her eyes off of Shampoo.  
  
Despite the pain of her injured arm, Akane grinned. "I am now."  
  
"No!" Screamed Shampoo and began to attack violently, her own aura flared out violently. Ukyo used every ounce of skill, everything Ranma had taught her, to defend her and Akane, but in slow, inexorable steps she was forced back.  
  
"Shampoo greatest fighter of Joketsuzoku village, you nothing." She shouted, grunting the words out with each blow. "You die. You.both.die."  
  
"In your dreams bitch." Shouted Akane angrily. Her arm may have been put out of commission but there was nothing wrong with her legs. She launched a series of kicks while all the time protecting her injured arm with her good one. Compared to what her attacks would have been like had she had two good arms her efforts were far less effective, but she provided more than enough distraction for Ukyo to regain the offensive.  
  
The tide turned against Shampoo and she was forced onto the defensive. Akane and Ukyo spared a moment to glance at each other. With a nod, Ukyo launched her attack. Akane followed right behind using Ukyo as a shield. Then, suddenly, the opportunity presented itself and Akane, using Ukyo as a springboard, sailed into the air and slammed both feet into Shampoo's face. Akane bounced away and resumed a defensive stance. It was unnecessary as she and Ukyo watched Shampoo's eyes glaze over and, then, the battle was over.  
  
Ukyo quickly bound Shampoo's arms and legs with strips of cloth torn from the Amazons skirt. Once that was done, Ukyo turned to check on Akane.  
  
Akane was leaning against the fence gasping for air. Ukyo quickly made her way over to her friend. Hearing Ukyo approach Akane looked up. "You staying?" She asked between gasps. Ukyo nodded. "Good." Replied Akane with a grin and passed out.  
  
Ukyo caught her before she fell, cradled her in her arms and leaped over the fence. When they arrived Ranma was stirring and forcing himself to his feet. Ranma looked around and seeing Ukyo carrying Akane raced over in panic.  
  
"Akane! Ukyo is Akane okay?" He asked frantically.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "I think she has a broken arm but other than that she's fine." She reassured him. "You better see how everyone else is doing."  
  
Ranma nodded, turned and raced over to where Dr. Epstein, Dr. Tofu and Kho Lon were locked in an eerily silent battle. They stood ten feet apart staring intently at each other. As Ranma approached he could see the sweat pouring down all of the combatants faces. The air around them seemed to ripple and writhe as if in agony.  
  
Dr. Epstein grit his teeth. He had been surprised by the strength of Kho Lon's will. Kho Lon for her part was extremely frustrated. She had been unable to launch any Chi attacks at all. Due to her opponents 'mind magic' she had not been able to focus enough of any emotion to properly utilize her chi., at the same time, Dr. Tofu's strong defense prevented her from dispatching either of the annoying males.  
  
"You can't defeat me Doctor." Ranma heard the ancient matriarch rasp as he neared. "You may be skilled in the mind arts but you are not strong enough." She inched closer to the doctors. "Once I dispatch Tofu it'll be over. Then Ranma will be ours," She laughed cruelly. "You are not the only 'mind mage'." Kho Lon laughed again. "Oh yes Doctor. I know exactly what you are. The Joketsuzoku have much experience with your kind."  
  
Dr. Epstein bared his teeth at the Amazon elder. It was true; if he couldn't break through her mental shield it would be over. "No." He declared. "I refuse to let you have him." The doctor bore down on Kho Lon with a sudden attack on her defenses. "Not after all that I gave up, all that I compromised to help him." The doctor pressed his attack even harder. "I didn't sell my soul just so you could take him." He shouted angrily.  
  
Dr. Ono looked over in surprise. The distraction was enough. Ono crumpled under Kho Lon's sudden attack.  
  
"Finally." Grunted Kho Lon as she fended off Dr. Epstein's mental attack. "It's over doctor. Ono is defeated."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not." Came Ranma's voice from behind her.  
  
Surprise flickered in Kho Lon's eyes and Dr. Epstein suddenly smiled in triumph. Kho Lon screamed and passed out.  
  
Akane awoke on her own futon. "Ow." She moaned when she tried to move her left arm. "What hit me?" She looked down to see her arm encased in a pressure cast.  
  
"A purple haired Amazon bimbo if I remember correctly." Came a voice.  
  
"Ukyo." Akane exclaimed happily. She tried to sit up.  
  
"Hey sugar." Said Ukyo. "Let me help."  
  
Akane nodded and Ukyo hurried over to Akane. "I knew you'd come back." Whispered Akane. Akane grasped Ukyo's chin with her uninjured hand. "Now no more nonsense about leaving. Right?"  
  
Ukyo looked into Akane's eyes. The affection, no the love that came from the shorthaired girl in front of her was evident in her face. Ukyo just nodded afraid to speak. Akane let go of Ukyo's chin. "Good." Akane smiled. The in a business-like tone she continued. "Now where's Ranma? And how about filling me in on what's happened."  
  
Ukyo shook herself. "Actually I have no idea other than somehow the doctor was able to defeat Kho Lon. Ranma's downstairs. I finally convinced him to let me watch over you, while he watched Shampoo and Kho Lon. " Ukyo blushed. "I've been here with you since we got back."  
  
Akane grasped Ukyo's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Well, I'm fine now." Replied Akane. "Come on. Help me get up." She began to struggle out of the bed. Ukyo smiled and helped her to her feet. Akane swayed for a moment then straightened. Ukyo put her arm around the shorter girls' waist. "Lean on me." Ukyo said quietly.  
  
Akane leaned into Ukyo and, holding her injured arm, the two of them left the room. They made their way down the stairs and into the main room. The sight that greeted them was surprising to say the least. Kho Lon was glumly sipping tea with Nodoka at the table. Shampoo was sitting sullenly on the couch between a smirking Nabiki and a very intent Dr. Epstein. Kasumi was happily coddling Dr. Tofu near the door to the kitchen. Soun and Genma were playing go; Ranma sat on the floor near the couch.  
  
Dr. Epstein said something to Ranma causing him to look toward the stairs. "Akane!" He shouted. He sprang up from where he was sitting and raced over to her.  
  
"Careful Ranma." Cautioned Ukyo. "Watch the arm." Ranma nodded and tenderly stroked Akane's face. "You okay, Tomboy?" He asked.  
  
Akane gave Ranma her sunniest smile. "It's just a bruised arm." She replied. "I'll be fine." She reached up to grasp the hand on her cheek.  
  
"Yeah Ran-chan." Chimed in Ukyo. "We're talking the Tomboy here. It's going to take more than a bad arm to slow her down."  
  
The three of them laughed. Ranma led Akane and Ukyo over to the table. Ukyo helped Akane sit down while Ranma poured them both some tea. Tea in hand the two girls stared coldly at the Amazon matriarch. "He's ours." Said Akane without preamble. Ukyo nodded in agreement.  
  
Kho Lon grimaced as if she swallowed something sour. "Ours?" She asked. "Don't you mean yours?"  
  
Akane shook her head firmly. "I meant what I said. Ranma chose me as his wife." She sipped her tea. "I chose Ukyo to be his second." Ukyo's eyes began to tear hearing Akane's words. "He belongs to us and we belong to him." Said Akane. She held out her empty teacup for Ranma to refill.  
  
"Japanese laws wont recognize your relationship." Countered Kho Lon. "Neither will Japanese society." She watched Ranma unhesitatingly refill the teacup. For some reason that simple act seemed to depress her even more.  
  
"That doesn't matter," replied Nodoka. "Ukyo has already been adopted into the Saotome clan." Nodoka smiled amiably at Kho Lon. "Any children she and Ranma may have." Ukyo blushed. "Would be Saotome." Akane nodded firmly in agreement. Nodoka smiled at Akane's response. "Ranma as leader of the Saotome clan has declared this to be so." Ranma looked startled for a moment then nodded.  
  
"Indeed." Sighed Kho Lon in defeat. She looked at Ukyo. "And I suppose you accept Akane as Tai Tai?" Ukyo smiled proudly and nodded. The sour look again returned to the matriarchs face. "I don't suppose I could ask that you accept Shampoo as third wife?"  
  
"No!" Shrieked Shampoo. "Shampoo should be Tai Tai." She was prevented from launching herself from her seat by a glare from Ukyo.  
  
"Don't even think it, you purple haired bimbo." Growled Ukyo. Akane laid a restraining hand on Ukyo's shoulder. Ukyo sat back still glaring at Shampoo.  
  
"Will that settle your claim?" Akane asked quietly.  
  
The Chinese matriarch nodded reluctantly.  
  
"I thought that Amazon law automatically made Shampoo Tai Tai?" Asked Ranma in puzzlement.  
  
"Amazons are very pragmatic it seems little brother." Commented Nabiki from her seat. "And surprisingly democratic as well."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma said in confusion. He had missed some of the earlier conversation and was as much in the dark as Akane and Ukyo.  
  
"Think about it Ranma." Replied Nabiki with a smirk. "It would be two against one."  
  
An evil grin spread across the faces of both Akane and Ukyo. They turned almost as one to the purple haired Amazon girl. "Maybe we should consider it. What do you think Uk-chan?" Shampoo shivered as Ukyo frankly appraised the Amazon girl. "It could be.fun." She answered.  
  
Shampoo whimpered. "No great-grandmother don't do this to Shampoo." She cried.  
  
Kho Lon ignored her. "Would you, at least, allow her to have your Husbands' child?"  
  
Everyone in the room started at Kho Lon's use of the word. Akane was the first to recover her wits.  
  
"That may be a problem." Said Akane with false regret. "My Husband" She stressed the word. "Has made it clear that he would be.reluctant in that regard." Shampoo stifled a sob.  
  
"Damn straight." Muttered Ranma quietly. Though not quiet enough to pass unnoticed by those present at the table. Akane and Ukyo sat up much straighter as very private smiles came to their faces. Ranma blushed when he realized he had been heard.  
  
"Oh my." Nodoka said. "That does present a problem." She looked at Ranma. "Are you sure about this, Clan Leader?"  
  
His mother's use of that title made Ranma pause. He finally spoke. "I will talk about it with Akane and Ukyo." He said finally. "But I make no promises." He added defiantly. "It's their decision too."  
  
"That is as it should be, my son." Responded Nodoka approvingly. She returned her attention to Kho Lon. "The leader of the Saotome Clan will give you his answer as soon as everything has been considered." She said formally.  
  
Kho Lon looked around the table taking in the cold glances coming from Akane and Ukyo and the angry one from Ranma. She sighed. "Very well." Kho Lon got up from her seat. "Come Shampoo there is nothing more to be gained here. Let us go home."  
  
Shampoo rose from the couch with her head bowed. "Yes Great-grandmother." She whispered. The two Chinese Amazons quickly left.  
  
Everyone present released a pent up sigh as soon as Kho Lon and Shampoo had left. For several long moments silence reigned.  
  
"Is that it?" Asked Akane. "Is it over?"  
  
"Not quite." Replied Nodoka. "When Ukyo helped you defeat Shampoo she, by Amazon custom, declared her support to your claim as Tai Tai." Nodoka smiled fondly at Ukyo. "Your replies to Kho Lon's questions only confirmed it."  
  
"No wonder the old ghoul looked like she sucking on lemons." Chortled Akane.  
  
Nodoka nodded. "However, there still remains the question of giving Shampoo a child."  
  
Ukyo and Akane looked at each other. "It's your call." Ukyo smiled. "Tai Tai."  
  
Ranma paled, when Akane didn't respond right away. Finally she shook her head in frustration. "It's too dangerous either way." She frowned. "We can't trust her to be alone with Ranma." Ranma nodded vigorously at the comment." And I'll be damned if I'm inviting her into MY bed." Ukyo joined Ranma as he continued to nod.  
  
"Artificial insemination." Stated Nabiki from her perch on the couch.  
  
"What?" Chorused several voices.  
  
"Artificial insemination." Repeated Nabiki patiently. "All Shampoo really needs is the sperm." Nabiki grinned wickedly. "And you already know how to get that."  
  
"Nabiki." Admonished Nodoka. She looked thoughtful. "Still your idea has merit."  
  
"No!" Declared Ranma. "I'm not gonna have no child of mine raised without me." Ranma bared his teeth in anger. "I don't care how it happens, I wont abandon my kid."  
  
Akane was startled by Ranma's vehement denial. Then a thought came to her. "Of course not Ranma." Akane said firmly."The Saotome would never abandon their children like that." She glared first at Genma who was doing his best to remain unnoticed. He flinched under her gaze. The stare she gave Nodoka was softer but was still enough to cause the woman to pale. "We apologize for even considering it Ranma." Said Akane finally. "Right Ukyo?"  
  
Ukyo grimaced while she nodded. "Sorry Ranma." She said contritely. She blew out her cheeks in frustration. "So what do we do?"  
  
"Nothing for now." Interjected Dr. Epstein. He had been following the proceedings in fascination. Though he tried not to show it, he was exceedingly pleased with how everyone was behaving. Especially since he hadn't needed to use his abilities at any time. "Negotiations have just begun."  
  
Nabiki looked up sharply at that comment then immediately became thoughtful. "You're right." She rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Don't worry little brother, leave this one to me."  
  
Ranma shivered in sudden pity for Kho Lon and Shampoo. "Okay sis." He replied. "But I get final say."  
  
Nabiki nodded in agreement.  
  
Dr. Epstein rose from his seat and stretched. "Well this was certainly an interesting experience." Chuckles were heard around the room. "But I think I will head on home."  
  
"Doctor?" Said Ukyo quietly.  
  
"Yes Ukyo?"  
  
Instead of replying she walked over to the doctor. She looked him in the eye for a moment then slapped him. It wasn't a particularly hard slap but a slap all the same. "That's for not telling me." She said. Then she kissed the cheek she had just slapped. "And that's helping." Ukyo hugged the doctor and then stepped back. Dr. Epstein smiled as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
A smiling Ranma and Akane walked over. Akane hugged Dr. Epstein tightly. Ranma was sure he heard the doctors' ribs creak. Akane let go and then it was Ranma's turn. For a moment Ranma hesitated.  
  
"You don't need cold water." Stated the doctor quietly.  
  
Ranma blushed slightly then reached out and pulled the doctor into a hug. "Thanks doc." He whispered.  
  
"You're very welcome." Replied the doctor.  
  
"I remember, you know." Continued Ranma in the same whisper. He released the shocked doctor. Ranma stepped back and winked.  
  
Dr. Epstein said goodbye to the rest of the household and walked toward his apartment. He had walked several blocks before he stopped. "You can come out now." He turned toward a shadowed area. "Kho Lon."  
  
The Amazon matriarch exited from the shadows. Dr. Epstein calmly watched her approach. He could tell she had no hostile intent. The old woman smiled. "Hello doctor." She said. "We need to talk."  
  
End Chapter 22  
  
Authors Note: A minor apology. I threw a red herring at all of you. I've done it before. Sometimes I like to have you believe the story is going one way when it's really going in another. A lot of you expected the doctor to talk to Mousse. That would have been too easy. Mousse never even appears. Don't worry he shows up eventually.  
  
The outpouring of support of my efforts has been overwhelming. I don't know what to say, I mean, I like what I'm writing. The fact that so many of you have told me they enjoy it has well is, well I don't really have the right word. Unbelievable? Incredible? Gratifying? Humbling? It's all those.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Henry (Sarge) Burns 


	34. Book 2 Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
"Family Affairs"  
  
Dr. Epstein opened the door to his apartment with a forced smile. Today he was wearing jeans and a faded purple T-shirt. He head was covered as usual. This time with a plain white knitted cap.  
  
"Hi Dr. Epstein. Hi Doc." Chorused the three teenagers at the door. They entered the apartment quickly and quietly. The doctor quickly scanned their emotional state. The bond the three of them shared had strengthened but the doctor detected some reservations and concerns coming from all of them, especially from Ranma.  
  
Dr. Epstein went to the kitchen and quickly prepared tea for his guests. He returned with a simple English tea set that he placed on the table between himself and his guests. Ukyo insisted on pouring the tea so the doctor let her.  
  
"What shall we talk about today?" Asked the doctor after everyone had been served.  
  
The three teenagers shared glances for a moment. The doctor watched as both Ranma and Akane nodded to Ukyo. "Go ahead." Said Akane.  
  
"You used your empathic gifts to defeat Kho Lon didn't you?" Began Ukyo.  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "That isn't what you really want to know though, is it?" He asked. The doctor sighed. "You were hurting Ukyo, was I supposed to do nothing when there was something I could do?" He ran his gaze across the three young people. "At one point or another I have done some work on all of you. Ask Ranma and Akane."  
  
Ukyo looked over to Akane and Ranma and saw the two of them looking down and blushing. "You two?" She asked.  
  
It was Akane who answered. "Yes Uk-chan." She shrugged. "Why do you think I don't get as angry as I used to?"  
  
"Now if he could do something about your' cooking." Whispered Ranma. Akane jabbed him with her elbow. "Ow. Quit it Tomboy."  
  
"Jerk." Sniffed Akane. The two glared at each other for a moment, then, to Ukyo's amazement, began to giggle. Despite herself Ukyo began to giggle as well. Being around Ranma and Akane was so much fun.  
  
Ranma suddenly became quiet which did not go unnoticed by Akane and Ukyo.  
  
"Ranma?" Asked Akane in a worried tone. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Akane, Ukyo." Began Ranma. "There's something ya gotta know." Ranma fidgeted for a bit then looked at the doctor. Dr. Epstein sighed but nodded. "How much do you remember of our last meeting with the doc?"  
  
The two girls looked at each other. Akane was startled to see the same confusion that she knew her face showed. "Now that you mention it." Said Akane slowly. She suddenly turned to Dr. Epstein. "Doctor?"  
  
Dr. Epstein reluctantly nodded. "I put the two of you to sleep." He admitted. "I felt it was necessary."  
  
"Oh kami." Said Ukyo. "I remember!" She turned to Akane. "Don't you remember Akane? We were talking about the trip and, and." Her hand flew to her mouth as she turned to Ranma.  
  
Akane's eyes widened as the memory of their last meeting played itself in her mind. She turned to Ranma as well.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah." He said. "I was about to do something stupid and the doctor stopped me."  
  
"Now Ranma." Interrupted the doctor. "You know that isn't the truth."  
  
To the doctors' surprise Ranma shook his head. "That is the truth even though I didn't know it at the time." Ranma swept his gaze between the two girls. "I wasn't sure I could go along with." He waved a hand to indicate the three of them. "This." He smiled wryly. "Hell, I wasn't even sure I could handle one girl, let alone two."  
  
Despite their apprehension, Akane and Ukyo giggled. Ranma smiled briefly then sighed. "I let the doc do something to me so I could." Ranma held up his hands quickly. "Let me finish. Okay?" He pleaded. "It didn't work."  
  
"What?" Shouted Akane and Ukyo in unison. The doctor looked a bit startled but said nothing. "Wait a minute." Protested Akane. "That makes no sense. What do you mean it didn't work?"  
  
"Well ya see." Said Ranma nervously. "It wore off."  
  
"Wore off?" Said Akane.  
  
"It was the night before the fight." Began Ranma. "Just before my mom came in, we were talking."  
  
"We were fighting you mean." Said Akane with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah." Blushed Ranma. "An' I asked you to fight the way I taught you. Remember?"  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"Well then my mom came in and I went out to think." Continued Ranma. "When I came back the doc was talking to Nabiki."  
  
"I remember, Ranma." Said the doctor. "Nabiki was trying to guess my secret."  
  
"Yeah." Said Ranma. "Then everyone else started showin' up." Ranma scratched his head. "Well you all know what happened." Suddenly Ranma blushed. His eyes darted between Akane and Ukyo. "And then, all of a sudden, the two of you were dragging me upstairs." Ranma's voice turned into an embarrassed whisper. "In front of everyone."  
  
Akane and Ukyo's faces blushed bright red.  
  
"I wanted to run away." Ranma whispered. "And for some reason I couldn't" He shook his head. "It was like this door opened in my head and I remembered. Everything."  
  
There was silence for a long time. Ukyo and Akane started trading glances  
  
"Unbelievable." Muttered Dr. Epstein.  
  
"Doc?" Asked Ranma in confusion.  
  
"Never mind." Said the doctor with a sigh. He rubbed his temples. He would have said more but was interrupted when Ukyo and Akane burst into laughter. They each hugged one of Ranma's arms.  
  
Ukyo sighed. "Thank you Ranma." She said and sighed again.  
  
"You know, I really should be angry at you, Ranma." Added Akane. She kissed him on the cheek. "Dummy." She hugged his arm tighter. She reached over and linked fingers with Ukyo. "See?" She said. "I told you it wasn't a lie."  
  
Ukyo nodded happily.  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled for a moment then his face grew serious. "It's a difficult path the three of you have chosen." He looked steadily at the three teens. "But it is your choice. All of your choices." He spared Ranma a separate glance. Ranma smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good." Said the doctor rubbing his hands together. "As long as you always remember that, you will be fine." He smiled. "I once told Ranma and Akane that they were as perfect a couple as I had ever seen." His smile grew wider as he watched the two named teenagers blush faintly.  
  
Ukyo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they are." Ukyo sighed. It didn't bother her to say it. She knew they loved her.  
  
"We're not a couple anymore." Said Akane decisively. "There are three of us now." She smirked. "I don't know what you'd call us."  
  
"A triple?" Interjected Ranma helpfully. Akane disengaged her hand from Ukyo's in order to thump him on the head. She was smiling when she did it. She then reclaimed Ukyo's hand.  
  
"How about just calling yourselves a family?" Suggested the doctor.  
  
"Yeah, a family." Said Ukyo happily. "I like the sound of that."  
  
Akane and Ranma nodded in agreement.  
  
The doctor smiled. "Well I think you make a perfect family." He said. Seeing the disbelieving expressions on their faces the doctor continued. "Well I do." He laughed. "A bit unusual, but that's to be expected."  
  
"How's that?" Asked Ranma.  
  
Dr. Epstein laughed again. "Well this IS Nerima, after all."  
  
Ranma smirked as Akane and Ukyo giggled.  
  
It was a couple hours after his favorite 'triple' had left. Dr. Epstein still chuckled whenever he thought about Ranma's description when there was a knock on his door.  
  
Dr. Epstein hesitated in opening the door. There was something odd about the mind of the person on the other side. Not hostile, at least not toward him, but not friendly either. It was the aura of someone who had had his trust broken too many times. The doctor opened the door.  
  
"Hello." He said the white robed figure standing there. "You must be Mousse. I promised Kho Lon I would speak to you." He waved his arm. "Please come in."  
  
End Chapter 23  
  
Authors Notes: One door closes and another opens. 


	35. Book 2 Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
"Peer Pressure"  
  
Dr. Epstein sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. "Hello Ono." He said wearily. "I've been expecting you." He did not offer his hand, as he knew it would be rejected. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
Dr. Ono shook his head. "I don't think I'll be staying long." He stared angrily at Dr. Epstein. "Just long enough to find out why, before I go to the authorities."  
  
Dr. Epstein sighed again. "At least sit down while I tell you." The doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "It may take awhile."  
  
Ono nodded his head curtly and sat stiffly in the chair opposite the doctors' black leather chair. The same chair Nodoka had sat in not so long before.  
  
"I don't blame you for being angry." Began Dr. Epstein. "If our positions were reversed, I'd probably be angry too."  
  
Ono digested this statement for a moment. "Then why?" He asked in confusion.  
  
"Because I had no desire to attend three funerals." Snapped Dr. Epstein. "They deserved better than that."  
  
Dr. Ono looked at his colleague in shock. "You don't think they would have?" Ono's voice trailed off as Dr. Epstein nodded.  
  
"I made a terrible mistake Ono." He said. "When Ukyo attempted suicide I was so concerned with helping Ukyo that I totally missed what was happening to Akane." Dr. Epstein hit the sides of his head with his hands. "By the time I realized what was going on they had already left for the training trip."  
  
"What happened to Akane?' Asked the doctor in a worried tone.  
  
"It was too late by the time they returned. The damage had been done." Continued the doctor as if he hadn't heard. "It was tearing Ranma apart." The doctor shook his head. "Akane has never felt secure in her relationship with Ranma." Said the doctor. "She was so consumed by guilt over Ukyo's attempted suicide and fear of losing Ranma that she offered to share Ranma."  
  
"Oh my." Whispered Ono.  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "Much as Ranma loved Ukyo, he was unable to think of her as anything other than his best friend." The doctor stared at his hands clasped in front of him. "Akane would have considered a rejection of Ukyo as a rejection of her." He shook his head sadly. "Ukyo had already shown what she would do." The doctors' head hung lower. "Akane convinced Ranma to propose to both her and Ukyo."  
  
"Oh shit." Croaked Ono.  
  
"Now Ranma was honor bound to marry both of them. Something he couldn't do." Ono watched as Dr. Epstein's hands began to clench tighter. "Now he was back where he was before, except worse, much worse." Dr. Epstein looked up for a moment. "He'd already slept with Akane."  
  
Ono covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I offered Ranma a choice; a slim hope of therapy and recovery or, " The doctors' knuckles turned white. "What I did."  
  
"What exactly did you do?" Asked Ono.  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled slightly. "I allowed him to accept a three way relationship. Then made him forget it was ever a problem." The doctors' smile fell. "I didn't want him fighting the adjustment." The doctor shook his head.  
  
"Just like that." Said Ono sarcastically.  
  
"No. Not just like that." The doctor snapped peevishly. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do." The doctor straightened up. "It had to be done without destroying Ranma himself." He ran his hand through his hair. "It's hard to explain." He looked at Tofu. "Tell me Ono. What is Chi?"  
  
"Chi?" Responded Ono. "Well. It's." He broke off. Ono smiled wryly. "It's hard to explain."  
  
"But you can adjust it? Redirect it?" Asked Dr. Epstein. "Even attack with it?"  
  
Ono nodded. "If the practitioner is adept enough." Ono looked unsure. "It's not the same." He stated.  
  
"Isn't it?" Replied Dr. Epstein. "Didn't you once adjust Ranma's chi to cause him to lose the use of his legs?"  
  
Ono nodded reluctantly. "But to play with someone's mind." Protested Ono.  
  
"What did you think you were doing when you took away Ranma's legs?" Retorted Dr. Epstein. "Didn't you 'play with his mind'?" The doctor fought down his own anger. "He was extremely frightened until it wore off."  
  
Dr. Tofu blanched.  
  
Dr. Epstein continued. "And why did you do it Ono?"  
  
"I was just trying to help." Whispered Ono. Dr. Tofu, knowing full well what Dr. Epstein was capable off searched his feelings for coercion. There was none he could find. "I thought it was a harmless prank." He said contritely.  
  
"Tell me Ono, what would you do if you had a patient who you knew was suicidal or, worse, homicidal?" Asked the doctor. "What do your ethics tell you to do in that situation?"  
  
"I'd intervene." Admitted Ono.  
  
"Ono." Said Dr. Epstein. "He is a seventeen year old boy who for the past year spent nearly half his time as a girl. That in itself would be more than enough for anyone to handle." The doctor stared directly into Ono's eyes. There was no coercion from the doctor. He used none of his gift. "I wont go into all the other things he has been though." Dr. Epstein scrubbed at his face with his hands. "No one deserves the pain he's had to endure. What else could I do?" Dr. Epstein smiled wryly "Not that it mattered. He remembered anyway."  
  
"He remembers and he is still going along with the threesome idea?"  
  
The doctor shrugged. "Ranma isn't fighting the adjustment."  
  
"If he remembers, wouldn't whatever you did, get undone?" Asked Dr. Tofu.  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled slightly and shook his head. "No." He said quietly. "It just would be easier if he didn't remember." He sighed. "He'll always have doubts, but he is willing to try to make it work."  
  
Dr. Tofu looked at Dr. Epstein. A thought came to him. "Did you make the same offer to Akane and Ukyo?" He asked.  
  
Dr. Epstein shook his head. "I didn't have to." He replied. "It really wasn't that difficult for Akane to accept Ukyo." Dr. Epstein looked at Ono. "She is bi-sexual, you know."  
  
Dr. Tofu eyes widened as if some piece of a puzzle had suddenly fallen into place. "I didn't, but it explains a lot." He looked at the older man. "And Ukyo?"  
  
"A girl raised to be a boy since she was six, what do you think?" Replied the doctor. "In a lot of ways the three of them were meant for each other."  
  
"But a threesome?" Protested Ono. "That's not natural."  
  
Dr. Epstein cocked an eyebrow at Ono. "I'm surprised at you, Ono." Said the doctor. "You know as well as I do that polygamy was extremely common throughout history, especially in the East. Look at some of the historical dramas that are shown on Japanese TV." Dr. Epstein waited for Ono to nod before continuing. "It isn't common today, but it certainly isn't unnatural." The doctor shrugged. "Heck you Japanese perform a ritualized version of polygamy on a regular basis."  
  
"Excuse me?" Tofu said in confusion. "What do you mean?  
  
"Geisha." Replied Dr. Epstein. "Don't try to deny it Ono." He tapped the side of his head. "I know what I'm talking about." He took a breath. "It actually made it easier for the three of them to get together, since there's a cultural bias that allows it." Dr. Epstein sat back in his chair. "It gave me something to work with."  
  
Dr. Epstein rubbed the back of his neck. "This would not have been as easy in some parts of the West." The doctor smirked. "Except for some fringe groups like the Mormons, polygamy was extremely rare." The doctors' smirk got deeper. "Though in some parts of Europe infidelity has turned into an Art."  
  
Tofu smiled slightly. "I admit to some truth in what you say." He shook his head. "While I cant agree with your methods, your intentions were good."  
  
Dr. Epstein shook his head ruefully. "There is a western saying, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions.'" The doctor shook his head again. "I'm well on my way to hell my friend." Dr. Epstein pulled an envelope from his pocket and placed it on the table between he and Dr. Ono. "It's my resignation from Medical practice, Ono. You can mail it for me if you like. I've done enough damage."  
  
Dr. Tofu looked at the envelope as if it was a poisonous snake. Finally he picked it up. Ono looked at it for a while and then, tore it in half. Ono let the pieces fall to the floor. He looked at Dr. Epstein for a moment. "Is your offer for tea still open?"  
  
Dr. Epstein looked blankly at Ono for a second. "Of course." He said finally. He stood and went to the kitchen and quickly made tea. When he returned Ono was standing near the altar in the back of the room. "You know Robert, you never explained the altar. Who is it for?"  
  
Dr. Epstein picked up a small figurine that stood in the altar. It was of a figure of a person completely covered in raffia, so only the hands and feet were visible. "While I was in college I spent some time in Brazil. I met a man who had abilities similar to mine." Dr. Epstein held up the figurine to examine it closely. "You can't imagine how excited I was." He handed the figurine to Dr. Ono. "He was a priest in the Candoble religion found in Brazil." Dr. Epstein pointed to the figurine with his chin. "This is Omolu, the Orixa, that's very much like the idea of a Kami, of Sickness and Health. The raffia is to hide the sores that cover Omolu's body."  
  
"Sores?"  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "Omolu cures you by taking the disease into his own body."  
  
"I guess it makes sense for a doctor to choose to build an altar to Omolu then." Admitted Ono after a moment.  
  
"That's the funny thing." Replied Dr. Epstein. "I didn't decide to go to medical school until four years later." He looked at the figurine in Ono's hands. "Ricardo, that's the priests name, gave it to me the day I left Brazil." The doctor smiled at the memory. "He said I was chosen by Omolu."  
  
"Ah." Noised Dr. Tofu. He returned the figure to its place next to the altar. Ono bowed before the altar, took some incense from a holder nearby, lit it and bowed his head. After a minute of silent prayer he stood and walked over to his chair, picked up his tea and took a sip. Dr. Epstein sat down a second later.  
  
Ono stared into the depths of the cup for a moment. Then he looked up at Dr. Epstein. "I don't think you should tell this to anyone else." Suddenly Dr. Tofu smiled. "Kasumi wanted to know if you would like to come for dinner tomorrow night." Dr. Epstein almost spit out his tea. "I told her I didn't think you'd be free. She'd be happy to know I was wrong." Continued Ono.  
  
"Tell her I'd be honored." Dr. Epstein stared at the table. "Ono?"  
  
"Yes Robert?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't know if I would have done it differently." Replied Dr. Tofu quietly. "I also think you should continue counseling Ranma, Akane and Ukyo." He added.  
  
Dr. Epstein looked at Dr Tofu in surprise. "I'd think you'd want me to stop." The doctor looked at his hands. "It's just luck that it worked out as well as it had." He bowed his head.  
  
Dr. Tofu shrugged. "Maybe." He replied. He looked over toward the altar. "And maybe this was what you were meant to do."  
  
End Chapter 24  
  
Authors notes: There it is. The justification. An empath of the sort that Dr. Epstein represents would easily find himself in a no win situation. Combine his empathic skills with his education in psychology, and the doctor would experience a certainty a non-empath would lack.  
  
He knew that the Ranma, Akane and Ukyo were emotionally extremely fragile. If Ranma chose to reject Ukyo and concentrate on therapy to 'cure' Akane, Ukyo would try to commit suicide again. If she succeeded Ranma and Akane would soon follow. Ethics and morals collide. Which is the greater evil? To do nothing and let someone die or do something that could be considered unethical, debatable as far as I'm concerned, and let him or her live?  
  
What would you do? Please no crap about 'taking a life to save a life'. That is not the situation here. Are three lives worth less than your ethics?  
  
About the Geisha analogy. Geisha are the 'acceptable other women' of Japanese society. They are not mistresses or prostitutes Rather they are companions and hostesses. Yet there is this social-sexual undertone to their roles as they are often chosen by and always paid for by the man's wife. At least in a traditional Japanese household as I understand it. There is also a status element to it. In many ways they are very analogous to a second wife. At least in a part-time sense. 


	36. Book 2 Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
"Peace offering"  
  
Ranma was in the dojo sparring with Ukyo, while Akane watched in mild frustration from the corner. She looked at the pressure cast on her arm. Dr. Tofu had told her it would be at least a week before it came off. She was under strict orders to not do any exercise until the cast came off, hence her frustration. The good news was that the bone was only bruised not broken. Except for the evidence of the cast and some assorted bruises there was nothing to show that a battle of any kind had occurred the day before.  
  
The door to the dojo opened and Kasumi walked in carrying a tray. On the tray were some snacks, tea and a letter. Right behind Kasumi came Nabiki carrying a package. Ranma and Ukyo immediately stopped sparring.  
  
"Food." Shouted Ranma. "Alright!" Ranma grabbed a bun off the tray and bit into it enthusiastically. "What's in the box?" He mumbled around the bun. Akane immediately hit him on the top of his head.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." She admonished. "What's in the box?"  
  
"I have no idea, sis." Said Nabiki. "Mousse dropped it off with the letter." She pointed to the letter on the tray. "It's addressed to Akane."  
  
Akane picked up the letter. "Nabiki, it's addressed to the head of the Saotome clan."  
  
"Like I said, it's addressed to you." Smirked Nabiki.  
  
"Open it Akane." Chuckled Ranma. "If it's from the old ghoul, Nabiki is probably right."  
  
Akane opened the letter. She frowned slightly as she read. "Well it's from Kho Lon all right. She's going back to China, Mousse and Shampoo are staying."  
  
"Aw, why is the old bat going and not Shampoo and Mousse?" Grumbled Ranma.  
  
Akane's frown deepened. "It seems that Shampoo has been banished. She's not allowed to return home for five years or if she has a child by." Akane peered at the letter. "A male member of the Saotome clan." Akane continued reading. "Mousse is staying because Shampoo is staying." Akane looked at the box "She said she's sending along a 'peace offering'.  
  
"Do you think it's safe to open it?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
"Probably." Replied Nabiki. "This is just an opening round in negotiations. Besides, she knows Akane and Ukyo would kick Shampoo's butt if she tried something."  
  
"Damn straight." Stated Ukyo. Akane nodded.  
  
"Well open it Akane." Commanded Nabiki.  
  
"Okay, okay." Snapped Akane. Despite that she quickly stripped the covering off the package and opened the wooden box that was revealed. Akane set the box down on the floor and opened the lid. She stared at the contents for a moment. Standing just behind her, Ukyo could see Akane's ears turn bright red.  
  
"Akane?" Said Ukyo.  
  
In response Akane crooked her finger over her shoulder to call Ukyo over. Curious Ukyo went over to inspect the contents of the box.  
  
"What's in the box?" Called Nabiki.  
  
"Nothing!" Shouted Akane and Ukyo in unison. They quickly stood up. Akane shut the box closed and picked it up. "Ranma, could you come upstairs with us, please?" She said.  
  
Curious, Ranma followed as the two girls ran from the dojo. Kasumi looked curiously at Nabiki. "What do you think was in the box?"  
  
Nabiki was examining the wrappings from the package. "Whatever it is, its' from China." Suddenly Nabiki grinned. "From Jusenkyo as a matter of fact." Then just as suddenly Nabiki groaned in disgust. "Hey Kasumi, when did Ono say Akane could take the cast off her arm?  
  
"A week from Saturday, why?"  
  
"Can I sleep in your room next Saturday night?"  
  
"Of course little sister." Replied Kasumi." May I ask why?"  
  
"Well if I'm right, the box contained Instant Nannichuan powder."  
  
"That's nice." Replied Kasumi. "I'm sure Ranma will appreciate that."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure." Smirked Nabiki.  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why you want to sleep in my room next Saturday."  
  
"The package was addressed to Akane." Replied Nabiki. She shivered.  
  
Nabiki watched Kasumi's face as puzzlement led to understanding. The one thing Nabiki admired in Kasumi was her older sisters composure. Try as hard as she might she could never get her sister to respond with anything more that a mild 'Oh my'. So it was with justifiable glee as Nabiki watched her older sister blushed the brightest red she had seen on anyone.  
  
"You don't mean.I mean she wouldn't.he wouldn't.they wouldn't.would they?" Kasumi stuttered.  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "Maybe." She said but her expression should her true opinion.  
  
Kasumi started fanning herself with her hand. "My it's getting hot in here." Kasumi stood up shakily. "Oh dear." She started walking out of the dojo.  
  
"Hey." Nabiki called. "What about sleeping in your room Saturday night?"  
  
Kasumi stopped turned and nodded, then without saying anything she scurried away fanning herself furiously.  
  
Ranma walked behind the two blushing girls in puzzlement. He attempts to get information where replied with stuttering remarks to 'wait until we get to our room'. With the events of the previous day still fresh, no one had suggested Ukyo go back home or that Ranma move back into the guest room. In a sense it was now 'their' room.  
  
Once they were in the room Ranma spoke. "Okay, are you gonna tell me what was in the box?"  
  
Akane looked at Ukyo before replying. "Well, you see." She stuttered. "Oh hell, look for yourself." She handed Ranma the box.  
  
Ranma looked at the box. He took it from Akane and examined it. It was a square wooden box about a foot wide and deep and about four inches high. Ranma gasped when he recognized the Chinese symbol for Jusenkyo. With trembling fingers he opened it. Inside were packets, dozens upon dozens of packets. Ranma picked up one. "Nannichuan." He read out loud. He picked up a second and then a third. All of them had the symbols that read 'Instant Nannichuan, just add water'.  
  
"Well that was kinda nice of the old ghoul." Said Ranma slowly. "I guess it could come in handy when I go swimming."  
  
"Um, Ranma honey, I don't think the packets are for you."  
  
"Not for me?" Asked Ranma in surprise. "Then for who? I don't think she'd want Pops to have it."  
  
"For me and Ukyo." Replied Akane. Her voice broke nervously. Akane pulled out the letter from Kho Lon. "A child by a male member of the Saotome clan." She read.  
  
"Well there's only me and Pops, and we don't need." Ranma's mouth dropped open. "Oh."  
  
"I don't know if I should feel complimented or insulted." Grumped Akane.  
  
"Coming from the old ghoul?" Replied Ranma seriously. "It's a compliment." Ranma's expression turned thoughtful.  
  
"Does she actually expect one of US to father a child?" Said Ukyo in disbelief, neither she nor Akane noticing Ranma's sudden interest. "With Shampoo?" Ukyo shook her head. "Even if we." Ukyo gagged. "Did. There's still the question of her taking the child." Ukyo looked seriously at Ranma. "The leader of the Saotome clan." She nodded at Ranma. "Has already disallowed it."  
  
Akane pursed her lips. Finally she nodded. "You're right and it was the right decision." She patted Ranma on the chest. "Not bad, Ranma, not bad at all." Ranma smiled shyly. "It still means Shampoo is going to be around for another five years though." Akane continued. Everyone frowned at that.  
  
Ukyo started playing with the packets in the box. "So what are we going to do with this stuff?"  
  
"Well we better hide it someplace safe." Said Ranma nervously. Seeing the packets started his mind thinking in directions that he wasn't sure he wanted it to go.  
  
"I know just the place." Said Akane. She went over to her closet and lifted up a couple of floorboards. She went back and got the box. No one noticed as she grabbed a packet before she closed it. She quickly hid the packet in her pocket. She put the box in the hiding place, replaced the floorboards and returned to sit with Ranma and Ukyo.  
  
"Man, I can't believe the old ghoul sent those." Said Ranma.  
  
"I know, sugar." Agreed Ukyo. She looked at Akane. "You really think Kho Lon intended one of us to." She broke off. The idea of having sex, as a man, was unsettling, especially sex with.her.  
  
Akane shrugged. "Maybe." She looked at Ranma out of the corner of her She could see he was getting fidgety. "Let's talk about something else, okay?"  
  
Both Ukyo and Ranma nodded vigorously in agreement. "Whatcha wanna talk about Akane?" Asked Ranma. Akane didn't miss the note of relief in his voice. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Well." Began Akane. "Us." Before anyone could respond she continued. "Everyone here knows about us now." She smiled wryly as both Ranma and Ukyo blushed. "We weren't exactly quiet about it, you know."  
  
Despite her blush Ukyo giggled. "Yeah." She agreed. "What are you thinking Akane?"  
  
Akane looked at the floor for a moment. "Ranma?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'd like your permission to ask that Ukyo move in with us." She replied. Ukyo started in surprise.  
  
"My permission?" He replied in confusion. "Why do you need my permission?"  
  
"Because you're clan leader, dummy." She said in mild annoyance. "This is important Ranma and we have to do it right." She nodded as comprehension dawned on Ranma's face.  
  
Ranma looked thoughtful for a moment. He looked at Ukyo. "It's gonna be tough Uk-chan. People are gonna talk." He said. "It's your decision." He pulled on his pigtail. "I just want you to know, no matter what you decide, you'll always be my best friend."  
  
"I know Ran-chan." Smiled Ukyo. Ukyo looked at Akane. "I have one question before I answer." Akane looked at Ukyo questioningly. "What will you tell people when they ask?"  
  
"The truth, Ukyo." Replied Akane calmly. "All of it." Akane smiled. "If they cant handle it, that's their problem."  
  
"All of it?"  
  
Akane laughed, "Well if someone asks something too personal, I may have to hit them." Then her expression grew more serious. "But I wont deny it, either."  
  
Ukyo smiled. "Have I said we're crazy?"  
  
Ranma and Akane laughed as they nodded.  
  
End Chapter 25  
  
End Book 2  
  
Authors Notes: Oh, I am not done yet, I'm already working on Book 3. Book 3 is planned to be somewhat short. At this moment it is being written to take place in a single day. If that holds then Book 4 is also in the works. I think a few of you already have an idea on what Chapter 3 will be about. Plus a few surprises I think.  
  
I have to admit, I loved some of the speculation of what I had in mind. From the very beginning I had planned to create, as Ranma put it, a 'triple'. Read some of the early chapters of Couch Trips and you'll see it. One of the most frequent objections I heard was that Ranma considered Ukyo as 'one of the guys'. But couldn't that be said of ALL his official fiancés?  
  
Now, I have a request. Fanfiction.net has been a great forum but it's restrictions keep forcing me to modify (Wholesale surgery if you ask me.) some chapters in order to maintain an acceptable rating. So, what I want to know is if anyone would be willing to provide some web-space for Couch Trips? 


	37. Book 3 Chapter 1

Book 3  
  
Potentials  
  
Prologue  
  
Dr. Epstein got up to answer the door. He wasn't expecting anyone. Before opening the door he scanned his visitor. A wry smile came to his face. He opened the door.  
  
"Nabiki." He cried. " It's good to see you." He said. Nabiki snorted but nodded her head in agreement. The doctor escorted Nabiki to a chair. "I'll make some tea." He hurried away and soon returned with a simple tea service. Nodoka's influence showed itself as Nabiki served the tea.  
  
"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Asked the doctor. He cocked his head. "What have they done now?  
  
"It's not what they did, it's what they may do that worries me." Replied Nabiki. "Kho Lon sent a box of Instant Nannichuan."  
  
Dr. Epstein removed his cap; a green and yellow knitted one, and ran his hand through his thinning hair. "How did they react?" He asked.  
  
"They hid it." Replied Nabiki. "I mean not just the box. They didn't tell anyone what was in the box." She pulled a crumbled piece of wrapping paper from her purse. She handed it to the doctor. "This is how I figured it out."  
  
"I see." Said the doctor. He tapped his chin with his index finger. "And this worries you?"  
  
"It's not so much that they're going to use it." Said Nabiki. A rare look of concern flashed across Nabiki's face. "What happens if Ranma gets pregnant?" Said Nabiki.  
  
"Well let's not worry about it until the time comes." Said Dr. Epstein. "Has anyone discussed birth control with any of them?"  
  
"Furinken High has a mandatory sex education class." Replied Nabiki. "I know Akane has taken it."  
  
"That's good." Replied Dr. Epstein. "We should encourage them to use it until we know more."  
  
"I'll take care of it." Replied Nabiki. "I'll call Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Use my phone." Said the doctor.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"A tale of two Kuno's"  
  
"Ah." Sighed Akane happily. "I'm glad that's gone. The itching was driving me crazy."  
  
Dr. Tofu smiled as he finished removing the cast from Akane's arm. As the cast was finally removed Akane tried bending her arm. She grimaced a little over its stiffness but her relief over not having the cast overshadowed any concern. 'Besides.' She thought. 'A couple days of sparring and I'll be back to normal.'  
  
Dr. Tofu hmmed as he examined Akane's arm happy to see how well she'd healed. And surprised over how quickly. "Well Akane, everything seems to be fine."  
  
Akane smiled as she flexed her arm to work out the stiffness. "Thank you Doctor." She bowed politely to the doctor and walked out the front room where Ranma and Ukyo were waiting  
  
Ukyo and Ranma immediately jumped up to gather around Akane. "Hey Tomboy, how's the arm?" Asked Ranma. By answer Akane slugged Ranma in the arm. "Ow." Protested Ranma. Then he smirked. "That was pretty feeble. We gotta get your strength back."  
  
"Jerk." Retorted Akane. She stuck her tongue out at Ranma. "Just you wait Saotome."  
  
"Uh oh, Ran-chan." Smiled Ukyo. "You're in trouble now."  
  
"Yeah." Replied Ranma laughing. "Aint it great?"  
  
"No heavy workouts for at least another week, Akane." Admonished Dr. Tofu. Akane grimaced but nodded. "Good." He said.  
  
Tofu watched the teenagers leave. To his mild surprise he saw that as they left Ranma and Ukyo automatically moved into flanking positions around Akane. Ranma was on the right, Ukyo on the left. Akane didn't seem to mind. The phone rang and Dr. Tofu hurried to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" He said. "Oh Nabiki, what can I do for you?" Dr. Tofu listened. Finally. "Oh, I see. Yes, that would be a good idea." He listened some more. "They just left. Don't worry I'll take care of it."  
  
Dr. Tofu hung up the phone and then quickly dialed another number. "Hello Kasumi." He said. "How would you feel about going out tonight?" Dr. Tofu chuckled. "Yes, Nabiki just told me." He listened. "Can you get them out of the house?." He listened some more. "About 6:00?" He asked. "Great. I'll see you then." He hung up. Dr. tofu went to the front of his office and put out the closed sign. He looked at his watch. "Just enough time for a quick shower and shave."  
  
The three teenagers walked slowly down the street. Ranma held Akane around the waist pulling her close to him while Ukyo contented herself with linking her little finger with Akane's. If they received strange looks from any of those they passed they didn't really notice. They had gotten used to it at school. Surprisingly their classmates seemed to take it pretty much in stride. Well except maybe for one Tatewaki Kuno. Ukyo frowned in remembrance.  
  
They had been back at school for nearly a week. They had neither hid nor announced their relationship but the rumors had started anyway. 'I guess we weren't trying very hard to hide it.' She mused to herself. Then this morning when they had just walked into the schoolyard, Kuno made his appearance.  
  
"Cur." He had cried dramatically. "Not content to bewitch the fair Akane and the pigtailed goddess. You now seek to add the mannish okonomiyaki chef to your harem. Is there no end to your perversions?"  
  
"Mannish?" growled Ukyo in outrage. "Mannish?" She repeated. Her voice rose in anger. "I'll show you 'mannish'." Ukyo launched herself at Kuno battle spatula raised. With a sneer Kuno brought his bokken into ready position. The sneer changed to shock when Kuno suddenly found himself holding just the hilt. Spinning around on her heel, Ukyo used the broad blade of the spatula to send Kuno sailing.  
  
"Whoa." Said Ranma shading his eyes with his hand. "Nice hang time." Akane elbowed him in the ribs. Ranma smirked as he rubbed his side.  
  
"I can't believe the jerk called me mannish." Groused Ukyo as they continued their way to the school entrance.  
  
"Don't let it get to you Ukyo." Said Akane. She took her hand."You can't take anything Kuno says seriously." She grinned. "Besides, we know better." The continued their walk to the school entrance.  
  
"Now that's something you don't see everyday, Hiroshi." Said Daisuke.  
  
"What's that, Daisuke?" Said Hiroshi.  
  
"Ranma, Akane and Ukyo hanging out together."  
  
"What's so strange about that?" Said Hiroshi.  
  
"Akane and Ukyo are holding hands." Said Daisuke.  
  
"That's not right." Protested Hiroshi.  
  
"Are you gonna tell them that?" Said Daisuke.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Said Hiroshi. "I want to keep on breathing."  
  
"Me too." Said Daisuke.  
  
Morning classes passed uneventfully. Except for a few sidelong glances no one said anything. Lunch however was strange.  
  
Ukyo was setting up her portable grill, while Ranma was helping Akane sit down under a nearby tree. Looking up she was surprised to see an extremely long line of students waiting. With a smile she began making okonomiyaki. However, rather than the students walking back to their usual places after getting their orders they began sitting in a sort of a loose semi-circle around the three of them. It seemed like the whole school was there. Waiting. Watching.  
  
The circle of students grew larger as she made okonomiyaki. All the time making sure Ranma and Akane were fed. She even snuck in a few for herself. Filling the last order she made a few more for her and Ranma and Akane and walked over to sit with them. She tried to eat but the circle of murmuring students made her too nervous.  
  
An extremely annoyed Akane noticed Yuka and Sayori among the students and she waved them over. The two girls rose and nervously walked over. They knelt in front of Akane.  
  
"What's going on, guys?" Asked Akane.  
  
"Akane?" Asked Yuka. "Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?" Asked Akane in resignation.  
  
"Is it true about you two and. " She glanced over to Ukyo. "Ukyo?"  
  
Akane sighed. "What have you heard?" She asked.  
  
"Well, um, that the three of you are." Yuka blushed. "An item."  
  
"Ohh." Sighed Sayori. "It's so romantic."  
  
"Honestly Sayuri." Scolded Yuka. "You really have got to stop reading those cheap romance novels. They're rotting your mind." She turned back to Akane. "It's not like that is it?"  
  
Akane smiled as she leaned against Ranma and took Ukyo's hand. "Yes, it is." She said quietly.  
  
"Eeeee." Squealed Sayuri. "I knew it." She declared. "Oh this is so cool." She gushed. "You have got to tell us everything."  
  
"You don't seem to be having much of a problem with this." Observed Akane.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Laughed Sayuri. "I think we'd all be disappointed if you ended up in a normal relationship." Sayuri laughed again.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho."  
  
'Wait a minute.' Thought Ukyo. 'That's not how Sayuri laughed.' She came out of her reverie when she realized the laughter came from behind her. She stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"Kodachi." Akane muttered in disgust. Ranma nodded in agreement as he went into a ready stance.  
  
"Don't worry sugar, I got her." Ukyo raised her spatula.  
  
"Uh uh." Responded Akane. "She's mine."  
  
Kodachi looked over at Ranma. "Don't worry Ranma my darling. I will free you from the clutches of these evil witches." She simpered. She attacked with her ribbon but it was blocked by Ukyo's spatula. Ukyo pulled the entangled ribbon out of Kodachi's hand. Ranma sat back to watch. 'This oughta be good.' He thought.  
  
"Let's choose for it." Replied Ukyo. She held out her fist. Akane smiled and held out her fist as well. "One, two." Counted Ukyo. Kodachi attacked with her razor edged hoop. Akane and Ukyo back-flipped away. "Three!" They shouted in mid-air. They threw out their hands. "Shoot." Muttered Akane. She held out her fist. "One, two."  
  
Kodachi launched a barrage of clubs toward the two. "Three." They shouted again as they dodged the clubs. "Darn." Grimaced Ukyo. "One, two."  
  
Kodachi launched another barrage of clubs. These were as easily dodged as before. "Stand still and fight!" She screamed. Ukyo looked at her and Akane's hands. "Paper covers Rock. I guess you win sugar." Ukyo walked over to sit down next to Ranma. She wrapped both arms around Ranma's waist. Ranma put his arm around Ukyo's shoulders. They looked at Akane expectantly.  
  
Akane smiled. She turned to Kodachi as she cracked her knuckles. "Thanks Kodachi." She said.  
  
"Thanks?" Asked Kodachi in confusion. "Whatever for?"  
  
"This." Smirked Akane. Before Kodachi could bring a weapon to bear, Akane attacked. With blinding speed she moved to meet the deranged gymnast. Akane grabbed Kodachi with one arm and lifted her into the air. Spinning around she tossed Kodachi away. As Kodachi rose to her feet Akane began back flipping toward her. Just as Kodachi regained her footing Akane jumped into the air, tucked into a ball and landed feet first on top of Kodachi's head driving her back to the ground. Akane flipped away.  
  
"Oh, that had to hurt." Commented Ukyo. Ranma rubbed his head in sympathy. "Yeah. Good thing Akane's taking it easy on her." Ukyo nodded in agreement.  
  
Kodachi leaped to her feet angrily. She pulled two clubs out of somewhere and crossed them in front of her face. "How dare you." Spat Kodachi. "You. You peasant."  
  
Akane stretched her arms over her head and mimed a yawn. "Yeah, yeah." Replied Akane. "I've heard that before."  
  
With a growl of outrage, Kodachi began a tumbling run toward Akane. Akane started her own to meet her. As they met they exchanged a flurry of strikes. Akane landed lightly on her feet and spun around. Kodachi didn't land as well. She held her side where she had been hit. Both clubs had been shattered.  
  
Kodachi howled like a wild animal and charged Akane. Akane just waited, hands on hips. At the last second, Akane seemed to blur and Kodachi found herself tumbling helplessly in the air. Her landing knocked all the wind out of her body.  
  
Akane stalked over to the fallen girl and pulled her up by her hair. She thrust her face close to Kodachi's. "Thanks for the light workout, Kodachi." She said conversationally. "I needed it." She let the girl fall back down. "Oh and Kodachi?" Kodachi weakly lifted her head to stare blurrily at Akane. "Stay away from Ranma." Akane spun on her heel and walked over to her waiting family. "Shall we go home?" She asked. Ukyo and Ranma nodded.  
  
The continued their walk home. Akane skipped along like a young child. Ranma and Ukyo smiled at each other as they watched Akane dance along.  
  
"She did real good." Commented Ranma proudly.  
  
"She was better than good, Ran-chan." Replied Ukyo. "It was almost like watching you fight."  
  
"You think so?" Said Ranma in surprise. He thought about her moves. They were pure Akane, but different.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "It wasn't so much the technique." Said Ukyo confirming Ranma's thoughts. "It was the." Ukyo searched for a word for a second. "It was her attitude."  
  
Ranma thought about Ukyo's observation. Finally he nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right." He thought about it some more. "She did real good."  
  
Ukyo laughed.  
  
"Ukyo?" Said Ranma. Ukyo looked over. "I never said 'thank you'." He took Ukyo's hand as they continued walking. "If you hadn't." Ranma broke off too overcome to continue for a moment. "She means everything to me, Uk-chan." He said finally. "I'd do anything for her."  
  
"I know sugar. I know." Replied Ukyo. She looked at Akane skipping ahead. "She grows on you, doesn't she?"  
  
"Yeah." Laughed Ranma. He squeezed Ukyo's hand. Akane spun around and ran back to Ranma and Ukyo. She smiled as she saw Ranma and Ukyo's linked hands. Akane impulsively threw her arms around the two and kissed them both on the cheek and then skipped away.  
  
Ukyo touched her hand to her cheek. "Yeah, she definitely grows on you."  
  
They continued to walk home Ranma didn't even get splashed once and returned home as male for the first time in as long as he could remember.  
  
"We're home." Called Akane as they entered the main gate. Kasumi walked out. Akane stopped so suddenly in surprise that Ukyo and Ranma walked right into her.  
  
"Yo Tomboy. What are you staring." Ranma's voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh there you all are." Said Kasumi. She was dressed up in a short black dress. Very unlike anything the normally demure Kasumi would wear. She was even wearing makeup. Noticing the stares she continued. "Ono is taking me out tonight. I expect to be home very late." She said. "He should be here any moment." For some reason she seemed a bit nervous.  
  
"That's great Kasumi." Said Akane.  
  
"Oh and Father and Mr. Saotome have gone out for the evening and Nabiki is staying with Auntie Saotome tonight." The nervous look seemed to increase.  
  
The three teenagers exchanged looks. "So it will be just the three of us tonight?" Said Akane slowly. Kasumi nodded. At that moment Dr. Tofu ambled up the path to the house. He hugged Kasumi and then handed a small package to Akane. "You may need this." He whispered. "Open it after we leave."  
  
Akane looked at the package curiously and then back at Dr. Tofu. She nodded and put the package in her pocket. With a few more 'good nights' Kasumi and Dr. Tofu left. Kasumi kept on looking back as they walked away.  
  
Entering the main room the teenagers saw that dinner had been prepared and was waiting on the table. They happily sat down to eat. Dinner was uneventful and, for Ranma, leisurely. After they finished eating, they cleared the dishes and sat down to watch television.  
  
It was Ukyo who broke the silence.  
  
"You really meant it." Said Ukyo in awe. "You're really not going to hide our relationship."  
  
Akane nodded. "You're part of us Ukyo."  
  
"You didn't have to." Replied Ukyo. She twiddled her fingers. "I would have been okay with it."  
  
Akane just looked at Ukyo steadily. "I wouldn't do that to you, Ukyo."  
  
Ukyo nodded. The three went back to watching television.  
  
"Akane?" Whispered Ukyo. Akane looked over. Ukyo reached over and took Akane's hand. She took a deep breath. "I-I don't know how to say this."  
  
"Say what, Ukyo?" Asked Akane.  
  
Ukyo swallowed. "I just want you to know, I'm grateful for everything. And. And." She broke off.  
  
Akane looked over in concern. "What are you trying to say, Ukyo?"  
  
"I love you." She whispered finally.  
  
Akane smiled even as her eyes glistened with happy tears. "I know Uk-chan." She squeezed Ukyo's hand. "I love you too." Akane leaned across Ranma and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. She looked up at Ranma. "We both love you."  
  
Ranma nodded firmly. "Like Akane said. If they don't like it that's their problem."  
  
End Chapter 1 


	38. Book 3 Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Late evening conversations"  
  
"I don't like it Tendo." Growled Genma. He filled his glass from the large bottle of beer on the table. He downed the entire contents of the glass in a single gulp. "Nodoka has gone too far."  
  
"What can we do, Saotome?" Sobbed Soun. He held out his empty beer glass for Genma to fill. Genma filled Soun's glass, then his own. "My own daughters are against me as well." Tears fell freely from Soun's eyes. "Oh, where has a father gone wrong?" He wailed quietly.  
  
Genma and Soun continued drinking. Nursing the hurts that the fates deemed necessary to throw their way.  
  
"It's so unfair." They wailed together.  
  
Another bottle of beer appeared at their table. Soun filled Genma's glass then his own. "We worked so hard to get those two together and now look what happened." Said Soun.  
  
Genma sighed. "Well look on the bright side, Tendo." He said. "At least Ranma and Akane will marry."  
  
Soun stopped crying. "That's true, Saotome." He brightened considerably. "And maybe once they marry they'll forget this foolishness with Ukyo."  
  
"My thoughts exactly, Tendo." Replied Genma. "Send them on a honeymoon for a couple weeks without the Kuonji girl. They'll forget all about her." He laughed drunkenly. "It's a perfect plan."  
  
Soun raised his glass in a toast. "To the uniting of our two schools."  
  
Another bottle of beer appeared at their table. They were too drunk to realize they hadn't ordered another round or the previous three for that matter. They refilled their glasses.  
  
Neither Soun nor Genma noticed the young man sitting a couple tables over. Nor did they pay attention when he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"It's Atsuro." He said into the phone. "You were right." Atsuro listened. "Yeah, I can do that." He listened some more. "Honeymoon for two for two weeks." He smiled. "No problem." He said. "Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki hung up the phone and returned to the living room in the Saotome house.  
  
"Who was that Nabiki-chan?" Asked Nodoka.  
  
"An old friend of Kasumi's." Replied Nabiki. "Atsuro Hiramatsu. He owed me a favor so I asked him to watch Daddy and Uncle Genma." Nabiki smiled. "Don't worry they'll be too drunk to do anything tonight."  
  
"Are those two planning something?" Asked Nodoka sharply. Nabiki nodded.  
  
"About what you'd expect from those two." Said Nabiki. "Another marriage plan and a honeymoon for two."  
  
Nodoka snorted. "As if that would change anything." She looked thoughtful. "Though I wouldn't mind them getting married."  
  
"Them?" Asked Nabiki archly. "Which 'them' did you have in mind?"  
  
Nodoka laughed then her expression turned serious. "Nabiki-chan, if it were possible I'd encourage Ranma to marry both of them."  
  
Nabiki sat back and crossed her arms. "Well that would certainly be 'manly'." She said coolly  
  
Nodoka flinched. "I'm beginning to hate that word." She said sourly. "Do you think he hates me, Nabiki?"  
  
"Ranma?" Replied Nabiki. Nodoka nodded. Nabiki snorted. "Ranma doesn't hate anybody." She looked down. "Not even me." Nabiki shook her head.  
  
Nodoka looked at Nabiki in surprise. She got up and went to the kitchen. When she returned Nabiki was still looking down. "Here Nabiki-chan." Nodoka said. She placed the tray she carried on the table then handed Nabiki a small cup.  
  
Nabiki looked at the cup. She took it and sniffed the contents. "Sake?"  
  
Nodoka nodded. "If anyone deserves a drink, we do." She said. She sipped from the other cup. After a moment Nabiki drained her cup as well. Nabiki refilled the cups for the two of them.  
  
"Do you really think they'll do it?" Asked Nodoka curiously.  
  
Nabiki barked a short laugh. "Why do you think I asked if I could stay here tonight?" Nabiki smirked at Nodoka. "I don't know about Ukyo, but I do know my little sister." She said. "For the past week, every time Ranma's turned girl, Akane practically salivated." Nabiki shook her head. "You know what's even funnier?"  
  
Nodoka shook her head.  
  
"I think the only people who don't know they're going to do this, is them."  
  
Nodoka refilled the cups from the Sake bottle. "I see." She looked into the cup for a second before drinking. "I guess I'm not really surprised." She said. "The three of them have always had problems seeing the obvious."  
  
"Auntie?"  
  
"Yes, Nabiki-chan?"  
  
"How do you feel about this?" Asked Nabiki. Concern was etched on her face. "Really?"  
  
Nodoka refilled her sake cup. She didn't say anything for a long time. Finally she sighed. "My feelings don't really matter." She shook her head. "I gave up that right when I let Genma take him away." Nodoka looked into her cup. "I wish I could take credit for what he has become, but I can't." She said finally. She downed the sake. "That's partly why I made Ranma clan leader." Nabiki refilled Nodoka 's cup. "Maybe one day." She smiled softly at nothing. "But if you must know. I'm proud of him." Nodoka looked Nabiki in the eyes. "Now, how about you?"  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "My little sister has smiled more in the last month than she has in the last ten years." Nabiki took a sip of the sake. "I love my sister, Auntie." She said simply. Suddenly she groaned. "I should never have made that bet with you."  
  
Nodoka's face turned serious. "We still don't know if Ranma can stay female long enough."  
  
"Don't worry, Auntie." Replied Nabiki. "You know Ranma." She said. "He'll probably consider it a challenge." She snorted. "Besides, I think Akane and Ukyo will want to have their children first." She took a sip from her cup. 'Just in case.' She thought to herself. No sense worrying Nodoka unnecessarily.  
  
Suddenly Nodoka got a faraway look on her face. "Grandchildren." She sighed.  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Something tells me there are going to be a whole lot of little Saotomes' running around pretty soon." She frowned slightly. "I guess it's too much to hope that they'd wait until after college."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "It's not like they're going to have to raise children on their own." She said. "I've changed a diaper or two in my time." The faraway look returned to Nodoka's eyes. "Eee." She squealed dreamily. "I can't wait."  
  
Nabiki pursed her lips. "Daddy and Uncle Genma still haven't started teaching." She said sourly. "That was part of the deal, you know."  
  
Nodoka nodded. She smiled evilly. "Leave that to me." She said. "I bet Kasumi and I can convince them."  
  
Nabiki laughed. "No bet Auntie. No bet at all." She sipped from her cup. It was empty. Nabiki held out her cup for a refill.  
  
Kasumi and Ono were dancing slowly. More like swaying actually. They really hadn't moved from the spot they were in for some time. Kasumi sighed as she snuggled closer to Ono. The evening had been perfect. Dinner had been perfect. The conversation was perfect. Even the dancing was perfect. 'So.' Kasumi asked herself. 'Why am I so uneasy?' She shivered slightly. She knew she was deceiving herself. She knew perfectly well what bothered her.  
  
"Ono?" She said softly.  
  
"Yes my love?" He replied.  
  
Kasumi laid her head against Ono's chest. She didn't say anything for a while. Finally. "Are we doing the right thing?" She said. "With them I mean." She hands balled themselves into fists against Ono's chest. "What they plan to do. It's. It's." She stopped.  
  
Ono stroked Kasumi's hair. "It's something they have to do." He said quietly. "It's something they need to do."  
  
"But." Protested Kasumi. "Oh Ono, I'm so afraid for them." She cried softly. "People can be so hurtful."  
  
"Not all of them." Replied Ono. "Not the ones that count." He looked down at Kasumi. "They'll always have us."  
  
Kasumi looked up at Ono. "Us, Ono?"  
  
Dr. Tofu gazed into Kasumi's eyes. "If you'll have me." He said quietly.  
  
"Ono?"  
  
Ono took a deep breath. "Kasumi, for the longest time I was afraid I would never be able to talk to you, to touch you, without making a fool of myself." He closed his eyes for a moment as his shame overcame him. He resumed gazing into Kasumi's eyes. "Sometimes I still have to fight it." He admitted with a wry smile. Ono took both of Kasumi's hands between his own. "I've loved you for the longest time and I was afraid to tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't love me." He looked sadly at Kasumi. "I have been afraid of a lot of things."  
  
"Oh Ono." She said. She looked up at Ono. Her eyes shone.  
  
"I love you Kasumi Tendo and I wish to marry you." He said with a slight tremor in his voice. "Will you have me?"  
  
The smile on Kasumi's face turned Ono's knees to jelly. "Oh yes, Ono, Of course I'll marry you."  
  
Suddenly Dr. Tofu's glasses fogged up and Kasumi's breath froze in her throat. Ono let go of Kasumi's hands and slowly and deliberately he removed his glasses. He placed them in his front jacket pocket. Ono smiled at Kasumi and took her hands. "There, that's better." He said. "May I have this dance, Kasumi?"  
  
Kasumi smiled. "Of course Ono."  
  
Slowly and gracefully and to music only the two of them could hear. They danced a waltz.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Authors notes: You tell me. 


	39. Book 3 Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Authors note: To avoid confusion I will always refer to a person by the gender they currently are.  
  
"Function follows form."  
  
Akane was getting undressed and getting ready for a bath. Ranma was straightening up the main room, while Ukyo was busy filling the furo. Since their decision to have Ukyo move in, the three of them had moved into the larger guest room. Ukyo still had her room over the restaurant. Nabiki had insisted. "You never know when you'll need some privacy." She had said.  
  
As she was pulling off her dress her hand felt the hardness of the package that she had slipped into her pocket earlier. 'I wonder what it is?' She thought.  
  
She pulled the package out and opened it just as Ranma walked into their room. She didn't look up though Ranma noticed her cheeks turning red.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Akane, I guess I shoulda knocked." He stuttered. He began to back out of the room.  
  
"Ranma wait." Said Akane. With a blush she handed the package to Ranma. "Dr. Tofu gave this to me."  
  
Ranma looked into the package. Immediately his ears turned bright red. He reached in a pulled out one of the little foil packets. He examined the condom. Ranma smiled tightly. "I guess we really should use these until we are ready for kids." He said.  
  
"Kids?" Asked Ukyo walking into the room. "Did someone say kids?"  
  
Ranma handed Ukyo the condom. "Sorta." He said. "I don't think we're ready to have kids just yet." Ranma sighed.  
  
"You want children, don't you honey?' Asked Ukyo. Ranma nodded vigorously.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "I think you girls will be great moms."  
  
Akane and Ukyo blushed. "I think you're going to be a pretty good father." Said Ukyo. "Children." She said dreamily.  
  
"Not to mention a pretty good mom." Added Akane impishly. Ranma looked at Akane then quickly he looked away. His ears started to turn red. Akane saw this and a sudden thought came to her. "Ranma?" She asked quietly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing." Replied Ranma slowly. His eyes flickered toward Ukyo.  
  
Akane looked at her fiancé. She was pretty sure what the matter was, it was just a matter of getting Ranma to talk about it and it was something Ukyo needed to know. "Do you want to be a mother?"  
  
Ranma's ears got even redder. "I. I think about it." He admitted slowly.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Asked Ukyo. The sudden hurt look on Ranma's face struck her like a blow. But it was the disapproving look from Akane made her breath stop short. 'What's going on?' She thought.  
  
"Ranma is a lot more girl then he lets on." Stated Akane. "Aren't you Ranma?"  
  
"Akane!" Protested Ranma.  
  
"It's us Ranma." Replied Akane quietly yet firmly. "If you can't confide in us, who can you?" She gestured at Ukyo. "Don't you think Ukyo deserves to know?"  
  
Ukyo suddenly realized the truth of Akane's words. She had not considered how girl Ranma could be when he wanted to. Suddenly how 'girl' he really was came to her. 'It's true.' She reflected as she thought about how Ranma would act when he was a girl. It was more than the form that changed; it was the attitude, the demeanor and now this. Her Ran-chan wanted to be a mother, wanted to have a baby. Or at least thought about it. She also realized that she almost made a horrible mistake.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma." Said Ukyo quickly. "I was just surprised." She smiled shyly. "I think it's great that you'd want to have a baby." Akane's approving smile let Ukyo know she had said the right thing. Ukyo let out a quiet sigh of relief.  
  
"You mean that?" Ranma looked down at the ground as he said it.  
  
"Definitely sugar." Stated Ukyo firmly.  
  
Ranma looked up with a shy smile. "Thanks Uk-chan."  
  
A sudden thought came to Ukyo. "So." She said slowly. "Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
Ranma paled. "That's the thing. Isn't it?" He said after a long silence. "I guess I could do that artificial whatsis, that Nabiki mentioned." He shivered. "It seems kind of wrong somehow." Ranma's face got even paler. "But doing it with some guy!" Ranma shivered again. "I don't think I could do that."  
  
Akane stood and slowly walked over to her dresser. Her heart hammered in her chest as she opened a drawer and reached into the back. She withdrew her hand and walked back over to Ranma. She handed Ranma the packet she held. Her hands shook. "It doesn't have to be anyone else." She said blushing. "It could be me or Ukyo."  
  
Ranma looked at the package of instant nannichuan powder. His heart began to beat loudly in his chest.  
  
"Akane!" Exclaimed Ukyo. "You wouldn't."  
  
"I. I think about it." Admitted Akane. "Don't you?"  
  
Ukyo shook her head vigorously. "Nope. No way. Uh Uh." Protested Ukyo. "It's one thing to pretend to be a boy, but to actually become one." She trailed off. "You'd really do it wouldn't you?" She said in awe.  
  
Akane nodded again. "Ranma and I have talked about it." She looked over to Ranma. "I think about it sometimes." He nodded. "I guess I really am a tomboy." She said to Ukyo. "Once Kho Lon sent that package I couldn't STOP thinking about it." Ukyo smiled.  
  
Ranma was staring at the packet of instant nannichuan with a look that seemed to combine fear and desire.  
  
"What if I like it?" He whispered.  
  
Akane smiled gently. "Well I would hope so." She said.  
  
Ranma looked up sharply. "That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know what you meant Ranma." Replied Akane calmly. "Do you really think that would make a difference to us?" She pointed at Ukyo and herself. "Right Ukyo?"  
  
Ukyo nodded her head firmly. "Right Akane." Ukyo walked over to Ranma. "You're ours Ran-chan." She said hugging him. "No matter what."  
  
"Really?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Really." Replied Ukyo. "Come on Ranma, we've already made love to you as a girl, haven't we?"  
  
"But that's different." Protested Ranma feebly. Akane and Ukyo just smirked at him.  
  
"What if my mom found out?" He whispered. "It's not very manly you know."  
  
Akane snorted. "If your mom has any questions about your 'manliness', tell her to ask us." She looked at the floor. "This isn't about your mom Ranma." She said quietly. "This is about trust."  
  
Ukyo started nodding slowly. "Akane's right sugar." She said. "If we're going to make it, we have to be honest with each other."  
  
Ranma looked at the packet in his hand. "When I first got cursed I didn't think much of what it meant." He said quietly. "In my head I was still a guy." Ranma sighed. "Now I'm not so sure." He looked down and didn't say anything for a moment. He felt arms encircling him and a pair of heads resting on his shoulders. "When I'm a girl, I get feelings." Ranma took a breath. "It scares me sometimes."  
  
"What scares you Ranma?" Asked Akane softly.  
  
"I don't know what I am anymore." Replied Ranma very quietly. So quietly that Akane and Ukyo had to lean closer to hear him. "Am I a guy or a girl?" He said. "Look at me Ranma Saotome 'man among men' and I'm thinking about doing." He waved the packet around. "This." Ranma let out the breath he had been holding. "If I didn't have you guys to talk to about it, I think I'd explode."  
  
"It's okay Ranma." Said Akane. "It's us."  
  
Ukyo lifted her head off of Ranma's shoulder to look at Akane. 'Us.' She thought to herself. She looked over at Ranma. She saw that he was still staring at the packet of magic powder. The expression on his face was one of longing. Ukyo inhaled sharply. She looked back at Akane and saw a similar expression on her face as well. 'They both want this.' She realized.  
  
For a moment Ukyo felt excluded. How did she fit in this? How could she fit in? She looked over at Ranma and Akane again. 'They're afraid.' She realized. Her heart seemed to skip wildly in her chest. Suddenly the memory of Akane standing by her bedside at the hospital came to her. 'Who's going to make sure I treat Ranma right? I could use the help.' She remembered Akane saying. All at once Ukyo realized how she COULD fit in. The thought almost took her breath away. 'If this is something they want to do, then I guess it's up to me to help them.' She decided. 'Now and forever and no matter what it takes.' She vowed silently. 'For us.' A tender smile came to her face.  
  
"Well I don't know about you Ran-chan." She said suddenly. "But I really would like to see what Akane looks like as a guy."  
  
"Really?" Replied Ranma quietly. He looked over at Ukyo. A smile came to his lips. "Me too."  
  
Ukyo giggled. "Come on, let's take a bath." She said." She turned to Akane. "You can take a bath after us."  
  
"Hey!" Protested Akane. "I want to bathe with you too."  
  
"Not tonight." Replied Ukyo playfully. "Come on Ranma."  
  
Ranma smiled and followed Ukyo. Before leaving the room he handed the packet to Akane. He kissed her cheek. "I love you Tomboy." He said quietly. He followed Ukyo to the bath.  
  
Once in the bathing area Ukyo sat Ranma down in a stool and poured warm water over him. She quickly lathered him up. "Just relax, Let me wash you." She said.  
  
"Hey I can do that." Protested Ranma weakly. Still it felt nice and he allowed himself to be washed. Ukyo's strong hands massaged away some of Ranma's tension. When she was finished Ukyo poured some warm water over Ranma to rinse off the soap. "Go soak in the furo." She commanded. "I'll be right there." Ranma got into the furo as Ukyo filled a bucket with cold water.  
  
The hot waters of the furo soothed Ranma. Ukyo entered the furo a minute later. "How are you doing sugar?" She asked once she got settled. "Nervous?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "I'm okay. I guess."  
  
"Just relax sugar." Replied Ukyo "It'll be okay." She sat back in the furo.  
  
"You know this is as much for Akane as it is for me, don't you Ukyo?" Ranma said after a short time had passed.  
  
"I kind of figured." Replied Ukyo. "Don't worry Ranma, I'll help."  
  
"Are you okay with this?" Asked Ranma worriedly. "I mean, this aint exactly normal."  
  
"Do you see any normal people here?" Replied Ukyo laughing.  
  
Ranma laughed along. "I guess not." Ranma looked down. "Uk-chan?"  
  
"Yeah hon?"  
  
"I want it to be good for her." He replied softly. "I don't wanna mess it up." He shook his head. "I just don't know if I can."  
  
Ukyo smiled. "Don't worry sugar, just do the same thing me and Akane do." She replied.  
  
Ranma looked over in puzzlement.  
  
Ukyo grinned. "Male or female, you're still Ranma." Ukyo tapped Ranma on the nose with her finger. "And she'll still be Akane. You just remember that."  
  
"Thanks Uk-chan." Said Ranma. "I'll try."  
  
"Me too." Murmured Ukyo silently. "Now lets get our of here and back to the room. I have just the outfit for you to wear." She smiled. "Akane will love it." Ranma smiled back.  
  
They climbed out of the furo. Ukyo waited until Ranma poured some cold water over of his head and then handed the red haired girl a towel. "Ready?" She asked.  
  
"Ready." Replied Ranma.  
  
Akane paced back and forth nervously waiting for Ranma and Ukyo to return. It seemed like an eternity to her but it wasn't long before she heard the giggles of the returning two. Ranma, now in girl form, and Ukyo entered the room wrapped in towels.  
  
"Go take your bath." Commanded Ukyo. "Oh and Akane? Take your time. Okay?"  
  
Akane nodded and walked to the bathing area. She quickly disrobed and sitting on a stool soaped and rinsed her body clean. Before entering the hot water of the furo she filled a bucket with cold water and emptied the contents of the packet into the water. She sat in the steaming waters of the furo for a while. Despite her assertion earlier, she was very, very nervous. Finally with a deep breath she exited the furo and lifted the bucket, closed her eyes, and poured it over her head.  
  
Akane's body tingled and then she grew! Her breasts flattened and vanished to be replaced with rock hard pectorals. Her hips narrowed while her shoulders widened. The tingling vanished and Akane hesitantly opened her eyes. Correction Akane opened 'his' eyes. Akane looked in the mirror and gasped. Akane looked down. "Oh my." He rumbled in a deep baritone voice. The sound of her, no his, voice startled Akane.  
  
Akane stared at his new body for a while. He walked closer to the mirror and almost tripped. 'My balance is off.' Thought Akane. Experimentally he moved his arms and legs. He walked around the bathing area. 'How the hell do guys walk with this thing in the way?' He griped. He walked around some more getting used to his new body. Akane was glad the bathing area was large with plenty of room to move around.  
  
Finally Akane got into a ready stance and quickly went through the Tai Chi 24 form Ranma had taught him. 'Yang style.' Akane thought to himself with a smirk. 'How appropriate.' When Akane finished he nodded in satisfaction. "Okay, I guess I'm as ready as I'm going to be." He said to his reflection. Akane wrapped a towel around himself like he normally did and quickly realized that the towel was nowhere long enough for his new body. He blushed as he caught his reflection in the mirror. 'Okay that looks stupid.' He thought.  
  
Eventually and with a little embarrassment Akane wrapped the towel around his waist the way he had seen Ranma do countless times before. He made his way back to his room. Reaching the door he knocked hesitantly. "Come in." Came Ukyo's voice.  
  
Akane opened the door. The lights in the room were dimmed but light enough to see comfortably. Sitting on the futon was Ukyo dressed in her favorite blue pajamas. Next to her was a furiously blushing Ranma. Akane stared. The redheaded girl was dressed in a baby doll nightgown of pale green. Her hair had been brushed out until it shone, a crimson wave framing her face and running down her back. Ranma looked up. Their eyes locked.  
  
"Oh my Akane." Gasped Ukyo. "You're. You're gorgeous." Ukyo swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and fought hard to control the trembling in her hands. She looked at Akane. Noticing the changes that becoming male had wrought. Akane was now nearly as tall as her father but much, much broader in the shoulders and chest. Arms and legs powerfully muscled. And the face, Ukyo smiled, the face was Akane's. Broader and squarer but it was still Akane's face.  
  
"Think so?" Rumbled Akane in his baritone voice. "What do you think Ranma?"  
  
Ranma just nodded. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. Ranma began to tremble violently. Seeing this Akane rushed over and pulled Ranma into her (his!) arms. "Ranma." He said in worry. "What's wrong?" He immediately mentally kicked himself. "It's okay, Ranma. We don't have to do this." He said quickly. "I can get some hot water." Akane gently pushed Ranma down to the futon and began to stand up.  
  
"No." Said Ranma stopping him. "Stay. It's okay." Ranma opened her eyes and looked into Akane's eyes. She smiled weakly. "Heh. I thought I was prepared for this." She continued. "Let's take this slow. Okay?"  
  
Akane smiled nervously. He nodded.  
  
Ranma smiled back.  
  
"Man this is so strange." Commented Ukyo. Suddenly she giggled. "We have got to do something about your hair, Akane."  
  
"What's wrong with my hair?" Demanded Akane.  
  
"Nothing, for a girl." Replied Ukyo. 'Come here." She patted the futon next to her. "Sit down." She turned to Ranma. "Ranma honey, hand me that brush over there."  
  
Ranma got up to fetch the brush.  
  
"You okay?" She asked Akane in a whisper.  
  
Akane nodded nervously. "It's a little strange, but I'm okay."  
  
"I bet." Replied Ukyo with a wry smile. "Just relax."  
  
Ranma returned with the brush and sat down next to Akane. She handed the brush to Ukyo.  
  
"What do you think honey?" She asked as she began to brush Akane's hair. "Part or no part?"  
  
Ranma relaxed a little appreciating Ukyo's attempts to keep the mood light. "Oh a part definitely." Replied Ranma getting into the game. "Right side."  
  
"Hmm." Mused Ukyo and brushed Akane's hair. She surveyed the result. "I don't know." She started brushing Akane's hair again. "How about this?"  
  
Akane was enjoying the attention greatly and closed his eyes. He listened to Ranma and Ukyo's banter with only half an ear. Just reveling in being pampered. For that reason he was surprised when a pair of lips hesitantly touched his own. Akane opened his eyes to look into the pale blue pools of Ranma's eyes. "That was nice." Said Akane softly.  
  
Ranma leaned in for another hesitant kiss. Akane wrapped his arms around Ranma and pulled her onto his lap. The kiss became deeper. When Akane pulled Ranma to him, he suddenly realized just how tiny Ranma's female form was in comparison to his own new male form. It shocked him. It excited him. Akane felt his body responding. 'The damn thing has a mind of its own.' She thought in nervous annoyance. And with Ranma sitting on his towel wrapped lap, there was no way she wouldn't notice.  
  
Ranma noticed. For a second Ranma panicked. She shivered. Akane responded by wrapping his arms around Ranma a little tighter. Ranma rested her forehead against Akane's broad shoulder. "Akane." She whispered.  
  
Ukyo watched the proceedings with wide-eyed fascination. Ranma going 'girl' she was sort of used to. Akane going 'guy' was a whole new experience. But what was surprised Ukyo was how right it seemed.  
  
Ukyo watched Ranma's face change subtly as a deep blush appeared. Ranma appeared to be unable to sit completely still in Akane's lap. She watched as Akane's breathing started to speed up. She smiled. Ukyo stroked Ranma's head softly. She leaned over. "I get the feeling Akane is enjoying this." She said to Ranma.  
  
Ranma nodded into Akane's shoulder "And she calls me a pervert." She giggled nervously.  
  
Akane blushed.  
  
"No kidding." Agreed Ukyo. She wrapped her arms around Akane's neck. "We'll just have to show you the error of your ways. Wont we?" She whispered into Akane's ear/  
  
"Uk-chan?" Stammered Akane.  
  
"What? You thought I was just going to watch?" Teased Ukyo. "No way Akane. You're sleeping in the middle tonight." She ran one hand across Akane's chest.  
  
"In the middle?" Squeaked Akane.  
  
"Well I do like guys you know." Said Ukyo. "Especially when they are also girls." Ukyo stroked Akane's chin. "Besides I thought we were supposed to share?"  
  
Akane gulped nervously.  
  
Ranma looked over at Ukyo in surprise. A warm feeling came over her as she realized that Ukyo was being there for the both of them. 'This has got to be as strange for her as it is for us.' She realized. 'She's been there for both of us all the way.' Slowly Ranma's doubts began to fade and were replaced with a feeling of joy. She grinned almost evilly.  
  
"That's right Tomboy." Purred Ranma. "That stuff wears off in a day or so. We don't want to waste any of it." Without being consciously aware that she was doing it Ranma began to suggestively wiggle her hips on Akane's lap.  
  
Akane moaned under Ranma's impromptu lap dance Suddenly Akane's whole body shuddered as he felt something happen. He recognized it as an orgasm only by the great feeling of pleasure but different from anything she had experienced as a girl. He felt like he was being drained dry. "Whaaa." He cried. "Wow. So that's what it feels like for a guy." He moaned a few seconds later. Akane's body went limp.  
  
"Yuck." Complained Ranma. "You soaked right through the towel." She hopped off Akane's lap. She pushed the still dazed Akane onto the futon. Unthinking Ranma pulled the towel off of Akane to dry her bottom. She looked at Akane's exposed lap. "Oh my."  
  
"Let me see." Giggled Ukyo excitedly. She examined Akane's exposed body. "Oh it's a nice one Akane."  
  
"It's huge." Said Ranma a little too loudly.  
  
"Actually honey, I think Akane's is a little smaller than yours." Smirked Ukyo. "Why am I not surprised?" She said to no one in particular.  
  
"You're joking." Protested Ranma. "I'm not that big."  
  
Akane started giggling. It sounded strange in a baritone rumble. "The only one who would know for sure is Ukyo." She looked at Ukyo. "It's true Ukyo, you can't tell from up here."  
  
Ranma reached out with her tiny hand and touched Akane. "It moved." Giggled Ranma nervously. She closed her hand around Akane's semi-hard penis. To Ranma's surprise it rapidly began to stiffen. Hesitantly Ranma stroked the hardening flesh.  
  
"Looks like you're a natural, Ranma honey." Smiled Ukyo. "Does it feel good Ak-chan?" She cooed.  
  
Akane gasped as a sudden surge of pleasure hit him.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Snickered Ukyo. She looked closely at Akane's now erect member. "Yep." She declared finally. "Ranma's is a little bigger."  
  
Author Notes: Yeah there is a missing Lemon passage here. E-mail me if you want to read it, please tell me you're over 18. Yeah I know it ruins it when I do this. Sorry.  
  
Akane woke to the sensation of a cool wet towel bathing his privates. He opened his eyes to see Ukyo gently cleaning him. A warm weight alerted him to Ranma's presence nestled tightly against him. Akane turned his head to look at the sleeping smiling face of Ranma.  
  
"Good, you're awake." Said Ukyo quietly. "Let me clean up Ranma." Akane nodded and gently placed the dozing redhead on her back. Ukyo gently washed Ranma thighs. Ukyo finished and sat back on her thighs and looked at Akane. "That was, without a doubt, the most amazing thing I've ever seen or done in my life." She smirked. "I wont ask if you enjoyed it. It was obvious."  
  
"Ukyo, you have no idea." Replied Akane just as quietly. "I just hope it was as good for Ranma as it was for me."  
  
Ranma's sleepy giggle chimed. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing."  
  
"You're awake." Smiled Ukyo. "You're okay?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yeah." She sighed. "You were right Uk-chan. All I had to do was remember it was Akane."  
  
"Told you." She replied. In response to Akane's questioning look Ukyo continued. "When Ranma and I went to take a bath earlier we talked." She reached over and tousled Ranma's scarlet locks. "She was still a little nervous." Akane smiled in understanding.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Akane said. "Thank you Uk-chan."  
  
Ukyo shook her head. "You've done as much for me." She smiled broadly at Akane. "Tomboy."  
  
"Yeah, but she's our Tomboy." Added Ranma. She smiled shyly at Akane. "You wanted this as much as I did."  
  
Akane nodded reluctantly. "Almost from the beginning." He said quietly. "I've wondered what it would be like."  
  
"And?"  
  
Akane blushed. "It was glorious." He whispered.  
  
Ukyo licked her lips. "Speaking of which. Is it only redheads that you like?" She leaned closer to Akane. "How do you feel about brunettes?" She whispered into Akane's ear.  
  
"I like them just fine Uk-chan." Replied Akane softly. He pulled Ukyo close. "I like them just fine."  
  
"Good." Replied Ukyo. She nibbled on Akane's ear. "Because you're not going to sleep just yet." She said throatily. "Not just yet." She repeated.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Authors Notes: Well the bond between the three of them is virtually complete. In the manga, Ranma often protested his sexuality with the cry: "I'm a guy". Yet in many instances Ranma seemed to revel in his female form making his avowal seem hollow. In fact in the 'Am I Pretty?' episode, Ranma goes totally girl. It had been my intention from the beginning to explore this potentiality of Ranma Saotome. It became obvious as I was writing this was there was much to explore in the potential of Akane Tendo and Ukyo Kuonji.  
  
Oh yeah, you may have noticed the missing section. Sorry this site is not lemon friendly. I left in as much as I could. So, if you want to know what happened, e-mail me. And please tell me you are over 18, okay?  
  
Oh and a note to those who think this may have occurred too quickly. The characters have discussed this before. (Couch Trips Book 1) It is something Ranma and Akane have talked about plus a week to think about it after Kho Lon sent the box of instant nannichuan. Add to the mix that these are extremely healthy individuals with the normal, well somewhat normal, teenage curiosity about sex and you have a volatile condition.  
  
In case anyone is still wondering why I wrote this chapter, let me explain. In order for any relationship to work, there must be trust. Ranma going girl in order to satisfy both his and Akane's curiosity requires trust. Just as it required trust on Akane's part to go guy and admit that part of her. And even more so both have to trust Ukyo. For any relationship to prosper and grow, let alone a triad, requires more than love. It requires trust. 


	40. Book 3 Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"The morning after"  
  
The chirping of birds woke Akane. Even without opening her eyes she knew she had returned to being female. She found she was disappointed. 'I was hoping it would last longer.' She thought. 'Well there are a lot more packets left.'  
  
That thought brought back memories of the previous evening and she found herself blushing furiously.  
  
"Aw. You're a girl again." Complained a voice from behind her.  
  
"Ukyo?" Whispered Akane.  
  
"You're awake?" Responded Ukyo. She wrapped an arm around Akane's waist. Ukyo kissed Akane on the back of the neck. "Good morning." She whispered.  
  
Akane shivered in pleasure. "Good morning." She whispered back.  
  
"How come you're a girl again?" Asked Ukyo. "I thought that stuff lasted a day or so."  
  
Akane shrugged. "I don't know." She replied. "Why? You disappointed?" She teased.  
  
"A little." She admitted. Her arm moved down Akane's body. Akane gasped when Ukyo's hands reached the juncture of her thighs. "You made a really nice guy." Ukyo smiled into Akane's back. "Besides you were a bit tired by the time you got around to me." She said in a teasing tone.  
  
Akane giggled quietly. "Sorry Ukyo, next time." Akane giggled again. "I promise."  
  
"Good." Replied Ukyo. She kissed the back of Akane's neck again.  
  
"Hey, stop making so much noise." Protested a sleepy voice. "I'm tryin to sleep."  
  
Akane and Ukyo giggled together. "Good morning Ranma." They chirped.  
  
"Morning." She replied. Ranma opened her eyes. "You're a girl again." She observed. Ranma pouted.  
  
"You don't have to sound so disappointed." Replied Akane in mock anger. "There are a lot of packets left."  
  
"Hey that's right." Said Ukyo. "Let's use another one." She leaned closer to Akane. "Right now."  
  
"Ukyo!" Protested Akane blushing.  
  
"Nah, we should wait." Disagreed Ranma. "Like for a special occasion."  
  
"Oh? Like what?" Asked Akane.  
  
Ranma giggled. "Oh like birthdays and holidays and." Ranma broke off.  
  
"Ranma?'  
  
"And when we decide to make a baby." She whispered. Ranma shook her head and continued in a louder voice. "Not right now though." She said in a tone that somehow conveyed both regret and relief. "We still got a lotta things to do first."  
  
Ukyo reached across Akane to tousle Ranma's hair. "Yeah, like finishing high-school." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yes and getting the dojo going again." Added Akane.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Ranma. "But someday." Akane and Ukyo hugged Ranma.  
  
"Someday." They agreed.  
  
Akane stretched. "Well, I don't know about you two but I'm hungry."  
  
Ranma laughed. "Hey, that's my line." She complained in a light tone. Her stomach growled. "Come on, let's see if Kasumi has breakfast ready."  
  
The three girls quickly got dressed and padded down the stairs. The house was still dark and the kitchen was empty.  
  
"I guess Kasumi overslept." Said Ukyo.  
  
"Oh dear, I hope we didn't keep her awake." Said Akane with a blush. Ranma and Ukyo began to blush as well. "Well." Sighed Akane. "Let's start breakfast."  
  
Soon the kitchen began to fill with the smells and sounds of breakfast being cooked. Akane was setting the table when the front door opened. "Hello?" Called Akane.  
  
Into the main room walked Kasumi. Still dressed in the short black dress she wore the previous night. "K-Kasumi?" Stammered Akane.  
  
"Oh good morning, Akane-chan." Said Kasumi. And without waiting for a response Kasumi drifted toward her room. To Akane it seemed as if Kasumi's feet barely touched the ground. As she passed, Akane noticed that the buttons of Kasumi's dress weren't lined up properly. "Oh my." Said Akane.  
  
"Was that Kasumi?" Asked Ukyo as she came out of the kitchen. Akane looked at Ukyo and nodded. "What's the matter Akane?" Said Ukyo in concern. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Akane started to giggle. "Believe me Uk-chan, a ghost would have been easier to believe." She leaned over to Ukyo and whispered in her ear. Ukyo's jaw dropped open.  
  
"Kasumi?" She said in shock. Akane nodded. They looked at each other then both of them burst into a fit of giggles. Still giggling Akane finished setting the table while Ukyo went back into the kitchen to help Ranma. A minute later Ranma's cry of 'Kasumi?' started her giggling all over again.  
  
"Hello." Called a voice from the front door.  
  
"We're in here, Mother." Called Akane. Nodoka, followed by a sleepy looking Nabiki, walked into the dining area.  
  
"Oh good." Mumbled Nabiki. "Breakfast." She sat down with a thump. "Could I get an aspirin, please?" She said resting her head in her hands. "I can't believe you like that stuff Auntie."  
  
Akane placed a couple of aspirin and a glass of water in front of Nabiki. With a mumbled 'thanks' Nabiki downed the tablets. Out of the kitchen came Ukyo and Ranma carrying breakfast.  
  
"Where's Pop and Mr. Tendo?" Asked Ranma.  
  
As if in answer, Soun and Genma stumbled into the house groaning loudly. Nodoka stared at her husband and Mr. Tendo in disgust. "I can't believe you two." She grumbled. "Go wash up first." She commanded. "And use soap. You stink."  
  
Soun and Genma staggered away all the time mumbling to themselves. Akane heard the word 'unfair' repeated over and over by the two of them. "Honestly." She said.  
  
Ranma and Ukyo began to bring out more food from the kitchen. By the time everything was brought out. Soun and Genma had returned. Stumbling they found their places at the table.  
  
As everyone was settling down to eat. Kasumi came out of her room. She had changed out of her evening clothes and had put on her nightgown and a robe. "Good morning everyone." Said Kasumi in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Good morning Kasumi-chan." Said Nodoka. "How was?" Nodoka paused. Then. "What's that on your hand?" She exclaimed.  
  
Kasumi lifted her hand to show everyone the ruby and diamond ring on her finger.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
End Book 3  
  
Authors notes: well that ends book 3. Just a short little chapter, more of an epilogue really, to bring this to a close. Book 4 is in the works. It's going to take a little work before I start releasing it. But it's coming along. Expect the first posting in a couple weeks.  
  
Until then.  
  
Axe  
  
Sarge 


	41. Book 4 Chapter 1

Book 4  
  
Redemption Songs  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kitty Litter"  
  
Shampoo dragged herself listlessly from one chore to the next. She, the greatest Joketsuzoku warrior of her generation, was defeated. What's worse she was banished. For the next five years she was on her own. Unable to go home and denied assistance from home.  
  
Her normally bright purple hair hung listlessly in stringy locks. Her once proud strut replaced by an apathetic shuffle. Right now only the efforts of Mousse kept the Nekohanten open. The bell over the door tinkled.  
  
"Welcome to Nekohanten." Said Shampoo tonelessly. She did not look up. "What you want today?"  
  
"To talk, Shampoo." Said a slightly accented voice. Shampoo looked up and looked into the concerned face of Dr. Epstein.  
  
"You." Hissed Shampoo. For a moment the anger restored some of the luster to Shampoo's eyes. Then as rapidly as it appeared, it vanished.  
  
Dr. Epstein grimaced at both the sight of Shampoo and the texture of her emotions. The person in front of him was a defeated warrior not a scorned suitor. Now he had to figure out how to redeem his pledge to Kho Lon, the pledge to restore the warrior in exchange for a general amnesty from the Joketsuzoku.  
  
Dr. Epstein sat at one of the tables. With his hand he indicated that he expected Shampoo to sit as well. With his mind he did not allow her to refuse. Shampoo sat with her head down. Her untidy hair fell in front for her face obscuring her features. "You present me with a difficult problem, Shampoo." Began the doctor.  
  
"Shampoo no problem for no one." She said emotionlessly.  
  
"But that is where you are wrong." Responded the doctor. "You are a very big problem." The doctor felt the faintest flicker of curiosity coming from Shampoo. He fanned it.  
  
"How Shampoo big problem?" She asked.  
  
"When was the last time you took a bath?" Asked the doctor instead.  
  
Shampoo slumped in her chair. "What matter?" She said.  
  
"Take a bath Shampoo." Stated the doctor. "You'll feel better."  
  
"No want to feel better." Shampoo said. Her head bent lower. "Want to die." She whispered. "Should be dead already." She looked up at the doctor. "Why they no kill me?" Tears began to fall. "They not treat Shampoo like honorable enemy." She buried her face in her hands. "Now Shampoo nothing." Shampoo looked up again. "You know what third wife is in village?" She asked. "Slave." She sobbed. "Great Grandmother offered me as slave to perv." She took a breath. "To Akane Tendo."  
  
"Take a bath, Shampoo." Repeated the doctor. "Then we're going for a walk." He used a touch of his abilities to prod her into doing as he said. "And wear something clean." He called after her.  
  
Shampoo went into the bathing area and cleaned up. Emerging from the bath she had to admit she felt a little better, but not much. She went into her room and dressed. She picked a drab and baggy Chinese workers outfit. She uncaringly jammed a hat over her tangled hair and went downstairs.  
  
When she arrived downstairs she found Dr. Epstein and Mousse talking quietly. Mousse looked up and squinted through his thick glasses. "Shampoo." He said quietly. He stood and walked over to Shampoo and then quietly escorted her to the table. He got her to sit down and poured her some tea.  
  
"You no need do that." Whispered Shampoo. "Shampoo less than Amazon male."  
  
"I know Shampoo." Replied Mousse quietly. "I want to."  
  
"Why you stay?" She asked bitterly. "You want challenge me for hand? Go ahead. Shampoo not fight you."  
  
"No Shampoo." Said Mousse in the same quiet tones.  
  
"Why not?" She accused. "Is not what Mousse always want?"  
  
"Because I wont." He replied softly. He didn't say anything more.  
  
"Have you finished your tea?" Asked the doctor. Shampoo nodded. "Good. We're going for a walk." He turned to the nearsighted Chinese youth. "We'll talk more later."  
  
"Yes Doctor."  
  
"Come along Shampoo." Commanded the doctor. He stood up and left. Shampoo trailed listlessly behind.  
  
Shampoo and the doctor walked quietly for many minutes. At first Shampoo was not paying attention to where they walked but eventually some familiar landmarks impinged on her awareness. "No." She gasped. "Not there." Shampoo tried to stop, tried to run away but found she was unable to. Eventually they stopped in front of a very familiar gate.  
  
Doctor Epstein entered through the gate pulling an unresisting but very frightened girl into the Tendo compound. "Hello." Called the doctor.  
  
Kasumi opened the main door and stepped out. "Well hello Doctor." She said warmly. "And who is this?" Kasumi peered closer. "Why it's Shampoo." She looked curiously at the doctor. The doctor just smiled blandly back. "Is the Saotome Family here?" He said.  
  
Kasumi smiled at the title. In truth it was easier to refer to Ranma, Akane and Ukyo as the Saotome Family or just 'The Family' then to constantly recite their names. She nodded. "They're in the dojo sparring."  
  
"Could you ask them if they would come out here to talk?" He cut his eyes toward Shampoo. "I don't think the dojo is an appropriate place."  
  
"Oh of course doctor." Replied Kasumi easily. "Let me start some tea first." She led Shampoo over to the table. "Please sit down." She said kindly.  
  
Kasumi went and put water on for tea and then walked briskly to the dojo. She opened the door. She found the three of them standing in a circle in the middle of the dojo, eyes closed, arms raised in front of them, as if they were holding something. Ranma cracked his eyes open and saw Kasumi. "Okay, start coming out of it now." He said softly. Akane and Ukyo opened their eyes. They all then started rubbing their palms together briskly. Kasumi observed silently as each of the three martial artists began giving themselves a quick self-massage.  
  
"I didn't know you practiced Qi Kung." Said Kasumi.  
  
"Ranma says it's necessary in order to develop Ki attacks." Replied Akane. "What's up?"  
  
"The 'Family' has a guest." Said Kasumi with a quiet smile. "And I want you to be nice to her."  
  
"Her?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
"Shampoo." Supplied Kasumi. "The doctor brought her here."  
  
"Hmm." Murmured Akane. "If the doctor brought her I guess he wants us to talk to her." She looked at her oldest sister. "Give us a few minutes to clean up and we'll be right there."  
  
Kasumi smiled and left.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna talk to her Tomboy?" Asked Ranma in a worried voice.  
  
"No." Admitted Akane. "But I think I should." She took a deep breath. "We all should."  
  
"You're the boss." Responded Ukyo reluctantly. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
"I don't like it either Uk-chan, but we can't put it off much longer." Akane replied. "Let's wash up and change." She said.  
  
A few minutes later Ranma, Akane and Ukyo entered the main room. Akane frowned when she saw what Shampoo was wearing. She decided to ignore it for the moment. "Hello Doctor." She said instead. She gave the Chinese girl a cold glance. "Shampoo."  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded in response to the greeting. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've brought Shampoo here." He said.  
  
"You could say that." Replied Ukyo. She looked over at Shampoo. "You better not try anything."  
  
"Ukyo." Akane said warningly.  
  
"Ukyo no have to worry." Replied Shampoo in defeated tones. "Shampoo know place." Ukyo started in surprise hearing Shampoo refer to her by name.  
  
"And what is your 'place' Shampoo?" Asked Akane sharply.  
  
"Whatever Akane and Ukyo say it is." She replied. "Shampoo no cause trouble."  
  
"Man Shampoo what's wrong with you?" Asked Ranma worriedly. "Did the old ghoul do something to ya?"  
  
Shampoo looked slowly at the faces around her before finally settling on Akane. "Why you no kill Shampoo?"  
  
"Kill?" Replied Akane in shock.  
  
"Shampoo have nothing now." Replied Shampoo in the same quiet tones. "No home. No tribe. No husband." Shampoo's head dropped down. "No honor." Shampoo seemed to sink further into her oversized clothes. "Great shame to have life spared by enemy." She looked forlornly at Akane. "I would have killed you."  
  
"I don't kill, Shampoo." Said Akane though gritted teeth.  
  
"No but Shampoo's life belong to Akane now." Replied Shampoo. "Joketsuzoku custom."  
  
"I thought Amazon law said you were supposed to try to kill me." Akane said in controlled tones.  
  
"Shampoo banished!" She cried. "Not Amazon anymore." Shampoo sobbed. "Outside Amazon law."  
  
"Jeez Shampoo. Stop making such a big deal." Said Ranma. "It's only for five years."  
  
Shampoo shook her head. "Ranma no understand." She said. "When Shampoo return to Joketsuzoku village in five years, Shampoo return with lowest status in village." She hung her head. "Lower than man."  
  
"I hope you don't expect sympathy from us." Said Ukyo acidly.  
  
"Ukyo!" Admonished Akane.  
  
"No Akane." Replied Ukyo heatedly. "If I had been a half second slower you'd be dead right now." The fear and anguish in Ukyo's face made Akane shiver. "I should have been there with you. I shouldn't have run away." She started to cry.  
  
Akane quickly wrapped her arms around Ukyo. "But you did get there in time." She said soothingly. " That's all that matters." Akane held on to Ukyo and turned her head toward Shampoo. Without taking her eyes off the Chinese Amazon she said. "Ranma, tell Shampoo what we decided."  
  
"Look Shampoo, ya gotta understand." Said Ranma. "Akane, Ukyo and I, we trust each other." Ukyo lifted her head up to look at Ranma. Akane smiled but she didn't take her eyes off of Shampoo "That's important to us." Ranma rubbed the back of his neck. "And the reason we trust each other is because we'd never want to hurt each other." His face suddenly firmed. "And we wont let anyone hurt any of us." He stared at Shampoo. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Said Ranma without looking away from Shampoo.  
  
The door slid open and Mousse walked in. He surveyed the assembled group as best as his poor vision would allow. He finally made out Ranma. "Kasumi called and told me to come over." He said. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Hello Mousse." Replied Ranma. "I'm glad you're here. You can be a witness." He took a deep breath. "The Saotome Family." He gestured to include Akane, Ukyo and himself. "Is unable to accept Shampoo as third wife." He looked hard at Shampoo. "Nor will we provide her with a child." A look of dismay crossed Shampoo's face. "This is my decision as head of the Saotome clan." He finished.  
  
"You no want Shampoo?"  
  
"I have Akane and Ukyo." Ranma said.  
  
"Why them?" Whispered Shampoo. "Why not Shampoo?" She looked pleadingly at Ranma. "Shampoo prettier. Shampoo cook better." Akane and Ukyo bristled but said nothing.  
  
"But we're not friends." He replied.  
  
"If Shampoo become friends would you take Shampoo?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe we coulda been friends, Shampoo." Replied Ranma noncommittally. "But you hurt Akane. I can't forgive that."  
  
"So. Shampoo not even be third wife to Ranma." She laughed bitterly. "Shampoo not even good enough to be slave."  
  
We were told you'd be staying in Nerima." Interrupted Akane. She felt she needed to change the subject.  
  
Shampoo nodded unhappily. "Part of banishment. Can't leave. Can't go home." She looked at the faces around her. "No worry. Shampoo not make trouble."  
  
"See that you don't." Responded Akane. "Take Shampoo home Mousse."  
  
The white robed Chinese martial artist nodded and gently led Shampoo out. When the door to the room closed a collective sigh of relief was heard.  
  
"That was very well done Ranma." Said Akane. Ranma blushed.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Ranma looked over. Dr. Epstein was gazing at the three of them with a look that seemed to combine amusement, frustration and exasperation all rolled up in one.  
  
Akane and Ukyo looked at each other. "Oops." Said Akane. Releasing Ukyo, Akane straightened up. "I'm so sorry doctor." She said. "I guess we got a little carried away."  
  
Dr. Epstein shook his head. "Never mind." He replied. "I should expect that nothing goes as intended where you three are involved." He smiled. "You said what had to be said." He ran his hands through his hair. "Just so you know, I promised Kho Lon that I would take both Shampoo and Mousse as patients."  
  
Akane nodded. "That would make sense." She said. "Thank you for telling us."  
  
The doctor shrugged. "Thank me after I tell you the rest of what I promised her." Dr. Epstein felt three pairs of eyes suddenly lock in on him. "Your defeat of Shampoo damaged her self-esteem." The doctor held up a hand. "I know. I know. You don't have to say it." He shook his head. "Regardless of her being banished, Shampoo would still be counted on if the village were attacked."  
  
The three teens exchanged looks. "Aw jeez Doc, right now Shampoo couldn't defend herself against a housefly." He suddenly stiffened. "Do we gotta?" He asked in a forlorn voice.  
  
"In exchange, all Amazon claims against you will be dropped." Said the doctor.  
  
"Ranma?" Growled Akane warningly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The Doc wants us to train Shampoo." Said Ranma in disgust.  
  
"You don't have to like her." Said the doctor reasonably.  
  
"Yeah, but I bet that's what Kho Lon is counting on happening." Commented Ukyo. Ranma and Akane both snapped their heads around.  
  
"Why that conniving old woman." Grumbled Akane. "It's just the kind of thing she'd think of."  
  
Ranma started nodding then a smile came to his lips. "Heh." Said Ranma. "That could work in our favor." Ranma smiled at Akane and Ukyo then turned to the doctor. "On one condition." He said. At the doctors nod Ranma continued. "Mousse trains with her as well." He rubbed his hands together.  
  
"I hope you aren't planning on trying to match Mousse with Shampoo." Said the doctor sharply.  
  
"Sure" Replied Ranma. "Why not?"  
  
"Don't you think the two of them should decide who they want for themselves?" Responded the doctor. "Just like you did."  
  
Ranma stopped in shock. "Damn." He said. "And I was all prepared to adopt Mousse into the Saotome clan." He shrugged at the looks of confusion on the faces around him. "Think about it; Mousse becomes a Saotome, marries Shampoo."  
  
"And has a child by a male member of the Saotome clan." Completed Ukyo. "Ranma honey that's brilliant."  
  
"But that's not gonna happen now." Said Ranma. "Is it doc?"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "I really don't know Ranma." He fixed the three with a hard stare. "And I will not do anything to encourage it." He stated.  
  
Mousse watched sadly as Shampoo slowly ascended the stairs to her room. Then he walked into Kho Lon's room, now his. He left the door slightly ajar, partly because he wanted to be able to hear Shampoo if she needed him but mostly because it reminded him too much of being in a cage. He lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Shampoo stared at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity for a long time. She pulled off her cap and grimaced at her tangled hair. She grabbed a strand of hair and looked at it. She had been so proud of her long hair, just as she had been proud of being a warrior. "I not Amazon now." She whispered to her reflection. "Should not look like one." She spied a scissor on the vanity. She picked it up.  
  
The scissor went snip and a long lavender strand of hair fell to the floor. "Not Amazon." Snip went the scissor and another strand fell.  
  
"Not warrior." Snip.  
  
"No home." Snip.  
  
"No husband." Snip.  
  
"No child." Snip.  
  
"No honor." Snip.  
  
The sound of scissor on hair filled the room for a long time. Finally Shampoo stopped and looked at her reflection. "Now I no look like Amazon." Shampoo had cropped her hair until it stood in a spiky brush on her head. Shampoo stood and walked over to her closet. She opened the closet door and pulled out her favorite Chinese pantsuit. Carefully she folded the pantsuit and reached into the closet and pulled out another outfit, she folded this one as neatly. Shampoo removed every piece of clothing that she had worn in her quest to capture Ranma until all that remained was the Chinese workers outfit she had on and some baggy sweats. She tied up the folded clothes with some string and carried it to the storeroom. She carefully stowed the clothes in a box and left.  
  
She walked down the hallway and noticed the light in Mousse's room was still on. She knocked on the open door. "Mousse?" She whispered.  
  
"Come in Shampoo." Called Mousse.  
  
Shampoo entered. Mousse's eyes widened when he saw what Shampoo had done. "Shampoo?" He stammered. "What have you done?"  
  
"You go back to China." Replied Shampoo. "There nothing for you here." She said and left the room.  
  
"There's nothing for me in China either, Shampoo." Mousse whispered to the empty room.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	42. Book 4 Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Rumors"  
  
Life began to settle down into a comfortable routine for the 'Family'. They had decided that on school nights they would stay at the Tendo home, train early in the morning then walk to school together. From the moment school was over until early evening, they would work at Uc-chan's, and then hurry home to study. Do their homework and then train some more. On weekends they figured they'd sometimes stay in the apartment over the restaurant. Nodoka, Nabiki and Kasumi quickly overruled any objections that their fathers had made. It was Kasumi's support, and a threat to stop cooking, that finally silenced them.  
  
Ukyo began giving Akane cooking lessons. Surprisingly Akane's cooking began to steadily improve. Though Ukyo didn't trust Akane to cook anything unsupervised. Two weeks had passed since 'the fight'.  
  
It was a Wednesday. Late afternoon and Ranma, Akane and Ukyo were busy getting Uc-chans ready for business. Ranma had splashed herself with cold water and had changed into her waitress uniform. Akane, already in her uniform, opened the front door and Uc-chans was open for business.  
  
The combination of regular hours, good food and two of the prettiest waitresses in Nerima had resulted in making the restaurant busier then it had ever been before.  
  
"Ran-chan, pick up for table two." Called Ukyo. Ranma raced over to get the orders. Ranma picked up the order and carried it to the table. As she was placing the food on the table her sensitive hearing picked up the whispered conversations around her.  
  
"Hmph 'man among men, my ass." Whispered a female voice. "Look at 'him'. I bet they only do it as girls."  
  
"Please Noriko, I'm trying to eat." Whispered her companion. "You think?"  
  
"Sure, I mean look at them." Replied Noriko in the same whisper. "Everyone knows that Akane and Ukyo are the two biggest dykes in school."  
  
Shaken Ranma walked quickly back to the counter.  
  
"Ran-chan, pick up for table six." Called Ukyo. Ukyo frowned when Ranma didn't move. "Ran-chan?" She called a little louder.  
  
"Huh? What?" Mumbled Ranma. "Sorry Ukyo, what was that?"  
  
Ukyo pointed to the food in front of her. "Table six." Ranma nodded, took a breath and went to deliver the meal. Ukyo frowned after him.  
  
The rest of the evening passed uneventfully and at 8:30 p.m. the last of the customers had left. The three girls quickly went about cleaning up and at a little past nine in the evening they were walking quickly toward the Tendo dojo.  
  
"You're awfully quiet tonight, Ranma." Said Akane as they walked.  
  
"It's nothing." Said Ranma.  
  
Akane and Ukyo exchanged looks. "Come on sugar. It's us." Said Ukyo.  
  
"I told ya it's nothing." Said Ranma angrily and was immediately pushed against a wall by Akane and Ukyo. "Hey, what ya do that for?"  
  
"Ranma." Growled Akane. She and Ukyo stared hard at Ranma. "Talk to us."  
  
For a moment it looked as if Ranma would defiantly refuse to answer. Then she hung her head. "People are saying things about us."  
  
Akane blew out a breath. "Well we knew that was bound to happen." She said finally.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ranma replied unhappily. "I don't really mind it if they talk about me." She continued. "But it bothers me when they talk about you two like that."  
  
Akane and Ukyo exchanged looks again. They released their hold on Ranma. "Thank you Ranma." Said Akane. Ukyo's lips curved into a fond smile as she nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah sugar." Said Ukyo. She tousled Ranma's red locks. "Remember what Akane said. 'If they can't handle it, that's their problem.'"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Replied Ranma glumly. "But they made it sound so dirty."  
  
"Ranma, there are only three people who's opinion counts." Said Akane placing her hands on her hips. "And they're standing right here." She looked at Ranma. "Do you think it's dirty?"  
  
Ranma didn't answer right away. Finally she shook her head. "Nah. You know I don't." She hung her head. "I just wish they'd wouldn't call you names."  
  
Ukyo chuckled sourly. "What are we this week?" She said. "Dykes or whores?" Ranma looked up startled. "I've heard us called both." She continued.  
  
"It doesn't bother you?" Asked Ranma in astonishment.  
  
"Of course it bothers me." Replied Ukyo calmly. "But I'm not going to let it get to me." Ukyo ran her hands through Ranma's red hair. "It's worth it." She said.  
  
Ranma hugged Ukyo tightly. "Thanks Uk-chan." She whispered into the taller girl's shoulder.  
  
Akane watched in satisfaction. She knew everyone questioned her decision to accept Ukyo in her and Ranma's life. Sometimes even she did, but not that often anymore and not today. Not for the first time did Akane consider how good Ukyo had been for them. No she didn't regret her decision.  
  
"Excuse me miss." Came a voice behind Akane. "Can you tell me how to get to Nerima?" Akane froze. That voice! Slowly she turned around.  
  
"Hello Ryoga." Said Akane icily.  
  
"A-Akane?" Stammered the lost boy. "What are you doing in Osaka?"  
  
"You're in Nerima sugar."  
  
"U-Ukyo?"  
  
"Hey Ryoga old buddy." Exclaimed Ranma. "Where've you been?"  
  
"Ranma?" Ryoga looked at the three people surrounding him. One was angry, that was Akane. One was amused, that was Ukyo. And one actually seemed happy to see him. He didn't say anything for a moment. Finally. "It's good to see you Ranma." He said.  
  
"Hey man." Replied Ranma happily. "It's good to see you too." She grabbed Ryoga by the hand. "Come on you can stay in the dojo for a few days." Ranma said pulling him along.  
  
Ukyo and Akane trailed along behind. They wore matching frowns. Ukyo looked over at Akane. "Honey you'd better not be thinking what I'm thinking, Because if you are then we got a problem." Ukyo said.  
  
The corner of Akane's mouth curled into a wry smile. "If it wasn't for the fact that I was thinking it, I'd have no idea what you meant." She replied. She shook her head. "I only thought it for a second Uk-chan." She pointed to Ranma and Ryoga with her chin. "Don't worry they're just friends." Akane barked a short laugh. "Besides Ranma knows we'd kill him."  
  
Ranma and Ryoga walked along. Ranma kept a hold of Ryoga's hand to keep in from getting lost. He had heard parts of the conversation. Ranma looked at her hand in Ryoga's and suddenly began to giggle to herself. A quick look behind her confirmed her suspicions. She leaned closer to Ryoga. "You better be on your best behavior while you're here, Ryoga." She said quietly. "Akane and Ukyo can get very jealous."  
  
"Jealous?" Asked Ryoga in puzzlement. "Why would they get jealous?"  
  
"Oh I don't know." Said Ranma slyly. She started swinging their linked hands as they walked. "A guy and a girl walking hand in hand. Someone might think we were a couple."  
  
Ryoga snatched his hand out of Ranma's grasp. "Ranma." He growled.  
  
Ranma laughed. "Just kidding." She recaptured Ryoga's arm. "Besides, you're not my type."  
  
"Well don't kid like that." He replied. "You trying to get me killed?" Ryoga glanced nervously back toward Akane and Ukyo. He gulped. "Is she still mad at me?" He said out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Ranma replied airily. "Let's find out." Switching hands she started walking backward. "Hey Akane, what are we having for lunch tomorrow?"  
  
Akane snickered. "I was thinking pork buns." Ukyo snorted.  
  
Ranma looked over at Ryoga. "Yep, she's still mad." She said. She switched hands again. "Well I'm happy to see you."  
  
"You mean that don't you Ranma."  
  
Ranma turned toward Ryoga. "Well yeah." She said. "We may have had our differences but I've always thought we were friends."  
  
"Thanks Ranma." They walked along in silence. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" He said finally.  
  
"That depends." Ranma replied seriously. "You're not gonna try sneaking into our room as P-chan, are you?"  
  
"Our room?" Echoed Ryoga.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"You and Akane?"  
  
Ranma nodded and smiled crookedly. "And Ukyo." Ranma could feel the sudden surge of anger coming from Ryoga. "And before you blow a gasket, it was Akane's idea."  
  
"Akane?" Said Ryoga in a strangled whisper. The anger damped down to be replaced by confusion.  
  
"Uh huh." Ranma shrugged. "Ask her yourself if you don't believe me." At that moment they arrived at the Tendo home.  
  
"We're home." Called Akane as everyone trooped into the house.  
  
Kasumi walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Kasumi." Said Ranma. "Look who we ran into."  
  
"Well hello Ryoga." Said Kasumi evenly. She frowned at him slightly.  
  
Ryoga cringed. "Hello Kasumi." He whimpered.  
  
"Well, well." Came a voice from the stairs. "If it isn't P-chan."  
  
"Hello Nabiki." Stammered Ryoga.  
  
"Ryoga's gonna stay in the dojo for a few days." Said Ranma. "Isn't that great?"  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with Kasumi. "Are you sure that's a good idea, little brother?" Said Nabiki.  
  
"Oh sure." Replied Ranma with a smile. She looked at Nabiki. Ranma's smile turned evil. "Akane and Ukyo need to spar against someone other than me." She said. "Ryoga is perfect."  
  
Ryoga heard the sounds of knuckles cracking. He spun around to see Akane and Ukyo smiling coldly at him. He gulped.  
  
"Why Ranma." Said Akane sweetly. "That's a wonderful idea."  
  
Ryoga gulped again. He heard Nabiki laughing softly.  
  
"Good for you P-chan." Said Nabiki. "My little sister may forgive you after all."  
  
Akane cracked her knuckles again. "Maybe." She said. "Kasumi could you show Ryoga to the dojo?" She asked. "Ranma, Ukyo and I have to talk."  
  
End Chapter. 2 


	43. Book 4 Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
'The redemption of Ryoga'  
  
Ryoga was setting up his sleeping bag in the dojo. All through dinner he had watched Akane. Listening to the banter between her and Ranma and Ukyo. 'Ukyo too?' He thought in confusion. 'How did that happen?" As he continued to think about it he started to become more and more depressed. A faint yellowish glow began to form around him. A knock on the door snapped him out of it.  
  
The door opened to reveal Ukyo. She walked over to Ryoga and knelt in front of him. "I want to talk to you." She said.  
  
"Talk?" He echoed.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "Akane is off-limits to you." She said coldly. "You hurt her badly by pretending to be her pet." She glared angrily at Ryoga. She held her hand up. "You're lucky Ranma likes you." She continued. "He's giving you the opportunity to make amends. Don't blow it." Ukyo placed her hands on her hips and leaned closer. "I'll be watching you."  
  
Ukyo began to stand when Ryoga stopped her. "I have to ask you something."  
  
"You want to know if it's true about the three of us." Said Ukyo. She stared down at Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga nodded jerkily. "He. He told me it was Akane's idea. Is that true?" He asked.  
  
Ukyo sat back down. She smiled. "You better believe it." She replied.  
  
"Why are you going along with it?" He asked in confusion. "I thought you wanted him for yourself."  
  
"I did." Replied Ukyo. "Ranma picked Akane." She fixed Ryoga with a steely glare. "You'd better accept that." Ukyo continued to glare at Ryoga. "I will not allow you to hurt either one of them. And especially not Akane."  
  
Ryoga stared at Ukyo in surprise. "I don't understand." He said.  
  
"You don't have to understand Ryoga." Replied Ukyo. "Just accept it."  
  
Just then the door to the dojo slid open. Nabiki and Kasumi entered. "Oh good." Said Nabiki. "I figured you'd be here Ukyo."  
  
Ukyo nodded. "I was just having a little talk with Ryoga." She stood up and with a final glare at Ryoga, left.  
  
Nabiki and Kasumi knelt down in front of Ryoga. "I'm pretty sure I know what Ukyo was talking to you about P-chan." Began Nabiki.  
  
"Don't call me P-chan!" Ryoga protested angrily.  
  
"Why not?" Replied Nabiki coolly. "Isn't that your name?" She waved away any of Ryoga's protests. "Don't talk, just listen." She barked. "You're only here because Ranma asked." Nabiki glared at Ryoga. "You're on probation, mister."  
  
"That was not a very nice thing to do." Added Kasumi. "I expect you to apologize to Akane."  
  
"I wanted to tell her I was sorry." Whimpered Ryoga.  
  
Kasumi put her hands on her hips. "That's not good enough, Ryoga." She said. "I want your pledge, on your honor as the martial artist you claim to be, to no longer pursue my little sister." She waited for a second. "Well?"  
  
Ryoga cringed before the double stares coming from the elder Tendo sisters. Finally Ryoga bowed low before them. "I promise on my honor." He croaked out.  
  
"Good." Said Kasumi. "I expect you to say that to Akane." With that Nabiki and Kasumi stood up and left.  
  
Ryoga stared at the closed door of the dojo for a long time. Finally he stood up and began going through a complex kata. The one he used whenever he didn't want to think. Soon he became engrossed in the moves and didn't notice the door to the dojo slide open once more. Finally Ryoga finished the form and began to dry his face with a towel.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
Ryoga lowered the towel and slowly turned around. "Akane?" He stammered.  
  
Akane was standing just inside the doorway to the dojo. She was wearing her favorite yellow gi. Standing behind her were Ranma and Ukyo. Ranma was dressed in a formal black and gray kimono. A circle with two horizontal stripes was emblazoned in black across the left breast.  
  
Ukyo and Ranma sat down in front of the door to the dojo. Akane bowed to them. "Clan leader." She said addressing Ranma. "I have been betrayed by someone who I thought was a friend. I ask your permission to challenge him and regain what I've lost." Ryoga dropped his head in shame.  
  
This was what they had discussed earlier that evening. Even so there was no pretense in any of their words or actions. They realized they needed to make things very clear to Ryoga. Akane understood that Ranma considered Ryoga a friend but he understood how hurt Akane was. It was Ukyo who had suggested the formal challenge. 'It's probably the only way you're going to convince him you're serious.' She had said. 'And the only way to do it is to BE serious.'  
  
"You know you're not yet a member of my clan, Akane." Said Ranma formally. "I understand your need to redeem your honor, but." Ranma stopped as Ukyo interrupted him.  
  
"Clan leader, may I speak?" Said Ukyo in formal tones. Ranma nodded. Ukyo smiled at Akane. "Akane may not be officially a member of the Saotome clan, but she is your betrothed." Again this was something they had planned but every word Ukyo spoke was filled with love and a fierce pride. Ryoga winced at the words.  
  
"Do you consider Akane a member of our clan?" Ranma stressed the word 'our'. Ukyo felt a thrill course through her. 'I am a Saotome.' She realized. 'Ukyo Saotome, just as I had always dreamed.' Ukyo's eyes became shiny with emotion. She nodded firmly in agreement. "In all but name clan leader." She said. "Akane is a Saotome."  
  
Ranma turned to Akane. "Do you consider yourself a member of our clan?"  
  
Akane nodded. "In everything but name." She replied firmly. "I am a Saotome." Ryoga winced again at her words.  
  
Ranma rubbed his chin and appeared to seriously consider his reply. "You have my permission." Replied Ranma finally. "Akane Saotome-to-be." Ryoga's eyes closed briefly in pain.  
  
"Thank you Clan leader." Said Akane. She bowed to Ranma then again to Ukyo. "Thank you Ukyo Saotome." Ukyo smiled and bowed in return.  
  
She strode to the center of the dojo and assumed a relaxed stance. "I understand you want to apologize." She said. She beckoned with her hands. "I'm waiting."  
  
Ryoga reluctantly assumed his own stance. 'Maybe if I just let her hit me a few times.' He thought woefully. 'Oh man this is going to hurt.'  
  
"Begin!" Barked Ranma.  
  
Akane flowed toward Ryoga in her trademark direct assault. Ryoga retreated unwilling to fight Akane. Akane was having none of it and closed quickly launching an aggressive series of punches and kicks. Ryoga blocked furiously. A straight kick from Akane sent Ryoga flying.  
  
"If I were you, Ryoga old buddy." Said Ranma quietly as Ryoga got to his feet. "I'd fight back. Akane is never gonna forgive you unless you do."  
  
Ryoga looked over to Ranma. Ranma was not smiling Ryoga reluctantly nodded his head, stood and assumed a ready stance. This time when Akane attacked he responded with some tentative kicks and blocks. Akane blew through them effortlessly. Ryoga went flying again.  
  
Ryoga pulled himself to his feet again. Akane attacked again. This time a straight punch from Ryoga connected sending Akane skidding across the floor. A feral smile came to her lips. She attacked. Ryoga met her halfway and the dojo began to ring with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh as the two combatants struggled.  
  
Akane gave no quarter. She stalked him across the dojo. She rained blow after blow against Ryoga's iron hard skin. All the time that same feral smile stayed fixed on Akane's face. It was the smile more than the blows that hurt Ryoga most. Again Ryoga found himself hard pressed by Akane's assault.  
  
In a desperate attempt to shorten the fight Ryoga began to attack harder. To his chagrin, not only was Akane able to block or evade most of his attacks it also seemed to encourage Akane to attack harder in return. In despair Ryoga retreated.  
  
Finally Akane cornered him against the wall of the dojo. "Kachu Tenchu Amaguriken!" Screamed Akane. Her fists blurred.  
  
'Shit.' Thought Ryoga as he blocked furiously. 'When did Ranma teach her that?' Fortunately for Ryoga his fights against Ranma had prepared him for such an attack and he blocked most of the blows, but only most of them.  
  
"I counted one hundred seventeen." Ranma remarked casually to Ukyo. "She's gonna have to do better." Ukyo snickered though her eyes never left the scene in front of her. If anyone had looked they would have seen a smile on her face that matched the one on Akane's. Ukyo had to fight to keep from leaping up and joining Akane in her fight with Ryoga.  
  
'This is her fight.' She thought as she silently cheered her on. 'No one hurts my Akane and gets away with it.' A proud smile appeared on her face as she watched Akane take her vengence.  
  
Ryoga was picking himself off the floor one more time when Ranma finally called a halt. Akane was panting heavily, leaning against a wall. Ranma stood and walked between the two. His face was impassive. He called them together when he reached the center of the dojo. Ryoga and Akane slowly walked toward Ranma. Akane had her head held high.  
  
"Ryoga?" Said Ranma. "Do you have something to say?"  
  
Ryoga nodded tiredly. He bowed to Akane. "Akane Tendo I apologize for my past behavior it will never happen again." He said between pants "On my honor as a martial artist." Ryoga rubbed his shoulder. "Damn, you hit hard."  
  
Ranma smirked. "Akane?" He said. "Is your honor satisfied?"  
  
"My honor? Yes." She replied. She turned toward Ryoga. "It's going to take a lot more than a simple match to regain my trust, Ryoga." She tilted her head to one side. "For some reason, Ranma wants me to give you another chance." She said. She took a deep breath. "It's your last one Ryoga." She rubbed her own shoulder. "And for the record, you hit pretty damn hard yourself." She bowed curtly to Ryoga and with head still held high she left the dojo. A smiling Ukyo followed her. Ranma stayed behind.  
  
"I'm holding you to your word, Ryoga." Said Ranma. "You hurt her again and she wont be so forgiving."  
  
"You called that forgiving?" Replied Ryoga in disbelief "I thought she was trying to kill me." He rubbed his jaw where Akane had kicked him several times.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Ranma smiling. "But she didn't."  
  
"Yeah." Ryoga looked up. "Thanks Ranma." Ryoga chuckled sadly. "What now?"  
  
"Now?" Replied Ranma. "That's up to you." Ranma rubbed his chin. "To tell you the truth I could use your help."  
  
Ryoga looked up in interest. "What's up?"  
  
"I gotta train Mousse and Shampoo." Replied Ranma. "Well mostly Shampoo." Ranma pulled his pigtail. "Here let me tell you what's been happening." For the next few minutes Ranma explained the entire situation; the fight and its' aftermath. "So you see, Kho Lon's gone but Shampoo and Mousse are still here. The good news is that Mousse isn't trying to kill me and Shampoo isn't trying to kill Akane." Ranma snorted. "The bad news is I don't know how long this is gonna last."  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" Asked Ryoga.  
  
"Train with us for starters." Replied Ranma. "After that I don't know. "  
  
"Okay Ranma." He looked at the door and began rubbing his shoulder. "Damn she hits hard."  
  
"Good night, Ryoga." Said Ranma and chuckling he started to leave the dojo.  
  
"Ranma." Said Ryoga. Ranma stopped and turned around  
  
"Yeah?'  
  
"I'm going to call Akari." He said.  
  
"That's good." Replied Ranma and left.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Authors notes: Okay I know that, normally, Akane is a) no where close to Ryoga's strength and b) I never wrote an episode where Akane learns the Chestnut Fist. Well you're going to have to take both on faith. Ranma has been training Akane and Ukyo for a while now. Akane has improved tremendously. Along with her growth emotionally Akane would grow as a martial artist. Besides Akane was there when Kho Lon taught Ranma the Chestnut Fist originally, she would already know the principles behind the technique.  
  
The other thing is the suddenly formal speech and actions of R/A&U. Not that much of a stretch considering the normally feudal mindset of both the Saotome and Tendo clans. Nodoka frequently refers to Ranma as Clan Leader so it would be natural for others to begin doing so as well. I also wanted to show that the three of them were growing and becoming more adult in outlook while at the same time show how the three of them begin to work together to solve difficult issues.  
  
BTW - The crest on Ranma's kimono is the crest for the Satomi samurai clan. 


	44. Book 4 Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
'Peeking Duck'  
  
Doctor Epstein opened the door of his apartment. "Good evening, Mousse." He said, "Come on in."  
  
"Good evening Doctor." Replied Mousse as he entered. The nearsighted martial artist adjusted his glasses as he sat down on the couch. On the table was a simple tea service. Mousse poured tea for the doctor then himself.  
  
Doctor Epstein scanned the young man in front of him. "There's something I'm very curious about." He said. "Where were you during the fight?"  
  
Mousse looked down. "Listening."  
  
"Explain." Said the doctor.  
  
"Shampoo had splashed me with cold water before the fight." He said.  
  
"You have a curse?" Asked the doctor in surprise. "Do you turn into a girl as well?"  
  
Mousse shook his head. "A duck." He whispered.  
  
"A duck." Said the doctor slowly. "Oh yes, that's right. Ranma mentioned that to me." He made a notation in his pad. "And where were you while you were a duck?" Dr. Epstein struggled to keep his face impassive.  
  
"Locked in my cage in the restaurant." Replied Mousse almost angrily.  
  
"In your cage?" Doctor Epstein looked up sharply.  
  
Mousse nodded shamefacedly. "That's where I usually slept."  
  
"I see." Said the doctor. He studied the young man in front of him. "Why are you still in Japan?" He asked curiously.  
  
Mousse started at the change of subject. "Why? Because Shampoo is here." He stammered.  
  
"Do you still want to marry her?" Asked the doctor.  
  
Mousse was silent for a long time. "I don't know." He whispered finally.  
  
Dr. Epstein exerted some of his abilities. "Why not?" Said the doctor. "Now that Ranma is out of her reach, I would think your chances have improved."  
  
Mousse trembled. "I don't want her like this. I want her to marry me because she loves me." Mousse trembled again. "Not that it will ever happen."  
  
"Then why do you stay?" Persisted the doctor.  
  
"Because I love her." He whispered. "I wish I didn't but I do." Suddenly Mousse looked up. "Make me stop loving her." He demanded. "I know you can do it. You're a powerful mind mage."  
  
Doctor Epstein pressed backed into his chair in shock. "You don't know what you're asking." He said firmly. He damped down some of Mousse's emotions. To his horror the young man's anguish increased.  
  
"Yes I do." Replied Mousse bleakly. "Kho Lon told me about your powers. You can make me believe anything you want." He lunged out of his chair and grabbed the doctor. "Do it!" He screamed. "Do it or. Or." Mousse suddenly dropped boneless to the floor.  
  
Doctor Epstein stood shakily. "What did I get myself into?" He muttered to himself. "Can all Amazons shield their minds that well?" Shampoo didn't count as far as the doctor was concerned. Dr. Epstein grunted as he lifted the young man off the floor and put him back in the chair.  
  
Dr. Epstein pondered his dilemma as he waited for Mousse to recover. There was no way he would alter the mind of this patient. There was no way he wished to repeat the same crime he had committed with Ranma, regardless of how well it had worked out in the end. The young man needed to be distracted from his obsession with Shampoo and fortunately Dr. Epstein had just the distraction in mind.  
  
Mousse stirred and opened his eyes. He struggled to get to his feet.  
  
"Please stay seated." Said the doctor quietly. "You may experience some dizziness if you try to stand right now."  
  
Mousse flopped back against the seat cushions. "Kho Lon was right. You are a very powerful mind mage." Mousse hung his head. "Please help me." He whispered.  
  
The doctor lifted off his cap and ran his hands through his thinning hair. "That's what I'm trying to do." He replaced his cap. "The first thing we are going to do is have your eyes examined." Said the doctor firmly.  
  
"Doctor?" Asked Mousse.  
  
"I want to see if you are a candidate for laser correction." Replied the doctor.  
  
"Thank you doctor." Replied Mousse. "But I wouldn't be able to afford it even if it were possible."  
  
Doctor Epstein stood and walked to a display cabinet near the back wall. He opened the cabinet and extracted a small, carved wooden box. He carried the box back and placed it on the table in front of Mousse. The doctor sat down.  
  
Mousse stared in shock at the box. "That's a Joketsuzoku puzzle box." He said.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Do you know how the open it?"  
  
Mousse picked up the box and started pressing certain spots on the box in a complicated sequence. Two of the sides suddenly slid out. Mousse pulled the two strips of wood out, reversed them and reinserted them into the box. He pressed the sides closed and the lid of the box popped open. Mousse placed the box on the table. Inside was a double handful of assorted gems, diamonds, emeralds even a topaz or two.  
  
"Kho Lon said you would be able to open it." Said the doctor. He stirred the jewels with his finger. "There appears to be more than enough to cover the surgery." He said matter-of-factly. "Since only you could open it, I have to assume she meant it for you." Dr. Epstein felt Mousse's excitement rise and amplified it.  
  
"Why would she do this?" Said Mousse in amazement. "It's not as though she liked me."  
  
"I have no idea." Replied the doctor honestly. "But from the things Ranma has told me, I'm sure she has what she believes is a good reason."  
  
"Hah." Chuckled Mousse sourly. "That's the old mummy all right." He said. "She does nothing unless it brings some advantage to her."  
  
"Regardless you should be able to get a good price for these." He indicated the box. "I recommend you ask Nabiki Tendo for assistance in selling them."  
  
"Nabiki?" Responded Mousse. "Why would I do that?"  
  
"She's a very resourceful young woman." Replied the doctor.  
  
"Resourceful?" Snorted Mousse. "That's putting it mildly. If there is a body buried somewhere, you can be sure she knows exactly where it is." He shivered. "And she'd probably have pictures."  
  
The doctor chuckled. "Fascinating young woman isn't she?"  
  
Mousse smiled wryly. "Not to mention the fact that she is Akane Tendo's older sister."  
  
"There is that." Replied the doctor with a smile. "I'll make an appointment for an eye exam while you speak to Nabiki." Continued the doctor. "I'll call you with the time."  
  
Mousse picked up the small box. Before he closed the lid he reached in and pulled out an emerald of about two carats and offered it to the doctor. "Please doctor, consider this a thank you gift." Mousse took Doctor Epstein's hand and placed the emerald in his palm. "I insist."  
  
Doctor Epstein closed his hand over the gem. "I want you to think about something, Mousse." Said the doctor.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"I want you to think about what would be best for Shampoo. And what's best for you." Replied the doctor. "Don't answer now, just think about it."  
  
"Yes Doctor."  
  
"And Mousse?" Said the doctor.  
  
"Yes Doctor?"  
  
"Thank you for not pursuing her right now." He said seriously. "She needs the space." He gazed calmly at Mousse. "So do you." He added.  
  
End Chapter 4 


	45. Book 4 Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
'Training Days'  
  
It was Saturday afternoon. Ukyo, Ranma and Akane had finished school and then had served the lunch crowd at Uk-chans. They closed down the restaurant and headed home. Once home they immediately changed into their workout clothes and headed to the dojo  
  
They found Ryoga running through his favorite kata, one that suited his powerful style. He stopped when he realized he was no longer alone. Ukyo and Akane ignored him and began stretching. Ranma ambled over. "Hey Ryoga, don't stop on our account."  
  
"That's okay, I can use a break." He replied. He walked over to his gear and picked up a towel. Ranma followed. When Ryoga sat down Ranma sat down as well. "What's up, Ranma?" Asked Ryoga finally.  
  
"Shampoo and Mousse will be here soon to begin training." Replied Ranma. "Shampoo is not the same person you knew before." Ranma paused before continuing. "Try not to look too surprised." He cautioned.  
  
Ryoga nodded. Ranma got up to work with Akane and Ukyo, leaving Ryoga to his own thoughts. He decided to watch Akane and Ukyo, but mostly Akane, train. Ryoga was astonished to note the changes in Akane. Nothing was dramatically different, he decided. It was a lot of little changes; she was a little faster, a little more controlled, and a lot more confident. Taken separately they wouldn't mean much, but together the change was startling.  
  
Lost in thought, Ryoga did not notice the door to the dojo slide open. "Ranma, your students are here." Called Kasumi. Ryoga looked up and almost choked in surprise. Standing in the doorway next to Kasumi were Mousse and Shampoo. Mousse looked the same, that wasn't the cause of surprise. It was Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo stood quietly in the doorway, head down. Gone were the long lavender locks she sported in the past. Her hair had been cut into a short spiky brush. Gone too was the tight Chinese pantsuit that she normally wore. In it's place, baggy gray sweats. As striking as the physical changes was the attitude. No chirpy 'nihao'. No attempt to glomp Ranma. To Ryoga it seemed that Shampoo would rather be anywhere then here in the Tendo dojo.  
  
"Hey Mousse. Hey Shampoo." Called Ranma. "Ready to train?'  
  
"Not today for me." Replied Mousse. "I have an appointment in an hour and I have to leave soon if I'm going to get there on time." He explained. "I'll be back in about three hours to pick up Shampoo. If that's okay with you."  
  
"Sure Mousse." Said Ranma. "See ya then."  
  
"See you later Ranma." Replied Mousse and then he was gone.  
  
Akane and Ukyo wandered over. The two of them appraised Shampoo. It had taken a lot of convincing from Ranma and the surprising encouragement of Kasumi to convince Akane and Ukyo, especially Ukyo, to go along with the retraining of Shampoo. Akane and Ukyo exchanged glances. Ukyo shrugged. Akane bit her lower lip then nodded.  
  
"Hey Ryoga." Called Akane. "Get over here. Ukyo and I want to try out a new attack."  
  
Ryoga shuddered but nodded his head. He got up.  
  
"Ranma?" Called Akane again. "Why don't you work with Shampoo for awhile?" Ranma looked over. Akane just stared calmly back. After a moment Ranma reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Come on Shampoo." He said. "Lets warm up." Shampoo nodded and followed Ranma through some forms.  
  
Ranma spent some time getting Shampoo stretched and ready for a workout. All through the warm up he appraised his former suitor. The short hair he had seen before, when the three of them had visited the Nekohantan the previous day, so he wasn't surprised and the form concealing outfits seemed to now be her normal dress. He, Akane and Ukyo had discussed Shampoo's sudden change in appearance. They all had opinions and probably all of them contained pieces of the truth but they had no real conclusions. Regardless she looked so helpless. Ranma thought in dismay.  
  
He could almost forgive her, but every time he considered it a vision of Ukyo carrying a limp Akane would appear, just as it did right now. Ranma stole a quick glance over to the other side of the dojo just to make sure she was still there. He smiled.  
  
Ryoga was hard-pressed defending himself against the double team attack executed by Akane and Ukyo. One thing Ryoga could be thankful for was that Ukyo was not using her battle spatula. Other than that, Ryoga found himself even more thankful for his tough hide courtesy of the Bakusai Tenketsu training he had had. Akane may have forgiven him but she was barely pulling her punches. And Ukyo was worse.  
  
Ukyo executed a low leg sweep, spun around and hopped onto her other leg to follow up with a straight heel kick. Ryoga went flying. "Yeah." She exclaimed. She pumped her fist into the air.  
  
"Nice one, Uk-chan." Congratulated Akane. They slapped hands. "Let's take a break." She said. Ukyo nodded and the two of them walked over to get a towel and a drink of water.  
  
Ryoga wearily pulled himself to his feet and stumbled along after them. He flopped down next to his gear and pulled out his canteen. He drank thirstily. He grabbed a towel and dried of the sweat and then leaned back against the dojo wall to watch Ranma and Shampoo spar. Ryoga grimaced as he watched Shampoo. Her motions were technically perfect but they were just that, motions. There was no heart in her movements.  
  
"Man, if she got into a fight now she wouldn't stand a chance." Muttered Ryoga.  
  
"That's why Ranma is training her." Said Akane from the side. Ryoga spun around. "He's trying to get her back to the way she was."  
  
"Why?" Asked Ryoga in confusion. "At least this way she's no threat to you."  
  
Akane nodded. "Yeah, but if we succeed Kho Lon has promised to cancel any claims the Amazons may have on him."  
  
Ryoga nodded in understanding. He looked over to Shampoo. "What's with the hair and the clothes?"  
  
"We're not sure." Replied Akane. "Ranma thinks it's some kind of penance."  
  
"Well I still think she's doing it to get sympathy," Said Ukyo squatting down next to Akane. "It's not going to work." She turned to Akane. "I'm never going to trust her Akane." She said fiercely. "I wont let her hurt you again."  
  
Akane smiled fondly. "I know Uk-chan." She replied. "Don't worry I'll keep my eye on her too." She reached over and squeezed Ukyo's hand. "But, thank you."  
  
"Anytime sugar." Replied Ukyo with a matching smile. "Anytime." Ukyo stood. "Well I think that's enough practice for today." She said. "I want to clean up before dinner." She reached her hand down to Akane. "Coming?"  
  
Akane took Ukyo's hand and got to her feet. The two of them walked away hand in hand. Ryoga watched as the left. 'Well at least they're talking to me.' He mused. He walked over to where Shampoo was running through a Kata under Ranma's watchful eye.  
  
"Hey Ranma." Said Ryoga. "How's it going?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Not too good." He replied in a quiet voice. "Where are the girls?"  
  
"They went to clean up." Replied Ryoga. Ranma nodded.  
  
"Well I guess we should call it a day then." He said. "Okay Shampoo, you can stop."  
  
Shampoo nodded. She walked over and picked up a towel and dried her face, then sat down and draped the towel over her head hiding her face. Ranma shook his head sadly and turned to Ryoga. He smiled.  
  
"Hey Ryoga still got enough energy for a quick spar?" He asked.  
  
Ryoga smiled. "Sure." He said. Ryoga rolled his shoulders and walked to the center of the dojo. Soon the dojo again rang with the sounds of flesh striking flesh. Neither fighter was going all out though, for which Ryoga was grateful. After awhile he even began to enjoy it. 'I missed this.' He realized. 'I guess we really are friends, sort of.' His smile got wider. Soon, however, Ryoga had to stop, his earlier workout with the girls having already tired him.  
  
"Okay." He laughed. "That's enough for today."  
  
"Good match Ryoga." Said Ranma. He walked over and picked up a towel and threw it to Ryoga then grabbed another towel for himself. He then sat down next to Shampoo who still had her head covered by her towel. "Shampoo?"  
  
Shampoo slowly pulled the towel off her head and looked at Ranma. He could tell from the redness of her eyes that she had been crying. Ranma grimaced. "You hungry?" He said finally.  
  
Shampoo shook her head but her stomach growled putting the lie to her actions.  
  
Ranma stood. "Come on Shampoo." He said reaching down with his hand. Shampoo hesitantly took his hand and Ranma hauled her to her feet. "Why don't you wash up?" He suggested. He pushed her gently toward the door of the dojo. As Shampoo exited he turned to Ryoga. "You too." He said. "Don't worry." Ranma chuckled. "I'll lead you to the bath."  
  
A short time later found the Saotome family, including Nodoka and Genma, the Tendo family, Shampoo and Ryoga sitting around the main table. To no one's surprise, Dr. Tofu was also in attendance. Since his and Kasumi's official engagement, Dr. Tofu had been eating dinner there almost every night. As usual the 'family' sat together.  
  
Ranma looked around. Tonight he and Ukyo flanked Akane. It was something they found themselves doing. Whoever needed the most attention or support always sat in the middle. He smiled to himself as he watched Ukyo and Akane animatedly discuss and critique different fighting techniques. The two of them were developing into a formidable fighting team. Sure he and Ryoga were stronger and, in Ranma's case, faster but that advantage was beginning to become less significant. Something Ryoga had learned firsthand today.  
  
Soun, Genma and Nodoka formed a second group. Nodoka was talking, lecturing actually, to the two men.  
  
Nabiki sat between Ranma and Ryoga with Shampoo next to Ryoga. An empty place setting was next to her.  
  
Ono and Kasumi sat together taking turns feeding each other little tidbits from the table. Kasumi lifted a piece of shrimp from her plate and placed it into Ono's mouth. Ono bit into the shrimp and smiled. Tofu returned the favor. Kasumi smiled. They would smile at each other for several long moments and then the cycle would repeat again. The only change to the pattern that Ranma could see would be the occasional sigh. Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
"Man." Commented Ranma. "It's getting crowded here."  
  
"No kidding, little brother." Agreed Nabiki. Nabiki looked around. Counting her there were eleven people in attendance. "Where's Mousse?" She asked.  
  
"He said he had something to do." Ranma looked at his watch. "He's been gone a little over two hours. He'll be here soon."  
  
"What's up Nabiki?" Asked Akane.  
  
"Oh, nothing really." She replied cooly. "Mousse said he needed to talk to me about something."  
  
Shampoo looked up for a moment and gave Nabiki a searching look.  
  
"You know what about?" Asked Ranma.  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "No not really." Nabiki grinned. "But it sounded profitable." She rubbed her hands together briskly.  
  
Ranma laughed. "Have fun big sister."  
  
"Oh I plan to." She replied.  
  
Ranma laughed again. Ranma then pursed his lips as a thought came to him. "Speaking of which; how are we doing?"  
  
Much to Nabiki's surprise and delight, Ranma had actually taken Nabiki up on her offer and was officially the bookkeeper for the Saotome family. Nabiki had been even more delighted to find that the Saotome holdings, while not extensive, did provide for a steady income. What no one had anticipated was the income from Uc-chans. The income from the restaurant was a very welcome addition. Combined with the income from the Tendo holdings and even Nabiki was almost satisfied, almost. But she wasn't going to admit that. Not in front of certain people.  
  
"Yeah Nabiki." Added Ukyo curious as well. Soon Nabiki found herself the center of attention in the room. Nabiki shot a quick glance at her father and Mr. Saotome. Her lips thinned. Nabiki caught Nodoka's eyes. Nodoka nodded.  
  
"Well without going into too much detail." Began Nabiki cautiously. "The numbers look." She paused. "Adequate." She feigned a look of worry. "We have enough money coming in to keep us going at the moment." She looked over at Soun and Genma. "But it's kind of tight." She narrowed her eyes. "Taking on some new students would solve that problem."  
  
The two men looked at their plates.  
  
"Yes dearest." Added Nodoka. "It was, after all, one of the conditions to be met before Ranma and Akane could marry." She looked sternly at her husband. "You do want them to get married don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do No-chan." Said Genma soothingly. "But there's no rush." He said reasonably. "You heard Nabiki."  
  
"Don't No-chan me, Genma Saotome." She growled. "I did hear Nabiki." She placed her hands on her hips. "And the two of you are going to start teaching classes." She pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and placed it on the table. "Nabiki and I put out one hundred of these today."  
  
Ranma picked up the piece of paper and began to chuckle. He handed it to Akane and Ukyo crowded over to look. Their giggles added to Ranma's chuckle. 'The Saotome-Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts is now accepting new students." Read the flyer. "Taught by the current masters of the school."  
  
"Nice picture of you Pop." Chuckled Ranma.  
  
"Yes and a very nice picture of you Daddy." Added Akane. "Don't you think so Kasumi?" She handed to flyer to Kasumi.  
  
"My you look very handsome Father." Said Kasumi. "And Uncle Saotome looks so." She searched for a word. "Imposing." She said finally. "Don't you think so, Ono? She said as she handed the flyer to Dr. Tofu. Ono nodded without ever taking his eyes off Kasumi. He sighed.  
  
"Nodoka." Protested Soun. "How could you do this without consulting with us first?"  
  
"Don't you want Ranma and Akane to get married?" She retorted.  
  
"Of course we do." Began Soun.  
  
"Then it's settled." Said Nodoka interrupting him. "You're teaching classes."  
  
"Yes dear." Sighed Genma.  
  
"Yes Nodoka." Sighed Soun.  
  
The two men looked at each other. "Shogi?" Muttered Soun. Genma nodded and the two men got up and walked out to the porch to play.  
  
"Honestly, those two." Sighed Nodoka.  
  
"Hello." Called a voice from the front gate.  
  
"That's Mousse." Said Nabiki. "I'll get him." Nabiki got up and walked out the door leading to the front gate.  
  
"Hi Mousse." Said Nabiki. She critically appraised the Chinese martial artist. 'Shampoo's a fool.' Nabiki blushed slightly at the thought. 'He looks excited about something.' She thought.  
  
Mousse gave a slight bow. "Nabiki." He said.  
  
"Come on in." She said. "You can pay your respects."  
  
Mousse nodded and followed Nabiki into the house.  
  
They walked into the main room. Mousse placed his right fist against his left palm and bowed to the people assembled.  
  
"Hey Mousse." Called Ranma. "You missed a good workout."  
  
"Sorry I missed it." Said Mousse. He turned to Nabiki. "Can I talk to you?' He said. "Privately."  
  
"That business we discussed earlier?" Asked Nabiki. Mousse nodded. "Sure." Said Nabiki. "Follow me."  
  
Shampoo watched the two of them leave. Her face was expressionless. If anyone had looked closely, however, they would have seen the dead look in her eyes. No one looked.  
  
Nabiki led Mousse up the stairs and to her room. "Enter." Said Nabiki. "If you dare."  
  
For some reason, Mousse found he was very nervous. "Heh. Funny." He stammered. He didn't move.  
  
Nabiki smiled. "Oh just get in there Mousse." She strode into her room and sat at her desk. Mousse followed and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Dr. Epstein recommended I 'consult' with you on a delicate matter." Said Mousse.  
  
"Really?" Drawled Nabiki. "And what would that be?"  
  
By answer Mousse pulled out the Chinese puzzle box the doctor had given him. He placed it on Nabiki's desk and pressed the sides. The lid sprang open. "This." Said Mousse.  
  
Nabiki fought hard to control her expression. She reached into the box and pulled out a large expertly cut green jewel. It was about 10 or 12 carets in weight Nabiki guessed. She turned it around in her hand. "Emerald." She said in almost a sigh. With a jerk of her shoulders, Nabiki put the gem back in the box and straightened. "I know a couple jewelers who'll buy these no questions asked." She said briskly. She frowned. "We wont get as much but there wont be any problems either." She looked at Mousse. "What's my cut?" She asked. Nabiki licked her lips in anticipation.  
  
"Whatever you think would be fair, Nabiki." Replied Mousse.  
  
Nabiki looked at Mousse in annoyance. "You're no fun." She grumped. "You could at least try to bargain."  
  
Mousse snorted. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I figured I get off cheaper by just giving you what you want right away."  
  
"You're probably right." Smirked Nabiki. "Still you could have struggled just a little."  
  
Mousse laughed. He looked at Nabiki. "I want to thank you for doing this." Mousse's expression turned serious. "You don't really have to and you certainly have reasons to refuse to help."  
  
Nabiki cocked her head to one side and considered how to answer. The easy response 'to make money' died on her lips. She shrugged. "I think Ranma is beginning to rub off on me." She replied. "I don't seem to hold grudges as easily as I used to."  
  
"Ah." Responded Mousse.  
  
"What are you going to do with all that money?" Nabiki asked curiously.  
  
Mousse smiled. "I'm having my eyes fixed." Replied Mousse. "That's where I was earlier. I was finding out if I was a candidate for eye surgery." Mousse smiled again. Nabiki realized he had a nice smile.  
  
"From the way you're smiling I guess you got good news."  
  
Mousse nodded. "I need one hundred fifty thousand yen for the operation." He picked up the box of gems. "Do you think we have enough?"  
  
Nabiki reached into the box and pulled out the emerald she held earlier. "See this one?" Said Nabiki. Mousse nodded. "This will cover the operation and you'll have change." Nabiki laughed. "At a conservative guess. I think we should get about ten million yen for all the gems."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Not at all." She snorted. "And that's about a quarter of what they're really worth." Nabiki smiled. "You're not going to be rich, but you'll certainly be comfortable."  
  
Mousse sat down on Nabiki's bed with a thump. "I had no idea."  
  
"Now you know why the doctor told you to talk to me." Said Nabiki. "So what are you going to do with all that money?" She asked again. "Minus my commission of course."  
  
Mousse sat back stunned. He'd thought the old bat had given just enough to cover the operation. This was beyond the realm of anything he'd dreamed of before. "I hadn't realized how much they were worth." He admitted. "What do you suggest?"  
  
Nabiki smiled. Mousse suddenly realized she had a very nice smile.  
  
Shampoo picked at the food on her plate. She snuck a glance over toward Ranma, then at Akane and Ukyo. Ukyo started to look in her direction and Shampoo immediately looked away. 'I don't understand.' She thought to herself in Mandarin. 'Why do they bother?' She looked over at her former rivals. 'I am nothing to them.' A faint greenish yellow glow sprang up around her. 'Nothing. Nothing. Nothing'  
  
Ryoga, sitting next to Shampoo, was having his own thoughts. "Akane AND Ukyo?" He thought in disbelief. He wanted to get angry or depressed but somehow couldn't figure which one. Ryoga shook his head in confusion. 'Akane AND Ukyo.' He thought to himself again. He rubbed his still sore shoulder. 'I don't know if I should be jealous or pity him.' Something made him glance over toward Shampoo. "Oh shit." He gasped.  
  
Conversation stopped as everyone at the table heard Ryoga's exclamation. The glow around Shampoo intensified. In reflex many of the people in the room through there arms over their eyes. In desperation Ryoga punched Shampoo on the chin, knocking her unconscious. The glow winked out.  
  
"What was that?" Gasped Nodoka. She rubbed her arms against the sudden chill of fear that had come over her.  
  
"Shi shi hokodan." Replied Ryoga grimly. "I didn't know Shampoo was a Ki adept."  
  
"Me neither." Replied Ranma. "Though I'm not surprised." He blew out a deep breath. "Good reflexes old buddy. I owe you one."  
  
Ryoga rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I was just closer, that's all."  
  
"Whatever." Replied Ranma. "I still owe ya."  
  
Akane tilted her head at Ryoga in consideration. She leaned over to Ukyo. "Okay, he's earned a break."  
  
Ukyo nodded in agreement. She pointed her chin at Shampoo. "What do we do about her?" She said. "She's a walking time bomb."  
  
"I'm going to have to teach her how to control it." Said Ryoga. "It'll kill her if she doesn't." Ryoga looked around the table. "You have to let it out."  
  
Ranma nodded in agreement. "Ya better teach the techniques to Akane and Ukyo then." Said Ranma in very serious tones. He turned to Akane and Ukyo. He held his hand out. The tips of his thumb and index finger almost touching "The two of ya are getting' real close." Ranma's pronunciation began to deteriorate as he spoke. It always did when Ranma was excited or nervous. He was both. "The shi shi hokodan can be used with any emotion."  
  
"Yeah, but depression is the most powerful." Said Ryoga.  
  
Ranma nodded in agreement. "Maybe, but it's a hell of a lot more dangerous." The side of Ranma's mouth twitched up slightly.  
  
Akane and Ukyo slapped hands. "Finally." Caroled Akane. "We were wondering when you were going to start showing us some Ki attacks."  
  
"You girls don't need to learn Ki attacks." Said Ranma seriously. "You already know a couple." He laughed at Akane and Ukyo's shocked expressions. "You just need to learn how to control them." Ranma frowned. "The problem is that both a ya gotta be real mad, or like Shampoo, extremely depressed for you to use them." He shook his finger at Akane. "Especially you Akane. You gotta learn to control your temper."  
  
Akane felt her temper begin to rise. 'How dare that jerk say that?' Akane placed her hands on her hips and was just about to yell at Ranma when she felt Ukyo's hand on her shoulder. "Akane." She heard Ukyo say in a quiet yet firm voice. Akane paused. She nibbled on her lower lip for a moment. 'He's right.' She thought and her anger receded. She lowered her head. "Sorry Ranma." She said.  
  
Ranma waved off the apology. "It's okay Akane." He said. "If I didn't think you guys could handle it, I wouldnta suggested it."  
  
Akane brightened under Ranma's praise. Ukyo squeezed Akane's shoulder in her own excitement. Akane leaned back against Ukyo. "Thanks Ukyo." She whispered.  
  
Ukyo just placed herself in a more comfortable position and pulled Akane into her arms. She rested her head on top of Akane's.  
  
"What happened?" Came Mousse's voice from the top of the stairs. He ran down the stairs and walked quickly over to Shampoo's unconscious body. "Who did this?" He said angrily.  
  
"Well, uh, me." Said Ryoga nervously. Mousse started to flare up in anger.  
  
"Keep it cool, Mousse." Said Ranma quickly. "Ryoga probably saved Shampoo's life."  
  
Mousse closed his eyes and appeared to be counting. Finally he opened his eyes. "Okay, tell me what happened."  
  
"Shampoo was about to pull a Shi shi hokoden." Replied Ranma. "Ryoga knocked her out before anything happened."  
  
Mousse closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. "I guess I'm not surprised." He said as he opened his eyes. He bowed to Ryoga. "Sorry."  
  
Ryoga scratched his head both puzzled and relieved by Mousse holding on to his temper. "No problem, Mousse." He replied. "I'm just glad nothing bad happened."  
  
Mousse bent down and picked Shampoo up. "I should get her home." Still cradling Shampoo in his arms, he bowed again. "Until next time." He said and left.  
  
Nabiki watched Mousse leave from the top of the stairs. 'Shampoo's a fool.' She thought to herself again. Nabiki turned and walked back to her room. Akane stared at her retreating back. A frown came to her lips.  
  
"Well that was exciting." Said Nodoka. "But it is getting late."  
  
"We'll clean up, Mom." Said Ranma. He started rapidly stacking dishes. Both Akane and Ukyo a second behind him. Nodoka blinked and the table was cleared and she could hear the sounds of running water and the muffled clatter of dishes coming from the kitchen. Nodoka smiled.  
  
Nodoka looked around. Soun and Genma were playing shogi on the porch. 'Honestly, those two.' Nodoka thought in annoyance. 'No matter, they will be teaching.' They had already received over a dozen calls since they put up the posters. She smiled proudly to herself as she recalled that the most common question she had been asked was whether Ranma would be teaching. To her immense pride rather than being disappointed, the callers had generally expressed understanding and in a few cases relief.  
  
She continued to look around. Ono and Kasumi were still sitting at the table, staring into each other's eyes. Her smile broadened. 'I don't think they even realized anything had happened." She thought fondly. "Kasumi- chan?" She said.  
  
"Kasumi-chan." She had to repeat a few seconds later. Kasumi reluctantly looked away.  
  
"Yes Auntie?" She said.  
  
"It's getting late." She said gently. "You can see Ono tomorrow." She smiled inwardly at the look of disappointment on Kasumi's face. "And the next day." She teased.  
  
Kasumi blushed. "Yes, Auntie." She replied. She turned to Tofu. "I'll walk you to the gate Ono."  
  
Dr. Tofu got to his feet. "Good night Nodoka." He said. He nodded to Ryoga who was still seated at the table. Then he and Kasumi walked out the front door.  
  
Nodoka looked around. She could hear the muffled laughter of her son and his two, 'Well I guess I should call them his 'wives'.' She thought happily. Nodoka noticed Ryoga still seated at the table. He looked back at her nervously. "That was very well done, young man." She said.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Saotome." He stammered. "I was just at the right place at the right time."  
  
Nodoka nodded at Ryoga approvingly. "I understand your girlfriend is coming to get you tomorrow." She said.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Replied Ryoga.  
  
"Does she know you're a pig?" She asked sharply. The way she said it made Ryoga wonder if she was talking about the curse or not.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said. "Akari likes pigs. He blurted in embarrassment.  
  
"That's good." She said coolly. "I must admit I'm a little surprised Ranma will trust you around Akane."  
  
"Yeah." Ryoga replied. "Me too."  
  
Nodoka tilted her head at Ryoga in consideration. "I see." She said. "Tell me what are your plans for the future?"  
  
"Plans?" Squeaked Ryoga. "What do you mean?"  
  
"How are you planning on supporting yourself and, Akari did you say her name was?"  
  
"Akari Unryuu." Said Ryoga. "Her family raises pigs just outside of town."  
  
Nodoka smiled wryly. "I see." She said again. "Do you plan to open a dojo as well?"  
  
Ryoga looked at Nodoka in shock. "Me?" He said incredulously. "Open a dojo? You've got to be kidding. Who'd take lessons from me?" He shook his head. "Besides what school would I claim to be teaching?" He shook his head again. "Do you think anyone would go to the Hibiki School of Martial Arts?" He snorted. "Maybe I'll teach my kids, if I have any. But that's about it."  
  
"What a shame." Replied Nodoka thoughtfully. "Considering the high opinion my son has of your skills."  
  
Ryoga's mouth dropped open. "Ranma said that?"  
  
"Both Akane and Ukyo agree with him." Continued Nodoka. She put her hands on her hips. "You seem to be a nice enough young man." She said sternly. "When you're not trying to kill Ranma or sneak into Akane's bed." She shook her head. "That's not very manly, by the way." She shook her finger at him. "If you're going to sneak into a girls bed do it as a man not a pig."  
  
Ryoga blushed. "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Remember that when you sneak into Akari's bed." Replied Nodoka. Her eyes twinkled.  
  
Ryoga 's blush got deeper. "Yes ma'am." He squeaked.  
  
"Good." Said Nodoka. "Now back to what we were talking about." She said in a matter of fact tone. "You're the closest thing to a friend that Ranma has." She gave Ryoga a hard stare. "Why? I have only the vaguest idea." She shrugged. "Nonetheless it's true."  
  
Ryoga shook his head. "That's what everyone keeps saying." Protested Ryoga. "I don't understand it anymore than you do."  
  
Nodoka smiled wryly. "Maybe you should have a talk with Dr. Epstein."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Nodoka laughed quietly. "I'll introduce you to him later, Ryoga." She said. "The point I keep trying to make is that I think you should open your own school."  
  
"Assuming that anyone would be willing to be taught by me." Said Ryoga. "Why?"  
  
"To keep my son on his toes." Nodoka said casually. "You said you thought about having children?" She asked in a musing tone.  
  
"Well Akari and I haven't really talked about it." Admitted Ryoga. "But yeah."  
  
"Hmm." Mused Nodoka. "Yes, I definitely think you should open your own school."  
  
Mousse walked slowly down the street carrying Shampoo in his arms. 'Oh Shampoo, what am I going to do with you?' He thought. He felt her stir in his arms.  
  
"What happen?" Said Shampoo opening her eyes.  
  
"It was nothing." Replied Mousse.  
  
"What happen?" Shampoo demanded.  
  
Mousse looked at the girl in his arms. "You were building up a lot of heavy Chi." He replied. "Ryoga knocked you out." He started walking again.  
  
"Put me down Mousse." Said Shampoo.  
  
"It's okay Shampoo, we're almost home." He replied.  
  
"Put me down Mousse." Repeated Shampoo. "Please." She added quietly.  
  
Startled Mousse stopped walking. "You may be hurt worse than you think." He said.  
  
"Shampoo not child, Mousse." She replied quietly but firmly. "Put me down."  
  
Reluctantly Mousse put Shampoo down. Shampoo wobbled for a second then caught her balance. "See?" Said Shampoo. "Can walk. We go home now." She began walking. Mousse kept an eye on her as they continued their way home.  
  
"You know." Said Ukyo as she put away the last of the dishes. "I wouldn't mind going to a wedding." She sighed. "When are the two of you going to get married?" Said Ukyo. Akane blushed.  
  
"Gee, I don't know Uk-chan." Said Ranma. "We haven't really had a chance to talk about it."  
  
"Well then let's talk about it now." Said Ukyo. "I want to see the two of you get married."  
  
Akane took Ukyo's hand. "What about you Ukyo?" She asked.  
  
"What about me?" Replied Ukyo with a grin. "I'm already Ukyo Saotome, remember?" Ukyo's grin got wider. "You're still a Tendo." Teased Ukyo. "I'm ahead by one." She stuck her tongue out at Akane.  
  
Akane laughed. Ukyo squeezed Akane's hand. "Look sugar." Said Ukyo seriously. "You've given me everything I ever wanted. And more then I ever expected." She smiled at Akane. "Marrying Ranma isn't going to change what we have, is it?"  
  
Akane shook her head. "Never Uk-chan." She said quietly. "I just wish we could do something special. For the three of us."  
  
"Well you could always take me on the honeymoon." Ukyo said half-jokingly.  
  
Akane looked Ukyo up and down. She licked her lips "Oh, We plan on doing that anyway." She purred. She glanced over to Ranma. "Right Ranma?"  
  
Ranma smiled shyly. He nodded.  
  
Ukyo blushed. "Oh good." She said. "You know what would be almost as good?" She said after a moment.  
  
"What?" Asked Akane.  
  
"You know how Ranma has adopted me into the Saotome clan?" Began Ukyo. Akane nodded. "Well, if you don't mind sharing the attention on your wedding day, would it be alright if Ranma did the formal adoption at the same time?"  
  
"Uk-chan, you're a genius!" Squealed Akane. Akane's eyes widened as a sudden thought came to her. "We'll do the adoption ceremony first." She declared excitedly. "Then Ranma and I get married." Akane began to smile broadly as another thought came to her. "Hey Uk-chan, how would feel about being both the 'best man' and the 'maid of honor'?"  
  
"Hey great idea Akane." Ranma said enthusiastically. "What'ya say Uk-chan? Would you like that?"  
  
Ukyo smiled brightly. A vision came to her of the three of them standing before the priest together Her smile broadened even as her eyes began to tear. "I'd like that." She said though happy tears. "I'd like that a lot."  
  
"Good." Said Akane. She reached over and pulled Ukyo into a hug. "Then that's exactly what we'll do."  
  
Ukyo hugged Akane back. "Hey Tai Tai?" She said into Akane's shoulder. "Could I ask for one more favor?"  
  
"Tai Tai?" Asked Akane in surprise. She pulled away from Ukyo and stared searchingly into her eyes. Ukyo just smiled back. Akane's lips quirked as a thought came to her. "Of course Wife." Said Akane smilingly. "What's the favor?"  
  
Ukyo pulled Akane back into a hug. "That was it Akane." She said. "At least among ourselves." Akane nodded.  
  
"Hey, does that mean you both will be calling me 'Husband'?" Ranma asked.  
  
Ukyo pulled away from Akane. They looked each other in the eye. Akane smiled and nodded. They waved Ranma over. "Come here." They said. "Husband."  
  
Ranma grinned and sketched a short bow. "Coming." He replied while trying to suppress his laughter. "My Wives."  
  
"And don't either one of you forget that." Said Akane as she and Ukyo pulled Ranma into the circle of their arms. She tightened her arms around both of them. "Ever."  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Authors Notes: Man this was long chapter and there doesn't seem to be a good place to break it apart. Oh well, some of you have complained about too short chapters. Heh. Okay so where are we now? Better question, where am I going? Patience. Redemption takes time. 


	46. Book 4 Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
'Akane can cook?'  
  
Everyone was sitting around the Tendo main table with nervous and sad looks on their faces. The noise that had been coming from the kitchen had stopped and an ominous silence had fallen. The door from the kitchen opened.  
  
Akane walked out of the kitchen carrying a plate. Ukyo was right behind her. There was a nervous smile plastered on Akane's face. She placed the plate in front of Ranma.  
  
Ranma stared at the plate. On it appeared to be, 'Bread?' Ranma blinked. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"It's an American breakfast dish." Replied Akane irritably. "French Toast."  
  
"If it's American why is it called French Toast?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"Just try it." Growled Akane.  
  
He took a pair of chopsticks and took a piece. He looked over to Ukyo. She nodded. Ranma gingerly placed the substance in his mouth. 'So far so good.' He thought to himself. He chewed. It was somewhat dry and a little tough but that was all. In fact it seemed a little, bland. He found to his surprise that he was almost disappointed. .  
  
"You're supposed to put syrup or sugar on it." Said Akane irritably. She pointed to a couple of bowls that were on the table.  
  
Ranma took another piece, poured some syrup on it, first checking that it was indeed syrup,(Akane started to growl), picked it up with his chopsticks and put it in his mouth. He chewed slowly "Okay who are you and what have you done with Akane?" He said swallowing the second piece.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Ranma laughed. He took several pieces and put them on his plate. "It's good Akane." He said.  
  
"Really?" Stammered Akane.  
  
"Really." Stated Ranma firmly. He looked around the table. Everyone, except Ukyo, was staring at Ranma in shock. Ukyo sat down at her place and used her chopsticks to take a piece and put it on her place. She took a bite. Ukyo smiled.  
  
Slowly the rest of the people in the room took a portion, a very small portion, of the French toast and placed it on their plates. Akane watched in trepidation as everyone sampled her latest creation. The room was silent as chopsticks brought toast to mouths. Slowly the diners placed the chopsticks down and then chewed. The sound of pieces of French toast being swallowed boomed loudly in Akane's ears.  
  
"Akane?" Said Nabiki.  
  
"Yes Nabiki." Responded Akane.  
  
Nabiki held her plate out. "Could I have some more?"  
  
"Me too." Said Ryoga. He held out his plate.  
  
"I wouldn't mind a little more myself." Said Soun. He held out his plate.  
  
Akane looked around as everyone held out his or her plates to her. "Really?" She said in disbelief.  
  
"Way to go Tomboy." Laughed Ranma. "I knew you could do it."  
  
"Really Ranma?"  
  
Ranma was about to answer when Ukyo poked him in the ribs. "Hey, what did you do that for?" He complained.  
  
"Just keeping you from putting your foot in your mouth." Smirked Ukyo. "I saw the look in your eye."  
  
Ranma rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Aw come on Ukyo." He said. "It's all in fun."  
  
"Ranma." Ukyo said in a quiet not quite teasing growl.  
  
"Okay, okay." Said Ranma. "You win." He smiled.  
  
"Honestly, Ranma." Scolded Akane. "You can be such a child."  
  
Ranma laughed. "Yeah I know." He held out his plate. "Do you think I could have some more anyway?"  
  
Akane looked around. "Well I better get back into the kitchen then." She said nervously.  
  
Ukyo looked up. "You want some help sugar?" She asked Akane.  
  
"Please?" Said Akane quietly. Ukyo followed Akane into the kitchen.  
  
"Was it really okay Uk-chan?" Asked Akane.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "It was fine." She said. "You did good sugar."  
  
Akane smiled. "Thanks Uk-chan."  
  
She began to prepare the griddle. She put some butter on the hot griddle and let it begin to melt. She took a large bowl and cracked several eggs into the bowl. Ukyo forced herself not to laugh when Akane fished into the bowl for the eggshells that fell in. 'At least she took them out this time.' She added some milk and began to beat the eggs. Ukyo watched as Akane carefully measured out a half a teaspoon of cinnamon, which she added to the mixture. Finally she added some salt and pepper and beat the ingredients together.  
  
Akane carefully dipped some bread slices into the egg mixture and placed the coated bread onto the griddle. As the bread began to cook Akane prepared additional slices and placed that one the griddle as well. She continued until the griddle was full. Ukyo could see Akane's hands shake slightly.  
  
"You're doing fine." Said Ukyo quietly. "Take your time."  
  
"Thanks for teaching me Ukyo." Said Akane in quiet tones. "I never thought I'd be able to cook anything."  
  
Ukyo smiled. "It's the least I could do." She replied.  
  
Akane lifted the finished pieces off the griddle and placed them on a plate. She began another batch. "Uk-chan?" Said Akane.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are we going to do about Shampoo?"  
  
"Don't tell me you're feeling sorry for that homicidal bitch?" Ukyo said incredulously. "Akane, sometimes you're too nice for your own good."  
  
"It's not that Ukyo." Akane bit her lip. "Okay maybe a little bit." She admitted. "And that's the problem." She removed the cooked toast from the griddle and added more. "She's going to be here for five years."  
  
"You're worried you're going to do something stupid, aren't you?"  
  
Akane nodded. "Or Ranma will." She shook her head. "You know he can't hold a grudge."  
  
"Look sugar, all we have to do is get her and Mousse together have Ranma adopt Mousse into the Saotome clan and, presto, our problems are over." Replied Ukyo.  
  
Akane turned around to face Ukyo. "I think Nabiki likes Mousse." She turned back to the griddle.  
  
"Oops." Said Ukyo. "You sure?"  
  
Akane nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Well then we'll find her someone else and have Ranma adopt him."  
  
"Who?" Snorted Akane. "It's not like there are a lot of teen-aged, male, world class martial artists running around."  
  
"Ryoga"  
  
Akane shook her head. "He has Akari."  
  
"Kuno?" Said Ukyo. Akane turned to Ukyo. They looked at each other.  
  
"Ewww." The chorused. The shared a giggle. Akane finished the final batch of toast and placed it on the plate. She quickly cut each slice into four triangular pieced and arranged them carefully on the plate. "We'll talk more later. Okay, " Said Akane. "Wife?" Akane smiled.  
  
"You got it." Replied Ukyo with an answering smile. "Tai Tai."  
  
Akane took a deep breath. "Okay, let's feed our family." She picked up the plate and headed back to the main room. Ukyo led the way. Akane placed the French toast laden plate on the table and watched in happy amazement as the food vanished.  
  
"Ah." Sighed Ranma happily patting his belly. "That was good." He was about to say more when the ground began to rumble. "Earthquake!" He shouted. He jumped up from the table, threw Akane and Ukyo over his shoulders and began to run toward the door. The rumble suddenly stopped. He screeched to a halt.  
  
"Hello?" Called a voice from the gate.  
  
Ryoga looked up from his position under the table. "Akari!" He shouted. He jumped up, turning the table over, and raced out the door. Ranma, still holding Akane and Ukyo, followed. Ukyo looked at Akane from her position slung over Ranma's shoulder. It seemed like Akane was fighting back laughter. Ukyo smiled.  
  
"You can put us down now, dummy." Said Akane thumping him hard on the back.  
  
Ranma stopped and put them down. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I kinda forgot you were there."  
  
Akane placed her hand over Ranma's mouth. "It's okay, Ranma." She said fondly. She kissed his cheek. Akane grabbed Ukyo's hand. "Come on, let's say hello to Akari." The two girls raced off.  
  
They entered the courtyard. "What the hell is that?" Screamed Ukyo. Standing in the courtyard was the largest pig she had ever seen. Even laying down, as it was it still towered over both Ryoga and the girl he was hugging passionately.  
  
"Relax Ukyo." Said Ranma from behind them. "That's just Katsunishiki, Akari's sumo pig."  
  
"Sumo pig?" Said Ukyo in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, that's right." Said Akane. "You never met Akari." She smiled. "Akari's family raises these monster pigs." Akane smirked. "Big isn't he?"  
  
Ukyo just nodded. Akane tugged on Ukyo's hand and led her over to the embracing couple. "Hi Akari." Called Akane. Ryoga and Akari sprang away from each other. Akari blushed. She looked over. A small frown, quickly erased, appeared on her face when she looked at Akane and Ukyo holding hands.  
  
"Hi Akane." She said. She glanced over at Ukyo.  
  
"Akari Unryuu, I'd like to introduce you to Ukyo Saotome." Said Akane.  
  
"Saotome?" Said Akari.  
  
"Ranma adopted me into his clan." Said Ukyo proudly.  
  
"Have you eaten?" Akane Asked politely.  
  
Akari nodded. "Yes, but I wouldn't mind some tea."  
  
Akane led Akari toward the house. Ukyo looked over at Katsunishiki one last time before following. Ryoga looked after the departing girls and began to scratch his head.  
  
"I'm happy for ya buddy."  
  
Ryoga nodded and turned to face Ranma. "Thanks." Said Ryoga warily. "Buddy." Ryoga frowned in thought for a moment. "Ranma, what would you think about me opening a dojo?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I don't see why not." He replied. "What brought that up?"  
  
Ryoga rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, just something your mom suggested." Ryoga shrugged.  
  
"She must like you." Replied Ranma.  
  
"I don't know about that." Chuckled Ryoga sourly. "She gave me this big 'manly' lecture last night."  
  
Ranma started laughing. "Oh she definitely likes you." Replied Ranma after a moment. "Whatever you do, don't sign any contracts with her though." Ranma sat down and leaned against the giant pig. Katsunishiki just grunted and went back to sleep. Ryoga sat down next to Ranma.  
  
Nabiki waved to them as she exited the Tendo compound. They waved back and then leaned back against the pig. They didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"The Hibiki School of Martial Arts." Said Ryoga quietly. He waved his hand palm outward in front of his face as he said it.  
  
"Sounds good." Said Ranma.  
  
"Yeah it does, doesn't it?"  
  
"Not as good as the Saotome-Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." Smirked Ranma. "But not bad."  
  
"Keeping the Tendo name, huh?" Said Ryoga with only a small amount of surprise.  
  
Ranma nodded. "I wanted to add Kuonji, but Ukyo can't rightly claim her school's style." Replied Ranma. "She's a Saotome now."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"You know ya gonna need a license from an established school in order to teach, don't ya?" Said Ranma thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah." Sighed Ryoga. "Well it was a nice dream while it lasted."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." Said Ranma in quiet tones.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Ryoga.  
  
Ranma waved his hand in front of his face. "The Hibiki School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." Ranma cracked his knuckles. "All we gotta do is convince Pops or Mr. Tendo to give you a license."  
  
Ryoga cracked his own knuckles. "Good idea." He grinned. "Buddy." This time he meant it.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
Authors Notes: Well I really don't know if Ukyo never met Akari. I've read most but not all of the stories. I may have missed one. If they did then this piece goes AU. I try to stay as strict to canon as possible.  
  
Are things starting to get clearer? 


	47. Book 4 Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
'Cats have nine lives'  
  
Dr. Epstein tilted his head. A look of curiosity was on his face. The doctor walked toward the door of his apartment. There was a knock. Doctor Epstein opened the door. "Good Morning Shampoo." He said pleasantly.  
  
"Hello Doctor." Replied Shampoo.  
  
The doctor raised an eyebrow at her. Shampoo it seemed had done some shopping. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt under a leather bomber jacket, jeans and heavy boots. On her head was an A's baseball cap. 'Interesting.' He thought to himself. "Come on in and talk." He said. Shampoo nodded and followed the doctor into the apartment. Soon Shampoo was sipping tea leaning into the overstuffed chair across from the doctor.  
  
"You're feeling better." Stated the doctor. He didn't need his extra sense to tell him this. While happy with the positive change in Shampoo's attitude he was naturally curious to understand why.  
  
Shampoo nodded. "A little." She admitted.  
  
"Can you talk about it?" Asked the doctor.  
  
Shampoo snorted in derision. "That all everyone do." She said. "Talk about IT." She spat. She slumped against the couch and jammed her hands into the pockets of her jacket.  
  
"Everyone is concerned about you Shampoo."  
  
"Xian Pu!" She shouted. "My name Xian Pu."  
  
Doctor Epstein raised his hands in apology while dampening Xian Pu's emotions just a little. "I'm very sorry." Said the doctor. "Xian Pu." He pronounced her name as carefully as he could.  
  
Xian Pu regained control of her temper. "I sorry for yelling Doctor."  
  
"Not at all." Said the doctor. "I think that under the circumstances you can be forgiven."  
  
Xian Pu ducked her head anyway. "Thank you doctor."  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled gently. "You said that that's all everyone does, 'talk about it.' What did you mean?"  
  
"Everyone be oh so nice to Xian Pu." She sighed unhappily. "Treat Xian Pu like child." Xian Pu hung her head. She wrapped her arms around her body and began to rock. "Xian Pu not child." She moaned. "Not."  
  
"No one thinks you're a child, Xian Pu." Said the doctor firmly. "But no one knows how to treat you." He rubbed his chin. "You'll have to tell us."  
  
Xian Pu looked up in confusion. "Tell you? What you mean?" She said.  
  
"Well, for example, you just told me to call you Xian Pu." Said the doctor. "That's a good start."  
  
Xian Pu nodded.  
  
"Why don't you tell me a little about Xian Pu?" said Dr. Epstein.  
  
"What to tell?" Said Xian Pu sourly. "Xian Pu not Joketsuzoku, not warrior." Dr. Epstein held up his hand to stop her.  
  
"I asked you to tell me who you are, not what you're not." Said the doctor firmly. "Who are you, Xian Pu?"  
  
"It no matter." Said Xian Pu sadly. "All Xian Pu have left is name."  
  
Dr. Epstein looked calmly at Xian Pu. "Who are you Xian Pu?" He asked again. He exerted some of his abilities.  
  
Xian Pu didn't speak for a moment. "Xian Pu used to think she greatest fighter ever. That all Xian Pu ever was. All ever want to be." She looked up at the doctor. "If Xian Pu not great fighter then what is she? Who is she?"  
  
"That's for you to decide Xian Pu." Said the doctor reasonably. "Although I think all of the people who know you would still think you're a great fighter." Dr. Epstein snapped his fingers as a thought came to him. He got up and went over to his altar. He picked up a box. He walked back to Xian Pu and placed the box in front of her. It was a long narrow wooden box, a little over a foot long but only a couple inches in width. "I received this from China the other day. It's for you."  
  
"No letter?" Asked Xian Pu.  
  
"I'm sorry, no." Replied the doctor.  
  
Xian Pu shrugged and opened the box. Inside was a black silk bag. She lifted the bag out of the box and opened the drawstring at the top. Xian Pu lifted out the contents of the bag. It was a fan. Xian Pu opened the fan with a flip of her wrist. It cracked loudly in the quiet room. On the black silk of the fan was painted an elegant phoenix. Xian Pu turned the fan around to look at the image and the doctor noticed that the spines of the fan were made of a silvery metal. 'Probably steel.' He thought.  
  
Xian Pu lips twitched. "It from great grandmother." Xian Pu closed the fan and returned it to its pouch and then returned the pouch to its box. She stood and bowed to the doctor. "Xian Pu feel better." She said.  
  
"There's still plenty of time left in our session." Said the doctor.  
  
"Xian Pu know that." She said. "Want to take walk before start work."  
  
"You'll come back next week?" Asked the doctor.  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "Great grandmother send box to you not Xian Pu." She replied. "Part of message."  
  
"Message?" Asked the doctor.  
  
Xian Pu sighed. "Fan first weapon I learn, Phoenix reborn in fire." Xian Pu sighed again. "Great grandmother tell me be like Phoenix." A third sigh. "She also tell me come see you."  
  
"Ah." Said the doctor. He stood up and escorted her to the door. "Maybe next time you can tell me more about Xian Pu."  
  
"Xian Pu do that." She replied. "As soon as Xian Pu know."  
  
Akari Unryuu was sipping tea in the main room of the Tendo home. Seated at the table with her were Akane, Ukyo and Nodoka. Nabiki had left on some unknown errand and Kasumi was in the kitchen washing up. The faint sound of her singing drifted through the closed door. Genma and Soun had vanished as soon as breakfast had ended. "I want to thank you again for taking in Ryoga." Akari said quietly. "I was surprised to hear that he was here."  
  
"We've settled our," Akane paused. "Differences." She said finally. "Though it would be better if he wasn't around for awhile." She smiled wryly. "But not too long. Ranma would be upset."  
  
Akari nodded in understanding.  
  
"Tell me." Said Nodoka. "Have you and Ryoga discussed marriage?"  
  
Akari blushed as she shook her head minutely. "Ryoga has a little trouble staying in one spot for any length of time." She said. Akane and Ukyo snickered. She shot them an annoyed glare. "We haven't had the chance." Akari continued.  
  
"Well he seems to care about you." Responded Nodoka. "He does speak of you often."  
  
Akari blushed brighter. "He does?"  
  
Nodoka nodded. "We had a very long talk about you last night." Nodoka smiled. "Tell me about your family Akari-chan." Said Nodoka sweetly. "Let me pour you some more tea."  
  
Xian Pu entered the Nekohanten. The bell above the door jingled merrily. For the first time in weeks Xian Pu took pleasure from the sound. She went to her room and changed clothes, donning a pair of baggy sweats. She returned to the main area and began cleaning up. She swept then mopped the floor. While the floor was drying she checked the stock room for supplies. 'Must tell Mousse to buy more chicken.' She thought. 'No must tell Muu Tse.' She corrected herself. She lost track of time as she continued her work.  
  
The bell over the door chimed. Xian Pu went back to the main room to see who it was. It was Muu Tse and, Xian Pu frowned for a moment, then she smiled. "Hello Nabiki Tendo, hello Muu Tse." She said. Nabiki nodded in greeting. Muu Tse's eyes narrowed then he nodded. "Hello Xian Pu." He said. Xian Pu smiled slightly.  
  
She left the main room and returned a few minutes later with tea. She placed the tea service on the table in front of Nabiki and Muu Tse and then returned to her cleaning.  
  
"Well Shampoo seems to be in a better mood." Observed Nabiki.  
  
"Xian Pu." Corrected Muu Tse.  
  
"Excuse me?" Said Nabiki.  
  
"Xian Pu." Repeated Muu Tse. "Didn't you notice? She said my name properly." He said. "She hasn't done that in over a year." He took his glasses off and cleaned them. Then placed them back on his face.  
  
'He really does have nice eyes.' Thought Nabiki to herself. Out loud she said. "I see." She said. "Tell me how to pronounce her name correctly then."  
  
"Xian Pu." Muu Tse enunciated clearly.  
  
Nabiki repeated the name several times. "And what's the proper way of saying your name?" She asked with a playful smile.  
  
'She has a nice smile.' Thought Muu Tse. He pronounced his name. Nabiki repeated his name several times. For some reason hearing her say his name properly thrilled him. He blushed slightly at the direction his thoughts went.  
  
Nabiki grinned. She opened her purse and pulled out a fat wad of bills. She counted out a portion and placed it in a separate pile and placed the larger pile of bills in front of Muu Tse. "Twelve million six hundred and twenty thousand, minus my commission of one million two hundred sixty two thousand." She tapped the smaller pile. "Leaves you with eleven million three hundred fifty eight thousand yen." She pushed the larger pile toward Muu Tse. She also handed Muu Tse an envelope.  
  
"What's in the envelope?" He asked.  
  
"The tax receipt." She said. "Don't lose it." Muu Tse nodded and placed the envelope in his robes.  
  
"I want to thank you again for all your help Nabiki." He picked up the large bundle of bills and weighed it in his hand then tucked it into his robes. "I can't believe how much you got for them."  
  
"Hey, no problem." Smiled Nabiki. "Besides it was fun." She smiled conspiratorially. "And profitable." She smirked. "Not bad for a couple hours work." She picked up the smaller bundle of bills and put it in her purse. "Well I should get going." She rose. "See you around." She smiled. "Muu Tse." Nabiki left. Her hips swayed as she walked away. Muu Tse found he was unable to tear his gaze from the sight.  
  
"She like you." Said a voice behind him.  
  
Muu Tse turned around slowly. Xian Pu was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. She had a soft almost sad smile on her face.  
  
"Xian Pu, I." Started Muu Tse. Xian Pu held up her hand to stop him.  
  
"Stop being silly duck boy." Said Xian Pu. She walked closer to Muu Tse. "Xian Pu happy you find someone."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Xian Pu." Said Muu Tse. "You know I love you."  
  
Xian Pu just shook her head. "Xian Pu don't want lover, want friend." She caressed his cheek with one hand. "Be Xian Pu's friend." She said. Muu Tse could hear the pleading in her voice. He covered her hand with one of his own.  
  
"Always Xian Pu." He said. He stared into her eyes for a long time.  
  
"Good." Said Xian Pu finally. She gently retrieved her hand. "Now get to work. We open soon." She smiled her first real smile in weeks.  
  
Nabiki Tendo hurried down the street. Glad that it was still early and the streets were filled and busy. She was dismayed for nearly the same reasons. 'The sooner I get home the better.' She thought. Fortunately the Nekohantan was relatively close to the Tendo home and Nabiki was soon walking through the gates of her home. She nodded to Ranma and Ryoga who were leaning against the giant pig just talking. 'Akari is still here.' She thought.  
  
"I'm home." She called.  
  
"In here Nabiki-chan." Called Nodoka.  
  
Nabiki walked into the main room and joined everyone at the table. Ukyo poured Nabiki a cup of tea. Nabiki nodded her thanks and sipped the warm tea gratefully.  
  
"How was your date?" Asked Akane impishly.  
  
Nabiki nearly spit her tea out. "It wasn't a date, Akane." Protested Nabiki. "It was a business deal."  
  
"Uh Huh." Said Akane.  
  
To her horror Nabiki felt herself begin to blush furiously. "It wasn't a date." Growled Nabiki.  
  
"Okay, okay." Laughed Akane. "How was the business deal?"  
  
Nabiki glared at her sister for a moment. She opened her purse and pulled out the large wad of bills. "Don't tell Daddy or Uncle Saotome, but we now have enough to keep us going for a year." She put the bills on the table.  
  
Ukyo picked up the bills and started counting. She blinked and counted the money again. When she finished she whispered the amount into Akane's ears. Akane looked up startled. She excused herself and ran out of the main room to the courtyard.  
  
"That seems to be a large sum of money." Said Nodoka in concern. "I hope you didn't do anything illegal to get it."  
  
"Don't worry about it Auntie." Replied Nabiki seriously. "It was all above board."  
  
Nodoka nodded dubiously. "I trust you are right, Nabiki-chan."  
  
Akane returned and sat down. She took the wad of bills from Ukyo. "We can't accept all of this Nabiki."  
  
"The family needs it more than I do." Protested Nabiki. Akane smiled wryly. She took the stack of bills and counted out a portion and put it in front of Nabiki.  
  
"We know you're trying to make up for some of the things you've done." Stated Akane. "And we all appreciate it." She pointed to the smaller bundle of bills. "Take it. Ranma insists."  
  
Nabiki chuckled. "He would." She took the smaller bundle and put in back in her purse. She then took the larger bundle and walked toward the stairs. "I'll deposit this on the way to school Monday." She said as she began to climb the stairs.  
  
"Ranma will go with you." Akane called after her. Nabiki didn't turn around. She nodded and continued up the stairs to her room.  
  
Nodoka watched the exchange with a great sense of pride and respect for Akane. 'My son chose well.' She thought. Her eyes drifted over to Ukyo. 'Very well indeed.' She turned her attention back to Akari. "Now my dear." She said. "You mentioned that your mothers family is samurai."  
  
Akari nodded.  
  
"How nice." Said Nodoka. "More tea?"  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
Authors notes: How do you like Xian Pu's new look? Sometimes a person must lose everything and then rebuild themselves from the ashes. Sometimes all they have left is their name.  
  
The thing about redemption is that it takes many forms. Or rather I should say the ROAD to redemption takes many forms. I don't really believe redemption is a destination so much as a journey.  
  
Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and emails. I have a confession to make. I removed a review. It wasn't that it was a negative review so much as that the person refused to identify him or herself. Look, I don't mind, too much, if you hate the story. I cant please everyone. I don't even mind if you post a bad review. I've received a fair number. I didn't remove those.  
  
They at least had the common decency to identify themselves. The didn't sign it 'A Reviewer'. 


	48. Book 4 Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
'Close encounters of the Saotome-Tendo kind'  
  
"I don't understand why I had to come along." Complained Soun Tendo. For some reason Nodoka had woken both Soun and Genma this morning and insisted they accompany her to visit Dr. Epstein. "I can understand the two of you." He began only to be silenced by Nodoka.  
  
"You're going and that's final." Stated Nodoka. "This is not an appointment this is a quick social visit." She said. "We wont stay long."  
  
"I hope he has something to eat." Grumbled Genma. "I didn't get to finish breakfast."  
  
"Honestly husband." Scolded Nodoka. "It's not like you're not getting enough to eat." She hefted the bag she was carrying. "And you are not eating this." She said. "This is for the doctor."  
  
They eventually stopped at a nondescript apartment building in a fairly nice area of Nerima. Nodoka knocked on the door of apartment 102. Nodoka could hear footsteps approaching and then the door opened.  
  
"Nodoka!" Exclaimed Dr. Epstein happily. "It is so good to see you again." He smiled at Genma and Soun standing, unhappily, behind her. "And Soun and Genma. What an unexpected pleasure." He said. "Come in, come in."  
  
There were a couple mumbled 'Hello Robert's' from Soun and Genma. Dr. Epstein fought to maintain a straight face. The doctor led the three visitors to a conversational nook that he had created with two couches and a table. It was next to, but separate from the area he usually reserved for his patients.  
  
"Let me get some tea." Said Dr. Epstein.  
  
"Don't be silly." Said Nodoka sternly. "That's a woman's job."  
  
"Of course." Said the doctor easily. "It's just that it's rare that someone just visits." He escorted Nodoka to the kitchen. He pointed out where the tea things were and then walked to the refrigerator. "Do you think Soun and Genma would like something a little stronger than tea?" He asked with a chuckle.  
  
Nodoka snorted. "Probably." She said. "But I didn't bring them here to get drunk."  
  
"Well I don't think a couple of beers each will hurt." He replied. "And it may help remove those unhappy frowns the two of them have." He smiled sourly. "Besides their emotions are giving me a headache."  
  
Nodoka looked at the doctor in concern. In all the time she had known him he had never truly complained about the emotions other people broadcast. 'No. That's not true.' She realized. 'The night before the fight.' She looked down in shame. "Oh, I'm so sorry Doctor." She said. "I didn't realize." She looked at the doctor. "Maybe this visit wasn't such a good idea."  
  
The doctor held up his hand to forestall any further comment. "It's okay Nodoka." He replied calmly "This is something I've had to deal with my entire life." He turned and opened the refrigerator and removed a couple of bottles. "Besides." He said turning back around. "I rather enjoy your company."  
  
"Doctor!" Admonished Nodoka. "I'm a married woman." Nodoka blushed, pleased despite her protestations. Her blush deepened as she realized the doctor would sense it.  
  
Doctor Epstein merely chuckled and left the kitchen to give Nodoka time to collect herself. "Well gentlemen." Said the doctor. "You're in luck." He placed the bottles in front of the two men. "A friend of mine in San Francisco owns a micro-brewery." He said with a smile "He sends me a case every three months." He sat down. "These arrived a couple days ago."  
  
Soun and Genma looked at each other and then at the doctor. Dr. Epstein had to fight down his laughter as the feeling of joy erupted from the two men.  
  
"Micro-brewery you say?' Said Genma. The doctor nodded.  
  
With a deft twist of his wrist, Genma removed the caps from the two bottles. He handed one to Soun. The two men raised the bottles in a toast to the doctor and then they brought the bottles to their lips. Much to the doctors' surprise neither man chugged the beer. Instead they poured a small quantity into their mouths and let it linger before swallowing.  
  
"Oh very nice." Said Soun. "Don't you think so, Saotome?"  
  
"Indeed Tendo." Genma took another, deeper, slug of the beer. "Ah." He sighed happily. He tilted the beer bottle in another salute to the doctor. The doctor nodded in response.  
  
At that moment Nodoka returned with tea and a tray of cookies. "I hope you will enjoy the cookies." Said Nodoka. "I made them myself." She slapped Genma's hand when he reached eagerly for the cookies. She held the tray closer to Dr. Epstein. "Please try one."  
  
The doctor picked up a cookie and bit into it. "Delicious." He said around a mouthful of cookie. Nodoka blushed.  
  
'Stop it Nodoka.' She said sternly to herself. 'You're acting like a school- girl.' She sat down. Nodoka placed the tray of cookies in the center of the table. 'Remember you're a married woman.' She poured the tea for the doctor and herself.  
  
Soun and Genma took the opportunity to snag several cookies each. The four adults sat around the table and began chatting about mostly inconsequential things. The doctor, by reflex, began to scan his guests. He had to suppress a laugh when the two other men finished their beers. The feelings of disappointment and longing coming from the two men were nearly overwhelming. With a smile, the doctor got up and soon returned with two more beers.  
  
Soun opened the bottles and handed one to Genma. "All that's missing is a game of Shogi." He said.  
  
"Indeed Tendo." Sighed Genma happily. "Indeed."  
  
The doctor focused his attention on Nodoka. This time he didn't suppress the smile that came to his face. He may have spent his entire life learning to understand and control emotions, his as well as others, but that did not mean he was immune to flattery. And he was very flattered by Nodoka's obvious attraction to him. Not that he would do anything, other than some innocent flirting, about it.  
  
'Not that I wouldn't want a little more than that.' He thought honestly to himself. He shook his head at his own temerity. To distract himself the doctor fixed his gaze on Soun and Genma.  
  
The doctor picked up another cookie and bit into it. "You know Genma." Said the doctor. "You're a very lucky man." He waved the cookie in the air.  
  
"What makes you say that Robert?" Asked Genma.  
  
"You have it all." Replied the doctor. "Great skill. A good friend." He pointed at Soun. Then glanced over at Nodoka. "And a beautiful wife who can make such wonderful cookies." He bit into the cookie with obvious pleasure.  
  
"Doctor!" Protested Nodoka with a pleased giggle.  
  
Genma puffed out his chest. "I guess you're right." He said in a self- important manner. Dr. Epstein grimaced to himself.  
  
"And you Soun." Continued the doctor. "Three lovely and talented daughters."  
  
Soun's eyes began to threaten to tear. "If only my dear wife were still here."  
  
Dr. Epstein exerted a little pressure to keep Soun from going into a full- blown crying jag. After the multiple times he had dampened Soun's extreme emotional swings, Dr. Epstein barely had to exert any effort at all. It was mostly reflex on the doctors' part as Soun no longer lost control as easily. Still some tears did escape.  
  
"We all wish that Soun." Said Nodoka gently. "She'd be very proud of how well you raised them."  
  
"Even so." Said Dr. Epstein. "I think your presence has been very beneficial as well, Nodoka."  
  
Nodoka blushed.  
  
"I think the doctor is right Nodoka." Said Soun. His tears stopped as quickly as they came "Especially with Nabiki."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "She is such a dear." She said. "Sometimes I feel like she's my own daughter." She glanced at her watch. "Oh my." She said in dismay. "We have to go and I was having such a wonderful time." She rose and the men followed suit.  
  
Dr. Epstein escorted the three to the door. He shook hands with Soun and Genma and then with Nodoka. The doctor held her hand a little longer before releasing her. He turned to his guests. "Please feel free to visit again." He said then looked at Nodoka. "Anytime."  
  
After his guests left the doctor cleaned up and then went over to his desk. He opened his journal. He wrote the date and time at the top of a blank page.  
  
'Nodoka, Genma and Soun visited today.' He wrote. 'Of all the people I've seen in Nerima these three have been my most difficult patients. Genma in particular has responded to my adjustments the least. A more selfish and self-serving human being I have never met. The only positive I seem to have accomplished is preventing him from interfering too much with Ranma.'  
  
"Look who's talking." He mumbled.  
  
The doctor continued to write. 'Soun is coming along quite well. I wonder if he'll ever realize that he no longer cries over the least thing. I barely had to exert myself; his self-control is growing rapidly. Nodoka.' The doctor paused in his writing. He chewed on the end of the pen for a moment. 'I am losing my objectivity around her. She is obstinate, opinionated and remarkably old-fashioned. Yet she fascinates me.'  
  
The doctor ran his hand through his hair. ''I may have to leave Japan before one of us does something we'll both regret.'' He said out loud.  
  
Dr. Epstein closed the journal.  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
Authors note: Just a short little chapter. Don't read too much into it. ^_^ 


	49. Book 4 Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
'I can see clearly now'  
  
"Just relax now." Said the doctor. He made some adjustments to a machine that encased Muu Tse's head then picked up a device that was attached to the machine by an electrical cord. "Look straight ahead."  
  
Muu Tse gripped the sides of the chair he was sitting in and did his best to comply. There was a dull flash of light, then another and another. The doctor reached over and picked up a bottle. He pulled out an eyedropper and dripped some fluid into Muu Tse's eyes. He then opened a pad of gauze and placed it over Muu Tse's eye.  
  
"Now the other eye." Said the doctor and the procedure repeated.  
  
Muu Tse sat in the chair nervously. 'When will he begin the operation?" He grumbled nervously to himself.  
  
"Now just sit there quietly for a few minutes before we remove the gauze." Said the doctor in a matter of fact tone. "I'll be right back." Muu Tse heard the sound of a door opening and closing.  
  
Muu Tse gripped the arms of the chair tighter. He forced himself to be calm. After what seemed like an eternity he heard the sound of a door open and close again. The gauze pads were removed from his eyes.  
  
"I want you to open your eyes slowly." Muu Tse heard the doctor say.  
  
Muu Tse opened his eyes. He grunted as the light hit his eyes. "Are you going to do the operation now?" He asked.  
  
The doctor chuckled. "We're all done." He said.  
  
"Done?" Said Muu Tse in disbelief. Everything was blurry as it always was. He grimaced in disappointment. "Then the operation didn't work." He grumbled. "Everything is still blurry."  
  
The doctor laughed again. "Blink a couple times."  
  
Muu Tse did so. A gasp escaped from his lips as the room slowly came into focus. He looked around in disbelief. He looked at the doctor and could see him better than he had ever seen anyone before. He looked around the room. "I can SEE!" He shouted.  
  
The doctor chuckled some more. "You haven't seen anything yet." He replied. "Your vision will improve even more over the next twenty four hours." He handed Muu Tse a small bottle. "I want you to put a couple drops of this in each eye, twice a day, everyday for the next week." He handed Muu Tse a pair of oversized sunglasses. "And wear these when you go out for the next week as well."  
  
Muu Tse took the glasses and put them in his robes.  
  
The doctor looked at Muu Tse. "Dr. Epstein tells me you're a martial artist." He said.  
  
Muu Tse nodded.  
  
"Don't spar with anyone for at least a week as well." He said. "Judging by the level of myopia and astigmatism you had, you've never really relied on your eyes, have you?"  
  
A puzzled look appeared on Muu Tse's face as he shook his head.  
  
The doctor stood arms distance away and held out his hand palm facing Muu Tse. "Hit my hand." He said moving his hand in a slow horizontal figure eight.  
  
Muu Tse was puzzled but did as the doctor asked. He threw a light punch at the moving palm and missed.  
  
The doctor nodded. "You're going to have to get used to the change in depth perception." He smiled. "Don't worry in a couple days you'll be fine." The doctor chuckled as he watched Muu Tse look at his fist in disbelief. "Now get out of here." He said with a smile. "I have other patients to see."  
  
Muu Tse bowed respectfully to the doctor and exited the office.  
  
Nabiki looked up from the magazine she was reading. She jumped to her feet and walked over quickly to Muu Tse. "Well?"  
  
Muu Tse looked over at Nabiki. He stared at her face. Muu Tse blinked. He blinked again. "I never realized how little I really saw." He said in wonderment. "I didn't realize how much I was missing."  
  
Nabiki blushed under Muu Tse's gaze. 'Damn he has nice eyes.' She thought to herself.  
  
Muu Tse held out his arm. "Miss Tendo would you like to take a walk with me?" He said.  
  
With a giggle, Nabiki took his arm. "Where are we walking to?" She asked. 'I can't believe I just giggled.' She thought. 'What's come over me?'  
  
"Nowhere. Anywhere." Replied Muu Tse with a huge smile. "It doesn't really matter." He said. "I just want to see."  
  
Nabiki smiled. "Well you're in luck." Said Nabiki. "The Nabiki Tendo Sight Seeing Service is open for business."  
  
"Sounds good." Said Muu Tse happily "Let's go."  
  
The bell over the door of the Nekohanten ran as the door opened. "Please sit anywhere." Xian Pu called from behind the counter. "I be right out." She exited from the back carrying several bowls balanced on her arms. 'I hope Muu Tse comes back soon.' She thought. She quickly placed the bowls in front of the proper customers and turned around. "You ready to order?" She said carefully. She took a sudden step back as she realized whom her customer was.  
  
"Relax Shampoo." Said Ukyo. "I just came to talk."  
  
"I very sorry Ukyo." Replied Xian Pu nervously. "It very busy." She waved her arm to indicate the nearly full restaurant. "Maybe after Muu Tse come back."  
  
"Where is Mousse anyway?"  
  
"Xian Pu not know." She replied. "Muu Tse say he come back with big surprise." Xian Pu shook her head. "Did not expect so busy time."  
  
Ukyo smiled wryly. She stood up and began to roll up her sleeves. "Tell you what." She said. "I'll give you a hand." Ukyo laughed at Xian Pu's look of surprise. "Hey I run a restaurant too. Consider it professional courtesy."  
  
"Ukyo no need do this." Protested Xian Pu.  
  
"Sorry girl." Said Ukyo. "I came here to talk and we are going to talk." She started removing dirty dishes from an empty table. "And if that means helping you out, then that's what it means." She disappeared into the back, leaving a stunned Xian Pu to follow in her wake.  
  
Ukyo dumped the dirty dishes into the sink and turned on the water. She looked at Xian Pu. "Get out there." She said. "The sooner you're caught up the sooner we can talk."  
  
Xian Pu went out to take orders and cook while Ukyo efficiently cleared and cleaned every table and washed every dish. Every time she walked out to clear a table, Ukyo could see Xian Pu tense up, as if she was about to run away. Ukyo for her part was no less nervous. It had taken all her courage to come in here alone. Even if she knew Akane were just outside. Ukyo smiled to herself.  
  
When Ranma had told her and Akane of his idea that day, they all knew that they'd have to tell Xian Pu. Ukyo had decided, on her own, to deliver the offer to Xian Pu. She had snuck out earlier while Ranma was working out in the dojo and Akane was catching up on some homework.  
  
Ukyo guessed that Akane must have seen her leave because she realized she was being followed just minutes after she left. Ukyo quickly determined that Akane was also trying not to be seen. 'I'm going to have to talk to her about keeping quiet when she's tailing someone.' The fact that Akane was trying not to be noticed meant she was not planning on stopping her. 'Besides it doesn't hurt to have some backup.' She thought.  
  
Ukyo's experience running her own restaurant allowed her to provide assistance where needed. With the backlog of orders cleared Ukyo quickly found time to talk to Xian Pu.  
  
"Okay Shampoo." Began Ukyo.  
  
"Xian Pu." She corrected firmly. Ukyo looked at her blankly. She pointed at herself. "My name Xian Pu." She glared at Ukyo. "Say it right." Suddenly Xian Pu dropped her eyes. "Sorry, Xian Pu no right tell you what do."  
  
Ukyo pursed her lips in consideration. Her lips twitched in a grudging smile of admiration. "Xian Pu, huh?" She said.  
  
Xian Pu nodded and looked up. A matching wry smile was on her face.  
  
"Damn that old ghoul." Said Ukyo suddenly.  
  
"Xian Pu agree but why you say that?"  
  
"Never mind Sham. I mean Xian Pu." Replied Ukyo. "I'm here with an offer."  
  
"Offer?" Said Xian Pu. "From Ranma?" A hopeful look appeared on her face.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "Yeah." She said. "But it's not what you're thinking."  
  
Xian Pu's face fell, but only a little. She shrugged. "What offer?"  
  
"If you want, Ranma is prepared to offer to adopt the man you marry into the Saotome Clan." Ukyo crossed her arms in front of her. "It may not satisfy the spirit of the law but certainly the letter."  
  
"He do that?" Xian Pu said in disbelief. She clasped her hands in front of her. "Tell Ranma, Xian Pu grateful." She looked at Ukyo curiously. "Can Xian Pu ask Ukyo a question?"  
  
Ukyo stared at the Chinese girl. "You can ask. It doesn't mean I'll answer."  
  
"Why you do this?" She said simply.  
  
"You know how Ranma is." Replied Ukyo.  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "Ranma Xian Pu understand." She said. She looked at Ukyo curiously. "No understand why Ukyo be so nice."  
  
Before Ukyo could answer the bell over the door to the Nekohantan rang. Xian Pu looked up to see Muu Tse and Nabiki walk in. Muu Tse laughed at something Nabiki said. Ukyo glanced over at Xian Pu and was surprised to see a satisfied smile cross the Chinese girls' face.  
  
"They look good together." Said Xian Pu.  
  
'Damn.' Thought Ukyo to herself. 'Akane was right and it looks like Xian Pu doesn't mind.' Ukyo made a non-committal sound of agreement.  
  
Muu Tse led Nabiki over to an empty table and hurried over to Xian Pu but not before Nabiki gave Muu Tse a kiss on the cheek. Ukyo could see the blush on both their faces from where she stood. Ukyo was a bit surprised to see Mousse wearing a pair of oversized sunglasses.  
  
Muu Tse hurried over to where Xian Pu and Ukyo were standing. Muu Tse was a little surprised to see the okonomiyaki chef but in his excitement he didn't pay it too much mind. As he approached he took off his glasses and proceeded unerringly to Xian Pu. As he approached Ukyo's sense of something wrong kicked in. Not that Muu Tse was a threat but. Ukyo's mouth dropped open in shock. From her position she could see Xian Pu's mouth dropping open as well.  
  
"You can see!" They chorused.  
  
Ukyo sat with Nabiki at a table while Muu Tse and Xian Pu saw to the customers. To Nabiki's dismay Ukyo proceeded to tease her unmercifully. Nabiki had to admit it was justified and suffered in relative silence. Finally she threw up her hands in defeat.  
  
"Okay, okay." She said peevishly. "So I like him. There, you happy now?"  
  
Ukyo nodded happily. "Yep." She said with a smile. "I can't wait to tell Akane and Ranma."  
  
Nabiki groaned. "How much to keep this to yourself?"  
  
"Don't worry Nabs." Said Ukyo. "We'll keep it in the family."  
  
Nabiki groaned again. She buried her head in her arms.  
  
Ukyo reached over and squeezed Nabiki's shoulder in sympathy. "Well he is cute." She said conspiratorially. "And those eyes."  
  
Nabiki lift her head up and rested her chin on her folded arms. "Yeah." Said Nabiki dreamily. She shook herself. "I mean, yes, no I mean, I don't know what I mean." She finished in exasperation.  
  
"Look like mercenary girl got it bad." Said Xian Pu as she sat down next to Nabiki.  
  
"Yeah it looks like the 'Ice Queen' has finally melted." Added Ukyo.  
  
Nabiki growled wordlessly. "Hey why are the two of you ganging up on me?" She grumbled after a moment. "Aren't you supposed to be enemies or something?" Nabiki clapped a hand over her mouth as she realized what she just said. "I'm so sorry." Said Nabiki. "That was uncalled for."  
  
Xian Pu shook her head. "No be sorry for telling what is truth." She began tracing a random design on the table with her finger. "Maybe one day it not be true." Xian Pu looked at Ukyo. There was an earnest expression on her face. "Xian Pu know we not be friends." She said quietly. "Be happy if we not be enemies." Xian Pu looked back down at the tabletop.  
  
"You're asking a lot from us." Said Ukyo seriously. Despite her misgivings Ukyo had to agree, it would be better if they were not enemies. 'Damn that old ghoul.'  
  
Xian Pu nodded. She didn't look up. "Xian Pu know that." She said. "Ranma make very generous offer." Xian Pu continued. "Xian Pu accept." She lifted her head slowly. "Tell Ranma, Xian Pu make sure husband worthy to be in Saotome family."  
  
The bell to the Nekohanten chimed. Xian Pu began to rise to her feet. "Xian Pu thank Ukyo for help." She offered a small smile. Ukyo nodded in return. Xian Pu went back to the counter to see if Muu Tse needed any help.  
  
"Offer?" Questioned Nabiki. "What's this about an offer?" A shadow fell across the table. Nabiki looked up.  
  
"Ranma adopts whoever Shampoo marries and makes him a Saotome. Shampoo's honor is restored and she can go home." Said Akane. She sat down next to Ukyo.  
  
"So that's what she was accepting?" Said Nabiki.  
  
Ukyo nodded. She looked at Akane. "She said to tell Ranma that she'll make sure whoever she picks is worthy to be a Saotome."  
  
Akane smiled wryly and then stood up. "Let's go home." Ukyo nodded and got up.  
  
"You guys go along without me." Said Nabiki. She blushed slightly. "I want to say good bye to Muu Tse."  
  
"Oh, so it's Muu Tse now?" Teased Ukyo.  
  
Nabiki's blush deepened.  
  
"I'm angry at you, you know." Akane said to Ukyo in conversational tones as they walked home.  
  
'Well, she's not totally pissed off at me, if she's talking to me.' Ukyo thought. "Sorry Akane." She said contritely.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to be a team?" She scolded softly.  
  
"Sorry Akane." Repeated Ukyo.  
  
"Is that any way for a dutiful wife to act?"  
  
"Sorry Tai Tai." Said Ukyo. She looked over to see Akane's expression shift back and forth between affection and annoyance. "Am I forgiven?"  
  
"Only because nothing bad happened." Replied Akane angrily. "Really Ukyo, Ranma's bad enough." She allowed the heat to leave her voice. "I was worried." She sniffed back a tear.  
  
"So was I." Replied Ukyo. "But someone had to make the offer."  
  
"I know that Ukyo." Said Akane in irritation. "And I even agree that you were the best person to do it." She stopped walking and grabbed Ukyo by the shoulders. "But that doesn't mean you can take unnecessary risks." She fixed Ukyo with a stern gaze. "We're in this together. Remember?"  
  
Ukyo hung her head. "I didn't want you to get hurt." She whispered.  
  
"Honestly." Huffed Akane. "Sometimes you're almost as bad as Ranma." She shook Ukyo once, sharply, and then dropped her hands. Ukyo stood there with her head down. Akane sighed. She grabbed Ukyo's hand and pulled her over to a nearby bench. They sat down. Ukyo leaned her head against Akane's shoulder.  
  
"You could have gotten hurt too, Uk-chan." Said Akane quietly. Akane felt Ukyo's head nod against her shoulder.  
  
"I know." Said Ukyo in a quiet voice.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Akane felt Ukyo's shrug. "Seemed like a good idea at the time." Ukyo lifted her head off of Akane's shoulder. "If you want to know the truth, if I didn't know you were following me I don't think I could have gone through with it." Ukyo smiled. "You do make a lot of noise."  
  
Akane grimaced then a smile blossomed across her face. "I'll work on it." She stood. Ukyo followed suit and the two of them continued on their way home. They walked in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Thanks for following me Ak-chan." Said Ukyo.  
  
"No problem." Replied Akane. "Partner."  
  
Once they got home they immediately sought out Ranma to tell him the news. They found him in their room doing some homework. Not wishing to worry Ranma, Akane made it sound as if she and Ukyo had planned to go together all along.  
  
"That was good thinking." Said Ranma interrupting Akane's narration. "No point in taking unnecessary risks."  
  
Akane gave Ukyo an I-told-you-so look. Ukyo grinned sheepishly while she nodded in agreement. "Yeah.' Said Ukyo. "That would have been dumb."  
  
"So did Shampoo accept?" Asked Ranma  
  
"Xian Pu." Corrected Ukyo.  
  
"That's what I said." Said Ranma in puzzlement.  
  
"Say her name right." Said Ukyo. "I've heard you do it." She put her hands on her hips. "We should at least give her that much respect." She threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "Listen to me. I can't believe I'm taking the side of that, that."  
  
"Homicidal bitch?" Supplied Akane evenly.  
  
"Yeah." Snapped Ukyo. "Damn that old ghoul."  
  
Akane politely refused to comment. "She accepted the offer, Ranma."  
  
"Good."  
  
"We have another interesting piece of news."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Akane nodded. "Nabiki has a boyfriend."  
  
Ranma shuddered. "Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Muu Tse."  
  
"Mousse?" Shouted Ranma in disbelief.  
  
Akane and Ukyo nodded solemnly. The three of them stared at each other for a very long moment then simultaneously broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Oh, I needed that." Said Ukyo as she wiped at her eyes. "Things have been too serious lately." Akane wrapped her arms around Ukyo.  
  
"Well now that that's over with." Said Akane. She looked over at Ranma. "Come here husband." She said. "Ukyo had a very difficult day."  
  
"Ah." Said Ranma. He sat down on the other side of Ukyo and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
End Chapter 9 


	50. Book 4 Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Money Troubles"  
  
Akane and Ukyo had gone out shopping and returned home. When they reached the Tendo dojo they found Nabiki and Ranma pouring over the house accounts. From the puzzled look on Ranma's face it was obvious he didn't understand some piece of information Nabiki was relaying to him. From the slightly annoyed look on Nabiki's face it was obvious that this was not the first time she was explaining it to him.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Asked Akane.  
  
Nabiki looked up with a smirk. "One thousand yen."  
  
"Put it on my tab." Replied Ukyo easily. They sat down next to Ranma. Akane made sure that Ukyo sat between her and Ranma. Ukyo wrapped an arm around Akane's waist.  
  
Nabiki laughed. "Kasumi is with Ono, Daddy and Uncle Genma are in the dojo teaching a class, and Auntie Nodoka will be back in an hour."  
  
"What were you and Ranma talking about?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
"We need more money." Said Nabiki.  
  
"But you said we're doing okay." Protested Ranma.  
  
Nabiki tapped the ledger books. "The commission from my deal with Muu Tse has put the house accounts in the best shape they have been in years." She said. "But with me in college next year and at least you and Akane the following year." She trailed off.  
  
"True Kasumi will probably be married by then and move out and there would still be the income from Uc-chans and I'm pretty sure Auntie can keep Daddy and Uncle Genma working." She said musingly. Nabiki mentally added up a column of numbers then rechecked the result on her abacus. "But you'd be losing my contribution. Plus we're paying rent and or taxes on three different homes." She looked sternly at Ukyo. "And you are not giving up your apartment."  
  
"You know it would be easier if Mother just moved in here." Said Akane. "We have the room and we'd be able to rent out her house."  
  
"Hey great idea." Enthused Ranma.  
  
"That would definitely help." Nabiki folded her hands across her chest as she leaned against the table. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you sure you want to ask her to do that?" She asked seriously. Nabiki knew that if Ranma asked, Auntie would do it but there was something the 'Family' needed to know.  
  
"Sure." Replied Akane. "Why not?"  
  
"She may want to live on her own." Replied Nabiki evenly.  
  
Akane smiled slightly. "Don't be silly, she spends more time here than at her house." She laughed.  
  
"I was just thinking that there might be times when Auntie would want to be on her own." Replied Nabiki.  
  
"Then we'll give her a key to my place and she can stay there during those times." Said Ukyo. "Except weekends of course." Her armed tightened slightly around Akane's waist.  
  
"I'm not talking about a couple days, Ukyo." Said Nabiki  
  
"Whattaya mean, sis?" Asked Ranma puzzled.  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "Uncle Genma sleeps here pretty often." She said. "Auntie Nodoka almost never sleeps over." She shook her head. "And never when Uncle Genma is here."  
  
Silence descended as everyone digested Nabiki's statement. Ranma slumped forward dejectedly in his seat.  
  
"Damn." He muttered quietly to himself.  
  
Ukyo looked at Ranma's slumped form. "I could always keep Uc-chans' open longer." Said Ukyo to Nabiki quietly 'Poor Ran-chan.' She thought. She reached over and placed a comforting hand on his back. "Until Mother and Pops get back together." She said gently. Ranma nodded without looking up. "Wouldn't that help?" Said Ukyo.  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Yes it would but it wouldn't be fair to you." She shook her head again. "The three of you are already contributing more than just about anyone else in the family." Nabiki picked up her abacus and did some calculations. "You'd have to work ten hour days in order to make up the difference."  
  
"Pictures." Stated Ranma sitting back up. "That would solve the problem. Wouldn't it Nabiki?"  
  
"Damn it Ranma." Said Nabiki in annoyance. "I've been trying to come up with a different solution."  
  
A smile played across Ranma's face. "I noticed." He cocked his head to one side as he regarded Nabiki. "I'm offering big sister." Ranma winced as Akane hit him on top of his head. "Hey!" Protested Ranma. "I'm doin it for us."  
  
Akane huffed in exasperation. "I know that dummy." She growled. "But I wish you'd discuss it with us first." Akane looked sternly at Ranma. "We may not like having the whole world seeing your breasts. Did you ever think of that?"  
  
"Why?" Said Ranma. "Ya wanna keep'em to yourself?"  
  
"Yes!" Chorused Akane and Ukyo. Nabiki slapped her hands over her ears. She counted to five before she lowered them. Ranma picked himself off the floor.  
  
Ranma regarded his 'wives' warily. "You got a better suggestion?" He asked.  
  
"No." Grumped Akane. "Oh okay, but only as a last resort." She blew out her cheeks in frustration. She looked at her older sister. "And nothing sleazy, you hear me?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who brought it up." Snapped back Nabiki. She matched Akane glare for glare until finally Akane looked away.  
  
"No." She said. "You didn't." She chewed on her lower lip. "Sorry sis."  
  
Nabiki's glare softened into a wry grin. "Nah. I deserved that." She said. "Look Akane, if and when, we decide to go the picture route I'll let you decide which pictures. Okay?"  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"In the meantime." Continued Nabiki. "We have six more months to figure out another solution." Nabiki lifted the ledger.  
  
"Hey." Said Ukyo suddenly. "Does this mean Ranma and Akane can't get married?"  
  
Nabiki dropped the ledger. "What?" She exclaimed.  
  
"We want to get married, Nabiki." Said Akane with a blush. "It's time."  
  
"Passed time, if you ask me." Said Nabiki. She got up and threw her arms around Akane. She released her sister and began to pace the room in excitement. "Don't worry about a thing leave it all to me." She looked over at Ukyo. "I guess you're going to be the maid of honor."  
  
"And the best man." Added Ranma. "Look Nabs." Said Ranma to Nabiki's look of confusion. "I can't marry both Akane and Ukyo but." Ranma pulled at his pigtail. "It's gotta be for the three of us. You understand?"  
  
Nabiki stared at the faces of the three people in front of her. An understanding smile came to her face. "Yeah, I can understand that." She looked at Ukyo. "You know there isn't a priest in Japan that would perform a three way marriage?" Nabiki was surprised to realize she truly regretted the fact.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "We know."  
  
"But we think Ukyo came up with the next best thing." Added Akane. "Ranma is going to do a formal adoption ceremony for Ukyo just before we get married."  
  
Nabiki nodded her head. "Ooh I like that." Nabiki chuckled. "I assume you're going to do a Shinto ceremony for the adoption?" She asked.  
  
Akane nodded. "And for the marriage." Akane frowned slightly. "By doing them back to back we're hoping the priest wont object to Ukyo wearing a wedding kimono."  
  
"Hey." Exclaimed Ukyo. "When did we decide that?" Ukyo looked at Akane in surprise. 'Now what is she up to?'  
  
Akane smiled. "I've been doing a little research into Shinto ceremonies, Uk- chan." A self-satisfied look appeared on her face. "There really isn't a specific Shinto adoption ceremony. Except for." She paused dramatically.  
  
"A Shinto marriage ceremony." Finished Nabiki. "I got to hand it to you sis." She said in admiration. "I think we have a winner."  
  
"Spoilsport." Said Akane in aggrieved tones. Then she smiled. "I thought it was pretty good too." She looked over to Ranma. "Instead of a priest, Ranma does the adoption ceremony and I'll be his miko." Her smiled got wider. "When the priest marries us, you'll take the role of miko for him."  
  
"Can she do that?" Asked Nabiki.  
  
Akane nodded. "It's not normally done, but there is nothing to forbid it." Akane smirked. "Provided Ukyo learns the proper responses."  
  
"Pretty good sis."  
  
"I liked it." With a smile Akane turned to Ukyo. "What color kimono do you want to wear, Ukyo?" She asked. "Red or white?"  
  
Ukyo's mind was spinning. She threw herself into Akane's arms. "Oh Akane." She sobbed. Ukyo felt a second pair of arms encircling her.  
  
"I think you'd look very good in white, Uk-chan." Said Ranma softly. "Right Akane?"  
  
"I couldn't." Protested Ukyo in a slightly muffled voice.  
  
"You can and you will." Replied Akane. "After all," She said with a laugh. "Red is my color."  
  
Ukyo gave a tearful laugh. "Have I ever told the two of you how much I love you both?"  
  
"All the time Uk-chan." Replied Ranma. "All the time."  
  
End Chapter 10 


	51. Book 4 Chapter 11

Chapter 10  
  
"House Call"  
  
"Hello." Called a voice from the gate. "Is anyone home?"  
  
Kasumi opened the door to the courtyard to see who was there. "Dr. Epstein." Said Kasumi. "What brings you here today?" She looked at the doctor with some surprise. He was wearing black leather pants and a matching black leather jacket. Under his arm was slung a motorcycle helmet.  
  
"I wanted to visit Ryoga at the Unryuu farm and I was hoping to get directions." Said the doctor.  
  
"Who is it, Kasumi-chan.' Said Nodoka as she opened the door. "Well hello doctor." She said warmly.  
  
"Hello Nodoka." Said the doctor.  
  
"Dr. Epstein wants directions to the Unryuu farm, Auntie." Said Kasumi pleasantly. "He's going to visit Ryoga and Akari. Isn't that nice?" She walked into the house.  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "I received a call from him the other day." He explained. Dr. Epstein chuckled. "I understand you recommended he see me." He said to Nodoka.  
  
"He has a Jusenkyo curse, doctor."  
  
The doctor nodded again. This time a slightly grim look came to his face. "I know." He replied. "He was Akane's pet piglet." Dr. Epstein rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been wanting to talk to him ever since I found out." He said. "I figured I'd ride out today and see him."  
  
"Ride?" Said Nodoka curiously. She took in his garb. "Robert Epstein don't tell me you're going to ride a motorcycle to the farm?"  
  
"Sure." Said the doctor with a grin. "Why not?"  
  
"Don't you think that is a little inappropriate?" She asked. "I mean for a man of your," Nodoka hesitated for a moment. "Position." She said finally.  
  
"You mean for my age, don't you?" Laughed the doctor. "You're only as old as you feel, Nodoka." He smiled.  
  
"If you say so." She replied dubiously. "It just doesn't seem very dignified." She said. "I shudder to think about what your neighbors must think."  
  
"Now there is where age comes in handy." Chuckled the doctor. "I've reached the age where I no longer worry about what the neighbors would think." He laughed. "Whenever anyone comments I just tell them I'm having a mid-life crisis."  
  
Nodoka laughed. "Oh Doctor." She said. "You're so funny."  
  
"Why thank you Nodoka." Replied the doctor with a smile. He sketched a short bow. "I try to please." Just then Kasumi came out of the house. She walked over to the doctor and handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"Here are the directions to the Unryuu farm, doctor." Said Kasumi sweetly "Just take the highway north, " She said. "It's only twenty miles outside of town." Doctor Epstein took the piece of paper and studied it.  
  
"Oh this is easy." He said. "I'll be there in no time." He folded the paper and put it into a pocket in his jacket. "Thank you again." He turned to go.  
  
"Oh Doctor." Called Nodoka. The doctor stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yes Nodoka?"  
  
"Are you free for dinner tomorrow night?" She asked.  
  
"Are you cooking?" He asked with a smile. Nodoka nodded. "Well in that case." Said the doctor. "What time should I be here?" Nodoka blushed.  
  
"Eight o'clock." She said finally. Dr. Epstein nodded. "I'll be there." He said. Doctor Epstein bowed to both Nodoka and Kasumi and left the compound.  
  
He walked to the corner and got on his bike. It was a 900 cc black and yellow Triumph Bonneville Cruiser. It may not have the power of a Harley but it handled beautifully. He straddled the bike and inserted the key into the ignition. Dr. Epstein leaned over and opened the stopcock to the fuel tank, then sat back up. He turned the key, flicked the ignition into the on position and hit the starter. The finely tuned engine roared to life. He flipped up the kickstand and squeezed the clutch. He shifted into first gear and gently released the clutch. The bike started to move.  
  
While in the city, Dr. Epstein kept the bike running in third gear but once he hit the highway he quickly accelerated into overdrive and was racing north. As was typical, traffic was heavy but the doctor expertly wove in and out of traffic and quickly left the city behind. Soon the landscape changed from city to country and the doctor kept his eyes peeled for his exit. Less than forty-five minutes after leaving the Tendo compound, Dr. Epstein was riding up a country road and into the Unryuu farm.  
  
The noise of the motorcycle alerted the residents that they had a visitor. As the doctor dismounted a very pretty young woman had opened the door and was walking over to him. The doctor removed his helmet. "You must be Akari." Said the doctor.  
  
"Why yes." She replied. "And you are?"  
  
"My name is Robert Epstein. I'm a doctor." Replied the doctor. "I'm here to see Ryoga."  
  
"You're the psychiatrist." Said Akari. "Aren't you?" Dr. Epstein nodded. "Ryoga is expecting you doctor." She said. "Please come this way." Akari led the doctor around to the back of the house.  
  
Ryoga was hard at work sawing some wood. Ryoga had already laid out most of the framework to a medium sized structure. From what was done, the doctor could see that Ryoga was copying the floor plan of the Tendo dojo. Seeing the doctor Ryoga put down the saw he was holding and walked over. As Ryoga approached the doctor scanned him. He hid a smile as he felt Ryoga size him up and then dismiss him as an opponent.  
  
"Hello Ryoga." Said the doctor. "I'm Dr. Epstein. We spoke on the phone the other day."  
  
Ryoga shrugged. "Ranma's mom suggested I call you. I don't know what good you can do but she was insistent."  
  
Dr. Epstein chuckled. "Nodoka is a formidable woman isn't she?"  
  
Ryoga rubbed the back of his head and smiled wryly. "Yeah." He said. He looked at the doctor. "So what do we do?"  
  
"We talk." Replied the doctor. He walked over to the unfinished structure. "It appears you are building a dojo." He said conversationally.  
  
"Isnt it wonderful?" Gushed Akari. "My Ryoga running a dojo." She walked quickly over to Ryoga. "And I just know you're going to be a good teacher." Akari smiled at Ryoga. "Oh, where are my manners?" She said in dismay. "Please come into the house. I'll make some tea." Akari hurried ahead while the doctor and Ryoga followed.  
  
"She's a very sweet girl." Said the doctor to Ryoga. "Are you planning on marrying her?"  
  
Ryoga blushed slightly. "Yeah." He shook his head in bewilderment. "I guess. Don't get me wrong Doctor, I love Akari it's just that." Ryoga trailed off.  
  
"Akane?" Asked the doctor in sympathetic tones.  
  
Ryoga nodded unhappily. "I-I know she loves Ranma but." He trailed off again.  
  
"He loves her, Ryoga." Replied the doctor firmly. He tapped his forehead. "Believe me, I know." Ryoga looked confused but the doctor didn't enlighten him.  
  
"But then how come Ukyo?" Asked Ryoga in confusion. "Does he love her too?"  
  
"Yes he does." The doctor replied calmly. "And so does Akane."  
  
Ryoga shook his head. "I don't understand." He said finally. He sighed.  
  
They entered the house and Ryoga led the doctor over to the main table. With a grunt, the doctor lowered himself to the ground.  
  
"Excuse me." He said. "But I'm still not used to the Japanese custom of sitting on the floor." He smiled.  
  
Akari tried to hide her smile as she poured tea for the doctor, Ryoga and then herself. Dr. Epstein picked up the teacup and surveyed the young couple in front of him over its' brim. Akari seemed to be a relatively well-adjusted young woman and the doctor could only sense the normal emotional stresses for a woman of her age.  
  
Ryoga on the other hand was a different story. The doctor grimaced, as he tasted Ryoga's roiling emotions. The turmoil was more than could be explained by Ryoga's feelings for Akane. The curse could be the reason but the doctor felt there was something else, something darker that affected him. He extended some of his abilities to sooth some of the emotional turmoil.  
  
"I'm very glad to finally get a chance to talk to you Ryoga." Said the doctor.  
  
"Yeah, well like I said, Ranma's mom was very insistent." Replied Ryoga.  
  
The doctor cocked his head to one side. "Does that mean you didn't want to see me?" He asked.  
  
Ryoga shook his head. "It's not that." He protested.  
  
"You just wonder what good I can do?" Replied the doctor.  
  
Ryoga nodded.  
  
"Your curse really bothers you doesn't it?" Continued the doctor.  
  
Ryoga nodded again. Akari reached over and grasped one of Ryoga's massive hands between both of hers. Ryoga took a breath. "You have no idea what it's like." He said. He raised his free hand and made a fist. "I'm pretty strong." He barked a short laugh. "Even stronger than Ranma."  
  
"Go on." Urged the doctor.  
  
"But the pig." He shook his head. "You don't know how many times I've almost been eaten." Ryoga shuddered. Dr. Epstein extended his abilities to calm him. "I hate feeling helpless."  
  
"I can imagine." Agreed the doctor.  
  
"No you can't." Snapped Ryoga. "No one can." Dr. Epstein exerted some calming influence on Ryoga.  
  
Akari put her arms around Ryoga and hugged him fiercely. "It's okay, it's okay." She whispered soothingly. "I'm here."  
  
"Maybe you're right." Agreed the doctor. He rubbed his chin in thought. Ryoga's emotions when he talked about his curse were painful and strong, but again the doctor felt there was more. He used his abilities to soothe the feelings related to the curse. 'Yes.' Thought the doctor. 'There is something more here.'  
  
"You seem to have managed to stay in one place this time." Commented the doctor. "From what Ranma has told me, that is quite a feat."  
  
Ryoga laughed sadly. "You don't know the half of it, doc." He said. "I'm glad I made a habit of carrying my backpack if I plan on going more than a block."  
  
The doctor grimaced inwardly as he tasted Ryoga's response. He instinctively damped down the rising tide of negative emotion. "Has it always been like this?" He asked.  
  
Ryoga nodded. "Ever since I can remember." He replied.  
  
"Didn't your parents worry?"  
  
Ryoga snorted. It was an unhappy sound. "My parents are just as bad." He replied. "We're lucky if we see each other more than twice a year."  
  
"Both of your parents have the same problem?" Asked the doctor. A feeling of discomfort came from Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga nodded. "Yeah. It's a family trait"  
  
"That's very surprising." Said the doctor slowly. He felt Ryoga's emotions. 'This was it!' He thought. "How did your parents meet?" The emotion, a combination of shame, guilt and anger, began to spike. Dr. Epstein damped it down some more. He turned to Akari." Miss Unryuu, may I speak to Ryoga alone for a few minutes please?" He gave her a little mental shove to move her along. She nodded and got up.  
  
"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Ryoga." Said Akari and she left the room.  
  
Dr. Epstein gazed at Ryoga for a moment. He dreaded having to ask the next question but he had to know. He increased his grip on Ryoga's emotions. "Ryoga I found it very difficult to imagine two unrelated people having the same problem." He damped down on the rising emotion. "Don't you?"  
  
Ryoga looked down at the ground. Suddenly he chuckled. It was a forlorn sound and the doctor cringed inwardly as he both heard and felt it. "You know, I think you're the first person who ever put it together."  
  
"I take it you haven't told Akari?" The doctor said quietly.  
  
Ryoga looked up at the doctor, tears were streaming from his eyes. "Tell her?" He demanded. "How can I tell her, her boyfriends' parents are half- brother and sister?" He sobbed.  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
Authors Note: Didn't it strike you as odd that both Ryoga's parents had the same rare affliction? It was the one thing that always struck me as one of the oddest coincidences in the Ranmaverse.  
  
Sorry for the delay in updates. I just got back from two weeks in Senegal. If you're interested I'll tell you about it. But not today. 


	52. Book 4 Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"It's all in the gene's"  
  
"Tell me about your family, Ryoga." Asked the doctor. He exerted his abilities to calm Ryoga. "When did this condition first appear?"  
  
Ryoga nodded. "My grandmother was the first to have it." Said Ryoga. "Though it wasn't as bad with her as it was for me or my parents." Ryoga shook his head. "She'd usually just get lost for an hour or two." Ryoga smiled grimly. "Gram's first husband wouldn't believe her and divorced her right after Dad was born."  
  
"He thought she was cheating on him?"  
  
Ryoga nodded. "Yeah." Ryoga sighed. "She married Gramps a year later and Mom was born a year after that." Ryoga sighed again. "Dad used to tell me that Gram's would never leave them alone for a minute and they were able to have an almost normal childhood."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Gramps and Grams died in a car accident when Dad what seventeen and mom was fourteen." Tears began to fall from Ryoga's eyes. "After that they had only each other to depend on."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I was born a couple years later." Said Ryoga shortly. "Why?" Moaned Ryoga. "Why'd they have to do that?"  
  
Dr. Epstein calmed Ryoga down. "Ryoga, listen to me". Said the doctor quietly "You are not responsible for your parents actions." The doctor ran his hands through his thinning hair. "But you really must tell Akari."  
  
"No!" Ryoga shouted. "She'll leave me." A surge of depression started to build inside Ryoga. The doctor frantically pressed it back down. The entire room started to shake as Ryoga began to glow a sickly greenish yellow. The doctor grit his teeth as he clamped down harder on Ryoga's mind. The shaking increased and cracks began to appear in the ceiling. Dust started to drift down in increasingly thicker waves.  
  
"Ryoga!" Screamed a voice. It was Akari. Her presence registering only faintly to Ryoga, but it was enough for the doctor. Ryoga collapsed. Dr. Epstein keeled over sideways falling to the floor. The doctor drew a long shuddering breath and dragged himself back to a sitting position and tried to still his racing heart. Once he was able he calm himself he looked over to Ryoga only to see Akari glaring at him.  
  
"What did you do to him?" She demanded angrily.  
  
"I stopped him from killing himself." Replied the doctor grimly. 'And probably half the county.' He thought. The power that had started to erupt from Ryoga was incredible.  
  
"Kill himself?" Akari responded in a shocked voice. "Why would Ryoga want to kill himself?"  
  
Dr. Epstein clasped his hands in front of him and placed them on the table. "What do you know about Ryoga's family?" Asked the doctor.  
  
Akari frowned. "Not really a lot." She admitted. "Ryoga doesn't like to talk about them too much." She chewed her lip for a moment. "It's as if he is ashamed of them."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Miss Unryuu, Ryoga needs someone to care for him, really care for him, regardless of anything his family may have done." He said seriously.  
  
"What his family may have done?" Asked Akari. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"How did you breed such huge pigs?' Asked the doctor instead.  
  
"What does that have to do with Ryoga?" Demanded Akari impatiently.  
  
"Humor me." Replied the doctor.  
  
"Well if you must know it was an accident." Replied Akari. "My family have been pig farmers for generations. The pig that led to Katsunishiki was a sport." She leaned forward to stare at the doctor. "My grandfather first began breeding the sumo pig line over 20 years ago."  
  
"And how did he do that?" Asked the doctor. "I know a little about biology and it's unlikely that the trait is dominant."  
  
Akari nodded. "It isn't." She replied slowly still staring at the doctor. "It took my grandfather nearly ten years of selective inbreeding before he ended up with a large enough breeding population."  
  
"Selective inbreeding?"  
  
Akari nodded. "Mating closely related offspring to each other. In order to breed for a specific trait." She frowned at the doctor. "I'll ask you again. What does this have to do with Ryoga?"  
  
"Both my parents have the same sense of direction I do." Replied Ryoga weakly. He struggled to sit up.  
  
"Both?' Asked a startled Akari. "But that would mean." She trailed off. Suddenly Akari wrapped her arms around Ryoga. "Oh my poor Ryoga." She said.  
  
"You're not upset?" Said Ryoga in shock.  
  
"Upset?" Replied Akari tartly. "Of course I'm upset." She hugged Ryoga tighter. "It's not your fault." She said soothingly.  
  
"You're not going to leave me?" Asked Ryoga in a whisper.  
  
By answer Akari kissed Ryoga fully on the lips. "Never." She said to a dazed Ryoga. "Is that why you wouldn't tell me?" She asked when she broke the kiss.  
  
Ryoga nodded.  
  
"Well I guess I can understand that." She replied quietly. She shook her head. "I don't care who your parents are." She said her voice became more forceful. "I don't care that you become a pig." She said. She smiled. "In fact I think it just proves we belong together."  
  
Ryoga smiled back tentatively. "You think so?" He asked. "How about my getting lost?"  
  
Akari humphed. "Now THAT I don't like." She turned to the doctor. "Isn't there anything we can do about Ryoga's sense of direction?"  
  
The doctor scratched his beard. "Well it's not really my field." He said. "In fact I've never heard of anything like it." He continued to scratch his beard in thought. "Since it's apparently inherited, it's genetic in nature. But whether it is treatable or not is dependant on exactly what the problem is." The doctor shook his head. "I'll look around for a specialist. In the meantime try to stay close to Akari." He said the last to Ryoga.  
  
Akari looped her arms through one of Ryoga's massive arms. "Don't worry about that, Ryoga isn't going anywhere."  
  
"If Ryoga does wander off, call me." Said the doctor to Akari. "I should be able to find him."  
  
"You can?" Asked Ryoga. "How?"  
  
"It's a gift." Replied the doctor. "Now I really should be going." He got up. Akari and Ryoga rose with him and walked him to the door.  
  
"Thank you for coming doctor." Said Akari.  
  
"Not a problem." Replied the doctor. "Besides I'm sure the two of you have some things you would like to discuss with each other. "The doctor chuckled. "If on the off chance you find you need company, I would suggest you invite Ranma, Akane and Ukyo for a visit."  
  
"Do you think they would come?" Asked Akari. "I know Akane said she and Ryoga have settled their differences." She hugged Ryoga's arm tighter. "But." She trailed off. The doctor just smiled.  
  
They escorted the doctor to his motorcycle and a few minutes later the sound of the engine began to fade into the distance. When they could no longer hear the motorcycle Akari led Ryoga into the house.  
  
"You know, I would kinda like to see Ranma." Said Ryoga. "I want to show him the dojo I'm building." He chuckled. "Besides I need someone to spar with."  
  
"Not Akane?" Asked Akari.  
  
Ryoga put his arm around Akari's waist. "I wouldn't mind seeing her either." He replied. "As a friend." He pulled Akari closer. "She's my past, Akari." He said. "You're my future."  
  
Akari snuggled closer to Ryoga.  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, I figured it was about time something nice happened to Ryoga. One session with the doctor isn't going to solve all of his problems but at least now he knows Akari cares. And yes, the doctor was making some adjustments to both Ryoga and Akari.  
  
Incest is, rightly, the ultimate taboo among humankind. Not because of any moral reasons, and not even for ethical reasons, but for biological reasons.  
  
Ryoga is lucky he wasn't born severely handicapped, well he is if you consider his ability to get lost in a room with one door, but considering the potential for all sorts of genetic diseases, he got off lightly. As it is, he and Akari will need to be cautious when having children. Something they and the doctor will need to discuss.  
  
At a later date.  
  
I just came back from a two-week visit to Senegal. I wouldn't call it a vacation, my wife called it a cultural odyssey. We stayed in a housing development in the outskirts of Dakar. We take a lot for granted in this country. Good roads, refrigeration, running water just to name a few.  
  
They don't have much but they do have each other. People visit in Senegal. Family and friends are extremely important. They share what they have. They don't have much yet I found myself envying their sense of community and belonging.  
  
Happy Holidays everyone.  
  
Sarge 


	53. Book 4 Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
'Once more with Kuno'  
  
"Sasuke!" Shouted Tatewaki Kuno. "Where is that worthless retainer of mine?"  
  
"Master?" Replied Sasuke as he swung down from his hiding place in the ceiling. "How may I serve you?"  
  
"Ah, there you are Sasuke." He said calmly. His mercurial temper soothed by the proper show of humility from his servant. "Tell me what news you have of my two loves."  
  
Sasuke bowed low. "As you have instructed master, I have been watching the Tendo household."  
  
"And?" Kuno said imperiously.  
  
"It is as you have surmised." Said Sasuke. "The okonomiyaki chef has taken up residence in the Tendo home."  
  
"It is as I have feared." Intoned Kuno. "Not only is my poor sweet Akane besieged by that fiend Saotome, but now she is being subjected to the unnatural advances of the cross-dressing chef as well." He began to pace. "It shall not be countenanced." He shouted. "Do you hear? It shall not be countenanced." He stopped to pose in front of a mirror. "So say I, Tatewaki Kuno, scion of the clan Kuno. The rising star if the Kendo world, the Blue Thunder of Furinken High." He drew his katana and held it over his head. "Age 18."  
  
"What will you do, My Lord?" Asked Sasuke.  
  
"Yes Brother what will you do?"  
  
Kuno broke out of his pose in front of the mirror. "Ah my twisted sister." Said Kuno. "It's good to see you."  
  
"Never mind that." Snapped Kodachi. "Your precious Akane has allied herself with that androgynous peasant of a chef and have ensnared my darling Ranma." She shrieked. "I demand you do something about it." Her voice was shrill with anger. "Now!"  
  
"Don't worry, dear sister." Said Kuno arrogantly. "I fully intend to do something." He said. "Starting with the chef"  
  
Ukyo sneezed.  
  
"Are you all right Uk-chan?" Asked Ranma. She was currently in her female form. "You're not coming down with something are you?"  
  
Ukyo rubbed her nose. "No I don't think so." She said. "Now where were we?"  
  
"Okay, after the priest asks for Amerterasu's blessing." Said Akane. "That's your cue to pour the sake into the cup."  
  
"Got it." Replied Ukyo. "Oh, Akane I cant believe we're really going to do it."  
  
Akane grinned happily. "I know what you mean, Ukyo." She sighed. "I never thought it would ever happen." She smiled at Ukyo. "And never in my wildest dreams did I ever, well you know."  
  
"Akane?" Said Ukyo in a small voice. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Her voice trembled slightly.  
  
Akane put her hands on her hips. "We've been over this before Ukyo." She scolded lightly. "It's too late for cold feet."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts, Ukyo." Said Akane firmly. "We love you and we want to share our lives with you."  
  
"And we aint gonna hide it neither." Stated Ranma firmly.  
  
"Ranma's right." Agreed Akane. She knelt down in front of Ukyo and took her hand. "We need you Uk-chan."  
  
Ranma knelt in front of Ukyo as well and took her other hand. She reached over and took Akane's free hand in her own. "We're a team, Uk-chan." She said. "Remember when you asked why I picked Akane?"  
  
Ukyo nodded. "You said she 'completed' you." She felt a momentary twinge when she recalled that time.  
  
Ranma looked over and squeezed Akane's hand. "She does." She said. Akane smiled back. Ranma turned back to Ukyo. "But Uk-chan you complete US." Ranma raised their linked hands. She smiled.  
  
Ukyo looked back and forth between Ranma and Akane. She looked down at her hands feeling the warmth of their hands. "Husband? Tai Tai?"" Said Ukyo softly.  
  
Akane and Ranma glanced briefly at each other. "Yes Wife?" They responded.  
  
"Nothing." Ukyo said with a smile. "I just wanted to say it."  
  
Nabiki entered the Nekohanten. She walked over to a corner table 'Her' table. Xian Pu saw her and gave a tentative wave. Nabiki smiled back drawing a small smile from Xian Pu. Xian Pu turned and must have said something because Muu Tse came hurrying out from the back. The two of them walked over to Nabiki.  
  
"Nabiki." Said Muu Tse when he neared. "It's good to see you."  
  
"Hey Muu Tse." Nabiki responded with a smile. For Nabiki it was almost a shy smile. She looked at Xian Pu and her smile dimmed slightly. "Xian Pu." Nabiki examined her sisters' one-time rival. Nabiki knew that Xian Pu was seeing Dr. Epstein regularly and the results were beginning to show. Her hair was still cut in the same spiky lavender brush but it was now more styled. She was dressed in a knee length skirt and blouse combination. Attractive but definitely considerably toned down in comparison to her former Chinese outfits. "If you don't mind me asking, Xian Pu." Said Nabiki. She waved one hand to indicate Xian Pu's dress. "Why the change in look?"  
  
Xian Pu smiled slightly. "Old way remind Xian Pu too much of what she lose." Xian Pu sighed. "Xian Pu not Joketsuzoku should not look like one." Suddenly Xian Pu's smile broadened. "Xian Pu decide look like Xian Pu." She chirped. She looked at Nabiki sternly. "Now you no keep Muu Tse too long. He still have work to do."  
  
Xian Pu laughed at Nabiki's blush and walked away.  
  
"Damn that old ghoul." Muttered Nabiki. She turned her attention to Muu Tse. "Hey stud." She said to Muu Tse in a low throaty voice. Nabiki smiled at Muu Tse's blush. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"  
  
Muu Tse nodded. "Seven?" He asked. "I made reservations at La Maison."  
  
Nabiki smiled. "Ooh nice." She said. "I love French food." She tapped her chin with one finger. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a calculator. She began tapping in numbers. Nabiki held out the display to Muu Tse. "This is the most you can spend on us tonight."  
  
Muu Tse looked at the small numbers of the display. He reveled in his ability to read the tiny characters from so far away. He smiled. "Why set a limit?" He asked. "I'm willing to spend more than that." He smirked slightly. "Besides, can't I afford it?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head firmly. "That's not the point." She said. "I don't want you wasting money on me."  
  
Muu Tse frowned. "I wouldn't call it wasting." He protested. "I-I really enjoy being with you."  
  
Nabiki reached over and squeezed Muu Tse's hand. "Same here, Muu Tse." She said. "But I didn't mean it that way." She rested her chin on her hand, her other hand made a throw away gesture. She took a breath. "I don't want to be the 'mercenary girl' any more." She said in a rush. "Not with you."  
  
Muu Tse sat back and regarded Nabiki. "Okay, we'll do it your way, Nabiki." He took Nabiki's hand in his.  
  
"Muu Tse." Called Xian Pu. "It getting busy."  
  
"I guess I have to go back to work." Said Muu Tse releasing Nabiki's hand. "Seven?"  
  
Nabiki nodded. They both stood. Nabiki impulsively leaned over and kissed Muu Tse on the cheek. Without another word she sauntered out the door. Her hips swayed hypnotically. Muu Tse stared after her.  
  
"Muu Tse." Called Xian Pu again. "Get to work."  
  
Muu Tse shook himself and went back to work.  
  
Dr. Epstein was strolling along the streets of Nerima in the general direction of the Tendo home. It was late afternoon and he had no need to be anywhere for a couple more hours. As he walked he opened his mind to the surrounding emotional tumult.  
  
Nerima had a different emotional tone than most cities he had visited. Unlike other cities there was an underlying feeling of expectation and amusement. Dr. Epstein chuckled. Considering the frequent visitations of the strange and bizarre it was understandable that for anyone to remain in Nerima and remain sane such an attitude was necessary.  
  
Dr. Epstein frowned as he picked up a pair of particularly disturbing emotional flavors. He focused his extra sense to locate the individuals. From the way the two minds flared in apparent synchronization it was clear the two were together and talking to each other. The two were ahead of him and Dr. Epstein picked up his pace to close the gap between them.  
  
The doctors' frown deepened as he realized that the direction of his quarry would lead them directly to the Tendo home. He quickened his pace even more. Suddenly his senses picked up the agitated emotional signatures of the Saotome 'family' in proximity to the people he was following. Dr. Epstein began to run.  
  
Bursting through the gate of the Tendo home he saw Ukyo being attacked by a maniacally laughing, leotard clad young woman while a sword wielding young man was attacking Ranma and Akane.  
  
"Stop it Kuno." He heard Ranma shout. "Quit it already."  
  
"A Kuno knows not the meaning of quit." Responded Kuno and attacked Ranma viciously.  
  
"Quit." Responded Dr. Epstein from behind. "Meaning to cease, to stop, to surrender."  
  
Tatewaki Kuno spun around to see his sister unconscious on the ground and a strange foreigner standing next to Ukyo.  
  
"Who are you barbarian and what right have you to interfere in an affair of honor?" Growled Kuno.  
  
"A friend of the family." Replied the doctor casually. "I suggest you put the sword down, take your sister and leave."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Asked Kuno haughtily. "Methinks one of your advanced years would know the folly of challenging ones betters."  
  
"Oh you are certainly correct." Replied Dr. Epstein. "But what does that have to do with you?"  
  
"Outrageous." Growled Kuno. "So be it. Prepare yourself cretin." Kuno raised his sword over his head and prepared to charge.  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled and exerted his mental abilities. "Boo." He said softly.  
  
Kuno screeched in fear, dropped his sword and ran. Straight into a tree knocking himself out.  
  
"Boo?" Said Ranma in disbelief.  
  
Dr. Epstein shrugged. "It worked didn't it?" He said. "So what asylum did these two escape from?" He asked examining the unconscious Kuno siblings.  
  
"Kodachi and Tatewaki Kuno." Replied Akane. "They've been a thorn in our sides for over a year."  
  
"Yeah." Added Ranma. "Them and their father."  
  
"Yeah, he's the principal at our school." Finished Ukyo.  
  
"So this is the famous Kuno family." Remarked the doctor. "To be perfectly honest, when you first described them I thought you were exaggerating." He rubbed his chin. "Considering some of what I've seen in Nerima, I suspect you've been kind." Dr. Epstein sighed. "Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Of course, doctor." Replied Akane. "Come with me."  
  
"What'ya want to do with them?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"Just keep them there for the moment." Replied the doctor and then he followed Akane into the house. "Where is everyone?" Asked the doctor.  
  
"Mother went to the store to get something, Daddy and Uncle Genma are out drinking." Akane frowned at that. "Kasumi is with Dr. Tofu and Nabiki is getting ready for her date."  
  
"Hmm." Murmured the doctor. "So it will just be the five of us for dinner?"  
  
Akane nodded. She led the doctor to the kitchen where the phone was. The doctor picked up the telephone a dialed a number. "Toshi? It's Robert." He listened for a moment and then laughed at something the person on the other end said. "No sorry I'm busy tonight. Listen the reason I called was I have two people that need to be put under observation." He paused again to listen. "That would be fine." Replied the doctor. "I'm at the Tendo home, yes Soun Tendo, you know him?" Pause again. "Ten minutes? Excellent." He said finally. "Thanks again Toshi."  
  
"Observation?" Asked Akane.  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. Akane started to giggle. Just then Nodoka burst into the kitchen.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. "I leave for a few minutes and when I return it looks like a battlefield out there."  
  
"Hello Nodoka." Said the doctor with a smile.  
  
"Dr. Epstein." She replied in a flustered tone. "I didn't expect you for another hour."  
  
"It was a good thing the doctor was early." Replied Akane. "The Kuno's attacked Ukyo." She smiled at the doctor. "Dr. Epstein put a stop to that."  
  
Nodoka ran over to Dr. Epstein. "You didn't get hurt?" She said worriedly. Nodoka started checking the doctor for injuries.  
  
"I'm fine, Nodoka." The doctor said laughing.  
  
Nodoka looked unconvinced. "It's all well and good for my son and his wives to fight." She said sternly. "That's what they train for."  
  
"Wives?" Asked Dr. Epstein curiously.  
  
"Akane and Ukyo." Replied Nodoka in a matter-of-fact tone. "Well that's what they are, aren't they?" Nodoka would have said more but she was interrupted by Akane's hug.  
  
"Thank you Mother." Said Akane quietly. "Oh, I have to tell Ukyo." Akane released Nodoka and ran out of the kitchen.  
  
Dr. Epstein regarded Nodoka. "That was very well done, Nodoka."  
  
Nodoka snorted. "For what? Accepting the truth?" She replied. "Besides." She said with a smile. "My son is a very manly young man."  
  
"And your daughter?"  
  
Nodoka gave a very theatrical sigh. "I guess I'll just have to accept the fact that Ranma is always going to be a bit of a tomboy." She laughed. "Now get out of the kitchen, I have some cooking to do."  
  
Dr. Epstein chuckled, sketched a short bow and exited from the kitchen. He walked through the main room and back outside to check up on Kodachi and Tatewaki Kuno. A few minutes after a couple of men in white coats and one man in a business suit came into the Tendo courtyard.  
  
"Hi Toshi." Greeted Dr. Epstein.  
  
"Robert." The man in the suit replied. They shook hands. "What do you have for me?"  
  
Dr. Epstein led Toshi over to the unconscious Kuno siblings. "Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno. They attacked one of my patients with this." He picked up the katana and handed it to Toshi.  
  
"Kuno?" Replied Toshi. "Not principal Kuno's kids?" He started to laugh. "Oh this is too funny."  
  
"I gather you know of them." Replied Dr. Epstein dryly.  
  
Toshi wiped at his eyes and nodded. "The whole family." Toshi grinned. "Standard forty-eight hour observation?" There was an almost begging tone in Toshi's voice.  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "Where do I sign?"  
  
Toshi quickly handed Dr. Epstein a clipboard. Dr. Epstein signed the paper and handed the clipboard back. Toshi turned to the two men in white coats. "Okay, it's official. You can load'em up." The two men went back to their truck and returned pushing a pair of wheelchairs. They loaded the Kuno's on to the wheelchairs and trundled them back to the truck.  
  
Toshi and Dr. Epstein shook hands again. Suddenly Dr. Epstein stiffened. "Wait a minute Toshi." He said. "I think there may be one more." Dr. Epstein started scanning his surroundings. Finally his attention focused on a small bush near the front gate. He caught Ranma's eye and indicated the bush with a small movement of his head. Ranma nodded and leaped into the bush, emerging a second later with a small black clad man dangling from one hand.  
  
"Hello Sasuke." Said Ranma.  
  
"Let me go!" Screamed Sasuke. He tried to wriggle free from Ranma's grasp but was unable to. After a while he calmed down. "What are you going to do with my master?"  
  
"A couple days of observation." Replied Dr. Epstein. "Then we will see." He gazed hard at Sasuke. "Go home." Said the doctor firmly. He nodded to Ranma who released the diminutive ninja. Sasuke stared as the van carrying the Kuno's drove away. Sasuke sighed and then left.  
  
Dr. Epstein stared pensively into the setting sun for a moment then shook himself and turned back to the people assembled in the yard. "Well I don't know about the rest of you." He said. "But I'm hungry."  
  
End Chapter 13 


	54. Book 4 Chapter 14

Chapter 13  
  
"Dinner Dates"  
  
Dr. Epstein seated himself at the table. The 'Family' was setting the table. Well that's what the end result was, in actuality Ranma was tossing the plates, utensils and glasses over his shoulder toward the table. Akane and Ukyo grabbed the dishes out of mid-air and placed them on the table. The doctor admired the unconscious skill demonstrated.  
  
By habit the doctor opened himself up to the emotional currents of those around him. Not that he really needed to, the quiet humming and occasional laughter was a good enough mood indicator. He smiled.  
  
The door to the kitchen opened and Nodoka exited carrying a large platter of food.  
  
"All right!" Shouted Ranma. "Tempura." Murmurs of agreement came from Akane and Ukyo.  
  
"Manners." Chided Nodoka as Ranma's chopsticks began to blur. Nodoka 's admonishment was given sharp punctuation by a couple of well-placed elbows from Akane and Ukyo.  
  
"Okay, okay. I get the point." Grumbled Ranma. "Geez, it's only the doc."  
  
"Why thank you, Ranma." Dr. Epstein said wryly.  
  
"Aw, you know what I mean." Ranma hastily responded. "You're family."  
  
"Well even though I agree with you my son, there is no excuse for poor manners." Responded Nodoka tartly.  
  
"Yes Mom." Sighed Ranma.  
  
"I understand you went to see Ryoga." Said Akane.  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded.  
  
"Great!" Said Ranma. "How is old pork-butt doing?" He snickered. "He hasn't gotten lost already, has he?"  
  
Dr. Epstein put down his chopsticks. "Ranma I need you to do me a favor." He said seriously.  
  
"Sure doc." Replied Ranma. "Whatever you want."  
  
"I want the three of you to go visit him and Akari." Said the doctor.  
  
"Sure." Said Ranma. "We were planning to do that anyway."  
  
"That's good, but that wasn't the favor." Replied the doctor. He let his gaze wander over the three teenagers. "When you go visit, don't talk about his problem with directions." Dr. Epstein took a breath. "I really can't talk about it, but it is very important." He looked at Akane and Ukyo. "I want the same favor from you two as well."  
  
Akane and Ukyo nodded.  
  
"Can I still call him pork-butt?" Asked Ranma. Ukyo and Akane started giggling.  
  
"Ranma!" Admonished Nodoka. She was about to say more but the doctor held up his hand.  
  
"Actually I think Ryoga is not going to mind the pig references that much anymore."  
  
Nodoka stared at Dr. Epstein for a moment then a smile came to her face. "Akari is a good match for him, isn't she?"  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "A truly remarkable girl, Nodoka." He picked up his chopsticks and grabbed another piece of the tempura. "By the way Nodoka, this tempura is delicious." Dr. Epstein grabbed another piece.  
  
"Thank you doctor." Said Nodoka. She held up a small bottle. "Would you like some Sake?"  
  
Dr. Epstein gazed into Nodoka's eyes for a long moment before answering. "Why not?' He said cheerfully.  
  
Nodoka smiled and poured the some Sake into a cup and handed it to the doctor.  
  
"Aren't you having any, Nodoka?" Said the doctor with a smile. "I really hate drinking alone."  
  
"Why not?' Replied Nodoka was a small smile of her own and filled another cup. She raised the cup to the doctor.  
  
"Hey can I get some too?" Chirped Ukyo. She gave Nodoka a pleading look. She held up her hand holding her thumb and forefinger a small distance apart. "Just a little?" She smiled at Nodoka. "Please Mother?"  
  
Nodoka felt her heart jump in her chest hearing Ukyo calling her 'mother'. She smiled broadly. "Why not?' She said. "How about you Akane?"  
  
Akane nodded vigorously.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"I dunno." Said Ranma slowly. "That stuff isn't good for martial artists."  
  
"Oh come on Ranma." Pleaded Akane. "Just this once."  
  
"Oh go ahead Ran-chan." Added Ukyo. "One drink isn't going to hurt."  
  
"Oh, all right." Said Ranma. "Just this once."  
  
"Yay!" Cheered Ukyo and Akane.  
  
"Goodness." Laughed Nodoka. "It's becoming quite a party tonight." She quickly poured Sake into glasses and placed them in front of the three teenagers. "We should make a toast." She declared. "What should we drink to?" Asked Nodoka looking at the doctor as she said it.  
  
The doctor picked up his cup and thought for a moment. He raised his cup toward Nodoka. "How about we drink to." He paused. "Happiness." Dr. Epstein smiled. "Take it from someone my age. Life is too short to waste it on sadness." He let his gaze wander from person to person finally settling back again on Nodoka. "The greatest gift we can ever give to someone is to make them happy." He smiled warmly at Nodoka.  
  
Nodoka lifted her cup. "To happiness it is then." Ranma, Akane and Ukyo quickly followed suit.  
  
"To happiness."  
  
After dinner and the table was cleared Nodoka turned on the radio. She kept a bottle of sake available for herself and the doctor. Dr. Epstein reveled in the rare, for him, feeling of belonging. For once the constant emotional background noise was bearable even pleasant. He and Nodoka chatted quietly.  
  
Akane was whispering something into Ukyo's ear that was making her blush. Since she had to lean across Ranma to do it, Ranma found himself with a face full of Akane. Ranma grinned as he took the opportunity to gently bite a particularly attractive part of her anatomy.  
  
"Oh." Squeaked Akane. "Stop that." She whispered. "Didn't you get enough to eat?" She joked.  
  
"Yeah." Ranma whispered back. "I was just thinking about dessert."  
  
Akane gave Ranma a smoldering look. "That's what I was talking to Ukyo about." She swatted him on the head. "Now behave."  
  
"Yes dear." Laughed Ranma.  
  
"It's so good to see him so happy." Said Nodoka to the doctor. "My family owes you a great debt." She took a sip of her sake.  
  
"Nonsense Nodoka." Protested the doctor.  
  
"Well I for one am grateful." Responded Nodoka. "Not like some people." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Genma?" Asked the doctor gently.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry doctor, I didn't mean for you to hear that." Replied Nodoka. She nodded anyway.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Said the doctor. At Nodoka's quick glance at the three teenagers, the doctor continued. "Not here." The doctor smiled. "I'll walk you home and we can talk on the way."  
  
"Well I don't know if I want to talk about Genma right now, but I wouldn't mind being escorted home." She looked over to the three teens. They had their heads together and were laughing about something. "Ranma dear?"  
  
"Yeah mom?"  
  
"It's getting late. I must be going home." Ranma started to rise but Nodoka waved him back down. "Don't bother dearest. The doctor has offered to walk me home."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Okay, you'll be safe with him."  
  
Nodoka smiled and stood. "Let me get my handbag and we can go." She said to the doctor. She went into the kitchen and then returned a minute later. "Okay, I'm all set."  
  
Dr. Epstein offered his arm to Nodoka. After a moments hesitation she took it. Nodoka and Dr. Epstein strolled along in the warm spring Nerima evening.  
  
"Doctor?" Said Nodoka after they had been walking for a few minutes. "May I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"On one condition." Responded the doctor.  
  
"And that is?" Said Nodoka archly.  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "Only if you call me Robert."  
  
Nodoka blushed. "That would be terribly familiar."  
  
"Well Ranma did say I was family and he IS the clan leader." Said the doctor.  
  
Nodoka laughed merrily. "Why so he did." Said Nodoka. "Robert."  
  
"So what was your question?"  
  
Nodoka blushed. "I know this is very forward of me." She said. "But why aren't you married?" Nodoka blushed deeper. "I would think a man like you would have many admirers."  
  
It was the doctors' turn to blush. His senses informed him of whom one of his 'admirers' would be. "Actually, I've been married three times." He said finally. "And before you ask, we're all still friends."  
  
Nodoka was shocked. "Three times?" She asked incredulously.  
  
The doctor nodded. He shrugged. "Jeanine, that's my first wife, told me that living with me was like being in one of those reality TV shows." He smiled wryly. "You know the kind where there are hidden cameras everywhere."  
  
Nodoka nodded then paled as the implications of what the doctor meant hit her.  
  
"Alyssa, my second wife, and Tricia, my third wife said I made them nervous." The doctor laughed sourly. "Actually Tricia said I was 'spooky'."  
  
Nodoka squeezed the doctors' arm comfortingly. "Oh Robert, I'm so sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have pried."  
  
The doctor patted Nodoka's hand. "It's okay." He said soothingly. "I don't mind telling you." The doctor laughed. "Besides, they all still visit me from time to time."  
  
Nodoka raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really?" She drawled. "And why would they do that?"  
  
"Oh look." Said Dr. Epstein. "You're home." He pointed to a house.  
  
"So we are." Said Nodoka. "We-would you like to come in for a moment?" Silently Nodoka cursed her tongue for stuttering. "You still haven't told me why your ex-wives visit you." She said lightly.  
  
A pained look flashed across the doctors' face. "I don't think that would be a good idea Nodoka." He said seriously. He looked into Nodoka's eyes.  
  
Nodoka met his gaze unflinchingly. "You're right it would be a terrible idea." She said softly. "You know exactly what I'm feeling right now don't you?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "I can't completely turn it off Nodoka." The doctor said quietly. "There's always some leakage." As they were talking Nodoka took the doctors hand and led him quietly to the house. When they reached the door the doctor stopped. He was about to say something when Nodoka put the palm of her hand over his mouth.  
  
"I know. It's a terrible idea." She said. Nodoka opened the door to her home and led the doctor into the main room. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled wryly as Nodoka exited the room. He walked around the room. There were pictures and photographs everywhere. Most of them were of Ranma, either alone or with Akane and a fair number with Akane and Ukyo. There were a few pictures of Nodoka at different ages. Dr. Epstein noticed one picture lying face down on a shelf. Curious he picked it up. It was a picture of Nodoka and Genma on their wedding day. The doctor replaced the picture. Dr. Epstein sat down on the couch.  
  
A few minutes later Nodoka returned wearing lavender, silk pajamas with a matching silk robe over it. She sat down next to the doctor on the couch. They looked at each other searchingly for a moment then Nodoka leaned against the doctor. The doctor put his arm around her. Nodoka sighed.  
  
"You don't know how long it's been since I've been held by a man." Said Nodoka softly. "I miss it."  
  
"Nodoka. I. " The doctor began.  
  
"He hasn't touched me since he's returned." She continued. "He'd rather stay out all night drinking with Soun or." She bit off the rest of her words. "How long must I wait?" She demanded.  
  
"Have you considered a divorce?"  
  
Nodoka sighed. "It's not that easy, Robert." She said. "I have Ranma to think of." She turned to the doctor. "I'm lonely." She said quietly. "Is it so wrong for two lonely people to give each other some comfort?" She gave the doctor a long look. "I don't need to be an empath to know that you are lonely as well." She fitted her body against the doctors'.  
  
"Nodoka?"  
  
Nodoka snuggled closer to the doctor. "Yes Robert?"  
  
"Do you still want to know why my ex-wives visit me?"  
  
Nodoka giggled. "Because you're such a great lover?" She teased.  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "Nodoka." He breathed. "THIS is how an empath makes love."  
  
Nodoka's eyes widened as a wave of pleasure, as if her whole body had just been caressed, ran through her. The doctor lightly ran his fingers over her eyes, her nose, her lips. His fingers left a trail of hot fire in their wake. Nodoka gasped. His hand trailed lower. When his hand cupped her silk covered breast, Nodoka had to bite back a scream of ecstasy.  
  
"Oh Robert." Panted Nodoka. "I had no idea."  
  
"You still don't." Replied the doctor very quietly.  
  
Nodoka did scream when the doctor slipped his hand inside her pajama top.  
  
Muu Tse contemplated the beautiful woman seated across from him. A part of him twinged in guilt. For a moment an image of a certain lavender haired Chinese amazon appeared in his minds eye. But the reality of his elegant companion quickly washed the image away. 'Why am I so attracted to her?" thought Muu Tse. He snorted. 'Better question is what does she see in me?'  
  
"A hundred yen for your thoughts." Teased Nabiki. "And it better be about me." She added sternly.  
  
Muu Tse laughed. "It was."  
  
Nabiki blushed. "Oh." She said. She leaned an elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand. 'A date.' She thought. 'An actual date with an actual boy.' Nabiki let her eyes wander appreciatively over what she could see of Muu Tse. "So what were you thinking?"  
  
"Where's my hundred yen?" Muu Tse said smilingly.  
  
Nabiki laughed. "Put it on my tab." She said lightly.  
  
Muu Tse laughed then sobered quickly. "Just wondering if you were having a good time."  
  
Nabiki smiled. "Oh yes." She said. "You?"  
  
Muu Tse smiled back and nodded. "I have a confession." He said a minute later.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Muu Tse blushed. "This is my first real date." He said. "And. And I'm glad it's with you."  
  
Nabiki stared at Muu Tse for a moment before dropping her eyes. "Pay the check, Muu Tse." She said in a husky voice.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" He asked in confusion.  
  
Nabiki shook her head still looking at the tabletop. Finally she lifted her eyes and gave him a smile that rivaled one of Akane's best efforts. "This is my first real date too." She said. "And I'm glad it's with you." She leaned forward. "Ukyo gave me the key to her apartment." She whispered.  
  
Muu Tse started waving frantically for the waitress.  
  
Akane lay face down on her futon. Ukyo was straddling her hips giving her a massage. Akane purred as Ukyo's strong hands worked their magic easing away the muscle aches of their after dinner workout. Ranma was still in the dojo.  
  
"You know." Said Ukyo musingly. "I think Mother and Dr. Epstein like each other."  
  
"For heavens sake." Hissed Akane. "Don't mention that in front of Ranma."  
  
"Why do you think I'm saying it now?" Retorted Ukyo.  
  
Akane relaxed. "Sorry Ukyo." She apologized. "I shouldn't have snapped at you." She rested her chin on her crossed arms. "Good thing Ranma can be so dense sometimes."  
  
"So what should we do?" Asked Ukyo as she continued to knead Akane's back.  
  
"Nothing." Replied Akane.  
  
"Good plan." Responded Ukyo.  
  
Nabiki unlocked the door to Ukyo's apartment. Her hands were shaking so badly it had taken her a couple tries before she got the key into the lock. Muu Tse was standing so close to her she could feel the heat of his body. She pushed open the door and entered. "I think Ukyo keeps something to drink in the kitchen." Said Nabiki. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' She thought. "Why don't you see if you can find it?" She said aloud.  
  
Muu Tse nodded. He entered the kitchen and turned the light on. He started opening cabinet after cabinet. Finally he spotted a dust-covered bottle of American whiskey on a high shelf. He reached up and pulled it down. He located a couple glasses and retrieved some ice from the refrigerator. As he poured he noticed how badly his hands were shaking. He took a deep breath and returned to the darkened main room. "Nabiki?" He said into the darkened room. A rustle of fabric alerted him.  
  
"Over here." He heard Nabiki whisper. His many years of not relying on his eyes allowed Muu Tse to navigate unerringly toward her voice. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he made out Nabiki sitting on the couch. Muu Tse noticed she was covered in a blanket. "Cold?" He asked.  
  
"A little." Replied Nabiki in a shaky voice.  
  
"Here." Said Muu Tse handing her the drink. "This should help." He sat down next to her.  
  
Nabiki took the offered glass and proceeded to down the contents resulting in her coughing and choking 'Oh really smooth, Nabiki.' She thought angrily. "Sorry." She said when she stopped coughing. "What was that anyway?'  
  
"Whiskey." Replied Muu Tse. "It's all I could find."  
  
Nabiki took another sip. The liquid burned a fiery path down her throat. "Whew." She said. "That's strong."  
  
"Still cold?" He asked.  
  
Nabiki nodded. "How about you?"  
  
"A little." He replied.  
  
Nabiki held open the blanket. "Join me?" She said shyly.  
  
Muu Tse gasped as he realized that Nabiki was naked underneath the blanket. He gulped nervously. Muu Tse nodded.  
  
Kasumi lay with her head pillowed on Dr. Tofu's chest basking in the warm lassitude that came after their lovemaking. She smiled as she heard the soft buzz of a snore coming from Ono. 'Men.' She thought in amusement. 'Be fair, Kasumi.' She chastised herself. 'You did wear him out.' Kasumi giggled sleepily. She stretched her arm across Ono's chest and soon was peacefully asleep.  
  
Soun and Genma were on their third bar of the evening 'pub crawl'. Experienced drinkers the two of them they were pleasantly high but nowhere near drunk. Both were very well known in their community and, as long as they remained sober, well liked.  
  
"A good night to celebrate our good fortune, hey Tendo?" Said Genma with a huge smile.  
  
"Indeed Saotome." Agreed Soun. "Especially when we can afford to celebrate properly." Soun rubbed the back of his head. "I think I'm beginning to enjoy teaching again."  
  
Genma pursed his lips in disgust. "Whatever Tendo." He said. "I still think the boy should be teaching, instead of wasting his time in that Okonomiyaki shop." Genma called the waitress over and asked for the check. When it arrived he signed for it, knowing full well that the bill would be sent to, and paid for by, Nodoka. 'Bitch.' He thought nastily. 'Make Ranma clan leader will she?' He thought. 'That money is mine!' An evil grin came to his face.  
  
"Anything wrong, Saotome?" Asked Soun.  
  
"Nothing Tendo." Said Genma. "Just thinking some pleasant thoughts"  
  
"Now where the hell am I?" Grumbled Ryoga.  
  
"Ryoga?" Said a voice. "Is that you?"  
  
"Akari?" Stammered Ryoga.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Y-your room?" He stuttered. He heard the sound of someone moving in the darkened room. Akari gulped as Akari approached. "S-sorry." He said nervously. "I guess I got lost."  
  
Akari took Ryoga's hand in hers and led him over to the bed. She pushed him down. "Hmph." She snorted. She started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Akari?" Said Ryoga. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Doing what the doctor said." She replied. She pulled the shirt off an unresisting Ryoga. "Making sure you're here in the morning."  
  
Nabiki and Muu Tse cuddled together under the blanket. It had taken a lot of maneuvering and plenty of giggles but Muu Tse's clothes now lay on a heap on the floor next to Nabiki's. Their kisses had been tentative at first but soon became progressively more urgent. Their hands began to slowly explore each other's bodies.  
  
"You are so beautiful." Whispered Muu Tse.  
  
"As pretty as Xian Pu?" Asked Nabiki. 'Oh, good one Nabiki.' She scolded herself. 'Bring up his ex-girlfriend.' Nabiki turned her head away from Muu Tse. "Sorry." She whispered. A hand gently cupped her chin and turned her head back.  
  
"Prettier." Said Muu Tse. "And smarter. And sexier" His voice became a whisper. "I care about you Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki threw her arms around Muu Tse and pulled him against her body. She hugged him tightly for a long time. Finally she released him and knuckled away a couple stray tears from her eyes. With a happy sigh she languidly lay down on the couch. Nabiki opened her arms invitingly. Muu Tse lay down next to her. Nabiki wrapped her arms around Muu Tse. "Tell me again how beautiful I am." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Nodoka brushed a stray hair away from her face and leaned closer to Dr. Epstein. "My heavens Robert." She whispered. "I was joking."  
  
"What?" He teased. "I'm not a great lover?"  
  
Nodoka swatted him on the shoulder. "Hmph." She said. "I think your ego is big enough already. Thank you very much." Suddenly she smiled. "Do that again."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"I do." She replied imperiously. "And Robert?"  
  
"Yes Nodoka?"  
  
"You might want to take your clothes off this time." She blushed prettily. "I heard it's better that way."  
  
"Where to now, Saotome?" Asked a slightly drunken Soun.  
  
"I thought we'd visit the Jade Dragon tonight, Tendo." Replied Genma. "I hear they have a couple of new girls."  
  
"Oh really?" Said Soun. "Korean?"  
  
"Better." Replied Genma. "American." Genma laughed. "I'm paying." Genma smirked to himself. 'Take that, Nodoka.'  
  
Ranma entered the bedroom he shared with Akane and Ukyo and was immediately splashed with cold water.  
  
"What ya do that for?" Complained Ranma. She wiped the cold water from her face. Her jaw dropped as she found herself confronted by Akane and Ukyo in matching pink teddies. Akane was holding a third matching outfit.  
  
"This will look better on your girl form." Teased Akane. "That is unless you don't want dessert."  
  
"Gimme that." Blushed Ranma. "I don't know why I should even bother putting this on." She teased. "You're just gonna take it off me."  
  
"But Ranma honey." Purred Ukyo. "Half the fun of getting presents is unwrapping them."  
  
Ranma blushed deeper.  
  
Authors Note; Yes folks there is a lemon scene missing.You know the drill.  
  
Dr. Epstein's eyes shot open in agony as an extremely powerful emotional surge assaulted his extra sense. At the same time he felt the bed shake as Nodoka tossed fitfully in her sleep.  
  
"No don't take him." He heard Nodoka whimper in her sleep. "Don't take my baby."  
  
Dr. Epstein exerted his abilities and calmed Nodoka. "Shh." He said softly. "It's all right." As Nodoka calmed she wrapped herself around the doctor, her head finally coming to rest on the doctor's chest. Dr. Epstein stroked Nodoka's hair. "It's all right." Repeated the doctor. He exerted his abilities a little more and watched as a smile appeared on Nodoka's face.  
  
"Pleasant dreams." He said and fell back to sleep.  
  
End Chapter 14 


	55. Book 4 Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Night moves"  
  
Xian Pu danced along the nighttime rooftops of Nerima. She had taken to doing that recently. Xian Pu laughed delighting in her skill and grace. She eventually made it to the top of the Nerima water tower. Xian Pu stood on the edge of the tower and surveyed the town of Nerima spread out below.  
  
"Nice night isn't it?" Said a voice from behind her.  
  
Xiasn Pu spun around in shock. "Who there?" She demanded. Inside she was shaking. 'How I not know he there?' She dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
A tall figure seemed to materialize out of the dark. He was a tall young man with a wild shock of black hair on his head. 'Not bad looking.' Thought Xian Pu despite the situation.  
  
"Relax beautiful." Said the young man. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."  
  
"Hmph." Said Xian Pu confidently. "Xian Pu not worried."  
  
"Xian Pu, huh?" Said the young man. "Pretty name." He stopped a little more than arms distance away. "That was quite a show you put on before." He said. "I had trouble keeping up."  
  
Xian Pu narrowed her eyes. "Why you follow Xian Pu?" She was worried now. She hadn't known anyone was following her. Whoever he was, he obviously was able to mask his presence and, if he was able to keep up with her, skilled in martial arts as well.  
  
"I just wanted to say hello." Said the stranger.  
  
"Okay, you say hello." Xian Pu growled. "Now you go, yes?"  
  
"Ah don't be like that beautiful." Said the man. "I just want to talk. You know. Get to know each other."  
  
Xian Pu shook her head. "Xian Pu no want talk." She said sharply. "If you no go than Xian Pu go, Bai Bai." She said and jumped over the side of the water tower. The young man rushed to the side only to see Xian Pu bouncing away over the rooftops.  
  
The young man smiled. "Man she was cute." He said to himself.  
  
Xian Pu raced over the rooftops at the highest speed she could maintain. Even with her senses strained to the fullest she couldn't determine if she was being followed or not. Just in case, she didn't take a direct path home. It was an hour before she got home. "Muu Tse?" She called. No response. She checked his room and found it empty. 'Oh no, stupid duck boy not return from date.' She thought unhappily.  
  
Xian Pu went to the kitchen to make some tea, but found she was jumping at every sound the old house made. "This stupid." She said out loud. A barking dog made her spill the hot tea on the table. "Stupid Xian Pu." She berated herself. "This not how warrior act." A floorboard creaked and before she knew it, Xian Pu was running down the street. Without thinking about it she found herself outside the Tendo compound. She jumped over the wall and bounded to a second story window. She tapped frantically on the window.  
  
An annoying tapping sound woke Akane from a deep sleep. She looked around. The tapping was coming from the window. Akane could see a dark figure crouched outside. "Who's there?" She growled.  
  
"Akane please let me in." She heard a voice. "It Xian Pu."  
  
"Xian Pu?" Akane shook Ukyo awake.  
  
"Huh? Wazzup?" Said Ukyo blurrily.  
  
"Xian Pu is at the window." Hissed Akane. Ranma just slumbered on.  
  
"Akane please." They heard Xian Pu call.  
  
Akane and Ukyo looked at each other. Ukyo nodded and took a ready stance. Akane opened the window. "It's late Xian Pu, what do you want?" She demanded quietly so as not to wake Ranma.  
  
"Please Akane, let Xian Pu stay here tonight." She said in a tiny voice.  
  
"Look Xian Pu we told you. We're not giving you a baby." Growled Akane.  
  
"Xian Pu no come for that." Said Xian Pu impatiently. She kept looking over her shoulder. "Muu Tse no come home yet."  
  
"So? He's probably still out with Nabiki." Akane looked at the clock. "Well it is late."  
  
"No not worried about duck boy." Snapped Xian Pu. "It's. It's" Stammered Xian Pu.  
  
"It's what?" Asked Ukyo. She walked closer to the window. "Damn girl, you look like hell." Akane and Ukyo exchanged looks. They shrugged at each other. "Oh hell." Grumbled Ukyo. "Get in here."  
  
Xian Pu climbed into the room, closed the window and then sank down against the wall. 'Thank you." Whispered Xian Pu.  
  
"Talk fast Xian Pu." Growled Akane. "If this turns out to be some trick." She threatened. "And don't wake Ranma."  
  
Xian Pu shook her head. "No trick." Said Xian Pu quietly. "Meet boy on top of water tower."  
  
Akane was slightly impressed. Getting to the top of the water tower was something only a decent martial artist could do without special equipment. "Okay so he's a martial artist. So what?" She said. "So are you."  
  
"Boy say he follow me. I never hear him."  
  
"So he was hiding." Argued Akane.  
  
"Akane." Replied Xian Pu. "I not know he there until he let me." Xian Pu looked pensive. "I take good look around first. Xian Pu no see him." She looked at Ukyo. "You been on tower. No place to hide." Xian Pu shivered. "He just seem appear."  
  
Ukyo whistled. "Now that's pretty good."  
  
Akane nodded. "Really." She said. "I can only think of a few people who could pull off that trick. Ranma for one."  
  
"Still it doesn't explain why you're here." Commented Ukyo.  
  
Xian Pu looked at the ground. She mumbled something.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
Xian Pu looked up and Ukyo was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Xian Pu scared." She whispered. She held her clasped hands out in front of her, pleading. "Please Xian Pu alone. No have great-grandmother. No have Ranma. No even have silly duck boy." Xian Pu leaned forward until her hands were on the floor and her head was almost touching it. "Warrior alone soon dead warrior." She said to the floor. "Xian Pu hate being alone."  
  
Ukyo threw her hands up into the air in exasperation. "Damn that old ghoul." She grumbled. She looked at Akane.  
  
Akane nodded. "Okay Xian Pu you can stay."  
  
Ukyo threw a blanket and a pillow to Xian Pu. Xian Pu grabbed them. She wrapped the blanket around her and curled up into a tight ball under the window.  
  
Akane and Ukyo made their way back to their futon. Ranma was still asleep. The two girls lay down on either side of the little redhead. "Damn that old ghoul." Grumbled Ukyo again.  
  
"Akane? Ukyo?" Whispered Xian Pu. "Thank you."  
  
"Go to sleep Xian Pu." Said Akane.  
  
Ranma woke early the next morning and gently extricated herself from the tangle of arms and legs of Akane and Ukyo. She stretched hugely and then looked around for something to put on. Ranma didn't notice the empty pile of bedclothes under the window. Silently she padded down the hall to the bathroom. She entered the bath and washed and rinsed herself off under the cold water. Still somewhat sleepily Ranma entered the furo and immediately transformed back into a boy.  
  
"Eep!" Squeaked a voice.  
  
Ranma's eyes flew open. He saw that the furo was already occupied. "Xian Pu!" He screamed. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ranma was in a panic. 'This is so not good.' He thought. 'Oh man neither of the girls is gonna believe this.' The door to the bath opened and Akane and Ukyo charged in.  
  
"It's not what it looks like." Shouted Ranma. "I didn't even know she was here. Ya gotta believe me." He threw his arms over his head protectively.  
  
"It not what it look like." Shouted Xian Pu at the same time. "Ranma walk in on me." She jumped out of the furo and retreated to the far wall, and pressed fearfully against it.  
  
"You ever see anything so pathetic in your life, Uk-chan?" Said Akane as she surveyed the two cowering martial artists.  
  
"Never." Admitted Ukyo. "Oh stop it Ran-chan. We're not going to hit you."  
  
"You're not?" Said Ranma in disbelief. "You mean you believe me?"  
  
Nabiki's eyes opened slowly. 'So warm.' She thought. The warmth was coming from an unaccustomed weight pressing against her back. She wriggled against the warm body next to hers. An arm reached around and cupped her breast. Nabiki purred. "Good morning, Muu Muu." She whispered.  
  
"Good morning, 'Biki." Replied Muu Tse. He kissed the back of her neck while he continued to fondle her breast. Nabiki shivered. "Now where were we?" He said.  
  
Kasumi woke in the manner she hoped would remain the same for the rest of her life, held in Ono's arms. 'Oh poo.' She thought crossly. 'I have to get up.'  
  
Ryoga woke to the sound of crying. "Akari what's wrong?"  
  
"You don't love me." She sobbed.  
  
"Of course I love you Akari." He said. "Oh no!" Cried Ryoga in horror. "Did I do something to you last night?" He said. His voice was full of panic. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
Akari stopped crying and looked at Ryoga in disbelief. "No you didn't." She said. "That's why I'm crying, you jerk." She said angrily. "I was hoping you'd, we'd." She blushed. "You know."  
  
A look of comprehension formed slowly on Ryoga's face. "You did?" He asked in wonder.  
  
Akari nodded.  
  
Nodoka opened her eyes with a smile. She rolled over to one side to look at the person lying next to her. As if in reaction to her gaze the doctor slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Nodoka." Said the doctor softly. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Nodoka smiled. "I think it was the best nights rest I've had in years." She said quietly. "Thank you Robert."  
  
"For what?' He asked curiously. He smiled. "If anything I should be thanking you."  
  
Nodoka blushed. "Are you hungry?" She said.  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "Starving." He replied.  
  
Nodoka started to get up and was immediately pulled back into the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Well I certainly can't cook from here?" Replied Nodoka tartly.  
  
"Who said anything about food?" Said the doctor. He pulled her close.  
  
Nodoka felt that same full body caressing sensation from the previous night. "Oh." She gasped. She wrapped her arms around the doctor. "Oh, Robert."  
  
Ranma stared at Xian Pu with suspicion. "Let me get this straight." He said. "You came here last night cuz you was scared?"  
  
Xian Pu nodded her head.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" He said crossly.  
  
"Ranma that's enough." Scolded Akane. "I believe her."  
  
"Thank you, Akane." Whispered Xian Pu.  
  
Ranma blew at a breath. "Okay, if Akane believes ya than I guess I gotta too." Ranma grimaced. "I don't understand, you never were afraid of anything before."  
  
Xian Pu nodded unhappily. "Don't know why so scared." She said. "Something about boy, way he look at me."  
  
"Waddaya mean?" Asked Ranma.  
  
Xian Pu blushed. "Like he hungry."  
  
Suddenly Ranma burst out laughing. "There is a Kami-sama." He cried. Ukyo and Akane started laughing a second later.  
  
"You no laugh at Xian Pu." She said angrily. "It not funny."  
  
"Oh sugar." Chuckled Ukyo. She wiped at her eyes. "Yes it is." She said.  
  
Xian Pu's mouth dropped open in shock. . "You really had us worried for a moment, Xian Pu." Added Akane. Suddenly she grinned. "Well? Is he cute?"  
  
Genma cracked one eye open. 'Yep.' He thought. 'I'm in the drunk tank again.' He sat up inside the small jail cell and looked around. He noticed Soun asleep on a bunk next to him. "Hey Tendo." He called. "Wake up."  
  
End Chapter 15  
  
Authors Note: Wharpt Ouch! Bad pun. AllisterH. Good point. Hmm, what to do? What to do?  
  
So any guesses as to whom the guy on the tower was? 


	56. Book 4 Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
"Aftermath"  
  
"Now I know why Akane likes this so much." Shouted Nabiki over the rush of the wind. "This is fun. Wheeee!" She cried. "Come on Muu Muu, faster."  
  
"Your wish is my command, 'Biki." Said Muu Tse with a grin and picked up speed as he bounded across the Nerima rooftops with Nabiki in his arms. "Uh oh." He said a few minutes later. "Look." He said pointing with his chin.  
  
Coming toward them were four figures also bouncing across the rooftops. Nabiki looked. "Hey, who's that chasing my sister, Ranma and Ukyo?"   
  
"Oh crap." Said Muu Tse. "It's Xian Pu and she looks mad." He looked down at Nabiki. "Should I go help?"  
  
"Nah." Said Nabiki. "Take me home."  
  
"Okay." He replied.  
  
"Wheee!"   
  
Xian Pu was chasing a laughing trio across the Nerima rooftops. "Come back here." She shouted. "You no make fun of Xian Pu."  
  
"Oh come on, sugar." Laughed Ukyo. "Lighten up." She stole a glance over toward Akane and Ranma. They nodded. When they hit the next roof the three of them jumped straight up into the air, did a back summersault and landed behind a frantically skidding Xian Pu.  
  
Xian Pu finally halted and turned around and stalked angrily toward the trio. "Why you make fun of Xian Pu?"  
  
"What are friends for?" Laughed Ukyo. Ranma and Akane nodded and laughed.  
  
Xian Pu stopped dead in her tracks. "Friends?" She whispered in disbelief. "You call Xian Pu friend?"  
  
"Well, I still don't know if I really trust you Xian Pu." Said a suddenly serious Akane. "But yeah."  
  
Xian Pu stared at Akane for a long moment and then, with a sob, threw herself into Akane's arms. "Oh Akane." She wailed. "Xian Pu so, so sorry."  
  
"Can't. Breath." Gasped Akane.  
  
Xian Pu immediately let Akane go and threw herself into Ukyo's arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Babbled Xian Pu.   
  
Ranma tensed up knowing that he was next on the 'glomp' list. He held his hands up in front of him defensively. "It's okay Xian Pu." He said quickly. "You don't gotta thank me."  
  
Xian Pu stalked over to Ranma. Ranma was suddenly reminded of a c-c-cat. Xian Pu stuck her hand out in front of her. "Shake?" She said. Ranma looked at the hand and then at Xian Pu and then back to the hand. 'I know I'm gonna regret this.' He thought. He put out his hand. "Shake." He said. To Ranma's surprise Xian Pu took his hand and gave it a firm shake.   
  
"Thank you Ranma." Said Xian Pu.  
  
Ranma rubbed the back of his head in confusion. He looked around. They were on a broad flat rooftop. Ranma smiled. "Well since we're here." He said. "Anyone feel like sparring?"  
  
Nodoka and the doctor were sitting down at the kitchen table in Nodoka's home.  
  
"So there I was, in the middle of the Peoples Market in Dakar, in just a t-shirt and sandals." Said the doctor. "Good thing it was a long t-shirt."  
  
"Oh, Robert." Laughed Nodoka. "How do you get yourself into such fixes?"  
  
"It's a gift." Replied the doctor with a broad grin. He smiled fondly at Nodoka. "I've had a wonderful time, my dear." He said. "But I really must be going." He stood.  
  
Nodoka stood as well. "I know, Robert."   
  
The two of them walked to the front door. "Robert?" Said Nodoka before she opened the door. "I. I"   
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "I know Nodoka." He said. "Thank you." He reached over and pulled Nodoka into a warm embrace. Nodoka melted into his body. Then they pushed away from each other. "Will you be all right?" He asked.  
  
Nodoka nodded. She reached up and adjusted the doctors' collar. She patted it smooth and then lay her palm against his chest. "I'll be fine." She smiled. "It's not like we wont." Nodoka blushed. "See each other again." She sighed. "Oh, why does it have to be so complicated?"  
  
"It's called life, my dear." Replied the doctor. "Now I really must go."  
  
The phone began to ring. "Good Bye." Nodoka said quietly. "My dear Robert."  
  
The phone rang again. "You better go answer that." Said the doctor and opened the door and left. Dr. Epstein was just turning the corner when he felt the unmistakable emotional signature of Nodoka. She was very, very angry. Dr. Epstein sighed and turned around and headed back.  
  
Nodoka was just opening the door when the doctor came into view. "Robert?" She said in surprise. "What are you, oh never mind." She rasped angrily. "It's that fool of a husband of mine." She growled.   
  
"What happened?" Asked the doctor.  
  
"That idiot!" She growled.   
  
"You're where?" Nabiki screamed into the phone. "Daddy!" Nabiki slammed the phone down. "Ooh, that father of mine."  
  
Ranma blocked a kick from Akane, used the momentum to spring into the air and over Ukyo and landed just in time to block another kick from Xian Pu. Xian Pu growled and launched another attack.  
  
Ranma laughed as he defended. He felt his danger sense kick in and leaped straight up into the air, using his Ki to boost the height. Just in time to avoid a double strike from Akane and Ukyo. Unfortunately Xian Pu wasn't so lucky and Ranma watched in glee as the three girls crashed into each other. "Yeah." He crowed. He strolled over to the fallen girls. "You know that wouldn't happen if you watched each other more."   
  
"Yeah, yeah." Grumped Akane as she stood. Suddenly she smiled. "We'll work on it."  
  
"Good." Replied Ranma. "Come on let's go home." He said. "I'm starving."  
  
"You and your stomach honey." Smiled Ukyo. She looked at Xian Pu. "You coming?"  
  
Xian Pu shook her head. "No." She said with a smile. "Xian Pu must get restaurant ready." She wiped the sweat from her brow. "And take bath." With a quick bow she raced away over the Nerima rooftops.  
  
"Let's go home guys." Said Akane. Suddenly she stuck out her tongue. "Race you." She called and then took off over the rooftops. Ranma and Ukyo raced off after her, laughing all the way.  
  
"Drunk and disorderly conduct. Disturbing the peace." Intoned the desk sergeant. "Lewd behavior."   
  
"Okay, okay." Growled Nabiki. "I get the picture. How much?"  
  
"Where is he?" Screamed a female voice. "Where is that worthless husband of mine?"  
  
"Over here Auntie." Called Nabiki.  
  
"Nabiki-chan?" Said Nodoka. "What are you doing here?" A hand flew to her mouth. "Oh dear, don't tell me Soun." She trailed off.  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Yeah, Daddy is here too." She noticed the figure next to Nodoka. "Hi doc."  
  
"Hello Nabiki." Said Dr. Epstein. "I see you already have everything under control."  
  
Nabiki snorted. "Of course." Nabiki looked at the doctor and Nodoka noticing their closeness to each other. 'Hmm.' She thought. She decided to think about it later. Nabiki turned back to the desk sergeant. "Okay how much for the two of them?" Nabiki's mouth worked liked she had tasted something vile.  
  
"Okay brudder." Said the man in a thick Hawaiian accent. "You get my Keikis out of dere and you do it now."  
  
"But Principal Kuno." Said the orderly. "I can't release them without the admitting doctors permission."  
  
"Den you get him heah." Said Principal Kuno.  
  
"I've tried Principal Kuno, but he hasn't returned our calls." Replied the orderly.  
  
"Den you gimme him address." Said Principle Kuno. "Yes?"  
  
"I can't do that sir."   
  
Principal Kuno reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He started placing one thousand yen notes on the counter. "Twenny t'ree, Twenny foah, Twenny five." He stopped. "No?" He made as if to pick up the bills but the orderly grabbed them.   
  
"I never gave you this." Said the orderly. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Principal Kuno.  
  
"Of course not, bruddah." Said Principal Kuno.  
  
Dr. Epstein unlocked the door to his apartment and entered. He sighed. He had left Soun and Genma to the tender mercies of Nodoka and Nabiki. He shook his head. If he were either one of the two men he'd be busy planning a long training trip, preferably on a separate continent. After a quick shower and a change of clothes the doctor began sorting through his mail. "Nothing but bills." He said to himself. He then checked his voice mail.   
  
"Dr. Epstein this is Nerima Psychiatric. Please call us at your earliest convenience."  
  
"Dr. Epstein this is Nerima Psychiatric. The parent of the two new patients is requesting immediate release. Please call us."  
  
"Robert, this is Toshi. I'm getting a lot of pressure to release the Kuno kids. I'll put it off as long as possible." There was a pause. Then Toshi's voice continued in almost a whisper. "Robert, watch your back."  
  
Dr. Epstein hung up the phone. "Hmm." He muttered. "This is not good."  
  
Nabiki leaned against the door of the dojo and smirked as Nodoka continued to dress down her father and Mr. Saotome. She was impressed. 'Auntie' had been going on for fifteen minutes, listing the two men's faults and hadn't repeated herself once. Still as entertaining as the display was there was no reason to let Auntie have all the fun. Besides she was mad.  
  
"I think they get the idea Auntie." Said Nabiki. "Honestly Daddy, do you realize how much this little episode of yours is going to cost us?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the two men. "We'll be lucky if money is all that we lose."   
  
"Now, now Nabiki." Soothed Soun. "This will all blow over in a week or two." He said. "You'll see."  
  
"For your sake, I hope you are right." Replied Nodoka. "Come Nabiki, I think I've had enough of these two for one evening."  
  
"I agree, Auntie." Said Nabiki. 'Besides I think we need to have a talk.' She thought grimly.  
  
"We're home." Came Akane's voice from the door. Nodoka and Nabiki went into the main room. Akane, Ranma and Ukyo were taking off their shoes and entering the house.   
  
"Hi Mom." Called Ranma. "Hi Nabs."  
  
"Ranma." Said Nodoka. "I'm glad you're here." She said. "Could you please walk me home?"  
  
"Sure mom." Replied Ranma. He put his shoes back on. A few minutes later Nodoka and Ranma left.  
  
Nabiki looked at her sister and Ukyo for a moment. "Akane. Ukyo." She said. "We have to talk." The two girls cocked their heads at Nabiki. "My room." Commanded Nabiki. A few minutes later the three girls were sitting in Nabiki's room.  
  
Dr. Epstein was writing in his journal when his head snapped up. A grim look appeared on his face. He stood up and walked to the front door of his apartment just as a knock sounded he opened it.  
  
Ranma walked along side his fuming mother. "Mom?" He said. "Are you all right?"  
  
Nodoka looked at her son, sometimes daughter, and sighed. "Sorry dearest." She said contritely. "It's nothing."  
  
Ranma looked at his mother in concern. "What did Pops do now?" He asked.  
  
"Is it so obvious?" She asked sadly.  
  
Ranma pulled his pigtail. A wry grin came to his face. "Nah." He said. "It's just that whenever something is wrong, it's usually Pops fault."  
  
Nodoka sighed.   
  
"So." Asked Ranma. "What did he do?"  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "I really shouldn't say anything my son."  
  
Ranma looked pensive for a moment. "What if I asked?" He said slowly. "As clan leader?"  
  
Nodoka stopped walking. "Please Ranma." She said sadly. "Don't."  
  
"But you'd answer wouldn't you?" Persisted Ranma.  
  
Nodoka gave a very tiny nod.  
  
"Why you do dat to my keikis?" Asked the man in a thick island accent before Dr. Epstein could ask who he was.  
  
"And you are?' Asked the doctor.  
  
"You not be playing dumb wit me." Said the man. "Why you put my Tachi and Dachi in loony bin?"  
  
The doctor glared at Principal Kuno. "Because they need help." He replied.  
  
"There be nothin wrong with me Keikis." Replied Principal Kuno. "Nothin that a leetle discipline wont cure."  
  
"Discipline?" Growled Dr. Epstein. "Is that what you call it?" He spat. "How much did you pay the child welfare investigator to keep him from filing abuse charges against you the last time?"  
  
Principle Kuno froze in shock. Then his eyes narrowed angrily. "You should not be knowing such things." His voice took on a dangerous tone. "It not." Principle Kuno paused. "Healthy."  
  
Dr. Epstein chuckled. There was nothing pleasant about the sound. "That, Mr. Kuno." Said the doctor. "Sounded like a threat."   
  
"You take it anyway you want." Replied Principle Kuno. "As long as it mean you release my keikis."  
  
"I think you should leave." Replied the doctor. He exerted his abilities and 'shoved' the principle out of his apartment. He used the same emotion he had used on the man's son. Fear.   
  
"You no be hearing the last of me." Shouted Principle Kuno as he scuttled away. "There be no way a Kuno stay in no loony bin."  
  
Dr. Epstein stalked after the principle. "Do your worst." Spat the doctor. "Your children need help and I'm going to see they get it." Another 'push' from the doctor and the principle was running down the street as if all the demons of hell were chasing him  
  
Nabiki, Akane and Ukyo were sitting in Nabiki's room. "What did you want to talk to us about big sister." Said Akane nervously.  
  
Nabiki slit her eyes. "Does Ranma know?" She demanded without preamble.  
  
Akane and Ukyo looked at each other. Akane could see the worry in Ukyo's. She looked back at Nabiki and considered bluffing. But this was Nabiki. Akane took a deep breath. "No." She said simply.  
  
Nabiki sighed heavily. "Thank all the kami in heaven." She breathed.  
  
"How'd you find out?" Asked Ukyo. Part of her was hoping that Nabiki didn't really know anything. Nabiki's next words dashed that hope.  
  
"About Auntie Nodoka and Dr. Epstein?" Said Nabiki calmly. At Ukyo's reluctant nod, she continued. "It wasn't that difficult to guess." Nabiki folded her arms in front of her. "So what were you planning to do about it?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Nothing." Whispered Akane.  
  
"Now that, my dear little sister." Said Nabiki. "Is good thinking." Nabiki smirked at the look of shock and relief on his sister's face and the matching one on Ukyo's. "What?" She said is sad amusement. "You thought I'd have a problem with it?" Nabiki shook her head. "Uncle Genma is so most useless excuse for a husband ever." Growled Nabiki. "Auntie deserves better. How Ranma turned out as nice as he did with a father like that I'll never understand." She stated coldly. "Uncle Genma can go to hell for all I care, but he isn't taking Daddy or Auntie Nodoka with him." Nabiki waved her hands to cut off any comment. "Did you know I had to bail him and Uncle Genma out of jail this morning?"  
  
"Oh crap." Said Ukyo angrily.   
  
"How bad?" Asked Akane. Her face was taut with anger.  
  
"Bad enough." Replied Nabiki. "If it wasn't for the money I got from Muu Tse, we'd really be in trouble." Nabiki made a growling noise. "As it is." She trailed off.  
  
"We need more money." Finished Ukyo.  
  
"You got it in one, little sister." Said Nabiki.  
  
Despite the situation Ukyo found her eyes tearing up at being called 'little sister' by Nabiki. She felt Akane's hand grasp hers and squeeze it. "Thanks." Said Ukyo huskily. "Big sister."  
  
It was Nabiki's turn to feel tears forming in her eyes. She brushed them away impatiently. "We don't have time for that now." She said. "Sorry guys, but it looks like we're going to have to go the picture route." Nabiki smirk returned. "Face it, there are a lot of guys our there who'll pay big money for pictures of a certain redhead."  
  
Ukyo laughed. "I wonder how they'd feel if they knew Ranma was really a guy?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "I hate to tell you this little sister, but not only wouldn't they care but most of them would probably 'get off' on the whole idea." Nabiki chuckled. "You two certainly do."  
  
Akane and Ukyo blushed bright red. "I see what you mean." Akane whispered after a moment. Suddenly her hands clamped into fists and she punched her thighs. "I really hate asking Ranma to do this." She said. "It's not fair."  
  
"No kidding sugar." Agreed Ukyo. "It makes me feel like a, a, what's that American word?"  
  
"Pimp?" Asked Nabiki.  
  
"Yeah!" Shouted Akane and Ukyo in unison. "Oh sorry Nabiki." Said Ukyo.  
  
"For what?" Said Nabiki. "Why do you think I stopped taking pictures?" Nabiki shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It never bothered me before." She laughed with tears in her eyes. "Sometimes I wish I had never met Dr. Epstein."  
  
"I don't." Said Akane softly. Ukyo smiled in agreement.  
  
"Nah, I don't either really." Replied Nabiki. "But things sure were easier." She looked at Akane. "So?" She said. "Are you going to ask him?"  
  
"How many pictures are we talking about?" Asked Akane in resignation.  
  
"It's not so much how many pictures, little sister." Said Nabiki. "It's how many of one picture do we have to sell?" Nabiki chewed her lower lip. "Depending on the picture, I can get as much as five thousand yen a print."  
  
"Really?" Said an incredulous Ukyo. "I can't believe anyone would pay so much for a picture."  
  
Nabiki laughed. "Hell Kuno used to pay a thousand yen a copy for pictures of Akane." Nabiki laughed again. "And she had clothes on." Nabiki wiped her eyes. "I could probably get more for pictures of Akane then I do for Ranma."   
  
"How much would you get for pictures of me?" Asked Ukyo quietly.  
  
"Ukyo!" Akane screamed in a shocked voice.   
  
"I don't think it's fair to Ran-chan either. Okay?" Shouted Ukyo back. "Everything always falls on Ranma. It's not fair."  
  
Akane gathered Ukyo into her arms. "No it's not." She said soothingly. "But I can't let you do this."  
  
"But it's okay to do it to Ranma?" Responded Ukyo angrily. She tried to pull away from Akane but Akane just tightened her grip. Akane turned her head toward Nabiki. "How much for pictures of the three of us?" There was only a trace of a quaver in her voice.  
  
"Oh Akane." Ukyo whispered into Akane's shoulder. "You can't."  
  
"We're in this together." Replied Akane. "Remember?"  
  
"Oh my." Whispered Nabiki.  
  
Ranma bounced across the rooftops of Nerima. "Damn that stupid old man." He muttered. "Why does Pops always do this to us?" In an effort to work off his anger, Ranma began stretching out his leaps; putting greater and greater distance on each bound. Soon he was fairly flying across the Nerima skyline. "Stupid, stupid, stupid old man." He shouted as he flew.  
  
Ranma spied the Nerima water tower and with an incredible surge of power leaped from the rooftops to the top of the water tower. "Stupid Pops." Said Ranma as he touched down. He stared out over the Nerima skyline for a minute.  
  
Ranma spun around. "Who's there?" He demanded.  
  
"Shit Ranma." Said a disembodied voice. "You're not supposed to be able to detect me." The voice said plaintively.  
  
Ranma relaxed and folded his arms across his chest. "Hello Ryu."  
  
End Chapter 16  
  
Authors Notes:   
  
So many of you have sent me suggestions and ideas for current and future storylines and a just want to say, some have been too good not to use. And other times certain criticisms has, happily, prevented me from taking this story off course. Thank you all.  
  
Yes, the mystery man on the tower is Ryu Kumon. 


	57. Book 4 Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
'Oh what a tangled web'  
  
Ranma raced toward the Tendo compound. Much as he wanted to talk to Ryu he had other things to attend to. They agreed to meet later. Ranma bounced over the wall to the Tendo compound. As for now. "Pops." He screamed as he landed. "Get your fat butt out here."  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to your father boy?" Growled Genma as he appeared in the doorway. "Show some respect."  
  
"That's a good one coming from you." Growled Ranma in return. Ranma cracked his knuckles. "I think you and I need to have a little." He cracked his knuckles again. "Talk."  
  
"What's that racket?" Asked Nabiki. She looked out the window. "Oh look." She said gleefully. "Ranma and Uncle Saotome are playing."  
  
Akane and Ukyo rushed to the window in time to see Ranma kick his father into the pond. A second later an enraged panda charged out of the pond only to be kicked back into it.  
  
"I think Ran-chan is upset." Said Ukyo in even tones.  
  
"Really?" Asked Akane in the same tone. "What gave it away?" Akane and Ukyo flinched as the panda once again landed in the pond. "Come on Ukyo. We've got to stop this."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Said Ukyo. "You can't be feeling sorry for Pops."  
  
Akane pursed her lips. "Hardly." She said dryly. "I'm worried about the koi."  
  
"I'm sick and tired of your mooching old man." Shouted Ranma. "And I'm even more sick and tired of you hurting mom." Ranma grabbed the panda once more and hurled it into the compound wall.  
  
"Ranma stop!" Shouted Akane. "He's not worth it."  
  
Ranma looked as if he wanted to inflict more punishment for a moment, then, with a sigh, he stopped. "You're right." He said through gritted teeth. He spun on his heel and stalked back into the house. Akane hurried to follow. Ukyo watched as the panda slowly got back to its feet.  
  
"Pops, if I were you, I'd make myself scarce for awhile." She said and then turned to follow Ranma and Akane.  
  
Ukyo ran up to their room to find Akane holding a shaking Ranma. Ukyo sat down on Ranma's other side and wrapped her arms around him to give her own support. It took awhile but Ranma finally calmed down. "Stupid old man." He said finally. "It's bad enough that he spends his time whoring." He growled. "Like I didn't know." He punched the floor with his fist. "What I didn't know was that he sends the bills to Mom to pay." Ranma laughed bitterly. "She didn't even want to tell me."  
  
A growling sound started to come from Akane. "That, that pervert." She screamed. "Ooh, I'll kill him."  
  
"Nah." Ranma said coldly. "I got a better idea. Get Nabiki."  
  
"Nabiki?" Asked Ukyo. "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm cutting Pop off and I need Nabiki's help." Replied Ranma.  
  
A few minutes later Nabiki was in the 'family's' room and listening to Ranma's plan.  
  
"Not a problem, little brother." She said. "This one's on the house." She rubbed her hands together briskly. "By this time tomorrow Uncle Genma will not be welcome in a single whore house or bar in Tokyo."  
  
"Good." Replied Ranma. "Thanks sis."  
  
Nabiki nodded and stood up. "No problem." She said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make." With that she left the room.  
  
Ranma sighed. "Stupid old man." He growled. "Damn I wish Ryoga were here." He groused. "I need someone to hit." He said. "Hard."  
  
Ryoga was busy working on the dojo. He had finally gotten all the walls and the roof up and was now finishing up the floor. From time to time he would look toward the house. Since the sliding doors were not installed he had an unobstructed view of the front of the Unryuu farmhouse. From where he worked he could see Akari's grandfather sitting on the front steps whittling a piece of wood. Akari waved from the kitchen window. Ryoga waved back and went back to work.  
  
Ryoga nailed in the last board and surveyed his work. 'Not bad.' He thought. 'Another week and I should be done.' He turned as he heard footsteps coming toward him. Akari was walking toward him with a tray that contained a pitcher. From the condensation on it Ryoga knew that it was something cold. 'Uh oh.' He thought.  
  
Akari placed the tray on the dojo floor. She picked up a cup and filled it and then placed the cup down. Ryoga gingerly approached the cup of. 'Yeah, cold water.' Ryoga thought in trepidation. He picked the cup up and drank from it. Ryoga put the now empty cup down and looked at it suspiciously. "Now that's really weird." He said.  
  
"What's is?" Asked Akari.  
  
"Do you realize that since I've been here, I haven't turned into a pig once?" He said. "It isn't natural." He reached for the pitcher. "Not that I'm complaining." He said. As he reached for the pitcher he accidentally hit the edge of the tray with his knee sending the pitcher flying into the air.  
  
"Bwee." Said a wet and miserable piglet. Akari picked him up and cuddled him to her breast as she carried him back to the house.  
  
"You know Ryoga." She said to the piglet as she walked. "I can see why Akane liked P-chan." She smiled and hugged him tighter. "You're cuddly." She laughed. "But let's find you some hot water." She continued. "I think I'd rather cuddle with the human you."  
  
The bell to the Nekohanten rang as a customer entered. "Sit anywhere that's free." Called Muu Tse. "I'll be right there." Muu Tse walked from behind the counter where he had been checking inventory. He saw a tall, black haired young man walk in and seat himself. 'Martial artist.' Mused Muu Tse. He smiled and walked over.  
  
"Menu?" Asked Muu Tse. "Or do you already know what you want?"  
  
"I doubt what I want is on the menu." Laughed the young man. "Just give me something with chicken in it."  
  
Muu Tse nodded. "No problem." He said. "Xian Pu makes a good spicy chicken ramen."  
  
The young man looked up. A smile came to his face. "Well, well, maybe it is on the menu after all." He said to himself. "Sounds good." He said aloud. "My name's Ryu Kumon."  
  
"Muu Tse."  
  
"Nice to meet you Muu Tse."  
  
Muu Tse nodded. "Let me put your order in and I'll be right back." Muu Tse walked back and gave Xian Pu the order. He picked up a teapot and returned with it to Ryu Kumon's table. He put the teapot on the table. "What style do you practice?" Asked Muu Tse.  
  
Ryu laughed. "Oh a little bit of this and that." He replied. "You?"  
  
"The same." He replied with a grin. "You're here to see Ranma aren't you?" Muu Tse's grin dropped. "I hope it's a friendly visit."  
  
Ryu nodded. "It is." He said seriously. "Look I didn't come here to fight." Said Ryu. "You or Ranma."  
  
"Good." Said Muu Tse. His smile returned. "I'll see if your order is ready." Muu Tse walked back to the counter. "Hey Xian Pu." He said.  
  
"What's up Muu Tse?" She asked curiously.  
  
"New martial artist in town." He replied. "Here to see Ranma."  
  
"Aiyah!" Exclaimed Xian Pu. "There going be fight?" She asked almost eagerly.  
  
Muu Tse smiled. "He says no." He replied. He shook his head. "Darn."  
  
Xian Pu laughed. "Xian Pu agree." She chirped. She sighed wistfully. "Too bad." Xian Pu finished making a meal. "Is this for him?" She asked. Muu Tse nodded. "Xian Pu bring." She said. She picked up the bowl and walked out from behind the counter. She looked at the receipt to see what table he was at and walked directly over. As she was walking over to the table the customer turned around. Xian Pu dropped the bowl. "You!"  
  
"Hello beautiful." Said Ryu. "Small world isn't it."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kuno." Said the hospital administrator. "But Dr. Epstein is well within his rights as a doctor at this hospital to extend your children's observation period." He peered at the papers in front of him. "And judging by the reports of several other doctors it certainly appears justified."  
  
"There be nothing wrong with me keikis." Principal Kuno retorted reasonably. "They just high spirited, that all."  
  
"Mr. Kuno." Replied the hospital administrator. He waved the papers he had in front of him. "In just the last twenty four hours, your son assaulted three orderlies, one of whom now has two broken arms." He raised his eyebrows. "And you daughter somehow managed to create a sleeping potion that knocked out half the staff in the women's ward."  
  
"See?' Said Principal Kuno. "What I said, high spirited."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kuno." The administrator said. "But unless the admitting physician says otherwise, your children will remain under observation for another seventy two hours." He said. "After that, he either will authorize long term care or release them."  
  
"What happens if he do nothing?"  
  
"If we don't hear from the Doctor after seventy-two hours then we will release your children into your custody." Replied the administrator. "I wouldn't get your hopes up. Dr. Epstein seemed pretty adamant about recommending long term care." The administrator gathered up his papers. "Unless you have other questions, I really must get back to work." Principal Kuno stood, shook hands with the administrator and left. A broad smile was on his face.  
  
A panda named Genma Saotome sat against the wall of the Tendo compound nursing his bruises. 'Ungrateful brat.' He grumbled. 'Always worrying about Nodoka. What about me? I was the one that raised him.' Genma rubbed his shoulder. 'I was the one who turned him into the martial artist he is today.' Genma continued to rub his shoulder. 'I need a drink.'  
  
Genma got up and limped toward the house in search of a bottle of beer. 'Hmm.' He mused. 'Maybe Soun will be up for a little Shogi.'  
  
"I'm home." Called a voice from the gate. "Oh hello Uncle Genma." She chirped. She took in the torn and damp look of the panda. "Oh my." She said. "Did Ranma throw you into the pond again?" She smiled. "I'll make some hot water for you."  
  
Genma held up a sign. 'Thank you Kasumi.' It said.  
  
Kasumi floated into the house. She put a kettle on to boil and them went into her room to change. When she returned to the kitchen the water was just hot enough and brought the kettle out to Genma. Kasumi smiled at Genma's rumbled 'thank you' and went back into the kitchen. 'Now what to make for dinner?' She thought. 'I wonder if Ono likes Italian food?'  
  
The phone rang and Kasumi answered it. "Oh hello doctor." She said. "Nabiki? Of course, I'll get her." She walked into the hallway. "Nabiki." She called. "Dr. Epstein is on the phone. He wants to talk to you."  
  
"I'll pick it up in my room." Nabiki called back. "I got it." She called a moment later. Kasumi hung up the phone.  
  
"Hi doc." Said Nabiki into the phone. "What can I do for you?' She listened. A frown appeared on her face. "I see." She said. "Yeah, I think you have a problem. The Kuno's may not be too bright but they are persistent. I'll see what I can do. Doc?" Nabiki rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm glad you called. About Auntie Nodoka." She chewed her lip for a second. "Just don't hurt her, okay?" Nabiki hung up the phone.  
  
A second later Genma hung up the extension phone in the guest room. 'Hmm.' He thought. 'That sounded interesting' He rubbed his hands together. 'I think I need to keep an eye on those two.'  
  
Dr. Epstein sat in a darkened room nursing a headache. A bad one. The emotional currents that he had to deal with today were taking its toll. 'There are times.' Dr. Epstein groaned. 'That I really hate being an empath.'  
  
Authors Notes: Just a short little chapter. Gotta set things up for later.  
  
End Chapter 17 


	58. Book 4 Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Authors Note: Due to some complaints about sudden scene changes I am putting in Scene descriptions. For now.  
  
"When we practice"  
  
Scene: A bar in Nerima.  
  
"What do you mean, no credit?" Shouted Genma. "Haven't I always paid my bills on time?" Actually Nodoka paid the bills but after all mused Genma isn't that what a good Japanese wife was supposed to do?  
  
"Sorry Genma." Said the bartender. "But the word on the street is to accept cash only from you."  
  
"There must be some mistake." Protested Genma. The bartender shook his head.  
  
"Sorry Genma."  
  
Growling Genma left the bar. This was the sixth bar he had hit in the last hour and the story was the same. 'No credit for Genma Saotome'. Only one person in Nerima had that much clout. "You'll pay for this Nabiki." He growled.  
  
Scene: In the 'Family's Room'.  
  
Ukyo and Akane approached Ranma nervously. For two days now Ranma had been taciturn and moody and nothing the two of them said or did seemed to be able to bring him out of it.  
  
"Ranma." Said Akane pleadingly. "Talk to us." She put her arms around him, hoping he wouldn't shrug her off as he had before. To her relief he leaned into her.  
  
"Sorry guys." He said apologetically. "It's just been a rough couple days." His shoulders slumped. "I guess I haven't been handling it as well as I should have." He shook his head. "Stupid old man."  
  
Ukyo walked over and started rubbing Ranma's shoulders. "That's what we're here for." She said. "Don't shut us out."  
  
Ranma sighed. "He's my father, Uk-chan." He said. "I didn't want to drag you into it." He shook his head again. "Either of you."  
  
"It's too late for that, Saotome." Said Ukyo. "Don't you realize how much it hurts us to see you beat yourself up like this?" "Your problems are our problems, remember?" Added Akane.  
  
Ranma chuckled sadly. "You guys are really something, you know that?" He said. "Sometimes I think you'd both be better off without me."  
  
"You stop that right now, Ranma." Growled Ukyo. "We are not going to stand here and let you blame yourself."  
  
"Look Ranma." Said Akane. "We know how important your father is to you. We know he raised you." Akane leaned her head on Ranma's shoulder. "But that doesn't mean he can run your life."  
  
"But he's, he's." Ranma said in anguished tones. "Pop." He said finally. "Don't I owe him something?"  
  
Ukyo sat down on Ranma's left side. "Maybe you do." She said seriously. "But would you give up your mom for him?" She asked. "Would you give up?" Ukyo swallowed heavily. "Us?" She said quietly.  
  
Ranma sighed. "You know I wouldn't." He said finally. "So what should I do?" He asked.  
  
"I think you're already doing it Ranma." Akane said from his right. "You had Nabiki cut off Pops credit. I think that was the right thing to do."  
  
"You do?' Asked Ranma.  
  
Akane nodded. "You were being responsible Ranma." Suddenly she smiled and Ranma felt his heart lift. "You were being a true clan leader."  
  
"Face it sugar." Said Ukyo with a smile of her own. "Beneath that innocent little boy exterior of yours there is an adult struggling to come out."  
  
Ranma laughed a real laugh. "Darn." He said. "And here I was hoping I'd never grow up."  
  
Akane laughed. Then she stood. "Come on Peter Pan." She said playfully. "You've been moping for days now." She said. "Let's do something."  
  
"Wanna spar?" Asked Ranma.  
  
Akane and Ukyo laughed. "We thought you'd never ask." Said Akane.  
  
Scene Dr. Epstein's apartment.  
  
The door opened even before Nodoka reached it. "Hello Nodoka." Said Dr. Epstein. Nodoka's smile faltered as she heard the pain in his voice.  
  
"Robert what's wrong?" She said in concern. "You look terrible."  
  
The doctor gave a tired chuckle. "It's good to see you too." He said. Dr. Epstein pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really don't think I'll be very good company right now." He said. He turned and shuffled tiredly back into his apartment. Nodoka paused for a moment then followed.  
  
Dr. Epstein walked back into the darkened apartment and sat back down on his chair. Nodoka saw an open bottle of aspirin on the table and a pitcher of water. She walked over and picked up the bottle. "How many have you taken?" She asked sharply.  
  
"Not enough." He replied. He rubbed his temples. The doctor lay back in chair and closed his eyes.  
  
Nodoka picked up the bottle and walked into the kitchen. The doctor could hear her quietly moving around. She returned a few minutes later with the doctors' beat up old tea service and a couple cups. There was also a small bowl with a towel on it. Nodoka picked up the towel and wrung out the excess water and placed the cool cloth over the doctors' eyes. She then poured tea in one of the cups and then sat down in the chair opposite the doctor.  
  
"I think you're perfectly fine company." She said quietly. She reached into her handbag pulled out a book and then one of those little attachable reading lights. She connected the light to the binding of the book, switched it on and began to read.  
  
"Thank you Nodoka." Said the doctor quietly.  
  
"Just rest Robert." Replied Nodoka. "Try and get some sleep."  
  
Scene: The Nekohanten  
  
Muu Tse swept up the broken pottery and straightened the upended tables and chairs. Muu Tse shook his head. 'I thought for sure they were going to fight." He looked over to where Xian Pu and Ryu Kumon were sitting and talking. Muu Tse chuckled to himself. Apparently several of their patrons had thought that as well and the broken dishes and upended furniture was the result of their hasty retreat.  
  
"So you learn Yamisenken and Umisenken from Panda-man." Said Xian Pu.  
  
"Not exactly." Replied Ryu. "My dad learned the Yamisenken from Genma and dad taught me before he died."  
  
"Oh Xian Pu so sorry to hear." She said.  
  
Ryu shrugged. "Yeah, well that's all in the past now." Xian Pu nodded. After a moment she spoke again. "But if Panda-man no show you Umisenken, how you learn?"  
  
Ryu puffed up a little. "I figured out the Umisenken on my own." He chuckled. "Well me and several Ki masters I ran into along the way."  
  
"Aiyah." Said Xian Pu. "That too, too amazing." And she meant it. She had heard of the techniques that Genma had developed but never learned them herself. For someone to figure out such a technique just from seeing it done. Only Ranma ever did that. Xian Pu was impressed. "How long it take you?"  
  
Ryu deflated. "Nearly a year." He admitted. He laughed. "And Ranma was still able to detect me."  
  
"Ranma best." Agreed Xian Pu. "Is that why you come to Nerima?" She asked. "To test what you learn?"  
  
"Yeah." Replied Ryu. "And to see his mom." Ryu smiled. "I wasn't really planning on staying that long." He looked at Xian Pu. "Now maybe I'll stay a little longer." The look he gave Xian Pu made her shiver. Suddenly she smiled.  
  
"Xian Pu no mind." She said.  
  
Scene: The Tendo Residence.  
  
Akane and Ukyo were sitting on the roof of the Tendo home watching the sunset. Ranma was still in the dojo working off a little steam. Though he had calmed down considerably since their talk, he still was wrestling with his feelings toward his father.  
  
"Hey guys." Came a voice from behind them. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
Akane smiled. "Of course not, Nabiki." She said. She watched her sister struggle to climb out the window and onto the roof. She giggled. "Need some help?"  
  
"No." Panted Nabiki. "I got it." After a moments struggle she finally swung herself onto the roof and joined her sister and Ukyo. "I'm really out of shape." She groused. "That used to be easy."  
  
"Well you haven't practiced the Art in a long time, big sister." Replied Akane reasonably. "It's only to be expected." She watched as her sister swung her legs back and forth over the edge. "No hot date tonight?" She teased.  
  
Nabiki blushed. "No. Muu Tse has to work late." She said. "Darn."  
  
Akane and Ukyo laughed.  
  
"So, have you talked to Ranma about doing a photo shoot?" Asked Nabiki.  
  
Akane shook her head. "No." She said. "We haven't had the chance." Akane grimaced. "Other things got in the way."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Yeah, they have, haven't they?' She snorted. "Like it's ever calm around here."  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing up there?"  
  
"Go away Ranma." Commanded Nabiki. "Girl talk."  
  
Nabiki heard a splash and then a slightly damp female Ranma jumped on to the roof. "You were saying?" She said.  
  
Nabiki smirked at Ranma. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She said. "Little sister."  
  
End Chapter 18  
  
Authors Notes: So do the scene descriptions help? Yeah I know, nothing much happening here. Soon, I promise. 


	59. Book 4 Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
"To Deceive"  
  
Nodoka smiled as she heard the soft burr of a snore coming from Dr. Epstein. 'Finally.' She thought. 'Poor dear looked like he hadn't slept in days." Nodoka considered her thought. She walked softly around the room, straightening as she went. The apartment was not messy by any means, nor was it immaculate. It looked lived in. But Nodoka felt something was wrong. Maybe it was the coffee cup in the bathroom or maybe the remains of a recent meal on the kitchen table. And maybe it was the half empty aspirin bottle. Something was wrong.  
  
Nodoka was straightening the doctors' desk when she noticed the journal lying open and face down on it. Curious, she picked it up making sure to not lose the page it was turned to. Fortunately it was the latest entry. She glanced at it and her eyes suddenly narrowed in anger.  
  
Dr. Epstein began to stir fitfully in his sleep and Nodoka immediately tried to calm herself. 'Stay calm Nodoka.' She admonished internally. 'He can sense you even when he's asleep.' She took some slow even breaths. The doctor calmed. She read the first entry on the page. It was dated two days ago. With as cold a dispassion she could summon she read the entry.  
  
'My head hurts. There is a type of mind that makes my head hurt. Badly. I met a man today that had that type of mind. If feels wrong like fingernails on a chalk board, yet oily somehow. Most people have minds that hum with occasional spikes of one emotion or another. To me it's like music. His is like static. I can't really read him as clearly as most people and I really don't want to. It makes my head hurt.  
  
He wants his children released. I can't do that. The son is nearly a lost cause but the daughter can be helped. If I release her to his custody, I fear for her safety.'  
  
The next entry had today's date.  
  
"I can't sleep. He's out there. His car has driven by a dozen times in the last two days. The car stops just down the block. If it weren't for my empathic sense I wouldn't even know he was there. It keeps waking me up. He was here once already today. He hasn't said anything to me since that day. Just drives by. I wish I could ignore his presence and pretend he is not there. This really bothers me. Unless he knows that his mind can affect me just driving by wouldn't accomplish anything. Does he know? How could he know that?'  
  
Nodoka looked over to the doctor, concern showing in her face.'Oh Robert.' She thought. 'Why didn't you tell someone?' Nodoka took some more calming breaths. And then the last entry read.  
  
'I can feel Nodoka coming down the block. I like the way her mind feels. It's feels like a half remembered lullaby. What we did will cause her nothing but trouble. I probably should leave Japan before I cause her any pain but if Nabiki knows it may be too late. I really should tell her to go but it's been so long since I've felt so loved.'  
  
The entry ended. Nodoka looked at Dr. Epstein. She smiled wryly. 'Me too, my dear Robert, me too.'  
  
Dr. Epstein started to make some fitful sounds. Slowly she went to the window. She peeked through the slats of the Venetian blinds. Nothing. She looked the other way. A black limousine was coming slowly up the block. It stopped in front of the apartment building. She hurried back over and began to massage his temples. Nodoka wasn't an empath but she knew the doctor could sense her emotions. She tried to project comfort, caring and affection and only that. It must have worked because he immediately calmed and it seemed that his face showed less tension.  
  
Nodoka walked back to the window. The limo was still parked in the middle of the street. 'I don't know who you are mister but you have just picked a fight with the wrong person.' She thought coldly. 'I will have a talk with Ranma in the morning.'  
  
Dr. Epstein's phone rang startling Nodoka. She hurried over and picked it up. She put the receiver to her ear but did not say anything. The doctor still slept but was becoming agitated again.  
  
'I doan think Ranma would like to be knowin what him mother be doin." Said the voice on the phone. "I tink he be plenty big upset." Laughter sounded from the phone and Nodoka shivered. "Now you give the Big Kahuna his keikies back and he woan hafta know." The phone went dead.  
  
The limo suddenly started to move. Nodoka watched to make sure it had really left. She walked around the apartment and made sure all the doors and windows were locked. She found several blankets and a pillow in a closet and returned to the main room. Nodoka placed one blanket over the slumbering doctor. "Oh Robert." She whispered. "He wasn't driving by because he knew you were an empath. He was looking for something to use against you and we gave it to him."  
  
She removed her katana from her back. She went over to the couch and placed the katana within easy reach and then wrapped the blanket around her. Making sure the pillow was to her liking she picked up her book. 'Yes, I will talk to Ranma.' She decided. 'About several things.'  
  
  
  
Ranma was blushing madly as Nabiki went into almost graphic detail of her date with Muu Tse. "Nabiki!" She shrieked in protest.  
  
"Hey you wanted to be included in our girl talk. Didn't' you?" Replied a smirking Nabiki. "You can't complain now that you are included."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Squeaked Ranma. "But I don't think Akane or Ukyo would tell you THAT!"  
  
"Oh really?" Nabiki said archly. She held her hands apart. "About this big, isn't that what you said Akane?"  
  
"Akane!"  
  
"She's my sister Ranma." Akane said sheepishly. "The three of us have always told each other everything."  
  
"You told Kasumi too?" Said Ranma in disbelief  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
Ranma threw up her hands in exasperation. Ranma looked at Nabiki, then Akane and then Ukyo. "Is this really what you girls talk about when you have 'girl talk'?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Ranma sighed. "This is gonna take some getting used to." Ranma pulled her pigtail. She grinned. "So how big did you say Muu Tse was?" Nabiki grinned back and spread her hands apart. "Heh." Said Ranma. "I'm still the best."  
  
"Dinner everyone." Called Kasumi.  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo bounded off the roof leaving Nabiki behind. A few second later Ranma reappeared. "Need a lift?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind little sister." Said Nabiki with a smile. Ranma laughed and picked Nabiki up and jumped off the roof. Ranma placed Nabiki on her feet and raced off. Nabiki followed leisurely and was the last to arrive.  
  
Soun and Genma were sitting together talking. Soun was in his hale and hearty mode while Genma sat sullen and quiet. The 'family' was clustered together as usual giggling over something. Dr. Tofu and Kasumi were, as usual, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"Where's Auntie Nodoka?" Asked Nabiki surveying the table. "I thought she was joining us tonight." She sat down at her place.  
  
"Oh Auntie called this afternoon to say she couldn't make it." Replied Kasumi absently. "Something about Dr. Epstein being ill."  
  
"That's really nice of Mom." Said Ranma in concern. "I hope the doc's okay." "If you ask me, Nodoka is spending a little too much time with the doctor." Growled Genma. 'How dare she.' He thought angrily. 'I'm her husband. She should be taking care of me.' It didn't matter to Genma that there was nothing wrong with him or that he and Nodoka were estranged.  
  
"No one asked you Pops." Said Ukyo quickly. 'He'd better not go there.' She thought grimly.  
  
"Is it too much to ask that a wife pay some attention to her husband?" He asked petulantly. "Instead of some stranger."  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call Dr. Epstein a stranger." Responded Ono. "He has been very much a part of everyone's lives for nearly a year now."  
  
"Ono's right." Said Kasumi. "I think we all consider the doctor a good friend." Continued Kasumi. "It's just like Auntie to worry so."  
  
"What's the matter Uncle Genma?" Said Nabiki with false sweetness. "Feeling a little lonely?"  
  
'Bitch!' Thought Genma angrily. He glared at Nabiki. "A good wife does not go visiting a man on her own."  
  
Nabiki met his gaze evenly. "As opposed to some of the women you visit?" She said just as coldly.  
  
"It's not proper." Sneered Genma.  
  
"Now, now Saotome." Interjected Soun. "Nodoka would never do anything improper."  
  
Akane and Ukyo glanced over at Ranma during the interchange. She looked more and more troubled as the conversation progressed. Akane and Ukyo looked at each other worriedly.  
  
'Oh crap.' Thought Ukyo. 'Ran-chan does NOT need this right now.'  
  
Ranma stood up from the table. "I'm not hungry." She said and walked away. Akane and Ukyo watched Ranma walk up the stairs to their room. They waited until they heard the door close then, as one, they turned their heads toward Genma. They shot him a murderous glare.  
  
"If you weren't Ranma's father." Began Akane. 'Damn it. She was happy!' She thought angrily.  
  
"Now, now Akane." Said Soun placatingly. "Genma didn't mean to imply anything."  
  
"Didn't you Uncle Genma?" Interrupted Nabiki angrily. "You go whoring all over Tokyo and send the bills to Auntie Nodoka. And then have the nerve to accuse Auntie of cheating on you?" She almost spat the last. "Oh yes, I know all about your visits to the Jade Dragon. Auntie Nodoka made me promise not to tell Ranma." She growled. "If I were Auntie I would have thrown your sorry ass into the street long before now."  
  
"Nabiki!" Soun said in a shocked voice.  
  
"Sorry Daddy." Nabiki said in a voice devoid of contrition. "Mr. Saotome, I have no desire to call him 'Uncle', may be your friend, and he may be Ranma's father but I will not sit here and let him continue to insult Auntie. She doesn't deserve it."  
  
"I have to agree with Nabiki Father." Said Kasumi quietly. "Even if what Uncle Genma said were true, it wasn't very nice." She gave Genma a very stern look. "Besides Dr. Epstein is a very nice man." She put her hands on her hips. "And I like the way he treats Auntie."  
  
Genma's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Congratulations Pops." Said Ukyo with a cold smile. "I didn't think it was possible but you made it onto Kasumi's 'S' list."  
  
"That's enough." Said Soun sternly. "All of you." He shook his finger. "Now I expect everyone to apologize to Genma this instant."  
  
Nabiki looked at her father and snorted in amusement. "Or what Daddy?" She said calmly. She stood up. "I, for one, am not spending another night in the same house with him." She went to the closet and got her coat.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Demanded Soun.  
  
"I'm going to see if Muu Tse and Xian Pu will put me up." She said.  
  
"I forbid it!" Shouted Soun.  
  
Then Kasumi stood. "Ono, we're going home." She said firmly.  
  
"This is your home Kasumi." Soun said nervously.  
  
"Not as long as Uncle Genma is here." She replied. "Come Ono."  
  
Akane stood. "Let's get Ranma." Ukyo nodded and stood.  
  
They ran up the stairs to their room. Ranma was sitting at the desk doodling moodily on some paper. He had changed back into his male form."Ranma?" Asked Akane.  
  
Ranma didn't say anything for a while. Then. "You don't think it's true do you?" He said quietly. "About Mom and Dr. Epstein I mean." Ranma scrubbed his face with his hands. "I mean, sure Pops is no bargain as a husband and all that, but still."  
  
"I'm sure it's all perfectly innocent, sugar." Said Ukyo. Not that she believed it for a second, but the last thing she wanted was to make Ranma even more upset.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Replied Ranma. "But Pops is right. They do spend a lot of time together."  
  
"Well it's not like your father spends ANY time with her." Said Akane sharply.  
  
"Yeah, that's true." Ranma agreed reluctantly. "But."  
  
"Ranma, maybe Mother and Dr. Epstein do spend a lot of time together." Said Akane. "It doesn't give Genma the right to treat her like that." She said heatedly. "Does it?"  
  
"Well no."  
  
"We're staying at the apartment tonight Ranma." Said Akane.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"My sisters and I have decided." Said Akane. "Either Genma goes or we go." She said. 'Besides it will give Ukyo and I a chance to calm Ranma down. Damn that man!'  
  
"Akane!" Said Ranma in shock. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Just that Ranma." Said Akane. "Kasumi is staying with Dr. Tofu and Nabiki is going to stay with Muu Tse."  
  
"You're kidding." Said Ranma in disbelief. "Nabiki I can believe, but Kasumi?"  
  
She shook her head. "He's gone too far, Ranma." She growled. "We can put up with his drinking, We can put up with lazines but we will no longer tolerate his constant abuse. Either to you or to Mother."  
  
"But, but we can't just." Protested Ranma. "Kick him out."  
  
"Ranma." Said Akane softly. "We aren't asking for that." She replied. She shook her head. "Okay, maybe we are." She looked at Ukyo helplessly.  
  
"All he has to do is treat his family with a little respect." Added Ukyo. "Especially Mother."  
  
Ranma stared moodily down at the desktop. Finally he nodded. "I guess we should go then." He decided.  
  
They quickly packed a few items and walked down the stairs. Kasumi and Ono were just putting on their coats. Kasumi had a small overnight bag in her hand. They could see that Nabiki's coat was missing as were her shoes.  
  
"Good night Father." Kasumi said to a sputtering Soun. "Come Ono." She commanded and sailed out the door.  
  
Soun grabbed Ono by the arm. "Talk some sense into her." Pleaded Sound. "Please son."  
  
Ono looked at Soun and shook his head. "I think Kasumi is making a lot of sense." He said. "Good night, Soun." Ono followed Kasumi out the door.  
  
Akane, Ukyo and Ranma put on their coats and left a minute later. Soun stared at the closed door for a very long time.  
  
"They'll be back." Said Genma confidently. Soun turned.  
  
"Saotome." Roared Soun. "Prepare to die!"  
  
End Chapter 19  
  
Authors Notes: Hmm. The screen change indicators were not too successful. The problem is that when I put in asterisks or something, they get removed with the reformatting. Spaces?  
  
An aside to AllisterH. If you continue to read this. Both Soun and Genma are adult males without any suggestion of female companionship. You really believe they are celibate?  
  
Sarge climbs up on his soapbox.  
  
Prostitution is an odd crime. Society, especially Western society, blames the woman and exonerates the man. I find that very strange. Either both parties should be charged with a crime or neither. Pure and simple. It's unethical to do otherwise.  
  
Yeah, I know all the moral arguments. But a morality that puts the blame and responsibility only on half the population seems bankrupt to me. Men choose to go to prostitutes. How is that a woman's fault? It seems that the moral premise behind prostitution is that men are weak willed and can be forgiven while woman are predatory and must be punished.  
  
I find that very strange.  
  
Sarge climbs down from his soapbox. 


	60. Book 4 Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
'For every action'  
  
  
  
It was early the next morning when Nodoka walked through the gate of the Tendo compound. "Hello." She called. " is anybody here?"  
  
Soun rushed out of the house. "Nodoka, thank all the kami in heaven, you're here." He looked gaunt and haggard. Nodoka could see a hint of stubble on his chin. His eyes were all red and puffy as if he had been crying. Nodoka was startled to realize that Soun had not indulged in one of his crying fits in a long time.  
  
"Has something happened to Ranma?" Nodoka said worriedly.  
  
"They've left me, Nodoka." Sobbed Soun. Tears began to flow freely from his eyes. "All my children have left me."  
  
"What do you mean, they left you?" Asked Nodoka. "Explain yourself at once."  
  
"Last night." Soun's sobbing increased. "During dinner there was a slight misunderstanding and they left." He wailed.  
  
Nodoka put her hands on her hips. "Soun Tendo, you are not making sense." She said. "What kind of misunderstanding."  
  
Soun froze. "It's not important." He said hastily, suddenly calm. "Just call them and tell them to come home." He urged hopefully. "They'll listen to you."  
  
Nodoka tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "What sort of misunderstanding?" She demanded.  
  
"Really Nodoka, it was nothing." Soun said quickly.  
  
"Soun." snapped Nodoka. "What sort of misunderstanding?"  
  
"Well Genma." Started Soun.  
  
"Genma." Growled Nodoka. "I might have known." She said. "Well, go on."  
  
"Well Genma was." Soun paused a second. "Upset. Yes. Upset that you were not at dinner with us last night."  
  
Nodoka paled a little. "And?" She prompted. 'Oh no.' She thought in horror. 'Oh please no.' "He didn't mean anything by it, Nodoka." Said Soun hastily.  
  
"Tell me." Her voice was now tinged with resignation. She closed her eyes.  
  
Soun played with his fingers before he answered. "Genma said that he felt that maybe you were spending a little too much time with Dr. Epstein and everyone blew it out of proportion." Babbled Soun. "Really that's all."  
  
Nodoka opened her eyes. "I see." Nodoka said woodenly. "And why did everyone leave?"  
  
Soun twiddled his fingers. "Well you see Nodoka." Said Soun nervously. "They wanted me to kick Genma out and you know I wouldn't do that."  
  
"No. You wouldn't." Sighed Nodoka. "Where is he?"  
  
"In the dojo." Replied Soun. "I felt it best if he slept there for a while." He looked hopefully at Nodoka. "You'll call them, wont you?" Nodoka looked at Soun. "Where did everyone go?"  
  
"Well Kasumi went with Ono and Nabiki said she was going to try and stay with the Chinese boy."  
  
"And my son and his wives?"  
  
"He and Akane went to stay with the Kuonji girl." Replied Soun. He missed the angry look from Nodoka. "Really Nodoka it was all a misunderstanding."  
  
Nodoka looked at Soun sadly. "No it wasn't." She said and turned away and walked out of the Tendo yard, leaving Soun to stare after her open mouthed.  
  
Nodoka walked home. When she arrived she went into her room and went to a closet and removed a white silk sheet and placed it on the living room floor. She then located her tanto, her ceremonial dagger, and placed it carefully on the sheet. 'Forgive me Ranma.' She thought. 'I see no other way.' She looked around. 'I need a second.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xian Pu heard the phone ring. "I got it." She called. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She said. "Oh, good morning Mrs. Saotome, yes Nabiki here." She cupped her palm over the phone. "Nabiki, Ranma's mother on phone." She called.  
  
Nabiki got up from the table where she was sharing a quiet breakfast with Muu Tse. She walked into Xian Pu's room. "Thanks Xian Pu." She said. Xian Pu gave her the phone. "Hi Auntie." Said Nabiki. "You heard, huh?" Nabiki listened. "Sure I can be there in an hour." Nabiki hung up the phone. 'Now what?'  
  
The telephone rang in Ono's apartment. Kasumi answered. "Good Morning, Auntie." Said Kasumi. "One o'clock?" She looked at the clock. "Of course Auntie we will be there." Kasumi hung up the phone and frowned slightly. "Ono." She said. "I don't like this."  
  
  
  
The telephone rang in the Tendo home. Soun was too upset to answer and Genma couldnt hear it from the dojo. The ringing stopped. A minute later it rang again. After a while it stopped again. It didn't ring again.  
  
The telephone rang in Ukyo's apartment. Akane answered. "Good morning, Mother." She said into the phone." Ranma? He's" She looked over to where Ranma was moodily playing with his breakfast. "Fine." She finished. "Two hours? Sure we'll be there." She said. "Did you want to talk to him?" She said. "Oh, okay I'll tell him." Akane hung up the phone. "That was Mother, Ranma." She said.  
  
Ranma looked up. "I guess she knows, huh?"  
  
Akane nodded. "Mother wants us to be at her house in two hours." She looked at the clock. "That would be around noon."  
  
Nabiki knocked on the door of the Saotome residence. Nodoka opened the door and let Nabiki in. A few minutes later a blood-curdling scream could be heard.  
  
Dr. Epstein shot bolt upright in his chair. He had woken up earlier to find himself covered in a blanket and Nodoka gone. He had smiled when he saw that Nodoka had tidied up his apartment. Now his smile was gone as he picked up the sudden burst of psychic terror. "That was Nabiki!" He exclaimed. The doctor grabbed his helmet and raced out of the house. He hopped on to his motorcycle and was soon accelerating down the street following Nabiki's mental signature. 'She's at Nodoka's.' He realized. In a matter of minutes he pulled up in front of the Saotome house and ran to the door. He knocked frantically on the door.  
  
In his worry he did not notice the black limo that had followed him. It stopped at the end of the block.  
  
"It's open." Came Nodoka's voice. He walked in and then stopped in sudden shock. "Nodoka?" He stammered. "What is this?"  
  
Nodoka was in the middle of the living room kneeling on a white silken sheet, dressed in a pure white silk kimono. A short blade was sitting, unsheathed, in front of her. Behind her, sobbing furiously, was a pale faced Nabiki. In her shaking hand was Nodoka's katana.  
  
"Do something." Sobbed Nabiki. "She's going to commit seppuku." She wailed. "I can't do this Auntie."  
  
"Nodoka!"  
  
Nodoka smiled sadly. "You really shouldn't be here Robert." She said. "This is a family matter." She looked at the doctor. "And please, if you care for me at all, don't interfere."  
  
"Why Nodoka?" The doctor asked quietly.  
  
"My family knows about us Robert." She replied.  
  
"They don't know." Said Nabiki desperately. "No one has to know, please Auntie, don't do this." She pleaded. "Don't make me do this." She sobbed.  
  
"Now, Nabiki dear, someone has to be my second." She said calmly.  
  
Nabiki looked at the sword in her hand and shuddered. "I can't do this." She wailed.  
  
"Yes you can, Nabiki dear." Replied Nodoka. "Oh, you may have fooled the others into believing you don't care about such things, but I know you will do what is necessary."  
  
"You talk to her, Doc." Pleaded Nabiki. "She'll listen to you." She didn't bother to deny Nodoka's observation. 'I'll skin that fat panda alive if I have to do this.' She thought angrily.  
  
"I can stop you, you know that." Said the doctor.  
  
Nodoka nodded. "I'm Samurai Robert." She said. "I don't know if you can understand what that means." She shrugged slightly. "But you must let things happen as they will." Nodoka smiled. "Please respect my wishes in this."  
  
Dr. Epstein looked away for a moment, then turned back to Nodoka. "If you insist." He said finally. "But I'm not leaving."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Thank you Robert." She said quietly. "You'll help Nabiki won't you?"  
  
Dr. Epstein looked at the shivering Nabiki.'She could have left at anytime.' He realized. 'Yet she's still here and still holding that damn sword.' He closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. "Now what?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"Now we wait for Ranma." Said Nodoka.  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo walked quickly but silently toward the Saotome home. They hadn't spoken much since the morning and Akane and Ukyo kept sending worried looks toward Ranma. And each other. Ranma had not slept well the night before and now walked toward his mother's home with his head down. Finally they reached Nodoka's house. Before Akane could knock the door opened to reveal Dr. Epstein. "Please come in." He said quietly.  
  
Dr. Epstein led the trio into the house. A gasp escaped from Akane as she took in the situation. She looked fearfully at Ranma.  
  
Ranma looked at his mother kneeling on the white silken sheet, saw what she was wearing and the unsheathed tanto in front of her. "It's all true, isn't it?" He croaked.  
  
Nodoka nodded calmly. "Yes, clan leader." She said formally. "While I do not regret what I have done, my actions have caused dissension in our family." She lifted the tanto. "I ask that you allow me this." She placed the blade against her neck. She looked over her shoulder at Nabiki. Nabiki stood trembling behind Nodoka and shakily lifted the katana high over her head. "Please, please, don't make me do this Auntie." She sobbed. "I can't do this."  
  
Nodoka looked at Dr. Epstein. "Robert, remember your promise."  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded grimly and Nabiki immediately calmed. The blade was now held still and firm over her head. Nabiki waited silently as a statue.  
  
Dr. Epstein ruthlessly suppressed any feelings of guilt or fear from her mind. He made sure she knew she was controlled though. It amazed the doctor to realize that Nabiki would actually go through with it even without his coercion. Even so, he was not going to let her suffer the guilt that would result. In essence he turned Nabiki into an unthinking automaton.  
  
Ranma stared at the tableau in front of him in disbelief. "Mother, no!" He shouted. Ranma knelt in front of his mother and grabbed the hand that held the blade. "I wont let you." He said.  
  
Nodoka smiled sadly. "Don't cry, my son, it's best this way." She said.  
  
"No!" Shouted Ranma. "I forbid it." He pulled the blade forcibly away from his mother's neck.  
  
"Ranma the honor of the Saotome clan is at stake." Said Nodoka.  
  
Ranma winced in pain. 'Dammit. Why did she have to make this a clan issue?' He thought angrily. 'Now I can't ignore it.'  
  
"I have betrayed your father, Ranma." Said Nodoka quietly. "If not the clans' then my honor demands this."  
  
"Damn your honor!" Screamed Ranma. "I almost lost you before to your stupid honor. This is all Pops fault not yours." He said angrily. "If anyone should be doing this it should be him." Ranma pulled the blade from his mothers grasp and flung it across the room. He stood up and rounded angrily on Dr. Epstein. "How could you?" He demanded. "How could you seduce my mother?" Dr. Epstein met Ranma's glare unflinchingly but said nothing.  
  
"Ranma, stop that." Said Nodoka angrily. "Robert did not, as you put it, seduce me."  
  
"He must have." Replied Ranma. "He used his mind powers and made you do it." He raised his fists to the doctor. "I'll make you pay for that."  
  
Dr. Epstein did not move, didn't speak. Instead he reached out and linked with Nodoka.  
  
It was a wide open one way link to her, Nodoka was not an empath, she would not be able to sense him, but now everything she felt, he would feel. The doctor did not do this often. If Nodoka died, the emotional backlash would probably kill him as well. In fact he hoped it did. He could protect himself by calming her mind, removing her fears, especially if she went through with the suicide but he did not. He had before. Not this time. He figured he could continue to control Nabiki just long enough.  
  
Dr. Epstein marveled at what he could feel from Nodoka's mind. There was fear there yes, but fear being ruthlessly ignored by an iron will. He found he was able to take comfort from her. Comfort, he realized, he desperately needed. 'Oh my dear Nodoka, what have I done?'  
  
"Ranma stop talking nonsense." Scolded Nodoka. "Robert did nothing of the sort." She put her hands on her hips. "Dr. Epstein is a very honorable man." She said. "I will not allow you to insult him in that manner."She walked over and retrieved the tanto and resumed her place on the silk sheet. "Now, where were we?"  
  
"Mom, put that down." Cried Ranma. "There has to be a better way."  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "As long as I am married to your father, there is no other way." She said. "Someone in the Saotome family needs to respect honor. If your father cannot than it falls on me." She placed the blade once again against her neck.  
  
Akane knelt in front of a shaking Ranma. "Please Ranma you can't allow this." The tears were falling freely from her eyes. Akane was terrified. She knew that honor was extremely important to Ranma and even more so to his mother. Unless Ranma could find an honorable solution he would have no choice but to permit Nodoka to commit suicide.  
  
Ukyo knelt next to Akane. She raised her arms toward Ranma. "Come on Ran- chan." Urged Ukyo. "This is why you're the best. You always find a way to win. Find one now."  
  
Ranma looked down at Akane and Ukyo. He knelt in front of them. "Help me. I don't know what to do." He croaked. Akane and Ukyo put their arms around Ranma and held his shaking body. Their presence calmed him a little and allowed him to think.  
  
Ranma thought furiously. 'I can't allow mom to do this. Stupid old man, it's all his fault Why'd she have to marry him in the first place?' Suddenly Ranma stopped shaking. He disengaged himself from Akane and Ukyo and knelt in front of his mother. He gently placed his hand over the hand holding the knife and pulled it away from his mother's neck. "Nodoka Saotome." He said formally. "I accept your petition for divorce."  
  
"Ranma?" Asked a startled Nodoka. "I made no such petition."  
  
"Didn't you?" Ranma said quietly. "As long as you are married to him, isn't that what you said?"  
  
Nodoka nodded hesitantly. "As of this moment, you are no longer married to Genma Saotome." He said. "This is my decision as leader of the Saotome clan." He looked up at the emotionless Nabiki standing over them. "You can put the katana down now, Nabiki."  
  
Like a robot Nabiki lowered the katana. She carefully placed the katana on the ground then fainted as the doctor released his hold over her emotions.  
  
Akane ran over to Nabiki's side. "She's okay." Said Akane in relief.  
  
"Auntie?" Called a voice from the door. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Come in Kasumi." Called Nodoka.  
  
Kasumi and Dr. Tofu walked into the Saotome home. Kasumi's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my." She said. "Auntie Nodoka are you sure about this?"  
  
"Don't worry Kasumi, Ran-chan took care of everything." Said Ukyo proudly.  
  
"Oh?" Said Kasumi.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "Ranma granted Mother a divorce." She said. "I would say Saotome honor was upheld. Don't you agree Akane?"  
  
Akane looked at Ukyo in surprise then smiled. "Saotome huh?" She said. Ukyo nodded. 'Yeah, I guess I am.' Akane thought."Works for me." She said with a quirk to her lips.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad." Said Kasumi cheerfully. "Congratulations Auntie."  
  
"Well now that, that is settled." Said Nodoka in a chipper tone. "Would anyone like some tea?" Nodoka looked around. "Where's Robert?"  
  
The roar of a motorcycle revving it's engine was heard outside and the squeal of tires. A couple seconds later was heard the sound of metal hitting metal. "Robert!" Screamed Nodoka. She raced out of the house. Dr. Epstein's motorcycle was lying on its' side in the middle of the road and she could see the still body of the doctor lying a few feet away. As Nodoka raced to the doctor's aid she saw a black limo drive away.  
  
End Chapter 20 


	61. Trials A Couch Trips Side Story

End Chapter 1  
  
"Trials"  
  
A Couch Trips Sidestory. This is a chapter that takes place before the accident and after the decision to have a shinto ceremony.  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo climbed the steps to the Shinto temple just outside of Nerima. It was a smallish temple as far as temples went but that was unimportant as far as they were concerned. It was a Shinto temple and that's what counted. As they neared the top of the stairs they noticed an old monk sweeping the main landing before the temple doors. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo bowed politely to the old monk.  
  
"Excuse me holy one." Said Ranma. "Can you help us?"  
  
The monk stopped sweeping and, leaning on the broom, regarded the three visitors. He was an old man, gnarled and weathered. Ancient he may have been but his eyes blazed with life and energy. "Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive." He said cheerfully.  
  
The three teenagers exchanged looks. The old monk laughed. "You are Ranma Saotome are you not?' He said. Ranma nodded slowly. The old monk turned to Akane. "And you must be Akane Tendo." Akane nodded. The old monk turned to Ukyo. "You I do not know." He said with a slightly puzzled look. "You are?"  
  
"Ukyo Ku. I mean Ukyo Saotome." She stammered.  
  
The old man rubbed his baldhead slowly. Suddenly his face lit up. "Of course, the best friend."  
  
Ranma and Akane nodded vigorously. "She is." They chorused.  
  
The monk smiled cheerfully. "I thought you were a boy for a second."  
  
Ukyo blushed. "Well, sometimes I'm mistaken for one." She said quickly.  
  
The old monk shook his head. "I don't get into Nerima that often but I've seen the three of you around." He clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Such stories I've heard on my visits there." His gaze swung between the three of them. He pointed to Ranma. "According to some, you're also a girl."  
  
Ranma pulled on his pigtail. Finally he nodded. "It's true holy one."  
  
The monk nodded and then looked at Akane. "And you are his fiancé." It was not a question.  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
"Come with me." Said the monk. He turned and entered the temple followed closely by the three teens. He led them through the temple and out a back door into a garden. The monk slowed allowing them to appreciate the beauty of the garden. The monk eventually led them to the back wall where a small waterfall stood. A braided rope divided the waterfall from the rest of the garden.  
  
"About a hundred years ago." Began the monk. "The monks of this temple diverted water from a nearby stream to create this waterfall. Pretty isn't it?"  
  
The trio nodded.  
  
"The stream is fed by snow 3`melt in the mountains." He continued.  
  
"It must be very cold." Ventured Ukyo.  
  
The monk nodded. "It is." He opened a small chest that stood on a stand on a wooden platform next to the waterfall. He pulled out three white garments. "Take off your clothes and put these on." He said. "Then stand under the waterfall."  
  
"Holy one?" Questioned Akane. Ranma and Ukyo just stared.  
  
The monk looked sternly at the three. "Oh yes I've heard many, many stories about the three of you recently." He thrust the garments into their hands. "I want proof of your devotion to each other." He said. "I will not marry the three of you." He laughed softly at their expressions. "Yes, I know of your intentions." His laughter died down quickly. "Prove to me you deserve my blessing." He said. "Stay under the water until I tell you to come out."  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo exchanged hopeful glances. Turning away slightly from the monk the three quickly disrobed and placed the thin white garments over their bodies. The three turned back to the monk and bowed deeply. The monk bowed in return. The three turned around and entered the shallow pool at the base of the waterfall. The cold water activated Ranma's curse and he immediately shrunk down into her female form.  
  
"Cold." Chattered Ranma. The water of the pool only came to Ranma's knees and the waterfall was barely higher than a modern shower but the water was frigid. Raising goose pimples all over the bodies of the three young women. They turned around to face away from the falls and let the water cascade over them. Ranma, in the center, reached out with her hands and took the hands of Akane and Ukyo.  
  
The old monk was gone. The three stood under the frigid waterfall as the minutes ticked by. Their teeth began to chatter. Then the sound of chanting came faintly to their ears as the monk returned. He had changed into an elaborate white Kimono with a matching peaked headdress. He carried a wand with the zig-zag shimi paper trailing from it. Two other monks followed behind one carried a wooden shelf while the other carried an intricately carved wooden box.  
  
The old monk continued chanting waving the shimi wand back and forth in a slow sweeping motion. The other two monks knelt down and began setting up a small altar. Incense began to permeate the air. The old monk kept chanting. He continued to wave the shimi wand back and forth for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Ranma felt her knees becoming weak. He looked over to Akane and saw she was starting to buckle under the relentless cascade of cold water. Ranma pulled Akane close to help support her. Ranma looked over at Ukyo. Ukyo was holding up a little better.  
  
Ukyo saw how Akane was faring and moved around to add her support. Soon the three formed a mutually supporting cluster under the frigid water. Still the priest continued to chant.  
  
Despite their best efforts, the three girls found themselves sinking to their knees.  
  
A bell sounded.  
  
"Come out from under there." Called the monk.  
  
Slowly and exhausted from the frigid water the three dragged themselves out from under the waterfall and out of the pool. They staggered a bit but stood proudly in front of the monk.  
  
"Come with me." Commanded the monk.  
  
Teeth chattering the three, still in their wet clothes, followed the old monk. He led them into the temple and into a small room. A warm fire burned cheerfully against one wall Towels hung from a rack just next to the fire. "Dry yourselves and put on the clothing in the closet. " He pointed to a door in the corner of the room. "I will return shortly." He turned and left.  
  
Before the door had completely closed the three tore off their sodden garments and quickly dried themselves. They stood in front of the fire until the cold completely left them. Without a word Ranma opened the closet and extracted three white simple tunics and pants. They dressed quickly and returned to the warmth of the fire. The three leaned against each other in mutual support. There was a knock and the door opened.  
  
A different monk came into the room. He also was dressed in an elegant white kimono with a similar headpiece. He said nothing just crooked his finger at the three and turned away. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo followed mutely. He led them into the main part of the temple where several monks were chanting in front of the main shrine. Kneeling before the altar was the old monk. Directly behind him were three cushions. The monk who had brought them there led them over to the shrine and with a gesture indicated that the three were to kneel on the cushions.  
  
The three, with Ranma in the center and Akane on the right and Ukyo on the left knelt on the cushions. The monk clapped his hands twice sharply and bowed. Akane copied the gesture followed a second later by Ranma and Ukyo. A drum began to beat a slow hypnotic rhythm.  
  
The monk clapped his hands twice and bowed. This time all three of them copied the gesture in unison. The monk made a sound, a long drawn out 'oh' that resonated throughout the room. He clapped his hands again and bowed. Followed by the trio.  
  
The monk stood and turned to face the three still kneeling teens. "You will stay here tonight." He said. "You may not eat or drink until dawn." He said. He smiled. "You may go to the bathroom if you must." He said. "But I expect the three of you to spend this evening in meditation."  
  
"Yes holy one." Intoned the three.  
  
The old monk left the shrine room followed by the other monks. The room was now quiet as well as dark. Ranma turned her head to the right and then to the left. Akane and Ukyo caught her glance and they smiled. Ranma turned back to the shrine and clapped her hands twice and bowed.  
  
Throughout the night Ranma thought about her short life. She thought about the time spent training with her father. Despite the mistakes his father had made, the fiancés, the curse and the Neko-ken, she still loved his father. 'I just don't know what to do about him.' She thought about her mother.'I wish she and Pop would get back together.' He thought about her battles, shivering slightly when he recalled the battle of Jusendo, and the miracle after. She stole a quick glance over at Akane. He thought about Akane, his strong, loving tomboy. 'She really surprised me with Ukyo.' She thought. He thought about Ukyo, his best friend. 'And Akane's.' He added mentally. Ranma smiled to himself. "Ranma, Akane and Ukyo.' He thought. 'Damn we make a great team.'  
  
Throughout the night Akane thought about her short life. She still missed her mother. Life after Mother had died had been difficult for all of the Tendo girls. Then came Ranma. She stole a glance over to the sleek redhead kneeling next to her.'He looked so lonely.' She thought. She thought about the adventures she had experienced since Ranma's arrival and shivered when she recalled Jusendo. 'I could have died and Ranma would have been alone.' She stole another glance at Ranma.'Don't worry Ranma; you'll never be lonely again.' She looked over at Ukyo. 'Ukyo and I will see to that.' Akane smiled. 'Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. I don't care what anyone thinks, we belong together.'  
  
Throughout the night Ukyo thought about her short life. She didn't remember her mother. As for her father, being forced to pretend to be a boy had a way of lessening any affection for him she might have had. She remembered how she had to hide what she was, how hard it was to live a lie. 'Not that Ranma had it any better.' She thought. She looked at Akane.'She didn't have to invite me in, but she did.' Ukyo closed her eyes at what might have been. 'Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. Who would have thought it?' Ukyo smiled wryly. 'Sometimes I'm not sure which one I love more.' She suppressed a laugh.  
  
Ranma clapped his hands twice and bowed. Akane and Ukyo a split second behind. 'I don't know which kami is responsible, but thank you.' Was the thought they shared.  
  
Morning found Ranma, Akane and Ukyo tired but awake. The old monk again in plain dark robes entered the shrine. "Come with me." He said softly. The three struggled to stand on stiff knees but quickly recovered and followed after the monk. He led them to another room, a dining area. A simple meal of rice and vegetables were waiting for them.  
  
"Eat." Commanded the monk.  
  
The three ate slowly and quietly. Still not speaking.  
  
"You must choose." Commanded the monk when they had finished.  
  
The three looked up started. "Holy one?" Stammered Ranma.  
  
"Choose one." The monk clarified. "I will give my blessings to only a pair. The other will leave immediately."  
  
Ukyo nodded as if she had expected the monks' words. She rose from her seat. Though there were tears in her eyes she met the monks gaze squarely. With a sad smile to Akane and Ranma, Ukyo bowed to the monk, turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Hey Uk-chan." Called Ranma. "Wait for us."  
  
Ukyo turned around to see Ranma and Akane hurrying after her. When they reached her, Akane turned around and bowed to the old monk. "Thank you for your time, holy one." She said. "But we're not doing anything without Ukyo."  
  
"Even if that means there will be no ceremony?" Asked the monk. "No blessing?"  
  
"Even if it means we'd have to leave Japan." Responded Ranma firmly. "Ukyo is a part of us, now and forever."  
  
The monk looked at Ukyo. "You were willing to leave." He said. "Why?"  
  
Ukyo's chin lifted. "I'd do anything for them to be happy." She said. "Ev- even leave."  
  
"Do you love them that much?" Asked the monk.  
  
"More than anything." Replied Ukyo sincerely.  
  
The monk sighed. "Please come back and sit down." He said. "All of you." He added when the teenagers didn't move.  
  
"I can't perform a three way marriage." Said the monk after everyone had been seated.  
  
"We know, holy one." Said Akane. "All we want is your blessing."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you'd visit every shrine in Japan in order to find a priest to bless your relationship?" Sighed the monk.  
  
Ranma smiled. "Because we would."  
  
The monk sighed again. "Then I suppose I'd better give my blessings now, before you bother every priest in Japan." He looked at the three teenagers. "Have you set a date for." The priest paused. "The ceremony?" He said finally.  
  
  
  
End Chapter Side Story.  
  
Authors Note: Book 4 is complete and I am working on Book 5. In the meantime, I wrote this little side story for. Book 5 will be the last in the Couch Trips series. I plan on pulling out all the stops. Hope you enjoy the ride. 


	62. Book 5 Chapter 1

Book 5  
  
All good things must come to an end  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Birth of a Black Rose'  
  
Scene: Nerima General  
  
Dr. Epstein woke and wished he hadn't. He hurt everywhere. 'Where am I?' He thought muzzily to himself. He tried to speak but only a dry croak issued from his throat. The doctor felt someone lift his head and a straw was placed in his mouth. Dr. Epstein gratefully drank the cool water. Dr. Epstein recognized the mind of the person.  
  
"Nodoka." He whispered. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh Robert." Sobbed Nodoka. "You had me so worried." She said. She lowered his head to the pillow. Nodoka pressed the emergency call button next to the doctors' bed. A few minutes later a nurse walked in. "He's awake." Nodoka told the nurse.  
  
The nurse nodded. "That's wonderful. I'll get the doctor." She hurried out.  
  
"Nodoka?" Called Dr. Epstein.  
  
"I'm here Robert." She said.  
  
"I know." The doctor replied in a hoarse voice but Nodoka heard the underlying chuckle. "Could I have some more water?"  
  
Nodoka raised the doctor into a sitting position and placed the straw back in his mouth. The doctor drank greedily. "God, I hurt." He said in a more normal voice. Dr. Epstein took stock of his injuries. He could feel the casts on his legs and the bandaging around his chest. 'At least I can feel them.' He thought in morbid satisfaction. 'Spines okay.'  
  
"That's good." Said a voice from the door. "Considering the alternative."  
  
"Hi Ono." Said Dr. Epstein.  
  
Dr. Tofu walked over to the bedside and began checking Dr. Epstein's vitals. "You're very lucky, you know." He said somberly. "But I think you'll be fine." Tofu turned to Nodoka. "Go home Nodoka." He said gently. "You need to get some rest."  
  
"But." Protested Nodoka. She began to cry.  
  
"It's okay, Nodoka." Said Dr. Epstein. "I promise I'll be here tomorrow." He would too. He realized. The emotions he picked up from Tofu confirmed it. 'I'm lucky all right.'  
  
"You'd better." Said Nodoka through her tears. Nodoka felt the doctor reach out with his mind and give her a mental caress. Still crying she smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that promise."  
  
"Tomorrow my dear." He replied. He gave her a little push with his mind.  
  
Nodoka wiped her eyes and walked out of the hospital room. 'By all the kami in heaven.' She thought angrily. 'Someone is going to pay for this.'  
  
"How's he doing mom?" Asked Ranma quietly. He was wearing his usual Chinese clothing but now he carried the Saotome Family blade strapped to his back. Nodoka had declared that since she was no longer a Saotome she was no longer qualified to carry the family blade. Ranma had reluctantly accepted it.  
  
Nodoka sighed with relief. "He just woke up."  
  
It was a good thing for the doctor that Kasumi and Dr. Ono had decided to arrive early. Kasumi's earlier concern had prompted both the fortunate arrival and Tofu's deciding to bring his medical bag. It still had been touch and go for a while. The 'accident' had left Dr. Epstein with two broken legs, a fractured hip, three cracked ribs and a punctured lung. It would be several months before the doctor would walk again. If the doctor hadn't been wearing his helmet he would have been dead instantly. As it was, only Ono's quick action had prevented the doctor from bleeding to death.  
  
"He's not a young man anymore, you know." Added Nodoka. 'But he's still ten times the man Genma ever was.' She thought fiercely.  
  
"You really like him, don't you?"  
  
Nodoka nodded. "He's a good man, Ranma and he's been a good friend." She said firmly. "To all of us."  
  
Ranma sighed. "I don't know what I feel about him right now." He said. "The doc has really helped me a lot but." He trailed off. "Ah, who am I kidding?" Ranma looked at the door to the doctor's room. "I can't believe they still haven't found the guy who hit him."  
  
"Ranma, there's something you should know." Nodoka said hesitantly. "Before I tell you, I want your solemn oath that you will not do anything rash. That you'll wait for Robert to decide."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Nodoka's face firmed. "Your promise Ranma."  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"It wasn't an accident, he was deliberately run over." Nodoka's voice was cold. "Clan leader." Nodoka suddenly stopped. "Oh! I forgot I'm not a Saotome anymore, am I?" Nodoka shook her head.  
  
Ranma took his mother's hand in his. "Maybe not, but you're still my mom." He said. "That's more important."  
  
Nodoka wiped at her eyes. "Thank you, my son." She said.  
  
"You were gonna ask for a clan decision, what was it?" Asked Ranma.  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "Not a decision, Ranma." She said. "Justice."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Divorce?" Screamed Genma in disbelief. "What do you mean she wants a divorce?" He pounded the table of the Tendo home with his fist. Soun winced as a large crack appeared in the table.  
  
Nabiki smirked as she handed an official looking document to Genma. "Just what I said." She said. "Here it is, all nice and official." Nabiki smiled cruelly. "All that's missing is your signature."  
  
"I wont sign it." Replied Genma angrily.  
  
"Fine." Said Nabiki. "Then we will take it to arbitration." Nabiki grinned. "I wonder what everyone will say when they find that Auntie prefers the company of a man nearly twenty years your senior." Mused Nabiki. "Some may question your." Nabiki grinned wickedly. "Manliness."  
  
"She wouldn't dare." Genma was in shock. 'I'll be the laughingstock of all Tokyo, if she claimed that.'  
  
"Try her." Smirked Nabiki. "Besides Ranma has already granted the divorce. As head of the Saotome clan, his decision is going to have a lot of weight in the court."  
  
Nabiki had requested, begged actually, to be the one to deliver the news. Someone was going to pay for what she almost had to do. Nabiki still shivered whenever she thought about it. 'This is just a down-payment.' She thought viciously. 'Panda-man.' She didn't blame the doctor in fact she felt somewhat grateful for what the doctor had done to her. She looked at Genma. 'That should have been you and I'd volunteer to be your second without the doctor.'  
  
"He can't do this to me." Screamed Genma. He grabbed his head in shock.  
  
"Well it was that or Auntie committing seppuku." Nabiki's smile was frightening. "Guess which Ranma preferred?" She laughed at Genma. "Oh don't fret 'Uncle'." She said. "Daddy will still allow you to stay here and Ranma has authorized me to give you an allowance." Her smile grew colder. "If you sign that is." Nabiki's smile vanished. "It will be a very small allowance."  
  
"That ungrateful brat." Snarled Genma. "After all I've done for him."  
  
"Don't you mean 'to him'?" Replied Nabiki coldly."If it were up to the rest of us, you'd be out on the street." She said. "Be thankful that Ranma is so soft hearted." She put the paper in front of Genma. "I'll make it easy for you, Uncle." She said. "Sign it or leave."  
  
"But." Protested Genma.  
  
Nabiki waved a hand to cut him off. "I'd sign if I were you." She said. "It's your choice." Nabiki rose. "Kasumi said she'll be by later to make dinner for you Daddy." Nabiki emphasized the word 'You' which made Genma flinch.  
  
"She's coming home, isn't she?" Asked Soun nervously.  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "She didn't say, Daddy." She walked to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane and Ukyo were in the apartment waiting for Ranma to return. The phone rang. Ukyo went to pick it up. "Oh hi Nabiki." Ukyo started to snicker. "Oh you have got to tell us all about it." She said. "Feel like coming over for dinner?" She listened. She cupped her hand over the mouthpiece and spoke softly into it. "Don't worry, I'm cooking." Ukyo listened some more. "Sure you can bring Muu Tse." She said in normal tones. "Why don't you ask Xian Pu if she wants to come over as well." Ukyo heard the door open. "Gotta go, Ranma is home." She hung up the phone.  
  
Ukyo ran out to the main part of the apartment. Akane was already there. "How is he?" She heard Akane say.  
  
Ranma smiled slightly. "He woke up." He said. Then his expression turned grim. "Guys, it was Principal Kuno."  
  
"What?" Screamed Akane. "I didn't think he was that crazy."  
  
Ranma nodded. "He was trying to blackmail the doc into letting Tatewaki and Kodachi out. When that failed." Ranma shrugged. "He didn't know mom had picked up the phone. Not that it matters, I doubt the Doc would have given in to blackmail anyway."  
  
"That cold-blooded bastard." Growled Ukyo. She went to the closet to retrieve her battle spatula.  
  
"Put that away, Ukyo." Ranma said evenly. "We got no proof other than Mom's say so." "You're not going to let him get away with it, are you?" Protested Ukyo.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Believe me Uk-chan, I want to hurt him just as much as you do, but I wont."  
  
Akane and Ukyo cocked their heads at Ranma. "Why not?" Akane asked finally.  
  
"Mom asked that we wait until the doc is better." He replied. "The doc was the one that was hurt, she wants to leave it up to him." Ranma shrugged unhappily. "I don't like it, but she's right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well it took you long enough to get us out of there, Father." Sniffed Tatewaki. "Not that they could break my indomitable spirit."  
  
"That the spirit, Boy." Laughed Principal Kuno. "Nothing keep a Kuno down."  
  
Kodachi looked moodily out of the tinted windows of the limo, watching the houses flash by. She had been moody for days. Not even her being able to create a simple sleeping compound had cheered her. She had done it out of habit, not for any real attempt to escape.  
  
Her mind flashed back to the day of her and Tatewaki's defeat. She was still a little blurry on the details. One moment she was all set to unleash an attack and the next, Kodachi shuddered. It was like someone had opened a door to her memories and let all the bad ones, the ones she never thought about, come out. Kodachi looked at her brother and shuddered again. Even those memories came out.  
  
"By the way, Father." Asked Tatewaki. "Were you able to retrieve my Katana? I don't feel whole without it."  
  
Principal Kuno smiled and pulled a bundle from under the seat. "Heah it is Boy." He said happily. "All safe and sound."  
  
"And what about the barbarian doctor?" Asked Tatewaki.  
  
"Now, you doan worry about him." said Principal Kuno with a satisfied smile. "He not be no problem no more."  
  
"Pity." Replied Tatewaki. "I had hoped to show him the wrath of Tatewaki Kuno."  
  
Kodachi looked at her father and brother in disgust."Driver, stop the car." She commanded. The car stopped and Kodachi got out. "I will see you at home brother." She said. "And you too, as well, father." And Kodachi leaped to the rooftops.  
  
Kodachi raced along the Nerima skyline until she came to St. Hebereke school. She jumped to the ground and made her way to the gym.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma was going through a kata on the roof of their apartment. Doing a kata wasn't unusual What was unusual about the kata was that he was using a sword. Ranma hated using weapons but if he was going to carry around the family sword he was going to make sure he knew how to use it properly. He had already learned the basics many years before and was busy trying to remember them.  
  
"Your holding the sword too high." Ukyo remarked. "It's leaving your side unprotected."  
  
Ranma grunted an acknowledgment and adjusted his movements accordingly. Ukyo had a point. Ukyo was a weapons user so her opinion and judgement had meaning to Ranma.  
  
"Keep the point lower." Added Akane. Ranma nodded. Akane was proficient in the katana, Ranma remembered, and had once nearly defeated Kuno. "Wait a minute, I'll be right back." Said Akane and raced off the roof while Ranma took a breather.  
  
"Not bad for someone who hates weapons." Ukyo said in admiration.  
  
"I don't hate weapons, Uk-chan." He replied. "I just hate depending on them." Ranma looked at the sword. "And I hate what they represent." He looked at the sword grimly. "These are for killing."  
  
"You can kill with your hands, honey." Said Ukyo seriously. "We all can."  
  
"I know." Said Ranma quietly. He raised the katana a little. "But that's all this can do." He looked at Ukyo. "Akane ever tell you about Jusendo?"  
  
Ukyo shook her head. "Only that it was bad."  
  
Ranma nodded. "It was." He said in the same quiet tones. "I. I killed someone, Uk-chan." He looked at his hand, turning it over and examining it as if he had never seen it before. "I had to, to save Akane's life." Ranma shook his head. "To save all our lives." He looked up at Ukyo. "I hate myself for doing it, but I'd do it again if it meant saving Akane's life." He said. "Or yours."  
  
Ukyo had moved over as Ranma talked. She was holding Ranma in her arms when he finished. She cradled his head against her shoulder as he cried. "Shh." Whispered Ukyo soothingly. "I'm here, sugar, I'm here." She sensed someone nearby and looked up. Akane was holding a pair of bokken. There was a worried look on her face. "Jusendo." She mouthed.  
  
Akane dropped the bokken from suddenly nerveless fingers and closed her eyes for a moment in remembered pain. She put an arm around Ranma and leaned into him. The events of the passed couple years crashing through Akane's mind and her own tears began to mingle with Ranma's. She felt an arm wrap around her and Akane buried her face in Ukyo's shoulder. "I was so scared." Whispered Akane brokenly.  
  
"Me too." Whispered Ranma from Ukyo's other shoulder.  
  
Ukyo stood there with an arm around each of her loves and let them both cry on her shoulders. "Don't worry you two." Ukyo said softly. "I'm here." She said. "I'll always be here." She whispered. "I promise." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kodachi danced across the gymnasium floor of St. Hebereke High School trying to lose herself in a rhythmic gymnastics routine. Her favorite ribbon sequence. Normally her command of the flexible ribbon would be a source of delight for her. Today it held no delight. Nothing seemed to stop the relentless flood of memories.  
  
Kodachi remembered when the abuse started. She had been maybe seven or eight. Mother had just left her father. She never learned why, only that one day she was there and the next she watched her mother get into the limo with several trunks and suitcases. Her father started drinking soon after.  
  
She had always liked animals and plants. Her childhood dream was to be a veterinarian. When her pets began to suddenly die, her father blamed her. Of all the pets she had only Midorigami, her alligator, was still alive. It wasn't until much later that she learned that her brother, she spat at the ground, her brother had been responsible and her father had known all along.  
  
Kodachi remembered when she was twelve and had just discovered gymnastics. She found she could get the praise she lacked at home from a group of faceless judges. From that day she vowed to be the best. Being twelve was a wonderful time for Kodachi, unfortunately thirteen follows twelve and being thirteen was not wonderful.  
  
Kodachi remembered that day. Tatewaki had just come home from school in another foul mood. Another girl had turned down his attempts at getting a date. Kodachi delighted in being able to finally get back at her older brother. She should have remembered a fourteen year old boy is stronger than a thirteen year old girl.  
  
He didn't rape her, not quite. It was only due to the fact that, in his excitement, Tatewaki had ejaculated several times as he ripped off her clothes and violated her with his fingers that prevented it. Unfortunately that had only served to enrage Tatewaki further. She remembered screaming. In desperation, Kodachi seized on to the nearest object to defend herself. Her ribbon. Kodachi used it to restrain her brother and then used one of her Indian Clubs to knock him unconscious. When she told her father, HE beat her. Several weeks later, her father had left for Hawaii leaving Kodachi alone with her brother.  
  
After that Kodachi never walked around the house without her ribbon. Later her experiments with plant compounds were added to her arsenal. Tatewaki began to fear Kodachi and the attempted assaults stopped.  
  
She changed from that day, slowly becoming the Kodachi of today. The Black Rose. It was a cold comfort to her to realize that she had retained her virginity at the price of her sanity.  
  
Kodachi stopped her routine. "How odd, that I had forgotten all that." She murmured softly.  
  
Kodachi walked into the locker room and took her cell phone from her locker. She dialed a number. "Mr. Yamato please." She waited a moment. "This is Kodachi Kuno. I need you to find someone for me." Pause. "No I don't know his name. That's why I'm calling you." She said impatiently. "An older man, foreigner. A doctor I believe practicing somewhere in Nerima" Pause. "Yes, white." Pause. "He is a friend of the Tendo and Saotome families here as well." Another pause. "I don't know if he lives in Nerima, but I think he does." Kodachi nodded into the phone. "I just want to know who he is and his whereabouts."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took a while but Ukyo finally was able to calm Ranma and Akane down. They eventually collected all their equipment and went into the apartment. Ukyo went into the kitchen to start dinner. While she cooked she thought about some of the things Ranma and Akane had told her about Jusendo. 'I missed so much of their life.' She thought sadly. 'Ranma killed someone and Akane almost died.' Her hands gripped the counter as she choked back a sob.'And I thought the past year was bad.' She looked at the closed door to the kitchen. 'You weren't kidding, were you Akane?' For a moment Ukyo felt overwhelmed. Then her face firmed. 'Whatever it takes.'She thought fiercely. 'It's worth it.' She wiped her eyes and went back to her cooking.  
  
A quiet Ranma and Akane set the table. Ranma glanced over at Akane. He could see her eyes were still a bit red. "You okay?" He asked quietly.  
  
Akane nodded. She looked up at Ranma. She smiled a weak smile. "Nothing like a good cry to get it out of your system."  
  
Ranma nodded. "I know what you mean." Ranma sighed. "I feel better, but I also feel kinda bad, dumping it all on Uk-chan like that."  
  
Akane nodded. "Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you feel about Ukyo?" She said quietly. "If I had died at Jusendo, would you have picked her?"  
  
"Why do you want to bring that up?" Protested Ranma. "It didn't happen."  
  
"Just answer me, okay?" Akane pleaded.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes for a moment before answering. He didn't say anything for a long time. Finally he opened his eyes. "It probably would have taken a while, but if she still wanted me, Yeah." Ranma shrugged. "It would have taken a long time."  
  
Akane smiled softly. "I know Ranma." She said. "Promise you'll always take care of her?"  
  
Ranma nodded. He cocked his head at Akane in consideration. "Will you promise the same?" He asked..  
  
"Of course I will Ranma." She said seriously. "I love her too, you know." The doorbell to the apartment rang. "They're here." She said. Akane ran to open the door. "Hi big sister, hi Muu Tse." She said. Akane looked around. "Where's Xian Pu?"  
  
"Hi sis." Said Nabiki. "Xian Pu couldn't make it, she has a date."  
  
"D-date?" Stuttered Akane.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Nabiki. "She and Ryu decided to see a movie."  
  
"Ryu?" Said Akane in disbelief. "Ryu Kumon?"  
  
Nabiki nodded.  
  
"Ukyo!" Screamed Akane. "Get out here."  
  
Ukyo ran out from the kitchen. A cleaver held high ready to attack. "Akane, what's wrong?" She said. She started scanning the room for threats.  
  
Akane ran over and picked Ukyo up and started spinning her around. "Nothings wrong." She said. "Xian Pu has a date."  
  
Muu Tse walked over to Ranma. "Did you forget to tell them about Ryu?"  
  
"Oops." Said Ranma. He rubbed the back of his head. "Things have been kind of busy recently." He watched Akane and Ukyo bounce around the apartment like a couple of hyperactive puppies.  
  
"Ranma!" Growled Akane. Ranma recognized the look and cringed. Had someone looked closely, however, they would have seen a small smile on his face. 'The Tomboy is back.' He thought happily.  
  
An obviously grinning Muu Tse backed away from Ranma. "Sorry man, you're on your own." Muu Tse quickly retreated to Nabiki.  
  
"Sorry Akane." Stammered Ranma. "I meant to tell you about Ryu. Honest."  
  
Akane pretended to relent. "I'll let it pass." She said. "This time." She grinned. "Ryu is perfect."  
  
"Who is this Ryu?" Asked Ukyo. She walked up besides Akane and wrapped an arm around her waist. Akane leaned her head on Ukyo's shoulder.  
  
Nabiki looked at her sister and Ukyo together. 'It's that way huh?' She thought. She watched as Ukyo pulled Akane a little closer. 'Looks like I was right.' She thought. "Auntie and Kasumi wont have a problem, but Daddy is going to have a fit.'  
  
"Ryu Kumon" Answered Ranma. "He pretended to be me when he first showed up." Ranma looked sour.  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope." Replied Ranma. He snorted. "Mom liked him."  
  
"Ooh." Breathed Ukyo."Manly huh?" She laughed. "He any good?"  
  
Ranma waggled a hand. "Not bad." He said. "Pops" Ranma winced a little. "Pops, taught his dad a few things. Seems he's added on to them since then." Ranma's stomach growled. "Sorry."  
  
Akane and Ukyo laughed. Akane turned to Nabiki and Muu Tse. "Sit down you two." She said. "It seems we have a lot to talk about."  
  
During dinner Nabiki filled the family in on all that had been happening recently. Muu Tse would fill in on any gaps regarding the progressing relationship between Ryu Kumon and Xian Pu.  
  
"I don't know how serious it is." Said Muu Tse. "But I'm happy for her."  
  
"Well even if Ryu is getting Xian Pu on the rebound and it doesn't last." Said Nabiki. "He's just what the doctor ordered." She turned to Ranma. "Speaking of doctors. How's Doc. E.?  
  
"He'll be okay." Replied Ranma. "I'm glad you brought it up." He said.  
  
"It wasn't an accident, was it?" Said Nabiki. Ranma's look confirmed her suspicion. "Who was it?"  
  
"It was that pineapple tree headed maniac." Spat Akane. "That's who." The chopsticks she was holding snapped. "And before you ask, we're waiting for Doctor Epstein before we do anything."  
  
"Good." Said Nabiki firmly. She tapped her chin with a finger. "I want to talk to the doc about a couple things first." She looked at Ranma. "Are you still mad at him?"  
  
Ranma nodded reluctantly. "I know I shouldn't blame him for what he and mom did." He said. Ranma reached out to take one of Akane and Ukyo's hands. "Even if he didn't use his mind powers it wasn't right." Ranma looked at the hands held in his own. "Still."  
  
Muu Tse cleared his throat to get everyones attention. "I know I'm not family and don't have a right to say anything." He began. "But I think you should forgive him." Seeing as no one said anything, Muu Tse continued. "I owe him a lot and, I think, so do you."  
  
Ranma nodded as Akane and Ukyo scooted closer to him. "I know, but I feel betrayed."  
  
"I understand that." Said Muu Tse. He laughed. "Boy do I understand." He shook his head. "I guess the question is does the betrayal outweigh the gratitude? Or the love?"  
  
"You're not talking about just the doctor now are you Muu Muu?" Asked Nabiki softly. She didn't even notice she used his pet name and no one else commented on it even if they did.  
  
Muu Tse nodded. "Fits for a lot of people."  
  
Ranma nodded as well. "Yeah." He agreed. " I guess that is the question isn't it?"  
  
Ukyo disengaged her hand from Ranma's. "I'll be right back." She said. She hurried into the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned with a bottle and a tray of glasses. Ukyo hefted the bottle and saluted Nabiki with it. "Thanks for the gift." She said. "It's a bit more expensive than what you drank."  
  
Nabiki took Muu Tse's hand in hers. "I added in the use of the apartment." She said with a satisfied smile. Muu Tse blushed slightly and squeezed Nabiki's hand gently.  
  
Ukyo poured drinks for everyone and passed out the glasses.  
  
Ranma took the glass and sniffed. 'Scotch.' He thought. He looked down at the glass in his hand. He slowly swirled the liquid around in the glass."You know you're wrong about one thing Muu Tse." He said with a hint of humor.  
  
"Oh?" Asked Muu Tse curiously. "About what?"  
  
"You." Replied Ranma. He raised the glass to Muu Tse. "Are family." Ranma cocked his eyebrow at everyone. "Wouldn't you all agree."  
  
"Thanks Ranma." Said Muu Tse He took a sip of the drink. "Whoa." He breathed. "That's strong."  
  
Everyone laughed and took a sip from their glasses.  
  
"Whoa is right." Said Akane.  
  
"It doesn't you know." Stated Ukyo solemnly.  
  
"What's that Uk-chan?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"When I thought the doc had messed with my mind, I wanted to kill him." She said quietly. "But he saved my life." Ukyo sat down between and slightly behind Ranma and Akane. She put an arm around their shoulders and squeezed them to her. "And he gave me you two." She kissed them both on the cheek. Akane responded by wrapping an arm around Ukyo and pulling her closer.  
  
'I can't believe they're so open about it.' She thought. 'Oh well.' Nabiki cleared her throat. "Could you three at least wait until we leave." She said dryly.  
  
"Jealous?" Teased Akane.  
  
"You're just greedy." Smirked Nabiki then she punched Muu Tse on the arm. "And don't you get any ideas."  
  
Muu Tse laughed. "Don't worry one Tendo girl is enough for me." He said. "But you're right, it is getting late." Muu Tse rose and offered his hand to Nabiki. When she accepted he pulled her to her feet.  
  
Nabiki pressed herself against Muu Tse. "What time did Xian Pu say she was coming home?" She purred.  
  
Muu Tse picked Nabiki up and cradled her in his arms. "Thanks everybody." Muu Tse said quickly. "We had a great time, see ya." He babbled as Nabiki waved cheerfully from the cradle of his arms. "Bye." She said. "Hurry Muu Muu."  
  
A laughing Muu Tse raced out the door, just as Akane opened it. Akane stared out the door for a few minutes, shaking her head, before she closed the door and returned to Ranma and Ukyo. "Want to skip school tomorrow?" She said.  
  
"You know I'll never say no to that." Replied Ranma with a grin. "What did you have in mind?" Ukyo nodded in agreement.  
  
She pulled a familiar packet out of her pocket. "I was thinking that, maybe, this could be considered a special occasion." Akane blushed bright red.  
  
"Akane!" Laughed Ukyo. "Nabiki is right, you are greedy." She giggled. Then she put on a mock frown. "And if I remember correctly the last time the two of you wore yourselves out before you got to me."  
  
"Well that's easily solved, Uk-chan." Akane said with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh?" Asked Ukyo. "And how do you plan to solve it?"  
  
"Ranma will be a boy tonight."  
  
Ukyo blushed even brighter that Akane. 'Both of them?' She thought nervously. Her thighs started to rub together involuntarily.  
  
"Wipe the drool off your mouth Uk-chan." Laughed Akane. She looked over at Ranma. She noticed a slight pout on his face. "Well maybe you don't have to be a boy the whole night." She said.  
  
"Oh good." Replied Ranma. He laughed. "I get the shower first." He raced off.  
  
"Rats." Grumbled Akane. "I was hoping he'd wash my back for me." Akane sighed theatrically. "I guess you'll have to be the one to wash my back then."  
  
"Well I don't know." Countered Ukyo playfully. "What's in it for me?"  
  
Akane grinned. "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something."  
  
Ukyo laughed. "Deal." She said. Akane and Ukyo cleared the table and starting setting up the futons. By the time they were finished Ranma was out of the shower and walked back into the main room toweling his hair.  
  
Akane took Ukyo's hand and they walked into the bathing area together. Ukyo filled a bucket with cold water and taking the packet of Instant Nannichuan from Akane poured it into the bucket. She let the water settle.  
  
Akane removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. Turned on the water and adjusted the temperture to her liking. A second later a naked Ukyo entered the shower. They took a quick shower. Too quick as far as Akane was concerned.. Though Ukyo did indeed wash her back with a couple side trips to other places. The sounds of giggling filled the bath area. Akane finally turned the water off and the two of them exited the shower. Ukyo wrapped a towel around herself while Akane went back into the shower with the bucket. "Stay back, Ukyo, I don't want any of this to splash on you." Ukyo retreated to the door and watched in fascination as Akane upended the enchanted water and poured it over herself.  
  
Akane felt her body tingle and she grew. He grabbed a towel and quickly wiped himself off. The sense of disorientation was less this time and Akane quickly readapted to his new center of gravity and changed mass. He heard the shower door open and Ukyo walked back into the shower. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yep another Lemon. Email me for it at hburns1351@aol.com .Okay this one contains some important character development but it is also the most extreme Lemon I've created. If you are still holding onto some gender illusions after reading Couch Trips don't, I repeat, don't ask for this one. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes: Heh. If you were pissedoff at the events of Book 3 Chapter 3 Lemon version, as some of you were, this one should put you over the top. Face it, sex and love have nothing to do with the outer form. I am not advocating homosexuality or bisexuality. But neither am I condemning it. It's between the people involved.  
  
I think I mentioned this once before in an earlier AN but a boy who can turn into a girl is going to redefine the concept of gender confusion. Add to that the idea that Akane can now turn into a boy. Gender identities fly out the window.  
  
One reader left a review very concerned that Ranma would end up becoming Akane and Ukyo's bitch. At least that's how he described it. I guess that's how it would happen if one considers sex a power game. Sex is not about power. Nor is sex about love. But sex can be the demonstration of either. But it can never be the demonstration of both simultaneously.  
  
If you ever denied someone sex because you were mad at them, then you should understand what I mean by this. If you still don't understand, then read Aristophene's Lysistrata.  
  
We're funny about sex. Hell it's even part of the Ten Commandments. Which has TWO sex related Commandments. The seventh and tenth.  
  
7th. Thou shalt not commit adultery. 10th. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbour's house, thou shalt 'not covet thy neighbour's wife, nor his manservant, nor his maidservant', nor his ox, nor his ass, nor any thing that is thy neighbour's  
  
Well maybe I'm stretching it on the manservant and maidservant, but the main reason you'd be coveting the neighbors wife is because you wanted to boink her. Yeah, yeah I know that the commandment is really about not desiring someone else's property. Operative word there, 'property'. Women at that time did not own property, they were property. They had no value other than themselves and their ability to have children. A dowry, if there was one, was usually irrevocable. Woman had no power at all. Covet: The yearn to possess. To lust after. It comes from the word, name really, Cupid. It's about sex.  
  
What does that have to do with this particular lemon scene. Not a damn thing, but it does have to do with an assumption the reviewer made. Sex is either a demonstration of love and has no gender, or sex is a demonstration of power based on gender. It calls back my comment on prostitution; there we have sex as power. The power to push the blame, and responsibility, on women.  
  
If a woman gets raped, it's her fault. If a woman is a prostitute, it's her fault. If a woman gets pregnant, it's her fault.  
  
Actually, I think I'm wrong about the responsibility aspect. Responsibility without options or choice is not responsibility at all. Do you know where the term 'whipping boy' comes from? Some of the slave owners in the American South, and in some other areas ,as well, had the practice of assigning a slave to be 'responsible' for the misbehavior of their children. If the child misbehaved the SLAVE was punished. They didn't have a choice in the matter.  
  
Sex can be an expression of power. It is in our language. Something 'sucks'. You get 'screwed'. Sorry to be a ball buster about the whole thing. In both cases something bad happened to you. Hmm, I wonder what the doctor would make of the obvious Freudian connotations here?  
  
For Ranma, Akane and Ukyo gender is quickly losing meaning and sex becomes a demonstration of their love. No power games. No dominance. There is no 'center' to their relationship. Rather it is an equilateral triangle. Three equal sides. It is not polygamy. Ranma doesn't have multiple wives. Ranma doesn't HAVE anyone. Akane is not SHARING Ranma WITH Ukyo. Ukyo wasn't MADE second wife.  
  
Sorry for the long rant, but my ethics button got pressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 1 


	63. Book 5 Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Pressed Flower"  
  
"Stop fidgeting Robert." Scolded Nodoka. She helped the doctor remove his pajamas. "It's not like I haven't seen it already."  
  
She dipped the sponge into the warm soapy water."Really Nodoka." Laughed the doctor. "I'm quite capable of washing myself." He grinned. "But if you insist, who am I to refuse you."  
  
Nodoka giggled. "Who indeed?" She said with a smile. Nodoka kept tight control over her emotions as she gave the doctor a sponge bath. This wasn't the first time she had seen the extent of the damage but she couldn't prevent herself from hissing in sympathy when she observed the doctor's body. The doctor's legs, hips and chest were either in casts or heavily bandaged and, it seemed to Nodoka, that most of what wasn't bandaged was purple-yellow with healing bruises.  
  
Even though the doctor was out of danger she still seethed whenever she thought about the accident. 'Stay calm, Nodoka.' She admonished herself. 'Robert doesn't need any additional aggravation.' She took a few deep breaths.  
  
"You know you're getting very good at that." Commented Dr. Epstein in admiration.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
"Hiding your emotions." Explained the doctor. "Oh, I know you're upset about something, but." Dr. Epstein shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Nodoka finished bathing the doctor before she spoke. "I really wanted you to be healthier before I said anything but I guess I really can't keep secrets from you, can I?"  
  
"I only know what you feel, my dear, not what you think." Replied the doctor. He placed his hand over Nodoka's. "Talk to me."  
  
"Let's get you dressed first." Said Nodoka. She carefully helped the doctor get dressed and then covered him with the blanket. She waited until she was satisfied before she said anything. Nodoka sighed unhappily. "It wasn't an accident, Robert." Nodoka felt the doctor's hand tighten over hers.  
  
"Explain." Said the doctor. "I don't remember much from after I left." Dr. Epstein grimaced. 'Though I remember why I left.'  
  
"The car that hit you was a black limousine." She said. "The same one that had been driving by your home. The one with that, that animal, in it." Nodoka blushed slightly. "I read your journal Robert." Then she looked at Dr. Epstein defiantly. "And I'm glad I did." Nodoka played with the doctor's hair. She sighed. "He was going to blackmail you Robert." She continued. "He was going to threaten to expose us, if you didn't release his children."  
  
"Oh lord." Cried the doctor. "The children, I forgot about them." He looked at Nodoka in alarm. "I have to contact the hospital and make sure." He felt Nodoka's rising emotion. "It's too late isn't it?" He said finally.  
  
Nodoka nodded sadly. "They were released into his custody two days ago."  
  
Dr. Epstein groaned. "This is terrible."  
  
"Do you really think you can help her Robert?" Asked Nodoka. "She seems remarkably unstable."  
  
Dr. Epstein shrugged. "I don't know. I think so." He said. "I do know that I have to try." He looked at Nodoka in sudden understanding. "That's why you were going to commit seppuku." He said "Oh Nodoka, I'm so sorry. I ." Dr. Epstein stopped when Nodoka put a hand over his mouth.  
  
"It's all right, Robert." She said.  
  
"Why don't you hate me?" The doctor asked in no little puzzlement.  
  
Nodoka smiled softly. "How can I hate someone who thinks my mind reminds him of a lullaby?" She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kodachi Kuno walked up to a pleasant little apartment building in a fairly nice part of Nerima. Kodachi felt her lip curl in disgust. 'How can people live in something so small?' Some part of her mind chastised her for the thought which startled her. She could almost recognize the voice. Kodachi shook her head in confusion for a moment. She rang the doorbell. She waited impatiently and then rang the doorbell again.  
  
"If you're looking for the doctor." Called a voice from down the hall. "He's not here."  
  
Kodachi turned to the person. "And where may I find him?" She asked haughtily "I have business with him." 'Be nice Kodachi.' Said an internal voice. Something about the voice. "I mean, I would be most grateful if you could tell me." Added Kodachi. She found the simple courtesy easy to do and, to Kodachi's surprise, it felt good. 'That's my little 'Dachi.' Said the voice.  
  
"Try the hospital." Replied the woman from her doorway. "Poor man, he was in a terrible accident last month." "Accident?'  
  
"Yes, hit by a car." The woman replied. "I heard they still haven't found the driver."  
  
Kodachi paled slightly. "I see." She said faintly. Kodachi looked at the woman apologetically. "Thank you." She said quietly. A part of her whispered its approval. Kodachi winced in pain as she suddenly recognized the voice. 'Mother.' She thought.  
  
"No problem." The woman replied pleasantly and re-entered her apartment.  
  
Kodachi stood in front of the doctor's door for a while. 'So that's what you meant father.' She thought in shock. Kodachi took to the roofs of Nerima and raced toward the hospital.  
  
Ranma opened the door to Dr. Epstein's hospital room. The doctor was lying in the bed, his eyes closed. He saw his mother sitting in a chair knitting. It looked like she was making a cap similar to the ones the doctor wore. "Mom?" Ranma said quietly. "Is he okay?"  
  
Nodoka looked up with a smile. "He's just sleeping dearest." She replied. "Did you want to speak to him?"  
  
"Actually I wanted to talk to you." Replied Ranma.  
  
Nodoka nodded, put her knitting aside and got up. "Why don't we take a walk?" She said. Ranma nodded.  
  
They took the elevator down and walked out to the hospital gardens. Nodoka found herself glancing frequently at her son. 'So grown up.' She sighed.  
  
"You okay, Mom?" Asked Ranma.  
  
Nodoka smiled. "I'm fine." She said. "Now what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Ranma pulled on his pigtail for a moment before answering. His hand bumped the handle of the sword he was carrying. He grimaced. Finally. "You gonna marry him?"  
  
Nodoka laughed. "No, my son." She replied. "I don't think that's likely."  
  
"Why not?" Asked Ranma in confusion. "I thought you liked him?"  
  
"I do, Ranma." She said in a more serious tone. "I just don't want to end up like his previous wives." At Ranma's startled look, she continued. "Oh that's right you don't know." She said. "Robert has been married three times." She shook her head. "Poor dear."  
  
"Three times?" Squeaked Ranma in disbelief."There's gotta be somethin wrong with him if he's been married that many times." Nodoka nodded. "Yes there is Ranma." She replied surprising Ranma. "He's an Empath." She looked at Ranma. "Did you ever consider what it must be like for him?" She said. "All of his previous wives loved him. In fact they still love him. They just can't live with him."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Privacy Ranma." Replied Nodoka. "There is no privacy." Nodoka sighed. "And then there are the doubts."  
  
"Doubts?" Asked Ranma.  
  
Nodoka sighed again. "What was it that you accused the doctor of doing?" She asked. "Using his mind abilities to seduce me?"  
  
"You mean he did?" Asked Ranma. He started to get angry.  
  
"No!" Responded Nodoka quickly. "No he didn't." She said more calmly. "But don't you see how easy it would be to doubt."  
  
Ranma nodded in growing comprehension. He looked toward the hospital. "Ya mean his wives all started to doubt their love for him? They thought he might have used his powers?" Ranma shuddered when his mother nodded. He imagined Akane or Ukyo doubting their love for him. Or worse, his doubting his love for them. He knew that one. 'Man do I know that one.' He shuddered again. "That really sucks." He said.  
  
"Language Ranma." Admonished Nodoka. "But you are correct. Once they were able to maintain a distance from him they quickly realized how wrong they were, but." Nodoka shrugged.  
  
"Too late, huh?" Ranma stared at the hospital.  
  
Nodoka nodded. "Too late." She said.  
  
"So what are you gonna do?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"I'm going to be his friend, my son." She looked back toward the hospital. "I hope you can accept that."  
  
Ranma nodded. "I'm still kinda mad at him, but I'll try." He replied. 'Man and I thought I had it rough.'  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Thank you, my son." She took Ranma's arm and started walking back toward the hospital. "Why don't you come and visit for a little while?"  
  
Ranma smiled crookedly. 'Like I have a choice.' He thought. "Sure mom." He said aloud.  
  
They took the elevator back to the doctors room. As they entered the room they could see the doctor was not alone.  
  
"Kodachi!" Growled Ranma. His hand went to the sword on his back.  
  
"Relax Ranma." Said the doctor from the bed. "Miss Kuno and I are just having a little talk."  
  
Kodachi rose. "Why Ranma my love this." She stopped. Ranma watched as he saw Kodachi's face contort. "I feel strange." She said in confusion.  
  
"Sit down, Miss Kuno." Said the doctor from his bed.  
  
Kodachi sat.  
  
"Ranma?' Said the doctor.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't you go home?" Said the doctor."I think your presence here is." The doctor smiled slightly. "Distracting to Miss Kuno."  
  
"Do you want me to leave as well Robert?" Asked Nodoka.  
  
Dr. Epstein shook his head. "I have a feeling your presence will be needed." He said quietly.  
  
Nodoka looked at Kodachi for a moment. Finally she nodded in understanding. "I'll get some tea." She said. She turned to Ranma. "I think the doctor and I can handle everything, my son." She said. "Why don't you go home?"  
  
Ranma looked at Kodachi sitting in the chair with a slightly dazed look on her face. "You sure?' He asked in concern.  
  
"Go home, Ranma." Said the doctor. Ranma took one last questioning glance at the doctor then turned and left.  
  
Nodoka returned with a tea service. Dr. Epstein shook his head trying to figure out where Nodoka was able to get her hands on one in the hospital, but happily took the cup handed him.  
  
Kodachi stared at the cup in her hand. Unsure why she was even there. She wanted to chase after Ranma and profess her undying love but something stopped her. "Why is my dear Ranma wearing a sword?" She asked instead.  
  
"Ranma is the only one in the family worthy to carry it now." Nodoka said with some pain. "I gave it to him when he granted me a divorce from my husband." "Divorce?" Kodachi was scandalized. Then the memory of her mother leaving assaulted her again. "D-did you wish it?" She asked in a small voice. Something seemed to come between her and the memory and Kodachi relaxed a little.  
  
"Not exactly." Replied Nodoka. Her good humor returned. "But I didn't object."  
  
"I see." She didn't really. The urge to chase after Ranma was fading and for some reason she felt content to remain. The feeling of being safe and protected got stronger.  
  
"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself." Asked the doctor.  
  
Kodachi laughed. The usual shrillness of her laugh was surprisingly missing. "I thought everyone knew about the Kuno family."She said. "We are the oldest, richest and most noble family in Nerima." She laughed again and again the shrillness was missing. Even so, the laughter rang falsely. "Most noble." She repeated. The laughter that came from her was one with more than a touch of hysteria. She struggled to regain her composure. "Noble." She repeated with a snort. "What a laugh." A feeling, like a warm, comfortable blanket seemed to settle over her.  
  
"Can you talk about it?" Said the doctor. "Don't worry, neither Nodoka or I will say anything to anyone else."  
  
Kodachi looked at the doctor musingly before answering. "You're doing something to me, aren't you?" She said surprising both the doctor and Nodoka. Kodachi laughed softly. "I've done enough drugs to know when my mind is being affected." She said. "You made the memories come back, didn't you?" Immediately the blanket that seemed to be covering her mind vanished. Kodachi shivered. "Please." She begged. "Whatever you were doing, don't stop."  
  
Dr. Epstein looked at Kodachi in surprise."Yes." He said answering her first question. "I removed the fear that was preventing you from remembering and I was calming your mind." He looked seriously at Kodachi. "You weren't allowing yourself to remember what had happened to you." He said. "Don't be afraid. I'll help you."  
  
"I don't want to remember." Said Kodachi anxiously. "I want to forget everything."  
  
"Everything?" Asked the doctor. "Do you really want to forget everything?"  
  
Kodachi suddenly remembered a time when she and her mother were together. "Not all." She said."But some of the memories." She whimpered. "They hurt." Kodachi shuddered as more memories rose unbidden. "Please make the pain go away."  
  
"I know it hurts my dear." He said sadly. "But the longer it goes on the worse it will be." He tilted his head slightly. "I'll help you cope." The doctor sighed. "You must understand that whatever I do now is only temporary."He stated regretfully  
  
"I don't care." Replied Kodachi urgently. Her voice started to regain it's usual shrillness. "Please, take away the pain ." The blanket over her mind returned. "Thank you." She whispered. "Please, don't let her come back."  
  
"Her?" Asked the doctor.  
  
"The Black Rose." Whispered Kodachi. "She's there, waiting, I can feel her." She started to cry. Nodoka gathered her into her arms. She stroked Kodachi's hair.  
  
"Robert?" Asked Nodoka anxiously. "Isn't there anything you can do?"  
  
"It's up to Kodachi." He replied seriously.  
  
"Anything." Whispered Kodachi from the shelter of Nodoka's arms.  
  
"You can stay in control, Kodachi." Said the doctor. "It wont be easy, and you're going to have to work at it, but you can keep the Black Rose at bay." He said. "But it is up to you."  
  
Kodachi nodded. "What do I have to do?"  
  
The doctor extended his abilities and stabilized Kodachi's emotional pattern. "Now Kodachi." Replied the doctor. "I want you to think about how you feel right now." He said. "Hold on to that feeling, okay?" The doctor extended his abilities again to calm Kodachi and soothe the emotional hurt. "Ready?"  
  
Kodachi nodded. She concentrated on how she felt right then. It was wonderful and she didn't want it to ever go away. There was a pulse of feeling; a feeling of approval. She felt the mental blanket lighten but not leave. "Hold on to that feeling." She heard the doctor say. There was a pulse of approval. The blanket lightened further. "Hold on." The doctors voice seemed to come from far away now. The pulse of approval returned again. The blanket slowly faded until it was gone. As it faded Kodachi felt over and over the pulses of the feeling of approval as Kodachi held on to her mind. It was difficult and at times the doctor restored the mental blanket until she was able to maintain control but Kodachi held onto the feeling desperately. She was covered in sweat when it finally ended.  
  
"Very good, Kodachi." She heard the doctor say. There was a sensation, almost like a hug, that enveloped her and then it was gone. She heard the doctor sigh. "That's all I can do for now." He said tiredly.  
  
Kodachi blinked. "How long will this last?" She asked in wonder. She felt, the only word she could think of was, whole. The memories were there but Kodachi felt, for the first time in her life, that they could be remembered without the pain. In a flash of revelation, Kodachi realized how little she actually had felt for so long and how ANY emotion, no matter how small, would be magnified in comparison to that lack. "I want to feel." She whispered to herself. A memory of her mother holding and comforting her came to Kodachi. 'Oh Mother. I miss you.'  
  
"That depends." Replied Dr. Epstein to her question. "I doubt it would last five minutes if you went home."  
  
"Then what can I do?" Said Kodachi. Her chin began to quiver. "Please." The word came easier to her now. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"I have a wonderful idea." Nodoka said. "Why don't you stay with me?"  
  
"Mrs. Saotome?" Kodachi squeaked in disbelief. "I really couldn't"  
  
"Why not?" Asked Nodoka reasonably. 'Saotome.' She thought with some sadness. 'No not anymore.' Still she had been a Saotome for so long. 'Oh well.' She thought. She smiled at Kodachi."And please, call me Auntie." Nodoka rose. "Come my dear, we must let Robert get some rest." Nodoka walked over and kissed the doctor on the cheek. "Very well done, my dear Robert." She whispered. She ran her hand through the doctors thinning hair. "I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "I know." He said tiredly. "Just don't invite Ranma over while she's there." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tatewaki Kuno stood in his private Kendo salon going through kata after kata. 'Perfect.' He thought arrogantly. 'As always.' He strode over to one wall of the salon. Against the wall were three figures carved in stone. They were crudely carved, only finished enough for the observer to determine that the figures were either male of female. Only one, the one in the center, was a male figure.  
  
Someone had taken the time to dress the figures in clothing. The figure in the middle wore a red chinese shirt and sported a wig with a pigtail. Tatewaki stood in front of the central figure, raised his sword. 'Strike, strike, strike, strike, strike." He screamed in a rapid staccato. The blade didn't appear to touch the stone figure but first tears began to appear in the statues shirt and then the statue itself began to crack. Soon a pile of rubble lay where the statue once stood. "Soon Saotome, soon." He said.  
  
He walked over and stood in front of the statue on the left. This one was dressed in a tunic and had a wig with long brown hair. In moments another pile of rubble appeared. Tatewaki spit on the pile of rock. "Your time is coming as well, chef."  
  
Finally Tatewaki walked over to stand in front of the third statue. This one dressed in a yellow sundress and had a wig of short blue-black hair. His hand reached out to caress the crudely carved face of the figure. "Akane." He whispered.  
  
Tatewaki left the salon a few minutes later. There were three piles of rubble against the wall.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Authors Notes: No rants today. 


	64. Book 5 Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Bear Necessities"  
  
Genma Saotome sat in front of the shogi board studying it intensely. He considered and rejected move after move before finally making a decision. With a satisfied grunt he made his move. He looked across the board to the empty seat. The seat that Soun Tendo should have been in, but wasn't and hadn't been for days. Genma sighed and turned the board around. Soun always seemed to be too busy to speak to him recently. The only times Genma saw his old friend was during classes and even then the conversations were limited.  
  
Genma sighed again and reached for his beer before remembering he didn't have one. Instead of a glass his hands brushed an envelope. Genma looked at the envelope and the object sitting on top of it. He shuddered. He had gone to see Ranma and demanded that he rescind his decision. Instead Ranma had handed his father his mothers' tanto. "Your choice old man." He remembered Ranma saying.  
  
Genma shuddered again. His options were limited now. He could sign the divorce paper and spend the rest of his life depending on his son's generosity. A generosity that now no longer seemed so guaranteed. He could fight the divorce. Genma's eye twitched at the thought of Nabiki's threat. He could run away, but if he did that he could never come back. Or, his eyes strayed to the sheathed knife. 'That.'  
  
"I'll be more than happy to act as your second." Came Nabiki's cheerful voice from behind him.  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Growled Genma.  
  
Nabiki smiled.  
  
"Give me the damn paper." He said. "I'll sign."  
  
Genma Saotome picked up a pen under the watchful eye of Nabiki. He signed and flung the paper at Nabiki. "Here." He growled. "And good riddance."  
  
Nabiki calmly retrieved the document and with a decisive thump stamped it with the Saotome seal. "Thank you Uncle." She said. She folded the document carefully and placed it in an envelope. "I'll just get this registered right away. She placed the envelope in her purse and pulled out a second one. Nabiki extracted a piece of paper. "Now if you'll just sign this we're done."  
  
"What is it?" Asked Genma suspiciously.  
  
"It's Ryoga's license to teach Anything Goes Martial Arts." She said. "Daddy already signed as Master of the Tendo School."  
  
"Why should I sign this?" Sniffed Genma. "What's in it for me?" "That's what I like about you Uncle." Replied Nabiki. "You're so predictable." She smiled. She pulled a second piece of paper and placed it in front of him. "It's the bill from the Jade Dragon." She said. "Sign and it's paid." She looked at Genma expectantly.  
  
Genma signed. "I need a drink." He muttered.  
  
Nabiki picked up the license and the bill. "Go to Miyaki's." She said. "It seems your credit has been restored." She looked hard at Genma. "But only there and within reason."  
  
"Why Miyaki's?" Asked Genma in surprise. It was his and Soun's favorite bar. 'Damn you Soun.' He thought. 'Why have you abandoned me?'  
  
"Because Daddy is there and he hates drinking alone." Nabiki said. "Listen to me real good, Genma Saotome." She snarled. "I don't like you and I wish you were gone, but Daddy misses your company." Nabiki stood. "Don't make me regret this." She said. Nabiki sighed as she realized she was speaking to thin air. She snorted. 'I already regret it.' She thought in annoyance.  
  
Genma raced down the street full out. He arrived at the door of Miyaki's breathing heavily and stood at the entrance for a moment to catch his breath. Genma pushed through the entrance of the bar and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkened room. He then walked over to the bar.  
  
"Genma!" Greeted the bartender cheerfully. "It's been a long time." The bartender grinned and pulled out a large bottle of Genma's favorite brew and a glass. "I suppose you want this put on your tab."  
  
Genma nodded with a happy smile. "Where is he?" He asked. The bartender jerked his head toward a corner. Genma picked up the beer and the glass and headed toward the corner. He found the table he sought and sat down. Genma opened the bottle and pour beer into the glass of the man sitting opposite him and then for himself.  
  
Soun Tendo picked up the glass and stared at it for a moment. "So you signed."  
  
"I signed." Replied Genma. "Both documents." He added a moment later.  
  
"Good." Replied Soun. He continued to look at the glass. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
Genma sighed. "I don't know." He replied. "Not much holding me here."  
  
"You have a place to stay and you could still teach." Offered Soun. "Classes are picking up again and we didn't really lose that many students."  
  
Genma stared into his glass. "Your daughters don't like me much." Replied Genma.  
  
Soun shrugged. "There isn't much I can do about that, it seems." Soun shrugged again. "So? Are you staying?" He turned to Genma. "I think I'd miss my old friend." "Thanks Soun." Replied Genma in all honesty. "I'd miss you too." He shook his head. "How would you feel about going on a training trip?"  
  
"For how long?" Asked Soun.  
  
Genma shrugged. "Does it matter?" He asked. "It'll be like old times." He said. "You and me, on the road."  
  
Soun pursed his lips. "Let me think about it." He said. 'Oh Genma.' Soun thought in disappointment. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoga wiped his brow and put down the brush he held in his hand. 'Done.' He thought in satisfaction. He backed up until he was able to see his creation fully. 'Not bad.' He thought. Indeed it was better than 'not bad'. Ryoga had successfully recreated the design of the Tendo Dojo, with only a few cosmetic differences to set them apart. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Ryoga turned to greet Akari.  
  
"Oh Ryoga." Akari said in delight. "You finished it."  
  
Ryoga nodded. "All I need now is a license and some students and I'm all set." He said. He wrapped an arm around Akari's waist and the two of them admired Ryoga's creation together.  
  
"Ryoga?" Asked Akari a few minutes later. "Why don't we ask Ranma , Akane and Ukyo to visit?" She said. "We could have a party."  
  
"I think I'd like that." Replied Ryoga. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey look." Said Ranma. "A letter from Ryoga." He opened the envelope. "Hey cool, he finished the dojo and he's inviting us over for the dedication ceremony." He smiled. "Cool." He looked at Akane and Ukyo who were sitting at the table. "Ya wanna go?"  
  
Akane and Ukyo smiled at the pleading look in Ranma's eyes. "Of course we want to go." Replied Akane. "I'd like to see Akari again." She snorted. "I think I even miss Ryoga." Akane closed her eyes for a moment. 'Besides we could use the break.' She thought.  
  
"Thanks Akane." Said Ranma. "That means a lot to me." He smiled. "Man, it's gonna be great to spar with ol' pork butt again."  
  
Akane and Ukyo laughed.  
  
Ranma left to do some katas on the roof.  
  
Ukyo started to go through the rest of the mail. "Bills, bills, bills." She muttered. Ukyo pulled out her calculator and the bank statement. Eventually Ukyo sighed.  
  
"Problem?" Asked Akane.  
  
"No, not really." Replied Ukyo. "We have enough money for the bills and a little left over." She said. "Just not a lot left over."  
  
.Akane slapped her forehead. "Damn." She said. She stuck her head out the window. "Ranma!" she called.  
  
Ranma swung in through the open window a moment later. "What's wrong Akane?"  
  
"It's been so busy." Mumbled Akane. "We need more money." She said without preamble.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Okay, I'll talk to Nabiki about some pictures."  
  
Akane and Ukyo looked at each other. They turned to Ranma. "Ranma?" Began Akane. "I. We just want you to know, we think." Akane sighed. "Isn't there any other way we can get some money?"  
  
Ranma shrugged again. "Sure." He replied. "I could enter a street fight tournament and get the prize money." Ranma grimaced. "I'd rather do the pictures."  
  
"Why?" Asked Ukyo."Wouldn't fighting be more, I don't know, honorable?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "You ever see a street fight?" He asked. Ukyo and Akane shook their heads. "I have." Continued Ranma. "The first one I saw, two fighters were killed." Ranma shrugged. "That ain't what the Art is about."  
  
"You wouldn't kill anyone!" Protested Akane. "Not in a match." She added a second later. 'Me and my big mouth.' She thought.  
  
Ranma sighed. "Maybe not." He replied. "But that doesn't mean my opponent wouldn't try to kill me." Ranma shook his head again. "And accidents do happen." He said. "You guys have seen some of my fights with Ryoga." Continued Ranma. He looked at Akane. "Remember what he did when he tried to hug you?"  
  
Akane grimaced. Ryoga ripped a metal column apart when he mistook it for her.  
  
"He was trying to HUG you for kami's sake." He said. "He lost control." Ranma shuddered. "Could you imagine what would happen if either Ryoga or I lost control in a street fight?"  
  
Akane and Ukyo shuddered along with him.  
  
"Why do you think I was so hesitant in teaching ya Akane?" Ranma started to pace around the small apartment. "I know ya not made of glass." Ranma held up his hands. "But accidents do happen." Ranma grimaced. "I don't have a choice anymore now."  
  
"You didn't have a choice after Taro kidnaped me that first time." Responded Akane angrily. "Why didn't you start training me then?"  
  
"Okay that was dumb." Ranma replied seriously. "Happy now?  
  
Akane got up and threw her arms around Ranma. "I'm sorry Ranma." She said. "I wasn't trying to get you to apologize."  
  
"I know." Replied Ranma quietly. Ranma leaned against Akane. "I was going to start training you when we got back, but then we had that stupid wedding and then you and I had a fight." Ranma broke off to the sound of weeping. "Uk-chan?"  
  
"I forgot about that." Sobbed Ukyo. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Akane ran over Ukyo. "That doesn't matter anymore." She said firmly. "None of it matters anymore." She said. "Ranma's training us now and we're together. That's all that matters." Akane said. "Ranma never was mad at you interrupting the wedding and neither was I. It wasn't the right time." Akane smiled. "Not that I wouldn't have married the jerk then and there, but." Akane's smiled widened. "I'm glad we waited." Akane sat down next to Ukyo. She pulled a tissue out of a pocket and started wiping Ukyo's face. "We're quite a trio aren't we?"  
  
Ranma sat down on the other side of Ukyo. "Akane's right, Uk-chan." He said. "I'm glad we waited."  
  
"I want you both to know something." Said Akane. Ranma and Ukyo looked curiously at Akane. "After I asked Ukyo to join us." Akane blushed slightly. "I questioned my decision for a long time." She held up her hand to forestall comment. "Honestly did either of you think it was easy?" She shook her head. "No. It wasn't. " Akane sighed. "Ranma I so desperately wanted you and so afraid you'd leave that I was willing to share you if it meant you'd stay."  
  
"Akane." Ranma said softly.  
  
Akane shook her head. "Let me finish." She said. "I know it was stupid but then something happened that I never expected." She looked at Ukyo. "I fell in love with you Ukyo." Ukyo smiled slightly. Akane smiled back. "If Ranma can love me even after all the times I've hit him, Don't you think I can love you even though you threw a few bombs at me?"  
  
Ukyo nodded vigorously.  
  
"You've been more than a good friend, Uk-chan." Added Ranma. "You've done everything you could to help me and Akane." Ranma took Ukyo's hand. "When Akane came up with the whole idea I thought she was crazy." Akane blushed. "I think the jury is still out on that one, sugar." Giggled Ukyo. "But if Akane is crazy then so are we."  
  
Ranma laughed. "Maybe, but it's been a good kind of crazy." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't you think so?"  
  
Akane nodded. "It's been better than that." She said. "Not once." She said. "Not once, did you try to take advantage of the situation Ukyo." Akane shook her head. "I don't know if I could have done the same."  
  
Ukyo laughed softly. "Honey, who do you think I learned it from?" She said.  
  
"Let's make a deal, all of us, okay?" Said Akane. Ranma and Ukyo looked at Akane. "Let's stop worrying about what we're doing and just do it?" She said. "What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Stated Ranma. "Uk-chan?"  
  
Ukyo smiled. "It sounds wonderful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We still need some extra money." Said Ukyo a little later.  
  
Ranma?" Akane pursed her lips. "The reason Ukyo and I want to find another way to make money is because we don't think it's fair to you." Akane looked at the floor.  
  
"I don't mind." Replied Ranma.  
  
Akane nodded. "I know Ranma." She said. "But Ukyo and I do."  
  
Ranma opened his mouth and then shut it. After a moment he nodded. "Okay, that's fair." He shrugged. "I aint gonna do prize fighting though, so unless you gotta better idea."  
  
"No we don't Ranma." Replied Akane. "But if you're going to flash your tits for money, then Ukyo and I are going to do it too."  
  
"Uh uh." Said Ranma. "No way."  
  
"All or nothing sugar." Said Ukyo.  
  
"All for one and one for all." Added Akane.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, I get it. Jeez." He said. "Let's look for some other way to make money."  
  
"Okay Ranma." Said Akane. Ukyo nodded. The two, currently, girls exchanged looks. Ukyo leaned over to Akane. "Bet my pictures sell better than Ranma's." She whispered sotto voce.  
  
"Hey!" Protested Ranma.  
  
"Sorry Uk-chan." Replied Akane with a grin. "But I'm going to beat both of you."  
  
"Hey!" Protested Ranma.  
  
"Yes Ranma?" Akane said sweetly.  
  
"Thanks." He said quietly. Then he grinned. "But you both are gonna lose." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End Chapter 3  
  
Authors Note: Sort of an answer to a reviewers comment. Heh. 


	65. Book 5 Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
'And baby makes.'  
  
Ukyo looked at the calendar for the third time. 'Oh crap.' She thought anxiously. 'I'm late. Akane is going to kill me.' She looked over to the aforementioned girl. Akane was helping Ranma with his math homework and, as usual, it was slow going. "Akane?"  
  
"Yeah, Ukyo?" Akane responded.  
  
"I need to go to the store." She said. "Would you mind going with me?"  
  
"Hey, I'll go with you," Said Ranma.  
  
"Did you finish your homework?" Asked Ukyo knowing full well he hadn't.  
  
"Well, uh, no." Replied Ranma in chagrin.  
  
Ukyo smirked. "Well then you'll just have to stay here until you do." She said.  
  
"Aw. Come on Uk-chan." Protested Ranma.  
  
"Ukyo's right, Ranma." Said Akane. "Oh, don't pout, we'll bring you back something."  
  
"Ice cream." Demanded Ranma. "If I gotta be stuck here doing some dumb homework, I want ice cream."  
  
Ukyo laughed. "You got it sugar."  
  
Ukyo and Akane quickly got ready and soon were on their way. "Spill it Ukyo." Asked Akane as they walked.  
  
"Spill what?" Asked Ukyo innocently.  
  
Akane stared hard at Ukyo. "Whatever it is that you don't want Ranma to know about." She snorted. "I know you too well Ukyo. Now give."  
  
Ukyo bit her lip nervously. "Promise you wont get mad?" She said in pleading tones.  
  
Akane looked into Ukyo's worried face. "What is it Uk-chan?" She said softly.  
  
Ukyo threw herself into Akane's arms. "Oh, Akane." She said tearfully. "I didn't mean for it to happen. Please, please don't be mad at me."  
  
Akane held Ukyo. She was shocked and worried over Ukyo's behavior. "Talk to me Ukyo." She said.  
  
Ukyo just held Akane tighter. "It was as accident, I swear." She said tearfully.  
  
"Ukyo." Said Akane. "You're scaring me."  
  
"I think I'm pregnant." Whispered Ukyo. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Yatta!" Shouted Akane. She started swinging Ukyo around in circles, laughing all the while.  
  
"You're not mad?" Said Ukyo when Akane finally released her.  
  
"Why would I be mad?" Asked Akane in disbelief.  
  
"I thought you'd want to be first." Said Ukyo softly.  
  
Akane hit Ukyo on top of her head. "Dummy." She said affectionately. "It doesn't matter who has one first. It's our baby." She cocked her head to one side. "Um, how late are you?" She asked.  
  
"Two weeks." Replied Ukyo. "I'm never late."  
  
"Still we'd better make sure." Said Akane briskly. Akane grabbed Ukyo's hand and they began to race to the store. Soon they were walking up and down the aisles of a local pharmacy.  
  
"Pregnancy tests, pregnancy tests, ah here they are." Said Akane. She grabbed a box. "Come on Ukyo, grab some ice cream for Ranma and let's get out of here." They raced home, gave Ranma his ice cream and headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later Akane and Ukyo were in the bathroom staring at a plastic strip.  
  
"How long before we know?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
Akane giggled. "One minute less than the last time you asked." She replied. "Relax Uk-chan." She looked at her watch. "Three more minutes." They waited.  
  
The door to the bathroom opened and Ranma walked in. He noticed Akane and Ukyo standing by the sink. "What's up?" He walked over. "Hey what's this?" He picked up the plastic strip and looked at it curiously.  
  
"Ranma, give that back." Shouted Ukyo in panic.  
  
"What's the big deal?" He asked. "Hey look, it's turning blue."  
  
"B-blue?' Stuttered Ukyo.  
  
"Yes!" Shouted Akane. She grabbed Ukyo and started spinning her around the bathroom. "We're going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby." Sang Akane. Ukyo started giggling in delight. The sound of a body hitting the ground stopped their celebration. They turned around to find Ranma passed out on the floor.  
  
"Ranma!" They shouted. They raced over to his prone body.  
  
Ranma opened his eyes to see Akane and Ukyo looking down at him with concerned expressions. 'What am I doing on the floor?' He asked himself groggily. 'I came in to use the bathroom and.' Ranma's eyes opened wide. "Baby?" He squeaked. "Akane?"  
  
Akane shook her head and pointed over to Ukyo. Ukyo looked over nervously not sure how Ranma was going to react. She nodded. She needn't have worried as she watched the biggest and silliest grin appear on his face. "A baby." He said dazedly. "How? When?"  
  
"Well I think even you know how it happened, Ranma." Smirked Akane.  
  
"As to when." Added Ukyo. "Sometime in the last month or so, I guess."  
  
"That's great." Said Ranma. "No, it's wonderful. No better than that." He started laughing. "I'm gonna be a daddy."  
  
Akane and Ukyo started laughing happily along with Ranma. Suddenly Akane paled. "Eep." She squeaked. She turned to Ukyo with a stricken look on her face. Ukyo looked over.  
  
"What's wrong sugar?' She asked.  
  
"Oh kami-sama Uk-chan." Whispered Akane. "Ranma may not be the father."  
  
Ukyo looked at Akane in surprise. "What do you mean Ranma may not." She stopped. Suddenly Ukyo started to laugh uproariously.  
  
"It's not funny Ukyo." Hissed Akane. "What will Ranma think?"  
  
"What will I think about what?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"Eep." Squeaked Akane again. Ukyo just continued to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny Uk-chan?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"T-To-Tomboy!" She gasped. "In-Instant Na-na-na-nanichuan."  
  
"Stop it Ukyo." Said Akane in panic. She turned to Ranma. "Don't worry Ranma." She said in a rush. "I'm sure it's." She stopped as she realized Ranma was just staring at her.  
  
Ranma shook his head back and forth slowly. "It figures." He said.  
  
Akane began to cry. "Oh I'm so sorry Ranma." She sobbed. "Oh I've ruined everything." She would have said more but she suddenly found herself wrapped in a pair of arms.  
  
"What are you crying about?" Asked Ukyo in disbelief.  
  
"But Ukyo." Sobbed Akane. She felt a second pair of arms surround her.  
  
"Stupid Tomboy." Scolded Ranma.  
  
"For once I agree with you Ranchan." Agreed Ukyo. "Honestly Akane. Do you really think it makes a difference?"  
  
"It doesn't?" Said Akane in surprise.  
  
She felt Ranma's shrug against her back. "Nah." Ranma said quietly. "In fact I think it's kinda neat."  
  
"Really?" Whispered Akane. "But Ukyo wanted your baby. You're supposed to be the father." She started to cry again. "Not me."  
  
Ukyo hit Akane on the top of her head. "Dummy." She said. "It doesn't matter who the father is; it's our baby."  
  
Akane began to laugh. "Oh sure, use my own words against me." She said as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"Well if it was true then it's true now." Said Ukyo. "Right?"  
  
Akane hugged Ukyo tighter. She nodded.  
  
"Oh and Akane?" Said Ukyo.  
  
"Yeah?" Said Akane.  
  
"No matter which one of you is the father." She said as she rested her chin on top of Akane's head. "I always planned on having at least two children."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nodoka pushed Dr. Epstein's wheelchair through the hospital grounds. It was a nice day and Nodoka felt the fresh air would do the doctor some good.  
  
'All I have to do now.' Thought the doctor crossly. 'Is to shave my head and get the various martial artists in Nerima to wear spandex and I'm all set.' He shook his head.  
  
"Is something the matter Robert?" Asked Nodoka.  
  
"Just wishing I wasn't in this blasted wheelchair." Replied the doctor. "I hate feeling helpless."  
  
Nodoka laughed. "Robert, you could be confined to your bed with tubes sticking out of you and even then I doubt you'd be helpless." Nodoka said.  
  
"Auntie is right." Added Kodachi from besides Nodoka. Kodachi spun around in place and then did a series of cartwheels that paced the speed of the wheelchair. "Oh, I feel so alive." She said. The changes in Kodachi over the last few weeks were nothing short of remarkable. While the arrogant and spoiled rich girl was not completely gone, a different Kodachi was beginning to emerge. On impulse Kodachi began a tumbling run across the lawn laughing happily all the while.  
  
Nodoka nodded then she turned to the doctor. "Exactly what did you do to Kodachi?" She asked quietly. "I thought you didn't like to force changes on your patients."  
  
"I don't." Replied the doctor. "And I didn't this time." He unconsciously rubbed his cast bound legs. He looked at Kodachi dancing around them. "I did the same thing to her that I did to Ono." He said. "I just stabilized her emotions." He smiled at Kodachi as she performed an impromptu exhibition of skill and grace. There was a smattering of applause from a small group of people who were watching. Kodachi basked in the praise. "She did the rest." The doctor rubbed his close cropped beard. "In both Ono and Kodachi's cases the problem was their inability to deal with certain repressed emotions."  
  
Nodoka looked at the doctor curiously. "What emotions could Ono possibly have that would cause him to behave so strangely?"  
  
"Ono is an extremely honorable man." Replied Dr. Epstein. Nodoka nodded. "And extremely caring and compassionate." Nodoka nodded again. "It must have come as a horrible shock to him when he found himself so uncontrollably attracted to a fifteen year old girl." The doctor shook his head. "He repressed his feelings so thoroughly that never let himself realize that she grew up." Dr. Epstein smiled wryly. "And like Kodachi, when the emotions were triggered he was unable to cope."  
  
"Oh of course." Commented Nodoka in sudden understanding. "I always wondered about that." Kodachi danced back to where the doctor and Nodoka were.  
  
"Are you doing the mental exercises I gave you?" Asked the doctor. "Every day?"  
  
Kodachi nodded. "As if Auntie would let me forget." She smiled shyly at Nodoka. "Thank you."  
  
The last few weeks had been both the hardest and most wonderful time in Kodachi's short life. She had a mother again. Or at least a willing surrogate. Kodachi was surprised how easy it was to live simpler. And how wonderful it felt to feel safe. Maybe even loved. Every day she would come to visit with the doctor for what she thought of as her treatments. They left her feeling drained yet oddly alive. And every night she and Nodoka would talk.  
  
Nodoka smiled in return. "I haven't had to prod you all that much, my dear." She said. "You've done all the work."  
  
Kodachi shrugged. She kicked at a pebble on the ground. The doctor picked up the sudden change of mood.  
  
"What is it Kodachi?" He asked in concern. He probed her mind and used his abilities to make it easier for her to talk. "Can you talk about it?" It was the phrase he always used. It focused the individual on the problem and acted as a subtle suggestion.  
  
Kodachi nodded slowly. "I realized something last night." She said. "Auntie and I were talking."  
  
"What did you talk about?" Asked the doctor. Nodoka had pushed the wheelchair next to a bench and she and Kodachi sat.  
  
"Ranma." Whispered Kodachi. The doctor looked questioningly at Nodoka.  
  
"I felt it was time." She stated.  
  
The doctor nodded after a moment. "I trust your instincts my dear." He turned to Kodachi. "What about Ranma?" He asked.  
  
"He's not mine." She said quietly. "I was trying to buy his love." She continued. "But it was never for sale."  
  
"That wasn't you dear." Said Nodoka. "That was the Black Rose."  
  
Kodachi shook her head. "No it wasn't." She said. "Not really." Kodachi stared at the blue sky above her. "We're the same person. We want the same things." Kodachi watched a small cloud scud overhead. Blown across the sky by winds she couldn't feel. "It would be easy to blame it all on some 'other' person living inside me." The cloud was tattered by the high winds and dissolved into smaller and smaller pieces. "But it's really me." The cloud was gone as if it never was.  
  
"Very, very good Kodachi." Praised the doctor. He rewarded her with a mental 'hug'. Something that came easily to the doctor. It was more than a mere manipulation of a persons' emotions. More than a way of reinforcing the desired behavior. It was something he really felt, something he believed. "I can tell from the way your mind feels that you've made a decision."  
  
Kodachi nodded. "I need to find out who Kodachi really is."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I've spoken to my lawyers." Replied Kodachi. "It will be a simple matter for me to get an apartment." She clasped her hands behind her back. "I can't stay with Auntie forever and I can't go home."  
  
"I expect you to continue to visit." Said Nodoka. "I do enjoy your company."  
  
"Thank you Auntie." Said Kodachi quietly. "I'd like that."  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Authors Notes: Thought I give you this one early. 


	66. Book 5 Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
'The more things change'  
  
A very frustrated Ukyo glared at the two people on the roof of the apartment building."Stop it you two." Complained Ukyo. "I'm not going to break." She said. "The women in my family have been successfully having babies for centuries." She smiled. "We don't even get morning sickness."  
  
"We're not gonna spar with ya, Ukyo." Responded Ranma. "So ya can just forget it."  
  
"Ranma's right." Added Akane. "Now do that kata again." She said. "You messed up that last kick."  
  
"But." Protested Ukyo.  
  
"No way, Uk-chan." Ranma said sharply. "I'm not taking any chances with the future heir of the Anything Goes School."  
  
"H-heir?" Stammered Ukyo.  
  
"Well of course." Said Ranma. "You're a Saotome aren't you?"  
  
"But. But you and Akane are the heirs." Protested Ukyo. "It's your children that are supposed to inherit the school."  
  
Akane walked over to Ukyo and placed her hand on Ukyo's belly. "Who's child do you think this is?" She asked. "Go do your katas." Said Akane. "My wife."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You sent for me Father?" Asked Tatewaki Kuno.  
  
"I found yoah sistah." Replied Principal Kuno. "She just move into an apartment on the other side of town." He tossed a card toward Kuno. "Heah the address."  
  
"You want me to bring my wayward sister home?"  
  
"She betray us, boy." The Principal idly played with a pair of shears that sat on the desk. "She been talkin to dat doctor." He put down the shears. "She deserve punishment." He looked at Tatewaki. The Principal spoke and all trace of an Hawaiian accent was gone. "See to it."  
  
Tatewaki bowed. "Immediately Father." He picked up the card and placed it in the folds of his Hakuta. Tatewaki Kuno turned and left his father's office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane looked around the apartment. Ukyo was in the kitchen cooking, Ranma was doing his homework at the table and she had just finished the project she was working on. She held it up. "What do you think Ranma?" She asked.  
  
Ranma walked over to take a look. "Very nice Akane." He said. He held up the placard of wood. On it, in fancy caligraphy, was written 'The Hibiki School of Anything Goes Martial Arts'. "Ryoga's gonna love this."  
  
"You think so?" Asked Akane.  
  
Ranma nodded firmly. "Definitely." He declared.  
  
The doorbell to the apartment rang. "I'll get it." Said Akane. Akane ran to the door to open it. "Mother!" said Akane. "This is a surprise."  
  
"Hi Mom." Called Ranma.  
  
"May I come in?" Asked Nodoka.  
  
"You know you're always welcome here, Mother." Replied Akane. "Can you stay for dinner?" Asked Akane politely. "Ukyo is making tempura."  
  
"I'm sorry, Daughter." Replied Nodoka. "I can only stay for a little while."  
  
Akane took Nodoka's hand and pulled her into the apartment. "Why don't you go in and say hello to Ukyo." She surprised Nodoka by giving her a little push toward the kitchen.  
  
A startled Nodoka smiled, nodded and walked into the small kitchen. Ukyo was standing by the stove humming a lullaby, her back to Nodoka. Nodoka watched her son's second wife as she cooked. "How are you, Daughter?" Asked Nodoka after a moment.  
  
Ukyo spun around in surprise. "Mother!" Cried Ukyo happily. She ran over and gave Nodoka a hug.  
  
Nodoka returned the hug then held Ukyo at arms length and gave her a good look. There was a glow to Ukyo. A aura of happiness and fulfillment. 'I've seen that look before.' Mused Nodoka. Suddenly a bright smile came to her face and she pulled Ukyo back into her arms. "Oh my dear, please tell me you're pregnant."  
  
Nodoka felt Ukyo's nod.  
  
"You're the first to know, Mom." Came Ranma's voice from behind. Still holding Ukyo, Nodoka turned around to see a smiling Akane and Ranma standing in the doorway. "Oh this is wonderful news." Cried Nodoka. "Glorious news."  
  
Ranma pulled his pigtail and looked over at Akane. Akane nodded. "Um Mom?" Ranma said hesitantly. "I think there's something ya gotta know."  
  
Nodoka felt Ukyo stiffen slightly in her arms. "What is it, my son?" She asked in concern.  
  
"Man I don't know how to say this." Muttered Ranma.  
  
"Is something wrong with the baby?" Asked Nodoka. "It's alright isn't it?" She looked at Ukyo. "Have you seen a doctor? What did he say?" Nodoka started firing off questions.  
  
"It's nothin like that." Said Ranma quickly to interrupt his mother. "It's just that, oh geez."  
  
"What Ranma is trying to say."Said Akane impatiently. "Is that, well, you see." She stopped. "Oh geez."  
  
Nodoka felt Ukyo start to shake in her arms. It took her a moment to realize the girl was laughing. "What?" Asked Nodoka.  
  
Ukyo gently extracted herself from Nodoka's arms and then went to stand between Ranma and Akane. Nodoka watched as her son and Akane each put an arm protectively around Ukyo. It never ceased to amaze her how comfortable the three were with each other. She watched as Ukyo started to play with Akane's hair. "What my husbands are trying to say." Nodoka started at Ukyo's use of the word 'husbands'. "Is that we're not sure which one of them is the father." Akane and Ranma blushed bright red but neither one of them released their hold on Ukyo.  
  
Nodoka put one arm against a wall to steady herself. She found a chair and sat down heavily. "I see." She said finally. She looked at Ranma. "What are your feelings about this, my son?"  
  
Ranma smiled. "I'm gonna be a daddy, Mom." He said simply. He chuckled. "And sometimes a mommy." Ranma looked calmly at this mother. "So's Akane and maybe even Ukyo."  
  
"I guess I hadn't considered that." Nodoka said quietly. 'I thought Ukyo and Akane would each have a child by Ranma and that Ranma might possibly consider having a child by Akane or Ukyo, but I should have realized.' She thought. Nodoka shook her head. Then her shoulders started to shake and Nodoka let out a great bellowing laugh.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Come here, Ukyo my dear." Said Nodoka. Ukyo walked and stood before Nodoka. Nodoka put her hand on Ukyo's belly. She leaned closer. "Welcome." She said quietly into Ukyo's belly. "I'm your grandma."  
  
'Thank you Mother." Said Ukyo softly Akane turned to Ranma. "Why Ranma." She said quietly. "You're crying."  
  
Ranma nodded. "You know something?" He said so only Akane could hear. "I don't need to be a girl anymore to cry." Akane smiled.  
  
Ranma looked at his mother and Ukyo. "It's kinda beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Akane looked at Ranma. "Yes Ranma." She said. "It is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Xian Pu stormed into the Nekohanten. Followed by a very apologetic looking Ryu Kumon. "But beautiful, I told you, it's over between me and Michiko." He pleaded.  
  
"She no seem think so." Snapped back Xian Pu. "Why you let bimbo hang over you like that?"  
  
"Jeez Xian Pu it's not like I was hugging her back." Ryu spun around. "And what are you laughing at Duck-boy?"  
  
Muu Tse smirked. "It would take too long to explain." He replied. "Are you sure you don't turn into a girl?"  
  
"What kind of crack is that?" Asked Ryu. "I'm all boy!" Muu Tse broke up into laughter. "What?"  
  
Muu Tse continued to chuckle. "Nothing, it just seemed awful familiar." He turned to Xian Pu. "Should I start calling you Tomboy now?" He said. "You certainly look the part."  
  
Xian Pu blushed. Xian Pu's hair was still styled in a spiky brush on her head and she was wearing her favorite jeans and leather coat over a purple hello kitty t-shirt. "Remind Xian Pu to apologize to kitchen destroyer next time Xian Pu see her." She firmed her shoulders and marched over to Ryu. "You off hook." She said. "This time." Ryu sagged in relief. "Now get to work." She said and spun away. Xian Pu disappeared up the stairs to her room.  
  
Ryu nodded and though he still looked a little confused checked the kitchen to see what was needed. Muu Tse strolled over. "Let me guess, old girl friend?"  
  
Ryu nodded. He rolled his shoulders. "Jeez that girl had a grip like a leach." He grumbled. "Will you stop laughing."  
  
"Sorry Ryu." Said Muu Tse. "Remind me to explain it to you one day." He leaned forward. "Word of advice, get Ranma or Ryoga to teach you the Bakusai Tenkatsu."  
  
"Will that help me with Xian Pu?" He growled. "Man she has a temper."  
  
Muu Tse forced himself not to laugh. "It wont but I think you're going to need the Iron Skin training that comes with it." He clasped Ryu on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll understand." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you can't stay?" Asked Akane.  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "As much as I would like to, I promised Kodachi I would come visit."  
  
Ranma shuddered. "I know the doc's been helping Kodachi." Said Ranma. "But she still creeps me out."  
  
"Now Ranma." Chastised Nodoka. "If you knew some of the things Kodachi has told me, you'd be a little more sympathetic." She shook her head. "I really can't say anything, but if anyone should 'creep you out' as you said, it would be her father and brother."  
  
"Yeah?" Said Ranma dubiously.  
  
Nodoka nodded her head. "I've already stayed much longer than I planned." She got up. "Now all of you give me a hug." She said. A few minutes later Nodoka was walking briskly to catch a bus. She took a cross town bus that dropped her off a couple blocks from Kodachi's apartment and it only took a few minutes before she was ringing the bell.  
  
"Auntie!" Cried Kodachi. "I had almost given up."  
  
"I'm sorry, my dear." Replied Nodoka. "But I was delayed, may I come in?"  
  
"Oh where are my manners?" Kodachi chastised herself. "Please Auntie, come in."  
  
Soon the two of them were sitting down with a cup of tea and chatting. Nodoka looked around. "And how are you enjoying living on your own?" Asked Nodoka.  
  
Kodachi smiled wryly. "It's certainly different." Admitted Kodachi. "I do so miss my things." Kodachi sighed. "Poor Midorigami, I'm sure he misses his home as well."  
  
"I'm sure, my dear." Replied Nodoka. "But you must admit that a zoo is a better place for him."  
  
There was a knocking at the door. "Now who could that be at this hour?" She opened the door. "Brother!" Kodachi said in alarm.  
  
"You led us on a merry chase, my dear sister." Stated Tatewaki. "But now it is time to come home." Kodachi tried to slam the door closed but Tatewaki just shoved and the door crashed open throwing Kodachi back. Tatewaki stalked into the room.  
  
Nodoka reached for her katana and cursed to herself when she realized she no longer had it. She looked around for something, anything, she could use as a weapon. In desperation she picked up the tea service and threw the tea pot at Tatewaki. It was easily deflected by a sweep of Tatewaki's sword.  
  
"And who are you madame to interfere with Kuno business?" His eyes narrowed. "Why it's the sorcerers' mother." A cruel smile came to his lips. "Perfect." He waved an arm and a half dozen armed and masked men hurried into the room. "Take them both." He commanded.  
  
Kodachi and Nodoka tried to defend themselves but were quickly overpowered. The two women were bound and gagged and carried out of the apartment.  
  
'Robert!" Screamed Nodoka internally. 'Help me!'  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Authors Notes: Yeah, I know, I'm releasing chapters fast. Book 5 is mostly complete and there is no good reason to delay what I have so far.  
  
I'm doing a little survey. Can I get age/sex/location from you, my readers? Thanks. 


	67. Book 5 Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
'A Death in Nerima'  
  
"Nodoka!" Screamed Dr. Epstein at the top of his lungs. He scrambled to find the emergency call button and, once found, held his finger firmly down on top of it. "Somebody!" He screamed again. "Anybody!" He reached out and grabbed the mind of the nearest person.  
  
A night nurse came running into the room.  
  
"Get Dr. Tofu here." Barked Dr. Epstein. "Now." He used his mental abilities to reinforce the command as the nurse scurried out of the room. He reached out and made a connection with Nodoka. He sent a calming pulse of emotion. 'I'm coming.' He thought. He reached out again, straining to the fullest extent of his abilities and found Dr. Tofu. The Doctor could tell he was asleep. Dr. Epstein jolted the sleeping Ono awake.  
  
Dr. Tofu awoke abruptly. 'Something's wrong.' He thought. Ono felt rather than heard a call, a summons that he couldn't ignore. He reached out with his hand and shook the person next to him. "Kasumi." He said urgently. "Wake up."  
  
"Ono?" Asked Kasumi sleepily.  
  
"Something's wrong." Stated Ono. "And it has to do with Robert." He turned to Kasumi. "I think he just woke me up." He said in wonder. Dr. Tofu jumped out of bed and started pulling off his pajamas. Kasumi got up as well and started finding clothing to wear. The phone rang. Kasumi ran and picked it up.  
  
"Yes, I understand." Kasumi said into the telephone. "We will be there soon." She put down the phone and then picked it up again. She began to dial.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Asked Dr. Tofu.  
  
"Ranma." Kasumi answered simply. Ono nodded. "Akane, it's Kasumi." She said. "I don't have time, just listen. Meet us at the hospital." Kasumi hung up.  
  
In moments the two of them were dressed and heading out the door. They got into Dr. Tofu's car and were soon speeding down the road toward Nerima General. In minutes they were pulling into Dr. Tofu's reserved spot and racing toward the elevator.  
  
They ran into Dr. Epstein's private room just in time to see two orderlies lower him into a wheelchair. Dr. Epstein looked up. "It's Nodoka." He said angrily. "She's in trouble."  
  
"No!"Kasumi gasped. "Ono, we must do something."  
  
"My car's out front." Responded Ono immediately. "Where are we going?" "I don't know yet." Replied the doctor pensively. He started pushing against the wheels of the wheelchair. Kasumi moved behind the chair and started pushing.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" She said. "Let's go save Auntie."  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo landed in front of the hospital jumping down from a nearby roof, just as Kasumi was rolling the doctor out of the building.  
  
"What's going on?" Shouted Ranma.  
  
"Nodoka's in some sort of trouble." Replied Dr. Epstein without preamble. He grabbed the emotions of everyone around him and calmed them. He needed everyone thinking not reacting.  
  
"What do you know?" Asked an ice cold Ranma. Dr. Epstein was surprised to note that the air around them was suddenly noticeably chillier. He was even more startled when he felt two sudden columns of heat that seemed to spring up on either side of Ranma. The air rippled in agitation around the 'family' making it difficult to focus on any of them. Dr. Epstein forced himself to ignore it in favor of focusing on the immediate problem.  
  
"Not much." Admitted Dr. Epstein. "Nodoka is at the extreme range of my abilities, but is getting closer." He said. "At this range I can just barely sense her." He grimaced further. "She's so far away she could be anywhere between two and five kilometers away."  
  
Ono started. 'That's at least four times the range he claimed was his maximum.' He thought. 'In fact I live further away than his supposed maximum.' Ono shook himself. 'No matter, we have to save Nodoka.'  
  
"Can you at least get a direction?" Asked Ranma. 'Soul of Ice.' He thought. 'I have to be able to think.' He already was aware of the hot chi pouring off of Akane and Ukyo. So far, to Ranma's relief, they were both keeping it under control. 'Oh crap.' Ranma thought suddenly. "Ukyo!"  
  
Ukyo turned around. "Yes Ranma."  
  
"Is there anyway I can talk you into going home?" He asked seriously.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, if you." Began Ukyo.  
  
"Ukyo stop." Interrupted Akane. "Ranma is right. You're pregnant."  
  
"Oh my." Said Kasumi. "Is this true?" She gave Ukyo an almost hopeful look.  
  
Ukyo nodded. Her expression lightened a little but was still grim. "Pregnant or not, I can't just sit by while Mother is in danger." Her chin firmed. "I'm not going home." She said. "I'll stay away from the fighting for as long as I can, but I'm not going home."  
  
Ranma nodded reluctantly. "Okay, Akane that means you gotta stay with Ukyo." He held up his hands. "This is not open to discussion." He stated firmly. "I'm not stoppin ya from helpin, I just need ya to stick by Ukyo." He looked at Akane. "Deal?"  
  
Akane grit her teeth. "Deal." She grumbled. She spun around to Ukyo. "And you better stay behind me at all times." She rasped.  
  
"Deal." Replied Ukyo. She raised her hand palm out to Akane.  
  
Akane looked at Ukyo for a long moment, then a wry smile came to her face. She slapped Ukyo's upraised palm. 'Jerk." She said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Replied Ukyo. "Don't even pretend you'd be any different."  
  
Akane nodded reluctantly.  
  
The doctor levered himself into the car while Ono stowed the wheelchair. "Let's go." Ono said firmly. He went to the drivers side only to see Kasumi already behind the wheel. "Kasumi?"  
  
"We have no time to argue Ono." She said. "Get in." Ono climbed in the passenger seat.  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo remained outside the car. "Just go on ahead." Said Ranma. "The girls and I will keep up." With that the three teens jumped to the roof tops.  
  
Kasumi drove the car out of the parking lot. "Just keep going East." Said Dr. Epstein. The three drove in silence.  
  
"It looks like they're headed for the docks." Shouted Ranma as he and Akane and Ukyo bounced across the Nerima roof tops. At the speed they were traveling they had to shout over the rush of the wind.  
  
"Look!" Shouted Ukyo a few minutes later. She pointed to a large black van that was traveling just ahead of them. "It's going the same way we are."  
  
"Ukyo. Akane." Shouted Ranma. "You stay following the car, I'll check out the van."  
  
"Right!" Shouted Ukyo and Akane in unison. Ranma raced ahead.  
  
Ranma picked up speed until he was running even with the van. He jumped to the ground just ahead of the van. As it passed, he jumped noiselessly on to its' roof. 'Better go silent.' Thought Ranma and invoked the umisenken. Ranma seemed to vanish into the roof of the van.  
  
Ranma pressed his ear against the roof of the van. 'Nothing.' Suddenly the van slowed as it approached the gates to the dockyard. It stopped and a man got out to unlock and open the gate. The van started again stopping once it passed the gate as the same man closed and then locked the gate again. The van started up and Ranma could just see the headlights of Dr. Ono's car in the distance as it approached the same gate. 'I guess that answers that question.' As the gates faded into the darkness he could see two figures jumping over the fence.  
  
The van turned a couple corners until it was in a particularly deserted part of the docks. Finally it slowed and then stopped in front of a darkened warehouse. The rear door to the van opened and several figures piled out. Two carried a bound and struggling captive each.  
  
'Mom!' Thought a desperate Ranma. He made out the other struggling and bound figure. 'Shit. That looks like Kodachi.' Kodachi tried to scream around the gag in her mouth.  
  
It took all of Ranma's willpower to stay where he was when one of the men slapped Kodachi. He heard the man growl an angry. "Shut it." Ranma grit his teeth. 'If I attack now, Mom could get hurt.' He thought. 'Better follow for now.' He jumped off the roof of the van and followed. No more than a wayward shadow to anyone who had looked.  
  
The captives were carried to the door of the warehouse. The door opened and a light switched on. 'Damn.' Thought Ranma. As good as he was in the umisenken, it required shadows to work effectively. He sank back into the shadows then jumped to the roof of the warehouse. He started to look around for a way in. As he looked around he saw two figures bouncing across the warehouse roofs. Ranma waved. A minute late, Akane and Ukyo alighted silently next to Ranma.  
  
"They're inside." Said Ranma quietly. "Ukyo go back to the gate and guide the Docs here." Ukyo nodded and bounced away. "Okay Akane." Said Ranma. "Let's see if we can find a way inside."  
  
The two quickly checked the roof top."Over here." Called Akane quietly. Akane had found a trap door. It had a padlock but Akane snapped it with a twist of her wrist. She slowly lifted the edge of the trap door. Akane peeked in and froze. Directly below her were Nodoka and Kodachi bound to chairs and Tatewaki Kuno was standing in front of them. He was speaking to one of the men. Akane waved Ranma over. She placed a finger over her lips as he approached. Ranma nodded.  
  
Ranma looked down and his eyes narrowed in anger. He looked at Akane and indicated that they move back. Ranma didn't want any sound to make it through the open trapdoor. The two of them inched back. Then stood and moved a few feet away. "I need to find another way in." Said Ranma quietly.  
  
"Why?" Asked Akane.  
  
"Cause I'm gonna distract them and you're gonna rescue Mom."  
  
"What about Kodachi?" Asked Akane.  
  
Ranma grimaced sourly. "If we can we'll wait for Ukyo to get back. Otherwise you get Mom out of there, no matter what. I'll try to rescue Kodachi." He said. 'If I can.' He added mentally. "You go back and wait for my signal." He turned away. Akane nodded. "Wait, what's the signal?"  
  
Ranma smirked. "Don't worry you'll know, when it happens." Ranma's face got serious. "Look it's gonna take a few minutes to find another way in." He said. "If anything happens before that." Ranma bit his lip. "Well, use your best judgement, okay?"  
  
Akane swallowed nervously. Her self doubts began to surface. 'No.' She told herself sternly. 'You always wanted Ranma to respect your skills. And now he is. You can do this.' She squared her shoulders. "Let's get Mother out of there." She said.  
  
Ranma nodded and then seemed to vanish back into the shadows. 'After we get Mother home, I'm going to have to have him teach me that.' Akane made her way silently back to the partially open trap door.  
  
Ranma found a window and opened it. He silently crept in and began scouting around. Besides the six thugs with Tatewaki, he found another dozen scattered around the abandoned warehouse. 'Damn.' Thought Ranma. 'Gotta take care of these guys first.' He crept closer to one of the guards.  
  
"Stand back." Ordered Ukyo. She swung her battle spatula and sliced open the lock on the gate. Ono quickly opened the gate and he and Ukyo raced back toward Ranma while Kasumi pushed an extremely angry Dr. Epstein. He spun the wheels of the wheelchair to add speed. Dr. Epstein had maintained contact with Nodoka throughout the entire ride there. Letting her know he was there. From his analysis of her emotional state he knew she was afraid but the fear was general not from an immediate threat. Even so, he pressed harder against the wheels. Soon Kasumi was pushing the wheelchair in a quick jog.  
  
Dr. Epstein scanned the building as he approached. 'Hmm. Sixteen men, someone I assume is Tatewaki, Nodoka and Kodachi. Ranma too.' One of the mental signatures was abruptly silenced. 'Correction fifteen. Akane on the roof, Ukyo and Ono heading toward the warehouse.' A grim smile came to the doctors' face. "Kasumi head for the front door." He said.  
  
"Yes Doctor." Said Kasumi. Kasumi felt her serenity begin to collapse. An unaccustomed emotion swept over her; fear. 'I don't know if I can do this.' She thought in panic. Then as quickly as it left her serenity returned..  
  
"Relax Kasumi." Said the doctor. "I have a plan."  
  
"Oh good." Replied Kasumi. She leaned over and kissed the top of the doctor's head. "Thank you." She whispered. "Uncle." She began to push the wheelchair faster. "Let's go save Auntie."  
  
Akane kept dividing her attention between the scene below and looking out for Ukyo. When she saw Ukyo and Dr. Tofu approaching she let out a sigh of relief. Nothing much had changed and Ranma still hadn't given his signal whatever that would be. When they softly landed on the roof, Akane waved them over and indicated silence. Ukyo and Ono crept up next to Akane. She pointed to the scene below. "Wait for a signal." She whispered into Ukyo's ear. Ukyo nodded. She repeated the action with Ono.  
  
Tatewaki's voice began to rise. And Akane tensed as she heard him speak. 'I always knew he was crazy, but this.'  
  
"Father is very disappointed in you, my dear sister." Said Tatewaki forlornly. "He feels you must be punished."  
  
Kodachi cringed in her seat. Over the last hour Tatewaki had verbally abused his sister and Nodoka was still slightly nauseous from some of the things he had said. 'His own sister.' She thought in disgust. Nodoka's nausea returned as Tatewaki turned to her.  
  
"It's unfortunate that you happened to be with my traitorous sister." He said."For you." Tatewaki laughed. "But oh so fortunate for me." A maniacal gleam came to Tatewaki's face. "Too bad the demon Saotome isn't here to witness your death." Tatewaki sighed dramatically. "But first I must attend to my dear, dear sister."  
  
Kodachi's sanity was beginning to crumble. Her head began to violently shake from side to side. "No please no." Wailed Kodachi. "I'll be good, I promise, please don't."  
  
"I'm sorry my sister, but Father was insistent." Replied Tatewaki. "Father said you were consorting with our enemies. I didn't believe him." His voice began to take on an angry tone. "I trusted you." There was a table next to Tatewaki. A table covered in a black cloth. He pulled the cloth off the table to reveal the severed head of Midorigame. Kodachi screamed. "The foul dragon slew three of my men before I was finally able to defeat it." Said Tatewaki angrily. "No matter." He said. His mood changed instantly.  
  
"You monster." Spat Nodoka She knew Dr. Epstein was close by and tried to stall for as much time as she could. Knowing he was close helped but Nodoka was extremely frightened. 'He's mad.' She thought. 'Hurry Robert.'  
  
Two of the guards went down by Ranma's hand. 'I think that's all of them.' He thought. He dragged the unconscious bodies behind some crates and once more took to the shadows. Except for the six that came with Tatewaki, the remaining dozen thugs had been taken care of. 'Six I can handle.' He thought. He crept slowly into the main room.  
  
"My baby. My baby." Moaned Kodachi. "You killed my baby." A keening sound began to issue from Kodachi's throat. The sound began to rise in pitch and volume until Kuno had to slap his hands over his ears. He slapped her.  
  
"Enough of that, my dear sister." Commanded Tatewaki sternly. He stepped forward and grabbed Kodachi's blouse. With a sharp tug he ripped it off. Tatewaki placed his katana against the front of her bra. "You have denied me what is rightfully mine for too long." He sliced Kodachi's bra with the tip of the blade. One of the men opened the door to the warehouse and looked outside. He closed the door. "I thought I heard something." He said to his companion. For some reason he forgot to relock the door.  
  
"Leave her alone." Shouted Nodoka angrily. "You monster." She repeated. "Don't you have any decency?"  
  
Kuno turned to look at Nodoka. "I would keep a silent tongue if I were you woman."  
  
"Why should I?" Spat Nodoka. "You're already going to kill me. What more could you do?"  
  
Tatewaki smiled. "Ah, but it is not so much the dying as it is the death, isn't it?" He said cheerfully. "Don't force me to." He smiled. "Take my time." He turned back to Kodachi. "Now my sister, let us get reacquainted."  
  
Ranma tensed to jump.  
  
Akane and Ukyo watching from the roof almost jumped down at that moment, but with gritted teeth refrained themselves. "Wait for Ranma." Whispered Akane. Even so she, Ukyo and Ono began to edge quietly into the warehouse. They prepared to drop down to the floor below.  
  
Then the door to the warehouse opened and Kasumi pushed Dr. Epstein into the room.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, my dear." Said the doctor cheerfully. "We were held up in traffic." Dr. Epstein brutally grabbed the minds of all of Tatewaki's remaining minions and they collapsed. He turned to Tatewaki. "Release her and you wont be harmed." He stated calmly.  
  
'Crap.' Resounded in the minds of four observers. And Ranma jumped from his hiding place while Akane, Ukyo and Dr. Tofu dropped silently from the ceiling. 'That was not the signal.'  
  
Tatewaki looked around wildly. All his hired men were unconscious. Tatewaki rallied his shaken nerves. "Your sorcery will not work on me." Declared Tatewaki.  
  
"Oh really?" Said the doctor mildly. He sighed. "Oh well, maybe you're right." Suddenly he smiled "but I know something that will."  
  
"And what might that be?" Sneered Tatewaki.  
  
"Us." Came a voice from behind him. Tatewaki spun around. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo were standing behind him.  
  
Tatewaki's eyes narrowed. "Time to die." He said. He raised the katana and attacked. His first thrust aimed directly toward Ukyo. Ukyo gasped as she was momentarily stunned by the speed of the thrust. She stepped back quickly and barely brought her battle spatula up in time to block the blade. "Too slow chef." Taunted Tatewaki. He raised the katana. "Strike, strike, strike, strike." He shouted in an exultant staccato. Tatewaki's eyes opened in shock when his sword was intercepted by another sword. This one held by Ranma. Ranma's eyes were cold.  
  
"I don't think so." Said Ranma in a voice that matched the coldness in his eyes. He spun the katana in a short circle and Tatewaki's katana was sent flying. Ranma sheathed his katana. "I think we've had enough of you." There was the sound of knuckles being cracked as Akane stepped forward. "More than enough." She growled.  
  
"Ah the sweet Akane Tendo." Crooned Tatewaki. "Fear not, I will free you from the foul sorceries of these two abominations." Any further words were interrupted by Akane's foot as it connected with the side of his head. "That hurt you know." He said dazedly.  
  
"Shut up." Snarled Akane. She kicked him again. "Shut up." A kick. "Shut up!" The last kick sent Tatewaki reeling across the floor. Ranma and Ukyo walked over to Tatewaki. Tatewaki felt himself being pulled to his feet and suddenly found himself staring into Ukyo's brown eyes. There was no warmth or pity in Ukyo's eyes. Her hand clenched into a fist.  
  
Dr. Epstein rolled his wheelchair over to Nodoka and began to untie her. All the time trying to ignore the sounds and feelings coming from behind him. "Did he hurt you, my dear?" Asked Dr. Epstein in concern.  
  
As soon as she was untied, Nodoka threw her arms around the doctor and kissed him soundly. "I knew you'd hear me." She whispered when she broke the kiss. She climbed on to his lap and sighed as the doctor comforted her both physically and mentally.  
  
Kasumi, in the meantime, had untied Kodachi. Ono looked at Dr. Epstein and Nodoka and chuckled. He hurried over to check on Kodachi.  
  
Kodachi waved away Dr. Tofu's attempts to check her and stood. Kodachi pulled the remains of her torn blouse over herself and marched angrily over to where the 'family' was exacting their revenge. "Leave me a piece of him." She growled angrily. Ranma picked Tatewaki up by the scruff of his neck and tossed him in front of Kodachi.  
  
"Be my guest." He said.  
  
Kodachi pulled her brother up by his hair. "Let's get reacquainted, shall we." She spat. "My dear brother."  
  
Dr. Tofu finished binding the hired thugs and went to stand next to Kasumi. "You were very brave, sweetheart." Said Ono.  
  
"I wasn't afraid, Ono." Said Kasumi quietly. "But I think I'll leave the heroics to those best suited to it." Kasumi smile began to crumble. "I want to go home, Ono." Ono wrapped his arms around Kasumi. "Oh Kodachi dear." Called Nodoka from the doctors lap on the wheelchair. "I don't think he can feel you hitting him anymore." Tatewaki hung limply from Kodachi's hand.  
  
"He was going to kill you Auntie." She growled. "He was going to hurt you first." She sniffed back some tears. "He killed Midorigame." She raised Tatewaki high and reared back her fist. "He was going to." She choked on her words.  
  
"Let him go, dear." Said Nodoka.  
  
"But." Protested Kodachi. Her fist stayed poised to strike.  
  
"Let the police handle him." Said Ono. "They should be here any moment."  
  
"Listen to Ono." Said Nodoka. She looked sternly at Kodachi. Kodachi dropped Tatewaki at her feet.  
  
"Yes Auntie." Said Kodachi reluctantly.  
  
The sound of a police siren broke the air. A few minutes later a squad of policeman rushed in through the door.  
  
"Nobody move." Shouted one of them. The police stared in shock as they surveyed the litter of unconscious bodies. "What the hell happened here?"  
  
"I'm Doctor Tofu." Said Ono. "I'm the one who called you." He pointed to the unconscious Tatewaki. "That man kidnaped and was threatening to kill these two woman." He pointed at Nodoka and Kodachi. "We arrived just in time to prevent it."  
  
"Who's 'we'?" Asked the officer suspiciously.  
  
"We are." Said Ranma. "I'm Ranma Saotome." He said. He pointed to Nodoka. She was still seated on Dr. Epstein's lap. "That's my mom." He pointed to Akane and Ukyo. "That's Akane Tendo and Ukyo Saotome."  
  
"Don't forget me and Kasumi." Said Dr. Epstein. Nodoka got up as he rolled his wheelchair over. "I'm Dr. Robert Epstein." He said. "I'm sorry I don't have my visa on me." He said. "But I was in a hurry." The doctor smiled. He pointed to Kodachi. "Ms. Kuno is one of my patients."  
  
"Kuno?" Asked the officer. 'Oh crap.' He thought.  
  
"Hey Captain." Called one of the police officers. "Take a look at this."  
  
The Captain turned out to be the officer asking the questions. He walked quickly over to where the other policeman was standing by the table. "Man that is the biggest alligator head I've ever seen. The rest of it must have been a monster." Dr. Epstein reached out to soothe Kodachi. He rolled over to the table. "That was Ms. Kuno's pet." He said. "She had donated it to the zoo." The doctor pointed over to Tatewaki. "Ms. Kuno's brother is responsible for its' death as well."  
  
'Oh crap.' Repeated the Captain to himself. 'Another Kuno. They are not going to like this downtown.' He felt a headache coming on. "Okay." He said. "I'll need to take statements from everyone."  
  
"Of course, Captain." Said Dr. Epstein. "But could we do it in the morning?" He asked reasonably. A little mental exertion and the Captain agreed.  
  
"Okay." Said the Captain. He looked at the scene around him. "Right now the evidence seems to support your version of the story." He looked sternly at the people around him. "And next time let's dispense with the vigilante tactics." There was a general nodding of heads though Ranma's nod was reluctant. He took everyone's names and addresses."Okay get out of here." Said the Captain.  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo took to the rooftops and headed home while the rest piled into Ono's car..  
  
"My that was exciting." Said Nodoka a few minutes later as Dr. Tofu drove them away from the docks. She leaned against Doctor Epstein's shoulder. 'If I ever doubt him.' She thought to herself. 'I'll just remember tonight.'  
  
The rest of the ride was silent. Since Nodoka's apartment was closest, Tofu drove there first. "I'll need the wheelchair, Ono." Said Nodoka when the car stopped.  
  
Ono snorted and got out. He opened the trunk and took out the wheelchair and helped Nodoka get the doctor into it. "Well you were going to be released soon anyway. " He said. "Why not tonight? I'll be by tomorrow to remove the casts." He turned to Nodoka. "Do I have to remind you to be gentle?" He joked.  
  
Nodoka swatted Ono on the shoulder. She looked at Kodachi standing next to the car. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with us tonight, Kodachi dear?" She said. "You had a very trying day and regardless of young Dr. Tofu's insinuation, we would welcome the company."  
  
Kodachi smiled slightly. "Thank you Auntie, but I'll be fine." She said. "I don't think I have anything to worry about tonight. Father is going to be too busy trying to get my brother released to do anything." She hugged herself to stop her shaking. "And there is something I must do first."  
  
"Well if there is any trouble, you know where to go." Added Dr. Epstein. "I'll expect to see you in the morning." He said. "We can talk then." He reached out and gave Kodachi a mental 'hug'. Kodachi smiled and took to the roof tops.  
  
Nodoka watched Kodachi bounce away. 'I have to find her a boyfriend.' She thought. 'Now who's available?' She pushed the doctor's wheelchair toward the door. "Let's get you into bed." She said softly. "My hero."  
  
"Good night Uncle Robert." Called Kasumi. She turned to Dr. Tofu. "Let's go home Ono." She said. She and Ono got back into the car and drove off. "Ono?" She said after a few quiet minutes of driving. "Ukyo's pregnant."  
  
Ono nodded. "I heard." He shrugged. "Well we knew it would happen sooner or later." He glanced over to Kasumi. "Does it bother you?" He asked curiously.  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "No. Of course not." She smiled at Ono. "More importantly, it doesn't seem to bother Akane." Ono nodded.  
  
The drove along quietly for a few more minutes. "So it's Uncle Robert now?" Said Ono. He pursed his lips. "Yes, I suppose he is."  
  
Kodachi raced along the rooftops and made her way to a certain apartment building. She alighted in front of the door. She rang the bell.  
  
Akane opened the door to the apartment. "Kodachi?"  
  
Kodachi bowed low before Akane. "I came by to." Kodachi hesitated. "To thank you." She said finally. "And to apologize."  
  
"Akane honey." Called Ukyo. "Who's at the door?" Ukyo walked to the door. "Oh hello Kodachi." Ukyo said guardedly.  
  
Kodachi bowed to Ukyo. "Thank you." She said. She then turned to go.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
Kodachi turned back a sad smile on her face. "I don't think it would be a good idea to see." Kodachi swallowed. "Him." She bowed again to both Akane and Ukyo. "Please convey my thanks to R-ranma." With a bound Kodachi once more took to the rooftops and raced away.  
  
Akane wrapped an arm around Ukyo's waist and the two of them watched Kodachi race away until she could no longer be seen. "It's late." Said Akane finally. "Let's go to bed."  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
Authors Notes: No this is not the end. Just the first skirmish.  
  
Thanks to everyone who sent me their a/s/l information. I still would like more. It's for a project I'm working on. All information will be kept confidential. E-mails are fine.  
  
Omigod, I've exceeded 400 reviews. WOW!  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you. I never in my wildest dreams expected so many and so many good ones at that. Whoa! 


	68. Book 5 Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Friends, Foes and Finances"  
  
"What doah yoah mean, you can't get me Tate out of there?" Principal Kuno yelled into the telephone. "What I pay you for?" He slammed the phone down. He picked up the telephone again. "This is Kuno. I need a favor." Principal Kuno growled into the phone. "It beeg favor." He listened. "You remember that building yoah wanted?" He asked. "You do dis and I give you it." Principal Kuno laughed. "I thought you like dat."  
  
Principal Kuno hung up the telephone several minutes later. "It not over, Dr. Epstein." He growled. "You no mess with the Big kahuna."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nabiki growled angrily. 'Okay the gloves come off now.' She thought angrily to herself. 'How dare that son of a bitch try to hurt Auntie.' Nabiki unlocked a file cabinet and pulled out a folder. 'I can't fight them financially, they got me beat there.' She thought in annoyance. She picked up a piece of paper and examined it. 'The only good thing is that Kuno baby is locked up.' Nabiki punched the wall angrily. 'I can't believe I sold pictures to that monster.' Nabiki walked over to her mirror and stared at her reflection. 'I know the doc told me not to blame myself.' She thought bleakly. 'But I can't help it.' Nabiki shook her head. 'No time for this. We still have problems Nabs old girl.' She said. 'This isn't over.' She walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed.  
  
"Hi Doc. It's Nabiki." She said. "We have to talk." Nabiki nodded as she listened. "Yeah, I think so too." Nabiki smiled. "By the way doc." She said. "Thanks. I'll be right over." Nabiki hung up the phone and went downstairs and got her coat.  
  
"Daddy, I'm going out." She called. "I'm going to Auntie Nodoka's"  
  
Soun walked out of the kitchen carrying a sandwich and a glass of milk. "Call me when you get there." He said. "And call me before you leave. I worry."  
  
Nabiki's expression softened. "I know Daddy."  
  
"Nabiki? About Genma." He said. "Thanks."  
  
"Did he say when he was coming back?" She asked. 'Not that I care.' She thought. 'But Daddy does.'  
  
Soun shook his head sadly. He sighed. Genma had left the day before. Soun had known it was coming ever since that night they talked at Miyiki's. 'Sorry my old friend.' He thought. 'But one of us needs to be responsible.' Soun looked at Nabiki. "No." He said.  
  
"Are you going to be able to handle all the classes on your own?" Asked Nabiki worriedly.  
  
Soun shrugged. "I think so." He said. "But I'm not going to be able to do as much individual training as I would like." Soun smiled wryly. "As it is I'm going to have to stop taking new students."  
  
"I'll talk to Ranma." Said Nabiki. "Maybe he could help out once in awhile."  
  
"Akane could help out too." Said Soun. He looked down at the ground. "Or Ukyo." He said quietly.  
  
'Finally.' Thought Nabiki. "I'll talk to them." She said. "I have to run. See you." Nabiki turned and hurried out the door. Nabiki went to the corner and waited a few minutes before a cross town bus arrived. She got in, took a seat and pulled out her notebook.  
  
Soun finished his sandwich and returned to the dojo. Class would be starting in a half hour and several of his students were already there and going through their warmup routines. Soun walked over to one student that seemed to be struggling. "Problem Hitoshi?"  
  
Hitoshi was a young man about Ranma's age. Tall and slim with a shock of brown hair on his head. He was one of Soun's earliest students and was progressing rapidly. While nowhere in the same league as Ranma he was starting to become a formidable opponent. 'Too bad he started so late.' Soun thought regretfully. He watched Hitoshi go through the kata, stopping him every now and then to make a correction. 'Still he has potential and he will make a good instructor one day.'  
  
A chime rang and Soun called the class together. "Okay everyone line up." He said firmly. He stood in front of the class, turned to the altar and bowed. The class bowed with him. He turned back to the class and bowed again and the class responded. "The secret to the Anything Goes style is adaptation." He began. "Some of you have taken Judo or Kenpo or Karate and I'm sure you've already seen how similar some of the moves are." Soun began to pace slowly in front of the class. "Our school takes what fits best to the basic structure of Anything Goes and incorporates it. For example." Soun got into the basic non-stance of Anything Goes. "Hitoshi, you studied Karate, attack in that style."  
  
Hitoshi walked to stand opposite Soun, bowed and took a basic Karate attack stance. Soun shifted slightly. Hitoshi attacked with a straight Karate punch/kick/punch combination. Or at least attempted to. As Hitoshi struck, Soun eased his body in and to the side so the punch slid passed his chest. Souns right arm came up and lodged itself in Hitoshi's arm pit while his other arm scissored down, locking the arm. At the same time Soun pivoted his body along his waist to the right and shifted his weight from his left leg to his right. Hitoshi found himself flying through the air. Hitoshi broke the fall and got up. He bowed to Soun and returned to his place in line. "Did anyone recognize the move?" Asked Soun.  
  
A hand was raised in the back of the room. "It looked a bit like some Chinese Kung Fu move." "Choy Lay Fut Kung Fu to be exact." He looked at Hitoshi. "It was the perfect counter for your attack." He said. "The only difference was using some of the leverage techniques that are unique to the Anything Goes style." He smiled. "Now we're going to practice that move today." He said. "Divide up. Hitoshi you'll practice with me."  
  
Kasumi smiled from her position by the door of the dojo. No one had see her come in. Just as she intended. 'Father looks so happy.' She thought. 'I think I'll make his favorite shrimp dish tonight.' Kasumi left the dojo. No one saw her leave.  
  
Just as she intended. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nabiki got off the bus and walked the several blocks to Nodoka's house. She rang the doorbell. "Hi Auntie." She said when the door opened.  
  
"Nabiki dear." Said Nodoka. "Come in. The doctor is waiting to speak to you."  
  
Nabiki entered the house. Dr. Epstein hobbled over resting his weight on two canes. The casts had come off the day before but his legs were still weak, hence the canes. "Nabiki." Greeted the doctor cheerfully. "How are you?"  
  
"Don't you know?" Asked Nabiki with a wry grin.  
  
"Well yes." Returned the doctor. "But it doesn't mean I can't be polite." He tilted his head. "You're worried." He indicated that she sit down. Nabiki sat and Nodoka went off to make tea.  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Someone was making inquiries about acquiring the note on the Tendo home." She frowned. "I think it was Kuno."  
  
"Can he get it?" Asked the doctor. Nodoka returned with a tea service and poured tea.  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "Maybe." She said. "We can't take the chance." Nabiki shook her head. "Most of the equity from the house loan is tied up in a combination of short, medium and long term notes."  
  
"So you can't pay it off easily." The doctor nodded in understanding.  
  
"You got it." Said Nabiki. She looked at Nodoka. "So far no one seems interested in your property, Auntie."  
  
"It wouldn't do them much good, even if they did." Responded Nodoka tartly. "I own the properties outright and I'm not planning on selling."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Yeah, there is that." She said. "But the dojo is vulnerable."  
  
Dr. Epstein pursed his lips in thought. Suddenly he smiled. "What are the laws about foreign ownership of property in Japan?" He asked.  
  
"I thought about that, Doc." Nabiki shook her head. "Too much work. By the time we jumped through all the government hoops, it'd be too late." She replied. "What I propose is simpler." She said. "I've created a shell corporation that will buy the outstanding note on the Tendo home." Nabiki smiled grimly. "There are so many layers between us and the house that it would take years for anyone to unravel it."  
  
Nodoka frowned. "That doesn't sound very legal, Nabiki dear."  
  
Nabiki face was determined. "It isn't." She stated. "But if a lot of money suddenly appeared there would be too many questions asked." She smiled a little. "This way it will look like a typical corporate investment."  
  
"No." Said Nodoka. "It's not worth the risk." She said firmly. "We. You could end up in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Auntie." Said Nabiki. "If I had to choose between stretching the law a bit and keeping a house over my families head, guess which I would pick."  
  
"But Nabiki dear."  
  
"No Auntie." Replied Nabiki sharply. "Honor is all well and good when you have food to eat and a place to stay." Nabiki's voice sharpened. "I've run betting pools, sold dates with Ranma, sold soft core pictures of Ranma and Akane." Nodoka started. "Yes Auntie I did and I'd do it again to keep my family safe." She looked at the ground. "I've done everything but turn tricks to do so."  
  
"Nabiki!" Said Nodoka in scandalized tones. "You'd never do that."  
  
"Think so?" Responded Nabiki. She shook her head. "Auntie let me do this." She pleaded. "It's what I do."  
  
Nodoka was about to object when Dr. Epstein touched her on the arm. "Are you planning to ask me to loan the money to you ?" He asked. "As of a sort of silent partner?"  
  
Nabiki sagged in relief. "That's exactly what I had in mind." She stated. She opened her purse and pulled out a binder. "I have it all worked out." Nabiki face turned serious. "I was wondering if a three and a half percent interest rate would be acceptable?" Nabiki rubbed the bridge of her nose. "To be paid up in fifteen years."  
  
"Can you handle that?" Asked the doctor. "That's a lot of money." He said. "Wouldn't it be easier if you spread it out over a longer period?"  
  
"No offense doc." Replied Nabiki. "But the sooner the dojo is free and clear the happier I'll be."  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. He already knew it was useless to refuse even the minuscule interest rate Nabiki asked for. 'Damn Tendo pride.' He thought fondly. "Okay, as long as you understand that the terms can be changed if we agree it is necessary."  
  
"I can live with that." Replied Nabiki.  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "Let me call my lawyers."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ranma walked through the schoolyard. Dressed in his usual Chinese garb, he was a well known and respected figure on the campus and his classmates parted before him. Many of them waved or said hello. Ranma greeted those he knew by name and those he didn't with a wave and a smile.  
  
It was one of the few periods during the day that neither Akane or Ukyo or both were at his side. Akane was taking a cooking class. Ranma grimaced slightly. And Ukyo had recently started taking some additional health classes. The ones offered to those students who were expecting. Ranma smiled to himself. 'I'm gonna be a daddy.' He thought happily.  
  
As he approached the steps of the school he noticed a large knot of students clustered off to one side. Curious Ranma changed direction to check it out. Ranma saw Hiroshi and Daisuke standing off to the side. He walked over.  
  
"HI guys." Greeted Ranma. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hey Ranma." Greeted Daisuke. He tilted his head toward the knot of students. "New student. Claims to be a hotshot martial artist."  
  
"Yeah?" Said Ranma. "Is he any good?"  
  
Hiroshi and Daisuke shrugged. "Don't know." Answered Daisuke. "So far all he's done is brag." Daisuke smiled. "You going to challenge him?"  
  
Ranma glanced over and shook his head. "Nah."  
  
"What's the matter faggot?" Came a sneering voice from the side. "Afraid I may hurt you?"  
  
"What did you call me?" Growled Ranma. His eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"You heard me." Said the young man. He was taller than Ranma and stockier. He had brawler written all over him. The young man strode up arrogantly to Ranma. "Or are you deaf as well as being a faggot?"  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Ranma in a dangerously calm voice. The students started to make a circle around the two young men. "Why you gonna ask me out on a date?" Sneered the young man. "Those two butch whores you live with aren't enough?" He laughed. "What's the matter? The strap on broke?"  
  
"He says his name is Beni Kasuagi." Said Daisuke from behind Ranma.  
  
Ranma crossed his arms in front of him. "Apologize Beni Kasuagi." He said calmly. "And I won't hurt you."  
  
"Ooh. I'm so afraid." Mocked Kasuagi. "The faggot is having a hissy fit." He spat in Ranma's face. "How's that for an apology."  
  
Ranma wiped the spit off with the palm of his hand. He looked at his hand for a second, then walked over and wiped his hands clean on Kasuagi's shirt. "Apology." Said Ranma in a low growl. "Is not accepted."  
  
The young man looked down at the stain on his shirt and his face turned red in anger. He charged Ranma.  
  
"Oof." Grunted Ranma as Kasuagi shoulder hit him in the gut. 'He's faster than he looks." Ranma broke the hold around him and back flipped away. Ranma smiled. 'But I'm faster." He snorted. 'A lot faster.' Ranma moved toward his opponent and proceeded to block or evade every punch or kick thrown at him.  
  
"Stand still and fight me, faggot." Screamed Kasuagi.  
  
Ranma laughed in derision. "Ya call that fightin?" He said. Ranma shook his head. "Now this." He said seriously. "Is fightin." Ranma flowed toward Kasuagi and before the young tough knew it Ranma had struck him a dozen hard blows. Kasuagi staggered back. "Ya talk tha talk, Kasuagi." Said Ranma. "But I don't think ya can walk tha walk."  
  
Suddenly Kasuagi pulled a knife from his belt. "I'm gonna cut you bad." The young man moved with surprising quickness and jabbed the knife toward Ranma's eyes. It would have been a perfect attack except Ranma wasn't there. And, Kasuagi, realized a second later, neither was the knife.  
  
"Looking for this?" Said Ranma from behind him. Kasuagi turned. Ranma was standing holding the knife by the point between his thumb and forefinger. He flicked his wrist and the blade embedded itself into a nearby tree all the way up to the handle. "Now about that apology." Growled Ranma.  
  
Kasuagi launched a kick. Ranma blocked it with an almost bored expression on his face. Instead of blocking the next kick, Ranma grabbed on to the foot. The next thing Kasuagi knew he was hanging upside down dangling from Ranma's hand. Kasuagi tried to free himself by kicking with the other foot. Ranma grabbed that foot as well.  
  
Ukyo had left her health class and was walking back to homeroom when she noticed a commotion near the steps. She pushed her way to the front and found herself between Yuka and Sayori. Hiroshi and Daisuke were, as usual, right there. Ukyo rolled her eyes. She saw Ranma holding someone by their ankles. 'Figures.' She thought to herself. 'Where there's a fight there's Ranma.'  
  
"Now you're new at this school and you don't know me." She heard Ranma say calmly.  
  
Ukyo nodded. 'That's obvious.' She thought.  
  
"I know that you're a faggot." Interrupted Kasuagi. He tried to free himself but to his chagrin he couldn't dislodge Ranma's grip. "You turn into a girl and you're the bitch for those two lezbo whores you're shacking up with."  
  
Ukyo's eyes narrowed and Yuka and Sayori stepped back a pace as the air around Ukyo started to boil. 'Why that.' A gap formed around Ukyo as students started to step away from her.  
  
"Shut up." Growled Ranma. "What happens between me and my wives is our business." He dropped Kasuagi on his head. "Not yours." There was a hushed gasp from the crowd. Ranma picked the tough up by his collar. "I'm gonna lay it out for ya once." Ranma tossed the youth to the ground and placed his foot on Kasuagi's chest pinning him to the ground. "Ya wanna fight? You just name the time and the place." He said. "But you do NOT insult my wives."  
  
The gasp from the crowd was louder. "Did he say what I thought he said?" Ukyo could hear being asked over and over. More than one person in the crowd turned to stare at Ukyo.  
  
Ranma leaned down to look at the young man in the eye. "Just be glad Akane didn't hear ya." He said. "Cuz if she did, we'd have to use a mop to clean up what was left of you." Ranma grinned nastily. "Ukyo , on the other hand, would stack up the pieces nice and neat."  
  
Yuka and Sayori looked at Ukyo and then at each other. Yuka wiped her eyes. "Why can't other guys say sweet things like that?" She said. She gave Hiroshi and Daisuke a pointed look. "Except for the violent part, that is."  
  
"You thought that was romantic?" Said Sayori in disbelief.  
  
"Hey this is Ranma we're talking about." Replied Yuka.  
  
"It certainly is." Whispered Ukyo more to herself than either Sayori or Yuka.  
  
Ranma stepped off Kasuagi. "Now go away before you get hurt." Ranma stepped back.  
  
The young man spat at Ranma's feet. "This aint over freak." Growled Beni. He got to his feet and stalked away. Ranma let him go. He walked over to the tree and stared at the handle sticking out. A slash of his hand and the handle flew away, leaving the blade behind in the tree. Ranma turned around to see Ukyo standing there. The smile on her face rivaled any of Akane's best efforts. 'Whoa.' Thought Ranma. She walked over and took Ranma's left arm. "Walk me to class Husband?" Said Ukyo. There was another muted gasp from the assembled crowd. Ukyo turned around to face the crowd. The look on her face was neither challenging nor meek. Rather it contained a quiet pride.  
  
Ranma smiled slightly. "Of course." He said. "My Wife."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beni Kasuagi walked angrily down the street. 'Damn freak.' He thought angrily to himself. 'Make a fool of me, will he." Kasuagi spit at the ground. 'It aint over, Saotome.' Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the limo pull up beside him. The window lowered silently.  
  
"Heah boy." Called a voice, breaking into Kasuagi's thoughts of revenge.  
  
"Principal Kuno?" Said Kasuagi.  
  
"Get in dis here car, boy." Said the principal. "We got tings to talk about." The car door opened. "Unless you no want revenge on dat Saotome."  
  
Kasuagi got in the car. The door closed and the car drove off. "What did you have in mind?' Asked Kasuagi insolently. Principal Kuno stared coldly at the tough. "Sir." Added Kasuagi hastily.  
  
"That betta." Said Principal Kuno. He pulled out a box from a compartment under the seat and handed it to Kasuagi. "I suppose you know how to use this?" He asked.  
  
Kasuagi opened the box. He grinned. "Oh yeah." He said. He lifted out the 9mm automatic and started to expertly check the workings.  
  
Kuno handed an envelope to Kasuagi. "This just a token. I give you twice this when you done." He said. Kasuagi opened the envelope. His eyes opened wide. "Yes sir!" He said. "Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" He said eagerly.  
  
Principal Kuno laughed. "I knew you a good boy." He said. "In fact there is one more thing I want you to do."  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
Authors Notes: A horrible thing happened. The disk containing Book 5 was corrupted and I lost a lot of the story. Fortunately, I had a backup with most of it. Even so, I did lose several chapters. I'm rewriting the missing pieces from memory, but there is going to be some delay getting them out.  
  
Thanks again for all the responses, reviews and kind wods. 


	69. Book 5 Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Fire Fight"  
  
"This can't go on, Nodoka!" Exclaimed Doctor Epstein angrily. "He must be stopped." He paced angrily his cane tapping loudly on the wooden floor of Nodoka's living room. He stopped in front of Nodoka. "Does someone have to be killed before the police take action?" He growled. The number of 'incidents' involving the members of the Saotome and Tendo households were increasing and it was wearing everyone down.  
  
"Calm down Robert." Replied Nodoka worriedly. She had never seen the doctor like this before. 'Not that I blame him.' She thought. Her own anger rising.  
  
"I can't calm down." Snapped the doctor. He picked up Nodoka's flash of pain at his words. The doctor took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Nodoka." He said. "I'm just worried about your safety."  
  
"I know Robert." She replied. "But you'll stop him."  
  
Dr. Epstein closed his eyes for a moment. He sighed again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "This came for me today." He said bitterly. He handed Nodoka the envelope. "It seems that my visa is up for review." He said. "Apparently there are some." The doctor grit his teeth. "Irregularities."  
  
"Can't you fight it?" Asked Nodoka. She opened it and started to read. Her expression started to turn grimmer.  
  
The doctor snorted. "Oh, of course I'm going to fight it." He said. "There is nothing wrong with my visa." He said firmly. "There may, however, be something wrong with the people in charge." The doctor shook his head. "I wonder how much this is costing Mr. Kuno?" He looked at Nodoka. "As it is, I am going to have to leave Japan for at least a month."  
  
"Where are you going to go?" Asked Nodoka sadly.  
  
"Not sure." He replied. He rubbed his bearded chin. "Korea or Australia I guess."  
  
"He must know you'll be able to return." She said. "There is a limit to even his money."  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "I agree." He replied. "Which means that whatever he is planning is going to occur soon."  
  
Nodoka looked at the doctor. "When do you have to leave?" She asked.  
  
Dr. Epstein frowned. "Saturday." He said. It was Thursday.  
  
Nodoka nodded. "Good, that gives me just enough time to pack." She smiled at Dr. Epstein. "Korea is very nice this time of year."  
  
The doctor looked at Nodoka. He nodded. 'And at least this way, I get Nodoka away from any trouble.' He thought. "Sounds good." He said. "And it gives us time to warn everyone."  
  
Nodoka nodded. "I'll make some calls." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soun Tendo woke to the smell of smoke. 'Is Akane cooking again?' He thought to himself. Then he remembered that Akane was no longer living at home. Curious he got up and followed his nose. The smell of smoke got thicker as he approached the door that lead to the dojo. Soun opened the door and the sight that assaulted him was one out of his worst nightmare. The dojo was on fire. "Fire!" He yelled. Soun raced over to the garden hose turned the water on and began to battle to blaze. A minute later Nabiki was by his side helping. It was a hopeless battle and Soun watched over one hundred years of Tendo history go up in flames. The sound of a fire engine siren broke the quiet Nerima air and the Nerima fire department came to help extinguish the blaze. It was too late.  
  
Soun Tendo wept.  
  
Nabiki did not weep. Fighting back her own tears she marched over to the nearest fireman. "What started this?" She demanded.  
  
"Talk to the Captain." Replied the fireman. He pointed.  
  
Nabiki walked over. "What happened?" She asked. Nabiki could hear a police siren coming closer.  
  
The fire captain shook his head. "I'm sorry Miss Tendo but it appears to be arson." He pointed to an empty gasoline can next to the wreakage of the dojo. "It's a police matter now."  
  
A police car pulled up in front of the Tendo home and several officers got out. One started to put up some barriers to keep back the onlookers. As Nabiki watched more and more police cars pulled up in front of her home. Nabiki could feel her chin begin to tremble as tears threatened to flow. 'No!' Thought Nabiki. 'I wont cry. I wont!'  
  
"Nabiki!" Came Muu Tse's voice and Nabiki found herself held in his arms. The battle against her tears was finally lost and Nabiki wept. "Bastards." Muttered Muu Tse.  
  
"Aiyah." Came a voice. "What happen here?" Muu Tse looked up to see Xian Pu and Ryu Kumon stride in through the gate of the Tendo home. Ryu just stared at the lone policeman who tried to block their path. The policeman gulped nervously and decided to seek backup.  
  
"Someone burned down the dojo." Replied Muu Tse. He felt Nabiki stir in his arms.  
  
"It was Kuno." She said in a voice raspy from her tears. "It had to be." She looked over to Ryu. "Call Ranma." She said. "He's at the Unryuu farm. The number is next to the phone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Akari shuddered as she watch Ryoga and Ranma battle in the middle of the dojo. To anyone looking it would have appeared that the two were going all out against each other. Well they were, but neither of them would have it any other way. The grin on Ranma's face was matched, though it was an unfamiliar expression to those who knew him, by the one on Ryoga's face.  
  
They had been sparring non-stop since Ranma had presented Ryoga with his license to teach Anything Goes Martial Arts and Akane had given him the new sign for the dojo. "How else would you dedicate an Anything Goes dojo?" Ranma had said.  
  
Akane and Ukyo were sitting next to Akari trying to soothe her. "Don't worry, honey." Said Ukuo. "It's just their way of showing affection."  
  
"Affection?" Exclaimed Akari. "It looks like their trying to kill each other."  
  
"Affection." Confirmed Akane. "Speaking of which. Hey Ranma." She called. "Tell me when you want to take a break. I want to spar with him too."  
  
"Let me soften him up a bit more." Replied a grinning Ranma.  
  
"Yeah right." Snorted Ryoga. He executed a leg sweep that knocked Ranma to the ground.  
  
Ranma back flipped to his feet immediately. "Good one pig boy." Responded Ranma.  
  
"Don't call me that." Growled Ryoga. Then he laughed. "Damn it's good to see you." He said.  
  
"Same here buddy." Replied Ranma. He held up his hands. "He's all yours Akane."  
  
"Great." Said Akane and she raced toward Ryoga. The two of them met with a flurry of kicks and blocks in the middle of the dojo just as Ranma sat down next to Ukyo.  
  
"I wish I could spar too." Pouted Ukyo. She looked down at her slightly bulging belly. "Oh well it's only four more months."  
  
"What's it like?" Asked an envious Akari.  
  
"It's not too different right now." Replied Ukyo with a smile. "Dr. Tofu says I should feel him move soon."  
  
"Him?" Asked Akari eagerly. "You had the test." "Yeah." Said Ukyo. "It's going to be a boy." She grinned. "Right daddy?"  
  
Akane grimaced slightly at Ranma's resounding 'yep'. "Oh sure rub it in." She growled. Inwardly she smiled. 'I'm glad it's Ranma's.' She thought. 'Oh well.' She thought then an evil grin came to her face. 'There are still plenty of Instant Nannichuan packets left.' She spun around to avoid a strike from Ryoga and got in a back hand punch as he passed.  
  
"Good one Tomboy." Called Ranma. "But you need to get more air time."  
  
"Good idea." Replied Akane and she leaped over Ryoga's head.  
  
"You still call her Tomboy?" Akari asked curiously.  
  
"Oh sure." Replied Ranma. He didn't take his eyes off the match in front of him.  
  
The door to the dojo opened and Akari's grandfather came in. "Ranma there's a call for you." He said. "Someone named Kumon."  
  
"Ryu?" Asked Ranma. "I wonder what he wants?" He got up and followed Akari's grandfather to the house. A few minutes later a grim faced Ranma came running back into the dojo. "Someone burned down the dojo." He said.  
  
"What?" Screamed Akane in disbelief. "Is everyone all right?"  
  
"Everyone's fine." Replied Ranma. "Just shaken up."  
  
"What happened?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
"Ryu says Nabiki thinks it was ordered by Kuno." Replied an angry Ranma.  
  
"Well what are we waiting around here for?" Asked Ryoga. "We have some pineapple butt to kick."  
  
"Thanks buddy." Replied Ranma gratefully. He turned to Ukyo. "Uk-chan, I know you're gonna hate this but ya gotta stay here."  
  
"Why's that?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
"Because if Nabiki is right, than this is just the opening round." Replied Ranma. "We can't risk the baby."  
  
Ukyo looked down at the floor of the dojo pensively. She nodded. "What about Akane?"  
  
Ranma looked at Akane. "It's your call." He said.  
  
Akane bit her lip. "I hate this but someone's got to stay here to protect Ukyo and Akari." She said. "I wouldn't put it past that maniac to attack here."  
  
"Neither would I." Agreed Ranma. "I'll send your dad here as backup." He said. 'And to let Akane keep an eye on him.' He thought. ' If I know old man Tendo, he's useless right now.' He looked at Akari. "I'd like to send Kasumi and Nabiki here as well if that's all right with you."  
  
Akari nodded wide eyed.  
  
"Oh crap!" Ukyo said suddenly. "The restaurant."  
  
"Don't worry Uk-chan we'll check it on the way."  
  
"You do that Ran-chan." Said Ukyo. "Because baby or no baby. If he touches my restaurant I'll be there swinging my spatula."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Demanded Akane. "Go kick that maniac back to Hawaii."  
  
Ranma laughed and then found himself being hugged by two desperately trying not to cry women.  
  
"Call us when you get there." Said Akane.  
  
"Good idea Akane." Said Ranma. "I'll call from the restaurant and again when we decide what we're going to do."  
  
"You stay with Ranma to whole time." Said a tearful Akari. "You hear me Ryoga Hibiki?"  
  
"Yes'm." Said Ryoga. He wrapped Akari in his arms."Don't worry honey, Ranma and I have swatted bigger bugs."  
  
Akari punched Ryoga on the arm. "Don't get cocky." She scolded. "I want you home in one piece." She hugged Ryoga tighter. "I love you, Husband." Whispered Akari.  
  
Ryoga's throat seemed to close up and he returned the embrace. "I love you too, Wife." He looked down at Akari. "We'll make it official when I get back." He said softly.  
  
Akari smiled through her tears and pushed Ryoga away. She nodded. "Do what you have to do." She said. "And then come straight home."  
  
Ryoga went to where Ranma was waiting impatiently by the door to the dojo. Soon the two of them were racing away Ryoga following Ranma like a shadow.  
  
Akari stared out of the door to the dojo and watched the two figures race away. Akane and Ukyo joined her. "This is the part I hate the most." Said Akane.  
  
Akari looked at Akane curiously. "What is?"  
  
"The waiting." Akane replied. She looked out into the darkness. "Kami I wish I was going." "Why didn't you?" Asked Ukyo. "You don't really think anyone will attack here, do you?"  
  
Akane nodded. "Uk-chan I think there is a good chance of just that." She turned to Ukyo. "It all depends if Kuno knows we're here or not."  
  
Ukyo pursed her lips. "Well then lets get ready." She smirked. "Looks like Mr. Tendo's presents are going to come in handy." Her eyes scanned the rows of weapons against the dojo wall. Weapons donated from the Tendo dojo.  
  
Akane nodded."Let'em come." She said cracking her knuckles. "They're gonna learn ya don't mess with tha Saotomes."  
  
Ukyo laughed. "You know sugar." She said. "You sounded just like Ranma just then." She grinned. "I feel safer already." Ukyo suddenly placed her hand on her stomach. "Whoa."  
  
"What's wrong, Uk-chan?" Asked Akane in concern.  
  
Ukyo smiled broadly. "Nothings wrong sugar."She said. "The baby just moved."  
  
End Chapter 8 


	70. Book 5 Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Battle Lines"  
  
"What's keeping them?" Grumbled Nabiki. "They should have been here by now."  
  
"Relax Nabiki." Said Muu Tse. He looked at the wall clock. "It's only been ten minutes since Akane called to tell us they were on their way. It's more than twenty miles from the Akari farm." He said. "Even Ranma can't run that fast."  
  
"Why not?" Grumped Nabiki. She looked out the window of the Tendo home and into the yard. There were police everywhere, taking pictures and gathering evidence.  
  
Kasumi was out in the yard searching through the remains of the dojo. Trying to salvage whatever she could. Soun was sitting on the porch staring at nothing.  
  
'You'll pay for this, Kuno.' Thought Nabiki. Suddenly she slapped her forehead. "Ryu! Muu Tse!" She called. "We forgot all about Aunties and Uk- chan's" She said in irritation. "The two of you go check Aunties first." Ryu and Muu Tse nodded and raced out the door. Nabiki turned to Xian Pu who had been listening with an expression of approval on her face. "I don't know if that maniac is going to target the Nekohanten, but if you want to check, go ahead."  
  
'Aiyah!' Thought Xian Pu in admiration. 'She sound like Amazon war leader.' Xian Pu tilted her head in thought. Finally she shook her head. "Xian Pu think it alright." She said. "Crazy man not talk to Xian Pu in long, long time. Xian Pu think he not know we ally now."  
  
Nabiki frowned in thought. The odds seemed right. Finally she nodded. "Okay, that makes sense." She said. Nabiki turned to stare out the window again. Xian Pu stood next to her. They watched the scene in front of them in silence for some time.  
  
"We're here." Came a voice from the door. Ranma and Ryoga came jogging into the living room, Muu Tse and Ryu just behind them.  
  
"We ran into them at Uk-chans." Said Muu Tse. "Both places are okay."  
  
Ranma walked over to Nabiki. "Let me call Akane and then you can fill me in on what's happening." He walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned. Ranma looked at Nabiki. "Why don't you have Kasumi take Mr. Tendo over to the Unryuu farm." He said. He pursed his lips. "I was going to send you as well." He said. "Ryu told me you've been running the show from the beginning." He looked at Nabiki in admiration. "It's your choice" He said. "You may not be a fighter, but nobody can beat you when it comes to planning. I could use your help."  
  
"Thanks Ranma." Replied Nabiki. "I'm staying." She saw Kasumi walk in. "Hang on." Nabiki walked over to Kasumi and whispered something in her ear. Kasumi put a finger to her lips in thought. She nodded. Kasumi walked over to Soun. "Come Father." She said. "Akane needs your help."  
  
Soun roused himself from his stupor. "Akane?" He said. "Needs my help?" He stood. "Don't worry Baby, Daddy's coming." He walked over to a closet and began pulling out his armor and began putting it on.  
  
"That's good Father." Said Kasumi. She turned to Dr. Tofu who had been silently sitting in a chair next to Soun. "Ono, I'm going to take your car." Ono nodded.  
  
"Call when you get there, sweetheart." Said Ono. Kasumi nodded. She walked over to her father. "Let's go Father."  
  
"Be careful, Kasumi." Said Ranma He watched pensively as Kasumi and Soun walked out of the door. He heard the car start up. 'Be real careful, Kasumi.' He thought. Ranma stood listening to the car engine as it faded into the distance. He sighed. He turned to Nabiki. "Okay, we have some plans to make."  
  
"That we do Clan leader," Asked Nabiki. "Oh don't look so surprised Ranma." She said. "We've been leading up to that for some time."  
  
Ranma gave Nabiki a searching look. "You sure about that Nabs?"  
  
Nabiki nodded firmly. "Let's take care of clan business, Ranma."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Okay." He looked around. "Where's Mom and Dr. Epstein?" He asked in concern. "She said she and the Doc were going out of town. She didn't say where."  
  
Nabiki smiled. "The good news is that Auntie and the Doc are in Korea."  
  
"Korea?" Exclaimed Ranma.  
  
"Relax Ranma." Said Nabiki. "You know as well as I do that the doctor can protect Auntie as well as you can."  
  
Ranma nodded reluctantly. "What's the bad news?" He raised his hands. "Never mind, I figured it out."  
  
"The Doc certainly gave us an edge didn't he?" Replied Nabiki. Ranma nodded.  
  
"Police mens leaving." Said Xian Pu from the window.  
  
"All of them?" Asked Nabiki. Xian Pu nodded. "Crap." Said Nabiki. "They were supposed to leave a patrol car tonight."  
  
"Looks like Kuno has the local police on his payroll." Said Ranma. He grimaced. "Whatever is going to happen is going to happen tonight."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "And soon." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kasumi drove carefully through the narrow streets of downtown Nerima unaware of the car following them. Kasuagi grinned as he drove the car making sure to keep the car ahead in sight but not close enough to arouse suspicion.  
  
'Well what do you know." Thought Kasuagi. 'The Principal was right. Burning down the dojo has them scrambling all over the place' He smiled cruelly. 'Nice of that old freak to let me have the faggot's whores.' He thought. 'And that Kasumi bitch will lead me right to them.'  
  
'This is going to be fun.' He thought to himself. 'I'll take out the old man and then it's going to be party time.' He laughed. 'I thought that Akane bitch was hot, but she's nothing compared to her older sister.' He laughed again. "This is going to be fun." He said out loud.  
  
The other three men in the car grunted noncommitedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane heard a car pull up. She looked out the window. "Akari, Ukyo my dad's here." She said. Akane giggled as her father struggled out of the car in full armor. Her giggles turned to screams when she heard the crack of a gun and her father fell to the ground. "Daddy!" She screamed. Akane raced out of the house and toward the car, running low and in a zig zag pattern. She made it to the car and hoisted her father over her shoulders in a firemen's carry. Akane pushed Kasumi in front of her and raced back toward the house. There were no additional shots but Akane felt a prickling sensation between her shoulder blades.  
  
"Ukyo." Shouted Akane when the entered the house. "Call Ranma." Akari locked and bolted thge door behind her.  
  
"Already on it." Responded Ukyo. She had dialed the number the moment Akane had raced out of the house. "Come on, come on. Pick up" The phone was answered up on the fourth ring. "Mr Tendo has been shot." She shouted into the phone. She would have said more but the phone suddenly went dead. "Crap." She said angrily. "Akane, they cut the phone line." Ukyo put down the phone. Her hands shook slightly.  
  
"Daddy!" Shouted Akane. "Can you hear me?" Soun groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"Ow, that hurts." He said. He chuckled weakly and struck his armor with his fist. "Damn they made good armor in those days." He struggled to a sitting position. "Help me off with this."  
  
Kasumi started to unbuckle the armor. She pulled away the breast plate and hissed slightly when she saw the blood staining the front of his shirt. "Akari." She said quickly. "I need some bandages." Akari nodded and raced away returning a minute later with a first aid kit. Kasumi pulled out a scissor and started cutting away her fathers bloody shirt. "This may hurt Father." She said.  
  
Soun chuckled weakly "You mean more than it already does?" He hissed as Kasumi pulled away the shirt from the wound. Kasumi pressed a bandage against the bleeding wound.  
  
The lights in the farm house suddenly went out. There was a scratching sound as Akari's grandfather lit a storm lantern. The flickering light cast moving shadows against the walls. Kasumi continued to work on her father's shoulder.  
  
Seeing her father was in good hands Akane walked over to the window where Ukyo was peering out.  
  
"See anything?" Asked Akane.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "I count at least three of them." Replied Ukyo. She pointed to a cluster of trees. "Two there." Then indicated a shed. "One there." She turned to Akane. "What's the plan?"  
  
Akane cracked her knuckless. "What do you think?" She replied coldly. "I'm going to hurt them." She said. "You got any of your throwing spatulas on you?"  
  
Ukyo smiled slightly. "Never leave home without them." She said. She reached into her tunic and pulled out a couple and handed them to Akane. She bit her lip when she noticed her hands were still shaking. She put her hands hurriedly behind her back.  
  
"Be careful, Akane." Called Kasumi. "They have guns."  
  
"I'm pretty sure only one of them has a gun." Replied Akane. "You know how hard they are to come by in Japan." She looked at Ukyo. "You alright?"  
  
Ukyo nodded. "You just worry about yourself." She said. Akane nodded and made her way to the back and eased out a window. Ukyo stared out the window. She held her hand out in front of her. It shook. Ukyo placed her hands on her belly. "Don't worry baby." She whispered. "Daddy's coming." Ukyo looked out the window. 'And Akane is out there alone.' She thought. 'Again.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma raced along the treetops toward the Unryuu farm. He had left the rooftops of Nerima behind and was now using the trees as his highway. Ono had kept up while they were in the city but was now left far behind. Ranma paused at the top of a tall tree to catch his breath and to allow Ono to catch up. 'Damn it!' He thought angrily. 'I thought they'd be safe there.'  
  
He wasn't too worried about the Tendo home. It would take a small army, to give the martial arts talent assembled there, to be a problem. Ranma heard the sound of branches rustling and turned to see Dr. Tofu bouncing through the trees. Ranma waved and Ono landed on an adjacent branch. "What are you waiting here for?" Demanded Ono angrily. "Kasumi is in danger." Ono's sides were heaving as he attempted to suck in air into his depleted lungs.  
  
"Ya not gonna help'em if yer outta breath when ya get there." snapped Ranma. "Rest for a second."  
  
"No!" Ono replied desperately. "Kasumi could be hurt." Ono bent over at the waist trying to pull in more air. "We have to keep going."  
  
"Doc look at ya." Replied Ranma. "Yer about ready ta collapse."  
  
"But." Gasped Ono. Ranma flinched at the look of desperation on Ono's face.  
  
"One minute doc." Replied Ranma reasonably. "Just one minute." Ranma put his hand on Ono's shoulder. "Look Akane's there." He said. "And Ukyo." Ranma squeezed Ono's shoulder. "Neither one of them is a pushover." He said. "Right?"  
  
Ono nodded reluctantly. He looked at Ranma. "You rested yet?" He asked.  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Then go on ahead." Panted Ono "I'll catch up."  
  
Ranma nodded. He stood. Ranma took a deep breath and started running again. He had to get there fast. Ranma picked up speed. 'If any of them get hurt, Kuno.' Ranma vowed to himself. 'There wont be a hole deep enough to you to hide in.'  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
Author's Notes: Well I've rewritten the story from memory. To be honest this version is better. And I liked the other one. Hope you're all enjoying this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	71. Book 5 Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Showdown"  
  
"Here they come." Shouted Ryoga. "Crap it looks like a small army out there." Nabiki raced over to the window. Ryoga was right. It looked like at least three of four dozen black clad figures were already in the yard and she could see more climbing over the wall.  
  
"Ryu. Xian Pu." She said in commanding tones. "You take the back." They nodded and raced away. " Don't wait for a signal." She called after them. "Just hit them and hit them hard."  
  
Xian Pu and Ryu raced over to the back door of the Tendo home just as the lights went out. "Look like stupid Ninja about ready." Commented Xian Pu.  
  
Ryu nodded. "Hey beautiful check this out." He said with a grin. "Now you see me." Ryu seemed to vanish into the darkness. "Now you don't."  
  
"Aiyah!" Exclaimed Xian Pu in admiration. "You teach Xian Pu, yes?"  
  
Ryu laughed. His disembodied voice rang eerily in the darkened room."Later beautiful." He said. "We got work to do."  
  
Xian Pu nodded and reached for the door handle. She stopped as she changed her mind and pulled out her Bonbori. "Let's show silly ninja what real warriors can do." She said. The door exploded outward as Xian Pu swung her weapons, taking out two unfortunate ninja that had been standing there. She raced out the door. The moon cast a pale light in the yard. Just bright enough to throw shadows. Xian Pu had two shadows.  
  
The front door of the Tendo home exploded inwards and several ninja charged through. They left a second later, though not voluntarily as Ryoga attacked fists and feet flying furiously. He charged into the front yard, Muu Tse followed grimly tossing weapons from the hidden folds of his robes. Ninja began to fall.  
  
Ryoga hammered another two ninjas with his fists while taking out a third with a kick. "Is that all you got?" He taunted. "Come on give me a real." There was a splash. "Bwee!" squealed Ryoga as he suddenly shrank into his piglet form. A net was thrown over him.  
  
"Crap." Shouted Nabiki in dismay. She wasn't a fighter but she was raised in a dojo. Nabiki had grabbed her fathers naginata and was laying it around to good use. "Muu Tse." She called. "They're using cold water. They got Ryoga." She charged out into the fray.  
  
Ryoga cowered back on to his haunches as several ninja approached. 'Come a little closer.' He thought. 'That's right.' Ryoga thought about Akari. Letting his worry and depression take over. The piglet began to glow yellow green. 'Shi shi hokodan.' The ear splitting squeal from the piglet stopped the ninja in their tracks. The sudden weight of heavy chi generated by Ryoga's attack flattened them. Ryoga blinked. 'Not bad.' He squealed as he was suddenly picked up by his bandana.  
  
"Good job, pig boy." Said Nabiki. She raced back to the house as Muu Tse covered their retreat. Nabiki ran into the kitchen and splashed Ryoga with hot water from a kettle on the stove. 'Good thing Kasumi keeps hot water ready all the time.' She smirked at the naked Ryoga standing in the middle of the kitchen. "Hang on, I'll get you something to wear." She raced out. A second later a pair of pants were thrown in. "Hurry up." Commanded Nabiki.  
  
An angry Ryoga charged out of the kitchen. Nabiki grabbed his arm and pushed him toward several ninja that came in through the front door. "Sic'em boy." Ryoga charged.  
  
"Quack quack." Muu Tse flew in through the now broken window. Nabiki sighed and ran back into the kitchen. A second later a naked and angry Muu Tse jumped back out the window. Nabiki ran back into the kitchen and refilled the kettle and put it back on the stove to heat. "Gonna be a long night." She muttered to herself. She picked up the naginata and returned to the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kodachi raced frantically across the Nerima roof tops. 'I think I lost them.' She thought. She hid herself in the shadows on a roof top and waited. She didn't wait long as several black clad figures raced by. 'Maybe not." She waited until they passed then raced off in a different direction. 'Where to go.' She thought. "Where to go.' She had already gone half way to Nodoka's before she remembered she was out of town. Kodachi bit her lip. Finally she sighed and changed direction once again.  
  
She ran until she came to a small building. She jumped to a window and tapped on it. "Ranma!" She called urgently. Silence. "Akane. Ukyo." She called. There was no answer. Kodachi dropped down to the front of the building. She landed in front of the restaurant. Kodachi noticed a placard in the window. "Closed until Tuesday." Read the placard. Kodachi stared at the placard for a moment before she jumped back to the rooftops. In moments she was racing along again.  
  
This time directly toward the Tendo home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane crept silently across the roof of the Unryuu farmhouse. 'Why oh why didn't I ask Ranma to teach me the umisenken?' She asked herself for the tenth time. She froze as a black clad figure appeared on the edge of the roof not more than a dozen feet away right next to the chimney. Akane held her breath. The figure didn't appear to notice her and Akane slowly released her breath. The figure reached into a sack it had around its' waist and Akane's eyes narrowed as the smell of kerosene wafted over to her.  
  
Akane slowly reached over to the spatula shaped shuriken that was held by her belt. 'Let's see if I can remember what Ukyo showed me.' She thought. Ukyo had been adamant about teaching Akane the use of her weapons. The giant spatula had come easily to Akane but the strangely shaped throwing blades had frustrated her for a long time. There was a click and a flare of light. The ninja held a lighter in his hand. He lit the piece of cloth hanging from the molotov cocktail in his hand and raised it to throw the firebomb down the chimney. Akane threw the shuriken.  
  
"Ahh!" screamed the figure as it was suddenly engulfed in flames. Akane surged up from her prone position and kicked the flaming figure off the roof. A second latter there was a squishing splash as the ninja landed in Katsunishiki's wallow. Akane paid little heed to the mans' fate as she dropped back down to the roof. There was a crack and Akane heard the whistle of a bullet as it passed over head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mwrrr!" Spat an angry lavender cat. She launched herself at the nearest ninja and used the sharp claws of her cat form to savage his face. Xian Pu smiled a cat smile. 'Stupid ninja.' She thought.  
  
"Over here beautiful." Called Ryu. Xian Pu looked up. Ryu was holding a steaming kettle. Xian Pu trotted over.  
  
Ryu poured the hot water over Xian Pu restoring her to her human form. He tossed her a gi top. "Sorry beautiful." He said as he blocked an attack from a couple ninja. "But that's all I could find for you to wear."  
  
Ryu ducked as Xian Pu leaped over his head and took out another ninja with a high kick. "It okay." She said when she landed. A back kick took out a ninja sneaking up on her. "Like what you saw?"  
  
"Yep." Grinned Ryu. "Got to wonder about Ranma though." He said as he and Xian Pu started fighting side by side. "Can't believe he didn't want you." He said. "Not that I'm complaining."  
  
Xian Pu was hit with another splash of cold water and immediately shrunk down to her cat form. She leaped on to Ryu's shoulder. Ryu sighed. 'Damn.' He thought. 'If we don't get some help soon, we're finished.' Ryu took out a couple more ninja. "Hang on beautiful." He said. "I'm going to get some more hot water." He raced toward the Tendo house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kodachi was just approaching the Tendo home. She landed on the roof on the street opposite the house when she was suddenly pulled into the shadows. A hand clamped down on her mouth. "Quiet." Hissed a voice. "There are about ten Ninja or something on the next roof." Kodachi nodded and the hand was removed.  
  
Kodachi calmed. "Who are you?" She whispered. "Hitoshi Niamura." Was the reply. "One of Sensei Tendo's students." He said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Kodachi." She replied. "What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Don't know." Hitoshi replied. "But it looks like every Ninja in Tokyo is attacking the Tendo's."  
  
"Father." Growled Kodachi quietly. She looked at Hitoshi appraisingly. "Well, what are we standing around here for?" She asked. She pulled her ribbon out of concealment. 'Where was she hiding that?' Thought Hitoshi.  
  
Kodachi stood. "Oh ho ho ho." She laughed quietly and leaped lightly across the street and on to the next roof. Hitoshi blinked. He took a running start and followed. As he landed he watched Kodachi take out two ninja with her ribbon. 'Well Sensei did say the path of a true martial artist was filled with danger.' He cracked his knuckles and waded into battle. 'Cool.' A couple well placed strikes with his fists took out a black clad opponent.  
  
Hitoshi saw two more ninja trying to sneak up on Kodachi. "Oh no you don't." He said. He hurried over and grabbed the two ninja and banged their heads together. "Well what do you know, that move really works." Hitoshi turned until he was back to back with Kodachi. Hitoshi laughed as he blocked an attack and took out his attacker.  
  
'He has a nice laugh.' Thought Kodachi. She took out another ninja with her clubs. She blinked. 'What am I thinking?' She thought in confusion. She looked around for another opponent. "I think that was the last one." She said.  
  
Hitoshi walked over grinning. "Hey we make a pretty good team." He said.  
  
Kodachi blushed bright red. She shook herself. "Y-yes." She stammered. "Let's go see if the Tendo's need any help." She said.  
  
"Lead the way, Kodachi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma was taking another breather in a tall tree. He was about a kilometer from the Unryuu farm. As worried as he was he didn't want to arrive out of breath and he was also giving Ono a chance to catch up. He looked toward the direction of the Unryuu farm. Ranma could just make out the farm from his perch. His worry for Akane and Ukyo was evident on his face. A sudden flash of light and the crack of a bullet a second or so later and Ranma was on the ground and racing all out toward the farm. "Ono or no Ono." He thought. 'I gotta get there now!'  
  
A panting Ranma reached the Unryuu farm. 'Better go silent.' He thought. Ranma vanished into the shadows. He passed Katsunishiki's wallow and grinned seeing the giant pig sitting on top of a smoking and groaning figure. He crept toward the house just in time to see two black clad figures head toward the door. A second later one of the figures was flat on his back, a furious Akane standing on his face. Akane spun in place and took out the second ninja. 'Ooh, that had to hurt.' Ranma thought in satisfaction. Ranma was never sure what made him move but he was suddenly racing toward Akane.  
  
Akane screamed in anger as she was tackled. Her knee came up hard in reflex. She checked her motion as the whine of a bullet passed over her head.  
  
"Stupid Tomboy." Groaned Ranma.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane screamed. She struggled to her feet to get to him.  
  
"Get down!" He shouted. Akane dropped.  
  
"Well well, this is a nice bonus." Came a voice. A figure stepped from the shadows. "I didn't expect to see you here faggot."  
  
"Kasuagi!" snarled Ranma. "What are you doing here?" He slowly pressed his hands against the ground. He could sense Akane getting ready to move as well. 'Gotta distract him.' He thought.  
  
"Did you think you could humiliate me and get away with it?" Kasuagi said cruelly. The nine millimeter held confidently in his hand. "First I'm going to shoot your kneecaps off, then I'll show this whore what a real man can do." He raised the pistol and aimed carefully. "Principal Kuno wants you alive." Sneered Kasuagi. "But he said nothing about you being in one piece."  
  
"You got me Kasuagi." Said Ranma. "Just let Akane go."  
  
"Sorry freak." Said Kasuagi. "But the principal was very clear on the subject." Kasuagi's smile got colder."Hey tell you what. I'll get some cold water." He laughed. "Maybe if you're a good little girl I'll let your whore live."  
  
"Anything just don't hurt Akane." Said Ranma. 'Wait for it Tomboy.' He thought.  
  
Kasuagi laughed. "I knew you were a faggot." Kasuagi pretended to consider the offer. "Nah, I think I'd rather hear you scream, freak." His finger tightened on the trigger.  
  
"No!" Screamed a voice from the farmhouse. The unexpectedness of the shout momentarily froze Kasuagi.  
  
'Kachu Tenchu Amaguriken!' Ranma thought. He used the speed of the chestnut fist to push himself away from Kasuagi. Kasuagi blinked as Ranma seemed to vanish. Akane took the opportunity to back flip away.  
  
"Shit!" Snapped Kasuagi. He turned quickly and tried to bring the gun to bear on the dodging Akane. His finger began to squeeze down on the trigger. "Ahhrrgg." He screamed as a spatula shaped shuriken sliced through the back of his hand. Kasuagi's hand jerked upwards. The bullet fired harmlessly into the air. A second shuriken sliced cleanly through the back of his ankle severing the Achilles Tendon. Kasuagi fell screaming to the ground. The gun flew away as he landed.  
  
"Who's screaming now?" Growled Ukyo. She strode like an avenging angel from the door way of the Unryuu farm. Her battle spatula held firmly in one hand. "Scream, you bastard." She snarled. "I want to hear you scream." She placed the blade of the battle spatula against Kasuagi's throat. Slowly she raised the blade. "Die." She said coldly. Kasuagi screamed.  
  
Akane raced over and hurriedly grabbed the battle spatula before it could descend. "Ukyo stop!" She commanded. She took the blade away. "It's okay Uk- chan." She said. "We're okay. It's over." For a moment Ukyo looked like she was ready to argue then her expression crumbled and she buried her face in Akane's shoulder. Her shoulders heaved as she began to cry. Akane rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh." Akane said quietly. "It's alright."  
  
"You warned me." Sobbed Ukyo. "You told me it would be dangerous." She said. "You told me." She hugged Akane desperately. "I thought I knew what you meant. I thought I could handle it."  
  
"You did fine, Uk-chan." Akane said softly. "No one could have done more." She pushed Ukyo away so she could look at her face. Ukyo wouldn't meet Akane's eyes.  
  
"I was so scared." Whispered Ukyo.  
  
"I know baby, I know." Soothed Akane. "We all were." She lifted Ukyo's chin with her hand. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"How do you stand it?" Asked a tearful Ukyo. "It doesn't stop."  
  
"Because it's worth it." Replied Akane quietly. "We're worth it."  
  
"I was going to kill him." Ukyo said. "If you hadn't stopped me." Ukyo's voice dropped to a whisper. "I was going to kill him." She hid her face against Akane's shoulder.  
  
"But you didn't, remember that." Said Akane. "We're a team Ukyo." She stroked Ukyo's hair. "We protect each other. Sometimes from ourselves."  
  
Ranma finished his sweep of the land surrounding the farmhouse. Once he realized Kasuagi was taken care of he immediately searched for more danger. Apparently there weren't any other opponents and he headed back toward Akane and Ukyo, He saw Akane comforting Ukyo and went over. "You guys okay?" He asked in concern.  
  
"We're fine, Ranma." Replied Akane. "Right Uk-chan?" Ukyo nodded without lifting her head.  
  
Ranma wrapped an arm around both Akane and Ukyo. "That's my girls." He said. "Ain't nobody gonna mess with the Saotome family."  
  
An exhausted Tofu Ono jogged into the Unryuu compound. The sound of groans and muted screams came to his ears. He picked up his speed. When he saw Ranma with his arms wrapped around Akane and Ukyo he relaxed.  
  
"Ono!" Called Kasumi. ""Father has been shot." Ono raced over. "Akari and I stopped the bleeding but I can't get the bullet out."  
  
Ono nodded. "Let me take a look." He said. He surveyed the injured ninja scattered around the yard. 'I'll get to them later.' He handed Kasumi his cell phone. "Call Nabiki." He said. "I'm sure she's worried."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nabiki picked up the telephone. "Oh hi Sis." Nabiki said in relief. She pushed her lank and dirty hair away from her eyes. "Is everyone alright?" Nabiki smiled into the phone. "Oh good." She said. "How's Daddy?" Nabiki nodded. "Us?" Nabiki looked around.  
  
Muu Tse tossed another bound and unconscious Ninja onto the ever growing pile of bodies. He sported an impressive assortment of minor cuts over much of his upper body and one huge bruise covering half his chest.  
  
Ryoga walked out from behind the side of the house with two more flung over his shoulders. His iron skin had prevented any major damage. Even so, Ryoga looked more tired than Nabiki had ever seen him look before.  
  
Ryu Kumon with a wet and angry lavender cat sitting on his shoulder was walking around looking for stragglers, while a bruised and bloody but grinning Hitoshi Niamora was being given first aid by a very solicitous Kodachi. Nabiki shook her head. 'Thank the kami no one was more seriously hurt.'  
  
The house was intact, but there wasn't a single unbroken window and every door was blown off its' hinges. The yard was pockmarked with craters, downed trees, broken branches and the koi pond was empty.  
  
"Oh we're fine." Said Nabiki. "You know, the usual." Nabiki laughed sourly. "Yeah that's what I mean." Nabiki's expression turned grim. "Don't worry Sis." She said. "It will be dealt with." She hung up.  
  
Nabiki looked around and the damage to the house. The sounds of sirens began to be heard in the distance. 'You messed with the wrong people, Kuno.'  
  
The telephone rang again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dr. Epstein and Nodoka returned to their hotel after a couple days in the Korean countryside. He rested tiredly on his cane. He rubbed his leg trying to relieve a cramp. Nodoka walked over to the main desk and checked for messages. The doctor felt Nodoka's concern and walked over. Nodoka was leafing through a thick stack of messages.  
  
"My I have a telephone please?" He asked the concierge. He was handed a courtesy phone. He dialed. "Hello. Nabiki?" He said when the phone was answered. "What's been going on?" He pulled the phone away from his ear. "Here let me let Nodoka talk to you." He handed the telephone to Nodoka.  
  
"Nabiki dear?" Said Nodoka worriedly. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Auntie." Said Nabiki. "Thank all the kami in heaven." She said. "No, no we're alright. I'm more worried about you." Nabiki listened. "Quiet huh?" Nabiki chewed her lip. "Look Auntie I want you and the doctor to come home." She said. "Don't bother packing, just get on the next plane and come home." Nabiki ran her hand over her face and grimaced over the gritty feeling. "Just have the hotel send the luggage." She held the receiver closer to her ear. "Auntie?" There was the sound of a gun shot. "Auntie!"  
  
Dr. Epstein pushed Nodoka to one side just before the crack of a gun shot. A hole appeared in the main desk exactly where she was standing. The woman behind the desk began to scream. Nodoka continued her roll until she came to rest under a desk. She looked out and gasped in astonishment.  
  
Several black clad and masked gunmen had charged into the hotel. What made her gasp was Dr. Epstein. A nimbus of crackling energy seemed to emanate from him as he strode purposefully toward the gunmen. The tapping of his cane took on an ominous tone as his projected emotions leaked to all those present whether they were the target of his empathic attack or not. The full fury of an angry empath unleashed.  
  
"I've had it with all of you." He growled. Each of the gunmen found themselves unable to aim as their hands began to tremble in fear. "I'll make it easy for you." The doctors voice took on an echoing quality and the doctor seemed to grow larger and larger. One gunman began to scream wildly in terror. "Put down the guns." Another gunman began to vomit uncontrollably while a third ran screaming directly into a wall. "And I wont hurt you." The remaining gunmen hurriedly placed their guns on the floor. "I lied." Growled the doctor. The gunmen began to scream louder as blood began to drip from the corner of the doctors' mouth.  
  
Nodoka ran over to the doctor and shook him. "Robert, stop!" She shouted. "It's over dearest." She said. "It's over." She shook him again. "Don't hurt yourself anymore." The screams of the men suddenly stopped as they faded into unconsciousness and the doctor collapsed. Nodoka caught him before he fell. She lowered him gently to the floor. Nodoka pulled a tissue from her purse and started dabbing the blood flowing down the doctors' chin. She shuddered as she realized the doctor had bitten through his tongue.  
  
Doctor Epstein opened his eyes. "How long have you known?" He asked softly.  
  
Nodoka smiled gently. "You talk in your sleep, dearest." She said. "And you've given enough hints." She shook her head gently. "You can't turn it off. Isn't that what you said?" Dr. Epstein nodded. "Everything they felt, you felt." She said. "Oh dear one, how do you stand it?" Nodoka started to rock the doctor in her arms. "Never mind Robert." She started to hum a lullaby while she projected comforting feelings. 'My poor Robert, how you must suffer.' She thought. 'You don't need to carry this alone. I'm here.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Principal Kuno was awakened by his servant. "Excuse me master." Said the servant. "But there appears to be some policeman at the door."  
  
"What do they want?" Kuno said in irritation. "Never mind. Put them in the Library. I'll be down once I'm dressed."  
  
"As you wish, master." Replied the servant and left.  
  
Principal Kuno frowned. His hired ninja should have taken care of the Saotome and Tendo clan and the foreign doctor in Korea. He had used them before and they were very good at what they did. He looked at his watch. Kasuagi should be dead by now so there wouldn't be anything to connect him to the deaths at the Unryuu farm either. He shrugged. 'It probably has to do with either Tatewaki or Kodachi.'  
  
He finished dressing and walked downstairs to the Library. "Ah Captain Yakamura." He said. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Principal Kuno." Responded the captain. "There was some disturbances tonight and your daughter was involved."  
  
"My little 'Dachi?" Said Principal Kuno. "What has me little girl done now?" He said. "I hope she not cause no trouble."  
  
"Apparently she was involved with an attack on the Tendo home earlier tonight." Said the Captain.  
  
"Ah dat where dat bad Saotome live." Replied Principal Kuno. "There be bad blood between me 'Dachi and dat Saotome delinquent." He said sadly. The principals' mind raced. 'What was Kodachi doing there? My associates should have captured her.' He smiled sadly at the police captain. "I hope he not hurt her."  
  
"Actually Ranma Saotome wasn't there at the time." Replied the captain. "He was at the Unryuu farm. Where there happened to be another disturbance." The police man looked at Principal Kuno. His eyes were cold. "It seems that your daughter helped foil the attack on the Tendo home." The captain beckoned over the two officers who had been standing quietly at the door. "Principal Kuno you are under arrest." "Arrest?" He backed away from the two approaching policemen.  
  
"Your daughter recognized several of the attackers as being associates of yours." Said the captain. "And we have a confession from a Beni Kasuagi implicating you." The captain pulled out an official looking document from his coat. "The charges are attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, arson, attempted arson, possession of illegal firearms and if your daughter is to be believed, attempted kidnaping and child abuse."  
  
"You can't do this." Protested the principal. "I am Kuno. I own this town."  
  
"Not anymore." Replied the captain. "The city council can no longer ignore the activities and depredations of either you or your son."  
  
Principal Kuno grabbed the shears that was sitting on his desk. "You no mess with the Big Kahuna." He shouted angrily. He stalked forward. One of the policeman pulled out his billy club and advanced on the Principal. The policeman stumbled back as the billy club was shredded by the shears.  
  
Captain Yakamura sighed. "And resisting arrest." He stepped forward and disarmed the deranged principal with a sweeping kick. "Did I mention that Soun Tendo taught me martial arts?"  
  
The policemen finally subdued and handcuffed the principal. "Take him away." Said the captain.  
  
End Chapter 10 


	72. Book 5 Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Wedding(s) Day"  
  
"I look like a blimp." Complained Ukyo as she struggled to tie the sash of her elegantly embroidered white kimono over her protruding abdomen.  
  
"You look lovely." Disagreed Nodoka. She continued to work on Ukyo's hair. "Don't you agree Akane?"  
  
Akane smiled. "You look great Uk-chan." She said. "I knew you'd look good in white."  
  
"I'm fat." Wailed Ukyo.  
  
"You're pregnant, Daughter." Replied Nodoka with a smile. "There is a difference."  
  
Akane laughed. "A big difference." She smiled at Ukyo. "I can't believe it." She sighed. "I'm finally going to be Akane Saotome."  
  
"Well you always were a bit slow." Replied Ukyo with an answering smile. "I've been Ukyo Saotome for a little over a year and look at me." She placed both her hands over her belly.  
  
"I'm so jealous." Said Akane. "I wish I was the one having the baby."  
  
"Don't worry Daughter." Said Nodoka. "Your turn will come." She shook her finger at Akane. "And I'm holding you to your promise. " She said. "I'll expect a second grandchild within a year."  
  
Akane blushed. She nodded. "Yes Mother." Then Akane grinned. "Or should we start calling you Grand Mother?"  
  
"Grandma." Sighed Nodoka. She clasped her hands in front of her and look toward the heavens. "Thank you." She mouthed.  
  
Akane stood. "How do I look?" She asked turning around. Akane was dressed in a elegantly embroidered red kimono. Except for the color it was identical to Ukyo's.  
  
"Honey, you look great." Said Ukyo. "Ranma isn't going to know what hit him."  
  
"Yes he will." Grinned Akane. Ukyo laughed.  
  
The door opened and Kasumi walked in. "Oh how lovely you both look." She said. "They're just about ready for you." As if on cue there were the sounds of drums and chanting.  
  
Akane extended her hand to Ukyo. "Come on Ukyo." She said. "Let's get married." Ukyo took Akane's hand.  
  
"Yes Tai Tai." Said Ukyo as Akane pulled her to her feet. Suddenly she grinned. "Or should I start calling you Husband too?"  
  
"Ukyo you can call me whatever you want." Said Akane. "Though Husband may be appropriate in a few years." Akane smiled. "Hey maybe we should call Ranma third wife. What do you think?"  
  
Ukyo laughed. She looked at Akane curiously."Do you think Ranma would like to have two children?" She asked. Ukyo blushed. 'I can't believe I'm considering it.' She thought in surprise.  
  
"If I know Ranma." Smirked Akane. "He'll want to have a dozen children just to prove he is the best." Akane smiled. 'Two will be enough for me though." Akane thought. She looked at Ukyo fondly.  
  
'If only.' Thought Nodoka. 'Oh my. There will be so many grandchildren.' Nodoka smiled happily. "Let's wait and see if Ranma can even have one child first." She said.  
  
"Don't worry mother." Said Akane. "I wouldn't put it past him to maroon himself on a desert island with no hot water for a year." She smiled. "You know how much Ranma likes a challenge."  
  
The two of them entered the dojo followed by Nodoka and Kasumi. They started to walk slowly down an aisle between the rows of chairs. Akane clutched Ukyo's hand. 'Where doing it.' She thought in disbelief. 'Where really going to do it.' She leaned closer to Ukyo. "Help me Ukyo." She whispered. "I'm so nervous I'm afraid I'm going to fall down."  
  
"Help you?" Ukyo whispered back. Her hand clutching Akane's tightly in return. "If my legs shook any more people will think there is an earthquake."  
  
Ranma stood at the end of the dojo next to the Saotome family shrine. He was dressed in a formal red kimono with a white design.  
  
The wall behind Ranma had a slightly charred look. Soun had scavenged some boards from the old dojo and had them incorporated into the newly built dojo. "So we will always remember." Soun had said. They had also decided not to recreate the Tendo shrine, electing instead to merge the Tendo family into the Saotome clan. Soun was surprisingly cooperative and had even helped move whatever pictures and relics, recovered from the fire, into the new shrine.  
  
A intricately braided rope divided the area containing Ranma and the shrine from the rest of the dojo. Akane and Ukyo stopped at the rope and then washed their hands in a small basin that stood there. The old priest from the shrine just outside of Nerima was waiting for them and he sprinkled salt on the ground in front of them. Akane and Ukyo crossed the rope.  
  
There were three cushions in front of the shrine and Ranma, Akane and Ukyo knelt on them. The cushions had been arranged to create an inverted triangle with Ranma furthest from the shrine. The priest walked over and chanted while waving a Shimi wand.  
  
Ranma clapped his hands twice and bowed. "Revered Saotome ancestors." Intoned Ranma. "I am Ranma Saotome. Leader of the Saotome clan. I ask that you honor us with your presence."  
  
"May the blessing of Amaterasu be upon the Saotome clan." Intoned the priest.  
  
Akane poured some Sake in a bowl and placed it before Ranma. He picked up the bowl, turned it around and drank the Sake in three quick sips. He turned the bowl around again and placed it back down.  
  
Ranma clapped his hands twice and bowed. "Revered Saotome ancestors." Said Ranma. "I present the newest member of the Saotome clan. Her name is Ukyo." Ukyo bowed to the shrine. "She carries my child." He said. "An heir."  
  
There was a murmur from the assembled group. Ranma may have admitted his paternity before but announcing it here was surprising. Still the half heard comments were supportive.  
  
Ranma smiled at Ukyo. "She has been my confidant and companion. I cannot imagine my life without her. She has guarded my back and protected my from myself when I needed it. She has been and always will be my best friend and keeper of my soul. She is my Uk-chan. " Said Ranma. "Now and forever."  
  
Akane poured some Sake into the bowl and placed it in front of Ukyo.  
  
"May the blessings of Amaterasu be upon this woman and her child." Intoned the priest.  
  
Ukyo picked up the bowl with slightly shaking hands, turned it around and drank the Sake with three quick sips. She placed the bowl back down giving it a half turn as she did. She clapped her hands twice and bowed to the Saotome shrine. "I am Ukyo Saotome and I greet you." Said Ukyo formally. "I pledge my child will be raised to bring honor to the Saotome name." Ukyo's voice broke slightly. "Where ever Ranma leads I will follow. I cannot imagine my life without him. He is my Ran-chan." Tears fell from Ukyo's eyes. "Now and forever." She wiped her eyes and smiled at Ranma.  
  
Ukyo took a deep breath and then poured some Sake into the bowl and placed it in front of Ranma. He picked it up, turned it around and drank the Sake with three quick sips. He turned the bowl around and placed it back down.  
  
Ranma clapped his hands twice and bowed to the Saotome shrine. "Revered Saotome ancestors, I present the newest member of the Saotome clan. Her name is Akane." Akane bowed to the shrine. Ranma paused as Ukyo poured a small amount of Sake into the bowl and placed it in front of Akane. "She is my wife and my partner in all things. I cannot imagine my life without her. She has fought by my side putting her own life in danger to help me and protect those I hold dear. She is my Tomboy. She is the keeper of my heart." He said. "Now and forever."  
  
"May the blessings of Amaterasu be upon this union." Intoned the priest.  
  
Akane picked up the bowl, turned it around and drank the Sake with three quick sips. She placed the bowl back down giving it a half turn as she did. Akane clapped her hands twice and bowed to the Saotome shrine. "I am Akane Saotome and I greet you." Said Akane proudly. "My husbands honor is mine. His obligations are mine." Akane smiled at Ukyo. "His loves are mine. I cannot imagine my life without him" She smiled. "He is my Baka." She said. "Now and forever."  
  
Ranma looked at Akane and Ukyo. Akane smiled and nodded. She took Ukyo's hand in her for a second, squeezing it and then letting go.  
  
Ranma clapped his hands twice and bowed to the Saotome shrine. "Revered ancestors. I am Ranma Saotome. I ask that you look favorably upon me and my chosen companions in this life, Akane Saotome and Ukyo Saotome. My heart and my soul." Ranma looked hopefully at the priest. This was not part of the ceremony. The priest smiled wryly and nodded. Ranma bowed to the priest.  
  
Ranma picked up the bowl and poured a small amount of Sake in it. He placed it in front of Akane. Akane picked up the bowl, turned it around and took a sip. With two hands she offered the bowl to Ukyo. Ukyo took the bowl, turned it around and took a sip. With two hands she offered the bowl to Ranma. Ranma took to bowl, turned it around once again and drained the bowl of Sake. He placed the bowl down.  
  
"We are the Saotome family. We are one." Said Ranma. "Now and forever."  
  
"Now and forever." Repeated Akane and Ukyo.  
  
"May the blessings of Amaterasu be upon this family." Intoned the priest. "And my own as well." He added quietly.  
  
"Thank you holy one." Said Ranma. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo bowed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Wasn't that a beautiful ceremony, Ono?" Said Kasumi. She wiped her eyes.  
  
"Yes it was." Agreed Ono. "Maybe we should consider having a Shinto ceremony for our wedding." Ono smiled. "Come sweetheart. Let's congratulate the newlyweds." He smiled. "All three of them." He took Kasumi's hand and they walked over to the growing crowd of well wishers.  
  
"Congratulations, little sisters." Smirked Nabiki. "It took you long enough." She looked at Ukyo. "Almost too long." Ukyo blushed. Nabiki laughed and hugged Ukyo, then Ranma and finally Akane. "I'm so happy for you." Whispered Nabiki.  
  
"Thanks sis." Replied Akane.  
  
Muu Tse hugged Akane and Ukyo and shook Ranma's hand. "May your life be filled with happiness." He leaned over to Ranma. "And maybe not so much excitement." He said quietly.  
  
Ranma laughed. "Thanks Muu Tse." Ranma suddenly found himself in a full Amazon glomp.  
  
"Aiyah." Chirped Xian Pu. "Xian Pu too, too happy for Ranma." She released Ranma and then threw an arm around both Akane and Ukyo. "You better friends than Xian Pu deserve." She said. "Xian Pu be too, too proud to call you sisters."  
  
"Hey does that mean we become Amazons?" Asked Akane.  
  
"Hmph." Snorted Xian Pu. "Xian Pu think bigger honor to be Saotome then Amazon."  
  
"Thanks Xian Pu." Replied Akane. The three of them walked a little away from Ranma. "Speaking of which." Continued Akane. "How's it going with Ryu?" She whispered conspiratorially.  
  
Xian Pu giggled. "Xian Pu think she struggle a little more before she let Ryu catch her." She leaned closer. "But Xian Pu not think she struggle too hard." She said quietly. She waved to Ryu. Ryu walked over and hugged Ukyo and Akane a little self consciously, walked over to shake Ranma's hand and then went over to talk to Nodoka.  
  
"I'm happy for you, Xian Pu." Said Akane. Ukyo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey buddy." Said Ryoga. Akari ran over and kissed Ranma and then went over to talk to Akane and Ukyo.  
  
"Hey buddy." Replied Ranma. Ryoga put his hand out to shake hands. Ranma looked at Ryoga's hand, grabbed it and pulled Ryoga into a hug. "If I was a girl right now, I'd kiss you." He said quietly. "But a hug will have to do." Ranma grinned. "Oh stop worrying. I told you. You're not my type."  
  
"You're scary sometimes." Replied Ryoga. "You know that don't you?"  
  
Ranma laughed. "Hey try being me for a couple years and it won't seem so weird." He released Ryoga. "So when are you and Akari tying the knot?" He asked.  
  
"Well you see." Said Ryoga.  
  
"Yes, sugar." Said Ukyo. "When are the two of you getting married?"  
  
"Eep." Squeaked Ryoga. "Did you have to teach them how to sneak up on people like that?"  
  
"Yep." Replied Ranma with a grin.  
  
"Stop avoiding the question." Said Akane. "We can't seem to get anything out of Akari either."  
  
Ryoga looked over to Akari helplessly. She nodded. "Well you see we sort of got married already." Said Ryoga.  
  
"We wanted to wait until after the three of you." Akari searched for a word. "Had your ceremony, before we announced it." She said. "We thought we'd have a small gathering at the farm next week."  
  
"That will not do." Said Nodoka. "Akari dear what were you thinking?"  
  
"Don't tell me you taught your mom the umisenken." Whispered Ryoga. "I never heard her show up."  
  
"Sorry buddy." Ranma whispered back. "But mom's always been able to do that." He looked at his mother. "What won't do mom?"  
  
Nodoka ignored Ranma. "No that won't do at all." She turned to Ryoga. "Was this your idea?"  
  
"Well." Began Ryoga. He started to sweat under Nodoka's gaze.  
  
"I thought so." She turned back to Akari. "Akari dear, never, ever let a man plan the wedding."  
  
"But." Began Akari.  
  
"No Akari dear." Said Nodoka. "There are two things that are for women only; babies and weddings."  
  
"Well usually." Whispered Akane to Ukyo. Ukyo giggled.  
  
"But." Repeated Akari.  
  
"Now you leave everything to Auntie Nodoka." Said Nodoka. She led Akari away.  
  
"Hello Ranma."  
  
Ranma looked up to see Kodachi and Hitoshi standing at the edge of the crowd around them. "Hey Kodachi." He said. "Glad you could make it."  
  
"I'd think a Kuno would be the last person you'd want to see." She said. Pain evident in her voice. Hitoshi looked at the people surrounding Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. 'Man, do I feel like and outsider.' He looked at Kodachi, standing nervously next to him and unconsciously moved closer to her to give her support.  
  
'Man has she changed.' Thought Ranma. "There's one Kuno I wouldn't mind being friends with." He said.  
  
"I-I'd like that." Said Kodachi.  
  
Ranma smiled. "Don't take this the wrong way, okay Kodachi?" He said. He wrapped Kodachi in his arms.  
  
"R-ranma?" Stammered Kodachi.  
  
"It's called a hug, Kodachi." Ranma said quietly. "It's what friends do."  
  
Kodachi tentatively returned the hug. "Thank you Ranma." She whispered. Ranma released her and Kodachi was hugged by Akane, Ukyo and even Xian Pu. Tears began to fall from Kodachi's eyes.  
  
"Hmmph." Complained Xian Pu when she released Kodachi. "Xian Pu no can call you crazy laugh girl no more." She smiled. "Xian Pu know. Call you ribbon girl instead." She twirled an imaginary ribbon. "Ribbon girl have to teach Xian Pu how to do that." She grabbed Kodachi's arm in hers. "Something tell Xian Pu, she and ribbon girl be best of friends."  
  
Ranma turned to Hitoshi. "You're Hitoshi aren't you?" Hitoshi nodded. "Nabiki told me what you did. She thinks your and Kodachi's arrival turned the tide." Ranma put out his hand. "Thanks." They shook hands. "And welcome to the NWC."  
  
"NWC?" Asked Hitoshi in confusion.  
  
Ranma waved his hands to indicate the people around him. "Us." He said. "The Nerima Wrecking Crew. The NWC."  
  
'What did I get myself into?' He thought. "Thanks. I guess." He said. Hitoshi looked around and noticed Ryu staring at him with a pitying look on his face. "What?" He snapped.  
  
"You don't have a clue do you?" Smirked Ryu.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Hitoshi in irritation.  
  
"Well your instincts are good, but you're going to need to learn how to fight a lot better if you're going to hang out with us."  
  
Hitoshi growled. "Pay no attention to that barbarian, Hitoshi." Said Kodachi. "You did quite well."  
  
Xian Pu dropped Kodachi's arm. "Hey you no call Xian Pu boyfriend a bad name." She took a stance.  
  
Kodachi arched an eyebrow and pulled out her ribbon. "Oh?" She said in a condescending manner. "And why is that?" She began to twirl the ribbon.  
  
Akane was about to get between the two girls but was held back by Ranma. "Wait." He said quietly.  
  
Xian Pu stared hard at Kodachi. "Because only Xian Pu can call boyfriend bad name. That why."  
  
Kodachi's eyebrow seemed to arch higher. Then she flipped the ribbon over her shoulder. "Quite right." She said. "Please accept my apologies." She bowed.  
  
"Okay." Chirped Xian Pu. She took Kodachi's arm again and the two girls laughed.  
  
"Okay Ranma." Akane said in confusion. "How did you know?"  
  
"Yeah, Ranchan." Added Ukyo.  
  
Ranma smiled. "Simple." He pointed to Dr. Epstein who was staring in their direction. "The doc never stopped smiling."  
  
"Oh I almost forgot." Said Nabiki. She opened her purse and handed Ranma an envelope. "Think of this as sort of a wedding present."  
  
Ranma opened the envelope and almost dropped it. "Is this for real?" He rasped. He handed the envelope to Akane. "Eep." She squeaked. Ukyo looked over Akane's shoulder. "Eep!"  
  
Nabiki nodded. "That my dear brother-in-law, is the result of several lawsuits against those idiot Kunos." She looked at Kodachi. "Present company excepted. By the way Kodachi, congratulations on becoming the executor of the Kuno estate" She said. Kodachi nodded slightly.  
  
"I thought the lawsuits were very." Kodachi paused. "Restrained." She said. "Considering the circumstances." Kodachi bowed. "Even if my father's lawyers can keep him out of prison, he will no longer have access to the majority of the Kuno fortune." Kodachi bit her lip. "Unfortunately I have no control over his personal holdings."  
  
Nabiki shrugged in dismissal. "Let's not talk about him right now." She said. "Not today." She turned back to Ranma. "In addition there were the rewards on several of the people we captured and most of the businesses in Nerima made some substantial personal donations. It seems they were paying for 'protection' to some of those goons." Nabiki smiled gleefully. "But that's not the best news." She said. "There have been inquiries from several businesses regarding sponsorship and advertising."  
  
"You're kidding." Said Ukyo.  
  
Nabiki smirked. "Nope." She said. "In fact, Ukyo, there are a couple of Maternity and baby clothes manufacturers who are very eager to speak to you especially." Nabiki laughed. "And to top it off, I got a call the other day regarding a book and movie deal about the three of you." Nabiki smiled. "I told them I had to speak to you three first. That's assuming you want me to be your business manager."  
  
"We wouldn't want anyone else." Said Akane warmly. She looked at the contents of the envelope in wonder. The figure on the bank receipt was substantial. Suddenly she shook her head. "We can't accept all of this sis." She said. "The rest of you deserve this as much as we do."  
  
Nabiki grinned. "Sis, that represents your share." She said. "I already took out for the rest of us."  
  
"Eep!" Squeaked Akane and Ukyo in unison.  
  
"Our money worries are over for a long, long time." Said Nabiki in satisfaction.  
  
Ukyo placed her hand over her belly. "Stop it you." She said.  
  
"Oh my. Is he kicking again?" Asked Kasumi.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "I swear he's doing katas in there."  
  
Akane laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it." She said. "He's a Saotome, after all."  
  
"Have you decided on a name yet?" Asked Kasumi.  
  
Akane shook her head. "We just can't seem to agree." She said. Akane grinned evilly. "For some reason Ranma doesn't seem to like Bakama."  
  
"Hey just because I'm a jerk doesn't mean the baby has to suffer." Complained Ranma.  
  
"I don't know Saotome." Said Nabiki. "You have to admit it has a certain ring to it."  
  
Ranma growled. Nabiki shivered at the sound. 'Great now he's starting to sound like a cat even when he's not in the Nekoken." She looked over at Dr. Epstein. The doctor met her gaze and shrugged apologetically.  
  
(Authors Note: For an explanation read 'Cat Scratch Fever'.)  
  
Ukyo placed her hand over her stomach as the baby kicked again. "You certainly are in a hurry to be born aren't you?" "That's it!" Exclaimed Akane excitedly. "Hey Uk-chan. What do you think of Hayaima?"  
  
"Fast Horse huh?" Ukyo looked down at her swollen belly. "I like it." She looked at Ranma. "What do you think?"  
  
Ranma placed his hand on Ukyo's belly. "Hayaima it is."  
  
Dr. Epstein looked up as two people entered the dojo. One was a stranger, the other. Dr. Epstein smiled.  
  
"Konatsu!' Shrieked Ukyo. "You made it." She hurried over as fast as she could. "You never left a forwarding address, sugar." She scolded lightly. "I finally decided to send the invitation to your." Ukyo shuddered slightly. "Family." Ukyo smiled happily. "Give me a hug, sugar."  
  
Konatsu hugged Ukyo carefully. "I'm so happy for you Ukyo." He whispered.  
  
Ukyo looked at Konatsu's companion. "You're a girl aren't you?" Anyone would have been forgiven for being unsure. The person standing in front of Ukyo looked nearly as much like a boy as Konatsu looked like a girl. A somewhat pretty looking boy, but a boy nonetheless. Ukyo's trained eyes detected the expert usage of makeup to make the jaw line squarer and more masculine.  
  
"Ukyo, this is Ji." Said Konatsu.  
  
"Hi Ji." Said Ukyo. "Don't worry, you're among friends here." She took Ji's arm. "Come on, let me introduce you." She escorted Ji to where the 'family' was standing. Konatsu trailing slightly behind.  
  
"Hey guys, look who's here." Said Ukyo. Konatsu stepped forward.  
  
Konatsu found himself buried in hugs. "Glad you made it Konatsu." Said Ranma. "Ukyo missed you."  
  
"Guys." Said Ukyo. "This is Konatsu's friend, Ji."  
  
"Hi Ji." Said Akane and Ranma. They looked at each other. 'Girl.' Mouthed Akane. Ranma nodded.  
  
"You a martial artist, Ji?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"I know a little Kendo." Replied Ji.  
  
"Don't be so modest Ji." Said Konatsu. "Ji was National champion last year." He said proudly. "Until they took the title away." Konatsu pouted prettily.  
  
"Let me guess." Said Ranma. "You competed in the male division."  
  
Ji nodded, then blinked. 'They know I'm a girl?'  
  
"Ji." Said Ukyo. "This is Ranma and Akane. My husbands or wives. Depending on their mood."  
  
"Well it's mood for me." Grinned Akane. "More like chance for Ranma." Ranma snorted.  
  
Ji blinked again. 'I think I'm the normal one here.' She thought in astonishment. Even though Konatsu had told her not to worry, Ji had been concerned over whether she'd be accepted. "Oh, okay." Ji said intelligently.  
  
There was a ringing sound as Dr. Epstein tapped a glass with his fork. "May I have your attention please?" He said. "I know this isn't a Japanese custom but." He smiled as the room quieted. "When I came here a little over a year and a half ago, I came to help my friend Ono deal with a little problem." Ono smiled wryly then he and Kasumi lifted a glass in toast to the doctor. "Since that time, I've met and tried to help, so many of the people here today."  
  
"You helped doc." Called Ranma. "You helped." Heads nodded in agreement.  
  
Dr. Epstein shrugged. "There were times when I felt I was doing more harm than good." Nodoka walked over to the doctor and placed her hand over his. A ring with a large emerald shone on her finger. "But not today." He said. "I once said that the greatest gift anyone could give another was to make them happy."  
  
Ono and Kasumi stood next to each other with an arm around each others waist. Kasumi laid her head on Ono's shoulder.  
  
Ryoga held Akari in his arms, though her face was hidden, she was smiling. The smile on Ryoga's face matched Akari's.  
  
Xian Pu was sitting on Ryu Kumon's lap and feeding him tidbits from a bowl. She smiled happily. Ryu just grinned and continued to chew.  
  
Nabiki stood with her back against Muu Tse holding on to the arms that were wrapped around her waist. She looked up at Muu Tse and sighed happily.  
  
Konatsu rested his head on Ji's shoulder. Ji looked confused. 'I was prepared for everything but acceptance.' She thought in wonder. "You have some nice friends, Konatsu." Whispered Ji. Konatsu smiled.  
  
The two non-couples of Yuka, Sayuri, Hiroshi and Daisuke stood together. Hiroshi and Daisuke shrugged and picked a girl and put an arm around them. "About time." Muttered Yuka.  
  
The Saotome family of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo stood together. Ranma and Akane bracketing Ukyo. It was hard to tell which of the three was the happiest. Or the proudest. If you listened closely you would hear the faint sound of purring.  
  
Kodachi smiled sadly at the doctor. Hitoshi looked at her and then tentatively put his arm around her waist. Kodachi looked at Hitoshi in surprise. 'That feels nice.' She thought. Kodachi blushed and leaned against him.  
  
Soun looked around the dojo sadly. He had hoped a certain bald headed oaf named Genma would be there. He sighed. Soun worked his still stiff shoulder trying to ease the minor ache. Soun cocked his head to one side. 'That sounded like a Go tile being dropped.' He looked toward the house and started walking quickly. He left the dojo and entered the house. The go board was set up and a beer and two glasses were sitting next to it. Genma looked up. "I think it's your move." He said.  
  
Soun sat down. He picked up the beer bottle and poured beer into each of the glasses. "So it is, my old friend, so it is." He lifted the glass. "Welcome home, Genma."  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled when he saw Soun leave. He sighed. He looked around at the attentive throng. "This is my gift to all of you." He spread his arms wide a huge grin came to his face. The doctor seemed to glow. "Be happy." The glow began to brighten.  
  
And the sounds of laughter and happiness rang throughout the dojo.  
  
The end.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Akane hummed as she undressed Hayaima. The baby had been home for a week. But this was the first time Akane had bathed him by herself. It had been an easy birth, at least for Ukyo. Ranma had been nervous during the entire delivery. Akane was quite proud of Ranma. He may have been nervous but he had handled himself well in the delivery room. "My you're such a big boy." Said Akane. She lifted Hayaima and placed him in the lukewarm water of the basinet.  
  
Ukyo was taking a nap at Akane's insistence. "You know there is one real big advantage to our relationship." Ukyo had said before she went to take her nap. "You get a built in baby sitter."  
  
Ranma was, as usual, sparring in the dojo. The only difference was that he was busily training the more advanced students in some of the finer points of Anything Goes. Hitoshi Niamura was his best pupil.  
  
Akane snorted. "Hitoshi Niamura, who would have thought it?" She chuckled to herself. While the Niamura family was well off, they were not in the same league as the Kuno clan. It was causing some problems but the couple seemed to be weathering it well. The biggest surprise was Kodachi and Xian Pu. The friendship between the two girls had continued to grow. Akane chuckled. "I still can't believe Kodachi actually works as a waitress at the Nekohanten twice a week." Akane smiled. "And Auntie Konatsu and Uncle Ji." Akane giggled. "Are running Uk-chans for now." That couple now lived in Ukyo's old apartment.  
  
With the birth of little Haya the Saotome family had moved back to the Tendo home. Nabiki gave up her room to be converted into a nursery and had moved into Kasumi's room. She was attending Tokyo University. She commuted everyday and from all appearances was loving every minute of it. Nabiki's relationship with Muu Tse seemed stable and happy.  
  
Haya giggled happily as Akane washed him gently with a soapy wash cloth.  
  
Xian Pu was still playing 'hard to get' but Ryu showed no sign of slowing down his pursuit. Akane giggled. Xian Pu and Ryu may be a couple, but their fights were becoming legendary. Akane giggled again. 'Those Bonbori are even worse than my mallet or Ukyo's battle spatula. Poor Ryu.' She thought.  
  
Akane rinsed the soap off of Haya. Haya giggled again. Akane smiled at the sound. She placed her hand on her belly. "And maybe soon you'll have a little brother or sister." She said.  
  
Dr. Tofu and Kasumi were still planning their wedding. From what Akane has seen of the plans and a few comments from Nabiki, it looked like the wedding was shaping up to be the biggest event to hit Nerima in a very long time. Regardless, Kasumi had finished moving into Dr. Tofu's apartment. "And maybe a cousin or two as well." Said Akane to Hayaima.  
  
Nodoka had finally convinced Akari and Ryoga to have what she called a 'proper' wedding. It had been a Western style wedding and Akane had to admit Akari looked beautiful in the white wedding gown. Akane giggled when she remembered the panic everyone had gone into when Ryoga had disappeared the day before. "Honestly, Okinawa!" Akane shook her head.  
  
Soun and Genma were, as usual, inseparable. Akane shook her head. Soun still had to nag Genma to pull his weight, but it seemed to be becoming more of a game than a real issue. Every night the two would play Shogi long into the evening and reminisce. Ranma and his father had come to a sort of uneasy reconciliation but it seemed to Akane that Genma still harbored some resentment. "You'd think a man of his age would be a little more mature." Complained Akane. "Don't you?"  
  
Haya gurgled his reply.  
  
"I'm glad you agree." Said Akane. She lifted the baby out of the basinet and placed him a towel around him and began to dry him off.  
  
Nodoka and Dr. Epstein had moved in together though Nodoka still claimed they weren't getting married. Akane giggled. "Your grandma is a very surprising woman, did you know that?" She said. "I just wish I knew why she keeps praying for Akari to have a daughter."  
  
Haya waved his hands and tried to grab Akane's finger. Akane let him capture the finger. "You're Ranma's son alright." She said. "Nice grip."  
  
"Actually I think he probably gets it from his mothers side of the family."  
  
"Ranma!" Squeaked Akane. "Don't sneak up on me like that." She spun around and her elbow knocked over a cup of cool water, splashing Hayaima. Akane hurriedly wrapped the towel around the baby. Akane frowned. Slowly she unwrapped the towel from around Hayaima. She nodded. Akane sighed. "Yep, he's definitely your child." She held the baby out to Ranma. "Take a look."  
  
Ranma looked down at his son. He blinked and realized he was looking at his daughter. He walked over to the basinet and checked the water. "Should be warm enough." He poured a little of the warm water over the baby. Hayaima seemed to blur and gain mass. The baby giggled. Ranma sighed. "Where's Uk- chan?" He handed the baby back to Akane.  
  
"Taking a nap." Replied Akane. "Should we wake her?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Nah, let her sleep." He said. "Something tells me things are gonna get crazy again soon. We might as well let her get as much rest as we can."  
  
Akane smiled. "Don't worry Ranma." She said. "There isn't anything the three of us can't handle." She finished dressing little Haya. "Okay little one, let's put you to bed."  
  
Ranma followed Akane as she brought the baby into the nursery and placed the child into his crib. Akane kissed the baby. She walked to the door. Ranma was still standing next to the crib. "Coming?" Asked Akane.  
  
"In a minute." Said Ranma. Akane nodded and closed the door behind her. Ranma looked down at his, now sleeping, son. "I'm sorry Hayaima." He said softly. "I never meant for this to happen." Ranma sighed. "It's not really so bad, once you get used to it." Ranma rubbed the back of his neck. He chuckled. "And sometimes it can be a whole lot of fun." Ranma leaned down and kissed Hayaima on the forehead. "Just remember, your mothers and I will always love you and be there for you." He whispered.  
  
Ranma stood and walked to the door. He turned back for a second. "Good night, my child." Ranma opened the door and quietly closed it behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Epstein walked down the quiet halls of Nerima Psychiatric. His cane tapped rhythmically on the tile floor. Though his legs had healed, the doctor would always have a slight limp. He approached a guarded section of the hospital. This ward contained all the violent and criminally insane.  
  
Dr. Epstein flashed his ID card and the guard buzzed him in. Dr. Epstein continued his way down the hall. He stopped at a door. Two uniformed police officers stood guard on either side. He showed the guard his ID card.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go in there Doc?" Asked one of the police men. "He's been acting up today."  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "I think I'll be fine." He said.  
  
"Well call us if you need any help." Said the policeman.  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. The guard opened the door.  
  
Dr. Epstein walked into the darkened room. A disheveled figure was hunched in a corner. A low keening sound emanated from the figures lips. Dr. Epstein reached out with his mind and calmed him.  
  
"Hello Tatewaki." Said the doctor. "I think it's time we talked."  
  
The End  
  
Authors Notes: I have one more chapter to post. A little side story called 'Cat Scratch Fever'. I'll post it in a couple days. Normally, I would have waited another couple days before posting this chapter, but with the advent of war in the mid-east, I thought we all could use a little lift.  
  
I know there are a lot of servicemen who read this fiction. You've sent me enough e-mails. To you I say: Good Luck and God Speed.  
  
Regardless of my personal feelings toward the war, I support you, our troops. Yours' is a task and duty that deserves all our support and our respect.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to you. 


	73. Cat Scratch Fever A Couch Trips Side St...

Cat Scratch Fever  
  
A Couch Trips Side Story  
  
'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' Akane berated herself. She picked up her pace as she sped down the block. "Ranma!" She called. "Where are you?"  
  
"Mrowrrr."  
  
Akane looked up. Ranma was sitting on top of a fence.  
  
"Ranma!" Said Akane in relief. She walked over to Ranma. Ranma turned his back on Akane. "Aw come on Ranma." Pleaded Akane. "I'm really sorry." She hung her head. "How was I to know it was catnip tea." She, Ranma and Ukyo were having a picnic in a local park. It seemed like every feral cat in Nerima had been attracted to the scent of the catnip.  
  
"Mwrrrr." Said Ranma. He turned back around and looked at Akane with a cat- like stare. Finally he jumped to the ground and padded over to Akane on all four limbs. Ranma butted Akane's legs with her head, knocking her over. "Mwarrr" growled Ranma happily and jumped into Akane's lap. Akane smiled wryly and began to pet Ranma's head. Akane heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up to see a very pregnant Ukyo jogging awkwardly toward her.  
  
"Oh good." Said Ukyo. "You found him."  
  
Ranma looked up. "Mwarrr?" He sniffed the air. Ranma got up from Akane's lap and padded over to Ukyo. He sniffed the air again. Ranma placed his head against Ukyo's abdomen and began to purr loudly.  
  
"What's he doing?" Whispered Ukyo.  
  
Akane began to laugh. "Well I guess we could have saved some money on a paternity test, Uk-chan." She said. Ranma began to walk around Ukyo all puffed up like a proud tomcat.  
  
Ukyo chuckled. She put her hand down and started to stroke Ranma's head. He leaned into her hand like the cat he thought he was. "My Ran-chan is such a smart kitty." Crooned Ukyo.  
  
Ranma's purring got louder.  
  
A car pulled up next to them. "Hello everyone."  
  
"Mother!" Exclaimed Ukyo. "Dr. Epstein."  
  
"Not that we're complaining." Added Akane. "But what are you doing here?"  
  
"No accident. I assure you." Replied Dr. Epstein. He walked over to Ranma, his cane tapped rhythmically on the sidewalk. "I was just finished with my physical therapy when I picked up Ranma's fear." He shook his head. "I never felt anything like it." He said. "One second he was Ranma and the next." He shook his head again. Dr. Epstein stretched his hand out cautiously. "Nice kitty."  
  
"Mwrrrrrrr." Rumbled Ranma. He sniffed at the doctors' hand.  
  
"Would anyone care to explain?" Asked the doctor.  
  
"Genma." Snapped Nodoka. "The idiot tried to teach Ranma a supposedly invincible technique." She shook her head angrily. "Instead he got." She pointed at Ranma. "That."  
  
"Ranma's father wrapped Ranma in fish sausage, fish paste, fish balls and anything else made of fish and repeatedly threw Ranma into a pit filled with starving cats for kami only knows how long." Growled Akane. "Fortunately me, Mother and now Ukyo, can control him when he's like this." She looked at the doctor hopefully. "Please tell me you can help him."  
  
Dr. Epstein rubbed his bearded chin in thought. "Hmmm." He reached out with his mind and began to delicately stimulate Ranma's emotions. Trying to create a more complex and human pattern. At first nothing seemed to happen. Then Ranma began to shake his head slowly.  
  
"Mwwhere ammm Iiii?" Rumbled Ranma in a cat-like voice. He began to look around. "Mmmmommm?" Ranma sat down on his haunches. "Uuukyeowww? Aaakannnneee?" His leaned back on his hands. "Thisssss issss weirrrd." Akane and Ukyo watched in fascination as the light of reason slowly reappeared in Ranma's eyes. "Whoa." Said Ranma. He stood up.  
  
"Doctor." Exulted Akane. "You did it. You cured him" Akane's face fell as the doctor shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear." Said the doctor. "But I don't think I can cure Ranma." He looked at Ranma. "I think you'll eventually be able to control these episodes to a degree."  
  
"How much of a degree?" Asked Ranma. He shook his head to clear it.  
  
The doctor shrugged. "I don't know yet." He looked at Ranma. "I'll expect you in my office Monday evening."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The following Monday came and Ranma, Akane and Ukyo made their way to Dr. Epstein's office. The door opened just as they approached.  
  
"Hello my Son. Daughters." Said Nodoka. "The doctor is expecting you."  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo entered the apartment. Sitting at the table drinking tea with the doctor were Xian Pu and Ryu Kumon.  
  
"Nihao" Chirped Xian Pu. "Xian Pu too, too happy to help Ranma."  
  
"Ah geez." Complained Ranma. "Ya not gonna do what I think ya gonna do?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma." Replied the doctor "But this is the only way I can think of to help you." He pointed to the couch. "Now the three of you sit down there."  
  
Ranma grimaced but sat down. Akane and Ukyo sat on either side of him. "Okay." Rama said in resignation. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Try to relax Ranma." Said the doctor.  
  
Ranma smiled wryly. "Why don't you just make me relax?"  
  
"Because I will be doing the exact opposite Ranma." Said the doctor. "I need you to go into the Nekoken and then we will see what we can do." The doctor turned in his seat. "Xian Pu please change."  
  
Xian Pu nodded and left the room. A few minutes later a lavender cat walked back through the doorway.  
  
"C-c-cat." Stammered Ranma.  
  
The doctor reached out with his mind and increased Ranma's fear. Akane and Ukyo watched in fascination as Ranma's features became more and more feline. He brought his feet up on to the couch and crouched on all fours.  
  
"Mwarrr!" Snarled Ranma. He glared at Xian Pu. The lavender cat began to back up.  
  
Ryu immediately got into a stance preparing to defend Xian Pu if it became necessary. He swallowed nervously as his ki trained senses became aware of the claw-like ki manifestations forming at the end of Ranma's hands. His senses also took in the ghostly cat form that seemed to form up around Ranma. 'Damn.' He thought in concern. 'This is bad.'  
  
"Akane. Ukyo." Barked Dr. Epstein. "Control him!"  
  
Akane and Ukyo each put an arm around Ranma. They started to stroke his back. Slowly Ranma calmed though he still growled at Xian Pu. The doctor reached out with his mind again, this time slowly stimulating Ranma's emotions. Ranma calmed a little more.  
  
Ryu relaxed a little but kept his guard up.  
  
"Xian Pu." Said the doctor. "Please come a little closer." Xian Pu crept closer cautiously. "Mwrrrr" Growled Ranma. Akane and Ukyo continued to stroke Ranma. Again Ranma calmed down.  
  
Dr. Epstein reached out again. Stimulating Ranma's emotions. Slowly Ranma's expression started to change, becoming slightly less feline. The doctor sat back. "Talk to him." Said the doctor. He looked at Xian Pu and indicated she should leave. The lavender cat nodded and trotted away.  
  
Ryu breathed a sigh of relief. He kept a wary eye on Ranma. A few minutes later Xian Pu returned in her human form. She caught Ryu's eye and tilted her head toward the door. Ryu nodded and the two of them silently left.  
  
"Ranma?" Said Akane.  
  
"Tommboyyy." Mewed Ranma happily "Mwranmmma lovvve Tommboyyy."  
  
"Ranma!" Said Akane in shock. "You're talking."  
  
"Ttalkinggg." Agreed Ranma. Ranma's head swiveled around. " Ukyeow." Ranma sniffed the air. Ranma puffed up. "Boyyyyyy." He said happily. 'Mwranmmma daaddyyyyy." Ranma began to purr.  
  
"That's right Ran-chan." Said Ukyo with a smile. "You're going to be a daddy."  
  
Ranma's purring got louder. "Ukyeow beeee gooood mmmommyy." He rumbled. He moved closer to Ukyo and rubbed his head against hers. Ukyo blushed and rubbed Ranma's head. "Mwranmmma lovvvve Ukyeow."  
  
Ukyo blushed brighter. "I love you too, Ran-chan."  
  
Ranma lifted his head and looked into Ukyo's eyes. "Doessssse Ukyeow loovvve Tommboy?" Akane looked up in surprise.  
  
Ukyo's eyes got shiny. "Yes, Ranma, Ukyo loves Akane."  
  
"Gooood." Rumbled Ranma. "Tommmmboyyy lovvvve Ukyeow. Mwranmmma mwremmemmberrr."  
  
Akane blushed slightly.  
  
"Ranma?" Said Dr. Epstein.  
  
Ranma swivelled his head to look at the doctor. He cocked his head cat- like. He sniffed the air again. "Mwranma smmmellll Mmmomm onn youuu." Ranma mewled sadly. "Youuu nnott Dadddy." "No Ranma." Said the doctor gently. "I'm not your father." Dr. Epstein had been probing with his mind. Searching for the psychic wound that only his senses could perceive. It had been hidden until Ranma mentioned his father. Dr.Epstein delicately began to unravel the emotional and psychic knot he found.  
  
Ranma began to yowl as if in pain. "No daddy no." Ranma's voice was suddenly that of a small child. "No daddy, they'll hurt me." He screamed. "No daddy please. No. No. No!" On the last 'no' Ranma's voice again took on a cat-like quality. Ranma yowled. He buried his face between his hands.  
  
Akane and Ukyo threw their arms around Ranma. "It's okay, Ranma." Soothed Akane. "No one is going to hurt you." She and Ukyo continued to stroke Ranma. "See there are no cats here. No pit."  
  
"Pworrmisse." Mewed Ranma.  
  
"We promise Ranma." Said Akane. "Ukyo and I will protect you."  
  
"They'll have to go through me and Akane first." Declared Ukyo. 'I'm going to make a panda skin rug.' Ukyo thought angrily to herself. Unaware that there were two other people in the room with exactly the same thought.  
  
'I can't believe Genma.' Fumed Nodoka to herself. Her hands clenched in her lap. 'My fault.' She thought in shame. 'Robert was right. I don't deserve to be called his mother.' Nodoka felt the soothing touch of Dr. Epstein's mind. "We'll talk later." She heard him whisper. Nodoka nodded.  
  
Akane continued to calm Ranma. She looked over at Ukyo. The anger she saw on Ukyo's face matched her own.  
  
Dr. Epstein reached out to calm everyone, not just Ranma. "Ranma?" He said. "Look at me."  
  
Ranma took his hands away from his face.  
  
"Ranma, I want you to start counting backwards from ten." Said the doctor. "Do you understand?"  
  
Ranma nodded. There was an unhappy look on his cat-like face. "Nnnnummmmberrrs. Mwranmmma nnnnott goood withhhhh nnnummmmberrrsss."  
  
Akane and Ukyo looked at each other and, despite their recent anger, smiled in amusement.  
  
"Try Ranma." Said the doctor. He reached out with his mind.  
  
Ranma nodded his head. "Tttennnn. Nnnninnne. Eeeeightttt." Ranma began to shake his head. His posture started to change and become more upright. "Sssevvvveennnn. Sssixxx." Ranma placed his feet back down on the floor. "Fffivvvee. Ffourr. Tthreee. Two. One." Ranma shook his head. "Whoa. I'm me again."  
  
"Ranma." Said Akane. "That was amazing. You were talking in your cat form."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of fuzzy, but I remember." He smiled. "Hey that's pretty good. I never remembered anything before."  
  
Dr. Epstein sighed tiredly. "You did very well today, Ranma." He said. "It's going to take some work, but it looks like you will get some control over the Nekoken."  
  
Ranma purred loudly. Everyone in the room stared at Ranma in shock.  
  
"R-ranma?" Stammered Nodoka.  
  
Ranma looked around in confusion. "What?" He said.  
  
"You were purring!" Chorused Akane and Ukyo.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Ranma in confusion.  
  
The doctor sighed again. "A lot of work."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened?" Asked Nodoka after all the teenagers had left. "Why did Ranma start to purr?"  
  
Dr. Epstein scratched his beard. "I'm not really sure." He said. "I guess it has to do with the curse."  
  
Nodoka looked at the doctor in confusion. "What does the curse have to do with the Nekoken?" She asked.  
  
"It believe he is integrating the cat personality into his own in the same way he integrated the female personality he created to go along with his female body." The doctor snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if he soon becomes able to call on his cat personality at will." Dr. Epstein suddenly looked thoughtful. "I guess eventually his personality will be a combination of male, female and cat."  
  
He looked at Nodoka with a sad smile. "During my early sessions with Ranma I realized he was suffering from a type of multiple personality disorder." The doctor grimaced. "I really hate that description." He said. "It's not really accurate." He leaned forward and clasped his hands. "Regardless of our personal feelings, Ranma did, still does, love Genma." He sighed. "His speech was full of 'Pop says' statements."  
  
Nodoka looked down, not wanting to meet the doctors eyes.  
  
"Unfortunately, many of the lessons Genma taught him were causing him pain." Continued the doctor. He reached out with his mind to soothe Nodoka. "Especially his lessons about men and women." He looked at Nodoka. "Men are strong and women are weak and men don't show their emotions, seemed to be the primary lessons. And here is Ranma, turning into a girl." Dr. Epstein sighed. "He transferred all his emotions to his female form."  
  
"He was a very sensitive child." Nodoka said quietly. Nodoka looked up. "So Ranma would only allow himself to feel things when he was female?"  
  
"Not exactly." Replied the doctor. "He still felt but only allowed himself the EXPRESS the feelings while in his girl form." He sighed again. "If Ranma had never been cursed I expect he would have turned into the arrogant, macho jerk Akane always accused him of being."  
  
Nodoka smiled slightly. Then her face fell. "Oh dear." She said. "Are you saying that if Ranma hadn't been cursed he and Akane?" Her voice trailed off.  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "He probably would have eventually chosen either Xian Pu or Ukyo." He said. "Most likely it would have been Ukyo." Dr. Epstein shook his head. "Anyway, because Ranma had a curse he had a place to put all the things he couldn't deal with; emotions and sex."  
  
Nodoka started in surprise. "Sex?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "Part of how he was raised." He said. "Sex, like emotions, was something Ranma had difficulty dealing with. " Dr. Epstein smiled. "He learned how to transfer his emotions and parts of his personality into his female form. And now, how to integrate them back together." He said. "Have you ever watched Ranma walk?"  
  
"Robert?"  
  
"I have." Said the doctor. "When I first met him his gait whether male or female was decidedly masculine." He shrugged. "As his therapy progressed, Ranma started to exhibit a decided difference in gaits depending on whether he was male or female. But now." The doctor trailed off.  
  
"Now?" Prompted Nodoka.  
  
"Now." Replied the doctor. "His gait is again becoming the same whether he is male or female."  
  
"You're going to tell me he is walking in a slightly feminine manner." Responded Nodoka. The doctor nodded. Nodoka shrugged. "What does that have to do with his purring?"  
  
"The point is, Ranma's persona is still fluid." Said the doctor. "Once Ranma became aware of his cat personality I believe he subconsciously started to integrate it into his still developing male/female persona." Dr. Epstein grinned. "I suspect Ranma is going to start acting a bit more feline in the future."  
  
"Robert!" Scolded Nodoka. "You sound like you're looking forward to it."  
  
Dr. Epstein laughed. "That's because I am, my dear." He said. "Ranma is the most fascinating person I have ever met. He routinely handles problems that would destroy any other person on the planet."  
  
Nodoka's smiled. There was more than a hint of pride in that smile. "True." She said quietly. Her smile vanished. "No thanks to me." She said quietly.  
  
Dr. Epstein shook his head. "Can you talk about it?" He asked. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean I was purring?" Demanded Ranma.  
  
"Honest Ran-chan." Said Ukyo. "You were." She struggled awkwardly down the street. Her swollen abdomen had affected her balance. And she was tired. "Can we sit down for a minute?"  
  
Akane and Ranma looked at each other.  
  
"Aw geez Uk-chan. I'm sorry." Said Ranma contritely. "Here I am complaining about nuthin." He looked around. "Hey there's a ice cream parlor."  
  
Ukyo laughed. "Figures." She said. "But I wouldn't mind a little bit of ice cream myself."  
  
Soon the threesome found themselves in a booth. Ranma went up the counter to order for everyone. He returned a few minutes later. Placed everyone's orders down and sat.  
  
"Anyway Ranchan." Said Ukyo picking up the earlier thread. "You really were purring."  
  
"It's true Ranma." Said Akane. "Right after you came out of the Nekoken"  
  
"Oh great, now I'm turning into a cat." Said Ranma.  
  
Akane snapped her head toward Ranma. "Say that again Ranma." Demanded Akane.  
  
"I said 'Oh great now I'm turning into a cat.'" He shrugged. "So?"  
  
"Say 'Cat', Ranma." Said Akane.  
  
"Cat." Said Ranma. Akane and Ukyo looked at Ranma in shock. "Ranma." Said Akane. "You didn't stutter."  
  
"Hey I didn't did I?" Said Ranma in glee. He purred. He stopped purring. He looked wide-eyed at Akane and Ukyo. "I just purred didn't I?"  
  
Akane and Ukyo nodded.  
  
"Oh boy." Said Ranma in resignation.  
  
End Cat Scratch Fever  
  
Authors Notes: ::sigh:: I'm done. After nearly three years, I'm done. Unbelievable.  
  
Just so you all know. I really don't know if I'll start another arc or not. I do have some ideas bubbling around in my head. We'll see.  
  
There are so many people to thank for their assistance, support and, sometimes, scathing criticism. If your name is not mentioned below, don't take it personally okay?  
  
Wharpt: Thanks for every review and IM's. You let me bounce ideas off of you and I am grateful.  
  
Arthur Hansen: My first pre-reader. My gratitude to your support to a fledgling Fanfiction writer.  
  
SterlingAG: My favorite pre-reader. Axe Brian.  
  
TaxZombie: Your frequent and extensive reviews and support were something I looked forward to.  
  
May: You reviews were wonderful! I'd count the number of exclamation marks to determine how well I was doing!  
  
Japanese Goth: I updated as fast as I could. LOL.  
  
Joe Fenton: See I didn't need to use pictures.  
  
BlueNemeth/Trufla: Phillip those long, long emails of yours were appreciated. I'm going to miss your chapter analysis.  
  
BlazeStryker: Nahhh, that's how I wanted you to feel.  
  
Ryoshu: I hope everything works out for you.  
  
Booker23de: I'm holding you to your promise of an e-book.  
  
WeepingWillow: Are you sure you're not May?  
  
BloodreaverAlpha: You wrote one of the best reviews ever. I keep reading it and laughing.  
  
Silver: Glad you liked the line. Feel free to use it.  
  
Vixen: A vixen is a female fox, no wonder people think you're a girl. Thanks for all the reviews, MAN.  
  
AllisterH: Even though I think you're a bit thin skinned. I really did enjoy debating some of the issues with you.  
  
Dogbertcarrol: Damn man...what was that 35 reviews?  
  
D.E.S, C.Y. Akuma-sama ,libhranan, mithrandiryod, Kolock, Kura-kun. Kinai, bobert, slain666, and everyone else I may not have mentioned. Thank you all. 


	74. Book 6 Chapter 1

Back to the Couch  
  
What has gone before. Read Couch Trips for the full story. This story takes place approximately two years after the end of Book 5. Yeah, yeah. I know I said I was finished but the bug bit me again. I hope you like this one.  
  
As usual the characters, except for those I created, belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Family Life'  
  
Two attractive young women were jogging down the streets of a residential part of the Nerima prefecture of Tokyo. As they jogged they each pushed in front of them a baby stroller. These were the type of strollers that were designed for jogging. And as they jogged they passed many of their neighbors. For the most part the people they passed waved or smiled. There were a few that had frowns of disapproval but not many and any disparaging comments often brought a quick defense.  
  
"Honestly, have they no shame?" Muttered one matron.  
  
"Oh hush, Noriko." Replied her companion. "They're not hurting anyone."  
  
"It's indecent." Responded Noriko in scornful tones. "That's what it is."  
  
"It's nothing of the sort." Responded her companion tartly. "It was a matter of love and honor." She said. "And I for one am happy to see the old traditions being properly maintained." The woman turned her head to follow the retreating joggers. A look almost of pity came to her face. "And they've earned it." She said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean, Yuchiko?" Asked Noriko. She was relatively new to Nerima and was still learning about her neighbors. But she had heard about those two women and their 'husband'.  
  
Yuchiko opened her purse and pulled out a worn paperback. "Here read this." She said. "It will explain everything." She handed Noriko the paperback.  
  
Noriko glanced at the cover curiously and her mouth opened in surprise. There was a picture of three people on the cover. A tall young man with a pigtail was flanked by two attractive women. Noriko looked toward the direction of the two jogging women. The other two people on the cover were the two young women who had passed! "What is this?" Asked Noriko.  
  
"It's their story, Noriko." Yuchiko said in sad tones. "If even half of what it says is true." Yuchiko sighed. "Just read it first." She said.  
  
Noriko looked at the paperback dubiously. "I'll read it." She said. "But I doubt I'll change my opinion."  
  
"That's what I said." Murmured Yuchiko.  
  
"Where home." Caroled Akane as she and Ukyo entered the Tendo home. Akane walked in carrying both Hayaima and Akama. Ukyo walked closely next to her making silly faces at the two infants. The two babies gurgled happily. Hayaima at nearly two years of age was a healthy toddler and extremely active. He would have been a handful for less athletic parents but to the Saotome family Hayaima was just fine. Akama, named after both his parents, was good natured and at nearly a year old large for his age. Both children had inherited Ranma's curse.  
  
Akane had lost all of the weight she had gained while she had been pregnant with Akama and was now even leaner than before. At nearly twenty she exuded a sense of raw, barely controlled, power. Her hair was shorter too, almost masculine in nature. Everything about her screamed out, if not femininity then femaleness. She didn't walk so much as she strode when she moved.  
  
Ukyo too had changed in the intervening two years. Her figure had rounded and she seemed softer. But only in comparison to Akane. There was a power to her, different than Akane's but no less dangerous. Where Akane was raw power, Ukyo had the studied gait of a weapons user. If Akane strode, Ukyo glided. Fire and Ice.  
  
Ranma stood at the doorway to the main room watching quietly. There was a soft smile on his face. After two years Ranma had begun to fill out even further as constant training had added even more muscle to his already powerful frame. His familiar pigtail now reached nearly to the small of his back. Ranma purred contentedly. The noise loud in the morning quiet.  
  
"Oh there you are, Ran-chan." Called Ukyo.  
  
"How was your run?" Asked Ranma. He seemed to almost float over to Akane and Ukyo. A second later his two children were cradled in his arms.  
  
"Great." Replied Akane. "I'm hungry. What's to eat?"  
  
Ukyo chuckled. "You sound more like Ranma everyday." She said. "You know that hon?"  
  
"Stretch first." Said Ranma. "Then you can eat."  
  
"Meanie." Said Akane. She and Ukyo hurried toward the dojo to stretch.  
  
Ranma laughed at their retreating backs. The his smile faded. 'Whatever is bothering Ukyo, I hope Akane can get her to talk.' He thought.  
  
Ranma walked into the kitchen carrying his two sons. Ranma placed Hayaima in a child seat next to the table while he continued to hold Akama. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a formula bottle for Akama and placed it in a pot on the stove to warm. He also opened a couple jars of baby food for Hayaima. Soon Ranma was happily feeding his children. Ranma had been surprised at how much enjoyment he received just taking care of Hayaima and Akama and took every opportunity he could to feed and care for them. Not that Akane or Ukyo weren't the same but for Ranma there was something else. Dr. Ono still hadn't determined if pregnancy would lock the curse and Ranma was afraid to take the chance. He sighed regretfully. 'There must be a way.' He thought. Ranma shook the thought out of his head and returned to the task at hand.  
  
Ranma got the children fed. He'd cooked while Akane and Ukyo were out jogging and there were trays set out. Ranma had already eaten anticipating feeding the babies. In a display of casual dexterity, Ranma had Akama cradled in his arms and giving the baby a bottle while simultaneously feeding Hayaima. 'Anything Goes baby feeding.' Ranma thought happily to himself. Ranma's purring, something that had become more and more common, got louder as he lost himself in the feeling. 'Life is good.' Ranma looked in the direction of the dojo. His purring dropped slightly. 'Mostly.' He looked toward the direction of the dojo. 'Talk to us, Ukyo.' He thought.  
  
Soun and Genma staggered into the main room and sat down at the table. Genma held his head in his hands.  
  
"There's a couple of aspirin on your trays." Ranma said without looking away from the children. Ranma's purring dropped even more and his body unconsciously seemed to curl protectively around his children.  
  
"Thank you son." Said Soun in heartfelt tones. Genma just grunted in pain. The two older men lifted the covers off their plates. Genma grabbed the aspirin on his plate and swallowed them dry, then hungrily dug into his breakfast. Soun grabbed the newspaper and immediately lost himself in the events of the world.  
  
Genma looked over at his son. Ranma was totally engrossed in feeding the children. 'Ungrateful brat.' Thought Genma glumly. The familiar phrase rang empty even in his own head. 'He could at least let me hold them." Genma looked longingly at his grandsons. Except for Soun, Genma was isolated from the extended Saotome-Tendo clan. What hurt the most was his inability to even touch his grandchildren. He was forbidden that by Ranma. Genma knew he couldn't continue to live like a ghost in his own home. He knew what he had to do. 'But can I?' He thought glumly.  
  
A few minutes later Nabiki, walked into the main room.. "Good morning." Said Nabiki. The doorbell rang and Nabiki hurried to answer it. She came back a few seconds later followed by a tired looking but smiling Muu Tse."Is it okay if Muu Tse joins us for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure." Said Ranma. "You'll have to get it yourself Muu Tse." He indicated the children with his chin. "I'm kinda busy right now."  
  
"No problem." Said Muu Tse. "I work in a restaurant, remember?" He got up and walked into the kitchen. "Kinda of early for Muu Tse to be here." Commented Ranma. "If it was any earlier, you'd think he spent the night."  
  
Nabiki hid a blush behind a bowl of rice. "Yeah, well you know how it is."  
  
Soun looked at the wall clock. "Don't you have class today?" He asked Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Nope." She said. "Spring break." She stretched hugely. "And I plan on enjoying every minute of it."  
  
A few minutes later Muu Tse returned from the kitchen with his own breakfast, sat down next to Nabiki and began to eat.  
  
Ranma couldn't help but notice how close together the two of them sat. 'If I didn't know better I'd think Muu Tse stayed the night.' He thought. 'Come to think of if, I don't know better.' He looked at Nabiki and Muu Tse more closely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane and Ukyo went through their stretching routine. At the moment Akane was helping Ukyo by helping her lift her leg up as high as possible. In Ukyo's case her foot was now somewhere in the vicinity of her ear. "You're too tense." Observed Akane. She stepped away from Ukyo and sat on the floor. Akane patted the floor next to her. "Sit."  
  
Ukyo sat down next to Akane. Akane moved so she was behind Ukyo and started massaging her shoulders. After three years together Akane knew exactly how and where to massage and Ukyo soon felt her body begin to relax. "Ready to talk now?" Asked Akane a few minutes later.  
  
"I-I don't know what you mean." Stammered Ukyo.  
  
"Tell that to someone who doesn't know you." Replied Akane. "Now talk."  
  
"You know me too well." Replied Ukyo quietly. "It's nothing really."  
  
"Ukyo. You've been moping for days." Akane said. "If it was nothing you'd talk about it."  
  
Ukyo sighed. "I got a letter from my father."  
  
"Took him long enough." Said Akane. "How'd he take it?"  
  
"Dad is." Ukyo hesitated. "Disappointed." Ukyo played with the hem of her sweatshirt. "He wants me and Hayaima to come home." She said quietly. "To stay."  
  
"Oh like Ranma or I would go along with that." Snorted Akane. She looked at Ukyo closely. "You're thinking about it." She accused. "After everything we've been through? Ukyo how could you?" Akane's eyes shone as tears threatened.  
  
"You'd have a normal life with Ranma." Countered Ukyo. "You wouldn't have to share him anymore."  
  
"Do you hear me asking for a normal life?" Retorted Akane heatedly. "And in case you haven't noticed it, I'm not the only one doing the sharing."  
  
Despite herself, Ukyo smiled wryly. "Yeah, I noticed." Ukyo sighed. "Sorry Akane."  
  
Akane shook her finger at Ukyo. "This is exactly the kind of thing Doctor Epstein said we are supposed to talk about."  
  
Ukyo looked down. "I know. I know." She said. "But when I got that letter from my father." Ukyo's hands curled into fists. She jammed them into her lap.  
  
"You decided to get all noble again, right?" Akane sighed. "We love you Uk- chan." She said. "We can't make you stay, but we're not going to let you go without a fight." Akane put her hands on Ukyo's shoulders and leaned closer. "Do you WANT to leave?"  
  
Ukyo shook her head without looking up. "No." She whispered. "But wouldn't it be better if I did?"  
  
"Better for who?" Asked Akane softly. "Tell me Ukyo. Would it be better for Hayaima?"  
  
"That's not fair Akane." Ukyo said in pained tones. Even if she did leave she knew Ranma wouldn't give up Hayaima. Not easily anyway. And even if she took Hayaima with her there was no way Ranma would relinquish any involvement in Hayaima's upbringing. No it wouldn't be better for Hayaima. Or for her.  
  
"It wasn't intended to be." Replied Akane evenly. "Should I continue?"  
  
"You made your point, Akane." Ukyo said in resignation. She sighed. "Anyone tell you you're stubborn?"  
  
"Oh one or two." Akane said airily. "Now about your father."  
  
"I-I think I should go visit him." She said. "He should at least meet his grandchild."  
  
"I think that's a good idea, Ukyo." Agreed Akane. "We'll both go with you." She said decisively. "I think he should meet both his grandchildren." Akane smiled. "If MY father can accept Hayaima as his grandchild,, then YOUR father should be able to do the same with Akama."  
  
Ukyo smiled back. "I think so too." She said.  
  
"Feeling better?" Asked Akane.  
  
"A little." Admitted Ukyo. Ukyo smiled shyly. "Have I told you 'I love you' lately?"  
  
Akane smiled back. "All the time, Ukyo, all the time." She stood up. Akane offered her hand to Ukyo. When Ukyo took the hand Akane pulled her to her feet. "Now let's see about breakfast." She said. "I'm starving."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The telephone rang. "I'll get it." Said Genma. He got up and walked over to the kitchen extension. "Saotome-Tendo residence." He said into the phone. "Oh hello Nodoka." A few seconds later Genma's face turned totally white and he dropped the receiver. It clattered loudly on the floor.  
  
Akane strode into the kitchen. She looked around and saw a stunned Genma standing stock still and the telephone receiver on the floor. She walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She said. "Oh hello Mother." Akane listened for a second. Suddenly she began to giggle. "Mother!" Said Akane in faintly scandalized tones. "At your age!" She listened some more. "Oh we'll be over all right." She said. "Mommy." Akane hung up the phone.  
  
Still giggling Akane walked back into the main room. Ranma was still feeding the children and Ukyo was leisurely enjoying her breakfast. Ranma looked up. "What's so funny?" He said.  
  
Akane's face broke into a wide grin. "I think it's contagious." Said Akane impishly.  
  
"What is sugar?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
"Pregnancy." Replied Akane. "Seems Kasumi and Akari are not the only ones."  
  
"It better not be." Interjected Nabiki nervously. 'Not right now.' She thought. 'I'm not even sure I want children.' She looked at Muu Tse. 'Okay, maybe one.'  
  
"Huh?" Said Ranma intelligently.  
  
Akane looked over at Ranma. "Congratulations." She said. "Big Brother."  
  
Ranma's faced showed his confusion. "Big Brother?" He asked.  
  
Akane nodded as Ukyo and Nabiki began to laugh. "You're kidding." Snickered Ukyo. Akane shook her head. Ukyo's laughter got even louder. She wiped her eyes. She looked over at the still confused looking Ranma. Suddenly understanding crossed Ranma's face.  
  
"Ewww." He moaned. "That would mean that they're, you know." Ranma turned green.  
  
"Oh grow up Ranma." Scolded Akane. "I think it's sweet."  
  
"I'll kill him!" Roared Genma breaking out of his shocked trance. "I'll kill both of them." He growled. "How can she do this to me?" He quieted when Ukyo hit him over the head with her battle spatula. "Ow!"  
  
"What do you mean 'to you'?" Snorted Ukyo. "You're divorced. Remember?" Ukyo placed her hands on her hips. "You have no say in what Mother does." She said. Ukyo turned to Ranma. "Oh close your mouth Ran-chan."  
  
Ranma closed his mouth with an audible click. He sighed. "Sorry." He muttered. "It's just." Ranma sighed again. "I'm overreacting again right?"  
  
"You're getting better sugar." Said Ukyo. She turned and glared at Genma. "Not like some people."  
  
Ranma smiled to himself. 'She's feeling better.' He thought. He looked over to Akane. Ranma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Later." Mouthed Akane.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	75. Book 6 Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
'Visitors from home'  
  
Mid morning was a quiet time in the Nekohanten. Xian Pu was sitting at a table idly reading a magazine. Ryu had left for the day. He was in the Tokyo Police Academy and wouldn't be home until much later. As for Muu Tse, he hadn't come home last night. Xian Pu smirked. 'Another hot date with the Ice Queen.' She thought.  
  
Ryu's decision to join the Tokyo Police force came as much of a surprise to Ryu as it did Xian Pu. Ryu was a month short of graduating and he had been assigned unsurprisingly to the Nerima precinct.  
  
The intervening two years had changed Xian Pu as well as time did to all the denizens of Nerima. In Xian Pu's case the changes were less obvious. She still retained her spiky hairdo and, when she was not working, her normal dress was the same jeans and leather jacket combo she now favored. Right now she was dressed in the usual tunic and pants favored by the chefs of Japan. Her changes were more internal. There was a calmness to her that had been missing before.  
  
Part of the reason was that she and Ryu were now officially engaged. When she had told Ranma, he had immediately repeated his offer to adopt Ryu into the Saotome clan. Ryu wasn't really pleased with the idea at first. Then he realized Nodoka would be his 'Mom' and finally agreed. The formal adoption ceremony would occur on the same day as the wedding. In the meantime, both Xian Pu and Ryu had already been added to the ranks of the Saotome clan.  
  
'Saotome clan very powerful.' She thought in pride. 'Have strong allies too.' Xian Pu paused at the thought. 'Is true.' She realized. 'Even an army of ninja can't stop the Nerima Wrecking Crew.' Not for the first time did Xian Pu let her mind drift back to that night two years ago. 'Aiyahh.' She thought. 'That great battle.'  
  
The bell over the door to the Nekohanten rang. Xian Pu looked up. "Sit anywhere free." She called. "I bring menu." Xian Pu got up and, grabbing a couple menus, walked over. Sitting at a corner table were two young women. Xian Pu frowned. They looked familiar. "Ling Ling!" She cried. "Lung Lung!"  
  
"Hello Honored Elder." Said Ling Ling and Lung Lung in unison. They stood and bowed.  
  
Xian Pu dropped the menus. "Ho-honored Elder?" She stammered.  
  
Ling Ling nodded. She opened the pack that was sitting on the table and handed a rolled up piece of parchment to Xian Pu. With slightly shaking hands she slowly unrolled the parchment. It was covered in Kho Lon's familiar precise writing.  
  
'My dear Xian Pu.' She read and it seemed she could hear Kho Lon's raspy voice. 'I can't tell you how pleased I was when the mind magician wrote to inform me of your upcoming marriage. It was not exactly what I had in mind, but it will do. The council of Elders has agreed to lift your sentence of banishment.'  
  
Xian Pu looked up. "I can go home." She whispered. Xian Pu continued to read. 'I know that you are anxious to return home, and we are looking forward to meeting your future husband. The council requests that you extend an invitation to Ranma and his family as well. If he has any concerns about coming here, please assure him that he will have free passage. The council has declared the female Ranma an honorary Amazon warrior and along with the entire Saotome Clan members of the Joketsuzoku.' Xian Pu started to grimace. 'Oh oh.' She thought 'I wonder if they realize.' Xian Pu shook her head and continued to read. 'The council has also decided that there is great benefit to your association with Ranma and living in Japan. While we cannot command you, we do request you consider permanently residing in Japan.' Xian Pu's mouth dropped open. 'We also request that you accept responsibility for Ling Ling and Lung Lung who wish to relocate to Japan.' Xian Pu's mouth dropped open further.  
  
The word 'responsibility' to an Amazon held a whole range of meaning. In essence these women would be declaring personal fealty to Xian Pu. It also made sure that Xian Pu would remain in Japan. Xian Pu continued to read. 'Please convey to Ranma exactly what this means.' Xian Pu put down the parchment. 'Damn that old ghoul.' She thought. "Ling Ling. Lung Lung." Said Xian Pu.  
  
"Yes Honored Elder?" The two young women chorused. They snapped to attention.  
  
"Put your gear in the back room." She said. "The same place you stayed the last time."  
  
The two young women nodded. Before they could act, the bell over the door to the Nekohanten rang again. Lung Lung got up to see who was there.  
  
Kodachi Kuno walked into the Nekohanten and, not noticing Xian Pu and the two other Amazons sitting at the corner table, made a beeline toward the back of the restaurant. "Hey Xian." She called as she approached. "You back there?" Kodachi sensed someone behind her and spun around.  
  
"Who you?" Demanded Lung Lung. She took a ready stance in front of Kodachi. 'She look familiar.' She thought.  
  
Kodachi raised one impeccably shaped eyebrow. "I think the better question should be; who are you?" She replied. She took in the dress and features of the woman confronting her. 'Amazon and she looks familiar' She thought. "Where's Xian Pu?" She snarled. "If you've hurt her, you'll have to answer to me." Kodachi pulled out her ribbon and began to twirl it ominously.  
  
"I'm okay Dachi." Said Xian Pu hurriedly stepping between the two women. "Lung Lung stand away, she friend."  
  
"She Amazon?" Asked Lung Lung. She didn't change her stance. 'She think she scare me with stupid ribbon?' She thought. 'No matter.'  
  
"Well, no." Admitted Xian Pu slowly.  
  
"Then she outsider." Responded Lung Lung triumphantly. "She no belong here."  
  
Xian Pu sighed. "Dachi, do me a favor?" Said Xian Pu. "Try not to hurt her too much."  
  
Kodachi smiled. "Of course Xian."  
  
Lung Lung's face purpled in fury. "You think weak Japan woman be able to beat Amazon warrior?" She screamed.  
  
Xian Pu shook her head sadly. "I think Dachi can kick your butt back to village if she want to." Said Xian Pu. "She's been trained by Ranma." Xian Pu paused. "And me."  
  
Lung Lung's mouth dropped open in shock. "You teach outsider Amazon secrets?" She choked.  
  
Xian Pu shrugged. "It fair trade." She said. "Kodachi teach me how she fight." Xian Pu smiled thinly. "She may not be Amazon but she my friend." She said. "And she too too good fighter." Xian Pu shrugged again. "You no fight Dachi. You no get hurt."  
  
Kodachi smiled. It was a smile that bespoke confidence. And anticipation. "Ah, I remember you now." Said Kodachi. "Didn't you learn last time?"  
  
"I was child then." Replied Lung Lung. "Not same girl."  
  
"Neither am I." Replied Kodachi confidently.  
  
Something in Kodachi's eyes made her pause and Lung Lung reluctantly eased out of her stance. "We no fight." She said to Kodachi. "For now."  
  
"That's fine." Said Kodachi evenly. "Maybe later." She turned to Xian Pu. "I take it the presence of your compatriots is a surprise."  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "They want live in Japan." She said. "With me as Elder."  
  
Kodachi's eyebrow raised. "I see." She said slowly.  
  
"You not know half of it." Replied Xian Pu irritably. "They make Ranma Amazon. Xian Pu be Saotome. Ranma clan leader." She said. "That make Ranma leader of Japanese Amazons."  
  
Kodachi paused as she wrapped her mind around that bit of information. "I see." She said again. "That does complicate matters." Kodachi put one hand on her chin as she thought. Finally she shrugged. "I gather you haven't contacted Ranma yet." Xian Pu shook her head. "Just find out." Xian Pu's face fell. "Xian Pu no think Ranma be happy."  
  
Kodachi nodded. "No doubt." She said. "Well the sooner you tell him the better."  
  
"Xian Pu know." Xian Pu said. She sighed.  
  
Kodachi looked at Xian Pu, her best friend. Having real friends still came as a surprise to Kodachi. Having a best friend, almost a sister, to Kodachi that was close to a miracle. Kodachi silently considered the situation. "Where's Muu Tse?" She asked finally.  
  
Xian Pu smiled. "Where you think?" She said. She looked up at the clock on the wall. "He be here soon." She smirked. "That if Nabiki no tire him too much."  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you." Replied Kodachi with a grin.  
  
"Xian Pu not know what you mean." She replied innocently. Her grin matched Kodachi's. "Though Xian Pu seem to remember policemans being called to Kuno house." She snickered. "What was it again? Oh yes, disturbing the peace."  
  
Kodachi narrowed her eyes. "That only happened once!" She protested.  
  
"That only because you no longer do it on roof." Returned Xian Pu.  
  
The two women glared at each other and Ling Ling and Lung Lung prepared to assist Xian Pu as soon as the fight began. They licked their lips in anticipation. Their faces fell as the two women started to giggle. "Thank you Dachi." Said Xian Pu with a gasp. "Xian Pu needed that."  
  
"My pleasure, Xian." Returned Kodachi.  
  
The doorbell over the door of the Nekohanten rang again and Muu Tse and Nabiki walked in. "Sorry I'm late." Said Muu Tse. He glanced at Nabiki. "I, um, overslept."  
  
Kodachi and Xian Pu exchanged knowing grins. Muu Tse noticed Ling Ling and Lung Lung standing behind Xian Pu. 'Oh boy.' He thought glumly. 'What are THEY doing here?' He bowed to the two Amazon women. "Good Morning Honored Warriors." He said.  
  
"It's Ling Ling and Lung Lung, isn't it?" Added Nabiki. She walked over to Xian Pu and Kodachi. "Okay, tell me now and get it over with." She said. Xian Pu told her. Nabiki shook her head.. She looked up at Ling Ling and Lung Lung. "Please tell me you have the proper visas." The two young amazon women nodded slowly. "That's good, at least." She squeezed the bridge of her nose. 'Oh boy.' She thought in annoyance. 'There goes my vacation.'  
  
"Muu Tse." Said Xian Pu. "Help Ling Ling and Lung Lung get settled and then come back here."  
  
Muu Tse kissed Nabiki on the cheek. "Be right back." He said. "'Biki.'" The last said in a whisper.  
  
The door bell over the door to the Nekohanten rang and several people started sitting at the tables. "Aiyah!" Squeaked Xian Pu. "Customers."  
  
"I'll get it Xian." Said Kodachi. "You get in the kitchen." She went over to a small table and picked up some menus and went to seat the customers. Xian Pu walked into the kitchen. Nabiki followed.  
  
"We need a long term solution." Said Nabiki. "We also need to find them jobs."  
  
"They stay here for now." Replied Xian Pu. "And they work here."  
  
"You're taking a lot on yourself." Commented Nabiki. 'Not to mention how this is going to affect Ranma.' She thought. 'Oh well, it's been boring around here lately anyway.'  
  
Kodachi walked over to the counter separating the main room from the kitchen. She placed the order on the counter and Xian Pu looked at it and started cooking. Nabiki watched as Xian Pu skillfully cooked some vegetables, added some spices, some meat that had been cooked separately, and quickly assembled the meal. Kodachi placed another order on the counter. Xian Pu picked it up and, even before the first meal was completed she started on a second. "Hand me that plate." Said Xian Pu absently. Nabiki handed her the plate. Kodachi placed another order on the counter. Xian Pu hnded the plate to Nabiki, picked up the new order and started cooking. "You mind bring that to table 1?" Said Xian Pu.  
  
"Put this on." Said Kodachi. She handed Nabiki an apron. "You'll need it." Kodachi hurried back to the dining room.  
  
"But." Protested Nabiki. She looked around, looked at the meal she held, sighed, and before Nabiki knew it she was serving meals in the Nekohanten. 'How hard can it be?' She asked herself. 'If Kodachi, of all people, can do this. So can I.'  
  
A few minutes later Muu Tse returned and started taking orders, bussing tables. More customers showed up. "Is it always this busy?" Asked an almost breathless Nabiki the next time she passed Kodachi with an order. Kodachi smiled. "Only about three times a week." She said. "The rest of the time it's worse."  
  
Muu Tse ran past carrying a large takeout order.  
  
"You're kidding me?" Said Nabiki in awe. A customer was waving so Nabiki went over. She came back a second later grabbed a teapot and returned to the table. Nabiki looked to the door of the Nekohanten. There was at least another half dozen people waiting to be seated. She looked around. All the tables were full. And had been full for the past hour. She walked over to a table. "Are you enjoying your meal?" She asked the patron. The customer, a middle aged salary man, gave Nabiki an appreciative look. "I haven't seen you here before." He said.  
  
"Well I'm just filling in today." Replied Nabiki with a smile. "About your meal?" She prompted.  
  
"Oh, it's great, as always." He replied. "I eat lunch here nearly everyday."  
  
"Really?" Said Nabiki. "Well thank you again for your patronage." Nabiki walked from table to table; filling glasses, taking away plates and asking the customers their opinions. Some time later Nabiki walked into the kitchen. "Hey Xian Pu, did you know that most of the people out there come here at least twice a week?"  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "Oh sure, Xian Pu know." She said.  
  
"And did you know that there was a line ten deep to get in here for nearly an hour?"  
  
"Xian Pu know." She said. "Xian Pu good cook." She push back a sweaty lock of hair that clung to her face. "It hard work but Xian Pu like." She filled a number of take out boxes. "Muu Tse!" She called. "Delivery."  
  
Muu Tse ran over, picked up the orders and raced out again.  
  
"Delivery business very good." Said Xian Pu a moment later. "Wish Ryu were here. He very, very good at making deliveries." She looked at Nabiki. "Why you ask questions? You want job?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Just thinking." She said. Nabiki thought quickly. 'I never realized how popular the Nekohanten was.' She thought. 'Even more popular that Uc-chans'.' Nabiki opened her purse and pulled out her calculator. She started entering numbers.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Authors Note: Wow. I can't believe the outpouring of support for the continuation of Couch Trips. Even some of my critics welcomed me back. Well, you want Couch Trips you got it. This one is going to be a little different. At least I think so.  
  
Oh guess what? My lemons are on St Fans excellent site. The Ranma ½ Lemon Stories Archive. Here is the URL : . Cool, I'm on the same site as the Nekoken is Out of the Bag and other fun stories.  
  
Oh, this Memorial Day weekend. My band Mara Reggae will be performing in San Francisco's 25th annual Carnaval. If you're in the Bay Area that Sunday. Check out the parade. The best place to view it is on 24th street between Bryant and Mission streets. The band will be playing from a truck while about 70 dancers, well, dance along the street. I'll be playing the first conga on the right. 


	76. Book 6 Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
'Making up'  
  
Ryu Kumon, correction Officer Trainee Ryu Kumon stared at the objects in front of him balefully. He picked one of the objects up; a spray of cherry blossoms. 'Ichibana.' He moaned to himself mournfully. 'I knew Captain Tanaka was a traditionalist!' He thought morosely. 'But Ichibana?' He gingerly placed the spray into a vase in a way he hoped the teacher would accept as being properly 'meaningful'. 'If the guys hear about this, I'll never hear the end of it.' He looked at the spray. It sat forlornly alone. He picked up some long fronds of grass. "It needs something." He said.  
  
Ryu decided to become a policeman, not so much for the job, but as a reason to get away from Xian Pu. Sure he loved her, but living with her twenty- four seven did have some disadvantages. 'Man, does she have a temper.' He thought. He chuckled. 'As if I'd want her to change.' He grinned to himself. 'Besides, I just love it when we 'make up'.'  
  
The other good thing about being a cop that Ryu liked, was the mobility. As part of his final training he'd been assigned to patrol duty. He had been partnered with an older patrolman. Sano Anjin was a grizzled veteran of twenty years. Ryu was glad to be partnered with him. After a couple weeks together, Ryu learned more about Nerima than he had ever wanted to know.  
  
There was one more thing about being a cop that was good. Though not for Ryu. When Ryu proceeded to defeat the departments' martial arts champion, and rather easily at that. He was of course questioned about where he had developed his skills. Ranma had landed a contract to teach Anything Goes to the Nerima police department soon after. The original contract had been for one year, but when the Nerima police department swept the annual Tokyo Police Martial Arts tournament, the contract had been immediately extended indefinitely. In fact so many members of the Tokyo Police department were taking courses in Anything Goes that Ranma had turned to Ryoga for help.  
  
Nerima was an interesting city. It probably had the lowest crime rate of any metropolitan area of its' size. It never was a hotbed of violent crime, but around three years ago, violent crime, except for some isolated schoolyard fights, Ryu shook his head, a panty thief, Ryu grinned, and several instances of some 'unexplained happenings', Ryu's grin widened, the violent crime rate plummeted. 'Now that was some interesting reading.' He thought. 'I wonder if Ranma knows how much he owes Nabiki?' He shook his head, 'Probably to the yen.' Ryu finished folding the long blades of grass.  
  
Ryu stared at the floral display in front of him. 'Not bad.'  
  
"Not bad Kumon." Said the teacher unknowingly echoing Ryu's own assessment..  
  
"Hey Teach?" Said Ryu. From anyone else it might have seemed insolent but from Ryu it sort of fit. The teacher looked questioningly at Ryu.  
  
"Xian Pu and me had a fight." He said. "Mind if I give this to her?"  
  
"Whose fault?" Asked the teacher.  
  
Ryu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Mine."  
  
The teacher looked at the display. He nodded. "Better buy her chocolates as well."  
  
Ryu grinned. "I will Teach." Ryu picked up the arrangement and wandered back to his desk. He placed the display on the desk and turned on his computer and checked his email. Nothing beyond the usual stuff. Ryu started working on a report he needed to complete for the Captain. A drunk and disorderly and for once it wasn't Genma or Soun.  
  
An IM pop-up window appeared in the corner of his computer.  
  
IceQueen1: Are you alone? Said the pop-up.  
  
Ryu shook his head. 'Modern technology.' He typed back. 'What's up Nabs?'  
  
IceQueen1: Clan business.  
  
Ryu face brightened. 'Oh?' He typed back. 'This should be good.' He thought.  
  
IceQueen1: It has to stay quiet.  
  
Ryu smirked. 'What did Genma do now?' He typed back.  
  
IceQueen1: Not Genma. Some friends of Xian Pu came to visit.  
  
Ryu frowned. 'Friends?' He typed. 'Now what?' He thought.  
  
IceQueen1: Home town.  
  
'Problem?' he typed. Ryu waited. 'Amazons. Oh boy.' He thought.  
  
IceQueen1: Wait until you get home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Genma looked right and left down the hallway. 'Good.' He thought to himself. He tiptoed quietly down the hallway until he came to a door with a wooden horse hanging on it. He carefully and quietly opened the door. Genma walked quietly into the darkened room. He crept over to the large crib and looked down. Hayaima and Akama were sleeping peacefully together in the crib. 'My grandsons' He thought. He stared down at his grandchildren for a long time. Finally he sighed and turned around and walked quietly to the door.  
  
Ranma materialized out of the shadows. "What'd we tell ya Pop?" He said quietly. There was a cat-like growling quality to Ranma's voice that made Genma shiver. 'He hates me.' Genma realized yet again. Something broke in Genma.  
  
Genma turned around and Ranma started at the look of anguish in his fathers' eyes. "I didn't touch them." Genma said nervously. "I just wanted." Genma broke off. "Please son." He said in a hoarse voice. "They're my grandchildren." Tears started to fall from Genma's eyes. "I'd never hurt them."  
  
Ranma took a deep breath. He released it slowly. "You know what ya gotta do, don't ya?" He said.  
  
Genma blanched. "Is it really necessary?" He whimpered. "Can't I just apologize to Ukyo?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "That's not enough Pop." He said. "If you're really serious, we'll meet you in the dojo in a half hour." Ranma turned and walked out of his children's room.  
  
Genma looked at his son's retreating back then walked out of the room and to his own room. He sat on his bed and thought. Finally he sighed. 'I can't go on like this.' He thought glumly. "It ends tonight." He looked at the clock on the night stand. Genma sighed again. He got up and went to his closet and changed from his ratty old Gi into a pristine white one that had been there for over two years. It had just appeared one day in his closet. No one admitted putting it there but Genma knew that he was the only one that didn't know.  
  
Genma walked from his room and into the dojo. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo sat on a raised dais that occupied a corner of the room. A large white silk cloth was on the floor in front of the dais. A cushion sat in the center of the cloth. On the cushion was a dagger. Nodoka's dagger. Soun stood behind the cloth holding Ranma's katana. Genma hesitated for a moment then bowed to Soun and knelt on the cloth and picked up the dagger. His hand shook slightly as he picked it up. He opened his gi top and placed the dagger against his belly. Genma winced at the sharpness of the blade as just the slightest pressure broke through his skin. Soun raised the katana.  
  
"Genma Saotome." Intoned Ranma. "Are you prepared?"  
  
Genma nodded. He didn't trust his voice to remain steady. He took a breath and prepared to thrust the dagger into his gut. He looked at Ukyo. The look she gave him was uncompromising. Ukyo stood. Then walked over to stand in front of Genma. She stared into Genma's eyes for a long time.  
  
"How does it feel Pops?" She said in deathly quiet tones. "Mother was willing to do this, are you?"  
  
Genma nodded. Sweat began to bead on his forehead. 'She's going to make me do it.' He thought in resignation. Genma felt his mind focus on the moment. Time seemed to stand still to Genma.  
  
"Oh put the blade down." Snapped Ukyo. "Both of you."  
  
Genma looked up at Ukyo in relief. He slowly placed the dagger back on the cushion.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were willing to go through with it." She said. "But understand me right now Pops. If I thought you were taking this lightly I would have had you slit your belly." She put her hands on her hips. "But if you EVER do anything to make me regret this decision, I will personally skin you alive. You get me?"  
  
Genma nodded. "Yes." He said. "Daughter."  
  
"And don't you forget that." Added Akane. "Ukyo is as much Ranma's wife as I am." Akane stood and walked over to Ukyo. She took her hand and the two of them left the dojo.  
  
Ranma looked at his father. "Okay Pops." He said. "Ukyo has forgiven you." His lips twisted in wry amusement. "As a reward you get to change the babies diapers." He said. "For the entire week."  
  
Genma bowed to his son. "Thank you Son." He said.  
  
Ranma bowed back then turned on his heel and left the dojo.  
  
"You okay, old friend?" Asked Soun softly.  
  
Genma nodded. He even smiled. "Better than I've felt in a long, long time." He started walking to the house. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some diapers to change." Genma picked up his pace and was soon trotting toward the house.  
  
Soun watched his friend disappear into the house. 'I'm glad that's over.' He thought. 'Welcome back to the family old friend.' Soun walked out of the dojo, the katana resting on one shoulder. He began to whistle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma walked into the bedroom he shared with Akane and Ukyo. Ukyo was sitting on her futon, Akane sitting behind her brushing Ukyo's hair. Ranma smiled as he remembered the first time he had seen this particular scene. He stepped in front of Ukyo and bowed deeply. "Thank you, my wife." He said.  
  
Ukyo bowed back. She sat back up her lips twisted into a wry smile. She held up her hand with her thumb and forefinger just slightly apart. "I was this close to making him go through with it." She said. "I know." Replied Ranma somberly. "And so does Pops."  
  
"Good." Said Akane. She sighed. "But I'm glad it didn't come to that."  
  
"Me too." Said Ukyo. "Well we should get ready to go the Mother's." She said.  
  
"In a moment, Ukyo." Said Akane. "This is as good a time as any to talk."  
  
"You mean, I'm finally going to know why Ukyo has been so moody lately?" Asked Ranma. Ukyo blushed as Akane nodded. "It's about time." He said in relief. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Ukyo got a letter from home." Said Akane.  
  
Ranma grimaced. 'A letter from her dad.' He thought. 'I bet old man Kuonji wasn't happy with our solution.' He looked at Ukyo. "You're dad doesn't approve?"  
  
Ukyo nodded slowly. "He wants me to come home."  
  
Ranma blanched. 'She was thinking about it.' He realized. "Ukyo?" He said quietly.  
  
"She actually thought we'd let her go without an argument." Akane said in irritation. "As if" She looked at Ukyo and shook her head.  
  
Ukyo chuckled ruefully. "So I noticed." She said. "Never mind. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"That's good." Said Ranma.  
  
"But we are going to visit the Kuonji anyway." Added Akane. "All of us."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea." He said. He looked at Ukyo. "Why didn't you talk to us?" He asked.  
  
Ukyo shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "I-I." Ukyo sputtered into silence.  
  
"Honestly Ukyo." Complained Akane. "Haven't the last three years taught you anything?"  
  
Ukyo bowed her head. "I'm sorry." She said. "But Daddy's letter really hurt."  
  
Akane's expression softened. She sighed. "Yeah, I can imagine." She said quietly.  
  
Ranma reached over and pulled Ukyo into his arms. He started stroking her hair. "We'll talk to him." He said soothingly. "We'll make him understand."  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Asked Ukyo. Her voice was slightly muffled by Ranma's body but both Ranma and Akane could hear the pain in the words. She pulled away from Ranma and looked him in the eye. "What then?"  
  
Ranma smiled reassuringly. "Then we try again and again until he does." He said. "Let's not worry about it until we talk to him." Ukyo smiled slightly.  
  
"Ranma's right." Added Akane.  
  
"I am?" Asked Ranma in surprise. He looked at Akane and winked.  
  
"Odder things have been known to happen." Retorted Akane.  
  
Ukyo giggled. Ranma smiled triumphantly. "That's better." He said.  
  
Akane stood up. "I'm going to call Mother and tell her we'll be late." She said.  
  
Ukyo looked up in surprise. "We don't have to leave for a half hour." She said. "We have plenty of time."  
  
Akane grinned evilly. "Nope." She said. "Because we are not leaving for at least an hour." She started walking to the door.  
  
"An hour?" Asked Ukyo in confusion. Her confusion was short lived as Ranma pulled her back into his arms and started kissing her neck. "Oh." Gasped Ukyo.  
  
Akane smiled. She opened the door and walked out. Ukyo's moans of pleasure reaching her before she had walked ten steps. She looked at her watch. 'I'll give her fifteen minutes alone with him before I come back.' She thought. Akane giggled. 'If that doesn't put a smile on her face, nothing will.' A muffled shout came from the bedroom. Akane smirked. 'Then it's my turn.'  
  
Akane walked into the kitchen just before she could pick up the phone it rang. "Hello Saotome-Tendo residence." She said. "Oh hi Nabiki." Akane listened. "Clan meeting?" She said. "What's up?" Akane listened some more. "You know Ranma doesn't like surprises." She said. "Okay, I'll tell Ranma. We were going to go over to Mothers' but I guess they can come here instead." Akane listened some more then hung up. She picked up the phone again and dialed. "Hi Mother."  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Authors Notes: You guessed it, there is a Lemon section missing. It's kind of a short piece, but as I've said before, the lemon's are designed to move the story forward and add character development. Besides, I think this one is kind of cute. Anyway ask and you will receive. Oh as for St. Fan's site...I'll send that URL as well if you want. FF.Net is not allowing me to post it.  
  
On a personal note: The economy in SF is horrible. Anybody need a QA Engineer or QA Manager? Really, if it wasn't so bad here, I wouldn't ask. Right now any part-time job will do until I find the right job. 


	77. Book 6 Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
'Obstinance'  
  
Nodoka smiled as Dr. Epstein helped her get ready to go out. She giggled to herself. 'Nodoka Epstein.' She admonished herself. 'Pregnant at your age.' Actually Nodoka and the doctor weren't married but Nodoka thought of herself as the doctors' wife. Considering the doctors' history with relationships, Nodoka felt it would be better for them not to get married. She wanted the doctor to know that she wanted to be with him instead of having to be with him. Oh she knew that the doctor would be able to tell. With his abilities he wouldn't be able to help it, but Nodoka also knew how badly the doctors' three failed marriages had hurt him. Not that Dr. Epstein didn't propose. Nodoka giggled again. 'What was it? Three times this week alone.' She looked fondly at the doctor.  
  
"You're in a good mood." Observed the doctor.  
  
Nodoka placed her palms against her belly. "You could say that." She replied with a smile. "Don't tell Ranma, but I hope it's a girl." She said. "Ranma's ability to become female made me realize how much I wanted a daughter."  
  
"I'm sure Ranma wouldn't mind having a sister." Replied the doctor. "In fact, I think he'd prefer it."  
  
"Really?" Said Nodoka. "Oh than I really hope it's a girl." She cocked her head at the doctor. "Can you tell with your gift?"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "Not right now." He replied. "It takes around four or five months before the brain develops sufficiently before there is anything remotely resembling consciousness. And consciousness 'develops'." Dr. Epstein smiled wryly. "And in the cases of Hayaima and Akama there was nothing to indicate gender until after they were born."  
  
"Robert?"  
  
Dr. Epstein sighed. "I suspected the children had inherited Ranma's condition even before they were born." He said. "Usually the brain starts displaying gender specific characteristics pretty soon after consciousness appears, but." He shrugged. "It never really developed in either one of them."  
  
"Oh dear." Responded Nodoka. "Wait, you said until after they were born."  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "Gender identity has as much to do with hormones as it does upbringing." He said. "Every time the children change sex, their hormonal balance changes, it will only accelerate as they get older. Puberty is going to be especially difficult for them." He shrugged. "I guess Hayaima and Akama will eventually be mostly male."  
  
"Mostly?" Asked Nodoka. Worry tinged her voice.  
  
Dr. Epstein chuckled lightly. "They're going to take after their father in more ways than one, Nodoka." He said. "Not to worry, my dear, they'll be fine." Dr. Epstein ran his hand through his thinning hair. 'I hope.' He thought. 'If I live long enough.' He put a smile on his face. "Now, are we about ready to go?"  
  
Nodoka smiled back. "Just about, dear heart." She replied. "Don't forget your jacket." She said. "It may be spring, but it still gets chilly at night."  
  
Dr. Epstein laughed. "Yes dear." He said. "You know the baby needs a father." He said as they walked toward the Tendo home.  
  
"The baby has a father." Replied Nodoka. She grinned to herself. 'Four times.'  
  
"You know what I mean Nodoka." Replied the doctor with some asperity. "For the official records and all that."  
  
Nodoka smiled contentedly. "Ranma will adopt the child into the Saotome clan, so there is no problem with the records."  
  
"Nodoka." Said the doctor glumly. "How long are you going to keep this charade up?"  
  
"Charade Robert?" Asked Nodoka innocently.  
  
"You're just being obstinate." Declared the doctor. "I love you. You love me. We're having a baby." He said. "We should get married."  
  
"I'll." Nodoka paused for a moment. "Consider it." She said finally.  
  
Dr. Epstein sighed in defeat. "Yes dear."  
  
Nodoka patted Dr. Epstein on the cheek. "Thank you dearest." She said. They walked along quietly for a few minutes. Then the doctor spoke.  
  
"Nodoka?" He said quietly.  
  
"Yes dearest." She replied. 'Five?'  
  
"I've never been a father before." He said quietly. "What if I'm not good at it?"  
  
Nodoka stopped in her tracks. She put her hands on her hips. "Robert Epstein!" She declared. "I can't believe it. The worlds most powerful empath. The man who rushed to save me while confined to a wheel chair. Afraid of raising a baby."  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded surprising Nodoka. "Yes, I guess I am." He said.  
  
Nodoka stared at Dr. Epstein for a long moment. "I guess that is something else to consider." She said quietly. "I think your going to be a wonderful father." She said. The two of them started walking again.  
  
"Robert?" She said a few minutes later.  
  
"Yes my dear?" He replied.  
  
"Keep asking." She said. "I may say yes."  
  
"Yes my dear." Agreed the doctor.  
  
End Chapter 4 


	78. Book 6 Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Challenges"  
  
Xian Pu and Ryu Kumon walked down the street toward the Tendo dojo. Ryu carried a basket from which a wonderful aroma wafted into the night air.  
  
"Now you be polite." Said Xian Pu to the two amazons trailing her. "You no cause trouble."  
  
"Yes, Honored Elder." Chorused Ling Ling and Lung Lung.  
  
"Saotome Amazons and be treated with respect." Added Xian Pu.  
  
"Yes, Honored Elder." Chorused the two Amazon women. Ling Ling held her hand up. "Excuse me Honored Elder, does that include Panda man?"  
  
Ryu tried to stifle a laugh at the comment. It came out anyway and he quickly converted it into a cough. "Sorry." He mumbled. Ryu glanced at Xian Pu who was doing her best to not to laugh as well.  
  
"It okay." Xian Pu said. She turned to the Amazon women. "Well maybe not Panda man." She said. "Just no hit unless Ranma say it okay."  
  
"Okay." Chirped Ling Ling. She turned to Lung Lung. "Maybe if we ask nice." She said.  
  
Lung Lung nodded. Inwardly she was still seething over having to back down earlier. 'It not over.' She thought. She cracked her knuckles. "I hope so." She said. "I need hit something." She cracked her knuckles again. 'Stupid Japan girl.' She thought.  
  
Xian Pu shook her head. "Make sure you ask first." She leaned closer to Ryu. "Xian Pu should have let them fight." She whispered to him. "There going be trouble."  
  
Ryu chuckled. "Let Nabiki set the odds first." He whispered back. "Ow." He complained as Xian Pu elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Be serious." She hissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm home." called Nabiki. She took off her coat and put on her slippers and walked into the main room of the house.  
  
"In the kitchen, Sis." She heard Akane call.  
  
Nabiki walked into the kitchen. Akane was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking a cup of tea.. "Where's Ranma and Ukyo?" Asked Nabiki. Akane looked up with a soft smile. "Ukyo needed a little extra attention." She said. "They should be done soon."  
  
Nabiki cocked her head to one side. "I see." She said. "A little unusual for you guys, isn't it?"  
  
Akane shrugged. "Ukyo got a letter from her dad." She said. "She didn't handle it too well." Akane shrugged again. "Besides we don't always have to share."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "I don't know how you do it Sis." She said. She sat down at the table. "I know I couldn't."  
  
"If you had asked me before Ranma showed up, I would have said the same." Replied Akane. "Now." Akane took a sip of her tea. "And it's only Ukyo that I would even consider it." She smiled ruefully. "If it wasn't for her, I don't think Ranma and I would have had a chance." Akane took another sip of tea. "We're both too stubborn and too proud to ever admit we're wrong about anything. Ukyo lets us know when we're being stupid." Akane put the cup down. "Love isn't always enough Sis."  
  
"I never thought I'd hear you say something like that." Replied Nabiki. "Well, as long as you're happy."  
  
Akane smiled. "Speaking of happy, where's Muu Tse?"  
  
Nabiki blushed slightly. "He's closing down the Nekohanten." She said. Nabiki looked at her watch. "Hmm, our guests should be getting here soon." Nabiki gave Akane one of her smirks. "Maybe you should hurry Ranma and Ukyo up."  
  
Akane laughed. "Nope." She replied. "I want Ukyo smiling."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ukyo was in the bath washing up. Ranma had already washed and was back in their room getting dressed. A broad grin was plastered on her face. 'Having Ranma to myself was so nice.' She thought happily. 'Maybe we should do that more often.' Ukyo rinsed the suds off her body and slipped into the furo. She only stayed long enough to get warm then she got out, wrapped a towel around her and padded back to their room.  
  
Ranma was finishing getting dressed when the door opened and Ukyo walked in. "Feeling better?" He asked with a smile.  
  
If anything the smile on Ukyo's face got larger. "Oh yeah." She said. She looked at Ranma curiously. "Who's idea was it?" Ukyo started to get dressed.  
  
"Akane's." Replied Ranma with a grin. "Who else?" He chuckled. "Though I have to admit I've thought about it a few times." He rubbed the back of his head. "Never could think of a good way to bring it up though."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Replied Ukyo. She chuckled. "I've heard about couples who bring a third person in to spice things up, but we must be the only people who think doing it was just one other person is exciting."  
  
Ranma laughed along with her. Then his face got a little more serious though still cheerful. "I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean either Akane or myself want to change the way things are."  
  
"I know sugar." Ukyo shrugged. "I guess I needed to be reminded though." She said. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime Uk-chan." Replied Ranma. "Face it. You're stuck with us." Ranma walked over to Ukyo and put his arms around her. "Now and forever. Remember?"  
  
Ukyo burrowed into Ranma's arms. "Now and forever." She whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma and Ukyo walked down the stairs hand in hand toward the main room. A buzz of conversation greeted them. Nabiki and Akane were talking to Nodoka, while a bemused looking Dr. Epstein was having his ear bent by Soun while Genma just glared at him. Ranma and Ukyo waved a greeting toward the doctor and hurried over to Nodoka.  
  
"Hi Mom." Greeted Ranma.  
  
"Hello Mother." Greeted Ukyo cheerfully and hurried over to give Nodoka a hug.  
  
Nodoka returned the hug. "Are you all right Daughter?" Asked Nodoka with some concern. "Akane told me about the letter."  
  
Ukyo smiled. "I'm fine." She said. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Nodoka frowned. "Of course I'm going to worry about it." She said impatiently. "Whatever hurts you hurts my son."  
  
"Me too." Muttered Akane.  
  
"Indeed Daughter." She said to Akane.  
  
"Thank you Mother." Said Ukyo.  
  
Nodoka snorted angrily. "If your father were here I'd give him a piece of my mind."  
  
"Well you may get your chance Mother." Interjected Akane. "We're going to go visit the Kuonji homestead and you're welcome to come along." She looked around. "Now where'd Nabiki go?" She said. "I want to know why she called a clan meeting."  
  
The door bell rang and Akane went to answer it. Akane opened the door. "Hi Xian Pu. Hi Ryu." She said. Akane noticed the two Amazon women standing behind Xian Pu and Ryu. 'Oh boy.' She thought to herself. 'Well now I know why Nabiki called the clan meeting.'  
  
"Greetings Honored Elder." Chorused Ling Ling and Lung Lung. They bowed.  
  
Akane looked at Xian Pu in shock. Xian Pu nodded. "Welcome to Amazons, Akane."  
  
"Well I guess we have a lot to talk about." Said Akane. "Come on in."  
  
Xian Pu, Ryu and the two Amazon girls walked into the house. A very confused looking Akane following behind.  
  
Ryu lifted the packages he was carrying."Xian Pu thought a nice meal would help soften the shock." He said to Akane. He walked into the main room and started opening the packages and placing the food it contained on to the table. In the meantime Xian Pu herded Ling Ling and Lung Lung over to Nodoka. "This Ranma mother." She said to the two Amazon women.  
  
Ling Ling and Lung Lung bowed deeply. "It great honor to meet Honorable Clan Mother." Said Ling Ling. Lung Lung nodded. "Great honor." She echoed. "Honored Elder Kho Lon speak highly of you."  
  
Dr. Epstein walked over. "And how is Kho Lon?"  
  
"Honored Elder Kho Lon well." Said Ling Ling. She emphasized the title. "Who you?"  
  
Xian Pu hit Ling Ling on top of her head. "Be respectful." She said. "This Mind Mage."  
  
Ling Ling paled. "Aiyah!" She exclaimed and hurriedly bowed over and over. "Forgive me Great Mage." She said. "Not know." She reached into her tunic and pulled our a scroll. "Honored Elder Kho Lon ask give this to you." Ling Ling looked around wildly before she extended the scroll with both hands. Her hands shook slightly. Before Dr. Epstein could take the scroll, Nodoka extended her hand to Ling Ling.  
  
"I will take that." She said. "I am consort to the Mind Mage."  
  
"Is true?" Asked Ling Ling. She looked at Xian Pu. Xian Pu nodded. Ling Ling gave the scroll to Nodoka. Dr. Epstein could feel the relief coming from the young Amazon woman.  
  
Dr. Epstein leaned over to Nodoka. "What's going on?" He asked in a whisper. "Why did you have them give you the scroll?"  
  
"You're a Great Mage, Robert." She whispered back. "You're too important to accept something directly from someone of their standing." She said. "Trust me on this." She smiled at Robert. "Now you just stand there and look fearsome, while I read this."  
  
Dr. Epstein chuckled. "Yes my dear." He looked at the two Amazon women and extended his senses. The two women were terrified, he realized. Of him! Dr. Epstein exerted his abilities and reduced their fears. 'Hmm. I wonder why that young woman is so angry.' He thought to himself.  
  
Nodoka quickly scanned the letter. Dr. Epstein felt a stab of sadness come from Nodoka. He looked at her curiously. "Later." She said. "When we get home."  
  
The doorbell rang again and Akane again went to answer it. This time it was Muu Tse. "Sorry I'm late." He said. "Closing the restaurant took longer than I expected." He looked around. "Where's Nabiki?"  
  
Akane smiled. "That's what I want to know." She said. "She disappeared."  
  
"I'm right here sis." Said Nabiki as she walked out of the kitchen. "I was just making a phone call." She blushed. "No one answered." She walked over to Muu Tse. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." Replied Muu Tse. "Missed you."  
  
"Missed you too." Nabiki responded. She leaned into Muu Tse who wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Akane smirked. "Why don't the two of you just get married already?" She asked. "Muu Tse practically lives here anyway." The silence that greeted her comment was deafening. "Ohhhh my." Breathed Akane. "You didn't." She grabbed Nabiki and pulled her into the kitchen. "Okay Sis. Talk."  
  
"I. We." Stammered Nabiki. "Last night." She said finally.  
  
Akane stared at Nabiki. "You're joking."  
  
Nabiki shook her head.  
  
"You're in such big trouble." Said Akane. A giggle escaped. "You know that?" She looked sternly at Nabiki. "Daddy is going to be upset. He wanted to give you a big wedding"  
  
"For heavens sake." Replied Nabiki. "Why do you think we eloped? It's just a waste of money."  
  
"Oh no you don't Sis." Responded Akane. "You're not going to deny Daddy this."  
  
The door to the kitchen opened and Nodoka and Ukyo walked in. "There you are." Said Nodoka. "The clan meeting is about to start." Nodoka took in the amused look on Akane's face and the panicked one on Nabiki's. She put her hands on her hips. "What is this all about?"  
  
"Go ahead, sis." Said Akane with a smirk. "Either you tell her or I do." She giggled. "You're right Nabiki. This is fun."  
  
"Grrr." Growled Nabiki.  
  
"Nabiki dear?" Asked Nodoka.  
  
Nabiki looked at the floor. "Muu Tse and I are married." She whispered.  
  
"What was that Nabiki dear?" Responded Nodoka. "I couldn't quite hear you." She looked sternly at Nabiki. "It sounded like you said you and Muu Tse are married." Nodoka walked over to Nabiki. "I hope that isn't what you said because if it is, I'm going to be very, very upset with you."  
  
"Start getting upset Mother." Akane said impishly.  
  
"Akane." Shouted Nabiki.  
  
Ukyo started to laugh. "Oh this is just too funny." She said. She looked at Akane. "We'd better get out of here Akane." She said. "I think Mother wants to talk to Nabs in private."  
  
"Don't you dare leave me." Said Nabiki in panic. Ukyo and Akane looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Nabiki dear." Said Nodoka severely. "I'm waiting."  
  
"It costs too much money." Complained Nabiki. "It's one thing for Daddy to throw a big wedding for Kasumi." She said. "She deserved it.".  
  
"And you don't?" Asked Nodoka. "I think your family would disagree with you there." Akane nodded in agreement. Nodoka took Nabiki's chin in one strong hand. "You are going to tell your father right now."  
  
"But."  
  
"No arguments, young lady." She said. "And then you and I will discuss a proper wedding."  
  
"But Auntie." Complained Nabiki.  
  
"I said 'No arguments.'." Said Nodoka. She released Nabiki's chin and took her hand. She turned to Akane and Ukyo. "And you two will let Nabiki do the telling."  
  
Ukyo and Akane mimed zipping their mouths shut. Nodoka left the kitchen dragging a helpless Nabiki behind her. Akane and Ukyo waited for the door to shut closed before bursting into uncontrolled laughter. "Oh kami." Gasped Akane. "I thought she was going to piss in her pants."  
  
"I know." Snickered Ukyo. She grabbed Akane's hand. "Come on, we gotta be there when she tells your dad." The two women raced out of the kitchen and to the main room.  
  
Ranma, Ryu, Muu Tse and Dr. Epstein were seated at the main table serving themselves from the food that Xian Pu had prepared. Genma and Soun were, as usual, playing Shogi. The difference was that Genma was now in panda form and there were two small children sleeping against one massive furry leg. The two young Amazon girls were sitting quietly on a couch under the watchful eye of Xian Pu.  
  
Akane and Ukyo made it into the living room just as Nodoka was dragging a reluctant Nabiki over to Ranma.  
  
"Ranma my son." Said Nodoka. "Are we ready to start the clan meeting?"  
  
"Just waiting for you guys, Mom." Said Ranma.  
  
"Well we're here now." She said. Nodoka clapped her hands sharply. "Clan meeting everyone." She looked over where Genma was watching over his grandchildren. "Genma?" She said in surprise. 'I see we have more to talk about than just Nabiki's marriage.' She thought. "Never mind." She said. "Do you need any help?" She asked.  
  
Genma held up a sign. The words 'I'm fine' and a big smiley face was drawn on it.  
  
"Okay Nabs." Said Ranma. "You called this so, take it away."  
  
"Yeah." Said Nabiki. Nodoka was staring at her with her arms crossed. Nabiki speared a glance at Muu Tse. "She knows." She mouthed at him. Muu Tse paled. Then he shrugged and smiled. He walked over to Nabiki.. "Well we couldn't keep it a secret forever." He whispered. "Might as well get it over with now." He took Nabiki's hand. "Okay?" He grimaced as Nabiki squeezed his hand hard.  
  
"No. It's not okay." She hissed back in a whisper. "I was going to tell Daddy eventually." She looked around. "But not in front of a crowd." She moaned. "Auntie is really mad that we eloped."  
  
"Ah." Said Muu Tse in the same tone. "Told you."  
  
"What's going on?" Ranma asked Akane. She and Ukyo had sat in their usual flanking positions on either side of Ranma. Akane on the right. Ukyo on the left.  
  
Akane grinned. "Just sit back and enjoy this Ranma." She said. "Yeah Ran-chan." Added Ukyo. "It's not every day you see Nabiki on the receiving end."  
  
Nabiki looked around and gulped. She squared her shoulders and sighed. "I WAS going to tell you in private Daddy." She said to Soun. "But some people." She shot a glare at Nodoka, Nodoko just gazed back evenly. "Okay here it is." She said. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Nabiki and I want to get married." Interrupted Muu Tse.  
  
"Muu Tse?" Squeaked Nabiki.  
  
"Spoilsport." Muttered Akane. "That's great sis." She said aloud. "About time."  
  
Nabiki and Muu Tse found themselves surrounded by Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Xian Pu and Ryu.  
  
"Xian Pu happy for Muu Tse." Said Xian Pu. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"What wonderful news." Exclaimed Nodoka. "And to such a SMART young man." She said approvingly. "Isn't it wonderful to know that young people today understand the importance of following tradition." She walked over and patted Muu Tse on the cheek. "A fine young man." She said. "You're just what Nabiki needs." She turned around. "Don't you think so, Soun?"  
  
"Oh indeed." Soun said emotionally. Though only a tear or two escaped his eyes. "You have my permission." He said proudly. "We must plan for the wedding." His eyes glittered. "It will be the biggest wedding yet."  
  
"Daddy." Whined Nabiki. She turned to Nodoka. "Please Auntie." She pleaded. "Talk to him." Nabiki hung her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
Nodoka considered the young women in front of her. "Why Nabiki, whatever are you apologizing for." She smirked. She turned to the elder Tendo. "Now Soun, I think a smaller wedding would be in order."  
  
"But Nodoka." Protested Soun. "This will be the last of my babies getting married."  
  
"I understand Soun." Replied Nodoka. "But in this case, I think a smaller, more intimate ceremony would be appropriate." She smiled at Soun. "Why don't we finish the clan meeting, then you and I can discuss wedding plans."  
  
Nabiki looked up. "Thank you Auntie." She whispered. She cleared her throat. "Okay now that that is taken care of." She said as everyone returned to their seats. "Now the real reason for the clan meeting." She indicated the two Amazon women sitting on the couch. "You've seen our two guests." She said. "They are planning on immigrating to Japan."  
  
"Tell them rest of it." Said Xian Pu impatiently. "Council of Elders had adopted Saotome clan into Joketsuzoku." She said. "Ranma is now Amazon elder." "Cool." Said Ranma. "Hey wait. I thought only women could be." Ranma trailed off. "Never mind." Ranma shrugged. "Cool." He repeated. "So what does that really mean?"  
  
"It means, Saotome, is that you now have two more mouths to help feed." Nabiki smirked. "Beyond that, depends on exactly what it means to be an Amazon."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Xian Pu?"  
  
"There many law among Joketsuzoku." Replied Xian Pu. She frowned. "There not be new Amazon village in many generation and never outside China." Xian Pu shrugged. "Xian Pu think have copy of laws at Nekohanten."  
  
"What about them?" Asked Ukyo. She indicated the two young Amazon women.  
  
"Ling Ling and Lung Lung stay at Nekohanten." Replied Xian Pu. "They can work there too." She grimaced. "It be tough but we manage."  
  
"They can work part time at Uk-chan's too." Offered Ukyo. "Konatsu and Ji could use the help a couple times a week."  
  
"Thank you Ukyo." Said Xian Pu. "But it not be necessary. Nabiki have plan."  
  
"The Nekohanten is going to expand." Said Nabiki. "Courtesy of a loan from Tendo Enterprises."  
  
Ranma scratched his head. "I don't know why you called a Clan meeting for that, Nabs." He said. "We usually leave the financial decisions to you anyway."  
  
"The reason is that Tendo Enterprises has received an offer to form a partnership." Said Nabiki. "And we do need your approval for that."  
  
"Oh?" Asked Akane. "Who made the offer?"  
  
"Before we get to that, Xian Pu has something to ask." Said Nabiki.  
  
Xian Pu stood up and bowed to Ranma. "Ranma you now leader of Japanese Amazons. It like being Saotome clan leader." Xian Pu started to twiddle her fingers. "You can adopt someone into Joketsuzoku." She looked at Ranma nervously. "It not same as being adopted in family, but it close."  
  
"Is the person who wants to go into partnership with us the same person you want adopted into the Amazons?" Asked Ukyo. "Someone we'd have reason to distrust?"  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "It Kodachi." She looked at Ranma. "Please Ranma." She begged. "Xian Pu take full responsibility." Ranma turned to Akane and Ukyo. "I got no problem with it." He said. "How 'bout you guys?"  
  
Akane shrugged. "I'm okay with it." She said. "Ukyo?"  
  
"You'll take full responsibility for her actions?" Asked Ukyo. Xian Pu nodded vigorously.  
  
"She my best friend, Ukyo." Said Xian Pu. "Like sister."  
  
'Sister?' Thought Lung Lung in disbelief. 'That over bred Japan girl?' She glared at Xian Pu.  
  
'Ah.' Thought Dr. Epstein. 'Well now I know who she's angry with.'  
  
Ukyo smiled at Xian Pu. "Did you really believe we'd say no?" She asked. "We've had more reason to distrust YOU than Kodachi." She said. "And look where we are now." Ukyo looked at Ranma. "She has my vote."  
  
"Well that settles that." Said Ranma. "Okay Xian Pu, you want Kodachi to be an Amazon, she's an Amazon."  
  
Lung Lung snorted quietly in disgust. 'Stupid Xian Pu.' She thought to herself. 'Stupid Japan girl not worthy be Joketsuzoku.' She started to get angrier and angrier.  
  
Dr. Epstein looked over at Lung Lung in concern. But did nothing.  
  
Xian Pu clapped her hands in glee. "Thank you Ranma." She said. "You not regret it."  
  
"Famous last words." Grumbled Nabiki. "Okay the next item on the agenda. Do we allow Kodachi Kuno to go into partnership with Tendo Enterprises?" She looked at the assembled group. "The proposal is to renovate and expand the Nekohanten and make it into a larger restaurant."  
  
"How big are we talking sugar?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
"About four times larger than it currently is." Replied Nabiki. "Right now the restaurant seats twenty."  
  
A low whistle came from Ukyo. "That'll make it one of the larger restaurants in Nerima." She said. "I have two main questions. One, can Nerima handle a restaurant that size and two, can Xian Pu?"  
  
Nabiki smiled. "Trust you to come up with the important questions." She said. "The answer to the first is; I believe so. I did some research and it looks good." Nabiki shrugged. "The answer to the second is no. Xian Pu will need help."  
  
"Just need assistant." Disagreed Xian Pu. "Do most cooking myself. Ling Ling, Lung Lung and Muu Tse serve customers."  
  
"You'll need more than that honey." Responded Ukyo with a shake of her head. "You're going to need at least three more people in the kitchen and four more in the dining room. Not to mention someone to wash the dishes, peel the vegetables." Ukyo broke off. "It's going to be difficult."  
  
"Are you saying we shouldn't do it?" Asked Ranma.  
  
Ukyo shook her head. "Not at all." She replied. "I think it's a good idea. It's what my family would do." She smiled. "I just want to point out that it's not just the restaurant that's going to get larger."  
  
"Why do we need such a big restaurant, Sis?" Asked Akane. "It only needs to be big enough to support two extra people."  
  
"Two reasons." Replied Nabiki. "One is pure economy of scale. It's actually cheaper to build the larger restaurant."  
  
"And the other reason?" Asked Akane.  
  
Nabiki smirked. "Come on sis." She said. "Since when do the Kuno's do anything small?"  
  
'Stupid rich bitch.' Thought Lung Lung.  
  
"It just so happens I agree with Kodachi.." Nabiki shrugged. "It's a bigger gamble but I think we can pull it off."  
  
"Mom?" Asked Ranma. "What do you think?"  
  
"Like Nabiki said." Replied Nodoka. "It's a gamble." She smiled. "But it does seem to be a satisfactory way of reconciling the Saotome and Kuno clans." She smiled at Nabiki. "Very good Nabiki dear."  
  
"And Kodachi become Amazon." Xian Pu said happily. "She be family."  
  
Dr. Epstein flinched at the sudden rush of emotion. 'Ow.' He thought. 'That did it.' He sighed.  
  
"No!" Screamed Lung Lung. "No allow stupid Japan girl be Joketsuzoku."  
  
"Lung Lung." Shouted Xian Pu angrily. "Be silent.'  
  
"Not be silent." Lung Lung replied. "It my right." She stood and stalked over to Ranma. "By Amazon law. I challenge decision."  
  
"Xian Pu?" Asked Ranma. Xian Pu hung her head. "It her right." She agreed reluctantly. "It not happen often, but if warrior disagree with decision she can challenge."  
  
"Let me guess." Said Nabiki. "She wants to fight Kodachi for the right to be an Amazon."  
  
"Stupid girl." Shouted Xian Pu. "Xian Pu already tell you Kodachi can beat you."  
  
"So you say." Lung Lung said defiantly. "Lung Lung think you just afraid stupid Japans girl get hurt." Lung Lung turned to Ranma. "Well?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "It's up to Kodachi." He said. "If she wants to fight to become an Amazon. I won't stop her." He leveled a finger at Lung Lung. "But no 'Kiss of Death.'"  
  
"Fine." Responded Lung Lung. "If Japan girl beat Lung Lung no Kiss of Death." She smiled cruelly. 'No need Kiss of Death if she already dead.' She thought to herself. She turned on her heel and stalked out of the house.  
  
"Ling Ling." Said Xian Pu. "Go follow. Make sure she go straight home."  
  
Ling Ling nodded. "Yes Honored Elder." She bowed to Ranma and hurried out.  
  
"Xian Pu so sorry." Said Xian Pu. "Afraid this happen."  
  
"They already met, huh?" Said Ranma.  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "Not get off on right foot."  
  
Ranma sighed. "Okay, nothing we can do about it." He said. He looked at Xian Pu. "Talk to Kodachi. If she agrees the challenge will be here in the dojo." He shook his head wryly. "I'm not even an Amazon for an hour and already we have problems."  
  
"Sorry Ranma." Said Xian Pu.  
  
Ranma waved off the apology. "I'm not blaming you Xian Pu." He said. "But I'm holding you responsible for Lung Lung." He said in a growling rumble. "I don't want to see Kodachi attacked before the challenge."  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "Make sure everything done properly." She said. 'Aiyah, this one promise I no think can keep. Must talk to Dachi.'  
  
Dr. Epstein shrugged. 'They seem to have everything under control.' He thought. Dr. Epstein smiled proudly. 'Good.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryu and Xian Pu walked back home. "Cheer up beautiful." Said Ryu. "Kodachi can handle Lung Lung."  
  
"Me know." Said Xian Pu. "Just worry Lung Lung try something stupid." She looked over to Ryu. "It not go like Xian Pu plan."  
  
Ryu shrugged. "When does it ever around here?" He said. He put his arms around Xian Pu's shoulders. "Tell the truth, I'd have been more worried if nothing had happened."  
  
"Why say that?" Asked Xian Pu.  
  
"Because it would have meant something worse was about to happen." He replied.  
  
Xian Pu nodded in agreement. "Too true." Her face brightened. "You right. This nothing." She smiled at Ryu. "I ever tell you, you good man?"  
  
Ryu smiled. "Not recently." He said.  
  
"You good man, Ryu Kumon." Replied Xian Pu. "Xian Pu proud you be husband."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are you going young lady?" Said Nodoka sharply. "And where is Muu Tse?"  
  
"My room." Squeaked Nabiki. "And I-I think Muu Tse left already."  
  
"You think?" Nodoka raised an eyebrow. "You mean he's not waiting somewhere to sneak into your room later?"  
  
"Why would you think that, Auntie?" Nabiki asked nervously. 'What is it about Auntie that always makes me nervous?' She thought. 'You're the Ice Queen Nabs old girl, you've bluffed the best.'  
  
Nodoka crossed her arms and drummed the fingers of one hand on her elbow. "Don't play with me Nabiki." She said shortly. "Where is Muu Tse?"  
  
Nabiki slumped. "In the dojo." She said. 'Damn.'  
  
"Good." Said Nodoka. "I want to talk to the two of you and the dojo will give us some privacy." She headed to the dojo trailed by Nabiki.  
  
Muu Tse smiled as the door to the dojo slid open. "Hey 'Biki." His face fell when he realized it was Nodoka. "Oops."  
  
Nodoka strode in followed by a resigned looking Nabiki. "I want to commend you young man." She said. "You saved your wife an untold amount of grief." She put her hands on her hips. "However, a good husband has no need to sneak into his own wife's room."  
  
"Ma'am?" Asked Muu Tse.  
  
"What's done is done, young man." Said Nodoka. "The two of you might as well be open about your relationship." She said. "But you will say nothing about already being married."  
  
"Oh like daddy is going to let Muu Tse just move in." Said Nabiki. 'Would he?' She thought. She looked over at Muu Tse. 'Isn't that why you married him Nabiki old girl?" She blushed. 'So you could wake up next to him?'  
  
"I will handle your father." Said Nodoka.  
  
"I thought you were mad at me." Said Nabiki. "Why are you helping?"  
  
Nodoka smiled. "I AM mad at you Nabiki dear." She replied. "But I see no need to punish your husband." The smile that appeared on her face made Nabiki shiver. "I'll have to decide what your punishment should be." She turned back to Muu Tse. "Now take your wife to bed, young man."  
  
Muu Tse bowed to Nodoka. "Right away." He smiled. "Auntie."  
  
Nodoka smiled and left the dojo. She walked back to the main room. Nodoka looked around.  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo were sitting on the couch watching television. Akane and Ukyo curled up against Ranma's sides their hands linked together. Nodoka smiled at the sight. Then a frown crossed her face. 'Narrow minded fool.' She sighed.  
  
She walked over to where Soun and Genma were playing Shogi. The two infants still asleep against Genma's massive furry leg."Soun." She said. "I'll be over tomorrow to discuss Nabiki's wedding."  
  
Soun smiled. "Yes. Yes." He agreed. "That would be wonderful." he looked around. "And where are the two lovebirds?"  
  
Nodoka smirked. "I left them in the dojo." She said. "Don't be surprised if there is an extra person at breakfast in the morning." Nodoka smiled.  
  
"That's fine." Soun chuckled. "At least now I wont be wakened at three in the morning any more."  
  
Nodoka turned to Genma. "I'm happy to see that you've been forgiven." She looked at Genma with grudging admiration. 'I didn't think you had it in you.' She thought.  
  
Genma held up a sign. 'Thank you Nodoka.' It said. "We'll talk in the morning." She said. "Robert." She said. "I think I'd like to go home now." Nodoka and Dr. Epstein made their goodbyes and started walking to Dr. Epstein's apartment. They walked in silence for sometime. Dr. Epstein felt the conflicting emotions coming from Nodoka but decided not to pry, he knew she'd talk when she was ready.  
  
"Kho Lon's dying Robert." Nodoka said finally.  
  
End Chapter 5 


	79. Book 6 Chapter 6

Begin Chapter 6  
  
'Sisters and Brothers'  
  
Kodachi Kuno was in her private gym going through a routine on the uneven parallel bars. She spun and leapt from bar to bar ending up with a hand stand on the top bar. Kodachi bent at the waist and started swinging around the top bar until, with a shout, she launched herself into the air. A double somersault and Kodachi landed lightly on her feet. "Ah, that felt good." Kodachi said to herself. Kodachi sighed. 'I wish Hitoshi was here.' She thought. 'Oh well, he'll be back this weekend.'  
  
Hitoshi's father was President of the Nerima City Council and an influential businessman. He and Hitoshi were attending a conference in Okinawa. Hitoshi's father had insisted he go along in order to 'meet the right people'. Kodachi thought it was to keep her and Hitoshi separated. Hitoshi's father and Kodachi's father had not gotten along. 'Another thing you have to answer for Father.' Thought Kodachi. Not that he had said anything but it seemed clear that he didn't approve and it affected her and Hitoshi's relationship. 'I really hate sneaking around to see him.' She thought moodily.  
  
Kodachi showered and changed into her pajamas and made ready for bed. She was just settling in with a book before bed when the phone rang. Kodachi sighed, put the book down and picked up the phone. "Kodachi Kuno." She said into the phone. "Hitoshi!" She shrieked happily. "I was just thinking about you." She settled back against the pillows. "I miss you too." She said. "Oh nothing really. I worked at the Nekohanten, almost got into a fight, you know the usual." She giggled. "What about you?" Kodachi smiled happily as she talked to Hitoshi.  
  
Kodachi talked to Hitoshi for over an hour before hanging up. She snuggled down into her pillow. Kodachi yawned. 'That was nice.' She thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning Xian." Called Kodachi as she entered the Nekohanten.  
  
Xian Pu hurried out of the kitchen. "Dachi!" She shouted. "Xian Pu glad you here. We must talk." Xian Pu took Kodachi's hand and led her over to a table. "Dachi." She began. "You know you Xian Pu's best friend?"  
  
Kodachi smiled and nodded. "You're my best friend too Xian." She replied.  
  
Xian Pu smiled. "Xian Pu know." She twiddled her fingers. "Dachi something you need know." She looked nervously at Kodachi. "I tell you Ranma leader of Japanese Amazons?" She said. Kodachi nodded. Xian Pu continued. "I ask Ranma to make you Amazon."  
  
"Xian?" Kodachi said in shock.  
  
"It big honor being Joketsuzoku." Xian Pu said. She smiled at Kodachi. "And it like being family."  
  
Kodachi felt tears form. "Oh Xian." Kodachi said in a choked voice. 'Family?' She thought. 'Better than family.' She thought. "Thank you."  
  
"But there complication." Said Xian Pu sadly. "Lung Lung no agree with decision. She want fight you for privilege being Amazon."  
  
"Fight?" Asked Kodachi.  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "It her right." She said. "Dachi. You no need fight." Xian Pu sighed. "I can take back request." She said reluctantly.  
  
"Where is Lung Lung?" Asked Kodachi.  
  
"Dachi?"  
  
"Where is she?" Repeated Kodachi. "I want to talk to her."  
  
"She in room." Replied Xian Pu. "I get her." Xian Pu stood and was about to go when Kodachi stopped her.  
  
"I have one question before you get her." Said Kodachi.  
  
Xian Pu looked at Kodachi curiously. "Question?" She asked.  
  
Kodachi nodded. "If I win does that mean I can call you 'Sister'?"  
  
Xian Pu smiled. "Dachi. Even if you don't win, you always be my sister."  
  
Kodachi smiled back. "That's all I wanted to know." She said. "My sister."  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "I get Lung Lung now." She said. "My sister." Xian Pu walked quickly to the back of the restaurant returning a few minutes later with Lung Lung in tow.  
  
Kodachi stared coldly at Lung Lung. "I understand you wish to fight me for the right to be an Amazon." She said. "I accept." Kodachi stood and walked over to Lung Lung. "Name the time and place."  
  
"Place already picked." Interjected Xian Pu. "It be at Tendo Dojo."  
  
"Excellent." Responded Kodachi. "And the time?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning be fine." Lung Lung said. She glared at Kodachi. "I show Xian Pu you not fit to be Amazon." And with that she turned on her heel and returned to the back of the restaurant.  
  
"If this were three years ago and that was me." Mused Kodachi. "I'd attack sometime tonight."  
  
"That what Xian Pu afraid of." Said Xian Pu. "She good warrior at heart." She looked at Kodachi in concern. "She just young."  
  
"Listen to us." Snorted Kodachi. "We sound so old." Kodachi shook her head. "Don't worry Xian." She said. "I wont hurt her."  
  
"Me know." Said Xian Pu. "But warrior honor is important."  
  
Kodachi rubbed the back of her head. "I'll do what I can." She said. The bell over the door of the Nekohanten rang and people started coming in. "I guess it's time to get to work." Kodachi said. "Now you get into the kitchen." Kodachi smiled. "Sister."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Epstein walked down the quiet corridors of Nerima Psychiatric. His cane tapped lightly on the tile floor as he made his way. He approached a door, guarded by a member of the Nerima Police department. "Good morning officer." Said the doctor genially.  
  
The guard nodded in greeting. "Doctor." He said. He held his hand out and Dr. Epstein handed the guard an identity card. Even though the officer recognized the doctor he was too professional to take anything for granted. Finally he handed the card back to the doctor.  
  
"How is he today?" Asked Dr. Epstein.  
  
"Except for an incident this morning in the rec room, he's been quiet." Replied the guard. The man chuckled. "And before you ask, his only involvement was to break up a fight between two other patients." The guard shrugged. "Technically he broke the rules, but he went to the aid of one of the orderlies that was in trouble."  
  
"Ah." Said the doctor. "I see he and I have a few things to talk about." The doctor smiled. "Well, let me in."  
  
The guard nodded and slid a card into the reader next to the door and the door unlocked with a loud click. Dr. Epstein opened the door and walked in. The room was small but not oppressively so. Large enough for a bed, a dresser and against one wall, a desk and chair. Seated at the desk was Tatewaki Kuno.  
  
"Good morning, Tatewaki." Said the doctor genially.  
  
"Good morning doctor." Replied Tatewaki. He stood and bowed. "I want to apologize for my actions this morning. I know I promised to stay out of trouble."  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "I think this is one of those times where non-action would have been worse." He said. "According to the guard, you helped someone."  
  
Tatewaki shrugged. "It was of no account." He said. "But I thank you."  
  
Dr. Epstein regarded his patient. Then without a word he knocked on the door. The door opened. "Tatewaki and I are going to take a walk." He said. "My responsibility."  
  
The guard nodded. "He's earned it." He said. "Let me call for an escort." Dr. Epstein nodded and a few minutes later the doctor and Tatewaki were strolling through the manicured gardens of the hospital. A few meters behind a burly orderly trailed watchfully.  
  
"Your progress had been excellent, Tatewaki." Said the doctor suddenly. "How would you feel about going home for a visit?"  
  
Tatewaki stopped walking and looked toward the gates of the hospital. Dr. Epstein felt the desire coming from Tatewaki like a wave. The desire was quickly followed by an equally intense feeling of self-loathing. The doctor was prepared for it and dampened it down. Not completely, but enough to allow Tatewaki to think about it rationally. Tatewaki sighed. "I would be lying if I said I would not want to escape mine imprisonment." He said. "But I doubt my dear sister would be happy to see me." He looked at the doctor. "Would it be possible to go somewhere else?"  
  
"You're going to have to face her one of these days." Said the doctor. 'So close.' He thought. 'He is so close.' He extended his capabilities. 'Just a little push.' The doctor 'pushed'.  
  
"To what end?" Asked Tatewaki. His voice suddenly filled with anguish. "Forgiveness?" He snorted in self disgust.  
  
"Don't you deserve forgiveness?" Asked the doctor.  
  
Tatewaki shook his head. "Not I." He said. "There is no forgiveness for me."  
  
"Why?" Asked the doctor. 'Say it!' The doctor thought. 'Say it!'  
  
Tatewaki was silent.  
  
"You say you don't deserve forgiveness." Said the doctor reasonably. "But you won't say why?" He said. "Why Tatewaki?"  
  
Tatewaki wrestled with himself. And the doctor could feel the self-loathing and contempt radiating off of Tatewaki like a cold miasma. "I nearly raped and murdered my own sister." He whispered. "I would have, if I were not stopped." His voice broke. "I am beyond redemption.' He choked out.  
  
"No one is beyond redemption, Tatewaki." Disagreed the doctor. "The road to redemption is just more difficult for some." The doctor exerted his gifts to ease Tatewaki's pain. 'Finally.' Thought the doctor.  
  
Tatewaki slowly straightened, "And will seeing my sister bring me redemption?" Tatewaki asked somberly.  
  
The doctor shook his head sadly. "No Tatewaki." He said. "Not redemption."  
  
"Then what?" He cried.  
  
"A chance to begin your redemption." Replied Dr. Epstein. "But I think you are correct." Said the doctor. "Seeing your sister would not be appropriate at this time."  
  
Tatewaki looked at the doctor in surprise. And relief. "Thank you doctor." He said finally.  
  
"However." Continued the doctor. "I was quite serious about allowing you off grounds." He cocked his head at Tatewaki. "Where would YOU like to go?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You went where?" Asked Nodoka in disbelief.  
  
"A Buddhist temple." Replied the doctor. He picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. "Ahhh." He sighed. "He spent the entire time talking to the head priest."  
  
Nodoka sipped her tea. "I see." She put the tea cup down. "You took an awful chance with him." She said in concern. "What if he had chosen to visit his sister?"  
  
"I thought it unlikely." Replied Dr. Epstein. He put down his cup. "He admitted it, Nodoka." He said and Nodoka could hear the excitement in his voice. "After two years he finally said it out loud." The doctor sighed. "After two years there's hope."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A shadowy figure silently leapt over the wall of the Kuno estate. The figure was dressed all in black and a black hood obscured its' features. With the grace and stealth of a cat the figure crept toward the house. With care the figure made it to a window and extracted a tool from the belt around its' waist and used it to carefully open the window. The figure quietly eased in through the now open window. The figure stood and began to look around when the lights suddenly came on.  
  
"You're late." Said Kodachi from her place where she was leaning against the door jam. Her arms crossed, She was dressed in her gymnastics leotard. The one with a black rose over one breast. "I expected you an hour ago." She strode forward. "Hello Lung Lung."  
  
The figure straightened up and angrily pushed back the hood. "How you know it me?" Demanded Lung Lung. She got into a fighting stance. "No matter." She snarled. "You I kill." She attacked. A second later she was flat on her back with the breath knocked out of her.  
  
"You know." Said Kodachi conversationally. "You remind me a bit of myself at the same age." She said.  
  
Llung Lung levered herself to her feet. "We nothing alike." She growled and attacked again. Kodachi backed up and blocked each kick and punch.  
  
"Oh I think we're very much alike." Kodachi said as she blocked a particularly vicious attack. "How do you think I knew you'd attack tonight?" Kodachi grabbed Lung Lung's foot and flipped the Amazon girl over her shoulder. Lung Lung landed heavily against a table. "Careful." Admonished Kodachi. "That table is an antique."  
  
"You make fun of me." Growled Lung Lung. She charged Kodachi. "No one make fun of Lung Lung."  
  
Kodachi sneered at Lung Lung. "Why not?" She said. "You come into my house, intending to attack me in my sleep and you expect respect?" Kodachi back handed Lung Lung sending the young Amazon reeling.. "Respect needs to be earned." She said. 'As I should well know.' She thought. Kodachi rushed Lung Lung and before the young woman could react she was struck numerous times. Lung Lung blocked and with a move born more of desperation than skill ducked under the blows and jumped between Kodachi's legs to safety.  
  
Lung Lung wiped her mouth with her hand. It came away bloody. She stared at the blood in disbelief. 'She handle me like child.' She thought in shock. She started to back away. She stopped and with a deep breath took and positioned herself to attack again. "You better than Lung Lung thought." She said defiantly. "But Lung Lung still beat you."  
  
"You're good." Said Kodachi in agreement. "But you have a long way to go." She beckoned with her hands. "Show me what you have."  
  
Lung Lung launched a complex attack of kicks and punches striking high then low then high again. 'I can't hit her.' Lung Lung thought in disbelief as Kodachi proceeded to dodge and block each blow. Then, Kodachi attacked and Lung Lung flipped and spun and tumbled across the room as she dodged the attack.  
  
Kodachi attacked by throwing miniature Indian club shaped shuriken forcing Lung Lung to back flip away to evade them. "No, No. No." Said Kodachi sharply. "Arch your back more."  
  
Kodachi attacked with a razor edged hoop that Lung Lung evaded by leaping through it. Kodachi retrieved the hoop. "That was terrible. Do it again." She commanded and again threw the hoop. Kodachi attacked and attacked. 'She playing with me.' Lung Lung realized and her spirits sank to her toes. She began to retreat rapidly. Her eyes darting around the room in desperate search for escape.  
  
Kodachi stalked after the young Amazon warrior. "I've been training with some of the best fighters in the world." Stated Kodachi. There was no arrogance in her voice. "Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Ryoga Hibiki, Muu Tse, Ryu Kumon, Konatsu Kanzen." She pulled out her ribbon and ensnared Lung Lung. "And Xian Pu." She walked over to the now helpless Amazon. "And you had the effrontery to challenge me?" Kodachi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Now what should I do with you?"  
  
Terror gripped Lung Lung. She grasped her tattered pride to her and straightened as well as the ribbon allowed. "I no afraid to die." She said defiantly. The tremor in her voice belying her words.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho." Laughed Kodachi. "I'm not going to kill you." She said. She leaned forward until their noses almost touched. She stared into Lung Lung's eyes. "I'm going to do something much, much worse." She said in a chill voice.  
  
"W-worse?" Stammered Lung Lung.  
  
"Um hmm." Said Kodachi. "I'm going to train you." Kodachi pulled on the ribbon and Lung Lung found herself freed.  
  
"Train?" Croaked Lung Lung. Her mind still reeling over how easily she had been defeated. 'By the great ancestor.' She thought in shock. 'She was testing me!'  
  
"You will report to the Tendo dojo every afternoon right after work." Declared Kodachi. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to get some sleep." She said. "I'm sure you can let yourself out." Kodachi turned on her heel and started walking away.  
  
Lung Lung gulped. "Wait." She said to Kodachi's retreating back.  
  
Kodachi turned around. "Yes?" She drawled.  
  
"Why?" Stammered Lung Lung.  
  
Kodachi smiled. "I told you." She said. "You remind me of me at the same age." Kodachi's expression turned serious. "Maybe I can prevent you from making the same mistakes I made." She turned and began to walk away again.  
  
"Yes Si Jer." Whispered Lung Lung.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo in formal kimono sat on a raised dais at the end of the dojo. On chairs to either side sat Dr. Epstein and Nodoka, Genma holding his grandchildren, Soun on one side and Muu Tse, Nabiki, Xian Pu, Ryu and Ling Ling on the other. Standing in the middle of the dojo and facing Ranma were Lung Lung and Kodachi.  
  
"Lung Lung." Said Ranma. "You challenged Xian Pu's request to have Kodachi made a member of the Japanese Joketsuzoku." He said. "Do you still wish to challenge?"  
  
"No Honored Elder." Said Lung Lung quietly. Her face was purple with bruises and she held herself gingerly. She bowed to Ranma. Hiding the flinch the pain of the motion caused. "Lung Lung apologize for trouble." She then turned and bowed deeply to Kodachi. "Please accept my humble apologies. Lung Lung speak out of turn."  
  
"Oh apology is accepted." Replied Kodachi. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you." She turned her head and winked at Xian Pu. She turned back to Lung Lung. "Do we understand each other?"  
  
"Yes Si Jer." Replied Lung Lung.  
  
Ryu turned to Xian Pu. "Si Jer?"  
  
Xian Pu smiled. "It mean 'Elder Sister'." She replied. "But it really mean 'sensei'." Xian Pu sighed happily. "Everything be okay now Ryu."  
  
Ranma looked around. "Well if there are no other objections?" Ranma smiled. "Welcome to the Japanese Joketsuzoku, Kodachi." He stood and walked down from the dais and over to Kodachi. Ranma pulled Kodachi into his arms. The hug was brief but heartfelt. He stepped back and bowed to Kodachi.  
  
Kodachi bowed and brushed away some tears from her eyes with her hand. A second later Akane repeated Ranma's gesture of a hug and a bow. Then Ukyo. In turn each member of the Japanese Joketsuzoku followed suit. Until there was only one more person.  
  
Xian Pu stood in front of Kodachi. A mere arms distance away. Xian Pu closed the distance and cupped Kodachi's face with her hands and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Still cupping Kodachi's face Xian spoke in a voice so soft that only Kodachi could hear. "Welcome. My Sister." She said. "Xian Pu never have true sister. Until now."  
  
Kodachi reached up with her hands and cupped Xian Pu's face. She kissed Xian Pu on the forehead. "I too never had a true sister before. " Kodachi leaned her forehead against Xian Pu's. "I. I." Kodachi's voice broke. Kodachi began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Xian Pu put her arms around Kodachi. "It okay." She said softly. "Sister here." Dr. Epstein gazed at Kodachi. There was a look of content and satisfaction on his face. He turned to the people remaining in the dojo and pointed toward the door. With his mind he hurried them quietly out of the dojo leaving Kodachi and Xian Pu alone. He took one more look at Xian Pu holding a crying Kodachi then followed Nodoka out the door.  
  
"She never had a real family." Nodoka said to the doctor as they walked slowly back to the house. "Did she?"  
  
Dr. Epstein remained silent. Nodoka looked over. The doctor shook his head. There were tears streaking down his face. He looked over to Nodoka and smiled. He continued to walk in silence.  
  
'He's wide open to their emotions.' She realized. "This is one time I wish I could share this with you." She said very quietly. Dr. Epstein took Nodoka's hand and a rush of emotion overwhelmed her. She turned teary eyes toward the doctor. He nodded and the two of them walked quietly into the house. 'Oh kami.' She thought in disbelief. 'I'm feeling their emotions!' Nodoka was both stunned by the revelation and overwhelmed by the emotions she was receiving from Kodachi and Xian Pu. 'It's so beautiful.' As they walked into the house the sensations faded. Nodoka was not sure if she regretted it or not but she knew she would never forget what she just experienced. Someone else's emotions!  
  
"How?" She said finally.  
  
Dr. Epstein shrugged. "Ricardo told me it was possible, but I never was able to do it before." He said. "I wasn't even sure I could do it now." He smiled. "Something else to consider Nodoka." He said. "According to Ricardo, I can only share my gift with someone whose mind will allow me all the way in without any barriers."  
  
"Robert?" Said Nodoka.  
  
"Yes, my dear?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "Thank you Nodoka."  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
Authors Note: I thought you'd like to know how Tatewaki was doing. Yeah, I know I haven't written anything about Kho Lon. That'll come. Later. Right now we have a couple side trips to make. Hope you're all having a good time with this.  
  
Sarge 


	80. Book 6 Chapter 7

Begin Chapter 7  
  
'Sharp words'  
  
"And you keep telling me we're loud." Complained a bleary eyed Akane. "Honestly, you two." She said. An equally bleary eyed Ranma and Ukyo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sorry Sis." Said Nabiki. She leaned against Muu Tse. "But you know how it is."  
  
Akane shook her head. "Yeah, I do." She said. "But we never had the neighbors complain before."  
  
"They did not." Nabiki said in annoyance. "Don't listen to them Muu Muu." She said. "They're just jealous." Muu Tse flushed slightly at Nabiki's use of his pet name. Ranma caught his eye and gave him a thumbs up. Muu Tse relaxed.  
  
"Sure we are." Demurred Ukyo. She chuckled. "So what's on the agenda for today?"  
  
"Thank you Ukyo." Responded Nabiki primly. She pulled out her notebook. " I have an appointment with an architect this morning to discuss the redesign of the Nekohanten." She said. "Then a meeting with Kodachi and our respective lawyers." She said. "How about you guys?"  
  
"Where going over to the Unryuu farm this morning." Replied Akane. "We need Ryoga to take over the classes while we're gone."  
  
"Genma and I can handle the classes." Protested Soun. "It's only for three weeks."  
  
"Speak for yourself Tendo." Disagreed Genma. "I'd rather the advanced students pound on someone else for a change." He started shoveling in his breakfast.  
  
Soun chuckled. "I see your point." He said.  
  
"It might be longer than that." Said Ranma. "We're gonna go visit Kho Lon too."  
  
"Or shorter." Added Ukyo quietly. "Depends on how things go with my father."  
  
Akane reached over and squeezed Ukyo's hand. "What did we tell you?" She said gently. "Besides Mother and Dr. Epstein are coming with us." She smiled. "Your father doesn't stand a chance."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But I love her, father." Shouted Hitoshi Niamora.  
  
"She's a Kuno." Shouted Hiro Niamora, Hitoshi's father, in return. He was a stocky man of medium height. He had short dark hair that had greyed at the temples. "How can you disgrace your family by associating with a Kuno?"  
  
"Kodachi's different father."  
  
"She's a Kuno!" Shouted Hiro. "That's all that matters. I forbid you from seeing her anymore."  
  
"Father!" Hitoshi screamed in anger.  
  
"It's settled." Replied Hiro in no uncertain terms. "End of discussion." He turned on his heel and strode out of Hitoshi's room.  
  
Hitoshi glared angrily at his fathers' retreating back. 'No this discussion is not ended.' He thought. He walked over to his desk and picked up his phone. He dialed. "Kodachi? It's me." He said. "We have to talk." He nodded as Kodachi spoke. "Yeah, I'll see you there." He looked at this watch. "In an hour." Hitoshi hung up the phone. He looked at the door to his room. 'Hmm. If I know my Father, he'll have someone waiting for me.' He snorted and walked over to the bedroom window. Hitoshi opened the window, grabbed a helmet off his nightstand, and leaped out through the window. He spun in midair and landed lightly on his feet. Hitoshi sprinted over to his Honda 650 CRX, jammed the helmet over his head and was soon racing down the streets.  
  
Hitoshi rode through the streets, checking his rearview mirror frequently to see if he was being followed. 'Good.' He thought. 'It looks like I got away clean.' Not taking any chances though he backtracked several times and occasionally drove through some very narrow side streets before finally pulling to a stop in front of a restaurant. He parked the bike and went in. "Hi Konatsu. Hi Ji." He called in greeting.  
  
"Hitoshi." Responded Ji. "Long time." Ji was dressed in the tunic and pants favored by the majority of chefs in Japan. To all outward appearances, Ji was a young man, but Hitoshi knew better.  
  
Konatsu waved from behind the counter. Again appearances could be deceiving, as Hitoshi knew the pretty young girl was really a boy. Hitoshi liked to visit Konatsu and Ji. The way they were able to pull off their double masquerade sometimes served to put his and Kodachi's relationship in perspective. Usually. Not today.  
  
"Yeah. I know." Replied Hitoshi. "Sorry about that."  
  
Ji laughed. "Not a problem." Ji indicated the door in the back of the restaurant with her chin. "She's already here."  
  
"Thanks Ji, you're the best." Hitoshi said and hurried through the door and up the stairs to what once was Ukyo's apartment. A second after he opened the door, Kodachi was in his arms and kissing him. Kodachi stepped back when he failed to respond. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"It's my father." Replied Hitoshi. "He's forbidden me from seeing you." He looked at Kodachi. "Maybe we should cool it for awhile." He said in reluctant tones. "Until he calms down."  
  
Kodachi felt her heart stop."Is that what you want?" Interrupted Kodachi. 'Damn you father.' She thought. Kodachi felt a stirring in the back of her mind. And she felt a hysterical laugh try to force its' way past her lips. 'No.' She told herself. 'The Black Rose is dead.' The thought distracted Kodachi and she didn't hear Hitoshi's next words.  
  
"No!" Hitoshi said quickly. "Never." He said. Hitoshi sighed. "Why can't he understand?" He said to Kodachi. "He doesn't know you like I do." He looked at Kodachi. "I love you, Kodachi."  
  
Kodachi heard none of it. "So." Kodachi said in an empty voice. "This is it. It's over."  
  
"Kodachi?" Hitoshi backed away in shock. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I should leave Hitoshi." She said in the same empty voice. She turned to Hitoshi and bowed. "I want to thank you for being so kind to someone like me." She said. "I will be forever grateful." Kodachi spun on her heels and raced out of the apartment. Hitoshi was stunned by the sudden turn of events and hesitated. By the time he recovered and raced after Kodachi had already taken to the rooftops.  
  
Hitoshi stared after Kodachi's retreating form.  
  
"She'll probably head for the Nekohanten." Said a voice from behind him.  
  
Hitoshi turned around. "Yeah Ji." He said. "I know." He shook his head sadly. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"What happened?" Asked Ji. The two of them walked back to the restaurant.  
  
"You got a few minutes?' Asked Hitoshi. "I need to talk to someone."  
  
Ji smiled. "Sit down." She indicated a corner seat at the grill. "I'll make you something to eat."  
  
"I'm not really hungry." Said Hitoshi. He sighed.  
  
"I don't understand something." Said Ji as he started to cook. "Your father never really complained before." She said. "What set him off this time?"  
  
"What does it matter?" Hitoshi said gloomily. "It's too late now."  
  
"Well if it doesn't matter, then you can tell me." Replied Ji. "Right?" Hitoshi nodded. "I guess." He shook his head. "I asked my father for permission to marry Kodachi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kodachi ran into the Nekohanten crying. She grabbed the nearest person she ran into. "Where's Xian Pu?" She demanded. "I need to talk to her."  
  
"Si Jer?" Asked Lung Lung in shock. 'She look terrible.' She guided Kodachi to a table. "You sit here." She said. "I get Xian Pu."  
  
Kodachi nodded.  
  
Lung Lung ran to the back of the restaurant. "Honored Elder." Called Lung Lung as she spotted Xian Pu. "Something wrong with Si Jer."  
  
"Dachi?" At Lung Lung's nod Xian Pu raced out. Lung Lung picked up a tea pot and some cups and followed. "Muu Tse." She called. "Take over for Xian Pu. Ling Ling and I take tables." She headed over to where Kodachi was crying on Xian Pu's shoulder. She placed the teapot and cups down. She caught Xian Pu's eye. "You take care of Si Jer." She said. "We handle restaurant."  
  
Xian Pu nodded and Lung Lung went back to the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong with Kodachi?" Asked Muu Tse in concern.  
  
"Don't know." Replied Lung Lung. "Si Jer crying when she get here. Want talk to Honored Elder." She picked up her order pad. "She tell us later." She walked out.  
  
Muu Tse pursed his lips in thought. Then he went over and picked up the telephone. He dialed. "Hello Doctor." He said. "I thought you should know. Kodachi just ran into the Nekohanten crying." He listened. "Yeah Xian Pu's talking to her now." He nodded into the phone. "Yeah, I'll let you know." He hung up. He washed his hands in the sink and dried them with some paper towels. Muu Tse glanced over to the next order and started cooking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Epstein hung up the telephone and picked it up again. He dialed. "Hello Soun." He said when it was answered. "Do me a favor, have either Ukyo or Akane call me when they get back." He smiled. "Thank you Soun." He hung up.  
  
Dr. Epstein closed his eyes and concentrated. 'If she's at the Nekohanten then she might be just close enough to read.' He thought. He opened his mind and tried to find the unique mental signature that belonged to Kodachi. Dr. Epstein grimaced. He could just sense her, but. "I'm not close enough." He said aloud. He walked into the living room muttering to himself in frustration.  
  
"Robert?" Asked Nodoka. She was sitting on the couch with her legs curled up under her. She was knitting something pink. "Whatever is the matter?"  
  
"Kodachi is having some sort of emotional episode." He said. "She immediately ran to Xian Pu." He nodded. "That's good. It means she'll talk about." He shrugged. "I suspect she and Hitoshi had a fight."  
  
"Hiro Niamora's boy?" Asked Nodoka. She frowned at the doctor's nod. "The Niamoras and the Kunos have been business rivals for over a century." She said. "I wouldn't be surprised if that had something to do with Kodachi's current state."  
  
"Is there anything in Nerima that you don't know about?" Dr. Epstein asked in admiration.  
  
Nodoka laughed. "Whatever I don't know, Nabiki will find out for me."  
  
"Speaking of Nabiki." Asked the doctor. His eyes twinkled. "What was the punishment you set for her?" He laughed. "I felt the scream all the way over here."  
  
Nodoka smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Honestly Nabiki." Admonished Kasumi. "It's just a carrot." Two years seemed to have left Kasumi amazingly unchanged. If one discounted that she was obviously pregnant. If anything, the loving and maternal qualities that had long distinguished Kasumi, had only gotten stronger. Kasumi being pregnant seemed so natural, so normal, that it was hard to believe that this was her first child.  
  
"No it's not." Complained Nabiki. She held the offending vegetable at arms length. "A carrot is supposed to be properly sliced and in my salad." She shook her head. "Not this."  
  
"Well how do you think it gets into your salad?" Asked Kasumi in amusement. "Now here." She handed Nabiki a knife. "Start peeling."  
  
Nabiki didn't move.  
  
"I could call Auntie and have her teach you." Said Kasumi evenly.  
  
Nabiki started peeling the carrot vigorously. "No this is fine." She said hurriedly. "Really. See?" She held up the now peeled carrot.  
  
"Goodness Nabiki." Said Kasumi in amusement. "I didn't know you could use the 'Chestnut Fist'."  
  
Nabiki blushed. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She said. Kasumi smiled. "Now I want you to 'properly slice' that carrot." She said. "You're making the salad."  
  
Nabiki sighed. "Yes Kasumi."  
  
Ranma walked into the kitchen. "Akane told me but I didn't believe her." He smirked.  
  
"Get out of here Saotome." Growled Nabiki.  
  
Ranma shook his finger at Nabiki. "Uh Uh." He said. "That's Clan Leader Saotome." He grinned. "I need to talk to you." His smiled dropped slightly. "Clan business."  
  
"Do you want me to leave, Ranma?" Asked Kasumi.  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Of course not Kasumi." He said. "You're family." He smiled fondly at the eldest Tendo daughter. "Besides." He said."You know I value your opinion."  
  
"Why thank you Ranma." Said Kasumi. She went back to her cooking and listened as she worked.  
  
"What's up Ranma?" Asked Nabiki.  
  
"I just thought of something and I wanted to run it by you." He said. "Can Mr. Kuonji take away Hayaima?"  
  
"You mean legally?' Asked Nabiki. Ranma nodded. "Not really." She said. "He'd have to prove child endangerment or something like it."  
  
"Would Ukyo's relationship to me and Akane be 'something like it'?" He asked in concern.  
  
"Oh my." Said Kasumi. "Ranma may have a point."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Said Nabiki. "Not with the worlds' leading behavioral psychiatrist and Nerima's best medical practitioner both vouching for the health and well-being of the children." She smiled in satisfaction. "And I've already instructed our lawyers to prepare for any legal action that may arise."  
  
Ranma smiled back. "Good." He said. "I knew I could count on you."  
  
Nabiki felt a flush come to her face. "I did some checking on the Kuonji by the way." She said hurriedly. "Ukyo's father happens to be the head of the Kuonji clan." She smiled. "Ukyo is in line to lead the Kuonji clan." Nabiki said. "Or would have been if Ukyo hadn't been adopted into the Saotome clan." She shrugged. "Still might be for all I know."  
  
"Clan leader?" Said Kasumi in some disbelief. "But Ukyo is a girl." "Not legally sis." Answered Nabiki. "She was made legally a boy on her sixth birthday."  
  
"I see." Said Kasumi. 'Being six is supposed to be a happy time.' She thought. 'But not for them.' Kasumi shook her head slightly. "Nabiki." She said. "I think we'll bake a cake for dessert." She started rummaging in a drawer. 'I wonder if we have any candles?'  
  
Nabiki eyed her sister askance. "Sure Kasumi." She said. Kasumi just smiled.  
  
"Really?" Said Ranma. "Ukyo would have been clan leader of the Kuonji?"  
  
"Probably." Said Nabiki. "I'm learning first hand just how much it costs to open a restaurant in Nerima." Ranma shrugged off the non-sequitur. This was Nabiki and she never said anything for no reason.  
  
"A lot huh?" Asked Ranma seriously.  
  
Nabiki nodded. "A lot Saotome." She smiled wryly. "I always wondered where she got the money." Nabiki shook her head. "The Kuonji own between them nearly fifty yattai and restaurants throughout Japan." She said. "Not to mention some pretty impressive land holdings in Hokkaido."  
  
"Ukyo's rich?" Asked Ranma. "She never said anything?"  
  
"She's not exactly rich Ranma." Replied Nabiki. "But the Kuonji clan does have some influence."  
  
Ranma gave a low whistle. If there was one thing Nabiki liked more than money it was 'influence'. "Thanks Nabs." Said Ranma. "I think the girls and I have a couple things to talk about."  
  
"No problem Saotome." She grinned. "Excuse me. Clan Leader."  
  
"That's better." Smirked Ranma. "See ya." Ranma walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Nabiki sighed and turned back to her cooking. She turned to see Kasumi looking at her with an expression she hadn't seen on Kasumi before. Nabiki blushed. Nabiki had been on the receiving end of many of Kasumi's 'looks' before. It was amazing how much expression Kasumi could have with so little change to her features. Kasumi had been in turn, angry, disappointed, even amused. But this was the first time that Nabiki could remember this look. Not directed at her anyway. Kasumi was proud of her!  
  
Nabiki started slicing the carrot. For some reason, at least at the moment, she found cooking not to be so bad, after all.  
  
End Chapter 7 


	81. Book 6 Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
'What are friends for?'  
  
"Why didn't you tell us the Kuonji are rich?" Asked Ranma in puzzled tones.  
  
"We're not exactly rich, Ran-chan." Ukyo said in amusement. "Not like the Kunos or even the Niamoras" She said. Her expression turned sad. "Speaking of the Kunos and Niamoras. Kodachi and Hitoshi have split up." She waved her hands to forestall any comment. "Mr. Niamora has forbidden Hitoshi from seeing Kodachi."  
  
"Poor Kodachi." Said Akane. "Is she all right?" Akane snorted. "What am I saying? Of course she's not all right." She looked at Ukyo. "When did this happen?"  
  
"This morning." Replied Ukyo. "While we were at the Unryuu farm." Her expression sobered. "She's with Xian Pu right now."  
  
"And Hitoshi?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"He's with Ji and Konatsu over at Uc-chans'." Replied Ukyo. "Konatsu called me."  
  
"Well for kami sake what is he doing there?" Said Akane in disbelief. "He should be with Kodachi." She frowned. "Don't tell me Hitoshi is going along with it?"  
  
Ukyo shook her head. "Not at all." She smiled sadly. "It seems Kodachi was the one who broke it off."  
  
"What?" Exclaimed Akane. "Why did she do that?"  
  
"Hitoshi is not really sure." Said Ukyo. "He was just about to tell Kodachi that he was going to defy his father when she froze up on him and ran away."  
  
"Froze up?" Asked Akane. "Oh!" She said as sudden realization hit her. "She's retreating into herself." She said. "Her self esteem is still kind of weak." She grimaced. "I know what that's like."  
  
Ukyo nodded. "Yeah, that's what the doc figures too." She waved Akane and Ranma toward her. "Now listen guys, the doc says we should let her handle this on her own. Be supportive. Be her friends. If she wants to talk about it great. If she doesn't. Don't pry."  
  
"Okay." Chorused Ranma and Akane. "What should we do about Hitoshi?" Asked Ranma. "He's part of the crew." He said. "He earned his place that night."  
  
"I agree with Ranma." Said Akane. "I don't want to have to choose between them." She frowned. "There has to be something we can do to help." "I have an idea." Said Ukyo conspiratorially. "Ranma you get Muu Tse and Ryu and take Hitoshi to Miyaki's."  
  
"Miyaki's?" Asked Ranma. He rubbed the back of his head in thought. "Okay. I guess he could use a drink or three right about now." He said. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Ukyo smirked. "Akane and I are going to round up Xian Pu, Nabiki and maybe the new kids and get Kodachi drunk."  
  
"Oh?" Asked Ranma. "And where did you plan on taking her?" A grin started to come to his face.  
  
"Oh I don't know." Said Ukyo. Her eyes glinted with barely suppressed glee. "Feel like going to Miyaki's?" She asked Akane.  
  
"Why Ukyo." Laughed Akane. "What a wonderful idea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't want to go out." Said Kodachi woodenly. 'Ever.' She thought.  
  
"We going out and that that." Said Xian Pu. "It be good for you." Xian Pu bit her lip. 'I hope Ukyo idea work.' She thought. She put her hands on her hips. "Sister says."  
  
Kodachi looked up with an almost smile. "Yes sister." She got up and made to get her coat.  
  
"What you doing?" Asked Xian Pu. "You no go out like that." She said. She grabbed Kodachi by the hand and dragged her into the back of the apartment and into the bath. "Strip." Commanded Xian Pu. She started pulling off her own clothes. "We need take bath." She looked at Kodachi. "What I tell you?"  
  
The smile on Kodachi's face grew a little and she proceeded to undress. "Yes sister." She said.  
  
"That better." She said. When Kodachi's back was turned Xian Pu grinned and turned the hose on Kodachi spraying her with cold water.  
  
"Eeeek." Screamed Kodachi. "Stop that." She jumped forward and tried to wrest the shower head away from Xian Pu. Suddenly Kodachi started to laugh and then just as suddenly began to sob. Xian Pu gathered Kodachi into her arms. "It all right sister." Xian Pu said quietly.  
  
Kodachi nodded into Xian Pu's shoulder. She straightened and wiped at her eyes. "Not much of a Joketsuzoku am I?" Kodachi said. "Crying over every little thing."  
  
"You stop that." Said Xian Pu severely. "This not little thing and you just fine Joketsuzoku." She put her arms around the taller girl. "Now you wash up." She said. "Then you and I go put on pretty face and go out."  
  
"I don't have anything to wear." Protested Kodachi.  
  
"Big sister have just the thing." Smirked Xian Pu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Xian." Screamed Kodachi as she looked in the mirror. "I can't go out in this. This." She broke off. "It's indecent."  
  
"What's indecent about it?" Replied a grinning Xian Pu.  
  
"You can almost see my panties." Said Kodachi. "For one."  
  
Xian Pu pretended to look. "You right. Panties no match." She said impishly. She searched in her dresser draw. "Ah this one match."  
  
"Xian!" Kodachi screamed again. "Those aren't panties, that's a band-aid."  
  
Xian Pu looked at the panty in her hand. It was the lavender (What else?), and very, very tiny. The kind often referred to as a 'thong'. "It cover what necessary." She threw the panty to Kodachi and started rummaging through her drawer. "Ah Xian Pu knew she didn't pack this away." She tossed a garter belt and some stockings at Kodachi. "Now we do makeup."  
  
Kodachi clutched the panties, garter belt and stockings in her hands. "I can't wear this." Complained Kodachi. "It'll make me look like a cheap trollop."  
  
Xian Pu shook her head. "You no worry. When Xian Pu done you no look cheap." She grinned. "Xian Pu make you look very, very expensive."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Come on Hitoshi." Begged Ranma. "I don't get out with the guys that often."  
  
"I don't feel like it." Replied Hitoshi.  
  
"Don't be like that man." Said Ryu. "It's exactly what you need." He grinned. "Trust me on this one." Ryu said in worldly tones. "You're not helping things just sitting here."  
  
"Ryu is right." Said Ranma. "Look buddy, you're a member of the Nerima Wrecking Crew." He said. "And when a member is down, it's up to the rest of us to cheer him up."  
  
"And what about Kodachi?" Demanded Hitoshi. "Is the crew rallying around her?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Of course we are." He said. "Right now Kodachi is with Xian Pu and the girls said they'd go over and check up on her."  
  
"Really?" Asked Hitoshi.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Why do you think Ryu and I are here?"  
  
"We got kicked out, old buddy." Ryu said. "You know how women are."  
  
"Oh okay." Said Hitoshi in defeat. "I won't be very good company though."  
  
"All right." Crowed Ranma. He put his hand on his chin. "You're about Ryu's size." He looked over at Ryu.  
  
Ryu nodded. "I'll be back in no time." And raced out the door of Uc-chan's.  
  
"In the meantime." Said Ranma. "Hey Ji." He called. "We're going upstairs."  
  
Ji nodded from his seat behind the counter. It was early evening and Uc- chan's was closed for the night. Closing early to give Hitoshi some privacy. "You know where everything is." Said Ji.  
  
Ranma nodded, took Hitoshi by the arm and started leading him upstairs to the apartment. "Ukyo used to live here, didn't she?" Said Hitoshi.  
  
Ranma looked around in fond remembrance. "Yeah. Nice ain't it?" He said. He pointed down a corridor. "Shower's down that way." He pushed Hitoshi. "Get moving."  
  
Hitoshi nodded and walked toward the shower.  
  
Ranma watched Hitoshi walk down the corridor. 'Even if this works, it still doesn't solve the real problem.' Ranma sighed. 'One problem at a time Saotome.' He thought to himself. 'One problem at a time.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma, Ryu and Hitoshi walked through the door of Miyaki's. Ranma gave an inadvertent growl as his senses were assaulted by the sounds and smells of Nerima's most popular bar. A couple of people backed away nervously. "Sorry." Said Ranma sheepishly. "I don't get out much."  
  
"Hey Saotome." Called a voice.  
  
"Hey Muu Tse." Responded Ranma.  
  
"I saved us a table." Muu Tse said. He grinned. "It's got a great view."  
  
"View?" Asked Hitoshi. "What are you talking about?" Muu Tse grinned. "Sit down and you'll see what I mean." It was a corner table, round with a padded bench surrounding two thirds of the table. Ranma slid in to one corner of the bench.  
  
Hitoshi sat. A striking blonde, in tight white pants and a red halter top, strolled by seeming to slow as she passed the table. "She looks familiar." Hitoshi said. She turned away from them but didn't move out of view.  
  
"Really?" Said Ranma. "Maybe you saw her at school." Ryu came back to the table carrying beers. He handed them out.  
  
Hitoshi nodded. "That must be it." He said. He took a deep swallow from his beer. " Sort of reminds me of Nabiki."  
  
"Can't be." Muu Tse said hurriedly. "Though I can see what you mean." He smirked. "Same ass." He said. "Nabiki has a great ass."  
  
"Too small for my taste." Said Ryu. "Now Xian Pu." He sketched a generous curve with his hands. "Oh man."  
  
Ranma chuckled. "If either of you say anything to the girls, I'll kill ya." He said. "But I gotta agree with Ryu." He sighed. "You have no idea how hard it was to resist that butt of hers."  
  
"Uh. Uh. Saotome." Said Ryu. "Hands off. She and her magnificent ass are mine."  
  
Muu Tse held his hands in front of his chest, cupping them like he was holding something. "What about?"  
  
"Kasumi." Stated Ryu. "Hands down she has the best tits."  
  
"Hey mine are pretty good." Protested Ranma.  
  
"I've seen your tits Saotome and they're good." Agreed Muu Tse.'I can't believe I just said that.' He thought. "But Kasumi." He shook his head in admiration. "Doc Ono is one lucky guy."  
  
Hitoshi chuckled along with the group and took another deep swallow of beer. "Me." He said. "I like legs."  
  
"Hah." Said Ranma. "Ukyo has the greatest legs."  
  
"I disagree." Said Muu Tse. "Nabiki has the best legs."  
  
"Nope." Disagreed. Ranma. "Nabiki and Akane's legs are about the same and don't get me wrong, they have great legs." He smiled at something only he could see. "But Ukyo's legs are way better."  
  
"Sorry Saotome." Disagreed Hitoshi. "But Kodachi has them all beat." He sighed unhappily. Hitoshi took another deep swallow from the bottle. He sighed unhappily again.  
  
"I dunno." Responded Ranma. "Now those." He pointed with his beer bottle. "Those are legs."  
  
The men looked over. A tall statuesque brunette in a very short purple Chinese dress was standing with her back to them. Her stocking clad legs seemed to go on forever. Ranma shook his head in admiration. "Are you going to tell me Kodachi has better legs than that?" He said.  
  
Hitoshi looked. And then looked again. "Excuse me." He said and stood up shakily.  
  
Kodachi could feel the eyes that were looking at her when she entered Miyaki's. "I can't believe you talked me into wearing this." She said to Xian Pu.  
  
"You look great." Said Xian Pu. "Look there Ling Ling and Lung Lung." She led Kodachi to the table.  
  
"Hello Si Jer." Said Lung Lung brightly. She stood up and offered Kodachi her seat."I sorry could not find larger table." She said. Lung Lung's smile got wider. "Si Jer look good." She nodded her head toward something behind Kodachi. "Already got admirer."  
  
"I don't want an admirer." Said Kodachi not sitting down. She turned to Xian Pu. "This isn't going to work Xian." She said. "I can't stop thinking about Hitoshi."  
  
"Well you better tell admirer." Said Xian Pu. "He coming this way." She began to smile broadly.  
  
"Oh bother." Said Kodachi. She put a false smile on her face and turned around. "I'm very flattered." She began. "But I already have a boyf." She stopped. "Hitoshi?" Kodachi eyes widened in shock.  
  
"I thought I recognized those legs." Hitoshi said. He looked at Kodachi hungrily. 'Man she looks good.' He looked back at the table to see Ranma, Ryu and Muu Tse grinning at him. He turned back to Kodachi. "Hi Kodachi. What are you doing here?" He said. 'That was lame.' He thought to himself.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Replied Kodachi slowly. "Xian did you have anything to do with this?"  
  
Xian Pu nodded vigorously. "Now you listen to big sister." She said. "I spend whole day listening how you love Hitoshi. How it not going work. How his Father no like you. How he better off without you." She put her hands on her hips. "He here. You here. That all that matter." She pushed Kodachi against Hitoshi. He caught her around the waist. "Now go talk to boyfriend." She said.  
  
"You love me?" Asked Hitoshi. "But your father." Began Kodachi. Hitoshi silenced her by placing his finger on her lips.  
  
"Do you love me?" He repeated  
  
Kodachi nodded. She stared up at Hitoshi with vulnerable eyes.  
  
He hugged Kodachi tighter. "Then it's settled." He said. "We'll deal with my father." He smiled. "Later." He pulled Kodachi even closer. "You look great." He whispered. 'Eat your heart out Saotome.' He thought smugly. 'To paraphrase Ryu 'Kodachi and those magnificent legs' are mine.'  
  
"Did you really recognize my legs?" Kodachi asked shyly. She sighed happily when Hitoshi bent down to kiss her. She broke the kiss and turned her head slightly to the side to look at Xian Pu. Xian Pu winked and walked away. Ling Ling and Lung Lung followed. 'Thank you my sister.' She thought. Kodachi turned back to Hitoshi and her lips reached for his hungrily.  
  
Akane and Ukyo materialized out of the shadows and sat down next to Ranma. Akane hit Ranma over the head. "Ow." He complained. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"I can't believe you've been lusting after Xian Pu's butt." She said. "What's wrong with my butt?" She sniffed. "I'll have you know it's one of my best features."  
  
Ranma grinned. "Really?" He said. "Let me check." There was slight purr in his voice.  
  
Akane slapped away his hands. "Later." She said. "But I have to agree with you about Ukyo's legs."  
  
Ukyo extended one leg. She was wearing her leather pants. Same as Akane. She ran her hands down her raised leg slowly. "They are nice, arent't they?"  
  
The blond that had walked by came back and sat down at the table next to Muu Tse. Akane grinned. "You look good as a blond sis." She said.  
  
Nabiki grinned in return. "I do. Don't I?" She said. She stretched languidly. "What do you think stud?" She asked Muu Tse. "You want to wake up next to a hot blond?"  
  
Muu Tse grinned and nodded. "I have to admit it makes you look different." He said. "Hitoshi almost recognized you anyway."  
  
"I heard." Replied Nabiki. "What's with men and butts?" She leaned against Muu Tse. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Muu Tse. "We just like looking at them." He leaned closer. "I know I like looking at yours." He said into her ear. Nabiki made herself comfortable against Muu Tse.  
  
"Tell me more." She said.  
  
Xian Pu, Ling Ling and Lung Lung sat down at the table. Actually Xian Pu sat on Ryu's lap. Ling Ling looked at Lung Lung. "We need find boy friends." She said. Lung Lung nodded solemnly and started scanning the crowd. She smiled when she looked at Kodachi and Hitoshi holding each other in the middle of the floor. A thought struck her. She turned to Ranma. "Excuse me Honored Elder." She said. "But when you going to talk to Hitoshi father?" She tilted her head toward Kodachi. "I know Si Jer not ask, so I ask for her."  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "I agree with Lung Lung." She said from her perch on Ryu's lap. "You talk to Hitoshi father."  
  
"Me?" Said Ranma. "Why me?" Lung Lung picked up a glass and splashed Ranma with cold water and he immediately changed into his female form. "What'd you do that for?" She automatically adjusted her clothing to her smaller form. Ranma's female form was still the same busty, diminutive red-head, though she definitely looked a little older. And a lot more powerful.  
  
"Need talk to Elder not stupid man." Lung Lung said. "Figure girl form must be smarter."  
  
Akane and Ukyo giggled. "Well she's definitely cuter." Said Akane. "I think I understand what Lung Lung is saying Ranma." She said. "I don't know Lung Lung." She said. "Japanese customs are not the same."  
  
"Look." Interrupted a slightly annoyed Ranma. "I don't mind talking to Hitoshi's father. I just don't know what good it will do."  
  
"Si Jer Joketsuzoku." Persisted Lung Lung. "You Elder." She said. "You find out how to make peace with Hitoshi father." She gave Ranma a stern look. "That what Elder do."  
  
"I think you're outnumbered, Saotome." Said Nabiki. "Look at it this way. The worst that could happen is that nothing changes."  
  
"I didn't ask to be an Elder." Complained Ranma. "All right." The red head sighed. "I'll talk to him."  
  
Lung Lung bowed from her chair. "Thank you Honored Elder." She turned to Xian Pu. "What kind gift should we give?"  
  
"Talk to Mother first." Said Ukyo. "She'll know the right thing to get."  
  
Lung Lung smacked her forehead. "Stupid Lung Lung." She berated herself. "Why I not think?" She said. "Honored Clan Mother senior female among Japanese Joketsuzoku." Lung Lung shook her head. "I talking to wrong person."  
  
"Hey." Complained Ranma. Ukyo elbowed Ranma in the ribs. "I mean." She said. "My mom would love to talk to Mr. Niamora about Kodachi."  
  
Ukyo leaned over. "You're learning Ran-chan." She said quietly. She put an arm around Ranma's shoulders. "I think that's a great idea Ranma." She said in a louder tone. "What do you think Akane?" She leaned closer to Ranma.  
  
Akane leaned against Ranma. "I think we have a plan." She started playing with Ranma's red locks. "Good girl." She said.  
  
Ranma started purring very loudly.  
  
Lung Lung looked around. 'Si Jer got rich boy. Smart girl got duck boy. Xian Pu got bad boy and I not know who got who with those three.' She thought."Just looking at them make me dizzy." She tore her eyes away from the mass of intertwined arms and legs that Ranma, Akane and Ukyo seemed to have become. She turned to Ling Ling. "We need boyfriends."  
  
Ling Ling nodded solemnly.  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to everyone for all the emails and reviews. Glad you're enjoying the further adventures of the Saotome 'Family'.  
  
Well I'm working again. A contract job. And I just had a great interview with a local company. Yayyy! I told you my band was in the S.F. Carnaval. What a blast! The day was a little on the cool side, but the dancers really appreciated it after the first 15 minutes. Dancers sweat! Not saying drummers don't. We do. But we get to ride in the truck.  
  
Peace all.  
  
Henry 


	82. Book 6 Chapter 9

Begin Chapter 9  
  
"Blunt Instrument"  
  
"Mr. Niamora?" Came a voice from the intercom on the man's desk. "You have a visitor. A Nodoka Epstein."  
  
"Epstein?" He said back into the intercom. "I don't know anyone by that name." He paused. 'Well I'm not too busy right now.' He pressed the talk button on the intercom. "Did she say what this was about?"  
  
"She says it has to do with your son."  
  
"Hitoshi?" Hiro Niamora paused. "Very well, send her in."  
  
The door opened and Mr. Niamora's secretary ushered in a very elegantly dressed woman. 'Beautiful too.' Mused Hiro Niamora. 'And that kimono is expensive.' She was carrying an equally expensive looking lacquered box. Hiro Niamora stood and bowed respectfully.  
  
Nodoka passed through the doorway and bowed politely to Mr. Niamora. "Hello Hiro." She said. "Don't tell me you don't remember me?"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm sure I'd remember." He broke off. "Nodoka?" He said in sudden realization. "Forgive me. It has been a long time." He escorted Nodoka to a couple chairs. "Please sit down." He turned to his secretary who was still standing in the open doorway. "Tea." He said. The secretary nodded and closed the door behind her.  
  
"I would have been very hurt if you hadn't remembered me." Teased Nodoka. "Though I guess I could forgive you. I was only fourteen at the time."  
  
"You look wonderful." Said Hiro. "Epstein?" He looked questioningly at Nodoka. "I would never have guessed you'd marry a foreigner."  
  
"My second husband actually." Admitted Nodoka. "He's a doctor."  
  
The door opened and the secretary entered with an elegant tea service. The young woman placed the tea service on a small table and poured tea for both Nodoka and Mr. Niamora, then departed from the room.  
  
Nodoka sipped her tea. She raised an eyebrow and nodded to Hiro in appreciation.  
  
"You mentioned my son." He said. "I didn't know you knew him."  
  
"Oh yes." Replied Nodoka. "He is a good friend of my son." She sipped her tea. "You know my son don't you? Ranma Saotome?" She put down the tea cup. "Leader of the Saotome clan?" Hiro nodded slowly. "The Saotome name is being mentioned more and more often recently at council meetings. I understand Tendo's middle daughter is his business manager." He smiled grimly. "You know she is developing quite a reputation in the business community." Hiro looked at Nodoka warily. 'Where is she going with this?' He thought.  
  
"Well Ranma is married to her sister and Nabiki was adopted into the Saotome clan." Nodoka said with only the slightest touch of sarcasm in her voice. "He trusts her judgement where financial matters are concerned." Nodoka smiled proudly. "But sometimes he does get personally involved." She picked up the lacquered box and placed it in front of Hiro. "My son sends you this out of respect." She said. "And out of his friendship to your son."  
  
Hiro Niamora looked at the box. 'Assuming the gift matches the box it is in." He mused. "Is your son proposing an alliance?" He asked excitedly.  
  
Nodoka looked down. "Sadly an alliance is out of the question." She said unhappily. "This is more of a, how shall I put it?" She said. "Consider it a pledge to remain neutral."  
  
"Out of the question?" Hiro said in dismay. "Neutral?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Nodoka evenly. "Unfortunately it appears some of my son's allies are not acceptable to the Niamora family." She gave a tiny shrug. "It is sad really." She said in tones of regret. "Nabiki is working on several enterprises for my son that you might have had some interest in." She smiled. "Well, no need to bore you with the details." She began to rise.  
  
"Wait, wait." Said Hiro. "Don't rush off." He said. "I'm sure something could be worked out." Hiro thought quickly. He began to sweat. 'What ally is unacceptable?' He thought. He wasn't kidding about Nabiki. She'd already taken several deals away from him and he knew how much he would have made on those deals. 'That woman is going to end up running Tokyo.' Hiro sweat some more.  
  
Nodoka shook her head sadly though she did reseat herself. "Again unfortunately I fear not." She said. "It is too bad, the Niamora's and the Saotome's could have." She broke off. "Sorry, but the needs of the family must come first." She smiled sadly at Hiro. "Regardless of the cost."  
  
Hiro choked. "Family?" He croaked. "Saotome family?" He started sweating even more heavily.  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Not exactly." She said. "It seems my son has made some very powerful allies and they have united into a larger entity. Think of it as." She paused. "A sort of extended family." She said finally." She smiled proudly. "My son has been given command of some significant resources." She sighed again. "Now I really must be going."  
  
There was a knock on the door. The door opened. "I'm sorry Mr. Niamora, but there is a young lady out here for Mrs. Epstein."  
  
Kodachi Kuno walked into the office. "Sorry to disturb you." She said. "Are you ready to go Auntie?"  
  
"In a second Kodachi dear." Nodoka replied. "Kodachi dear have you met Mr. Niamora?" She asked.  
  
"Unfortunately no." Replied Kodachi. "But Hitoshi used to talk about you all the time."  
  
Hiro Niamora's eyes bulged out in shock. "Kodachi." He paused. "Kuno?"  
  
Kodachi nodded. "I'm so flattered you know my family." She turned to Nodoka. "Auntie. Nabiki is waiting for us at the bank."  
  
Hiro Niamora flinched.  
  
Nodoka stood. "It was so good to see you again Hiro." She said. "Maybe we could do this again?" Nodoka walked over and took Kodachi's arm. "I'm ready to go now." With a short bow, Nodoka and Kodachi left Hiro Niamora's office.  
  
Sweat streaked down the face of Hiro Niamora. 'Crap.' He thought. 'The Kuno fortune combined with Nabiki Tendo's brain.' He shuddered. He gingerly opened the box Nodoka had left. In it was a scroll. He opened the scroll. In elegant brush work was depicted a battle scene. A rather one sided battle scene. 'Oh crap.' He thought again. He pressed the button to the intercom.  
  
"Yes Mr. Niamora?" Said his secretary.  
  
"Get my son on the phone." He said. "Immediately." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face. He looked at the scroll again. Hiro Niamora shuddered. He pressed the intercom button again. "Then call my mother." He said. "Tell her we need to arrange a tea ceremony."  
  
"A tea ceremony, Mr. Niamora?"  
  
"Yes, tell her." Hiro Niamora swallowed. "Tell her we need to make peace." He swallowed again. "With the Kunos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay." Said Nabiki. "Do you have everything?" She handed Dr. Epstein a credit card. "Buy what you need." She said. "And for heavens sake, get receipts."  
  
"Not that I want to turn down such a kind offer." Replied Dr. Epstein. "But it really isn't necessary."  
  
"Yes it is Doc." Replied Nabiki. "You're on company time." She smirked. "Remember that loan you made to us?"  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "What of it?" He said. "Best investment I ever made."  
  
"Better than I think you realize doc." Nabiki said and the doctor felt a wave of smug satisfaction come from the young woman. "We never had to use it as intended, so I invested your money in some ventures of mine." Nabiki grinned and polished her nails on her shirt. She looked at her buffed nails. "Did pretty good if I say so myself."  
  
"I don't see what that has to do with this?" He extended his hand holding the credit card between his thumb and forefinger to show Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki sighed. "What did you think I was going to do with the money?" She said. "Put it in a savings account?" She shook her head. "I have to protect your investment."  
  
Dr. Epstein shrugged. "You're paying me back."  
  
"Doc, paying you back was the least I was going to do." She said in serious tones. "You didn't loan me the money, you bought shares of Tendo Enterprises. Tendo Enterprises gave us the loan."  
  
"I own shares of Tendo Enterprises?" The doctor asked in surprise. "Up until recently I didn't even know there was a Tendo Enterprises."  
  
"Well it's a privately owned company." Nabiki smiled. "A Family business in fact." She nodded her head at the credit card. "When it comes to family." Nabiki shrugged. "Use the card." She paused. "Uncle." She said.  
  
The doctor looked at the card. "Family huh?"  
  
Nabiki nodded. The doctor felt a wave of affection come from Nabiki. Dr. Epstein put the card in his wallet.  
  
Nodoka walked out of the Tendo house followed by Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. Akane had Akama strapped in a baby carrier that she carried in front of her. Ukyo was holding Hayaima in her arms. The toddler looking around with great curiosity. Ranma was carrying an amazing assortment of luggage and Dr. Epstein marveled at the casual display of strength it represented. Right behind Ranma, and carrying some additional luggage, were Soun and Genma.  
  
'Family huh?' Thought Dr. Epstein. He smiled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A car pulled up to the Kuonji homestead, a forested retreat just outside of Sapporo, Haikkado. The car, an eight person minivan, had been waiting at the airport for the travelers when they had landed. With Dr. Epstein at the wheel they drove from the airport directly. "We're here." Said the doctor.  
  
Ukyo stared out of the window of the van and toward the ancient manor house in front of her. 'It's been years.' She thought. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm all right Akane." She said. "Just a little nervous."  
  
Ranma got out of the van. "Wow." He said. "I thought you said your family wasn't rich?" He whistled in awe. "I've seen smaller temples." Ukyo picked up Hayaima and carried him outside. Then put him down. Hayaima immediately scurried off to investigate the surroundings as quick as his two year old legs would allow him. Five pairs of adult eyes and one adult brain tracking his every move.  
  
Ukyo looked at her family homestead with pride. "We're not, sugar." She said. "My great, great, great grandfather was given the land by a local daimyo." She shrugged. "Family legend says it was a reward for a meal he cooked."  
  
"And I thought Kasumi was a good cook." Said Akane.  
  
Ukyo waved her hands to indicate the house. "Also according to family legend, he built the house by hand, alone."  
  
"It must have taken him years." Akane said in awe. She held Akama in front of her in the baby carrier. "Look baby this is where mommy Ukyo was born."  
  
Ukyo nodded. "He was well into middle age when he finally completed it." Ukyo smirked. "Got married and had a bushel load of kids right after." Ukyo again pointed at the manor home. "This is where the entire Kuonji line started."  
  
"Wow." Breathed Ranma.  
  
Dr. Epstein got out of the car retrieved his cane and started to walk around to stretch his legs. Nodoka walked over to join him.  
  
"I'm surprised no one has come out to greet us." Nodoka said in dismay.  
  
"Oh they're there." The doctor said quietly. "I can sense at least a dozen people looking directly at us." He looked toward the house. "Ah." He said. "Here comes the welcoming committee."  
  
The door to the manor home opened and two people came out. "Junro!" Shrieked Ukyo in glee. A young man about Ukyo's age started racing forward.  
  
"Ukyo!" Yelled Junro. "Welcome home cousin." He swept Ukyo into his arms.  
  
Ukyo hugged Junro tightly. "You don't know how much I wanted to hear that." She said in a fierce whisper.  
  
"Not everyone agrees with Uncle." Junro replied quietly. "I don't." He released her just as the other member of the welcoming committee arrived.  
  
Ukyo bowed to second person. "Hello Daddy." Said Ukyo.  
  
The senior Kuonji was a burly man, very similar in size and build to Genma. Except where Genma was bald and clean shaven, this man's head was framed in a wild shock of hair and a bushy beard. He looked past Ukyo at Ranma and Akane. "What are they doing here?" He demanded angrily. "I told you to just bring my grandson."  
  
Akane and Ranma walked over to Ukyo and stood next to her. "Ranma, Akane." Said Ukyo. "My father, The Kuonji."  
  
Ranma and Akane bowed low to Ukyo's father. Little Hayaima who was walking next to his father, copied Ranma's bow.  
  
"Father." Continued Ukyo. "This is Ranma and Akane."  
  
"Leave." Ordered the Kuonji clan leader.  
  
"Honestly." Complained Nodoka walking over quickly "These young people." She bowed low to the senior Kuonji. She straightened up. "Well introduce me." She shook her head. "Never mind, I'll introduce myself." She looked at the Ukyo's father. "I am Nodoka Epstein." She said. "Ukyo's mother-in-law." The last said in a tone that brooked no debate.  
  
The elder Kuonji, though taken aback by Nodoka's behavior, tried to debate anyway. "I do not recognize their relationship." He blustered.  
  
"That's just too bad." Replied Nodoka shortly. "We do." She said. "We came here to let you meet your grandsons." She said with great control. "Not to give you the opportunity to hurt Ukyo."  
  
"Who's the dragon lady?" Junro whispered to Ukyo.  
  
"Like she said. My mother-in-law." Ukyo whispered back. "And you haven't seen anything yet."  
  
"I'm not trying to hurt my son." Responded the elder Kuonji angrily. "I'm trying to prevent him from being hurt more than he already has been." He waved his hand in angry dismissal. "I raised Ukyo to be a man among men and my heir not to be some other man's whore."  
  
A loud and angry spitting growl erupted from Ranma. "I don't care who you are." Growled Ranma. A nimbus of energy outlined Ranma, and a ghostly cat- like image formed around him. Ranma's posture stooped over slightly. He held his hands out in front of him and claws of chi extended from his fingers. "No one calls my wife a whore and gets away with it." Ranma bared his teeth. Teeth that seemed impossibly big for his mouth.  
  
An equally intense glow surrounded Akane and the grass under her feet began to smolder. A red flame seemed to flicker in her eyes. She held her hands out in front of her and a globe of flame formed around each of them. "That goes double for me." She snapped.  
  
"What in all the Kamis' names is that?" Junro said nervously.  
  
Ukyo shook her head in annoyance. "Akane. Ranma." She snapped. "Cool it."  
  
Nodoka smiled as Ranma and Akane returned to a more normal, though still angry, state. "As you can see Ranma and Akane are very possessive of Ukyo." Nodoka frowned. "But that was very impolite of you two."  
  
Ranma and Akane bowed to Mr. Kuonji. "Forgive us." Said Akane. "But you misunderstand our relationship." Akane straightened. "We love Ukyo. Both of us." Ranma nodded in agreement.  
  
"Of course you do, Akane dear." Said Nodoka affably. "No one questions that."  
  
"I'm impressed." Mr Kuonji said slowly. "It seems Genma had some success." He pulled his battle spatula from it's place across his back. "But fancy displays don't scare me." He extended the weapon toward Ranma. "Let's see if you can really fight.." He said. The spatula flared as energy surrounded it.  
  
"Anytime." Snapped Ranma. "Old man." Ranma's body shifted slightly as he moved into his deceptively open stance.  
  
"No daddy." Interrupted Ukyo. She pulled her own spatula from it's place on her back. "Fight me." She extended her own spatula cross wise to her body. The blade flared brightly.  
  
The elder Kuonji regarded Ukyo carefully. Finally he nodded. "Do you think you're ready to challenge me boy?  
  
Ukyo smiled grimly. "Ready and willing."  
  
Ukyo and her father charged each other.  
  
"Stop them." Shouted Junro. "He'll kill her."  
  
"I doubt it." Said Ranma. His eyes fastened on the fight. "I was right." Stated Ranma. "The secret to the Kuonji style is infusing chi into the spatula." He nodded. "Makes the weapon tougher."  
  
"Well we knew that Ranma." Replied Akane. "Even Kuno could do that."  
  
Ranma picked up Hayaima and slung him on his hip. "Look Haya." He said. "Mommy and grandpa are playing." He took Hayaima's hand and moved it back and forth. "Wave to mommy."  
  
Junro turned stunned eyes toward the fight. 'Impossible!' He thought. "No one can fight Uncle." He watched in awe as Ukyo blocked every single one of her father's attacks. "Impossible." He said aloud. He turned his eyes back to Ranma and Akane. "Aren't you going to help her?" He asked in shock. "I thought you said you loved her."  
  
"We do." Answered Akane. "That's why we're staying out of it." She smiled at Junro. "It's her fight."  
  
Junro turned back to the fight just to see his cousin leap an impossible distance into the air, seeming to stop in midair and then DIVE at her father!  
  
"Oh nice move." Commented Ranma in appreciation. "Ukyo used a chi blast to stop her descent and then a chi blast to accelerate." He smirked. "Herb used the same trick on me." He smiled proudly. "Way to go, Uk-chan." He called.  
  
The Kuonji elder caught the diving Ukyo with the flat of his blade and then tossed her away. Ukyo spun backwards gracefully in mid-air and landed lightly on her feet.  
  
"Looks like Kodachi's training paid off too." Commented Akane. "I'll give her a ten" She leaned toward Hayaima bringing her face even with his. "What do you think baby?" She asked Hayaima. "Is mommy going to win?"  
  
"Momma." Said Hayaima.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Said Akane smiling.  
  
"What is wrong with you two?" Screamed Junro in outrage. "We have to stop them." He was about to charge into the fight when Ranma picked him up by the collar. "Let me go." He screamed.  
  
"Stay out of it." Said Ranma sternly. "I'll only step in if her life is in danger." He smiled. "Not until then."  
  
"But." Protested Junro.  
  
Ranma smiled at Junro. "Her life is not in danger." He said easily. He put Junro back on his feet. "Now watch."  
  
"Let's finish this father." Shouted Ukyo. She took an aggressive stance in front of her father. Her battle spatula began to glow brighter and brighter. She charged. Her father brought up his own spatula in defense and it too began to glow almost incandescent.  
  
There was a flare of unbelievable brightness as the two battle spatulas connected. Ranma and Akane spun around to shield Hayaima and Akama from the flash.. Junro did not react as quickly and was temporarily blinded. When he could see again, Junro saw his uncle standing in the center of a crater that extended several meters around him. He was leaning tiredly on his spatula. Panting heavily.  
  
Ukyo stood at the edge of the crater. "Do you yield father?" She asked. Ukyo's blouse and pants were charred and falling off in pieces, but she seemed otherwise untouched.  
  
The Kuonji elder looked up wearily from the center of the blast area. He wiped away some blood that flowed from his mouth then spit out a wad of bloody sputum. He nodded. "I yield." He said wearily. A tired chuckle came from him. "Where did you learn all that?" He shook his head. 'I must be getting old.' He thought. He shook his head. 'Yeah right.' He snorted. 'I was never that good.'  
  
"From some very powerful people." Nodoka said in even tones. "Very well done, Daughter." She said. She walked over and gave Ukyo a robe to put on. "Ukyo dear, please introduce your husband and wife properly."  
  
Ukyo nodded and gave a quick bow to Nodoka. "Yes Mother." She bowed to her father. "Father let me present to you Ranma Saotome." Ranma stepped forward slightly and bowed. "Master and Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Heir and Leader of the Clan Saotome. Honored Elder and Leader of the Japanese Joketsuzoku. My husband and wife."  
  
Mr. Kuonji blinked.  
  
Ukyo bowed again to her father. "Father let me present to you Akane Saotome." Akane stepped forward and bowed. "Master and Heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Honored Elder of the Japanese Joketsuzoku. My husband and wife."  
  
Mr Kuonji blinked again.  
  
"Impressive titles. Don't you think?" Dr. Epstein said conversationally.  
  
"Oh where are my manners?" Nodoka scolded herself. "I neglected to introduce you to my husband." She blushed prettily. "This is my husband, Dr. Robert Epstein."  
  
"A pleasure." Said Dr. Epstein.  
  
The senior Kuonji regarded Dr. Epstein warily. "You're not a martial artist." He stated.. He bowed to the doctor respectfully. "So why do I get the feeling you're the most dangerous person here?"  
  
"You have good instincts." Said Ranma approvingly. He bowed again to the senior Kuonji. "We did not come here to fight." He smiled wryly. He shrugged and his face took on a more serious look. "We came for your blessing."  
  
The elder Kuonji sighed in defeat. "Come in to the house." He said. "We have much to talk about."  
  
"Ranma." Said Nodoka. "Get the luggage."  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
Authors notes: For those who felt the was some missing action in the story so far. There will be more. Later. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	83. Book 6 Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
'Making up for lost time'  
  
"I was very hurt that you did not come to the wedding daddy. " Said Ukyo. She had changed from her robe and into, after a quick wash, her formal kimono. Nodoka had insisted and the rest of the Saotome changed into theirs. Dr. Epstein, after a short argument wore his as well. She bowed until her forehead touched the floor. "I apologize if my decision hurt you." She said when she sat back up. "It was not my intention."  
  
"So I'm beginning to see." Replied the senior Kuonji. He too had changed into formal kimono. He turned to Ranma. "Do you truly consider Ukyo your wife?"  
  
"I do sir." Ranma replied in a serious tone. "Ukyo is my wife regardless of what a piece of paper says."  
  
"Mine too." Added Akane.  
  
The elder Kuonji chuckled. "Forgive me if I question that one." He said. "But you don't seem properly." He paused. "Equipped to be a husband." He turned to Ranma. "Or for you to be a wife for that matter."  
  
"You'd be surprised daddy." Said Ukyo with a smile. "Ranma and Akane are both husband and wife to me."  
  
"Maybe if I showed you." Said Ranma.  
  
"That wont be necessary." The elder Kuonji said with a touch of alarm in his voice. "Don't go to any trouble."  
  
"Show him later, dear." Said Nodoka. "Now is not the time." Ranma nodded in agreement. Nodoka turned to the senior Kuonji. "I am so pleased that you are willing to come to an understanding."  
  
The elder Kuonji tilted his head toward Ukyo. "He's earned it."  
  
"That's another thing we must discuss." Said Nodoka severely. "Ukyo is a woman and should be addressed accordingly." She shook her head. "I understand why you made Ukyo legally a boy, but I don't believe it should extend into your speech."  
  
The elder Kuonji looked down at his hands. "You don't understand." He said. "Ukyo is a boy. He must be a boy." He looked up. "As long as he is unmarried, he must be a boy." He chuckled sadly. "Once Ukyo was married, I could adopt his husband as my heir."  
  
"The tax and inheritance laws are not as bad as they used to be." Replied Nodoka. "No." Agreed the elder Kuonji. "But they're still pretty bad."  
  
"Daddy, just make Junro your heir." Said Ukyo in irritation. "He has the right lineage." She shrugged. "It would solve a lot a problems."  
  
"Lineage yes. But not the skills." Replied Mr. Kuonji. "You. My son." He said. "You have the skills." He shook his head. "You know as well as I do that the head of the Kuonji must be a fighter as well as a chef." He sighed. "If only you really were a boy." He said. "Even for a day. I could transfer the estate over to you."  
  
Akane started to giggle. A second later Ranma joined her.  
  
"What?" Said Mr. Kuonji.  
  
"No!" Said Ukyo in alarm. "You can't make me."  
  
"Aw come on Uk-chan." Pleaded Ranma. "It'll be fun." He grinned evilly. "I promise."  
  
Akane started nodding her head up and down rapidly. "Ohboyohboyohboy." She said under her breath.  
  
"We can't. You left it home." Protested Ukyo.  
  
Akane shook her head rapidly. "Ohboyohboyohboy."  
  
"You're both bound and determined to make me try it aren't you?" Grumped Ukyo.  
  
"Please?" Chorused Ranma and Akane in pleading tones.  
  
"Oh all right." She said. Ukyo looked at her father. "Daddy you're getting your wish."  
  
"Me too." Ranma and Akane said in a quiet chorus.  
  
Nodoka and Dr. Epstein exchanged looks. Nodoka covered her mouth to hide her giggle. "I think Robert and I will watch the children tonight." She said. "Robert needs the practice."  
  
"Think you can watch them tomorrow night too?" Asked Akane.  
  
"We'll watch them as often as you'd like, Daughter." Replied Nodoka. "Robert needs a lot of practice." She smiled. "Speaking of the children, where are my grandchildren?"  
  
"I assure you they're in good hands." Responded the elder Kuonji.  
  
"Oh we know that." Replied Nodoka. "It's just that we should get them bathed and put to bed."  
  
"My niece is taking care of all that." Said the elder Kuonji. "She's very good with children."  
  
"Oh dear." Said Nodoka in concern.  
  
"I have it under control, my dear." Dr. Epstein said.  
  
Mr. Kuonji looked at Dr. Epstein in confusion.  
  
"She's coming here with the children now." He said. He shook his head. "She had a bit of a shock but I was ready for it."  
  
"Oh shit." Grumbled Ranma, Akane and Ukyo in unison.  
  
"Language." Admonished Nodoka. "There was no need to swear." Nodoka nodded. "But I agree with the sentiment." She turned to the doctor. "Does she know?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." He said with a dry chuckle. "I could sense Hayaima changing sex." He shook his head. "And that particular sense of surprise when someone sees it for the first time is quite unique." Dr. Epstein stood and walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello my dear." He said. "Thank you for bringing the children."  
  
A young woman, maybe sixteen years of age, entered the room. She was wearing a blue and white tunic and blue drawstring pants. The was a look of confusion on her face. "I didn't do anything." She said in shock. "It just happened." She held a sleepy and now redheaded Hayaima in the crook of one arm and a seemingly unchanged Akama in the other.  
  
"We know dear." Said Nodoka. She got up and retrieved Hayaima and Akama from the young girl and passed them off the Ranma who had jumped to his feet. She turned her attention back to the young woman. "Have some tea, dear." Nodoka led the girl to the table and helped her get seated. Nodoka poured the girl some tea.  
  
"Aoi." Said Mr. Kuonji. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"My fault, I'm afraid." Said Dr. Epstein apologetically. "I didn't want her dropping the children." He ran his hand through his thinning hair. "She'll be fine in a few minutes."  
  
"I was washing the baby." Aoi said. Her voice almost dreamy in quality.  
  
"We know dear." Nodoka repeated soothingly. "Are the children okay." She asked Ranma.  
  
"They're fine mom." Ranma said in relief. "Not a scratch on them."  
  
"What did you do to her?" Demanded the elder Kuonji. "More importantly how?"  
  
"What I did was calm her so she wouldn't accidently hurt the children." The doctor said easily. He reached with his mind and Ukyo's father accepted the explanation without comment. "I may have overdone it a bit." The doctor said sheepishly. "But the change is startling if you're not expecting it and I couldn't take any chances." He smiled reassuringly. "Please don't concern yourself. Aoi will be just fine." The doctor reached out with his mind again.  
  
"Daddy, I don't know how to tell you this." Said Ukyo. "Honestly I really don't know how to tell you this." She looked over at Ranma and Akane helplessly.  
  
"We'll tell you in the morning." Declared Akane. "Right now, let's put the babies to bed."  
  
"Do you still want us to watch them tonight, Daughter?" Nodoka asked. "The offer is still open."  
  
"Ukyo?" Asked Akane with a grin.  
  
"Pervert." Said Ukyo.  
  
"Yep." Agreed Akane. "You love it."  
  
Ukyo chuckled. "You can watch the babies tonight Mother."  
  
"Excellent." Responded Nodoka. "Robert, you take Akama." Nodoka picked up Hayaima. "You're staying with Grandma tonight." She said to the toddler. "Won't that be fun?"  
  
"Gwamma." Lisped Hayaima.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Nodoka said as her face broke out into a huge smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ranma, Akane and Ukyo trooped into breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Morning Daddy." Ukyo said. His tenor voice clear in the quiet morning.  
  
"Who." Stammered the senior Kuonji. "Who are you?" He turned to Ranma. "And who are you?"  
  
"This is what I meant when I said they were husband and wife to me daddy." He spun around. "Well." He said. "You have your wish. I'm a boy."  
  
"Ukyo is that really you?"  
  
Ukyo grinned. "Yep." He pulled Ranma over. "And this cute redhead is Ranma."  
  
Ranma waved. "Morning." Said Ranma cheerfully.  
  
Mr. Kuonji turned his head toward Akane. "How about you?" He asked. "Do you turn into a boy too." His tone was both sour and disbelieving.  
  
Akane nodded cheerfully. "Yep." She grinned. "But it's Ukyo's turn to be the husband."  
  
Nodoka and Dr. Epstein entered the dining room. Dr. Epstein carefully holding Akama. There was a bemused smile on his face. Nodoka had Hayaima on her hip. "Good morning, everyone." She said. She put Hayima down. "Go to mommy."  
  
'Oh crap." Thought Ukyo in panic. 'Hayaima.' He got down on one knee. "Come to mommy baby." He said hopefully.  
  
Hayaima stared at Ukyo uncertainly. His little face twisted in puzzlement. "Momma?"  
  
'Oh dear.' Thought Nodoka in dismay. 'I wasn't thinking.'  
  
Ranma walked over to stand next to Ukyo. "Look baby, mommy is just like daddy."  
  
Hayaima smiled happily. He waddled over to Ukyo. "Momma." He said. He raised his little arms to Ukyo. "Up." He commanded.  
  
Ukyo breathed a sigh of relief. "Good thinking Ran-chan." He said. He picked Hayaima up and slung him on his hip. 'Note to self.' Thought Ukyo. 'Men don't have hips.' He shifted his hold on Hayaima to compensate.  
  
"I wasn't too worried Uk-chan." Replied Ranma. "Haya is used to sex changing." He grinned. "Besides you don't look all that different as a boy."  
  
"Forgive me Daughter." Said Nodoka contritely. "I did not realize."  
  
"No harm done Mother." Said Ukyo. "We're all at fault." She exchanged looks with Ranma and Akane. Both of whom had the grace to look embarrassed.  
  
Nodoka bowed to Ukyo. "Thank you Daughter.  
  
Ranma rubbed the back of his head. "Well it's not like Akane and I haven't changed sex in front of them before." Akane nodded. "It's so normal for us." Finished Ranma. "And since Haya does it too." He shrugged.  
  
"I have to agree with Ranma." Dr. Epstein said quietly. "You have two options." He said. "You could try to hide your sex changing from your children until they were older. Or you don't." He pulled on his ear. "I don't recommend hiding." He smiled at Ukyo. "And in case you're wondering. Haya does recognize you."  
  
Ukyo smiled as she sat at the table with Hayaima in her lap.  
  
Ranma and Akane with the efficiency of long practice, quickly made breakfast. Mr. Kuonji watched as a now female Ranma put some food in front of a now male Ukyo. He looked at his two older guests for some indication that this was some form of joke. Dr. Epstein smiled at the elder Kuonji. "Fascinating. Isn't it?" Said the doctor.  
  
"Is anyone going to explain all this to me?" Asked Mr. Kuonji testily. "Now that I look at him, I can see it really is Ukyo." He snorted. "He looks just like me at the same age."  
  
Akane pulled out a packet from her pants pocket. "This." She said. "We got this from some friends in China."  
  
The senior Kuonji took the packet and examined it. "Spring of Drowned Boy?" He asked as he made out the Chinese characters.  
  
Akane nodded. "It can temporarily change us into boys." She said. "Magic." She said with a shrug.  
  
"Okay." Drawled Ukyo's father. "I guess that explains how." He said. "But why?" he looked at the now female Ranma accusingly. "What kind of perversion have you gotten Ukyo involved with?"  
  
Ranma flushed. "It's not like that." She said. She waved her hands frantically for a second then stopped. "Okay, it is kinda like that." She admitted. She sighed. "I don't need to use those." She indicated the packets. "Sorry about that."  
  
"You have no need to apologize, Ranma." Said Dr. Epstein. "How the 'family' lives their lives is no ones business but their own." He turned to the elder Kuonji. "Isn't that correct?" He asked. He stared directly into Ukyo's father's eyes.  
  
The elder Kuonji lowered his eyes under the force of the doctor's gaze. "Yes it is." He said finally. He bowed to Ranma. "I apologize." He sighed. "This is going to take some getting used to." He looked at Ranma. "How did this happen.?"  
  
"Long story. I'll tell ya later." Replied Ranma. "In the meantime, don't you and Ukyo got something to do?"  
  
"That's right daddy." Said Ukyo. "Let's take care of business so I can get back here." He grinned at Akane and Ranma. "I have a lot of things to catch up on"  
  
"Robert and I will watch the children." Said Nodoka. She tried not to sound too eager. "If you like."  
  
"Oh like we're going to turn down that offer." Replied Akane. She grinned at Dr. Epstein. "Don't worry, we'll return the favor."  
  
"Do you want to stay with Grandma?" Ukyo asked Hayaima. He grinned. "She's probably going to spoil you rotten." Ukyo put Hayaima down. "Go to Grandma baby." Hayaima waddled over to his grandmother. Ukyo picked up a rice ball that was on the table. "Come on Daddy." He said. "I'll buy you breakfast in town." Ukyo smiled. "I want to tell you all about the new restaurant we're building."  
  
Ukyo's father picked up his coat. "You're on." He said. "New restaurant, eh?" He put his arm around his son's shoulders. "This I want to hear about." Father and son walked out of the house.  
  
Junro Kuonji walked into the kitchen. "Who was that walking out with Uncle?" He asked. He looked around and blinked when he saw Ranma. "Hello." He said. His eyes roamed over Ranma's form "Who are you?"  
  
Ranma rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nodoka turned to Dr. Epstein. "That was very well done Robert." She said quietly. "I don't think anyone realized what you were doing." They were sitting on the northern part of a porch that surrounded the manor house. From this vantage point they could see the low forest covered hills fade off into the distance. A manicured garden stretched out in front of them. Ranma and Akane were sparring on a low wooden deck in the center of the lawn. Nodoka could hear the sounds of flesh meeting flesh as neither combatant gave the other any quarter.  
  
The doctor smiled. "Thank you, my dear." He looked down at the child he held in his arms. "You know. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." He reached out and took Nodoka's hand, sharing his gift with her. "Soon we'll be able to do this with our own child."  
  
Nodoka's heart sang as she felt the love and trust coming from Hayaima and Akama. And from Robert. Nodoka reached out with her fledgling abilities and opened herself to the emotions around her. She could feel Ranma and Akane as they sparred against each other on the lawn in the center of the garden. Underneath the violence of their battle, she could feel the love between Ranma and Akane. She frowned as she felt a slight discordance between the two. It wasn't that the love was fading or. 'Something's missing.' She thought.  
  
"They're not really complete unless all three of them are together." He said quietly.  
  
"Reading minds now, Robert?" Nodoka inquired in surprise.  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "I can feel what you feel my dear." He said. "I felt your puzzlement, your concern." He shrugged slightly. "And I've felt that particular flavor in their emotions many times." Dr. Epstein sighed slightly. "My fault I think."  
  
"Now Robert." She said firmly though not without a touch of sympathy. "They love each other. They're happy." She nodded toward the infant in Dr. Epstein's arms. "Look at what you helped bring about."  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "I know my dear." He shook his head. "The balance they maintain." He shrugged. "It's an all or nothing proposition with the three of them now."  
  
"I know Robert." She replied. Nodoka looked down at Hayaima who was asleep in her lap. "Why do you think I insisted that Akane have a child so soon." She reached out and softly stroked the child's cheek. "To help maintain the balance."  
  
Dr. Epstein snorted. "Not to mention ensuring more grandchildren."  
  
Nodoka smiled broadly. "Well that did have a little bit to do with it." She laughed quietly. "Okay. A lot." She said. "I still think it was the right thing to do."  
  
"Oh I agree with you my dear." He replied. "I'm just a little worried that they depend on each other too much." He turned toward Nodoka. "I just can't help feeling responsible."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "They're your family Robert." She said. "You're supposed to feel responsible." She squeezed the doctors' hand gently. "We will help them as best we can."  
  
"Yes my dear." Replied Dr. Epstein.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
Authors Notes: Yeah, there is a missing lemon scene. A shortish one, but again necessary for character development. E-mail me if you want it. 


	84. Book 6 Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
'Srutiny'  
  
"Kumon." Called a voice. "My office. Now."  
  
Ryu Kumon stood up quickly and hurried over. "You called Captain?"  
  
"Sit down Ryu." Said Captain Tanaka. The captain was a robust man in his late fifties. He was known for being fair and ran his office with a brusk, no nonsense manner. Ryu sat in the chair in front of the captains desk. He threw an envelope at Ryu. "Who are these two?"  
  
Ryu caught the envelope and opened it. There were several pictures. Ryu looked at the Captain in curiosity. "They're from Xian Pu's home town." He said. He indicated one of the people in the photo. "That's Ling Ling." He said. "The other is Lung Lung."  
  
"Aren't these the same two who caused some problems a couple years ago?" Asked the Captain. "It's been quiet recently." Continued the captain. "I like quiet."  
  
Ryu nodded. "Don't worry Captain." He replied. "Everything's under control."  
  
"It better be." Replied the Captain. "Ryu. I know you've read the files." Ryu nodded. The captain continued. "Should we be preparing of more of that?"  
  
Ryu shrugged. "I honestly don't know Captain." He replied. "Probably."  
  
The captain grimaced. "I was afraid of that." He sighed. "You will keep me informed won't you?"  
  
Ryu nodded. "Of course Captain." He smiled. "Whatever it is, we'll handle it."  
  
The captain sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of." He said. "You're a cop now, Ryu." He folded his hands together and placed them in front of him on his desk. "If something happens and you're involved I'll have to take official notice." He unfolded his hands and placed them flat on the desk. Captain Tanaka leaned forward. "That could cause problems." He said. "As it is, there already has been some discreet inquiry from the government." He frowned. "Not all of it has been positive."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Look Ryu." Said the Captain in a serious tone. "Some of the things your friends can do, heck some of the things you've demonstrated for that matter, have come to the attention of some senior members of our government." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Some of them are worried."  
  
Ryu nodded. Nabiki had discussed this very possibility with him. "We're not a threat to anyone." Said Ryu. "We just want to live our lives in peace."  
  
"And just how likely is that Ryu?" Asked the Captain. "Don't answer that." He smiled wryly. "Look at it from their point of view." He said. He pulled out a set of thick files from his desk. "You have a close association by some incredible martial artists." He gave them to Ryu. "Including you." His face was serious. "I read the files too." He said. "Interesting reading. Isn't it?"  
  
Ryu looked at the labels on each of the files. 'Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Muu Tse. Yep, the entire wrecking crew.' Ryu nodded. "Yeah."  
  
The captain took out another extremely thick folder. He gave it to Ryu. He recognized Nabiki's name on the folder.  
  
"You are heavily funded, and those funds are being managed by a woman who has managed to accumulate enough property, businesses and other assets in the last couple years as to make this same association fairly influential in local politics and finance." The captain smiled without humor. He tapped one of the folders. "Even without her association to the son of the President of the Council." He tapped another folder. "Or the Kuno fortune."  
  
The Captain picked up the two pictures. "Add to that the Chinese connection and you begin to see what their concern is." He spread his hands helplessly. "You're getting too big to ignore."  
  
Despite the gravity of the situation Ryu let a proud smile briefly cross his features. "Well I guess I can understand it a little." He said. "But they really have nothing to worry about." Ryu rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about what else to say. He locked eyes with the captain. "You have my word on it."  
  
The captain stared back unflinchingly."Look you're a cop Ryu." He said finally. "And I think you're going to be a good one." The Captain started gathering up the papers on his desk. "I'll do what I can." He waved a warning finger at Ryu. "You do the same."  
  
"Yes sir.' Said Ryu. 'Crap. And Ranma is out of town.' He thought gloomily. 'Better talk to Nabiki.' He nodded at the Captain. "And thank you."  
  
Captain Tanaka waved his hand in dismissal. "Thank me if I'm successful." He said. "I understand you wish to take some time off to go the China soon."  
  
Ryu nodded. He smirked. "I'm going to meet the family." He said. "We're going to leave sometime after graduation."  
  
The captain nodded. "Permission granted." He said. "Now get out of here. I'm sure you have work to do."  
  
Ryu stood. "Yes Sir." He saluted the captain and went back to his desk. 'I hope Nabs is online.' He thought. He checked his buddy list. 'Oh good.' He opened a dialogue window. 'Nabs.' He wrote. 'We gotta talk.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well we knew it was only a matter of time." Said Nabiki. She grinned wryly. "Actually I'm flattered."  
  
"Flattered?" Ryu said in disbelief. "We're under governmental scrutiny and you're flattered?"  
  
Nabiki chuckled. "It's not all bad Ryu." She said. "Didn't the Captain say that only some of it was unfriendly." She tapped her chin with a finger. "At the very least that means the rest are neutral." She nodded. "We just have to see if we can find someone friendly." Nabiki smiled. "And I know just who to call." She started chuckling again. "According to Kodachi, Hitoshi's father has been falling all over himself to be nice."  
  
Ryu joined Nabiki in laughing but he sobered quickly. "Okay that'll work." He rolled his head on his neck. "I'm glad you're handling this and not me." He said. He raised his hands and curled them into fists. "I'm much better with these."  
  
"That what mens are for." Said Xian Pu. "Womans better for thinking." She shook her head. "Aiyah!" Exclaimed Xian Pu. "Xian Pu wish she could have been fly on wall." She smiled evilly. "Dachi say he look like rabbit in snake pit." She shared a look with Nabiki. "Honored Clan Mother scarey. Remind me of great grandmother."  
  
Nabiki nodded rapidly. "I'm glad she's on our side." She made a note in her note pad. "Xian Pu, do you want to talk to Kodachi about this or should I?"  
  
"I talk." Replied Xian Pu. She smirked. "Time for Dachi and Hitoshi to come up for air anyway."  
  
"Okay." Said Nabiki. "Next on the agenda. The trip to China." She looked at Xian Pu. "Are the girls going with you?"  
  
Xian Pu shrugged. "Not sure. Would rather leave both here." She smiled. "But Lung Lung not like being out of contact with Dachi."  
  
"Do me a favor." Said Nabiki. "Take her with you." She shook her head. "The damage she and Kodachi are doing to the dojo is almost as bad as when everyone was attacking Ranma." Nabiki smiled. "You can leave Ling Ling though. The girl is nearly as good as I am with numbers."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go along with us?" Asked Ryu. "The only reason Muu Tse is staying behind is because you are."  
  
Nabiki blushed slightly. "Don't worry about me and Muu Tse." She said. "We're planning on going on our own."  
  
"Oh?" Asked Xian Pu. "When that?" She smirked. "Muu Tse tell you about Joketsuzoku honeymoon?"  
  
Nabiki's blush deepened. She nodded.  
  
"Xian Pu thought so." She said.  
  
"What so special about an Amazon honeymoon?" Asked Ryu.  
  
"You marry me in village and you find out." Replied Xian Pu teasingly.  
  
Ryu grinned. "Is that a proposal, beautiful?" Ryu's smile grew when Xian Pu blushed. Ryu had already proposed and Xian Pu had accepted. Sort of. 'Joketsuzoku custom. Woman propose to man.' She had said. 'You good man and Xian Pu marry you, but Xian Pu say when.' Ryu started tapping his foot, even as the grin grew on his face.  
  
"Impudent man." Retorted Xian Pu. She turned to Nabiki. "You leave us alone for minute?" She asked.  
  
Nabiki smirked. "You're in for it now Ryu." Nabiki turned on her heel and left the dojo.  
  
Xian Pu turned to Ryu. "Ryu. Why you want marry Xian Pu?" She asked quietly.  
  
"What do you mean why?" Asked a puzzled Ryu. "You're everything I've ever wanted in a woman." Ryu tilted his head in consideration. "What's the matter beautiful?"  
  
"If I tell you something, you no get mad?"  
  
"Depends on what you tell me." Replied Ryu. His grin twisted slightly. "What's it about?"  
  
"It about why we not already married." Xian Pu said seriously. "Something I not tell you before."  
  
"You're going to tell me you're still pining for Ranma." Stated Ryu calmly. Ryu smiled at Xian Pu's look of shock. "I'm not blind Xian Pu. I can see how you look at him." Ryu shrugged. "He's out of your reach."  
  
"Xian Pu know." Replied Xian Pu quietly. "You good man." She said. "Xian Pu just not sure she good woman." She bowed her head. "You treat way Xian Pu always wish Ranma would." A tear slid from one eye. "It never happen." She raised her head. "You treat me like warrior. Like partner. Like lover." Xian Pu looked down again. "You right man for me." She said. She looked up. " Don't know if I right woman for you."  
  
Ryu smiled. "You're the right woman for me, Xian Pu." He said. "I knew it that night on the water tower." Ryu rubbed the back of his head. "Gah!" He exclaimed. "I'm not good with words."  
  
"You want marry me?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Okay, is THAT a proposal?" Ryu asked.  
  
Xian Pu punched Ryu in the arm. "Answer question." She demanded hotly.  
  
"Yep." Replied Ryu.  
  
"Even when you know Xian Pu still love Ranma?" She persisted.  
  
"Well I can't say I'm happy about it, but yeah, I do." He replied evenly.  
  
"Even though we fight?" She said. "Xian Pu know she have bad temper."  
  
Ryu nodded. "Even though you have a really, really bad temper." He grinned.  
  
Xian Pu hit Ryu in arm again. "No need rub it in." She said. Xian Pun took a deep breath. "We marry in village." She said.  
  
Ryu wrapped Xian Pu in his arms. "See?" He said. "That wasn't so difficult. Was it?"  
  
Xian Pu leaned her head against Ryu's chest. "Second hardest thing Xian Pu ever have do." She said into his chest.  
  
"Oh, what was the hardest?" Asked Ryu.  
  
"Giving up Ranma." Xian Pu said quietly. "Xian Pu sorry Ryu, You very good man. Better than Xian Pu deserve." Xian Pu felt another tear trickle down her face. "Xian Pu just being silly girl." She said. She pulled away a little to wipe her face. "You no worry Ryu." She said. "I never give you reason for regret."  
  
"Just as long as you don't regret it." Replied Ryu quietly.  
  
"No regret Ryu." Xian Pu replied. "Time for Xian Pu to grow up." She smiled a little. "Xian Pu may still love Ranma, but that not mean I no love you."  
  
"You know beautiful." Ryu said. "I think that's the first time you actually said you loved me."  
  
"Really?" Replied Xian Pu. "Take me home Ryu." She said. Suddenly she pulled away and smiled shyly at Ryu. "Xian Pu have lots apologizing to do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma, still in female form, Ukyo, in male form and Akane, strolled contentedly through the forested area around the Kuonji homestead. Akane and Ranma each linking their arms through Ukyo's. Ranma carried a basket in her free hand. "It's beautiful out here." Said Ranma. In a fit of impishness, Ranma and Akane wore matching sun dresses and straw hats. Though Akane's dress was, of course , red and Ranma's was, of course, green.  
  
Ukyo looked at the diminutive redhead on his arm. 'Not as beautiful as you.' He thought. He looked at Akane. 'Or you.' Ukyo smiled. "Yeah, I always enjoyed coming back here, especially in the winter."  
  
"That's something I don't understand." Said Ranma. "If your family has this estate then why were you living on the road?"  
  
"It's a family tradition Ran-chan." Replied Ukyo. "The Kuonji travel around looking for new places to set up restaurants." He said. "We'd usually stay on the road for six months at a time." He smiled. "You have to admit, it teaches you how to survive."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah, it would." She pulled herself closer to Ukyo. "Good thing too, or we would never have met." Ranma snorted. "I guess I owe Pops one."  
  
Akane laughed. "I never thought I'd ever agree with you on that one." She said. "And before you say anything Uk-chan." Akane smiled. "I wouldn't trade us for anything."  
  
"I know hon." Agreed Ukyo. "Me neither." Suddenly Ukyo pointed. "Hey look!" He said excitedly. "The campsite." Ukyo was pointing to a small clearing that contained a small structure. "Looks a bit like the dojo doesn't it?" And it was true that the structure did resemble the dojo, except for being a lot smaller and that the back half of it was flush against the hillside. "Wait till you see this." Ukyo pulled Ranma and Akane toward the building. When they reached the door Ukyo paused and then with a dramatic flourish slid open the door.  
  
"Wow." Breathed Akane when her eyes adjusted to the dimness. "I thought you said this was a campsite." She said. "All that's missing is a hot spring and this wouldn't be out of place at a high priced resort." The floor was covered with a soft rug. A low table occupying the center of the single room. Akane saw the outline of several closets and cabinets against the far wall. A wood burning stove stood in a corner.  
  
"Hey." Laughed Ukyo. "I told you the Kuonji would spend six months on the road. Why in all the Kamis' names would we want to rough it more than we have to." He waved his hands. "This is where we go when we want to be alone." He turned to Ranma and Akane. "Wanna stay here tonight?"  
  
"Ohboyohboyohboy." Chorused Ranma and Akane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dr. Epstein and Nodoka were sitting in the kitchen talking to the elder Kuonji. "So you were bankrolling Ukyo's restaurant in Nerima." Commented the doctor.  
  
"Of course." Replied the head of the Kuonji clan. "Once Ukyo convinced me that Nerima was a good prospect I sent him, I mean her, the money." He smiled wryly. "Ukyo has very good instincts for location." His smile turned proud. "Uc-chans has one of the best returns on investment of all our holdings." He scratched his beard. "Now the Nekohanten." He shook his head in admiration. "If Ukyo is telling the truth, that restaurant has all the makings of a goldmine."  
  
"Oh she is telling the truth." Agreed Nodoka. "Nabiki, that's Akane's older sister, double checked the figures." Nodoka's proud smile matched the elder Kuonji's. "If Nabiki thinks something is a good investment." She laughed. "She has very good instincts too."  
  
"So Ukyo tells me." The elder Kuonji said. He shook his head and Dr. Epstein picked up a feeling of regret mixed with a touch of confusion. "She would send me letters, telling me about her life in Nerima." He scratched his beard. "She told me everything, except." He shook his head. "Ukyo never mentioned curses." He chuckled dryly. "Can't say I blame her." He said. "I don't think I would have believed it."  
  
"It does take some getting used to." Agreed Dr. Epstein.  
  
The Kuonji clan leader looked searchingly at Dr. Epstein. "Ukyo tells me you are a psychiatrist." He said.  
  
The doctor nodded. He reached with his mind. "I have that distinction." He said. "She has been my patient for about two years now." Dr. Epstein ran his hand through his thinning hair. "I've tried to help her find some happiness in her life."  
  
"Is she truly happy?" Asked the senior Kuonji.  
  
The doctor nodded. "She is."  
  
The Kuonji patriarch breathed a sigh of relief. "You probably don't believe me, but I really do care about my daughter."  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "I believe you." He said simply. "And you have amply proven it with your acceptance of her choices." His expression tightened. "I want you to understand something sir." He said sternly. "I know Japanese customs are different but I consider some of your actions bordering on abuse."  
  
The elder Kuonji pulled back, startled. "Abuse?" He sputtered. "I never touched her."  
  
"As if that were the only kind of abuse." Snapped Nodoka. "I separated from Genma partly because of his abuse." She said. "Oh not to me, but to my son." She glared angrily at Ukyo's father. "My son is forever going to feel the emotional scars." She said. "My husband lied and betrayed my son's trust over and over." Nodoka took a deep breath to calm herself. She sighed as she felt the doctor's assistance. "And I was no better." She admitted.  
  
"Ukyo spent ten years of her life pretending to be a boy." Said the doctor. "By the time she met Ranma again, her gender identity was permanently altered." He tilted his head as he stared at the Kuonji senior. "For the rest of her life she will always feel unsure over her femininity."  
  
"It was necessary." Countered the elder Kuonji weakly. "For the good of her family." He bowed his head. "I did not mean to hurt her."  
  
"But you hurt her none the less." The doctor shrugged. "Regardless, you also must have been a good father overall." He smiled briefly. "Ukyo loves you deeply and wants you to be proud of her."  
  
"I am." The elder Kuonji said quietly. "Proud of her, I mean." He smiled. "The Kuonji clan will do well under her."  
  
"I'm so happy you brought that up." Said Nodoka. "The Saotome and Tendo clans have decided to merge into a single clan." She said. Nodoka smiled. "Will you join us?"  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
Authors Note: Thanks again for all the great reviews and letters. I would have released this earlier but an email from Jedi John got me to thinking. A special shout out to Philip and TaxZombie.  
  
Hmmm...now what? Any guesses? 


	85. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
'Loss'  
  
Nabiki hung up the telephone. Muu Tse looked up from a book he was reading. "Who was that?" He asked.  
  
"Auntie." Replied Nabiki. Though she kept her expression neutral it was only with great difficulty. What Nabiki really wanted to do was lick her chops like a cat that had finally caught the canary. Some of her feelings must have shone through though.  
  
"Oh?" Asked Muu Tse. "How's the trip so far?"  
  
Nabiki grinned. "Excellent." She said. "Ukyo is now officially the head of the Kuonji clan."  
  
"How nice." Said Kasumi softly. She sat on the couch in the Tendo living room. She was knitting something. Like everything else Kasumi did, her fingers flew quickly and gracefully.  
  
It was late afternoon on a Saturday. Ono was at work and would be by later. Nabiki was home from school for the weekend and since the Nekohantan was closed for renovation, Muu Tse spent most of his time helping Ryoga teach the advanced classes. Classes were over for the day and Akari had come by on Katsunishiki and picked Ryoga up.  
  
"You don't know how nice sis." Replied Nabiki with a grin. She rubbed her hands together briskly. "Ranma wants me to take a look at their books." She grinned. "Actually Auntie wants me to do that but Ranma gave his permission."  
  
"Oh dear." Said Kasumi. "What about your schoolwork?" She stopped her knitting and gave Nabiki a look. "Aren't you afraid you're taking on too much?" She started knitting again. "Maybe you should ask for help."  
  
"Got it covered sis." She said confidently. "Kodachi's accountants are really good." Nabiki leaned against the wall. "Besides I'll have Ling Ling do the preliminary work. She snorted. "Not that I really need to go to school anymore." She said. "A degree is not going to give me more than I already have." She chuckled. "Oh don't worry sis." She said. "I'll finish school."  
  
"Good." Said Kasumi. She held up her knitting. "Finished." She said.  
  
"That's a really nice looking sweater, sis." Said Nabiki. "It'll look good on you."  
  
Kasumi smiled. "You think so?" She asked. "Maybe I'll borrow it from you then." She stood up and handed it to a slightly stunned Nabiki.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining." Said Nabiki. "But why?"  
  
"Consider it a graduation present." Said Kasumi sweetly.  
  
"Sis I'm not graduating for another year." Said Nabiki.  
  
"I know." Said Kasumi. "But now you have a reason to graduate."  
  
Nabiki rubbed her cheek against the soft fabric of the sweater. She smiled. "Yeah I do." She said. "Thanks Sis."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma, still in female form, stood on circular wooden deck situated in the back of the Kuonji homestead running through a simple kata. Standing next to her and clumsily trying to follow along was Hayaima. "That's right, baby." Said Ranma. "Follow daddy."  
  
Ukyo and Akane sat in chairs nearby. Akane was nursing Akama. Ukyo had returned to her female form several days before. "That's my baby." She called in encouragement. She turned to Akane. "I hope we're not pushing him too quickly.  
  
"I don't think so Uk-chan." Commented Akane. "Haya is going to be the heir of three different schools." She said. "The sooner he starts training the better." She inclined her head toward Hayaima. "And it looks like he has the aptitude."  
  
Ukyo turned to watch Hayaima just in time to see the precocious two year old balance on one leg and spin around. Ukyo smiled proudly. "He does, doesn't he?" She turned back to Akane. "I bet Akama will be just as good."  
  
Akane looked down at the nursing Akama. "To be honest Uk-chan." She said. "All I want is for all our children to be happy." She indicated Hayaima with her chin. "If only Hayaima follows in Ranma's footsteps." She shrugged. "As long as they're happy, Uk-chan."  
  
Ukyo reached out and placed a hand on Akane's shoulder. "They will be hon." She said. "With you around, how could they turn out any other way?"  
  
Akane reached over and placed her hand over Ukyo's. "Thank you Uk-chan." She said.  
  
"Hello." Came a voice from behind them. "May I join you?"  
  
"Of course Mother." Said Akane.  
  
Ukyo stood up and offered her chair to Nodoka. "You sit here." She said. "I'll get another chair." Without waiting for a reply, Ukyo hurried off. Nodoka sat down and placed her hands over her gently rounded abdomen. She looked off after the retreating form of Ukyo.  
  
"What a good daughter in law." She said. "Not that you aren't wonderful too Akane." Nodoka smiled. "The two of you have certainly been a blessing."  
  
"Thank you Mother." Responded Akane. "Ukyo and I feel the same way about you." Akane placed Akama over her shoulder and patted his back. She smiled as the baby burped.  
  
"I overheard what you said to Ukyo." Said Nodoka. She nodded toward where Ranma was training Hayaima. "Would you really give up Akama's claim in favor of Hayaima?"  
  
Akane nodded soberly. "I would Mother." She replied. "That doesn't mean I don't want Akama to learn." Akane looked down at Akama. "But Hayaima is the eldest."  
  
Nodoka shook her head. "Every time I think I understand the meaning of honor." She said. "You show me how little I know." Nodoka bowed from her seat. "Thank you Daughter."  
  
Akane shrugged. "I don't know if it's honor." She said. "I just know if feels right." She looked at Nodoka curiously. "Why did you ask?"  
  
Nodoka just smiled. "My son chose extremely well when he picked you." She said. Akane blushed. "Our clan will prosper under your hand." Nodoka smiled contentedly.  
  
"Thank you Mother." Akane said quietly. "I will do my best."  
  
Nodoka smiled. 'Indeed .' She thought. "That's all anyone can ask." She said. Nodoka shifted in her chair to get more comfortable. "Now about our trip to China." She said.  
  
Akane looked over at Nodoka with some concern. "Do you think it wise to go with us the China?" She asked. "I don't want you to risk the baby."  
  
"Thank you for your concern Daughter." Replied Nodoka. "But I will be fine." She smiled complacently. "And I wouldn't miss this trip for anything." Nodoka's smile dimmed slightly. 'Even if Kho Lon hadn't asked.' She smiled at Akane to mask her thoughts. 'I just wish I knew why she insisted we not tell anyone.'  
  
Ukyo came back and placed her chair next to Akane's. She also carried a large beach umbrella that she placed in the ground. "I thought the sun was getting a little too strong." She said.  
  
"That was very good thinking Daughter." Responded Nodoka. "Akane and I were just discussing our trip to China."  
  
Ukyo grimaced slightly. "When did you think we should leave?" She asked quietly. Ukyo looked toward the house. Her father and Dr. Epstein were sitting nearby under an arbor.'Daddy was so happy when he learned Dr. Epstein played chess.' Ukyo grinned. 'They look like Genma and Soun sitting there.' Ukyo turned back to Nodoka and Akane. "I haven't been here in so long."  
  
"Hey." Laughed Akane. "I'm in no hurry to leave." "Oh don't fret Daughter." Replied Nodoka with a sympathetic smile. "We're not going to leave for at least another week."  
  
"Oh good." Replied Ukyo. "Thank you Mother."  
  
Ranma came running up toward them. She carried a giggling Hayaima on her shoulders. "Did you see him?" She asked excitedly. "I think he has the gift."  
  
"Of course he does my son." Said Nodoka. "With the three of you as his parents, how could he not?"  
  
Ranma smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yep." She said. Ranma handed Hayaima over to his mother. "I gonna take a bath." Ranma walked away whistling happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The extended Saotome family sat around the dinner table. Even though the Kuonji homestead was designed to accommodate large numbers of simultaneous diners, the Saotome family preferred to dine alone. Not that the Kuonji were not curious about their new relatives and Ukyo did spend a lot of time talking to cousins she hadn't seen in years, especially Junro, but this was their time. And it allowed conversations that would otherwise be strained in front of strangers.  
  
Such as now.  
  
"Are you all right, Ranma?" Asked Dr. Epstein with a touch of concern. Ranma had been quiet all evening, barely touching his dinner. He had picked up some emotional distress from Ranma earlier but had waited to see if Ranma would bring it up on his own. He hadn't. The Doctor extended his gift. He frowned as he tasted Ranma's emotions. He looked over at Akane and Ukyo. They too were looking at Ranma in concern.  
  
"I'm fine." Mumbled Ranma.  
  
"You're not fine, Ranma." Said Akane. "Talk to us."  
  
"Whatever is bothering you, Ranma." Added Ukyo. "We're here."  
  
Ranma opened his mouth to object then shut it with a click. "I know." He said quietly. "Sorry." He said. "I'm just being silly."  
  
Akane and Ukyo exchanged looks. "You've been down ever since you changed back to a boy." Akane said. "Did something happen?"  
  
"No." Grumbled Ranma. "Yes." He corrected himself. Ranma brought his legs close to him and wrapped his arms around them. "Maybe." He mumbled.  
  
Dr. Epstein extended his abilities to allow Ranma to be able to speak his feelings. Nabiki one time wondered if the doctor actually helped by modifying the minds of his patients. While it was true that the Doctor could and had made actual changes to the mental structure of some, he preferred not to. Mainly because it was the empathic equivalent of shock therapy. The doctor got his best results, along with his patients, by letting them work out their problems themselves. He restricted his influence to facilitation not coercion. "Can you talk about it?" He asked.  
  
Ranma smiled briefly at the familiar phrase. He nodded. "I stayed a female for over a week this time." He began. "Then this morning, I realized my p- period was about to start. So I decided to turn back to a guy."  
  
"I wish I had a choice." Complained Akane in a quiet grumble. "I would love to be able to avoid it just by turning male."  
  
Ranma flinched slightly.  
  
"Ranma?" Asked the doctor. "What Akane just said really bothered you."  
  
"It did?" Said Akane. Her voice lightly tinged with disbelief. "Why?" Akane bit down on any sarcastic remark and just asked the simple question. She felt the doctors's approval wash over her. She sat back. She looked at Ranma expectantly.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Ranma a few quiet moments later. "I guess it did."  
  
Ukyo reached over and took Ranma's hand. "Did something happen sugar?"  
  
Ranma swallowed. He nodded jerkily. "It felt strange. " He said. "I became nauseous." A sound like a kitten's mewl escaped from him.  
  
Nodoka who had been sitting quietly next to the doctor clenched her fists. 'No!' She thought as a horrible suspicion came to her. She took the doctors hand. Her mind expanded and she tasted Ranma's emotions for herself. 'No.' She repeated. 'Please no.'  
  
"I splashed some cold water on my face thinking that would help." He grimaced again. "Of course I changed back."  
  
"What happened, my son?" Nodoka asked in a shaky voice. Dr. Epstein started in surprise as Nodoka shrugged off his attempts at calming her. "Not this time Robert." She whispered. "What happened?" She repeated.  
  
Ranma stared at his knees. "I-I bled." He whispered. He rested his head against his knees. "That never happened before." He said. His voice sank down to a whisper.  
  
"Did the nausea pass?" Asked Nodoka.  
  
Ranma nodded. "But only after I returned to being a guy again." Nodoka moved over and gathered Ranma in her arms. "Oh my poor baby." She said. "It's all right." She said soothingly. "It's not your fault."  
  
"What's going one?" Akane whispered to Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo shook her head. "I'm not sure." She whispered back.  
  
"Momma?" Whispered Ranma and Nodoka's heart clenched at the tone of despair. "I think I killed a baby." There was the mewling sound again. This time louder.  
  
"No dear heart." She replied softly. "It wasn't a baby." She said. "Not yet."  
  
"Nodoka we don't know for sure it was a miscarriage." Admonished Dr. Epstein. Even as he said the words he knew any argument was futile. Nodoka's next words confirmed his own assessment.  
  
"Does it matter Robert?" Responded Nodoka. She turned her attention back to Ranma. "Listen to me Ranma." She said. "It's not your fault."  
  
"Miscarriage?" Whispered Akane in shock. "Impossible. Ranma was only a girl for a week." She said. "That's not long enough."  
  
"It would be if Ranma got pregnant that first night." Responded Ukyo in wooden tones. Akane moved over and put her arms around Ukyo. "I'm okay Akane." She said. "Poor Ranma."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a knock on the darkened bedroom door. The door opened. "Ranma?" Said Nodoka quietly. "Are you awake?"  
  
Ranma rolled over on the futon. "I'm awake Mom." He said huskily.  
  
Nodoka walked into the darkened room and sat down on the futon. "Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked softly. Even in the dark she could see the tracks of dried tears on Ranma's cheeks.  
  
"I'm okay Mom." Replied Ranma in quiet tones. "I'm getting upset over nothin."  
  
"No you're not!" Scolded Nodoka. She looked down. "There was this girl I knew in High School." She said quietly. She reached over and started playing with Ranma's bangs. "She had gotten married in her senior year. I was so jealous." Ranma smiled briefly. Nodoka continued. "She was two months pregnant when." Nodoka broke off.  
  
Ranma's face fell. "What did she do wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Ranma." Replied Nodoka. "Though she blamed herself too." She said. "She didn't speak for the rest of the year."  
  
"I can understand that." Whispered Ranma.  
  
"I know you can, dear heart." Said Nodoka. "It's one of the biggest fears of all women." She stroked Ranma's brow. "Especially when you trying so hard for your first." Ranma mumbled something. "What was that?" Asked Nodoka.  
  
Ranma was silent for a long moment. "I'm not a woman." He said finally. "Not a real one." He rolled away from his mother. "I'm just a freak."  
  
Nodoka placed her hand on her sons' shoulder. "You're not a freak." She said firmly. "Listen to me Ranma." She said. "You're not a freak."  
  
"Than what am I?" Ranma sobbed into the futon. He pounded his fist into the bed cushion. "What am I?"  
  
"You're Ranma Saotome." Nodoka answered. "And Ranma Saotome never loses a fight." Nodoka stroked Ranma's hair. "At least that's what your wives keep telling me." She leaned closer. "They believe in you Ranma." She said. "And so do I." She kissed him on the cheek. "You'll find a way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane and Ukyo were drinking tea out on the porch outside the Kuonji estate. The two had sat there together, silently, for a long time. Every so often one or the other would look back toward the house and toward where Ranma was resting.  
  
"I can't stand this." Akane said suddenly. She got up. "Come on Uk-chan." She said. "Let's spar. I need to hit something."  
  
Ukyo smiled crookedly. "Yep, more like Ranma everyday." She stood. "You're on." She said.  
  
The two of them walked quickly toward the outdoor deck in the middle of the lawn. Garden lights were strung strategically around giving the two of then plenty of light. A quick bow and Akane attacked. Ukyo contented herself with mostly blocking ,only attacking whenever an obvious opening presented itself. With Akane's current state of mind, the holes in her form were more obvious than usual.  
  
"Sloppy hon." Said Ukyo after exploiting a particularly glaring weakness. "What would Ranma say?"  
  
"Ooh I wish Ranma was here doing the saying." Complained Akane. "No offense Uk-chan, but you don't know how much I want to hear that condescending tone in his voice right now." Ukyo giggled. "That's my Akane." She said. "Complains when Ranma baits you and complains when he isn't here to do it."  
  
"That's cause I love him, dummy." Growled Akane. "Condescending tone and all." She started an attack that she knew Ukyo would have trouble handling. She smirked when Ukyo ducked and blocked frantically.  
  
"Hey no fair Akane." She complained. "You know that attack is for when I have to use my spatula against a tougher opponent."  
  
"Well, I'm a tougher opponent." Akane said shortly.  
  
Ukyo pursed her lips and nodded. She slowly pulled her spatula from its' holder on her back. "You asked for it." She said. The spatula flared and Ukyo attacked.  
  
"Yeah!" Enthused Akane. She met Ukyo's charge. Her fists glowed as the focused the chi into her hands. She snapped her palms together trapping Ukyo's spatula between them. There was a soundless explosion as a flare of chi forced the two opponents apart.  
  
"Not this time, Akane." Smirked Ukyo. "I think I found the counter to that move."  
  
Akane ran a hand through her hair. She flung the accumulated sweat away. The droplets creating a glistening arc as they caught the light of the lamps. Akane shifted into a bow stance. Her left foot back and shifted to a forty five degree angle. Her weight balanced evenly between her front and back legs. She turned her body slightly toward Ukyo and raised her hands. "That one yeah." She said. She held her cupped hands out in front of her, palms almost facing each other. "But what about this one?" A ball of energy quickly formed between her cupped palms and when it reached the size of a tennis ball it shot toward Ukyo at a high velocity. A second one followed and then a third. Balls of energy were flung machine gun style toward Ukyo.  
  
"Cute." Said Ukyo. Her spatula flared. 'Damn. She's really upset.' She thought. 'Not that I blame her.' She started blocking the chi ball attack. Ukyo grimaced as she felt the impact of the energy balls she blocked. 'We're both gonna feel this one in the morning.' She thought. 'Good.' She grinned and started using her spatula to return the chi balls back toward Akane. Using the spatula as a giant tennis racquet. "My turn." She called. Ukyo charged.  
  
Dr. Epstein watched the two women battle. He heard footsteps approaching. "He feels better." He said without turning around. He extended his hand.  
  
Nodoka took Dr. Epstein's hand. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the rush of emotions from without.  
  
Dr. Epstein turned to Nodoka with some surprise. "You were afraid we wouldn't be able to do this again, weren't you?" He asked in a soft tone.  
  
Nodoka nodded. "I rejected your help before."  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "My dear Nodoka." He said. "I am an Empath, remember?" He patted her hand. "I know how you feel about me." He cocked his head at Nodoka. "And have you forgotten that the only way I can share my gift with you is if you let me."  
  
Nodoka blushed. "I-I seem to have forgotten that." She sighed. "Thank you Robert."  
  
"For what, my dear?"  
  
Nodoka closed her eyes briefly. "My child was in pain Robert." She said. "I wanted. No. I needed to share her pain."  
  
"I know Nodoka." Replied the doctor softly.  
  
"I will not let my child suffer needlessly." Continued Nodoka. "Or alone." She said. "My poor baby." Nodoka sighed. "It must have been a horrible experience for him."  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "In a way this was a blessing." He said softly. "I cringe when I think what might have been." He sighed again. "So many people debate when life begins, when the only person whose opinion matters is the person having the baby." He should his head. "For Ranma." He sighed. "You're a very good mother Nodoka." He said. "You were exactly what he needed right now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma lay on the futon in the darkened bedroom. Thinking hard. 'Dammit the curse didn't lock.' He thought angrily. 'What's the point of getting pregnant if I'll have to hide from hot water for nine months?' He shook his head. "I can't take the chance." He whispered. "There's got to be a way."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Ranma?" It was Akane. "Can we come in?"  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
The door opened and Akane and Ukyo walked in. There was a self satisfied smile on Akane's face. "I was thinking." She said. "Since we're going to China anyway. We might as well give him a visit."  
  
'What's she smiling about?' Ranma thought resentfully. "Visit who?" He asked.  
  
"Herb." She replied.  
  
"Herb!" He exclaimed. He started pounding his forehead. "Dummy, dummy, dummy."  
  
"Hey!" Said Akane. "That's my line."  
  
Ranma looked up. "Yeah." He said. "Thanks Tomboy."  
  
Akane and Ukyo sat down on either side of Ranma. "I gather you like the idea." Said Akane.  
  
Ranma nodded. "I can't believe I didn't think of it."  
  
"Well you had other things on your mind." Akane replied. Akane took Ranma's hand when he flinched. "I'm sorry Ranma." She said. "I said that wrong." She sighed. "Sorry." She repeated.  
  
"Nah." Said Ranma. "It's okay. I know what you meant."  
  
Akane leaned closer to Ranma and placed her head on his shoulder. "I was wondering something." She said quietly. "Were you trying to get pregnant?"  
  
"I-I don't know." Replied Ranma. "It's not like I don't know how it happens." Ranma sighed. "Maybe." Akane punched Ranma in the arm. Hard. "What'd ya do that for?" He complained.  
  
"For not talking to us first." She said. "Have you really thought about what it means to get pregnant?"  
  
"You're going to have to be a girl for a long time you know that don't you?" Said Ukyo.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I think I can handle it for a year or so." He replied.  
  
"Do you really want to put up with the morning sickness?" Asked Akane.  
  
"Or the sore back?" Added Ukyo.  
  
"Or the swollen feet?" Continued Akane. She looked at Ukyo for a second. "Or the worry?" She said quietly. "So much could go wrong, Ranma." She said. "Are you really sure?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah." He said. "I don't know how to explain it." Ranma rubbed the back of his head. "Ever since we got those packets from the old ghoul and we." Ranma blushed slightly. "But it was when Hayaima was born that really did it for me." He looked at Ukyo. "There was this look on your face Uk-chan." He shook his head. "Then when Akama was born." He shook his head again. "You had exactly the same look on your face Tomboy."  
  
Ranma looked up and both Ukyo and Akane could tell that Ranma was lost in the memories. They exchanged a long look. "Okay Ranma." Akane said after a while. "We just wanted to know your were sure."  
  
"I'm sure." He said. "You know this is just assuming that Herb will give us the pail and teapot."  
  
"Oh don't worry Ran-chan." Said Ukyo. "He'll give it to us."  
  
"Yeah?" Asked Ranma. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
Akane straightened up. She smiled wryly. "Well it's the least he can do." She cracked her knuckles. "I'm sure we can get him to be reasonable."  
  
Ukyo cracked her knuckles as well. "Yeah sugar." She said. "You know how persuasive me and Akane can be."  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
Authors Notes: I spent a lot of time wondering if I'd actually release this chapter. And a very long time deciding if I'd say anything here. I haven't ranted in a long time. Most of you are probably happy about that. So. No rant now. Well see. Depends on the number of flames I receive. 


	86. Book 6 Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
'Suspicion Falls'  
  
"Wheee!" Shouted Nabiki as she traveled the Nerima rooftops via Air Muu Tse. Knowing she  
  
was safely cradled in his arms allowed Nabiki to enjoy the roller coaster like method of  
  
transportation. 'I wonder if Lois Lane feels this way?' She thought to herself giddily. "Faster  
  
Muu Muu." She cried in delight. "Faster."   
  
Muu Tse grinned and picked up his speed. The last two years of speed and strength training with  
  
the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew and Muu Tse could almost reach Ranmaesque speed. His  
  
grin got wider as a short space between two houses came into view. As he leaped across the  
  
opening he flipped forward somersaulting over the gap.  
  
"Ahhh!" Screamed Nabiki as she clutched Muu Tse's jacket in fright.  
  
"Did you like that one?" He shouted over the wind. "Kodachi helped me with it."  
  
"Do it again." Commanded Nabiki.   
  
Muu Tse grinned.  
  
"Shit." Said a voice in a radio headset. "Did you see that?"  
  
"Who said that?" Asked a voice over the radio. "Never mind." Continued the voice. "Did we get  
  
that on tape?"  
  
"Yes Captain." Replied another voice over the radio. "I see why command didn't give us much  
  
briefing on our targets."  
  
"Yeah." Replied the original voice. "I saw it and I still don't believe it." There was a crackle and  
  
the voice continued. "Radar clocked him at forty-five miles an hour."  
  
"Are you shitting me?" Said the third voice. "Impossible."  
  
"Look at the recordings yourself if you don't believe me." Responded the original voice.  
  
Another voice crackled over the radio. "All teams return to base." Commanded a voice.  
  
"Roger General." Replied the second voice. "Captain Ichiro out." Captain Ichiro pressed the  
  
send button. "You heard the man." He said. "Alpha Team pack up the equipment." He started  
  
shutting down the computer system in the back of the van he was in. 'The General is right.' He  
  
thought grimly. 'These people are dangerous.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma walked down the gangway from the plane and into Hong Kong. 'Been a long time since I  
  
was here.' He thought. He grinned. 'And I certainly didn't fly on an airplane.' He slowed slightly  
  
to let Akane and Ukyo catch up.   
  
Akane carried Akama in the crook of her arm a child's seat dangled from her free hand. Ukyo  
  
held Hayaima on her hip. She also carried a child's seat. "Kind of strange going to China this  
  
way." Said Akane quietly.   
  
"Well I could kidnap you if you'd like." Ranma said.  
  
"Could you Ranma?" Said Akane with a laugh. "That would be more normal." She looked  
  
around. "Xian Pu said she'd meet us at customs."  
  
"Well then, we should get through customs don't you think?" Said Nodoka as she and Dr.  
  
Epstein approached. "Let me have everyone's passports." She said. "Robert and I will take care  
  
of customs." She held out her hand. Ranma grinned and handed the passports to his mother.   
  
The group trooped to customs and with a speed that left some of the other people waiting  
  
grumbling were through customs. "Let's get our luggage and find Xian Pu." Said Akane.  
  
"Hmmm." Murmured Dr. Epstein to Nodoka. "It looks like someone is interested in us." He  
  
inclined his head toward two formidable looking men standing near a doorway. They wore no  
  
uniforms but everything about them screamed military. He took Nodoka's hand.  
  
Nodoka felt her mind open to the emotions around her as she once again shared her husband's  
  
gift. "I see what you mean dearest." Whispered Nodoka a few moments later. "I'll inform  
  
Ranma." She said.  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "You do that, my dear." He said. "I'll see if I can locate Xian Pu." Dr.  
  
Epstein cast his mind out. 'Ah.' He thought. 'There she is.' He evaluated her emotional state.  
  
Dr. Epstein chuckled. 'I see she and Ryu have worked out their differences.' He walked over to  
  
where Nodoka was talking to Ranma and his wives.   
  
"What's the story, doc?" Asked Ranma. "Mom says we have company."  
  
Dr. Epstein shrugged. "Probably nothing." He replied. "But we seem to be under observation."  
  
He shrugged again. "Regardless, they don't seem to be interested in doing anything other than  
  
watching."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Okay." He replied. "I can live with that." He looked around. "Let's find the rest  
  
of the gang and get out of here."  
  
Dr. Epstein pointed. "They're over that way."  
  
The travelers walked in the direction Dr. Epstein had indicated.   
  
"Look there's Xian Pu." Said Akane. She pointed. Standing behind a glass partition that  
  
separated the arriving travelers from the general populace was a frantically waving Xian Pu.  
  
Standing behind her with an arm around her shoulders was Ryu. And standing just behind them,  
  
Akane could make out Kodachi, Hitoshi and. "I think that's Lung Lung." She said.  
  
"Sure is." Agreed Ukyo. "Come on, let's get our bags and get out of here."  
  
"Patience." Admonished Nodoka lightly. The travelers came to the baggage claim. "I hope they  
  
didn't lose our luggage." She said quietly.  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "They didn't." He stated. "I made sure of it."  
  
"You never cease to amaze my, Robert." She said. "You're going to have to tell me how you  
  
accomplished that feat."  
  
The doctor chuckled. "It's easy my dear." He said. "It's just a matter of stressing the importance  
  
of not losing the luggage."   
  
Nodoka shook her head. 'He makes it sound so easy.' She thought. She looked at Dr. Epstein  
  
fondly. 'And just the kind of consideration and care he has demonstrated from the beginning." A  
  
smile grew on her face as she considered her husband. "Why Robert." She said. "You're  
  
blushing."  
  
"I guess I am." He said with a smile. "You've learned how to project your emotions very well."  
  
Nodoka's smile grew. "I must remember that." She teased. "You're very cute when you blush.  
  
Did you know that?"  
  
Rama came trotting over. "We got all the bags Mom." He said. "Let's go."  
  
"Thank you Ranma." Said Dr. Epstein gratefully. He offered his arm to Nodoka. "Shall we go,  
  
my dear?"  
  
"Of course, Robert." She said. She took his arm.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, Nabiki make all travel arrangements up to Bayankaya foothills." Said Xian Pu. "We take  
  
ferry to mainland then take train." Xian Pu smiled. "She reserve us entire car."   
  
"An entire car?" Exclaimed Akane. "Isn't that a bit expensive?" She pulled on her ear. "On  
  
second thought, never mind." Akane smiled. "We need the room."  
  
"Beside, you very important people." Added Xian Pu. "It easier to protect this way."  
  
Ranma snorted.   
  
"It true." Said Xian Pu seriously. "You first Joketsuzoku from outside China. You member of  
  
very powerful tribe." She looked at Ranma. "Why you think Chinese government leave us  
  
alone?"  
  
"I thought they didn't know about you." Said Ranma. "I mean you guys aren't exactly  
  
conveniently located."  
  
"You forget about Jusenkyo guide?" Asked Xian Pu. "They know about us."   
  
"And they leave you alone?" Asked Akane skeptically. "An entire village of martial artists and  
  
sorcerers?"   
  
Xian Pu nodded. "Sometime government need." Xian Pu paused for a moment. "Special favors  
  
that only Joketsuzoku do." Xian Pu chewed on the inside of her cheek. "It not always nice thing  
  
we do, but village must survive."   
  
Akane paled slightly. She instinctively hugged Akama tighter against her body.  
  
"Assassinations?" She asked.  
  
Xian Pu nodded grimly. "But only when we agree it necessary." She snorted. "Emperor used  
  
Joketsuzoku same way."  
  
"Emperor?" Exclaimed Akane. "Which Emperor?"  
  
"First one." Smirked Xian Pu. "And every emperor since." There was a look in Xian Pu's eyes  
  
and her posture already straight and proud seemed to get even straighter and prouder. "We old  
  
culture." She said. "One big problem with being around so long." She said a minute later. "Make  
  
lots enemies."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah." He said. "You would." He rubbed the back of his head. "Any active  
  
ones at the moment?" He asked.  
  
Xian Pu smirked. "You take care of last one." She said.   
  
Ranma and Akane shivered and leaned into each other for support for a second. Ukyo carried  
  
Hayaima over. "Hey." She said softly. "It's okay." She placed Hayaima in Ranma's arms.  
  
"Here." She said. "You carry him." She smiled. "He's getting heavy."  
  
Ranma smiled and cradled his son in his massive arms.   
  
"Thanks Uk-chan." Said Akane. She tuned toward Xian Pu. "Okay, other than Saffron." She  
  
swallowed. "Is there anyone else?"  
  
Xian Pu shrugged. "It always possible."  
  
"So we should be on guard?" Asked Ranma. Xian Pu nodded.  
  
"Give you odds Nabiki figured that when she made the arrangements." Ukyo said. She looked  
  
around. "Any takers?" There were a series of head shakes from the assembled group. Ukyo  
  
smirked. "I didn't think so." She said. "That's our Nabs."  
  
Ranma nodded in agreement. "Yeah." He said. "She may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but  
  
she's still the best tactician I know."  
  
"That too too true Ranma." Agreed Xian Pu. "To bad she not born Joketsuzoku. She would have  
  
made good War Leader."   
  
Ranma nodded again. "Probably." He looked curiously at Xian Pu. "Well we have transport to  
  
the mountains but what about after?" He said. "If I remember correctly the only direct route to  
  
your village is a series of narrow dirt roads."  
  
Xian Pu consulted the paper again. She snorted. "She would have made great War Leader." She  
  
looked around. "Can everyone ride horse?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nice." Commented Akane. She surveyed the train car. Whatever Akane had expected this  
  
certainly wasn't it. "It's something out of that American movie." She said. "What was that called  
  
Ukyo?"  
  
"Murder on the Orient Express." Ukyo replied with a grin. "I love that movie." She looked  
  
around. "Yep."   
  
Nabiki had outdone herself. The sixty foot train car was all polished wood and brass. A curtain  
  
divided the car into two unequal parts. The smaller area, the one they were in now, contained a  
  
small, but usable kitchen, a small couch, some chairs along each wall, and a table that had  
  
cushions instead of chairs. A door near the curtain proved to be a toilet. The larger half contained  
  
six sleeping alcoves. Each large enough to hold two people comfortably or three very cozily. A  
  
shower and another bathroom occupied the far end of the train She looked around. "Way to go  
  
Nabiki."  
  
"Must be British make." Dr. Epstein said. "From the looks of things, It's been well maintained."  
  
"Oh look." Said Nodoka happily. "The pantry is stocked." She considered the pantry. "How long  
  
did you say the trip was Xian Pu?"  
  
"Seven day." Replied Xian Pu. "There some overnight stops along way." She said. "We get  
  
more food then."  
  
"Hey guys" Called Ranma. "Get over here." He pursed his lips. "Seems there are going to be  
  
some overnight stops."  
  
"We'll probably need to have someone watching the car during the stops." Said Ryu as he  
  
walked over. "Someone should be awake and with the car at all times."  
  
"I was thinkin the same thing." Said Ranma. "Mom you and the Doc are excluded." He held up  
  
his hand. "No arguments."  
  
"I wasn't going to, my son." Said Nodoka with a smile. "And neither will Robert." She turned to  
  
the doctor. "Isn't that correct Robert?' She said sternly.  
  
Dr. Epstein shook his head. A wry smile came to his lips. Nodoka's emotional signature matched  
  
her tone perfectly. The doctor was going to object but even he wasn't fool enough to disagree  
  
with Nodoka over this particular issue. Not when she felt so strongly about it. The fact that she  
  
was purposely focusing her emotional broadcast at the doctor only added to it's strength. "Yes  
  
my dear." He said. He sighed.   
  
"Oh don't fret Robert." Nodoka said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances to play  
  
hero during sensible hours."  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "Of course my dear." He said. "You're undoubtably correct."  
  
"Lung Lung." Said Akane. "You're going to help watch the children."  
  
Lung Lung bowed deeply before Akane. "I will protect them with my life, Honored Elder."  
  
"Good." Replied Akane. She handed Akama to the Chinese girl. "In the meantime, I think  
  
someone needs their diaper changed." The young Amazon girl grimaced slightly then took the  
  
baby. "You're lucky. Hayaima is potty trained." She smacked her head. "Did we pack it  
  
away?"  
  
Ukyo laughed. "Don't worry." She said. "I got it." She turned back to the group. "I think that's  
  
all the planning we can make for now."  
  
Ranma nodded. "I agree." He scratched his head. "When does the train leave?"  
  
Xian Pu consulted the itinerary Nabiki had so painstakingly put together. She looked at her  
  
watch. "We have time." She said. She strolled over to the couch. "Trains very punctual in  
  
China." Kodachi and Hitoshi joined her on the couch.   
  
"This is exciting." Said Kodachi. "Thank you Xian."  
  
Hitoshi nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for letting us tag along." He said the Xian Pu.  
  
Xian Pu laughed. "You think I go all way home and not bring sister?"  
  
A horn screamed a mournful howl. Everyone else quickly sat down wherever they could. With a  
  
jolt the train began to move. When the train reached a steady velocity the travelers stood again.  
  
Ranma remained seated near a window. He watched as the city flash by. Soon the city began to  
  
thin and in no time the train was rushing through more and more land under cultivation.'We'll  
  
leave the children with my mother.' He thought. 'It's too dangerous to take them when we go to  
  
see Herb.' He glanced around the train car. Akane and Ukyo were together laughing about  
  
something. Ranma closed his eyes. 'I wasn't thinkin.' He thought sadly. 'Akane was right. I  
  
should have talked to them first.'  
  
"Can you talk about it?" Asked a quiet voice.  
  
"Hi Doc." Replied Ranma. "I guess so." He shrugged. "I'm gonna feel this for a long time." He  
  
said. "I feel guilty."  
  
"That's only to be expected." Replied the doctor. He blew out a breath. "I can't tell you not to  
  
feel guilty but you must also accept that you didn't know."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah. I know." He said. "I still feel guilty."  
  
"I know Ranma." The doctor replied in sympathetic tones. "Give yourself time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's your opinion Captain?" Asked General Kuro Hiraiwa.   
  
Captain Toyotaka Ichiro hesitated for a moment. "Permission to speak freely sir?"  
  
"Go ahead." Said the General.  
  
"Sir I think the General is underestimating the danger this group presents."  
  
The General raised an eyebrow. 'Underestimating' was not what the Diet committee had accused  
  
him of. Even the two Senators who had initially supported him were not convinced there was  
  
any immediate threat. "Explain."  
  
The Captain pulled out a PDA from his shirt pocket. He called up a file. "I found out where  
  
they're headed." He said. "A seemingly innocent village in the Bayankala range."  
  
"Seemingly?" Asked the General. "An odd word to use."  
  
"It's an odd place." Replied the Captain. "I found references to the Joketsuzoku. That's what  
  
these people call themselves, in government records going back three centuries." He grimaced.  
  
"There are probably even older ones." He shrugged. "The records are pretty much in agreement.  
  
They're dangerous." He looked the General in the eye. "There was even speculation in one  
  
document that the Joketsuzoku are professional spies and assassins." He growled. "Can you  
  
imagine the damage they could do once they have access to government documents?"  
  
"You're thinking the Niamora's are potential moles?" Asked the General. "Or at least an avenue  
  
for infiltration?"  
  
Captain Ichiro nodded. "My TO considers this a likely scenario." He looked at his PDA. "He  
  
also thinks that the Saotome kid will probably be elected to the Diet in a few years. He has the  
  
connections and the money." He looked at this PDA again. He snorted. "My TO checked into  
  
their financial records."  
  
"And?" Asked the General curiously.  
  
"A few years ago the Tendo family was near bankruptcy. Today they're listed as one of the  
  
wealthiest families in Nerima." Replied the Captain. "The money came from somewhere."  
  
"According to the files Nabiki Tendo is supposed to be some kind of financial genius." Replied  
  
the General.  
  
The Captain snorted again. "Sure she is." He drawled. "Their financial fortunes changed soon  
  
after the Chinese girl arrived." He laughed. "Oh they were clever enough. A gradual build up of  
  
capital. Their account shows increasingly larger and larger deposits of funds. Supposedly from  
  
selling pictures and running a high school gambling ring." He snorted again. "Yeah right." He  
  
shook his head. "Straight out of the manual." He said. Captain Ichiro frowned as a thought came  
  
to him. "They've already infiltrated the local police department." He stated in grim tones.  
  
The General shrugged. "Speculation." Said the General. "And there is nothing here to constitute  
  
an immediate threat." The General smiled wryly at the words, since they were the same ones the  
  
committee had spoken to him. "I'm sorry Captain." Continued the General. "But until we have  
  
some proof that the Saotome clan and the Joketsuzoku are planning something my hands are  
  
tied." He looked hard at the Captain. "I need more than speculation." His features formed  
  
themselves into a cold smile. "I need proof." He rubbed his chin. "The committee wont authorize  
  
any action without it."  
  
Captain Ichiro didn't hesitate this time. "Leave it to me sir." He said. "My team will find the  
  
proof."  
  
General Hiraiwa gazed speculatively at the Captain. For a moment. Finally he nodded. "Find the  
  
proof Captain."  
  
"I will sir."   
  
The General nodded. "One thing Captain."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I agree with you." He said. "I believe these people are dangerous. If it turns out we are correct."  
  
The General stared hard at the Captain. "I want the threat eliminated." He said. "These are  
  
perilous times Captain and the security of our country is at stake."  
  
Captain Ichiro stood and saluted the General smartly. "You can count on my team sir."   
  
End Chapter 13  
  
Authors Notes: Surprisingly few flames. I guess all the people who have been offended or  
  
outraged by Couch Trips no longer read it. That's good. I guess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	87. Book 6 Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"Two weeks"  
  
Captain Wang Lao Bun of the Peoples Army considered the document in front of him carefully. 'Joketsuzoku.' He thought. 'So the rumors are true.' He placed the document on his desk and leaned back in his chair. He thought about what he had just read for a long time. Finally he straightened and picked up his telephone. He dialed a number. "Sargent Wu assemble your team." He said when it was answered. "We have new orders." He hung up the telephone.  
  
Captain Wang Lao Bun stood. He picked up his cap and placed it smartly on his head. He looked in a mirror to check his appearance. He nodded to his reflection in approval. 'I always wondered if the stories about him were true." He thought. Captain Wang smiled wryly. 'Looks like I'm going to find out.'  
  
He strode out through the door and walked briskly down the halls of the building. The Beijing military base was the largest in China and it took over ten minutes of walking before he reached the briefing room. He opened the door and walked in. As he had expected his entire team was already present. He strode to the podium. He turned toward his assembled team. "Men." He said. "We have our orders." He smiled. "We're headed into the Bayankala."  
  
There was a susurration of quiet comment at the announcement.  
  
"Our orders are simple." He said. "Make sure our visitors get safely to where they are going and safely home." He rubbed the back of his head. "Two of our team already have them under observation." He continued. "We move out in an hour." One man raised his hand. "Yes Sargent Wu?"  
  
"What makes this group so special Sir?" Asked Sargent Wu. "Who are these people?"  
  
The Captain rubbed the back of his head again as he considered his response."I couldn't reveal this before. And it doesn't leave this room." He said finally . These people represent an opportunity to make some powerful friends in Japan." He said. "China needs allies." He ran his gaze over the assembled members of his team. "Powerful allies."  
  
The Sargent frowned. "And this group represents powerful allies."  
  
The Captain nodded. "Jusendo." He said. He smiled at the looks that appeared on his team members faces.  
  
"You mean it's him?" Exclaimed Sargent Wu in disbelief.  
  
Captain Wang nodded. "Yeah." He said. "Saotome is back." He swept his gaze across the room. "They're going to meet the Joketsuzoku." He shook his head. "Correction they ARE Joketsuzoku." He said. "Our orders are to treat this as a State visit." He snorted. "Except our guests are not to know we're there." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's the matter Doc?" Asked Ryu. "You've had that look on your face ever since the train stopped." He carried a sandwich in one powerful hand and a glass of juice in the other. He sat down at the table and took a huge bite out of the sandwich. He chewed a few times and swallowed.  
  
Hitoshi and Kodachi were asleep in their compartment. Lung Lung was watching the children in another. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo had taken off to find a place to eat. Nodoka was in the compartment she shared with the doctor. Resting.  
  
Xian Pu walked over, hit Ryu on the top of his head. "Use plate." She said. She slid a plate on the table and handed Ryu a napkin. "Mens." She said throwing her arms up in exasperation. She sat down next to Ryu. "Ryu right." She said. "Problem?"  
  
Dr. Epstein chuckled at the interplay. "No not really." He replied. He nodded his head toward a window. "We're being watched." He said. "By the same people who were watching us in Hong Kong." The doctor tilted his head. "The thing is they're not hostile." He chuckled. "I think someone got babysitting duty."  
  
"And we're the babies?" Asked Ryu. The doctor nodded. Ryu chuckled. "Hey beautiful." He said. "Feel like taking a walk?" He looked outside. "Good no moon."  
  
"Walk?" Asked Xian Pu. "What good idea." She stood. "Be back." She walked over to the efficiency kitchen and filled a glass of water. She walked into the bathroom, took off her clothes and splashed herself with the cold water. A minute later a small lavender cat pushed the bathroom door open with her nose.  
  
"Turn off the light for a second Doc." Said Ryu. The doctor did so. A moment later a window opened seemingly on it's own and the cat ran out. Dr. Epstein counted to ten then turned a desk lamp on. 'Might as well make myself comfortable.' He thought. The doctor closed his eyes and extended his senses. He sent out a pulse of emotion to let Ryu and Xian Pu know he was watching.  
  
Xian Pu used her cat form to quickly blend into the darkness. Though she couldn't see him. She knew Ryu was close by. She felt the Doctor's emotional pulses as he led her toward their quarry. Xian Pu stopped suddenly as she heard voices. Using the stealth abilities of her cat form she quietly approached the voices.  
  
It was obviously a temporary camp and Xian Pu nodded in appreciation. 'It may be babysitting but soldiers not taking chances.' She thought. 'Think Xian Pu should get closer.' She crept forward darting quickly under a nearby bush as a soldier approached. Xian Pu crept closer.  
  
"Everything is quiet." Said the arriving soldier. "Saotome and his women are having dinner nearby but the rest of the group seem to be in for the night."  
  
The other soldiers around nodded in satisfaction. "Good." Said one of them. It was Sargent Wu. "Make sure that the sentries are rotated every four hours." He said. "This is going to be a long trip and I need everyone at their best." He scratched his head. "The copter will arrive a half hour after the train leaves, we'll continue to leapfrog the train until the Bayankala." He said. "Then horseback the rest of the way."  
  
"Is it true what they say about him Sargent?" Asked one of the men.  
  
"Depends on what they're saying Chien." Replied the Sargent.  
  
"Did he really kill a god?" Asked Chien.  
  
"I don't know if Saffron was a god or not." Replied Sargent Wu. "But Saotome did us a favor. Beijing was already considering taking action against Saffron when Saotome did the job for us." He grimaced. "Captain Wang was part of the tactical team that helped put together the operation."  
  
"Bad?" Asked one of the men.  
  
Sargent Wu nodded. "Best guess was that we'd have hundreds if not thousands of casualties." He grunted. "And a seventeen year old kid took him out with his bare hands." He stood and brushed his hands. "I think I'll check on our guests."  
  
Xian Pu eased out of her hiding place and crept away from the camp. A few minutes later she stopped. Ryu materialized out of the shadows. Xian Pu leaped on to his shoulder and Ryu raced back toward the train.  
  
Xian Pu leaped into the train via the open window. A second later the window closed and Ryu reappeared. Xian Pu ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Welcome back." Said Nodoka. She poured warm water on Xian Pu. She handed a robe to the restored girl.  
  
Xian Pu smiled. "It as Doctor say." She said. "They babysitters."  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "Okay. We'll tell Ranma when they get back." He looked at Xian Pu. "Anything else?" He smiled. "No?" He said. "Well off to bed with you."  
  
Xian Pu grinned and she and Ryu walked toward their compartment.  
  
Nodoka walked over to the table with a teapot and some cups. "Tea?" She said. Dr. Epstein smiled and sat down. "Of course my dear." He said. "I'd love some." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiro Niamura picked up the ringing phone. "Niamura." He said. "Councilor!" He exclaimed. "Thank you for returning my call." As Hiro listened his face began to become more concerned. "Thank you Councilor." Said Mr. Niamura and hung up. He picked up the telephone again and dialed. The phone rang a couple times before it was answered. "Miss Tendo?" He said. "Hiro Niamura." Hiro bit his lip. "I just received a call from a friend of mine." He nodded to something Nabiki said. "It's as we discussed the other day. My friend couldn't tell me much, but what he did tell me matches your assessment." He shrugged. "Consider it the price of success." He said. "I really don't know how serious it is or not, but any official attention is sufficient reason for caution.." He nodded again. "Thank you Miss Tendo. If I hear more I'll let you know." He hung up. Hiro Niamura looked at the telephone for a moment. He shook his head and then returned to reviewing the quarterly financial report.  
  
Nabiki walked back into the main room. Ryoga and an obviously pregnant Akari were sitting in the living room drinking tea. "I'm glad you guys are still here." She said. "We need to talk."  
  
Ryoga looked up from an instructional manual he was reading. He held a palm sized device in his hands. "What's up?" He asked.  
  
"Let me get everyone else first." She replied. She walked away toward the dojo.  
  
Ryoga nodded and went back to the device he was holding. He flicked a switch and the device lit up. A faint beeping began to sound. He turned it off. "Well that's that." He said. He handed it to Akari and then slipped a chain around his neck. Dangling from the chain was a silver dollar sized device.  
  
Akari turned the device on and smiled when it began to beep again. "Oh this is wonderful." She exclaimed happily. "As long as you are wearing the transmitter I should be able to find you."  
  
Ryoga nodded. He looked at the dangling transmitter smiling at the Tendo Enterprises logo emblazoned on the back. He stuffed the transmitter inside his shirt.  
  
Nabiki, followed by Muu Tse, Genma and Soun entered the main room. "Okay, heads up everybody." She said firmly. "Mr. Niamura just called."  
  
Muu Tse frowned. "Bad news?" He asked.  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "Hard to say." She replied. "But I think we better be extra cautious from now on. Mr. Niamura's contact in the Diet would only confirm that there is some interest in us. But couldn't give more detail." She blew out a breath. "That in itself worries me."  
  
"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Asked Genma. "Why would the government be worried about us?"  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes. "It's like I told you." She said in exasperation. "We've gotten too big too fast. We're making people nervous." She put her hands on her hips. "I'd rather be safe than sorry." She said. She smiled thinly. "And I don't plan on just sitting here waiting for something to happen."  
  
Soun pursed his lips and thought hard for a moment. Finally he nodded. "I agree." He said. "Sorry old friend." He said to Genma. "But I think this is the best course."  
  
Genma grunted in reluctant agreement. "Okay Tendo." He said. "But I see no reason for panic." Genma sighed. "Do what you think is best Nabiki."  
  
"Okay, that's settled." Said Nabiki. She strolled over to the couch and sat down close to Muu Tse. Muu Tse put his arm around her. Nabiki leaned into Muu Tse for a moment.  
  
Ryoga rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you think there is going to be fighting?" He asked gruffly. "I'm not going to risk Akari and the baby."  
  
Nabiki shrugged. She barked a short laugh. "Not if they can help it." She said. "You heard what Ryu said about the files on us." She said. "'Handle with care'" Nabiki leaned closer to Muu Tse. "Mr. Niamura only confirmed what we already knew." She sighed. "Akari do you mind calling Kasumi and Konatsu for me?" She said. "I really don't feel like getting up." Nabiki closed her eyes. "Tell them it's a 'Baka Alert'.  
  
Akari regarded the middle Tendo daughter with concern. 'This is starting to get to her.' She thought. "Of course Nabiki." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello Kasumi." She said. "It's Akari." Akari smiled at something Kasumi said. "Ryoga and I would love to." She said. "Listen the reason I called."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think they're on to us Captain." Said the soldier at a monitoring station. "Lot's of chatter and the words 'Baka Alert' in every phone call."  
  
"Now they're using codes?" Said Captain Ichiro. "So much for being innocent." He nodded decisively. "Okay I think we have enough." He said. He turned to the NCO standing next to him. "We're going to bring them in." He said. "Get your teams ready."  
  
The Sargent saluted and hurried out. Captain Ichiro picked up a telephone. He dialed. "General?' He said. "Captain Ichiro." Captain Ichiro picked up a document and looked at it then signed it. "General I just activated Operation Round Up." He nodded at something the General said. "The rot is deep sir." He said. "Sir, I'd like permission to activate Operation Night Crawler." The Captain straightened. "Yes Sir!" He barked. He hung up the telephone. Captain Ichiro rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. "You're mine, Saotome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nodoka sat sidesaddle on the back of the steppe pony she was riding and had unfolded a parasol. "My the sun is hot." She said.  
  
"It get plenty cold soon." Said Xian Pu astride her own horse. "Mountain air cold at night." She looked behind her. In addition to the horses that the travelers rode another twenty pack horses trailed behind in a single file. Four men on horseback and two in a small wagon completed the pack train. It turned out the men were Joketsuzoku and had been sent there on purpose. Nabiki's doing.  
  
Dr. Epstein's pony trotted up besides Nodoka. "How long did you say it would take to get there?' He asked.  
  
"Three day." Replied Xian Pu. "Aiyah." She exclaimed. "It good to be going home." She turned to Nodoka. "If Honorable Clan Mother need anything. Just ask." She said then wheeled the pony around and trotted it away.  
  
Nodoka and Dr. Epstein rode side by side. The steppe ponies seeming to go out of their way to provide the gentlest ride possible. Nodoka cocked her head at the Doctor then took his hand. "Oh my." She said. "I never knew horses had such strong emotions."  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "That they do." He grinned. "You should listen in on a dog or a cat sometime. Or a whale." He said. "Nearly every living thing has emotions my dear." He smiled. "But mammals definitely are the most developed. Though some birds are a close second." He ran his hand through his thinning hair. "When I was younger, I was only able to read the emotions of humans." He said. "The only reason you can do it now is because you are using my already developed abilities."  
  
"I see." Said Nodoka thoughtfully. "Tell me something Robert." She said. "Will our child have your gift?"  
  
"I don't know." He said after a short silence. "Ricardo has three children." He looked off into the distance. "Only one of them has the gift." He said. "I confess I hope ours does."  
  
Nodoka nodded. "I hope so too Robert." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiro Niamura and his assistant were working late. He had already called his wife to apologize. He never liked missing dinner, but he needed to finish the quarterly report. He looked at his watch. '10 p.m.' He thought. Hiro looked up in annoyance as the door to his office opened suddenly. His eyes narrowed as two military men strode into the room."What is the meaning of this?" He said. "The office is closed."  
  
"Hiro Niamura." Said one of the men. "You are under arrest for treason against the Emperor."  
  
"Treason?" Sputtered Hiro Niamura. His face firmed. "We'll see about that." He snapped. "Akira." He said to the man seated across from him at the desk. "Call my lawyers."  
  
"We can't allow that." Said the other man.  
  
Hiro Niamura snorted in derision. "Young man the last time I checked this was a country ruled by law and I have every right to call my lawyers."  
  
"We can't allow that." Said the man again.  
  
"Really?" Drawled Hiro Niamura. "And how do you plan on preventing it?"  
  
In answer one of the military men pulled out his gun and leveled it at Hiro Niamura. "I see." Said Mr. Niamura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door to the Tofu home crashed open and three men in riot gear rushed in. "Nobody move." Shouted one of them.  
  
"Why hello." Said Kasumi cheerfully. "I wasn't expecting guests at such a late hour." She said. "Would you like tea?" Despite the advanced stages of her pregnancy Kasumi glided gracefully to her feet.  
  
"Don't move!" Commanded the same man. He leveled his weapon at Kasumi. "Kasumi Ono you are under arrest for treason against the Emperor."  
  
"Oh my." Said Kasumi. "How exciting." She smiled at the trooper. "I have a delicious Oolong tea that I think you'd enjoy." She bustled off into the kitchen.  
  
The soldier blinked. "Hey!" He shouted to her retreating back.  
  
Kasumi opened the door to the kitchen and stuck her head out. "Now you just sit there." She said. "I'll be out in a moment." Her head retreated.  
  
The soldier blinked again. The whole incongruity paralyzing him for a moment. "Shit." He ran into the kitchen.  
  
Kasumi looked up from the stove. "Yes?" She said sweetly.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" Demanded the soldier. "I said you're under arrest."  
  
Kasumi nodded. "Of course I am." She said calmly. "This wont take a minute." She glided around the kitchen removing tea cups and a serving tray. "I have some Mochi that I just made." She said. "You really must try it."  
  
The soldier strode over to Kasumi and grabbed her arm roughly. Tea cups flew and crashed against the floor.  
  
"That." Said an angry voice behind him. "Was a mistake." The soldier spun around. Then crashed to the floor as a cast iron pot hit him on his head.  
  
"Oooh." Kasumi stomped her foot. For the first time in her life Kasumi was angry. "That tea service belonged to my mother." Said Kasumi. Ono stared at the fallen soldier. He sighed and picked the unconscious man up and flung him over his shoulder. He carried the soldier into the main room and deposited him on the couch next to his paralyzed but wide awake companions. Ono checked the mans vitals. "That's going to hurt when he wakes up." He said.  
  
"Good." Said Kasumi. She shook her finger at the other two men. "Just because I'm under arrest doesn't mean you can act rudely." She said. "I expect an apology." The two men just stared at her. "Well?"  
  
"Oh sorry sweetheart." Said Ono. He pressed his fingers against a couple different spots on the men's head and neck. "You can apologize to my wife now." He said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Private Toragawa looked at the man in front of him in shock. He had just hit the man with three rounds of rubber bullets. At close range. The man just shrugged off the bullets.  
  
"Hey." Complained Ryonga. "You could hurt someone with those." He unfolded his umbrella. And Private Toragawa's jaw dropped open as the next rounds of bullets just bounced of it as well. Ryoga flung the umbrella at the five soldiers. It flew spinning through the air arcing like a boomerang. When the umbrella met Private Toragawa's rifle, it shredded the rifle into so much confetti. The umbrella continued it's journey taking out each soldiers rifle before continuing its' arc and returning to Ryoga's outstretched hand.  
  
Ryoga strode over and lifted Private Toragawa up by the collar. "Start talking." Growled Ryoga.  
  
"Y-you're under arrest." Squeaked the private. "T-t-treason."  
  
Ryoga flung Private Toragawa away contemptuously. "Yeah right." He said. "Hey Muu Tse." Called Ryoga. "Did you hear that?"  
  
Muu Tse dropped from a tree. "Yeah." He said. "I heard." He stared at the stunned soldiers. He stomped his foot and had the satisfaction of seeing the soldiers flinch. "Don't even think of moving." He warned. "Damn, this is a mess." Muu Tse muttered under his breath. "I got the rest of them. Genma and Soun got them covered."  
  
Nabiki walked out of the house. "Nice work guys." She said. "Good thing they didn't try this later in the evening." She walked up to Muu Tse and kissed him on the cheek then turned around and leaned her back against his chest. Muu Tse wrapped Nabiki in his arms. "I got in touch with our lawyers." She said. "And then checked with Captain Tanaka." She grinned. "Apparently no one bothered to inform his office that there was a warrant out for our arrests."  
  
"Pissed?" Asked Ryoga. Nabiki nodded. "Very. He's sending a couple squad cars over here." She said. "We're going into protective custody."  
  
Akari came out of the house. "Nabiki." She called. "I just heard from Kasumi." "They okay?" Asked Nabiki sharply.  
  
Akari nodded. "They're on their way here now."  
  
Nabiki leaned against Muu Tse and closed her eyes. "Hold me Muu Muu." Whispered Nabiki. She sighed as Muu Tse tightened his hold on her. "How about Konatsu and Ji?" She asked without opening her eyes.  
  
"On the way here as well." Replied Akari. "So is Ling Ling. I called the Kuonji just in case." Akari bit her lip. "Nabiki." She said. "Hitoshi's father is missing."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Nothing I can do right now." She said.  
  
"Now what?" Asked Ryoga. He put his arm protectively around Akari. He glared at the soldiers now huddled in the center of the yard. "Don't move."He growled.  
  
Nabiki took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Now?" She said. "Now we fight back." She looked around. "I contacted Councilor Honda, he's Mr. Niamura's contact in the Diet." Nabiki sighed. "He thinks he knows who's behind the action." She snorted. "Treason." She sneered. "Give me a break." Nabiki took a deep breath. "The short story is that they underestimated us and we're safe." She looked around. "For now."  
  
"What about everyone in China?" Asked Ryoga.  
  
Nabiki shivered. "Let's just hope we get this settled before they come home." She shivered again.  
  
"What's wrong 'Biki?" Asked Muu Tse softly.  
  
"What if they sent someone after them?" She whispered.  
  
"Don't worry "Biki." Said Muu Tse. "Ranma can handle them."  
  
"I know!" Hissed Nabiki. "Can you imagine what will happen when members of the JSDF are discovered on a covert operation in the middle of China?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pack train crested another hillside and a large valley stretched greenly below them. A patchwork of cultivated land, parks and bands of land that apparently were left to grow wild. In the distance a village sat nestled against the far end of the valley. Akane could just make out a stone wall surrounding the village on three sides. The fourth side was the hillside itself. "Home." Said Xian Pu in happy tones.  
  
"It's beautiful sugar." Said Ukyo.  
  
Akane looked at the landscape closely. Finally she nodded. "Clever." She said. "What's that, hon?" Asked Ukyo. She got down off the steppe pony to stretch her legs. Akane joined her.  
  
Akane pointed to the seemingly random tracts of wild growth. "There isn't a straight path to the village." She said. "Anybody trying to attack would be forced to go around them."  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "Ranma good teacher." She observed. "You right." She pointed toward the distant village. "We learn hard way." She said. "But we learn. There not be successful attack on Amazon village in over two centuries."  
  
Ranma trotted up. Hayaima was sitting on the saddle in front of Ranma. Lung Lung right behind him with Akama strapped securely to her back. There was the sound of a horn in the distance.  
  
"Aiyah." Exclaimed Xian Pu. "Someone got good eye." She said. "That signal to let village know visitors coming." A second horn sounded and then a third. Xian Pu cupped her hands to her mouth and made a loud trilling sound. She waited for a minute then repeated the sound.  
  
There was an answering trill.  
  
Xian Pu waited patiently and then two figures appeared on the path in the distance. "Let's go." She said. "We now have escort."  
  
Akane and Ukyo leaped into their saddles. "Lead the way." Said Akane. "On second thought." She turned to Ukyo. "Wanna race?" She asked.  
  
Ukyo grinned. "You're on." She replied and the two girls galloped away on their steppe ponies. Their whoops of joy echoed throughout the valley.  
  
Hayaima looked up at his father. He bounced a few times. "Dada go." He lisped.  
  
Ranma grinned. "Go it is." He said. And kicked the horse into motion. Hayaima giggled in delight as the scenery sped by. Lung Lung watched the three, four if you counted Hayaima, race away. Then set off after them at a much slower pace. Though she did kick the pony into a trot a minute later.  
  
Xian Pu stayed behind as the pack train advanced into the valley. Dr. Epstein and Nodoka nodded pleasantly as they passed. Nodoka had unfurled her parasol again. Then Kodachi and Hitoshi. They stopped. Kodachi gazed into the village. "So this is your home." She said. "It's lovely." "Your home too now." Replied Xian Pu. "My Sister."  
  
Kodachi smiled. "Thank you." She said. "My Sister." She turned in her saddle. "Let's go Hitoshi." She said. "I'm anxious to see my new home."  
  
"You go ahead." Said Xian Pu. "Want wait for Ryu."  
  
"Of course." Replied Kodachi. She prodded the horses flanks and soon the two had the horses trotting into the valley.  
  
Finally the last of the pack train crested the hill and descended into the valley. Ryu riding a short ways back protecting the rear. He stopped when he came abreast to Xian Pu. "Happy to be home, beautiful?" He asked.  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "It been too long." She said. "Seem smaller than Xian Pu remember."  
  
"Yeah." Replied Ryu. "I know what you mean." He laughed. "I came from a small town too, remember?"  
  
Xian Pu nodded. She smiled. "Come Ryu." She said. "Time to meet family."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane and Ukyo pulled up just as they passed through the last wooded area before the village gate. A minute later Ranma brought his horse to a halt next to them. Hayaima giggling happily. "Never thought I'd see this place again." He said. He gazed at the closed gates of the village. Ranma could see people standing at the wall pointing at them. As he looked. More people appeared at the wall.  
  
Lung Lung, Hitoshi and Kodachi trotted up. "How come the gate is closed?" Asked Hitoshi.  
  
"They waiting for rest of group." Replied Lung Lung. She smiled. "There going to be big party." She said. "You see."  
  
Dr. Epstein and Nodoka arrived and right behind them Xian Pu and Ryu. Lung Lung stood up in her saddle. She shouted something in some dialect. A cheer came up from the people on the wall. The gate began to open.  
  
"What did she say." Akane asked Xian Pu.  
  
Xian Pu had a huge smile on her face. "She say something Xian Pu never thought she'd hear again." She said. "She say, 'Warriors home.'"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Captain Wang put down his binoculars. "Okay." He said to Corporal Wu. "They're safely in the village." He looked around. "This looks like a good place to set up camp."  
  
"I agree." Said Sargent Wu. He turned around to the soldiers in loose formation behind him. "Okay. Everyone listen up." All heads turned to Sargent Wu. "We're setting up camp here." He said. "Two sentries at all times. Four hour rotation. Starting now." He pointed to two men. "You. And you." The two men saluted and hurried off into position. He fixed all the remaining soldiers with a stern gaze. "Any questions?" No one spoke. "No?" Said the Sargent after a moment. "Okay get busy." Sargent Wu turned back to Captain Wang. "You realize we need someone in the village."  
  
"I realize that Wu." Replied the Captain. "I also realize that once someone goes into the village our cover will be blown."  
  
"Not necessarily sir." Replied Sargent Wu.  
  
Captain Wang turned to face his subordinate. "Explain."  
  
"There's a local operative nearby." He said. "At a place called." He pulled a pad out of his shirt pocket. "Jusenkyo." He put the pad back in his pocket. "It appears he's been the main information source from this area."  
  
"Reliable?" Asked the Captain.  
  
"He was the one who warned us about Saffron." Replied the Sargent. "And the source of much of our information on Saotome. Apparently he even knows Saotome personally." Sargent Wu smirked. "He also appears to have been awarded a Peoples Achievement medal for never missing a day of work in twenty five years."  
  
"Who is this paragon?" Asked the Captain wryly. "Does he have a name?"  
  
"Not really sir." Replied the Sargent. "Even in the files he is just referred to as the Guide to Jusenkyo."  
  
Captain Wang raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Regardless." Continued Sargent Wu. "His superiors have assured me he can enter and leave the village without arousing suspicion."  
  
"How long before you can get him here?" Asked the Captain.  
  
Sargent Wu smirked and held up a field phone. "I already called him." He said. "He should be here in a couple hours."  
  
Captain Wang nodded. "Good thinking." "Thank you sir." Replied the Sargent. He turned his attention back toward the valley. "It's been an easy assignment so far." He commented.  
  
Captain Wang chuckled. "They're the worst kind aren't they?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The travelers rode through the open gate to the sound of cheers and drums. Flower petals were strewn along the path in front of them. Lung Lung rode proudly at the head of the advancing group. Finally they reached a courtyard. "Hey this is where me and Xian Pu first fought." Said Ranma excitedly. He pointed toward a large, tree trunk that suspended from ropes. "On that." He said. He looked around. He pointed. "That's where me and Pops ate Xian Pu's prize." He looked at the food that was piled high there now. "Only there wasn't as much."  
  
Ranma dismounted and placed Hayaima on the ground. Hayaima grabbed his fathers leg and stared at the crowd around him in curiosity. A moment later Akane and Ukyo joined him. Akane walked over and retrieved Akama from Lung Lung and returned to stand next to Ranma and Ukyo. Moments later Xian Pu, Ryu, Hitoshi, Kodachi, Nodoka and Dr. Epstein joined them. Suddenly the crowd quieted.  
  
"Now what?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"Hello son-in-law." Quavered a voice. "Did you miss me?" Ranma spun around. Seated in a palanquin chair supported by four men sat Kho Lon.  
  
"Old Ghoul." Exclaimed Ranma. "Ow!" He exclaimed a second later when her cane smacked into his hard head. He chuckled. "You know something old ghoul?" He said. "I did miss you."  
  
"Sweet talker." Said Kho Lon. "Oh put me down." She snapped to the chair bearers. They lowered the chair to the ground. Kho Lon pulled herself to her feet with obvious difficulty. Ukyo took a hold of Hayaima as Ranma moved to give the ancient matriarch a hand. "You alright Great grandmother?" He said quietly.  
  
Kho Lon looked sharply at Ranma. Then she chuckled. "You don't know how long I waited to hear you call me that." She said.  
  
"What wrong with you Great grandmother?" Asked Xian Pu worriedly.  
  
"I got old my child." Replied Kho Lon calmly. "It happens to the best of us." She chuckled. "Don't worry I still have a little time left." She turned to Dr. Epstein and Nodoka. "Thank you for taking care of Xian Pu for me." She said. "And I apologize for asking you not tell anyone." She said. "But I wanted Xian Pu to enjoy her trip home."  
  
Dr. Epstein shook his head. "No apologies necessary. I assure you." He said. "I understand completely."  
  
"You would, wouldn't you?" Replied Kho Lon with a dry chuckle. "I see congratulations are in order." She said nodding toward Nodoka's slightly rounded belly. She beckoned Nodoka over and placed her gnarled hands against her belly. Kho Lon closed her eyes for a second then opened them. "Ah." She said. "This one will be a fine warrior." She looked up into Nodoka's face. "Would you like to know what you have?"  
  
"Do you know?" Asked Nodoka. "Truly?"  
  
Kho Lon smiled. "I haven't been wrong yet." She crooked her finger and when Nodoka bent over whispered something in her ear.  
  
Nodoka smiled and wrapped her arms around Kho Lon. "Thank you Great grandmother." Whispered Nodoka.  
  
Kho Lon felt her eyes begin to tear. "Enough of this." Kho Lon said gruffly. "Xian Pu." She said in a commanding voice. "I want to meet this Ryu Kumon."  
  
Xian Pu took Ryu hand and led him over to Kho Lon. "Here he is, Great grandmother." She said.  
  
Kho Lon crooked a finger. "Come here boy." She said. "I want to take a look at you." Ryu approached and Kho Lon reached out and grabbed his chin with incredibly strong fingers. Kho Lon turned Ryu's head to the side. "Well he's pleasant enough to look at." She conceded. "But can he fight?"  
  
"Ryu fight plenty good." Replied Xian Pu proudly. She stood and leaped to the top of the dangling log. "I claim this man as my husband." She shouted. She pointed to a slightly embarrassed Ryu. "He great fighter. Strong enough to beat me in fight."  
  
A grinning Amazon woman with flame red hair a little older than Xian Pu stepped out of the crowd. "Yeah?" She called. She leaped to the log. "Let's see." She said. "I'll try not to hurt him."  
  
"Ryu you get up here now." Shouted Xian Pu. Ryu grinned and leaped to the log. 'What I do for that woman.' He thought ignoring the murmurs of approval from the crowd. 'Well he obey good' he heard someone say.  
  
Xian Pu walked over to Ryu. "This not real fight." She whispered. "Part of tradition." She smiled at Ryu. "Do lots of fancy stuff. Talk loud." Her smiled turned to a grin. "You know. The usual."  
  
Ryu grinned. "You got it beautiful." He advanced on the Amazon warrior.  
  
"Well you're pretty enough." Taunted the Amazon woman in passable Japanese. "But I see better."  
  
"So have I." Responded Ryu in equally passable Chinese. "That why I marry Xian Pu."  
  
The crowd laughed in appreciation at the riposte. The Amazon woman snorted. She advanced on Ryu and threw a series of punches and kicks. She was fast but Ryu could tell she was holding back. Ryu began blocking and then returning his own punches and kicks. The pace increased until the two fighters were moving so quickly that their arms and legs were nothing but blurs. Ryu started to laugh and picked up the pace even more.  
  
"What say we dispense with the kid stuff?" He shouted as he jumped over an attack by Rin Xie. "I'm getting bored." Rin Xie grinned. "Me too."  
  
There was a murmur from the crowd. And Xian Pu felt more than one envious eye turn toward her. Xian Pu preened in pride. "That way Ryu." She called. "You show Rin Xie why I pick you."  
  
Akane turned to Ukyo. "Rinse?" She said. Ukyo shrugged. "Probably a cousin." She replied. She turned her attention back to the match. The two combatants now stood at opposite ends of the log.  
  
Rin Xie bowed in grudging respect toward Ryu. "Not bad." She said. "For man."  
  
Ryu bowed in return. "You're not bad either." He said with a smirk. "For a woman."  
  
Rin Xie turned and looked down and over to Xian Pu. "He good fighter. But got plenty big mouth." She said.  
  
"He got plenty big sword to go with it." Smirked Xian Pu. Rin Xie laughed and jumped off the log. Xian Pu leaped back on to the log. She took Ryu's hand in hers. "You see. Xian Pu no pick weak man." She shouted. "Strong in body and mind." She smiled proudly to the assembled villagers. "Our children will make Joketsuzoku strong."  
  
Kho Lon stood slowly and leaned heavily on her walking stick. "I declare that Ryu Kumon is worthy to marry Xian Pu." She said in her quavering voice. "My blessings are on this union."  
  
Rin Xie stepped forward. "And mine." She said. Another Amazon warrior stepped forward. "And mine." She said. Another stepped forward and another. Then Ranma, Akane and Ukyo stepped forward together. "And ours." They said in unison.  
  
"So be it." Said Kho Lon. "The tribe has spoken." She sat back on to the palanquin chair. The four men lifted the chair. "Take me back to my home." She said. "I've had enough excitement for one day." She looked at Xian Pu. "I expect to see all of you at dinner tomorrow." She said. She grinned at Xian Pu.  
  
"We be there, great grandmother." Said Xian Pu. She grinned back.  
  
Kho Lon nodded and the bearers carried her away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryu grinned as he and Xian Pu leaped off the log and to the ground. "So." He said. "When do we get married?"  
  
Xian Pu laughed. "Silly Ryu. We already married." She teased. "That was marriage ceremony." She walked over to Ryu and put her arms around him. She looked up at him. "We warriors Ryu." She said. "You show Tribe you warrior too." She nodded proudly. "Show them you great warrior." She patted his chest. "If Tribe say we married." She smiled. "We married." The flame haired Amazon that had fought Ryu strolled over. "Congratulations Xian Pu." She looked at Ryu appraisingly. "Big sword, huh?' She laughed at Ryu's embarrassed blush. "Some girls get all luck."  
  
Xian Pu grinned at Rin Xie. "Ryu, this Rin Xie." She said. "She old friend." She let go of Ryu and hugged Rin Xie. "Thank you." She said. "I hoped you remember promise."  
  
Rin Xie laughed. "I just glad you kept yours." She looked at Ryu. "Xian Pu always say she only marry true warrior."  
  
Xian Pu took Rin Xie's hand. "Come I introduce you to Sister." She turned to Ryu. "No worry Ryu we have big party." She grinned. "Then you find out what special about Joketsuzoku honeymoon."  
  
"Go ahead, beautiful." Laughed Ryu.  
  
Rin Xie and Xian Pu ran over to Kodachi and Hitoshi. "Dachi. Dachi." Called Xian Pu excitedly as she ran over. "That was marriage ceremony. Me and Ryu married."  
  
"Xian!" Squealed Kodachi. She ran over and met Xian Pu halfway. She picked up Xian Pu and spun her around, laughing. "I should have guessed." She looked over at the red head. "And who is this?" She asked putting Xian Pu down.  
  
Rin Xie looked over at Kodachi. "So you Xian Pu Japanese Sister." She said. "Xian Pu write to Honored Elder and tell all about you."  
  
"She did?" Said Kodachi.  
  
Rin Xie nodded. She put her arm out. When Kodachi did the same, Rin Xie grabbed Kodachi by the elbow. "I Rin Xie." She said. "Xian Pu me best friends in village." She said. "But she never call me Sister." She looked at Kodachi appraisingly. "Not worry Rin Xie not jealous." She said at something she saw in Kodachi's expression. "Want be friends."  
  
Kodachi smiled hesitantly. "I'd like that." She said. "Why aren't you jealous?" She asked. Kodachi blushed slightly. "I know I would be." She looked over to Xian Pu. Xian Pu smiled but said nothing.  
  
Rin Xie nodded. "Rin Xie understand." She said. "That not Joketsuzoku way." She smiled. "Xian Pu choose you as Sister." She said. She cocked her head at Kodachi. "Sister mean more than you think it mean." She let go of Kodachi's arm and then embraced the startled girl. "You share same hurt. Same pain." She whispered into Kodachi's ear. "And you help each other through it."  
  
"Yes." whispered Kodachi.  
  
"That why you Sisters."Said Rin Xie. "I never have pay that price." End Chapter 14 


	88. Book 6 Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
'Fighting Back'  
  
In the three days since the attempts a growing number of reporters started camping around the Tendo compound. Today Nabiki decided it was time to counter attack by calling a press conference. If they were expecting the traditional Japanese reluctance to make waves they miscalculated badly. A podium had been set up inside the compound just in front of the main door. The door opened. "Miss Tendo. Miss Tendo." Called a reporter. "What is going on?" Nabiki strode to the podium, Muu Tse and Ryoga on either side scanning the gathering for threats. Nabiki looked at the cameras. "I have a statement." She said. "Three days ago , in the middle of the night, there were a series of attempts made against apparently the entire Saotome Clan and all their close associates. Men in military issue broke down the doors of the Tendo and Ono homes. Based on the actions of the intruders, the occupants in those locations felt their lives were in jeopardy and successfully defended themselves." Nabiki smiled coldly. "When we eventually." She drawled the word sarcastically. "Learned there were charges against us, we immediately contacted our lawyers and Captain Tanaka of the Nerima Police department. According to Captain Tanaka, the military is supposed to contact the local police department for coordination and safety reasons. This was not done. In fact no contact with the Police had been made." Nabiki stared into the cameras. " Not until after the use of force failed." Her finger jabbed the podium in time to her words.  
  
"You have heard the statement from General Kura Hiraiwa who justified the actions based on supposed evidence that the Saotome Clan was both a physical danger and currently engaged in anti-Japanese activities. This is a complete fabrication and we welcome the opportunity to defend ourselves in a court of law. In the meantime we have requested and have been granted a restraining order against our accusers." Nabiki smiled grimly. "There were enough irregularities in the warrants to justify our request." She stared into the cameras again. "We consider these actions illegal and will strongly resist any further strong arm tactics." Nabiki put down the paper she was reading from. "I will take questions."  
  
There was a clamor from the assembled reporters as they vied for Nabiki's attention. She pointed to one of them.  
  
"I understand your entire family is under house arrest." Asked the reporter. "That seems unusual."  
  
"First of all." Responded Nabiki. "We are in protective custody." She said. "And secondly it was by our request." She frowned. "It is unfortunate that we were forced to these measures in order to ensure our safety." Nabiki shook her head. "Due to the irregularities I mentioned Captain Tanaka of the Nerima Police Department and the Courts have accepted this as an acceptable alternative until this mess gets straightened out." Nabiki didn't mention that the fact that between Muu Tse, Ryoga, Dr. Ono and Ling Ling they had captured over a dozen soldiers. Soldiers, Nabiki regretfully held hostage to ensure the continued safety of everyone in the Tendo compound. 'I still don't understand why those three soldiers keep apologizing every time Kasumi walks by them.' She thought. 'And why in hell did Dr. Tofu bring them here in the first place?' Now that the whole matter was in the open, Nabiki had already made arrangements for the release of the hostages in exchange for the restraining order. But for those three days, the only thing that prevented further attacks were the captured soldiers.  
  
"Why is the government going along with such an unusual situation?" Asked another reporter. Breaking into Nabiki's thoughts. "And why is the Nerima Police department defying government authority?"  
  
"Because of the attempts on the members of my family." She replied. "As for defying government authority. I cannot speak for Captain Tanaka, you'll need to ask him to explain his actions. However, the Saotome Clan is very grateful. We asked for his assistance and for reasons of his own. He granted it." Nabiki took a deep breath. "I want to make one thing clear, if General Hiraiwa had gone through proper channels we would not be here talking about it. He did not. He acted in a manner that suggest his intentions were." Nabiki paused. "Let's just say we felt our liberty, if not our lives themselves, were in jeopardy."  
  
"Why do you feel the Saotome Clan is being singled out?" Shouted a reported from the back of the group.  
  
Nabiki put her hands on her hips. "Oh come on." She said impatiently. "Some of you guys are locals. You know what goes on around here." She said. "And with whom." She shook her head slightly. "I would be lying if I said that I don't understand why someone might worry about us." She stared into the cameras again. "But that does not mean they're right or that we agree with the methods that were used. It's bad enough that they used force on some of the stronger members of our clan before advising anyone there were charges." Nabiki clenched her fist and pounded the lectern angrily. "My older sister is over seven months pregnant, what kind of threat does she pose that required her to be physically assaulted?"  
  
A reporter raised his hand. "Miss Tendo."  
  
"That's Mrs. Tendo." Interrupted Nabiki. "I am married and my husband." She pointed to Muu Tse. "Has taken the Tendo name." Muu Tse smiled. Then leveled his gaze at the reporter.  
  
"Mrs. Tendo then." Replied the reporter hurriedly. "What did you mean by strongly resist?"  
  
Nabiki smiled coldly. "If someone points a gun at any member of the Saotome Clan." She nodded her head toward Ryoga. "Or anyone the Saotome Clan considers family, they better have their medical coverage paid up." She replied. "We will not be threatened or intimidated." Ryoga cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Mrs. Tendo." Called another reporter. "Don't you think your actions and your behavior gives some credence to the charges?"  
  
"No." Answered Nabiki shortly. "Next question."  
  
"Mrs. Tendo." Called another reporter. "Surely this has been blown out of proportion. What proof do you have that your lives are, or were, in jeopardy?"  
  
"Where is Hiro Niamura?" Asked Nabiki cooly.  
  
"The Nerima City Council President?"Asked a reporter. A local.  
  
Nabiki nodded. "He's been missing for three days." She said grimly. "The police have searched his office and his home. They have found evidence Mr Niamura was abducted." Nabiki snorted. According to Captain Tanaka the Niamura office and home had been ransacked. Every record of any sort and all the computers had been removed. 'I hope you were honest Niamura.' She thought. 'And you better be in one piece.'  
  
"How is that related to you?" Persisted the reporter.  
  
"His son is a good friend of Ranma's." Replied Nabiki. "Hitoshi Niamura is also engaged to Kodachi Kuno. Another close friend of Ranma's." Nabiki grinned like a shark. "Hiro Niamura had just recently closed a deal on a business venture with Tendo Enterprises." She said. "Coincidence?" Nabiki snorted. "Yeah right."  
  
"Was there a warrant out for his arrest?" Asked a reporter.  
  
"You tell me." Said Nabiki. "Captain Tanaka hasn't seen it." She pointed an accusing finger at the camera. "And why hasn't he been allowed to contact anyone?"  
  
"And you accuse the government?" Called a reporter.  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Not the government but a rogue group within the military. This group, headed by General Kura Hiraiwa, are the same people who attempted to illegally arrest and detain my family." She bared her teeth. "It was only after their illegal actions were foiled that this group decided to take their harassment into the courts." Nabiki looked directly at the cameras once again. "No one messes with the Saotome Clan." She said. "And you can quote me on that."  
  
He pulled out his cell phone. "Give me the front desk." He said. "Breaking story. Nabiki Tendo accuses military of kidnaping In a stunning announcement, Nabiki Tendo has accused what she referred to as a rogue group within the military of illegally detaining Hiro Niamura, the Nerima City Council President, as part of a secret plot against the entire Saotome clan and their close associates." He nodded. "Yeah, yeah. She actually said that." He said. "Get someone over to the Nerima Police department for more information." He smiled gleefully. "This is going to be the biggest story of the century."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And your name is?" Asked the reporter.  
  
"Mrs. Noriko Noriudo" Replied the woman. "Is this really going to be shown on television?" She asked. She patted her hair. "Do I look all right?"  
  
The reporter chuckled. "You look fine Mrs. Noriudo." He replied. "I understand you are neighbors to the Tendos and Saotomes."  
  
"Well we live the next street over." She replied. "But I see them often." Noriko smiled nervously. "Especially that nice Mr. Tendo. He's a widower you know." She said. "It must have been difficult for him to raise three daughters alone."  
  
"How about the Saotomes?" Interrupted the reporter. "Did you ever meet them?"  
  
"Well they're very busy you know. But sometimes they'd say hello when they jogged by in the mornings." She replied. "Such a hard-working family." Noriko patted her hair again. "So responsible." She sighed slightly. "Sometimes I think they take too much on themselves."  
  
"Oh?" Asked the reporter. "In what way?"  
  
"Well the patrols for one." Replied Noriko. "Sometimes they'll be out way after midnight." She smiled. "It's very thoughtful of them and everyone in Nerima appreciates it. But we don't want them to neglect their own health."  
  
"Patrols?" Repeated the reporter. "What do you mean patrols?"  
  
"Why didn't you know?" replied Noriko. "Sometimes you'll see all of them jumping across the roof tops." She said. "But usually it will just be the Saotome Family."  
  
"By Saotome Family, are you referring to Ranma, Akane and Ukyo Saotome?" He asked. Noriko nodded. "But why do you call them 'patrols'?" Persisted the reporter. '  
  
"Because that's what they are." Replied Noriko with a firm nod of her head. "Why just last summer, Sachi, that's my daughter. She's fifteen." Noriko fumbled in her purse. She pulled out a picture. "Isn't she pretty?" She said proudly . "She's very popular."  
  
"What happened to your daughter?" Asked the reporter.  
  
"Oh nothing happened to my daughter." Replied Noriko. "But her friend's mother had to work late one night and sure enough someone was there to escort her home." Noriko placed her finger on her chin in thought. "I think it was that nice Chinese boy who works in the restaurant." She leaned over conspiratorially. "There was even a rumor that he and Mr. Tendo's middle daughter had eloped." She snorted. "Of course no one believed it." She said.  
  
"Why is that?" Asked the reporter. "Nabiki Tendo doing something so romantic?" Giggled Noriko. "She's called the Ice Queen for a reason." She said. "The very idea." She pursed her lips. "Though my friend Yuchiko claimed she saw the Chinese boy carrying Nabiki across the rooftops in his arms." She shrugged. "It's hard to believe, but Yuchiko swears it's true." She sighed. "Not that I wouldn't want it to be true. That girl worked so hard to keep her family together. She deserves some happiness." She shook her head. "Poor dear."  
  
"So you don't consider the Saotome Clan a threat?" Asked the reporter.  
  
"Oh my, no." Replied Noriko. "Why all of Nerima is proud of them." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What does that bitch think she's doing?" Growled General Hiraiwa. "Threaten me, will she?"  
  
He snapped off the television. It had just run Nabiki's entire press conference of the day before. Every channel carried it and nearly every news station had trotted out a legal scholar and/or political analyst to discuss and dissect every possible nuance and ramification of the standoff. Along with the press conference, they were also running tapes of several fights and other occurrences that the Saotome family had been involved in over the last several years. Every channel was running something.  
  
Public opinion polls found the Japanese populace divided. Though a lot more were sympathetic with the Saotomes then the General expected. Especially in and around Nerima. Many people were questioning the necessity for the military action. A larger percentage of the population expressed alarm over the idea of the government spying on their citizens regardless of the reason.  
  
"What is wrong with those people?" He grumbled to himself. "Do they expect me to wait until something happens?"  
  
He walked over to his desk and started pulling out files. "I have enough evidence here to bury that entire family ten times over." He muttered to himself. He gathered up the files, walked out of his office and strode briskly down the corridor. Exiting the building he was greeted by a crush of reporters.  
  
"General. How do you respond to Nabiki Tendo's statement?" Asked a reported.  
  
The general held the files over his head dramatically. "I'm on my way to a review committee meeting now." He said. "The evidence will prove that the Saotome clan constituted an imminent threat to national security. I stand by my actions." He lowered the files. "Now I must go." He continued on to his car, ignoring any additional shouted questions.  
  
The driver took him to the Diet building for the meeting. A few minutes later he reached the committee room and walked in. The general recognized the five current members of this review committee from his previous trips here. Surprisingly there was a sixth person in attendance to this supposedly closed door meeting.  
  
"General Hiraiwa." Said the head of this committee board. Councilor Yasahiro Honda. "May I present to you Captain Tanaka of the Nerima Police department."  
  
"Tanaka!" Snapped the General angrily. "You have your nerve. Some may wonder where your true loyalties lie? I certainly do."  
  
Captain Tanaka turned a cool eye towards the general. "Where is Hiro Niamura?" He asked.  
  
"Hiro Niamura is currently being detained under Japan's Anti-terrorism laws." Replied the general evenly. "As an accessory to the Saotome clan." He turned his attention back to the committee members. "I am ready to present my proof."  
  
"That won't be necessary General." Said Captain Tanaka. "General Kuro Hiraiwa. You are under arrest."  
  
"Arrest?" Exclaimed an incredulous General Hiraiwa. "Besides you can't arrest me."  
  
"Well kidnaping is still a crime in Japan." Replied Captain Tanaka. "Even for the military."  
  
"You have got to be joking." Replied the General. "These are terrorists." He snarled. "By rights I should have brought you in as well." Growled the General. "Ryu Kumon is one of your men, isn't he?" He said. "For all I know you have been subverted as well."  
  
Councilor Hondo slammed his hand on his desk. "That is not for you to decide, General." He thundered. "This committee never gave you the authorization to proceed against the Saotome Clan." He took a deep breath.  
  
"What would have given me the authorization?" Interrupted the General said. His voice dripping sarcasm. "Mt. Fuji exploding? You saw the satellite pictures of China. Was I supposed to wait until something similar happened here?" He slammed his own hand on the desk in front of him. "I will not permit that to happen."  
  
"How?" Replied Captain Tanaka. "By riding roughshod over all the rights and liberties that keep our society together?"  
  
"If I must." Replied the General. "Don't give me that bleeding heart liberal crap." He said. "These people are dangerous."  
  
Captain Tanaka nodded. "Yes they are." He said to the General's surprise. "But only to their enemies." He pointed a finger at the General. "I'm a cop General. I'm sworn to uphold the law." He said. "And right now the only threat I see." He glared at the General. "Is you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Councilor Yasahiro Honda took the podium. He shuffled some papers for a moment then looked at the assembled observers. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press." He said. "I have a short announcement to make then I will answer questions." He looked at his papers. "General Kuro Hiraiwa has been relieved of command." There was a rumble from the assembled reporters. The Councilor cleared his throat. "As you now know General Hiraiwa had been the leading critic of the activities of the Saotome clan. In a closed door meeting last month he requested authorization to bring the Saotome clan and their associates in for questioning in regards to a perceived threat he felt they represented. My committee disagreed. At no time did the government authorize any actions. It has since been learned that the General had initiated an independent study and based on the results of that study made a unilateral and unauthorized decision to proceed. In short, the General overstepped his authority. A preliminary investigation has determined that General Hiraiwa had put together an unauthorized task force composed of personnel who agreed with his viewpoint."  
  
The Councilor paused to take a sip of water. "I want to make one thing clear, General Hiraiwa is a man who truly loves his country. Sometimes people do the wrong things for all the right reasons. The General thought he was protecting his country. But this is a country of law and we cannot allow our laws to be trampled regardless of the reason." Councilor Honda paused. "Up until a few days ago General Hiraiwa was able to keep the existence of his investigations and his task force a secret and his position gave him ample opportunity and resources to hide his activities. It is our belief that the General expected the operation to be performed in total secrecy and also expected that the number of unusual occurrences that have centered around much of the Saotome Clan and their associates to provide an explanation for their disappearance." The Councilor paused for another sip of water. "He did not count on or anticipate the true nature of his targets. For which our country can be thankful. The prompt action of Ryoga Hibiki, Muu Tse Tendo, Dr. Tofu Ono, and especially Nabiki Tendo exposed the General's entire operation. We found ourselves unable to proceed however due to the disappearance of Hiro Niamura. I am happy to report that Hiro Niamura and an associate have been located and are reported to be in good health. Unfortunately it has also been learned that a further action against the remaining members of the Saotome clan, currently on a trip to China, had been launched ." The Councilor pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his face. He had debated a long time about bringing this out into the open. 'Damn Hiraiwa.' He thought. "The Chinese government has been notified, along with an apology, and Japan has pledged any assistance in recalling the operation. Again, unfortunately, the Saotomes are currently in a remote section of China and the nearest military assistance is several days away." He wiped his face again. "All efforts to recall the operation have failed." He shuffled the papers. "That ends my prepared statement." He said. "I will take questions now."  
  
There was a clamor of shouts as each reported vied to get their questions asked. The Councilor pointed. "Your question."  
  
"Thank you Councilor." Replied the reported. "You mentioned that the Saotomes are in a remote section of China, why are they there?""  
  
The Councilor nodded. "The Saotomes have extensive contacts with some of the indigenous people of Northwestern China. Sections of China, I might add, that the Chinese government has had some difficulties with in the past." The Councilor wiped his brow again. "I have spoken with the Chinese ambassador. Not only were they aware of the Saotomes destination, they hoped Ranma Saotome's presence would contribute to reducing some of the tensions in the area. They also hoped it would serve to improve Sino- Japanese relationships."  
  
"What about the evidence the General said he had?" Asked another reporter. "He seemed to believe it would vindicate his actions."  
  
"General Hiraiwa was seeing dragons where there weren't any." Replied the Councilor. "His evidence was nothing more than the misinterpretation of perfectly innocent events." He looked at a piece of paper. "For example; his contention that money from the Chinese government was responsible for the financial fortunes of the Saotome Clan. His evidence was circumstantial at best." The Councilor shook his head. "Hiro Niamura is a friend of mine." He said. "I've been hearing about the Ice Queen of Nerima for a couple of years now." The Councilor face took on a serious look. "The Saotome Clan is guilty of nothing more than being successful. The General is a different matter." Councilor Honda took a deep breath. "I want to assure the Japanese public that their privacy is being respected and the General's actions are an aberration and not policy."  
  
"What about the danger posed by the Saotome family's martial arts abilities?" Asked another. "We have seen the recordings of some of the fights that the Saotomes and their associates have been involved in over past few years. They're extraordinarily powerful."  
  
"That was the only thing that the General presented as a concern where several members of my committee agreed with the General." Said the Councilor. "However, I suggest you speak to the residents of Nerima." He said. "I have and I have yet to find anyone who considers them dangerous." He shook his head. "I have also spoken to Captain Tanaka of the Nerima Police Department." He said. "He credits the Saotomes and their associates with helping to reduce the crime rate in Nerima and it's surroundings and Ranma Saotome has been teaching some very effective martial arts to his department. According to Captain Tanaka, Ranma Saotome and the School of Anything Goes Marital Arts was being seriously considered to replace the current martial arts training for all of Tokyo. Possibly all of Japan. And while it's true members of the Saotome Clan have been responsible for some extensive damage, two other things are also true; much of that damage was in defense of innocent bystanders and two, they paid whatever damages and fines were levied against them. Sometimes to the detriment of their own well being and reputation." He shook his head. "No ladies and gentlemen." He said in a serious tone. "The Saotome Clan is many things, but they are not a threat."  
  
"Councilor I have a two part question." Said the reporter. "The soldiers here in Japan were armed with rubber bullets and other non-lethal weaponry." Began the reporter. "Are the soldiers in China under the same constraints and, if not, what do you see resulting from any casualties that may occur?"  
  
The Councilor gripped the sides of the lectern and leaned forward. "No they are not." Stated the Councilor grimly. "It is fortunate that we learned about this illegal mission before anything happened." He said. "We hope that by cooperating fully with the Chinese government we can avoid any further strains in our relationship with China." The Councilor wiped his brow one more time. "And I ask you to join me in my prayers that no one does get hurt."  
  
"And if someone does?" Asked a reporter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ An old priest in a Shinto shrine just outside of Nerima stood in front of a small artificial waterfall in the shrine's garden. He stared into the falling waters for a long time, then turned and walked into the shrine. He knelt in front of the altar and clapped his hands twice. "Amaterasu watch over them." He prayed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo woke to the sudden sounds of horns piercing the quiet night. The sounds of running came to them. "Stay here." Commanded Ranma. "I'll check this out." He got up and started pulling on his usual Chinese pants and a t-shirt. Akane and Ukyo looked at each other and started dressing.  
  
The door to the house that the Joketsuzoku had lent them burst open and Lung Lung ran in. "There gun fight along valley ridge." Said a breathless Lung Lung. "The Peoples Army soldiers Mind Mage tell us about were attacked."  
  
"Crap." Exclaimed Ukyo. "Who's attacking?" She asked.  
  
"Not know." Replied Lung Lung. "They not in uniform. They definitely soldiers though."  
  
An explosion shook the house. And Ranma ran out into the courtyard. Smoke could be seen along the edge of the valley and Ranma could see some trees and brush burning. He sniffed and his cat-like senses picked up a smell that was out of place for a normal fire. Even if he hadn't heard the explosion he would have known that the smell was that of an explosive. Lung Lung followed by Akane holding Hayaima and Ukyo carrying Akama, ran out of the house.  
  
Another Amazon warrior ran over. "Sentries report a number of men in dark clothes have overrun the Chinese camp and are heading this way." She said to Lung Lung. "We've barred the gate and warriors are at barricades."  
  
"How are they armed?" Snapped Ranma.  
  
The warrior turned to Ranma. Ranma's tone of command made her respond automatically. "RPGs, semi-automatics." Replied the warrior briskly. "They not use anything else so far." The warrior felt herself come to attention. 'Aiyah, this one leader.' In the few days that the Saotome Family and friends had been in the village the Joketsuzoku had gotten used to Ranma's dual forms. If the Council of Elders had declared Ranma a woman as well as an Amazon, then she was a woman, and therefore an equal, no matter what form she was in.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Have you started evacuating the non-combatants?" He asked.  
  
'She definitely leader.' The warrior nodded. "Yes Honored Elder." She said. "I here to lead you to caverns."  
  
Akane handed Hayaima to Lung Lung and Ukyo did the same with Akama. "Take them to safety." Akane said tersely. "Now!" She barked.  
  
Lung Lung nodded. "With my life Honored Elder." She took a tight hold on the amazingly quiet children.  
  
"Wait." Ranma walked over and kissed the two children. "Now go!" He ordered. Lung Lung raced away.  
  
"You no go?" Asked the warrior. She looked at Ranma, Akane and Ukyo with a strange expression on her face. 'They going to fight?' She thought. 'Like true Joketsuzoku?'  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo all shook their heads. "Just get my mother and the Mind Mage to safety." He said. "You must protect them and my children at all costs." His expression turned serious. "Our place is on the wall with the rest of the defenders."  
  
"Yes War leader!" She turned.  
  
"Wait." Said Akane. "What's your name?"  
  
"Li Xian. Honored Elder." She replied.  
  
"Thank you Li Xian." Akane said. "Keep them and yourself safe."  
  
Li Xian nodded and raced away.  
  
"War Leader?" Akane asked in amusement.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I guess." He said. "Let's get to the wall."  
  
Akane and Ukyo turned to each other. They slapped palms. "Ready to go to work Wife?" Asked Akane.  
  
"You bet Tai Tai." Replied Ukyo. "Let's go Ranma." The three of them raced toward the wall.  
  
"Ranma, over here." Called Xian Pu from a top of the wall. The three leaped to the platform Xian Pu was standing on. Standing next to Xian Pu was Ryu, Hitoshi and Kodachi.  
  
"Talk to me." Commanded Ranma.  
  
"Scouts confirm twenty enemy." Responded Xian Pu in controlled tones. "Heavily armed. Night goggles, full body armor. You name it they got it." Xian Pu's lips firmed. "Ranma, they Japanese."  
  
"What!" Exploded Akane. "That makes no sense."  
  
"It does, if we're the targets." Ranma said quietly.  
  
"Ranma?" Asked Akane.  
  
"It's the only thing that makes sense." Replied Ranma evenly. "It's too much of a coincidence that we'd be here at exactly the same time someone decided to finally get nervous about the Joketsuzoku."  
  
"Ranma!" Called a voice.  
  
Ranma looked down. "Doc! Mom!" He cried "What are you doing here?" He jumped to the ground. "You guys have gotta get to safety."  
  
"You need me here." Replied the doctor calmly. "I can help."  
  
"Robert. I told you." Responded Nodoka. "Ranma will take care of this." She took his hand. "And if he can't." She gazed into Dr. Epstein's eyes. "Then you must protect the children."  
  
Ranma looked at the doctor curiously. "Hey doc. How come you're not makin us?" He said. "You could, you know."  
  
Robert Epstein looked back into Ranma's eyes. There was something in the Doctor's eyes that Ranma hadn't seen before. Not from the doc. "Because I won't." Said the doctor. "Not now."  
  
Ranma returned the doctors gaze for a long time. "Remind me to make you a Saotome when this is done." Ranma said. "Mom's right. Even if they get passed us we'll have whittled them down to nice bite size chunks for you." Ranma smiled. "Okay?" Ranma's smile grew a bit more. "Dad?"  
  
Dr Epstein reached with his mind and Ranma felt the doctors mental hug. Followed a second later by the Doctor's physical one. "Okay." Replied the doctor. "Son." They held the hug for a long moment then they stepped apart. "Ranma, promise me one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Those men out there?" Said the doctor. Ranma nodded. "They're not evil. Just misguided." Said the doctor. "Try to show them some mercy."  
  
"If I can Doc." Replied Ranma. "If I can." Dr. Epstein nodded. Ranma leaped back to the platform.  
  
Dr. Epstein offered his arm to Nodoka. Nodoka took the doctor's arm and they slowly walked toward the shelter. "There you are." Rasped a voice when the passed through the entrance of the cavern. Kho Lon looked at Nodoka. "Being stubborn was he?" She nodded toward the doctor.  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Well you know how men are." She said. "Well the good ones anyway."  
  
Kho Lon cackled. "Yes I do." She said. "Come doctor." She said. "We have some frightened children to soothe."  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "I noticed." He replied. "And not just the children." He said. "I need someplace quiet."  
  
"Robert?" Asked Nodoka. "What are you planning to do?"  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "You may have convinced me to physically stay out of the fighting." He tapped his temple. "But I still think we can contribute." He turned to Kho Lon. "It has to be as close to the front as possible."  
  
"Of course Doctor." Said Kho Lon. She barked a command to a woman in her late middle age who was standing guard. The woman nodded and dashed away. Kho Lon turned back to the doctor. "I have just the place." Kho Lon's bearers trotted up carrying her chair. With some help from Nodoka, Kho Lon got seated. "Follow me." She said.  
  
Nodoka and Dr. Epstein followed in Kho Lon's wake. "What are you planning Robert?" Nodoka asked again.  
  
"Exactly what Kho Lon asked me to do." He replied. "Many of the fighters out there are frightened." He said quietly. "Frightened people make mistakes." He smiled. "Let's see if we can prevent some needless mistakes, shall we?"  
  
"We?" Nodoka frowned. "But Robert." She replied. "How would I help?" She asked in confusion. "I can only read emotions, I can't affect people the way you can." She raised her hand. "And we need to be touching for me to do even that."  
  
"Actually you can, my dear." Replied the doctor. "Everyone has some degree of empathic gift. Usually it's in a latent state"  
  
"I see." Responded Nodoka slowly.  
  
"No you don't." Replied the doctor. "Not exactly." He smiled. "My dear Nodoka. After all this time 'borrowing' my gift, just how latent do you think your abilities are by now?"  
  
"You're turning me into an Empath?" Asked Nodoka in shock. "Not exactly." He repeated with a grin. "How many times have I told you how well you can broadcast?"  
  
"I-I thought you were just teasing me." Stammered Nodoka.  
  
"Oh I was." Replied the doctor. "Doesn't mean it wasn't true." He patted her hand. "You're never going to be an Empath on your own." He said. "But you can project your emotions." He looked at her hand. "You don't really even need contact with me to do it. At least with me. I suspect that you'll be even able to affect others that are close to you over time." He smiled. "You can do it, my dear."  
  
"But Robert." Protested Nodoka. "I wouldn't know what to do."  
  
The sedan chair stopped and lowered. With the aide of one of the bearers. Kho Lon got to her feet. "Come." She rasped. A curtained door way stood in front of her. Kho Lon parted the curtain and walked in. Nodoka and Dr. Epstein followed. "Is this close enough?" Kho Lon asked.  
  
They were standing in a small room. A small window cut into the solid rock faced them. Dr. Epstein looked out and found he was looking down on the front gate from less than one hundred feet away. "Perfect." He replied. "Nodoka and I will need something to sit on."  
  
Kho Lon narrowed her eyes and looked at Nodoka thoughtfully. "Your minds have mated." She breathed. "You can share his gifts."  
  
Nodoka nodded. "You've heard of this before?" She asked curious.  
  
Kho Lon nodded and then bowed low to Nodoka. "I should not be surprised." She said as she straightened. " I never thought Ranma got his abilities from his father." She clapped her hands and an attendant rushed in. "The Mind Mage and his Consort will fight from here." She said. "Bring chairs. And assign guards to the door. No one must disturb them."  
  
The attendant nodded and raced out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Tomboy." Called Ranma. "You think you can give us a little light?" He pointed toward the field surrounding the wall. He placed his hands against the wall and his hands began to glow slightly.  
  
Akane grinned. "Oh I think so." She cupped her hands in front of her and concentrated. In moments a ball of what looked like plasma appeared between her cupped hands. She concentrated some more and the ball began to glow brighter. She opened her hands and the plasma ball sprang upwards and arched over the wall. It slowly drifted over the open field in front of the wall. "There they are." Shouted a voice as Akane's glowing ball illuminated the field and exposed the twenty dark clad men making their way under the now missing cover of darkness. A rain of spears and a few chi balls from the wall forced the men to retreat to the cover of the nearest stand of wild growth. Gun shots from the retreating soldiers forced the defenders to duck behind the safety of the walls again.  
  
"Ryu." Called Ranma. "Xian Pu. Kodachi. Hitoshi. Get over here." The four ran up.  
  
"What's the plan, man?" Asked Ryu easily. "I'm ready."  
  
"None yet." Replied Ranma. "Xian Pu. How many Ki users are there in the village?" He asked. "And how good are they?"  
  
"Rin Xie best next Xian Pu." Replied Xian Pu. "It not common Ranma." She looked at the assembled group. "Maybe dozen all told. Most on level of stick boy."  
  
"See if they can infuse Ki into the wall and make it stronger." Said Ranma. "Like this." He nodded toward his hands. "Grenades should be next."  
  
Xian Pu spun around and started barking orders in the obscure dialect of the Joketsuzoku warriors. Ranma watched as one warrior put down her spear and placed her hands against the wall. A glow sprang up around her hands. He could see several more doing the same. There was a hissing sound and something impacted against the wall. There was a loud explosion and Ranma poured more Ki into the wall. 'Hold. Dammit. Hold.' When the smoke cleared Ranma could see that the wall was still intact. 'Just in time.' He thought. He removed his hands as he felt the other Ki users take up the load.  
  
Rin Xie came trotting up. "That good idea." She said on arrival. "Must remember."  
  
Ranma nodded. "I just hope they can hold out long enough." He replied. He looked at Rin Xie. "Xian Pu says you're a Ki adept."  
  
"Yes War Leader." Replied Rin Xie. "Master Splitting Cat Hair technique." She raised her hand and a ball of chi appeared floating above it. "I pretty accurate at short range too."  
  
"Good. Okay you're part of Xian Pu's team." He said. "Xian Pu. You, Ryu, Kodachi, Hitoshi and Rin Xie are gonna hit'em from the left." He said. "I want them moving deeper into the woods and to the right." He turned to Akane and Ukyo. "And into our loving arms."  
  
Akane grinned while Ukyo just started pounding the shaft of her battle spatula against her palm. "Come to Momma." Said Ukyo.  
  
"If you see an opportunity to reduce their numbers take it." Added Ranma. "But don't take unnecessary chances." He said. "Now go."  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "It good plan." She turned to her group. "You heard War Leader." She said. "Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nodoka sat in the chair next to Dr. Epstein. "Are you sure about this Robert?" She asked. "What if I do something wrong?"  
  
"You won't." Stated the doctor firmly. "Just do what you do best, my dear." He smiled. "Comfort them." He extended his hand.  
  
Nodoka looked at the doctor's hand. She took a breath and then took his hand. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's holding that wall up?" Said Captain Ichiro in disbelief. "It should be rubble by now." He stared at the offending wall and growled in frustration. "Okay. That does it." He tapped his headset. "Mortar team." He called. "Start lobbing grenades OVER the wall." Captain Ichiro smiled grimly as the 'phut, phut, phut' of launching mortars came to his ears. He put his binoculars to his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Incoming." Screamed Ranma. He ran over and tackled Akane and Ukyo. Shielding them with his own body. A triple explosion sounded in the courtyard. Silence. Then the screaming began.  
  
Ranma got off his two wives. "You guys okay?" He asked.  
  
Akane nodded. The screaming had died down as quickly as it came up. She sat up and looked into the courtyard to see the wounded being treated and moved to shelter. She also saw several people that wouldn't be moving again. Not in this life. A glow sprang up around her. "Why those murdering cowards." She growled. "Let's finish this."  
  
An answering glow sprang to life around Ukyo and Ranma. "No argument from me hon." Said Ukyo coldly. She turned to Ranma. "We have to stop this now before someone else gets killed."  
  
Ranma nodded. He took a deep breath and his battle aura dropped and a chillness seemed to emanate from him. He nodded. "Go silent." He said and faded into the shadows.  
  
Ukyo took a breath and a second later vanished as well. "What you waiting for hon?" She heard Ukyo say from the shadows.  
  
Akane grimaced. "I'm too angry." She said. "I can't concentrate." She felt a pulse of emotion wash over her and Akane found her anger gone. "Never mind." She said and vanished into the shadows. Akane blinked. 'That wasn't Dr. E.' She realized. "Mother?" She whispered. An answering pulse. 'Later.' Thought Akane and chased off after Ranma and Ukyo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That got them running." Said Captain Ichiro in satisfaction. He tapped his headset. "Mortar team. Another round." He put the light sensitive binoculars back to his eyes and waited for the launching of the mortar rounds. Then dropped the binoculars in shock when an series of explosions from the left erupted right in front of the mortar team. He spun around. "What the."  
  
A screaming fury erupted out of the brush behind him. And then a dozen identically dressed versions appeared on either side of the screaming native. Each of the figures raised their hands in unison and balls of energy shot out toward the Captain. The Captain raised his gun and put a burst of bullets into the nearest figure only to stop in shock as that figure vanished. The remaining figures vanished as they dove back into the brush. He ran into the brush after her but stopped before he was too far from the rest of his team. Bright flashes and explosions erupted and the Captain found himself flung off his feet by the shock wave. He got back to his feet, the sounds of gun fire and explosions were faded as the distance between himself and his retreating men widened.  
  
"You know I thought about joining the JSDF." A voice said conversationally from behind him. "But if you jokers represent the result of military training, I think I'll stay a cop."  
  
Captain Ichiro spun around.  
  
"Over here." Called the voice. Captain Ichiro spun around again.  
  
"No. No." Called the voice again. "Over here." Captain Ichiro ran toward the voice.  
  
"Come out where I can see you." Rasped Captain Ichiro in frustration.  
  
"Yeah right." The voice laughed in derision. "Nah." Said the voice. "Saotome would kill me if I fought you myself." The laugh returned. "You belong to Ranma."  
  
Captain Ichiro fired a burst of automatic fire toward the voice. Laughter faded into the night. Captain Ichiro tapped his headset again. "Report." He commanded. He started running back to his men.  
  
"Captain we're taking casualties." Came a static heavy voice over the headset. "A crazy woman just ran by here and took out one of the men with a ribbon." There was a loud burst of static. "Captain those glowing balls they're throwing are wrecking havoc on our electronics." Came the voice a few seconds later. The static seemed heavier. "Night goggles are useless."  
  
"What? That's impossible." Growled Captain Ichiro. "Fall back into the woods." He commanded.  
  
"Shi Shi Hokodan!" Screamed a voice. Bright lights flew toward Captain Ichiro, exploding and ripping apart the earth just short of him as he moved deeper into the woods. He quickly met up with the rest of his team. "How many are we missing?" He asked.  
  
"Three sir." Responded one of the men. "Two more when some kid swung a freaking tree at us." Another cry of 'shi shi hokodan' and explosions started coming from behind them and to the left. Coming closer. The soldiers started firing in the direction the explosions were coming from. The explosions ceased. Quiet fell on the battleground.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho ho." Laughed a voice. A ribbon snaked from the darkness and wrapped itself around one of the men. The unfortunate man was pulled screaming into the darkness. The screams cut off suddenly. "Now Hitoshi." Came a petulant voice. "You know I wasn't finished playing with him."  
  
"Sorry but we have no time to waste." Answered another voice. Hitoshi. "We have a job to do."  
  
"Oh you are right." Replied Kodachi's contrite voice. "I was being selfish." Silence. Then. "Oh ho ho ho. This is so much fun."  
  
Bullets were fired toward the voices. The ribbon snaked out again and another soldier was pulled into the darkness. More chi balls exploded in the midst of the soldiers. Followed by a hail of fist sized rocks. "Did I ever tell you I was Captain of my High School baseball team?" They heard Hitoshi's voice say. Another hail of rocks. Two more soldiers went down."Strike Three, you're out."  
  
"Fall back." Called Captain Ichiro and his team moved further into the woods. Balls of chi forcing them ever deeper into the woods. They came to an old, overgrown stone wall. "Take cover behind that wall." He commanded. His team jumped hurriedly over the wall. Soon a picket of rifles were peeking over the wall. Eyes looking for targets.  
  
"You murdering bastards!" Growled an angry female voice seemingly from nowhere. "There are babies in that village." Akane materialized behind the soldiers. She raised her hands and two balls of flame shot from her hands and into the midst of the huddled soldiers. "My babies." The energy balls blasted several men back over the wall.  
  
Captain Ichiro fired a burst toward Akane. A figure holding what appeared to be a giant glowing spatula materialized in front of her and blocked the bullets. "Mine too." Growled Ukyo. Akane ducked behind Ukyo and tossed a chi ball at the Captain forcing him to retreat. Ukyo's spatula glowed brighter and she raced toward the assembled soldiers. Akane covering her attack by tossing ball of chi after ball of chi in rapid succession toward the soldiers.  
  
Captain Ichiro watched in stunned disbelief as the giant spatula sliced through the barrels of his men's rifles. Then Ukyo leaped into the air and vanished into the darkness. He spun around. The other girl was gone as well!  
  
"Give up Captain." Came a male voice. "Actually don't give up." Ranma materialized out of the shadows. "Resist." He said. There was a hazy glow around Ranma that, to the Captain, seemed to resemble a cat. "Please." Explosions started to sound close by. Followed by the sounds of hand to hand fighting.  
  
"Saotome." Growled the Captain. He raised his rifle quickly and aim a long burst directly at Ranma. Ranma's hands blurred as he combined the Chestnut Fist with the Nekoken to catch, deflect and shred the oncoming bullets. The Captain held down the trigger and poured round after round at Ranma. His eyes widened in disbelief as Ranma, arms still blurring, began to walk into the stream of bullets and toward the Captain. Ranma snarled like an angry tiger. The rain of bullets abruptly ended as the magazine emptied. Captain Ichiro quickly grabbed for a replacement magazine.  
  
"I consider that resisting." Said Ranma. "Don't you?" His hand reached out and swiped at the Captain's gun. It fell into three cleanly sliced pieces.  
  
Akane materialized out of the darkness again. "Definitely resisted." Ukyo appeared right next to her. "Oh no doubt about it." Agreed Ukyo.  
  
Captain Ichiro shifted into an offensive stance. He raised his fists. Ranma sneered. "Don't make me laugh Captain." He said. "You ain't in my league."  
  
"I've been trained by Japan's best." Snarled the Captain.  
  
"No you haven't." Replied Ranma. Then Ranma. Moved. To the Captain's eyes it seemed that Ranma split. For a moment there seemed to be two figures in front of the Captain. For a moment the Captain thought he saw Ranma and a short red-haired girl. Only for a moment. The next moment the Captain found himself flying helplessly through the air. "I'm the best." Said Ranma when the Captain pulled himself to his feet.  
  
Captain Ichiro shook his head against the dizziness. Akane and Ukyo walked from were they were standing until the Captain found himself in the center of three extremely angry glares. Ranma was standing directly in front of him. To the Captain's amazement the ground around him was suddenly covered in frost. To his left stood Akane. Flickers of what looked like flame coming from where her eyes should have been. The ground around her feet smoked. To his right Ukyo. The spatula in her hand had vanished. Or rather it seemed that Ukyo was now holding a spatula shaped pillar of flame. He held up his hands. "I surrender." He said reluctantly.  
  
The three slowly returned to normal. "You're our prisoner, Captain." Said Ranma in tightly controlled tones. "I was asked to show you mercy." He said. "Don't give me a reason to regret it." The Captain did not move.  
  
Hitoshi came running out of the brush. "We got'em all." He said. "What should we do with them?"  
  
"Bring them to the village." Said Akane. "We'll let the Joketsuzoku handle them."  
  
"Do it." Agreed Ranma. He turned back to Captain Ichiro. "Too bad Nabiki isn't here." He said in more normal tones. "She could tell me exactly how many laws, treaties and other understandings your actions broke."  
  
"She's probably rotting in jail along with the rest of your traitorous group." Snarled Captain Ichiro. He spat in Ranma's direction. "You may have won today. But we know about you Saotome." He spat again. "We know all about your plot to spy on Japan, to assassinate our leaders. To betray your country."  
  
"You're all crazy." Replied Ranma. He stalked over to the Captain. "And if any of my family has spent even one night in jail because of it, I will take it out of your hide." He backhanded the Captain across the face. "Consider that a down payment."  
  
"Do your worst." Said Captain Ichiro defiantly.  
  
Ranma raised his hand and the Captain forced himself not to flinch as energy began to dance dangerously across Ranma's fingers. "No Captain." Said Ranma softly. "You don't want me to do that."  
  
Rin Xie came running up. "All secure War Leader." She said.  
  
"Hah!" Crowed Captain Ichiro. "War Leader is it? Still going to pretend you're innocent."  
  
Ranma ignored him. "Good. How about the wounded? And did anyone check on the Chinese Army guys?"  
  
Rin Xie nodded. "Healers on job." She said. "We also find survivors of Chinese Army."  
  
"Survivors?" Asked Akane angrily. Her eyes began to flicker redly. Ukyo placed a calming hand on Akane's shoulder. Akane's eyes returned to normal as she leaned into Ukyo for support.  
  
Rin Xie nodded again. "Two dead, rest wounded. Some bad, one not expected to make it."  
  
Ranma nodded. "I want the names of everyone who's been hurt and especially the names of everyone who died." He turned back to Captain Ichiro. "I'm gonna make sure you pay for every, single one of them." He sneered at Captain Ichiro. "You're not worth dirtying my hands on." He turned back to Rin Xie. "Put him somewhere where I can't see him."  
  
"At once War Leader." She said and walked toward Captain Ichiro. And suddenly the Captain found himself surrounded by a dozen identical versions of the Amazon warrior. "Let's go." The dozen images said in unison.  
  
"It's not over Saotome." Shouted the captain as he was led away. "We know about you now. You'll be stopped."  
  
"Paranoid little creep."Said Ranma.  
  
End Chapter 15  
  
Authors Notes: Just to respond to a few criticisms. All of which made some very good points. Some I had already anticipated and few I hadn't.  
  
There was no way Japan, authorized or not, would send in a large team with full air support. That would be declaring war. Period. A small team of twenty, as I chose, seemed about right. Besides it allows for a great match-up between Team Ranma and an elite JSDF strike force. Considering the remoteness of the Amazon village, a small mobile team should have been able to get in and out undetected.  
  
There was also no way for the General to launch large attacks at home as well if his original intent was to strike quickly and quietly. Which it was. Considering the normal occurrences that surround the NWC, it should have worked. At least against normal people.  
  
Since the General had created his own organization within the JSDF normal lines of command didn't apply.  
  
People sometimes do all the wrong things for all the right reasons. Does the end justify the means? As Yoda said.. "That way leads to the dark side of the force." Choosing the lesser of two evils is still choosing evil. Yet we do it all the time. It's when we forget that we are doing exactly that, is when we get in trouble.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. More still to come.  
  
Sarge 


	89. Book 6 Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
"Closure"  
  
Sargent Wu stared at the wall of the Joketsuzoku infirmary. 'I wish there was a window.' He thought moodily. The door opened and a tall, powerfully built young man walked in. "You okay?" The man asked in halting Cantonese. "Need anything?"  
  
"I'm fine Mr. Saotome." Said the Sargent in Japanese. He smiled at Ranma's surprised expression. "Well Mr. Saotome we knew there would be a chance we'd meet. We'd have to be able to talk." He said. "Me and Captain Wang." Sargent Wu shrugged moodily.  
  
"Call me Ranma." Said Ranma. "I'm sorry about your Captain."  
  
"He was a good man." Said Sargent Wu looking at nothing. "A good officer." He turned to Ranma. "A good friend."  
  
"I wish I had been able to meet him." Ranma bowed low. "I apologize for the actions of my countrymen." He said. "They were after me. You just got in the way." He straightened.  
  
Sargent Wu cocked his head at Ranma. "That was our job." He said. "To get in the way." He shook his head. "We never got the chance."  
  
"If it helps any." Said Ranma. "You gave us the time we needed."  
  
"It helps, Ranma." Said Sargent Wu. "It helps."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why you so quiet, my Sister?" Asked Xian Pu. "We win great victory." She, Kodachi, Hitoshi and Ryu were sitting around a fire near a corner of the compound. "We should be celebrating." She looked pointedly to a larger fire in the center of the compound where a party was in full swing. She looked closer and saw Ranma, Akane and Ukyo sitting together off to one side. 'Ah there they are.' She thought. 'We move over there.'  
  
Kodachi leaned against Hitoshi. "I know Xian." She said. She shrugged slightly. "I would do it again." She shrugged again.  
  
"But you'd rather not have to do it at all?" Asked Hitoshi.  
  
Kodachi nodded. Her face reddened in shame. "I think I enjoyed it a little too much." Kodachi waved her hands helplessly. "You shouldn't have had to stop me."  
  
Hitoshi gave Kodachi's shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay." He said. "To tell the truth I kind of enjoyed it as well." He shrugged. "And it made me realize something." He looked across the fire to Ryu. "Some things are worth fighting for." Ryu nodded. "Yeah." He said. "This is definitely one of them." He grinned. "Been working out with Ryoga I see." Ryu nodded at Hitoshi respectfully. "You've come a long way Hitoshi."  
  
"Thanks. Craziest training method I've ever seen. But it works." Hitoshi nodded. "Maybe I enjoyed it but it was worth it." He said. "In fact there's only one thing I regret."  
  
"What's that Hitoshi?" Asked Kodachi.  
  
Hitoshi ducked his head sheepishly. "I'm the only one here that's not Joketsuzoku."  
  
Xian Pu smiled. "Then you have no regrets." She said. "You fought for Joketsuzoku, that make you Joketsuzoku. I no think anyone would disagree." She got up. "Come on everyone." She nodded toward Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. "We go join the Family." She shook her head. "Then we party, Joketsuzoku style."  
  
The four walked over to the central fire. Where Ranma, in girl form, was sitting between Akane and Ukyo. Xian Pu snagged a large bottle from a passing servant and led her group over. "Here." She said to Ranma. Xian Pu handed the bottle to Ranma. "You drink first."  
  
Ranma took the bottle and stared at it moodily. "What is it?" He asked. He sniffed the bottle. "Smells like fruit juice."  
  
Xian Pu grinned. "It great grandmother's special recipe." She said. Her grin became a sympathetic smile. "Drink Ranma. It help." She watched Ranma take a deep swallow from the bottle. "Xian Pu want Ranma to know something. Want everyone to know something." She looked around at the people around her. "This is why we train so hard." She declared. "It no matter which of us is best. What matter is what we do with it." She beckoned for the bottle. It was passed over and she took a deep swallow. Xian Pu wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Today we were warriors."  
  
"Yeah." He said. "We were. You guys did good out there."  
  
"It was good plan." Xian Pu said. "It was clean victory. We should be proud of what we did."  
  
Ranma sighed."People died today, Xian Pu." She said. "I. We couldn't stop it." She called for the bottle. "Part of me wants to curl up and die." Akane and Ukyo nodded silently in agreement.  
  
"People died." Agreed Xian Pu. "But we save many, many more. Remember that." She said. "Xian Pu understand why you feel that way. That just mean you good person as well as good warrior." She said. "You not save everyone. And it hurt." She handed Ranma the bottle. "But you should honor dead by living for them."  
  
Ukyo nodded. "Pass that bottle here." She said. "This stuff ain't half bad." She took the bottle. "Honey." She said. "I think I know what you're talking about." She said. "When a Kuonji dies we throw them a big party. Since they can't party anymore, we party for them."  
  
"I like that." Said Hitoshi. He called for the bottle. "This stuff is good." He felt his mind become at once extraordinarily clear and cloudy at the same time.  
  
Ranma smiled. "If I know the old ghoul we probably wont have a hangover either." Ranma sighed as Kho Lon's brew started to work it's magic on her. It was like one of the Doctor's mental security blankets. The pain was still there, but Ranma felt like she could deal with it. Ranma's smile became more natural. She looked around and saw similar smiles appearing on the rest of his family's faces. Ranma stopped at the thought. 'They are family aren't they?' She mused silently to herself. 'My family.'  
  
Ukyo unslung the spatula from its' holder on her back. She held it in front of her and examined it. "Not a scratch on it." She said in satisfaction. "By the way Ranma, that was a cute trick." She said. "How did you make both forms visible?"  
  
"I did?" Said Ranma. She shrugged. "Didn't know I did that." She smiled. "I had other things on my mind at the time." He smiled at Ukyo. "Speaking of nice moves, you and Akane had a few of your own."  
  
"You and Tomboy make good team." Agreed Xian Pu. Then she grinned. "Think you can take me and Dachi?"  
  
"Sounds like fun." Said Ukyo. "What do you think sugar?" She asked Akane."Sugar?" She repeated when Akane didn't answer.  
  
"Oh sorry Uk-chan." Akane said with a little shake. "I was just thinking about what Xian Pu said." She nodded. "You're right Xian Pu, it matters what we do with it." She smiled. "Pass me the bottle." She said. "What was the question?" She took a deep swallow.  
  
"Xian Pu is proposing a little two on two." She said. "You game?"  
  
Akane cracked her knuckles. "Sounds good."  
  
"This will be such fun." Said Kodachi. "The usual rules?"  
  
"Rules?" Asked Akane. She grinned. "We don't have no stinkin' rules."  
  
Kodachi smiled. "As I said. The usual rules." She looked around. "How about tomorrow?" She took Hitoshi's hand and dragged him to his feet. "Afternoon." She said. "Late afternoon." She started dragging Hitoshi over to where some musicians were playing a lively tune. "I want to dance."  
  
Xian Pu grabbed Ryu's hand. "Sister got right idea." She pulled Ryu into the circle of dancers. Ranma picked up the bottle. She shook it. There was a slight gurgle. Ranma downed the remainder of the bottle. She got up. "Come on my wives, it's girls night."  
  
"Ohboyohboyohboy " Exclaimed Akane. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lung Lung and Li Xian sat with the Saotome children in the well lit and well defended strong hold within the caverns behind the village. Even though the fighting was over, all the children and infirm would stay in the caverns until it was determined that it was truly safe to leave. The usual creche guards that watched the children normally had offered to watch the Saotome children and let the two young women join the party but both Lung Lung and Li Xian refused. "Not until we sure everything is safe." Lung Lung has said as way of explanation. "I promised." Li Xian agreed.  
  
"You're so lucky." Said Li Xian to Lung Lung. "They're a strong clan."  
  
Lung Lung agreed. "Only problem there are no strong men in Japan."  
  
Li Xian cocked her head. "What do you mean?" She said. "Xian Pu found a strong man."  
  
"There aren't any others." Replied Lung Lung. "Not like him or Ranma. Or even like Si Jer's rich boy." She shook her head sadly. "I want a man like that."  
  
"Why not ask if you can be second wife to one of them?" Replied Li Xian. "Japanese Joketsuzoku allow strong man to have two wives. Ranma have two wives."  
  
Lung Lung laughed. "More like they all wives to each other." She said. "But you're right." She tapped her chin in a manner unconsciously similar to Kodachi. "To tell you truth, I wouldn't mind being second wife to Si Jer's man."  
  
"Well he is good looking for a Japanese." Giggled Li Xian. "And I hear he very strong man."  
  
Lung Lung smiled. "True, but that not why."  
  
"Oh?" Asked Li Xian.  
  
"If I be second wife, I want be second wife the same way Ukyo second wife to Akane." She said seriously. "Best friends, partners, Sisters in truest sense."  
  
Li Xian thought for a moment. "And your Si Jer is already Sister to Xian Pu." She giggled. "You think they like Akane and Ukyo?"  
  
Lung Lung giggled but shook her head. "No, they close but not that close." She sighed. "But I would be her Ukyo if she let me."  
  
Li Xian nodded. "I understand." She thought for a moment. "Best you wait until your Si Jer have a baby, then ask. Then she won't be worried you're trying to replace her."  
  
Lung Lung nodded thoughtfully. "Makes sense. Thanks Li Xian." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ranma looked up as the sound of horns broke the air. 'Visitors.' He thought. Two days had passed since the attack. Ranma had been upset to learn that one of the people that had been injured badly was the Guide of Jusenkyo. Why he was with the Chinese Army squad was something he'd have to wait to find out. Fortunately the Joketsuzoku healers were confident the guide would make a full recovery.  
  
He jumped to the top of the wall. Three figures on horseback were riding in a quick trot toward the village. 'Something about him.' Thought Ranma. He watched as the riders approached. He raised a pair of captured binoculars. "Oh crap. Herb."  
  
The riders pulled up in front of the closed gates of the Joketsuzoku village. Herb stared at the top of the wall and locked eyes with Ranma. "I should have known you'd be involved somehow." He said. "How are you Ranma?"  
  
"Fine Herb." Replied Ranma. "We gonna fight?"  
  
Herb laughed. "That's what I always liked about you Ranma. So direct." He shrugged. "I wouldn't mind sparring with you, but not right now." He dismounted as did his two companions. "You remember Lime and Mint don't you?" Said Herb. The two Musk warriors nodded their heads toward Ranma.  
  
Ranma nodded back. "So what brings ya here Herb?" He asked.  
  
"I heard there was a disturbance here a couple days ago and I thought I'd drop by and offer my assistance." He said. "Oh don't look so surprised, Ranma." He laughed. "I wasn't at my best when we last met."  
  
"So I noticed." Smirked Ranma. "Still we didn't exactly leave the best of friends." He continued more seriously.  
  
"I would like to apologize for that." He said. He looked at Ranma. "If anyone could understand what I was going through, you can." He looked at Ranma respectfully with his large dragon eyes. "And even I would have thought twice about taking on Saffron."  
  
"I didn't have much choice." Ranma shrugged. "Ya wanna come in?" He asked.  
  
"Well we could stand here all day and yell at each other." Replied Herb. "But coming in does seem to be the better option."  
  
Ranma laughed. "Open the gates." he called.  
  
A few minutes later Herb and Ranma walked into Kho Lon's house. "Hey Great grandmother." Called Ranma. "We have company." He turned to Herb. "We'll have to go to her, she needs her rest."  
  
Herb nodded. "A short visit then." He said. "Just to pay my respects." Ranma led Herb into Kho Lon's bedroom. The old woman was in bed holding the two Saotome children while Akane, Ukyo and Nodoka were laughing over something. "Ah Son-in-law." She said. "And, bless my soul, it's Herb."  
  
Herb bowed to Kho Lon. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"I think you remember Akane." Said Ranma. "My wife."  
  
"I see congratulations are in order." Herb bowed. "Please forgive my actions when we last met." He said. "I was not myself."  
  
Akane nodded. "After living with Ranma I think I can understand." She said. "What matters is what we do now."  
  
"And this is Ukyo." Continued Ranma. "My wife."  
  
Herb raised an eyebrow. "I see." He said. He bowed to Ukyo. "A pleasure."  
  
Ukyo smiled and nodded back.  
  
"And this is my Mother." Finished Ranma. "Mother this is Herb Prince of the Musk."  
  
"A great honor." Responded Herb bowing. "You must be proud of your son."  
  
Nodoka nodded regally. "Thank you, young man." She said. "My son has spoken often of you. I am happy to see the two of you have resolved your differences." She said. "Two such as yourselves should be friends."  
  
'So this is where Ranma got his steel.' Herb smiled wryly. "I'll see what I can do." Herb looked at the two children Kho Lon held. "Are those yours?" He asked Ranma.  
  
Ranma nodded proudly. "Hayaima and Akama." He said pointing to each child.  
  
"Fine warriors." Added Kho Lon. "And they take after their father." She cackled softly. "Why don't you get something to eat and find a place to stay. We can talk more in the morning." She said to Herb.  
  
"As you wish." Agreed Herb.  
  
"Come on Herb." Said Ranma. "Let's take a walk."  
  
The two men walked out into the darkening sky. "I want to borrow the Pail of Preservation and the Tea Pot of Nullification for a couple years." He said suddenly after they had walked for a few minutes.  
  
"The Pail you can have." Replied Herb with a frown. "But I can't give you the teapot." "Why not?" Exploded Ranma.  
  
Herb looked at Ranma curiously. "Don't you remember. It was destroyed in our fight."  
  
"Well didn't you put it back together?" Ranma said in annoyance. "I know you took it with you."  
  
"We tried Ranma." He shook his head. "But the magic was gone."  
  
Ranma slumped down. "Then it's hopeless."  
  
"Why did you want those items anyway?" Asked Herb.  
  
"You probably wouldn't understand." Replied Ranma. "It has to do with my curse."  
  
Herb smiled wryly. "I may be the only person on the planet who could understand." He said. "Try me."  
  
Ranma stared into Herb's eyes for a long time. Finally he nodded slightly. He turned and looked into the sky. "I want to have a baby." Ranma said quietly. "I just don't know if I can be a girl for the rest of my life to have one."  
  
"The female form is seductive." Mused Herb. "All the differences. How each thing is different yet familiar. Except that one thing."  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Ranma. "Except that one thing." He looked at Herb. "Sounds like the bug bit you too."  
  
Herb shrugged. "I've been forced to reevaluate my preconceptions about a number of things." He said. "And I have been." He shrugged again. "Curious."  
  
Ranma barked a short laugh. "Careful Herb once you go past a certain point you can't stop."  
  
"So I have come to believe." Replied Herb. "One day you are going to have to tell me how you've been able to manage it."  
  
"It helps to have a good woman or two supporting you." Replied Ranma.  
  
Herb raised an eyebrow. "Yes I was quite surprised when you introduced your wives to me." He said. "I thought you Japanese didn't do that anymore."  
  
"We don't normally." Ranma shrugged. "It works for us." He said. "You'll have to find out what works for you."  
  
The Musk Prince stared out into the night sky. "I'm truly sorry about the Teapot, Ranma."  
  
"Yeah. I know." Ranma replied. "Thanks anyway."  
  
The two men stared into the night sky together.  
  
Herb suddenly snapped his fingers. "I just remembered." He said. "We may still have the records of how the original was created. My people no longer have the expertise, but maybe." He looked around. "Maybe the Joketsuzoku do."  
  
"Yes " Shouted Ranma excitedly. "If anyone can the old ghoul can." He looked at Herb and stuck out his hand. "Thanks Herb. I owe you."  
  
Herb looked at Ranma. "Consider us even." He said. He took the hand anyway. "You're a hell of a man, Ranma Saotome." He shook his head. "Even if you sometimes act like a woman."  
  
The sound of horns broke the air again. Ranma looked toward the wall. "Come on Herb." He said. "This may not be over." He raced away, the Musk Prince following closely on his heels. Ranma and Herb bounced to the top of the wall. He looked out. "Now what?" He muttered. A convoy of wheeled vehicles was driving into the valley. "Damn, I left the binoculars in the house."  
  
Herb grinned. He raised his hands in front of him a lens shaped disk appeared between them. "Will this do?"  
  
Curious Ranma stood next to Herb and peered through the lens. "Nice trick. Show me how later." He said. "Heads up everyone, that's Chinese Army." Immediately the warriors stationed at the walls sprang to attention. The watched the vehicles approach. They waited.  
  
The lead vehicle, a jeep, pulled up in front of the closed gate. A single man got out. He made a show of removing his gun and placing it in the car. He lifted his hands to show he was unarmed. "I'm looking for Ranma Saotome." He called.  
  
"That's me." Called Ranma. "Hey. You're Japanese."  
  
The man bowed. "Major Hirohito Ishida." He said. "I've come to take you home."  
  
"Hey I'm no traitor." Responded Ranma angrily. "And no one is taking me anywhere I don't wanna go."  
  
The Major bowed again. "You misunderstand." He said. "I'm not here to arrest you." He looked apologetically at Ranma. "If it were up to me, we'd forget about the whole thing." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I came to arrest the Japanese soldiers who attacked you." He shook his head. "You're a scarey bunch, Saotome." He said. "Did you know that?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "What's gonna happen to them?" He said. "They're responsible for seven deaths." Ranma crossed his arms across his chest. "They ain't going nowhere without being punished." There was a murmuring of agreement from the assembled Joketsuzoku warriors.  
  
"Damn." Muttered Major Ishida. "I was afraid of that." He looked up at Ranma. "I give you my word, they will be punished."  
  
"They're going to be punished all right." Ranma said with a nod. "But the Joketsuzoku should be the ones who determine the punishment." The were more murmurs of agreement and approval.  
  
"I can't let that happen." Said the Major. "They're Japanese citizens." He locked eyes with Ranma. "They must be subject to Japanese law. Just as you would be."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I don't really care about that." He said. "And I think you can understand how I feel about Japanese law right now." He waved his hands to indicate the village. "See these people?" Ranma said with anger in his voice. "They're family. And to a Saotome, family comes first."  
  
"Saotome Joketsuzoku." Shouted a voice. "And Joketsuzoku Saotome."  
  
"Saotome. Saotome. Saotome." Chanted the assembled warriors.  
  
"Saotome please " Pleaded the Major.  
  
"Ranma " Called a raspy voice.  
  
Ranma looked down. "Great grandmother." He said. "What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"Never mind that." She rasped. "Open the gate." She called. Her eyebrow raised in annoyance when her order was not carried out. She sighed. "Ranma. Please have the gate opened."  
  
Ranma jumped down from the wall. "Are you sure about this Great grandmother?" He asked in concern.  
  
Kho Lon smiled. "Don't worry Ranma." She said. "Joketsuzoku justice will be carried out."  
  
"Yeah?" He replied. "What are ya gonna do?" He asked. "Dunk them in a cursed spring?"  
  
"Actually that was our first idea." Replied Kho Lon with a grin. "But why reward evil?" Kho Lon looked at Ranma closely. "You have realized what the true nature of the curse really is, haven't you?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Sorta." He said. "It's a lesson. Everyone's different." He chuckled. "Take Ryoga for example. He's strong, the pig is weak." He shook his head. "And for the longest time that's all he could see."  
  
Kho Lon smiled. "Then eventually Ryoga realized that the pig meant he could be next to Akane." He chuckled again. "Poor sap tore himself apart over that one."  
  
Kho Lon nodded. Her smile got wider. "Stayed a pig a lot didn't he?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Then something weird happened. He fell in love." Ranma said."With the only person who could truly love him for himself."  
  
"He doesn't change into a pig as often now, does he?" Asked Kho Lon. "And how about you, Ranma?"  
  
"I guess I still have some more things to learn." He said. "I still turn into a girl a lot."  
  
"Why?" Asked Kho Lon. "Don't you like being a girl?" She stared into Ranma's eyes.  
  
Ranma blushed slightly but met her gaze steadily. "Yeah." He said quietly. "I do." He shook his head. "But I like being a guy too." He searched Kho Lon's eyes. "What are you trying to tell me old ghoul?"  
  
Kho Lon smiled gently. "Your Mother told me what happened in Okinawa."  
  
Ranma bowed his head in shame. He felt Kho Lon's gnarled hands gently land on his shoulders. "Let it go, my child." She said. "It was not your time." She leaned closer. "You weren't ready." She said in a whisper. "Not yet." She squeezed Ranma's shoulder. "We'll talk later." She said. "I think we let our visitor wait outside long enough."  
  
Ranma straightened and nodded. "I guess you're right." He said. He looked at Kho Lon curiously. "So what punishment did you decide upon?"  
  
Kho Lon's face firmed. "First let us talk to our visitor." Responded Kho Lon. "Bring him to the Council Chamber." She clapped her hands and her bearers trotted up with her palanquin chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Sit here, War Leader." Said Kho Lon to Ranma. She indicated a chair in a small cordoned off section of the Council Chamber. Just to the right and slightly in front of a dais that occupied the back wall of the chamber room. Rows of chairs occupied most of the room.  
  
"Wait a second." Said Ranma. He picked up a tumbler that was sitting on the arm of the chair. Ranma sniffed it. He nodded and splashed it on himself. Ranma adjusted her clothes. She shrugged. "I dunno, I just felt being a girl would be more appropriate."  
  
Kho Lon cocked her head at Ranma. "Why thank you Ranma. You." She pointed to a stunned Major Ishida. "Sit there." She pointed to the table. The Major sat but kept his eyes fixed on Ranma. With a little help from an attendant Kho Lon climbed laboriously into a chair at the dais. The other four chairs occupied by four other Amazon Elders.  
  
As Ranma sat, the chairs began to fill. Between the rows of chairs and the dais was a table and chair. The first row was kept empty for a reason that didn't become apparent until Akane and Ukyo came to the room and were escorted to the front row. Xian Pu, Ryu, Hitoshi, Kodachi, Dr. Epstein, Nodoka and Rin Xie soon occupied the remaining seats. A moment later Herb walked into the room and stood next to Ranma. "Moral support." He looked at the people occupying the front row. His gazed at the back of Dr. Epstein's head. 'I wonder who that is?' He thought. 'He's not a warrior yet the Joketsuzoku seem almost afraid of him.'  
  
Dr. Epstein turned his head to meet Herb's gaze. Dr. Epstein winked and Herb felt a presence in his mind. 'I see.' He thought. He turned to Ranma. "You have some interesting friends." He said nodding his head toward Dr. Epstein.  
  
Ranma laughed. "You don't know the half of it." He replied.  
  
The Amazon Elder occupying the center chair cleared her throat. " I am Har Pyn, Speaker for the Council of Elders. Why are you here, Major?" She asked in a raspy voice. Though not quite as ancient as Kho Lon the Amazon matriarch was a close second. "Before you answer I must warn you, whatever agreements you may have made with the Chinese government have no jurisdiction here."  
  
Major Ishida stared at the Matriarch for a moment, then nodded. He stood. "The Japanese government anticipated that." He said. He opened the attache case he carried. He extracted an elegantly ribboned, folded and sealed document. He held the document out with both hands.  
  
A woman came from the side of the chamber and took the document from the Major and placed it on the table in front of the matriarch. "And this is?" Asked the Matriarch.  
  
"My charter from the Emperor." Replied the Major. "I have been given authority to negotiate directly with the Joketsuzoku for the release of your prisoners."  
  
"The Emperor?" Gasped Akane.  
  
"I almost expected it to be a treaty." Replied the Matriarch. She snorted. "For that reason alone will I honor his request." She snorted again. "If he had offered a treaty I would have thought him demented. We have no desire to have the Peoples Republic rethinking their relationship with us."  
  
"I was given to understand that the Emperor had the same concern." Replied the Major.  
  
"Very well Major." Said the Matriarch. "I accept your credentials." She smiled. "Again I ask. Why are you here?"  
  
"I wish to bring the Japanese soldiers back to Japan for trial by the Japanese Courts." He said.  
  
The Matriarch turned to Ranma. "War Leader?" She said. "I understand you object."  
  
Ranma nodded. "There were seven dead." She said. "Four were Joketsuzoku." She leaned forward. "They should be punished by the Joketsuzoku first. Then the Chinese government."  
  
"Miss Saotome." Exclaimed the Major. "I mean Mr. Saotome." He shook his head. "I told you I can't allow that." He said. "It's going to be difficult enough to convince Beijing to let us have the soldiers once they learn of the deaths they caused."  
  
Ranma looked hard at the Major. "That's your problem." He said. "All I know is that those people did not deserve to die."  
  
"What do you plan to do Major?" Asked the Matriarch. "Send soldiers? Risk war with China?" She shook her head. "No Major. Your position is weak" She leaned forward. "But neither do we wish to antagonize Japan." She rubbed her ancient, wrinkled jaw. "The Council has already determined what the punishment will be." She said. "But we will confine that punishment to a single individual." She cocked her head at the Major. "I am being very generous." She said. "I suggest you accept."  
  
"How am I going to explain the death of this individual?" Responded the Major. His tone indicating more acceptance than arguing in any way.  
  
"Do you take us for Barbarians?' Replied the Matriarch in disgust. "Death is for Warriors." She said. "Not these scum." She shook her head. "You'll take them all home. Alive." She shook her head again. "What do you plan to do to with the Japanese Joketsuzoku?" She pointed to the Japanese, and one American, seated close by.  
  
"So it's true." Said the Major quietly. He looked at Ranma. "Do you have any idea what kind of can of worms you are opening?"  
  
"Just leave us alone and everything will be fine." Replied Ranma. She shrugged her shoulders. "Yer making a big deal over nothin."  
  
The Major snorted. There was a series of echoing snorts from around the room. "Don't be a bigger fool then you have to be son-in-law." Scolded Kho Lon. "You're Joketsuzoku. You answer only to other Joketsuzoku. Not Japan. Not China. Joketsuzoku."  
  
"Mr. Saotome." Said the Major. "We'd very much like to." His lip curled slightly. "Leave you alone." He said. "You just keep making it more and more difficult." He turned to the Matriarch. "Will you accept responsibility for their actions?"  
  
"Hey " Shouted Ranma.  
  
"Of course." Said the Matriarch ignoring Ranma's outburst. "Though I truly doubt it would be necessary." She clapped her hands. "Unless there are objections, this meeting is concluded." She looked around. "No?" She said. "Bring the prisoners to the courtyard."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Captain Toyotaka Ichiro looked up as the door to his cell banged open. Two grim faced men marched in. One man hauled Captain Ichiro off the cot and shoved him roughly against the wall. The second man pulled his pistol from its' holster placed it against Captain Ichiro's head and pulled the trigger. Blood and gore splashed against the wall.  
  
Captain Toyotaka Ichiro looked up in confusion as the door to his cell banged open. Two grim faced men marched in. One man hauled Captain Ichiro off the cot and shoved him roughly against the wall. The second man pulled his pistol from its' holster placed it against Captain Ichiro's head and pulled the trigger. Blood and gore splashed against the wall.  
  
Captain Toyotaka Ichiro looked up in fear as the door to his cell banged open. Two grim faced men marched in. One man hauled Captain Ichiro off the cot and shoved him roughly against the wall. Captain Ichiro screamed. The second man pulled his pistol from its' holster placed it against Captain Ichiro's head and pulled the trigger. Blood and gore splashed against the wall.  
  
Captain Toyotaka Ichiro looked up in terror as the door to his cell banged open.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Whispered Major Ishida as he stared at the twitching body of Captain Ichiro. It wasn't the twitching that was so bad as the look of absolute horror on the Captain's face.  
  
Xian Pu stepped back and dropped the empty shampoo bottle at her feet. She turned to the assembled Japanese prisoners. "This the punishment of the Joketsuzoku." Said Xian Pu. "It judgement of the Council of Elders to hold this man personally responsible." She nodded toward the twitching body of Captain Ichiro. "Punishment of Thousand Deaths." Xian Pu snorted contemptuously. "He get no more than he deserve." She looked coldly at Major Ishida. "By time you get back Japan, punishment be over."  
  
"Ranma come quick " Called Nodoka franctically. "It's Robert. He's collapsed." She pointed at the twitching form of Captain Ichiro. Her face green with nausea. "Get him out of here " She screamed. "Robert can feel him "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Epstein lay in bed in the darkened bedroom of the cottage he and Nodoka shared while with the Joketsuzoku. Nodoka placed a cool compress over the doctor's brow while projecting soothing thoughts toward him. She suppressed a shudder both physically and mentally. Major Ishida had left nearly ten minutes ago and the doctor was still affected by the psychic terror of Captain Ichiro.  
  
Dr. Epstein had collapsed at exactly the same time Captain Ichiro had received his punishment. The echo of the psychic trauma Nodoka felt through their connection had threatened to overwhelm her as well. How she was able to get him gently to the ground she wasn't really sure. Kho Lon had the doctor brought to the cottage while Ranma had ordered Major Ishida to take his prisoners and leave. He did not give him a chance to argue. Herb went along to speed him on his way.  
  
There was a knock at the door. And Ranma stepped in. "How's he doing Mom?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I'm better." Replied Dr. Epstein instead. He didn't move. "But I don't think I can handle any company right now."  
  
"Sorry doc." Replied Ranma. "I'll come back later." He retreated through the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"Are you really all right, Robert?" Asked Nodoka.  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded tiredly. "I did not expect that." He said. "Are you all right?" He asked in concern.  
  
Nodoka nodded in return. "It was horrible Robert." She whispered. "I wanted him to be punished. I truly did. But after feeling." She swallowed. "That." She looked at Dr. Epstein in a combination of awe and concern. "And I only felt it for a second." She twisted the compress between her hands, unmindful of the water that was wrung out. "Oh Robert?' She cried softly. "How did you stand it?"  
  
"Because you were here, my dear." He patted her hand. "I've told you how well you can project your emotions." He opened his eyes and looked at Nodoka. "You were my shield, Nodoka."  
  
Nodoka threw herself across the doctors chest. "Oh Robert." She sobbed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ranma, Akane and Ukyo were having tea with Kho Lon when Nodoka and Dr. Epstein walked in. The doctor was pale and he walked a little unsteadily but he seemed in good spirits. Kho Lon clapped her hands and an Amazon warrior came running in. "Tea for my guests." She commanded. "Please doctor sit down."  
  
"Hey doc." Called Ranma. "Good to see ya up."  
  
Dr. Epstein sank gratefully on to a soft cushion. Nodoka placed her cushion in such a way that the doctor could lean against her for support. "Thank you Ranma." He said with a sigh. He leaned against Nodoka. He took her hand.  
  
"I must apologize Doctor." Kho Lon said in concern.  
  
Dr. Epstein waved off the apology. "How would you have known?" He shook his head. "I certainly didn't."  
  
Kho Lon nodded her head in a non-committal manner. "Even so I do apologize."  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded in acceptance. "Let's not talk about it anymore." He let go of Nodoka's hand and picked up the cup of tea that had been placed before him. He took a sip. Dr. Epstein smiled. "You know I think I'm finally appreciating tea."  
  
"That's because you're an extremely civilized man." Nodoka said. "It was just childish obstinance that prevented you from admitting it."  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "Guilty as charged." He said. He extended his hand to Nodoka.  
  
"I know." Said Nodoka. She took the doctor's hand.  
  
They sat around drinking tea in silence for a while. Finally, Akane put down her tea cup and looked curiously at Nodoka.  
  
"Mother?" Asked Akane. "Was? Was that you I felt during the fight?"  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Why did you think it was me?" She asked.  
  
"It felt like you." Replied Akane. Akane bowed from where she was sitting. "Thank you Mother." She said.  
  
Nodoka bowed in return. "You are most welcome. My Daughter." She replied.  
  
"I thought that was you." Exclaimed Ukyo. She bowed. "Thank you Mother."  
  
Nodoka bowed in return. "You are most welcome. My Daughter." She replied. She turned to Ranma. "Ranma I hope you'll forgive for not helping you." She smiled. "But you see I could only help those who needed me most." She bowed to her son. "I hope this makes up for it."  
  
Ranma felt an emotional presence. "Mom?" Said Ranma in awe. He smiled as he now knew, beyond any shadow of a doubt, how his mother felt about him. Still smiling and with eyes shiny with unshed tears, tears of joy, Ranma bowed. "Thank you Mother." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ranma stay a moment." Said Kho Lon. Ranma glanced over to Akane and Ukyo. They nodded and soon Ranma was alone with the Amazon matriarch. "Sit down Ranma." She said. "I have something to tell you." She played with the warm quilt that was wrapped over her legs. "Over the centuries many people have bathed in the springs of Jusenkyo. So we know a little about how the curses work." Kho Lon kept her eyes on the quilt. "If you are purposely placed in the spring, like the animals that the Musk used for wives, only the form changes. The purpose is already fulfilled." She looked up. "Intent Ranma." She said. "The curse needs intent."  
  
"So when being cursed is an accident, the curse has to find a purpose?" Ranma scratched his head. "That's weird."  
  
"It's a curse Ranma, what did you expect?" Kho Lon smiled briefly. "You had it exactly right with Ryoga."  
  
Ranma started to laugh. "Poor Xian Pu." He said suddenly. "She never had a chance."  
  
Kho Lon smiled wryly. "Exactly." She said. "She should have realized what the purpose of her curse was once the Nekoken was exposed." She shook her head. "To be fair it took me some time to figure it out myself."  
  
"Okay that makes sense." Said Ranma. "And Pops is definitely a Panda." He scratched his head. "So what's the purpose of Muu Tse's curse?" Asked Ranma. "Why a duck?"  
  
"Exactly Ranma." Replied Kho Lon.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind." Kho Lon chuckled lightly. "As I was saying, the curse finds a purpose." She looked at Ranma. "And the purpose finds the curse." Kho Lon began playing with the quilt again. "You were supposed to become a girl." She said. "For almost exactly the same reason Herb was." She looked at Ranma. "Tell me, if there were no Akane and you weren't cursed, who would you have picked?"  
  
Ranma sighed. He nodded. "Ukyo."  
  
"Wouldn't she have been perfect for you Ranma?" Asked Kho Lon. "Ukyo would have happily spent the rest of her life waiting on you hand and foot."  
  
"Not Ukyo " Exclaimed Ranma. Then he paused. "Well sorta." He looked around. "Man I wish the doc were here."  
  
"Why is that Ranma?" Asked Kho Lon.  
  
"Because this is the kinda stuff I'm used to talkin to the doc about." He replied. "Yeah, you're right." He nodded.  
  
"Tell me Ranma. Would Ukyo have accepted your female side without Akane?" She asked. "Accepted your female side the way Akane did?"  
  
Ranma paled slightly. "I-I don't know." He said.  
  
"Doubt Ranma." Said Kho Lon seriously. "The most pernicious of all emotions." She nodded. "You're right the Doctor should be here." She sighed. "But maybe it's best he isn't." She looked at Ranma sympathetically. "Doubt is really a form of fear. Isn't it?"  
  
"I never thought of it that way, but yeah." Agreed Ranma.  
  
Kho Lon beckoned Ranma to sit on the bed. "Come here Ranma." Ranma sat on the bed next to the ancient woman. Kho Lon reached out and gently cupped his chin. She stared into his eyes. "You weren't ready my child." She said. "Only when you have no doubts will the curse lock."  
  
"Will it unlock?" Asked Ranma. There was a slight tremor to his voice.  
  
"Doubt Ranma." Said Kho Lon. "Will your child be better with a full time mother or part time mother and father?"  
  
"That's not fair " Cried Ranma. He pulled away from Kho Lon. "You're saying I have to risk being a woman for the rest of my life in order to have a child."  
  
"You could always use the Instant Nannichuan powders to turn back into a boy occasionally." Responded Kho Lon. "If you found it necessary."  
  
"It wouldn't be the same." Ranma said in a choked voice. "It's not fair." He looked at Kho Lon. "I wouldn't want to be a guy all the time either you know."  
  
Kho Lon tilted her head. "Really?"  
  
Ranma nodded firmly. "I can't be just one or the other. Not anymore." He said. "I gotta be both. They're both me." He clenched his fists in anger. "Don't you understand?" He said. "That's why it's not fair."  
  
"Then you must have faith that the curse will be fair and unlock." Replied Kho Lon. "Ranma in all the records we have on your particular curse only in one time out of ten does the curse unlock." She said. "But in all cases they were happy they made the decision." Ranma blew out a breath. "I gotta want it that bad?" Suddenly he snorted. "Of course I gotta want it that bad." He said. "That's the whole point. Isn't it?" He shook his head. "The girls are gonna just love this."  
  
"It's good that you consider their feelings." Said Kho Lon.  
  
"Yeah I know." He said. "Akane already read me the riot act." Ranma stopped suddenly. "Oh." He said.  
  
"What is it Ranma?"  
  
Ranma smiled. "Nothing great grandmother." He said. "Thank you great grandmother." He got up. "You should get your rest."  
  
Kho Lon looked at Ranma curiously. But made no objection. "As you wish." She said. "I am a little tired."  
  
Ranma helped the old woman get comfortable in her bed. Ranma leaned down. "Sleep Great grandmother." He said. "We can talk more tomorrow." He kissed her on the forehead, straightened up and walked out of the room.  
  
Kho Lon looked after Ranma long after he had left. She settled herself more comfortably in her bed. She smiled as sleep overcame her. 'That's my son-in-law. He always finds a way.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nabiki watched the last of the police cars drive off. Even though the General had been relieved of command, there were still many legal issues to resolve. Most notably having to do with the former hostages. Then there were the original charges that had been filed. For the past two days Nabiki had been working feverishly with the Saotome Clan lawyers day and night. This morning the last of the legal issues had been resolved. She felt Muu Tse walk up next to her and put his arms around her shoulders. She slumped against him. "It's over. This part at least. I hope they're safe." She whispered. "Kami-sama I've never been so tired in my life."  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be fine." Muu Tse scooped her up in his arms. "You would have made a great warrior 'Biki."  
  
Nabiki snorted while she made herself more comfortable in the cradle of Muu Tse's arms. "How can you say that?" She asked. "Look at me." She said. "I'm so weak I can barely move."  
  
"Yeah, but you held on until it was over." He looked down at the woman he was holding. "You saved us all." He laughed lightly. "Oh Ryoga and I did the fighting but you were the one who did all the real work." He smiled. "I'm proud of you."  
  
"Really Muu Muu?" Asked Nabiki in a small voice. "I was so scared." She said. "Really." He said. "And we were all scared." He started carrying her toward the house. "Now I want you to get into bed and get some sleep."  
  
"Stay with me." She said in the same small voice.  
  
"Only if you promise to get some sleep."  
  
Nabiki nodded against Muu Tse's chest. By the time he got to their room she was fast asleep. He gently removed her clothes and put her into the bed. He removed his own clothes and lay down next to Nabiki. Muu Tse propped his head on one hand and stared down at the sleeping woman. "You're wrong Biki you're not weak." He whispered. "You're the strongest woman I know." Muu Tse lay down and gathered his wife in his arms. He held her protectively. "Thank you for choosing me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akane, Ranma and Ukyo were sitting on the upholstered rattan couch and gazed silently into the fire. The children were with Nodoka and Dr. Epstein and they had the cottage to themselves. They were in their usual positions, Ranma in the middle with Akane on the right and Ukyo on the left. Akane and Ukyo curled up against Ranma's sides, their hands linked together. "How would you feel about staying in China for a little longer?" Asked Ranma.  
  
Akane snorted. "I'm in no hurry." She looked at Ranma. "How much longer are you talking about?"  
  
Ranma gazed into the fire. "I was thinking of calling home and having everyone come out here for awhile." He said. "She deserves to have all her family here when she goes."  
  
"Don't let that old biddy fool you honey." Said Ukyo. "She's gonna be around a few more years yet."  
  
Ranma smiled slightly. "I know." He said. "I'd like to stay at least until then."  
  
Akane and Ukyo exchanged looks. Ukyo shrugged. "I wonder if the Joketsuzoku like okonomiyaki?" She smiled. "You know what the Kuonji say; 'One place is as good as another.'"  
  
"I doubt you'll be able to get Nabiki or Kasumi to stay here and, to be honest, I don't think you should ask that of them." Said Akane. "But as far as the three of us are concerned, I agree with Ukyo." Akane shrugged. "One place is as good as another."  
  
"What about the kids?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"What about them?" Responded Akane. "I think we can home school them until we return to Japan." She smiled. "And you have to admit this is a great place to train." "You'd both do it wouldn't you?" said Ranma.  
  
"Yep." Said Ukyo. "It's nice here."  
  
Akane nodded. "What do we need in Japan that we don't have here?" She asked.  
  
"Ice cream?" Asked Ranma.  
  
Akane laughed. "Okay." She said. "Maybe ice cream." Her expression turned a little serious. She looked down. "And maybe it would be better if we weren't around for a while." Akane looked up and there was a fierce expression on her face. "He called us traitors, Ranma." She said angrily. "They tried to kill us. Not because we did anything, but because someone thought we WOULD do something."  
  
"Not to mention because of who our friends are." Added Ukyo quietly. "Even Major Ishida objected to it." She said. "Kinda makes you feel unwelcome."  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Ranma solemnly. He looked around. "Not like here." He said.  
  
Akane and Ukyo nodded in agreement. Ranma blew out a breath. "Thanks guys." He said. Ranma stared into the fire. "Kho Lon told me why the curse didn't lock." He said quietly. Akane and Ukyo glanced at each other, but said nothing. "I-I tried to cheat."  
  
"What do you mean Ranma?" Asked Akane.  
  
Ranma sighed. "I didn't want to decide, so I didn't." He said.  
  
"Decide on what Ran-chan?" Asked Ukyo. "Having the baby?'  
  
Ranma didn't answer for a moment. "Tell me something Tomboy, if Ukyo wasn't here would there be an us?  
  
"I-I don't know." Whispered Akane. Ukyo looked over in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean hon?" Asked Ukyo. "The two of you were meant for each other." She said. "Even the Doc said so."  
  
"Really Ukyo?" Said Akane. "I'm not so sure." She looked at Ukyo with a sad smile. "Like I've told you, you're good for us." Akane sighed. "If it wasn't for the curse I don't think I would have given Ranma the time of day." She turned to Ranma the dawning of realization lighting her eyes. "Oh my." She said.  
  
Ranma nodded. "And the curse stood between me and Ukyo." Ranma smiled at Ukyo. "You would have been perfect for a never cursed version of me Uk- chan." He shook his head. "Just as a full time female Ranma would have been perfect for Akane." He grinned. Akane elbowed Ranma in the ribs. "Am I lying?" He asked. Akane reluctantly shook her head.  
  
"And the curse made you both." Mused Ukyo. "Oh my." Said Ukyo a moment later.  
  
"The curse needs a purpose, Uk-chan." Said Ranma. "No. Kho Lon was wrong about that. The curse always has the same purpose, it's just how it get's there that is different." Ranma smiled. "Me, Xian Pu, Pops, Ryoga, Muu Tse, Herb." He snorted. "Probably even Taro." He snorted again. "Definitely Taro."  
  
"It's not really a curse is it?" Akane said quietly.  
  
"Not if you listen to what it's trying to tell you." Ranma replied in the same quiet tone.  
  
Ukyo started to smile. Then she frowned. "Okay I can see all that." She said. "But why didn't your curse lock?"  
  
"Because I-I was afraid." Ranma said sadly. "I was afraid it wouldn't unlock. And what that would mean." He looked away. "To us."  
  
"You should have talked to us sugar." Said Ukyo. She squeezed Ranma's hand. "We would have listened."  
  
"We would have done more than listened Ranma." Added Akane. "You're not going to lose us." She said. "Either of us."  
  
"Damn straight." Snorted Ukyo. "And if you're right, the curse will definitely unlock."  
  
"And if it doesn't Uk-chan?' Asked Ranma quietly.  
  
"Then it doesn't and we go on." She said firmly. "Together."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Mrs. Tendo." Called a reporter. "Is it true your brother-in-law is not returning to Japan?"  
  
"Not at the moment." Replied Nabiki. "The Saotome Family, meaning my brother-in-law and his wives and children." Nabiki grinned at the startled look on the reporters faces. "Have decided to remain in China with the Joketsuzoku. At least for the time being."  
  
"Why?" Asked the reporter. "With all the charges against the Saotomes dropped, why would he decide to stay in China?"  
  
"Ranma feels he can do more good where he is. And he has indicated that he feels." Nabiki paused. "Uncomfortable with Japan right now." Replied Nabiki. "However the rest of the Saotome Clan will be returning shortly." Nabiki smiled to herself. 'Along with a dozen Amazons to protect them.' The thought brought Nabiki a great deal of satisfaction and comfort. 'Good thing they all have restaurant experience.' Nabiki's eyes turned inward as she looked at something only she could see. 'No one is going to mess with the Saotome Clan ever again.' She vowed.  
  
"What now, Mrs. Tendo?" Asked another reporter.  
  
"Now?" Asked Nabiki. She smiled like a shark. She rubbed her hands together briskly. "My brother-in-law has left control of his extensive holdings in my hands." More than one reporter shivered at that announcement. "I have work to do."  
  
End Chapter 16  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes: Not quite finished yet. An epilogue is coming up. Thanks again for the reviews. Whew. It seemed Chapter 15 was the most popular chapter to date. 


	90. Book 6 Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
'Home Coming'  
  
A private jet landed in Tokyo International Airport. It taxied to its' designated terminal and stopped. A couple of attendants pushed a rolling stairway against the plane. The door opened. A young boy of seven or eight walked off first. He was dressed in a red and white Chinese shirt with black drawstring pants. His dark hair tied into a single pigtail. He took a deep breath. "The air stinks." he said in disgust.  
  
"Wait up Haya." Called a voice. A girl not much younger than the boy ran out. She was dressed identically to the young boy, but her red hair was gathered in two thick braids that started at the top of her head.  
  
"Well hurry up Kama." He said impatiently. "You can be such a girl."  
  
The girl stuck her tongue out at her brother. "So can you." She said.  
  
A woman walked out dressed in a white silk tunic and pants that did nothing to hide her figure. A huge spatula was strapped to her back. Her long chestnut brown hair tied back with a white bow. She looked around. 'Home.' She thought. She looked back toward the plane and smiled. She shook her head.'No.' She thought. 'Home is wherever we are.' She hurried after the children. "Wait up both of you." She said.  
  
"Yes mom." Chorused the two youngsters. Once the woman caught up with them the three walked into the airport.  
  
A man and a woman stepped out of the plane. The woman was a slim and lean beauty with very short blue black hair. She wore a red silk tunic and pants. The man was powerfully, yet smoothly muscled. A single thick braid ran down his back almost to his knees. He was dressed in the same manner as the two children. In his massive arms he carried a child of no more than a year old. The two of them walked into the airport.  
  
The customs agent raised an eyebrow at the passports but wordlessly stamped them and let the travelers into Japan. 'So.' He thought. 'They're back.'  
  
A large group of people were waiting for them outside customs. The travelers walked over. "We're home." Said Ranma. He held up the child in his arms. "Everyone." he said. "This is Shingi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Soun Tendo grinned as he watched Hayaima and Akama double team their grandfather. He shook his head as a now male Akama balanced on top of Genma's head. The Panda took a lazy swipe at the boy. 'Some things never change.'  
  
"Too slow, gramps." Laughed Akama. He back-flipped off of Genma's head and landed next to Hayaima. Genma turned his Panda head toward Soun and winked. Then turned back to meet the charge of his two grandchildren.  
  
Soun looked around. 'The whole family is together again.' He thought in satisfaction. Soun hadn't changed much in the last five years though his mustache was flecked with gray. There was a calmness to Soun now. A real calmness not the false front he had affected for so many years.  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo were seated on the couch in the main room. Ranma had changed back to his female form and was nursing Shingi. Soun walked over.  
  
"It was a pretty easy delivery." He heard Ranma say.  
  
Akane and Ukyo snorted. "Yeah right." Said Akane. "He was in labor for eight hours." She shook her head. "My hand still hurts from that last push." She chuckled. "You should have heard him." She tousled Ranma's scarlet locks.  
  
"Come see me in the morning about your hand." Said Ono.  
  
Kasumi laughed. Her two children sat at the foot of the couch looking at Ranma and the baby with wide eyes. "It was worth it though, wasn't it?" She said to Ranma.  
  
Ranma nodded happily. He looked at a very pregnant Nabiki sitting next to him. "You'll see."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "I still can't believe I let myself get pregnant." She said. She turned to Muu Tse. "One, that's it." She said firmly. "One."  
  
Muu Tse smiled. "One is all we need Biki."  
  
The door bell rang and Soun went to answer it. "Ah there you are." He said. "I was worried you wouldn't make it." His visitors entered and he closed the door behind them.  
  
Xian Pu snorted. "Oh like I going miss the Family's homecoming." She said. "Ling Ling can close restaurant tonight." She shook her head. She removed her coat and hung it up on a peg that had 'Xian Pu' written over it. She smiled. It always made her smile."Ryu be by later." She shook her head again. "He better be." She muttered darkly.  
  
Kodachi smiled. "Don't worry Xian." She said. "Hitoshi will make sure he gets here." She hung her coat on a peg with 'Kodachi' written over it.  
  
"Yes, but who make sure Hitoshi get here?" Responded Xian Pu. "You know how those two are."  
  
"Then we'll send Lung Lung to get them." Replied Kodachi. She turned to the young woman behind her. "Isn't that correct Lung Lung?" "Of course Si Jer." Said Lung Lung. "You know you can rely on me." She and Kodachi shared a smile.  
  
Kodachi nodded. She took Lung Lung's coat and hung it next to hers. "We'll give them an hour first." She said.  
  
Soun had to smile. Lung Lung had begun copying Kodachi, down to the way she spoke. He knew something had changed recently between her and Kodachi and whatever it was had resulted in Lung Lung's change in behavior. As well as Hitoshi looking a bit like a frightened rabbit every so often. Soun shrugged. "Where's Li Xian?" asked Soun.  
  
"She checking sentries." Replied Xian Pu. "She be in later."  
  
Soun bent down. "And how are you today Xing Xing?"  
  
"M'fine Unca Soun." Said the three year old girl. Her dark purple hair bound in two braids the way her mother used to wear her own hair. Soun smiled at the pair of miniature bonbori that Xing Xing carried.  
  
Soun turned to the three year old boy standing next to her. "And how are you Ouji?"  
  
"Hi Unca Soun." Said the boy. Even at his young age it was clear he was going to look a lot like his uncle. His Uncle Tatewaki. He was dressed in a baseball uniform but for some reason carried two miniature baseball bats.  
  
"Well go on in." Said Soun. "Everyone is waiting for you." Lung Lung, Xian Pu, Kodachi and their children went into the main room. Soun lagged behind watching them walk in when the doorbell rang again. Soun turned back to answer it. Dr. Epstein, Nodoka and a five year old girl with auburn hair were at the door. They entered the main room just as little Shingi started crying. The little girl walked over and put her hands over the baby's head. Shingi immediately quieted.  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo looked at the girl. Ranma smiled wryly. "You must be Ranko." She said. Ranma looked up at the approaching figures. "Hi Mom. Hi Doc."  
  
"You're happy." Stated Dr. Epstein. The doctor hadn't changed much in the over five years since Ranma had last seen him. His hair was a little thinner and he seemed to lean on his cane more, but otherwise seemed fit.  
  
"Yeah." Said Ranma. "I am." She smiled at Dr. Epstein. "Thanks Doc."  
  
"Sorry we did not meet you at the airport, my son." Said Nodoka. "But we had to wait until Ranko came home from school."  
  
Ranma smiled. "It's okay Mom." She said. "You're here now. That's all that counts." She nodded her head at Ranko. "Neat trick." She said. "Think we can borrow her until Shingi finishes teething?" Nodoka laughed.  
  
"Don't encourage her." She said. "We've been trying to get her to be more circumspect with her gift."  
  
"Only among outsiders Mom." Replied Ranma seriously. "When she's with Family." Ranma smiled. "Well the school style is Anything Goes." Ranma turned to Ranko. "Thank you for helping Shingi." She said. "Sis."  
  
Ranko smiled.  
  
"You don't say much do you?" Observed Ukyo.  
  
Ranko shook her head. "Words don't say enough." She said sounding far older than her five years. "It takes too long."  
  
"I see." Said Ukyo slowly. 'Can she read minds?' She thought.  
  
"No." Said Ranko with a giggle.  
  
"Ranko stop teasing your Auntie Ukyo." Said Nodoka. "It's our fault really."  
  
"How's that, Mother?" Asked Ukyo. She eyed Ranko speculatively.  
  
"Well consider Daughter." Replied Nodoka. She was holding hands with Dr. Epstein. She raised their linked hands. "Both of her parents are Empathic."  
  
"Precocious huh?" Nodded Ukyo.  
  
"Very." Replied Nodoka dryly. "And no. She can't read minds." Nodoka giggled at Ukyo's expression. "No mystery daughter. Ranko just read your emotions. That question has a very distinct emotional flavor."  
  
Ranko giggled again and nodded. "Sorry Auntie Ukyo."  
  
The doorbell rang again and Soun went to answer it. This time it was Ryoga, Akari and their daughter, five year old Sakura.  
  
"Ryoga!" Shouted Ranma. "Man it's good to see ya." She nodded toward the infant in her arms. "I'd get up, but I'm kinda busy."  
  
"That's okay Ranma." Said Ryoga easily. "Welcome home." Ryoga cocked his head at Ranma. He snorted. "You got the same look Akari had when she nursed Sakura." He and Ranma exchanged looks.  
  
"C'mere and give me a kiss ya big lug." Said Ranma.  
  
Ryoga laughed. "Don't push it Ranma."  
  
"Don't be like that." Pouted Ranma. "You know ya wanna."  
  
Ryoga walked over and leaned down. "And if anyone in here laughs." He growled without looking up. "No tongue." He said to Ranma.  
  
Ranma, Akane and Ukyo all giggled. "No tongue." Laughed Ranma. And lifted her chin up for a kiss.  
  
Ryoga sighed and kissed Ranma on the lips.  
  
"See? That wasn't so bad." Said Ranma. "Thanks Ryoga."  
  
"Only for you Ranma." Replied Ryoga with a slow shake of his head. "Only for you."  
  
"I know." Replied Ranma. She smiled at Ryoga. "Buddy."  
  
A bored Sakura snuck away from her parents and went into the back yard where Hayaima and Akama were now sparring with each other. "Can I play?" She asked.  
  
Hayaima and Akama stopped and turned toward the newcomer. "We play pretty rough." Said Hayaima. "You could get hurt."  
  
Sakura smiled and walked over to a stone lantern in the middle of the back yard. She lifted it up with one hand. "Can I play?" She asked.  
  
Nodoka looked out into the back yard where Hayaima, Akama and now, Sakura, were sparring. 'I wonder which one she'll choose.' She thought to herself. She felt the Doctor walk up beside her.  
  
"Match making, my dear?" Teased the doctor. Nodoka blushed.  
  
"Am I so obvious?" She asked. She nodded toward the children. "Don't worry dearest." She said. "I won't push."  
  
Dr. Epstein raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I'll remind you of that in, say, ten years or so."  
  
Nodoka snorted. "Oh. Like you don't meddle." She said. "You know you can't help it."  
  
"I know, my dear." He tilted his head at Nodoka. "And maybe more true than you think." Dr. Epstein shrugged. "You know how I can't completely turn it off?"  
  
Nodoka smiled. "And you're a Projecting Empath." She giggled. "Well I always said you were charming." She said. "And very flattering." She held her hand out. "And I approve of the results."  
  
"Thank you my dear." He took Nodoka's hand and tucked it in the crook of his arm. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Excuse me Holy one." Said the tall dark-eyed man to the old man sweeping the steps in front of a Shinto shrine just outside of Nerima. The tall man kept his eyes down.  
  
The old man looked up. "May I help you?" He asked. "My son."  
  
The man seemed to flinch at the words. "If only." He whispered. "I was recommended." He said. "By a." He trailed off.  
  
"A friend?" Asked the priest.  
  
The man shook his head slightly. "I am no one's friend." He said quietly.  
  
The old man looked at the young man in front of him. He was dressed in the tattered remains of the traditional garments of a Japanese swordsman. Yet the man himself was well groomed. He looked passed the young man toward the street. A middle-aged Caucasian man with thin white hair stood there. He leaned on a cane. He nodded toward the man. The man nodded back and walked away. His cane tapping rhythmically on the pavement.  
  
"Come with me." Said the old man. He led the young man through a garden and to a stone wall where a small artificial waterfall poured into a shallow pool. He walked over to a chest and took out a white garment. "Put this on." He said. "And stand under the waterfall until I tell you to come out." He smiled. "I have been expecting you. Tatewaki Kuno."  
  
The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes: Well this episode of the Family Saotome is over. This time I won't say I'm done. I couldn't keep my word the last time. Besides, I never did do a Happosai story. But this is a good place to stop. Thanks again to everyone for the reviews, emails and IM's. Good and Bad. The good ones for encouraging me to continue and the bad ones for keeping me on my toes.  
  
So how did Ranma lock and unlock his curse? Were the Amazons able to recreate the teapot? Did the Jusenkyo guide unlock the curse with water from the Nannichuan? Or did the curse unlock on it's own soon after Shingi was born? Or did it even unlock and Ranma uses the Instant Nannicuan powders? The clue is in the child's name.  
  
Think about it before you scroll down.  
  
Shingi = Faith. As Kho Lon said. Ranma needed to have faith that the curse would be fair and unlock on it's own.  
  
Some comments.  
  
Even in canon the purpose of the curses seemed to have something to do with relationships. It was, after all, a love story.  
  
Ranma is a hyper macho martial artist. So secure in his contention that being male is the greatest thing possible. Now he becomes a girl, at least part time. He becomes, to his mind, what he fears most, being weak. Pure canon.  
  
The Tomboy Akane hated boys, yet ended up falling for the macho Ranma. Akane's first words to (the female) Ranma were; "Want to be friends?" And "I'm glad you're not a boy." Akane wanted a GIRL friend. She gets Ranma. Pure canon.  
  
Ukyo, having her own gender issues, constantly was the object of affection by cross-dressers. Tsubasa and Konatsu. But Ukyo wanted a more normal man in her life, yet fell for Ranma. The ultimate transvestite/transsexual. Again, pure canon.  
  
Even the curse seems not to be sure which is the proper person for Ranma. Now, I know Ms. Takahashi meant for there to be a Ranma/Akane relationship, but Ukyo was always high up in the Ranma sweepstakes.  
  
Xian Pu turning into a cat, would indicate that the curse did NOT want Xian Pu to have a relationship with Ranma. Even though Kho Lon used the springs to purposely curse Xian Pu, which spring she fell into was an accident. In essence the curse frees her to find love somewhere else. I picked Ryu Kumon because he was a thief. A CAT burglar.  
  
Ryoga falls in love with a pig farmer. 'Nuff said.  
  
Genma becomes a cuddly figure. True he is self centered and selfish, but he gets much more affection in his Panda form then his human form.  
  
Herb is, in so many ways, exactly the same as Ranma. I wonder who he'll end up with? Interesting side note: When Herb threw the monkey into the spring it came out looking just like Ranma. It seems that the curse used the last human that fell into the spring as a template. On the other hand, both Herb and Ranma turn into female versions of themselves.  
  
And Taro, poor Taro, because of his name, he shuns relationships and makes himself a bigger and bigger monster. A self made Beast looking for a Beauty to break the spell. Since Happosai did not know the spring he bathed the infant Taro in was cursed, the curse is accidental and thus allows for the curse to work toward it's intended purpose.  
  
As for Muu Tse. I still haven't figured it out. Though I suspect Rumiko Takahashi was a big Marx Brothers fan. The only thing that makes sense is that Cats and Birds are natural enemies and again the curse would be saying that a Muu Tse/Xian Pu relationship is doomed. I paired Muu Tse with Nabiki because both of them desperately needed someone to love. And you have to admit, to an Amazon male, Nabiki's strong personality would be extraordinarily attractive.  
  
At least this is how I've interpreted it.  
  
So what is the purpose of the curse? I don't know if this is what Ms. Takahashi intended but to me the curses are about one thing and one thing alone. It was, after all, a love story. 


	91. Book 7 Chapter 1

Happi Days, Jusenkyo Nights  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One of our Martial Artists is Missing  
  
"Faster Pops." Shouted five year old Hayaima. "Faster." Hayaima held onto hir younger sibling. Four year old Akama. The two of them were, apparently, sitting on the back of a great ghostly cat. The cat chuckled.  
  
"Mranma mrunnn faster." The cat said in a purr. "Kits hold tight." The ghost cat leaped forward and picked up even greater speed. The scenery flew by in a blur. They approached a stand of trees and the ghost cat leaped upward and the trio bounced along the tree tops. Hayaima and Akama giggled in delight. Suddenly the sound of a bell being repeatedly hit came to their ears. "Mwrrr breakfast." The ghost cat jumped out of the trees making a somersault as it approached the ground. There was a flash of light and the ghost cat's form vanished to be replaced by a powerfully built man in his mid twenties the two children were now sitting on the man's shoulders. His black hair was tied into a pigtail that reached to his waist. He jogged toward the sound of the bell. As he exited the trees a large stone cottage came into view. A plume of white smoke drifted lazily from the stone fireplace. The source of the sound was also revealed as being a slim woman with very short blue black hair in her early twenties. She was banging on a large iron bell with a wooden mallet.  
  
"Hey Tomboy." Called Ranma as he approached. "Man am I hungry." He said. He shrugged his shoulders, the motion was enough to launch his two children into the air. Ranma smiled proudly as both children performed a flip in midair and landed on their feet. "What about you two, you hungry?"  
  
"Food." Chorused Hayaima and Akama.  
  
"They're your children alright." Laughed Akane. "Wash your face and hands before you sit at the table." She turned to Ranma. "You too."  
  
Ranma laughed. "Yes Ma'am. Right away Ma'am." He raced away after his children. Akane shook her head and walked back into the house.  
  
"I hope you made enough to eat, Ukyo." Akane said as she approached the other occupant of the house.  
  
"Don't I always?" Replied Ukyo with a smile. She started piling bowls of rice on the tray. There was one overly large bowl for Ranma and four normal sized bowls for the rest of the family. Though the bowls for Hayaima and Akama were as large as that of Akane and Ukyo's. The rest of the tray was heaped high with vegetables, fish and pickles. Ukyo picked up the tray and raised it to her shoulder. "Grab the rest of it, will you sugar?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ranma leaned back against the cushions and patted his stomach contentedly. "Man that was good." Hayaima and Akama copied their fathers actions. "Good." They chorused. Ranma covered his mouth as he burped. "'Scuse me." He said. There were two softer burps a second later. "Scuse me." Echoed Hayaima and Akama.  
  
"They're your children all right." Ukyo said. "Don't get too comfortable you three, you still have chores to do."  
  
"Your mothers right." Ranma rose from the table. "Let's go kits." A second later Akane and Ukyo were alone at the table. Ukyo surveyed the remains of the meal. "Where do they put it?" She said in mock annoyance. The two women cleared the table and soon were in the kitchen washing the dishes. As she washed, Ukyo looked out of the large window. From where she stood she could see Ranma and the children busy weeding the vegetable garden that supplied so much of their food. The house itself was on the top of the valley overlooking the Joksetsuzoku village. Ranma had decided not to move into the village. Partly because he wanted privacy and partly, Ukyo looked at the large stone cairn near the back of the vegetable garden. Ranma had erected it over the location of the battle between the Chinese soldiers and the Japanese task force that had attacked those years before. Every day Ranma would light incense and say a short prayer for the dead.  
  
"What are you thinking, Uk-chan?" Asked Akane.  
  
"Just how peaceful it's been and what we had to go through to get it." Ukyo replied.  
  
Akane put an arm around Ukyo's waist. "What brought that on Ukyo?" She turned Ukyo toward her. "We're not about to have another 'Ukyo decides to be noble' episode again, are we?"  
  
Ukyo shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere Akane." Ukyo replied. "This is my home."  
  
"But?" Akane drawled.  
  
"I think I'm getting a case of cabin fever or something." Ukyo shrugged. "I was thinking about going on a training trip."  
  
"Alone?" Asked Akane. Ukyo nodded. "Too dangerous." Countered Akane. She put her hands on her hips. "Ranma or me." She said. "You choose."  
  
Ukyo looked out of the window again. Ranma and the children were feeding the chickens. She smiled. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Yeah." Enthused Akane. "The boys can take care of themselves for a week or so." She looked out the window just in time to see Hayaima sneak up on his father with a bucket of water. "Make that the girls can take care of themselves for a week or so." She said a moment later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kumon." Detective Ryu Kumon said when he answered the phone. A second later he pulled the telephone from his ear. "Calm down Akari." He said. "Tell me what happened." Ryu nodded as he listened. "Don't worry Akari, I'm sure he's alright." He said finally. Ryu hung up the phone, a few minutes later Ryu walked into his superiors office. Captain Tanaka looked up.  
  
"What's up Ryu?" Asked the Captain. "New martial artist in town?"  
  
Ryu shook his head. "More like we're missing one." He said. "Something happened to Hibiki." Ryu's expression was grim. "Akari found his pack at the edge of the farm." He said. "Akari says it looks like there was a fight."  
  
"Transponder?" Asked Tanaka.  
  
Ryu shook his head. "It's dead." He looked at the Captain. "That doesn't mean Hibiki is though."  
  
"Even so," Replied the Captain. "I'll have a forensics team on the scene in an hour." He said. "Anything that can hurt Hibiki is something I'm going to take seriously." He looked at Ryu. "You're in charge."  
  
"Thanks Captain." Ryu replied. He turned on his heel and walked out the door. 'Where are you Hibiki?' He thought worriedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I now?" Screamed Ryoga Hibiki. He had woken up in pig form floating down the river. By great good chance he came across a hot spring within an hour of scrambling out of the river. He looked around. 'Stay calm Hibiki.' He started taking deep cleansing breaths. Dr. Epstein and Dr. Ono had researched Hibiki's condition but they had not discovered a cause or cure. What they had discovered was that Ryoga's disorientation increased with stress. Both Doctors had taught Ryoga meditation techniques. Ryoga took another deep breath. He looked around. 'The river is on my right.' He thought. 'If I keep it on my right I will be walking upstream.' Ryoga nodded. He started walking. 'The river is on my right and I'm walking upstream.' It became his mantra as he walked. "I'm going home." He shouted. "I'm going home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There was a fight all right." Said the forensics man. He pointed to a crater. "That was caused by an explosion." He bent down and used a pencil to move some gray ash. "We're not sure what this is, but it definitely is some kind of explosive."  
  
Ryu nodded. "Anything else?"  
  
The forensics man nodded. "We found some tracks." He said. "Hibiki's and three others." The forensics man scratched his head "There was another man, a child." He scratched his head again. "And what appears to be a two legged cow."  
  
"What?" Said Ryu. "Say that again." A sinking sensation appeared in Ryu's gut.  
  
"Well that's what it looks like." Replied the forensics man. He led Ryu to a churned up patch of land. He pointed. "See." He said. "I've never see cow tracks that big before, but," He shrugged. "That's what it looks like." He pointed at another set of prints. "See here are the footprints of the other man." He pointed to another set of tracks. "And here was the child."  
  
"Child?" Asked Ryu.  
  
"Or dwarf." Replied the forensics man.  
  
"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Ryu suddenly exclaimed. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed. "Who's this?" He said. "Muu Tse. Great. I'm calling a baka alert." He listened to some comment from Muu Tse. "Tentacle boy and the freak." He said. He nodded at something Muu Tse said. "Yeah, they got Hibiki." Ryu said gloomily. "Yeah, I'm at the farm now. Nodoka and Ranko are here with her." He said. "Hang on the Doc's coming over."  
  
Dr. Robert Epstein walked over to Ryu. His cane supporting him on the uneven terrain. "He's alive." Said the Doctor. "Unfortunately he is too far away for me to determine his location." He ran his hand through his thinning hair. "He's alive and he's on the move."  
  
Ryu picked up the phone again. "The Doc says he's alive." He nodded at a comment and hung up. "We got a big problem Doc."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We pick really, really bad time to be pregnant." Complained Xian Pu. She waddled over toward the couch and sat down heavily. The other person on the couch grunted in response. "We miss too too good fight."  
  
"Something bothers me about this." Replied Kodachi. Her hands rested on her swollen abdomen. "Happi and Taro never teamed up before." She said. She tapped a finger against her lower lip. "What if Ryoga being attacked was an accident?"  
  
Xian Pu nodded thoughtfully. "Could be." She turned to the other person in the room. "Rin Xie you in charge of security." She said. "Xian Pu." She stopped. "I want sentry at all ally."  
  
The Chinese Amazon nodded. "At once Honored Elder." She said and raced away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay everyone listen up." Ordered Nabiki Tendo. Her audience turned their attention to her. They were sitting in the Tendo living room."This is what we know." She said. "Hibiki is alive." She nodded toward the Doctor. "That's the good news. The bad news it looks like the freak and tentacle boy are back in town and it also looks like they're on the warpath." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Kodachi thinks that Ryoga got caught in the middle of a fight between them." She shook her head. "I don't believe in coincidences." She said. "Until we know different we're to assume the worst." Nabiki shook herself slightly. "This couldn't have come at a worse time. We're down two of our best fighters."  
  
"Why big problem?" Said an Amazon warrior. "They just mens."  
  
"Hush, Pei Pei." Said Rin Xie. "Xian Pu say it took five best warriors to beat Taro alone." She nodded toward the man in the white robes standing just behind Nabiki. "Muu Tse there. He tell you." She turned to Nabiki. "Xian Pu say I in charge of sentries."  
  
"I agree with Xian Pu." She said. "You're the best choice."  
  
"You right." Said an Amazon women to Lung Lung. "She should have been born an Amazon." Lung Lung nodded in agreement. Lung Lung raised her hand. "Excuse me War Leader." She said. "Si Jer my responsibility."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, Lung Lung." Nabiki replied. "But Rin Xie has overall authority."  
  
Lung Lung sat back with a satisfied nod. 'No one hurt Si Jer while I live.' She thought in determination.  
  
"Okay that's all we can do tonight." Said Nabiki recapturing Lung Lung's attention. "No one is alone and no one attempts to intercept either of them without authorization." Nabiki turned to the white clad man behind her. "I'm ready to go home now, Muu Muu." She said quietly.  
  
Muu Tse smiled and scooped Nabiki into his arms. 'Ranma may be the leader of the Japanese Joketsuzoku but everyone knows who runs things.' He thought proudly. He bowed to the group and raced toward the door. Soun Tendo, used to the quick comings and goings of his extended clan, had the door open. He was about to close the door when a child-like voice came from behind him.  
  
"Excuse meee." Sang the voice. Soun turned around. "Why it's Akane's little friend." He said. "I'm sorry little girl but Akane isn't home." There was the sound of a cane tapping from behind Soun.  
  
"I believe the young lady is here to see me." Said Dr. Epstein. "How are you Ms. Ninomaya?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How old are you exactly, Ms. Ninomaya." Asked Dr. Epstein. They were sitting in the Epstein living room. The Doctor had a cup of tea in front of him. He picked it up and looked at the child/women over the rim.  
  
"Thirty two." Replied Ms. Ninomaya. She was busy eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Messily.  
  
The Doctor turned to the person sitting on a chair to his right. "Ono?"  
  
"Physically she's about ten or eleven." Replied Dr. Ono. "Prepubescent anyway." He looked at Hinako Ninomay. "She reaches her chronological age whenever she absorbs battle aura."  
  
"That's right." Sang Hinako Ninomaya. "The boys like to look at me when I'm big." She put her ice cream down. The Doctor handed her a napkin to wipe her face. Hinako sighed. "I like being big."  
  
The Doctor tilted his head as if listening to something. "It's difficult to act mature isn't it." Said the Doctor.  
  
Hinako Ninomaya nodded. "I'm easily distracted." She admitted. "This body," She tapped her head. "This brain is a child's." For some reason Hinako felt more focused then usual. As if something was helping her concentrate.  
  
"And when you absorb." He turned to Ono. "Battle chi I believed you called it." Dr. Ono nodded. "When you absorb battle chi, what happens?"  
  
"I grow up." Replied Hinako. She giggled for a second and then she quickly regained control.  
  
"And the mental distraction?" Prompted the Doctor.  
  
Hinako sighed. "I become," Hinako blushed slightly. "Not distracted exactly."  
  
"She completes puberty in a matter of seconds." Supplied Dr. Ono. "Hinako's entire body is flooded with hormones." He smiled reassuringly at the child/woman. "There is no reason to be embarrassed." He said. "You're among friends." He smiled. "Your self control is admirable."  
  
Hinako Ninomaya blushed.  
  
Dr. Epstein rubbed his bearded chin. "Tell me how you met Happosai." He said finally.  
  
"I was sick." Began Hinako. "I was in a hospital." She shrugged. "I suppose I was dying." She said. Hinako should have been curious over her extended self control but she wasn't. "Happi was able to unlock my ability to absorb battle chi." She said. "He saved my life."  
  
There was a snort from the couch. Nodoka put down her knitting. "Only to turn you into his accomplis when he went on panty raids." She said. "I've heard the stories." She turned to Dr. Epstein. "The man, and I use the term very loosely, is a monster."  
  
Dr. Ono picked up a folder. "I've reviewed Happosai's supposed cure." He said. "It wouldn't work."  
  
"Why am I not surprised." Growled Nodoka. "It was probably just a ploy to watch Hinako get groped."  
  
"Possibly more than that, Nodoka." Replied Dr. Ono. "It's possible that sealing off Hinako's ability to absorb chi would have serious consequences."  
  
Hinako Ninomaya stuck a finger in her mouth as she struggled to follow the conversation. Whatever it was that was helping her maintain her concentration was still there but her child-like mind was getting bored. "Serious?" She asked.  
  
Dr. Ono nodded. "I believe the reason you were ill in the first place was because your natural ability was blocked."  
  
"Of course." Murmured Dr. Epstein. "Happosai just corrected the condition."  
  
"Not exactly, Robert." Disagreed Dr. Ono. He turned to Hinako Ninamaya. "By teaching you to absorb battle chi at an accelerated rate you cannot process the chi normally." Dr. Ono scratched his head. "I think that would explain the extreme age conditions."  
  
"Is there anything you can do Ono?" Asked Nodoka.  
  
"I don't have the expertise." Dr. Ono said reluctantly. "But I think I know someone who might."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Kho Lon would love to see Megumi." She sighed. "I'd love to go with you but I think Robert will be needed here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nodoka was sitting on the couch knitting. Dr. Ono had driven Hinako home and Dr. Epstein was in his study. She looked up at the patter of little feet. She put her knitting away. "Ranko." She said to the three year old girl. "What are you doing awake?"  
  
"Can't sleep." Replied the three year old girl in a curiously mature voice. "Daddy's worried." Ranko was a curious mix of her parents. She had inherited her mother's auburn hair and dark eyes but the rest of her was her father.  
  
Nodoka clamped down on her own feelings of concern. Shielding her emotions from her daughter as best she could. She picked up her Ranko and returned to the couch with the little girl on her lap. She projected feelings of comfort and love to her daughter.  
  
"That feels nice, Mommy." Ranko murmured. The slightly pained look on her face eased. Her eyes closed and her breathing became even as she fell asleep. Nodoka kept projecting feelings of comfort to her daughter. There was a light tapping sound.  
  
"She felt me, didn't she?" Said the Doctor guiltily. "She's getting stronger." He sat down next to Nodoka and stroked the little girls hair. "Sorry Baby." He whispered. He looked at Nodoka. "Sorry my dear." He said. "I should have known better." He ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"You must do something Robert." Nodoka replied. "This is happening more frequently."  
  
Dr.Epstein nodded. "I realize that Nodoka." He replied shortly. "I've been researching the problem ever since her sensitivity started to increase." The Doctor reached over and took Nodoka's hand. "I had hoped she would be spared this." He said and Nodoka could feel the Doctor's concern through their shared link and, to Nodoka's surprise, a touch of humor. "I believe I have a partial solution." He said. "If you are willing."  
  
"Me?" Nodoka said in surprise.  
  
The Doctor nodded. "Her shield is weak, almost non-existant." The Doctor said. "Just as mine was at the same age." He pointed to his daughter with his chin. "Fortunately for Ranko both her parents have been able to shield her." He smiled at Nodoka. "Ranko is fortunate to have Empath's for parents."  
  
"I'm not an Empath, Robert." Disagreed Nodoka.  
  
"Aren't you, my dear?" Replied the Doctor. "How many times have I told you how well you can project your emotions?" He smiled at Nodoka's shocked expression. "It seems that Empathy, some aspects of Empathy at least, can be learned." He nodded. "You, my dear, are a learned Empath."  
  
"I am?" Whispered Nodoka.  
  
The Doctor nodded. "I propose to create a long term link between you and Ranko." Said the Doctor. "You will share each other's gifts." Nodoka felt the Doctor's encouragement through their shared link. "You will be her shield."  
  
Nodoka looked down at the sleeping child. "How long?" She asked quietly. "Three to six months." Replied the Doctor. "By then her own shield should be strong enough to protect her on her own." He stood. "I think Ranko should sleep with us tonight." He said.  
  
Nodoka stood with the child in her arms. "In the morning then."  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled. "In the morning." He agreed.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	92. Book 7 Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
'Of Musk and men'  
  
Ranma, in girl form, was on top of the roof of the stone cottage fixing a broken shingle. The two children were on the roof with him.  
  
"Pop." Said Hayaima. "Rider coming."  
  
Ranma looked up and then stood. He held his hands in front of him and a lens shaped ball of energy formed between his hands. He looked through the lens. "Hey." Exclaimed Ranma. "It's your Uncle Herb." She said. "Hmm. He seems to be in a hurry." She turned to the children. "Guards up."  
  
Hayaima immediately wrapped an arm around his younger brother. "Ready Pop." Hayaima wasn't worried, he knew his dad would protect them. Even so, Ranma had trained his offspring to run for shelter if danger threatened. If it looked like a fight, he and Akama would race for the Joketsuzoku village.  
  
Herb, Lord of the Musk raced toward the cottage. He pulled up on the reins halting the steed only when he was in front of the house. Herb leaped off his horse and tied the reins to a hitching post. He looked up at the roof. "Hey Ranma." He called. "Think you can put me up for a couple days." The look on Herb face was one of frustration.  
  
Ranma jumped down from the roof followed by Hayaima with Akama in his arms. He walked over to the Musk prince. "Come on in Herb." She said. "I'll make some tea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's been hell Ranma." Grumbled Herb. "I caught Lime and Mint peeping on me again."  
  
"Girl?" Asked Ranma with an amused smile.  
  
Herb nodded moodily. "If they aren't peeping on me, their either trying to 'accidently' grab my breasts or fighting each other for the right to 'accidently' grab my breasts." He glared as Ranma began to laugh. "It isn't funny Ranma, it's destroying discipline." He said "If I hear another 'show us your boobies' from either one of them." He raised a hand and extended his chi claws. "There's going to be minced vassal for dinner."  
  
"Oh like that would stop them." Ranma replied in amusement. "I gather the usual Musk solution is no longer effective." Herb shook his head. "I'm not surprised. Sex with a changed animal is barely above masturbation you know."  
  
"I don't know." Herb shot back."It's not like I've had any other experience myself." He said. "The two of them got it into their fool heads that they're the perfect mates for me and it's all your fault."  
  
"My fault?" Sputtered Ranma. "How is it my fault?"  
  
"If the three of you had waited until after we had left before, before," Herb rubbed his face. "The three of you are loud." He grumbled.  
  
"Oops." Ranma's face flushed slightly. "Sorry about that." She said contritely. "Well if it's any consolation it shows the two of them are growing up." She smiled sympathetically. "Gotta admit they'd be perfect for you."  
  
"Not you too." Grumbled Herb. "What am I going to do Ranma?"  
  
"Well, if it was me, I'd screw the two of them into submission." Ranma laughed. "What do you think? I bet they'd love it."  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
"Oh calm down Herb." Ranma shot back. "You complain and you complain but you really like the attention, don't you." Ranma smiled at the look on the Musk prince's face. "Thought so." Ranma reached over and took Herb's hand in hers. "We're a lot more alike then you are willing to admit my friend." She said. "You got cursed for the same reason I was." Herb looked up in surprise. "You can be a macho jerk Herb, not as bad as me, but pretty close."  
  
"So why was I cursed?" Asked Herb in a quiet tone.  
  
Ranma squeezed Herb's hand again. "To find love, Herb, to find love."  
  
Herb's mouth dropped open in shock. "Lime and Mint?" Herb said in disbelief. "I couldn't they're my vassals."  
  
Ranma chuckled. "Not 'I'm a guy'?" Replied Ranma in amusement. She stood. "Come with me Herb." Ranma pulled a slightly stunned Herb to his feet and led him out of the house. "Haya. 'Kama." She called. "Uncle Herb and I are going to take a bath. We don't want to be disturbed."  
  
"Sure Pop." Replied Hayaima. "If Uncle Lime and Uncle Mint show up, bring them into the house." Added Ranma.  
  
"Sure Pop." Replied Akama. Ranma pulled an unresisting Herb toward the large bath house Ranma had constructed. A hot spring flowed under the land and Ranma had tapped into it to supply hot water for the house and the bathing area. She led the Musk prince into the bath house. "Strip Herb." Ordered Ranma. "Honestly." She complained when Herb didn't move. Ranma walked over and quickly stripped the stunned Musk Prince. Ranma looked down. "Not bad Herb."  
  
"Ranma!" Squeaked Herb and he covered his groin with his hands.  
  
Ranma shook her head. Then walked over and picked up a bucket. She filled the bucket and quickly upended the contents over Herb's head.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Herb screamed in her thick soprano.  
  
"Relax Herb." Replied Ranma. "It's just us girls here." Ranma led the fuming Musk Princess over to one side of the bath house. She tossed him a wash cloth and a bar of soap. "Wash Herb." Ranma poured some cool water over the Musk Princess. "I'll do your back." Ranma quickly soaped up a wash cloth use it to wash Herb's back. Herb nervously washed the rest of herself. A second bucket of cool water rinsed the soap off of them and Ranma led the Musk Princess into the heated waters of the hot tub. They immediately changed back into their male forms. The heat of the waters began to relax Herb's nerves. Ranma put his arm around the Musk Prince. "Feeling better now?"  
  
"Is this where you try to seduce me?" Herb asked nervously.  
  
"I don't think it would take much to seduce you Herb." Ranma shook his head. "Though I gotta admit both your forms are pretty hot." He said easily. "But I have no intention on cheating on my wives." Ranma smiled. "Nah, I just wanted you to get used to being with someone in both their forms." He said. "How long have you been able to change now Herb?" Asked Ranma. "How often do you wake up in the middle of the night and wish someone were there with you?" He squeezed Herb's shoulder comfortingly. "How often have you fantasized it was Lime and Mint?"  
  
Herb's mouth dropped open in shock. "I. I don't know what you're talking about." He whispered.  
  
Ranma just shook his head. "I see how they look at you." He smiled. "And how you look at them."  
  
Herb cupped the water with his hands and splashed the hot water over his face. "You're imagining things." He said firmly though quietly.  
  
"Am I?" Asked Ranma. "Am I really?" Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Then why haven't you dismissed them for trying to grab your tits?" He shook his head. "Why haven't you at least punished them?"  
  
"I punish them!" Retorted Herb.  
  
"How?" Asked Ranma. "By making them go with you on long patrols for months at a time? Just the three of you." He snorted. "Some punishment." Ranma pointed a finger at Herb. "How many times have you visited since I've been here Herb? How many times have you come with Lime and Mint?"  
  
"They're my best men!" Herb retorted with less conviction. "That's what they're supposed to do." He continued.  
  
Ranma sighed and leaned against the side of the tub. "Excuses Herb." He said. "Why haven't you dismissed them Herb?" Ranma asked again. "There are others."  
  
Herb poured water over his face again. Then the Musk Prince sighed. "Okay, maybe, just maybe you're right but it still doesn't change the fact that they're not only men but they're also my vassals."  
  
"No one is expecting you to marry them Herb." Replied Ranma seriously. "You are Herb, Prince of the Musk, you'll be expected to marry a Princess." Ranma shrugged. "The Doc said something to Ukyo once. He told her I was making a choice of who to marry not who to love." He looked at Herb. "How many Royal marriages are love matches Herb?" Ranma snorted. "I'm sure you've had visits from at least a couple neighboring local royals with daughters in hand."  
  
"They started bring their sons along as well." Herb admitted sourly. "As if I'd even consider it." He snorted. "And that brings us to the problem of Lime and Mint being men. Musk men. Just like me. You know how we are about women."  
  
"Well that's easily fixed." Replied Ranma cheerfully. "I have it on good authority that the Joketsuzoku have a couple of barrels of Drowned Young Woman spring water."  
  
Herb looked at Ranma in shock. "You're joking."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Not at all." He replied. "Give'em a taste of their own medicine." He smiled at the look of consideration that appeared on Herb's face. "Thought you'd like that." Ranma smiled. "Trust me Herb, here's what we're gonna do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this." Grumbled the Musk Princess. "It won't work you know."  
  
"It would work on you, wouldn't it?" Countered Ranma. "Trust me." Ranma had moved the furniture of the living room against the walls and placed a large high backed chair against one wall giving the area a throne room like effect. There was a knocking on the door. Hayaima stuck his head in. "They're coming Pop." Said Hayaima.  
  
"Good." Replied Ranma. "Remember do what I told you." He said to Hayaima. "Then go stay with your great grandmother."  
  
"Okay Pop." Replied Hayaima and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Get ready." Ordered Ranma to Herb. Herb grumbled to herself and sat on the throne like chair. Ranma had spent a long time doing up Herb's face and had her dress in a long white cotton robe. "Just do what I told you and everything will be fine." Ranma vanished into the shadows just as the door to the cottage opened.  
  
Lime and Mint entered the cottage. Lime was even larger than when Ranma had first met him and looked even more like a tiger then before. He was followed by Mint. The smaller Musk warrior had developed into a tall, lean and intelligent looking man. They strode into the room with all the confidence of two experienced and dangerous warriors. Confidence that seemed to disappear when they beheld their lord and master.  
  
"Lord Herb." Whispered Lime. "Is that you?"  
  
"Boobies." Murmured Mint.  
  
"Silence." Roared Herb in her thick soprano. "I did not give you permission to speak." The two musk warriors found that their voices had fled to wherever their confidence had gone to. They fell to their knees.  
  
"Forgive us Lord Herb." Groveled Lime.  
  
Herb languorously got to her feet and seemed to undulate toward the two mesmerized Musk warriors. She stopped less than a yard away. "I should just banish you." She said musingly. "That will get you out of my hair."  
  
The two musk warriors pressed their faces against the floor of the cottage. "Please Lord Herb don't send us away." Lime said abjectly.  
  
"Punish us, if you must." Added Mint. "Just don't send us away." Mint heard footsteps and then a dainty foot appeared in his field of vision.  
  
"Kiss it." Ordered Herb. Mint hurriedly reached for Herb's foot to comply."No hands." Ordered Herb.  
  
Mint rapturously kissed the offered foot. The feel of Mint's lips on her foot almost caused Herb to faint but she steeled herself against it.  
  
"Now you." Ordered Herb to Lime. Lime repeated Mint's actions. Herb pulled her foot away and undulated back toward the throne. She could almost feel the eyes of her vassals. She composed her face and turned and sat down. "Come here." She ordered. "On your hands and knees." To her astonishment the two Musk warriors crawled on their bellies toward her. "Stop there." She said. Herb licked suddenly dry lips. "Look at me." She ordered. When she got their attention she slowly and deliberately parted the top of her robe exposing her breasts to their view. "Boobies." Whispered Lime reverently.  
  
"Silence." Growled Herb. She started to close the top of her robe. She stopped when the two Musk warriors began to whimper piteously. "What?" Herb said in tones of false annoyance. "Haven't you seen enough?" The two wide- eyed Musk warriors shook their heads. She again began to close the top of the robe. The whimpers increased in volume. Herb shook her head. "I've decided not to banish you." Herb said. "But you need to be disciplined." She looked down her nose at the two musk warriors. "You will both attend me tonight." She leaned forward and sniffed at them. "Bathe first. You smell like horses." She said. "Use lot's of soap." She waved her hand in dismissal. "Now go."  
  
The two Musk warriors fell over each other in their rush to the door. Herb watched them leave in bemusement.  
  
Ranma appeared out of the shadows. "Not bad, Herb." He said. "Not bad at all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hayaima and Akama were on the roof of the bathhouse. Akama was peering into the room through a spy hole in the roof. "They must be very dirty." He commented. "They using lots of soap."  
  
Hayaima nodded in agreement. He walked over to a large barrel that stood at the end of the bath house. There was a rope that led from one side of the barrel to a pulley overhead attached to a stout branch of a tree. Hayaima grabbed the other end of the rope.  
  
"They leaving." Whispered Akama. He padded silently over to the front of the bath house and looked down. Akama raised his hand. Hayaima gripped tighter on the rope. "Now." Shouted Akama and Hayaima heaved on the rope. The barrel toppled over and the contents of the barrel poured out and on to the two musk warriors below. The two children giggled as the shouts of outrage suddenly rose a couple of octaves.  
  
Ranma appeared out of the shadows and walked over to the two changed Musk warriors. He tossed them a couple of towels. After the two stunned and female Musk warriors dried Ranma threw a couple of bundles to them. "Put these on." He ordered. "Lord Herb wishes it." The two female warriors hurriedly put on the contents of the bundles. Robes that were similar to what Herb had been wearing earlier.  
  
"A bit soggy." Commented Ranma. "But you'll do." He walked behind the two new women and guided them toward the house and then into the large guest room. He pushed them into the softly lit room and closed the door behind them. Herb, in female form, was lying on the bed.  
  
Herb looked at the two women and then slowly raised one leg. "Kiss it." She ordered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Herb woke and reveled in the sensation of being between two very warm bodies. She smiled as the events earlier replayed themselves in her mind. "Who'd have thought they'd be so,' Herb sighed. 'Accommodating.' Herb sighed as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. Herb wriggled in pleasure. She stopped wriggling when she felt something warm and hard pressing urgently against her bare ass cheeks. Her eyes snapped open in shock. Her eyes widened even further when she found herself face to face with a sleeping and obviously male Lime. 'If that's Lime and he's a he then that must mean,' She swallowed. "Mint?"  
  
"Yes mistress." Mint whispered in an obviously masculine voice. 'Saotome, you bastard.' Herb thought in shock. "Instant Spring of Drowned Young Girl water.' He was about to swear eternal vengeance on one Ranma Saotome when an extraordinarily hot mouth began to kiss her behind the ear. The hands that had wrapped around her waist had moved up and began caressing her breasts. Herb gasped and then gasped again when another pair of lips began to suckle on her breasts. 'Lime is awake.' She realized. "St- stop." Herb commanded in panic. To her relief and frustration the two Musk warriors immediately obeyed her.  
  
"Tell us what to do." She heard Mint say. "We'll do whatever you want." She heard Lime add. She looked down at Lime. He was looking up at her with a look that mingled desire and fear. She pressed Lime's face against her breast and the tiger warrior resumed suckling on her nipple.  
  
"Move away Mint." She ordered. "I want to lie down." The wolf warrior immediately retreated and Herb lay down between them. "I have two breasts." She said in a quiet voice. Herb began to wriggle in ecstacy as the two Musk warriors seemed to vie with each other in worshiping Herb's breasts. Herb licked suddenly dry lips and reached her hands into the laps of her vassals. Her hands found what they sought. "Oh my." Gasped Herb.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "That was a dirty trick, Saotome." Grumbled Herb. He and Ranma were sitting outside under a tree in their male forms and drinking tea.  
  
Ranma laughed. "You just needed a little push." Replied Ranma. "I knew you had it in you." Ranma giggled, an incongruous sound coming from the powerfully built man. "Actually I knew exactly when you had it in you, especially when it was Lime."  
  
Herb shuddered in remembrance. "He's huge."  
  
"So you kept yelling and yelling and yelling." He raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'll stop." He said with a laugh. "It's a good thing I sent the kits to stay with Kho Lon." He said. "They need their sleep."  
  
"You're not helping Ranma." Growled Herb. He sighed moodily.  
  
"So where are the boys anyway?" Asked Ranma.  
  
Herb sighed again. "They disappeared right after we woke." He said sadly. "I guess they didn't want to be around the male me, especially after last night."  
  
Ranma suddenly smiled. "I don't know about that." Ranma replied. "Here comes your," He coughed into his hand. "Men now."  
  
Herb turned around to see his two vassals racing toward him and they were female. The skidded to a stop in front of Herb and threw themselves at his feet.  
  
"Forgive us Lord Herb." Said Mint. "We know we should have asked permission first."  
  
"Permission?" Asked Herb in confusion. "Permission to use the Instant spring water?"  
  
"We didn't use the instant spring water." Lime said. "We should be punished." He said.  
  
"Discipline us Lord Herb." Said Mint. "We deserve it."  
  
Ranma chuckled and stood. "I think I'll go check on the kits." He said to no one in particular. He walked away whistling. Then he started to run. As he ran a glow sprang up around him. A glow that quickly took on the shape of a great cat. The glow coalesced and Ranma's human form was hidden and a great ghost cat was bounding rapidly toward the Joketsuzoku village.  
  
As he raced down the winding path to the village people in the fields started pointing and cheering, many bowed respectfully. The ghost cat raced toward the walls of the village. His cat ears picked up the sound of chanting. "Saotome. Saotome. Saotome." Chanted the warriors manning the walls. The ghost cat picked up speed and jumped to the top of the wall. Ranma threw back his head and roared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Show off." Said Kho Lon in a weak voice. "You make my last days entertaining." "Don't talk like that great grandmother." Said Ranma gently. "You have many years ahead of you."  
  
Kho Lon looked at Ranma with an expression that mixed affection and annoyance. "I'm not a child that needs comforting, son-in-law." Scolded Kho Lon in a stronger voice. "I know my time is short." She smiled at Ranma's sad expression. "I am content son-in-law, thanks to you, I am content."  
  
"I will miss you great grandmother." Replied Ranma. "I love you, you old bat."  
  
"Sweet talker." Replied Kho Lon with a broad smile. "I'm glad you're here." She said a moment later. "I need to choose a successor." She said. "Who would you recommend?"  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes: I'm releasing this chapter with some trepidation. I think it's a good chapter but it may rub some the wrong way. Like that will be something new? This is, after all, Couch Trips.  
  
For those interested. There is a missing Lemon scene that takes place at the beginning of the chapter. If you're interested. Email me. Remember tell me you're over 18. 


	93. Book 7 Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
'Lost and Found'  
  
Ryoga Hibiki woke in disorientation. He looked around and sighed in relief. "The river is on my right." He said to himself. "I just need to keep walking upstream until I run into someone." He cocked his head. "That sounded like someone calling my name." He strained his ears. "That sounds like Ryu." He stood in excitement. "Ryu." He called. "I'm over here." There was a rustling in the brush and Ryu Kumon emerged from the underbrush.  
  
"Not bad Hibiki." Said Ryu conversationally. "You're less than a mile from home."  
  
"I am?" Ryoga said in disbelief. "How's Akari? How's Sakura?" He demanded.  
  
Ryu chuckled and tossed Ryoga a cell phone. "Call'em yourself and find out." He said.  
  
Ryoga snatched the phone out of the air and hurriedly dialed a number. "It's me honey." He said when the phone was answered. "I'm fine. I'm fine." He said soothingly. "Ryu just found me." He made some soothing sounds into the phone. "I'll be home soon." He said. "Love you." He hung up the telephone. "Take me home Ryu."  
  
Ryu Kumon chuckled and tossed a bundle to Ryoga. "Put some clothes on." He said. "I'm seeing more of you than I like."  
  
"Cute, Ryu, real cute." Replied Ryoga. He opened the bundle and quickly pulled on the clothes that were inside. "Now take me home Ryu."  
  
Ryu took Ryoga by the arm and started leading him away. "So." Asked Ryu. "What happened?"  
  
Ryoga shrugged. "What do you think?' He said. "I was at the edge of the farm investigating a noise when the next thing I know I'm in the middle of a fight between tentacle boy and the old freak."  
  
"How'd you lose your pack?" Asked Ryu.  
  
"The same way I got knocked into the river." Grumbled Ryoga.  
  
"Got hit with a Happo Fire blast?" Asked Ryu.  
  
Ryoga nodded. "You got it." He said. "The blast knocked me into the river. I guess my pig form hit a rock or something because I was unconscious. When I awoke." He shrugged again.  
  
Ryu nodded. "Looks like Kodachi was right." He said.

* * *

"My feet hurt." Griped Kodachi. "I can't wait until this is over, I hate feeling so, so." Kodachi broke off. "My feet hurt." She repeated.  
  
"Si Jer lie down." Said Lung Lung. "I get Si Jer something to drink."  
  
"Will get." Corrected Kodachi absently. "You should say 'I will get you something to drink."  
  
Lung Lung nodded. "Yes Si Jer." She said. "I WILL be right back." She stood and hurried away. Kodachi watched the Amazon woman leave. 'I must do something nice for her.' She thought to herself. 'She has been a wonderful companion.' She smiled. 'I know, she needs a boyfriend, but who?' She tapped her lower lip in thought. 'I'll talk to Auntie, maybe she knows someone.' She lay down on a couch and tried to find a comfortable position.  
  
"Here is your drink." Said Lung Lung. She placed a tray next to Kodachi and put the glass within easy reach. Then she walked to the end of the couch and picked Kodachi's legs up and sat down with Kodachi's feet in her lap. Lung Lung started to gently massage Kodachi's feet.  
  
"That feels nice." Purred Kodachi. She looked at the young Amazon woman fondly. "You don't have to do that."  
  
"Lung Lung know." Replied the Amazon. "Lung Lung want to."  
  
Kodachi took a sip of the lemonade that Lung Lung had brought. "I think you spend too much time with me." She said after a moment. "You should be out not stuck inside with a married and pregnant woman."  
  
Lung Lung looked up with a stricken look on her face. "Have Lung Lung offended Si Jer?" She said in a voice on the verge of tears. "Have Lung Lung done something wrong? Please Si Jer, don't send Lung Lung away."  
  
"Send you away?' Kodachi said in surprise. "Why would you think that? I just want you to have your own life. Maybe find a boyfriend."  
  
Lung Lung resumed massaging Kodachi's feet. "No want boyfriend." She said quietly. "Not if it mean Lung Lung have to leave." She looked at Kodachi. "If Lung Lung tell Si Jer something will Si Jer promise to not get angry?' Without waiting for an answer Lung Lung took a breath. "Lung Lung Amazon warrior, want strong man." She said. "But there no strong man in Japan. Not like Ranma, not like Ryu." She looked down. "Not like Hitoshi."  
  
"Hitoshi?" Kodachi narrowed her eyes. "My Hitoshi?"  
  
Lung Lung nodded without raising her eyes. "Want man like that. Not settle for less." She looked at Kodachi. "Would you?" Kodachi shook her head. "No." She said reluctantly. "I wouldn't."  
  
Lung Lung looked down. "Lung Lung know." She said. "You remember Li Xian?" She asked. "After fight we talk."  
  
"Talked." Corrected Kodachi absently.  
  
Lung Lung smiled briefly. "We talked." She said. "Li Xian say be second wife to strong man." She looked at Kodachi. "Lung Lung realize something. Lung Lung could not be second wife unless she have love for first wife. Respect for first wife."  
  
"Love?" Asked Kodachi. "Respect?"  
  
Lung Lung nodded. "Lung Lung not respect any woman, not love any woman like that." She gave Kodachi a hesitant smile. "Except Si Jer."

* * *

"Major Ishida." Exclaimed Nabiki Tendo. "It's very nice to see you again." She stopped. "Excuse me, Colonel Ishida. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Tendo." Replied Lt. Colonel Hirohito Ishida. "I understand we may have a problem." He gave Nabiki an impatient look. "I would really appreciate a more timely notification whenever you call a Baka Alert." He sat down in the comfortable chair in front of Nabiki. "Never mind." He said. "I'm here. What's going on?" To the Colonel's surprise, Nabiki bowed slightly in her chair.  
  
"You're right." She said. "On behalf of the Saotome Clan and the Japanese Joketsuzoku, I apologize for not notifying such an important ally." Nabiki said smoothly. "It won't happen again." Nabiki rose from behind the desk and went to a sideboard. She opened the doors to reveal a complete bar. "Kentucky Bourbon, I believe?" Without waiting for a reply she took out a rock tumbler and placed two cubes of ice from a built in freezer and then poured two fingers of the potent liquor in the glass. She filled a second tumbler with a smaller version of the same and walked back to the Ishida. She handed him the larger one and then sat on the edge of her desk. She replied. "We had a Happosai and a Taro sighting."  
  
"Together?" Major Ishida flinched when Nabiki nodded. "Bad timing." He shook his head. "Very bad timing." He looked at Nabiki. "Can the Joketsuzoku handle it?"  
  
"We'll handle it." Nabiki said. "Right now I have to keep tight control over the more aggressive members of my Clan." She took a sip of the bourbon. Her mouth turned up in appreciation of the smooth liquor. "Nice. I see why you like it." She shook her head. "I have scouts patrolling a two mile radius from the Tendo Dojo twenty four/seven. The Nerima Police department is coordinating their actions through Ryu." She shook her head again. "So far. Nothing." She said. "It might just be a hit and run." "They may be testing our defenses." The Lt. Colonel said. "And I don't like Hibiki being so far away."  
  
"Relax Hirohito." Said Nabiki soothingly. "I have two Joketsuzoku warriors on the scene. They should be enough to help Ryoga deal with whatever comes up over there." Nabiki smiled confidently. "Now that Ryoga is alerted he's going to be too tough to take down easily."  
  
"Even so." Replied the Lt. Colonel. "I'm sending over a half dozen men just to keep an eye out on things." He said nervously. "Just in case."  
  
Nabiki shrugged. "Not an issue." She said. "Just make sure to have them report to Ryoga when they get there." She grinned. "You don't want Ryoga mistaking your men for Taro do you?" Nabiki wiped the grin from her face. She took another sip of the bourbon. "Look Hirohito, you want to send men, go ahead. The Joketsuzoku are grateful." Nabiki raised an eyebrow at the Lt. Colonel. "We need to improve our communications." She said. "Would a private line between your office and mine be acceptable?"  
  
Hirohito Ishida took a sip of the bourbon. He nodded. "It would." He replied. "We should have done this immediately after we returned home."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "You're right." She said. "We should have." She smiled. Ishida shivered. "So Colonel what else can the Joketsuzoku do for you?"  
  
Lt. Colonel Hirohito Ishida sighed. He reached for his attache case and extracted a carefully folded document. "The Emperor accepts your proposal." He said. "It just needs Ranma Saotome's signature." He looked at Nabiki. "When can he get here?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Sorry but Ranma made it clear he isn't going to return to Japan anytime soon." She tilted her head at the document. "You want Ranma to sign it." She said. "You bring it to him." She smiled. "You know the way."  
  
Lt. Colonel Ishida drained the last of the bourbon and put the glass down. Then he put the document back in the attache and closed it. "I was afraid you were going to say that." He said. "Is he going to sign it?"  
  
Nabiki nodded. "He'll sign it." She replied. "Besides, It was his idea." She smiled at the Colonel. "Cheer up Hirohito." She said. "The Chinese government are going along with it as well. Your relationship with the Chinese is the best it's been in years. Now hasn't it?" She stood. The Colonel followed a second later. Nabiki took the Colonel's arm and led him to the door. "I'll have one of my technicians contact your office to coordinate the installation of a private line." She chuckled. "I hope to see you when you get back." She said. "Ambassador."

* * *

"I'm home." Called Hitoshi Niamura.  
  
Lung Lung came hurrying over. "Welcome home Honored Sir." Said Lung Lung. "Dinner almost ready." She said. To Hitoshi's surprise she walked over to him and took his arm in hers. "You go see Honored Si Jer first."She said. Lung Lung walked him over to the staircase and then she released his arm and pushed him gently toward the stairs and hurried away.  
  
Hitoshi scratched his head. "What was that all about?" He said to himself. Hitoshi shrugged and walked up the stairs of the Kuno mansion and to the bedroom. He opened the door. "Hi Baby." He said. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
Kodachi smiled. "It's early for you." She replied. "No late night planning session with Ryu?"  
  
Hitoshi flushed slightly. "Ryu is at the Unryuu farm." He smiled. "They found Ryoga. He's fine."  
  
"That's wonderful news." She said. "You can tell me all about it later." Kodachi patted the side of the bed and Hitoshi sat down. "Now give me a kiss and then go have dinner with Lung Lung." She said.  
  
"I'll just grab a sandwich." Hitoshi said. "There's no reason for Lung Lung to wait on me."  
  
Kodachi shook a finger at Hitoshi. "Lung Lung worked very hard on your dinner." She scolded lightly. "The least you could do is eat with her." She lifted her lips for a kiss.  
  
"Yes dear." Said Hitoshi and kissed her. "Love you." He said.  
  
"Say that again." Said Kodachi.  
  
"I love you Kodachi Niamura." Hitoshi said seriously. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
Kodachi's eyes glistened with happy tears and pulled Hitoshi to her. The ardor in her kiss surprised him.  
  
"Whoa." He said with a laugh. "Better not start something we can't finish." He said.  
  
"If you were Ranma." Replied Kodachi. "You wouldn't have to wait." She smiled mischievously. "Think of it Hitoshi, two women."  
  
Hitoshi shuddered. "No thank you." He replied. "I don't know how Ranma does it."  
  
Kodachi laughed. "I thought that was every man's fantasy."  
  
"Fantasy, maybe." Replied Hitoshi. "You're more than enough for me." He looked curiously at Kodachi. "What brought this on?"  
  
"Oh nothing really." Replied Kodachi with a contented smile. "Just something Lung Lung said today." She folded her hands over her swollen abdomen. "I learned something important today Hitoshi."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Kodachi nodded. "Somehow I am worthy of respect Hitoshi." 

"Of course you are Kodachi." Hitoshi said firmly. "I thought you knew that. I respect you and your friends respect you."  
  
"I know." Kodachi said quietly. "For the first time in my life I truly know that."

* * *

"What's the matter Ryoga?" Asked Akari. "You've had that look on your face ever since you came home."  
  
Ryoga played with the food on his plate for a while before answering. Finally he sighed. "I miss him." He said. He opened his mouth to say something more when a loud warning squeal came from outside. Ryoga walked quickly to the door of the farmhouse. He opened the door and walked out. A car was just pulling into the main yard. The car slowed to a stop just a few feet from Ryoga.  
  
The car door opened and a man stepped out. "Excuse the late hour, Mr. Hibiki." Said Lt. Col. Ishida. A jeep entered the main yard. "But I'm about to leave for China to see Mr. Saotome and I wanted to offer some assistance in case either Happosai or Taro show up here again."  
  
"China?" Asked Ryoga. "Ranma?" Ryoga smiled and turned toward the open door. "Hey honey?" He called. "He's going to visit Ranma."  
  
Akari walked out of the house with Ryoga's pack. "Take Ryoga with you." She said.

* * *

Hitoshi pushed his plate away with a satisfied sigh. "More Yakasoba, Honored sir?" He heard Lung Lung say. He shook his head. "I've had plenty." Replied Hitoshi. "You're a very good cook Lung Lung."  
  
"Thank you Honored Sir." Replied Lung Lung. "Honored Si Jer say this your favorite." She gave Hitoshi a smile. "Lung Lung happy Honored Sir like it."  
  
Hitoshi tilted his head at Lung Lung. "What's with the Honored Sir bit?" He asked curiously. "You never called me that before."  
  
"Lung Lung just showing proper respect for Honored Si Jer's husband." Lung Lung replied. "Honored Si Jer most important person in world to Lung Lung. If Honored Si Jer respect you, Lung Lung respect you." She gave Hitoshi a look. "You lucky, you easy man to respect."  
  
Hitoshi narrowed his eyes. "You almost sound like you're in love with Kodachi yourself." He said in a slightly accusing tone. "Is this the conversation Kodachi said she had with you today?"  
  
Lung Lung nodded. "Tell you what Lung Lung tell Honored Si Jer." She said. "We Japanese Joketsuzoku, have own traditions."  
  
"Traditions?" Asked Hitoshi. "What traditions?"  
  
"Traditions set by founders of Japanese Joketsuzoku." Replied Lung Lung. "Honored Founder Akane Saotome say; Wife of strong man can choose second wife, be Tai Tai." She said. "Lung Lung be proud to call Honored Si Jer Tai Tai."  
  
"You're not going to tell me Kodachi is going to go along with that." Sputtered Hitoshi.  
  
To Hitoshi's surprise Lung Lung shook her head. "Honored Si Jer not accept Lung Lung's petition." To Hitoshi's further surprise Lung Lung smiled. "She also not say no." Lung Lung's smile widened. "Honored Si Jer say she never consider idea before. Want to get used to idea." Lung Lung's smile became blinding. "Say if decide to give Honored Sir second wife, Lung Lung be her choice."  
  
"Don't I have any say in the matter?" Hitoshi said nervously.  
  
Lung Lung nodded. "It true, you can say no." She replied. Her smile became evil. "You really want to say no to Si Jer." Lung Lung bowed until her head almost touched the table. "You strong man." She said as she rose. "You friend and ally to Honored Founders of Japanese Joketsuzoku." She said. "Lung Lung be proud to call you Husband."  
  
"Thanks." Said Hitoshi. "I guess."  
  
"Honored Sir, not worry." Continued Lung Lung. "Lung Lung know place. Know Honored Si Jer love you, know you love her." She said. "Lung Lung follow tradition set down by Ukyo Saotome. Duty of second wife to keep marriage together. Make it strong. Lung Lung make same vow as Ukyo; whatever it takes. 

* * *

Dr. Epstein listened with half an ear as item by item, Nabiki went through the issues facing the Japanese Joketsuzoku. Most of his attention was focused on scanning the assembled group.  
  
Neither Kodachi nor Xian Pu were in attendance but Lung Lung and Rin Xie were there as designated replacements. Hitoshi and Ryu were not there as well but that wasn't that unusual. 'Hmm.' Thought the Doctor. 'Lung Lung seems happy about something.' The Doctor smiled and continued his scanning.  
  
Soun and Genma were in their usual places. Playing Go on the porch of the Tendo home. The Doctor could tell that, despite appearances, the two men were paying very close attention to what was going on around them. The Doctor's mouth quirked up slightly at the feelings coming from the two men. Soun was obviously proud of the actions of his family but it was a melancholy pride. It reminded the Doctor of the pride he'd feel coming from the first three runners of a relay race. Satisfied with ones own effort but seeing the rest of the race in the hands of someone else. Yet tempered again with faith in the next runner. The Doctor reached with his mind. 'Just a minor adjustment.' He thought as he strengthened Soun's feeling of confidence.  
  
Genma. Genma was interesting. He had little interest in most of what Nabiki was saying. The Doctor had been around Genma enough to know the man was happiest when he had the least to concern himself with. Right now Genma was very happy. The Doctor had been around Genma enough to know, as well, that the man lived for news of his grandchildren and would practically run to the door when the mailman came hoping for one of the Family's frequent letters from China. Genma kept a picture of Hayaima and Akama with him at all times.  
  
Muu Tse was in his usual place as well. That being standing just behind Nabiki. Muu Tse had changed little. He still wore his white robe and drawstring pants though he had taken to wearing reflective shades whenever he and Nabiki were out. While Nabiki led the meeting, Muu Tse listened to reports, via wireless headset, from the sentries patrolling just outside. His eyes scanned the room and smiled in approval seeing Rin Xie obviously listening to the same reports through her own headset. Doctor Epstein gave his own smile of approval as he watched Muu Tse give Nabiki a proud and loving look. His smile widened when Nabiki reached over her shoulder and Muu Tse took her hand for a quick squeeze. The motion was virtually unconscious on both of their parts. Of all the couples he had helped bring about, this one gave him the most satisfaction.  
  
Sitting next to Nabiki was Ling Ling. The Chinese Amazon warrior was busy writing notes as the meeting progressed. A pair of reading glasses perched precariously from the end of her nose. While some Joketsuzoku worked at the Nekohanten and others worked at Tendo Enterprises. Ling Ling did both. Or rather she was one of Nabiki's chief auditors responsible for checking the books of the growing number of companies belonging to Tendo Enterprises. Since Xian Pu's pregnancy she had been taking over the more and more of the managing duties of the Nekohanten. The Doctor stroked his beard as he watched Ling Ling catch the eyes of Lung Lung and Rin Xie. The three Amazon women gave each other a short nod and then they went back to listening to Nabiki. 'Very interesting.' Thought the Doctor. 'Very interesting, indeed.'  
  
"Okay everyone." Said Nabiki Tendo. "Ryoga is home and safe." She said. "Ryoga confirms we're dealing with Happi and Taro. He also confirmed Kodachi's assessment. They're fighting each other again." She looked to the corner. "Doc did you get a chance to read those files Ryu got for you?"  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "Based on the records I was able to construct a psychological profile of the two of them."  
  
"And?" Prompted Nabiki.  
  
"There is no one with the emotional signature I'd expect within range of my abilities." He replied. "Without previous direct contact I can't focus my search. Even so, if they were nearby I should be able to detect something like either one of them."  
  
Nabiki blew out a breath and nodded. "Thanks Doc." She replied. "Okay, I want to bring down our level of alert." She said the assembled group. "Rin Xie I think we can reduce the number of sentries to just guarding the Tendo, Kumon and Kuno homes." She looked at a couple sitting together on a couch. "Is that okay with you Konatsu?"  
  
Konatsu Kanzen nodded. "Ji and I can protect Uk-chan's if necessary." He replied confidently. "Uk-chan's usually get's off lightly anyway." To anyone not knowing the cross dresser Konatsu appeared to be a pretty young women in her mid twenties. Even to those who did know him, he appeared the same. The person next to him appeared to be a vaguely feminine young man of the same age. Ji was nowhere near as accomplished a transvestite as Konatsu and had recently taken to adopting a more feminine style of clothing. Still it was apparent the cross dressing couple were very much content with each other.  
  
Rin Xie raised her hand. "I would like to suggest that Honored Elder Xian Pu and her Honored Husband Ryu move into the Kuno mansion for the next few months." She said. "Mainly because it will be easier to protect Kodachi and Xian Pu." She nodded her head at Lung Lung. "Lung Lung has already cleared it with Honored Elder Kodachi." Rin Xie grimaced. "I think we should have done that much earlier."  
  
"I have to agree with Rin Xie." Interjected Muu Tse. "It was a mistake." He gave the Amazon warrior a respectful nod. "I'm glad one of us saw it before anything happened."  
  
Nabiki nodded. "Good thinking Rin Xie." She said. "Please see to it."  
  
"At once Honored Elder." Replied Rin Xie.  
  
Dr. Robert Epstein leaned back in his chair with a contented look on his face. He felt someone take his hand.  
  
"You do well by your family, Robert." Murmured Nodoka quietly. She looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. "Very well."  
  
"Thank you, my dear." Replied the Doctor in the same tone. "I do worry though." He said a moment later. "I won't live forever."  
  
"You will live long enough." Countered Nodoka. She looked down at the sleeping child again. "Ranko grows stronger daily." She said. "She will be ready to take up your duties when the time comes." She sent a surge of emotion to the Doctor across their shared link. Nodoka smiled. "You're very cute when blush, Robert." She said. "And you are still very much a young man." She said a moment later. Nodoka stiffened when the Doctor sent a returning pulse of emotion back into Nodoka. She swatted him on the shoulder. "Stop that." She said. "Wait until we get home."  
  
Dr. Epstein smiled at Nodoka. "Yes my dear." He agreed. "You seem to have adapted to your link with Ranko well."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "It isn't quite what I expected." She replied. Nodoka smiled at something only she could perceive. "Thank you dearest."  
  
"I think that's about all we can do for today." Said Nabiki recapturing the Doctor's and Nodoka's attention. She turned toward Muu Tse. "Take me home Muu Muu." She said. "Let's take the scenic route."  
  
Muu Tse grinned and picked Nabiki up in his arms. "Sounds good to me." He said to the woman cradled in his arms. He raced out of the house and quickly took to the roof tops.  
  
"Whee!" Shouted Nabiki as Muu Tse carried her into the night.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for the welcome back everyone. Glad you enjoyed Chapter 2. 


	94. Book 7 Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Akane Saotome wiped the sweat off her brow and flung it away. She took an aggressive stance. Her hands stretched out in front of her with the heels of her hands touching. A ball of chi about the size of a tennis ball quickly formed between her palms, then shot out at high speed. A second and then a third chi ball quickly followed. "Take that." She shouted.  
  
"Again?" Laughed Ukyo. "That trick never works." Her battle spatula flared and she batted the chi balls back toward Akane. "My turn." She shouted. She swung her spatula and a blade of chi sliced toward Akane.  
  
"Shit." Exclaimed Akane and she threw up her hands protectively. The chi blade exploded against an invisible shield. She dropped her arms and straightened. She stretched her arms out again and an even larger ball of chi formed. She launched it at Ukyo just as Ukyo launched another chi blade from her spatula. The two chi attacks raced toward each other and met halfway between the two women. There was a bright flash of light and a soundless explosion ruffled the branches of the trees around them.  
  
Akane and Ukyo looked at each other and blinked. "Whoa." They said in unison. The two women then broke out in laughter. "Damn that felt good." Said Akane as she walked over to Ukyo.  
  
"No kidding sugar." Replied Ukyo. When Akane got close enough she wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Ukyo smiled when Akane leaned her head on her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for asking me." Said Akane. "I think I needed this too."  
  
"I noticed." Replied Ukyo. She looked around. "What do you say we ask Ranma to build a cabin here?" She said. "This is pretty quiet spot."  
  
Akane laughed. "With enough morons around to make it interesting."  
  
Ukyo nodded in agreement. "Yeah." She said. "Nothing like a good fight to get the juices flowing." She grinned and let go of Akane. "Wait right there." She raced to her pack and raced back holding a canteen.  
  
Akane reached for the canteen thirstily and shrieked in surprise when Ukyo poured the contents over her head. Her shriek lowered several octaves as she grew. Her breasts shrank and were replaced by hard pecs. Her hips narrowed as his shoulders widened. "Instant Spring of Drowned Young Man." Ukyo said cheerfully. "Never leave home without it."  
  
Akane wiped the water out of his eyes. He grinned at Ukyo. "Oh good." He said. "I was hoping we'd do this."  
  
"Anyone ever tell you you're a pervert?" Laughed Ukyo. "It's a good thing I'm a pervert too." She walked over to Akane and pressed against him. Ukyo sighed contentedly when Akane wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Akane giggled in his bass voice. "Pervert, huh?" He said.  
  
"Uh huh." Ukyo said huskily. She slid to her knees and then reached up and pulled Akane's cotton pants down to his ankles. "What else do you call someone who likes women who are also men?"  
  
"A Saotome." Said Akane. "Anyone ever tell you, you talk too much?" Continued Akane. "I can think of a much better use of that mouth of yours."

* * *

Ranma looked up at the sounds of horns. "Visitors." He said. "Great Grandmother?"  
  
"Go ahead son-in-law." Replied Kho Lon. "I'll watch the children." She smiled as Hayaima and Akama crawled up on to the bed. The two children had changed into their female forms. "What fine warriors." Murmured Kho Lon.  
  
Ranma smiled and raced away. Once he exited Kho Lon's home he jumped to the top of the wall. "Talk to me." He commanded.  
  
One of the Joketsuzoku warriors stepped forward. "Pack train approaching." She reported. "They have a Chinese Army guard for protection." The Joketsuzoku warrior said. "They are flying a parley flag." Ranma nodded. "Set up a double warrior column on either side of the road just in case." He ordered. "Let them make the first move." The Joketsuzoku warrior nodded and raced away. Ranma turned to the rest of the assembled warriors. "I want a chi reinforcement of the walls as soon as they are in range." He said.  
  
Ranma watched as the warriors started passing out automatic weaponry. Provided mostly by every bandit and mercenary troop Ranma had cleaned out in a hundred mile radius. The Chinese government knew the Joketsuzoku had the weapons. They should. Ranma told them. They even provided additional weaponry. "We're a practical people." The Chinese ambassador had said to the Joketsuzoku council. "The Peoples government would be foolish to throw away such a valuable ally." The ambassador smiled wryly. "This part of the country is the quietest it's been in years."  
  
A horn blew again and Ranma saw the pack train crest the lip of the valley. A single four man vehicle broke from the pack train and descended the valley alone. Ranma nodded. 'Looks like they just want to talk.' He thought. He raised his hands and created another chi lens. He looked at the approaching jeep. The image swam into focus. Suddenly he started to laugh joyfully. "Stand down everyone." He called. "They're family." He jumped down from the wall and started racing toward the approaching vehicle. Ranma laughed all the way.

* * *

Kasumi Ono drank the dark, rich local tea appreciatively. "You must let me buy some of this before I leave." She said to Kho Lon. "It's delicious."  
  
Kho Lon laughed. "Your money is no good here Kasumi." She said. "We will gladly give you as much as you want." She raised a palsied hand. "No argument." She said. "Consider it a wedding present."  
  
Kasumi smiled. "Thank you great grandmother."  
  
Kho Lon looked at the two year old child sitting on the edge of the bed. The child stared back at the old woman with wide eyes. "What a pretty child." Kho Lon said. "I see she takes after her mother."  
  
Dr. Ono snorted in amusement. "Too much so if you ask me." He said. "She has me wrapped around her little finger," He looked at Kasumi affectionately."Just like her mother."  
  
"Oh hush Ono." Kasumi giggled. She patted her belly gently. "We're trying for another." She told the old woman. There was a knock at the door. "It's me." They heard Ranma say. "I brought guests." A moment later Ranma entered the bedroom followed by Herb and two glassy eyed women.  
  
Kho Lon and Ranma exchanged amused glances. "Ah Herb." Said the old woman. "You are looking well." She said. "Kasumi may I introduce Prince Herb, Lord of the Musk and his two," A slight snicker escaped from Kho Lon's lips. "Loyal vassals. Lime and Mint." Kho Lon swallowed back another laugh. 'My last days are interesting indeed.' She thought. "Herb. This is Kasumi Ono and her husband Dr. Tofu Ono." She pointed at the child at the foot of the bed. "And their daughter, Megumi."  
  
Herb nodded respectfully to Dr. Ono and walked over to Kasumi and raised her hand to his lips. "A pleasure." There was a slight growl from behind him. Herb straightened and turned around. "Mint." He said in warning. "These are friends." He turned back to Kasumi. "He can be overly protective." He said.  
  
Kasumi looked at Mint. "He?" She said. "Oh I see." She took a sip of her tea to cover her blush. She put down the tea cup and looked at Lime. "Do you change too?" She asked.  
  
"They all do." Supplied Ranma. He sighed. "What some people will do for love." He smiled at the flushing Musk warriors. He turned back to Kasumi. "I hope you're not in a hurry." He said. "Akane and Ukyo are on a training trip and won't be back for at least another two days." He snorted. "A week at the most."  
  
"Don't worry Ranma." Said Dr. Ono. "We wouldn't come all this way and leave without seeing them."  
  
"Great." Said Ranma. "Speaking of which." He continued. "What brings you here?" He smiled. "Not that I'm complaining you understand, but we are somewhat out of the way." Ranma reached behind him and grabbed his pigtail and started playing with the end of it. "I would have expected a larger party."  
  
"Other than wanting to see you, two things." Replied Dr. Ono. "Happosai and Taro were in Tokyo as recently as two weeks ago."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Anyone get hurt?" He asked. He frowned in concern when they told him about Ryoga. Fortunately the news of Ryoga's retrieval had reached Beijing before Kasumi and Ono had left. "About what I'd expect from pork butt." He said. "Damn, I miss him." He sighed then looked at Dr. Ono. "What's the other problem?"  
  
"Hinako Ninomaya." Replied Dr. Ono. "Robert and I are concerned about her."  
  
"What's wrong with Ms. Ninomaya?" Ranma asked.  
  
"She's not aging and the effects of her transformations is starting to take it's toll on her." Replied Ono. "Robert said he had detected the beginnings of mental deterioration." He clasped his hands together in worry. "I've done some tests." He said. "I think he's right." He turned to Kho Lon. "She's a chi vampire." He told the old woman.  
  
"I know." Replied Kho Lon. "Xian Pu has spoken of her. We call them chi eaters." She stroked her chin. "I always thought there was something odd about her." She said musingly. "Chi eaters are rarely dangerous and I've not read of any that have exhibited her symptoms."  
  
"Did Xian Pu tell you that Happosai is the one that unlocked her abilities?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"No she did not." Kho Lon's voice took on a growling quality."What did that fool do to her?"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us." Replied Dr. Ono. "What I do know is that Happosai taught her to forcibly remove battle aura from those around her." Ono locked his fingers together and leaned his elbows on his knees. He leaned forward. "When she absorbs battle aura she ages but she quickly reverts to a prepubescent state." Ono's voice took on a growl of it's own. "I think Happosai did it on purpose."  
  
"That monster." Kho Lon suddenly hissed. She began to struggle to her feet but fell back against the cushions of the bed in exhaustion. Ono jumped up and started checking Kho Lon's vitals. He pressed a couple of pressure points on the old woman's arms and back and Kho Lon's breathing eased. "Son- in-law." Whispered Kho Lon. "Take Dr. Ono to the archives."  
  
"I will great grandmother." Replied Ranma. "Later." He turned to Dr. Ono. "Take care of her Doc."  
  
Dr. Ono nodded. "I'll do what I can." He looked at Kasumi. "Why don't you take Megumi for a walk." He said. "I'll meet you later."  
  
"Just ask any of the Joketsuzoku." Ranma said to Dr.Ono. "They'll let you know where we are." He stood and picked up Megumi. "Come on Megumi-chan, let's go find your cousins." He looked at Herb. "You gonna stick around?"  
  
The Musk lord looked at Ranma. "Are you expecting trouble?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I always expect trouble." He replied. "It's just that sometimes trouble is more likely than others."  
  
Herb nodded in understanding. "I gather you think this is one of those times." He gave Ranma a short bow. "My sword is yours." He said formally.  
  
"Thanks Herb." Ranma walked out of the cottage followed by Herb, Kasumi and the two Musk warriors.  
  
Kasumi walked slightly behind the two men. 'No.' She decided. 'They're not men, either of them.' Kasumi expression didn't seem to change yet somehow she also seemed to convey great concentration. 'Not women either.' She thought. 'Something else.' Kasumi smiled. 'Uncle Robert was right.' She thought in mild amusement. 'Ranma does walk differently.' Her amusement changed to mild envy. 'I wish I walked like that.' Kasumi felt her face flush. "Oh my." She said quietly.

* * *

Hayaima and Akama, in girl form, were standing on a large log that was suspended from thick ropes. They stood a dozen feet apart and faced each other. "Ready 'Kama?" Asked Hayaima.  
  
Akama took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Ready Haya." She replied. She gave her older sibling a confident stare, then charged. "Hai Ya!" She exclaimed. Akama threw a quick series of punches and kicks. Hayaima blocked the attack and then launched her own attack. To her chagrin, her little sibling blocked the counter attack just as easily as she had.  
  
"I'm not a little kid anymore, Haya." Taunted Akama. "You're gonna have to do better than that." She started a tumbling run toward Hayaima. Easily keeping her balance on the swaying log. A quiet smattering of applause reached her ears from some of the observers on the ground. Akama ignored it as she continued her run. Just as she came within a couple feet of Hayaima she sprang into the air and over her older siblings head. Akama landed behind Hayaima and did a spin kick that, if it had landed, would have swept Hayaima's legs out from under her. Only a quick leap upwards saved Hayaima from defeat.  
  
"Not bad, Sib." Hayaima said. She grinned. Hayaima charged.  
  
"They're your children all right." Commented Herb as he watched the two children spar. Herb watched in appreciation as the two children exchanged a complex series of attacks. He turned when he heard a heavy sigh from Ranma. Herb looked at the melancholy expression on Ranma's face. "What is it, my friend?"  
  
"Nothing." Ranma replied quietly. "Ah, who am I kidding?" Ranma gave Herb a lopsided smile. "It's unsettling when you find out you're a coward."  
  
"You?" Herb snorted in disbelief. "You are a lot of things Ranma but coward isn't one of them."  
  
"Me." Ranma put down Megumi who immediately ran to her mother. "Hayaima, Akama." He called. "Come down here." The two children jumped down easily from the high log.  
  
"What's up Pop?" Asked Hayaima.  
  
Ranma pointed to Kasumi. "This is your Aunt Kasumi and your cousin Megumi." He said. "Say hello."  
  
Hayaima and Akama walked over to Kasumi and bowed politely. Hayaima poked herself in the chest with her thumb. "I'm Hayaima."She pointed. "That's Akama."  
  
Kasumi smiled gently and placed Megumi back on the ground. She bowed in return. "I'm very happy to meet you." She said. She patted Megumi on the backside gently. "Why don't you go play with your cousins?" She said.  
  
Hayaima took Megumi's hand. "Come on Megumi." She said. "We'll show you around."  
  
"Don't go too far." Ranma said sternly. "And no candy." He called to their retreating backs. Ranma shook his head and turned to Kasumi. "Don't worry Kasumi, the kits are very responsible."  
  
"I'm not worried Ranma." Kasumi replied quietly. "I trust you." She looked at Ranma with a concerned expression. "I agree with Prince Herb." Kasumi continued. "You're not a coward. Why I've lost count of the number of times you've risked your life."  
  
Ranma snorted. "I usually didn't have a choice." He replied. "And it's kind of easy when you're busy trying not to get killed at the time." Ranma sighed. "I've spent so much of my life letting things happen to me." He looked at Kasumi. "I don't know how you women do it."  
  
Kasumi nodded in understanding. "I suppose, to you, having a baby would seem brave." She said quietly.  
  
"It is brave, Kasumi." Interrupted Ranma. He placed his hands over his stomach. Kasumi recognized the pose. It was the one affected by every women who ever wanted a baby. Kasumi recognized it as the same one she had been in just a little while ago. "It's the bravest thing anyone could ever do." Finished Ranma quietly.  
  
Kasumi shrugged slightly. "We grow up knowing we can have babies, Ranma." Countered Kasumi. "We expect to have babies." She shook her head. "Most women look forward to it, not fear it."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yeah." He agreed. He looked at Kasumi with a lopsided smile. "Good thing that's true." He said. "If men had to have babies the human race would probably cease to exist." His smile faded. "I'm a coward."  
  
"You're not a coward." Declared Kasumi. "I wish some women took it as seriously as you do."  
  
"That's the whole point Kasumi." Ranma replied. "I'm not a woman." He said. "Regardless of everything that has happened, I still don't know if I could give up being a man in order to have a baby."  
  
Ukyo leaned her head on one hand and looked at the woman on the bedroll next to her. "Hey Tai Tai, you awake?"  
  
Akane slowly opened her eyes. "Tai Tai?" She asked. "You haven't called me that in a long time." Akane smiled. "What do you wish Wife?"  
  
Ukyo chuckled. "I love it when you say that." She said. Ukyo flopped back against her bedroll and stared up at the roof of the tent. "Nothing really." She said a moment later. "You've given me everything I've ever wanted." Ukyo rolled over and to Akane's surprise got to her knees and bowed to Akane. "You are and always will be my Tai Tai."  
  
"We're partners, Ukyo." Replied Akane.  
  
"Partners because you invited me, Akane." Ukyo replied. "I wouldn't have been strong enough to do the same." She said. "I know that and you know that." She bowed again. "Partners we may be, but you, Akane Saotome, will always be my Tai Tai." She looked at Akane. "Now and forever."  
  
"Now and forever." Repeated Akane almost to herself.  
  
Ukyo lay down on her back next to Akane. "Tai Tai?" Ukyo said after a moment. "You've given so much. If you had to pick one thing you wanted more than anything else, something just for you, what would it be?"  
  
Akane rolled over on her back and cradled her head in her hands. "Just for me?" Akane shrugged. "I don't know Wife." Akane stared at the roof of the tent. "I don't think anyone ever asked me that before."  
  
"Well I'm asking." Ukyo rolled over and looked at Akane. "There must be something." She persisted.  
  
"To be honest, I think I'd feel guilty asking for anything more." Akane said. "All I want is for us to be happy."  
  
Ukyo smiled wryly. "That's my Akane." She said. "Always thinking of others." She rolled on to her back again and looked at the roof of the tent. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything Uk-chan."  
  
"How come you haven't got yourself permanently cursed?" She rolled over again. "You turn guy every chance you get."  
  
Akane chewed her lip. "I've thought about it." She admitted finally. "Two reasons, I guess."  
  
"Two reasons?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
Akane nodded. "Yeah." She said. "I wouldn't do it without discussing it with you and Ranma first."  
  
"That's not a reason sugar, that's an excuse." Replied Ukyo. "You know we'd say yes." Ukyo reached over and ran her hand through Akane's short hair. "What's the real reason?"  
  
Akane's mouth twisted up slightly. "You know me too well." She said. "I'm a coward Ukyo." Akane said finally. "It's one thing to choose to be a guy once in awhile, I'm afraid of not having the choice anymore."  
  
Ukyo smiled. "You're no coward, Akane." She said. "Besides, it's not like you really have a choice now anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Akane.  
  
"What if there was no more Instant Spring water?" Replied Ukyo. She grinned when Akane's face paled. "See what I mean?" She said. "No choice."  
  
"Kami and I used to call Ranma a pervert." Whispered Akane.  
  
"Well he is." Snickered Ukyo. "We all are." She added a moment later. Ukyo raised a hand and started counting on her fingers. "Let's see now. We have a three person relationship. Ranma turns into a girl. You turn into a boy. I turn into a boy."  
  
"Not as often as me." Muttered Akane.  
  
Ukyo ignored her. "And we've had sex in every combination possible." She turned her head toward Akane. "And your favorite is which exactly," She asked teasingly. "Tomboy?"  
  
"Okay. Okay. You made your point." Akane replied in mild exasperation. Akane sighed. "When we get back." She said.  
  
"Good." Ukyo replied. "Now since that's settled," Ukyo looked at Akane. "What are we going to do about Ranma?"  
  
End Chapter 4 

Author's Note: Okay Couch Trips is now officially a cross-over story. I just completed Evolution's Price an original fiction piece about my favorite Empath. Dr. Epstein. Right now I'm trying to find a literary agent. Any out there?


	95. Book 7 Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
'Japanese Joketsuzoku'  
  
Dr. Ono poured over the ancient tome in front of him. The archaic Chinese was difficult to read but, between his own knowledge and that of the chief archivist, he was making some headway."What's this word, Sha Wa?"  
  
The archivist, a stern looking women in her fifties, peered at the word Ono indicated. "Yak blood." She said.  
  
"That's what I thought." Said Ono. "Well it sounds like an interesting recipe for a soup but it's not what we're looking for." He turned the page and continued reading. "Ono?" He heard a voice say. Dr. Ono looked up. "What is it Kasumi?" He said.  
  
"Why hasn't Ranma become pregnant?" She asked.  
  
Dr. Ono's eyebrows raised in surprise. Kasumi was usually never this blunt. "Because he won't allow himself to get pregnant." Ono pushed his glasses back. "I asked him the same question when I gave him his physical earlier."  
  
Kasumi crossed her arms. The fingers of her right hand drummed impatiently on her left elbow. "Well?"  
  
Ono shook his head in amusement. "The Joketsuzoku have some very efficient forms of birth control available." He replied.  
  
"That's what I thought." Kasumi replied. "Did you ask him why?" Kasumi snorted. "And if you tell me it's because he's afraid his curse will never unlock, try again." Kasumi's fingers continued their impatient drumming. "He's a terrible liar."  
  
"I noticed." Ono replied. "It took some time but I finally got it out of him." Ono adjusted his glasses again. "He's more afraid it wont lock than if it will." Ono sighed. "Since I wasn't there we'll never know for sure, but I think Robert and Nodoka were correct."  
  
Kasumi paled. "He's afraid he'll lose the baby." Ono nodded. "My poor Ranma." Whispered Kasumi. Then her expression changed to puzzlement. "Wait, Akane wrote and told me that once Ranma decided to become pregnant the curse would lock."  
  
"He's so afraid it'll happen again he won't even try." Replied Ono. "I've had several patients who went through the same thing." Ono pushed his glasses back up his nose again. "I would think it's especially difficult for Ranma."  
  
"It would." Replied Kasumi softly. "We must do something Ono."  
  
"Like what?" Asked Ono. "Hide her birth control until she gets pregnant?" "She, Ono?" Asked Kasumi.  
  
Ono shrugged. "Ranma is not a man anymore, not exactly." He said. "Robert predicted this. Ranma is both male and female."  
  
"I know that Ono." Kasumi responded impatiently. "I was just surprised to hear you say 'her' and 'she' when referring to Ranma." Kasumi frowned slightly. "What is Ranma, Ono?"  
  
"Something new." Dr. Ono said almost reverently. "I've reviewed the records. Curses are rarely if ever inheritable. Sakura isn't cursed." Ono shrugged. "For some reason, Ranma's children have inherited his curse and there is no reason to believe it will stop with them. And there are three others with curses just like Ranma's staying here as well. That makes six."  
  
"Seven Ono. Maybe eight." Kasumi replied. "You've read Akane's letters. She uses the instant spring water regularly." She shook herself. "We must do something Ono." She repeated.  
  
"Kasumi." Ono said in pleading tones. "We really shouldn't interfere."  
  
"Tofu Ono." Kasumi said severely. "Do you really think I will just stand here and watch a member of my family be miserable and not do something?"  
  
"What will you do Kasumi?" Ono asked. "What can you do?"  
  
Kasumi clasped her hands in front of her. Her head bowed slightly. "I don't know Ono." She replied. "Not yet." Kasumi's face firmed in determination. "The first thing I am going to do is talk to Akane and Ukyo as soon as they get back." She said. "They have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"We're home." Sang Akane as she and Ukyo walked into their cottage. "Hello?" She said when no one answered. "Where is everybody?"  
  
"Beat's me, sugar." She looked around. "Nothing seems out of place." She walked over to the sink and ran her hand along the bottom. "Someone washed dishes today." She looked out the large window over the sink. "The chickens look like they've been fed."  
  
"They're probably in the village." Decided Akane. "Let's take a bath then go over."  
  
"Race ya." Yelled Ukyo as she dashed out the door. "Loser scrubs the other's back." Akane raced after Ukyo. She caught up to Ukyo just at the door to the bath house and opened the door and ran in.  
  
"I win." She caroled.  
  
"Eep!" Squeaked three male voices in unison. One of the voices seemed vaguely muffled. Akane spun around just as Ukyo caught up. "Eep." Squeaked Akane and Ukyo. They quickly backed out of the bath house. Akane and Ukyo leaned against the wall of the bath house. "That was Herb." Gasped Akane.  
  
"And Lime and Mint." Added Ukyo. Akane and Ukyo looked at each other for a long moment. "Bwa ha ha ha." The two women doubled up in laughter. Ukyo recovered first. "Did I see Mint doing what I think I saw him doing?"  
  
Akane nodded solemnly. "Reminded me of you." She said a moment later.  
  
"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha." They broke out in laughter again. "If you're quite finished." Came an annoyed voice from behind them. Akane and Ukyo turned to the voice. The Musk prince was standing there tying a towel around his waist. Akane grinned. "Hi Herb." She said. "Sorry we interrupted."  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Ukyo. "Next time put out the 'Do not disturb' sign." Ukyo snickered as a two very embarrassed looking Musk Warriors walked out and stood just behind Herb. She grinned at Akane. "Pay up Akane."  
  
"Later." Replied Akane." She smiled at the two Musk warriors. "Herb treating you right?" She asked them. Her smiled widened when the two warriors nodded rapidly. "Good. If he gives you any problems come see me or Ukyo." She turned to Herb. "Oh, wipe that scowl off your face." She said. "Ranma in the village?" She asked.  
  
Herb nodded. "You have guests." He added with a smile. "From home." He shook his head as he watched Akane and Ukyo race away toward the village. He turned and walked back into the bath house. "Lime. Mint." He called. "Attend me."  
  
The two Musk warriors licked their lips. "Yes, Lord Herb."  
  
Akane and Ukyo ran toward the village. Akane quickly took the lead. Loping easily down the winding path to the village. Not that Ukyo was straining to keep up but it was more habit than ability that had her trailing slightly behind. Besides she could draft in behind Akane and get pulled along in her wake. Except when Ranma went 'cat', Akane would usually lead when they went on long patrols. They'd run for hours in single file. Their efficient strides would eat up the miles rapidly. The gates of the village rapidly approached. A horn blew and Akane could see three very familiar figures standing on the wall. Akane waved as she ran.  
  
The figures on the wall waved back. The larger one picked up the two smaller ones and leaped off the wall and raced to meet them. The two smaller figures separated and the three figures raced to meet Akane and Ukyo. "Mom. Mom." Shouted Hayaima and Akama as they raced forward.  
  
When Hayaima got close enough Akane rolled to the ground and tried to sweep Haya's legs from under him. Hayaima just jumped over Akane. Akane back flipped to her feet just in time to stop a kick from Akama.  
  
While Akane and the children sparred Ranma walked over to Ukyo and swept her into his arms, kissing her passionately. Ranma and Ukyo broke their kiss. "Missed you." He said quietly. "You look more relaxed." He put an arm around Ukyo's waist and turned to watch Akane and the children spar in greeting. "So does the Tomboy."  
  
"She should." Replied Ukyo. "Damn near wore me out." Ukyo sighed happily. "It was a good vacation."  
  
"Hey Tomboy." Yelled Ranma. "Stop fooling around and give me a kiss." Akane laughed and bounded over to give Ranma the kiss he demanded. Ranma purred contentedly. With an arm around each of his wives waists Ranma led them into the village. "Wait till you see who came to visit." Suddenly Ranma sniffed and his nose wrinkled. "Didn't you bathe?"  
  
Akane and Ukyo looked at each other and giggled. "The bath house was occupied." Said Akane. "We'll use the village bath house." Added Ukyo.  
  
"Please." Replied Ranma with feeling. "We'll meet you at Kho Lon's." He released Akane and Ukyo. "Come on kits." He said. "Let's go."  
  
Akane and Ukyo raced away to the village's public bath. They walked in, grabbed a couple buckets and started washing up. "I wonder who came to visit?" Mused Akane.  
  
"That would be me." Said a voice. Akane and Ukyo whirled around.  
  
"Kasumi!" They shouted in unison. Kasumi Ono quickly found herself on the receiving end of two very wet hugs. Fortunately Kasumi was dressed for the bath house and was only wrapped in a linen robe.  
  
"Goodness." Laughed Kasumi. "Let me catch my breath."  
  
"When did you get here?" Asked Akane. She led her older sister over to a stool and the three of them sat down. "How long can you stay?" Akane's questions were cut off when Kasumi slapped her. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Why have you let this go on this long?" Kasumi asked angrily. She turned to Ukyo. "And you're just as much at fault." She said. Then she bowed to the two stunned women. "I apologize." She said. "But I'm very upset with both of you."  
  
Akane and Ukyo's mouths worked soundlessly. "Are you talking about Ranma?" Ukyo finally choked out.  
  
Kasumi crossed her arms. "Of course I'm talking about Ranma." She said impatiently. "She's miserable." Kasumi drummed her fingers on her elbow. "Well?" Akane and Ukyo looked at each other. Then they sighed in unison. "He won't even talk about it Kasumi." Akane said helplessly. "Whenever we try to bring it up he changes the subject."  
  
"Or takes a training trip." Added Ukyo.  
  
"We want him to have a baby." Akane said angrily. "Dammit, I want him to have MY baby but he won't let me." Akane's eyes flickered with flame. "Don't you understand? Ranma won't let me."  
  
"You should have said something." Kasumi shot back. "You said nothing in your letters." She said accusingly. "Nothing."  
  
"Hell Kasumi." Ukyo responded. "It's not like we were hiding it."  
  
"Yeah." Said Akane. "I mean we were kind of busy the first couple years here. We had the kits to raise and some local bandits to clean out."  
  
"Not to mention building the house, planting the crops, taking care of the chickens and goats. We were busy!" Ukyo sighed. "After a couple years though, things finally began to settle down, at least enough to start thinking about adding to the family. It was a while before we finally figured out Ranma was using a form of birth control."  
  
"There's a local yam that the Joketsuzoku use. Ranma discovered the formula for it's use in the archives." Akane poured a bucket of cold water over herself and started washing. "He didn't tell us, Kasumi." She said quietly. "Ranma doesn't know we know."  
  
Ukyo had followed Akane's example and was bathing as well. "We are hoping Ranma comes to his senses on his own." Ukyo sighed. "Maybe we waited too long." She admitted. "Maybe not."  
  
"I see I must apologize again." Said Kasumi. "Forgive me, I seemed to have come to the wrong conclusion." She soaped up a rag and started washing Akane's back. "It was the look on her face." Kasumi poured some water over Akane's back to rinse off the soap.  
  
"We usually refer to Ranma as a 'he'." Commented Ukyo. "It's more habit than anything else but," Ukyo shrugged. "Well we do." Ukyo smiled as Kasumi started washing her back. "A little lower please." She said. "Yeah, we know exactly what look you're talking about." She looked at Akane. "Maybe we did wait too long." She said. "But we sort got into the habit of just relying on each other."  
  
Kasumi poured some cool water over Ukyo's back to rinse off the soap. She sighed. "We must do something."  
  
"We're open to suggestions, big sister." Said Ukyo.   
  
Ryu and Hitoshi were sitting at the bar of Miyaki's. It had become their habit to meet after work for a beer or two. To both of their surprises, the two had become fast friends. A part of the reason was because of the friendship between Kodachi and Xian Pu. Another part of the reason was because of how much their jobs brought them into contact with each other.  
  
Hitoshi was officially working as an aide to Senator Honda, unofficially he was the Japanese government's liaison to the NWC or more accurately the Japanese Joketsuzoku. A total of two dozen Joketsuzoku had emigrated from China to Japan. Part of the arrangement Ranma had made with the Japanese government. They all either worked at the Nekohantan or Tendo Enterprises. Hitoshi was kept busy taking care of all the misunderstandings that the collision of two such distinct cultures made unavoidable. On those, unfortunately not so rare, occasions when the police were called in, Ryu was the officer assigned.  
  
"Pei Pei did what?" Laughed Ryu.  
  
"Accidently walked into a topless bar and immediately demanded that the bouncer dance for her." Hitoshi rolled his eyes. "Poor guy was down to his underwear by the time I got there." He shook his head. "Seems she knew how to prepare a certain mushroom." Hitoshi laughed. "Not only did she have him dancing on stage, every time someone whistled, he'd take off another piece of clothing." Hitoshi shook his head. "The damn strippers were doing most of the whistling."  
  
"Turnabout is fair play, I guess." Ryu poured beer into Hitoshi's glass. "Never a dull moment, huh Niamura?"  
  
Hitoshi took a deep swallow of his beer. "Never Kumon." He looked around. It was a quiet night at Miyaki's. Tuesday's usually were. "Sometimes I like dull."  
  
"Tell that to someone who doesn't know you." Replied Ryu. "You're as big an adrenaline junky as the rest of us." He looked at Hitoshi. "Something's bothering you, what is it?"  
  
"You ever think about what it means to be Joketsuzoku?" Hitoshi took another swallow of beer. "I mean really think about it." Hitoshi pointed to Ryu with his beer glass. "Take you for example." He said. "You married a woman you had to fight a duel in order to marry." He snorted. "It was their tradition."  
  
Ryu shrugged. "Xian was worth it." He said. "Besides it wasn't really a duel, just a test of skill."  
  
Hitoshi shook his head. "That's not the point." He said. "The point is your children will be expected to do the same." He scratched his head. "Mine too probably." "Sounds good to me." Replied Ryu. "I like the way the Joketsuzoku think. It suits me." Ryu smiled. "I'm a lot like Ranma in that. I like tough women."  
  
"What about your kids?" Asked Hitoshi. "Do you think they'll be happy being Joketsuzoku?"  
  
Ryu nodded. "Yeah. I think they will." He said. "Remember that feeling you had when we fought in China? When you found something worth fighting for?" Hitoshi nodded. "Remember what you said to Xian afterwards." Ryu took a swallow of beer. "You were all upset that you weren't Joketsuzoku."  
  
Hitoshi nodded. "Yeah, I remember." Hitoshi filled Ryu's glass. "I meant it too." Hitoshi took another swallow of his beer. "Every fighter was a woman though. Joketsuzoku men are so," Hitoshi paused. "Passive." He said finally.  
  
"Lung Lung knew she find you both here." Came a voice from behind the two men. Lung Lung pushed herself between the two men. She waved to the bartender. "Give me beer." She said. She turned to Hitoshi. "One beer then we go." She said. She turned to Ryu. "You too." Lung Lung grabbed the bottle the bartender put in front of her. "You pay." She said to Ryu.  
  
Ryu chuckled and tossed a bill at the bartender. "Another round for the two of us. Keep the change." He turned to Lung Lung. "I assume there's someone with our wives."  
  
Lung Lung nodded. She reached into her pocket. "Got cell phone if problem." Lung Lung put the phone back in her pocket. She looked around. "Like this place." She said. "Good memories." She turned to Hitoshi. "Lung Lung heard what you say." Lung Lung curled her lip wryly. "Why you think we come to Japan?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Hitoshi.  
  
Lung Lung chuckled. "We all women who want different kind of man. Different kind of relationship." She gave Hitoshi a look before continuing. "Sure warrior want strong man, but most Joketsuzoku women want man they can control." She shook her head. "Not warriors who come to Japan." Lung Lung chuckled again. "Well, except Pei Pei." She said. "And even she considered untraditional woman." Lung Lung shrugged. "We Japanese Joketsuzoku and we make own traditions." Lung Lung drained her glass. "You finished?" She asked. Hitoshi and Ryu looked at their empty glasses. They nodded. "Good." Said Lung Lung. She turned to Ryu. "You go home now. Honored Elder Xian Pu want to see husband."  
  
Ryu smiled. "On my way." He said. Ryu stood. "Later Niamura."  
  
"Later Kumon." Replied Hitoshi. He watched Ryu walk out. Hitoshi shook his head and stood. Lung Lung took his arm in hers as they walked down the darkened streets of Nerima. Hitoshi ran a finger under his collar nervously. Lung Lung hadn't brought up one particular topic since that night, but she was making it a habit to be attentive toward him. Though it was the attentiveness of a Joketsuzoku woman. A Joketsuzoku warrior. Which seemed somewhat schizophrenic to the uninitiated.  
  
For example, the day after Lung Lung had told her of her conversation with Kodachi, she had met him in the Kuno training hall and had challenged him. 'Man am I glad I train with Ryoga and Ryu.' He remembered thinking. 'Lung Lung is tough.' Hitoshi rolled his eyes. 'And it was like sparring against Kodachi.' Hitoshi held her off until he was finally able to use his superior strength against her. Since that day, Lung Lung had insisted on sparring with him regularly. Usually with Kodachi in attendance.  
  
Also, since that day, she would make him dinner or keep him company if Kodachi was tired or taking a nap. Despite the limitations in her speech, Hitoshi found Lung Lung to be an interesting conversationalist, though there did seem to be a Kodachi-centric focus more often than not. If Kodachi was present, Lung Lung would shower most of her attention on Kodachi. Most, not all. The attention she did give Hitoshi while Kodachi was present was enough to make him nervous.  
  
When Hitoshi tried to enlist Kodachi's aid in putting an end to the whole idea, Kodachi laughed. "It's a compliment, Hitoshi." She had replied. "Besides Lung Lung won't do anything without permission."  
  
"I don't want you to give her permission." Hitoshi had protested nervously. "I don't want a second wife." He said. "We're Japanese." He said. "What are you shaking your head for?"  
  
"We're Japanese Joketsuzoku Hitoshi." Replied Kodachi. "We have our own traditions."  
  
"Not you too?" Protested Hitoshi in betrayal. "Are you going to just sit there and tell me you'd be willing to go along with it?"  
  
"I." Kodachi stopped. "I haven't decided." She said. "I spoke to Xian and Auntie about it." Kodachi smiled at Hitoshi. She giggled. "Xian gave Lung Lung a very good recommendation." She said. "Auntie," Kodachi giggled again. "Auntie was very impressed."  
  
"Impressed?" Asked Hitoshi. A sinking feeling appeared in his gut. "What do you mean, 'impressed'?"  
  
"Auntie said you must be very manly." Replied Kodachi. "Of course I told her you were."  
  
"Of course." Hitoshi sighed.  
  
"Honorable Si Jer have baby soon." Said Lung Lung breaking into Hitoshi's reverie.  
  
'Oh good.' He thought. 'A safe topic.' Hitoshi nodded. "Anytime now." He agreed. Hitoshi sighed. "A son." He said happily.  
  
"That okay, you can try for girl next time." She chuckled. "That joke." She said to Hitoshi's sour expression. "Japanese Joketsuzoku accept men as equals." She said a moment later. "Will be fine warrior." She looked at Hitoshi. "Will you allow me to train son?" Hitoshi's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Train him?" He said. "Did you ask 'Dachi?"  
  
Lung Lung nodded. "Ask." She said. "Honored Si Jer say okay with her, but say ask Honored Husband." She looked at Hitoshi. "I be proud to train son." She hugged Hitoshi's arm tighter to her. "You see Lung Lung train son good."  
  
"I'm sure you will." Agreed Hitoshi. "Okay, sure."  
  
"Oh thank you Honored Sir." Bubbled Lung Lung. "You not be sorry." She said. To Hitoshi's shock she kissed him.  
  
"Lung Lung!" Hitoshi said. "Control yourself." He looked around quickly. He wiped his forehead. "Someone could have seen us."  
  
"Honored Sir right." Lung Lung said contritely. "Honored Si Jer not yet give permission." She sighed. "But you make Lung Lung very happy." Lung Lung took a tighter hold on Hitoshi's arm. "One day, you let me make Honored Sir just as happy, yes?"  
  
"Yes. I mean no." Stammered Hitoshi. He wiped his forehead again. "Let's just go home, okay?"  
  
Lung Lung nodded. "We go home." She said. 'Husband.' She thought happily.  
  
End Chapter 5 


	96. Book 7 Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Hey beautiful." Said Ryu. He walked over and sat down at a chair next to Xian Pu's desk. They were sitting in the upstairs office of the Nekohanten. Xian Pu sat behind the desk studying some reports. Even in her advanced stage of pregnancy, Xian Pu came to work every day.  
  
Xian Pu smiled. "Heya Ryu." She replied. "I glad to see Husband, but shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
Ryu laughed. "Thanks." He said. "The Captain is still a bit nervous over the recent Baka Alert." Ryu's voice was serious. "Me too, for that matter."  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "Good." She replied. "Captain Tanaka should be nervous." Xian Pu leaned back in her chair and wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Why I not think you here to talk about that?"  
  
"Because you're a very smart woman." Replied Ryu with a half smile. "You married me, didn't you?"  
  
"True." Replied Xian Pu. She grinned. "But that not proof of intelligence." Xian Pu rubbed her swollen abdomen gently. "Sometime one get lucky." She looked at Ryu. "What you want know?"  
  
Ryu took a deep breath before answering. "What's going on with Hitoshi and Lung Lung?" He smiled at Xian Pu's look of surprise. "I'm a cop, remember?" He said. "A good one as Captain Tanaka is so fond of mentioning."  
  
Xian Pu snorted. "You just got big head." She replied. Xian Pu shrugged. "Joketsuzoku business." She replied. "Lung Lung very good Joketsuzoku. Know importance of following tradition." She nodded in appreciation. "She make good Elder one day."  
  
"Elder?" Asked Ryu.  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "Lung Lung remind everyone we Japanese," She stressed the word. "Joketsuzoku." Xian Pu stared at her belly. "I forget. There big difference." She looked at Ryu. "We new tribe. New traditions." Xian Pu snorted. "That sound silly." She tapped her lips with one finger. "What that word?"  
  
"Oxymoron?" Asked Ryu. His mouth curled into a wry grin. "New tradition. Right up there with 'military intelligence.'" He looked at Xian Pu. "What does that have to do with Lung Lung?"  
  
"Lung Lung want Kodachi be Tai Tai. Petition Kodachi for privilege." She replied. "Love Kodachi. Like Ukyo love Akane." Xian Pu jabbed the air with one finger. "That point. Japanese Joketsuzoku tradition come from what Founders do."  
  
"But Ukyo didn't ask Akane. Akane asked Ukyo." Countered Ryu. "The Founders didn't do that."  
  
Xian Pu nodded. "That true." She replied. "But you forget, I petition Ranma to adopt Kodachi into Japanese Joketsuzoku. He accept. That make it part of tradition. Make it law." Xian Pu smiled proudly. "Lung Lung remind us of that too. Our laws allow Tai Tai. Our laws allow petition to bring someone into family." She said. "Lung Lung very smart."  
  
"She sounds like a damn lawyer." Replied Ryu. Ryu paused as he thought about what Xian Pu had said. Finally he nodded in understanding. Then he laughed. "So that's what Ryu was talking about." He said. "I have to admit I'm surprised Lung Lung is still there."  
  
"Why?" Asked Xian Pu. "'Dachi understand. She very flattered." Xian Pu smiled to at something only she could see. "'Dachi very good Joketsuzoku."  
  
"Okay. Then I'm surprised how well YOU are taking it." Ryu shot back. "I know how close you two are."  
  
Xian Pu laughed. "'Dachi Sister, not lover." She replied. "I no think of 'Dachi that way." She looked at Ryu. "Besides I have own husband." She said. "This not about sex Ryu. This about love. About family." Xian Pu smiled. "I tell 'Dachi it her decision. I also tell her Lung Lung make fine second wife." Xian Pu pursed her lips slightly. "Lung Lung right, there not many strong men in Tokyo. Joketsuzoku women want strong men."  
  
"Does that mean I'm going to have a second wife one day?" Ryu asked jokingly. "It would be nice to know ahead of time."  
  
"Why you ask?" Xian Pu asked with a smile. "You want one?"  
  
Ryu opened his mouth to crack wise when he stopped. He closed his mouth with a click. "Tell you what." He said. "I'll leave that up to you."  
  
Xian Pu nodded approvingly. "You smart man." She said.  
  
"I insist." Said Kasumi Ono. "You will sit at the table with the rest of us."  
  
"But Lady Kasumi." Mint said patiently. "We can't protect Lord Herb if we are eating." Lime nodded in agreement. "We will eat afterwards." Lime said.  
  
"I think you can drop protocol just this once, Mint." Laughed Ranma. She was sitting between Akane and Ukyo on a large hand made wicker couch. It was covered in soft silk cushions filled with down. "Besides, arguing with Kasumi is futile." She turned. "What do you say, Herb?"  
  
Herb looked at Kasumi and quailed inwardly. 'How does that woman get so much meaning out of so little expression?" He asked himself. "And why do I find myself not wanting to displease her?" He looked at Ranma and met the redhead's eyes. Ranma's eyes reflected an understanding. Herb sighed. "Lime. Mint. You will sit at the table." He looked at his two vassals sternly. "I expect you to show your best manners."  
  
"Yes Lord Herb." The two Musk warriors chorused glumly.  
  
"Wonderful." Enthused Kasumi. "You can sit on either side of Herb." She told them. "Wont that be nice?"  
  
The two Musk warriors brightened considerably. "Yes Lady Kasumi." They chorused.  
  
"Wonderful." Repeated Kasumi. "Dinner will be ready soon." She said. "By the way Ukyo, that is a wonderful kitchen."  
  
"Thank the Joketsuzoku." Replied Ukyo. "They're excellent craftsman." Ukyo sniffed. "Hmm, if my nose is right, dinner is about done."  
  
"Eek!" Squeaked Kasumi and raced into the kitchen. A laughing Ukyo stood and followed her. She found Kasumi hurriedly opening the oven door. "Oh dear." Murmured Kasumi. "I hope I didn't ruin it." She grabbed a mitt.  
  
"Let me get that sugar." Said Ukyo. She grabbed her battle spatula and pushed it into the oven she immediately pulled it out. Several pans were supported on its' flat blade. Ukyo deftly slid the pans onto a large metal cooling rack. Ukyo put the spatula away and then poked the ducks with a finger. "Let it cool for a while first."  
  
Kasumi nodded in agreement. She walked over to several pots that were simmering on a low heat. "I made as much as you said." Kasumi said dubiously. "I know Ranma is a big eater but," She shook her head. She started transferring the contents of the pots into serving bowls.  
  
"The kits are not far behind him." Commented Ukyo. "And just wait until you see Lime eat." She grinned. "We're used to making a lot."  
  
"I noticed." Replied Kasumi. "Goodness I can't believe how much food you have stored away." Kasumi looked out at the garden plot. "It certainly doesn't come from that."  
  
"Actually we get most of our fresh vegetables from the garden." Replied Ukyo. "The rest we buy or trade for." Ukyo padded over to a large ceramic jar. She lifted the lid. "We have enough money."  
  
Kasumi stared in disbelief at the contents of the jar. "That's a lot of money, Uk-chan." She said slowly. "Where did it come from?"  
  
"Some comes from our sister." Said Akane from behind them. "Nabiki is a lot of things but she's very good at taking care of her family." She walked over to the jar. "She sends a pack train with supplies and money every month. The Joketsuzoku guard the pack train." Akane reached in and pulled out a gold coin. "Some of it comes from the bandits we capture."  
  
"Akane, you aren't turning them in for bounty money?" She said in shock. "That's terrible."  
  
Ukyo and Akane looked at each other and laughed. "Nah, we don't do that." Akane replied. "We just take everything they got and let them go. If we find someone who had been robbed by the bandits we give them some money or buy them a cow or something." She dropped the coin back in the jar. "If we catch the same bandits again." She shrugged. "We escort them to the furthest border."  
  
Ukyo snorted. "Compared to some of our neighbors we're pretty easy going." She prodded one of the ducks. "I think we can cut this up now."  
  
"Good." Replied Akane. "We better feed them before Hayaima decides Akama is a pork cutlet again." She looked at Kasumi."Okay sis, we'll let you talk to him." She looked at Ukyo for a moment then back to Kasumi. "Maybe he'll listen to you."  
  
"That was a most excellent meal Lady Kasumi." Said Herb. "I would serve this at a state dinner." He looked at Dr.Ono. "You wouldn't consider selling her, would you?"  
  
"Don't answer that Ono." Kasumi said sharply. "I'm very pleased you liked it Prince Herb." She said in a sweet tone. "More tea?"  
  
Before Herb could answer there was a knocking on the door. Ranma raised and eyebrow then stood and opened it. A Joketsuzoku warrior was standing there. "Sorry to bother you, Honored Elder." Said the warrior. "But scouts send word there are soldiers approaching."  
  
"Soldiers?" Asked Ranma. "Whose?"  
  
"Chinese." Replied the warrior. "They settle in for night but they definitely heading toward village. Be here tomorrow afternoon." She reported briskly. "It small group, maybe dozen men."  
  
"Too small to be an attack force." Commented Herb. "Large enough to be left alone." Herb made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "I wouldn't worry much, the Joketsuzoku seem to have everything under control." He smiled as the warrior straightened slightly in pride at the compliment. "The Musk have learned to respect the skills of the Joketsuzoku." He said to the warrior. He turned to Ranma. "I don't know if this is what you were expecting Ranma, but it appears my decision to remain was correct." He smiled. "I have a feeling things are going to get interesting around here."  
  
Ranma nodded. She turned to the Joketsuzoku warrior. "Thank you." She said. "You're Mei Ling aren't you?" The warrior nodded and straightened even further. "Thank you Mei Ling. Please return to your duties."  
  
The warrior nodded and turned to go. "Wait." Said Kasumi. She walked over with a large wrapped package. "I made too much food." She said. "I'm sure you and your friends are hungry." She handed the package to the warrior. The warrior's mouth began to water as a wonderfully appetizing aroma came to her nostrils.  
  
"Thank you Honored Elder." Said Mei Ling.  
  
"Please call me Kasumi." Replied Kasumi with a smile. "I don't think I've earned the title."  
  
Ranma rubbed her chin in thought. 'If you haven't, no one has.' She thought to himself. Then a smile came to her face. 'I'll have to speak to Kho Lon.' She looked at Mei Ling. "Thank you again, Mei Ling." She said. The warrior nodded respectfully and left. Ranma shut the door and she and Kasumi walked back to the table. "Kits." Said Ranma. "I want you to stay with your Aunt." She gave the two children a firm look. "Megumi is your responsibility."  
  
Hayaima and Akama looked at each other. They slapped hands. They turned to Ranma with proud smiles. "You can count on us Pop."  
  
The smile on Ranma's face matched their own. "I know." Ranma said.  
  
"That was so pretty Mommy." Said Ranko. There was a huge smile on the little girl's face.  
  
"What was, dear heart?" Ask Nodoka. Through her link with her daughter, Nodoka could feel the happiness Ranko was feeling. "You and Daddy last night." Replied Ranko with a slight giggle. "It was so pretty." Ranko tilted her head as if listening to something. "What's wrong Mommy?" She asked. Her smiled dimmed.  
  
Nodoka swallowed heavily, then projected reassurance and love to her daughter. "Nothing dear heart." She said. "You felt us?"  
  
Ranko nodded. "Uh huh." She said. Ranko's smile returned. She crawled into her Mother's lap. "Daddy happy. Mommy happy." Ranko said once she was comfortable. She giggled. "It kinda tickled." She looked up at her mother. "Was Daddy tickling you?"  
  
Nodoka clamped down hard on her embarrassment. "Yes, dear heart." Nodoka replied slowly. "Daddy was tickling Mommy."  
  
Ranko giggled. "Can Daddy tickle me like that?" She asked. "Daddy's a good tickler." She looked at her mother. "Mommy liked being tickled." She tapped her head. "I could feel it."  
  
Nodoka kept both her face and her emotions under control. "Yes dear heart, Mommy likes it when Daddy tickles her." Nodoka replied. "But it's a special tickling that only Mommy and Daddy do with each other."  
  
Ranko's eyes opened wide. "Really?" She asked. Nodoka nodded and Ranko's face fell. "Lucky." She said in a complaining tone.  
  
A snort of amusement escaped Nodoka's lips. "Don't worry Ranko." She said. "One day you'll find someone to tickle you too." Ranko brightened. "But it will be with someone special."  
  
"Like Daddy?" Asked Ranko. She smiled when Nodoka nodded. "Goody." Ranko hummed to herself for a moment. The humming stopped. "Mommy?" The little girl said.  
  
"Yes dear heart?" Replied Nodoka. Again she could feel Ranko's emotion's through their shared link. Ranko was confused by something and Nodoka could feel a touch of sadness and, to her worry, loneliness. Nodoka projected feelings of support and love to her daughter. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ranko tapped her head again. "No one feel me like you and Daddy. Not Auntie Kasumi, Not Auntie Nabiki." She looked up at her mother. "Why?"  
  
Nodoka chewed her lip while keeping her worry firmly behind her mental shield. She again projected love and support to her daughter. "Because you are a very special little girl." Nodoka finally replied in a gentle tone.  
  
"Like Sakura?" Asked Ranko.  
  
Nodoka raised an eyebrow at the sophistication of the question. Finally she nodded. "Yes, that's right Ranko." She said. "Sakura is very strong, like her Daddy." She gave the little girl a hug. "And you're strong." She said and tapped Ranko on the forehead gently. "Just like your Daddy."  
  
Ranko was silent for a moment. Again Nodoka could feel Ranko's emotions. The sense of worry and loneliness faded and was replaced by one of satisfaction. Ranko nodded. "Good." She said and Nodoka was struck by the level of maturity in the simple response. "I want to be like Daddy." She said. "Daddy's the strongest man in the whole wide world."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "That's right Ranko." She replied. "Daddy is the strongest man in the whole wide world."  
  
"She felt us making love, Robert." Nodoka said worriedly. She was keeping the worry from Ranko by maintaining her own psychic shield. "I think she felt us through my link with her."  
  
Dr. Epstein nodded. "Most likely." He replied. "I didn't expect that." He ran his hand through his thinning hair. He tilted his head slightly. "Despite your worry, you seem somewhat amused." He smiled slightly. "Even flattered."  
  
Nodoka snorted. "She said it tickled," Nodoka resumed her knitting. "And very pretty." Nodoka sat and knitted for a while. "Robert?" She said to get his attention. "Even after Ranko develops her own shield, it still won't be enough to block all emotions." She looked up. "You haven't been able to."  
  
The Doctor nodded. "That's true, my dear." He said. "The best I can do is to keep it in the background." He rubbed his chin. "Well I can," He emphasized the word. "Block it completely but not for any great length of time." He said. "And the only way I can do it is to block off all my empathic abilities." He shuddered slightly and Nodoka could feel the Doctor's discomfort. "Despite the distractions being Empathic generates, it's also a part of how I perceive the world. How I interact with the world." He shrugged slightly. "Blocking my Empathic ability is a cross between suddenly seeing the world in shades of gray while having one of my hands tied behind my back."  
  
Nodoka put down her knitting in shock. "How horrible." She exclaimed. Her face firmed. "I will not stand to see our child suffer so." She started knitting again. "We'll have to learn to live with it won't we" She said quietly.  
  
"Yes my dear." Replied the Doctor. "Ranko will learn to shield herself from the normal background emotional noise but strong, nearby emotions will always get through." The Doctor smiled self-consciously. "I must admit it's a little odd being on the receiving end of my own abilities."  
  
Nodoka giggled. "It must." She said. Nodoka sighed. "Well it's either learn to live with it or give up making love altogether." Nodoka smiled at the Doctor. "Ranko was right."  
  
"Oh?" Asked the Doctor. "In what way?"  
  
"You're a good tickler." Nodoka smiled. "You really are cute when you blush, Robert." Nodoka squeaked as the Doctor used his abilities to stimulate Nodoka's pleasure centers. Nodoka retaliated with her own empathic projection. The sound of giggling came to their ears and they stopped. Nodoka pursed her lips. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought."  
  
The military convoy came into view. To Ranma's surprise the convoy was not heading toward the village but was heading directly for his homestead. The convoy was comprised of three jeeps and two trucks. Herb was standing on the roof of the house next to Ranma. Both were in their female forms. Herb raised her hands and a lens shaped ball of chi formed between them. "Hmm." Said Herb. "There are three soldiers in each of the jeeps, a driver for each of the trucks." Herb dropped her hands and the chi lens vanished. "That's eleven." He turned to Ranma. "That's pretty close to what the Joketsuzoku reported."  
  
Ranma nodded. "I'd bet there are at least a couple more in each of the trucks." Ranma made her own chi lens. "That's still a lot of supplies for a dozen or so." She dropped the lens. "Still they're not being secretive about their approach." She turned to Herb. "Did you notice the flag on the lead vehicle?" She asked. "Japanese."  
  
"Official delegation then." Replied Herb.  
  
Ranma rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She said. "It's probably Major Ishida again with another." Ranma raised her hands in the air and wiggled the index and middle finger of both hands. "Suggestion."  
  
"Suggestion, Ranma?" Asked Herb curiously. "What kind of suggestion?"  
  
"What d'ya think?" Snorted Ranma. "There are several Chinese military outposts within a hundred miles of here. Right?"  
  
"They wanted you to spy?" Herb asked in disbelief. "Are they out of their minds?" Herb snarled in her soprano voice. "The only reason the PRC leave the independent nations alone is because we are strictly neutral." Herb snorted. "Well that and because it would be very costly to attack any of us." He looked at Ranma. "I assume you refused"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Then they tried to appeal to my patriotism." Ranma snorted. "That didn't get them far." Ranma looked at the slowly approaching vehicles. "Especially when I reminded the Major that I was Joketsuzoku. Japanese Joketsuzoku maybe, but Joketsuzoku." Ranma lifted his hands and formed his chi lens again. "By the Emperor's own command, the Joketsuzoku are to be treated, unofficially, as a sovereign nation." Ranma looked through the Chi lens again. "Yep, it's Major Ishida." He said. "The PRC does the same."  
  
Herb raised an eyebrow. "Sovereign nation?" She said. Suddenly Herb chuckled. "Should I start calling you Princess Ranma?"  
  
A low growling came from Ranma. "If you weren't a friend." Ranma said in a threatening tone. "I'm just Ranma." Ranma looked through the lens again. Suddenly the lens vanished as Ranma gasped. "I don't believe it." She said. "Yeee hah!" Shouted Ranma in glee. "Come on Herb." Shouted Ranma as she jumped off the roof. Ranma raced toward the approaching vehicles. His form was rapidly replaced by that of a giant ghost cat. Herb wafted along after him. A second later Akane and Ukyo ran out of the house after them. A second after that found Lime and Mint trying to catch up.  
  
"Who did you see?" Shouted Herb at the ghost cat.  
  
"Mwranma's favorite toy." Ranma called back in a female version of her ghost cat voice. The ghost cat laughed. Ranma stopped laughing when she felt a stinging pain against the side of her head. Ranma turned her cat head. Akane and Ukyo had caught up and were loping along besides the cat.  
  
"Hey!" Shouted a grinning Akane. "I thought we were your favorite toys?" She giggled and turned her head slightly. "It's gotta be Ryoga." She shouted.  
  
"Gotta be." Ukyo shouted back. "Better slow down Ranma." She shouted at the ghost cat. "Pig boy hasn't seen your cat trick."  
  
"So?" Ranma wrowled back.  
  
"He might get scared and try to fight back." Called back Ukyo. Then she snorted. "Duh." She looked at the loping ghost cat. "What was I thinking?" She grinned as she heard the ghost cat snicker in Ranma's female voice. Then there was a slight flash of light and a grinning, female Ranma was running easily along side. Herb dropped to the ground just as Lime and Mint, both in male form, caught up. They quickly reached the convoy.  
  
There, sitting on the roof of one of the trucks was, "Ryoga!" Shouted Ranma joyfully. Ranma leaped over the heads of the startled soldiers and body slammed into Hibiki. The impact knocked the two of them off the roof of the truck. Ryoga quickly back flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet with Ranma in his arms. Ranma purred.  
  
"Will you look at that Akane?" Said Ukyo as she and Akane trotted up. "Get a room you two."  
  
"Ow." Complained Ranma as Ryoga hurriedly dropped her on the ground. She rubbed her butt. Then, with a grin, Ranma leaped back into Ryoga's arms. "What do ya say, big boy?" She said to a suddenly nervous Ryoga. "Wanna go somewhere more," Ranma smiled sexily. "Private?" Ryoga quickly dropped Ranma again. "Ow." She looked up at Ryoga with a cross look. "You didn't have to drop me." She stood. "Twice."  
  
"You trying to get me killed?" Growled Ryoga. "H-hi Akane." He said. "Hi Ukyo." Ryoga suddenly found himself being affectionately embraced by the two women.  
  
"Sure." Grumbled Ranma. "You let them kiss you." She grinned. "Hold him steady." She ordered Akane and Ukyo. To Ryoga's shock they did exactly that. "Now I'm gonna get a proper greeting." She marched over to Ryoga and grabbed his head between her hands and kissed him. "Not bad." She said with a grin when she let him go. "I see why Akari keeps you around."  
  
"Ranma!" Growled Ryoga. He swung a fist at Ranma. "Watch the tongue." Soon he and Ranma were trading blows. The speed of the punches and kicks quickly sped up until their arms and legs were a blur.  
  
"Finally learned the Chestnut Fist," Chortled Ranma. "Hey Pig Boy?"  
  
"That's not all I learned little girl." Retorted Ryoga and leaped high into the air. Ryoga shot one hand out, palm facing Ranma, a ball of chi rapidly appeared and shot, bullet like, toward Ranma. As Ranma dodged the chi blast, Ryoga dove toward the ground feet first. "School time." Shouted Ryoga as his feet hit the ground. A wave of dirt and rocks erupted and flowed rapidly toward Ranma. Before Ranma could dodge he was swamped by the earthen tsunami. Ryoga slapped his hands together in satisfaction. "See?" Ryoga's head snapped up in shock as the ground erupted and a glowing female Ranma shot into the air and somersaulted to land in front of Ryoga.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga stared at each other. Ryoga shook his head and walked over to Ranma. He slapped the redhead on the shoulder. "Damn I missed you."  
  
"Does that mean you're going to kiss me now?" Ranma grinned.  
  
"Don't push it Ranma." Growled Ryoga. "Besides you already got your kiss." He grinned. "But I'll take a hug."  
  
Ranma laughed. "You got it big boy." Ranma and Ryoga embraced. "I missed you too." She said quietly. Ranma stepped back and held Ryoga at arms length. "Marriage agrees with you." She said after her inspection.  
  
Ryoga nodded smugly. "I see I can say the same about you." He turned to Akane and Ukyo. "I think I can say it about all of you."  
  
Akane and Ukyo gave each other a glance. Ukyo nodded. They turned back to Ryoga. "Thank you Ryoga." Said Akane. She looked around. "Where's Akari and Sakura?" She asked curiously. "Don't tell me they didn't come with you?"  
  
Ryoga rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Actually, yeah." He replied. "Sakura had a slight cold and Akari didn't want me to miss this opportunity." Ryoga smiled. "Next time, okay?"  
  
Akane nodded. "Sure." Akane looked at Ukyo for a second. "Tell you what." She said. "I'll go see what Ishida wants and let you guys talk." She took Ukyo's hand. "Come on Ukyo." She and Ukyo walked to the jeep containing Colonel Ishida. The man had an almost shell shocked look on his face. The look someone might have when they suddenly discovered that there was a live nuclear warhead sitting in their living room. Lime and Mint were keeping an eye on the mix of Chinese and Japanese soldiers traveling with the Lt. Colonel. Both the Chinese and Japanese soldiers kept their fingers far away from the triggers of their guns.  
  
Herb snapped her fingers in front of the Colonel's eyes. Colonel Ishida blinked and then shook himself as Akane and Ukyo arrived. "Colonel now." Murmured Akane. She grinned. "Never saw Ryoga and Ranma fight before?"  
  
The Colonel shook his head glazedly. "I never saw either one of them in action before." He croaked. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and mopped his brow. Colonel Ishida swallowed. "I've seen the tapes." He said. "But seeing it." He mopped his brow again. "I'm too old for this." He gave Akane and Ukyo a short bow. The straightened and came to a sort of attention. "The Emperor sends his greetings." He said. "And something for Ranma to sign."  
  
"We'll talk about that later." Replied Akane. "Come on to the house." She turned. "Ranma. Ryoga." She called. "We're going back to the house. You got a couple hours before we eat."  
  
Ryoga smiled and nodded. "Who's cooking?" He whispered to Ranma out of the side of his mouth.  
  
"You're in luck." Ranma whispered back. "Kasumi is here." Ranma shrugged. "Akane can cook now. Sorta." She smiled wryly. "At least it's usually edible." Ranma made a shooing motion with her hands. "Don't worry, we'll be there." She turned to Herb. "You mind going back to the house with everyone?" She said to the Musk Princess.  
  
Herb grinned. "Not at all." She said. "I'll see you both later." She looked at Ryoga. "Good to see you again, Ryoga." Herb turned away and started walking toward the trucks.  
  
Ryoga and Ranma watched the trucks leave. Ryoga turned and looked down at the small redhead at his side only to see Ranma looking back at him. Ryoga tilted his head. "What?"  
  
"Just looking." Replied Ranma. "It's been too long."  
  
Ryoga nodded. "Yeah." He agreed. "Way too long." He chuckled. "Sparring against the guys is fun and all that, but," He chuckled. "Man, I miss our fights." He shook his head. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Go ahead." Replied Ranma. She took Ryoga's arm and they started walking slowly toward the house. "What do you wanna know?"  
  
"This is gonna sound stupid, I think," He said. "But how come we're friends?" Ryoga stopped walking. "Not that I'm complaining, I'm glad we're friends, but after everything that's happened between us." His voice trailed off. "I was kind of surprised by your greeting too."  
  
Ranma giggled. "Well, it is hard for a girl to ever get over her first boy friend." Ranma giggled again. "Even if it was the result of a magic fishing rod." Ranma sobered. "I'm kidding." She said. "Did it really bother you that I kissed you?"  
  
Ryoga shook his head. "I still see the Doc, you know." He said. "We talk about a lot of things." Ryoga shrugged. "You make a good looking woman."  
  
Ranma smiled broadly. "I knew it!" She said in triumph. "You have the hots for me." She gave Ryoga's arm a squeeze. "I wondered when you'd finally admit it." She said. "That was part of what pissed you off about me wasn't it?" Ranma shrugged. "That's what the Doc said anyway." She looked at Ryoga. "Was he right?"  
  
Ryoga nodded in embarrassment. "You'd walk around half naked," Ryoga snorted. "Completely naked, sometimes and then you'd turn back into a guy." Ryoga rolled his eyes. "And you did it on purpose. Especially when I was around."  
  
Ranma nodded. "Well not all the time." She said. "But yeah, sometimes." She looked at Ryoga. "Sorry about that." They started walking again.  
  
"That's okay." Replied Ryoga. "I had it coming." He gave Ranma a look. "You really are a lot more girl then you let on." He shook his head. "Or used to anyway." They walked in silence for awhile. "Is that why we're friends?" Ryoga asked suddenly. "Because of a physical attraction?"  
  
Ranma smiled wryly. "A little." She said. "Okay, a lot." She admitted. "But mostly because you kept me on my toes." Ranma looked at Ryoga. "I don't think I would have been half the martial artist I am without you." She smiled at Ryoga. "And because you always helped me out when I needed it." She said. "I owe you a lot." Ranma halted their progress. "You're really my only guy friend."  
  
"What about Herb?" Asked Ryoga.  
  
"Jealous?" Teased Ranma. "Herb's not really a guy friend, more like a brother or sister." He continued in a more serious tone. "I need a guy friend. A buddy." She looked at Ryoga. "Okay buddy?"  
  
Ryoga smiled. "Okay buddy." He replied. He scratched his head. "So." He drawled. "What do 'buddies' do?"  
  
Ranma returned the smile. "Exactly what we've been doin'." She replied. They started walking again. "Exactly what we've been doin."  
  
"Ryoga is here?" Asked Kasumi. She was sitting on the wicker couch in the 'Family's' living room. "That's wonderful." She said. "I'm sure Ranma was very happy to see him."  
  
Ukyo snickered. "That's putting it mildly." She said. Ukyo was sitting in one of the several wicker chairs in the living room. "Those two." She shook her head. "You should have seen the way Ryoga was looking at Ranma."  
  
"Oh?" Asked Kasumi. "What do you mean?" She took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Put it this way sis." Added Akane from her own chair. "I thought," She shook her head. "You don't want to know what I thought." She looked at Ukyo. "What was it you said." She asked. "Oh yeah, get a room."  
  
"Oh my." Kasumi said quietly. "Was it wise to leave them alone?"  
  
Akane shrugged. "Not much we can do about it sis." She replied. "We just have to trust them to control themselves." A chuckle escaped her lips. "Did I just say that Ukyo?" She shrugged again. "We'll deal with it."  
  
Ukyo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we will." She said. "On the other hand, maybe Ryoga's visit is the best thing to happen." Ukyo tapped her chin with one finger. "Maybe Ryoga can get through to Ranma."  
  
End Chapter 6 


	97. Book 7 Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
'You have it easy'  
  
Ranma kept glancing over to Ryoga as they walked. More times than not Ryoga was looking at Ranma at the same time. "Would you feel better if I were a guy now?" Ranma asked.  
  
Ryoga shrugged. Then he ducked his head in embarrassement. "Actually would you mind staying a girl for awhile longer?" He asked. "I'm still thinking about that kiss. I don't want to ruin it." He grinned at Ranma's sudden burst of laughter. "How often do you stay a girl these days?" He asked curiously. For some reason Ranma seemed to shrink at the question. "Is that a problem?" He asked.  
  
Ranma grimaced. "Damn I'm glad you're here." Ranma said softly. "A lot." She said in louder but still quiet tones. "Fat lot of good it does." She muttered.  
  
"What's going on Ran," Ryoga stopped. "Talk to me buddy." He said instead.  
  
"It's complicated." Ranma said.  
  
"It's always complicated." Ryoga supplied with a snort. "Just tell me what's going on." Ryoga put an arm around Ranma's shoulders. "I've seen that look on your face before." He said. "Let me guess, you've screwed up with either Akane or Ukyo." Ranma mumbled something that sounded like 'both'. "It's your fault." He smiled at Ranma's outraged shout. "But you're scared to death to admit it." He finished. "Is that about right?"  
  
"Something like that." Mumbled Ranma.  
  
Ryoga shook his head. "What'd ya do this time?"  
  
"It's not what I did that's the problem." Grumbled Ranma. "It's what I didn't do." She looked at Ryoga. "I didn't get pregnant." She said slowly. 'Don't you dare laugh at me.' Ranma thought to herself.  
  
Ryoga didn't laugh. "Keep talking." He said.  
  
"Akane wants me to have a baby." Ranma said. "Dammit I want to have a baby." Ranma all but shouted the last. "It's complicated." She repeated. Ranma sighed. "It's the curse."  
  
"The curse." Repeated Ryoga.  
  
"Yeah." Said Ranma. "It's amazing how frequently I come across hot water." She said. "If only I knew how long it took before the curse locked." She muttered.  
  
"Three months." Replied Ryoga automatically.  
  
"Excuse me." Gasped Ranma.  
  
"Three months." Replied Ryoga. "At least that's when Xian Pu's curse stopped working." Ryoga shook his head. "Man that was a scarey time."  
  
"Stopped working?" Ranma said in a gasp. "Are you telling me she changed while she, she," Ranma broke off.  
  
Ryoga nodded. "Yeah." He said. He looked at Ranma. "Didn't Kasumi or Dr. Ono tell you?"  
  
Ranma shook her head. "I've been kinda," She shrugged. "You know."  
  
Ryoga snorted. "What else is new?" Ryoga said. "Yeah, Xian was about two months pregnant when she got splashed with cold water." Ryoga blew out a breath. "Good thing a fetus is kind of small at two months." He looked at Ranma.. "Good thing Ryu had a cup of tea in front of him."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "At least her cat form is female." Ranma muttered. "There was someplace for the baby."  
  
Ryoga gave Ranma a strange look. "So that's what you're worried about." He nodded. "Makes sense." He said. "Except compared to Xian, you got it easy."  
  
"Easy?" Ranma sputtered in outrage. "It's a baby." She declared. "If I changed the baby dies."  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Ryoga. "And if Xian changed after three months, they both could die. The fetus might have been too big for her body. She's kinda small as a cat." Ryoga nodded at the look of sudden horror on Ranma's face. "See?" He said. "You got it easy." They stopped walking as the came upon the house. "Nice." Said Ryoga. "You built this?"  
  
Ranma nodded slowly. Her head was spinning from the conversation. "Yeah." She said. Ranma sat down on the raised porch of the house. She could hear the sounds of conversation coming from within the house. "Three months?" She asked.  
  
"Three months." Replied Ryoga.  
  
Ranma nodded to herself. "I can do three months." She said in quiet conviction. She opened the front door and ushered Ryoga inside. "Come on in." Ranma said. "Buddy."  
  
"Hi guys." Said Ukyo. "Have a nice walk?" Ukyo smiled. "There's still time for a quick spar before dinner." She said. "Why don't the two of you go to the dojo?" She grinned. "The kits really want to see the two of you fight."  
  
"That's okay." Replied Ranma. "Ryoga's gonna be here awhile." She snickered. "I want him rested when I kick his butt tomorrow."  
  
Ryoga snorted in response. "Yeah right." He said. He walked over to greet Kasumi and Dr. Ono. He accepted a cup of tea from Kasumi and made himself comfortable in a chair next to the couch.  
  
Akane and Ukyo made room between them for Ranma. Ranma sat. "Where is everybody?"  
  
"Herb and the boys are with Ishida." Replied Akane. "They'll be here later." She looked at Ranma. 'He's made a decision about something.' She thought to herself. She looked at Ryoga. Akane suppressed a snort. 'I've seen that look before.' She looked over Ranma's head to Ukyo and raised an eyebrow. Ukyo shrugged slightly. "Did you want to talk to them?"  
  
Ranma shook her head. Then reached around and took a hold of her pigtail. "Actually I'm kinda glad they're not here." She looked down at the tail end of her hair.  
  
Ukyo looked at Ranma. "What's the matter sugar?"  
  
Ranma looked over to Dr. Ono and Kasumi. "Ryoga just told me about Xian Pu." She said grimly. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"What are you talking about sugar?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
"Xian changed into a cat when she was two months pregnant." Ranma said. "Ryoga says she coulda died."  
  
"Kasumi!" Exclaimed Akane. "I can't believe you didn't tell us that."  
  
"I did." Protested Kasumi. "I wrote to you about it months ago." Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't get the letter." She said. "It was in the letter with the recipe for chocolate cake."  
  
"We didn't get it hon." Said Ukyo. "I think I'd remember a chocolate cake recipe." She shook her head. "Poor Xian Pu." She said. "She must have been scared."  
  
"Terrified." Commented Ryoga. "Kodachi and Lung Lung didn't leave her side until the Doc was sure the baby was going to survive." He blew out a breath. "It was touch and go, wasn't it Doc?"  
  
Ono shrugged. "Not really." He replied. "The fetus weathered the change without any harm that I could find. As did Xian Pu." Ono frowned. "The biggest problem was the psychological one. Fortunately Robert was around to help." Ono looked at Ranma with a slightly sad expression. "You've missed your talks with him haven't you?" Ranma nodded. "Yeah." She admitted. "We write but it isn't the same." Ranma played with the end of her pig tail. "Especially right now." She said quietly. Ranma sighed and stood. "I'll be right back." She said. She walked quickly out of the room. Ranma returned a few minutes later carrying a wooden box. She returned to her place on the couch with the box in her lap.  
  
"What's in the box Ranma?" Asked Akane. To her suprise Ranma lifted the box and handed it to her.  
  
"Nothing important." She replied. "Not anymore anyway." She added cryptically.  
  
Akane opened the box and looked inside. She nodded and closed the box. Akane leaned over and kissed Ranma on the cheek. "Thank you Ranma." She said.  
  
Ranma gave Akane a wry look. "How long have you known?" She asked.  
  
"About three months." She replied. "Honestly Ranma, you should have gotten pregnant by now." Akane sighed. "How long?"  
  
"Six months." Replied Ranma. She ducked her head. "Sorry." She turned to Ukyo. "Sorry." She repeated.  
  
Ukyo nodded. "It's okay sugar." She said.  
  
"No it isn't but thanks anyway." Replied Ranma quietly.  
  
Ukyo looked at Akane over Ranma's bowed head. They nodded at each other. Akane smiled and wrapped an arm around Ranma's waist. "You're stopping right?" She asked. Ranma nodded. "Then that's all that counts." Akane pulled Ranma closer. "Don't worry Ranma." She said. "There's nothing the three of us can't do together." She leaned closer. "We can start trying tonight if you want." She whispered into Ranma's ear.

Ranma smiled slightly. "Pervert." She said quietly. "I'd like that."  
  
Dr. Tofu looked at the box. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked. At Akane's nod, Ono stood and walked over and reached for the box. "May I?" He asked. Akane nodded. "I want to run some tests on this." He shook his head at Ranma. "And on you."  
  
"Me?" Asked Ranma. "Why me?"  
  
Ono opened the box and looked at the jars inside. "Self medicating can be dangerous under the best of circumstances Ranma." He said. "If this extract is what I think it is, it may be sometime before you can get pregnant."  
  
"How long is 'some time', Doctor?" Akane asked worriedly.  
  
Ono shrugged. "Too soon to tell. That's what the tests will tell me." He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's unlikely to be permanent." He took the box and returned to his seat next to Kasumi. He looked around. "I don't know about the rest of you." Ono said with a smile. "But I'm hungry."

* * *

"Your tea, Honored Elders." Said Lung Lung. She placed the tea service on a small side table and poured tea into two porcelain cups. Lung Lung placed the cups on a small tray and walked over to the couch where Kodachi and Xian Pu were sitting. "It special tea. Make childbirth easier." She put the tea within easy reach of the two women. "Honored Elder Kho Lon sent, say you should start drinking it now."  
  
Xian Pu smiled and picked up the tea cup. "Aiyah, this bring back memories." She said. "You drink this Sister." She said to Kodachi. "It help lots." She grinned. "It taste good too." She sipped the tea appreciatively. "Only tasted this once before." She said. "When cousin pregnant."  
  
Kodachi looked at the cup dubiously then took a cautious sip. An eyebrow raised. "Unusual." She murmured. "But not unpleasant." She took another sip. "Actually it's very nice." She smiled at Lung Lung. "Please sit Lung Lung and keep us company."  
  
"Thank you Si Jer." Lung Lung replied with her own smile. She sat down in a chair close to Kodachi. Then picked up a lute like instrument and started strumming the strings quietly.  
  
Xian Pu looked at Kodachi. 'Sister come long way.' She thought. 'She deserve being called Elder.' She nodded to herself. 'She very good Joksetsuzoku.' She sipped her tea and looked at Lung Lung. The young Joketsuzoku warrior was obviously playing the Pipa for Kodachi. Xian Pu nodded. "Sister?" She said to get Kodachi's attention.  
  
Kodachi smiled. "Yes Sister?"  
  
"Baby take lots time not be able to fulfill duties of Elder." Xian Pu said. "Who you think we should have take place?" Xian Pu smiled when Kodachi immediately looked at Lung Lung. "I was thinking, Rin Xie or Ling Ling for me." She said. "What you think?"  
  
"A difficult decision." Kodachi replied. "Either would be acceptable." She said. "I have a much easier decision." She looked at Lung Lung. "You will take over my duties."  
  
Lung Lung stopped playing the Pipa. "Me?" She said in astonishment.  
  
"You." Agreed Kodachi. "Who else would I choose?" She said. "Besides you've been my representative for weeks now." She looked fondly at Lung Lung. "So?" She asked. "Who would you select? Rin Xie or Ling Ling?" Lung Lung paused before answering. 'Aiyah.' She exclaimed to herself. 'This great honor.' She tapped her lower lip in unconscious imitation of Kodachi. "Both good choices." She said finally. "But think Rin Xie slightly better choice." She looked at Xian Pu. "Rin Xie think more like Honored Elder Xian Pu." She said. "Ling Ling think like Honored Elder Nabiki."  
  
Xian Pu nodded in appreciation. "That true." She said. "Just like Lung Lung think like Sister." She nodded again. "It be Rin Xie." She said. Xian Pu tilted her head slightly. "What you say very true." She said. "Not realize before." Xian Pu rubbed her swollen belly. "I wonder." She murmured. "Xian?" Asked Kodachi.  
  
Xian Pu laughed. "Nothing important Sister." She said. "Lung Lung you tell Rin Xie come see me." She said. "I tell her myself."  
  
"Of course Honored Elder." Replied Lung Lung. She stood and walked out of the room. Kodachi watched her go. Xian Pu smiled slightly. "Are you sure Lung Lung right choice?" She said in a bland tone. "She still young."  
  
"Of course she's the right choice." Kodachi said immediately. "Who else can I trust to represent me properly?" She stared down her nose at Xian Pu. "I thought you agreed Lung Lung would make a good Elder?"  
  
Xian Pu smiled. "Xian Pu did say that." She replied. "Say many things about Lung Lung." Xian Pu winced slightly as a contraction hit. She looked at her watch. 'A little closer but not a lot.' She thought. "Including she have bad temper."  
  
"Look who's talking." Replied Kodachi shortly. "And I disagree." She continued. "Lung Lung has marvelous control over her temper." She said. "In fact, she is amazingly patient."  
  
"Patient?" Xian Pu said in disbelieving tones. "Lung Lung?"  
  
"Yes Lung Lung." Kodachi snapped. "She's been nothing but patient with me." She glared at a suddenly laughing Xian Pu. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Forgive me Sister." Laughed Xian Pu. "You make fine Tai Tai."  
  
Kodachi flushed slightly. "Xian, you know I haven't decided to," Kodachi trailed off as Xian Pu broke into laughter again. "Well I haven't."  
  
"Sure, you not decide." Xian Pu said. "But you act more like Tai Tai every day." Xian Pu smiled at Kodachi. "I very proud of you Dachi." She took a sip of her tea as another contraction hit. "You very fine Joketsuzoku."  
  
"I haven't decided." Muttered Kodachi.  
  
"No." Agreed Xian Pu. "But you thinking about it." There was a knocking at the door and Lung Lung and Rin Xie walked in. Lung Lung immediately walked over to stand besides Kodachi.  
  
"You wished to see me Honored Elder?" Asked Rin Xie.  
  
"Yes." Replied Xian Pu. "I have baby soon, not be able to fulfill duties as Elder." She began. "I decide, you take my place. You represent Kumon family to meetings."  
  
Rin Xie bowed. "Thank you Xian." She replied with a smile. "It will be my honor." Rin Xie was about to say something more when her hand shot to the ear bug in her ear. "Excuse me Xian." She said. She listened and the others in the room could see her pale slightly. Rin Xie lifted her wrist to her mouth. "Baka Alert! Baka Alert!" She said urgently into the transmitter on her wrist. "Taro reported heading toward Tokyo from West. First line move to intercept." She dropped her wrist.  
  
"Aiyah!" Screamed Xian Pu.  
  
"Don't worry, Honored Elder." Lung Lung said soothingly. "Joketsuzoku handle."  
  
"Not worried about that." Snapped Xian Pu. "Baby coming!"  
  
"Aiyah!" Shouted Lung Lung and Rin Xie in unison.  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay everyone. Started school. Going for my SQL certification. In this economy you need any edge you can get. Anyway I hope this chapter helps make up for it. I have another chapter almost ready to go so the next update will be soon. Promise.


	98. Book 7 Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Muu Tse listened to the reports through his ear bug. Rin Xie reported both that she was on her way to join the interception team and Xian Pu going into labor. "Who's got Xian Pu?" He barked into his wrist mike.  
  
"Lung Lung taking care of Honored Elders Xian Pu and Kodachi." He heard Rin Xie report. "Now get out here."  
  
"Keep him busy." Muu Tse growled back into his mike. "I have to make sure Xian Pu is okay."  
  
"Stop acting stupid." Rin Xie snapped back. "You're the only one available who's fought him before."  
  
Muu Tse was about to argue some more when a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned to see Nabiki standing behind him. Muu Tse could see she was wearing her own ear bug. "I'll take care of Xian Pu." She said firmly. "Go." Nabiki stared unflinchingly into Muu Tse's eyes for a long moment. Muu Tse returned the gaze. It was as if he was seeking some silent answer. Finally Muu Tse took a deep breath and raised his wrist. "I'm on my way." He said. He looked at Nabiki. "Thank you." He said and turned and raced away.  
  
Nabiki watched him go then made an adjustment to the transmitter on her wrist. "Lung Lung?" She said. "I'm sending transport."  
  
"Better make it for two." Lung Lung replied.  
  
Nabiki snorted. "Figures." She said. "Don't worry, I got it covered." She looked at her wrist. "Stay off channels nine and ten unless it relates to Taro. Hang on." Nabiki made another adjustment. "Hitoshi?" She asked. "I got Kodachi and Xian Pu. Get over to Ryu." Nabiki's eyes' narrowed. "Don't give me any shit Hitoshi. Muu Tse and Ryu are on the way."  
  
"So they can stall Taro until Dachi and Xian are in the hospital." Hitoshi was bouncing across the roof tops of Nerima. If he seemed a bit clumsy it was only in comparison to the more advanced members of the NWC. Hitoshi was almost but not quite at the level Ryoga was when he first arrived in Nerima. "They can spare me."  
  
"No they can't." Nabiki snapped. "Taro is tough." She replied. "And if I know Panty Boy he probably has added to his repertoire." Nabiki's voice was cold. "He can't be allowed in the city." Nabiki said. "And we can't keep him out of the city if one of our better fighters isn't there trying to stop him." Nabiki's voice softened. "Look Hitoshi." She said. "If he's not in the city then the girls are safe to travel."  
  
Hitoshi stopped on a roof top. "Who's with her?" He asked.  
  
"I with Honored Si Jer." Lung Lung's voice broke in. "On my life Honored Sir." She said. "Please Hitoshi." She said a moment later. "On my life."

Hitoshi swallowed knowing there was more than request for trust implicit in Lung Lung's plea. It was an acceptance of responsibility. Lung Lung had been living in the Kuno mansion since Kodachi had first discovered she was pregnant. In that time Lung Lung had discussed Joketsuzoku tradition and law. On my life was more than just a heartfelt statement it was a binding oath. Hitoshi closed his eyes for a second. "Take good care of her Lung Lung." He said. "Tell her I love her."  
  
"I will Honored Sir." Lung Lung replied. "Now get going."  
  
"I'm on my way." Hitoshi turned and raced toward the outskirts of town. As he bounced along the roof tops he lifted his wrist and made an adjustment. "Ryu. Muu Tse." He said. "I'm on my way."  
  
"Glad to hear it Toshi." Replied Ryu. "We're less than a mile from Panty Boy." Ryu raced along the rocky ground. Ryu had left the city proper behind him and was currently running along a open field. Just ahead the land was beginning to give way to the beginnings of a forest. Closing in from his right was Muu Tse. Somewhere in front of him was the Joketsuzoku intercept team.  
  
A beeping came in through his ear bug. Ryu turned his head slightly toward the right. The beeping got louder. Ryu changed direction. He could see Muu Tse doing the same. Rin Xie stepped out of hiding when the two men came by. "Stop here." She commanded. "We'll wait for Hitoshi."  
  
Muu Tse and Ryu nodded in agreement. Muu Tse lifted his wrist and turned off the homing signal. Ryu did the same. Muu Tse looked at the Tendo Enterprises logo on his wrist transponder. The device allowed multi channel communication over a short range as well as the homing signal. Tendo Enterprises sold it to the military and private security firms but that was only so there was research and development money for devices the Joketsuzoku found necessary. "Report." Ordered Muu Tse.  
  
Rin Xie pointed. "Taro is three hundred yards that way. In a clearing." She said quietly. "He's in human form but this area has a lot of streams running through it." She shifted her hand slightly. "There's one not far from him over there."  
  
"Any one get a good look at his monster form?" Asked Muu Tse. He grimaced when Rin Xie shook her head. Muu Tse bowed his head in thought. "We'll wait for Hitoshi before we do anything." Muu Tse tilted his head toward where Taro was. "Taro likes to fight near a water supply so he can change if he has to." He fixed Rin Xie and Ryu with a stare. "He's a pretty decent fighter even in human form."  
  
"Save the briefing until Hitoshi gets here." Interrupted Rin Xie. "That way you'll only have to say it once. Besides I want the rest of the team to hear this."

* * *

The door to the parlor in the Kuno mansion opened and a team of Amazon women rushed in. Two walked in pushing wheelchairs. Within moments the two pregnant women were safely transferred to the wheelchairs and were quickly pushed to the front door of the mansion. When they exited they could see a large van parked out front. It was a heavily modified van; one capable of performing a number of separate functions depending on the replacable rear module. The current configuration was for a complete emergency medical unit. The Amazon women quickly wheeled Kodachi and Xian Pu into the van and transferred onto two adjustable chairs.  
  
Lung Lung tapped on the sliding panel to the driver section and the van lumbered away. "Can't this thing go faster?" Asked Lung Lung irritably to no one in particular. Lung Lung walked over to Kodachi.  
  
"This as fast as it go." Xian Pu said in reply to Lung Lung's question. "There two inches steel plate armor. It heavy." She looked at the Amazon woman who was checking Xian Pu's pulse. "We got Mei Mei."  
  
Mei Mei was a tall thin Amazon woman in her early forties. A pair of thick glasses perched on the end of her nose. She was dressed in white cotton pants and a long tunic. Around her neck was a stethoscope. "Even so, I'd prefer you both wait until we get to the hospital." She said in a surprisingly husky contralto.  
  
"I'll do my best." Kodachi said in a strained voice. She released a breath. "Whoa." She said. "That was," She shook her head. "Whoa."  
  
Lung Lung raised her wrist. "Nabiki." She said. "We on way to hospital. No problems." She smiled at something Nabiki said. "That good." She said with a grin. "Honored Elders unhappy they miss fight."

* * *

"I'm here." Said a panting Hitoshi. "Sorry I'm late." He looked at Ryu. "Lung Lung is with our wives."  
  
Ryu nodded easily. "Good." He said. "Then we can concentrate on Monster boy." He looked around. Two more Joketsuzoku warriors had joined the circle. The statuesque Pei Pei and her normal partner the diminutive Lin Tung. Neither were chi users but they were a formidable team. "You were saying Muu Tse?"  
  
Muu Tse nodded. "Taro likes to fight near water. That way he can change if he starts losing in his human form." Muu Tse shrugged. "He's a very sore loser." He looked around. "The question is; do we contact him first or just go for the knockout?"  
  
"You're the one who's fought him Muu Tse." Replied Ryu. "Your call."  
  
"Excuse me Ryu." Said Rin Xie before Muu Tse could answer.  
  
Ryu looked at Rin Xie. "Problem?" He asked her. Rin Xie shook her head. "Not really." She said. "Why don't we just kill him?" She asked. "That would save a lot of trouble." Pei Pei and Lin Tung nodded in agreement.  
  
"You have no idea how attractive that is." Agreed Muu Tse feelingly. "And I'm pretty sure no one would complain." He added. He looked at the assembled fighters. "It would also be a lot more difficult then you imagine."  
  
"I'll explain it again." Said Lt. Colonel Ichiro. "Japan cannot officially recognize the Joketsuzoku as a sovereign nation." He said. "Neither can or will the Chinese government." He continued. "On the other hand both Japan and China will recognize the kingdoms of the Musk and Joketsuzoku as 'indigenous sovereignties'." The Colonel shook his head wryly. "Flimsy as tissue paper, I admit, but it should work."  
  
"And the Japanese Joketsuzoku?" Asked Ukyo. "What is their standing?"  
  
"More fiction, I'm afraid." Replied the Colonel. "The Japanese Joketsuzoku are a separate 'indigenous sovereignty' this time inside Japan." He shrugged. "As I said, pure fiction." He smiled. "The reality is that both Japan and China recognize both the potential benefits and potential threats that the Joketsuzoku, especially the Japanese Joketsuzoku, represent."  
  
"And?" Prompted Ukyo.  
  
"And." Replied Colonel Ichiro. "We've both come to the conclusion that the benefits outweigh the threats."  
  
"So you'll leave the Joketsuzoku alone." Concluded Akane. "In exchange for our doing the occasional monster hunting."  
  
"Or any number of other special projects that the Joketsuzoku would be appropriate for." Added the Colonel. "It won't be a lot of projects."  
  
"And we can still say no if we want?" Ukyo asked firmly. "That was part of the original deal."  
  
"You can say no." Agreed the Colonel. He sighed. "Okay, can I get Ranma to sign this now?" He asked plaintively. "I would really like to get back to Tokyo." He looked around. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
"In the dojo sparring with Ryoga." Replied Akane. "Don't worry Colonel. Ranma is going to sign it." "Signal coming in now Honored Elders." Said Lung Lung. The Tendo Enterprises Logo on the monitor in front of Kodachi and Xian Pu suddenly was replaced and they could make out, in grainy black and white, a video beamed directly from where the NWC were in contact with Taro. The image was from above courtesy of a hovering camera drone created by Tendo Enterprises. "Drone working fine."  
  
"It better." Snorted Nabiki. "Development cost enough." Nabiki chewed her lip as she saw Muu Tse walk out alone to confront Taro. "See if the mike works." She said to Lung Lung. The young Amazon warrior turned a dial on the small control panel in front of her. It was Lung Lung that was controlling the drone.  
  
"It noisy." Complained Lung Lung. "I barely able hear anything." She pressed the ear jack deeper into her ear. "Muu Tse asking Taro why here." On the monitor they could see Taro make some comment. "He got potty mouth." She said. "Taro looking for old pervert." She relayed. "This last place he see pervert." Lung Lung pressed the ear bug again. "Muu Tse say Happi not in Tokyo. Offer to give Happi to Taro if found."  
  
Xian Pu looked at the monitor screen over the roundness of her belly. Sweat was beading on her forehead as she fought against the pain of her contractions. "Hope our Husbands keep their heads." She said through gritted teeth. Her legs were up in stirrups and an obstetrician sat between her legs.  
  
The obstetrician looked up. "This is terribly irregular." She complained. "Most expectant mothers don't watch video's while giving birth."  
  
"Most expectant mothers' husbands aren't about to fight a thirty foot tall monster." Spat Nabiki. "The fathers are out there." She looked at the obstetrician. "Just pay attention to what your doing." Nabiki looked at the monitor. "Uh oh." She said. "I've seen that look on Muu Tse's face before." She looked at Lung Lung. "Zoom in on Muu Tse." She ordered. Lung Lung made an adjustment to the control panel in front of her. "Yep, Muu Muu is pissed."  
  
"Can you see Hitoshi?" Gasped Kodachi as her own contractions hit her. She too was lying on a delivery table with her legs in stirrups. Unfortunately she was not able to see over her own belly.  
  
"See Honored Sir." Confirmed Lung Lung. "He not look happy either." She pressed the ear bug against her ear. "Muu Tse telling Taro to leave Japan. Go back to China." There was a gasp from the observers as they saw Taro dive into the nearby stream. The image on the monitor fuzzed slightly. When it cleared Taro, in monster form, was attacking the NWC team.  
  
"What's happening?" Grunted Kodachi. "What's happening?" The obstetrician got up from Xian Pu and went to check on Kodachi. She reached over and pressed a call button next to Kodachi's bed. 'Just in case.' She thought. She went back to check on Xian Pu.  
  
"Taro change." Replied Lung Lung. She glanced over toward Kodachi. She looked at Nabiki. "War Leader?" She said. Nabiki nodded and took the ear bug from Lung Lung. Lung Lung got up and walked over to Kodachi. She picked up a towel in a basin next to the bed and wrung it out. She tenderly wiped Kodachi's face. Lung Lung sat down next to Kodachi. "I watch from here." She said.  
  
"Thank you Lung Lung." Kodachi said. Her eyes closed as a contraction hit. She felt Lung Lung take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly.  
  
Nabiki leaned closer to the monitor. Her face was impassive but the tension was easily read in her eyes. She watched as Muu Tse launched an impossible length of chain from his sleeves. The chain shot out and wrapped around the legs of Taro. "Go Muu Muu." Nabiki whispered urgently. "Go. Go. Go."  
  
The door to the delivery room opened and a second obstetrician walked in. She walked over to Kodachi's bed and checked the chart. Then sat on the stool between Kodachi's legs.  
  
Lung Lung watched as Hitoshi charged Taro and threw a quick series of punches against the monster's knee. "Aiyah!" She exclaimed. "That got to hurt." She turned in her seat. "Honored Husband so very brave." She said to Kodachi. She turned back to the monitor in time to see Hitoshi get slapped away by Taro. 'Not tell Si Jer that.' She thought. Lung Lung watched as Hitoshi quickly got to his feet and charged again. This time Ryu joined him and the two men started hammering at the monsters legs. "You should be proud of Husband." Lung Lung said to Kodachi. She wiped Kodachi's sweaty face with the damp cloth. "You not worry." She said. "Husband come home." She smiled reassuringly at Kodachi.  
  
"Oh nice one Muu Muu." Shouted Nabiki as Muu Tse sent a spray of powder into Taro's face. Nabiki grinned as Taro started wiping frantically at his face. "That stuff itches like mad." She smiled. "And here comes the cavalry." Nabiki and Lung Lung watched as Rin Xie, Pei Pei and Lin Tung sprang out of concealment and joined the attack. Rin Xie started throwing balls of chi at the now enraged Taro. Pei Pei and Lin Tung had a length of chain between them and charged the monster from behind. The chain swept Taro's legs out from under him. As soon as Taro hit the ground Ryu and Hitoshi started pounding their fists against the monster's face. The observers cheered. Kodachi screamed.  
  
"I can see the head." Shouted the obstetrician over hubbub. The cheering immediately stopped. "Aiyah!" Exclaimed Lung Lung when she realized it was the obstetrician kneeling between Kodachi's legs. "Breath like you taught." Said Lung Lung in a suddenly calm voice. She demonstrated. "We breath together."  
  
"I want Hitoshi!" Screamed Kodachi.  
  
"Push." Instructed the obstetrician.  
  
"Breath Si Jer." Lung Lung said. She looked at the monitor in time to see Hitoshi swing a tree against Taro's legs. "Husband fine."  
  
"Push." Urged the obstetrician.  
  
"Listen to Doctor." Said Lung Lung to Kodachi. "Husband fine." She looked at the monitor. "Husband fine." She repeated. "Breath Tai Tai." She said. "Breath."  
  
Nabiki stared, wooden faced ,at the monitor. The grunts and occasional screams were distracting but she needed to keep her attention on the fight. "Second team." She said into her throat mike. "Your turn. Keep Taro on the ground." Nabiki watched as a team, led by Ling Ling, joined the fray. 'Bastard may not have added to his curse.' She thought moodily. 'But he's certainly learned how to use those tentacles.' Nabiki bit her lip as those self same tentacles took three fighters out by the simple method of picking them up and tossing the fighters away. Still Ling Ling's team managed to snag a chain around one of Taro's legs . The other end of the chain securely tied to a stout tree. "Daddy?" She said into the pickup. "I don't know how much longer we can hold him." She said.  
  
"We're almost there." Replied Soun as he drove along the highway. "The traffic was heavy." Soun chuckled. "Half of Tokyo seems to be driving TOWARD the fighting." Soun chuckled at something Nabiki said. "Yeah, you would have made a fortune." He turned to the person sitting next to him. "What do you think Saotome? Fifteen minutes?"  
  
"More or less Tendo." Replied Genma. "Do you think this thing will work?" He looked behind him into the back of the converted van. A sinister looking assemblage of pulsing hoses and gleaming chrome sat in the center of the van. Genma could feel the heat of the boiler from where he sat.  
  
"Nabiki said the hot water cannon worked well in all the recent tests." Replied Soun. He expertly drove the van through the, now thinning, traffic. He flicked a switch on the dash. "Ryu? Fifteen minutes tops."  
  
"Better hurry." Ryu grunted as he blocked a massive fist from Taro. Ling Ling's team still had one of Taro's legs trapped but that didn't mean Taro was helpless. It just meant he attacked on the ground. Ryu growled in frustration as another Joketsuzoku warrior got too close to Taro's tentacles. Taro seemed to delight in tormenting the Joketsuzoku warriors he grabbed once he found out they were female.  
  
"Aiyah!" Shouted Lin Tung. "Get tentacle out of there." Lin Tung struggled. "Pei Pei help!" She screamed urgently as her clothes were ripped off. "Get tentacle out of there." She repeated angrily.  
  
"Huh. Huh. Huh." Laughed Taro in his monster voice.  
  
"You heard the fair damsel." Said a cold voice. A blast of energy slashed toward Taro and severed the end of the tentacle holding Lin Tung. Lin Tung dropped lightly to the ground and watched as a man in tattered rags raced toward Taro. The man carried a wooden sword that seemed to glow with energy. 'Not seem to glow.' Lin Tung corrected herself.. 'It really glowing.' She hurriedly backed away to catch her breath. Then watched in awe as the man launched himself into the air and landed on top of the monster's head. The man raised his wooden sword and brought it down on the monster's head. Taro staggered from a blow.  
  
"Who that?" Pei Pei said as she raced up to assist Lin Tung.  
  
"Lin Tung not know." She replied. "But I saw him first." "Stay away from him." Came Muu Tse's cold voice. "Both of you." Muu Tse pointed with his chin toward where Tatewaki Kuno was deflecting a tentacle attack with his wooden sword. "That's Tatewaki Kuno."  
  
"Honored Elder Kodachi's disgraced brother." Gasped Lin Tung. She watched as Tatewaki unleashed a chi attack with his sword that left the ends of Taro's tentacles smoking. 'Pity.' She thought."Aiyah." She exclaimed. "We missing fight." She raced toward the battle followed quickly by Pei Pei.  
  
A sound caused Muu Tse to turn around. A vehicle that looked like a cross between a tank and a mini van was rumbling toward him. Sitting in the rotating clear domed turret was a grinning Genma. "About time you two showed up." He grumbled. He pointed toward the battle. Genma gave him a thumbs up and the van turned toward the conflict.  
  
Genma checked the pressure gauge. "Everything looks good Tendo." He said. Genma folded his large hands over the double grip and aimed the cannon toward where Taro was now being hit from all sides by the combatants. "Isn't that Kuno?" Genma shrugged and swivelled the cannon. The laser range finder beeped. "He's in range." Genma grinned and pressed a red button on the right grip. There was a loud chuffing sound and a ball of hot water arced toward Taro. It missed by less than a foot. Genma raised the barrel of the water cannon and fired again. The ball of hot water seemed to slow down as it approached its' target. "Bullseye." Genma laughed in triumph.

* * *

Hitoshi Niamura and Tatewaki Kuno faced each other across the unconscious body of Pantyhose Taro. The only thing preventing Hitoshi from launching an attack was a firm restraining hand around his left bicep. "Let's go Hitoshi." Ryu said firmly. He turned to Tatewaki and gave him a short nod then pulled Hitoshi away. Hitoshi tried to jerk his arm free but Ryu held it firm. "Leave it Hitoshi." Ryu said firmly. "Dachi is waiting." Hitoshi made as if jerk free again then stopped. He gave Tatewaki a last angry look then turned away.  
  
The two men raced toward the city. They quickly made it to the city and took to the roof tops. Hitoshi leading the way. 'Well, well.' Thought Ryu to himself. "Looks like Toshi finally learned to control his chi.' Hitoshi was bouncing from roof top to roof top with none of his usual clumsiness evident. They quickly approached the hospital and dropped down to the ground. Dr. Epstein met them at the entrance.  
  
The doctor reached out with his mind to calm the two men, though mostly Hitoshi. Ryu, the Doctor observed, was concerned but had it under control. Hitoshi on the other hand was verging on panic. "Everyone is fine." He said. "Congratulations to the both of you." The Doctor smiled.  
  
"I'm a Daddy?" Gasped Hitoshi. He relaxed as a feeling of calm seemed to drop over him. "I'm a Daddy." He said quietly.  
  
The Doctor led Ryu and Hitoshi toward a bank of elevators and into the first available one. He pressed the floor button and turned his attention toward the two men. Ryu's control was breaking and the Doctor helped Ryu regain control. The elevator door opened and the Doctor led the two men to a semi private room. There were only two patients in the room. Xian Pu and Kodachi. Upon entering the two men immediately rushed over to their wives.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Said Ryu.  
  
"Heya Ryu." Xian Pu responded in a tired voice. She smiled. "You late."  
  
Ryu chuckled. "Blame it on Taro." He replied. He walked over and kissed Xian Pu. Then sat down on the edge of the bed. Ryu took Xian Pu's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Where's my daughter?" He asked.  
  
"The doctors are examining Xing Xing." Replied Nodoka from her seat at the door. Ranko sat in her lap. "Don't worry Ryu, there's nothing wrong." Nodoka added quickly. "They are just giving her a physical. Same as Ouji." Ranko wiggled on Nodoka's lap and looked at the door. A huge smile appeared on her face.  
  
"And." Added Dr. Epstein. "If I'm not mistaken, the children are on the way here now." Sure enough the door to the room opened and two nurses walked in each carrying a child. They put the pink wrapped one in Xian Pu's arms.  
  
"Aiyah." Xian Pu said softly. "So tiny." She ran her hand through the child's light lavender hair. "Your name Xing Xing." She said in formal tones. "Welcome to the world, little warrior." She looked over to the bed next to hers. "That what Joketsuzoku say when baby born." She told Kodachi. "Now sister do same with her child."  
  
Kodachi smiled and nodded. She looked at the child. "Your name is Ouji." She said quietly. "Welcome to the world, little warrior." She said. "Look Hitoshi." She said. "You have a son." She looked at the baby. "This is your daddy, Ouji." She looked around. Then beckoned Lung Lung over. "Isn't he beautiful Lung Lung?"  
  
Lung Lung nodded. "Of course he beautiful." She replied with a soft smile. "Mother beautiful. Baby beautiful." She turned to Hitoshi. "Son be strong like father." She said. "Beautiful like mother."  
  
Hitoshi curled his lip up in a wry smile. "I can live with that."

* * *

Muu Tse eyed the raggedly dressed man uneasily. The assistance had been welcome but. "Thanks for the help Kuno." He said finally. "We would have got him anyway but," Muu Tse shrugged. "You did make it easier."  
  
"It seemed," Tatewaki paused. "The right thing to do." He said after a moment. He looked over to where Taro was being loaded into an armored JSDF military transport.. "What news can you tell me of my sister?" He asked without looking at Muu Tse. "I have heard she is expecting but that is all."  
  
Muu Tse chewed his lip and hesitated. Nabiki's voice sounded in his ear. Muu Tse nodded. "You're an uncle, Tatewaki." He said. "A baby boy. His name is Ouji." Muu Tse hesitated for a moment. "Kodachi is doing fine."  
  
Tatewaki Kuno nodded. "I thank you for the news." He said. "I should go. The doctors at the hospital will worry." He adjusted his rags around himself with a remnant of his old dignity then raced off.  
  
Muu Tse raised his wrist to his mouth. "He's gone." He said. "How'd Kodachi take seeing her brother?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Nabiki looked over toward the two beds. Hitoshi was awkwardly holding his son in his arms. "She missed it." Nabiki replied quietly. "I'll pass it around to keep it quiet." She continued. "But she'll find out eventually." Nabiki looked at the monitor. Muu Tse was centered in the image. She pressed a control and the image enlarged. "How'd Hitoshi react?" She asked.  
  
"About what you'd expect." Muu Tse replied. "Fortunately Ryu kept him under control."  
  
"I'll talk to him." Nabiki touched Muu Tse's image on the monitor. "Let Rin Xie handle the rest." She said. "I want you here."  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
Authors Notes: Thanks to Wharpt for preventing me from making a fool of myself. I fixed the mistake. It still works.


	99. Book 7 Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'Something wicked this way comes'

"What do you mean he's not signing it?" Exclaimed an outraged Colonel Ishida. "You told me he would sign it. He has to sign it. Where is he anyway?" Colonel Ishida mopped his face with a handkerchief, "I can't leave until he signs it." He looked nervously toward the Joketsuzoku village. Ranma had insisted that the signing be held next to the shrine he had erected around the cairn containing the bodies of the Chinese officers who had died protecting both the visiting Saotome and the Joketsuzoku. Japanese military officers were not welcome guests to the Joketsuzoku. Though Colonel Ishida was never harassed; he could never escape the feeling he was merely tolerated. What bothered Colonel Ishida most was that the Joketsuzoku refused anyone else as ambassador.  
  
"I said he CAN"T sign it YET." Returned Akane in annoyance. 'Asshole.' She thought. "It needs to be witnessed by the Chinese government's Ambassador to the Joketsuzoku and he isn't here yet." She shook her head at Colonel Ishida. "Stop fidgeting." She snapped. "Ranma and Ryoga went to escort him here." She said. "They'll be back in a day or two."  
  
"Don't worry, Ishida." Herb said in an amused voice. "I'll protect you from the Joketsuzoku."  
  
Ishida shot Herb an angry glance. "Yeah and who's gonna protect me from you?" He grumbled. Herb's grin widened. Then he gave the Colonel a not quite mocking nod of respect. Ishida looked at the document on the table in front of him. "He is going to sign it, isn't he?"  
  
Akane rolled her eyes. "The whole point is for Ranma to sign it." She said evenly. "It's not every day that both the Japanese and Chinese governments sign a peace treaty with a non-existent country."  
  
"It's not a peace treaty." Grumbled Colonel Ishida. "It's. It's" Ishida waved his hands around for a moment as he searched for a proper term. "It's an acknowledgment of a reality." He said finally. He sighed. "There was this English movie I saw once." Colonel Ishida. "It was called 'The Mouse that Roared'. Did you ever see it?" He shook his head. "Nevermind." He said. "The point is that neither Japan nor China can ignore you now that we know you exist. Ranma alone is more dangerous than anything short of a nuclear warhead." Colonel Ishida swept his gaze along the assembled group. "And that's just Ranma. The rest of you are not any less dangerous."  
  
"We're flattered." Akane said dryly.  
  
"Don't be." Replied Ishida. "Since we can't ignore you."  
  
"Or get rid of us." Added Ukyo.  
  
Colonel Ishida glared at Ukyo but didn't debate the point. "Our only alternative is to afford you some semi-official status."  
  
"As long as you leave the Joketsuzoku alone everything will be fine." Akane said firmly. "Now stop fidgeting. Ranma will sign it as soon as they get back."

* * *

"Hey isn't this the way to Jusenkyo?" Asked Ryoga. He and Ranma had been riding their horses for several hours. Not that they were in a hurry. They planned on taking their time to get to the ambassador and back.  
  
"You got it big boy." Said Ranma. She smiled. "That's where the ambassador lives."  
  
Ryoga scratched his head. "Lives there?" He said in confusion. "No one lives there except," Ryoga turned to look at a grinning Ranma. "You're kidding."  
  
Ranma shook her head. "Nope." She said. "The Guide is the PRC's ambassador to the Joketsuzoku." She shrugged. "Though up until recently he was the PRC's spy in the region."  
  
Ryoga nodded thoughtfully. "Makes sense." He looked around as he rode. "Pretty country." He said.  
  
"Lots of it too." Agreed Ranma. "And the neighbors are friendly." She grinned. "Mostly." She pointed toward a low line of hills. "Herb and I take care of the more irritating ones." She looked at Ryoga. "There's always a new idiot."  
  
"Sounds nice." Mused Ryoga. "Maybe Akari and Sakura would like a summer home in the Bayankala." He said. "What do you think?"  
  
"I can't think of anyone I'd like more as a neighbor." Ranma replied. "And I think the girls would love to have more of the family around them." Ranma gave Ryoga a fond look. "I wouldn't mind seeing more of ya myself."  
  
Ryoga chuckled. The two friends rode along. Ranma would point out some of the places of interest she'd discovered since she moved to China. 'Strange to be riding with Ranma in China.' He thought. 'Strange to be riding anywhere with Ranma.' Ryoga thought about it. 'Seems right somehow.' Ryoga looked toward where Ranma pointed. They had been traveling through a series of hills and a valley appeared off to the north. "That's Jusenkyo?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Ranma. "But it's still about five hours away at this rate." He said. He looked at the lowering sun. "I think we should look for a place to camp." He looked around and then pointed to a small clearing. "There." Both horses swerved in unison toward the clearing with little prompting from their riders. Ranma snorted. "The horses seem to agree."  
  
The horses slowed to a trot then stopped exactly on the edge of the clearing and the two riders dismounted. "Not bad." Ryoga said. He stretched hugely. "I'll set up camp." He said. "You get the water." He added with a wry grin.  
  
"Let's get the horses squared away first." Replied Ranma. They quickly stripped the horses of their light saddles and rubbed the horses down with dry towels. "Now I'll get the water." Ranma said. "Don't move."  
  
Ryoga snorted. "I wasn't planning to." He said. He tossed a credit card sized metal disk to Ranma. "Not without giving you this first." He grinned. "Press the red button." There was a muted beeping. Ryoga walked over and turned the disk over and pointed. "The LCD display will point to where the signal is strongest."  
  
"Not bad." Ranma said in admiration. She examined the disk carefully then pressed the red button again. The beeping stopped. "Nabiki's techs do good work." She said. "Okay you set up camp." Ranma picked up a water can and walked toward the woods.  
  
Ryoga didn't have to go too far to get enough fire wood and stones to make a small fire pit. Having been homeless for so much of his life made Ryoga expert at quickly making camp and by the time Ranma returned with the water, Ryoga was virtually done. A fire burned merrily and Ryoga was unrolling his bedroll.  
  
"Not bad buddy." Ranma said as she approached. "I'll make dinner." She went over to her pack and pulled out some pots and started cooking.  
  
Ryoga watched Ranma cook. The tension Ryoga had seen in Ranma when he first arrived was gone. Ryoga leaned against his pack and put his arms behind his head."Hey Ranma?" Ryoga said. "How come you're a girl so much?" Ryoga smiled. "Not complaining. Just asking."  
  
Ranma stirred the contents of a pot for a moment before answering. Then she blew out a breath. "Might as well." She said. "There's a chance the curse wont unlock." She turned her head and smiled at Ryoga. "It's not so bad."  
  
Ryoga rubbed his chin in consideration. Finally he nodded. "Okay." He said. "I can understand that." He grinned. "And you're easier to look at."  
  
"Why Ryoga Hibiki," Ranma said with aa answering grin. "Are you flirting with me?" Ranma laughed happily when Ryoga blushed. After a moment Ryoga joined in on the laughter.  
  
Ranma tilted her head at Ryoga. "Now can I ask a question?" Ryoga waved his hand in a 'go on' manner. "How come you haven't asked for some Drowned Young Man spring water?"  
  
Ryoga snorted. "You know why." He stated. "Taro."  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Ranma. "That's what I figured." Ranma shuddered. "There's nothing in the archives one way or another, but yeah, I came to the same conclusion."  
  
"Curses can merge." Ryoga shuddered as well. "Being called 'Pig Boy' is one thing." He stated nervously. "But I don't want to be one."  
  
"So you're gonna pass." It was a statement. Ranma tasted the contents of one pot and nodded to herself.  
  
"I'm gonna pass." Replied Ryoga. "Muu Tse feels the same way."  
  
"What about Xian Pu?" Asked Ranma curiously. Then she snorted. "I bet she's thinking about it." Ranma said suddenly. Ranma rolled her eyes. "She probably would make a cute cat-girl."  
  
Ryoga laughed. "She asked Nabiki to use a morphing program to see what she might look like." Ryoga whistled. "Scarey how good she looked." Ryoga whistled again.  
  
"Did the rest of you use the same morphing program?" Asked Ranma. She picked up a bowl and filled it with the food she had cooked. She handed the bowl to Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga nodded and shuddered again. "Ugly." He drawled out. He laughed. "I'll pass." Ryoga took a pair of chopsticks from his pack and started eating. He nodded after the first bite. "Pretty good." He said. Ryoga dug in with gusto. Ranma smiled happily and started on her own dinner.  
  
The finished dinner just as the moon rose over the horizon. After cleaning up Ranma unrolled her sleeping bag next to Ryoga's. Then lay down on her back and stared at the moon. Ryoga banked the fire before lying down on his own sleeping bag. His position matched Ranma's. They stared at the moon and watched it climb slowly into the sky. "Sure is pretty here." Murmured Ryoga. "You ever plan on coming home?"  
  
"Home?" Replied Ranma. "I never really had a home." Ranma waved a hand to indicate the sky. "Spent most of my life on the road." She turned her head to look at Ryoga. "As Ukyo says; one place is as good as another."  
  
Ryoga stared at the moon. "Maybe." Replied Ryoga. "But, well, you see." Ryoga scratched his head. "Aw hell Ranma." He exclaimed. "I understand why you didn't come home." Ryoga blew out a breath. "But you can't hide here forever."  
  
"I'm not hiding." Ranma replied shortly. Then she sighed. "Not exactly." Ranma took a deep breath and held it for a second before releasing it. "Putting all of us in one place at the same time," Ranma trailed off. "A little paranoia isn't a bad thing." She said a moment later.  
  
Ryoga stared at the rising moon. "I guess." He said finally. "But I'd really like it if Sakura got to grow up with the kits." He grinned. "You never explained why you call them kits instead of kids."  
  
Ranma grinned and stood up. "About a year ago I learned a new trick." She said. "I'll do it slow." She took a deep breath and as Ryoga watched Ranma began to glow. A ghostly cat-like haze formed around Ranma as her posture became for curved. Then the haze thickened and obscured Ranma and she was suddenly replaced by a giant cat. "Herrow Mryoga." She said in a purr.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
The ghost cat smiled a cat smile. Then raised a paw. Ryoga watched as Ranma extended chi claws and swiped at a branch on the pile of firewood. The branch fell into several cleanly cut pieces. "Mranma strong." Purred the cat in Ranma's female voice. "Mranma fast."  
  
"You're talking kind of funny, Ranma." Observed Ryoga.  
  
The cat form vanished like a soap bubble. Ranma sat cross legged on her sleeping bag. She shrugged. "We're still kinda separate personalities." She said. "Kinda." She gave Ryoga a strange smile. "Boy were the kits disappointed when they were told it wasn't something they could learn." She snorted. "Even so, they started running around the house on all fours and meowing." Ranma grinned at Ryoga's bark of laughter. "I think they hoped that if they acted like cats they'd figure out the nekoken."  
  
"I wish I had seen that." Said Ryoga. "That's what I'm talking about." He said. "The stuff we're missing." He grinned. "Think of all the fun they're missing."  
  
"You mean all the trouble they could get into." Ranma said. She sighed. "Soon." She said. "I promise."  
  
Ryoga poked at the fire with a stick. "I'm gonna hold you to that." He replied.

* * *

Lung Lung finished bathing little Ouji. After she dried the baby she carefully dressed Ouji and wrapped him in a warm blanket. Then picking the baby up she carried the child out of the room. Lung Lung walked carefully down the long hallway of the Kuno mansion. She came to a door and knocked. "Come in." Came a voice. Lung Lung opened the door and walked in. "Good morning, Si Jer." She said. "Did you sleep well?' She placed the child in Kodachi's arms.  
  
"Tolerably well." Kodachi opened the front of her dressing gown and soon the baby was contentedly suckling. She smiled down at the feeding baby. 'I have a baby.' She thought to herself. 'I'm a mother.' The sound of a lute filled the room as Lung Lung started playing. Kodachi looked toward the sound. Lung Lung was playing quietly. "I was thinking." Kodachi began.  
  
"Si Jer?" Lung Lung stopped playing the Pipa.  
  
"Please continue playing Lung Lung." Said Kodachi quietly. "I find it calms me." Lung Lung resumed playing. Her eyes glistened slightly. "Thank you." Said Kodachi. "As I was saying; I see no reason for you to move out now that the child is born." Kodachi held up her hand. "I know that was the original plan, but." Kodachi smiled. "I think I would miss your presense."  
  
"Si Jer?" Lung Lung said in a whisper.  
  
"Of course that's assuming you wish to remain." Kodachi said smiling.  
  
"More than anything." Interrupted Lung Lung in almost a shout..  
  
"That's settled then." Kodachi said. "Though there will have to be a few changes."  
  
"Changes Si Jer?" Lung Lung asked in a confused tone. "I don't understand."  
  
"Oh nothing too taxing." Kodachi smiled slightly. "For example, if you are going to help with Ouji then you'll need to move to the bedroom next to his." She said. "Having you at the end of the hall is," Kodachi smiled a little broader. "Inconvenient."  
  
Lung Lung bowed her head. "I would be honored Si Jer." She said. The proposed change would be more convenient Lung Lung conceded and it did move her closer to Kodachi. "Thank you, Si Jer."  
  
"Wonderful." Kodachi said happily. Kodachi looked down. "I think our little prince is finished." She put the child over her shoulder and gently paddled the baby's back. There was a slight belch. She held the child in her arms for a long time and Lung Lung resumed playing the lute gently.  
  
When the child fell asleep. Lung Lung walked over and gently picked up the child and placed him in a large lace covered cradle. She fussed with the child for a moment then returned to her seat and resumed playing the lute. Kodachi closed her eyes and listened to the soothing sounds.  
  
"You said changes Si Jer." Lung Lung said after awhile. Her fingers idly strummed the strings of the lute.  
  
"So I did." Kodachi said without opening her eyes. "Now that Ouji is born I need to get back to in shape as quickly as possible."  
  
"You can count on me to help you, Si Jer." Lung Lung offered firmly.  
  
"Excellent." Responded Kodachi. "However Hitoshi has alerted me to a problem I had not foreseen." Kodachi opened her eyes and looked at Lung Lung. "Hitoshi tells me you have learned to fight with him as I used to."  
  
"Yes Si Jer." Replied a confused Lung Lung. "Honored Sir very happy." She said. "I not see problem."  
  
"The problem is that I expect to return to his side as soon as possible." Replied Kodachi. "That does seem somewhat unfair to you though." Kodachi tapped her lower lip. "We will need to learn how to fight as a trio." She said. "I hope that won't be inconvenient for you."  
  
"N-no." Stammered Lung Lung. She bowed again. "Thank you Si Jer." She said. "You honor me greatly with your trust."  
  
"Trust." Said Kodachi quietly. "For one, such as I, trust is hard to give." She said. "I give it reluctantly, if at all, Lung Lung." Kodachi patted the side of the bed and Lung Lung walked over and sat on the bed. "I fear being betrayed more than anything." Kodachi said quietly.  
  
Lung Lung took Kodachi's hand. "I will never betray you." Lung Lung said in a firm yet quiet voice. "My sole wish is to be by your side." She said. "Now and forever."  
  
"Now and forever, Lung Lung?" Kodachi asked softly. "Bold words." She said. "Will you stand by them?"  
  
"Yes Si Jer." Replied Lung Lung quietly.  
  
Kodachi looked toward the cradle. "I have a son, Lung Lung."  
  
Lung Lung stood and walked over to the cradle. "A beautiful boy." She agreed. She reached into the cradle and straightened the blanket over the child. "None shall harm him as long as I live." She said. She leaned down and kissed the child gently. "I will always watch over you, little one." She said. "And I will train you. Like mother train me." She said. "We both make your mother proud, yes?" The baby moved slightly in its' sleep. "I take that as yes." Lung Lung said very quietly. Lung Lung straightened and turned to Kodachi. "Does this mean you have accepted my petition?" She asked quietly.  
  
Kodachi nodded almost shyly. "Why you wish to be tied to someone like me passes my understanding." She said. "Yet it seems to be true."  
  
Lung Lung wiped at her eyes. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Tai Tai." She bowed from her chair. "You see." She continued. "I be best second wife ever." She said. "You never have reason to regret decision." There was a faint cry from Ouji and Lung Lung jumped up to check on the baby.  
  
Kodachi looked at the cradle. "Will you want one of your own?"  
  
Lung Lung looked down at Ouji. "That for you to decide." She said. "Not in hurry." She smiled. "Ouji soon keep both of us busy."  
  
Kodachi giggled quietly. "No doubt.'  
  
"Beside Honored Husband love you too too much." Lung Lung said in matter of fact tones. "Not easy to convince give me baby." Lung Lung nodded to herself. "He very good man."  
  
"Oh dear." Gasped Kodachi. "I hadn't considered that aspect in my decision." She sighed. "Hitoshi is not going to be happy."  
  
Lung Lung giggled. "Honored Husband going to blow stack." She shrugged. "No matter. You my Tai Tai. Nothing change that now."  
  
"Oh?" Replied Kodachi. "Some Joketsuzoku law?"  
  
Lung Lung shook her head. "No law. Just stating fact." Lung Lung smiled. "You Tai Tai and that fact."  
  
"Still he will be unhappy." Kodachi tapped her chin. "What do you suggest?"  
  
"You not worry. Lung Lung know what to do. " Replied Lung Lung. "We give him lots good food. Compliment all time." She nodded firmly. "We have plenty time Tai Tai." She said soothingly. "Not need hurry. Give Honored Husband time to accept." Lung Lung tapped her own chin. "Even so, I think we speak to Honored Clan Mother."  
  
"Auntie?" Replied Kodachi in some surprise. "Well she did seem pleased with the prospect." Kodachi nodded. "We'll speak to Auntie." Kodachi smiled as Lung Lung started playing the lute again and then nestled against her pillows. There was a knock on the door and it opened. Xian Pu, carrying Xing Xing, walked in. "Xian." Exclaimed Kodachi. "You should be in bed."  
  
"Bored." Replied Xian Pu. "Ryu not here."  
  
Lung Lung jumped up and escorted Xian Pu to a comfortable chair near the bed. "Please sit Honored Elder." She said. "I get tea."  
  
"And something to snack on please." Added Kodachi.  
  
"Of course Tai Tai." Replied Lung Lung and hurried out.  
  
Xian Pu raised an eyebrow at Kodachi. "It Tai Tai now Sister?"  
  
"So it seems." Replied Kodachi.  
  
"What finally make you decide?" Xian Pu asked curiously. "Took you long enough." Xian Pu snorted at Kodachi's expression. "Well?"  
  
Kodachi looked down her nose at Xian Pu. "First tell me why you knew I'd accept." She asked archly. "And don't tell me it's because I'm trying to compete with Akane." She added. "I still see Doctor Epstein."  
  
"So do I." Replied Xian Pu. "Maybe before I say that." Xian Pu shook her head. "No. I knew when you let Lung Lung stay." She said. "Ryu see it too." She said proudly. Xian Pu looked down at the baby. Xing Xing stirred fitfully in her arms but didn't wake."She stay, you consider Lung Lung's request like Joketsuzoku,." She continued in a quieter voice. "And you make room."  
  
"Make room?" Asked Kodachi.  
  
"Hard to explain. But I see." Xian Pu said. "Everyday you make room for Lung Lung in life."  
  
Kodachi smiled slightly. "Make room." This time a statement. She nodded. "She never took more than I offered." She said. Kodachi leaned back in the chair and lightly closed her eyes. "And gave more than I in return." Kodachi took a deep breath, held it, then let it out. "I think life would be dull without her."  
  
She said. "I almost jealous." She grinned at Kodachi. "Almost." She added quickly. "I happy for you Sister."  
  
The door to the room opened and Lung Lung walked in carrying a tray. She brought the tray to Kodachi. Lung Lung had chosen a partially glazed tea service. A small assortment of fruit and vegetables were arranged carefully on a plate. A spray of orchids was placed artfully across the tray. Kodachi looked at the tray and smiled. She nodded. Lung Lung placed the tray on a nearby table then she walked over to Xian Pu and held out her arms. Xian Pu passed the baby to Lung Lung. She put the baby in the cradle next to Ouji. She served tea to the two women and then took a seat next to the cradle picked up the lute and began playing quietly.  
  
"I decided in the delivery room." Kodachi said. She looked directly at Lung Lung when she said it.  
  
Lung Lung looked up. "Tai Tai?"  
  
"That's when I decided about you." Kodachi explained.  
  
The confusion slowly cleared from Lung Lung's face. "Oh." She said quietly. Lung Lung continued to play the lute. A small smile played across her face.  
  
"When you have ceremony?" Asked Xian Pu.  
  
Kodachi and Lung Lung exchanged a look. "Well there is a slight problem." Kodachi sighed. "Hitoshi does not know yet."  
  
Xian Pu giggled. "Figures." She said. "What you going do?"  
  
"Talk to Auntie." Replied Kodachi. "Maybe she has some ideas."  
  
"Good thinking." Xian Pu nodded as she spoke. "In meantime let me be first to give blessing." Xian Pu smiled. "I think you be very happy."

* * *

"Auntie!" Exclaimed Kodachi. "Thank you for coming."  
  
"It sounded urgent." Replied Nodoka. She was holding Ranko's hand. "Say hello to your Aunt, Ranko."  
  
"You worried." Ranko said instead. "Don't worry Mommy fix."  
  
"I hope you are right Ranko." Kodachi said. "Come in. Come in." She escorted Nodoka and Ranko into the library. Xian Pu, Lung Lung and the children were waiting. Ranko immediately ran over to the cradle holding the two infants.  
  
"Tiny." She pronounced. Ranko climbed into the chair next to the cradle.  
  
Nodoka in the meantime had taken a seat. Lung Lung poured tea for Nodoka. Nodoka looked at the young amazon woman over the rim of her cup. Through her link with Ranko she was able to feel the young woman's nervousness which was tempered by a sense of happiness and fulfillment. "Ah." Said Nodoka as she appreciatively sipped her tea. "I see you have decided in Lung Lung's favor." She stated to Kodachi. "Let me guess." She continued. "You did not consult Hitoshi first." She shook her head at the expression's on Kodachi and Lung Lung's faces. "Am I right?"  
  
Kodachi nodded. "Yes Auntie." She replied. "I hope you're not too upset with me."  
  
"Of course not Kodachi dear." Replied Nodoka. "It was your decision."  
  
"Thank you Auntie." Replied Kodachi happily.  
  
"Yes." Added Lung Lung. "Thank you Honored Clan Mother."  
  
"I think you should call me Auntie as well." Replied Nodoka. She straightened. "Now." She said. "Let's discuss how to break the news to Hitoshi."  
  
"It not telling Honored Husband that problem, Honored Clan Mother, I mean Auntie." Lung Lung hastily amended. "It. It." Lung Lung blushed slightly. "It convincing Honored Husband to be husband."  
  
"Well if he is as manly as Kodachi has said, that should not be a problem." Replied Nodoka.  
  
"Husband loyal, Auntie." Replied Lung Lung. "He never look at other woman." She said. "He love Tai Tai and only Tai Tai." Lung Lung looked over to Kodachi. "I do nothing that change that." She said. "Honored Husband must be convinced it not change that."

"And if Hitoshi can't be convinced?" Prompted Nodoka.  
  
Lung Lung looked down. "Even if Honored Husband never share my bed, I not leave my Tai Tai." She continued. "But would like believe he will one day."  
  
"How do you feel about this Kodachi?" Asked Nodoka. "Are you capable of sharing Hitoshi with Lung Lung?" She tilted her head questioningly. "Or is it Hitoshi who will be doing the sharing?"  
  
"Maybe a little of both." Kodachi said quietly. "But nothing will happen without Hitoshi's consent." Lung Lung came over and knelt at Kodachi's feet. She leaned her head against Kodachi's knees. Kodachi placed a hand on Lung Lung's head. "I wish Hitoshi to accept Lung Lung. As I have."  
  
"This will be difficult." Commented Nodoka. "If Hitoshi is as loyal as you say, he may react badly to any overtures from Lung Lung." She tapped her lips. "This will be difficult." She repeated. She sighed. "I will do what I can." She said. "But I can't promise anything." Nodoka sat back against her chair and sipped her tea. 'What to do?' She thought. Nodoka smiled wryly to herself. 'We must seem quite mad.' She thought. 'I wonder if either Robert or Ranma realize what they've unleashed?' She took another sip of tea. 'Be honest Nodoka,' She admonished herself. 'What woman could resist starting a dynasty?'

* * *

Hai yah!" Shouted Akane. Her hand came down on a large stack of bricks, shattering them into dust. She wiped her forehead. "That felt good." She said.  
  
"Akane?" Asked Kasumi. "Have you seen the children?"  
  
"They're in the berry field." Akane replied. "Don't worry Li Xian is with them."

* * *

Hayaima looked at the unconscious body of the Amazon warrior. Then looked at the reason for Li Xian's current state. "What did you do that for?" Demanded Hayaima. The youngster shifted into a defensive stance. 'She didn't do nothing." Haya glared at the troll like being in front of hir. It was short, even shorter than Hayaima but the troll had taken out the taller Amazon warrior with ease. "Guard Sib." Hayaima whispered.  
  
Akama, like Hayaima, was taught to recognize a threat at an early age. To the four, almost five year old sex changing child, the creature in front of it was a threat. Li Xian thought it was a threat. Hayaima thought it was a threat. It was a threat. Akama looked at Haya's stance. Haya was slightly shielding the two younger children. "Megumi." Whispered Akama. "If something happens run home." He looked at the little girl. "Don't stop until you find someone you know."Akama placed the two year old just behind. "Ready." Akama replied.  
  
"She was Joketsuzoku." Replied the troll in a quavering voice. "They can't be trusted." The troll sat cross legged on the ground and pulled out a pipe. He filled the pipe with some herbal mixture from a pouch on his belt. He took his time. Making sure the pipe was filled to his satisfaction. He took a match out of his pocket and lit it then applied the match to the bowl and puffed igniting the mixture. The little man blew a smoke ring at the three children. "You must be Ranma's children." The man said finally.  
  
"You know our dad?" Asked Hayaima. He didn't relax his guard.  
  
"Ranma? Geh heh heh." Cackled the old man. "Of course I know Ranma." The little man stood and bowed. "I am Master Happosai."  
  
Both Hayima and Akame firmed their defensive stances. Hayaima looked at the fallen Amazon warrior. Li Xian had not moved but Hayaima saw the fingers on the warriors left hand flex sightly. "Pops told us about you." Hayaima's voice quavered slightly as he spoke. "He said you're a great martial artist."  
  
"He did?" Happosai cackled. Pleased.  
  
Hayaima nodded. The three children backed up slowly. Akama picked up Megumi and carried her piggy back. "Yeah." Continued Hayaima. "He said you taught him everything he knows." They continued to back up.  
  
"That I did." Happosai preened. "Maybe the boy is finally appreciating old Happosai." He brightened. He began fishing through his clothing and pack. He pulled out a lacy bra. "Do you think Ranma will like this?" He asked. "Hey!" He exclaimed as he finally realized what the children were doing.  
  
"Run Kama." Shouted Hayaima. The three children raced away.  
  
"Come back here." Shouted Happosai. He sprang from the ground and gave chase only to be tackled from behind. "You again?" Snapped Happosai as he quickly realized that it was the supposed unconscious Amazon woman. He backhanded the woman negligently sending the woman flying.  
  
Li Xian landed heavily but on her feet. She looked passed Happosai. She smiled a grim, proud smile. 'Saotome children well disciplined.' She thought. The children were quickly moving out of sight and toward the village. 'Five minutes." She thought. 'Five minutes and they're safe.' Li Xian turned her attention back to Happosai. 'I will give them those five minutes.' She charged the diminutive martial arts master.  
  
"Hot cha." Cackled the old man. He waited until Li Xian was within his arms' reach before he countered. His arms moved in a blur. Li Xian went tumbling. Happosai looked at the object that was now in his hands. "Terrible taste in lingerie." He muttered. He tossed the plain white bra away. "Come on girlie." He called. Happosai wiggled his fingers. "Let's have some fun."  
  
Hayaima urged his younger sibling on. "Go. Go. Go." He chanted as they ran. Megumi silently held on the back of the racing Akama. Hayaima scanned the terrain, occasionally looking behind them. Even though there was no sign of pursuit, Hayaima didn't relax. He knew he could relax once he was home. Not before. 'Just a little further.' He thought.  
  
"Daddy!" Shouted Megumi. "Daddy. Daddy." She pointed.  
  
Hayaima looked where Megumi was pointing. Dr. Tofu was stooped over examining a clump of plants not more than one hundred feet away. He looked up at Megumi's shout. Dr. Tofu stood and waved. The three children raced over. "Happosai is here." Shouted Hayaima as he approached. "Li Xian. You gotta go help Li Xian."  
  
"Li Xian protected us." Added Akama.  
  
"Where?" Demanded Ono. He looked grimly toward where Hayaima and Akama both pointed. "Get Megumi to the house and tell your Mothers what you told me." Without waiting for an answer Ono raced toward where the children had pointed. Ono stretched his senses as far as he could as he ran. At the same time he reduced his presence to the world. The effect was similar to the Umisenken. Though instead of vanishing into the shadows, Ono seemed to deflect observation. Something Ranma had discovered the first time the two had met. Ono rushed on silently. 'Happosai.' He thought to himself. 'Here.'  
  
End Chapter 9 


	100. Book 7 Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
'Converging lines'  
  
"Mom. Mom." Called Hayaima and Akama. "We got trouble." The shouted in unison.  
  
Akane and Ukyo rushed out of the house. Akane took in the breathless look on the two children's faces. She saw that Akama was carrying Megumi on his back. "Kasumi." She called over her shoulder. "Come out here." She turned back to the children. "Haya. Report." She said in a commanding tone. Kasumi walked out of the house.  
  
Hayaima straightened and placed his hands behind his back. "Happosai is in the berry field." Replied Haya shortly. "Li Xian is still there. She gave us time to get away." He looked guiltily at Kasumi. "We saw Uncle Ono." He said. "He went to help Li Xian."  
  
Kasumi paled slightly but nodded. "Ono will be careful." She said. She turned to Akane and Ukyo. "Go." She said. "I'll watch the children."  
  
Ukyo pulled her spatula off her back and started tapping it against her palm. "Happi huh?" She said grimly. She looked at Akane. "Ready to go to work partner?"  
  
"In a second." Replied Akane. "If Ono could hold off Kho Lon, he can hold off the old pervert." She rubbed her chin. "Even so." Akane grinned wryly. "We could use an edge." Akane's grin widened and she raced into the house. She returned quickly. She ran over to Ukyo. "Heads up." She cried and poured the contents of a canteen over Ukyo's head.  
  
"You rat." Screamed Ukyo as she transformed. Her shoulders widened and her hips narrowed. It was a constant source of amusement for both Akane and Ranma that Ukyo's male form was so similar in height and build to Ukyo's female form. Even her voice barely deepened. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Happi feeds off female chi. Remember?" Replied Akane. She poured the rest of the contents of the canteen over her own head. Akane's transformation was much more profound. Reaching her father's height but much, much more massive. "Besides." Akane rumbled in his deep baritone. "I hit harder this way." Akane cracked his knuckles loudly. "Oh stop pouting." Akane snickered. "It'll wear off in a few hours."  
  
Ukyo straightened her clothing slightly to fit her new form. "Yeah. Yeah." She grumbled. "Now let's go."  
  
Without another word the two, now, men raced off. Their long loping strides ate the distance to the berry field rapidly. "Go silent." Commanded Ukyo. Ukyo took a deep breath and seemed to become translucent in the afternoon sun lit clearing as Ukyo seemed to reflect the surroundings chameleon-like. Akane followed suit. The two men advanced cautiously into the berry field. Evidence of a struggle didn't take long to find. Whole sections of the landscape were ripped apart. Some still smoked in evidence of their explosive origin. Akane and Ukyo raced on. "Look." Said Akane. He pointed. "Oh shit."  
  
Akane dropped out of the umisenken and raced away. Ukyo remained in the umisenken and followed. 'Just in case.' He thought. It was a normal procedure whenever they went into a possible battle situation.  
  
Akane raced toward where he saw two still forms. 'Be alive. Be alive.' She thought urgently. Akane quickly reached the two bodies. Akane breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that the two were just resting. There was exhaustion written all over Ono and Li Xian's faces. "You guys okay?" Akane asked anyway.  
  
Ono nodded. "Yeah, we're fine." He gulped air. "Someone please tell Happi he's not supposed to be so vigorous at his age." Ono shook his head to clear it.  
  
"No kidding." Added Li Xian. "Old pervert tough." She gratefully took the canteen of fresh water that Akane handed her. "Sorry Honored Elder." Li Xian said contritely. "Pervert got away."  
  
"No need to apologize." Replied Akane. "There's no shame losing to Happi." He looked around. Knowing where to look Akane was able to see Ukyo. A quick hand sign and Ukyo stayed unnoticeable. "Let's get back to the homestead." Akane said. He looked at Li Xian. "You okay?" He asked the amazon warrior. "Happi didn't do anything to you, did he?"  
  
"He touch where he not supposed to touch.." Admitted Li Xian "That all." Her face hardened. "He pinch me." Li Xian said in outrage. "Hard." She patted her butt gingerly. "I not be able to sit for week."  
  
"Be thankful that's all he did." Replied Akane firmly. "Ranma still has nightmares." Akane shook his head and shut up. "Anyway, let's get going."  
  
With a little help from Akane, Dr. Tofu and Li Xian got to their feet and started moving away. Ukyo shadowed unnoticed behind them. Ono leaned over to Akane. "Tell Ukyo she can come out." He whispered. "Happosai is nowhere in the vicinity."  
  
"How do you know?" Akane whispered back. Startled by Ono's awareness of Ukyo.  
  
"It turns out that some of Robert's techniques for extending his empathic sense works well for chi practitioners like myself." Ono replied in the same whisper. "Unless Happosai is better at disguising his chi aura than I can imagine, he's gone." He said. "For now."  
  
"For now." Agreed Akane. He raised his hand and made a gesture. A moment later Ukyo dropped out of the umisenken.  
  
"Are you sure this is wise sugar?" Asked Ukyo.  
  
"It should be okay Ukyo." Ono answered instead. "He's gone." He looked at Ukyo. "You look very much like your female self, did you know that?" Without waiting for a response he started giving Li Xian a quick examination. "Let me see if I can reduce the pain." He murmured. He started pressing pressure points in multiple locations. "There." He said finally. "That should help."  
  
"Aiyah." Li Xian moaned in relief. "Even healers not that good." She said in admiration. She gave Ono a short bow. "I thank you better later." She said. "Now we go warn village." She started running.  
  
Akane, Ukyo and Ono raced after her. Akane sped up until he was even with Li Xian. "Are you sure you're okay." He said the Joketsuzoku warrior. "He didn't?" He trailed off.  
  
Li Xian shook her head. "He try." She admitted. "But Doctor get there in time." She looked back at Ono. "He don't look like fighter." She said with a touch of confusion in her voice.  
  
"He's not. Not really." Akane answered back. They were approaching the house. "He doesn't even like to fight." Akane looked at Li Xian. "But he's a good man to have at your back."  
  
Li Xian nodded. "That too too true." She said. She looked back at Ono. 'I wonder if there room for one more warrior in Japan?' She thought to herself. 'Talk to wife first.'  
  
They reached the house and entered. Kasumi was waiting for them. Megumi ran over to her father and threw herself into his arms and hugged him as tightly as her young arms would allow.  
  
"I'm fine Meg." Soothed Ono. He walked over to a chair and sat down with Megumi in his lap. He looked around. "Where'd Li Xian go?" He asked.  
  
"She's spreading the word." Replied Akane. He walked over to the kitchen sink and filled a couple glasses with hot water. He poured one over his head and handed the other to Ukyo. In moments the two men returned to their female state. Akane looked at the glass. "What a waste." She muttered. She and Ukyo walked back into the living room and sat down together on the wicker couch. "We got a problem." She said morosely.  
  
"Tell me about it sugar." Ukyo said. She leaned her head on Akane's shoulder. "He's not going to go away is he?" Ukyo closed her eyes. "I don't want that freak around the children."  
  
Akane sighed. "Think I do?" She said. "We got a problem." She put her arm around Ukyo.  
  
Ono in the meantime was comforting his daughter. Kasumi sat nearby sipping tea. "Ono." She said. Ono looked up. "Did you know that Happosai feeds on female chi?" She looked at Akane. "Isn't that why you and Ukyo turned into men?"  
  
Akane nodded. "Where are you going with this Sis?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Didn't you ever think it was strange how similar Happosai and Hinako Niyamiya are, in terms of absorbing chi, I mean." Kasumi said quietly. "Don't you think so Ono?"  
  
Ono rubbed his chin. "You think Happosai is a chi eater?" He asked. He nodded. "Correction, Happosai is obviously a chi eater." He nodded again. "But in Happosai's case he can only absorb female chi." Ono turned to Akane and Ukyo. "What Kasumi is hinting at is that I have discovered the solution to Hinako's problem." He said. "In fact I found a whole scroll dedicated to chi eaters." Ono paused for a second. "Are you feeling better now Meg?" He said to Megumi. The little girl nodded. "Why don't you play with Haya and Kama, honey."  
  
There was the sound of splashing water and the now female Hayaima and Akama walked over. "Come on Megumi." Said Hayaima. "The adults want to talk again." She smiled at the little girl. "We can play dress up."  
  
There was a double snort from Akane and Ukyo. "Stay out of our closet." Warned Ukyo. The three children giggled and hurried away. Ukyo turned to Ono. "Give." She said.  
  
"If Happosai is a chi eater, which he probably is, that would explain how he maintains his health and strength even at his advanced age." Ono adjusted his glasses. "According to the scrolls in the archives chi eaters are usually harmless. However in rare cases the chi eater is unable to properly absorb and retain the chi they've taken." Ono adjusted his glasses again. "This forces them to absorb chi more frequently and in larger and larger quantities. And in at least one case they can't seem to properly retain chi at all"  
  
"Ms. Niomaya." Stated Akane. She nodded. "Okay that makes sense." Akane ran her hand through her short hair. She looked at Ono. "Happosai was the one that unlocked Hinako's ability."  
  
Ono nodded. "Yes he did." He replied. "But the way he did it, whether by accident or on purpose, resulted in the way Ms. Niomaya is today." Ono frowned. "It's difficult to believe it was accidental." He said. "Someone as skilled in chi techniques as Happosai is would not make the mistake."  
  
"You called it a solution not a cure." Akane said. She and Ukyo exchanged looks. "It is a cure isn't it?"  
  
"A cure for Ms. Niomaya." Replied Ono. "I. I'm not sure what to do about Happi."  
  
"Ono." Kasumi said in a disapproving tone.  
  
"I can't Kasumi." Ono replied. "I'm a physician." He said. "I swore an oath not to do harm." Ono looked at Akane and Ukyo. "At his age any reduction in his ability to absorb chi could kill him." He wiped at his brow. "At the very least it will reduce his remaining life span dramatically."  
  
There was a knock at the main door. It opened and Li Xian walked in. "Sorry to intrude Elders." She said. "Village been warned. I ask Council for permission to watch Saotome homestead." She raised a bundle she carried. "I bring tent."  
  
"You'll stay in the spare bedroom." Countered Ukyo with a smile. "No arguments." She said. "Besides, the kits like you."  
  
Li Xian bowed slightly. "Thank you Honored Elder." She said. Li Xian placed her pack down but stood standing near the door.  
  
"You're not getting off that easily Ono." Kasumi said. She took a sip of tea. To the outside observer Kasumi was as calm as ever but inside. "I agree with Ukyo." She said tightly. "I do not want that, that creature around the children." She put the tea cup down. "It was bad enough for my sisters and I when Happosai lived with us."  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Akane. "Stealing our underwear was the least of our worries while he was around." Akane's eyes flickered for a moment. "And it was worse for Ranma." She took a breath. "Ranma was groped, fondled. Damn it, he was molested almost daily by Happosai." She shot out.  
  
Ono looked at Kasumi. She nodded. Ono paled. "I didn't know." He said quietly. "Ranma never said anything." He scratched his head. "Robert probably knows." He said almost to himself. "But he had no reason to tell me." Ono blew out a breath. "Still it doesn't change anything. I can't do it."  
  
"No ones asking you to, Doc." Ukyo said with a grim smile. She waved her thumb at Akane and herself. "We'll do it."  
  
"Teach me." Growled Li Xian. She didn't know what the technique would do, she rubbed her butt where Happosai had pinched her, she hoped it would hurt Happosai..A lot. "No one do that to Li Xian."  
  
"Get in line sister." Akane said. "Get in line." She looked at Ono. "Well?"  
  
Ono sighed. Then he stood and walked over to a stack of books and scrolls on the table. He picked up one particular scroll and walked back. He handed the scroll the Akane and then resumed his seat. "It's pretty self- explanatory." He said. He nodded toward the scroll. "That's a copy."  
  
Akane stared narrowly at Ono. "How many copies did you make?" She asked.  
  
"Three." Admitted Ono. "One for the Joketsuzoku. One for me." Ono ducked his head slightly. One for you." He said. "I wanted you to understand the consequences before I gave it to you." Ryoga threw the last bit of wood into the fire. He and Ranma had talked long into the evening. 'Funny how alike the two of us turned out.' He thought to himself. He looked over at Ranma. 'Well not exactly alike.' He thought in amusement. Ranma was lying on her stomach watching the dying fire. Her head supported by her arms. Her legs were bent at the knee and raised into the air. Ranma waved her legs back and forth slowly. Ryoga stretched out on his own bedroll next to Ranma. The two watched the fire die down.

* * *

Ranma looked at Ryoga from the corner of her eyes. 'Damn I missed him.' She thought to herself for the hundredth time. She turned her head toward Ryoga, still cushioning her head on her arms. "What are you thinkin'?" She asked.  
  
Ryoga rolled on his side and propped his head on one hand. "I never thought the two of us would ever be friends." He said. "Now I'm wondering what took us so long."  
  
Ranma smiled. "Everything in it's proper time." She said. "That's what Kho Lon would say." Ranma grabbed the end of her pigtail and stared at the end. "We had some things to work out first."  
  
Ryoga rolled over on to his back and stared at the night sky. "Yeah." He said. "I guess we did."  
  
"We still have a few things left to work out." Continued Ranma. To Ryoga's surprise Ranma shifted around until her head was nestled on Ryoga's shoulder. "Such as us."  
  
"Ranma." Ryoga said warningly.  
  
Ranma giggled. "Oh relax Ryoga." Ranma said. "I'm not making a pass at you." She smiled gently. "Not that the thought hadn't crossed my mind since you got here." Ranma's smile became one that was more catlike than Ryoga believed. "Akari is a lucky girl." Ranma snuggled closer to Ryoga. "Thought about it." She said. "A lot." She looked at Ryoga. "You know. If you swung the other way you might have won the Ranma derby."  
  
"Eep." Squeaked Ryoga. His eyes widened. "You mean you," Ryoga swallowed. "And me." He swallowed again. "As guys?"  
  
Ranma nodded. "Yup." Ranma rolled over slightly but didn't leave the crook of Ryoga's arms. She smiled slightly when Ryoga adjusted to make her more comfortable. "Shocked?"  
  
"A little." Ryoga replied. "Funny." He said. "Not as much as I thought I would be." Then Ryoga shrugged. "Seems very you somehow."  
  
Ranma giggled. "It is, isn't it." Ranma curled up against Ryoga. "You're very comfortable." She patted his chest. "You mind if I sleep here tonight?" She asked. "I'll be good."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Muttered Ryoga.  
  
"Don't trust me?" Asked Ranma. "I'm not sure I trust me." Replied Ryoga. "You're very sexy."  
  
Ranma draped her arm across Ryoga's broad chest and threw one leg over Ryoga's legs. "So're you." Replied Ranma. Ranma pulled away and started untying the front of her blouse. "I wanna show you something." She said. She pulled her blouse open baring her breasts. Even though Ryoga had seen Ranma's breasts before, he was still mesmerized by them. It took him awhile before he noticed something drawn on one breast.  
  
"A fish?" Ryoga said. Suddenly he blushed. "Oh."  
  
Ranma took Ryoga's hand and placed it on her breast. "It's just temporary." Ranma said throatily. "Last time there was a fish there, I was under a spell." She said. "This time, it's my choice."  
  
"Ranma." Ryoga said in a strangled voice. "We can't."  
  
"You mean we shouldn't." Ranma corrected idly. She smiled. "You really wanna say no?" Ranma rolled on top of Ryoga. To Ryoga the redhead weighed next to nothing, yet he felt pinned under her and unable to move. Ranma looked down at Ryoga. "Do you really wanna say no?" She repeated. Ranma's smile widened when Ryoga shook his head quickly. "Good boy." She purred.  
  
With an air of resignation and impending doom Ryoga wrapped his arms around Ranma. "I thought you weren't making a pass at me." Ryoga said. "We're so dead, you know that?"  
  
Ranma shrugged against Ryoga's chest. "I don't know about you and Akari but the girls and I are," Ranma smiled. "More open about sex." She giggled quietly. "We have to be." She said. "The girls spent the night teasing me about my attraction to you," She shrugged again. "Yet here we are."  
  
"You gonna tell them?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Depends on how they ask." Replied Ranma. "That feels nice." She said quietly when Ryoga started stroking her red hair . "I think the girls are okay with it though."  
  
"I don't know if I can tell Akari this." Ryoga replied. He stopped stroking Ranma's hair. "I can't do this. Akari. I love her Ranma."  
  
"I know you do." Ranma replied quietly. "I love Akane and Ukyo too." She added. "I don't want to take your love from Akari." Ranma continued. "I just want to give you some of mine." She finished quietly.

* * *

Yes there is a lemon scene. email me if you want it.

* * *

Hitoshi walked into the Kuno mansion to the sound of Kodachi screaming angrily at someone. As he approached the source of the noise, the library, Lung Lung dashed out and ran, crying, past him. He quickly walked into the library to find Kodachi pacing angrily back and forth. "What's going on here?" He said angrily. "What did you say to Lung Lung?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Tatewaki was in the fight with Taro?" She spat. "How dare you keep that from me." Kodachi threw herself into a chair.  
  
"We were concerned about how you'd take it." Replied Hitoshi shortly. "Apparently we were right to be concerned." Hitoshi walked over to the chair where Kodachi had flung herself and stared angrily at her. "We, all of us, agreed we'd wait awhile before we told you." He said. "I can't believe you yelled at someone whose sole crime was protecting you from something unpleasant."  
  
"She should have told me." Grumbled Kodachi.  
  
"No she shouldn't have ." Replied Hitoshi shortly. "I think you owe her an apology."  
  
"Me?" Shrieked Kodachi in disbelief. "Apologize to Lung Lung?" She glared at Hitoshi "I can't believe you're serious."  
  
Hitoshi snorted. "Dead serious." He snorted again. "Well at least now I don't have to worry about that Tai Tai business anymore." He shook his head sadly. "I wouldn't be surprised if she moved out."  
  
Kodachi's hand flew to her mouth. "She wouldn't."  
  
Hitoshi nodded. "I saw her face." He said. "You hurt her very badly." He shook his finger. "Dammit Dachi." He growled. "She cares about you and you treat her like a servant." He raised his hand. "Shut up." He snapped. "I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." Kodachi nodded. Her eyes wide in shock. "Good." Continued Hitoshi. "Lung Lung has been a devoted companion to you for months and this is how you repay her?" He leaned forward and placed his face very close to hers. "Now you will go upstairs and apologize to Lung Lung." He ordered. "And maybe, just maybe, she won't leave." He stood up and pointed to the door. "Now."  
  
Kodachi stood as if she had been stung and raced away. She ran up the stairs and down the hall. She stopped in front of one door and paused. Kodachi took a deep breath and knocked. "It's me." She said quietly. "Can I come in?" There was a muffled sound through the door and Kodachi entered the bedroom.  
  
Lung Lung was sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked at Kodachi. "Yes?" She asked glumly.  
  
Kodachi took a look at Lung Lung's face. 'Oh lord, Hitoshi was right.' Kodachi threw herself at Lung Lung's feet. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kodachi babbled. "I'm a horrible woman." She grabbed Lung Lung's feet. "Please don't leave me."  
  
"Tai Tai." Began Lung Lung.  
  
"How can you stand to call me that, after I hurt you?" Wept Kodachi.  
  
"Because you my Tai Tai." Lung Lung replied quietly. She reached down and pulled at Kodachi getting her to sit on the bed next to her. "I not leave you."  
  
Kodachi clutched at Lung Lung desperately. "But do you want to stay?" She asked hopelessly. "Please, I need to know."  
  
Lung Lung pushed Kodachi away and looked into her eyes. "You my Tai Tai." She said. "Now and forever." Lung Lung wiped Kodachi's tears away gently. "I love you Kodachi."  
  
"Lung Lung." Sobbed Kodachi.  
  
Lung Lung rubbed Kodachi's back comfortingly as Kodachi cried herself out. "I never leave you. I love you." Lung Lung repeated quietly over and over.  
  
Finally, with a hiccup, Kodachi stopped crying. "I love you too." Kodachi whispered. "I'm so sorry Lung Lung." She said. "I never meant to hurt you." She said. "I could have lost you if Hitoshi hadn't," Kodachi blushed suddenly. "He never spoke to me like that before." She pulled away and looked at Lung Lung with wide eyes. "He yelled at me." She said in awed disbelief.  
  
Lung Lung struggled to keep her face impassive. But it was too much. Lung Lung started to giggle helplessly. "Honored Sir do that?" She finally gasped out.  
  
Kodachi chewed her lip but her own giggle escaped. She nodded, if anything her eyes got wider. Then, with another giggle, Kodachi knelt in front of Lung Lung. "Honored Husband was very upset with me." She said. "He ordered me to come here and apologize." She bowed to Lung Lung. "I am sorry, Lung Lung." She said. "Will you forgive me?"  
  
Lung Lung quickly suppressed another giggle. "Of course Tai Tai." She said. "He really order you to apologize?"  
  
"He even told me to shut up." Admitted Kodachi. She leaned against the side of the bed. Lung Lung started to play with her hair. "He called you a devoted companion." Continued Kodachi. "He said if I apologized you wouldn't leave." Kodachi smiled. "He wants you to stay Lung Lung." She said. "He wants you to stay."  
  
Lung Lung nodded happily. "He acting like husband." She declared. "Keeping peace between wives." She leaned down and kissed Kodachi on the top of her head. "And you listen." Lung Lung said. "I sorry I not tell you about brother earlier." She said a moment later. "Tai Tai have right to be angry. If yelling at me help, it okay."  
  
"No it's not okay Lung Lung." Replied Kodachi firmly. "That is one role I never want you to assume." Kodachi leaned back against the side of the bed. "Lung Lung?" She said. "Do you think you can call me Kodachi?"  
  
"Kodachi." Lung Lung said. "But only when we alone." She said. "I proud to call you Tai Tai."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Can I come it?" They heard Hitoshi ask. "Should I let Husband in?" Asked Lung Lung. Kodachi nodded. "Please come in, Honored Sir." Called Lung Lung.  
  
Hitoshi walked in to see Lung Lung sitting on the bed with a red eyed Kodachi kneeling at the side of the bed. "Good, you apologized." Hitoshi said. He looked at Lung Lung. "I can understand if you wish to leave."  
  
"I not leave." Interrupted Lung Lung. "Si Jer is sorry." She looked at the kneeling Kodachi. Lung Lung kept her face firm. "Is that not so, Si Jer?"  
  
"Yes." Whispered Kodachi. "I want to thank you Hitoshi." She said. "If it wasn't for you, I may have lost someone dear to me." She leaned her head on Lung Lung's lap. "Lung Lung has found it in her heart to forgive me."  
  
"Well okay then." Hitoshi said in a slightly confused tone. "Glad to help." Hitoshi scratched his head. He couldn't shake the feeling that the two women were, not exactly, laughing at him. "Don't let Dachi push you around Lung Lung." He added. "You need to stand up to her."  
  
"Yes Sir." Replied Lung Lung. "You very good Husband." She said. "Not afraid to correct wife when need it."  
  
"Uh well." Hitoshi stammered in embarrassment. "I just thought Kodachi was being unfair to you."  
  
"You honor me greatly by your concern." Bubbled Lung Lung. "See how good Husband is Si Jer?" Lung Lung said. "Even treat outsider like family." Kodachi hid her smile against Lung Lung's leg. Kodachi nodded not trusting herself to speak.  
  
"You're not exactly an outsider Lung Lung." Hitoshi said firmly. "You know we consider you family."  
  
"Oh Honored Sir too too good to Lung Lung." Lung Lung exclaimed. "Now know why Si Jer love you so."  
  
"Uh." Mumbled Hitoshi. "Come on Dachi." He said. "I'm sure Lung Lung wants to be alone."  
  
"On no, Honored Sir." Lung Lung said quickly. "Si Jer promise to help make dinner tonight." She covered her mouth to hide a grin. She made the move look like she was considering something. "Part of apology."  
  
Hitoshi nodded. "I think that's great." He said. "You haven't cooked in ages Dachi." He smiled happily and rubbed his stomach. "I can't wait." He smiled. "Well I leave the two of you." He looked at Lung Lung. "I want to thank you again for being so forgiving." Hitoshi turned and walked out of the room. The two women waited until the door closed. Kodachi lifted her head from Lung Lung's lap and looked at the younger woman. "Pouring it on a little thick, don't you think?"  
  
Lung Lung giggled. "Maybe." She said. "But it work." Lung Lung sighed. "I think maybe Honored Husband beginning to accept me." She looked down at Kodachi. "Now we make dinner. Yes?"

* * *

Nodoka Epstein looked at her husband. Dr. Epstein raised his eyes to meet her look. He tilted his head. "That's an unusual mix of emotions." He commented. "Annoyance is not usually associated with pride." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"First Ranma, Akane and Ukyo." Replied Nodoka. "Now Kodachi, Hitoshi and Lung Lung." She blew out an exasperated breath. "Is this going to be a common theme among the Japanese Joketsuzoku?"  
  
Dr. Epstein shrugged. "Possibly." He replied. "Probably." He amended. "Others have already considered similar choices. Though not for exactly the same reasons." The Doctor levered himself to his feet and started pacing. "It's partially my fault." His cane clicking lightly in counterpoint to his steps. "I can't really help it, my dear." He continued. "Living here forces me to remain in close contact with people." The doctor sighed. "So many problems, so many worries." He tapped his head. "It hurts after awhile."  
  
"Oh dear." Replied Nodoka. "I had not realized." She looked at Dr. Epstein. "Or rather I had not thought it would apply to us." She looked down at her hands. "So you sooth their problems and ease their worries."  
  
The Doctor nodded. "Exactly." He said. "And not." He said cryptically. "I instinctively magnify what makes them happiest and suppress what causes pain. Sometimes this leads people to make unusual choices." He snorted. "I don't always realize when I'm doing it." He continued pacing. "Well now I know what you're annoyed about." He said. "What confuses me is the pride."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Robert Epstein." She said. "Do you have any idea what you have created?" Nodoka snorted delicately. "I am the mother of the most powerful martial artist and wife of the most powerful empath in the world." Nodoka paused for a moment. The Doctor felt a wave of cheerful determination come from her. "And somehow I have become the matriarch of," She tilted her head. "What exactly am I the matriarch of?"  
  
"That is the question." Agreed the Doctor."You are the matriarch of what may one day be the most powerful clan in the world." The Doctor barked out a laugh. "If they aren't already." He tilted his head at Nodoka and sent a feeling of respect to her. "You are also the mother of what may be the next step in human evolution. Hayaima and Akame will both probably father children and give birth to them." He smiled. "So too will any children Ranma may have." He grinned at Nodoka's spike of excitement. "You should expect at least two more grandchildren I would think."  
  
"At least." Agreed Nodoka happily. "Oh my." She said in sudden realization. "Each one of my grandchildren will probably have multiple mates." She tilted her head at the Doctor. "They may have a husband and a wife."  
  
"Or more." Interjected the Doctor in amusement.  
  
"Or more." She agreed. "Oh my, there will be a lot of sex changers in a very short while."  
  
"Very wealthy, highly skilled martial artist, sex changers." Amplified the Doctor. "Who by that time should also be virtually royalty." He snorted. "I take that back." He said. "They already are royalty." He smiled. "And that my dear is what you are the matriarch of."  
  
"If I am the matriarch then what are you?" Nodoka asked impishly. "Oh Lord Dragon." She grinned at her husband's discomfiture. The Joketsuzoku who had emigrated from China had taken to calling Robert that recently. Nodoka knew how much it embarrassed the Doctor.  
  
"Court Magician, obviously." Replied the Doctor with a laugh. He returned to his seat. "Wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Don't pretend Robert." Nodoka rolled her eyes at her husband."In the land of the blind, the one eyed man is king. " Nodoka said quietly. "That's why they call you Lord Dragon, Robert." She said. "They know you are king."  
  
Dr. Epstein shuddered. "Please Nodoka." The doctor said feelingly. "If anyone is king of the Joketsuzoku it would be Ranma." He chuckled. "Or is that queen?"  
  
"Oh indeed." Agreed Nodoka proudly. "Ranma is leader of the Japanese Joketsuzoku." Nodoka looked off into nowhere for a second. "He makes me so proud." She said. "Something you helped bring about." The Doctor nodded slightly. "Okay, maybe 'king' is inappropriate." Admitted Nodoka. "A woman can dream." Nodoka laughed. "I suspect Ranma would react to being called 'King' in a manner very similar to your own." Nodoka felt a mental probe from the Doctor. She deflected it easily. "No tickling." She said but she smiled at the Doctor. "Maybe later."  
  
"Yes my dear." Agreed the Doctor with a lazy smile. "Go on." He said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"How many are we now?" Nodoka asked suddenly. "I'm beginning to lose count." She smiled. "Never mind, I'll ask Nabiki later."  
  
"Now there's someone who would accept the title of 'Queen' without hesitation." Remarked the Doctor. He nodded. "She'd be a good one too."  
  
"Yes she would." Agreed Nodoka. She sighed. "And if I read the Japanese Joketsuzoku correctly, they'd follow her." She looked at the Doctor. "They'd follow you as well." The Doctor shuddered again. "I know." He said quietly. Then the Doctor smiled."Thank the powers that be, that Ranma and Nabiki are here." The Doctor's smile became a grin. "So, Lady Dragon, since you no longer seem so annoyed and since Ranko is staying with Akari and Sakura, would you care to take a walk?" He said. "It's a beautiful evening."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "I'll get my sweater."  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
Authors Notes: Wow Chapter 100 of the Couch Trips saga. Hard to believe. When I wrote Book 1 of Couch Trips all those years ago, I thought I might, might write a sequel. Well here we are in Book 7. Incredible.  
  
I want to thank all of you, my readers, for being so supportive of my humble efforts. It has been my pleasure to write for such an appreciative audience.  
  
Hey Wharpt. Did you like what I did with your suggestion? 


	101. Book 7 Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'Happosai Rising'

Ryoga woke up when he felt someone shoving his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see his horse staring back down at him. "Yah!" Shouted Ryoga in surprise.

"Keep it down willya." Muttered a female voice from inside his bedroll. "I'm tryin to sleep." Ranma opened her eyes. "That how you wake every morning?" She said in a cranky voice. Ranma threw the bedroll back and yawned hugely. "Mornin stud." She said with a smile.

"Mornin Ranma." Ryoga mumbled back. "Ahout last night," He began only to be stopped by Ranma.

"Ryoga Hibiki don't you dare tell me you regret what happened." Ranma said urgently. "Don't you dare." She said. "It was wonderful and I'm going to treasure the memory for the rest of my life."

Ryoga smiled slightly. "No regrets." He replied after a moment of silence. "It was really great." He said lamely. "I guess I was worried you might have ruined me for Akari."

Ranma's grin widened. "Why Ryoga." She said. "That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about that." She said. "I get the feeling the two of you are not quite as," She grinned. "Competitive."

Ryoga rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we're usually a lot more gentle." He cocked his head at Ranma. "By the way, who won?"

"I think we'll call it a draw." Replied Ranma. She stood and padded, naked, over to a saddle bag. She reached in and pulled out a couple packages, she tossed one to Ryoga. "Breakfast."

Ryoga eagerly opened the package. "Great. Rice balls." He bit into one. "Pretty good." He said. "You make this?"

Ranma shook her head. "Akane." She said. Ryoga stopped chewing and looked at the rice ball nervously. Ranma bit into her own rice ball. "She's gotten pretty good at makin them."

Ryoga resumed chewing. He nodded and popped the remainder into his mouth. "Good." He repeated.

The two sat, naked, on the bedrolls and ate breakfast. They took their time eating, reluctant to leave. With a sigh, Ranma stood and began to walk over to her pack only to be tackled from behind. "Ryoga?" She squeaked.

"How about one for the road." He said into her ear.

Ranma giggled. "It'll have to be a quickie." She replied. "We're gonna be late as it is."

Ryoga rolled Ranma on to her back and pinned her beneath him. "Works for me." He said with a grin.

* * *

"You late." Said the round little man in the Chinese workers outfit. "What you do walk?" He asked. "It only three hours on horseback."

"Sorry my friend." Replied Ranma. She slid off her horse and walked over to the man and embraced him. "I wanted to show Ryoga the sights."

"Hello Ryoga." Said the Guide to Jusenkyo. "Good to see you again."

"You too." Replied Ryoga. "Sorry but I don't know your name. I just know you as the Guide."

"That okay." Replied the Guide. "Had name once, been so long since anyone use it." He smiled. "I just call myself Guide."

"That's Ambassador Guide." Corrected Ranma. "Kind of has a ring to it, doesn't it?" She hopped up on to the horse behind Ryoga. "Well we should get going."

The Guide patted his many pockets. Then nodded. "Have everything." He walked over to the horse and Ryoga noticed he had a slight limp. Even so he got into the saddle with ease. He patted the horses neck. "We go now."

They started back toward the Joketsuzoku village. "Three hours?" Ryoga whispered to Ranma. "We are so dead."

* * *

The three travelers pulled up into the Joketsuzoku village and immediately headed toward the stables. While the Joketsuzoku scorned most modern conveniences they did have some. Tractors for the fields for example. And horses were very useful so the Joketsuzoku maintained a small herd. They stopped in front of the stables and Ryoga stripped the saddle off of the horse while Ranma helped the Guide off of the other horse.

Ryoga looked around. The stable was empty and there was no one to take the horses. Ryoga's horse tossed it's mane and headed directly to a small stall off to one side of the stable. It had, Ryoga noticed, a pull cord. The horse entered the stall and pulled the cord with it's teeth. A cascade of sun warmed water flowed over the horse. The horse shimmered and a tall, angular Joketsuzoku warrior was under the warm water. She opened the stall and walked over to a small chest and extracted a towel. She began to dry herself off as the second horse walked into the stall.

"Oh crap." Moaned Ryoga. "Did you know about this," Ryoga's voice was menacing. "Buddy?" Ranma shook his head rapidly. The Amazon warrior wrapped the towel around her and walked over to Ranma and Ryoga. "Enjoy the show?" Ryoga said sourly.

The amazon laughed. "Very much so." She replied. "I Lan Suu." She said. She jerked her thumb at the second amazon warrior taking a hot shower. "That Lan Mei."

"Sisters?" Ryoga gasped out. The amazon nodded. The second warrior walked over. "Twins?" He squeaked. "We are so dead."

The two sisters drew a finger across their lips. "We not tell." They chorused. They giggled and undulated past Ryoga. "Maybe you visit us before you go. Yes?" The two women walked away in a gale of laughter.

"We are so dead." Repeated Ryoga. Ranma and the Guide walked over and the three walked deeper into the village. "Is it always so busy?" Asked Ryoga.

Ranma shook her head. "No it's not." She said firmly. "Wait here." Ranma bounded over to the nearest warrior. "Report." She barked.

"Honored Elder." The warrior drew herself up and placed her hands behind her back. With quick and concise sentences she related to Ranma the events of the past few days. Ending with. "The kits are safe."

A ghostly nimbus sprang up around Ranma. "Perrrverrrt Herrre?' She growled. Ranam raced away the nimbus thickened until only the Ghost Cat remained. "Mryoga." She yowled. She stopped in front of Ryoga and grabbed the surprised martial artist by the collar. With a flick of her ghostly cat head she tossed Ryoga on to her back. "Hold on." She yowled. Ranma leaped away with Ryoga holding on desperately to her neck.

"Ranma." Shouted Ryoga. "What's going on?"

"Happosai." The cat spat. "Danger." She yowled. She picked up speed and the ground blurred beneath her feet. They rapidly approached the Saotome homestead. "Jump." Growled Ranma. Ryoga leaped off Ranma's back just as she turned back into her female form. She pulled the door open violently.

Ukyo looked up from the couch. "Everything's under control sugar." Ukyo said calmly. "The kits are in the dojo sparring. Li Xian is with them and there are two warriors on the roof." She waved her hands at Ranma. "Go see for yourself." She said. Ukyo patted the couch next to her. "I'll watch Ryoga." Ranma raced away. "Sit here Ryoga." Ryoga sat. "Tea?" She asked. Ryoga nodded. Akane walked out of the kitchen at that moment carrying a tea service. She placed in on the table and sat on the other side of Ryoga. She poured tea in three cups. She gave one to Ryoga. Ukyo and Akane each took a cup.

Ukyo looked at Ryoga over the rim of her tea cup. "What are we going to do about you Ryoga?" She asked.

"Ukyo?" Ryoga said nervously.

Akane blew gently across the cup of tea. "You don't expect us to be happy about it, do you?" She said conversationally. "What will we do with you?"

Ryoga attempted to stand but was held down by a hand on each shoulder. "You know." He said. Ryoga fought down a feeling of panic then his shoulders slumped in resignation. Ryoga blew out a breath. "Ranma figured you would."

"I don't think there was a person other than Colonel Ishida who didn't think it would happen." Ukyo sipped her tea. "Just because we knew it would happen, doesn't mean we're happy about it." She gave Ryoga a sidelong look. "About the only thing that is keeping the two of you from the beating of your lives is that it's so damn funny." She ignored Ryoga's yelp of protest. Ukyo grinned slightly. "Well it is."

"Ranma and Ryoga." Akane said in bemusement. "And here I thought it would be me you'd have trouble staying away from." She gave Ryoga a grumpy stare as she said it. Ukyo snorted but said nothing. "It's even kind of sweet in a weird way." Akane rolled her eyes. "What are we going to do?" She looked at Ryoga. "Don't worry Ryoga, we won't ask you to slit your belly."

"That's good." Muttered Ryoga.

"Doesn't mean we didn't consider it." Continued Akane. She sipped her tea. "What will we do?" She repeated.

"Are you going to forgive him?" Asked Ryoga suddenly.

Ukyo looked at Ryoga in curiosity. "What about forgiving you?" Responded Ukyo.

Ryoga shrugged. "I don't have to live here." He replied. "Are you gonna forgive him?" He asked again. "If not, hand me the knife."

Akane looked at Ryoga over the rim of her teacup. "I believe you would."

"He certainly can pick'em, hey sugar?" Said Ukyo. To Ryoga's surprise she patted him affectionately on the shoulder. "Relax Ryoga." She said. "I think we can forgive you both."

"This time." Added Akane. "Would it have been worth it if we had demanded it?' She asked curiously.

Ryoga looked down at his hands for a moment. Then he nodded. "Yeah." He said slowly. "It would have been worth it." He straightened. "You probably wont understand." He said. "But it was something we had to do." He looked first at Akane then at Ukyo. "Thanks for forgiving him." He said.

"Don't mention it." Replied Akane. She snorted. "I mean it." She said. "Don't ever mention it." She put down her cup. "Okay since that's over with, I hope you can delay your return home to help us with Happi."

Ryoga cracked his knuckles. "It'll be a pleasure." He replied. "You think I want him sniffing around Sakura?" He smiled. "I even have a plan."

* * *

Nabiki pinched the bridge of her nose then rotated her shoulders. "Where's Muu Tse when I need him?" She grumbled.

"Elder?" Ling Ling asked. She looked at Nabiki's pose. "Why not take break?" She said reasonably. She got up from her desk next to Nabiki's and walked over. With a firm grip on her arm, Ling Ling got Nabiki to get up. She escorted Nabiki to the large leather couch against one wall of the office. "You sit." She said. Ling Ling walked over to the wet bar. "Drink?" She asked.

"A small one." Replied Nabiki. "We still have some work to do tonight." Nabiki lay back against the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. She thought it was just for a second but she must have dozed off because she found herself being awakened by a tapping on her shoulder. Nabiki opened her eyes. Ling Ling was holding a glass out to her. Nabiki took the glass. "Thanks Ling Ling." She said. Nabiki took a sip. "I'm beginning to really like Bourbon." She said.

Ling Ling nodded in agreement and sipped her own drink. "It okay." Agreed Ling Ling. She took another sip. "I could learn to like it." She smiled. "I hear from Lung Lung." She said.

Nabiki looked up. "Oh?" She said. "Is the current crisis over?" She asked. She smiled at Ling Ling's nod. "And Hitoshi?"

"Lung Lung say he coming around." Ling Ling nodded in satisfaction. "It just matter of time." She said. "Lung Lung very happy."

"That's good." Replied Nabiki. She looked down at her drink. "And are you planning on following in Lung Lung's footsteps?" She asked without looking up.

Ling Ling's eyes snapped to Nabiki. She downed her drink. Ling Ling took a breath. "I think about it." She admitted.

Nabiki nodded. "You're the highest ranking Joketsuzoku here aren't you?" Nabiki held out her glass. Ling Ling grabbed the bottle, walked over and freshened Nabiki's drink.

"No Honored Elder." Replied Ling Ling much to Nabiki's surprise. "You highest ranking Joketzuzoku warrior, but you not highest ranking Japanese Joketsuzoku. Clan mother have that honor."

"Even higher than Ranma?" Asked Nabiki.

"Yes and no." Ling Ling replied. "Ranma leader of Japanese Joketsuzoku yes. But Ranma still answer to Clan Mother."

"Don't we all." Nabiki responded. "Still I was under the impression that the rest of the Joketsuzoku consider you their leader."

"That only because I your aide." Replied Ling Ling. "My rank come from that."

Nabiki swirled the ice in her glass. "And if I decide to replace you?" She asked.

Ling Ling shrugged. "If you decide someone else better," She shrugged again. "You deserve best possible partner." She said. "Most competent partner."

"And you are certainly competent." Interjected Nabiki.

"Thank you Honored Elder." Replied Ling Ling. "I hope you always think so." Ling Ling sat down on a chair near Nabiki. Her posture erect and attentive.

"Interesting that you consider me a warrior." Nabiki said musingly. "I'm flattered.

"Why?" Replied Ling Ling. "I here every day." She said. "You battle every day for clan." She snorted. "Some things you do," She shook her head. Then she gave Nabiki a very respectful look. "Nabiki Tendo don't lose."

Nabiki chuckled. "Damn straight." She stretched languidly. "So you chose me." She said quietly. "Why?" She held her hand up. "Not why me, why are you so bent on being second wife?" She asked. "I'd think you'd want a man of your own."

Ling Ling snorted. "Not really want man." She explained. "Nice if could rent one once in awhile."

Nabiki laughed. "A woman after my own heart." She replied.

Ling Ling tilted her head at Nabiki. "You not fool me." She said. "You love Muu Tse. Lots." She gave Nabiki a look that could only be described as envious. "We all see. We very happy for you."

Nabiki blushed slightly. "What are you offering?' She asked quietly.

"I guard your back. Follow you in all things." Ling Ling replied instantly. "Be friend. Partner."

"And in return." Prompted Nabiki. "Muu Tse?" She shook her head. "I don't think I could stand it knowing Muu Tse was with you."

"That stupid." Replied Ling Ling. "I not invite Muu Tse to my bed. You invite me to yours." Ling Ling smiled slightly. "How else you know if treating husband right?"

"How else?" Nabiki said dryly. "So practical." She murmured in admiration. "At least you're not trying to convince me you're in love with me."

"Not." Agreed Ling Ling. "Admire you. Yes. Respect you. Yes." Ling Ling met Nabiki's eyes steadily. "Saotome clan must grow. Grow fast." She pointed to herself. "I Joketzuzoku. Want my children to be Saotome." She nodded. "True. We could wait for Ranma come home. But when that happen?"

"They'll come home." Nabiki replied firmly. "If I have to drag them home kicking and screaming. They'll come home."

Ling Ling nodded. "I help." She said with a smile. "Still it not be same." Ling Ling waved her hands in the air helplessly as she tried to find the words to explain. In Japanese. "You first family. Original NWC."

"Not me." Declared Nabiki. "I never got involved in the fighting."

"Sure you not." Replied Ling Ling sarcastically. "You bet on fights. Sell tickets." Ling Ling's admiration shone in her eyes. "That must have been great time."

Nabiki grinned wryly. "Touche." She replied. She waved a hand. "Go on."

"Xian Pu still talk about how you run into fight with Ninja." Ling Ling nodded respectfully. "How you direct fight same time." She pointed a finger at Nabiki. "You NWC." She pointed a finger at herself. "I come later." Ling Ling placed her palm against her chest. "Even if Honored Founder adopt me it not be the same."

"Damn Lung Lung." Muttered Nabiki. "Did she fall in love with Kodachi before or after she decided to ask to be second wife to her?"

"Before." Ling Ling replied.

"Good." Nabiki. "If it's not Muu Tse then what? Me?" Nabiki smiled lazily. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious." She tilted her head. "Somehow I don't think that's it either."

Ling Ling laughed. "Figure you would be." She said. "I want child." She stated in almost harsh tones.

"Be my guest." Nabiki shivered. "You'll save me the trouble."

Ling Ling refilled her glass with a shot of bourbon. She downed the drink. Ling Ling's back arched as the alcohol went down. "Not want, want child." Replied Ling Ling. "I mean that what I get in return." She shuddered. "Duty." She gave Nabiki a cold grin. "And you wrong." She replied in almost gloating satisfaction. "You going have baby too." She held the bottle out to an open mouthed Nabiki. Nabiki extended her glass. Ling Ling gave Nabiki a healthy shot. "Duty."

"Me?" Gasped Nabiki in nervous amusement. "Can you see me changing diapers?"

"Can you see me change diapers either?" Ling Ling shot back. "Not worry we get nurse." She shrugged. "And babies have much family around."

"I am not having a baby." Declared Nabiki in a more frightened then angry tone. She downed the shot and held out her glass. Ling Ling refilled it. "Duty?" She laughed. "What do I know about duty?" She said. "I'm the Ice Queen remember?"

"Who you try fool?" Ling Ling shot back. "Honored Clan Mother Nodoka pick you." She pointed an accusing finger at Nabiki. "You, for second." Ling Ling gave Nabiki a short bow of respect. "And you agreed."

Nabiki swallowed. "That's." She swallowed again. "That's different. Dr. Epstein." Nabiki broke off. She sighed. "Touche." She said again. "That's two for you."

"If make you feel better, I not happy with idea either." Grumbled Ling Ling. "It condition set by my fellow warriors."

"And you agreed?" Nabiki said in disbelief.

"Of course I agreed." Ling Ling replied sourly. "You need partner not brood hen." She looked into her glass. "I volunteered." She shrugged. "Saotome clan must grow. Fast." She said. "Joketsuzoku must grow fast too."

"Same thing." Nabiki said absently.

"Not yet." Disagreed Ling Ling. "But soon we be Clan in truth." Ling Ling raised her glass and swallowed the bourbon flavored ice melt. She put the glass down. "Stop trying to change subject." She said. "You must have heir. Heir of body. There must never be a question of succession."

"Succession?" Asked Nabiki. "What do you mean?"

"Who going to run Tendo Enterprises after you die?" She said. "Who going to help lead Saotome Clan and Japanese Joketsuzoku?" She pointed a finger at Nabiki. "One." She said. "You only need one."

"I am not changing diapers." Grumbled Nabiki.

Ling Ling nodded in agreement. "No diapers." She said. She gave Nabiki a sidelong look. "Do we have deal?"

Nabiki rolled her shoulders. "I don't know." She replied. "It seems so empty." She said. "For you." Nabiki looked curiously at Ling Ling. "Don't you want love?" She asked.

"I leave love to you and Muu Tse." Replied Ling Ling with a small smile. "Give me good friend. Good food.."

"Good sex?" Nabiki asked.

"Good sex." Agreed Ling Ling. She grinned. "Amazon men trained to give woman pleasure." She waggled her eyebrows. "True?"

Nabiki nodded rapidly. "Oh yeah." She said. "You have got to try one of Muu Muu's massages." She said. Then Nabiki flushed when she realized what she had just said. Nabiki held out her glass. "I think I need another drink."

Ling Ling freshened Nabiki's drink. "So?" She said. "We have deal?"

"That's my girl." Nabiki said in grudging admiration. "Close the deal while the customer is off balance."

"Of course." Agreed Ling Ling. "You taught me that." Ling Ling freshened her own drink. "We have deal?" She asked again.

Muu Tse opened the door to Nabiki's office gloomily. "Sorry I'm late Biki." He said. "There was an attempted robbery at a convenience store." He looked up and realized he was talking to an empty chair.

"Over here stud." Called Nabiki from the couch.

Muu Tse turned. He saw Nabiki and Ling Ling sitting on the couch. They were sitting close together and both women had a slightly flushed look on their faces. His trained senses picked up the scent of alcohol from them. "What are we celebrating?" He asked curiously. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Just closing a deal Muu Muu." Nabiki said with a slight slur in her speech. "Seems you're going to live a couple of your fantasies?" She said. "Courtesy of Ling Ling here."

Muu Tse nodded. "I see." He raised his glass to Ling Ling. "So you were able to convince my wife." He nodded again. "I accept." He said.

"Thank you Husband." Replied Ling Ling. She stood. "I think you take wife home now." She said. "I clean up here."

Muu Tse smiled. He walked over to the couch and bending over lifted Nabiki into his arms. "Ready to go home?" He asked quietly. Nabiki made herself comfortable in Muu Tse's arms. She nodded. Muu Tse turned to Ling Ling. "We'll see you at home."

"We're going to need a large apartment." Nabiki said suddenly.

"I take care of it." Ling Ling said. "Nabiki."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. Then she nodded. "Nabiki is fine." She looked at Muu Tse. "Do you think we can take the scenic route?" She asked quietly.

Muu Tse smiled. "Sounds like fun." He said. He turned to Ling Ling and nodded slightly. Muu Tse exited the room and soon they were flying across the Neriman skyline. He leaped across a wide gap between two buildings.

"Whee." Cried Nabiki in glee. "Faster Muu Muu. Faster." She cried.

"Faster it is." He said. Muu Tse bounced around the city roofs eventually landing on top of the water tower. With Nabiki still in his arms they looked out over the city.

"I love the view from here." Nabiki said quietly. She adjusted her position slightly. "I feel like I can reach out and take it in my hand." She extended her arm as she said it. "Are you angry with me Muu Muu?" She asked. Nabiki closed her hand slowly.

"Never Biki." Muu Tse replied. "It must have been a very persuasive argument." He said. "What was it?"

"You'll laugh." Replied Nabiki. Her shoulders raised as she sighed heavily. "Duty."

"Why would I laugh at that?" Muu Tse asked. "You've never once shirked your duty."

"Yes I have." Nabiki leaned against Muu Tse's chest. Taking comfort in his strength. She swallowed. "Ling Ling reminded me of one duty I've shirked." She swallowed again. "I need an heir."

Muu Tse nodded. "I've been telling you that for some time now." He said. "Your life is no longer your own."

"I know. I know." Grumbled Nabiki. "Maybe I should just get pregnant now and get it over with."

Muu Tse chuckled. "Let's go home." He said. He leaped off the tower.

"Whee!" shouted Nabiki.

A half hour later Muu Tse landed on the roof of their apartment building and into their penthouse apartment. Ling Ling was waiting for them. Muu Tse put Nabiki on her feet.

"I have a bath prepared." Ling Ling said. She walked over to Nabiki and led her away.

Muu Tse watched them go. 'All hail Nabiki Tendo.' He thought proudly to himself. 'Queen of the Joketsuzoku.' Muu Tse smiled and followed. 'My Wife.'

* * *

The window opened silently and a small shadowy form crept into the room. The figure padded over to middle of the room and took out a brazier from a small pack he carried. Quickly the intruder set up the brazier and had it lit. 'Geh heh heh.' Happosai laughed silently. 'A little young perhaps,' he rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Oh what fun we'll have." He took out a small packet and sprinkled the contents on the small incense pan. Smoke began to arise lazily from the brazier. 'Geh heh heh.' Happosai laughed again.

Suddenly there was a blood curdling squeal and Happosai found himself bowled over and the brazier extinguished. "Who dares?"

"Bwee!" Ryoga squealed again even louder than before. He charged the diminutive master of martial arts. Ryoga used the extra speed his pig, no longer piglet, form possessed. He bounced off the walls of the bedroom and then directly into Happosai.

The door to the bedroom slammed open and Ranma, Akane and Ukyo raced in. Akane and Ukyo picked up the now wide awake children and raced out. Ryoga ran out after them Ranma glared at Happosai. "What were you up to freak?" She walked over to the brazier and picked it up. Ranma cautiously sniffed at the incense.

"Ranma." Happosai said happily. He bounced toward Ranma arms open.

Ranma batted him away. "Back off freak." She growled.

The door opened again. Akane and Ukyo reentered. They had both again assumed their male forms. "Either change back to a guy or leave." Ukyo said. "Don't argue." Ranma nodded. She gave Happosai an angry glare and left. Taking the brazier with her.

"Who are you two?" Happosai said in confusion. He looked at the transformed Akane. "You look familiar." He said. Suddenly he groaned in disgust. "Is it too much to ask that when I return to the bosom of my family that there actually be a bosom?" Happosai started to back away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Akane glared at Happosai. Flames flickered from where her eyes should have been. "I have a few things to discuss with you."

"Now, now Akane." Soothed Happosai. "Is that any way to greet good old Happosai?"

"You're certainly old." Agreed Ukyo. His hair seemed to twist on it's own. The end of his pony tail balanced, snake like, on one shoulder. It seemed to stare at Happosai. "But I never heard anyone describe you as good." Ukyo held her spatula in one hand. There seemed to be a faint glow around the edge. "What were you up to freak?" Ukyo said repeating Ranma's earlier question. Suddenly Ukyo smiled. "You're looking a little tired old man." He said.

Happosai turned and jumped through the window. Well he tried to, but he bounced. Happosai rubbed his head.

"Hello Happi." Said Ryoga. "Going somewhere?"

"Pig boy." Cackled Happosai. "You and Ranma made an old man so happy." He grinned evilly. "What a show. What a show." Happosai leaped back to the window and bounced off a startled Ryoga's head and into the night. There was a look of nausea on his face.

"After him." Shouted Akane, Ukyo and Ryoga in unison. They gave chase. The ancient gnome somehow was able to out pace Ryoga and Ukyo but Akane continued to accelerate and began to close the distance. Happosai threw a Happodaiken, a fist sized one, over his shoulder at Akane. Akane raised her hand and a ball of chi shot out and ignited the explosive . The force of the explosion threw Happosai into the air. He landed on his back. Before he could get to his feet, Ryoga punched the ground; sending a wave of earth toward him. Happosai found himself tossed again into the air.

As Happosai descended toward the ground he noticed someone coming up to meet him. Ukyo had leaped into the air then, as Happosai descended, Ukyo stopped in midair. The spatula swung around and Happosai found himself airborne for a third time. Just before he fell back to the tree tops Happosai was snatched out of the air.

The Ghost Cat landed with Happosai dangling from spectral teeth. "Mrat." He rowled. "Mranma caught a mrat." The ghost cat spit Happosai out on to the ground. "Mrunn mrat." He growled. Happosai staggered to his feet and was immediately batted across the ground by a ghostly paw. The ghost cat leaped into air after the skidding Happosai. "Fun." Growled the ghost cat. He landed with Happosai between his teeth. The cat spit Happosai on the ground between his paws. He crouched low with his head touching the ground and his rear end high in the air. Happosai started to run away. Ranma's hind quarters quivered in anticipation. He sprang into the air after Happosai.

Ryoga walked over to Ukyo. "Think we should help him?" He asked in a conversational tone. He watched the ghost cat bat Happosai back and forth across the clearing. "Ranma I mean." He added. He winced. "Ooh that had to hurt."

"Nah." Replied Ukyo. "Hey Akane." He called. "I'm going back to the house. I want to see what Ono made of the incense." Ukyo patted Ryoga on the shoulder then raced away.

Akane walked over. He took a rolled piece of parchment from a pocket. Then he raised a hand. A warm glow sprang around his hand giving Akane enough light to read by. He nodded. "Ranma bring Happi over here."

The ghost cat picked up a dazed Happosai in his spectral teeth and trotted across the landscape to Akane. His ghost tail raised high over his head. He spat Happosai on to the ground in front of Akane's feet. Akane looked at the parchment again and raised his right hand. The hand began to glow redly. "The instructions say that the pressure points must be heated." He growled in a baritone. "It didn't say how hot."

"Akane." Wailed Happosai. "How can you be so cruel?" He started to struggle to his feet but a spectral paw pushed him back down. "What did I ever do to you?" Happosai complained to the ghost cat.

"Lift his shirt." Akane said. Ryoga reached down and pulled Happosai's shirt up. "Thanks." Akane positioned her hand over the pressure points.

"Murderer." Screamed Happosai in panic as he suddenly realized what Akane was about to do. "Murderer." He wailed. He began to cry.

"You wont die." Snapped Akane. "Not from this anyway. Maybe." Akane pressed her hands down on to Happosai's back. Happosai screamed. Akane moved her hand to another spot on Happosai's back. "As long as you don't exert yourself, why you should live to a ripe old age." He pressed his fingers down on Happi's back. Happosai screamed again.

"How old are you anyway?" Ryoga said conversationally. "What are you doing to him?" He asked.

"Taking away his ability to absorb female chi." Replied Akane. "He gets some of it from the panties and bras he steals but he gets most of it from the woman herself. He especially likes sexually charged female chi." Akane smiled coldly. "Isn't that right, Happi?" Akane returned her fingers to the original set of pressure points and pressed down again. "Getting fondled is going to sexually charge the chi regardless of who's doing the fondling." He lifted his hand. "Pull his pants down." He said. "The next spot is on his butt."

"I'd sterilize that hand afterwards if I were you." Ryoga cracked.

Akane held up his hand. Flames suddenly sprang up. "Got it covered." He said. The flames died down. Akane extended his fingers. And pressed. Happosai's wail echoed throughout the countryside. "Done." Said Akane. "Let him up."

Happosai climbed slowly to his feet. A look of horror on his face. "I can't feel the chi." He moaned. "I can't feel it."

"Looks like you'll have to live with your own." Commented Akane. "You probably still have a few years ahead of you." Akane smiled coldly. "As long as you don't get too badly hurt."

"That may be a problem." Commented Ryoga. He pointed. There were lights approaching. "I think someone wants to talk to you Happi." Happi scampered off into the night. A minute later a group of torch bearing women raced up.

"Where pervert?" Shouted Li Xian. There was a chorus of agreement from the rest of the Joketsuzoku warriors. Ryoga and Akane pointed with their hands. The ghost cat pointed in the same direction with a paw. The angry amazon women raced away screaming for blood.

"Change back." Akane said to Ranma. "And let's go home."

The ghost cat looked at Ryoga with a piteous look and shook his head. Ranma mewled sadly.

"It's okay buddy." Ryoga said. He turned to Akane. "I think Ranma doesn't want me to see him as a guy." He turned back to the ghost cat. "Ir's okay. Really."

The ghost cat vanished like a bubble and Ranma, in male form, stood before Ryoga. "Hey." He said. He waved a hand in a sweeping motion down his body. "Well." He said. "This is me."

"You look good Ranma." Ryoga replied simply. Ryoga walked over and put an arm across Ranma's shoulders. "You look good." He repeated.

"Aren't you going to say anything about me and Ukyo?" Akane growled in mock annoyance.

"Ukyo was a guy?" Ryoga asked. He shrugged. "You look good." He said. He grinned. "What?" He said. "You expected surprise from a guy who turns into a pig?"

Akane chuckled. "Good point." He smiled back. "I could get used to it." Akane rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm thinking about making it permanent." He said.

"You want to be a guy?' Ryoga said in disbelief.

"I meant getting a permanent curse." Akane replied testily.

"Oh." Ryoga nodded. "That's okay then."

Akane walked over and linked his arm through Ryoga's left arm. Ranma took his right. "Let's go home." They started walking, though not before Akane and Ranma did some strange little skip step first. Ranma and Akane looked at each other across Ryoga and grinned.

"Thanks Ryoga." Akane said after a moment. "Ranma was right. We can count on you."

"Why do you think he's my buddy?" Ranma said. "Ryoga has always been there when I needed him." Ranma hugged Ryoga's arm. "Damn freak had to ruin everything." He grumbled suddenly.

"No kidding." Responded Ryoga automatically. "I can't believe he was watching."

"Happi watched us?" Growled Ranma. He stopped and looked back in the direction the old pervert had run. Ranma shuddered. "Suddenly I feel dirty."

"Me too." Echoed Ryoga.

Akane rolled his eyes. 'I wont laugh. I wont laugh.' He thought to herself. "Let's go home." He said aloud. They started off again. And again Ranma and Akane made the same little skip step first.

They arrived at the house to find it bustling with energy. Kasumi, Ono and Ukyo, back in female form, were sitting in the main room. The kits and Megumi were sitting together on the floor playing. Kasumi looked up when to door opened. "Did you do it?" She asked. At Akane's nod, Kasumi did something very un-Kasumi like. "Good." She snapped angrily. "I hope it hurt."

Akane raised an eyebrow. "I gather you determined what the incense does." He said to Dr. Tofu. Akane sat on the couch next to Ukyo. Ranma and Ryoga walked off to the kitchen.

"Oh yes." Kasumi responded instead. Her voice was a growl. "It would have removed any trace of free will from the children." She said angrily. "They would have done anything he told them to do." Kasumi took a deep breath to calm herself. "Forgive me sister." Kasumi said. "I am upset." Her voice returned to it's normal calm tones.

Akane's eyebrow raised higher. "Yes." He drawled out. He looked at Dr. Tofu. "I could feel his aura diminish." Akane ran his hand through his short hair. "He's not going to be a problem any more." Akane blew a breath out. "I'm glad that's over."

* * *

Ranma went over to a kitchen cabinet and pulled out a earthenware jug. He poured two large glasses of golden liquid from the jug, handed one to Ryoga and took the other. "Kho Lon's recipe." Ranma told Ryoga. "I think you'll like it." Ranma raised his glass to his lips and drank.

Ryoga sniffed at the glass. It smelled like fruit juice. Ryoga tasted the drink. "Not bad." He said. He swallowed a large gulp. Ryoga licked his lips. "Very nice." Ryoga felt his mood ease suddenly. He could feel himself relaxing. "Very nice." He repeated.

"I'll give you a few bottles to take home with you." Ranma looked into his glass. "You disappointed?" He asked.

"About you turning back to a guy?" Ryoga shrugged one shouldered. "Yes and no." Ryoga gave Ranma a lopsided grin. "Maybe it's a good thing." Ryoga scratched the back of his head. "I figure if I tell myself that enough." Ryoga took another swallow from his glass. "I think you're more upset about it than I am."

"I didn't want it ruined for you." Ranma's smile was more natural under the effects of Kho Lon's potion. "Wasn't sure how you'd take it." He looked at Ryoga. "How're you takin it?"

Ryoga waggled his head on his shoulders. "I'm okay." He said to his own surprise. He scratched the back of his head again. "A little confused but okay." He said. "I mean I know you're a guy but," Ryoga trailed off helplessly. Suddenly Ryoga straightened. "Hell with that." He said firmly. "Girl or guy, you're Ranma."

"You mean that?" Asked Ranma seriously. He walked over to Ryoga until they were less than an arms length apart. He stared into Ryoga's eyes. Ryoga returned the gaze unflinchingly. Ranma leaned forward and gave Ryoga a quick peck on the lips. Ranma leaned back and searched Ryoga's eyes. "You mean it." He said finally.

"Only for you buddy." Ryoga said. "Only for you."

End Chapter 11


	102. Book 7 Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Closure'

Herb walked into the tent. "Happi's gone Colonel." He said with a satisfied smile. "A warrior just brought the news." Herb pulled out a document from his tunic. "Happosai has been," Herb's grin widened. "Neutralized." He handed the document to the Colonel. "This is Ranma's official report."

Colonel Ishida grabbed the document and quickly scanned it. His eyes narrowed. "He still lives." The Colonel complained. "He may find a way to reverse whatever Akane Saotome did."

Herb shrugged. "Possibly." He replied. "But unlikely." Herb shrugged. "By the way, if it means anything to you, I thought you made the correct decision."

"Don't believe my team could handle Happosai?" Ishida asked in cool tones.

"No." Replied Herb frankly.

"Neither do I." Replied the Colonel grumpily. "They're trained for conventional warfare not," Ishida looked at the report in front of him. "Not whatever Happosai is. Was." He smacked the document with the back of his hand. "My men would have been slaughtered." He glared at the Musk Prince. "I know you consider me nothing more than an errand boy." He growled. "But I will not order my men into battle just to prove I'm not."

"I believe I owe you an apology Colonel." Herb said after a moment of silence. "You seem to have a firm grasp on the responsibilities given you." Herb tilted his head in salute. "Both the Musk and the Joketsuzoku respect that." Herb straightened. "I believe we can return to the Saotome Homestead in the morning."

Colonel Ishida nodded. "Good." He replied. "I've had enough of the Bayankalas." He said. "I want to go home."

* * *

Colonel Ishida stood behind the large table that had been erected next to the cairn on the edge of the vegetable field. The table was over six feet in diameter and had been hewn from the trunk of a single tree. The surface had been sanded and oiled until it was as flat and smooth as a mirror. Colonel Ishida looked at the surface of the table and could see his reflection. He could also see the reflection of the man standing next to him. The Chinese ambassador. He could see the huge smile on the Guide's face reflected in the tables surface as well. Herb Prince of the Musk sat on a military field chair off to one side. Lime and Mint standing at attention just behind him All three were in full military dress. Surrounding the table in a large semi-circle were the entire Joketsuzoku population. Colonel Ishida blinked at the unexpectedly large number of them. For such a large number they were remarkably quiet. A sudden hush quieted the already quiet throng.

A covered palanquin, carried by four burly men, came slowly up the road from the Joketsuzoku village. Several Joketsuzoku matriarchs walked solemnly along side. Colonel Ishida recognized Har Pyn among them. The palanquin stopped near the table and was placed gently on the ground. Har Pyn raised the cover to reveal Kho Lon resting on a heavily padded recliner. "Wake Kho Lon." Har Pyn said in a soft voice. "It is time."

Kho Lon opened her eyes. "A beautiful day." Kho Lon murmured. "Stop fussing Har Pyn." She said testily a moment later. "I don't think I will die today."

"You wouldn't dare." Cackled Har Pyn. "You worked too hard to miss seeing your labor bearing fruit." Har Pyn patted Kho Lon on the shoulder. "Very well done. Sister." Har Pyn nodded to a nearby warrior. Moments later the sound of a flute wafted etherally through the air.

The door to the Saotome homestead opened and Hayaima and Akama, in female form, and Megumi walked out. They were dressed identically in red and white Chinese tunics adorned with embroidered plum blossoms. Hayaima, leading the way, carrying an intricately carved wooden box.

Next came Kasumi and Dr. Tofu. Ono looked a bit confused over his presence but Kasumi sailed regally onward. More than one Joketsuzoku warrior found themselves fighting the urge to bow. Several gave in to the compulsion. Kasumi was wearing a formal Japanese kimono. The colors matching and complimenting the clothing of the children. She carried a floral parasol that she spun slowly as she walked.

Ryoga walked out. There was a murmur from the assembled throng. He looked good enough in a black tunic and pants. It was the red and white bandanna around his head that elicited the murmur. Not disapproval but rather, surprise. Ryoga took a couple of steps then paused. Akane and Ukyo, in red and white respectively, walked out and stood together just behind Ryoga. Finally Ranma exited. There was a collective gasp from the crowd. Ranma was in female form and dressed in a red and white similar to the kits. Ranma also wore a bandanna, but it was a yellow and black tiger striped one. The murmurs changed from confusion to understanding. Despite that added touch of seeming whimsey, the expressions on the fours' faces was serious. The four slowly approached the table. There was a carved backless wooden chair in front of the table. With a nod to Colonel Ishida and then one to the Guide to Jusenkyo Ranma sat. Akane and Ukyo with Ryoga between them stood just behind Ranma.

Colonel Ishida placed two red leather bound documents on the table. He opened one, turned it 180 degrees and placed it in front of Ranma. "Right above your name." Colonel Ishida prompted.

Ranma nodded. She turned to Hayaima. The youngster walked proudly over holding the wooden box. Ranma took a key from around her neck and inserted it into the lock on the box. She turned the key, unlocking the box. Ranma opened it and took our four stone square stone rods each about the size of a crayon. They were angular and they fitted together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Ranma tapped one end of the combined rods into a small bottle of red ink. With ritual care, Ranma pressed the sigils above her name.

"Now the second one." Prompted Colonel Ishida. He took the first document and replaced it with the second. Ranma repeated the imprinting of the Saotome seal. Colonel Ishida took the two documents and put them in front of the Guide. The Guide used his own stamp on the two documents.

"I'd like it witnessed by Prince Herb." Ranma said. "And Ryoga Hibiki." Herb and Ryoga walked over to the table.

"Prince Herb I can understand." Colonel Ishida began. There was a low growl from Ranma. "Okay. Okay." He said. He turned to Prince Herb and placed the first document in front of him. Herb snapped his fingers and Lime walked up holding a small metal casket. Herb extracted his own three piece seal and marked the two documents. Colonel Ishida turned to Ryoga and placed the documents in front of them. With a grin Ryoga inked his thumb and pressed it on the documents. Then signed his name in surprisingly good calligraphy.

Finally Colonel Ishida signed the documents. He stood. Ranma stood as well. He handed one to Ranma with both hands. Ranma took the document the same way. They bowed to each other. Ranma then turned and bowed to Prince Herb, the Guide and Ryoga in turn. "Thank you my friends." She said.

Herb clapped Ranma on the shoulder. "Well done, my friend." He said. "And thank you for letting me be a part of history." He smiled. "You and I must discuss some matters of state." He said. "Later." Herb's smile widened. "I feel like partying." As if on cue, Lime and Mint, now in female form, walked up to Herb. He put an arm around each of them. "If you'll excuse me." He said.

Ranma grinned. "Go ahead." She said. "I need to talk to someone first." She nodded her head toward where Kho Lon waited. Ranma, followed by Akane and Ukyo, and Ryoga walked over to the palanquin. "Look great grandmother." She said holding up her bound copy. "They signed."

"Excellent son in law." Replied Kho Lon in a gravelly voice. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. "You make me proud."

Ranma leaned over and kissed Kho Lon on the forehead. "Couldn't have done it without you great grandmother."

"Flatterer." Replied Kho Lon. She reached out and touched the tiger striped bandana. "I see." Kho Lon lifted a palsied hand and waved Ryoga over. "Hello Ryoga." She said. She pointed to the red and white bandana around his head. "An interesting fashion statement."

Akane and Ukyo walked over. "It was our idea." Said Akane. "Now everyone knows that the Saotome's hold the Hibiki's in high regard."

Kho Kon snorted. "High regard." She said in amusement. "As an equal you mean." She looked at Ryoga. "I think the Joketsuzoku may have to adopt the Hibiki clan separate from the Saotome clan." She cackled softly. "I wonder what Bei Jing and Japan would make of that?"

"Herb wondered the same thing." Replied Ukyo. "He seemed to enjoy the idea though."

Kho Lon cackled. "He would." A grin came to her ancient face. "You've come a long way Ryoga Hibiki." She said. "Further than I once thought possible." She waved Ryoga closer. Ryoga leaned over until his ear was almost against the old woman's mouth. "I hope you fully understand the magnitude of the honor they are giving you." She whispered.

Ryoga pulled away from Kho Lon then quickly looked over his shoulder at Ranma. He turned back to Kho Lon. "I do great grandmother." He smiled self consciously at Kho Lon's look of pleased surprise. He looked quickly over his shoulder again to Akane and Ukyo. "I'm not sure why they're doing it but I think I know what it means." Ryoga leaned forward. "I'll always be there for them." He whispered to the old woman.

Kho Lon patted Ryoga on the cheek. "That'll do." She said. "Well I think I will leave you youngsters to your celebration." She tapped the side of the palanquin with her staff. "Take me home." She said to the bearers. They four warriors lifted the palanquin and carried the old woman away. Har Pyn walked besides the palanquin. Ranma heard Kho Lon laugh at something Har Pyn said. He smiled and turned around.

Akane walked over and kissed Ranma on the cheek. Ukyo followed suit. "Well sugar." Ukyo said. "It's official." Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "How does it feel to be the undisputed ruler of one square mile of China?"

Ranma twisted her mouth slightly. "I wouldn't say undisputed." She replied with a laugh. "There's you and Akane." Ranma's smile widened at Akane and Ukyo's giggles. "It feels just fine Uk-chan." Ranma said a moment later. There was a sudden blare of horns as a group of Joketsuzoku musicians started to play. "Girls night." Shouted Ranma. 'Come on everyone. I wanna dance." Ranma raced toward the musicians.

Ukyo and Akane linked their arms through Ryoga's. "Let's go Ryoga." Said Akane. "If there is one thing Ranma likes more than fighting, it's dancing." With Ryoga between them the two women started off after Ranma. They did the same skip step Akane and Ranma had done earlier. Ryoga clumsily tried to copy it causing Akane and Ukyo to giggle. "Like this." Said Akane. She demonstrated the step. "Okay on three. One. Two. Three." And the three of them made the skip step in unison. "Not bad Ryoga." Commented Akane.

"Thanks." Replied Ryoga. "But what does it mean?"

Akane and Ukyo giggled. "We're off to see the wizard." Sang Ukyo. She, Akane and Ryoga started walking again. The two women started doing the skip step in time to the music. "The wonderful wizard of Oz." After a couple of false starts, Ryoga got into step with them.

* * *

Rin Xie walked up the long driveway of the Kuno mansion. She noted in approval the placement and alertness of the Joketsuzoku warriors guarding the grounds. Not visible, though Rin Xie knew they were there, were the hidden cameras and other monitoring equipment. The majority of the Joketsuzoku who had moved to Japan lived in quarters on the vast Kuno estate. Of all the Joketsuzoku, only Lung Lung actually lived in the mansion. Not that anyone begrudged Lung Lung her fortune, the rest of the Joketsuzoku lived very well as it was.

Rin Xie entered the house. She heard the sound of a lute and followed her ears to the library. Rin Xie opened the door to the library.

Kodachi and Xian Pu were sitting together on the couch laughing at something. Lung Lung was on a thick cushion in front of the couch, close to Kodachi. She was playing the lute. Next to Lung Lung was a large cradle. Rin Xie nodded to the other women in the room and looked in the cradle. The two children were lying side by side fast asleep. Satisfied that the children were well she walked over to Xian Pu. "I thought you'd be packing." She said.

"There's been a change of plans Rin Xie." Xian Pu said. "Ryu and I will be staying a little longer."

"This house has never had so much life in it." Added Kodachi. "And I think Hitoshi would miss having another man around the house." She smiled. "I know I'd miss my Sister." She and Xian Pu exchanged a smile.

"It not good to break up family." Lung Lung said. "There plenty room."

"Don't expect me to argue with you." Rin Xie said calmly. "I think it's a good idea." She dragged a chair over closer to the couch and sat down. "If I had my way I'd move everyone here."

"Ranma's paranoia is rubbing off on you." Observed Kodachi.

"It isn't paranoia if someone is really after you." Returned Rin Xie. Her shoulders lifted in a resigned shrug. "For us a little paranoia is a good thing." She looked around. "There needs to be another exit from here."

Kodachi giggled. "A secret passageway?" She said cheerfully. "Behind the bookcase?" She giggled again and walked over to the bookcase. She pressed against a section of the bookcase. It swung open. "I guess I should have told you about that one."

"Are there others?" Rin Xie asked dryly. She rolled her eyes at Kodachi's nod. Then she smiled. "Good." She said. Rin Xie pushed the bookcase closed. "I'm glad you're staying here." Rin Xie said to Xian Pu. "Easier to protect."

"That true." Agreed Xian Pu. She looked at Lung Lnng and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Lung Lung say she watch both children, but I think we get nurse." She raised her hand as Lung Lung started to protest. "Too much work for you alone." She smiled. "Besides you must train with Kodachi and Hitoshi, someone need watch children then."

"I must agree with Xian, Lung Lung." Agreed Kodachi. "Still I would feel better knowing you were watching them." She tapped her lower lip thoughtfully. "What should we do?"

"I know several warriors who would volunteer to help." Offered Rin Xie. "They would consider it an honor."

"Have them talk to Lung Lung." Decided Kodachi. "I trust her judgement." She stroked the younger woman's hair. "That brings up something that Lung Lung and I have been discussing." Kodachi leaned forward on the couch. "While Xian and I were pregnant we had the luxury of living here in the mansion." Kodachi looked slightly guilty. "I would like to offer the comforts of my home to any Joketsuzoku while they are pregnant."

Rin Xie gave Kodachi a slightly surprised look. Then she bowed low. "You truly are an Honored Elder." She said. "On behalf of the Joketsuzoku I thank you." She bowed again. Then she turned to Lung Lung and gave her an approving nod. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to check the sentries."

"I walk you out." Lung Lung said. She stood. "With your permission Tai Tai." Kodachi smiled and nodded. Lung Lung put down her lute and she and Rin Xie left the library. They walked along the long corridor toward the front door. "Why you not ask Xian Pu be second wife?" She asked curiously. "I think Xian Pu say yes."

Rin Xie gave the younger woman a sharp glance. She shrugged. "What could I offer Xian?" She said finally. "You gave Kodachi your love, Ling Ling gave Nabiki her loyalty. What could I offer Xian?" She repeated.

"Friendship." Replied Lung Lung. "And someone to help shrink Ryu's big head."

Rin Xie laughed. "He does think a lot of himself doesn't he?" She frowned. "I don't know Lung Lung, I really would like a man of my own." She paused at Lung Lung's impatient look. "I'll think about it." She said finally.

"That good." Replied Lung Lung. "Dachi and Xian need get strength back fast. Send warriors tomorrow. Tell them," She grinned. "Tell them, I test them."

* * *

"Will you two stop looking so depressed." Grumbled Akane. "Uncle Ryoga has to go home."

"Why can't he stay here with us?" Complained Hayaima. "Pops wouldn't mind." Akama nodded in agreement.

Akane rolled her eyes. "Uncle Ryoga has his own family. He has a wife and daughter that he misses. You know that." She said. 'Besides I don't know how much longer they're going to stay 'good'.' She thought. Akane shook her head. "Don't worry kits, you'll see Uncle Ryoga again." Akane straightened. "Now let's go help get everything packed."

"Yes Mom." Chorused Hayaima and Akama in glum unison. They walked out of their room, followed by Akane, through the main room and outside. Ryoga was lifting a barrel of something and placing it in the back of a truck. From the look of things the packing was nearly done anyway. Hayaima and Akama walked back into the house and came out a few moments later. Each one carrying a small carved box. They walked over to Ryoga.

"Hey kits." Called Ryoga as they approached. "Why the long faces?"

"You're leaving." Grumped Hayaima. Akama nodded in agreement. The two children's shoulders heaved in unison. Then they held up the boxes. "These are for Sakura." Akama said. Hayaima nodded.

Ryoga took the boxes. Each one was carved from some teak like material and was closed with a metal clasp. Ryoga opened the first box. In it was a beautifully carved and red lacquered hair comb. Ryoga closed the box and opened the second. There was a matching white comb inside. "Tell her we're looking forward to meeting her."

Ryoga raised and eyebrow at the gifts then looked at the children. "I will make sure she gets it." Ryoga bowed to the two children. They bowed back. Ryoga put the boxes in his pack and placed it over his shoulder.

Herb walked over slapping his hands together. "Well everything is loaded." He placed one hand on Ryoga's shoulder. "A safe journey home." He said. "I expect to visit Japan soon."

"You'll stay with us." Ryoga said without hesitation. "I think you'll like the farm."

Herb smiled and nodded. "Excellent." Herb smiled. "I've taken the liberty of packing something for you." He said. "Open it when you get home." Herb slapped Ryoga on the shoulder again. Then stood aside as Ukyo and Akane walked over.

"Walk with us, Ryoga." Said Akane. The two women linked their arms through Ryoga's and walked him toward the cairn. The two women stopped and let go. Akane and Ukyo bowed to the cairn. They turned to Ryoga. Akane took an envelope and offered it to Ryoga. "Your punishment." She said. "On your honor you will give this to Akari as soon as you get home."

Ryoga took a deep breath and accepted the envelope. "On my honor." He looked at the envelope. It was sealed with red wax and there was an impression in the wax. Ryoga recognized it as the same seal Ranma had used on the treaty.

"You will say nothing about you and Ranma until after Akari reads the letter and only if she asks." Added Ukyo. "On your honor."

Ryoga nodded. Ryoga put the letter into his pack. "Anything else?" He asked in a resigned voice.

"Just one." Replied Akane. She smiled slightly. "Next time you visit, bring Akari and Sakura." She patted Ryoga on the shoulder. "If Akari is half the woman I think she is, she'll forgive you." She sighed. "If not," Akane and Ukyo exchanged a look. "You'll always be welcome here." She said to Ryoga.

Ryoga swallowed a lump that seemed to appear in his throat. He nodded. "I hope you're right about Akari." He said. Ryoga lifted his pack and slung it over his shoulder. Ryoga smiled. It was a slightly sickly smile but a smile nonetheless. "I'll let you know."

Akane and Ukyo linked their arms through Ryoga's again and led him back to the truck. Ranma was waiting. Ranma was in female form wearing her favorite black cotton pants and a red and white silk blouse. She also still wore the orange and black bandanna.

"Well this is it buddy." Ranma said. She walked over to Ryoga and stood in front of him. Ryoga looked down at the red head. The two just stared at each other for a long time.

"Oh just kiss and get it over with." Grumbled Akane. She and Ukyo purposely turned their backs. "He owes us big time." She said out of the side of her mouth.

Ukyo nodded then snuck a peek over her shoulder. "Whoa." She whispered. She looked forward quickly. "Don't look sugar." She whispered to Akane. "Trust me."

Akane's eyes glowed redly. "Hurry up, you two." She said aloud. "Honestly what we do for that man."

"Don't think I don't appreciate it." Ranma's voice said into her ear causing Akane to jump. Akane and Ukyo turned around. Ranma and Ryoga were standing together. Ryoga's massive hand was on Ranma's shoulder. With his hand on Ranma's shoulder, they walked back to the truck. Kasumi, holding Megumi, Ono were standing next to the truck waiting. "Make sure he gets home safe." Ranma said to Kasumi. Kasumi smiled and nodded.

Everyone made their goodbyes. It took a while. It was a very long time before the caravan finally pulled away but it did. The family, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Hayaima and Akama, stood on the roof of the Saotome homestead watching the vehicles fade into the distance. A glow sprang around Ranma and her ghost cat form quickly appeared.

The Ghost Cat threw back her head. Ranma roared!

* * *

Ryoga got out of the jeep. The door to the farmhouse opened and Akari ran out. She ran into his arms. Ryoga picked her up and the two kissed passionately. The Joketsuzoku, a man whose name Ryoga didn't remember, smiled and got out of the driver's seat. He walked over the driver of the truck that had pulled in behind him. The driver wore the uniform of the JDSF.

"Unload the truck." He said. He waved a hand and two Joketsuzoku warriors leaped off of the roof of the Hibiki homestead. "We'll give you hand." The taller one said. "Then you leave quicker."

The soldier driving the truck nodded hurriedly. He and his partner got out of the truck and opened the back. Soon four people were unloading the truck. The fifth maintained sentry duty.

"I'm home honey." Ryoga said when they broke the kiss. He placed her back on the ground. "There's something I have to do first." He opened his pack and took out the letter from Akane. He handed the letter to Akari "I need to give you this." Ryoga sighed. "Why don't you read it." He said. "I'll wait here while you do."

Akari looked at the envelope. Akari was familiar enough with protocol, thanks to her frequent talks with Nodoka, to recognize that the letter represented something unpleasant. Ryoga's expression confirmed it. "Akane?" She asked. "Is this about something that happened between you and Akane?" Akari asked hesitantly. She frowned when Ryoga shook his head. "Ukyo?" She asked uncertainly. "There was some talk." She trailed off as Ryoga shook his head again. "Who wrote the letter?" She asked very, very quietly.

"Akane and Ukyo." Replied Ryoga.

"I think we need to talk." Akari said quietly. She took Ryoga's hand and led him into the house. "Tea." She decided. "We need tea." Akari walked Ryoga to the couch. "Sit there." She said. Akari walked out of the main room on wobbly heels. She clutched the letter between her hands. Akari looked down at the letter. She swallowed nervously. Akari ran over to the stove and put a kettle on. She pulled out a large tea pot and two cups and placed them on the table then Akari leaned against the sink and looked at the letter. It was sealed with red wax. With nervous hands she opened the letter and read.

"To Akari Hibiki, our Dear Sister. We send greetings. "Akari put down the letter. 'Sister?' She thought. She read on. "To the Joketsuzoku one can declare someone a Sister when she and they share a difficulty. Our husbands are certainly difficult are they not?" Despite herself Akari giggled. "Yet despite that we love them and they, though it is not always evident, love us." Akari nodded. "Sister, something happened while Ryoga was here that could call that love into question." Akari paled. 'Here it comes.' She thought. Akari read.

"Exactly what happened is something we've decided not to tell. Not here. What we will tell you is this; our husbands are good men, loyal to family and friend. Sometimes we're not sure if either of them understand the difference. We do know that they would sacrifice anything for us. Their lives if necessary. If the cost of our safety was their lives they'd go with a smile on their faces. Isn't that so, Sister?" Akari nodded as she read. "All they ask is that we love them in return. We find it an easy thing to do".

"They are good men and good men need good friends. Ranma and Ryoga are good friends, closer than brothers. We cannot find it in our hearts to deny them their friendship.

If you truly wish to know what happened Ryoga is honor bound to tell you. We know he will tell you the truth. As a favor to us Sister, don't ask him. We will tell you, if you wish, when we see you. We hope it will be soon.

Your devoted Sisters,

Akane Saotome

Ukyo Saotome

P.S. A love shared is not always a love diminished in any way. This is something I have some experience with.

Akane"

Akari stared at the letter for a long time. The whistling of the kettle finally broke her from her reverie. Akari walked over to the stove and turned off the flame. She poured the hot water into the teapot. She filled a small muslin pouch with tea leaves and put the bag into the teapot and put the lid back on. Akari looked at the tray and then walked over to the refrigerator. 'He must be hungry.' She thought. Akari took out some leftovers and quickly put together a meal. "Pickles." She said aloud. She went back to the refrigerator and found some fresh pickles she had made. She put some on a plate. She lifted the tray and left the kitchen.

Ryoga was sitting on the couch with his hands clasped together. He looked up nervously when Akari walked back in. Akari put the tray on the table in front of the couch and sat down next to Ryoga. She poured the tea and offered one cup to Ryoga. "Welcome home." She said. "Husband."

Ryoga released a long, shuddering breath and tears began to run down his cheeks. Ryoga bowed to Akari. "It is good to be home." He said in a choked voice. "My wife." Ryoga wiped at his cheeks. "I missed you." He said. "And Sakura." He looked around. "Where is she?" He asked.

"With Ranko and Nodoka. They'll be back later.." Replied Akari."We thought you were coming tomorrow." She looked at Ryoga. "Should I slap you?" She asked with a sour chuckle.

"Hard." Agreed Ryoga.

"You'd tell me if I asked?" She asked quietly. Ryoga nodded. Akari sighed. "Maybe later." She said. Akari indicated the food on the tray. "Eat." She said. "You look skinny."

"I wasn't hungry." Ryoga replied. He smiled slightly. "I think I could eat something now though." He picked up the plate and started eating. He looked at Akari from the corner of his eyes. She was sitting there drinking tea. Her face reflected her changing emotions. 'Looks like I'm going to live after all.' He thought. "I brought some things back with me." Began Ryoga. "For you and Sakura."

Akari snorted. "No doubt." Akari shook her head and leaned against the couch. She lifted her tea cup and blew across it gently.'Ryoga and Ranma?' She thought to herself. Akari began to chuckle as an image came to his mind. Akari quickly turned it into a cough to cover it. She waved her hand. "Go ahead." She said with a wave of her hand. "Show me what you brought." She grinned when Ryoga jumped up and ran out the door. Akari started to wipe at her eyes as laughter took over. With an effort she composed herself. "My Ryoga and, and Ranma?" She squeaked in suppressed hysteria. She fanned herself with her hand. "I know Ranma can be a girl." She said to the empty room. "But I keep seeing them both as men."

The door opened and Ryoga came in with a crate. A Joketsuzoku warrior brought in another, a second warrior on her heels. Ryoga carried the large crate over and placed it on the floor in front of the couch. Ryoga ripped the top off the packing crate. He looked inside. "Yeah." He said. "I thought it was in here." He pulled out a flat box about eight inches square. "This is from Herb." He handed the box to Akari.

Akari took the box in her hands. It was beautifully carved and hand been coated with a bright red laquer. There was a gold clasp. Akari opened the clasp and lifted the lid. Akari's hand flew to her throat. Lying on a bed of red velvet was a carved jade pendant in a delicate apple green with narrow white patches. Akari examined the carving and realized it was a stylized boar. "It's beautiful." She said in awe.

Ryoga handed another similar box to Akari. "From the Joketsuzoku village."

Akari numbly opened the box. This one contained a gold necklace made up of many gold chains hanging from a connecting chain. Gold beads were strung along the dangling chains. Akari squeaked in surprise at how heavy the necklace was.

Ryoga handed another larger box to Akari. "From Ukyo and Akane."

Akari placed the box on the table. She opened the box slowly. This one was stuffed with tissue paper. She reached in and pulled out a tissue wrapped object. She unwrapped the small object to find a delicate ceramic teacup lacquered in red and white. A black crest was lacquered on the cup. Two horizontal black stripes in a black circle.

Ryoga took another box out of the crate and handed it to Akari. He examined it. "I think this is from Herb too." He said. "I don't know what it is."

Akari opened it, stared at the contents and quickly closed it again. "Eep." She squeaked. She opened it again. "Are those rubies?" She asked faintly. "Ryoga." She demanded. "What's going on?"

"It's complicated." He said. Ryoga handed Akari another box. It was a very long and narrow box.

Akari opened the box. In it lay a sword. Akari noticed that the sword had the same crest as the teacups. She swallowed. "This is the Saotome family sword." She said faintly. "Have we been adopted into their clan?"

"Well about that." Replied Ryoga. "Not exactly." He scratched his head. Then pulled out the two boxes that the Saotome children had given him. He put them in front of Akari. "These are for Sakura." He said.

Akari opened the boxes. She swallowed. "Oh." She said upon seeing the hair combs. She looked at Ryoga sharply. "Did you say yes?" She asked.

Ryoga shook his head. "The question wasn't asked. They just presented them to me." Ryoga smiled slightly. "From the looks on Akane and Ukyo's faces it wasn't a surprise."

Akari swallowed. "Oh." She repeated. Her hand went to the envelope in her pocket. "Not exactly Ryoga?"

"We've been adopted by the Joketsuzoku." He said. "There is a second Japanese Joketsuzoku clan." He flinched slightly in embarrassment. "Us." The two warriors who had been bringing the remainder of the gifts had come in when Ryoga had started showing Akari her gifts. Now all of them were standing at the door. Ryoga noticed that another two warriors were behind them.

One of the warriors. A very tall and powerfully built one stepped forward. A warrior as diminutive as the first was tall, walked with her. The tall one looked at the gifts surrounding Akari. She turned to Akari and bowed. She and her diminutive partner walked out. She started barking orders. The warriors left and closed the door behind them.

Pei Pei turned to her partner. "You think they'll mind if stick boy visits?" She asked.

Lin Tung shrugged. "We ask Honored Elder Akari later." She looked around. She pointed. "We build temporary barracks there." She said in a firm voice. Pei Pei looked. She nodded. The two warriors checked to make sure nothing had been forgotten in the truck. She looked around. Everything they couldn't bring into the house right away had been stored in the root cellar. They'd get to them. Later. Right now they had to plan for a larger number of Joketsuzoku.

"What was that all about?" Akari asked. She took a sip of her tea. "The sword I think I understand." Akari said slowly."But the rest." Her voice trailed off. She gave Ryoga a stricken look. "I'm a pig farmer Ryoga." She moaned. "Not. Not." She buried her face in her hands.

There was a knock on the door. The door opened and Sakura scrambled into the house. "Daddy!" She screamed in delight. She raced over and threw herself into her father's lap. "What you bring me?" Ryoga laughed and tousled the little girls's hair. She noticed the two combs on the table. "Ooh. Pretty." She breathed.

"Hello Ryoga." Said Nodoka from the door. She smiled. "Welcome home." Ranko stood at her side. Her head tilted to one side as if she were listening to something.

Ryoga stood placing Sakura on the ground. She immediately grabbed hold of his leg. "Thank you." Ryoga smiled and reached into his tunic. He extracted a very thick letter. Almost a package and handed it to Nodoka. "I promised Ranma to give you this personally."

Nodoka all but snatched the package but restrained herself with visible effort. "Thank you." Replied Nodoka with a slight bow. "I will be sure to tell my son how diligent his friend was in carrying out his duties." She walked further into the room then stopped abruptly. She gave a sharp look to Ryoga. "That is our blade." She said. "My son has presented it to you?"

Ryoga shook his head and pointed to Akari. "To Akari." He said.

"I see we have much to discuss." Nodoka said. She looked at Akari who still had her face buried in her hands. Through her link with Ranko she assessed the emotions around her. She looked at the tea service. She sat down next to Akari. Ranko sat next to her mother. "Ryoga be a dear and get me two more cups."

* * *

Nodoka looked at Akari over the rim of her teacup. Ryoga had left taking Sakura with him. Through her link with Ranko she could feel the roiling emotions of the younger woman. "My son has given you the family sword." She said almost to herself. "The honor of the Clan Saotome is now in your hands."

"I never asked for this." Complained Akari. "I'm a pig farmer Auntie."

"Not anymore." Countered Nodoka with a smile. "Interesting my son gave the sword to you and not Ryoga." She continued. "I can only guess at the reason." Nodoka smiled at the spike in Akari's emotions. "An honor and an apology."

Akari snorted. "I could do without the honor. Or apology." She said. "All I wanted was a quiet life, a bunch of children," Akari's voice took on a growl. "And a husband who I could depend on."

"Do you no longer feel you can depend on Ryoga?" Asked Nodoka. She felt Ranko try to insinuate a mental feeler into Akari. Nodoka blocked it gently. She turned to her daughter and gave her a quick shake of her head. Ranko looked like she wanted to argue but subsided. Nodoka smiled and returned her attention to Akari.

"I don't know what to think Auntie." Akari said miserably. She hung her head. "He cheated on me." She whispered.

Nodoka looked at the young woman then she looked at the sword. 'Ah.' She thought. Nodoka looked down at the fat envelope from China. "My son has an unfortunate habit of getting himself into trouble." She said to herself. Nodoka sighed. "If you return the sword, Ranma will be obliged to commit seppuku." She said quietly. "Understand something Akari." She continued in a firmer voice. "He will do it." Conviction and shame rang in her voice.

Akari looked up to see tears in Nodoka's eyes. "Auntie?"

"My son spent months in fear of me. Wondering if I would ask him to do the same." Nodoka's hands twisted the envelope she held, only when it began to tear do she stop. "He was afraid not because I'd ask, but because he knew he'd do it if I did." Nodoka said. "Fortunately I never did." Nodoka tried to smile but her face fell immediately. She felt her daughter reach out to her and Nodoka gladly took the comfort being offered. "Thank you Daughter." Nodoka whispered. Nodoka turned her attention back to Akari. "He will do it." Nodoka shook her head. "If there is one thing my first husband instilled into Ranma it was honor." Nodoka rolled her eyes. "How, I don't know."

Akari smiled wryly. "He's not the only one." She said. "Half of Ryoga's problems are because of his own concept of honor." Akari sighed. "I feel like I've been on a roller coaster since he came home." She said. "One minute I'm so angry with him and the next," She waved her hands to include all the gifts scattered around. "This happens." Akari's expression was grumpy. "Am I supposed to kill him or kiss him?"

Nodoka giggled. "Threaten the first." She advised. "Do the second." Her expression became calm. "Agreed?"

Akari sighed. "Agreed." She looked around. She picked up the box containing the rubies and handed it to Nodoka. "How am I supposed to stay mad at him when he brings me gifts like this?" She complained. "Does it all mean what I think it means?"

Nodoka opened the box. Her eyebrow raised. 'Herb sent this?' She thought. "It means your husband associates with some very powerful people." Replied Nodoka. "As an equal." Nodoka picked up the box containing the pendant. She held it up. "This would make an excellent family crest. Honoring the Founder of the Hibiki Dynasty." Nodoka smiled. "And her husband."

"It may be a short lived dynasty." Akari replied. She handed the two boxes containing the hair combs to Nodoka. "From your grandchildren."

Nodoka lifted an eyebrow. "Interesting." She said. Nodoka shrugged. "I have two grandchildren." She said. "So far." She added with a grin. "There will be no shortage of Saotome's."

Akari laughed quietly. She sat back against the couch. "I still can't believe they," She shook her head. "Never mind." Akari sighed. "What am I supposed to do with the sword?"

"Keep it." Nodoka replied immediately. "I trust Ranma's judgement in this." Nodoka smiled. "And yours." She said. "We will discuss that another time." Nodoka finished the tea into her cup. "Now we really must be going." Nodoka stood. Ranko stood with her. "I hope all of you will come to dinner Friday night."

Akari nodded. "We'll be there." She stood and escorted Nodoka to the door. "Thank you Auntie." She said.

Nodoka smiled then shook her head. "No Akari dear." She replied. She embraced the younger woman. "Thank you." Nodoka let go and Ranko stood forward with her arms open. Akari bent down and hugged the little girl.

"Don't be sad." Whispered Ranko. The little girl reached out with her empathic sense. Most of what she picked up from those around her was too adult for her to fully understand. Ranko did understand that there was pain. It hurt her. Even through her mother's shield it hurt her. Her own shield was getting stronger but it still wasn't enough. Ranko could have walked outside or to another room, but she liked Sakura's mother. Sakura was her best friend. Her ability to affect other's emotions was just beginning to develop. Ranko found she could reduce some of her own pain by reducing the psychic pain of others. Her mother had been blocking her attempts to soothe Sakura's mother. Now she had stopped blocking. Ranko reached.

Akari felt her mood lift but she associated it was her just coming to terms with everything that had happened since Ryoga came home. 'He's sleeping on the couch for a week.' She told herself. Her mood lifted more.'Okay, maybe just tonight.' She smiled. Akari broke the hug with the Ranko and stood up. "Friday." She promised Nodoka. She escorted Nodoka and Ranko to the door. Akari opened the door to find Ryoga sitting on the steps watching the activity of the Joketsuzoku. Pei Pei was standing at the foot of the steps explaining something. Sakura was sitting next to her father.

Ryoga stood at the sound of the door opening and turned. 'Akari is smiling.' He thought. He looked at Nodoka with a grateful look. "Hey." He said lamely to Akari.

Nodoka rolled her eyes slightly and there was a giggle from Ranko. "Remember what I told you." She said to Akari. She turned to Ryoga. "Try not to get lost for a while." She said to him. "Akari may take it amiss."

"No ma'am." Replied Ryoga quickly. "Thank you ma'am."

Nodoka looked at Pei Pei. "We'd like to go home now." She said to the warrior. Pei Pei nodded and walked quickly away. There was the sound of an engine and then a mid-size car pulled up. The driver, a Joketsuzoku man named Lo Han, stepped out of the car and walked around to open the passenger door for Nodoka. He was one of Muu Tse's trainees and his assignment was both driver and bodyguard. He took his job seriously. He was determined to get his charges home safely and comfortably.

"Thank you Lo Han." Nodoka said. She got Ranko situated first and then got into the back seat herself. Lo Han closed the door and walked to the driver said. Nodoka rolled down the window and stuck her head out. "Again, welcome home and please do try to stay out of trouble." She said to Ryoga. She rolled the window back up and the car drove away.

* * *

"Just relax Hinako." Said Dr. Tofu. "All I'm going to do is correct what Happosai did to you."

"Okay." Sang the little girl. "Will it hurt?" Hinako Ninomaya asked. She was standing in the middle of Dr. Tofu's examination room dressed in an open backed hospital gown.

Dr. Tofu smiled reassuringly. "Not at all." He said. He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Now the first thing I want you to do is absorb some battle chi." He looked to the door. Rin Xie was standing there. "Rin Xie has volunteered to provide it." He jerked his head slightly and Rin Xie walked over and sat in a chair in front of the little girl.

Rin Xie had heard about the chi eater but had never experienced her capabilities. Rin Xie, being a chi adept, was experienced in using different emotions to power her chi. She let the power build.

"Now Hinako." Said Dr. Tofu very seriously. "I want you to draw the chi from Rin Xie but I want you to do it slowly." He smiled reassuringly. "Can you do that?" He handed her a five yen piece.

Hinako took the coin and concentrated. She could feel the chi build up in the other woman. Hinako fought the urge to absorb it all as quickly as possible. "Slowly." She said to herself. "Happo five yen," Even before she finished the mantra, she started to absorb the battle chi.

Everyone, but especially Rin Xie, watched in fascination as Hinako Ninimaya started to age. Her body began to develop. Her breasts growing rapidly and her hips swelled. Hinako felt but ignored Dr. Tofu pressing warm fingers against her back. The warmth of the Doctor's fingers seemed to increase. The Doctor's hands moved and pressed against another section of her back. Rin Xie fought to keep from passing out.

"That should be enough chi." Said Dr. Tofu. He quickly took the coin from Hinako. "Now just hold the chi, don't do anything with it." He pressed the first section of her back then pressed a section of her now well rounded derriere. "That should do it." He said in satisfaction.

"I don't feel any different." Said the now adult Hinako Ninomaya in a throaty contralto. "I can still feel the chi around me." She said. "I thought you were going to seal off my ability."

Dr. Tofu shook his head firmly. "Not at all." He said. "I couldn't do that without condemning you to an early death." Dr. Tofu looked at the coin in his hand then handed it back to Hinako. "In fact you can still absorb chi the way Happi showed you." He smiled. "What should happen now is you will be able to stay in your adult form for longer and longer periods. Eventually you're chi level will stabilize and you're age swings will cease."

"Wonderful." Replied Hinako. "Thank you Doctor." She turned to the now recovering Rin Xie. "I hope I didn't drain you too much." Rin Xie waved Hinako's apology away.

"It's okay." She said. "I was curious about your abilities anyway." With more effort than she was comfortable with, Rin Xie got to her feet. "How long will this last?" She asked.

"A couple hours at least." Replied Dr. Tofu. He handed her a large glass. "Drink this." He said. "It will help." Rin Xie downed the drink without comment. "Now I want both of you to go home and get some rest."

Rin Xie nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." She bowed slightly to everyone in the room and, though it obviously was difficult Rin Xie walked out of the examination room. Ryu Kumon was waiting for her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Xian wanted to make sure you got home okay." Ryu replied easily. He noticed how wobbly Rin Xie was. He shook his head. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed. "I want a car at Dr. Tofu's immediately. "He said. He nodded at the reply and hung up. Ryu extended his hand and took Rin Xie by the elbow. "Sit." He ordered. "Xian would be mad if you passed out."

"I'm okay." Snapped Rin Xie. "It'll pass in a couple hours." She tried to shake off Ryu's hand but couldn't manage it.

"That was pitiful." Ryu said with a shake of his head. "Sit." He ordered again. "There is no reason for you to exert yourself any more than you have to." He got Rin Xie to sit and then sat down next to her. "Look Rin Xie." He began. "Xian has had experience with Ms. Ninomaya." He gave her a stern look. "Xian insisted I come here and made sure you got home okay." He shook his head again. "Judging from the way you look, I think Xian was right." He said. "Now sit still and get some rest."

Rin Xie sighed. "Yes Ryu." She said. Rin Xie leaned against the couch and closed her eyes. She fell asleep in moments. She slumped to the side until her head ended up resting on Ryu's shoulder.

The door to the examination room opened and Dr. Tofu and, a now dressed, Hinako Ninomaya exited. "Oh I hope she is alright." Hinako said seeing the sleeping Rin Xie. Dr. Tofu walked over and checked her pulse.

"Just sleeping." He pronounced. 'How are you getting her home?" He asked.

"Car." Ryu said shortly. He turned his attention to Hinako. She was still in her adult form but to Ryu's senses something was different. 'I'll have to keep an eye on her.' He decided. "Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you." Gushed Hinako. "It's wonderful." She continued. "I hardly took any of Rin Xie's chi and I'm still an adult." She smiled ecstatically. "For the first time in my life I feel," Hinako sighed happily. "Full."

Ryu's eyebrow raised. He turned his head to look at the sleeping Rin Xie. 'Hardly?' He thought to himself. Before he could say anything a Joketsuzoku warrior came into the office. Ryu nodded and prodded Rin Xie. "Hey." He said. "Wake up."

Rin Xie opened bleary eyes. She grunted something unintelligible and fell back to sleep. Ryu sighed and pushed her away. He stood then leaned down and picked the Joketsuzoku warrior up into his arms. He nodded to the driver. "I'll get Rin Xie back to the mansion." He said. "Congratulations again." He said to Hinako. "Doc." To Ono.

Ryu carried the unconscious Rin Xie to the car. The driver opened the passenger door and helped Ryu get Rin Xie in. Ryu got into the back seat with Rin Xie. He took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. He dialed a number. "Hi beautiful." He said. "I'm bringing Rin Xie to the mansion now." He nodded. "Yeah she's wiped." Ryu chuckled. "Just like you said she would be."

Rin Xie continued to sleep against Ryu's shoulder for the rest of the ride home. The metal gates to the Kuno estate swung open as they approached. The car drove smoothly up the long driveway and pulled up in front of the entrance. The driver jumped out of the car and walked around and opened the passenger door. He reached in and helped Ryu get Rin Xie out of the car. The Joketsuzoku warrior woke but leaned against Ryu for support. The door to the mansion opened and Xian Pu, carrying Xing Xing in her arms, walked out.

"You make cute couple." Cracked Xian Pu. "I thought you say Ryu not your type."

"Cute." Rin Xie replied tiredly. "It was worse than I imagined." Rin Xie added. "She did this to you?"

"Oh yes." Replied Xian Pu. She smiled as Ryu helped Rin Xie up the stairs. "Now you rest." She called after them. "Ryu take you to room."

Ryu wrapped an arm around Rin Xie's waist to support her. "I can manage." Protested Rin Xie. She tried to walk but stumbled. Ryu caught her before she fell. Ryu scooped Rin Xie into his arms.

"Yeah right." Ryu said. He carried her up the remaining stairs. "Xian says you need to rest, so you're going to rest."

"I'm not a baby, you know." Grumped Rin Xie. "Warriors don't need to be carried."

"Bullshit." Replied Ryu. "Now just shut up and let me get you to your room." Ryu looked down at the Joketsuzoku warrior. "Should we consider Hinako a threat?" He asked.

Rin Xie looked at Ryu in surprise. She smiled wryly. "You sound just like Xian." She said. "She'd ask the same question." Rin Xie let herself relax. 'I see why Xian likes him.' She thought to herself. 'He may have a big head but he backs it up.' Rin Xie shrugged. "Maybe." She replied. "Doctor Epstein says she'd probably be safe." Rin Xie shrugged again. "Maybe so, but I'd keep tabs on her anyway."

"I agree.." Ryu stopped in front of a door. He placed Rin Xie on her feet. "You'll stay here tonight." Ryu opened the door. Rin Xie walked in and looked around. It was a medium sized bedroom. Whoever had decorated it had Joketsuzoku sensibilities. "Xian felt you'd rest better surrounded by something familiar."

"Xian did this?" Rin Xie walked over to the bed and sat down. "I'll thank her later." She lay down.

Ryu smiled. "Do that." He said from the door. "Now rest." He said.

"Ryu?" Asked Rin Xie tiredly. "Why are you being so nice?" Rin Xie yawned hugely. "Sorry, Ms. Ninomaya took a lot out of me." She turned sleepy eyes toward Ryu. "Well?"

Ryu leaned against the door."You're Xian's oldest friend." Ryu smiled wryly. "Besides I like you." He continued. "You're a tough, no-nonsense bitch on wheels." He grinned. "I like that in a woman." There was a quiet chuckle from Rin Xie. "Look Slim," Ryu continued using his private nickname for her. "I know what's going on." He shrugged. "I know about," He raised two fingers of each hand and wiggled them. "The 'deal'." He smiled. "I also know that neither Xian or I have to agree to any," He stressed the word. "Second wife." He tilted his head at Rin Xie. "We can put that in writing if you want."

"Think it would stop the others?" Rin Xie yawned again. "Damn." She exclaimed. "I'm really tired." She complained. "Ling Ling volunteered just to keep the rest of the warriors from bothering Nabiki." Ryu joined her when she laughed. "Well it's true."

"I know Slim." Replied Ryu. "Xian and I discussed it." He waved his hand to indicate the room. "You move in here. Xian and I say you're second wife." Rin Xie stared at Ryu. She indicated he continue with a jerk of her chin. Ryu nodded. "You find someone, Xian and I adopt him." He shrugged. "Basically the only difference in your life is that you're living here."

"What if I decide that you're part of the deal?" Rin Xie waggled her eyebrows at Ryu. Ryu waggled his own eyebrows back at Rin Xie. The two laughed. "Sounds like a plan." Rin Xie lay back down on the bed. "Thanks Ryu."

"No problem Slim." Ryu stood up from the wall. "Get some rest." He ordered. "Come to our suite later. We'll talk some more." He opened the door. "Welcome to Insanity Central." He walked out.

Rin Xie pillowed her head on her arms and stared at the ceiling. "Slim?" Rin Xie closed her eyes. "Could be worse." In less than a minute she was asleep.

* * *

Ranma wiped the sweat from his brow and stepped back. He had finished the framework for the new cabin. A large pile of logs and a equally large pile of large rocks waited for his attention. Ranma took a sip of water from a jug sat on a nearby tree stump. Ranma looked at the pile of logs and blew out a breath. He took another larger swallow of water.

He had been working on the new cabin for two weeks now. The first few days had been spent gathering the raw materials. He had felled a number of trees to provide the lumber and most of the stones came from a nearby river bed. Digging out the foundation and cellar had been simple for his cat form and he completed reinforcing the foundation in a matter of a couple days more.

Ranma looked at the pile of logs and walked over. He lifted one very large log and carried it to a pair of saw horses and lay it across them. A razor thin blade of chi appeared from Ranma's finger tips and he passed it over the log. The bark slid away as easily as a banana peel. Ranma quickly trimmed the log. Ranma then placed his hand on one end of the log and started to walk slowly backwards. When he reached the end of the log if fell away into four clean slices. Ramma repeated the process on log after log until he had enough thick boards to begin. Ranma was busy hammering a board to the frame of the house when he heard hoof beats. He turned.

Akane and Ukyo came riding into the valley on a pair of horses. Two more horses were trailing behind loaded with supplies. Ranma put down the hammer.

The horses trotted up. Akane and Ukyo leaped off their horses in practiced unison. Akane walked over to one of the pack animals. She pulled out a basket then she and Ukyo walked over to Ranma. Akane held up the basket. "We thought you might be hungry." She said.

Ranma smiled slightly. "I could eat." He admitted.

Akane took a blanket out of the basket and put it on the ground. Akane patted the blanket to indicate she wanted Ranma to sit. Ranma sat and was flanked by Akane and Ukyo. Akane started taking covered dishes from the basket and placed them on the blanket in front of them.

"Looks good." Commented Ranma. Ukyo filled a bowl with some cold rice and some meat and vegetables from the containers and handed it to Ranma. Ranma picked up a pair of chopsticks and dug in. He took a few bites. "Not bad." He pronounced. "Sure beats my cooking."

Akane giggled. "I never thought I'd hear that." She said. Akane gave Ranma an annoyed look. "You sure can be a pain sometimes." She said. "You know that don't you?" Ranma nodded sheepishly. "Well at least you're not trying to deny it." Akane continued. "We missed you." She said quietly. She leaned her head on Ranma's right shoulder.

"Yeah sugar." Ukyo agreed. "It's not home without you there." She leaned her head on Ranma's left shoulder. "When are you coming home?"

"When the cabin is finished." Replied Ranma. "I said I'd build you a cabin." He pointed over his shoulder. "Another couple weeks I think."

"Too long." Said Akane. "We'll help." Ukyo nodded in agreement.

End Chapter 12

Well that's it for Book 7. Yeah, yeah lots of things left not done. But this seemed like a good place to stop. Hope you all had fun.

Ciao

Sarge


	103. Book 8 Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Yeah, I know this usually comes at the end but bear with me. When I posted book 7 I omitted telling everyone that the events took place before the epilogue at the end of book 6. Oops. I think most of you figured it out but I apologize anyway. Same goes for Book 8. This one. This occurs after Book 7. About a year or so later. Still before the epilogue.**

**As penance, I am giving you a very long first chapter. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year.**

**Sarge**

**Chapter 1**

**Beginnings and Endings**

"**Baka Alert. Baka Alert." Rin Xie shouted into her wrist communicator. "Taro has escaped and he's heading for the country."**

"**Team Hibiki is on it." Came a reply over the headset. **

"**Okay Lin Tung." Replied Rin Xie. "Saotome Team B will rendezvous with you." Rin Xie turned in her chair. "Nabiki, Hibiki's people are intercepting."**

"**I heard." Nabiki replied. She looked at the monitor in front of her. "Come on. Come on." She urged the blank screen. "Ling Ling." She demanded. "What's taking so long?"**

"**Heavy winds slowing drone." Replied Ling Ling. "I already send ground team with camera." She checked a display on her console. "Five minutes."**

"**Tell them to hurry." Replied Nabiki. She made an adjustment to her console. "Hey pig boy. You read me?"**

"**Loud and annoying Nabiki." Replied Ryoga. He bounced along the roof tops after the fleeing monster form of Pansuto Taro. "I got Taro in my sights."**

"**Who's with you?" Asked Nabiki. She took a piece of paper that Ling Ling handed her. She nodded to Ling Ling. **

"**Pei Pei and Lin Tung are behind me." Ryoga leaped across a wide gap between two buildings. It was a little longer than Ryoga was used to and he just made it, grabbing the edge of the roof with his hand and swinging himself up to the roof. It was definitely longer than either Pei Pei or Lin Tung were willing to try. "Damn. Not any more." He exclaimed. "I'm gonna need help."**

"**You got it Ryoga." Nabiki replied. "Ryu, Hitoshi AND Muu Tse are on the way." Nabiki sighed. "Try not to destroy more than you have too." She grinned sourly as Ryoga's laugh rang in her ears. "Don't laugh." She snapped. "The insurance premiums are killing us."**

**Ryoga laughed as he bounced along the roof tops. He was closing in on Taro. In fact Taro seemed to have stopped. Ryoga watched the monster dive toward the ground and toward, " Oh shit." He yelled. "He's heading for the hospital." Ryoga picked up his pace. He came to the last roof before the hospital grounds. Ryoga looked down. He jumped. Ryoga's hand shot out and came in contact with the side of the building. Gouges appeared in the side of the building as Ryoga's fingers dug in and slowed his descent. He barely needed to bend his knees when his feet came in contact with the ground. Ryoga raced toward the hospital.**

"**Five minutes." Muu Tse's voice came over Ryoga's ear bug. "Slow him down."**

**Ryoga raised his hand. "Just get here." He growled. 'Slow him down.' He thought grumpily. Ryoga ran on the the hospital grounds just as Taro reached the hospital building itself. "Hey!" Ryoga shouted. "Panty boy." **

**Taro turned his bovine head. His eyes narrowed angrily as he recognized Ryoga. Taro pointed two fingers and a bullet like stream of black ink shot out. "Huh. Huh. Huh." Taro laughed as Ryoga frantically dodged the ink jets. He shot more ink toward Ryoga.**

**Ryoga ducked behind a stone sculpture. "Neat trick panty boy." Ryoga yelled. "But your aim stinks."**

"**May I suggest you take the fight somewhere else." Came a voice. Ryoga turned around. Tatawaki Kuno was squatting just behind him. His wooden sword on the ground next to him. Kuno, Ryoga noted, was wearing the ripped remains of his swordsman's outfit. "Someone could get hurt." Tatewaki said.**

"**Not my idea." Replied Ryoga. "I was just following monster boy."**

"**Verily?" Asked Kuno. He frowned as Ryoga nodded. Suddenly Kuno stood. "Monster." He shouted. "Is it perhaps myself that you seek?" Taro answered by squirting a jet of ink at Kuno. Kuno swung his wooden sword and the jet of ink was disintegrated by the shock wave generated. Kuno ducked back behind the sculpture.**

"**That seemed like a yes." Commented Ryoga. "Lead him away from the hospital." He commanded. He raised his wrist to his mouth. "Taro is after Kuno." He said. "Kuno has volunteered to play rabbit." He lowered his arm. "Right?"**

**Tatewaki nodded. He stood and jumped toward Taro. "Here I am monster." Shouted Tatewaki. He swung the wooden sword and sent a shockwave toward the monster. Taro bellowed in anger and tried to grab Tatewaki with a tentacle. The swordsman wooden blade blurred knocking the tentacle aside. Taro bellowed in pain. Tatewaki charged through the monsters legs and raced toward the gate of the hospital. Taro followed. Ryoga followed after Taro.**

"**Taro is on the move." Ryoga said into his wrist mike. "I'm following."**

"**Stay where you are, Ryoga." Came Hitoshi's voice in his ear. "Akari would kill us if you got lost. Again." Ryoga heard Hitoshi chuckle. "We have Taro in sight." Hitoshi continued. "I'll come get you. Ryu will stay with monster boy."**

**Ryoga's hand went to his left ear and he fingered the earring embedded there. It was the new transponder. All the members of the NWC wore one. He stopped running. "Come get me." He said reluctantly.**

"**Don't worry Ryoga." Hitoshi replied over the link. "I'm less than a minute away." Hitoshi checked the transponder locator and made an adjustment in his direction. A minute later he joined Ryoga. "Hey Ryoga." Called Hitoshi. He didn't pause as he passed Ryoga. Ryoga followed quickly behind. **

**The two men quickly closed in on where Taro was being engaged by Ryu and Tatewaki. Hitoshi and Ryoga picked up their speed and then cannon balled into the back of the monster's knees. Taro fell on to his back, bellowing in pain and outrage. Taro's tentacles flashed out and one struck Hitoshi on the back and propelled him through the air.**

"**Hitoshi!" Screamed Kodachi. The drone had come on line just in time to see both Hitoshi and Ryoga's attack and Taro's counterattack. She started to race toward the door only to be stopped by Lung Lung. "Let me go." She screamed. "Hitoshi!" Try as she might she couldn't shake the younger woman's grip. "Let me go." She repeated.**

"**No." Replied Lung Lung. "I go." She said. "Not worry Tai Tai." Lung Lung said to Kodachi. "Husband strong." Lung Lung turned to go when she was pulled into Kodachi's arms. Kodachi didn't say anything, she just hugged the younger woman tightly for a second then let go. Lung Lung turned and raced away.**

**Kodachi walked back toward the monitor. Hitoshi was nowhere to be seen but the trio of Ryu, Ryoga and Tatewaki were effectively keeping the monster from escaping. She clenched her hands into fists. "I should be with him." She growled angrily. She turned toward Xian Pu. "How can you sit there so calmly?" Kodachi complained. "Don't you worry about Ryu? He could get hurt."**

**Xian Pu gave Kodachi an impatient look. "Of course I worry." She returned in a sharp tone. "If he get hurt, I care for him." She said. "If he die. I mourn long time." Xian Pu took a deep breath then slowly released it. "I wish I with Ryu too." She looked into the cradle next to where she was sitting. "Two years up soon." Xian Pu patted the empty chair next to her. "Sit Sister." She said. "Lung Lung right. Hitoshi strong." Kodachi sat down. Xian Pu put her arm around Kodachi's shoulders. "He be fine. You see." Kodachi leaned her head against Xian Pu's shoulder. She nodded. **

**Ling Ling and Rin Xie were sitting side by side in front of a bank of monitors. Sitting behind them was Nabiki. Ling Ling spun around. "Water cannon on way, Nabiki."**

"**Now if only they can keep Taro tied up until they get there." Nabiki responded sourly. "Make a note to have R&D come up with something more mobile." She looked at the monitor. "Where's the rest of Team Hibiki?"**

"**Pei Pei and Lin Tung are almost there." Replied Rin Xie calmly. She picked up a clipboard and jotted something down. "Speed training." She said to herself. **

**Nabiki smiled at the confidence that seemed to issue from every pore of everyone in attendance. She turned her head toward the corner. Dr. Epstein was smiling at her. Nabiki nodded her head. Nabiki turned her attention back to the monitor. "Is that Lung Lung?" She asked.**

**Ling Ling nodded. "She homing in on Hitoshi's transponder." Ling Ling pressed the ear bug tighter against her ear. "She found Hitoshi." **

**Kodachi clasped Xian Pu's hands between her own. Xian Pu grimaced slightly at the pressure Kodachi was exerting but didn't say anything. "Well?" Squeaked Kodachi nervously. **

**Lung Lung pressed her hand against the side of Hitoshi's throat, and then pressed her ear against his chest. Lung Lung slammed a fist against Hitoshi's chest and started pressing rhythmically. She pressed her head against his chest again. She resumed the CPR. Again she pressed her ear against his chest. Lung Lung moved quickly and opened Hitoshi's mouth. She checked to make sure his tongue was clear first then pinched his nose and breathed into mouth, pumping up his lungs. She let his lungs deflate then repeated the process. Suddenly Hitoshi coughed and then pulled in a deep shuddering breath. "Welcome back Hitoshi." Said Lung Lung.**

**Hitoshi opened his eyes. "Wha." He took another deep breath. "Lung Lung?" Hitoshi groaned. "Damn that hurts." Hitoshi levered himself to his feet. Lung Lung hurriedly stood with him and supported him as he groggily tried to get his balance. Hitoshi took another deep breath and straightened. He rocked his neck back and forth. There was a cracking sound. "Ah. Better." He looked down at Lung Lung. "Let's go kick some monster butt." He said. **

**Lung Lung raised her wrist to her mouth. "He fine." She said. "See Tai Tai. Husband strong." She looked at Hitoshi. "Well? What you waiting for?" She said. She raced away. **

**Hitoshi followed close behind. 'She must have been really worried.' Hitoshi thought to himself. 'I bet she didn't realize she said Tai Tai.' Hitoshi rubbed his chest then joined in the battle to subdue Taro.**

"**You want let go now?" Said Xian Pu. "You crushing my hand." **

**Kodachi abruptly let go. "Sorry Sister." Replied Kodachi. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. A feeling of support and comfort came over her. She looked over to see Dr. Epstein walking toward her.**

"**Very well done, my dear." The doctor said without preamble. "I thought you had admirable control over yourself." He said down on a nearby chair. "I hope you'll forgive me for not protecting you more," He smiled. "But I didn't think you really needed it." He nodded toward Xian Pu. "Not when you have friends." He gave Xian Pu an approving smile followed by one of the doctor's mental hugs. "Have I told you how proud I am of both of you?" He continued. "You've both come so far."**

"**Doctor?" Kodachi said hesitantly. "What do you think of what we're doing?"**

"**Are you asking if I approve?" Asked the Doctor. He smiled. "It is not my place to either approve or disapprove." He said. "My only concern is that you are happy." The Doctor reached with his mind and gave Kodachi another mental hug. "Other than your normal concern regarding Hitoshi, you're happier than I've ever seen you." He leaned on his cane slightly, "How could I not approve?" The Doctor turned to Xian Pu. "Now you, on the other hand," Continued the doctor. "are annoyed by the very same thing that makes Kodachi happy."**

"**That because it so inconvenient." Replied Xian Pu tartly. She shrugged. "Have to pretend, to keep warriors happy." Xian Pu looked into the cradle for a moment. "Lung Lung right." She said quietly. "We need to become clan. United by blood." The Doctor waved his hand in a continue motion. Xian Pu chewed her lower lip for a moment. "Many Joketsuzoku who come here related." She said. "Rin Xie cousin. Ling Ling and Lung Lung cousin." She smiled. "But that not all." Xian Pu pursed her lips. "Ryu chi adept, I chi adept," She pointed to Kodachi. "Sister and," Xian Pu paused. "Forgive me sister," She said. "Her brother both chi adepts." The Doctor reached with his mind to calm Kodachi but remained silent. "Ryoga chi adept, Muu Tse chi adept. Rin Xie chi adept. There others but you understand."**

"**Breeding program?" The doctor guessed. "The Joketsuzoku are trying to increase the number of chi adepts."**

**Xian Pu nodded. "This biggest concentration of chi adepts outside China. Outside home." She looked into the cradle again. "I expect our children to be same." The Doctor smiled at the feelings of pride that came from both women. Xian Pu smiled. "Look Dachi." She said. She pointed into the cradle. The two infants were sleeping side by side, their tiny hands were intertwined. Xian Pu and Kodachi exchanged a look. Xian Pu turned back to the Doctor. "Why you think Great grandmother want Ranma so much?" She snorted. "From what I hear, Haya and Kama are exactly what she expected." She looked back into the cradle. "Having a chi adept in family big honor. "**

**The doctor nodded slightly. "Nodoka and I figured that was the case." He said easily. "Interesting." The doctor rubbed his beard. "Why the hurry?" He asked. "It won't be more than a couple generations before you're all related anyway."**

"**That good question." Replied Xian Pu sourly. "Joketsuzoku warriors get in fool heads it something that we must do." She said waving her hand to indicate herself, Kodachi and Nabiki. "Founders do so they want us do same."**

**A sudden shout of triumph from the monitors interrupted Xian Pu. They looked at the monitor. Muu Tse had appeared on the scene.**

**Muu Tse raced over to Ryu. "Sorry I'm late." He said. "Did I miss anything?" He gazed at the battle scene. Ryoga and the two female warriors that were part of his team had succeeded in getting a heavy chain wrapped around the monster's legs. **

**While Taro struggled against the chains, Hitoshi started throwing fist sized rocks at high speed at Taro's head. At the same time, Lung Lung used a ribbon to blind Taro. 'It's like watching Kodachi.' Muu Tse thought. 'She even moves the same.'**

"**No problem." Replied Ryu. "Taro is tough but not that tough." He looked at his watch. "Where were you anyway?"**

**Muu Tse grinned. "Had to pick up something." He said. He pulled out several objects from his sleeves.**

"**Water balloons?" Ryu said in disbelief. Then his eyes widened in understanding. "Gimme." He demanded. Ryu grabbed a water balloon and held it between his hands. A pale reddish glow appeared between his cupped hands. Ryu spun around and launched the balloon toward Taro's monster form. It hit Taro and released the, now hot, water. Taro immediately shrank back into his human form.**

**Taro glared angrily at his attackers. He looked around and grimaced. There wasn't any sign of water anywhere he could see. He firmed his defensive stance and prepared himself.**

"**Give it up Taro." Growled Ryoga. "You're not going anywhere and you're out numbered." Ryoga stalked closer to the Chinese martial artist. "Do we do this easy," Ryoga cracked his knuckles. "Or hard?"**

**Tatewaki Kuno turned to walk away. "Hey stick boy." He heard from behind him. Tatewaki turned. "The name is Tatewaki." He said coldly. "Please address me properly." He turned away.**

"**Don't be like that." Pei Pei said. She walked quickly over to Tatewaki. "We never introduced." She said. "You want be called Tatewaki," She pointed to her diminutive partner. "We call you Tatewaki." She jerked a thumb toward her chest. "I Pei Pei." The thumb pointed. "That Lin Tung."**

**Tatewaki's body seemed to shrink. "I am not someone you wish to know." He said glumly. Tatewaki was startled when the two women each looped their arms through his. "What?" He said in a surprised squeak.**

"**You come with us Tatewaki." Said Pei Pei. "You deserve reward."**

**Tatewaki sighed. "You tempt me madam." He said. "But alas, I must return to the hospital." He again turned away but was again prevented by the Amazon women. "Please ladies I am not allowed to be off the hospital grounds for any length of time."**

"**You wait." Said Pei Pei. She raised her wrist to her mouth. "We escort stick boy home." She said. Pei Pei smiled. She turned to Tatewaki. "Okay now we go party." She turned to Lin Tung. "Miyaki's?"**

"**Sound good." Said Lin Tung. "Come Tatewaki. I think you need drink." **

**Tatewaki allowed himself to be led away. This was the first time in years that he had been away from the hospital for any great length of time and not be in the company of Dr. Epstein and, recently, Nodoka Epstein. Tatewaki looked down at his ripped clothes. He had been so proud of being a swordsman that he had taken to dressing the part as often as possible. It had been a badge of honor. His honor. Now it was ripped and torn. 'Like my honor.' He thought to himself. It was a well worn thought. He had done it himself. To Tatewaki each tear represented a stain. Not to be repaired until he could find a way to redeem them. The clothing to be worn every time he picked up the sword.**

**Tatewaki walked along and the two women holding on to his arms seemed in no need to get him to speak. He was grateful for that. They spoke to each other rarely. The taller one, 'Pei Pei' Tatewaki reminded himself 'And Lin Tung.', spoke the most and even then kept her speech to the minimum. 'Still.' Tatewaki mused. "It is pleasant to be in such beautiful company."**

"**See I knew he would be sweet talker." Pei Pei said with a quiet laugh.**

"**Your pardon." Tatewaki said with a blush. "I didn't realize I spoke aloud." He sighed. "I fear I no longer know how to act in public."**

"**That okay Tatewaki." Pei Pei's laugh was a little louder. "We want company not conversation." They came to an intersection and a car was waiting for them. "Hey Lo Han." She greeted the driver with a grin. "Good see you." She said. "Thought you with Lady Dragon."**

"**Lady Dragon send me." He replied. He nodded toward Tatewaki. "Make sure stick boy get home safe." He looked at Tatewaki. "Lady Dragon say you earn reward."**

**Tatewaki surprised himself by feeling pleased by Nodoka's concern. "Thank her for me when you see her." He said. Tatewaki got into the back seat and found himself between the two Amazon women. Tatewaki sat back against the seat and closed his eyes. Again Tatewaki found himself being grateful to the two women as again they let him alone to his thoughts.**

**The car drove along. Lo Han turned the radio on and the strains of Mozart quietly filled the car. Tatewaki Kuno allowed himself to relax even further. He only opened his eyes when the car came to a stop and the engine was turned off.**

"**We here." Said Pei Pei. She opened the door on her side, which was also the side closest to the curb. She eased out and then extended her hand into the car and offered it to Tatewaki. Tatewaki frowned slightly and got himself out of the car without assistance. Pei Pei took his arm anyway and a moment later Lin Tung had reclaimed the other arm. Pei Pei looked at Lo Han. "You coming in?" She asked. **

**Lo Han shook his head. "I stay with car. Call me if need." He replied. He looked at Tatewaki and grinned. "Listen to Honored Clan Mother." He said. "Have fun." Lo Han got back into the car and drove it away.**

**Pei Pei and Lin Tung each took one of Tatewaki's arms and led him into what had quickly become the Japanese Joketsuzoku's favorite bar. Since it was early, not even late afternoon, Miyaki's was virtually empty. A couple of old men sat at one end of the bar. A large bottle of bear stood on the bar between them. A woman of indeterminate age sat, alone, at a table near the back, a small bottle of saki at her elbow. A lone bartender was standing at the far end of the bar speaking to a bored looking waitress. A jukebox played a sad tune quietly in the corner. **

**Tatewaki was led to a booth that had a curved padded bench along one side. Two chairs stood on the other. Tatewaki attempted to sit in one of the chairs but was firmly directed to the bench. He slid in. "Move over." Said Lin Tun. Tatewaki slid further into the padded confines of the booth. Pei Pei slid in on the other side. **

**Pei Pei raised a hand with a finger extended to get the attention of the lone waitress. There was an almost grateful look on her face as she walked quickly over. "Thanks honey." She said around a piece of chewing gum she was busily chewing. She blew a bubble. It popped. "Oh hey girls." She said in recognition. She nodded at Tatewaki. "You look familiar." She said. She blew another bubble and popped it. "What do you know," She said with a nasal laugh. "It's the Blue Thunder."**

"**Do I know you madame?" Tatewaki said guardedly. **

"**Nahh." Drawled the waitress. "I was two classes behind you." Her eyes took in Tatewaki's ripped clothing. "You definitely look like you need a drink." She said. "Beer or Saki?" She asked. **

**Tatewaki was about to voice a refusal when Pei Pei interrupted. "Bring beer." She smiled shark like at the waitress. "Lots beer." Pei Pei leaned against the bench and placed one hand on Tatewaiki's shoulder. "We have ride home."**

**The waitress gave Tatewaki an almost pitying look. It quickly changed to one of envy. She blew another bubble gum bubble and popped it. "Be right back." She walked quickly away. Her giggle echoed in the empty bar. She quickly returned carrying a tray that held three glasses and a very large bottle of beer. She looked at Tatewaki. "My name's Hitomi." She said. "I'm here most nights." She walked away.**

**Pei Pei picked up the bottle and poured beer into the glasses. "Drink." She said.**

**Tatewaki looked into the glass. 'It's been a long time.' He thought to himself. He raised the glass to his lips and took a small sip. More of a taste. Tatewaki took another longer swallow of the cold beer. Then another even longer one.**

"**Hey slow down." Laughed Pei Pei. She refilled Tatewaki's glass. The she drained her own glass and refilled it. "Okay." She said. "Now we even."**

"**I not hold head if you get sick." Grumbled Lin Tung. She waved for the bottle.**

"**Allow me madam." Said Tatewaki in a faint echo of his former swagger. He filled Lin Tung's glass. Tatewaki put down the bottle and stared at it. "I," Tatewaki swallowed. "I shouldn't be here." Tatewaki tried to stand but was held down by a hand on his shoulder. "Please." He said. "I should go."**

"**You just got here." Said Lin Tung. "Loosen up." A small smile played across her lips. "No one hurt you." She said. "Much." She leaned against Tatewaki. "We have fun."**

**Tatewaki stiffened as he felt a hand run across his upper thigh followed closely by a second hand on his other thigh. "Please stop that." Tatewaki said in a voice of near panic.**

"**What matter Tatewaki?" Purred Pei Pei. "You not like girls?"**

**Tatewaki felt a hand creep inside his torn uniform and against his bare skin.**

"**No, he like girls." Lin Tung said a moment later. "Ooh. He have nice sword."**

"**Ladies please." Whimpered Tatewaki. "This is unseemly." He felt a small hand encircled his testicles gently. The gentle pressure suddenly increased to an almost painful one. No, not almost painful. It was painful. To Tatewaki the pain seemed to increase his sensitivity. He moaned.**

"**Knew he be one who like it rough." Lin Tung said to Pei Pei. She leaned closer to Tatewaki. "You bad boy." She said. "Need punishment. Yes?" Tatewaki nodded rapidly. Lin Tung chuckled deep in her throat. "Bark!" She commanded in a low voice. "Bark like dog you are." Her hand squeezed harder.**

"**Woof?" Ventured Tatewaki.**

**Lin Tung and Pei Pei laughed almost cruelly. "Good dog." Said Lin Tung. "See Pei Pei, knew we find man for us." **

* * *

"**What's wrong Hitoshi?" Asked Kodachi in concern. "You've been moody ever since you came home."**

"**Sorry Dachi." Hitoshi replied. "Taro got me good." His mouth twisted slightly. "I wish the bastard would just call himself whatever the hell he wants." Hitoshi growled. "He could hurt someone." Hitoshi shuddered slightly. "He could kill someone." Hitoshi stood and started pacing. "No matter what we do, he gets hit with cold water." He said angrily. "He escapes and we capture him again." He glared at nothing in particular. "It has to stop before it's too late." His voice rose to a shout.**

**Kodachi looked at Hitoshi in alarm. She had never seen him this angry. She stood and rushed over to his side and urged him to sit down on the couch. "You're overwrought." She said comfortingly. She started stroking his hair. "Taro won't kill anyone." She said. "You won't let him."**

**Hitoshi sighed as Kodachi's gentle stroking helped him relax. "We only have to fail once." He said moodily. There was a knocking on the door, interrupting anything Hitoshi might have said further.**

"**Yes?" Kodachi snapped in annoyance.**

"**Sorry to disturb Si Jer." Came Lung Lung's voice through the closed door. "I heard shouting."**

"**It's okay Lung Lung." Kodachi replied hurriedly. She looked down at the top of Hitoshi's head. She continued to stroke his hair. "Do you think you could make some tea?" She asked.**

"**Of course Si Jer." Kodachi could hear the relief in Lung Lung's voice as she replied. There was the sound of retreating footsteps. **

**Kodachi kept stroking Hitoshi's head, making the occasional soothing sound. 'Something happened.' Kodachi thought. 'Something Hitoshi isn't telling me.' She wanted to press Hitoshi for more information but Dr. Epstein's often repeated admonition to allow a person to speak when they were ready kept her silent. So instead she just made soothing sounds and stroked Hitoshi's head. There was a knock on the door. "Lung Lung?"**

"**Yes Si Jer." Came Lung Lung's voice through the door. "May I come in?" At an affirmative from Kodachi, Lung Lung opened the door. She was holding a large covered tray. Her Pipa slung diagonally across her back. Lung Lung walked into the room and took in the scene in front of her. Hitoshi lying almost in Kodachi's lap with his eyes closed. Kodachi had a worried expression on her face. Lung Lung placed the tray down on a glass topped table and removed the lid revealing an earthenware tea service. Lung Lung poured tea, an herbal blend, into two cups and prepared to leave.**

"**Stay." Came Hitoshi's voice. **

**Lung Lung looked quickly over. Hitoshi's eyes' were still closed. She looked at Kodachi. Kodachi gave Lung Lung a pleading nod. "Of course Honored Sir." She said. "Would you like me to play?"**

"**Please." Said Hitoshi.**

**Lung Lung sat down on the large cushion at the side of the couch and unslung her lute. She quickly tuned it and then began to play a quiet tune. Between the music and Kodachi's attention, Hitoshi finally started to relax. Hitoshi rubbed his chest and winced. "I still hurt." He grumbled.**

"**Hitoshi?" Kodachi asked in concern.**

**Hitoshi unbuttoned his shirt and spread it open. A large purplish yellow bruise was centered on his chest. **

"**Hitoshi!" Kodachi exclaimed worriedly. "Why didn't you tell me Taro had hurt you so badly?" A discordant note from Lung Lung's lute interrupted her from saying anything more. Kodachi looked at Lung Lung in shock.**

**Lung Lung stood. "Not Taro." She said quietly. "Me."**

**Hitoshi surprised himself by chuckling. "Well I guess I can't complain, considering the alternative." He said.**

"**You just stunned." Lung Lung said quickly. She looked at Kodachi out of the corner of her eyes. "Not want to take chance."**

**Kodachi looked at Lung Lung then at Hitoshi. "Stunned? Alternative?" She clenched her fists angrily. "Stop talking around me." She declared. "I can't stand it." Kodachi pushed Hitoshi away. "You're acting as if, as if." Kodachi stopped. She looked at Hitoshi then slowly parted his shirt. Kodachi looked at the bruise and then suddenly turned pale. "Hitoshi!" She wailed.**

**Hitoshi gathered Kodachi into his arms. "It's okay baby." He said soothingly. "Everything's all right." He patted Kodachi comfortingly on the back. "It's okay." He repeated. Hitoshi looked up at Lung Lung. The young Amazon warrior was standing there with an expression of longing on her face. Her hands clenched together. 'She'll just stand there unless I tell her to go.' Hitoshi realized. 'Or let her in.' His and Lung Lung's eye's met. With a short jerk of his chin he indicated Kodachi. **

**With a grateful smile, Lung Lung immediately kneeled next to Kodachi. "It all right." Lung Lung said repeating Hitoshi's words. Lung Lung started to rub Kodachi on the small of the back. "Husband here. I here." She said. "It all right Si Jer."**

**Hitoshi snorted quietly. 'Even when she says Si Jer it sounds like Tai Tai.' He thought in wry amusement. "I never said thank you." Hitoshi said. "Thank you."**

"**Not need thanks." Replied Lung Lung though she did give Hitoshi a smile. Her smile fell. "We make mistake." She said in a more serious voice. "Should not let Honored Sir fight alone."**

**Kodachi lifted her tear stained face. "Alone?" She said. Kodachi wiped her cheeks. "Hitoshi wasn't alone." Lung Lung fished a tissue out of a pocket and dried Kodachi's tears.**

"**Yes I was." Hitoshi said surprisingly. "I forgot how used I am to having you fight with me." He said. "I forgot what I am." He snorted. "Or rather, what I'm not."**

"**Hitoshi?" Kodachi looked up at Hitoshi's face in confusion. A matching expression was on Lung Lung's face.**

"**Face it." Hitoshi said in a self deprecating voice. "I'm the weakest member of the NWC." Hitoshi raised an arm and flexed it. "Oh, I'm strong enough." He continued. "But strength is not enough." Hitoshi put his arm down and used it to cradle Kodachi's head. He pulled her against his chest. "That's what you meant, isn't it?" He said to Lung Lung.**

"**You very strong." Lung Lung said impatiently. "Si Jer not love weakling." She declared. "But you right, you used to fighting with Si Jer." She said. "We forget." She looked at Kodachi. "Forgive me Si Jer, it my fault."**

"**Oh just call her Tai Tai already." Hitoshi grumped. "Maybe then you'll stop apologizing for everything."**

**Kodachi raised her head. "Hitoshi?" Kodachi said with excitement rising in her voice. "Does that mean?" She was interrupted by Hitoshi's finger on her lips**

"**I'm saying she might as well call you Tai Tai when I'm around." He said. "I owe her that much." He shivered. "Nothing else."**

**Kodachi laid her head against Hitoshi's chest. "Yes Husband." She said with a smile. **

**Lung Lung sat back on the cushion and picked up her Pipa. She started playing softly.**

* * *

**The sound of a telephone woke Dr. Epstein. He opened his eyes, rolled over and looked at the clock next to the bed. "Now who could be calling at this hour?" He picked up the phone. "Epstein." He said. He pulled the telephone away from his ear. "Slow down doctor." He said into the mouth piece. "What has Tatewaki done now?"**

"**Robert?" Nodoka said from her side of the bed. **

**Dr. Epstein cupped the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand. "Tatewaki didn't go back to the hospital last night."**

"**Did they check the Hibiki compound?" Nodoka asked sleepily. She frowned when Dr. Epstein, after a quick conversation on the phone, shook his head. "Honestly." She said in a complaining tone. "They know he was with Pei Pei and Lin Tung." Nodoka rolled over and picked up a cell phone from the night stand on her side of the bed. She dialed a number. "Lo Han." She said into the phone when it was answered. "Where is Tatewaki?" She listened for a moment. "That's what I thought." She rolled over. "He's at the Hibiki compound."**

**Dr. Epstein relayed the information and hung up the phone. "I really wish they'd stop panicking every time Tatewaki is off the hospital grounds."**

"**Especially after he has risked his life." Nodoka said primly. "He's earned a little freedom."**

"**Odd to hear you defending him, my dear." Commented the doctor. "He did try to kill you once."**

"**Comes with being an Empath." Nodoka lay back against the pillows. "A more tortured soul I could never imagine. It's hard to judge when you can, literally, put yourself in another's shoes." Nodoka turned her head to look at her husband. "I find I have almost a compulsion to help him." Nodoka shrugged in embarrassment. "Though I don't know if matching him with those two constitutes 'help'."**

**The Doctor smiled. "A compulsion." He said musingly. "Yes, I guess that would be as fair a description as any." The doctor leaned back against his own pillow and took Nodoka's hand in his. His smile got wider. "Speaking of compulsions, I have one right now."**

**Nodoka laughed. "Oh good." She said. "I'm in the mood to be tickled."**

"**Yes, my dear." Replied the doctor.**

* * *

**Akane woke to the sound of someone being sick in the bathroom. She opened her eyes muzzily. She could see Ukyo sleeping opposite her. The space between them, usually occupied by Ranma, was empty. The faint sounds of morning birds came to her ears. 'Morning.' She thought to herself. 'Ranma's sick.' She closed her eyes and let sleep take her. Her eyes snapped open a minute later. Ukyo was staring back at her wide eyed. "Ranma?' Called Akane. "Are you alright?"**

**Ranma stuck her head out of the bathroom. She gave Akane a sickly grin. "Must have been that last rice ball.' She said. "Maybe a hot bath will make me feel better."**

"**No!" Screamed Akane and Ukyo in unison. Akane jumped out of the bed and almost ran over to Ranma. "Get back in bed." She ordered.**

**Ranma laughed. "It's just an upset stomach." She said. "That's all."**

"**Oh really?" Drawled Akane. She pointed out the window where the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. "It's morning." She said. "You're sick." She sighed at Ranma's blank look. "How long have you been a girl this time?" She asked.**

**Ranma shrugged. "I dunno." She started counting on her fingers. "Six, seven weeks." She said. "So?"**

"**You're period is late isn't it?" Ukyo added. She had wrapped a robe around her. Ukyo walked over. "Isn't it?"**

"**Just a couple days." Replied Ranma. She shrugged again. "It happens."**

"**More like a week." Countered Ukyo. She pointed to the bed. "Get in there." She ordered. "Now."**

**The implications of what both Akane and Ukyo were saying finally sunk in and Ranma paled. She walked shakily over to the bed, got in and pulled the covers up to her neck. "You think?"**

"**I'll have a healer look at you." Ukyo said. She turned to Akane. "You know what to do." Akane nodded and the two women walked out of the room. Ukyo went to the front door and opened it. She raised her hand to her mouth and whistled. A Joketsuzoku warrior jumped down from the roof. "Get a healer." She ordered. "Ranma may be pregnant."**

**The warrior's eyes widened. "At once Honored One." She said and raced off. **

**Ukyo walked into the house to see Akane rummaging through the desk in the corner of the main room. "Problem Hon?"**

"**Have you seen the list?" Akane said plaintively. "I thought it was here." **

**With a snort Ukyo walked over to the desk and picked up a bright yellow envelope. "Here it is sugar." She handed it to Akane.**

**Akane grabbed the envelope and extracted a piece of paper. "Turn off water heater." She read. "Drain furo." Akane started muttering the items on the list and wandered off.**

**Ukyo shook her head and walked into the kitchen. "Might as well start breakfast." She muttered to herself. Ukyo opened a pot on the stove. 'Still some rice left.' She said in satisfaction. 'Rice omelets.' She decided. 'No tea.' She told herself. "Juice." She said aloud. Ukyo went to the refrigerator and opened it. 'Thank heaven for solar panels.' She thought in amusement. The refrigerator, like most of the electric devices in the house, was powered by solar panels. One of Nabiki's better ideas. The rest of the Joketsuzoku were slowly adopting the technology. Ukyo took out a ceramic jug and a dozen eggs. She put the juice on the table and brought the eggs over to the stove. She was just finishing preparing breakfast when Hayaima and Akama walked in rubbing their eyes sleepily.**

"**Morning kits." Said Ukyo. "Sit down and eat." **

**The two children sat down and began vacuuming up their breakfast. Ukyo marveled, as she always did, at how like their father they were. "Slow down." She admonished them. "No one's going to steal your food."**

"**That's only 'cause Pop's not here." Mumbled Akama around a mouthful of omelet. "Where is Pops anyway?" **

"**Your father is in bed." Replied Ukyo. She sat down at the table and poured herself a glass of cold juice. "Listen kits." Began Ukyo. "There's something I have to tell you."**

"**Is Pops sick?" Asked Hayaima. "Pops never gets sick." Countered Akama.**

"**Your father isn't sick." Replied Ukyo. "Not exactly." Ukyo took a deep breath. "We think," Ukyo laughed to herself. "We think Daddy is going to be a Mommy." She said. "We've sent for a healer to find out for sure." **

**The two children looked at Ukyo wide-eyed. "Really?" They chorused. Ukyo nodded. "Cool." Akama and Hayaima looked at each other. "Cool." They repeated.**

**Ukyo smiled then her smile dropped slightly. "Yeah we think it's kind of cool too." She leaned forward. "But we're going to need your help." Ukyo grimaced as she tried to find the words to make the children understand. "Daddy needs to stay away from hot water for awhile." The children looked at Ukyo blankly. "Only girls can have babies." Explained Ukyo. "And for Daddy to have a baby he must remain a girl." She said. "Do you understand?"**

**The two children scratched their heads. "I guess." Mumbled Hayaima. The expression of the children's faces showed they didn't really.**

**Ukyo sighed again. 'A little early to teach them the facts of life.' She thought to herself. 'Especially the facts of life as it relates to them.' She looked at the children. The two 'sex changing' children had been raised on what was, basically, a farm. Besides the vegetable garden, the Saotomes raised chickens and some goats. No pigs though. The facts of life were not quite unknown to them. "Daddy really wants to have a baby and the only way that can happen is if he stays a girl," She said finally. "All the time." Ukyo fixed the two children with a stern gaze. "We're counting on you to make sure no one, that includes the two of you, splashes daddy with hot water until we tell you its okay." She said. "I want your word on it."**

**The two children nodded slowly. **

"**Good." Ukyo said with a fond smile. "Now wash up and get dressed." She said. "Then go see daddy." Akane, in male form, wandered into the kitchen clutching the list. "How's it going hon?" Asked Ukyo.**

**Akane nodded and sat down. "The furo is drained; the hot water heater is turned off and drained." He smiled as Ukyo put an omelet in front of him and started eating. "I think we're covered." He said around his own mouthful of omelet.**

"**Are you gonna stay a boy while daddy's a girl?" Asked Hayaima.**

**Akane looked down at himself. "Oh this." He grumbled. "Accident."**

**Ukyo waved the children off. "Get dressed." She ordered the children again. When the children left Ukyo grabbed her own breakfast and sat down next to Akane. "You know sugar." She said. "That might not be a bad idea." Ukyo gave Akane a nervous smile. "You might have to be the man around the house.**

"**He's gonna change back." Akane said. "He's got to." Akane put down her chop sticks and rested his face in his hands. "He's just got to."**

"**We talked about this Akane." Ukyo said gently. "He," Ukyo broke off. "We decided to risk it." Ukyo leaned her head against Akane's. "It's all or nothing now and you know it." Ukyo felt Akane's nod. "We have three months to decide."**

"**More than enough time." Muttered Akane. "Damn I used to envy his ability to change sex." He snorted. "Especially after we got married." Akane's shoulders heaved. "You ever consider how effective a birth control this is?"**

**Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Don't I ever?" She replied. "One hot bath, bye-bye baby. Or in your case, one cold bath." Ukyo shivered. "At least the curse locks after three months."**

"**Plenty of time to decide." Mused Akane. "Never really considered that before just now."**

"**Long enough to know and decide at least." Agreed Ukyo. She shivered again. "Ranma can still decide not to." **

"**Yeah." Agreed Akane somberly. A knock on the door interrupted anything Akane might have added. He jumped up and opened the door. Standing there were Sha Wa and Har Pyn. "Good morning Honored Elders." He looked around. "I expected one of the healers."**

"**This is too important to send anyone else." Growled Har Pyn. "I'll have you know, young woman, I have taught most of the healers in this village." She nodded to Sha Wa. "As has Sha Wa." She strode passed Akane. Sha Wa right behind. The middle aged archivist peered at Akane over her glasses as she passed and winked. **

**Akane followed the two women back into the main room. Har Pyn barely glanced at Ukyo and walked briskly to the door leading to Ranma. Har Pyn knocked and the door, opening it without waiting for a reply. **

"**Hello Ranma." Growled Har Pyn, The old woman's gravelly voice softened somewhat. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. The old woman took Ranma's hand to take her pulse. Har Pyn took a thermometer from somewhere and inserted it into Ranma's mouth at the same time. "Hmmm." she mumbled. She started palpating Ranma's throat, then turned Ranma's head from side to side. "Ah hah." She said. Har Pyn let go of Ranma's wrist and leaned her head against the redhead's chest. "Umm." Har Pyn sat back up and extracted the thermometer. She peered at the number and nodded. She shook it once and then it disappeared. **

"**Well?" Grumped Akane.**

**Har Pyn turned around and glared at Akane. "This is no place for a man." She said. "Shoo." Har Pyn waved the back of both hands at Akane in a dismissive manner. She looked at Ukyo who was standing right next to and slightly behind Akane. "No place for you either. Go." Har Pyn turned her back on Akane and Ukyo.**

**Grumbling Akane and Ukyo backed out of the bedroom. "I can't believe she threw me out." Complained Ukyo. "I can't believe she threw me out because I was a man." Countered Akane. Akane and Ukyo looked at each other. "I need a drink." Said Ukyo.**

"**Make it a double for me." Returned Akane. "Let's go check on the kits first." They walked passed one door and then knocked on the next. "It's us." Akane opened the door. Akane smiled. The two children were sitting on the bed in female form. Akama was working on Hayaima's red hair. She was making two tight braids on either side of Hayima's head. Akama was busily rolling one braid into a spiral that she was keeping in place with a long red and white tasseled hair pin.**

"**Hi Moms." Hayaima said. Akama mumbled something around a number of hair pins stuck in her mouth. **

"**My you look very nice." Beamed Ukyo. "The healers are with Daddy right now." She continued. "Wait until they say it's okay before you go see Daddy. Okay?" The two children nodded. Akane and Ukyo exited the room and closed the door. **

**They walked into the main room. Akane sat down while Ukyo went over to a small alcove at the far end of the room. The area was partitioned off from the rest of the room by a large standing three paneled screen on one side and the wall on the other. She passed the screen and walked over to a standing shelf that held numerous bottles of different beverages, a mix of local wines, liquors and, most prevalently, bottles of Kho Lon's special fruit juice. Ukyo bypassed the fruit juice and went straight to a bottle of American Scotch that Nabiki had sent the previous year. Ukyo grabbed the bottle and walked back to Akane. She put the bottle on the table in front of Akane then went into the kitchen. She opened the freezer. "Well we got plenty of ice." She said to herself. She filled a bucket with ice and grabbed two glasses and walked back into the main room. Ukyo quickly made two drinks, added a couple cubes of ice and handed one to Akane.**

**Akane was stirring the remains of her drink, her second, when the door to the bedroom opened and Har Pyn and Sha Wa walked back into the main room. Akane looked up. "Well?"**

"**Congratulations." Replied Har Pyn in her gravelly voice. Her eyes sparkled in delight. "He really is pregnant."**

"**Yes." Exulted Akane and pumped his arm up and down.**

"**However," Continued Har Pyn ominously. "I recommend he stay in his room as much as possible for the next," She turned to Sha Wa. "What do you think, seventy days?"**

"**Seventy five just to be certain." Replied Sha Wa. "I'm quite certain she is more than three weeks pregnant but less than five." She smiled apologetically. "I'd rather over estimate in this case."**

"**No argument from us." Ukyo said quickly. "Ranma is going to hate that." She said to Akane. "Someone will have to be with him whenever he leaves the bedroom." **

"**Well he isn't leaving the house." Added Akane. "That's for certain."**

"**That will do." Agreed Har Pyn. "Again. Congratulations." Har Pyn smiled. "Kho Lon will be pleased to hear the news." There was a sound of a whistle. Akane, Ukyo and the Amazon elders stiffened. Akane flung open the door. "What passes?" He called into the morning light.**

**A warrior jumped down from the roof of the house. "Someone else is coming from the village. Men carrying a palanquin."**

"**Kho Lon. It must be. " Growled Har Pyn."She knows she shouldn't be out of bed." She shook her head. "What is she thinking?"**

"**She's thinking she won't live long enough to see the baby." Sha Wa said sadly.**

"**She can't stay here." Growled Har Pyn.**

"**Why not?" Asked a puzzled Akane. **

"**She's going to die, for one." Har Pyn said bluntly. **

"**She should be with family anyway." Ukyo said quietly. "We owe her that much."**

**Har Pyn's face softened. "Bless you child." Said Har Pyn. "It's something my Sister would wish." Har Pyn shook her head. "There's also the danger to the baby to consider." Har Pyn waved her hand at the house. "You're going to have to undo some of the safeguards you've put in place." She smiled grimly. "For her medicine at the very least."**

**Akane paled. He swallowed nervously. He felt Ukyo's hand on his shoulder. "We'll cope." He decided. A squeeze from Ukyo's hand indicated her support. He watched as the palanquin slowly approached. "We'll put her in the guest room."**

"**I'll tell Ranma what's going on." Ukyo said and walked back into the house. She made her way to the bedroom. Ukyo knocked and walked in. Ranma was still in bed. The two children were sitting on the edge of the bed. They each had a hand on Ranma's belly. "I don't feel anything." Hayaima said.**

"**You won't for a few more months." Ranma replied. She looked up at Ukyo. "Hey Uk-chan. When did you first feel Haya move?"**

"**It was around five months." Replied Ukyo. She sat down on the bed next to Hayaima. She fingered the tight braid. She nodded in appreciation. Ukyo smiled. "In the middle of a fight."**

"**Let's hope that doesn't happen this time." Ranma blew out a breath. "It's been peaceful." She said. "Peaceful is nice." Ranma's eyes narrowed. "What's up?" She asked.**

"**Kho Lon." Replied Ukyo. Apparently that was enough of an explanation as Ranma nodded.**

"**Should have figured that would happen." Ranma looked at the children. 'Another lesson.' She thought to herself. 'Beginnings.' Ranma looked down at her still flat stomach. She looked toward the door where, judging by the sounds coming from the main room, Kho Lon had arrived. 'And endings.' Ranma's smile was bittersweet. "Get her comfortable first. Then I'll go see her."**

* * *

**Ranma opened the door the guest room and walked in. "Hi great grandmother." Ranma said quietly.**

**Kho Lon looked over and a chuckle escaped her lips. Ranma was covered head to foot. Not a single part of her was exposed. Besides the silk robe and slippers she wore gloves. Ranma was also wearing a head covering, complete with veil. Ranma's features were just visible through the translucent material. "Of all the things I've seen in my life," Kho Lon wheezed. "This is one I'd never have expected.' She struggled to sit up and Ranma raced over and helped her. Ranma placed a couple pillows under the old woman to support her. **

"**You really shouldn't have come here." Ranma said. "But I'm," Ranma squeezed the old woman's hand gently. "Glad you did." Ranma looked around. There was a tea kettle and some cups but they were on the other side of the bed. Ranma eyed the kettle nervously. "I love you, you old ghoul."**

"**Sweet talker." Kho Lon returned the familiar exchange in a tired voice. "Talk to me." She commanded.**

**Ranma didn't ask about what there was only one subject the old woman wanted to hear about. "Well I did it." She began. "I don't know how to explain how I feel. Part of me is excited but part of me is scared. The scared part is scared for two different reasons. Three if you count never being a guy again."**

"**Do you?" Breathed the old woman.**

"**Count it?" Ranma gave a half shrug. "I guess." Ranma sat down on the side of the bed. "I'll worry about it later." Kho Long made a small sound of agreement. Ranma glanced over. Kho Lon's eyes were fixed on Ranma's face. "I have other concerns at the moment." Kho Lon's face seemed to relax at Ranma's words and her eyes drooped slightly. "You're tired." Ranma said. "We'll talk more later."**

**Kho Lon nodded. "Later." Kho Lon whispered.**

**Ranma stood and helped Kho Lon get back to a prone position. She made sure the old woman was comfortable. By the time she was tucking the blanket under the old woman's chin, Kho Lon was asleep. Ranma quietly walked out of the room.**

* * *

**Kodachi pressed a button on the night stand next to her side of the bed. A minute later there was a knock on the door. "Please come in Lung Lung."**

"**You wanted to see me Tai Tai?" Asked the younger woman. **

"**Quick Lung Lung." Kodachi said in a happy lilting voice. "I must make myself ready for Hitoshi."**

**Lung Lung tilted her head at Kodachi, then her smile matched Kodachi's. "Oh you plan happy surprise for Husband." Lung Lung guessed. She walked quickly over to Kodachi. "Come you bathe first then." She took Kodachi's hand. The two women ran giggling to the large, well appointed bath of the Kuno mansion. **

**With Lung Lung's help Kodachi quickly undressed. Kodachi looked down at her flat stomach, noticing, not for the first time, the stretch marks that marred her otherwise perfect skin. "Oh." Kodachi said in a small voice. "I," Kodachi buried her face in her hands. "I'm ugly." Moaned Kodachi.**

"**You talk foolish." Lung Lung said firmly. "You beautiful." Lung Lung guided Kodachi to a small stool and got her sitting. "I know Husband think so."**

**Kodachi pressed the skin of her stomach, as if to squeeze the marks out of her skin. She looked up at Lung Lung with a stricken look on her face. "What if he no longer thinks I'm beautiful?"**

**Lung Lung put her arms around Kodachi. "That never happen." Lung Lung said in conviction. "Hitoshi love you. Always think you beautiful."**

"**But," Began Kodachi. Lung Lung put a finger on Kodachi's lips to silence her. "You stop that now." Said Lung Lung. "You worry about nothing." Lung Lung smiled. "You wash then we make you even more beautiful." **

**Kodachi smiled slightly at Lung Lung's words and quickly soaped then rinsed. She walked, naked, over and into the deep heated furo. Kodachi sighed as the heat soothed her soul and loosened her muscles. "Ah that feels good." She said. **

"**You not stay in there too long." Said Lung Lung. "I tell you when to come out." Lung Lung went over to what looked like a folding table. It was a folding table. A folding massage table. She quickly opened it and attached a round padded piece to one end and covered it with a towel. She then took a cylindrical pillow and placed it at the other end. Lung Lung walked over to a cabinet and started rummaging through a series of bottles that were arrayed in the cabinet. 'Oil for skin.' She selected a bottle. 'And something that smell nice.' Lung Lung stole a glance over to Kodachi. "Ylang Ylang?" Asked Lung Lung. "Or rose?"**

"**Rose?" Kodachi grimaced. "I think ylang ylang."**

**Lung Lung nodded and filled a squeeze bottle with oil and then added a measured quantity of essential oil from the ylang ylang bottle. Lung Lung shook the bottle to mix it. She then squirted a small quantity on her fingertips and sniffed. Lung Lung nodded. "You come out of bath now." She said. She walked over holding a large cotton towel. She held the towel open as Kodachi emerged from the hot bath and wrapped the towel around her. She wrapped a second, smaller towel, around Kodachi's hair. "I do your hair after." She said. Lung Lung led Kodachi over to the massage table and had her lie face down. Soon Kodachi was literally purring as Lung Lung expertly massaged the scented oil into Kodachi's skin. **

"**Oh." Kodachi groaned as Lung Lung worked on a knotted muscle. "Oh." Kodachi moaned a second time. Kodachi turned her head to the side. "Are you happy Lung Lung?"**

"**Of course I happy." Lung Lung said instantly. "Why I not be happy? I with you, that make me happy."**

**Kodachi raised herself up and rested her upper body on her elbows. "I worry sometimes." Kodachi admitted. **

"**Why you worry?" Lung Lung asked quietly. She pushed Kodachi down until she was again lying prone on the table. "Tell me Kodachi."**

**Kodachi smiled slightly at Lung Lung's use of her name. She sighed. "I suppose I'm being foolish." She said after a moment. "Yet I worry. I worry that I don't give you enough to keep you with me."**

**Lung Lung leaned over until her mouth was close to Kodachi's ear. "I tell you before, I not leave." She said as her hands changed from a firm massage to a gentle caress. "I happy." She laughed quietly. "Sometimes I impatient, but I happy."**

"**You are anything but impatient." Kodachi disagreed. "If anyone is impatient, it is I." She rolled over on her side and captured Lung Lung's hand and pressed it between her breasts. "I so much want," Kodachi's mouth moved. "Want." She repeated helplessly.**

"**I know Tai Tai." Lung Lung replied. "I want same thing, but we agreed we wait until Husband accept me truly as second wife." She removed her hand from Kodachi's and gently caressed one of Kodachi's breasts. "I want too."**

**Kodachi held Lung Lung's hand against her breast. "Truly Lung Lung?"**

"**More than you know." Lung Lung said quietly. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Kodachi's. The kiss threatened to break any resolve they may have had and Lung Lung broke the kiss though she was breathing heavily. Kodachi's breasts heaved in desire. "We must wait Kodachi." Lung Lung said when she got herself under control. She again pushed Kodachi down on to the table. "Tonight is for husband." Lung Lung hurriedly, though not so hurriedly that she skimped on the massage in any way, completed the massage. Lung Lung handed Kodachi a thick cotton robe to put on. "Now we do hair." She said.**

**Hitoshi came home from a long day at Senator Honda's office. Taro's latest rampage had resulted in minor damage, though minor was a relative term. The chimera had severely damaged several businesses and Hitoshi had been kept busy placating a number of irate citizens. He walked into the library to find Lung Lung waiting for him. So distracted from his day, Hitoshi did not notice she was wearing pajamas and a thin evening robe. "Evening Lung Lung." Hitoshi said grumpily. His frown vanished as Lung Lung handed him a drink. Bourbon was becoming a very popular drink among the NWC. He swallowed a fiery mouthful of the potent liquid. "Ahh." He said. "Thank you Lung Lung." He looked around. "Where's Dachi?"**

"**You see Tai Tai soon." Lung Lung assured Hitoshi. "Have you eaten?"**

**Hitoshi shrugged. "Senator Honda had dinner brought in." His chuckle was spoiled by a grimace. "I hope Dachi isn't mad at me for missing dinner again."**

"**Tai Tai never mad at you." Lung Lung said quickly. "We both worry you not eating right." She said. "That all."**

**Hitoshi chuckled again. This time with real humor. "Okay, okay." He raised his hands in mock surrender. He stood up. "I should go see Ouji." He said. Hitoshi rose from his seat.**

"**It passed bedtime." Lung Lung said pointedly. "Not wake."**

**Hitoshi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's that late, huh?" Hitoshi sighed. "I'll just look in." Hitoshi walked out of the library and up the stairs to the nursery. Hitoshi quietly opened the door and walked in. He walked over to the crib. Ouji was sleeping soundly. The eighteen month olds' thumb firmly stuck in his mouth. Hitoshi gazed down at his son a familiar wave of protectiveness washed over him. Hitoshi rubbed his chest. He watched his son sleep for a long time. 'I'm missing his life.' Hitoshi thought gloomily. He turned away and walked out of the baby's room. Lung Lung was waiting.**

"**Why look so sad, Honored Sir?" Asked Lung Lung in concern. She took his arm and walked him down the hall.**

**Hitoshi looked down at the young Joketsuzoku woman. "It's nothing really." He replied. Hitoshi looked over his shoulder at the receding nursery door. "They grow up so fast don't they?"**

**Lung Lung looked over at Hitoshi. 'I think Kodachi's surprise is exactly what Hitoshi needs.' Lung Lung suppressed a giggle. "You tired, I think." She said. "Why you not take bath and go to bed? I tell Tai Tai." She pushed him into the bathing area and closed the door behind him. Lung Lung padded down the hall to a door. She knocked. "Tai Tai. It me." She opened the door.**

**The room was dimly lit, though not so dim as to be unable to make out the features of the room or the woman standing by the bed. Kodachi was dressed in a long, translucent nightgown of pure black. Over the nightgown she wore an equally transparent robe. Over her right breast a rose was imprinted into the robe. "How do I look?" Asked Kodachi with a slight giggle. She struck a pose. "Do you think Hitoshi will be pleased?"**

**Lung Lung frankly appraised the form of the woman she called Tai Tai. A slightly hungry look came over her face. Lung Lung circled Kodachi slowly. She nodded and made little humming noises. "He better. " She muttered. "Husband be very happy." She agreed finally. "Now you listen." Lung Lung said seriously. "Husband have long day. Feel blue." She held up a silencing hand. "You just what he need."**

"**Oh good." Kodachi said wryly. "So you're saying I shouldn't jump him as soon as he walks in the room." She smiled at Lung Lung's emphatic nod. "Oh pooh." She stamped a foot slightly. "Oh well." She said a moment later. "Maybe it will be better this way." **

**Lung Lung giggled. "Much." She agreed. Lung Lung walked over to a corner of the large bedroom. A large bamboo and silk screen divided the corner off from the rest of the room. In a room the size of the Kuno master bedroom the space could almost qualify as a room in itself. Cushions covered the floor in the area. Lung Lung's Pipa sat on one of the cushions. She sat down and picked up the lute. She started playing softly.**

**Hitoshi walked moodily into the bedroom. He had changed into the pajamas that Lung Lung had thoughtfully left for him. The lights were low and incense perfumed the room. Hitoshi inhaled the scent appreciatively. He could hear the sound of a lute playing. Preoccupied with feeling a little sorry for himself, Hitoshi failed to consider its' source. Before he could say anything Kodachi appeared and took his arm. "Hi Honey." He said. "Sorry I'm late."**

"**It's okay Hitoshi." Kodachi replied. She led him over to a low divan and sat him down. She sat down next to him. "You work so hard." She said sympathetically. **

**Hitoshi smiled slightly. His smile widened as he took in what Kodachi was wearing. "Damn you look good." He pulled her into his arms. "Smell good too."**

**Kodachi giggled. Her giggle changed to a gasp of pleasure when Hitoshi started kissing the base of her neck. "Oh Hitoshi." Purred Kodachi.**

**Behind the screen Lung Lung smiled as the sounds of love making came to her ears. 'Husband know how to make Tai Tai happy.' She thought in pleased satisfaction. 'Maybe one day I found out for myself.' Lung Lung suppressed a giggle and continued to play softly on the pipa. "You not worry Husband." Lung Lung whispered. "I never come between you and Tai Tai."**

**End chapter 1**


	104. Book 8 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Sisters in arms'

Akama and Hayaima walked along the path to the village. Path was not an adequate description. Not anymore. The traffic to and from the Saotome homestead had increased significantly over the last couple years. The Joketsuzoku were making the road wider and more permanent. They still made it difficult for outsiders to get to the village but under urging from Nabiki they allowed the road from the foothills and into Joketsuzoku territory to be graded to allow the monthly supply trains in easier. The Joketsuzoku were also experiencing a definite economic boom. Nabiki had started pouring development money into the village. Some of the products from the village were beginning to appear, courtesy of Tendo Enterprises, in stores in Tokyo.

Still, since the traffic between the village and the homestead was mostly horse back the road still had a path like quality to it.

The kits, having reached an age where they sought out children their own age had begun visiting the village on a more frequent basis. Though only in the last month, since Ranma became pregnant, had their parents allowed them to go to town on their own and only during daylight hours. And especially only after all their chores were done. There didn't seem to be a lot of chores this day.

Hayaima looked around. She grinned and pointed into a small cluster of trees along one side of the road. Akama looked along hir older sibling's finger. It took a moment, but Akama eventually made out the figure of a Joketsuzoku warrior sitting in the branches of one of the trees. The warrior waved. The two children waved back.

The trip from homestead to village gate took the kits almost thirty minutes. If they had run, they could have made it sooner but they decided to walk. Mostly because Akama was in female form and dressed in her favorite and most feminine pant suit. As much as the two children were alike in most things, there was one slight difference. Hayaima spent more of his time as a male, while Akama would be more likely to be female.

"Geez Kama." Complained Hayaima. "We could have been there by now." Hayaima's mouth watered at the thought of getting some free food from some of the villagers. The kits were becoming town favorites and, like their father before them, used their combined cuteness to cadge treats.

"Yeah," Agreed Akama. "But I get more candy when I'm a girl." The two children walked through the gates of the village. First making sure to let the gate guard know they were there and then walking into the middle of the town square. The two children smiled gleefully at the busy bustle of the market place. In what seemed like moments the two children were happily munching on some candied ground nuts.

There was a noise of children playing and the two children immediately veered toward the sound. The noise was coming from a small section, almost a corral, which had been fenced off. Inside the squared area were a number of children going through martial arts training. "I didn't know they taught that." Exclaimed Hayaima. The kits hurried to the training ground.

There were a dozen children, all around the same ages as Hayaima and Akama, and all female, going through Bo staff training. The instructor a stern faced woman in her early thirties, was calling out the moves. She stopped when the two children jumped over the fence, easily she noted, and walked over to her. The two children bowed respectfully. "Excuse me Sifu." Hayaima said politely. "Can you teach us too?"

"Please." Added Akama.

"You're the Saotome children." The instructor said in recognition.

"Yes Sifu." Affirmed Hayaima. "I'm Haya." He pointed to his, now, sister. "That's Kama." Hayaima looked around. He noticed he was being stared at by the children. He also noticed that they were all girls and some of the looks were hostile.

"I don't think they like boys.' Akama whispered to Hayaima.

Hayaima looked around and noticed a water barrel. Hayaima shrugged and walked over to the barrel and splashed himself. Hayaima shrank slightly and her hair turned red. Her features became slightly more delicate and feminine. She adjusted her clothes and turned around. "Better?" She said to the angry girls.

"So your hair turned red. So what?" Said one of the girls. She was taller than Hayaima and older, nearly ten. She was slim with a wiry build. Her orange gold hair was gathered in two pony tails on either side of her head. "Boys aren't allowed."

Hayaima gave the girl a confused look. "I am a girl." She said. "Now."

"He's a Saotome, Dai Lan." Said the instructor. "I know your mother told you about them."

Dai Lan's mouth opened in surprise. "You mean it's true?' Dai Lan said in disbelief. "I thought," The young girl broke off and narrowed her eyes at Hayaima. "So, what are you?" She asked accusingly. "Boy or girl?"

Hayaima shrugged. "Both," She replied. "I guess." Hayaima pulled at her pig tail. 'What's with her?' She thought to herself. Hayaima turned to the teacher. "You gonna teach us?" Hayaima was roughly turned around and she found herself looking into the angry gold flecked eyes of Dai Lan. "You gotta problem?"

"Yeah," Replied Dai Lan. "You." She poked Hayaima in the chest. "You're just a freak."

Hayaima narrowed her eyes. Then she smiled coldly. "Pops told us that people used to call him that," She said. "He even said people might call me an Kama that." Hayaima picked up a Bo staff and raised it into a guard position. "Take it back."

"What you gonna do?" Taunted the older girl. "Freak."

Hayaima swung the Bo staff. Dai Lan blocked it. She blinked. The red head's attack had come closer to striking than Dai Lan had expected. She pushed away from Hayaima and snapped a fast low blow toward the red headed girl's ankles. Hayaima leaped over the attack, her own Bo staff came whistling down.

The instructor started to walk over to break up the fight, she stopped. 'The kid's good.' She thought. There was a tug at her hand. Akama was standing next to her. She was smiling. "You don't seem worried." Observed the instructor.

Akama's smile turned into a grin. "Neither do you." The youngster observed. Then Akama bowed respectfully. "Thank you for not stopping it."

The instructor raised an eyebrow. "You Saotome take your honor very seriously, don't you?"

Akama nodded and the teacher was struck by the maturity in the motion. "I would have." The instructor continued. "I still will if it looks like either one of them may get hurt." She jerked her chin toward the still fighting children. "Who taught her how to use a staff?"

Akama's smile became proud. "Haya never used one before now." She said. "Just a spatula." She looked up at the instructor. "Momma Ukyo taught'im."

The instructor nodded. She had seen Ukyo Saotome often. And the spatula. And, once, she had seen Ukyo use it in battle. She had been on a patrol with Ukyo when they were ambushed by bandits. Twenty bandits had attacked the five warrior patrol. Ukyo was with them, alone. The instructor remembered Ukyo had mentioned she needed a vacation. They were outnumbered. The bandits, that is once Ukyo really got started. The instructor remembered Ukyo laughed the entire time.

The instructor nodded in admiration as she watched Dai Lan and Hayaima exchange an amazingly fast series of strikes. Hayaima, the instructor noticed, was grinning. So too, was Dai Lan. 'She's got her mother's smile.' She thought to herself.

"Not bad for a freak." Taunted Dai Lan. There was more than grudging admiration in the taunt. She ducked an over hand swing then jumped over a returning low sweep. Her own over hand strike was handily blocked. "What did you say your name was?"

"Hayaima." Replied the red haired youngster. "But I like being called Haya." Hayaima back flipped away from a particularly effective attack to get some room. "What they call you?"

"Dai Lan." Replied the young Joketsuzoku. "You can call me Dai." She rushed the younger girl.

Hayaima blocked the attack. "Well you can't call me Haya until you apologize." Replied the eldest child of Ranma Saotome. "Too bad." She continued. "I think we could be friends."

Dai Lan stopped. Then she grounded the Bo staff. She placed her left hand over her right hand. The hand that held the staff. She bowed. "I ask that you accept my apology. You are a warrior."

Hayaima ground her own staff and copied the older girl's action. "The Saotome accept your apology." She replied. Hayaima grinned. "So Dai," She raised her staff. "Give up?"

"In your dreams Haya." Replied the older girl with a grin. She struck.

* * *

Ukyo looked up frowning from the couch when the front door of the Saotome household opened and Hayaima and Akama came in laughing. She didn't notice the third person that followed. "You two better have a good reason," She began. "Oh my god what happened?" She finished when she took in the bruises on Hayaima's face. "Who did that to you?" She demanded.

Hayaima jerked her thumb toward the third person. "She did." Replied Hayaima with a grin. "Mom, this is Dai Lan."

"You shoulda seen'em Mom." Interjected Akama. She started miming staff strikes. "Whish." She said. "Clackclackclackclack whap." Akama rubbed her head to indicate where Hayaima was hit.

Ukyo's face twisted in wry amusement. She turned to the young girl. "Welcome Dai Lan." She said. "You must be very good with a staff." She smiled at Dai Lan's embarrassed blush. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"See, I told you." Said Hayaima. Hayaima took Dai Lan's hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Pop."

"Hold it." Commanded Ukyo sharply. "She doesn't know the rules." She pointed with her chin. "Tell her the rules while you wash up."

Hayaima scrunched her neck down in chagrin. "Oops." She said. "Sorry mom." She led Dai Lan away.

Akama turned to Ukyo. "You woulda been proud of Haya, mom."

"I always am. Of both of you." Ukyo said to the younger Saotome child. "And I expect Haya to tell us all about it at dinner." She waved her hands. "Now scat." She grinned as Akama scampered off after her sibling. She walked into the kitchen. Akane was looking into the oven. "Get out of there." She said. "It's not going to cook properly if you keep opening the oven."

Akane straightened up quickly and closed the oven door. "It's my first pie Ukyo." Akane whimpered. "I don't want it to burn."

"Relax, will you." Replied Ukyo patiently. "It'll be fine." She shook her head at Akane. "You'd think after all this time." Ukyo grinned. "That's my Akane." She said. "We're having company for dinner." She said. "Seems like the kits made a friend. Her name is Dai Lan." She smiled. "I think she's the twins little sister." She and Akane rolled their eyes in unison. "Haya is covered in bruises, by the way." Ukyo said nonchalantly. "Courtesy of Dai Lan."

Akane nodded. "Figures." She said. "Just like his father."

"Yup." Ukyo sighed. "And so it begins." She and Akane exchanged a long suffering glance. Then Ukyo grinned. "This is going to be fun." Said Ukyo. "There are going to be some very confused boys and girls around here in a few years."

"Tell me about it." Akane said feelingly. Akane went over to the oven again and was about to open the door when Ukyo slapped her hand. "Ow."

"It's not done." Ukyo said.

"How come the water's cold?" Complained Dai Lan. She glanced over to see Hayaima and Akama washing up in the cold water with no apparent discomfort.

"That's cause Pop is pregnant." Replied Hayaima matter of factly. "No hot water for the next couple months or so." She looked over to Dai Lan. "Pop's got to stay a girl." Hayaima shrugged. "Kama and I are kinda used to cold water." Akama nodded in agreement.

"My sisters say the same thing." Dai Lan replied. Then her head snapped around. "You're boys." She accused as realization sunk in.

Hayaima laughed, almost a giggle. "Well kinda." She replied. She jerked her thumb at Akama. "Now Kama there can be such a girl sometimes."

"So can you." Retorted Akama. She looked at Dai Lan. "We're sorta both." She said, shrugging. "Just like Pop."

"And Momma Akane." Added Hayaima. "Momma Ukyo says were special though, cause we were born this way."

"So what are you?" Dai Lan asked in curiosity. "I mean what do you think you are? Boy or girl?"

"Like Akama said, we're sorta both." Replied Hayaima. She pulled at her pigtail. "Kinda depends on how we feel." Hayaima smiled. "Nothing better than being a girl when it comes to dress up."

Akama nodded vigorously. "Girls dress better." The youngest Saotome dried her face and hands on a soft towel and handed it to Hayaima. She got a fresh one from a cabinet and gave it to Dai Lan. "Come on we'll introduce you to Pop." She said. The three children walked out of the bathing area and back into the main part of the house. A short walk and Akama knocked on the door to her parents' bedroom. "Hey Pop." Called Akama. "Can we come in?" She opened the door. Before she entered she turned to Dai Lan. "Remember what we told you."

Dai Lan nodded nervously. Then followed the two Saotome children into the bedroom. The room was large and brightly lit. She looked around. There was no one in the room. But she was sure she heard a female voice. She looked at the two Saotome children in annoyance. "There's no one here."

Hayaima giggled. "Pop's playing hide and seek." She explained. "Pop's real good at playing hide and seek." She grinned. "Let's see if we can find him." Instead of looking around both Hayaima and Akama closed their eyes.

Dai Lan scratched her head. 'The room is empty.' She thought. She looked in the large closet. 'Nope.' Then under the bed. A faint chuckle came to her ears and she looked around sharply. 'That was an adults voice.' She realized. She looked back at Hayaima and Akama. The two children hadn't moved. She did notice that the two of them had turned slightly and seemed to be looking toward the bed. Dai Lan looked at the bed. It was empty. 'Suu said Honored Elder Ranma was a chi adept.' She remembered. Dai Lan closed her eyes and concentrated. At first she couldn't sense anything but then she seemed to feel an 'emptiness' at the head of the bed. She opened her eyes and concentrated on the headboard. There seemed to be an impression of someone sitting, cross-legged on top of the head board. She pointed. "I see you."

There was a laugh and Ranma appeared sitting on the headboard. "Very good." She said.

"Wow that was great Dai." Said Hayaima in admiration. "It usually takes us a lot longer than that." Hayaima and Akama jumped on the bed.

"So, who's your new friend?" Asked Ranma.

"Pops this is Dai Lan." Introduced Hayaima. "She's really good with the Bo staff."

Ranma chuckled and took Hayaima's face in her hand. "Is she the one who gave you that shiner?"

"Yep." Replied Hayaima.

"You shoulda seen'em Pop." Said Akama. She started waving her hands. "It was great."

Ranma laughed and patted the bed. "Come here Dai Lan." Dai Lan nervously walked over to the bed. "Don't worry I won't bite." Ranma added. "Dai Lan." Mused Ranma. She looked closely at the young Joketsuzoku. Ranma nodded. "Yeah I can see the resemblance." For some reason, Ranma blushed bright red.

"You okay Pop?" Asked Hayaima.

Ranma chuckled. "Yeah." She looked at Dai Lan again. "Well welcome to our home." She said. "It's good to see the kits making friends." Ranma sniffed the air suddenly. "Uh oh." She said. "Akama go tell your mom the pie is ready." She smiled as Akama raced away. Ranma turned back to Dai Lan. "You have some talent." Ranma declared. She turned to Hayaima. "I want to hear all about it during dinner." Ranma stood. "Now shoo." She said. "I gotta put on my traveling clothes."

"Sure Pop." She stood and took Dai Lan's hand. "Come on Dai." She said. "We gotta set the table."

* * *

Ranma opened the door to the spare bedroom. She was dressed in what she called her 'traveling clothes'. Meaning she was covered head to foot in waterproofed silk. A veil covered her face. Silk gloves covered her hands. It was hot in the outfit but it was effective. Ranma walked over to the side of the bed and looked at the old woman who lay there. Ranma looked at the other old woman sitting in a rocking chair next to the bed. "How is she?" Ranma asked in quiet tones. Almost a whisper.

Har Pyn looked at Kho Lon lying in the bed before answering. "She's fine." She said finally. "Did you want to speak with her?" She asked. "You know she enjoys your visits."

"Not if it means waking her." Replied Ranma. "She needs her rest."

"I'll have plenty of time to rest after I die." Came Kho Lon's dry, papery voice. "Hello son-in-law."

"Hello great grandmother." Ranma replied quietly. Ranma sat on the edge of the bed and took the old woman's hand in her gloved one. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough." Kho Lon replied in a thin voice. She took a deep wheezing breath. Then another. Ranma released Kho Lon's hand and quickly removed her glove. Ranma recaptured Kho Lon's hand and a glow appeared from their clasped hands. Kho Lon's breathing eased and a touch of color came to her pale cheeks. Kho Lon gave Ranma a grateful look. "Thank you son-in-law." She said in a steadier, though still weak, voice. "You're only prolonging the inevitable." She said in a slightly admonishing tone. "And I worry you may harm your baby if you continue."

Ranma paled slightly. "I got more'n enough." She said in weak protest. Her hands went protectively over her stomach. The action reminded Ranma that she was wearing only one glove and she quickly put it back on. "I've been doing those Qi Gong exercises you recommended." Ranma grimaced. "It doesn't replace a good spar though."

Kho Lon smiled. "What news?' She asked a moment later.

Ranma took the old woman's hand again. "Haya made a friend." Ranma replied. "Dai Lan." Ranma blushed at Kho Lon's chuckle. Ranma took a breath. "Some Kami is having a good laugh at that." She muttered. "I haven't heard the whole story yet." Ranma continued. "But Haya has a great looking black eye." Ranma grinned. "Dai Lan gave it to her."

Kho Lon chuckled tiredly. "I can't wait to hear it." She wheezed. The old woman's eyes drooped. "So tired." She said in a tone so quiet Ranma had to lean close to hear her. "Go to your family son-in-law." Her eyes closed and the old woman's voice became regular with sleep. Ranma stood and adjusted the covers over the old woman. She straightened and with a bow to Har Pyn walked out of the bedroom.

Ranma stopped just outside Kho Lon's door. She leaned her back against the door and, reaching under her veil, wiped at her eyes. Ranma took a deep breath, straightened and walked down the short hall and into the main part of the house. She smiled at the bustle of activity. Dai and Akama were tossing plates toward Hayaima. Ranma smiled at the slightly guilty look on Dai's face as she tossed the plates. Ranma noticed it didn't stop her though. 'I hope she doesn't try that at home.' Ranma thought in amusement. Ranma walked over to the table and sat down in her place at the head of the table. A moment later the three children found their own seats at the foot of the table.

Ukyo opened the door from the kitchen and walked into the main room carrying a covered platter. "Heads up sugar." She called. "Hot stuff coming your way."

"Bring it on, Uk-chan." Ranma replied with a laugh. She raised her gloved hands. "I'm covered." She sniffed. "Smells good." She smiled at the watering mouths of the three children. "I hope you made enough though." She nodded at the three children. "Something tells me our guest may be a match for the kits."

Ukyo laughed and placed the covered platter on the table then went back into the kitchen. Ranma smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Dai trying to peek under the lid. Ranma suppressed a giggle as the lid refused to budge. "No peeking." Ranma said playfully. Hayaima and Akama giggled as Dai quickly pulled her hand away from the platter.

Dai Lan watched in surprise as Ukyo Saotome and Akane Saotome seemed to bring an unending stream of food from the kitchen. All in covered dishes. When Akane Saotome brought the last platter she sat down. Akane Saotome, Dai noticed, sat on Ranma Saotome's right, while Ukyo Saotome sat on Ranma's left.

Ranma clapped her hands together sharply twice and the whole family bowed in unison, Dai Lan copied the act hurriedly. "Thank you for the food." Said Ranma. She straightened and smiled. "Smells good."

"You gonna do the honors Uk-chan?" Asked Akane Saotome. "I'm afraid I may overdo it."

Ukyo smirked. She pulled out one of her mini spatulas and ran the edge around the edge of the lids covering each dish. Dai Lan noticed a faint glow around the edge of the spatulas. With a flourish Ukyo lifted the lids off of each platter. "Ta da." Ukyo crowed.

Dai Lan's mouth watered even more as the appetizing aromas wafted to her nostrils. "Your folks always cook like that?' Dai Lan asked Hayaima in a whisper. Hayaima nodded.

"Yeah." She replied. "Momma U is a great cook." She leaned closer to Dai Lan. "Momma A," She nodded slightly toward Akane. "Can burn water."

"I heard that." Akane said. "Keep it up and no dessert."

"Sorry Mom." Hayaima said unrepentantly. She leaned closer to Dai Lan again. "Okay maybe she can't burn water." She whispered. Akama leaned in from the other side. "Not anymore." Added Akama.

Dai Lan giggled. Her giggling stopped and her mouth dropped open when Ukyo put a heaped plate of food in front of her. She looked at Ukyo questioningly. "That's a lot of food." She said.

"If you're going to hang around the kits, you're going to need it." Replied Ukyo with a smile. "I'd protect your plate if I were you." She added a second later.

Dai Lan looked down at her plate just in time to see a chop stick snake in a grab a prawn. "Hey." She shouted. "Give that back." She said to Akama.

Akama grinned and swallowed the prawn. "Saotome house rules." Akama said around a mouthful of rice. Her chopsticks flashed toward Dai Lan's plate only to be blocked by Hayaima's own chopsticks. "Hey."

"No fair stealing without explaining the rules first." Hayaima said easily. She turned to Dai Lan. "See, it's training."

"Training?" Dai Lan looked confused. "How is it training?"

"Speed." Explained Ranma from the head of the table. "And dexterity." She raised her own chopsticks. "Haya." Hayaima grinned and using her chopsticks snagged a prawn off of Dai Lan's plate and tossed the prawn toward her father. Ranma deftly speared it out of the air. "See?" She asked around her own mouthful of food. "Hey, good prawns."

"I'm surprised you had time to taste it." Replied Ukyo. The table broke up into laughter at the oft told comment. She turned to Dai Lan. "Everything is training to the Saotome's." She explained.

Dai Lan nodded and looked down at her plate. Another prawn was missing. She used her chopsticks to block Akama's attempt to grab a third. "Like that?" She asked. Her own chopstick flashed out and grabbed a prawn off of Hayaima's plate. Or tried to, Hayaima blocked the move easily.

"Too slow." Taunted Hayaima. "Hey." She said a moment later when Dai Lan, first attack turned out to be a feint and she snagged a different prawn. Hayaima pursed her lips sourly. "Fast learner." She muttered.

"Another lesson." Said Ranma. She gave Dai Lan an approving nod. "Never underestimate your opponent." Though it was difficult to see through the veil it was apparent Ranma was smiling.

Dai Lan found dinner with the Saotomes fascinating. Though she thought the food could have been hotter, especially the tea. In addition to the good food, when she was able to get a mouthful, the elder Saotomes peppered the conversation with observations about training, fighting and use of chi. To her surprise and pleasure, her opinion about a variety of subjects was sought. To her additional surprise and pleasure, she actually did get enough to eat. She patted her stomach contentedly. "I'm stuffed." She said happily.

"I hope you saved room for dessert." Akane said. "I made a cherry pie." Silence greeted her announcement. Akane blew out an annoyed breath. "Ukyo watched." The sighs of relief that followed that statement were heartfelt. Akane stood and with a final backward annoyed glance she walked into the kitchen.

"She really that bad?" Dai Lan whispered to Hayaima.

"Nah." Replied Hayaima. "Not anymore. Though there was this lasagna she made." Hayaima shuddered.

"What's a lasagna?" Asked Dai Lan.

Hayaima shrugged. "Whatever it is, what Mom made certainly wasn't it." She shuddered again. "If you want to know if it's safe to eat," She nodded toward Ukyo. "Look at Mom." She said. "If she looks worried, don't eat it."

Dai Lan looked quickly at Ukyo. Ukyo smiled at the young Joketsuzoku reassuringly. Dai Lan returned her attention to the redheaded 'Girl?' Dai Lan still wasn't sure what to make of the Saotome children. While they were washing up for dinner, Dai Lan had the opportunity to confirm that Hayaima was indeed female. And male.

Dai Lan blushed slightly as she remembered how Hayaima had proved it. "Hey." Hayaima had said. "You're not gonna believe me until ya see for yourself." Hayaima had pointed to her chest. "I'm not gonna have boobies for a long time." Hayaima had then pulled down her pants and underwear and let Dai Lan have a quick look. "Can't wait." Hayaima continued . "Then I can just lift my shirt." Hayaima had quickly finished disrobing and then picked up a thermos she had brought with her. "Now watch." She unscrewed the cap and poured the contents over her had. The hot water hit Hayaima and Dai Lan watched in fascination as the redhead's hair turned black and, she became a boy. Hayaima posed unconcernedly for Dai Lan then picked up a bucket of cold water and the girl that Dai Lan had made friends with returned.

The kitchen door opened capturing Dai Lan's attention. Akane Saotome walked out holding another large covered dish. She carried the covered dish carefully to the table. "Careful Ranma." Cautioned Akane. "It might still be too hot."

Ranma checked his rush toward the pie and sat back nervously. "Just save me a piece, okay?" She said plaintively. Ranma looked at the pie longingly.

"I don't know." Purred Akane. She cut off several large wedges and placed them on plates. She handed one to Ukyo. "You wanna pass that down?" Wedges passed down until everyone, except Ranma, had a slice. The slice that remained in the pie pan looked, to Ranma, woefully inadequate. "I think you owe me an apology." Akane said. She picked up the plate and made to stand up.

"I apologize. I apologize." Ranma said hastily. "You're a great cook." She babbled. "Especially pie. That pie." She put her fists under her chin. "Please?" She said as cutely as possible.

Akane laughed. She, very carefully, put the plate down. Akane poked it with an experimental finger. "Seems cool enough." She said. Akane gave Ranma the last wedge of pie. She shook her head as the wedge of pie seemed to vanish.

"The pie is really good. Honored Elder." Said Dai Lan.

"You," Said Akane with a pleased smile. "Can eat here anytime." Akane leaned away from the table and sighed. "Great meal Uk-chan." She said. "As usual." She grinned. "Who's turn is it to do the dishes?" She asked looking pointedly at Hayaima and Akama.

"I'll do it Honored Elder." Dai Lan volunteered. She stood up quickly and started stacking plates. Hayaima and Akama looked at each other then Ukyo and Akane and then back at each other. They stood and started helping Dai Lan. In moments the table was cleared and the sound of dishes being washed came from the kitchen.

"She seems nice." Ranma commented. "Sorta reminds me of a young Xian Pu." Suddenly Ranma started to laugh. "She beat Hayaima." She said through the laugh. "Maybe we should hold an engagement party."

"Bite your tongue." Akane snapped though her eyes twinkled. "Besides that would only count if Haya had won."

"You know that." Giggled Ukyo. "And I know that." She shook her head. "Nah. It wouldn't be fair." Ukyo looked at the kitchen door. "It's going to happen though, sooner or later." She said almost to herself. "Isn't it?"

The triple exchanged rueful glances. "I hope they have an easier time of it than we had." Akane said fervently.

"I don't know about easier." Ranma looked at the door to the kitchen. The sound of laughter came to her ears. Ranma smiled. "But it certainly will be different."

The door to the kitchen opened and Hayaima stuck her head out. "Hey Mom?" Called Haya. "Can Dai Lan sleep over tonight?" She asked. "Dai says she can run back home and tell her mom."

"We have to talk to Nabiki about putting in a telephone service." Ukyo said in an aside to Akane. "Sounds good honey." Ukyo said to Hayaima. She smiled. "You can have your sleep,." Ukyo paused. "Over." Ukyo snorted. 'Oh boy.' She thought to herself. 'That brings back memories.'

"All right." Exclaimed Hayaima and ducked back into the kitchen. There was an excited chatter of voices and then Dai Lan hurried out of the kitchen. She bowed to Ranma, Akane and Ukyo then raced out through the door.

Ukyo watched the young amazon run out the door. She stood. "Come on kits," She said. "Let's get your room ready." She walked out of the main room and down the hall until she came to the kit's room. Ukyo stepped aside and let Hayaima open the door. Then followed the two children into their room.

Ukyo smiled as the two children stood near the foot of their beds. Discipline was vital to the health and well being of the Saotome family and the children in particular. Like their father before them, the children had been trained as martial artists almost from the first moment they could walk. And, like their father, they had an extraordinary aptitude for the martial arts. 'Good thing.' Ukyo reflected not for the first time and probably not for the last time either. 'There are plenty who would love to hurt Ranma by hurting his children.' Ukyo walked over to the kits' shared dresser vanity.

Ukyo idly straightened several items on the otherwise neat dresser. Hand carved figurines of men and women in various martial arts poses lined the bottom of a large mirror. A photo of Ranma, Akane and Ukyo filled a silver frame. Other photos of various members of the family filled other frames and were scattered around the room. But this was the only one on the dresser.

There was one thing they had that their father did not have at around the same age. A home. Their parents insisted on discipline but never once let them forget they were loved. Less disciplined children might have ended up spoiled but not the kits. Ukyo turned around and smiled. "Did you explain all the rules to Dai Lan?" She asked first.

"Don't worry Mom." Said Hayaima. "Kama made sure."

Ukyo nodded in approval. "Good." She said. "You can place a spare futon on the floor between the beds." Ukyo fixed a stern look on her face. "No late night snacks and make sure to keep the noise down. Great grandmother needs her rest." Ukyo made to leave when she was stopped by Hayaima.

Hayaima rubbed the back of her head and Ukyo smiled at how Ranma-like action was. "Uh Mom?" Hayaima said slowly. "Dai really didn't believe I was a boy too." Hayaima paused.

"You showed her." Ukyo supplied. Ukyo pulled out a chair that was at the vanity and sat down. She motioned for the kits to sit. The two children sat on their beds closest to Ukyo. She nodded. "In Japan, friends often bathe together." She began. "Usually girls with girls and boys with boys though." Ukyo smiled wryly, one side of her mouth quirking up. 'Yep, there's going to be a lot of confused boys and girls around here pretty soon."

"Mom?" Hayaima's face scrunched up as the child tried to come to grips with some complex and new emotion. "She looked at me kinda funny." She said. "Like she saw something she wasn't supposed to."

Ukyo nodded. 'Add the kits to the confused list.' She realized. "It's okay baby." Ukyo said soothingly. "You didn't do anything wrong." The end of Ukyo's ponytail began to flick slightly side to side like a cat's tail. "But I can see how it can be confusing." The end of Ukyo's ponytail was now perched on her shoulder. It started tapping against her shoulder as Ukyo thought about what to tell Hayaima and Akama. "And in the meantime I want you both to stay girls whenever Dai is here. Okay?" The two children looked at each other then at their mother.

"Okay Mom." They chorused. "It seems kinda strange to have to do that though." Hayaima added a moment later.

Ukyo nodded. "Yeah I know it must be." She said gently. "But it's what you're going to have to do." Ukyo slapped her hands on her thighs and stood. "We'll talk more later." She said. "Oh and Haya, thank you for telling me." She reached over and tousled the little redhead's hair.

"Thanks Mom." Hayaima replied, pleased.

Ukyo kissed Hayaima and then Akama on the cheek and then walked out of the room. She walked down the hall to the master bedroom. Ukyo knocked then walked in. Ranma was in the middle of the room going through a series of stretching exercises. "Hey Ran-chan."

"Hey Uk-chan." Ranma replied. She straightened. "What's up?"

Ukyo smiled. "Just came in to see if you wanted anything."

"Nah, I'm fine." Ranma replied easily. "Dai seems nice." She added a moment later. "I'm glad they're making friends. I worried about that." The side of Ranma's mouth turned up. "I never had a lot a friends when I was their age. Actually I had one friend." Ranma said. "You." Ranma shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry."

"For what Ran-chan?" Asked Ukyo. "It was Pop's fault, not yours." She shook a finger at Ranma. "We've been over this before. You're not to blame." She said. "And even if you were you've more than made up for it." Ukyo walked over to Ranma and pulled the redhead into her arms. "We're together, that's all that counts." She pushed Ranma away and searched her eyes. "Don't tell me you're starting to have doubts."

Ranma shook her head. "Not doubts." She said. "I'll never doubt you or Akane." Ranma walked over to the bed and sat down. "Just sometimes I doubt me."

"Ryoga?" Guessed Ukyo. Her mouth pursed at Ranma's hesitant nod. "What was that anyway?" She asked. "In all this time you haven't explained why." Ukyo put her hand hesitantly on Ranma's shoulder. "You want to talk about it now?"

Ranma shrugged. "Kho Lon once told me doubt was a form of fear." Ranma said quietly. "When Ryoga showed up, well you know what happened." Ranma placed her hands over her stomach. "I was using the yam to keep from getting pregnant." Ranma snorted. "Like I really needed it." She scratched the side of her head. "You know what I mean?"

"I swear you and Akane get more alike by the day." Ukyo said with a quiet laugh. "She was just talking about the same thing." She waved a hand. "Go on."

"I think I was tryin to run away or something." Ranma said.

"You thought we'd let you leave?" Ukyo said in disbelief.

Ranma shook her head. "I think I thought you'd kick me out." She said. "Or something." Ranma spread her hands helplessly. "I dunno Uk-chan." She said. "It's hard to explain. I mean, Ryoga? The guy is as straight as they get." Ranma rolled her eyes for a moment. "He surprised me."

Ukyo rolled her own eyes. "Surprised me and Akane as well." She tilted her head at Ranma. "Oh kami," She said suddenly. "We were pushing too hard, weren't we?" The end of Ukyo's ponytail wrapped around her neck. "Talk about bad timing." She said.

"Something like that." Ranma chuckled slightly. "I pretty much figured I'd be living in the cabin right now."

Ukyo waved an admonishing finger at Ranma. "Oh like Akane and I would let you get off that easy." She was smiling as she said it. "One thing about Saotomes, we keep our word."

Ranma gave a lopsided smile. "Yeah, we do, don't we?" Ranma sighed. "I told Ryoga you guys were okay with it. I think he even believed me." Ranma's shoulders jerked up slightly. "If only he knew."

Ukyo chewed her lower lip. Once the euphoria from defeating Happosai had faded reality set in. It had taken all of Akane and Ukyo's willpower to write that letter to Akari. The weeks after Ryoga left had been difficult. Oh they had been civil enough, barely. Akane had suggested, rather loudly, that Ranma go and build the cabin. Ranma had left almost before she had finished the suggestion. Ukyo shivered at the memory. Akane had reverted to her most jealous. For a time, Ukyo had even considered taking Hayaima and live with her father. What had stopped her was her own sense of honor. Saotome honor. It was probably the worst time in their marriage. "You ever going to tell him?" She asked buying herself some time to think. 'Akane should be here, listening to this.' She thought.

Ranma shook her head. "Nah." She replied. "Why lay our problems on him?" Ranma sighed gloomily. "Anyone who thinks what we are, what we do, is easy, is fooling themselves." Ranma straightened slightly. "And I wouldn't change it for the world."

"That's good." Ukyo replied in a relieved voice. Her own doubts had nearly destroyed their relationship more than once. Having all three of them doubt at the same time. Ukyo shuddered at what might have been. "And it's a good thing Akane is so hard headed." She added a moment later. It was Akane, once her anger had passed, who had insisted they bring Ranma home. Just as it was Akane, who refused to let Ukyo leave. As far as Ukyo and Ranma were concerned it was Akane who kept them together.

Ranma smiled. "Yeah." She agreed. "If it wasn't for the Tomboy, well who knows what might have happened." Ranma looked at Ukyo. "Man I really messed up bad that time." Ranma again placed her hands over her belly. "I'm not gonna mess this one up." She said quietly. "Saotome honor."

"More than honor, sugar." Ukyo said. "For the kits as well." Ukyo's ponytail now lay limp down her back. "You have to show them the way. We," She waved her hand to encompass them and the absent Akane. "Have to show them the way."

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, that too." Ranma puffed out a breath. "Now and forever." Ranma said musingly. "So easy to say, so hard to live up to." Ranma looked toward the door of the bedroom. "Damn I'm glad she's so stubborn."

"You and me both sugar." Ukyo replied feelingly. Ukyo sat down on the bed next to Ranma and took her hand in hers. "No more doubts?" She asked quietly.

"No more doubts." Ranma said firmly. "Whatever happens, we go on." She said. "Together."

* * *

Lung Lung put down the Pipa. The sounds of lovemaking had ended sometime earlier and the only sounds that came to her ears were the soft buzz of Hitoshi's snore. Lung Lung stood and walked out from behind the screen. She walked over to a small table that held a covered pitcher and basin. Lung Lung quietly poured water into the basin. A small wisp of vapor indicated that the water was still warm. Reaching under the table she took out a small towel and soaked it in the warm water. Then she wrung it out until it was nearly dry.

Lung Lung turned and, carrying the towel, walked over to the king size bed. As she expected, Kodachi's eyes were open. There was a satisfied smile on her face. Lung Lung smiled and handed the towel to Kodachi. "I think I leave before Husband wake." She said softly. Lung Lung looked at the sleeping Hitoshi. "He look like little boy when he asleep." Lung Lung leaned over and kissed Kodachi, a light peck on the lips, and quietly walked out of the room.

Lung Lung walked down the long hallway, passing her room, and descended the long staircase. 'I'm not sleepy.' She thought. "Tea." She said aloud. Lung Lung continued walking until she reached the kitchen. As she half expected several Joketsuzoku were sitting at the smallish kitchen table. "Any tea?" She asked.

One of the Joketsuzoku, a young man in his late teens, nodded. He stood and walked over to the stove. He returned a moment later with a cup of hot tea. "Are you hungry?" He asked. "I could make something for you."

Lung Lung shook her head with a smile. She sat at the table and sipped the hot liquid gratefully. "All quiet?" She asked one of the warriors.

"All quiet." Confirmed the warrior. She grinned. "Now." The warrior whistled. "Your Tai Tai is very loud."

"That because Honored Husband know how to please." Lung Lung reddened slightly. "Too bad I not able to speak from experience."

"No?" The warrior asked in surprise. "I thought," The warrior broke off. "Sorry, I'm speaking out of turn."

Lung Lung waved away the apology. "Husband is very loyal to Tai Tai." She explained. She smiled proudly. "He's a very good man." Her gaze took in the young man who had brought her the tea. "You would be well advised to follow Honored Husband's example." The young man reddened much more than Lung Lung had. "It's because he is so loyal that I am willing to be second wife."

"I thought you were in love with Kodachi." The young man stammered in confusion. "I mean, that's what I heard."

"You heard right." Replied Lung Lung. "But it takes more. Honored Founders are very wise. A marriage, whether two, three or more people can only work if there is respect for each other. Loyal to each other." Lung Lung smiled over the tea cup. "I half in love with Hitoshi already and it because he so loyal."

The other warriors in the room nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think Hitoshi loves you?" One asked.

Lung Lung shook her head. "No." She said. "Not yet. But I know he respects me. I know he cares. Love will come. In time." Lung Lung's eyes stared off into space. "I will wait. Tai Tai will wait."

One of the warriors smiled and nodded. She looked at the young man. "Take a good look, boy." She said. "If you're very, very lucky, someone will look at you like that."

End chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi all. Thanks for the welcome back. Has it been that long? It's a new year and my best wishes go out to everyone.

Wow! I still have trouble believing the number of reviews I've received to date. To quote Sally Fields; 'You like me. You really like me.' I find the idea humbling and, just a touch, unnerving. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Book 8 as some have surmised, will focus on Ranma's pregnancy. Hitoshi coming to grips with what it really means to be Joketsuzoku and, of course, Tatewaki. Oh, the Doc will appear now and then but like any good therapist he knows when to fade back and let the patient heal themselves.

Hope you enjoy the latest installment.

Sarge


	105. Book 8 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Dog Day Afternoon'

A large black limousine drove slowly down the road. Two small flags, white with a red circle intersected by two horizontal red lines, were attached to each side just above the head lights. The car approached a border crossing. A Joketsuzoku warrior stood in front of a gate and held up a hand for the car to stop. The car stopped and the driver side window opened. Lo Han stuck his head out.

"Good morning, Warrior." Lo Han said. "Honored Clan Mother Nodoka is here to visit Honored Elder Akari."

The guard nodded. "We were not expecting you." She said in a slightly accusing tone. "You're lucky Honored Elder Akari is at home." She walked over to the gate and opened it. The warrior stood aside and waved the car through.

Lo Han nodded and rolled up the window. The car drove slowly through the gate and into the Hibiki compound. Two years had resulted in many changes. The gate being the least of the changes. Herb's gift had allowed Ryoga and Akari to purchase large tracts of adjoining property. A small village had sprung up around the original farm. A dozen homes, what appeared to be a blacksmith shop and a general store. A dozen people could be seen exercising in a fenced off area. As the car drove through the village it also was apparent that the original Unryu farm had also been expanded. As had the pig wallow which had more than doubled in size. A half dozen monstrous pigs could be seen luxuriating in a wallow. One pig, larger than all the rest, was resting by itself against the side of the wallow closest to the house.

A crushed stone driveway led from the edge of the village to the front of the farm house. The car drove slowly up the driveway. As it approached the front door opened and Akari and Ryoga stepped out.

The car stopped and the driver door opened. Lo Han stepped out and walked around and opened the passenger door. A little girl of obviously mixed parentage stepped out. She was a very serious looking girl a little over three years of age. Her dark brown hair was parted down the middle and twisted into two thick braids. Ranko felt the emotions of the Ryoga and Akari. She frowned at the slight discordant feel of both of the adults emotions and reached out with her mind to her mother.

Nodoka stepped out of the car and, through her link with her daughter, felt the child's concern. Originally, the plan was for Nodoka to maintain a link with Ranko until she was old enough and strong enough to protect herself from the emotions of the people around her. What Robert had not anticipated was how much Ranko came to depend on her link with Nodoka to help her sort the conflicting emotions of the many adults she came in contact with. For her part, Nodoka had no choice but to protect her daughter as best as she could. She understood the child's concern. She sent a negative pulse to Ranko. Followed by a pulse of reassurance. Ranko gave her mother a dubious look but subsided.

"Akari dear." Nodoka said in happy tones. She embraced the younger woman. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Is something wrong Auntie?" Asked Akari in concern.

"Oh my no." Nodoka said with a small laugh. "It's just that I haven't heard from you in awhile and I wanted to see the two of you." Nodoka walked over to Ryoga and presented her cheek. "Well?"

Ryoga smiled and kissed Nodoka on the pro-offered cheek. "Hello Nodoka." He said. Ryoga squatted down and received a hug from Ranko. Ryoga swept Ranko into a hug and stood carrying her with him. "Hello princess." He said. He tapped the little girl lightly on the tip of her nose. "You look very pretty today."

Ranko smiled shyly. "Hi Uncle Ryoga." She said in a voice that seemed too old for her age. Ranko turned her head and looked toward Akari. "Hi Auntie Akari." She narrowed her eyes. "You're mad at Uncle Ryoga again." She stated. Ryoga hurriedly put the little girl down.

"Ranko!" Admonished Nodoko. She turned to Akari and Ryoga. "You must forgive Ranko." She said apologetically. "She doesn't know better." Nodoka sighed. "But since she brought it up. Shall we talk about it?" Though phrased as a question both Ryoga and Akari felt the steel in the older woman's voice. They flinched. Nodoka turned to Ranko. "Why don't you go find Sakura?"

Ranko nodded and turned her head side to side. She smiled. "There she is." The little girl raced away.

Nodoka turned to the driver of the car. "Lo Han, be a dear and make us some tea." She smiled. "Then make sure we aren't disturbed." Lo Han nodded and walked into the house. Nodoka raised an eyebrow to Akari and Ryoga. "Shall we?"

"Yes Auntie." Ryoga and Akari chorused glumly.

Nodoka followed Ryoga and Akari into the main room of their home. She observed with approval that the Saotome sword was displayed on a sword stand in a place of honor next to the Ukryu/Hibiki family shrine. Nodoka took a moment to light some incense and murmur a short prayer.

A little while later Akari and Ryoga were sitting stiffly on a couch. Nodoka sat opposite them in a large wing backed wicker chair. Lo Han walked out of the kitchen carrying a black glazed tea service on a bamboo platter. The young Joketsuzoku placed the tray on the table between the chair and the couch and poured tea into three cups. He placed one cup in front of Nodoka first before placing two more in front of Akari and Ryoga. "Thank you Lo Han." Murmured Nodoka. Lo Han nodded and walked out of the house. Nodoka knew he would be standing in front of the door, preventing anyone from entering. Nodoka picked up her teacup and regarded the young couple in front of her. "Now." She said. "What brought this on?" She took a sip of tea as she waited for an answer. It wasn't long in coming.

"If one more Joketsuzoku warrior comes to our door and offers to be Ryoga's second wife," Growled Akari. She elbowed Ryoga hard in the ribs. "And the big lug isn't helping."

"But honey." Protested Ryoga. "I keep telling you and them I'm not interested."

"Tell them harder." Growled Akari. "Honestly Auntie, how long am I supposed to put up with this?" She asked. "What is wrong with these people?"

"Ah." Replied Nodoka with a hint of humor in her voice. "I wondered when that would start happening." Nodoka took another sip of tea before putting the teacup down. "You really mustn't blame Ryoga." She said. "I doubt he's encouraging them."

"I'm not." Ryoga said quickly. He turned to Akari. "You're the only one for me, honey." Akari humphed and folded her arms.

"Now Akari dear." Nodoka said calmly. "You really must get over what happened in China." She gave Ryoga a stern look. "Though, if you must know Ryoga, I am more than a little disappointed in both you and Ranma." She shook her head. "Still you have been nothing but faithful and loyal since. Haven't you?" She hid a smile at Ryoga's rapid nod. "And, Akari, I must correct a misunderstanding. The Joketsuzoku aren't asking to be Ryoga's second wife. They want to be yours."

Akari head snapped around. "Same thing." She said angrily.

"Not really." Replied Nodoka. "The Joketsuzoku are a matriarchy. Oh it's true that any second wife would want a child by Ryoga but they'd be perfectly willing to have it done by artificial means." Nodoka shook her head. "No Akari, it's you they want."

"Me?" Akari said in shock. "I'm not interested in women."

Nodoka quickly suppressed a giggle. "Not like that, Akari dear." She corrected quickly. "They want you to pick the number two female for the village." Nodoka poured herself some more tea then refilled Akari's cup. "That is the true roll of the second wife. At least among the Japanese Joketsuzoku." Nodoka leaned back in her chair. "Kodachi, Xian Pu and Nabiki," Nodoka smiled proudly. "Especially Nabiki, are the senior women among the Saotome Joketsuzoku." Nodoka took a sip of her tea. "The women they picked as second wives, Lung Lung, Rin Xie and Ling Ling have become the most dominant women among the Chinese born Joketsuzoku."

"What about Ranma?" Ryoga asked curiously. "Isn't he the senior women?"

Nodoka shook her head. "Yes and no. Ranma is the leader of the Japanese Joketsuzoku but he is not the senior female of the Saotome Joketsuzoku. The true senior woman for the Saotome Joketsuzoku is Akane." Nodoka shrugged. "And until she returns leadership falls to the others." Nodoka nodded toward Akari. "However, there is only one senior female among the Hibiki Joketsuzoku." She nodded respectfully to Akari. "And that is you, Akari dear."

"What about you Auntie?" Akari's asked in a slightly less angry though still bitter tone. "I notice you haven't had to choose a second wife."

"That's because Robert frightens them." Nodoka replied calmly. "Physical strength they understand. Chi they're familiar with. Robert," Nodoka smiled. "Robert is the Lord Dragon." She shrugged again. "But if you must know, I would consider it."

"Auntie!" Akari's eyes widened in shock. "I can't believe you, of all people, said that." Her voice broke. "What about, wouldn't that?" Akari stammered. "What about your marriage?" She wailed.

"What about it?" Nodoka said reasonably. "I know Robert loves me." Nodoka gave a little snort. "Oh my do I know it." Nodoka fixed her gaze on Akari. "Marriage is a partnership. Or it should be. Genma considered me a means to an end, my feelings, my needs barely mattered to him. Robert considers my needs above his own, and I, in return, do the same for him." Nodoka's expression turned wry. "Marriage is not slavery, Akari." She said a moment later. "I don't own Robert, nor does he own me. We are secure enough in our love for each other to," Nodoka broke off. "Well, let's just say I have no need for jealousy."

"But," Akari stopped. "I'm so confused. This isn't what I was taught."

"Robert would say that is the beginning of wisdom." Nodoka said. "We are raised with all sorts of misinformation about love and marriage. Look at Ranma. His was an arranged marriage. He was expected to do his duty and marry whoever was selected for him." She shook her head. "Yet he was also expected to abide by societies rules of marriage."

"He would have too." Muttered Ryoga. "Even if it made him miserable."

Nodoka raised an eyebrow. "Very perceptive. I'm impressed Ryoga." She said. "And you are correct. He was willing to do what was required. It was expected." Nodoka turned her attention back to Akari. "Could you have done it?" She smiled slightly at Akari's quick head shake. "To Ranma marriage was almost a form of slavery. At least that's what he expected. What he never expected was love."

By this time Akari had taken Ryoga's hand and was leaning against him. "That's horrible." She whispered. "I could never do that." Akari's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh." She said in a tiny voice. She turned to Ryoga. "Sorry." She whispered.

Ryoga put his arm around Akari. "For what honey?" He asked. "For being mad at me when I deserve it?"

"Jerk." Akari replied but she was smiling when she said it. "So what should I do Auntie?"

"Nothing you don't want to." Nodoka replied. "If you want my advice," Nodoka smiled at Akari's nod. "You need to take control of the situation." Nodoka said. "Now I'm not saying you should choose someone but if you do it should be someone who you can trust to have yours and Sakura's, especially Sakura's, best interests as their first priority." Nodoka felt a questioning tendril from Ranko. Nodoka sent a returning feeling to indicate everything was fine.

"I'll think about it Auntie." Akari replied in tones of resignation.

"You do that dear." Nodoka smiled.

The door to the Unryuu home opened and Sakura rushed in, Ranko followed a moment later at a more sedate pace. Sakura looked at the couch where her parents were cuddling together. With a big happy smile on her face she ran to the couch and threw herself onto her parents' laps.

"You made it all better Mommy." Ranko said to her mother.

* * *

Tatewaki turned as the door to his room opened. He tensed slightly then relaxed when Dr. Epstein walked in. He stepped away from the window. "Good afternoon Doctor." He said with a slight bow. "I was not expecting you to visit today."

The Doctor smiled. "Nodoka went to visit the Hibiki's so I had the day to myself." The Doctor reached with his mind to taste Tatewaki's emotions. He could sense the discordant nature of the swordsman's emotions. Shame was there as usual, gratitude toward the Doctor and, something new. The Doctor pointed to a chair. "Why don't you sit down and we can talk about it." The Doctor sat in an unoccupied chair.

Tatewaki rubbed his rear. "If you don't mind I think I'll stand." Tatewaki leaned against the window and looked out pensively. "Do you believe in Karma, Doctor?"

"I believe we make choices." The doctor replied. "Our lives are shaped by our choices. Often in unforeseen ways."

"Unforeseen, yes." Tatewaki replied. He rubbed his rear again. "But often appropriate." He turned to the doctor. "In a strange way I am heartened by it."

The doctor stroked his beard. "I see." He said. "Tell me how do you feel about Pei Pei and Lin Tung?"

"Feel?" Tatewaki rubbed his butt again. "To be honest, grateful." He replied. "That must sound strange." He admitted. "Considering."

"Go on." Prompted the doctor. "Considering what?"

Tatewaki laughed sadly. "They're very aggressive." He said. "I think, for the first time, I understand how much pain I inflicted on," Tatewaki trailed off. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"That I cannot say." Replied the doctor. "Let's get back to Pei Pei and Lin Tung. Do you enjoy what they do?"

"Enjoy." Tatewaki shook his head. "Enjoy is not the word I would use." He said. "Yet, I appreciate them greatly." Tatewaki waved a hand helplessly. "I've always fantasized about having two women. I used to fantasize about Akane and the pig-tailed girl all the time."

The doctor felt a sudden spike in Tatewaki's emotions. He damped the more negative aspects of the emotions. "Not an unusual fantasy for any young man." Commented the doctor. "In fact, quite normal."

"Normal." Tatewaki turned to the doctor. "I fear that word little applies to me."

The doctor made a noncommittal gesture. "Tell me. When did you first realize Ranma and the pig-tailed girl were one and the same?"

Tatewaki stared at the doctor in shock. "I, I don't know what you're talking about." He said. The doctor just raised an eyebrow. Tatewaki shivered. "I don't know when." He admitted after a long pause. "Maybe I always knew. I don't know."

Dr. Epstein nodded. He stood. "Very good Tatewaki. I'm very pleased with your progress." He walked to the door. The doctor paused and turned. "I understand Pei Pei and Lin Tung have asked permission for you to spend the weekend with them. Consider permission granted." The doctor opened the door and walked out.

Tatewaki stared out of the window. 'When did I know?' He asked himself. Tatewaki rubbed his rear again.

* * *

The door to Tatewaki's room opened. "Hey Tate." Called Pei Pei. She strode into the room and over to Tatewaki who was sitting on the bed. She looked at him. "What?" She exclaimed impatiently. "You not ready?" Pei Pei slapped Tatewaki. "You know we not want to waste time." Pei Pei opened a pack that was slung over one shoulder. She reached in and pulled something out. Pei Pei strode over to Tatewaki. "Maybe this keep you from making us wait." Pei Pei lifted her hand. She held a dog collar. Leather with studs. Pei Pei quickly affixed the collar around Tatewaki's neck. She reached into her bag again and pulled out a dog leash. Pei Pei quickly attached the leash to the collar. Pei Pei tugged on the leash. "Come dog." She ordered. She strode out of the room with Tatewaki following quickly to keep from being dragged.

Pei Pei lead Tatewaki out of the hospital. A car waited in front. Lin Tung was standing in front of the open rear door. "About time." She said when Pei Pei approached. "We only have two days. Not want to waste a minute." She smiled at Tatewaki. "Hey Tate. Ready for big weekend?" A lascivious grin appeared on her tiny face. "Wait till you see new outfit I buy you."

Tatewaki swallowed nervously. 'At least this time I'll have clothes.' He thought. The last time he was with them, they hadn't allowed him to get dressed at all. Tatewaki got into the car. He sat between Lin Tung and Pei Pei and his mind drifted back to that last time. He learned a lot about the pair that weekend. The two women were both typical Joketsuzoku women and not. Typical in the sense that they considered men to be somewhat inferior and atypical in that they seemed to delight in humiliating them. Tatewaki thought they were perfect. For him.

The car drove from the hospital and out of the city toward the Ukryuu farm. The collar chaffed his neck but Tatewaki had learned, painfully, not to pull at it or even touch it. Besides, from Tatewaki's point of view, every indignity, every discomfort was well deserved. The relationship Tatewaki had with Pei Pei and Lin Tung was, he guessed, sexual in nature but it was a sexuality he had never had contemplated before.

The car pulled into the Hibiki village and drove only a short ways before stopping. Lin Tung stepped out of the car, leash in hand. She tugged impatiently on the leash when Tatewaki didn't exit as quickly as she wanted. "Come dog." Lin Tung walked into the house she shared with Pei Pei. Pei Pei followed and closed the door behind her. "Strip." Ordered Lin Tung.

Tatewaki licked his lips. "Yes Mistress." He said quietly. He was now in their home and their rules applied. The first rule was to address both of them as 'Mistress'. He quickly discarded his hospital issued clothing. Naked he stood in the middle of the main room. Hands at his sides and made no move to cover himself. Another rule.

"Good dog." Said Lin Tung. "Now you stand there. I get your new clothes." She dropped the leash and walked away.

Pei Pei sat down on the couch and made herself comfortable. She stared appraisingly at Tatewaki's naked body. She smiled as she started to unbutton her top. "We have fun." She said with a laugh.

Tatewaki didn't reply.

By the time Pei Pei had removed her blouse Lin Tung had returned with a package. She tossed the package to Tatewaki. "Here dog." She said. "Put this on."

Tatewaki bit back a sigh. He opened the package. The clothing inside, what there was of them, were leather; black leather shorts and matching vest. Tatewaki blushed as he pulled on the shorts as he realized how tight they were.

"Ooh, that look nice." Purred Pei Pei. She raised a hand and spun it around. "Turn." She ordered. "Ooh, very, very nice." She said. "Now that how man should dress." She declared.

"I got you present too." Said Lin Tung with a grin. She held up a riding crop. She tossed it to Pei Pei.

Pei Pei struck the crop against her palm a few times. "You too nice to me." She said in pleased toned. She looked at Tatewaki. "Come here dog." She said.

Tatewaki swallowed. "Yes Mistress."

* * *

Hitoshi was working out in the gymnasium. Kodachi, holding eighteen month old Ouji in her lap, watched the muscles in Hitoshi's chest flex and ripple with admiration. Despite Hitoshi's claim of being the weakest member of the NWC, his strength was considerable. True he was not as strong as Ryoga, couldn't control his Chi with any reliability like Ryu or Muu Tse and he certainly didn't have Ranma's speed. But being the weakest member of the NWC, a claim Kodachi disputed, still made Hitoshi one of the most powerful people in Japan.

The door to the gym opened and Lung Lung walked in. She was carrying a large package. She walked in so quietly that neither Hitoshi nor Kodachi were aware of her presence. Lung Lung paused to admire Hitoshi's display of strength in much the same manner as Kodachi had. 'Aiyah, Husband certainly is strong.' She thought proudly.

"What you need." Kodachi said suddenly. "Is your own style."

Hitoshi racked the weight and sat up on the bench. "Excuse me?"

"Lung Lung and I were talking." Kodachi began. "She thinks, and I am beginning to agree with her, that you've been trying too hard to be like Ryu or Ryoga." Kodachi slung Ouji on her hip, a move that came naturally to her, much to her frequent surprise, and walked over to Hitoshi. "You need to develop the Hitoshi Niamura style of martial arts." She said. "Something that plays to your particular specialty."

Hitoshi cocked his head to one side. "Specialty?" Hitoshi wiped his face with a towel and then slung it over his shoulder. "I don't understand."

"Well besides his strength, Ryoga has his umbrella, his belt and his bandanas." She said. "Each one would be formidable but together, together they make a combination unique to him and him alone."

"And I think I find it." Lung Lung said bringing Hitoshi and Kodachi's attention to her. She unwrapped the package she held. She pulled out two baseball bats. "Didn't Husband say he play baseball?"

"Well yeah." Began Hitoshi. "But," He was interrupted by Kodachi.

"Lung Lung you're a genius." Kodachi said in admiration. "Don't you see Hitoshi?" Kodachi exclaimed excitedly. "You're excellent at baseball. You're excellent at martial arts. What would be more natural than to combine them together?"

Hitoshi took the bats and weighed them in his hands. He started swinging then experimentally. Lung Lung walked over to a rack on the wall and selected a Bo staff. Without warning she attacked with it. Hitoshi blocked the strike easily. He smiled. Lung Lung picked up the pace of her attack. Soon the two of them were moving back and forth across the floor. The bats blurred.

A wiggling on her hip made Kodachi look down. Ouji's pudgy hands were clasped and his arms clumsily tried to imitate his father's moves. Ouji's eyes were fixed on the activity in front of him. 'I wonder if I can find a pair of bats for Ouji.' Kodachi smiled. 'Better yet, I'll have a pair made.' Kodachi's smile turned proud. 'The Hitoshi Niamura School of Baseball Martial arts.' She thought. 'I think it has a nice ring to it.'

Hitoshi and Lung Lung sparred furiously for several long minutes then, at a sign from Hitoshi, the two combatants stopped. Hitoshi crossed the bats in front of his chest and bowed the Lung Lung. "I think I'm saying this a lot lately." Hitoshi said quietly. "Thank you." Hitoshi and Lung Lung locked eyes. 'I never realized how beautiful she is.' He thought. An angry grimace came to his face. "Bath." He said aloud. Hitoshi dropped the bats and raced away. 'I love my wife. I love my wife.' Hitoshi thought furiously as he walked quickly away. Lung Lung watched Hitoshi's retreating back sadly.

"That was rude." Kodachi said in annoyance. "Whatever was the matter?"

"Put Ouji to bed." Lung Lung said. "I need talk to Husband."

"You do that." Agreed Kodachi. "And tell him, from me, that he owes you an apology."

Hitoshi made it to the bathing area. He stripped off his sweaty clothes and walked over to one of the showerheads and let cold water run over him. "I love my wife." He muttered over and over until his teeth started to chatter. When he could no longer stand being under the cold water Hitoshi turned it off and walked into the hot waters of the oversized bath. He covered his eyes with a small towel and leaned against the side of the tub.

"Why you have to be so loyal?" Came Lung Lung's voice.

"Lung Lung?" Hitoshi exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing in here?" Hitoshi turned around in the bath to see Lung Lung near the door. She was kneeling on the wet tiles. A look of abject misery on her face.

"When warriors ask. I say I proud you loyal to Tai Tai." Lung Lung continued. "I am. I am." Lung Lung clenched her hands into fists. "Still I hope you would accept me. Make me second wife in truth." Lung Lung lifted her fists then smashed them against the tiles. "Why you have to be so loyal?" She wailed.

The door to the bathing area flew open and Kodachi ran in almost tripping over the prostrate and sobbing Lung Lung. "What's going on here?" Kodachi shouted. She looked at Lung Lung. "Hitoshi what have," She stopped. "Lung Lung. Your hands!"

Hitoshi scrambled out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He hurried over and picked the sobbing Amazon women up in his arms. "Get a healer." He ordered. "I'll take her to her room."

"Our room." Disagreed Kodachi worriedly. "I refuse to let her alone." With a last worried glance at Lung Lung, Kodachi ran to find a healer.

Hitoshi carried a sobbing Lung Lung down the long corridor to the master bedroom. He kicked the door open and gently deposited Lung Lung on the bed. Lung Lung rolled away from Hitoshi and cradled her injured hands against her chest. 'Now what do I do?' Hitoshi thought to himself.

Kodachi entered the bedroom followed by an older Joketsuzoku warrior. A woman Hitoshi recognized as one of several healers that lived on the Kuno estate. Her name escaped him at the moment. Whoever she was she was obviously experienced Hitoshi judged by her businesslike manner and the professional way she bandaged Lung Lung's hands.

"Hands just bruised." The woman pronounced. "But she need to rest them for a week. No sparring. No playing." She packed up her supplies and walked out of the room. Hitoshi turned to Kodachi to see her glaring at him.

"What did you say to Lung Lung that upset her so?" Kodachi demanded angrily.

"Me?" Hitoshi responded with his own angry tones. "I didn't do anything."

"Not blame Husband." Lung Lung's tear-husky voice came from the bed. "It not his fault." She said. She rolled over and looked at Kodachi. "I sorry I cause such trouble."

Kodachi sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're never any trouble Lung Lung." She said. Kodachi looked at Lung Lung's bandaged hands. "Your poor hands." She said sympathetically. Kodachi stood. "You stay right there." She ordered. "I'll make you some tea." Kodachi stood up. "Stay with her Hitoshi." Kodachi said and walked quickly out of the room.

Hitoshi watched her go and then turned his attention back to Lung Lung. The young amazon was struggling to sit up. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked in alarm.

"Going to my room." Lung Lung replied sadly.

Hitoshi pushed Lung Lung back down on the bed. "Are you crazy?" He asked nervously. "Dachi would kill me if you left." He sighed. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Lung Lung shook her head. "No." She said. "This your bed. This where you belong." Tears started falling from her eyes again. "Not me." Lung Lung pulled her bandaged hands against her chest again. "Is it so hard to accept me?" She said sadly. "I used to think it just matter of time. Then tonight. I saw angry look on your face. Know better than to dream now."

Hitoshi was silent for a moment. "I was angry at me, not you Lung Lung." He said quietly. "For the first time since you came here I, I was attracted to you. It scared me."

"Truly Hitoshi?" Breathed Lung Lung.

Hitoshi sighed. "I love her, Lung Lung." He said. "I don't want to lose her."

"Of course you love her." Lung Lung replied. "I see what you see. That why I love her too." Lung Lung looked down at her hands. "I hear stories about old Kodachi. It not same person. This Kodachi kind. This Kodachi gentle." She said. "This Kodachi deserve your love."

"I don't want to lose her." Hitoshi repeated. "I'm afraid if I accept you." Hitoshi's voice trailed off.

"That never happen." Lung Lung declared in a stronger voice. "She love you. You love her. That way it should be. I not want to take Tai Tai away from you. I rather lose hands than let that happen."

Hitoshi flinched. "Then I'd really lose her." He said feelingly. "I can't begin to count how many times your music has stopped us from fighting."

Lung Lung smiled slightly. "That not really true." She replied. "She love you." Lung Lung said emphatically. "She just need be reminded sometime." Lung Lung reached over and took one of Hitoshi's hands in her bandaged ones. "You only man for her. That why I love you too." Lung Lung smiled at Hitoshi's look of surprise. "Oh yes it true. I love you. Not in same way Tai Tai love you but I love you."

"I thought it was Kodachi you loved." Hitoshi said. He was surprised how easily it came out.

"Do." Responded Lung Lung. "That not mean I no want man. That not mean I no love man." Lung Lung sighed. "It because you love Kodachi that I make us wait."

"Wait?" Asked Hitoshi. He scratched his head. "You mean you never,"

Lung Lung raised an eyebrow. "Never." She confirmed. "Oh we do little touch. Little kiss. But that all. I tell you this. I not allow anyone come between you and Tai Tai. That mean me as well." She said. Lung Lung looked at Hitoshi's hand held between her own. Then she looked at Hitoshi. "Not sleep on couch." She said suddenly.

"Lung Lung." Hitoshi said warningly.

"No." Interrupted Lung Lung. "You listen. If you sleep on couch and I sleep here, it make your fears real. Even if we not do anything you never believe. You sleep here. See for yourself." She gave Hitoshi a pleading look. "Just this one time. Please Hitoshi. Just this one time."

"I don't know Lung Lung." Hitoshi found it difficult to look into Lung Lung's eyes. He looked up to the ceiling. "What I do for that woman." He said in resignation.

"Not worry Hitoshi." Lung Lung said as a real smile came to her face. "We just sleep." Her smile became wry. "Hands hurt." She declared. She let go of Hitoshi's hand and shifted in the bed. "Get in bed." She said.

"You know what Kodachi will think." Hitoshi said.

"You let me handle Tai Tai." Lung Lung said. "Get in bed. It make Tai Tai happy. You want Tai Tai happy. Yes?"

Hitoshi rolled his eyes heavenward. "Just sleep?"

"Just sleep." Agreed Lung Lung. "You see."

With a resigned sigh, Hitoshi walked into a closet. When he emerged he was wearing a pair of pajamas. He walked over to the bed, slipped off his slippers and got into the bed. Lung Lung immediately rolled against him and rested her head against his chest. Hitoshi clumsily placed an arm around Lung Lung.

"See?" Said Lung Lung. "Not so bad."

Kodachi opened the door to the master bedroom. "Sorry I took so long." Kodachi said as she entered. "I couldn't find," Kodachi broke off when she saw Hitoshi and Lung Lung in bed together. Kodachi put the tray down on a nearby table and shakily walked over to the bed. "Lung Lung? Hitoshi?"

"Hey it's not what it looks like." Said Hitoshi hurriedly.

Lung Lung placed a bandaged hand over Hitoshi's mouth. "Husband decide to let me stay tonight. Love you very much. Want you to be happy." She said. "This not easy for Husband. You give him kiss. Let him know you appreciate what he do for you."

Kodachi leaned over and kissed Hitoshi. "Thank you Husband." Kodachi whispered. She looked at Lung Lung. "Do I get to kiss you too?"

"That up to Husband." Lung Lung said.

Hitoshi rolled his eyes. "Like I got a choice." He muttered.

"Hitoshi." Kodachi said petulantly.

"You got choice." Interrupted Lung Lung. "Always got choice." She looked at Kodachi. "You must respect Husband's choice." Hitoshi marveled at the sudden steel in Lung Lung's voice.

"Oh. You're right Lung Lung." Kodachi replied repentantly. "I'm sorry Hitoshi." She said. "It's just that," Kodachi blushed. "I'm too impatient sometimes."

"Ask Husband properly." Commanded Lung Lung.

Kodachi nodded. "Yes Lung Lung." She looked at Hitoshi. Kodachi licked her lips nervously. "May I have your permission to kiss Lung Lung?"

Hitoshi's mouth dropped open in shock. He nodded dumbly.

"Just little kiss." Lung Lung said. Even so she raised her chin demandingly. Kodachi leaned over and kissed Lung Lung. It was a short kiss but obviously full of passion.

Kodachi ran her tongue over her lips. "Oh." She exclaimed in surprise. "That was better than I imagined."

"I thought you've done this before." Hitoshi said in confusion.

"Not in front of Husband." Replied Lung Lung. "Not properly. With Husband's permission." She smiled. "It better this way." She looked at Kodachi. "You put Ouji to sleep?" She asked.

"Yes Lung Lung." Replied Kodachi.

"You check guards?" Lung Lung asked.

"Yes Lung Lung." Kodachi replied.

Lung Lung smiled. "You come to bed."

Kodachi's smile matched Lung Lung's. "Yes. Oh yes, Lung Lung."

"To sleep." Clarified Lung Lung. She shifted over to make room for Kodachi. "You be good girl. Not start anything. Not think Husband ready for more."

"You got that right." Muttered Hitoshi. "I must be crazy." He said in a louder tone. "Is this how it's going to be?"

"It be what you allow it to be." Lung Lung said quietly. "I tell you before. I tell you again. I tell you as many times as necessary. What we do, we do with your permission or not at all. It only way."

"So if I say no." Hitoshi asked.

"It no." Replied Lung Lung. "I hope." She pointed to Kodachi. "We both hope you say yes." Kodachi nodded in agreement. Kodachi reached around and pulled Lung Lung into her arms front to back so both were looking at Hitoshi. Lung Lung closed her eyes briefly in contentment.

Hitoshi regarded the two women in the bed. 'I have got to get in touch with Ranma.' He thought to himself. 'First I'm going to try out my new bats on him.' He promised himself. 'Then I'm going to ask him how he does it.' Kodachi and Lung Lung shifted around to make themselves more comfortable. The look on Kodachi's face was almost ecstatic. Hitoshi found it disturbed him. "Be good." He heard Lung Lung say to Kodachi. "Not make Husband sorry." Hitoshi raised an eyebrow. 'She wasn't kidding.' He realized. "You really should let Lung Lung's hands heal." He heard himself say.

"Oh." Exclaimed Kodachi. "I'm being too impatient again." Kodachi blushed slightly. "It's just that, I never really thought." Kodachi stopped and moistened her lips. "I'll be good." She promised.

Lung Lung gave Hitoshi a smile. "Thank you Husband." She said. Lung Lung twisted her head slightly to look at Kodachi over her shoulder. "Thank you Tai Tai. When hands heal, we ask Husband again. Okay?"

"Yes Lung Lung." Replied Kodachi.

* * *

Hitoshi opened his eyes slowly. He was aware of a warm body pressed against his side. He rolled over and pulled the body against him. "Morning baby." He murmured warmly. There was a sleepy giggle that didn't sound at all like Kodachi's.

"Good morning Husband." Said a strange voice.

"Lung Lung!" Hitoshi gasped. He shot up in the bed. "What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"Husband not remember?" Lung Lung asked sleepily. "Husband say I could stay." Lung Lung sat up in the bed and stretched. "It best nights sleep I have in long, long time." Lung Lung turned in the bed. "Wake up Tai Tai."

"Mmph." Mumbled Kodachi. She opened her eyes. "Oh." She exclaimed. "It wasn't a dream."

Lung Lung giggled. "Not dream." She agreed. Lung Lung held up her bandaged hands. "Wish this were dream." She said dolefully. "Hands still hurt." She started to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Kodachi. "You're not going anywhere until your hands heal."

"Need go bathroom." Lung Lung said. "Then I go back to my room." Lung Lung looked at Hitoshi. "Promise Husband I only stay one night." She raised a hand to Kodachi. "You must respect Husband in this Tai Tai. Hitoshi have good reason for decision."

"Reason?" Asked Kodachi.

"I need go bathroom." Repeated Lung Lung. "You come with me. I tell you." Lung Lung got out of the bed. She turned to Hitoshi. "I thank you again Husband." She bowed then turned and walked out of the room. Kodachi hurried behind her.

Hitoshi closed his mouth. 'She kept her word.' He thought in amazement. Hitoshi got out of the bed and put a robe around himself. Since Kodachi and Lung Lung had left the room, obviously to use the bathroom down the hall, Hitoshi had the master bathroom to himself. Hitoshi lost himself in his morning ablutions; shaving, brushing his teeth, washing his face. Still in his bathrobe he walked out of the room and into the breakfast nook that lay just off the bedroom. As he sat down Kodachi walked in carrying a tray.

"Oh good." Kodachi said. "I'm just in time." She placed the tray on a nearby stand. "Here's your morning paper Hitoshi." She said. Kodachi poured tea for Hitoshi then sat down.

"Where's Lung Lung?" Hitoshi asked. "I thought she'd be with you."

The corners of Kodachi's mouth turned up briefly. "Did you want her to join us?" She asked. "We didn't want to presume." She gave Hitoshi a look. "Lung Lung explained your concerns. I should have realized how this would look to you." Kodachi bowed slightly. "Please forgive me."

Hitoshi swallowed nervously. Kodachi acting so meek was disconcerting. "There's nothing to forgive."

"Oh but there is Hitoshi." Replied Kodachi seriously. "I did you a disservice. I forgot, until Lung Lung reminded me, that you are not like other men." Kodachi raised a hand to cover her mouth as she giggled. The amusement passed quickly. "That didn't come out right." Kodachi moistened her lips. "What I'm trying to say is; your being so understanding just makes me love you more. I hope I will always deserve your love."

Hitoshi sat back and blew out a breath. "Did Lung Lung tell you to apologize?" Hitoshi's mouth twisted wryly at Kodachi's nod. "Thought so." Hitoshi shook his head slightly. "Sometimes I'm not sure which of you is the Tai Tai." He said quietly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Hitoshi." Kodachi replied.

"Why?" He asked simply. "Is there something Lung Lung can give you that I can't? Or is it that you've always been attracted to women?"

"Ah." She said. "It seems Lung Lung was right again." Kodachi stood, walked around the table and then seated herself in Hitoshi's lap. "No one could give me more." She said softly. "Never doubt that Hitoshi. As for being attracted to women, perhaps. That one is more difficult to explain." Kodachi wrapped her arms around Hitoshi's neck. "It's true I have desires." Kodachi's mouth was so close to Hitoshi's ear he could feel her breath. "But this is also true. I love you, Hitoshi Niamura. Now and forever."

* * *

"Hey Tomboy." Ranma called as she walked into the main room. She was wearing one of her traveling suits. Like the others it covered her entire body in waterproofed fabric. This one was decorated with red and yellow embroidery. Even the face covering veil was of a matching red silk.

"Hey that's a new one." Akane said in approval. "Where'd you get it?"

"You like it?" Ranma replied. She sat down on the couch next to Akane. "Herb got it for me." She raised one fabric covered arm. "You can borrow it if you like." She looked around. "Where are the kits?"

"In the village with Dai Lan." Akane replied. "Did you want to talk to them?"

Ranma shook her head. "Just wondering." Ranma sighed. "Maybe they can stay with Dai for a few days." Ranma picked at the hem of her outfit. "She's getting weaker."

Akane didn't need to ask who Ranma was referring to. Ranma visited Kho Lon every day. Sometimes two or three times a day. Most of the time, Kho Lon never woke. And even when she did it was for shorter and shorter periods of time. Ranma usually gave Kho Lon an infusion of chi during those visits. The effects were temporary at best. Recently it seemed to have no affect at all. Telling Ranma the old woman was old or making some trite comment of 'it's her time' was at best, useless and at worst caused Ranma to fall into a moody silence. Akane just put her arm around the little redhead. "How long?" She asked.

"Har Pyn thinks it could be any day now." Ranma wiped at her eyes. "Any day." She repeated. Suddenly Ranma threw herself against Akane. "I don't want her to die." She sobbed.

"Shh." Akane said softly. "Shh." Akane wrapped both arms around Ranma and started rocking Ranma. "It's hard to lose someone you love. I know Ranma." Akane released an arm to wipe at her own eyes. "I know."

"You'd think I'd hate the old ghoul." Ranma choked out from the circle of Akane's arms. "After everything she did to me, to us. Why don't I hate her?" Ranma's shoulders heaved as she began to cry. "I should be happy she's dying."

"I don't know baby." Akane said softly. "But I know you." She said. "You don't have a mean bone in your body." Akane smiled sadly. "And you forgive so easily." Akane hugged Ranma tighter. "Something I've always been thankful for." She said. Akane leaned over. "Probably why I love you." She whispered. Ranma clung to Akane as she sobbed. "It's okay baby. Let it out." Akane rocked Ranma in her arms. A sound made Akane look up. Ukyo was standing at the edge of the room with a worried look on her face. Akane lifted one hand to wave Ukyo over. Ukyo quickly crossed the room and sat down on Ranma's other side. She leaned against Ranma.

"You're a good man, Ranma Saotome." Ukyo said quietly yet fiercely. Neither Ukyo nor Akane showed a hint of humor in the incongruous statement. "We love you because you have more love in you than any ten people." Ukyo leaned her cheek against Ranma's back. "I remember crying when my grandmother died. She was a crotchety old woman but I loved her." Ukyo wiped at her own suddenly moist eyes. "Why should you feel any different when your grandmother is dying?" Ukyo smiled sadly into Ranma's back. "And don't tell us she isn't your grandmother." Ukyo said in the same quiet tone. "She is, Ranma, she is."

End Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. I had to change this chaptera little. I think it flows better this way.

Well things are beginning to wind down in this story. Just a few more things to do. Yeah, this book is kinda short, by chapters anyway, but I hope I'm making up for it by making each chapter a lot longer than usual. I think you're going to find the next chapter interesting. Thanks again for all the reviews. Eep, over 1000 of them now.


	106. Book 8 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ranma woke to the sound of engines. 'Helicopter.' She thought. Ranma started to get up.

"Stay in bed." Ordered Akane. "Ukyo and I will handle it." Akane threw back the covers and got out of bed. Ukyo right behind her. The two women threw on sweats and headed out of the bedroom. Ukyo grabbed her battle spatula from it's holder on the back of the bedroom door. She followed Akane out of the room.

Ranma sighed and lay back in the bed. Her hands wrapped protectively over her belly. Three months had gone by and her belly was still as flat as ever. Yet Ranma felt...different. Ranma sighed again. "I hate this." She mumbled moodily. Ranma got up and started putting on her traveling outfit. "I'll just watch from the window." She promised herself. Ranma walked out of the bedroom only to be stopped by Hayaima and Akama. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Momma A figured you'd try to sneak out." Akama said with a smile. "You're supposed to stay in bed."

"Come on kits." Protested Ranma. "It's boring in there." Ranma heard the helicopter blade spin up and the sound of the craft hurrying away.

"It's okay kits." Akane's voice came from the door. "It's company." Ranma, Hayaima and Akama walked into the main room. Ryu and Xian Pu were standing in the doorway. Behind them stood Rin Xie. Ranma recognized the look on Rin Xie's face. Homesickness.

"Xian. Ryu." Ranma exclaimed. "Man I'm glad you are here." Ranma hurried over and embraced Xian Pu and Ryu. She and Rin Xie exchanged wry nods. "She's waited for you." She said quietly to Xian Pu.

Xian Pu breathed a sigh of relief. "I in time then." She said. "I worried." She was holding Xing Xing on her hip. "I go see her. Show her great-great grand daughter."

"She'll like that." Ranma said. "Come on. I'll take you to her." Ranma led Xian Pu down the hallway to the guest room. She knocked then opened the door. Har Pyn was sitting, as usual, in a chair next to the bed. Har Pyn looked up and smiled when she saw Xian Pu.

"Come in child." Har Pyn said. She turned to the bed. "Wake my Sister." Har Pyn said. Her normally harsh voice softened to gentleness.

Xian Pu hurried over to the bed. "Great grandmother." Whispered Xian Pu. "I am here." She bit her lip as Kho Lon didn't respond at first. Then the old woman's eyes fluttered open.

"Xian?" The old woman turned her head. "You came." Kho Lon's eyes fastened on the child on Xian Pu's hip. "Let me see her." Her voice seemed to regain some of it's vigor.

Xian Pu sat on the edge of the bed and placed Xing Xing on the bed next to Kho Lon. Xing Xing looked at the old woman with wide eyes but otherwise did not seem concerned. Kho Long placed a palsied hand on the little girls head. Kho Lon closed her eyes for a moment. A smile came to Kho Lon's lips.

"A fine warrior." Husked the old woman. She looked at Xian Pu. "You make me proud my child."

"Thank you great grandmother." Xian Pu said quietly. "I'm sorry I did not come earlier." She began only to be stopped by Kho Lon.

"You're here." The old woman said. "That's all that matters." Kho Lon leaned heavily against the pillow. "I am content my child. " She turned her head slowly to look at Xian Pu. "I am content."

Ranma quietly eased out of the room. She made her way down the corridor to the main room. Akane and Ukyo were sitting together on the couch. Ryu sat across from them on one of the wicker chairs. Rin Xie was nowhere to be seen. Ranma walked over to the couch. Akane and Ukyo made room for Ranma to sit between them.

Ryu looked at Ranma's traveling clothes. "You a Muslim now?" He asked waving his hand at Ranma's traveling clothes. "Just kidding." He added a second later. "Akane already explained. Congratulations."

"Thanks Ryu." Ranma smiled. "How's Mom?"

"Everyone's fine, Ranma." Replied Ryu. "I have a whole stack of letters and a pile of gifts to give you." Ryu grinned. "Though Nodoka said to tell you that you don't write often enough."

Hayaima and Akama came out of the kitchen each carrying a tray. Hayaima placed his tray, the one holding a tea service on the table and poured tea carefully into several cups. Akama offered the contents of her tray to Ryu. Ryu lifted an eyebrow. "Cookies." He said. "You make these?" He asked Akama. Akama nodded. Ryu grabbed a couple and bit into one. "Hey not bad." He said. Ryu sat back and looked at Ranma. "You ever think we'd ever be family men?" The matching smiles he received from Akane, Ukyo and Ranma made him blink. "What?"

"Nothing Ryu." Akane said. "I think being a dad suits you as well as it does Ranma." She said. "You guys planning on another?"

"Xian wants to wait a couple more years, but yeah." Ryu replied. "Gotta do something about Rin Xie first though."

"Yeah, Mother said you're just pretending." Ukyo replied. "Kind of surprised me when you picked Rin Xie. I kind of expected you'd pick Ling Ling and Nabiki would pick Rin Xie."

"Not me." Akane said. "I know my sister, she couldn't pretend. She'd want the real thing."

"Well she is your sister." Commented Ukyo. Akane stuck her tongue out at Ukyo. "I guess Ling Ling wouldn't be able to pretend either."

While Ranma smiled as the comments flew back and forth, she kept looking toward the back of the house. When Har Pyn appeared at the entrance to the main room, Ranma was the first to see her. Ranma rose. "It's time." She said quietly. A sudden silence draped the room. She looked at Hayaima and Akama. "You kits can stay here if you want." She said.

The two children though their faces went suddenly pale shook their heads. "We want to say goodbye." Hayaima said. Akama nodded.

"So soon?" Asked Ryu in surprise. "We just got here."

"She was waiting for Xian Pu." Ranma smiled sadly. "Somehow she knew she was on the way. She held on longer than I expected." Ranma took Hayaima and Akama's hands and walked slowly toward the hallway. Har Pyn waited until they reached her before turning and leading the way back to the guest room. Akane, Ukyo and Ryu followed just behind. They reached the guest room door. Har Pyn opened the door then stood aside.

The old woman was lying on the bed, her eyes were closed. Xian Pu was sitting on the edge of the bed. She held one of Kho Lon's hands in hers. Xing Xing sat curled up on Xian Pu's lap. Ranma led her two children to the bed. Xian Pu looked up and Ranma felt tears coming to her eyes to match the ones coming from Xian Pu's.

Ranma sank slowly to her knees, Hayaima and Akama followed suit. Akane and Ukyo did the same just behind them. Ranma clapped her hands together twice quietly. Then the Saotome family bowed in unison. "Good bye great grandmother." Ranma said quietly.

Kho Lon seemed to sigh in response to Ranma's words. The old woman's chest deflated slowly. It never rose again.

* * *

It seemed to Ranma that the entire village turned out. The Saotome home was surrounded by what seemed to be hundreds if not thousands of people. Through the window of her home she could see more arriving. A large wooden platform had been carefully constructed next to the cairn Ranma had built for the Chinese soldiers. Wood was piled neatly under the platform. Herb, Lime and Mint stood solemnly next to the funeral pyre like an honor guard. Ranma could also see the Jusenkyo Guide among the mourners.

Ranma was dressed in a white version of her traveling clothes. The only color was the red and white bandana she wore. Akane and Ukyo stepped out of the house just behind Ranma. They too were dressed in all white. Both women wearing clothing similar to Ranma's. Only lacking the veil and gloves. Hayaima and Akama were already waiting on the porch of the house. Like their father and their mothers, the children were dressed in all white. Though in their case they wore tunics and pants. All wore the red and white bandanas.

Ranma hesitated at the door of her home. Then with a deep breath she walked out. Outside. Ranma never felt so exposed in her life. The Saotome family walked a short ways from the front door of their home then paused. The door to the Saotome home opened again. This time Har Pyn walked out followed by several Joketsuzoku males carrying a shrouded figure lying on a platform and supported by bamboo poles. Someone started beating a drum. A single beat repeated at a slow and somber cadence.

The procession walked in time to the drum beat to the wooden platform. To Ranma it seemed to take forever. Not that she wanted to hurry, but the weight of this day lay heavy on her. Finally the procession reached the platform and the Joketsuzoku males laid their burden on top of the platform. The drum stopped.

Har Pyn walked over to the platform holding a burning torch. "A life is not measured by its length." Har Pyn said in a tightly controlled voice. One could hear both sadness and pride in the tones. "It is measured by what it accomplishes. Who it touches. What it leaves behind. A short life is no less valuable than a long one. Yet what can you say about a long life that accomplished great things, touched so many and leaves behind a legacy that will echo far into the future?" Har Pyn wiped her eyes. "My Sister's legacy stands before us." She pointed to the Saotome Family and then the Kumon family. "What greater legacy is there then to ensure that future?" Har Pyn took the torch and thrust it into the wood underneath the platform. "Sleep well my Sister. Your work is done and done well."

The wood quickly caught and the flames burned hot and bright rising higher and higher until it obscured the tiny figure on the platform. Xian Pu, holding Xing Xing, buried her face in Ryu's shoulder. Ryu placed his arms around Xian Pu and held her to him. They stayed like that while the flames consumed the ancient remains of Kho Lon.

* * *

"Have you seen Rin Xie?" Asked Ryu. "She disappeared right after the funeral."

"Sorry Ryu." Replied Ukyo. "I haven't seen her." Ukyo tilted her head at Ryu. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" Ryu shook his head. "Is Rin Xie happy?"

Ryu's mouth twisted in a grimace. "I didn't think anyone noticed." He said. "She's not really unhappy. Just," Ryu waved his hands helplessly.

"Not content." Guessed Ukyo.

Ryu nodded. "Yeah," He replied. "That's it, I think. She's been pretending to be my second wife to keep the other warriors from bothering us. Rin Xie really needs her own life. Her own family. I think the pretending is beginning to bother her." He rubbed the back of his neck. "The problem is, if she leaves we're going to get stuck with a new stream of warriors asking Xian Pu to pick them for second wife." Ryu blew out a breath. "Xian and I have talked about it. We'd even consider," Ryu smiled guiltily. "Not pretending." Ryu shook his head. "Neither one of us think Slim'd go for it."

"Slim?" Ukyo asked.

"It's what I call her." Ryu replied. "The thing is, we really like Rin Xie and she's really good at her job. We just want her to be happy."

"Isn't there anyone else that could do her job and not mind pretending?" Asked Ukyo. "Or is it too late to change?"

"Too late, I think." Ryu replied. "She can't step down without a massive loss of face." Ryu looked around. "I wanted to talk to her. Maybe we can figure out something."

Ukyo rubbed her chin in thought. Finally she sighed. "I have no idea what to do about this," She admitted reluctantly "except to talk to Har Pyn." Ukyo pursed her lips. "Hang on for a second." Ukyo walked away. She returned a few minutes later. Ryu noticed she carried her spatula. "Xian Pu is taking a walk and the kits are watching Xing Xing." She said. "I'll take you to Har Pyn."

Soon Ukyo and Ryu were heading toward the village, running at an easy lope. "Expecting trouble?" Asked Ryu. He pointed to the spatula on Ukyo's back.

Ukyo grinned. "Always." She replied. "It's pretty quiet these days but that's only in comparison to what it was like. You travel more than a couple dozen miles from either Joketsuzoku or Musk territory and you're on your own. We still have to maintain patrols." Ryu began to laugh. "What?"

"You're cops." Ryu said in amusement. "For all the pomp and ceremony, the Saotomes are nothing more than cops."

Ukyo grinned. "Ranma said almost the same thing. Except he said we were Marshalls." Ukyo's grin got wider. "He even wanted to wear a tin star but we talked him out of it."

Ryu laughed. He and Ukyo ran easily toward the village. Their distance eating strides brought them quickly to the gates. Since it was mid-day, the gates were open. Ukyo just waved a hand at one of the guards and they entered the village. Har Pyn's home was, as befitting a senior member of the community, close to the caverns. This was also where the children's crèches, schools and medical facilities were located. The archives themselves were in the caverns. Ryu and Ukyo passed through the market and toward the back end of the village. Open markets were replaced by small shops, mills and foundries. These were themselves replaced by residences and larger buildings. Most of the buildings in this section of the village were of brick or stone. Ukyo led them to one modest dwelling that had a small garden out front. Ukyo knocked and she and Ryu entered.

"Well." Ukyo said. "Now we know where Rin Xie is." Rin Xie was sitting on a small couch drinking tea. She looked up when Ukyo and Ryu walked in. Har Pyn walked out of another room carrying a tray with several more cups of tea.

"Right on time." Har Pyn said in her gravelly voice. "Sit. We must talk."

Ryu and Rin Xie exchanged cautious greetings. It was obvious to Ukyo that Rin Xie was embarrassed to have been discovered here. When everyone was seated Har Pyn cleared her throat. "Rin Xie has asked to return to the village." She held up a hand to forestall a response from Ryu. "She has explained the situation in Japan." Har Pyn shrugged. "I really can't see a reason to deny her request." She looked hard at Ryu. "Can you?"

Ryu blew out a breath and looked sadly at Rin Xie. "Is this what you want Slim?" He asked. At Rin Xie's nod, Ryu leaned back in his chair. "Can't claim to be surprised." He said almost to himself. Ryu sighed.

"Sorry Ryu." Rin Xie replied. "I tried. I really tried."

"I know Slim." Ryu sighed again. "Well you gave us some breathing room. It's gonna be hard to find someone to replace you. In a lot of ways."

"Sorry Ryu." Rin Xie repeated. "I really like you guys. But I can't pretend anymore. I want my own life and I can't have it in Japan." Rin Xie lapsed into a silence that Ryu didn't break.

"I may have a solution." Ukyo said after the silence stretched to an uncomfortable level. "There is one warrior who has asked permission to emigrate to Japan. She's an excellent fighter." Ukyo smiled. "The only problem I can see is that she has her heart set on Tofu."

"I can't see Kasumi going along with that." Ryu said. He rubbed his chin. "How is she on security?"

"Put it this way." Ukyo replied. "I'd trust her with the kits." She turned to Har Pyn. "With your permission, Honored Elder, I'd like to arrange a meeting."

"Who is this paragon?" Asked Har Pyn.

"Li Xian, Honored Elder." Replied Ukyo.

"Ah." Har Pyn closed her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes. "You have my permission." She replied. She looked at Rin Xie. "I expect you to tell Xian Pu of your decision personally."

"Thank you Honored Elder." She bowed to Har Pyn and then bowed to Ryu. "Thank you for understanding Ryu."

"We're gonna miss you Rin Xie." Ryu replied. "But Xian and I really do want you to be happy." He rose. "Why don't we go tell Xian Pu?"

"You guys go on ahead." Said Ukyo. "I've got to talk to Har Pyn about something. I'll bring Li Xian when I come back." Ukyo watched Ryu and Rin Xie leave before turning back to Har Pyn.

"Now I know how Kho Lon felt." Muttered the old woman. "Do you think my own great grand daughter will find similar happiness?"

"I don't know Honored Elder." Replied Ukyo somberly. "But would you deny her the chance?"

Har Pyn snorted. "You've grown wise." She said in a raspy voice. "Now. What was it you wished to speak to me about?"

"It's been over three months." Ukyo replied. "How sure are you that the curse will have locked?" Ukyo chewed her lip nervously. "Is there any way to tell?"

Har Pyn leaned back in her chair and tented her fingers together. "Ranma should be able to tell on his own." She replied. "I take it he's not sure."

Ukyo nodded. "If there has been any change, Ranma is unable to detect it."

"Unusual." Har Pyn commented quietly. "I'll speak to Sha Wa. Maybe there is something in the archives. In the meantime Ranma will need to maintain his normal safeguards."

Ukyo nodded again. "We already figured that out." Ukyo blew out a breath. "Ranma puts up a good front, but we can tell he's getting worried." Ukyo's chin trembled slightly. "Is it," She swallowed. "Is it possible there is something wrong with the baby?" She asked nervously. "Ranma was feeding Kho Lon an awful lot of chi."

"I know." Replied Har Pyn. She shook her head. "Sha Wa and I discussed that very possibility. We considered it very unlikely." She rubbed her chin. "A more likely possibility is Ranma's use of the yam extract. Dr. Tofu did express concern over it." Har Pyn was about to say more but was interrupted by the front door slamming open. Dai Lan rushed in.

"Honored One, come quick." The young girl shouted in agitation. "Something's wrong with Ranma." She raced out again.

"Go." Cried Har Pyn. "I will get Sha Wa and meet you there."

Ukyo raced out without a backward glance. There were two horses standing there waiting. Dai Lan was sitting in one, Ukyo vaulted on to the back of the other. No sooner had she seated herself then the two horses wheeled in unison and raced toward the village gates. Ukyo grabbed on to the mane of her horse and held on. The horses quickly reached the gates and once on the road accelerated. They moved so quickly they passed Ryu and Rin Xie. Ryu pointed and he and Rin Xie picked up their pace.

It seemed to take forever before the Saotome home came into view. As the horses approached the front door Ukyo vaulted off the horse and was racing into the house. Dai Lan a second behind her. The horses wheeled around and were galloping madly back down the path.

"Ranmaཀ" Screamed Ukyo as she entered the house. An answering howl came from the bedroom. Ukyo raced into the bedroom. "Ranmaཀ" Ukyo screamed again. Ranma was lying on the bed, writhing as if in pain. If that wasn't enough, Ranma seemed to be rippling. The redheads' features, her whole body, what she could see of it, seemed to be melting like wax. Shifting back and forth between male and female.

Akane was sitting on the bed, trying to hold the screaming Ranma still. Hayaima and Akama were standing at the foot of the bed holding each other. Their faces pale with shock and fear. "Out." Shouted Ukyo. "When Har Pyn and Sha Wa get here, bring them here immediately. Now go." Dai Lan grabbed the two Saotome children and pulled them out of the room. Akane looked up.

"Oh Ukyo." Rasped Akane. "It's been like this for nearly a half hour." Akane took a couple deep breaths as she tried to bring her own panic under control. "Ranma and I were just talking when, when." She swallowed nervously. "Help."

Ukyo sat on the bed and helped Akane contain Ranma's convulsions. She could feel Ranma's skin and muscles flow and twitch under her hands. "Ranma." She said forcefully. "Can you hear me?" Ranma yowled.

"It's no use Ukyo." Akane sobbed. "He can't hear us." She said. "I tried. I tried." Akane's voice squeaked in panic. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."

Ukyo slapped Akane. "Stop that." She ordered. "Get a grip on yourself. Ranma needs both of us." Ukyo took a deep breath to contain her rising panic. She looked at Ranma's shifting features. "Have you tried pouring cold water on him?"

Akane slapped her face. "Hold him." She said. "I'll be right back." Akane jumped from the bed and went to the dresser. There was a ewer of water on the night stand. She opened it and stuck her finger inside. Akane grabbed the ewer and threw the contents on Ranma.

"It's working" Exulted Ukyo. She frowned. "No, it's just slowing it down. Get more water."

"Strip his clothes off." Akane said. She raced out of the room.

Ukyo started to remove Ranma's traveling clothes. 'Damn.' Ukyo thought. 'He must have been sweating bullets inside of this.' Watching Ranma's body twitch and melt was almost nauseating. "Hang on Ran-chan." She said urgently. The door to the bedroom slammed open and Akane raced in with a bucket. She poured the cold water over Ranma's naked flesh. Ranma's body stopped shifting and stabilized in Ranma's female form. Ukyo and Akane sighed in relief. They heard the front door slam open.

Har Pyn and Sha Wa hurried into the bedroom. "What happened?" Demanded Har Pyn. Akane quickly outlined the situation. Har Pyn turned to Sha Wa. "Have you heard of such a thing before?" She asked. "Never mind." She said a moment later. "We must see if the baby has survived." She turned to Akane and Ukyo. "Out." She ordered.

"Oh no." Akane said angrily. "Not this time. I am not leaving Ranma's side."

"Me neither." Added Ukyo. "We'll stay out of the way, but we're not budging." Ukyo took Akane's hand in hers. "We have to be here," Ukyo swallowed nervously. "In case the worst happens."

"This may not be pleasant." Warned Sha Wa.

"All the more reason for us to be here." Akane glared at the two elder Joketsuzoku. "Do your examination. We're staying."

"So be it." Har Pyn turned her back on the two woman and began her examination. The examination seemed, to Akane and Ukyo, to take forever. Some of what Har Pyn and Sha Wa did made them squirm. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Ranma's female form was replaced by the ghost cat. Har Pyn and Sha Wa staggered back. "What?" Gasped Har Pyn.

Ranma found herself on a desolate plain. The ground was parched and broken. The sky was a sullen red. "Where am I?" Ranma whispered.

"Not a place you would wish to stay overlong." Said a familiar voice. Ranma spun around.

"Kho Lon." Ranma gasped in disbelief. "But you're, you're." Ranma broke off at Kho Lon's chuckle.

"Dead?" Kho Lon supplied. "Indeed but it seems you need my assistance one last time." Kho Lon hopped over on her staff. "My time here is short so you must listen carefully." She waved a hand. "This place is not exactly real, though real enough that it can kill you." Kho Lon frowned. "But it is not you that this place is trying to kill."

Ranma paled. "My baby?"

Kho Lon nodded grimly. "You have a choice. Try to save the child or let it die." She held up a restraining hand. "The choice is not as simple as it sounds. If you try to save the child and fail, you both may die. If you let this child die, you will live and may try for a child again. It may be hard, but it would be better to try again."

"No." Ranma's voice took on a growling tone. "That's not a choice I can make. What do I have to do to save my baby?"

Kho Lon smiled. "That's my son-in-law." She pointed into the ruddy distance. "Go that way. You will find your child there." She said. "Go now. Hurry." With those words the old woman vanished.

Ranma spun and raced away in the direction Kho Lon pointed. 'Too slow.' Ranma thought grimly. There was a flash and the ground blurred beneath the ghost cat's feet. Ranma ran for what seemed like hours along the unchanging scenery. Then there was a splash of green in the distance, Ranma increased her already considerable speed. As Ranma approached what turned out to be an oasis the frightened mewl of a kitten reached her ears. Ranma dashed into the oasis and through the underbrush and then burst into a clearing.

An immense snake had a red and black kitten, the size of a bear cub, in its coils and was crushing the life out of it. The kitten's struggles were weak and getting weaker. Ranma roared in rage and challenge. The ghost cat grabbed the snake by the back of its neck with her teeth and bit deeply. The shock of the unexpected attack caused the snake to loosen its hold on the kitten. The kitten fell limply to the ground as the snake turned its attention on Ranma. With a hiss the snake attacked Ranma with unbelievable speed and Ranma found it was her turn to fight the tightening coils. Ranma's fear was overwhelmed by her rage and she clawed and bit at the snake. "You can't have her." Roared the ghost cat. "I won't let you."

"She's mine." The snake hissed back. "All who enter here are mine."

"Not this one." The ghost cat roared. "Not this time." With a great effort, the ghost cat freed itself from the snake's coils. Ranma straddled the kitten, guarding her. "You want her, you're gonna to have to go through me first." Ranma raised her head and roared. "I'm Ranma Saotome and Ranma Saotome don't lose." Ranma's claws flashed out with blinding speed. Deep gouges appeared along the side of the snakes upper body. The gouges quickly closed and vanished.

The snake laughed. "I'm death." The snake replied. "And no one defeats death."

"Try me." Sneered the ghost cat. She unsheathed her claws to their fullest extent. "Let's dance."

The great snake reared back in surprise. "Do you really think you can win?" The snake asked curiously.

The cat shrugged. "Who cares? What matters is if yer gonna take my child, you gotta take me first."

"You can have another." The snake said in a softer tone. "Leave me this one."

"Both or neither." Replied Ranma. "I will not abandon her." The ghost cat met the unblinking stare of the snake with an unblinking glare of his own. The tableau held for a long, breathless minute. It was the snake that broke the staring match.

The snake seemed to bow respectfully. "Take her then." It replied. "I can wait." The snake turned and slithered away.

Ranma didn't relax her guard until the snake completely vanished into the brush then looked down at the kitten that lay beneath her. Ranma curled her cat body around the kitten. "It's okay baby." Ranma purred. "Mommy's here."

The kitten opened her eyes and looked up at the ghost cat. A smile appeared on the kitten's face. The kitten sighed in contentment and closed its eyes again. Its' purr matched its mother's. Ranma closed her eyes. There was a flash.

Har Pyn pulled a sheet over the naked body of Ranma Saotome. She turned back to Akane and Ukyo. "The baby lives." The old woman's gravely voice softened in relief. "I don't know how he did it but Ranma was able to fight the change and keep the child alive." She shook her head. "But it cost him. Ranma is very weak."

"Thank all the kami in heaven." Whispered Akane. "But why did it happen?" She asked.

"We may never know." Replied Har Pyn. "I can tell you this though. The curse has locked." Har Pyn sighed. "Whether he can return to his male form we can only wait to see."

"Who cares?" Replied Akane. "They're alive. That's what counts. They're alive."

* * *

The door to the bedroom opened and Hayaima and Akama walked in as quietly as possible. They walked over to the bed. Ranma had her eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping. A faint purring sound came to their ears.

"You asleep Pops?" Akama asked quietly.

Ranma opened her eyes slowly. "Hey kits." Ranma's voice was tired. "Nah, just resting." Ranma patted the bed. "Why don't you guys keep me company?" Ranma smiled as the two children, in girl form, got into the bed. Ranma took in the expressions on her children's faces. "I'm all right kits." Ranma assured her children. "Really."

"You sure?" Hayaima asked. "That was scary." Akama nodded in agreement. "Real scary." Akama added. "What happened Pops?"

Ranma pulled at her long braid. She looked at the end of it for a while before answering. Ranma folded her hands over her stomach protectively. "I tried to cheat and it nearly cost me." Ranma smiled at the confused looks on her children's faces. "Never mind kits." She said. "In a few years you'll understand." The two Saotome children looked dubious but didn't comment. Hayaima curled up against Ranma's right side and Akama curled up against her left.

The door to the bedroom opened sometime later. Akane and Ukyo entered. "Will you look at that Uk-chan." Akane pointed. Ranma, Hayaima and Akama were asleep on the bed. The children's heads pillowed on their father's shoulders. The two children each had a hand on Ranma's belly. Ranma's purring filled the room. Akane and Ukyo backed out of the bedroom and returned to the main room. Xian Pu and Ryu were talking to a young Amazon woman. The woman held Xing Xing on her lap.

"So we tell warriors part of truth." Xian Pu was explaining. "Rin Xie only pretending to be second wife. She want family of own. She stay here."

Li Xian nodded. She was muscular and had a no nonsense manner about her. From the expression on Xian Pu's face she was already convinced. Ryu's expression was a bit more guarded.

"She had a real job, though." Ryu added. "She ran security for the Japanese Joketsuzoku. They're a mixed bag, those that emigrated to Japan. They require a tough leader. Slim was good at her job."

"I crèche guard." Li Xian said. "You think being warrior tough, you try keeping eye on dozen children." Li Xian laughed. "Not worry Ryu, I can handle warriors." She looked down at Xing Xing. "You fine little warrior. Be proud to train you." She looked up at Xian Pu. "She going to be strong adept."

Xian Pu smiled proudly. "So great grandmother say." She nodded. "So we have deal?" Asked Xian Pu. "You come to Japan, take over for Rin Xie."

"You not mind I ask Honored Elder Kasumi for permission to have baby with Doctor-adept?" Countered Li Xian. "You help convince her?"

Xian Pu held her hands out palm up. "I not mind, but Kasumi not be easy to convince." She said. "You talk to Clan Mother first."

"I doubt even Mother can help you there." Commented Ukyo. She and Akane sat down on the couch. "Besides Kasumi isn't Joketsuzoku."

"That's easily fixed." Akane smiled slightly. "Talk to Ranma before you leave." Akane leaned against Ukyo and placed her head on Ukyo's shoulder. She sighed when Ukyo automatically put her arm around her shoulders. "I really doubt Kasumi would be willing to share Ono but if you just want a baby," Akane shrugged without lifting her head. "Just don't try getting between my sister and Ono." She warned.

Li Xian nodded. "I understand." She said. "Then I have your permission?"

Akane raised a hand palm up. "As long as you respect my sister, yeah." Akane looked around. "Where's Dai Lan?" She asked. "I want to thank her."

"And her sisters." Added Ukyo.

"And her sisters." Agreed Akane. "So, where is she?"

"She went home." Replied Ukyo. "We can go over there later."

Akane nodded in agreement. "I don't know about you guys but I need a drink."

End Chapter 4

Author's Notes: For those who still haven't put it together. Dai Lan's older sisters are Mei and Suu Lan the twins who, as Wharpt realized are the same horses that carried Ranma and Ryoga on their little trip to get the jusenkyo guide in Book 7.


	107. Book 8 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'A Joketsuzoku seal of approval'

Hitoshi walked into the house of the Kuno mansion. It was a quiet day and, for once, Hitoshi was able to get off work early. As Hitoshi walked through the house he was greeted at different times by Joketsuzoku men and women as they ran about doing various errands. He stopped one of them and asked him where Kodachi was.

"In the training hall, Honored Sir." Replied the young man. With a respectful half bow the young man hurried off.

Hitoshi walked until he came to a staircase that led downward. He descended the staircase one floor, through a door and entered the large training hall. Kodachi was running through one of her more complex tumbling runs. Sitting, with her back to him, was, Hitohsi blinked, Kodachi. At least the hairstyle was the same. Hitoshi blinked again and looked at the person doing the tumbling run. 'My lord.' He thought in awed realization. 'That's Lung Lung.' Hitoshi walked over to the person sitting. It was Kodachi. Ouji was sitting in her lap. Both had their eyes fixed on Lung Lung as she went through her routine. There was a chair next to Kodachi. Hitoshi sat down. "Damn." Hitoshi murmured quietly. "She moves almost like you."

"Do you really think so?" Kodachi replied in the same tone without turning her head.

"Definitely." Hitoshi replied. "You've trained her well."

"Lung Lung deserves most of the credit." A hint of pride colored her voice. "She's worked so hard." Kodachi turned her head. "It would mean a great deal to her if you told her what you just told me."

"I can do that." Hitoshi leaned back in the chair. "I was wondering, how about I take you both out to dinner?" He suggested. "I think she's earned it."

Kodachi smiled. "I think she'd like that." Kodachi tapped her lips. "I wonder," She said musingly. "Can we go to the Nekohanten?" She asked a moment later.

Hitoshi shrugged. "If you want." He replied. "That's not exactly special though."

"Believe me Hitoshi." Kodachi replied. "The Nekohanten would be perfect." Kodachi picked Ouji off her lap and handed him to Hitoshi. "Now, go play with your son."

* * *

Hitoshi looked at his watch. He sighed. 'Why can't women ever be on time?' He thought grumpily. He looked at his watch again. He walked to the front door of the Kuno mansion and opened it. The limo was sitting in front. The driver, a Joketsuzoku warrior, was leaning against the side of the car. She looked up. Hitoshi shook his head. The warrior snorted in amusement. Hitoshi walked back into the house. He looked up the large spiral staircase to the second floor. Hitoshi sighed and looked at his watch again. The sound of a door closing made him look up.

Kodachi and Lung Lung stood at the top of the stairs. Hitoshi's mouth dropped open in shock.

The two women walked slowly down the stairway. Both were dressed in cheongsams. The tight fitting Chinese garments outlined their every curve. The high split skirts showed plenty of leg as they walked. Kodachi's outfit was black with a silver floral design. Lung Lung's dress was a delicate peach color with cream colored highlights in a similar floral motif. The two women had their hair elaborately coiffed in identical styles. Each wore complementary high heels and carried a small matching purse in their hands. Hitoshi's mouth dropped open even further. The two women continued their slow descent.

Hitoshi swallowed nervously as they reached the foot of the stairs. There they stopped and posed for a moment.

"Well Hitoshi?" Kodachi purred. "Do we meet with your approval?"

Hitoshi tried to talk but his tongue suddenly seemed too large for his mouth. He nodded. After a moment he realized he was still nodding and, with an effort, stopped.

"Oh good." Kodachi said in a pleased tone that was also colored with amusement. "Maybe we should be on our way?" She suggested.

Hitoshi found himself nodding again. With another effort he stopped and opened the front door of the Kuno mansion. He paused to let the two women exit first then stepped out. The driver opened the car door and Kodachi entered first. A look from Lung Lung had Hitoshi get in next. Lung Lung got in last and the driver closed the door. The car started up.

"Are you all right Hitoshi?" Kodachi asked as the car drove away. "You seem a bit flushed."

Hitoshi swallowed. "No. I'm fine, really." He realized he was beginning to babble and shut his mouth with a click. He swallowed again. "You, um, you both look very," Hitoshi found himself beginning to sweat. He ran his finger around the suddenly tight collar of his shirt. "Very nice." He finished lamely.

Kodachi looked across Hitoshi to Lung Lung. The two women exchanged pleased smiles. The drive to the Nekohanten was, mercifully for Hitoshi, short. While neither woman did anything but chat inconsequentially Hitoshi found he was all too aware of their presence. 'What's wrong with me?' Hitoshi thought nervously. 'I never had any problems ignoring Lung Lung.' Hitoshi stopped. 'Well not ignoring.' He admitted silently. 'It just never affected me before.'

The car stopped in front of the Nekohanten. The driver got out and opened the curb side car door. This meant that Lung Lung was the first to exit. Followed by Hitoshi. Lung Lung immediately took possession of Hitoshi's left arm. When Kodachi exited she looped her arm through Hitoshi's right arm.

The Nekohanten had changed since it was first constructed. The remodeled Nekohanten was now one of the largest restaurants in Nerima and was even more popular than before. Kodachi demanded and had gotten elegance. She had spent hundreds of hours working personally with the designers every step of the way. The Nekohanten was now the place to see and be seen. Hitoshi may have dismissed it as not being special, but that was only because he was part owner. As were all the members of the Japanese Joketsuzoku. To the Joketsuzoku, the Nekohanten was a business, a successful part of Tendo Enterprises. To the rest of Nerima, the Nekohanten represented fame and success.

Though Hitoshi thought he was well aware of the popularity of the Nekohanten he, like most of the members of the NWC, rarely frequented the restaurant. This was less due to lack of interest as it was lack of opportunity. So it was with some surprise that Hitoshi found himself the target of the ever present paparazzi. A quick glance over to Kodachi and Lung Lung and Hitoshi realized that not only were the two women not surprised they were reveling in the attention. The two women let go of Hitoshi's arms and posed together for the flashing cameras.

Hitoshi walked over to the Joketsuzoku dressed in a black evening gown who was checking reservations. "Excuse me." Began Hitoshi.

"There you are Mr. Niamura." Said the Joketsuzoku in impeccable Japanese. She raised a hand and another Joketsuzoku, dressed as a waitress, appeared. "Please escort Mr. Niamura and his wives to their table." She told the woman. There was a sudden murmur from the people waiting in line. "Wives?" He heard one woman mutter. "Who does he think he is? Ranma Saotome?" Hitoshi flushed in embarrassment. With Kodachi and Lung Lung again on his arms he hurried after the Joketsuzoku waitress.

The Joketsuzoku Maitre D' fixed the woman with a firm gaze. "No. He doesn't think he is Ranma Saotome." She told the woman sternly. "He is, however, Hitoshi Niamura, husband to Kodachi Kuno, Honored Elder of the Japanese Joketsuzoku. She," The Joketsuzoku stressed the word. "Chose Lung Lung. As is her right and her responsibility." She leaned toward the woman. "You have nothing to say in the matter."

Whatever hopes Hitoshi had for anonymity was dashed when the waitress led the trio to their table. Oh the table was private enough as it was the only table on a small elevated area off to one side of the dining room, but, due to its' elevation and position, there was hardly a diner in the restaurant that could not observe them. It was one of four similar table areas. Any further hopes to change location were also just as quickly dashed when he heard Kodachi express her satisfaction.

"Oh this is perfect." Kodachi said happily. "Don't you think so Lung Lung?"

Lung Lung looked around. "Oh very much yes, Tai Tai." From her vantage point she could see most of the diners in the restaurant. "You do me great honor."

"Honor?" Asked Hitoshi.

"Oh yes Husband." Lung Lung bubbled. "Tai Tai tell everyone we together. Is that not right Tai Tai?"

Hitoshi covered his face with his hands at Kodachi's nod. "Oh great." He muttered. Hitoshi really wanted to yell at both Kodachi and Lung Lung but the look of happiness on both their faces stopped him. He sighed.

"Oh don't worry so much Hitoshi." Kodachi said. "We're among friends." Kodachi pointed. Making their way toward their table were Nabiki and Muu Tse. Nabiki was wearing a short black dress that left her shoulders bare and accentuated her figure. Muu Tse was wearing a white silk suit and his omnipresent dark shades. Kodachi waved.

"Hey guys." Nabiki said as they came close. "Welcome to the Nekohanten." Nabiki waved an arm and a young man hurried over with an ice bucket. "I thought you might like a little champagne." Nabiki smirked. "You look like you could use a drink Hitoshi." Hitoshi snorted.

"Will you join us?" Kodachi asked politely.

"Only for a drink." Muu Tse replied. "With Xian Pu, Ryu and Rin Xie out of town we're a bit stretched." He laughed. "Well not that stretched, but I promised Ling Ling I'd let her go home early tonight. She's been running the Nekohanten in Xian Pu's absence and she can use the break." Muu Tse wrapped an arm around Nabiki's waist. "Besides I get to spend more time with my wife." Nabiki smiled happily then pulled away.

"Why don't you keep Hitoshi company stud." Nabiki said. She turned to Kodachi and Lung Lung. "I need to powder my nose." Kodachi and Lung Lung smiled, rose and the three women departed.

"Why do women go to the bathroom in groups?" Hitoshi grumped.

"So they can talk about us, what else?" Muu Tse replied. The Chinese martial artist gave Hitoshi a searching look. "Problem?" He asked.

Hitoshi gave Muu Tse a long-suffering look. "There must be something wrong with me." He muttered. "Other men would kill to have two women." He said. "All I want is Dachi."

"Ah." Murmured Muu Tse. "And yet you've accepted Lung Lung." He said. "Took you long enough."

"I have NOT accepted Lung Lung." Protested Hitoshi. "Not exactly." He sighed. "But Dachi wants me too and it bothers me."

"You should have been born to the Joketsuzoku." Muu Tse shrugged. "Then you wouldn't be stressing about it so much." Muu Tse leaned against the railing that surrounded the dining area. "Not that it's common among the Joketsuzoku but it happens." He shrugged. "The Joketsuzoku have some odd customs, as you know, but all of them have good, solid reasons for their existence." Muu Tse adjusted his dark glasses. "It's when you fight the reasons that you get in trouble." Muu Tse gave a short bark of a laugh. "As I should know." Muu Tse pulled out a chair, turned it around and sat. His arms rested on the chair back. "Look Hitoshi. Kodachi loves you. Everyone can see it. Accepting Lung Lung isn't going to change that."

"I wish I had your faith in that." Hitoshi replied glumly. "The whole idea makes me nervous."

With some difficulty Muu Tse kept himself from laughing. "It will be okay." He said. "You'll see."

"Can I ask you a question?" Asked Hitoshi.

"You want to know if Nabiki and I have invited Ling Ling into our bed?" Muu Tse smiled at Hitoshi's nod. "Now and then." He admitted. "To be honest, Biki and I are a little envious of the three of you." Muu Tse nodded at Hitoshi's confused look. "What you guys are trying to do, well the last trio that was a three way love match was Ranma, Akane and Ukyo."

"I don't love Lung Lung." Protested Hitoshi.

"Not yet." Muu Tse looked up. "Smile." He told Hitoshi. "Here come the girls."

Kodachi, Lung Lung and Nabiki threaded through the tables toward where Hitoshi and Muu Tse were sitting. It took them longer than it should have as they were frequently stopped by customers. From what Hitoshi could see most seemed to be asking for autographs and several stood to pose for pictures. Hitoshi rolled his eyes. Finally the three women reached the table.

"Sorry for the delay, Hitoshi." Kodachi said. She sat down. Lung Lung sat on a chair, leaving a chair between them. "Now where were we?"

"We were about to have a drink and then leave you the three of you to enjoy dinner." Replied Nabiki. Muu Tse poured champagne into five long stemmed fluted glasses and passed the glasses to each person. Nabiki raised her glass. "To the Niamuras. Hitoshi, Kodachi and Lung Lung." Nabiki's smile was sincere. "I think I can speak for all the Joketsuzoku in wishing you a bright future together."

'Oh joy.' Thought Hitoshi. 'We got the Joketsuzoku stamp of approval.' He looked over to Kodachi and Lung Lung. The looks on the two women's faces were, 'They look so damn happy.' He realized. Hitoshi sighed in resignation. Rather than spoil the girls' happiness Hitoshi raised his glass and drank to the toast.

Nabiki put down her glass. "Come along Muu Muu. We have customers to attend to." Muu Tse nodded, smiling and wrapped his arm around Nabiki's waist.

"Enjoy yourselves." He looked at Hitoshi. "You too Hitoshi." Muu Tse grinned and he and Nabiki walked away. He leaned over and said something to Nabiki. Nabiki's laugh echoed in the restaurant.

A waitress walked over to the table and took their orders. Before she walked away she leaned down and whispered something in Lung Lung's ear. Lung Lung smiled.

Hitoshi sipped the last of the champagne in his glass. Lung Lung refilled his glass. "Trying to get me drunk?" Hitoshi asked with a nervous smile.

"Oh no Husband." Lung Lung replied. "Too much alcohol make sword weak." Lung Lung giggled quietly. "You not want Tai Tai to be disappointed, no?"

Hitoshi ran a finger along the inside of his collar. "No." He choked out. "Of course not." Hitoshi reached for the glass of champagne then stopped. He took a breath. "How much is too much?" He asked nervously.

Lung Lung smiled. "Not worry Husband." She replied. "I stop you before you get there."

Kodachi laughed. "That's my Lung Lung." She said. "Always looking out for the two of us."

Hitoshi picked up the glass and sat back in his chair. He looked at Lung Lung. "Yeah, you do." He said after a moment. Hitoshi's mouth twisted slightly. "Oh hell Lung Lung." He said suddenly. "You've been nothing but a help to Dachi and me from the beginning." Hitoshi chewed his lip nervously. "This is really difficult for me okay?" Hitoshi suddenly lifted his glass to his mouth and took a large swallow. He put the glass down on the table with a slight thump. He looked at the glass then he raised his eyes and looked at Lung Lung. "I like you Lung Lung and that's what makes me crazy. I like you. A lot."

Lung Lung blinked suddenly teary eyes. "Th-thank you Husband." She whispered. "You not know how long I wait to hear that." She turned to Kodachi. "You hear Tai Tai?" Lung Lung swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. "You hear what Husband say?" She reached a hand out to Kodachi. The two women grasped hands.

"I heard Lung Lung." Kodachi replied in an equally choked voice. "I heard." She turned her own teary eyes toward Hitoshi. "Does that mean you accept Lung Lung? Accept her as second wife?"

Hitoshi swallowed. "I guess that's what I'm saying." He replied. 'I think Dr. Epstein is about to get a new patient.' He thought to himself.

"Husband?" Kodachi's voice broke into Hitoshi's thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Kodachi leaned over and kissed Hitoshi lightly on the lips.

"Husband?" This time it was Lung Lung.

"Yeah?"

"Do I have permission to thank you like Tai Tai did?" Lung Lung asked quietly. Hitoshi nodded nervously. Lung Lung leaned over and kissed Hitoshi on the lips. "Thank you Husband." She leaned closer. "You not worry, you never lose Kodachi's love. I make sure." She whispered into his ear.

Any further comments were halted as the waitress returned with their first course. As they ate Hitoshi considered Lung Lung's words. 'Yeah. That's what I was worried about. Still am. Muu Tse was right. I should have been born Joketsuzoku.' Hitoshi's thoughts paused at that. 'But wasn't that what I wanted? To be Joketsuzoku?' Hitoshi smiled wryly. 'Be careful what you wish for.' He told himself. 'You just might get it.'

The main meal arrived and Lung Lung served Hitoshi before serving Kodachi and finally herself. Whoever was running the kitchen had a light touch with the seasonings that allowed the full flavor of the various meats and vegetables to shine through. Kodachi and Lung Lung kept the conversation just as light. Hitoshi recognized Lung Lung's hand in reining in Kodachi's desire to discuss the change in their relationship. "We talk more when we get home." He heard from Lung Lung more than once. Finally dinner was done. The three lingered over a final glass of brandy. Lung Lung to Hitoshi's surprise, and relief, had lingered over every course and drew out the conversation as much as possible. Still there is a limit to how long even the best dinner could be drawn out.

Hitoshi reached into his jacket and pulled out a cell phone. "Bring the car." He said into the receiver. Hitoshi helped both Kodachi and Lung Lung into their wraps and, still somewhat self-consciously, took the two women by their arms and escorted them to the exit. It took awhile as several people again requested autographs or pictures. Finally they exited the restaurant. As Hitoshi expected the limo was parked out front and the Joketsuzoku driver was waiting. She opened the door allowing the three, with Hitoshi again in the middle, enter the car.

"Husband?" Lung Lung said getting Hitoshi's attention. "Can we drive through park first?"

'She's trying not to appear to anxious.' Hitoshi realized. He found he was grateful. "Sure." He replied. "Sounds nice." He tapped on the darkened glass between he and the driver. The glass lowered at a touch of a button by the driver. "Through the park please." The driver nodded and the glass rose again. Hitoshi leaned back against the seat cushion. A second later he found two women cuddled tightly against him.

"You've made both of us very happy." Kodachi said into his ear. "Thank you Hitoshi." Kodachi tapped her lower lip with one slender finger. "I think we're going to need a larger bed." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh no Tai Tai." Lung Lung replied. "Bed perfect size. Have to cuddle close so not fall off."

Kodachi laughed in delight.

Hitoshi flushed. He licked his lips. "Are you thinking of moving into our bedroom?" He asked hesitantly.

To his surprise Lung Lung shook her head. "I know Tai Tai would like but it better I keep own room." She shook a finger at Kodachi when Kodachi pouted. "Bedroom belong to you and Husband. It special place. Your place. You invite and I come yes, but not all the time." Lung Lung reached across Hitoshi and caressed Kodachi's cheek. "It better that way Tai Tai." Hitoshi surprised himself by nodding in agreement. Lung Lung smiled. "That not mean I not want you to invite me many, many times." She continued. "Many, many, many times."

Kodachi lowered her eyes as she nodded. "Yes Lung Lung." She said quietly. She gently chewed her lower lip. "Will you come to our bed tonight?" She asked softly.

"That up to Husband." Lung Lung replied sternly. "Ask properly."

Kodachi nodded again. She raised her eyes and looked at Hitoshi. "Husband? I would very much, oh very much, wish for Lung Lung to join us tonight. Will you give your permission?"

Hitoshi ran his finger along his suddenly tight collar. 'I can't believe Lung Lung actually is making her ASK?' He thought nervously. 'Couldn't it just happen?' Hitoshi swallowed. His eyes met Lung Lung's. The young Amazon returned his look calmly. Hitoshi swallowed again. He nodded not trusting his voice. The next thing Hitoshi knew he was on the receiving end of a double glomp that would have made Xian Pu jealous.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Kodachi and Lung Lung babbled in unison.

The rest of the ride Lung Lung and Kodachi contented themselves with cuddling close to Hitoshi. Eventually the limo pulled up the long driveway of the Kuno estate. The car stopped in front of the main door and the driver exited and opened the door. Lung Lung exited first, followed by Hitoshi then Kodachi. The two women linked their arms through Hitoshi's and they entered the house. At this time of night the house was quiet. The three walked slowly up the wide staircase to the second floor.

"I check on Ouji." Lung Lung said.

"I'll do it." Countered Hitoshi.

Lung Lung smiled and took Kodachi's arm. "Come Tai Tai." She said. "We make ourselves ready." Lung Lung looked back at Hitoshi. "Take time."

Hitoshi gave Lung Lung a weak smile and nodded. 'Maybe if I wait long enough they'll be asleep.' He thought. 'Yeah sure.' He walked down the hall to the nursery. Hitoshi opened the door and walked in. The Joketsuzoku on guard duty looked up from her chair and put down the scroll she was reading.

"Good evening Honored Sir." She said. "Son sleeping well."

"Thank you Zhang Zi." Hitoshi replied. He looked down at his son. Hitoshi smiled at the two bat shaped pillows that were in the crib with the baby. Ouji's chubby hands held the plush covered bats against him. "Those are new." He observed.

"Lung Lung made them." Zhang Zi replied.

Hitoshi shook his head. "I see." Hitoshi leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead. He straightened. With a nod to Zhang Zi Hitoshi walked out of the nursery. He walked into the smaller bathing area. As he expected a pair of silk pajamas and a robe were waiting for him.

'She thinks of everything.' He undressed and hung up his suit on a wooden hanger. His underwear went into a hamper. Hitoshi brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth. He washed his face and even splashed on a little cologne. Finally he dressed in the pajamas and put on the robe. Hitoshi exited the bathroom and walked down the hallway. He stopped at the door to the master bedroom. Hitoshi took a deep breath then opened the door.

The lights in the bedroom were dim. But it was light enough to see two woman standing by the bed. The nightgowns they were wearing were filmy and nearly transparent. Lung Lung walked over to Hitoshi and helped him remove his robe. "Come to bed Husband." She said quietly. "We've been waiting for you."

Yup. Another Lemon. Email me for the uncut version.

Hitoshi woke early in the following morning. He tried to get up and found himself pinned down by two warm bodies. Sometime in the middle of the night Kodachi and Lung Lung had fallen asleep on either side of him. Their heads nestled on his shoulders and, Hitoshi noticed, their hands were clasped together. 'I guess I could get used to this.' He told himself and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes Akama?" Replied Ukyo as she looked into the oven to check dinner. When Akama didn't answer right away she turned her attention to the youngest Saotome. Akama was sitting on a stool staring pensively at the table. "Akama?"

Akama shivered slightly before answering. "What happened to Pops, is that gonna happen to me?" Ukyo sat down in a chair next to Akama. It was an indication to how upset the young child was when he crawled into Ukyo's lap. Something he hadn't done in a couple years.

Ukyo held Akama. "No Akama." Ukyo replied soothingly. "What happened to Daddy is not going to happen to you." Ukyo's voice was soft but firm. "Momma A and I are positive we know what happened and we wont let it happen to you." Ukyo stood taking Akama with her. "I think I should talk to Hayaima as well."

Ukyo carried Akama as she walked through the house. Hayaima was sitting in the main room playing shogi with Dai Lan. The young Joketsuzoku girl had become a semi-permanent fixture in the Saotome household much to the delight of her older twin sisters, Mei and Suu. From the look on the two children's faces Ukyo could see that neither of them were really concentrating.'I better include Dai in this conversation.' Thought Ukyo. "Haya. Dai. I'd like to talk to the two of you."

Hayaima nodded and he and Dai stood and walked over to the couch. Ukyo noticed that the older girl stayed close to Hayaima. Ukyo sat down in a chair opposite the couch and kept Akama firmly in her lap. Ukyo smiled at the children reassuringly. "First off Dai, I want to thank you again for all your help. The Saotome owe you a debt of honor." Ukyo smiled slightly at Dai Lan's blush.

"I didn't do anything special, Honored Elder." Replied the young girl.

"We can argue that another time." Replied Ukyo with an approving tone in her voice. "Now, the reason I wanted to talk to you was about what happened to Daddy." She looked at Dai Lan. "I'm including you, in part, because of what you did." Ukyo's hair started to stir on its' own. "Haya and Kama your father wasn't sure he really wanted a baby but didn't want to tell Momma A and me." Actually that wasn't the full truth but Ukyo didn't see a reason to elaborate. "So Daddy started using a very powerful medicine to keep from having a baby. It was the medicine that caused what happened to happen." Ukyo smiled reassuringly. "Both Daddy and the baby are fine now but I want all of you to learn from this. There are other ways to keep from having a baby. When you are a little older we will talk about it."

"Why wouldn't someone want to have a baby?" Asked Akama. "Baby's are great. I'd want one."

Dai Lan's eye's crossed slightly when Hayaima nodded in agreement. 'But they're boys.' She thought. 'Well sometimes.' She amended. For some reason whenever she was over the two Saotome children remained girls.

"Well there are reasons you might not want a baby; you could already have one or two and not want another or it could be the wrong time." Replied Ukyo. "Babies should always be wanted." She hugged Akama. "And always loved."

Hayaima smiled. "Like you, Momma A and Pops love us, right?"

Ukyo's smile matched her child's. "Exactly like that." Ukyo

* * *

"Have you seen Ranma?" Akane asked Ukyo.

"Last I saw him he and the kits were heading toward the dojo." Akane replied. "I made him promise not to spar." Akane's smile was slightly strained. "He said he was too tired to spar anyway."

"He's fine Akane." Ukyo replied. "Har Pyn and Sha Wa both agreed the worst is over." Ukyo crossed over to Akane and put her arms around her. "The fresh air will do him good."

"You trying to convince me or you?" Akane asked. "God Ukyo. I've never been so frightened in my life." She leaned against Ukyo. "I don't know what I would have done if, if." Akane buried her face against Ukyo's shoulder. "I was so scared."

"Me too." Ukyo whispered into Akane's hair. "Come on. Let's go find Ranma." She pushed Akane away gently. "For some reason I don't feel comfortable when I don't know where he is."

"I know what you mean." Akane replied.

The two women walked out of the house. The Saotome home was built as a large open square. There was a central courtyard with exits in the front and the back. The women walked through the central courtyard along a stone path and into the back half of the house then through a door into the rear of the house. A sliding wooden door led into the 'backyard'. Which really was a wooden deck that led to the dojo. They stopped. The great ghost cat was curled up in the center of the wooden deck, fast asleep. A faint purr came to their ears.

"Well we found Ranma." Akane said quietly. She tilted her head. "I guess the kits are in the dojo."

"They're being awful quiet aren't they?" Replied Ukyo. The two woman walked quietly passed the ghost cat and opened the sliding door to the dojo. Hayaima and Akama were each standing one legged on thin wooden pillars. Dai Lan was with them attempting to do the same but was wobbling slightly.

"You're too tense Dai." Said Ukyo. "You're not breathing properly." Ukyo turned to Akane. "I'm going to work with Dai for a while. Why don't you keep Ranma company?" The two women shared a look. Akane turned and walked out of the dojo and back on to the wooden deck.

The ghost cat was still sleeping and seemed to have barely moved. Other than the slowly raising and lowering of the cat's chest as it breathed Ranma was motionless. As Akane approached the ghost cat opened one eye. "Hey Tomboy." Ranma rowled in her cat voice.

"Hey Ranma." Akane sat down cross-legged next to the cat. "How are you feeling and why are you a cat?"

"Better." The cat smiled a cat smile. "Shingi likes it when I'm a cat."

"Shingi?" Akane gave Ranma a curious look. Then she tilted her head. "Shingi." She repeated. "I like it." The curious look returned. "What do you mean Shingi likes it?"

The cat shrugged slightly. "She just does." Ranma replied simply.

Akane stared. "You're talking better as a cat." She observed. "In fact, you seem to be," Akane paused. "You seem to be you." Akane's stare got stronger. "She?"

"Shingi is a girl." Ranma replied with conviction.

"Girl huh?" Akane just shook her head. "If you say so. Does Shingi have your curse too?"

The cat raised her head. "Oh yeah." Ranma gave a very cat like chuckle. "Like mother like daughter." The cat chuckled again.

"You're not telling us something." Akane declared. "Beyond the fact that you know Shingi is a girl. Give Ranma."

The cat chuckled yet again. "Nah. I want it to be a surprise." She said. Ranma lowered her head. "Now if you'll excuse me. I need my rest." Ranma closed her cat eyes. A minute later the ghost cat was snoring a cat snore." Again a faint purring came to Akane's ears.

Ranma found herself in the oasis. "Hi baby." Ranma said to a large black and red kitten that ran to meet her. "I'm back."

End Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay again. I've been busy at work. Well I haven't ranted for awhile and I'm overdue. Part of the theme of this cycle of Couch Trips is family planning. I've been following with some interest the current assault on Roe v Wade. Now I want to be clear, while I believe very strongly in a woman's right to choose I am not in favor of using abortion as birth control. This does not mean I want abortion made illegal there are many good and sound reasons for getting an abortion. As Ukyo said, "Babies should always be wanted." She hugged Akama. "And always loved.".

What I don't agree with is using abortion as birth control and by this I mean; when a woman has multiple abortions because she and/or her partner are too lazy (or ignorant) to use the various other methods of birth control. However, I am cognizant of the fact that no birth control method is 100 effective but, geez, when a woman is having three, four or more abortions, well something is wrong. And what is even more wrong, in my opinion, is when a woman is waiting past the first trimester to have an abortion. Come on ladies, isn't missing a couple periods a big enough clue? And guys, use a damn condom. Stop being so selfish. The condoms today don't reduce the sensations all that much. If you're going to have sex be responsible.

I blame the religious right for their objections to teaching sex education or insisting on abstinence only sex education. I read about a recent study that determined that teenagers who were given only abstinence only sex education had a higher incidence of teenage sexual activity (and a commensurate higher incidence of teenage pregnancy) than teenagers who were given sex education that discussed the various methods of birth control. Nothing is going to encourage a teenager to do something more than an adult saying 'don't do that'.

I kinda wish everyone had Ranma's curse. That way having a baby would require an actual decision to have and keep the baby. Look at the effort Ranma had to expend to keep from getting splashed with hot water. Conversely, if he didn't want a baby he could always take a hot bath. (Or, in Akane's case, take a cold one.) Babies are great, but babies should be wanted and loved. Always and every time.

In the words of Stan Lee; 'Nuff Said'.


	108. Book 8 Chapter 6

1Chapter 6

"Dying is easy"

Ranma waddled down the hallway. Her hands were resting lightly on her protruding abdomen. "Only a couple more weeks to go baby." Ranma said to her belly. The baby seemed to kick in response. "Yeah, I can't wait either." Laughed Ranma. She walked into the main room and sat, almost fell, on to the couch.

"Talking to Shingi again Ranma?" Asked Akane. She walked over and placed a cup of tea and some cookies on a small table and placed the table in easy reach of Ranma.

Ranma nodded. "She likes it when I talk to her."

Akane laughed. "Akama was the same." She said. Akane looked out the window. It was raining gently. A sun shower that seemed to make the colors of the surrounding countryside brighter and more vibrant. Akane sighed then walked over and sat down on the couch next to Ranma.

"Stir crazy?" Asked Ranma with a knowing smile.

"A little." Akane replied. "With Ukyo and the kits gone, the house seems so quiet." Ukyo had taken the kits and Dai Lan on a training trip. They had left a week ago and weren't due back for another week.

"That's cause it is quiet." Ranma replied. "Better enjoy it while you can." Ranma rubbed her belly. "It's going to get noisy again real soon."

Akane smiled then her expression sobered. "Ranma?" Akane's tone was hesitant. "What if you can't change back?"

Ranma shrugged. "I'm not going to worry about it until I have to." She replied. Then she smiled. "And if I don't, it'll still be worth it." She said. "I'm having a baby, our baby." She reached over and took Akane's hand. "That's all that matters."

Akane smiled. It was a proud smile. "Are you going to have one with Ukyo?" Akane asked. "I mean, it's only fair."

"Would you mind?" Asked Ranma. Ranma smiled slyly. "Or did you want to have one with her first."

Akane swatted Ranma on the shoulder. "Jerk." She said playfully. "Well it is Ukyo we're talking about. I do remember her saying she wanted at least two children."

"At least." Agreed Ranma. Ranma leaned against Akane and sighed contentedly when Akane put an arm around her shoulder. "Love you Tomboy."

"Love you too Ranma." Akane replied. "Now and forever." There was a knock on the door. Akane grimaced in annoyance. "Never fails." She muttered. "Stay here." She said to Ranma. "I'll get rid of whoever it is." Ranma smiled and nodded. Akane got up and opened the door. She rolled her eyes. Standing at the door were Lime and Mint. Due to the rain they were both female. They didn't look happy.

"Sorry to disturb you, Honored One." Lime said in a pleasant soprano. "But," Lime and Mint exchanged a look . "Can we talk to you and Ranma?"

'Well it was boring anyway.' Akane thought. "Come on in." She said.

"Hey guys." Called Ranma. "I hope you don't mind if I don't get up." He looked at the gloomy faces of Lime and Mint. "What's up?" He asked. "Saffron acting up?"

"Prince Herb's getting married." Cried Lime and Mint in gloomy unison.

"I think I better make some more tea." Said Akane. From the set of her shoulders, Ranma could tell she was trying not to laugh.

Ranma waved to some chairs. "Sit ladies." Ranma said impishly. "Princess or Prince?" Ranma asked after they sat.

"Princess Fai Li Yung." Mint replied glumly. "Her father rules the kingdom adjacent to Lord Herb's."

"She doesn't like us." Wailed Lime.

"She wants Prince Herb to banish us." Wailed Mint.

"Now, I'm sure Herb wouldn't do that." Soothed Ranma.

"Of course he wouldn't." Agreed Akane. She walked into the main room carrying a tray holding a tea service. She placed the tray on the table and poured tea for Lime and Mint. "You know Herb loves the two of you." Akane looked at the two Musk warriors. "You do know that, don't

you?" Lime and Mint nodded hesitantly. "Good."

"If I know Herb, he's going to be very upset that you've both run away." Added Ranma. Ranma winced slightly. "Stop that you." Ranma said to her belly. Ranma looked up to see Lime and Mint looking at her with curious looks on their faces. Ranma smiled.

"What's it like?" Lime asked in a whisper.

Ranma chuckled. "Nothing like anything you've ever experienced before." She replied. "Besides the physical aspects, there's this sense of," Ranma tilted her head slightly. "Presence I guess you could say. Not at the beginning, you understand, but after awhile you just know there is another person in there. In you." Ranma waved Lime and Mint over. "You wanna touch?" She asked. Ranma looked down at her belly. "Hey baby. I want you to meet Uncle Lime and Uncle Mint." Ranma took Lime and Mint's hands and placed them on her belly. Lime and Mint went wide eyed when they felt the baby kick.

Akane watched the interplay with interest. Her mind went back to the first time she met Dr. Epstein. It was at that meeting that Ranma had first admitted, to Akane at least, his sexual ambiguity. 'Am I straight or gay, now?' Ranma had said, Akane remembered. 'Was it the curse that made Ranma the way he is or was he always that way?' Akane wondered. She looked at Lime and Mint. It was obvious to her that the two Musk warriors had more than a passing interest in Ranma's pregnancy. 'Amazing how quickly they took to being female.' She thought. 'Were they always 'gay'? Does that word even have any meaning to a sex changer?' Akane sipped her tea. 'Is it the curse or,' Akane smiled to herself. 'Us?' A knock at the door interrupted Akane's thoughts. With a wry smile she went to answer the door. She opened it. Akane's smile widened. "Hi Herb. We were expecting you."

"Are they here?" Asked Herb, Prince of the Musk. Her large dragon eyes showed relief when Akane nodded and waved Herb in. Herb walked quickly, almost ran, into the main room. "Lime. Mint." She called.

The two Musk warriors jumped to their feet and stood at attemtion. "Lord Herb." They said in unison.

Herb walked over to Lime and Mint and stood before them. "Did you really think I'd banish you?" She asked softly. "I'd rather cut off my arm first." To Lime and Mint's astonishment Herb knelt in front of them. "Please come home." She said quietly.

"Lord Herb?" Lime and Mint cried. They knelt down and tried to pull Herb to her feet but the Dragon Prince grabbed them and wrapped them in her strong arms.

"Don't leave me." Herb said tearfully.

Lime and Mint's eyes filled with tears. "Never." Said Mint. "You're our Lord and Master." She said. "And, and we love you." Lime nodded in agreement.

"Princess Fai Lai Yung will just have to accept that I love the two of you." Herb returned.

"Maybe if you let her know she will be Tai Tai, the Princess will accept you." Akane said from the couch.

"Tai Tai?' Lime asked in confusion. "But, but."

"Hey, Herb can have more than one wife, can't he?" Ranma added.

"But, but." Mint stammered. "Wife?"

"That is assuming you want to marry Herb." Ranma smiled. "That is what you want, isn't it?"

"Is that what you want?" Asked Herb. Lime and Mint nodded hesitantly. Herb smiled. "Good, then that's what we'll do." Herb tightened her hold on Lime and Mint.

"I just love happy endings." Akane said. "Don't you Ranma?"

"Push, Ranma." Har Pyn commanded.

"Tired." Moaned Ranma.

"I know Ranma. Push anyway." Har Pyn replied calmly. "We're almost done."

Akane held Ranma's hand while Ukyo wiped the sweat off Ranma's face. "You're doing great Ran-chan." Said Ukyo. "Now listen to Har Pyn and push."

Ranma pushed. "Come on Shingi." She grunted. "Stop being so stubborn." Ranma panted from the effort.

"Push." Commanded Har Pyn. Ranma pushed. "Good I can see the head." Har Pyn said encouragingly. "Push."

Ranma pushed. "Ahh!" She screamed. Ranma didn't hear Akane's answering scream as Ranma's hand clamped hard on Akane's. Ranma screamed again. Then there was a sudden feeling of a release of pressure and the pain diminished. There was a smacking sound and then the wail of a baby. To Ranma's ears the wail had a distinctly feline rowl to it. "Shingi?" She gasped. A moment later Har Pyn lay a damp tiny form against Ranma's breast. Ranma made a sound between a sob and a laugh. "Look Akane." Ranma said huskily. "We made a baby."

"We made a beautiful baby Ranma." Akane replied. "Isn't she beautiful Ukyo?"

"Of course she's beautiful." Ukyo replied with laughter evident in her voice. "Look who her parents are." Ukyo looked at Har Pyn. The old woman nodded in reassurance. "Come on Akane, let's tell the kits." She said. "Besides, Ranma needs her rest."

"Ukyo speaks wisely." Said Har Pyn. "Sha Wa and I will finish here." Her ancient features were softened from joy. "You've all been up all night. Get some rest as well." She said. She waved the backs of her hands at Akane. "Shoo."

"Go ahead Tomboy." Ranma said tiredly. "We'll see you in a little while."

Akane leaned over and kissed Ranma. "Okay Ranma." She said. "Love you."

Ranma smiled. "Love you too."

Akane and Ukyo walked out of the guest room turned delivery room and into the main room of the house. Sitting on the couch were Hayaima, Akama and Dai Lan. For once the two Saotome children were male. Hayaima and Dai Lan, Ukyo noticed, sat very close together. In fact, Dai Lan had an arm around Hayaima's shoulders. The three children looked up at Akane and Ukyo's approach. "Well guys." Ukyo said. "You have a little sister."

"Alright!" Hayaima and Akama exclaimed. "I knew Pops could do it." Hayaima added.

"You must be very proud, Honored Elders." Dai Lan commented. She kept her arm around Hayaima as she spoke.

Ukyo gave Dai Lan an appraising look. 'I see.' She thought in amusement. 'The Saotome charm at work.' Ukyo shrugged internally. 'I don't have any objection. Still, it's a bit early.' Ukyo smiled. "Dai Lan." She said. "Why don't you help me make something to eat?" She asked.

"Of course Honored Elder." Dai Lan stood up and followed Ukyo into the kitchen. "What do you wish me to do?" She asked when they were in the kitchen.

"Sit." Ukyo ordered.

"Honored Elder?" Dai Lan asked in confusion.

"Sit Dai Lan." Ukyo repeated. "We are going to talk." Dai Lan sat. "First off, you're not in any trouble." Ukyo chuckled. "Very much the opposite sugar." Ukyo went over to the stove and placed a kettle on to boil. "You and Haya would make a good couple."

"Thank you Honored Elder." Replied Dai Lan in pleased tones.

"But not yet." Ukyo continued. She turned from the stove. "You're both too young." She raised a hand. "And there is something you need to know. Neither Haya and Kama can not make any commitment until a prior commitment is settled." Ukyo nodded at Dai Lan's dismayed look. "That's correct Dai, there is another potential," Ukyo stressed the word. "Fiancé." Ukyo shot Dai Lan a warning glance. "We would take it amiss if anything happened to her."

"Who," Dai Lan licked her lips. "Who is she?"

"Ryoga's daughter." Ukyo replied. Ukyo nodded at Dai Lan's widening eyes. "That's correct sugar. The Saotome's and the Hibiki's will be united. Maybe it will be Akama and you'll have nothing to concern yourself with. But it could just as easily be Hayaima." Ukyo walked over to Dai Lan and stroked her hair. "Akane and I both like you hon, and we have no objections but until Sakura chooses you'll have to settle for remaining friends."

Dai Lan swallowed. "I can do that Honored Elder."

"I know you can sugar." Ukyo said in approval. "Now let's see about getting everyone fed."

"Yes Honored Elder." Replied Dai Lan.

"Call me Auntie." Corrected Ukyo. "If you'd like."

Dai Lan smiled broadly. "I would very much like that, Auntie."

Ranma stared down at the nursing Shingi. 'I had a baby.' She thought in amazement. 'An honest to Kami-sama baby.' Ranma smiled. "You're gonna be a heart breaker, I just know it." She said softly. "Heh. As if a Saotome could be anything else."

The nursing Shingi looked up at Ranma with huge luminous eyes. There seemed to be, to Ranma's eyes, a faint overlay of a second form around Shingi. Ranma smiled and purred. Shingi stopped nursing for a second, the overlay got more defined and Shingi purred back. "That's my girl." Ranma said. There was a flash and Ranma was in her ghost cat form. A second flash followed a moment later and a large red and black kitten was nestled against Ranma's side. The kitten started nursing. Ranma smiled a cat smile and closed her eyes. Twin purrs filled the room.

The door to the guest bedroom opened and Akane and Ukyo walked in. "Whoa." Breathed Akane in awe. "I was right."

"Seems so sugar." Ukyo replied quietly. Ukyo snorted in amusement. "That's our Ranma, has to be the best in everything."

"Like we'd want him any other way." Akane gazed at the sleeping cat forms of Ranma and Shingi. "The kits are going to be very, very jealous." Akane said in dismay.

"They'll get over it." Ukyo replied. "If anything I think they're going to be very proud of their little sister." Ukyo smiled and pointed. "Look I think Ranma is dreaming." Ukyo looked at the twitching paws of Ranma's ghost cat form. "Sweet dreams Ranma honey." She and Akane backed out of the guest room and closed the door behind them.

Ranma looked around and found himself in the oasis once again. "What am I doing here?" She said aloud. She looked down at herself and found she was in human form, in her arms was nestled the sleeping, human form of Shingi.

"What a fine warrior." Came a voice. Out of the shadows came a young woman with long lavender hair.

"Xian Pu?" Ranma said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

The woman laughed. "Don't you recognize me son-in-law?"

"Great grandmother?" Ranma breathed in disbelief.

"Indeed." Replied the young woman. She approached Ranma and Shingi. "She's beautiful." Murmured the rejuvenated Kho Lon. She placed a hand on the child's head. "My blessings upon you little warrior. I see great things in your future."

Ranma bowed her head. "Thank you great grandmother." Ranma said sincerely. "For everything."

Kho Lon smiled. "Good bye son-in-law." She said. "Maybe we'll meet again. In another life." Kho Lon started to fade.

"I hope so great grandmother." Ranma replied. "Good bye." Ranma blinked and Kho Lon was gone. Ranma closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was back in the guest room. "I miss you old ghoul." Ranma whispered.

There was a knock on Tatewaki's door. 'Odd." Thought Tatewaki. 'I'm not expecting anyone today.' He stood up from his small writing desk and crossed to the door. He opened the door. Tatewaki reeled back in shock and surprise and almost crashed into the back wall. "Kodachi." Tatewaki said in a strangled voice.

"Tatewaki." Kodachi walked partway into the room then stopped. Tatewaki had dropped to the floor and bowed until his forehead touched the floor. Kodachi stared at the top of Tatewaki's head. 'Odd.' She thought. 'I thought I'd feel disgust. Hate. All I feel is pity.' Kodachi walked another step into the room. "Get up Tatewaki." She said. "Or don't you want to see your nephew?"

Tatewaki sat back on his heels. "N-nephew?" He stammered. So intent on Kodachi he failed to notice the young Chinese woman standing just behind Kodachi. In the Chinese woman's arms was a chubby boy of about two.

Kodachi nodded. She turned to the young woman. "Lung Lung." She said.

Lung Lung walked into the room carrying Ouji. "Get up." Lung Lung commanded. When Tatewaki scrambled to his feet she placed the child into his arms. Lung Lung leaned forward. "Tai Tai too forgiving. I think." Lung Lung whispered to Tatewaki. "If you hurt Ouji, Tai Tai be only child."

Tatewaki nodded. Holding the child gently in his arms he sat down on the bed. For the next hour Tatewaki played with his nephew. All the time under the watchful eyes of Kodachi and Lung Lung. Neither woman spoke to Tatewaki. They just watched him. Finally.

"It time to go." Lung Lung said.

Tatewaki nodded. He stood up from the bed and handed Ouji to Lung Lung. "Thank you." He said. "I would like to speak with my sister, alone." He added.

Lung Lung looked at Kodachi. Kodachi nodded. "Just stand outside Lung Lung." Kodachi said. "I don't think Tatewaki intends to hurt me." With a warning look at Tatewaki Lung Lung carried the child out of the room. Kodachi waited for the door to close. "What did you wish to speak to me about?" She asked.

Tatewaki dropped to his knees. "My shame is too great Sister." He said. "It is unbearable. I ask your permission to end it."

Kodachi leaned against the door in a combination of shock and, to her shame, eagerness. With some effort Kodachi got control of her emotions. She straightened. Kodachi swallowed several times before attempting to speak. "I will consider it." She said finally. Kodachi turned quickly, opened the door and walked out.

Tatewaki stared at the closed door for a long time. "Please say yes." He whispered.

"Kodachi dear." Said Nodoka. "This is a wonderful surprise." She looked at the woman behind Kodachi. "Lung Lung." She said warmly. "And I see you brought Ouji with you." She waved a hand. "Come in. Come in."

"Thank you Auntie." Kodachi replied. "I'm sorry I didn't call first," She began only to be waved off by Nodoka.

"Nonsense Kodachi dear." Nodoka said. "I was just saying to Robert that we hadn't seen you in far too long." She looked at Lung Lung and held out her arms. "May I?"

"Of course Honored Clan Mother." Lung Lung carefully placed Ouji in Nodoka's arms.

"I thought I told you to call me Auntie." Admonished Nodoka. "No arguments Lung Lung dear. You will call me Auntie just as Kodachi does." Nodoka looked down at the child.

"Thank you Hon," Lung Lung blushed. "Auntie."

Nodoka ushered the two women into the main room. As they entered the main room, the front door opened again. Ranko walked in. Ranko hurried over to her mother and looked at the baby. Ranko smiled at the child's emotions. "He's happy." She said in approval. She looked at Lung Lung and Kodachi. Ranko tilted her head. Then looked at her mother.

"Ranko." Said Nodoka. "Why don't you and Lung Lung make us some tea?"

Ranko nodded and took Lung Lung's hand. "Mommy wants to talk to Auntie Kodachi." She said and pulled Lung Lung along after her. With her mind Ranko coaxed Lung Lung to follow her.

Nodoka rocked the baby in her arms for a moment. "What a beautiful boy." She murmured. "I'm sure he'll grow up to be manly, just like his father." Nodoka's smile was wry. "Or not." She said a moment later. "No matter what you become." She told the baby. "You parents will always love you." She looked at Kodachi. "What has your brother done now?' She asked.

"How?" Began Kodachi. She shook her head. "Never mind." Kodachi chewed her lower lip. "Tatewaki has," Kodachi swallowed. "I don't know what to do, Auntie." Moaned Kodachi. "He wants. He wants." She stammered. "I can't do it." She wailed. "I hate him but I just can't."

Nodoka listened to Kodachi's incoherent babbling and tried to make some sense of it. "Slow down dear." She said firmly yet gently. "You can't do what?" Ouji stirred fitfully in Nodoka's arms. "Shh." She soothed the baby. She looked back at Kodachi. "Now. Tell me and this time take your time."

Kodachi took a breath."It's difficult." She said. She took another breath. "He asked me, me Auntie, for permission to end his life." Kodachi's look was haunted. "Oh Auntie, I so wanted to say yes."

Nodoka looked down at Ouji. "But you didn't." Nodoka sighed. "I understand your quandary." She said. "And I understand his. It speaks well of him that he made the offer. Robert will be pleased."

"Pleased?" Kodachi said in disbelief.

Nodoka nodded. "Robert expected this to happen. Tatewaki is starting to truly understand the monstrousness of his past deeds." She looked at Kodachi. "Yes Robert is pleased but I expect he will be even more pleased with you." Nodoka smiled. "Did you know he considers you his greatest triumph?"

"He does?" Kodachi asked.

Nodoka nodded. Nodoka tickled the baby and smiled at Ouji's gurgle of laughter. "Now as to Tatewaki. I will speak to Robert."

"Thank you Auntie." Knowing Nodoka and the Doctor would help did wonders for Kodachi's mood. "You don't know how grateful I am."

Nodoka smiled. She contacted Ranko through their link and a moment later Lung Lung and Ranko came in from the kitchen. Lung Lung carried a tray holding a tea service. "I so enjoy company." Nodoka said.

"Hello Tatewaki."

"Dr. Epstein." Tatewaki turned away from the window. "I've been expecting you." He said. "I suppose you spoke to my sister." The Doctor nodded. "Are you here to talk me out of it?"

The Doctor pursed his lips. "Not exactly." He replied. The Doctor opened the door to Tatewaki's room. "Come with me Tatewaki." The Doctor walked out of the room. After a moments hesitation Tatewaki followed.

"Where are we going?" Asked Tatewaki.

"Someplace more," The Doctor's expression turned wry. "Public." The Doctor led Tatewaki from the hospital. A large black limosine was waiting. With a gesture, the Doctor had Tatewaki enter the back of the car and then entered himself. The car pulled away smoothly and drove off.

Tatewaki stared out of the window of the limo as it drove. After several minutes his eyes widened. "The Tendos'?" He asked in surprise.

"It seemed appropriate." Replied the Doctor. "Kodachi did not feel comfortable having you return to the Kuno mansion. Akari felt the same. Soun, for his own reasons, offered the use of the Tendo dojo."

"Use?" Asked Tatewaki. "Then Kodachi has given her permission." He said quietly. He looked down at his hospital issue pajamas. "I am not dressed appropriately." He said. "Has Kodachi sent over my white kimono?"

"We'll discuss such things at the Tendos." The Doctor replied.

"Who will be my second?" Asked Tatewaki.

"We'll discuss such things at the Tendos." The Doctor replied again.

Something in the Doctor's tone convinced Tatewaki to refrain from further attempts to get more information. Tatewaki sat back against the seat and said nothing more. The car pulled up in front of the Tendo home. As Tatewaki stepped out of the car he noticed that the front gate was open but there was no one waiting for him. Puzzled he looked at the Doctor. Doctor Epstein just waved a hand indicating Tatewaki should go in. Tatewaki walked into the compound. It was dark except for some small lights that dimly outlined the path that led around the house and toward the dojo. Tatewaki followed the lights. The sound of the Doctor's cane tapped quietly behind him. Rounding the house the dojo came into view. Again no one was in sight and the front door to the dojo had been slid open. Tatewaki paused before the open door. The lack of lights, people or sounds of any sort bothered him. With a deep breath Tatewaki entered the dojo.

It was dark in the dojo as well, the only light came from a single candle that was placed on the Saotome/Tendo shrine. As Tatewaki walked across the floor a crackling sound echoed his footsteps. Tatewaki looked down. A paint splattered plastic tarpaulin covered the floor. The light from the candle glinted off an object in the center of the tarpaulin. Tatewaki walked over and bent down. An old kitchen knife lay on the floor. "What is this?" Tatewaki rasped angrily.

"What you asked for," Said a familiar voice. "Brother."

Tatewaki turned around. Seated against the far wall were a number of people. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the dimness he was able to make them out. Kodachi sat in the center chair, flanked by Hitoshi and Lung Lung. To Hitoshi's right sat Nodoka an empty chair stood next to her. To Lung Lung's left sat Genma and Soun. "Sister?"

"You asked to commit seppuku." She nodded toward the knife. "Go ahead."

Tatewaki held up the kitchen knife. "With this?" He demanded angrily. He pointed to the plastic tarpaulin. "On that?" Tatewaki waved his hand down his body. "Wearing this?"

"Yes Brother." Kodachi replied. "With that, on that, wearing that." She smiled coldly. "Why? Did you expect something else? Did you think you deserved better?"

Suddenly the blood drained from Tatewaki's face. "What honor is there in this?" He asked in a whisper. "I might as well be an animal."

"What honor indeed?" Said Nodoka coldly. "Do not presume to speak of honor." The Doctor who had sat down in the chair next to her took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Mrs. Epstein?" Tatewaki cried in shock. "I thought you, of all people, would understand."

"Understand?" Replied Nodoka. "Yes I understand but I don't approve. To regain ones honor one must have had honor to begin with." She nodded toward Genma. "For all his faults Genma once was a man of honor. As he is again a man of honor. He earned the chance to regain what he had lost."

"Thank you Nodoka." Rumbled Genma. "I learned it from you." He and Nodoka exchanged a short bow. Genma looked hard at Tatewaki. "Look behind you boy. Do you see a second?" Genma shook his head. "None would step forward to grant you that honor."

Tatewaki fell to his knees. "Am I that despised?" He whispered. "I must be." He answered himself. "If none will stand by me."

"Not despised son." Said Soun. "Pitied." Soun stood and walked over to Tatewaki and kneeled down. "Listen to me son. Dying is easy, it's living that is hard." He put his hand on Tatewaki's shoulder. "If you truly wish to redeem your life, then you must live."

"It's hard." Moaned Tatewaki.

"I know son." Said Soun. "This may be hard to believe but we really do wish to see you turn your life around."

"Are you strong enough to try Brother?" Asked Kodachi in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Are you willing to live in order to redeem the Kuno name?"

Tatewaki raised his tear streaked eyes. "Help me." He choked out.

Soun pulled Tatewaki to his feet. "Come away from here son." He said. "You'll stay here tonight. Tomorrow you can return to the hospital." Soun turned his head. "Give me a hand with him Genma."

Genma stood and walked over. The two men flanked Tatewaki and escorted him from the dojo. Kodachi watched Tatewaki's retreating back. "Would you have stopped him if he had decided to go ahead with it?" She asked.

"Of course." Replied Dr. Epstein. "As Nodoka said, Tatewaki had not earned to right to redeem himself this way."

"You would have let Auntie." Kodachi said quietly.

"That was different." The Doctor replied sadly. "She had the right."

Hitoshi walked into the Miyaki's. It was early evening, not even seven, and the bar was pleasantly busy. Hitoshi walked over to the bar and sat on a vacant stool. "Beer." He told the bartender.

"You got it Hitoshi." The bartender reached under the counter and pulled out a large bottle. He placed the bottle in front of Hitoshi along with four glasses.

Hitoshi raised an eyebrow. "Four?" He asked.

The bartender smiled. "Your buddy Ryu brought along a couple extra guests." He said. The bartender nodded toward someone behind Hitoshi.

Hitoshi turned in his seat. "This is a surprise." He said with a grin. "Hey Ryu, Muu Tse, Ryoga." He stood. "We should get a table."

"Sounds good to me." Replied Ryu. He grabbed the bottle and turned away. Hitoshi grabbed the glasses and the four men walked deeper into the bar and found an empty table. The four men sat down.

"Not that I'm complaining." Hitoshi said after he sat down. "But what's the occasion?"

"We're celebrating your impending marriage." Replied Muu Tse with a grin. "Think of this as a bachelor party."

"Bachelor party? Marriage?" Hitoshi's mouth dropped open in surprise. "What are you talking about?" Hitoshi chugged down his beer.

"Why Lung Lung of course." Muu Tse refilled Hitoshi's glass. "The entire Japanese Joketsuzoku community is talking about it."

Hitoshi blushed slightly. "I don't understand." He said. "Why are they so excited? No one's making a big deal about you guys and Ling Ling."

Muu Tse chuckled. "Told you he doesn't have a clue." He said to Ryu and Ryoga.

"Well Hitoshi has always been a bit slow." Ryu replied with a grin. He turned to Hitoshi. "The reason, Hitoshi old buddy, is because you're actually trying to make it a real marriage. Xian and I were just pretending. Do you really think the Joketsuzoku don't know?"

"And, while Nabiki and I do invite Ling Ling into our bed on occasion, it's more in the nature of a business arrangement than anything else. Well that and Nabiki is one of the biggest hedonists on the planet." Muu Tse said taking up the explanation. "But you," Muu Tse gave Hitoshi a respectful bow from his chair. "You did what neither Ryu nor I could do. You did what only Ranma did before you." Muu Tse chuckled. "Pissed Nabiki off no end when she found out she was no longer the senior woman among the Japanese Joketsuzoku."

"She isn't?" Hitoshi choked out.

"Nope." Muu Tse said with a grin. "Kodachi has that honor now." He shrugged. "Biki'll get over it. Nabiki is still an Elder and War Leader but it's Kodachi who is now the spiritual leader of the Japanese Joketsuzoku."

"Because of Lung Lung?" Asked Hitoshi.

"Actually because of you." Replied Ryu. "As Xian explained it, because you have emulated Ranma's example." Ryu's grin got wider. "Speaking of which. Ranma sent you a wedding present. He told me to tell you to be careful using it. He said it can be addictive."

Hitoshi looked at the grins on the faces of Ryu, Muu Tse and Ryoga. "What kind of gift?" He asked nervously.

"You'll see when you get home." Replied Ryu. "By tradition this particular gift is given to the wives." Ryu refilled Hitoshi's glass. "Drink up Hitoshi. I think you're going to need it."

Hitoshi walked through the front door of the Kuno mansion swaying slightly from a few too many beers. It was late, very late. Hitoshi walked as quietly as he could up the stairs and into the small bathroom near the bedroom. There was a pair of clean pajamas hanging on the door. "Good ol'Lung Lung." Hitoshi said tipsily. Hitoshi shook his head and staggered dizzily. "Whoops."

"You drunk." Came Lung Lung's voice.

Hitoshi turned around. Lung Lung was standing at the door wearing a pair of flannel pajamas with a peach floral print. Her arms were crossed in front of her. Though her tone was disapproving there was a smile on her face. Hitoshi thought she looked cute. He nodded. "Yup." He agreed.

"Tai Tai asleep." Lung Lung walked over to Hitoshi and started helping him remove his clothes. "Xian Pu call and explain so she not mad."

"That's good." Hitoshi said cheerfully. "I like it when Dachi's happy." He squinted at Lung Lung muzzily. "You make her happy. I like that." Lung Lung guided him to the shower. She opened the glass door and turned the water on. "How come you're not asleep?" Hitoshi asked.

"Wait for you." The amazon woman replied. "Make sure you get home." She pushed Hitoshi into the shower then wrapped a towel around her hair, removed her pajamas and joined him. "Turn around." She ordered. "I wash your back." She soaped up a sponge and started soaping his back. "Tai Tai wanted to wait for you but I convince her to sleep." Lung Lung continued. Lung Lung chuckled throatily. "She want to try present right away but I not think you like."

"Present?" Asked Hitoshi. "Oh yeah Ryu said something about a present. What was it?"

Lung Lung giggled. "Very special present." She said. "Ranma send. He say you have two wives like Ranma you might like living like Ranma." Lung Lung giggled again. "I think it supposed to be joke but Tai Tai take it seriously."

"Joke?" Asked Hitoshi. "You're not going to tell me are you?" Hitoshi turned around to look at Lung Lung.

Lung Lung suppressed a giggle and shook her head. "I think we wait until morning." Lung Lung reached around Hitoshi and turned the water off. "Come you dry off then we go to bed."

"You joining us?" Asked Hitoshi. He shook his head and immediately regretted it. "I mean, I would like you to join us." He said. "To sleep." The shower had sobered Hitoshi somewhat but he still was feeling the alcohol. "I don't think I'd be up to anything else.."

The smile Lung Lung gave Hitoshi almost melted his knees. "Thank you Husband." Lung Lung replied. "I like that." She dried herself off and put her pajamas back on and helped Hitoshi with his. Then wrapped an arm around Hitoshi's waist and the two of them walked down the hall to the master bedroom. Lung Lung halted Hitoshi at the door. "Thank you again for inviting me tonight." Lung Lung leaned into Hitoshi and kissed him. "Maybe you invite again when you sober."

Hitoshi woke the next morning to an empty bed. He rolled over and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 'Nine.' He thought. He got up and staggered into the bathroom. When he entered the bathroom he could hear voices. Looking through the translucent glass of the shower he could see the form of two people. Hitoshi grinned and opened the door. Hitoshi's grin turned to a snarl of rage. "Tatewaki." He growled. "What are you doing here?" He looked angrily at the other person in the shower. "Lung Lung! " He reached in and pulled Lung Lung out of the shower. "I'll deal with you later." He snarled. Hitoshi walked into the shower and grabbed Tatewaki by the throat. "It's bad enough that you're in this house," He began. "But you dared to touch Lung Lung?" His hand reared back to strike.

"Stop Husband." Lung Lung said grabbing his hand.

"Don't 'Husband' me." Snapped Hitoshi. "How could you do this to us?" He shook Lung Lung's hand off and turned back to Tatewaki.

"Husband listen." Pleaded Lung Lung. "It not Tatewaki." She squeezed her body into the shower and stood in front of Hitoshi. "It not Tatewaki. It Tai Tai." She turned around quickly and turned the shower tap and hot water poured out. Tatewaki's form blurred and shrank. Lung Lung quickly turned off the water. "See?"

"Kodachi." Gasped Hitoshi. He dropped his hand in shock. "What?" He choked out. "How?"

Kodachi rubbed her throat. "Did I look that much like Tatewaki?" She asked. "Forgive me Hitoshi, I tried Ranma's gift without telling you."

"Ranma's gift?" Hitoshi echoed.

Kodachi nodded quickly. "Instant cursed spring water." She said quietly. "Lung Lung said it was supposed to be a joke." Lung Lung nodded in affirmation. "But I was so curious." Continued Kodachi.

"Curious." Hitoshi echoed again.

Kodachi nodded. "I never realized how different it is to be a man, Hitoshi." Kodachi said. "Things feel different, sound different, things even smell different." Kodachi looked down at the floor of the shower. "Some things are very different." Kodachi's ears turned bright red. "Another minute and I would have found out how different."

Hitoshi looked at Lung Lung. The young Amazon was blushing as much as Kodachi. "Oh?" Hitoshi opened his mouth to say something then his mouth closed with a click. "Oh."

Kodachi rubbed her throat again. "I think I'm going to have a bruise." She complained.

"Sorry Dachi." Hitoshi said. "It's just that when I saw," Hitoshi broke off. He looked at Lung Lung. "Sorry."

"Apology not necessary Husband." Replied Lung Lung. Suddenly she smiled. "I never give you reason to be jealous." Lung Lung paused. "Again."

Hitoshi chuckled a little self consciously. "Yeah, I guess not." He said. "Anyway, sorry I ruined everything."

"Oh don't worry Hitoshi." Kodachi replied. "Ranma sent a whole box." Kodachi's smile turned decidedly evil. "Actually most of the packets were for you." She said. "I think you'd make a very pretty girl. Don't you think so Lung Lung?"

"Oh yes Tai Tai." Lung Lung replied with a giggle. "Maybe we find out today."

Hitoshi lifted his arms in a guarding manner. "Now wait a minute." He said. He started backing out of the bathroom. "Uh uh. No way." Hitoshi turned and fled from the bathroom.

Kodachi and Lung Lung looked at each other and laughed. "Oh pooh." Said Kodachi suddenly.

"Not worry Tai Tai." Replied Lung Lung. "I sure we can convince Husband."

"That's not what I'm mad at." Replied Kodachi. She shook her head sadly. "What a waste."

Lung Lung giggled. "There more packets Tai Tai."

Kasumi brushed a lock of hair from her face. She had finally gotten Megumi to take a nap. Not that the four year old was difficult. On the contrary the oldest daughter of Kasumi and Ono had the gentlest of dispositions. It was just that even the sweetest child requires attention and, at this moment, Kasumi had little attention to spare. All her attention was focused on nursing eight month old Mitsu. 'Honestly.' She thought in exasperated affection. 'You're the greediest thing.' Finally even the demanding infant's appetite was satisfied. She raised the child to her shoulder and gently patted it's back until the baby burped.

The doorbell rang.Kasumi stood and went to a monitor on the wall. She pressed a button and an image appeared showing the visitor to the Tofu apartment. "Oh my." Said Kasumi softly. "Is that Li Xian?" She pressed another button. "Li Xian? Is that you?"

Li Xian looked up in startlement. "Honored Elder?"

"Take the elevator at the end of the hall." There was a buzzing and the door to the apartment building slid open. Li Xian sidled past the still opening door and headed inside. There was a whirring sound and another door at the end of the hall slid open. Li Xian entered. The door closed as she entered and with a soft jolt rose. The elevator rose swiftly and smoothly until with a dinging sound it stopped and the door slip open. Li Xian exited and found herself facing a single door. It opened as she approached. A smiling Kasumi stood framed in the doorway. Baby in arms Kasumi hurried over. "Li Xian." Kasumi exclaimed in evident joy. "When did you get into Japan?"

"Just last night Honored Elder." Li Xian replied. "I hope I not come at bad time." She added quickly.

"Never Li Xian." Kasumi replied graciously. "Come in. Come in." Kasumi ushered Li Xian into the apartment. "You don't know how happy I am to see you again."

"Thank you Honored Elder." Replied Li Xian.

"Honored Elder?" Kasumi asked curiously. She led Li Xian into the kitchen and put a kettle on to boil. "I don't believe I've earned that title."

"Oh yes you have, Honored Elder." Li Xian replied firmly. "Honored Founders say they make mistake not making you elder in beginning."

"Oh dear." Kasumi said in dismay. "I hope that doesn't mean I'm going to have Joketsuzoku warriors showing up on my doorstep asking to be Ono's second wife."

Li Xian swallowed nervously. "Oh no Honored Elder." She said quickly. "Everyone know you not want share Doctor."

"That's good." Replied Kasumi firmly. "Just because my sisters are so inclined does not mean I am."

"That understood Honored Elder." Li Xian twisted her hands in her lap. "You not worry, no warriors bother you." She said. "I make sure." Li Xian nodded at Kasumi's raised eyebrow. "I take over for Rin Xie, Joketsuzoku warriors my responsibility."

Kasumi's eyebrows raised even higher. "Oh dear." She said. "Does that mean you're going to be Ryu's second wife?"

Li Xian waggled a hand. "Not really. Just pretend." She replied. "Xian Pu not want to share either." Li Xian looked down at her lap. "Not really want man." She looked up. "Do want baby." She sighed. "I hear it possible to have baby without man."

"Oh yes." Kasumi smiled. "In fact Ono has been learning the technique. Infertility is a beginning to be a big problem in Japan these days. Especially with so many couples delaying having children until they're more settled." Kasumi looked down at Mitsu. "Not that you could judge by Ono and myself." She said with a slight laugh. The tea kettle whistled. Kasumi looked at Mitsu and then Li Xian. "Would you like to hold her?" Li Xian nodded eagerly. Kasumi placed the infant in Li Xian's arms then got up to make the tea..

"You so lucky." Li Xian said enviously. She made a cooing sound at the baby. Mitsu gurgled happily.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find someone." Replied Kasumi kindly.

Li Xian made a throw away gesture with one hand. "Told you." She said. "I not want man," She smiled. "But would very much want baby." She tilted her head at Kasumi. "You say Doctor know how?"

Kasumi nodded. "Well he is still learning the technique but yes, he knows how." Kasumi took the baby back from Li Xian. "Let me put her to bed." Kasumi carried the infant from the kitchen. Li Xian trailed behind. They walked down the hall and Kasumi quietly opened a door. In the darkened room Li Xian could see the sleeping form of Megumi. Kasumi placed the sleeping Mitsu in her crib.

Li Xian looked at Mitsu. "You think, if I ask, he give me baby?" Li Xian asked quietly. She blushed. "That not sound right."

Kasumi suppressed a laugh. "I know what you meant." Kasumi replied quietly. She beckoned to Li Xian and the two women exited the room. "I don't know." Kasumi said picking up the conversation. "You'll need a donor." Suddenly Kasumi's hand flew to her mouth. "Li Xian!" She exclaimed. "You wouldn't be thinking of Ono."

Li Xian nodded reluctantly. "Not think you figure it out so fast." She admitted. "Please Honored Elder, I mean no disrespect. Not asking to be second wife. Not asking for anything other than baby. I be good mother." She said.

"That's not the point Li Xian." Kasumi replied.

"Auntie Li!" Megumi's voice shrieked in glee. The next thing Li Xian knew her lap was full of happy four year old.

"Megumi! You're supposed to be sleeping." Kasumi scolded lightly.

"Oh please Mommy." Pleaded Megumi. "It's Auntie Li." Megumi leaned comfortably against Li Xian. "Missed you." She told the amazon warrior.

"Missed you too, little one." Li Xian replied. She wrapped her arms around Megumi and rocked the little girl. "But Mother right, you should be asleep." Despite her words Li Xian seemed in no hurry to release Megumi. "No more bad dreams?" She asked the little girl. Megumi shook her head. "That good." Li Xian stood taking Megumi with her. "Now you go back to bed. Yes?"

"You coming back?" Asked Megumi as Li Xian carried her.

"That up to Mother." Replied Li Xian. "You not worry little one, we see each other many time." Li Xian carried Megumi back to her room and placed her in her bed. She tucked the little girl into her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. Li Xian leaned over and kissed Megumi on the forehead. "Now you sleep." Li Xian smiled when the little girl nodded. Li Xian walked quietly out of the bedroom and back to the main room. Kasumi was looking at her with a resigned look on her face.

"You will be a good mother." Kasumi said quietly. "Will you give me some time to consider it?" She asked a moment later.

"That all I ask Honored Elder." Replied Li Xian. She bowed respectfully. "May be it best I leave now." She said when she straightened.

Kasumi shook her head. "No." She said firmly. "You will stay for dinner." Kasumi's expression didn't seem to change but Li Xian realized that Kasumi wouldn't accept anything but agreement. Lia Xian also realized that Kasumi was being very serious when she said she'd consider Li Xian's request.

"Thank you Honored Elder." Li Xian replied. "I'd like that."

Nabiki Tendo stared at the little plastic strip in disbelief. "Blue?" She growled. "Blue?" She looked at the back of the box and read the instructions again. "No!" She wailed at the top of her lungs. The door to the bathroom flew open and Ling Ling raced in.

"Nabiki. What's wrong?" Ling Ling asked in concern. Nabiki pointed at the sink with a trembling finger. Ling Ling walked over to the sink. She saw the plastic strip and picked it up. She looked at Nabiki. Ling Ling fought down any desire to laugh. 'I wouldn't be happy either.' She thought to herself. Ling Ling shuddered. 'That means I'm next.' Ling Ling walked over to Nabiki and put an arm around her should. "Come Nabiki, we tell Muu Tse then I give you foot rub."

"Blue." Muttered Nabiki in shock. "How can it be blue?" She asked no one in particular. "I thought I took every precaution."

"It happen Nabiki." Ling Ling said comfortingly. "You not take pill."

"I know. I know." Grumbled Nabiki. "It's not my fault the pill disagrees with me."

Ling Ling guided Nabiki into the main room of their penthouse apartment. Muu Tse was sitting on the couch with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright Biki?"

"No." Grumbled Nabiki. She sighed. "I'm pregnant."

"Yes!" Exulted Muu Tse. He jumped up from the couch and raced over to Nabiki. With negligent ease he scooped Nabiki into his arms. "Let's go tell Auntie Nodoka the good news."

Nabiki leaned against Muu Tse's chest. "I'm scared Muu Muu." She said quietly.

Muu Tse looked down at Nabiki. "I know Biki." He said in the same quiet tones. "Don't worry everything will be fine." He carried Nabiki to the elevator. Ling Ling walked in behind them. She pressed the button to take them to the ground floor. The three let the elevator take them down in silence. Upon exiting they walked to a waiting car. The driver got out of the car as they approached and opened the passenger door for them. Muu Tse ducked and placed Nabiki on the seat and got in. Ling Ling got in on the other side.

"Lady Dragon." Said Ling Ling. "And drive carefully." She ordered.

The driver, a Joketsuzoku warrior, turned in the front seat. She looked at Ling Ling with a raised eyebrow. Her gaze took in the looks on Nabiki and Muu Tse's face. She grinned. "It's about time." She turned around and started the car.

"Honey. I'm home" Called Dr. Tofu as he exited the elevator. He walked into the main room of the Tofu apartment. "Sorry I'm late, there was an emergency" He began. "Li Xian!" He exclaimed in delight. Li Xian and Kasumi rose from the couch. Ono walked quickly over, first kissing Kasumi than, to Li Xian's surprise, giving the Amazon woman a hug. "It's good to see you. Kasumi and I were just talking about you the other day."

Li Xian nodded. "Good to see you too Doctor." She replied.

"Li Xian is taking Rin Xie's place." Kasumi added. "Oh and Ranma made us Joketsuzoku."

Ono pressed his glasses against his face. After several years of marriage to Kasumi he had become very adept at reading the subtle nuances in her face and voice. "I see." He said slowly. He looked at Li Xian. 'Not exactly pleased but not upset either.' He decided. "Well I guess it was only a matter of time." He said.

Kasumi nodded. "I suppose." She agreed. "Li Xian was very interested in your studies in human fertility." She added in apparent non-sequitor. "She was hoping to avail herself of your services."

Ono looked sharply at Kasumi. "I see." He repeated. He turned to Li Xian. The young Amazon was blushing furiously. "I see." He said again. Ono sighed. A wry smile came to his face. "And what did you tell her?" He asked Kasumi.

"I said we'd discuss it." Kasumi replied. "Over dinner."

Li Xian was just about to take her first bite of the wonderfully smelling and beautifully presented dinner when a buzzing sounded from the vicinity of Ono's belt buckle. "What?" She asked in concern when she saw both Ono and Kasumi pale.

"A Baka alert." Explained Ono. He pulled an ear bug out of his pocket and placed it firmly in his ear. The blood drained further from Ono's face. "It's Taro." He said. "He has hostages." Ono swallowed. "Kasumi. He has Nabiki."

"Go." Said Kasumi.

Ono stood. "Wait for me." Said Li Xian. Ono nodded. "Try to keep up." Said. Ono. He turned and raced out of the kitchen and, instead of heading for the elevator, opened french doors in the living room. Ono leaped into the night. Li Xian looked from the balcony. She nodded and leaped after him. Soon the two were roof hopping. To Ono's surprise and pleasure Li Xian easily paced him. 'I shouldn't be surprised.' He thought. 'She had to have some ability in order to command the Joketsuzoku.'

"Where we going?" Shouted Li Xian.

"To Nodoka's" Replied Ono. "Taro ambushed Nabiki and Muu Tse just as they got out of their car." Ono grimaced. "He splashed Muu Tse and grabbed Nabiki."

"Why he do that?" Asked Li Xian. "If he hurt Elder Nabiki he not live to see another day."

"He wants a new name. Only Happosai can change his name." Replied Ono. "I guess he hopes to trade Nabiki for Happosai."

"But we not have Happosai." Li Xian shook her head in annoyance. "He dead."

"What?" Exclaimed Ono. He stopped so suddenly Li Xian almost ran into him. "What did you say?"

"Old pervert dead. Or should be." Li Xian replied. "We corner pervert on cliff. He fall."

"Did you find a body?" Asked Ono. The two of them started running again. Li Xian shook her head. "Then he could still be alive." Ono concluded. "Regardless, we don't have him." Ono pointed. "There they are." Directly ahead they could see the 30 foot tall form of Taro in his monster form. One tentacle held high over his head the struggling form of Nabiki Tendo. Clustered in a loose semi circle around Taro were a large number of the NWC. As they landed Ono could see Muu Tse looking both worried and angry being held back by and equally angry and worried looking Ling Ling. Next to them stood Kodachi, Lung Lung and Hitoshi. Ono could see Ryu and Xian Pu standing off to the side and moving to try to flank the chimera.

"Stay where I can see you." Bellowed Taro in a voice so guttural it was barely understandable.

"Since when can Taro talk in his monster form?" Xian Pu whispered to Ryu,

Ryu shrugged. " Who knows and who cares?" He turned toward Taro. "What do you want Taro?" He shouted. "You know we don't have Happi."

"You lie." Bellowed Taro. "You're hiding him." The tentacle holding Nabiki lowered until Nabiki was dangling in front of his face. A second tentacle grabbed Nabiki's legs. Nabiki screamed.

"Biki!" Muu Tse screamed in anguish. "Let her go monster or so help me."

"You're a bad man." Said a child-like yet curiously mature voice. Ranko strode from a car that had just pulled up. Dr. Epstein followed just behind. "Put Auntie Biki down." She ordered. Ranko put her hands on her hips. "Now!" Ranko reached with her mind. Before Taro realized it he was lowering Nabiki. Taro struggled against the child's mind control. Ranko's forehead furrowed as she concentrated more fiercely than she had ever before. For a moment both Ranko and Taro stood as still and as stiff as statues then slowly, very slowly, Taro continued to lower Nabiki to the ground. Ranko stared up at the towering Taro. "Let her go." Taro released Nabiki from his tentacle. Ranko ran over to Nabiki. "Are you okay Auntie?"

Nabiki nodded then grabbed Ranko and hugged her tightly.

Freed from Ranko's control Taro raised a bovine fist and brought it down toward Nabiki and Ranko.

"That will be enough of that." Said Dr. Epstein in a cold voice. Taro froze. Dr. Epstein walked over to the paralyzed chimera. "I think you and I need to have a little talk."

Nodoka looked on bemusedly as Li Xian, Lung Lung and Ling Ling all jockeyed with each other to sit next to Ranko. 'Little Lady Dragon, indeed.' Nodoka smothered a snort of amusement as Nabiki claimed the honor by the simple expedient of picking Ranko up and putting her in her lap. "Please sit down everyone." Nodoka smothered another snort as Li Xian, Lung Lung and Ling Ling all sat down in a cluster at Ranko's feet. Muu Tse stood just behind Nabiki. "Thank you." She said once everyone was settled. "Robert reports that Taro has been returned to the holding facility. Robert has decided to speak to Taro for a little while before returning home." Nodoka smiled. "In the meantime, it appears Nabiki has an announcement."

Nabiki blushed. She was about to make a sarcastic comment when she felt a calming sensation wash over her. She looked down at Ranko.

"It's okay Auntie." Said Ranko quietly. "Everyone loves you." She smiled. "Everyone wants you to be happy."

"Yeah?" Asked Nabiki. Ranko nodded. Nabiki took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes." She said. "I'm pregnant."

"It about time." Said Xian Pu with a grin. She walked over to Muu Tse and hugged him. "Happy for you Muu Tse." She said.

"Thank you Xian Pu." Muu Tse replied. He looked down at Nabiki. "I'm a very lucky man."

Ranma walked out of the house. Shingi had been fed and put into her crib for a nap. Ranma stretched her arms over her head. "Damn it's a beautiful day." She said. She stuck her head back in the house. "Hey Tomboy." She called. "I'm gonna go for a jog."

"I'll go with you." Akane called back. "Ukyo can watch Shingi." A couple minutes later the two were loping across the grassy landscape.

"I'm outa shape." Ranma grumbled after awhile.

"Don't worry Ranma you'll be back to yourself in no time." Akane replied. 'I hope.' She thought. It had been over three months since Shingi had been born and Ranma still hadn't returned to male form. Try as she might to hide her concern Akane was beginning to worry that Ranma would never change back. 'I want him back.' She realized.

Akane and Ranma continued jogging for another half hour before their path led them back to the house. Ranma, to her disgust was panting from the effort and covered in sweat. She pulled her sweaty shirt away from her body. "Yuck." Ranma said.

"Take a bath." Akane pushed Ranma toward the bath house. "I'll check on Shingi first and then join you."

"Wash my back?" Ranma asked with a smile.

"You got it." Laughed Akane. She walked into the house. Ukyo was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"How was the run?" Asked Ukyo.

"Pretty good." Akane replied. "Ranma had a little trouble in the beginning but he found his rhythm after a while." Akane ran her hand through her short black hair. "How's Shingi?"

Ukyo laughed. "She's fine sugar." She waved her hands. "Go take your bath."

"Thanks Uk-chan." Replied Akane. She turned and walked out of the house and over to the bath house. Ranma was sitting naked on a stool and washing her long red hair. Akane removed her sweats and then placed a stool behind Ranma and started to wash the redheads back. A bucket of cool water rinsed off the soap. Ranma returned the favor.

"It's not fair you know." Ranma quipped when Akane turned male. "You have a lot more back to wash." Ranma rinsed the suds off of Akane.

Taking Ranma's hand, Akane led Ranma into the heated furo. Akane changed back to her female form. Akane hid her disappointment when Ranma didn't change as well.

"This feels good." Said Ranma. She lay back against the side of the furo and closed her eyes letting the heated water seep into her bones. Ranma's purring filled the bathing area. Suddenly Ranma's eyes snapped open. "A-akane?" Ranma gasped.

"Ranma?" What's wrong?" Akane moved and cradled Ranma in her arms. Akane gasped as Ranma's body started to twitch and melt. Ranma screamed. Picking Ranma up Akane jumped out of the furo and laid Ranma on the wooden floor of the bath house. "Oh shit." Exclaimed Akane. "It's happening again." She looked around and grabbed a bucket and quickly filled it with cold water. Akane raised the bucket.

"Wait." Gasped Ranma. "The pain," Ranma swallowed. "It's passing." Ranma's voice deepened as he spoke.

"Ranma?" Akane lowered the bucket. Instead of the busty redhead that had been Ranma for over a year, a tall extremely muscular man lay in her place. "Ranma." Akane exclaimed. She dropped the bucket and threw herself on top of Ranma and started kissing him frantically. "You're back. You're a guy again. You're back." She babbled.

Ranma sat up taking Akane with him and placed her on his lap. "Missed me huh?' He said. Ranma grinned. "I think I kinda missed me too." Ranma stood taking Akane with him then placed her on her feet. "I gotta check something." Ranma walked over and picked up the bucket Akane had dropped and filled it with cold water.

"Ranma?" Akane's voice was filled with concern. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I'm gonna have to anyway." Ranma replied. "I gotta feed Shingi." With a deep breath Ranma raised the bucket and poured it over his head. In moments the redheaded girl returned. Ranma squeezed her breasts. "Oh good they still work." She said with a grin. "Now for the real test." Ranma said. She walked over to the furo and lowered herself into the hot water. Ranma's form blurred and changed. "Heh." Ranma said. A big grin on his face. "Didn't hurt a bit that time." Ranma climbed out of the furo. "Now. Where were we?"

Akane's grin matched Ranma's. "C'mere big boy." Akane crooked a finger. "I've had a itch for over a year that needs scratching."

Ranma laughed. "Well we can't have that." Ranma purred. "Can we?"

"Ohboyohboyohboyohboy." Chattered Akane.

Akama, Hayaima and Dai Lan approached the bath house. "The bath house is off limits." Came a voice. Ukyo, holding Shingi in her arms, was sitting in a chair in front of the door of the bath house. "Go take a bath in the village." She said.

"What's going on Mom?" Asked Akama.

"Daddy change back into a man today and he and Mommy are celebrating." Ukyo replied. "Now scat."

Akama and Hayaima looked at each other and grinned. "Okay Mom." Hayaima said. "We'll be back later."

Ukyo smiled as the three children raced off. Ukyo turned her head and looked at the door of the bath house. "I know you'd never ask for yourself Akane." She said softly. "My gift. Tai Tai." She looked down at Shingi. The infant looked back at Ukyo with trusting eyes. "What a good little girl."

Shingi purred..

End Chapter 6

End Book 8

Author's Notes: Well there you have it. I can't say I wrapped it up all nice and neat because I haven't. Life is never nice and neat. Things are left unfinished. Questions remain. That is, I think, as it should be. Will I write another book, who knows? I do know I've written a lot more than I had ever intended to. It has been a great ride. I know I will miss the emails and the IM's from readers. I will miss the suggestions, the criticisms and the praise. But most of all I will miss the joy of creation. But right now, I need a break. To all of you who've been with me from the beginning and those I've picked up along the way; thank you. To those readers who find 'Couch Trips' in the future, thank you as well. If I've given you even half as much joy as you've given me I can honestly say my life has had meaning. And that ain't half bad.

Bye for now.

Henry Burns

March 21, 2005


	109. Book 9 Chapter 1

Couch Trips Book 9

'Sung Li'

Chapter 1

'Once more into the breach'

Li Xian looked at the calendar and smiled. Li Xian raised her wrist to her mouth. "I need a car." She said into her wrist communicator. "I going to Dr. Tofu." She heard an affirmative in her ear bud. She walked out of her room and down the long hall of the Kuno mansion's second floor. She stopped at the door at the end of the hall. Li Xian knocked. "It Li Xian." She said. The door opened inward on its own. Li Xian's ears picked up a barely detectable hum. A little girl of about four came running toward her.

"Auntie Li. Auntie Li." The little girl squealed happily. She jumped and was caught by Li Xian. Li Xian swung the little girl around.

"Heya Xing Xing." Li Xian said after a moment. "You getting too big for me." She put the little girl down with an exaggerated grunt. Li Xian took the little girl's hand and walked into the main room of the Kumon suite. "Good Morning Honored Elder." She said to the room's sole occupant.

Xian Pu was sitting at a desk reading her mail. She looked up with a smile at Li Xian's greeting. "Heya Li Xian. I hear you going see Dr. Tofu." She tapped her ear bud at Li Xian's surprised look. She tilted her head and leaned back in her chair. "Xing Xing go see if Ouji awake. Momma want to talk to Auntie Li."

"Okay." Grinned the little girl and ran off.

Xian Pu watched Xing Xing run off. A proud smile was on the Amazon warrior's face. "They grow so fast." Xian Pu said. Xian Pu turned to Li Xian. "So." She said. "You finally pregnant." She waved a hand at a chair in front of her desk.

"It may be so Honored Elder." Li Xian agreed cheerfully. "I three weeks late. Go see Doctor to make sure."

"Still think it silly way to have baby." Xian Pu grumbled. "Think old fashioned way better." Suddenly she grinned. "And lot more fun."

Li Xian joined Xian Pu in laughing. Then she sighed. "This only way Honored Elder Kasumi allow." Li Xian sighed again. "Still, she let me have baby, so that something."

There was a knock on the main door to the Kumon suite. Xian Pu pressed a button on her desk. "Yes?"

"It Lung Lung, Honored Elder." Came a voice from a box on Xian Pu's desk. "I hear Li Xian with you. Want to talk you both."

Xian Pu pressed a button on the desk and the front door of the suite opened. An obviously pregnant Lung Lung walked into the suite. Li Xian rose and bowed respectfully to Lung Lung. She walked over and escorted Lung Lung to the chair she just vacated. "Please sit Honored Elder."

Lung Lung snorted. "Not Elder yet." She replied though it was obvious she was pleased by Li Xian's use of the title. She sat down. "But thank you."

"Soon." Li Xian replied confidently. She raised her wrist to her mouth. "Bring tea to Honored Elder Xian Pu's suite." She murmured into the transmitter. "Tell driver I be delayed." Li Xian pulled over a second chair and sat down next to Lung Lung.

"Driver?" Asked Lung Lung. "I hope I not keep you from duties."

Xian Pu snorted. "As if." She replied. "No, Li Xian go see Dr. Tofu. See if pregnant."

Lung Lung sat up. "Pregnant?" She looked at Xian Pu. "Ryu?" Lung Lung raised an eyebrow when Xian Pu shook her head. "Who father?" She asked.

"Doctor Tofu." Li Xian said proudly.

"Aiyah." Exclaimed Lung Lung. "How you convince Honored Elder Kasumi to let Doctor come to your bed?"

Li Xian shook her head. "Not." She replied with a sigh. "Doctor have way of giving baby without coming to bed." There was a knock on the suite door. The door opened and a young Joketsuzoku boy of about fifteen walked in carrying a tray. The Joketsuzoku youth was obviously nervous about being in the presence of such senior Joketsuzoku. Li Xian stood and quickly took the tray from the youth. "Thank you, young one." She said. The youth nodded quickly and raced out. Li Xian carried the tray to Xian Pu's desk and served tea to the two senior Joketsuzoku before pouring a cup for herself.

Lung Lung took a sip of her tea. A pensive look was on her face. "This may be problem." She said finally. "Nothing in Joketsuzoku law." She put the cup down. "Wish you asked for ruling first," Lung Lung sighed. "Never mind. What done is done."

"Why you think this be problem?" Xian Pu asked in concern. Lung Lung was the Japanese Joketsuzoku authority on Joketsuzoku law. Her upcoming selection to the Elders Council was the result of her knowledge and ability. If she thought there might be a problem, Li Xian was going to listen.

"You not Doctor's second wife, you Ryu's. For one." Lung Lung replied. "Joketsuzoku may be easy going when come to marriage and family but we have law against adultery."

"I not sleep with Doctor." Protested Li Xian.

"I know. I know." Lung Lung replied testily. "But you have baby by Doctor." Lung Lung grimaced. "It may be true that couples may ask strong man or woman to give baby when they can't or to have chi adept. But usually request go to council. It open." Lung Lung put down her tea cup. "There no precedent. How we know it Doctor's baby? How we know Kasumi give permission?" She picked up her cup again a sipped to cover her agitation.

"Honored Elder Kasumi gave permission." Li Xian replied firmly. "And Doctor say he can prove he father."

Lung Lung nodded. "That good." She said. "Still I think it good idea we ask council for ruling." Lung Lung put down her tea cup. "I sure Ranma rule in your favor but Elders must be consulted." She said. "Oh, I forget reason why I come here in first place; Tai Tai think about letting Tatewaki come visit." She said. "Pei Pei and Lin Tung ask permission in his name."

Li Xian tapped her lower lip with her index finger. "I see." She said. "I make sure there guards watching Xing Xing and Ouji."

"Thank you Li Xian." Lung Lung replied. "Not think Tatewaki do anything but I rather be sure." The expression on her face was serious. "And Pei Pei and Lin Tung have accepted responsibility."

"Truly?" Li Xian said in surprise. She exchanged a look with Xian Pu. "Seems something more than sex going on there." Li Xian said in surmise.

"Well Tatewaki first man last more than one month with those two." Xian Pu suppressed a giggle. "In fact it over year." This time Xian Pu did giggle. "I always think priests not supposed do such things."

"Tatewaki only live in Shinto temple. He not really priest." Lung Lung replied. "More like monk. I think he consider Pei Pei and Lin Tung penance." The three women shared a laugh. Lung Lung started to rise, Li Xian immediately jumped up to give Lung Lung assistance. "Thank you Li Xian." She said graciously. "Maybe you come by this afternoon." She said. "I invite Honored Elder Ukyo to join me for tea. I think we have much to talk about."

Li Xian paled slightly. "It would be my honor." She replied nervously. Li Xian turned to Xian Pu. "I see Lung Lung out then go see doctor." She told Xian Pu. Xian Pu nodded and, after a moment, returned to reading her correspondence. Li Xian walked Lung Lung slowly out of the Kumon suite. "You really think there be problem when warriors learn how I got pregnant?" Li Xian asked as they walked along to corridor toward the Niamura suite.

Lung Lung shrugged. "Not know.' She replied. "It just new. New ways frighten people. Even warriors." Lung Lung smiled. "One thing I know for sure, we certainly live in interesting times." They reached the main staircase. "Now you go see Doctor. We talk when you get back."

"Yes Honored Elder." Li Xian replied. She walked down the stairs and to the waiting car. The ride to Dr. Tofu's office was short and soon the car pulled up in front of the Doctor's clinic. The clinic had changed in the intervening years. Like nearly everything else related to the Japanese Joketsuzoku, Tofu's clinic was forced to expand. Li Xian walked into the clinic. Besides Dr. Tofu, there were three Joketsuzoku trained healers. Some Japanese were at first wary of being treated, even with Dr. Tofu present, by the Joketsuzoku. They had quickly become accepted, even embraced, by the Nerima residents.

"Li Xian." Exclaimed a voice. Kasumi walked over quickly. She embraced the Joketsuzoku warrior. "Are you here for the reason I think you're here?" She said in hopeful tones.

"We let your husband tell us for sure, Honored Elder." Li Xian replied. "But, yes, I think so." Li Xian was immediately embraced again by Kasumi.

"Oh how wonderful." Kasumi said happily. She wrapped an arm around Li Xian's waist and led her into a back examination room. "I'm so excited." Kasumi said cheerfully.

"Truly?" Li Xian asked with a touch of awe in her voice. "I not think you happy with idea."

Kasumi flushed prettily. "That was wrong of me." She said apologetically. "I was being selfish and a bit frightened." Kasumi sighed gently. "You asked for a child. I was, at once, frightened, jealous and proud." She smiled slightly. "I think it was the proud part that frightened me the most." Kasumi stood. "Now you just change into this examination gown and I'll get Ono."

Li Xian reached out and took Kasumi's hand. "You stay when Doctor examine me?" She asked hesitantly. "Please."

Kasumi smiled gently. "Of course I will." She replied. "I was planning to anyway." She added. "You may be carrying Ono's child, we would expect to be part of that child's life." She raised a hand. "No use arguing. I will bring it to the council if I must." She said cheerfully.

"I not want to presume." Li Xian said. She began disrobing.

Kasumi smiled. "Did you honestly think either I or Ono would have it any other way?" She said. "Now, I will get Ono and then you and I will have lunch afterwards."

"I, I would like that Honored Elder." Li Xian replied. 'I will tell Honored Elder Kasumi, Honored Elder Lung Lung's worry at lunch.' She decided as Kasumi left the room allowing Li Xian to finish changing, she looked around. It was a typical doctor's examining room. Tongue depressors were in a large jar. There was a metal cabinet, like a mechanics tool drawer, against the wall. A small wheeled stool with a battered leather seat was next to the cabinet. A small sink next to that. The door opened and Dr. Tofu, in a light green outfit walked in. Kasumi was right behind him.

"Hello Li Xian." The doctor said pleasantly. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands. "Kasumi told me your suspicions. " He said as he scrubbed. "Let's see if you're right."

Kasumi walked over to Li Xian. "What did you want a boy or a girl?" She asked the Amazon warrior.

"I hope you not mind but I hope girl." Li Xian bubbled.

Kasumi giggled. "Poor Ono."

"Oh I don't know." Dr. Tofu murmured as he examined Li Xian. "I've always been partial to girls." Kasumi and Li Xian laughed happily. "You can get dressed now." He said a little later. "Kasumi will bring you to my office."

"Ono." Kasumi said warningly.

Dr. Ono laughed. "You're pregnant, Li Xian." He said cheerfully. "I'm sending a blood sample to the lab just for confirmation, but," He smiled. "Congratulations."

Li Xian found herself wrapped in Kasumi's arms. A moment later Ono joined the group hug. To her embarrassment Li Xian felt tears come to her eyes. She'd freed an arm to wipe the tears. Kasumi broke the embrace. "We should let her get dressed." Kasumi said softly. "Then Li Xian and I are going to lunch to celebrate."

* * *

Ranma, in female form walked along the third floor hallway of the Tendo Home. On her shoulders sat two year old Shingi. "Let's go see what Akama and Hayaima are doing." Ranma said to the little girl. Ranma purred loudly.

"Okay." Shingi lisped. An answering purr came from the little girl.

There had been some changes made while Ranma was in China. For one thing, the Tendo home now had a full third story, instead of an attic. Ranma was at first surprised as he had assumed that the home was occupied by only Soun and Genma. Instead, the Tendo home was a hub of activity. All the family meetings were held there for one, plus there appeared to be a steady stream of Joketsuzoku warriors who maintained the home, cooked the meals, and even kept Soun and Genma company. Just being the parents of Ranma and Akane gave the two older men a measure of prestige and position among the Joketsuzoku.

The older men's real authority and position came from their martial arts skills. Joketsuzoku may have been matriarchal but they respected ability regardless of sex. Anyone who could produce a Ranma or an Akane was worth listening to. Soun was delighted to teach the Joketsuzoku, Genma was less so, however when several Joketsuzoku women made it clear they found Genma 'interesting' he became more enthusiastic.

Then there was the 'control center'. Ranma really had no other name for it. Similar rooms existed in the Kuno Mansion and Nabiki's apartment. The control center occupied part of a newly dug basement under the Tendo home. 'Basement.' Ranma had thought in both amazement and amusement when he had first seen it. 'Damn thing is a maze.' Ranma exaggerated, but not by much, the Joketsuzoku had dug a space that was actually wider than the house above. The main underground room was the control room. From here a team of at least two Joketsuzoku kept a twenty-four-seven watch, via numerous cameras scattered about. From here the cameras were monitored. From here they monitored the house above and, more importantly, every other location occupied by the Joketsuzoku; the Kuno Mansion, the Hibiki compound, the Nekohanten, Uk-chan's, even Nabiki and Muu Tse's penthouse apartment and they, in turn, monitored the Tendo compound. The other rooms contained supplies of various sorts. Though one room was reserved as a workroom and another a barracks.

The Saotome Family currently occupied the entire third floor. His Father and Mr. Tendo the second floor and a rotating group of Joketsuzoku occupied the first floor. The third floor somewhat mirrored the second floor in design. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo occupied a suite on one side of the building. The suite was large enough that Shingi slept there in an outer room. Hayaima and Akama occupied a room near the end of this hall on the other side of the building. Ranma put Shingi down knocked and opened the door. The two sex changing children were in male form and sitting on the lower of two bunk beds. They had grown since coming to Japan, though they both seemed to be mostly arms and legs.

"Hey kits." Ranma said. "Why the long faces?" She asked a moment later. Shingi climbed back up to Ranma's shoulders. She peered at her older siblings from her higher perch.

"Can we go back to China?" Hayaima said plaintively. "There's nobody to play with here." Akama nodded in agreement.

"What about Sakura?" Ranma asked. "Or Ranko?"

"Sakura's alright." Hayaima said grudgingly. "But she's still only six." Hayaima pulled at his pigtail. He sighed. "And she's the only one we can spar with."

"Ranko can't fight." Added Akama. "At least not with her hands." Akama and Hayaima exchanged a look. "I'm glad she's on our side." Akama muttered. "And she's only six too."

Hayima raised a hand. "Megumi doesn't like to fight." He ticked a finger. "Mitsui is three." Hayaima rolled his eyes. He ticked another finger. "Ouji and Xing Xing." The way Hayaima said it made it sound almost as a single word. "They're four, Pops." Hayaima sighed. "I just wish I had someone closer to my age to play with."

"Someone who knows what being Joketsuzoku is all about." Added Akama. He and Hayaima looked at each other and nodded.

Ranma smiled. 'Knew it.' She thought. 'I think my surprise is just in time.' A faint purr could be heard in the room. 'I love it when I'm right.' Ranma walked over and put her arms around her children's shoulders. "It just so happens I think I can do something about that." He guided the children out of their room and started down the stairs of the Tendo home.

Akane came pounding down the hallway. She stopped at the head of the stair. Akane put her hands on her hips and glared. "Ranma." She said reprovingly. "You know it's time for Shingi's bath."

"Sorry Tomboy." Ranma said contritely. "I forgot." Ranma lifted Shingi off her shoulders. "Go with Daddy, Baby." She said to the little girl. Ranma handed Shingi to Akane.

"Where are you three off to?" Akane asked. She slung Shingi on to her hip.

"Oh, out." Ranma replied cryptically, though she winked at Akane. "Come on kits." She said to Hayaima and Akama. "We gotta go." Ranma started back down the stairs. She turned back at a mewl of protest from Shingi. For a moment an image of a great cat surrounded Ranma then she returned to her normal form. A loud, reassuring purr filled the house. Ranma and her two older children continued down the stairs.

Akane looked down at Shingi. The little girl didn't take her eyes off of Ranma until they exited the building. "It's okay baby." Akane said softly. "Mommy will be back soon." She started walking up the stairs. "Now, let's take our bath, okay?"

Shingi looked up at Akane. "Okay." She lisped. "Dadady." Akane smiled.

Ranma and the kits continued down the stairs to the main floor. They walked to the front door and opened it. A Joketsuzoku warrior was standing on the steps. She turned. "Your car will be here in a moment." She reported. Ranma absentmindedly accepted the warrior's report.

"Where are we going Pop?" Akama asked.

"It's a surprise." The front gate of the compound opened. "Here's our ride." Ranma said. "Come on kits." Ranma trotted through the main gate of the Tendo compound. The two children followed. They entered the car and it drove off.

The kits, sitting on either side of Ranma, looked out through the tinted windows of the vehicle. It was actually a small SUV. It was heavily armored and had bullet proof glass. Sitting next to the driver was another Joketsuzoku warrior in the appropriately named 'shotgun' seat. It took awhile but the kits had begun to get used to the constant bodyguards. It hadn't been necessary in China. Strangers were easily identified and the kits knew many places to hide in the event of any problems. Japan and Nerima were different and the kits, grudgingly, accepted this. 'It wouldn't be so bad if we had a friend.' Hayaima sighed. 'I wonder what Dai is doing right now.'

Ranma looked down at her two children. She could see the looks on the two children's faces; looks that had become common of late. In the beginning everything was new and the kits were busy learning new things and meeting new people. But after a year the excitement had begun to wear off.

"Hey, we're heading for the airport." Hayaima exclaimed suddenly. "Are we going somewhere Pop?"

Ranma grinned at the hopeful tone in Hayaima's voice. "No Haya." Ranma replied. "We're going to pick someone up."

"Who Pop?" Akama asked.

"That's the surprise." Ranma replied with a grin.

Hayaima and Akama looked at each other from across Ranma's body. Their eyes widened in suppressed excitement and surmise. They looked at Ranma. "Who Pop? Who? Who? Who?" The chorused loudly.

Ranma laughed. "You'll just have to wait." She teased. The car entered the terminal. The Akama scrambled across Ranma's lap and he and Hayaima had their noses pressed against the window. Ranma grinned at his children's antics. The car pulled against the curb. The Joketsuzoku in the passenger seat turned around. "They'll be here in a minute." She announced. Ranma noticed the ear bud and nodded. "Great." Ranma replied. She turned. Hayaima and Akama were staring fixedly through the tinted window. The terminal doors slid open. Two Joketsuzoku warriors, recognizable by the traditional armor they were allowed by law to wear. Standing between them was a shorter figure. The door to the van exploded open.

"Dai. Dai." Screamed Hayaima and Akama in excitement.

Dai Lan grinned and raced from between her guardians. "Haya." She screamed. "Kama." The three children crashed together in a screaming and giggling embrace. About the only recognizable words seemed to be variants on 'missed you' from all three of them.

Ranma strolled over. "Okay all of you; in the car." She shook her head as the three children danced to the car. She turned to one of the arriving Joketsuzoku. "Are you two heading back right away or can you stay for dinner?" She asked. "Maybe get some sleep?"

The older of the two women nodded gratefully. "Thank you Honored Elder." She replied. "That would be most welcome."

Ranma smiled. "Good." She replied. "What are your names?"

"I'm called Thyme." She replied. "My partner is Xho Me Lin."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Thyme?" She asked. "That's a Musk name."

"Yes Honored Elder." She replied. The older women met Ranma's gaze steadily. "My mother was born to the Musk." She replied. "Honored Matriarch Kho Lon brought her to the Joketsuzoku."

Ranma tilted her head slightly and examined the woman before her. She was tall and thickly muscular and not unattractive for all her size. Her face was round with large widely spaced eyes. "You had a bear for an ancestor?" She surmised.

"Yes Honored Elder." The woman replied. "My grandmother." She supplied after a moment. She licked her lips nervously.

"Interesting." Ranma smiled. "Would you honor me by sparring with me before you leave?"

The already rigidly upright warrior stood even straighter. "It would be my honor." The warrior replied with awe written on her face. "And a true test of my skills."

"Mine too." Ranma agreed cheerfully. She patted the woman on the shoulder in a comradely manner. "A Joketsuzoku lives for such challenges. Yes?" The woman nodded firmly. "Excellent." Ranma grinned. "See ya at dinner." Ranma turned and returned to the car.

Thyme turned to her partner. "Now that," She said in admiration. "Is a true Joketsuzoku."

Ranma stepped into the van and into a cacophony of giggling children. "Whoa." Ranma yowled in protest. "Hey guys turn it down a notch."

The three children immediately silenced. "Sorry Pop." Hayaima said contritely. "It's just," She waved his hands. "Dai's here." Hayaima squealed.

"I get the idea." Ranma laughed. "I'm glad your sisters gave permission." She said to Dai Lan.

"Permission," Dai Lan snorted in amusement. "My sisters fell all over themselves helping me pack." Dai Lan snapped her fingers. "Oh that remind me." She fumbled in a pouch slung over her shoulder. "Honored Elder Har Pyn give me some messages to give you." She said with pride.

Ranma hid a smile and took the packet with a serious expression on her face. "I shall inform Honored Elder Har Pyn that you were diligent in performing your duties." Ranma waved a hand and the car drove off. Dai Lan was flanked by Hayaima and Akama and though she had an around both of them, Ranma noticed she and Hayaima sat very close. 'Yep.' She thought in amusement.

"Hey Pop." Hayaima said suddenly. "Is Dai gonna sleep in our room?"

Ranma rubbed her chin. She had expected this question and she had discussed it with Akane and Ukyo. "Under one condition." She replied. "You'll have to stay girls at night." She said. "Just like in China."

Hayaima and Akama looked at each other. They gave each other a shrug. "Okay Pop." Hayaima replied. "We still think it's kinda strange."

"I know kits." Ranma replied. "But I think you'll understand pretty soon." Ranma smiled. "Now." She said with a grin. "Who's up for some ice cream?"

* * *

Kasumi sipped her tea gracefully. "I so love coming to the Nekohanten for lunch." Kasumi put down the cup. Ever since they had walked in, she and Li Xian had been treated as Royalty. To the Joketsuzoku who ran the restaurant, they were.

"It very nice Honored Elder." Li Xian agreed. "But why they put us on stage?" She and Kasumi had been seated at one of the four raised areas in the restaurant. "Feel like fish in bowl."

"Because I asked them to." Kasumi replied. "People will learn of your pregnancy soon enough." Kasumi smiled. "I want everyone to know I approve."

"Thank you Honored Elder." Gasped Li Xian. "You honor me greatly."

Kasumi's mouth turned up slightly. "Please," She said. "Call me Kasumi."

"I couldn't." Protested Li Xian. "It wouldn't be right."

Kasumi raised a hand. "I insist." She said in a quiet yet firm voice. "You carry my husband's child." Kasumi's mouth seemed to suggest turning up on one side without actually turning up. "I think we can dispense with the honorifics."

Li Xian swallowed nervously. "Yes Kasumi." She smiled at Kasumi and then she frowned. "Th-there something I must tell you." She began only to be interrupted by an approaching slender, young Joketsuzoku in a woman's business suit.

"Don't get up." Ling Ling said as she approached. She walked over to Kasumi and exchanged kisses on the cheek with the eldest Tendo daughter. "Kasumi. It's good to see you." Murmured Ling Ling. She released the older woman and turned to Li Xian. "Li Xian." She tilted her head. "I surprised to see you two here. What reason for celebration?"

"Li Xian is pregnant." Kasumi replied. "With Ono's child."

Ling Ling sat down heavily. "Y-you have baby with, with Ono?" She stammered in disbelief. She turned to Kasumi. "You," She licked dry lips. "You invite Li Xian into bed?"

Kasumi blushed and shook her head. "No, the baby was conceived via artificial insemination. Ono was the sperm donor."

Li Xian nodded. She looked at Ling Ling's face. "You not happy?"

Ling Ling sighed. "Me? I happy for you. Happy for all of you." She replied. "But think this may cause trouble."

"Lung Lung worry about same thing." Li Xian offered slowly. "She say we should have asked council first."

"You didn't mention that." Kasumi complained mildly.

"Was about to." Li Xian replied. She sighed. "Lung Lung afraid warriors not be happy." Li Xian straightened in her seat. "Not care." She declared suddenly. "I proud to have Doctor's child." She said. "I say so to council."

"That good." Ling Ling replied. "I talk to Nabiki, see what she say."

Kasumi smiled. "Speaking of my sister; where is she?"

Ling Ling smiled broadly. "I left her with Tenchi." She giggled. "She act like she invent having baby. Sometimes I have to remind her to go to office." Ling Ling giggled again. "I think Muu Tse starting to feel neglected." She said. "Good thing I there." She stood. "I leave you to have lunch. I have work to do." She looked at Li Xian. "I ask Nabiki to call council meeting soon. Best to get this out in open."

"Thank you." Li Xian replied.

End Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Happy Holidays everyone. For some reason using the phrase 'Happy Holidays' has become a bad thing. I disagree. This world is too small and life is too short to waste time on the small shit. Well complaining about using Happy Holidays instead of Merry Christmas is very, very small shit. I have met people of many different faiths; Christian, Jewish, Buddhist, Moslem, Candoble and Santeria. How they prayed was not a factor when I decided if I liked them or not. I decided if I like someone or not by the person not the faith. If you, on the other hand, have a problem with people who worship differently or for that matter don't worship at all, well the problem is you.

They asked the Great Rabbi Hillel what was the most important commandment or teaching of the Torah. Hillel replied. "Treat others as you wish to be treated, the rest is commentary."

So, Happy Holidays and may you be treated as you have treated others. (Oh my, that could be a threat for some. LOL.)

Sarge


	110. Book 9 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Boobies'

Hayaima and Akama, with Dai Lan in tow, found their bedroom had been transformed in the time they were gone. Gone were the bunk beds. They were replaced with three rolled up futons placed against the wall and an additional vanity had been installed. "All right." Hayaima exclaimed. "Come on Dai, let's get you unpacked."

"Turn girl first." Ranma said from the doorway.

"Okay Pop." Hayaima and Akama chorused. "We'll be right back Dai." They ran out of the room.

Ranma looked at Dai Lan. "You understand why, don't you?"

Dai Lan nodded slowly. "I think so Honored Elder." She replied. "It because we getting older?"

Ranma nodded. "Exactly." He said. Ranma smiled wryly. "It's a little safer." He mumbled under his breath. Ranma turned to go. "Welcome to Japan, Dai." He said over his shoulder.

"Elder?" Dai Lan called. Ranma turned around and raised an inquiring eyebrow. "I just want to thank you for sending for me. I not betray your trust."

Ranma smiled. "I know Dai." He replied. "We all know." Ranma walked out of the bedroom just as Hayaima and Akama, in girl form, raced back. "Lunch is in a half hour." He told his children.

"Okay Pop." Hayaima said cheerfully. Akama nodded. On impulse the two children threw their arms around their father. "Thanks for bringing Dai here." Hayaima said. "I. We really missed her." Hayaima looked up at her father. "Do you think we could invite Sakura and Ranko over for a slumber party? So they can meet Dai and everything."

Ranma nodded. "I think that would be a good idea." He said. "Good thinking kit."

The two children grinned and ran into their room. "Hey Dai." Hayaima called. "Guess what? Pop said we can have a sleep over."

"Sleep over?" Asked Dai Lan.

"Yeah." Akama said cheerfully. "You can meet Sakura and Ranko."

'Sakura.' Dai Lan thought to herself. "What they like?"

Hayaima shrugged. "Well they're only six but they're really nice. Sakura is Uncle Ryoga's daughter." Hayaima grinned. "If you spar against her don't let her get a hold of you. She's as strong as a bull."

"She can lift a bull." Akama added with a laugh.

"And Ranko?" She asked. 'Another rival?' She thought.

"Pop's half sister." Akama explained. "We really should call her Auntie Ranko but it's kinda weird calling someone younger than you 'Auntie'." Akama and Hayaima exchanged a look. "She's the Lord Dragon's daughter."

"Lord Dragon?" Asked Dai Lan. "Aiyah." She said suddenly. "The Mind Mage."

Hayaima and Akama nodded. "Yep." Hayaima said in confirmation. "And she's got his gift." He and Akama exchanged another look. "We really like Ranko but she can be a little," Hayaima shrugged. "Okay, A lot spooky. But she's really okay."

'Good, she's not a rival.' Dai Lan thought in satisfaction. "I can't wait to meet them." She said truthfully. "Especially Ranko." She added. "Great grandmother tell me all about Mind Mage. She say he very good man." She tilted her head. "Half sister?"

"Grandma Nodoka married the Mind Mage." Akama explained. "Ranko is their daughter. Ranma's dad is Grampa Genma."

Dai Lan nodded. "I think I change for lunch." She said. She started to remove her clothes. Dai Lan was used to the sex changing Saotome children. She knew they were boys but they were also girls. 'Especially Kama.' She thought to herself with a suppressed giggle.

Hayaima and Akama followed Dai Lan's lead and started getting undressed as well. "You don't know how glad Kama and I are that you're here." Hayaima said. "Sakura and Ranko are nice, like I said, but they're still only, oh gods." Hayaima exclaimed suddenly. "Dai! You got boobies."

Dai Lan suddenly found herself the center of attention from Hayaima and Akama. She smiled proudly. "They just started growing." Her hands went to her prepubescent breasts. "My sisters tell me theirs started at about the same time."

"You are sooo lucky." Hayaima complained. Her hands went to her still flat chest. "It's gonna be at least another year." She frowned. "That's forever."

"What about me?" Akama grumped. "I have to wait at least two years. That's double forever."

Dai Lan giggled. 'I forgot how much fun it was to be with the two of them.' She thought. "Not worry." She said. "It happen sooner than you think."

* * *

Li Xian nervously knocked on the door of Lung Lung's suite. It opened with a faint hum. Lung Lung entered the main room of the suite. Seated at a low table were Lung Lung and Ukyo. "Good afternoon Honored Elders." She said. "I hope I not late." 

"Right on time sugar." Ukyo replied with a smile. She pointed to a spare cushion at the low table. "Have a seat." Li Xian lowered herself carefully to the cushion. Lung Lung poured tea for Ukyo, then Li Xian and finally herself. "I understand Ling Ling can't make it." She said to Lung Lung.

Lung Lung nodded. "Ling Ling busy at Nekohanten. She say she saw Li Xian at lunch with Kasumi." She looked at Li Xian for confirmation. Li Xian nodded. "Ling Ling say she already say what she have to say." Lung Lung finished.

Ukyo nodded. She extracted a spatula shaped shuriken from her bandolier and tapped it gently on the table. "Then I declare this meeting of the Second Wives Club officially open." She looked at Lung Lung. "What's on the agenda?"

"I think we explain what going on first." Lung Lung said with a sly smile. "I think Li Xian about to, what that American term, oh yes, 'flip out'." She looked at Li Xian who was staring at the two women with her mouth open. "See?" She said to Ukyo.

Ukyo shook her head. "I think she really doesn't know." She said quietly. "We are the second wives." She said and there was a sense of pride in her voice. "I to Akane, Lung Lung to Kodachi, Ling Ling to Nabiki and now you." She shook her head again. "Whether you realize it or not; you are now one of the highest ranked women among the Japanese Joketsuzoku."

"Problem is; who are you second wife to." Lung,Lung said in mild complaint. "Xian Pu as you originally supposed to or Kasumi?" She shook a finger at Li Xian. "You supposed to have Ryu baby, not Ono."

"Not to mention you should have cleared it with the council." Added Ukyo. "You know if it wasn't Kasumi." Ukyo looked at Li Xian. "You mind telling us how you got Kasumi, of all people, to agree to let you have a child by Ono."

"I not share Doctor's bed." Protested Li Xian.

Ukyo raised a hand to stop Li Xian. "We know how the baby was conceived." She said firmly. "This is Kasumi, we're talking about." Ukyo's mouth twisted up slightly. "She's the last person I'd expect to agree to this, artificial insemination or not." Ukyo raised her tea cup to her lips and sipped. She stared at Li Xian over the rim for a second. "So, who are you second wife to; Xian Pu or Kasumi." She put the cup down. "Let me rephrase that; who would you pick to be second wife to if you had the choice?"

Li Xian looked at the table top. "Kasumi." She said in a near whisper. "She everything I think woman should be; kind, gentle, devoted to husband and children." She looked at Ukyo. "I think she fight to death to protect children, just like me."

Ukyo nodded. "Probably." She replied. "Kasumi has always been a big unknown. Even Herb was wary of her." She shook her head. "You realize that even if Kasumi accepted you as second wife you'd probably spend the rest of your life celibate, somehow I can't see you taking on a lover just for sex."

"If that my fate." Li Xian said sadly. "Then I accept it."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Ukyo said musingly. She looked at Lung Lung, the other woman nodded slightly. "We'll talk to Kasumi. Just don't get your hopes up."

"Thank you Honored Elder." Li Xian replied gratefully.

"Ukyo." Ukyo said. "When we are together; I'm Ukyo," She jerked a thumb at Lung Lung. "She's Lung Lung, Ling Ling is Ling Ling and you," Ukyo quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh Li Xian. Call me Li Xian" Li Xian said quickly. "I so honored."

"There price." Lung Lung said ominously. "Code of second wives." She looked Ukyo. "Ukyo tell you code."

"You will never and I mean never disagree with your Tai Tai in public." Ukyo said. "Disagree all you want in private, that is your right and obligation, but you are also obliged to back your Tai Tai in all things."

Li Xian nodded. "I can do that."

"You will do anything you must to keep the marriage together. Never get between your Tai Tai and her husband. Remember, she chose you." Ukyo said. "Whatever it takes. Whatever the cost."

Li Xian nodded.

"Now the hardest one." Ukyo said. "Your children will not inherit. Not title, school or fortune other than a trust fund. The second wives have pledged this."

"But Hayaima heir." Protested Li Xian. "Everyone say so."

"Everyone is wrong, sugar." Ukyo replied firmly. "Akane may say it, Akane even means it, but when the time comes, Hayaima will step aside." Ukyo took a breath and released it slowly. "I will allow only Akama or Shingi to inherit the Saotome-Tendo school and fortune." She shrugged apologetically. "Haya will inherit the Kuonji title. It is his by birthright."

Lung Lung folded her hands over her rounded belly. "I raise my child to be friend and companion to Ouji but she not inherit Kuno-Niamura fortune. What she have she earn; with her own skills, her own talents."

Li Xian looked down at her own still flat stomach. "What you ask is hard but I see wisdom." She said quietly. "I accept."

"Thought you might." Ukyo replied. She leaned across the table and squeezed Li Xian's hand. "It's the price we must pay sugar." She said. "But we think it's worth it."

Lung Lung placed her hand on top of Ukyo's and Li Xian's. "We are the Second wives. What we do, we do because we love our Tai Tai's."

"Even Ling Ling?" Li Xian asked.

"Even Ling Ling." Agreed Lung Lung. "Don't let Ice Princess fool you. She love Nabiki." She looked at Li Xian. "Just as you love Kasumi. Yes?"

Li Xian swallowed nervously. She nodded. "Yes." She said.

Lung Lung and Ukyo released Li Xian's hand. "Good." Ukyo said. She refilled Li Xian's tea cup. "Well since we are going to be friends." She said to the younger Joketsuzoku. "Why don't you tell us more about yourself?"

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes: A short little chapter. I probably should have made this part of Chapter 1. Anyway, glad to see people are still reading Couch Trips. Oh, I see a few of you have gotten out your ouji boards. Not too far off guys, not too far off.

Happy New Year - My best wishes for a healthy, happy and prosperous 2006.


	111. Book 9 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'New Crew'

The doorbell to the Tendo residence rang. There was a clatter of feet as Hayaima, Akama and Dai Lan raced to answer the door. "Slow down kits." Akane's voice rang from behind them.

"Sorry Mom." Chorused Hayaima and Akama. "Sorry Honored Elder." Dai Lan said a beat behind.

"Auntie Akane." Akane corrected Dai Lan absently. "It's okay." She said a moment later. "Now answer the door."

Hayaima opened the door. "Grandma." She shouted happily. "Hey Ranko." She said to the serious looking little girl standing next to Nodoka.

Nodoka accepted hugs from both Hayaima and Akama. She looked at Dai Lan. "So, you are Dai Lan." She said to the young girl.

"Yes, Honored Clan Mother." Dai Lan said nervously. She bowed low. "It is an honor to meet you." She said carefully. She bowed to Ranko. "It is an honor to meet you Little Dragon." She said respectfully. 'I hope that was okay.' She thought.

Ranko looked at Dai Lan closely then looked at her mother. "Mother?" She said questioningly.

"Go ahead Ranko." Nodoka said easily. "I want to talk to Akane."

Ranko nodded. She looked at Dai Lan again. "I like being called Ranko." She told the older girl. "And Mom was impressed." She grinned at Dai Lan's expression. "Spooky huh?" She took Dai Lan's hand. "Let's wait upstairs for Sakura to show up."

"Okay," Dai Lan chewed her lip nervously. "Ranko."

Ranko's grin got wider. "You're nervous but not afraid." She observed. "Good." Ranko sighed. "Most people are afraid when they find out about me." The two girls walked toward the stairs. Hayaima and Akama followed behind.

"Honored Elder Har Pyn say, said." She corrected herself. "Don't be afraid of what new. Be cautious but not afraid." Dai Lan felt a sense of calm and approval wash over her. "She also said; trust the Mind Mage." She looked at Ranko. "I think I can trust Mind Mage's daughter." Dai Lan gave Ranko a slight smile. "Besides Haya say you okay. That good enough for me."

Ranko smiled. "I think we're going to be friends." She declared.

Dai Lan smiled back. "I think so too."

Nodoka watched her daughter walk off with the three adolescents. "Dai Lan is a rare gem." She said. "Ranko has such trouble making friends." She sighed. She turned to Akane and offered a cheek to the younger woman. "Well?"

Akane grinned and kissed Nodoka on the cheek. "Good Evening Mother." She said. "Ukyo will be down in a moment." She led the older woman to the low table. A tea service was already waiting. Akane waited for Nodoka to sit before serving tea.

Nodoka watched Akane for a moment. "You've been practicing." She said in approval. Nodoka picked up her tea cup and sipped the dark tea in appreciation. "And where is my son?" She asked a moment later. "And granddaughter?"

"Where else?" Grinned Akane. "On a little run." Akane shook her head in bemusement. "Those two." She said in mock exasperation. "They should be here in a few minutes." She leaned closer to the older woman. "I don't think I've ever seen Ranma happier."

Nodoka smiled in satisfaction. "That's because of you Daughter." She declared. "Well you and Ukyo." She amended. "But you most of all."

"I agree." Ukyo said from the door way. "Good evening Mother." Ukyo walked over and embraced the older woman.

"Daughter." Nadoka returned. "She is a dear isn't she?" She said to Ukyo.

"Oh definitely." Ukyo replied. "A woman among women."

"I'm right here you know." Akane's ears had turned red in embarrassment. The blush deepened as Nodoka and Ukyo laughed.

Ukyo walked over to Akane and sat down next to her. Ukyo wrapped an arm companionably around Akane's waist. "We say the same thing when you're not here, don't we Mother?"

"Indeed Daughter." Nodoka agreed. Nodoka sipped her tea. "Robert sends his regrets." She said to change the subject. "But he was exhausted from his session with Taro." She looked down at her tea cup pensively. "He really shouldn't push himself the way he does. But you know Robert," Nodoka sighed. She looked up. "Don't worry." She said to the concerned faces of Akane and Ukyo. "It's just exhaustion. Ono said so."

"That's a relief." Ukyo said. Any further comments were interrupted by the front door of the house opening.

"Gwanma!" Yowled Shingi. She launched herself from her perch on her father's shoulders and landed, purring, in Nodoka's lap. Shingi blurred for a second and a red and black, bear cub sized, kitten lay in her lap. Shingi looked up at her grandmother with large blue eyes. Nodoka giggled and scratched the little ghost-kitten behind the ears. Shingi's purrs got louder.

Ranma strolled over. "Hi Mom." He said. He leaned down and kissed Nodoka on the cheek. Ranma sat down on Akane's other side. "Any more tea?" He asked. Akane poured some fresh tea into her tea cup and handed it to Ranma. "Thanks Tomboy." He took an appreciative sip. "I gather Ranko is upstairs already." He raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Dai Lan is truly remarkable." Nodoka said.

Ranma released a breath. "I hoped so, but I wasn't sure." He admitted. "I'm glad, Ranko needs friends."

Nodoka tilted her head and closed her eyes for a moment. She smiled then opened her eyes. "Well it seems like she has made a new one." Nodoka leaned over and tickled the ghost kitten on her lap. Shingi giggled in a cat voice and batted at Nodoka with her paws. "What a cute little girl." Nodoka cooed. "I just hope she and Sakura get along." She said without looking up.

"She will." Ukyo said confidently. Ukyo looked up at the sound of running steps coming down the stairs. Ranko raced by and ran to the door. The doorbell rang just as Ranko opened the door. Now in his mid twenties Ryoga was stockier but still looked much the same. Akari standing next to him seemed to have aged little; she was still a slim young looking woman. The little girl standing between them seemed to be built more like her father but had inherited her mother's looks. Though there was a hint of fang peeking from her mouth.

"Ranko!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She barely paused to greet Nodoka, Akane and Ukyo then raced up the stairs with Ranko. Ryoga and Akari walked into the house.

Ranma looked up. "Hey buddy." Ranma called. "Hey Akari." He stood. "Have a seat I'll get a couple more cups." Ranma trotted off toward the kitchen.

After politely and enthusiastically greeting the women seated at the table, Akari sat down while Ryoga wandered off after Ranma. Akari watched him go with a pensive look on her face.

"Problems Akari dear?" Asked Nodoka.

Akari sighed. "No. Not really." She replied. "Ryoga is restless." She admitted after a moment. "I'd say he's overdue for a training trip, but." Akari sighed. Her sighs where echoed by Akane and Ukyo.

"They've had ample opportunity to 'stray' since Ranma returned." Nodoka reminded the three women. "They haven't." She tapped her forehead. "I'd know."

"Would you tell us if they did?" Akane asked grumpily. "Don't answer that." She amended. "I don't want to know." Akane looked at Ukyo.

Ukyo spread her hands helplessly. "Your call Akane." Ukyo said quietly. "But I'd let them go." She looked down. "At least it's Ryoga." She muttered. "It could be worse."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akari said plaintively.

"It means, Akari dear, that at least we know it's someone who cares about Ranma." Nodoka replied. "And you know that it's someone who cares about Ryoga." She took a sip of her tea. "As Ukyo said; it could be worse."

* * *

Sakura followed Ranko along the hallway toward the kit's bedroom. "Did you meet her?" Sakura asked.

Ranko nodded. "Yeah." She looked at Sakura. "She's nice Sakura."

"Darn." Sakura giggled. "I guess I'll just have to get along with her." Sakura looked at her best friend. "She okay with you?"

"Better than I hoped." Ranko admitted. "Mostly 'cause of Haya." She titled her head. "She really likes Haya."

Sakura giggled. "I get Kama?" She jumped up and down. "Kama is my boyfriend. Kama is my boyfriend."

"Shh." Ranko hissed. "Stop acting like a baby." She said sternly. "You're a Joketsuzoku."

A stern look struggled on to Sakura's face. The effect broken by a fit of giggles. "Sorry Ranko." Sakura said. "Help." She said plaintively. Immediately Sakura's features firmed into a curiously mature expression. "Thanks Ranko." She said.

Ranko nodded. "Here we are." She and Sakura stopped in front of the door. Ranko knocked. "It's us." She opened the door. Hayaima, towing Dai Lan by the hand, and Akama walked over. Akama and Sakura exchanged hugs, then Hayaima hugged Sakura in greeting. "Sakura, this is Dai Lan."

Sakura looked at Dai Lan for a moment, then stuck her hand out. "Wanna be friends?" She asked.

Dai Lan smiled. "I'd like that." She stuck her hand out. To her surprise Sakura grasped her elbow Joketsuzoku style. Dai Lan grinned and grasped Sakura's elbow. "Friends." She said.

Sakura nodded. "Friends."

"Alright." Crowed Hayaima.

* * *

Ryoga followed Ranma into the kitchen and watched as Ranma quickly assembled a small snack for his guests. Ryoga smiled as Ranma's purr filled the room. "You're in a good mood." Ryoga observed.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Ranma replied with a smile. "I have a home. A family." He smiled broadly at Ryoga. "And a good buddy. What more do I need?"

"A good fight?" Ryoga suggested.

"Ooh someone needs to work off some steam." Ranma said. "Let me bring this out then we can go to the dojo and spar for awhile."

"Sounds good." Ryoga replied cheerfully. "No power moves. No special attacks." He added. "Strength against strength."

"You're on." Ranma grinned. He lifted the tray of snacks and brought it out to the main room. Ranma placed it on the table. "Ryoga and I are gonna spar for a bit." He said.

Akane smiled and waved her hands at Ranma and Ryoga. "Dinner is in an hour." She reminded them. "Leave yourselves enough time to bathe." She shook her head as Ranma and Ryoga raced out of the house and toward the dojo.

Nodoka held on to Shingi. "Stay with Grandma." She said to the kitten-girl. Shingi looked after her father with her large cat eyes then seemed to shrug. "Tickle." She ordered her grandmother. Shingi giggled cat-like as Nodoka tickled her.

Ranma and Ryoga entered the dojo. Several Joketsuzoku warriors who were training saw the two men enter and immediately stopped what they were doing and soon the dojo was cleared. The two men walked to the center of the dojo and bowed to each other. "Best two falls out of three?" Ryoga suggested. Ranma nodded.

The two men circled each other for awhile. Then Ranma darted toward Ryoga and attempted to grab Ryoga by the arm for a throw. 'Strength against strength' meant they were going to grapple more than punch or kick. Ryoga slipped away from Ranma and tried for his own throw. Ranma slipped out of the hold.

One of the Joketsuzoku warriors who had been training earlier stuck her head through the door of the dojo. She quickly found herself mesmerized by the two battling men. 'Now those are men.' She thought in envy.

Ryoga backed away from Ranma. "Hold on." He said. Ryoga pulled off his now sweat soaked tunic leaving himself bare-chested. Ranma tilted his head then did the same. They turned toward each other again and crashed together in the middle of the dojo. Each man jockeyed for a hold on the other man.

"What you looking at Xho Mei?" A Joketsuzoku warrior asked the one watching the fight. It was the bear-like Thyme. The two warriors were due to leave for China in the morning. Thyme unfortunately hadn't been able to spar with Ranma.

"Shh." Xho Mei said. She pointed into the dojo. Two heads peeked through the open dojo door.

Ranma and Ryoga were dripping with sweat as they vied with each other and searched for a hold. Ryoga was able to get a leg behind Ranma's leg and the two men crashed to the floor. The two men rolled across the dojo floor, their arms and legs locked together.

"Aiyah." Whispered Xho Mei.

"Shh." Thyme whispered back.

Ryoga was able to finally get behind Ranma and get his arms wrapped around him in a bear hug. He tried to lift Ranma off his feet but Ranma was able to lock his legs behind Ryoga's knees. The muscles on the two men started to stand out from the strain.

"Ohh." Moaned Xho Mei. Thyme licked her lips. "Why can't Joketsuzoku men be like that?" She whispered. Xho Mei nodded and moaned again.

Ranma finally broke free and back flipped away. He spun around and stared at Ryoga for a moment then began to laugh. Ryoga joined in. Ranma walked over to Ryoga and threw his arms around him. "Damn I'm glad we're friends." Ranma said feelingly. "Let's go take a bath."

Ryoga slipped his arm across Ranma's shoulders. "Sounds good." He said. "Darn. Another draw."

"Yup." Ranma said cheerfully.

The two observing warriors slipped away. "That sparring or making love?" Xho Mei asked Thyme. "I think I need man." Thyme muttered. She turned to Xho Mei. "Want to see what Lo Han doing? I hear he always up for a party."

"Sound good." The two women sprinted off.

* * *

Dai Lan rubbed her shoulder. "Aiyah." She exclaimed ruefully. "Kama not lie. You very, very strong."

"She's the Joketsuzoku arm-wrestling champion." Ranko said proudly. "Adult division."

"That's only cause Daddy and Uncle Ranma won't compete." Sakura said modestly. "Daddy'd win for sure." She said proudly.

Hayaima and Akama both snorted in unison. "Yeah right." Hayaima replied. "But damn it would be a great match." Hayaima looked at Dai Lan. "She beats me too." She told the Joketsuzoku girl. She looked at Sakura. "How's the roof hopping going?" She asked.

Sakura pouted slightly. "I'm getting better but," She shrugged. "I almost made it to the barn roof."

"You'll do it Sakura." Ranko said confidently. "I wish I could do martial arts." Ranko grumped.

Dai Lan's eyes widened. "Why not?" She asked. "Who stop you?"

"No one." Ranko replied in the same grumpy tones. She tapped her forehead. "This stops me."

"Ranko feels everyone else's pain" Sakura explained. She wrapped her arm around Ranko's shoulders. "And you do too do martial arts." Sakura corrected Ranko. "You just can't hit anyone."

"Oh I see." Dai Lan said. "You good friend Sakura." Dai Lan said approvingly. "Protect Ranko." Dai Lan frowned as the other children laughed. "What funny?"

"Ranko doesn't need protecting." Sakura said firmly. "She's the strongest one here."

Dai Lan looked at Hayaima. She was nodding. Dai Lan turned back to Sakura and Ranko. Suddenly her eye's widened in understanding. "You fight with mind." She breathed. Dai Lan stood up. "Show me." She demanded. "If we ally we must know what everyone do. Learn strengths. Learn weakness." She said fiercely. "Learn to rely on each other." She turned to Hayaima. "Is that not what we do?"

Hayaima nodded. "Show her Ranko."

"Are you sure?" Ranko asked with a small smile.

Dai Lan nodded firmly. "I Joketsuzoku. Not fear pain."

"Oh it won't hurt." Ranko said. Her smile widened. "Tickle. Tickle." She said quietly.

Dai Lan looked at Ranko. "You playing with me? Hee hee." Dai Lan's eye's widened. "Whahahat?" To Dai Lan if felt like every part of her body was being tickled. Just standing there, it felt like someone was tickling her feet. Dai Lan started to giggle uncontrollably. She fell laughing to the floor. Suddenly the sensation vanished. Dai Lan rolled over and stared at Ranko in shock. "Aiyah." She said in a breath. She and Ranko locked eyes. Dai Lan rolled to her knees. "That. That." Dai Lan took a breath. "That was great!" She squealed in excitement.

Ranko grinned in genuine pleasure. Dai Lan meant it! She polished her nails on her shirt. "I think so too." She and Dai Lan laughed.

"This so, so wonderful." Dai Lan said excitedly. "We must learn to work as team."

"Now that you're here we can." Hayaima said happily. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Yeah." Akama said excitedly. "Just like our folks."

Hayaima stuck her hand out. "The New Crew." She said. The other four children put their hands on top of Hayaima's. "The New Crew." The chorused gleefully.

* * *

With their arms around each other's shoulders Ranma and Ryoga headed to the bathing area. They stripped off the remainder of their sweat laden clothes. Ranma walked over to the water taps and let the water run until it was warm before filling a bucket. "Have a seat." Ranma said. "I'll wash your back." He grinned at Ryoga. "I've been told I'm pretty good at it."

Ryoga snorted. "I bet." He sat down on the stool and let Ranma pour the warm water over him. He closed his eyes as Ranma started washing his back.

"Damn you're beautiful." Ranma said softly. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay." Ryoga replied. "You missed a spot."

Ranma smiled. "So I did." He filled another bucket and rinsed the soap off of Ryoga. "My turn." Ranma said in a husky voice. Ranma sighed happily when the warm water sluiced over him. The room filled with Ranma's purr as Ryoga soaped up his back. Another bucket of water rinsed the soap off of Ranma. A little later the two men were sitting side by side in the heated waters of the furo.

Ryoga leaned back against the side of the furo. "You would, wouldn't you?" He said quietly.

Ranma blinked at the cryptic statement then smiled ruefully. "Yeah, I would buddy." He leaned against the side of the furo as well. Their shoulders just touched. "With you, anyway."

Ryoga mulled that over for a little while. "I think about it." He closed his eyes. He snorted. "Dreamt about it a couple times."

"How was I?" Ranma asked. "In the dream, that is."

"Pretty damn good." Ryoga chuckled. "So was I." Ranma snickered a cat-like snicker. "Well at least in the dream I was." Ryoga sighed. "I dunno."

"Thanks Ryoga." Ranma said.

Ryoga opened his eyes in surprise. He turned his head. "For what?" He asked.

"For thinking about it." Ranma replied. "And for telling me that you've even fantasized about it." He leaned against Ryoga. "You mind?" He asked. Ryoga placed an arm across Ranma's shoulders. Ranma purred. "That means a lot to me." They stayed like that for awhile.

"We should go." Ryoga said in tones that conveyed both regret and relief. "It's almost time for dinner."

"Another minute. Okay?" Ranma pleaded. "We don't get a chance like this that often."

"We've tried not to." Ryoga reminded Ranma. "Okay. Just one minute more." He relented.

"Thanks Buddy." Ranma purred.

Finally the two men pulled themselves from the tub. They dried themselves off then put on a couple white terry cloth robes that were hanging on a hook. "Let's go." Ranma said. He and Ryoga walked back into the house.

As the entered the house Akane was waiting for them. Her hands were on her hips and her toe was tapping. "It's about time." Akane said. "I was about to send the kits to get you."

"Sorry Tomboy." Ranma replied.

"Who won?" Akane asked.

"Draw." Ryoga replied. "As usual."

Akane chuckled. "Akari is waiting for you in the guest room." She said. "Take him up there Ranma." Akane said. "Dinner is in fifteen minutes."

Dinner was a noisy affair. Soun as patriarch of the Tendo family sat at the head of the table. Ranma sat at the other end. Akane sat to Ranma's right, Ukyo sat on his left. Genma sat on Soun's right and Nodoka on Soun's left. Ryoga and Akari sat on the same side as Genma while the children all squeezed together on the other side, except for Shingi who sat in Ranma's lap. Xho Mei and Thyme sat on the same side of the table as the other adults. The two Joketsuzoku warriors were fascinated by the conversation that ebbed and flowed around the table.

Two young Joketsuzoku males walked around the low table, filling water glasses and, occasionally, walking into the kitchen and bringing out more food. Finally the meal was done. The children had run back upstairs leaving the adults alone. Soun and Genma were in their usual corner playing Shogi.

Thyme and Xho Mei excused themselves. "We spar another time. Yes?" Thyme said to Ranma before they left. Ranma nodded agreeably. She also asked Ryoga if it were possible to spar against him as well. Ryoga nodded somewhat absentmindedly.

Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Akari, Ryoga and Nodoka, with Shingi in her lap now, sat around the table drinking tea. "When was the last time you went on a training trip?" Akane asked Ranma.

Ranma looked at Akane in surprise. "Training trip?" He asked. He grabbed his pigtail and looked at its end. "Been awhile." He admitted. "Why? You want to go somewhere?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you could take Ryoga." Akari said hesitantly. "He's been moody lately." She turned to Ryoga. "Well you have been."

Ryoga swallowed. "Me and, and Ranma?" He squeaked. "Training trip?" He looked at Ranma. "Just us?"

Ranma leaned over to Akane. "I don't think that's a good idea Tomboy." He whispered to Akane.

"Oh?' Akane replied in the same tone. "Why not?" She grinned. "Don't trust yourself?"

Ranma looked at Ryoga then back at Akane. He swallowed nervously. "No." He whispered sadly.

Akane nodded. "Figured as much." She looked at Akari. Akari nodded hesitantly but nodded nonetheless. "You have our permission to go." She said firmly.

Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other again. "But. But." Stammered Ryoga. "Akari. Are you sure?"

"You've been grumpy and moody for weeks now." Akari replied. "You need to get out of the city. Go somewhere where the two of you can," She blushed. "Work things out."

"Just don't let Ryoga get lost." Ukyo said with a weak grin. "Akari would never forgive us if that happened."

Ryoga looked at Akari. "If I go will you be here when I get back?" He asked in worried tones.

"I'll be here Ryoga." Akari replied. She touched her hand to his cheek. "I don't really understand it," She said. "But I'll be waiting for you when you get back." She gave Ryoga a slightly twisted smile. "You may drive me crazy sometimes but I'll be here."

Nodoka sipped her tea. Through her link with her daughter she was able to sense the emotions of both Ranko and the people around her. Her own abilities, though stronger than ever, still required being 'connected' to a natural Empath to work effectively, as a sort of an empathic catalyst. Her link to Ranko provided that catalyst. "We can't help meddling." Robert had admitted. "Normally we aren't even conscious of doing it. But we do."

As her abilities grew she realized exactly how true Robert's admission was. 'Now I'm doing it.' She thought. Nodoka projected calm and contentment toward those around her. Nodoka's use of her abilities was tempered by the responses of those around her. She wanted Ranma, his wives, his family and his friends happy, though Nodoka had discovered Ranma's ability to distinguish friend and family unusually weak. 'All the same to Ranma.' Nodoka concentrated on soothing the women and men in the room. 'It's amazing what a person will do when they no longer live in fear.' Robert had told her early in their relationship.

"People are consumed by fears my dear." Robert had told her.

"Fears?' Nodoka asked curiously.

Robert had nodded solemnly. "Fear of failure. Fear of losing their job, Fear of urban crime. Fear of death." He turned his hand over in a throw away manner. "Real fears. But fears can be immaterial. Irrational. Like a fear of cats for example. Then there is the fear that grows when people interact for long times."

"Familiarity breeding contempt." hazarded Nodoka. "Or rather, fear."

Robert nodded. "Being friends, really friends, with someone requires being vulnerable. And being vulnerable can be very difficult for some. They fear rejection and judgment." Dr. Epstein frowned. "In the back of peoples minds their fears, take root I guess." Robert smiled sourly. "Set up house may be even better as a description." Robert pursed his lips in thought and Nodoka could feel suppressed discomfort coming from him. "Remember Kodachi's Father?"

"How could I forget?" Nodoka snorted in sour amusement. "He was and still is, a monster." She looked down at her clenched hands and forced them to relax. She felt, literally, Robert's support. "Thank you Robert." Nodoka said softly.

"You're quite welcome my dear." Robert replied. "The reason I mention him is that in Mr. Kuno's case, the part of him that the fear resides was separate." His mouth twisted. "Sort of. It's very hard to describe." Robert rubbed his nose for a second. A habit Nodoka associated with Robert thinking very hard. "As I'm sure you've noticed by now, peoples emotions generate an aura that appears melodic and harmonious. Most of the time."

Nodoka smiled. "Robert you don't know how much I wish everyone could see the world the way you've let me see it." She sighed. "It's so beautiful. It's as if everyone sings all the time."

"Some times it isn't beautiful, my dear." Robert replied. "Sometimes the fear and the rational mind battle and the result is static. Inharmonious." He added. "For normal people I 'tune' if you will, their auras." He smiled self consciously. Robert frowned again. "But some people are so out of tune there is nothing I can do." His frowned deepened. "And it hurts."

As Nodoka's sensitivity grew she began to understand what Robert had meant about 'tuning' auras. 'Honestly.' She thought in mild exasperation because she knew that telling them would ruin everything she and Robert, and now Ranko, worked so hard for. 'Harmony.' Nodoka thought. 'I'm Japanese for the gods' sakes. Harmony is everything.' Nodoka glanced at Akari. She reached out gently with her mind and damped down a spike of fear. 'Yes, much more harmonious.'

She put the tea cup down and looked down at the sleeping bear cub sized kitten in her lap. If Nodoka looked carefully she could see the faint image of a sleeping child inside. "My we have such an interesting family, don't we sweetheart?" She whispered to the kitten. The kitten's ear twitched.

End Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Happy New Year everybody. My best wishes for a Happy, Healthy and Prosperous 2006.


	112. Book 9 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'**A promise made'**

**Lung Lung put down the Pipa with a sigh. "I getting to big to play." She complained lightly. She looked up at a knock on her door. "Yes?"**

"**It's me." Came Kodachi's voice. "May I come in?"**

"**Of course Tai Tai. Door open." Lung Lung called back. The door opened and Kodachi walked in. A young man followed behind carrying a tray. **

"**Don't get up." Kodachi said. She turned to the young man. "Put the tray on the table." She directed. The young Joketsuzoku placed the tray where directed then, with a respectful bow to the two women, left closing the door behind him. Kodachi walked over to Lung Lung and helped the young woman into a seated position. Not that Lung Lung really needed the help but she let Kodachi help her anyway. Kodachi then poured tea for the two of them. Kodachi placed Lung Lung's tea within easy reach then took her own cup and sat down on the couch next to her. "How are you feeling today?" She asked.**

"**Fat." Lung Lung said in mild complaint. She reached over and picked up her tea cup. She sipped the dark liquid gratefully. "Ahh." She breathed.**

**Kodachi picked up the discarded Pipa and started picking out a simple tune. One Lung Lung had taught her. She played quietly for awhile. **

"**Thank you Kodachi." Lung Lung said gratefully. It was just the two of them after all.**

"**You played for me." Kodachi reminded the young woman. Kodachi smiled in remembrance. She sighed. "You were so patient with me." **

"**I think you more patient." Lung Lung said. She snorted. "It hard to believe when we first meet, I try kill you." Lung Lung blushed. "You were Se Jer then. You train me. You no need to but you do." She tilted her head at Kodachi. "I learn patience from you." She took a sip of her tea. "That when I knew I wanted you for my Tai Tai."**

"**Thank all the gods in heaven you did." Kodachi said reverently. The two women exchanged fond looks. Kodachi continued to play a quiet melody. "Have you thought of a name?" She asked in curiosity. **

"**Wanted to wait, see if baby be boy or girl." Lung Lung replied. "Doctor say it girl." Lung Lung placed her hands across her belly. "My grandmother was called Ping."**

"**Ping is a lovely name." Kodachi agreed. **

**Lung Lung nodded. "Think Kodachi lovely name too." She said quietly.**

**Kodachi felt tears come to her eyes. She stopped playing. "I. I." Kodachi swallowed. "No." She said finally. "It just seems wrong." She said. Kodachi reached over and took Lung Lung's hand in hers. "My father named us." Kodachi looked into Lung Lung's eyes. "For the longest time, I hated my name. Because he named us."**

"**Oh Tai Tai." Lung Lung said in anguish. "I not want to upset you." She said. "Forgive me."**

**Kodachi wiped at her eyes with her free hand. "Nothing to forgive." Kodachi replied. "I stopped hating my name when; well when Hitoshi and then you came into my life." Kodachi smiled a tremulous smile. "I guess it depends on who says the name." She said finally. "Yet it still seems wrong. Forgive me for having to say no."**

**Lung Lung looked into Kodachi's eyes. "There nothing to forgive, I understand." Lung Lung said. "Her name be Ping." She said decisively.**

"**Ping." Agreed Kodachi. "Ping Niamura." She said testing the name. She nodded. "Yes, that feels right." Kodachi picked up the Pipa and began playing again.**

"**Have you decided about Brother?' Lung Lung asked.**

**Kodachi nodded. "Tomorrow." **

**

* * *

Tatewaki Kuno waited on the steps of the Shinto Temple just outside of Nerima. It was early afternoon. He wore the saffron robes of a monk but unlike the other monks in the temple, Tatewaki's head was unshaven. It had been shaven when he had first arrived but when the old priest had discovered the map drawn on Tatewaki's scalp and had learned the story behind it, he allowed, even encouraged, Tatewaki to grow back his hair. Tatewaki regrew his hair but only until it was long enough to hide the drawing.**

**Tatewaki found he appreciated the life of a monk. At times he even enjoyed it. The distractions of everyday life were reduced almost eliminated. Almost. One, or rather two, distractions were due to arrive any moment. Pei Pei and Lin Tung. A car pulled up and Tatewaki walked the rest of the way down the stairs. The door to the car opened as he approached. Tatewaki climbed into the back of the car and sat down between the two women waiting for him.**

"**Right on time." The statuesque Pei Pei said in approval. She was wearing black leather pants and a short black leather zippered jacket. The leather was curiously thick giving Pei Pei the appearance of wearing motorcycle racing leathers. The elbows, shoulders and knees of the leather outfit were even padded but articulated to give freer motion. The thick black leather boots enhanced the effect. Her diminutive partner, Lin Tung, wore a similar outfit one in the color of dried blood. **

**In the past year, Tatewaki was with the two Joketsuzoku women a minimum of twice a week. While sex played a large part of their relationship, if relationship was the proper word, it wasn't all of it. The Joketsuzoku, in general, didn't trust Tatewaki but they recognized his abilities. He took his turn patrolling the streets of Nerima as did all the Joketsuzoku. Always in the company of Pei Pei and Lin Tung. 'It's good to be useful.' He thought.**

"**We stop by Kuno compound." Pei Pei informed Tatewaki. "Your Sister has given permission." Tatewaki nodded. "You are allowed to speak." Pei Pei added a moment later.**

"**Thank you Mistress." Tatewaki replied gravely. "I am unworthy of such consideration."**

"**We stay two hour then we go to warehouse district." Lin Tung said from Tatewaki's other side. "We hear stories." She said. "People see things. Honored Elder Nabiki want us take look."**

**Tatewaki nodded. "Mayhaps I will have an opportunity to do some good." Tatewaki said in the same grave tones that seemed to be tinged with a touch of eagerness. 'Mayhaps I will be killed.' He thought. The thought comforted Tatewaki. **

**The car drove along until it pulled up to the gate to the Kuno estate. After identifying themselves they drove up the long driveway and stopped in front of the wide steps leading into the mansion. Pei Pei, Lin Tung and Tatewaki exited the car. They walked up the steps. The door opened as they approached and Kodachi and Hitoshi stepped out to meet them. Tatewaki bowed silently. He held the bow.**

"**Brother." Kodachi said coolly.**

"**I am not worthy of that title." Tatewaki said without straightening. **

"**No." Kodachi said in the same cool tones. "You're not; but it is who you are." Kodachi looked at the bent over Tatewaki. "Come in." She said. She and Hitoshi turned and walked back into the house.**

**Tatewaki straightened and followed. Pei Pei and Lin Tung immediately took flanking positions on either side of him. **

"**Ouji and Xing Xing are waiting in the training hall." Kodachi informed Tatewaki without turning around. "For some reason the two of them seemed excited at the prospect of your visit."**

"**Curiosity, I expect." Tatewaki replied. "Children of that age are often fascinated by the monstrous and bizarre." He said. "Am I not both?"**

**Kodachi stopped and turned around. "We have not told them." She said. "We would spare them that shame for now." **

"**As would I." Tatewaki said. "I thank you for that." He bowed again. "It is more than I deserve." They reached the training hall. Tatewaki stopped at the threshold, Ouji and Xing Xing was sparring under the watchful eye of Xian Pu. Along the wall, Tatewaki could see Li Xian and Ryu. Two Joketsuzoku warriors unfamiliar to Tatewaki stood alertly nearby.**

**Xing Xing used the traditional Bonbori but she used them more they way Kodachi used Indian Clubs than in the Joketsuzku manner. As he looked he realized that the Bonbori had been modified with the globular head smaller. Shrunk down to the size of a baseball. **

**Ouji countered Xing Xing's attacks with miniature baseball bats. From the bell-like sounds coming from it every time it connected with Xing Xing's Bonbori it was obvious the weapons were made out of metal. In Ouji's bats' case the metal was titanium. Ouji's style too seemed to be a cross between his mother's style and traditional Joketsuzoku.**

**Tatewaki's eyes widened as he realized something. "They're totally synchronized." He said in a whisper so as not to disturb the match. "Yet they're not holding back either." The sound of childish laughter came to Tatewaki's ears as the two children sparred. 'What a beautiful sound.' He thought. He bowed his head. 'Thank you for this gift.' He said in silent prayer. **

**Xian Pu finally noticed the newcomers. "Halt." She said in commanding. The two children stopped as one. "Very good." She said in approval.**

**The two children turned at the sound of someone clapping. A tall man in a saffron robe stood there. "Uncle Tatewaki." Shouted Ouji. "You came." He ran toward Tatewaki, Xing Xing right on his heels.**

**Tatewaki knelt down to greet the two children. "Of course I came." He said with a smile. "You asked to see me didn't you?"**

"**I wasn't sure you'd make it." Ouji replied. "Mom says monks are supposed to stay at the temple."**

"**And your Mother is correct." Tatewaki replied. "But occasionally we are allowed to leave." Tatewaki hugged the two children briefly. "And I will always be there if you really need me. That's a promise." He released the two children. "Now what would you like to do?"**

"**Mom says you're a great swordsman." Ouji said in excitement. "Show us."**

"**Please." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing.**

**Tatewaki stood and looked at Kodachi first then Xian Pu. "Well if your mothers say it's okay."**

"**Please." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing again. The room went silent for a long moment. Kodachi looked first at Xian Pu then at Lung Lung. They each nodded slowly. Then she looked at Pei Pei and Lin Tung. They returned her look and nodded as well. Kodachi took a breath. "A short lesson." She breathed out. The two children cheered.**

**Tatewaki led the two children to one wall to select a wooden sword. Soon Tatewaki was busily teaching the two children Kendo. Pei Pei and Lin Tung, Kodachi noticed, stood off to the side. They watched Tatewaki and the children with alert, yet relaxed, looks on their faces. Kodachi walked over. "I was surprised at your request." She said.**

"**He earn it." Pei Pei said without taking her eyes off of Tatewaki. Xian Pu walked over and joined them**

"**You seem confident he won't hurt the children." Kodachi said.**

"**He won't." Lin Tung replied also without taking her eyes off of Tatewaki.**

"**I hope you right." Xian Pu said. She looked at Pei Pei and Lin Tung with an appraising look. "Tell me." She said seriously. "What happen if you wrong?"**

"**If we wrong then Tatewaki dead." Lin Tung replied. "Then we kill selves." Lin Tung reached to her waist. There was a knife there. "We learn tradition from Tatewaki. Think it good tradition."**

**Kodachi was about to protest when Xian Pu touched her arm. Kodachi turned. Xian Pu shook her head. "You that sure?" Xian Pu said to Lin Tung.**

**The two women nodded without taking their eyes off of Tatewaki. "On our lives, Elder." Pei Pei said calmly. "On our lives."**

**

* * *

Kasumi looked up as the doorbell rang. "Now who could that be?" She pressed a button on a console next to her. An image appeared on the screen. In the small screen she could see three women in formal kimono. 'Lung Lung, Ling Ling and Ukyo?' She thought in surprise. She pressed a second button and the front door to the apartment opened. She watched the three women walk to the elevator. Kasumi walked over to the front door of the apartment and opened it. The elevator door opened. She hurried over. "My, this is a pleasant surprise." Kasumi said as she greeted the three women.**

"**Hey Kasumi." Ukyo said in greeting. She embraced the older woman. "Sorry for not calling first."**

**Kasumi smiled. "Oh that's alright." She said. "I always enjoy having company." She led the three women into the apartment. "Give me a moment and I'll make some tea." She said.**

"**Let me Honored Elder." Said Ling Ling. She cut an annoyed glare at the snicker that came from Lung Lung. "I think I can manage tea, Lung Lung."**

"**That only because you practice boiling water." Lung Lung shot back cheerfully. "You almost as bad as Akane used to be."**

**Ukyo and Kasumi laughed. "No one's that bad sugar." Ukyo grinned. "Go ahead Ling Ling." She said. "Call if you have any problems." Ling Ling snorted. With as much dignity as she could project she walked into the kitchen. **

"**To what do I owe this visit?" Kasumi asked. She led the two women into the main room. She looked at Lung Lung with sudden concern. "The baby?" She asked.**

"**Oh baby fine." Lung Lung reassured Kasumi. She placed her hands over her belly. "Saw healer this morning." She smiled. "Going to be big baby." She sat down in a large chair. Kasumi pushed an ottoman in front of Lung Lung. Lung Lung gratefully put her feet on the cushioned stool. "Now know how Tai Tai felt."**

"**I think my feet started hurting about the same time." Kasumi said in sympathy. She raised an inquiring eyebrow at Ukyo.**

"**Let's wait for Ling Ling." Ukyo said. She looked around. "Where's Megumi and Mitsui?" **

"**Oh, Ono took them out for ice cream." Kasumi replied. "They'll be back in an hour or so."**

**Lung Lung and Ukyo exchanged a look. "Good." Said Ukyo. "That should give us enough time." The kitchen door opened and Ling Ling walked in carrying a tray. "Good timing Ling Ling." Ukyo said in approval. Ling Ling poured tea for the three women then for herself. **

**Kasumi sipped her tea. Though her face and body posture didn't show it she was consumed with curiosity. While she had been visited by each of these women at one time or another, this was the first time all three came at once and never before so formally dressed. "This is about Li Xian, isn't it?" She sipped her tea.**

"**Told you." Ukyo said to the two other women. She turned to Kasumi. "Yes." She admitted. She exchanged looks with Ling Ling and Lung Lung. She turned back to Kasumi. "As senior second wife it falls to me." Ukyo said in formal tones. "Honored Elder Kasumi, what are your intentions toward Li Xian?"**

"**Excuse me?" Kasumi's face reflected a rarely shown emotion. Surprise. "What do you mean?" She put down her tea cup. "Intentions?"**

**Ukyo nodded. "Nabiki has called a council meeting to discuss Li Xian's method of pregnancy." Ukyo's lips curled slightly in amusement. "I expect it to be a well attended meeting." Ukyo took a sip of tea. "I also expect someone to bring up Li Xian's position within the community."**

"**Position?" Echoed Kasumi.**

"**Everyone now know it Ono's baby." Lung Lung said. "You do her great honor when you show her off at Nekohanten but you cause problem."**

"**She's supposed to be Second Wife to Xian Pu, Kasumi." Ukyo said. "You're actions make it seem like you're claiming Li Xian for yourself."**

"**I've even heard some grumbles about Li Xian's 'adultery'." Ling Ling added.**

"**Adultery?" Kasumi said in shock and disbelief. "Li Xian hasn't slept with Ono."**

"**That's the problem Kasumi." Ukyo said quietly. "Li Xian hasn't slept with Ono or Ryu." She said. "Xian Pu calls her second wife but she's having Ono's child. The Joketsuzoku are confused." She shook her head. "So we come back to my question; what are your intentions?" Ukyo rubbed the back of her neck. "Aw hell Kasumi, the poor girl is in love with you."**

"**What?" Exclaimed Kasumi.**

"**It true." Lung Lung said firmly. "She love you same way I love Kodachi. You tell her to walk off cliff, she walk off cliff."**

"**I had no idea." Kasumi protested. "I thought she was in love with Ono."**

"**She is, Kasumi." Ukyo said. "But she's Joketsuzoku." She smiled wryly. "Joketsuzoku may seem to be sexually indiscriminate but they're not." She raised a hand to stop Kasumi from commenting. "They have very specific rules and traditions about relationships."**

"**We matriarchy yet we have Tai Tai and Second Wife." Ling Ling shook her head. "You not think that strange?" **

"**I never thought about it." Kasumi admitted. "I thought it was because Akane picked you Ukyo."**

"**It is and it isn't sugar." Ukyo blew out a breath. "It was an old tradition."**

"**There no real strong men left among Joketsuzoku." Lung Lung added. "Except Muu Tse and he not acceptable because of eyes. Then eyes get fixed. He very acceptable then." She looked at Ling Ling. Ling Ling nodded firmly in agreement. "Tradition die because there no men warriors willing to share. No. Because there no men worth sharing."**

"**Until Ranma showed up they never even considered looking outside of China." Ukyo said as she took up the conversation. "Imagine their surprise when they came to Japan." She smiled wryly. "Imagine their surprise when they came to Nerima." Ukyo held up a hand. She started ticking off fingers. "Ranma, Ryoga, Ryu, Tatewaki, Hitoshi." She looked at Kasumi. "Ono. Oh definitely Ono."**

**Kasumi's hand flew to her mouth.**

"**That's right sugar." Ukyo rubbed the back of her neck. "Now here is where it gets tricky. We weren't Joketsuzoku when Ranma married Akane and Akane invited me in. Then we were." She barked a short, quiet laugh. "The three of us single handedly revived that tradition."**

"**Not true." Corrected Lung Lung. "You create new tradition. It just happen to be very like old tradition." Lung Lung looked at Kasumi. "But Tai Tai and Second Wife to Joketsuzoku not same as rest of China. We matriarchy." Lung Lung said proudly. "Ukyo be Second Wife the way Joketsuzoku once do. Second Wife not servant, not sex toy for Husband. Second Wife friend. Second Wife someone to talk to. Second wife partner. Second Wife be lover if that what Tai Tai want. And we happy, oh very happy, to be so."**

"**You think any woman be called Tai Tai?" Ling Ling took up the conversation. "No. Tai Tai is Tai Tai because she special." Ling Ling put her hand on her chest. "Nabiki be what Ling Ling want to be. She smart. Oh so very smart. She tough and she brave." She looked down at the hand on her chest. "I tell Nabiki I no love her. Not love her then, love her now." She looked at Kasumi. "I call her Nabiki, because that what she want, but in my heart, she Tai Tai." She pointed a finger at Kasumi. "Li Xian say you what she want to be." She said firmly. "She want you for Tai Tai."**

"**She'll take no more than you are willing to give sugar." Ukyo said gently. "She'll sleep in a closet if that's what you want."**

"**I'd never do that." Kasumi said in obvious indignation. **

"**The point I'm trying to make sugar is that Li Xian is willing to devote her entire life to you and Ono." Ukyo tilted her head. "Tell me something; would you trust Li Xian with Megumi and Mitsui?"**

"**Of course." Kasumi replied. "I do it all the time. She's the only one the children trust."**

"**Would you trust her with Ono?" Ukyo asked. "If you found them alone in a room together; what would you think?"**

"**That they were having a conversation." Kasumi said in sure tones. "I trust the two of them implicitly." Kasumi's hand loosely covered her mouth. "I do don't I?" She said musingly. She shook her head. "That's not the point."**

"**Yes it is Kasumi." Ukyo replied firmly. "It's all about trust. Have you ever considered the amount of trust it took for Akane to invite me into her and Ranma's bed. She had to trust that I wouldn't try and take him from her." Ukyo sat up straight. "And I didn't and I won't." She said proudly. "And do you know why?" She asked. "It's because I love her."**

"**I thought you loved Ranma." Kasumi said faintly.**

"**Of course I love Ranma." Ukyo snorted in exasperation. "Who wouldn't? He's the best." Ukyo almost strutted sitting down. "The only women worthy of him are Akane and me."**

"**Ukyo speak truth." Ling Ling said. "For Ukyo." She smiled. "Muu Tse strong man. He also smart man. Nabiki need smart man. I need smart man."**

"**Hitoshi perfect man for Tai Tai. Perfect man for me." Lung Lung added proudly. "Of course we love their Husbands."**

"**And that's the point too." Ukyo said. "We love our Tai Tais and we love their Husbands." She smiled. "And that's another point; He's their husband not ours. Oh we may call him Husband."**

"**I do." Lung Lung said firmly.**

"**But he's really not." Ukyo finished. "We take what our Tai Tai's give us. If we are lucky enough our Tai Tai's give us everything we wish," Ukyo smiled at something only she could see. "And more than we ever dreamed."**

"**Are you saying Li Xian would be Ono's second wife even if I never allowed her," Kasumi blushed. "To sleep with Ono."**

"**Allowed is the right word. She will not do anything without permission." Ukyo replied. "But understand this Kasumi; it would be hell for her but it's a hell she'd walk into willingly if only for the privilege, privilege Kasumi, of calling you Tai Tai."**

"**She never told me this." Kasumi protested faintly. "She just said she wanted Ono's child."**

"'**Just' Kasumi?" Ukyo asked quietly. "Just?"**

**Kasumi looked down. "No. Not just." She said softly. "I don't know why I allowed it." Kasumi's expression didn't change but one had the feeling that Kasumi was embarrassed. "But now I find I'm excited about it." Suddenly Kasumi looked up in shock. "Oh my." She said in a stunned tone. "Li Xian has wanted me as her Tai Tai ever since she came from China."**

"**And the light bulb comes on." Ukyo rolled her eyes. "You let her watch your children; you let her have a child by Ono, heck Kasumi she's with you more often than not." Ukyo sighed. "Then you show her off at the Nekohanten and still she doesn't know where she stands with you. You're tearing the poor girl in two."**

"**We very happy there another second wife but we want know; second wife to who?" Lung Lung asked. "Make her your second wife or let her go." The Joketsuzoku woman said angrily. **

"**You're all angry at me." Kasumi said in shock.**

"**Damn straight we are." Ukyo replied. "We like Li Xian." Ukyo stood, followed quickly by Lung Lung and Ling Ling. "It was good to see you Kasumi." She said. "Don't get up. We'll let ourselves out."**

**End Chapter 4**

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone. Glad everyone is enjoying the further adventures. I know there hasn't been any 'action' as of yet but you should know me by now. Don't worry plenty to come. But a couple side trips first.**


	113. Book 9 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Only for you'

Ono opened the door to his apartment. The two children, Megumi and Mitsui, quietly entered the apartment. The two children did nearly everything quietly. Except for the fact that both children seemed to have perpetual smiles on their faces it would be an honest mistake to think they were sad or overly shy. The two children just took after their parents.

Ono walked into the main room to find Kasumi sitting pensively at the low main table. There were three extra tea cups sitting on the table. Ono frowned. Kasumi leaving dirty dishes uncollected and unwashed was unthinkable. Megumi and Mitsui seemed to also think something was amiss.

"Are you alright Mommy?" Megumi asked quietly.

Kasumi looked up with a start. "Oh honey. I didn't hear you come in." Kasumi looked at the scattered tea cups and blinked. "Oh." She stood and started collecting the dishes.

"The two of you go to your room." Ono said quietly. "I think your mother wants some privacy."

"Okay Daddy." Megumi took Mitsui by the hand and led her away. Ono watched them go then followed Kasumi into the kitchen. He found her standing in front of the sink just staring at the tea cup in her hand.

He walked over to Kasumi. "Are you alright sweetheart?" Ono asked in concern.

Kasumi spun around and buried her face in his chest. "Oh Ono." She sobbed. "I've done a terrible thing." Tears fell. "I thought having your child was all she wanted but it wasn't. It wasn't." Ono patted Kasumi on the back comfortingly. "I didn't realize." She said brokenly. "And now Ukyo, Ling Ling and Lung Lung are mad at me."

Ono pushed Kasumi away so he could look into her eyes. "Mad at you?" He asked in surprise. "No one is mad at you."

"Yes they are." Kasumi cried. "They think, they think." Kasumi swallowed before she continued. "They think I was just leading her on. I didn't know Ono. I didn't know."

"You're not making any sense." Ono said. "Leading her on?" He pulled her back against him.

Kasumi nodded against Ono's chest. "I did just about everything wrong. Letting her visit, letting her watch Megumi and Mitsui, oh gods Ono, letting her have your child. I wasn't thinking." The words came out in a rush. "I was leading her on. I was." She sobbed. "She was, she was." Kasumi took a breath. "She was offering herself as second wife, Oh Ono, I didn't say no. " She said in broken sobs. "I let her think I was going, was going to say yes."

"Then you'll just have to explain the mistake." Ono said soothingly.

"It's too late Ono." Kasumi cried. "She's having your child. Don't you understand? She's having your child. She's supposed to be second wife to Xian Pu. It doesn't matter if we, if you, acknowledge paternity. She's an adulteress." She said miserably. "Or worse."

Ono looked at his wife in concern. The normally serene Kasumi was gone and replaced by this emotional and broken stranger. Ono reached down and scooped Kasumi up in his arms. He carried the crying Kasumi to the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed. Kasumi curled up against a pillowed and sobbed. Ono looked at Kasumi then walked quietly out of the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of water. "Here." He said. "Take this." He handed Kasumi a pill. "It will help you sleep." Kasumi glumly took the pill. Ono waited by the bedside until the pill took affect and Kasumi fell asleep. He walked into the kitchen and made a quick telephone call then sat down at the living room table.

It was less than a half hour before there was the sound of the door buzzer. Ono pressed a button next to the door. He could hear the elevator hum to life as it descended and then ascend a minute later. He opened the door. Li Xian stood at the door. "Thank you for coming Li Xian." Ono said.

"You say it urgent." Li Xian replied. "Something wrong with Honored Elder Kasumi you say."

Ono nodded. "She was crying." He replied. "Ukyo, Ling Ling and Lung Lung came to visit earlier. Whatever they said really upset her."

"Oh no." Li Xian said in distress. "This all my fault." She looked at Ono. "I never want Kasumi be upset." She looked around. "Where is she? I must go and apologize. Then I give those women piece of my mind."

"I gave her a sedative." Ono replied. "She's in the bedroom." Ono stopped talking as Li Xian raced away. He shook his head. "So." He said musingly. "It's true." He walked slowly to the bedroom. When he got there Li Xian was kneeling next to the bed. He heard her whispering 'sorry, so sorry' over and over to the sleeping Kasumi. "Why don't you stay here tonight?' Ono said. "I'll sleep in the guest room."

"Oh no Honored sir; this your room." Li Xian protested. "It not my place unless Tai, I mean Kasumi, I mean Honored Elder Kasumi invite me."

"I think this time you can make an exception." Ono said with a wry smile. "She probably won't wake until morning." He said. "Besides I wasn't talking about, well, I just think it would do Kasumi good to know you're not mad at her as well."

"Mad at her?" Gasped Li Xian. "I never be mad at Kasumi. Why you think I be mad at her? I just wanted Second wives to," Li Xian broke off. "It all my fault." She moaned sadly. "I not deserve be Second Wife."

The bedroom door opened and Megumi and Mitsui walked in. "Mommy?" Megumi said. "I thought I heard crying."

"Mommy's sleeping Meg." Ono said. "Everything's alright."

"Sleeping?" Megumi looked at the bed, noticing Li Xian for the first time. "Auntie Li!" Megumi said happily. "Oh, Mommy was having a bad dream and Auntie Li came. Just like when I had a bad dream." She turned to her little sister. "Auntie Li always makes bad dreams go away." Mitsui looked at Li Xian with awe.

"That's right Meg." Ono said. He gave Li Xian a sidelong glance. "Auntie Li heard Mommy was having a bad dream and came right over."

Li Xian blinked some tears away. "Y-yes." She said shakily. "She just have bad dream."

Megumi and Mitsui walked over to the bed and looked at the sleeping Kasumi. Megumi climbed into the bed. Mitsui walked over to Li Xian. She raised her hands. "Up." The child ordered. Li Xian picked Mitsui up and put her on her lap.

Dr. Ono backed out of the room. He closed the door quietly and then walked into the kitchen. He picked up the telephone and dialed a number. "Hi Robert." He said. He chuckled. "Felt her all the way over there huh?" Ono nodded. "You were right." He listened. "Li Xian is here. She must have run every stop light and stop sign in town to get here so quickly." Ono listened for a moment. He sighed. "They called you already huh." He shook his head. "I don't know what they said to her but she's really shaken. I've never seen her like this." He nodded. "Would you? Not tonight though." Ono talked a little more then hung up the telephone.

Kasumi woke early the following morning. She started to stretch and stopped when she encountered some resistance. She opened her eyes. She relaxed. 'Oh it's only Megumi.' She turned her head. 'And Mitsui.' She smiled. Her smile faded to puzzlement when she was aware of a third weight at the foot of the bed. "Ono?" She looked down. Someone obviously not Ono was sleeping at the foot of the bed. "Li Xian?"

Li Xian opened her eyes at the sound of Kasumi's call. She scrambled hurriedly off the bed and began bowing apologetically. "I sorry. I sorry." Li Xian said rapidly. "Doctor say I should stay but you," Li Xian stopped. "I so sorry K-kasumi. I not know what they say but I never, never ask them to hurt you. I never do that. You," Li Xian fell to the floor and bowed until her forehead touched the floor. "I sorry."

"Li Xian." Kasumi said in protest. "Please get up. Please. If anyone should apologize it's me."

"No." Li Xian said. "My fault. Ask too much."

"Mommy?" Came Megumi's sleepy voice. She stirred in Kasumi's arms. "I was having a bad dream. I heard people shouting." She looked around. "Is Auntie Li still here?"

Li Xian choked back a sob. "I here little one." She said. "Go back to sleep. Everything alright." Megumi nodded and closed her eyes.

"She asked for you." Kasumi said in wonder. "Why didn't I see it before?" She looked at Li Xian. "Oh I'm so sorry Li Xian." She said in a voice close to tears. "I didn't realize. I didn't know." She looked at Megumi again. "I didn't understand Li Xian. I still don't understand." She said with confusion and concern in her voice. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "Help me understand."

Li Xian looked at Kasumi. She took a breath. "You everything I wish to be." She said in a shaky voice. "Everything I think woman should be." Li Xian stood and walked over to the bedside. "Where you lead, I follow. I never come between you and Ono. I do everything and anything to keep family together. I guard your children with my life if necessary." She knelt down. "This pledge of Second Wife, pledge to Tai Tai."

"Oh Li Xian." Kasumi tried to keep the tears out of her voice. "I don't know how to be a Tai Tai." She said forlornly. "I don't know how much I can give or if I can give enough. What if it's not enough Li Xian?"

"What you give will be enough." Li Xian said softly. "All I ask for myself is be by your side. Nothing more."

"You'll want Ono and that's not something I can do." Kasumi replied in agitation.

"I want you as well." Li Xian replied in the same soft tones. She nodded at Kasumi's look of surprise. "It important you know that." She looked at the sleeping children. "I swear on my life I never make you regret." She adjusted the coverlet over Mitsui. "I not take more than you give. Not Ono. Not you. But you must know Kasumi; it my greatest wish. I know you not say yes now. I know you may never say yes. I know Kasumi. And if that fate. That fate. But it you I want for Tai Tai and that never change."

* * *

Ranma and Ryoga entered the train car and found a seat. They placed their packs on the floor in front of them. The train pulled away from the station. Ryoga stared out of the train window and watched the scenery flash by. "Ranma, I," Began Ryoga. "Ryoga, I." Ranma said at the same time. They looked at each other. "You first." Ryoga said. 

Ranma blew out a breath. "We can just spar and train you know." He said. "Just because they think," Ranma broke off. "We can just spar and train." He repeated.

Ryoga nodded. "Yeah, sure." Ryoga turned to Ranma. "That's what we'll do. We'll spar and train for a week then come back home." He looked out the window again. "Where're we going anyway?"

Ranma smiled cheerfully. "You'll love it buddy." Ranma replied. "It's a great place to train and it's got these great hot springs." Ranma smiled in reminiscence. "It's where I took Akane and Ukyo." Ranma laughed. "Gods it must be over ten years ago."

"Someone must have found it by now." Ryoga replied. "I bet there's a high priced Onsen there already."

Ranma grinned. "Oh there is." He replied. "I bought the land about five years ago. Well I had Nabiki buy it. The only people there are a couple of Joketsuzoku caretakers. And they only show up one weekend a month."

"Not this weekend?" Asked Ryoga.

Ranma blushed. "No." He replied. "I checked." Ranma's mouth curled up briefly. "Anyway, I had a small house built. A kitchen, living room, couple large bedrooms." Ranma blushed again. "We can each have our own room." He said.

"Sure." Ryoga replied. The two men fell silent as the train continued on. Except for the occasional glances they shot each other they seemed to barely acknowledge the other's existence. Several hours later found the two men walking along a dirt path in a wooded area.

Ranma stretched his arms out to the sides as he walked. "Ah." He sighed. "Nothing like country air to make one feel relaxed." Ryoga grunted in agreement. Ranma looked over his shoulder at Ryoga. "You okay buddy?"

"Ask me in a week." Ryoga replied. "The last time you and I were together was in China and you know what happened then,"

Ranma smiled. "Yeah." He sighed nostalgically. Ranma stopped "How bout we set up camp here?"

"Sounds good." Within minutes they had set up camp. Since it looked like it was going to be a warm night they just unrolled their sleeping bags on the ground. A fire blazed merrily. Ranma and Ryoga made and ate a quick dinner then sat down to watch the fire. A silence sprang up between them as the evening progressed. Ranma and Ryoga turned their heads and looked at each other.

Ranma could see the discomfort in Ryoga's eyes. "I could turn girl if you want." Ranma said. "I don't mind."

Ryoga looked at the fire. "Could you?" He asked almost plaintively. He threw a stick into the fire moodily.

Ranma laughed. "Sure buddy." There was a splash as Ranma upended a canteen over his head. Immediately he changed into her female form. "Better?" She asked.

Ryoga turned around. He gave a low whistle. "Damn you're one fine looking woman." He said in admiration.

Ranma grinned and then curtsied. "Why thank you Ryoga." She said impishly. She walked over to the fire and sat down next to Ryoga. "Buddy we have a whole week ahead of us. I have no problem spending part of it as a girl. In fact I'd be disappointed if I didn't." Ranma twisted around so she was facing Ryoga. "Now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Ranma evaded Ryoga's powerful series of punches and launched his own counter. They had been sparring full out for nearly an hour and neither man seemed close to tiring. Since it was a hot day the two men wore only shorts. 

To Ranma it seemed as if he and Ryoga sparred in slow motion yet to an outside observer the two men moved so fast their arms and legs were blurs.

To that same outside observer, judging from the sounds of flesh hitting flesh it would seem the two men were trying to kill each other. Yet the sounds had a curiously muffled quality to them. Looking closer one could see a faint glow surrounding each man. Each connecting blow sent faint glowing sparks of chi charged sweat into the morning air.

The two men battled on. Rivals at the beginning of their relationship, they'd forged an unexpected friendship; a friendship based first on respect for each other' skills and later on shared experiences. 'And now?' Ryoga thought to himself. 'What are we now Ranma?' Two days together so far. Each day they'd spar as men and each night. Ranma, in female form, came to his bed. Ryoga smiled in remembrance. The next blow that nearly connected removed the smile.

"Hey wake up Ryoga." Ranma grinned. "You almost didn't block that one."

"Sorry my mind wandered." He grinned nastily. "I got bored. It's not like you're giving me much of a challenge."

"Ooh." Ranma breathed. "Someone's asking for it."

"Yeah?" Ryoga shot back. "Who's gonna give it to me?" He threw a couple quick jabs and a following kick. "You?"

Ranma grinned back. "Oh you know how much I love it when you talk dirty." Ranma snickered cat-like as Ryoga blushed. His hand darted out. "Got ya." He crowed in triumph as Ryoga tumbled backwards. Ranma walked over to the fallen Ryoga and extended a hand. When Ryoga took it, Ranma hauled him to his feet. Ranma placed an arm around Ryoga's shoulders. "Good match buddy." He said.

Ryoga nodded. He rotated his shoulder. "Damn." He grunted.

"Come on." Ranma said. "A hot bath will loosen that right up." He dropped his arm and started jogging toward the hot springs. Ryoga quickly came abreast and they ran the short distance together. They quickly removed their sweat soaked clothes and slid into their favorite pool. One just wide enough for the two of them to sit side by side.

"This is the life hey buddy." Ranma said. He purred.

Ryoga nodded in agreement. "Yeah." He eased deeper into the hot waters. "Still can't believe you own this place."

"Me neither." Ranma agreed. "What would you do with it?" Ranma asked curiously. "If it were yours."

"If it were mine?" Ryoga looked around. "As little as possible." He said after thinking about it.

Ranma nodded. "Same here." He leaned against Ryoga and smiled when Ryoga put an arm around his shoulders.

* * *

Shingi awkwardly waddled down the hallway of the first floor of the Tendo home. 'Two legs no good.' She thought in childish annoyance. The air seemed to thicken around the little girl as she bent over and placed her hands on the ground. Shingi's human form was replaced by that of a large, bear cub sized, black and red kitten. If you looked closely you could just see the outline of a little girl inside the kitten body. Shingi liked being a ghost cat. She was stronger, faster and a lot more agile. She spent so much time as a kitten; her ability to walk on two legs had suffered. Her parents, all three of them, but especially Ranma, were working on correcting this defect. 

Having been born a sex changer. Shingi was going to be a challenge to raise. Just as her older siblings were. Being born with the instinctive command of the Nekoken made Shingi an even greater challenge. One her parents were beginning to learn.

When Ranma and Ryoga left for their trip, Shingi tried to get her mother to take her with them. Ranma had refused as gently as possible. It was not the first time mother and daughter had been separated for any length of time but, unfortunately, Ranma had somewhat spoiled hir daughter.

A spoiled normal two year old is bad enough. A spoiled two year old that could change into a ghost cat was... There was no adjective that could describe it. It hadn't been invented yet.

Shingi ran down the hallway of the Tendo hall. She came to an open window and jumped through. She quickly ran to the wall surrounding the compound. She leaped over the wall and started to sniff the ground. Ranma and Ryoga had walked to the train station. 'Mommy.' She thought triumphantly. The scent was faint but Shingi knew her mother's scent very, very well. Once Shingi found her mother's scent she started running as she followed it. Even for the blasé Nerima residents the sight of a black and red bear cub sized cat running down the street was startling. Many pulled out their cell phones.

Shingi quickly reached the train station. This is where her mother's scent ended. She sniffed the air. "Mommy!" Shingi yowled in frustration.

Ukyo knocked on the bedroom door. "It's me." She opened the door. Inside the bedroom were five children. All of them apparently girls though two of them were sometimes boys. Since that first night together the five children had become inseparable. Ukyo smiled at the sounds of the five girls giggling "Hey girls." Ukyo said with a grin. "Have you seen Shingi?"

"Not for about an hour Mom." Hayaima replied. "You know Shingi, she's probably curled up in a sunny corner somewhere." Hayaima turned her head. "Hey Ranko." She called. "Where's my sister?"

Ukyo started in surprise at Hayaima's request. 'Good thinking.' She thought in appreciation. She looked at Ranko expectantly.

Ranko closed her eyes and tilted her head. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. "She's out of the house." She said worriedly. "And I think she's trying to find Ranma."

"Oh great." Ukyo said in exasperation. She raised her wrist to her mouth.

"We'll get her Mom." Hayaima said in excitement. "Come on Mom, please." She begged.

Ukyo tapped a control on her wrist. "Akane." She said. "Shingi's run away." She nearly ripped out her ear bug. "Calm down." She said quickly. "I'm sending the kits to fetch her. I mean the kids." She nodded. " Yes the kids." She said. "Ranko can sense where she is and Hayaima and Akama can roof hop a little."

"I can roof hop." Dai Lan said quickly. "Well a little."

"Of course I'm not sending them out alone." Ukyo said. She turned to the children. "No arguments." She admonished. "But I'll tell them to stay a little behind okay?"

Hayaima and Akama looked at each other. They slapped hands. "Alright." They chorused. "Come on guys." Hayama said to the other children. "Let's go get my sister." Five excitedly screaming children ran out of the room. Dai Lan paused at the doorway. "I'll protect them." She promised Ukyo.

"I know sugar." Ukyo said in fond tones. "But don't you take unnecessary risks either." She smiled. "Now scat." Dai Lan raced away. Ukyo raised her wrist to her mouth. "Did you get all that?" She asked the distant Akane. "It'll be good practice for them." She said.

"Wait up guys." Ranko called urgently.

"What's the matter Ranko?" Hayaima asked.

"I can't keep up." Ranko replied grumpily. "I can't do what you do."

Hayaima's eyes snapped open in surprise then narrowed in sudden understanding. 'She's so powerful I forget she has weaknesses.' In an odd way Hayaima found the thought comforting. Hayaima pulled at her pigtail in unconscious imitation of her father.

"I can carry her on my back." Sakura offered. She looked at Ranko. "You're not that heavy."

"Still slow ya down." Hayaima said thoughtfully. "Got it." She exclaimed suddenly. "Follow me."

'Aiyah.' Thought Dai Lan as she and the other children followed after Hayaima. 'She sounds like a war leader.' She smiled proudly. 'That's my Haya.' Her admiration grew even more when Hayaima led them into the garage. Several sport bicycles stood neatly against the back wall.

"That one has stirrups on the back wheel. Ranko can stand on those while you peddle Sakura." Hayaima pointed to the bike.

"Do it." Dai Lan said in support of Hayaima's idea. "We not have time to find better plan. Idea very good." Hayaima smiled at Dai La gratefully. Dai Lan smiled back.

Sakura got on to the bike and kicked the kick stand up. "Come on Ranko." She grinned as Ranko got on the supports and put her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Try to keep up slow pokes." Sakura laughed and pushed on the peddles. Before the rest could blink she was peddling the bike and accelerating rapidly.

"Let's go." Hayaima commanded and the she, Akama and Dai Lan raced after Sakura and Ranko. "To the roofs." Hayaima jumped to the Tendo roof. Akama and Dai Lan followed. The three children started running along the roof tops of Nerima. They may not have the power and skill of their parents but, as Uncle Muu Tse had said, 'part of being able to do something is knowing it can be done'. So, it was no surprise that the offspring and student of Ranma Saotome could roof hop. Hayaima raised a hand to her mouth.

"Haya to base." She grinned. "I've always wanted to say that." She said under her voice.

"Haya this is base." Nabiki turned in her console chair. "Good thinking with Ranko, Haya." She commented. "A sentry reported your actions already." She added to Hayaima's exclamation of surprise. "And your backup is following."

"Thanks Auntie." Haya replied over the link. Haya looked around to try to spot the back up. They weren't visible.

'We have you all on telemetry." Nabiki informed Hayaima. 'Including Shingi but let's see if they can find her without help.' Nabiki grinned. "Got a drone out too." She laughed as Hayaima's 'whoop' came out of the speaker.

"Hey Nabiki." Ling Ling called. "Sakura's got bike going about eighty KPH." There were exclamations of approval from the listening Joketsuzoku. Akari on the other hand would have screamed for Sakura to slow down if Akane hadn't slapped a hand over her mouth.

"No interference." Akane said firmly. "This is what they're going to be doing for the rest of their lives. Let them find out what they can do."

"Besides, Sakura is pretty level headed for a six year old." Nodoka commented cheerfully. "Don't you think so?" She sipped her tea. 'And Ranko will ensure she remains that way.' She thought.

Akari settled back nervously. She nodded slowly and Akane removed her hand.

"Oh crap." Muttered Ling Ling. She tapped a few buttons on her console. "This is Ling Ling of the Joketsuzoku." She said into the transmitter. "Let me speak to Captain Tanaka." Ling Ling looked over at the display screen in front of her. She nodded at something she saw on the screen. "Heya Captain." She said. "Cat Joketsuzoku problem. Ryu tell you all about it later." She nodded as the Captain replied. "Thank you Captain." She disconnected. She tapped another set of buttons. "Ryu, Tanaka say you responsible."

"Copy Base." Ryu replied. He and Hitoshi were the backup. They were following along the roof tops. 'One day Xing Xing will be doing this.' He realized as he and Hitoshi tracked the children. "One day our kids are going to be part of that pack." He said to Hitoshi as they ran along. Ryu wore his usual dark patrol outfit. His sweatshirt and loose cotton pants a green so dark as to appear almost black. His black lanky hair was held in place with a head band of the same dark color.

"I'm not really looking forward to it." Hitoshi admitted. "But it's what they're going to do, isn't it?" Hitoshi had changed into his patrol gear. While the color was a dark brown, the outfit was cut to look like a baseball players uniform. A quiver-like holder was strapped to his back. It contained his baseball bats. Around his waist were a number of large pouches. On his head was a cap.

Ryu nodded. "Yep." He said with a touch of glee in his voice. "Don't worry Toshi. Where Ouji goes, Xing Xing goes and vice versa. They'll watch each other's back." He and Hitoshi exchanged a look. "And our kids ain't wimps." He said proudly. Suddenly Ryu laughed. "I just got the feeling that Shingi retrieval is going to be a common occurrence."

Hitoshi laughed. "Probably."

"Ranko to base." Came a voice over the speaker in the control room.

"This is base." Nabiki replied.

"We seem to be heading toward the train station." Ranko reported in her curiously mature voice.

Nabiki looked at her console. "GPS confirms target destination." Nabiki replied. "Well done both of you."

Ranko's voice thrummed with suppressed excitement. "Thanks Auntie. Sakura says 'thanks' too."

"Akama. Dai Lan." Nabiki said sharply. "Report."

"Akama here." Akama reported cheerfully. "Hey Auntie."

"Dai Lan here War Leader." Dai Lan reported.

"Hayaima is War Leader, Dai Lan." Nabiki corrected. "I'm base."

"Aiyah." Dai Lan said in excitement. "Thank you base. Haya you hear that?" She whooped. The observers smiled at the answering whoops coming from the other children.

"Seems they like the idea." Akane said with a grin.

Ukyo swallowed a lump in her throat. "Yeah." She choked out. "My baby's growing up." She said tearfully. Akane put an arm around Ukyo's waist. Ukyo leaned against Akane.

The door to the control room opened and Xian Pu, Kodachi, Lung Lung and 'Ouji and Xing Xing' walked in.

"We still don't think it's fair." Xing Xing was saying loudly. "How come Sakura and Ranko get to go and we have to stay here?" Ouji nodded in firm agreement.

"You're too young and that, that." Lung Lung replied in a no nonsense tone. "Now you sit, watch and listen." She told the two children. "Learn how it done so when it your turn you know what to do."

"Yes Auntie." Chorused the two children.

The door to the control room opened again and a tall warrior entered. She looked around and decided to watch from the back of the room.

Xian Pu spotted Akane and Ukyo sitting against the wall. "I see you decide to watch from here." She walked over and sat down. "You could have watched from home."

Akane ducked her head sheepishly. "I know, I just feel better here." She patted Ukyo on the shoulder.

Xian Pu smiled sympathetically. Xian Pu looked at the teary eyed Ukyo. "What with spatula girl?

"Nabiki named Hayaima 'war leader' for this 'mission'." Akane smiled. "She's so proud she could burst." She grinned. "Mommy's little war leader." She said to Ukyo teasingly.

"Haya good choice." Xian Pu said in approval. "Ukyo have right to be proud."

Kodachi came over and sat down. "What did we miss?" Kodachi asked after exchanging greetings.

Akane grinned. "Let's see." She scratched her short hair. "Shingi is somewhere around the train station. Haya is war leader and Sakura has discovered a new talent." Akane shook her head. "How fast is she going now?" She called to Ling Ling.

"Holding at eighty KPH." Ling Ling reported. She turned in her chair. "She barely breathing hard."

"She's doing that on a little sports bike." Akane said with a touch of awe. "Wonder what she could do on a racing bike?"

"Knew bicycle training come in handy." Xian Pu said smugly.

"Haya this is Ranko." Ranko's voice shouted out of the speakers. "I think Shingi's about to start moving again."

"I hear you Ranko." Hayaima's voice came over the speaker. "We're almost at the train station."

"How'd you get ahead of us?" Ranko replied in surprise.

"Took a short cut." Hayaima grinned as she, Akama and Dai Lan bounced across the roof tops. "Station is in sight." He reported. "Dai, Kama once we reach the station fan out." She said. She raised her hand to her wrist. "Ranko how soon?"

"Five minutes." Ranko reported back. "We just hit some traffic."

"Understood Ranko." Hayaima said into his wrist. "Can you give us a direction?"

"I'm still too far away." Ranko reported back. Sakura started accelerating through a gap in the traffic. She leaned over the handlebars. Ranko held tightly to Sakura's waist. Ranko maintained her link with Sakura. Boosting Sakura's confidence. "Go Sakura. Go." Shouted Ranko. Sakura accelerated even more.

Shingi ran up and down the track trying to find her Mother' scent. Finally Shingi started running along the tracks. By chance she picked the same direction her mother had gone. Shingi's cat form blurred as she ran faster and faster.

Hayaima, Akama and Dai Lan reached the train station and began looking around. They heard the squeal of tires and looked up. "She's not here." Ranko shouted. She pointed. "That way."

"Base this is Haya." Hayaima reported. "Shingi's moving."

"We copy war leader." Nabiki replied. "Follow her." Nabiki turned in her chair. "Better settle in everyone, this looks like it's going to be a long one." Nabiki was about to turn back when the door to the control room opened and Muu Tse walked in carrying a child. Nabiki's expression softened as it did every time she saw her son.

Ling Ling got up from her chair and walked over to Nabiki. "Take break." She told Nabiki. "Time to feed Tenchi." She said. "I watch children." Nabiki murmured her thanks and walked over to Muu Tse. She gave Muu Tse an affectionate peck on the cheek then took her son from him. Muu Tse looked down fondly at Nabiki as she started nursing Tenchi.

Sakura peddled the bicycle along side the tracks as fast as she could. The pavement had given way to hard packed dirt. Sakura strained to maintain her speed. Sakura looked at the tracks and smiled. She raced the bike to the tracks and then hopped the bike onto one of the rails.

"Damn look at her go." Hitoshi said.

"Careful Toshi." Ryu said. "Don't let the kids see you." Ryu ducked behind a tree. Hitoshi followed. Ryu tapped his ear bud. "Shingi's gotta tire out eventually.' He said. "Hello base."

"This is base." Ling Ling replied. "New Crew doing good yes?"

"New Crew?" Ryu said questioningly. "Well it rhymes at least."

"Better than 'Nerima Wrecking Crew the Next Generation' or NWC 2." Hitoshi commented. "Let's go." The two men started jogging after the children.

"We're following." Ryu said into his wrist transmitter.

* * *

Shingi stopped running. She was hungry and she was tired. She looked around and realized it was getting dark. "Mommy!" Shingi yowled. Suddenly there was the sound of something coming up the darkening road. Shingi's fur stood up and she leaped into the branches of a nearby tree. The object came closer. And closer. Then it screeched to a stop right under the tree. "Shingi." Called a familiar voice. Shingi peered down from the branch. She sniffed. The sounds of feet came to her ears and she flattened back against the branch. 

"Over here." Called a voice. The feet trotted over. "Shingi you come down from there right now." yelled a very familiar voice.

"Kama?" Shingi peered down from the branch again. "Kama!" She jumped from the branch and landed in Akama's waiting arms. Shingi purred. There was a blurring and Akama found herself holding her two year old sister.

Akama hugged the little girl. "You had us worried Shingi." Akama said in relief. "Why'd you run away?"

"Wanted Mommy." Shingi said petulantly. "Want Mommy."

"Now you know your Mommy and Uncle Ryoga went on a training trip and they couldn't take you." Hayaima said sternly.

"Want Mommy." Shingi repeated. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Let me." Said Ranko. She walked over to Akama and Shingi. "Mommy loves you." She said softly. Suddenly the little girl smiled happily. She nodded. "Mommy wants you to go home." Asked Ranko. Shingi nodded again.

Dai Lan walked over. "You make great creche nurse." Dai Lan said to Ranko. She looked at the darkening sky. "What we do? Call for ride?"

Hayaima nodded. "We could." Hayaima raised his wrist to his mouth. "War Leader to base." He said bashfully as she used the title for the first time.

"This is Base." Said Ling Ling. "Report war leader."

"We have Shingi." Hayaima reported proudly. "She's fine. A little tired but fine." Hayaima blushed at the sound of applause coming through his ear bud.

"Good work War Leader. Good work all." Ling Ling replied. "Are you requesting pick up?" She tapped a console. "We can have conveyance there in half hour."

"Yes please." Hayaima replied.

"Will do War Leader." Ling Ling replied. "Base out." Ling Ling swivelled her seat around. "Should we schedule debriefing?' She asked.

Akane nodded. "Sure, let's give them the full treatment."

End Chapter 5

Author's notes: Hi everyone. Yeah another lemon scene. I dunno; I never really wrote a slash scene before so I have no idea how good it is. Ranma/Ryoga but you knew that.

So how do you like the New Crew?


	114. Book 9 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Opening Gambit'

"Where's our pickup?" Hayaima asked. She looked at her watch. Hayaima raised her wrist to her mouth. "Haya to base." She said.

"This is base." Ling Ling's voice answered. "Why you not in van?" She asked.

"It's not here." Hayaima replied.

"Hang on War Leader." Ling Ling tapped a few buttons on her console. She frowned. She tapped several more buttons. Her frown deepened. Ling Ling turned her chair. "Retrieval team not answering." She informed the watchers. She turned her chair. "Haya we lose contact with transport."

"Understood base." Hayaima replied. She turned. "Everyone; guards up." She ordered. She lifted her wrist. "How about our backup?"

"We're here." Came Hitoshi's voice. He and Ryu appeared from the shadows. Hitoshi raised his wrist. "Base, we are leaving this channel, we'll be on the same channel as the New Crew." He and Ryu made a quick adjustment. "Hitoshi to Base." He said.

"We read Base." Ling Ling said. "We sending second transport."

Hitoshi nodded. "Good. Hitoshi out."

* * *

Tatewaki, Pei Pei and Lin Tung finished their sweep of the warehouse area. "Nothing." Tatewaki grumbled in disappointment. He accepted a water bottle from Lin Tung and took a deep swallow.

"We head back, yes?" Pei Pei said. Suddenly Pei Pei's eyes narrowed. "I think spoke too soon." She said in a near whisper.

"Someone's watching us." Agreed Tatewaki. Pei Pei and Lin Tung formed, with Tatewaki, a defensive triangle, their backs to each other. "I think three." He said. Tatewaki smiled in anticipation.

"Three more." Pei Pei said. "Lin Tung?"

"Not sure, maybe two, maybe three." The diminutive Joketsuzoku replied. "They pretty good."

"Ninja." Tatewaki said with a sure tone. "Or fools."

Lin Tung raised her wrist. "Lin Tung to base." She said quietly.

"This is base." Ling Ling replied. "I hope this important. We have problem."

"We have problem too." Lin Tung replied with a touch of humor. "We being hunted." She smiled wryly when Ling Ling spat out a Joketsuzoku curse word. She lowered her wrist. "We fight?" She asked her companions.

Tatewaki reached to his waist and pulled out a short pole that he carried tucked into his sash. He twisted an end and the rod telescoped outwards until in was twice its original size. He spun it one handed and raised his left hand in a guard position. "We fight." Tatewaki said in anticipation. Pei Pei grinned and drew her sword.

"Lin Tung to base." Ling Tung said quietly. "It beautiful evening." She said with a slight smile. "See if anyone want to join us for party." She lowered her hand and then took out two long knives. She held one in each hand. The ninja were coming closer. They were surrounded and the approaching attackers, there were nine of them, cut off any avenue of escape.

"What Musashi say about this?' Pei Pei asked.

"What he said about almost every other situation." Tatewaki replied. "Do not hesitate. Trust your training. Fight to win." Tatewaki started spinning his staff one handed. Soon it was moving so fast it was a blur. The blur started to glow. "Fight to kill."

"Sic'em Dog." Shouted Pei Pei. As one the three charged the three attackers closest to them.

Tatewaki engaged his assailant. "Come varlet." Tatewaki growled. "Kill me." The pole shot out suddenly and connected with the ninja's stomach. The ninja folded to the ground. "If you can." Tatewaki spun and dispatched the Ninja attacking Lin Tung with a blow to the back of his head. Lin Tung spun around and took out the Pei Pei's attacker. The three turned to meet the onrush of the remaining six Ninja. Again Tatewaki led the charge. His pole lashed out again and again. When it connected, an opponent fell. Some never to rise again.

None of the three cared. Pei Pei's sword and Lin Tung's knives drew blood time and time again. The remaining Ninja soon realized their mistake. They expected Joketsuzoku warriors. They understood warriors. Warriors had rules and codes of conduct. The three in front of them weren't warriors. Tatewaki started to make a growling noise deep in his throat, growls that were echoed by Pei Pei and Lin Tung. 'Wolves.' was there shared, last, thought.

Pei Pei looked down at the litter of bodies. One or two were moving feebly. She turned her back on them contemptuously and thrust her sword back into its sheath. Pei Pei started to move toward Tatewaki with an undulating walk. As she approached Tatewaki she began to unzip her leather jacket. She was naked underneath. "Hey dog." She said in her own growl. "I horny."

* * *

"Backup be here soon." Lin Tung said. She licked her lips in anticipation. "Best be quick."

"What's going on?" Akane asked sharply.

"Not know Honored Elder." Ling Ling said worriedly. "Two problems at once."

"Coincidence?" Nabiki said musingly. "We've been hearing stories from the warehouse area for weeks." She walked over with Tenchi cradled in her arms. "Or is it opportunity knocking for the wrong people?" She turned to her sister. "Akane, you take a team to the kids. Kodachi, I need you and Xian to head over to the warehouse district." She turned around. "Muu Tse."

"Yeah Biki?" The master of hidden weapons replied. He adjusted his dark shades.

"I think we should plan on a possible third attack." Nabiki replied. She sat down in the control chair that Ling Ling just vacated. "The rest of you head out." Nabiki chewed her lip. "Muu Tse make sure everyone else is okay." A woman came over and took Tenchi. Nabiki took a breath and then turned her attention to the matter at hand.

Muu Tse walked over to a console station and sat down. He started punching buttons. The screen in front of him split into separate images. The Tendo dojo, the Hibiki residence, the Tendo mansion, Uk-chan's, the Epstein's, the Tofu's. Muu Tse shook his head as Dr. Epstein waved to the camera. 'We're nearly five kilometers away and he sensed me.' He thought in awe. He saw the Doctor raise the head of his cane to his lips.

"Good evening Muu Tse." The doctor's voice came over Muu Tse's head set. "There seems to be a lot of concern. The children are fine." He said. Muu Tse saw him tilt his head slightly. "So is the wolf pack." He chuckled.

"How?" Muu Tse gaped at the doctor in disbelief.

"I let him know." Nodoka said. She blew a kiss to the Doctor's image on the screen. "Hello Robert."

"My dear." Dr. Epstein replied. "I see everything is under control." He said to Nodoka. Dr. Epstein smiled. "I believe Lo Han will be here any moment. He'll take me to the children."

"Don't tire yourself out." Nodoka scolded. "You remember what Ono said."

"I would dream of it my dear." Dr. Epstein replied. They could see him turn his head. "Ah Lo Han is here." Through the screen they watched him walk to the door and open it. Just before he exited, he waved to the camera and then closed the door behind him.

Muu Tse turned to Nodoka.

"Spooky. Yes I know." Nodoka said with a modest giggle.

Muu Tse pressed his ear bug with a finger. "Copy Lin Tung." He turned in his seat. "Biki, Lin Tung reports the attackers were Ninja. They've been neutralized." He grimaced. "Ling Ling you better call Tanaka and tell him to bring some body bags."

"Oh crap." Ling Ling grumbled. "Tanaka not going to be happy." She turned her chair and started punching some buttons.

"I'll deal with Tanaka later." Nabiki replied. "Ninja!" She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Call a general alert." She ordered. "I want all Joketsuzoku on their toes."

"Got it Biki." Muu Tse called over his shoulder.

Nabiki looked around. All that remained of the 'Family' were Akari, Lung Lung and 'Ouji and Xing Xing'. The rest were out. She noticed one tall, muscular and vaguely bear-like Joketsuzoku standing near the door. "You." She said. The Joketsuzoku turned and came to attention. "Who are you and why aren't you getting ready for combat?"

"I Thyme, War Leader." The woman replied. "I from village. Decide to stay and look around." She shrugged. "Not have assignment."

Nabiki nodded. She gave the Joketsuzoku warrior an appraising look. 'Big and tough.' was her immediate assessment. "Okay, from now on you're job is to protect them." She pointed to the people sitting behind her.

The warrior nodded. She indicated Nodoka with a jerk of her chin. "What about Clan Mother?"

"Oh I'll be fine dear." Nodoka answered where she was leaning against Muu Tse's console. "Now why don't you go over and introduce yourself." She turned back to Muu Tse. "Contact my son and Ryoga." She said. "Tell them to come home."

"Yes Auntie." Muu Tse said. "They're going to be pissed." He commented.

"Language Muu Tse." Admonished Nodoka. "However, if they're lucky, they'll have someone or something to take their," Nodoka smiled slightly. "Displeasure." She said. "Out on."

Muu Tse snorted in amusement. "You are true Joketsuzoku Auntie."

Nodoka smiled. "Why thank you Muu Tse."

* * *

"You okay Buddy?" Ranma asked in concern. The two men were sitting on a couple chairs in front of a fire. Each had a drink in their hand.

Ryoga smiled wryly. "Yeah." He replied. "Just thinking about, you know." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "It was," Ryoga trailed off.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Better or worse than you expected?" He asked.

Ryoga chuckled. "Stop fishing for compliments." He replied. "It was great, okay." Ryoga shrugged. "I think I was hoping I'd hate it or something."

"Why Ryoga, how sweet." Ranma purred. "Relax buddy, you're not gay."

"Uh Ranma, wouldn't last night contradict you?" Ryoga asked.

"Nope." Ranma said cheerfully. "You did it for me." He said. "Right?" Ryoga nodded. "I love ya for that, you big lug." Ranma continued. "I told ya, I don't mind being a girl for you." Ranma smiled. "And you don't mind me being a guy." His smiled widened. "Well not too much." Still grinning Ranma shook his head. "You ain't gay Ryoga, that's what makes it even better." Ranma's grin turned sly. "And you were pretty damn good." He laughed as Ryoga blushed. "You're cute when you blush." Ranma said. Ranma sighed in contentment. "Life is good." He purred.

Ryoga chuckled. "Yeah." He said and leaned back in his chair. "Life is pretty damn good." A buzzing in Ryoga's ear interrupted his relaxation. Ryoga and Ranma sat up in shock. "Trouble." Ryoga and Ranma chorused.

"Just get into traveling clothes." Ranma shouted. "I'll have someone pick up our stuff later."

"If there is a later." Ryoga muttered loudly. "Nothing short of an attack of some kind would have them call us." He said to Ranma.

Ranma nodded. "I know." He said grimly. Ranma slipped on a metal band over his wrist. "Saotome here." He said.

"Get your asses in gear." Muu Tse said over the head set. "We have a problem."

"Fill us in as we go." Ranma said back. "Ready buddy?" He called to Ryoga. Ryoga walked over and placed his hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Let's go."

"Stay where you are Saotome." Nabiki broke in. "I have a copter on the way to pick you up."

"Thanks Nabs." Ranma replied. "Tomboy?' Ranma said. "Uk-chan?"

"I'm here Ranma." Akane replied. "Ukyo's with me. We're less than ten minutes from the kits position."

"Someone ambushed the car we sent to retrieve the kids." Muu Tse broke in.

"Retrieve? The kids?" Ryoga said into his own transmitter. "Ambushed?"

"Long story." Muu Tse replied. "And I don't have time to tell you. We have Ninja."

"Kuno?" Asked Ranma. "Isn't he still in prison?"

"Tanaka says 'yes'." Muu Tse replied. "Doesn't mean he isn't involved." Muu Tse continued in a flat tone. "Nine of them tried to take out a team." He continued.

"Anyone hurt?" Ranma started pacing the room.

"Just the Ninja." Muu Tse replied. "Now shut up and keep this channel clear. Muu Tse, and everyone else, out."

* * *

Thyme regarded the woman, Akari, with some concern. Unlike the other women here, Akari, 'Honored Elder Akari' Thyme corrected herself, seemed on the edge of panic. She moved her chair a little closer to the woman. From what little Akari told her she learned

that the woman was a little younger than her and that her child was among the children being retrieved. "You say Sakura how old again?" Thyme asked.

"S-six." Akari replied nervously. She clenched her fist. "I just knew something bad was going to happen. I just knew it."

"Honored Elder Akari not worry." Thyme said soothingly. "I sure everything be fine."

"Oh I wish Ryoga were here." Akari complained. "Just like a man, never around when you need them, underfoot when you don't."

Thyme chuckled. "So, so true." She replied. "My husband was like that." She sighed.

"Was?" Akari asked. She looked at the tall, powerful looking woman. "Oh dear, you don't mean?"

Thyme nodded. "Five year now." She replied. "I still miss him."

"Oh you poor dear." Akari said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

Thyme shrugged slightly. "Fai Lin die good death." She looked at Akari. "That help." She said. "Some." She added a moment later.

"No children?" Akari asked.

Thyme shook her head. "Wanted to wait." She looked at Akari. "Too late now."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Akari repeated. Akari looked at the tall warrior. She had met her at dinner but never had the chance to really talk to her. "If you don't mind my asking." Akari began in an effort to change the subject. She waved a hand at Thyme. "What are you?" Akari blushed. "I apologize, that came out wrong, but you're obviously not Joketsuzoku and you seem to be," Akari's blush deepened. "Something else."

Thyme smiled wryly. "Musk." She replied. "My grandmother was a bear."

"Really?" Akari asked in fascination. She leaned over. "Ryoga is a pig." She giggled. "Sakura takes after him. In more ways than one." She sighed. "You don't know how difficult it is to raise a child that is stronger than most adults."

Thyme nodded. "Father say same thing." She grinned. "I fear I make Poppa's life difficult when child." She ducked her head in embarrassment. "I terrible child."

Akari laughed. "I doubt that." She replied. Strange as the warrior was, Akari found she liked her. 'She reminds me of Ryoga.' She thought.

Lung Lung listened to the noises around her with half an ear. Most of her attention was focused on 'Ouji and Xing Xing' but the two children were, for once, quietly watching everything around them with wide eyes. Lung Lung nodded in approval. 'They're true Joketsuzoku.' She thought. 'They'll be fine warriors.' The remaining part of her attention was on Akari and Thyme. She really didn't know the tall warrior but if Har Pyn trusted her with Dai Lan she wasn't going to argue. She watched the two women talking. Lung Lung's eyebrow rose as she realized that Akari was no longer panicked. 'Now that's unexpected.' She thought.

* * *

Kasumi listened to the reports coming from her console. Ono was at the clinic preparing for the worst. "I feel so helpless." Kasumi complained. Kasumi wiped her eyes. "What's wrong with me?' She said quietly. "I'm never this emotional."

"What you need is tea." Li Xian said decisively. She stood. "You stay and listen." She said to Kasumi. She looked at the two little girls sitting quietly next to their mother. "Megumi, you help, yes?" Kasumi took Mitsui and put her on her lap.

"Okay Auntie Li." Megumi stood and accompanied Li Xian into the kitchen. Megumi sat in a chair as she watched Li Xian prepare the tea. "Auntie Li?"

"Yes little one?" Li Xian replied as she worked.

"Are you going to stay here with us?" Megumi asked.

Li Xian turned at the hopeful tone in the little girl's voice. "Would you like that?" Li Xian asked quietly. Megumi nodded. "I don't know little one." Li Xian replied. She looked at the tea service. "I hope so." She said quietly. She filled the tea service with hot water. "Now you carry this into living room."

"Yes Auntie Li." Megumi took the tray and, under Li Xian's watchful eye, carried it back into the living room.

Li Xian coaxed Kasumi away from the console and poured tea for the four of them. Li Xian watched Kasumi carefully. She had declared herself to Kasumi and Kasumi had not said no, but she hadn't said yes either. 'No matter.' Li Xian told herself. 'She my Tai Tai.' She sipped her tea. Suddenly Li Xian's eye's narrowed as she heard something. "Kasumi." Li Xian said quietly. "Take children into bedroom."

Kasumi looked at Li Xian in surprise. Li Xian shook her head sharply before Kasumi could speak. Kasumi nodded. "Meg; take your sister into the special room." She told the little girl. "Don't open it unless I or your father tells you to." She stood. "Now go." Megumi looked at her mother than wordlessly took her baby sister by the hand and led her away. "We had a panic room built." Kasumi told Li Xian quietly. "They'll be safe."

"You go with them." Li Xian said in concern. "You be safe too." To her surprise Kasumi shook her head. "Please Kasumi, you not fighter."

Kasumi smiled. "I was raised in a dojo Li Xian." Kasumi said calmly. "Besides if anyone should go with them it should be you. You are pregnant after all."

"Only little bit pregnant." Li Xian replied dismissively. "Still can fight." There was a banging on the apartment door. "Please Tai Tai." She said using the title she had always wanted to use. 'I may never get the chance.' She thought.

"No." Kasumi replied firmly. "Now be a good second wife and go stay with the children." The door crashed open and half dozen black clad figures charged in. Kasumi took a strange stance. More like a crouch. Her hands were extended slightly but very relaxed.

"Second wife duty to protect Tai Tai and children." Li Xian argued back. She blocked an attack and kicked out. "Can't protect Tai Tai if you stay." She turned to see a Ninja attack Kasumi. To her surprise the Ninja seemed to fall on his own to the ground. Li Xian kicked him in the head just to be sure.

"You're pregnant Li Xian." Kasumi replied in a calm voice. Her hand lashed out and a second Ninja seemed to freeze in place. To Li Xian's horror Kasumi moved to meet the remaining attackers. "You are being very rude." Kasumi said to the Ninja. One Ninja pulled out a knife and advanced on Kasumi. Kasumi's hand seemed to move in slow motion and suddenly the Ninja's knife fell to the floor. "You should have called first." Kasumi waved a scolding finger.

Li Xian was momentarily frozen by the unexpected events. The paralysis ended when she saw another Ninja attempt to attack Kasumi from behind. "No." She shouted. Li Xian intercepted the Ninja and dispatched him. She placed herself at Kasumi's back. There were three more Ninja. Then two, as Li Xian took out another. Then one as Kasumi paralyzed one more.

Kasumi advanced on the remaining Ninja. Again Kasumi's hand lashed out and the Ninja froze in place. Kasumi put her hands on her hips. "I just cleaned in here." She complained. She started straightening the room.

"Tai Tai?" Li Xian said in a tiny voice. "How you do that?"

"I told you." Kasumi said as she picked up a fallen plant. "I was raised in a dojo." Kasumi placed the plant on a table. "Plus Ono has taught me a few things." She smiled proudly. "He's a Dim Muk master, didn't you know?" She looked around. "Could you get the vacuum please?"

"Of course Tai Tai." Li Xian stammered. 'Dim Muk. Aiyah.' She thought in awe. She retrieved the vacuum and plugged it in. Still in shock Li Xian started vacuuming. Suddenly she stopped. "Aiyah." She walked over to the console. "Base this Li Xian."

"This is base." Nabiki's voice replied. "Hello Li Xian."

"Ninja attack." She looked at Kasumi. She was picking up the pieces of a broken dish. "We fine." She said quickly. "Children safe."

"We saw it on the monitor, Li Xian." Nabiki's voice replied. "Someone is on the way. " There was a chuckle. "Tell my sister I'll keep her secret safe for ten thousand yen. Base out."

Li Xian turned and watched Kasumi straighten up the room. She went over to the vacuum and turned it on again. 'Aiyah.' She thought in both amazement and pride. 'She truly worthy to be called Tai Tai.' She looked at Kasumi again. 'I just realized; she called me Second Wife.' Li Xian smiled and continued vacuuming. She started to hum a pleasant tune.

Ono rushed into the apartment followed by a half dozen Joketsuzoku men and women. Kasumi and Li Xian were drinking tea at the table, Megumi and Mitsui weren't around but a there were a half dozen tied up Ninja stacked neatly by the door. Ono barely gave the Ninja a look and left them for the Joketsuzoku to handle.

Kasumi looked up and a brilliant smile blossomed on her face. "Ono." She exclaimed in relief. She stood and Ono swept her up into his arms.

"Are you all right sweetheart? The children?" He asked in concern. Kasumi nodded against his chest. Ono squeezed Kasumi a little tighter. He looked over Kasumi's head to Li Xian. "Are you all right?" He asked her. Li Xian nodded.

"She was so brave Ono." Kasumi leaned a little away from Ono. "If she wasn't here..." Kasumi left the rest unsaid.

"Not true." Li Xian said firmly. She looked at Kasumi proudly. "Tai Tai fight like lioness protecting cubs." Li Xian's eyes widened. "Aiyah." She exclaimed. "We forget about children." She hurried away.

Ono looked down at Kasumi. "Tai Tai?" He asked in amusement.

Kasumi looked down in embarrassment. "What was I supposed to do Ono?" Kasumi said quietly. "Ukyo was right. They were all right." She sighed. "I was hurting her." Kasumi's mouth turned up slightly. "I think that's why I've been so emotional; some part of me realized what I was doing was wrong." She looked up at Ono. "I know I should have spoken to you first but..."

"It's alright sweetheart." Ono said soothingly. "You know I trust you to do the right thing." He looked down at Kasumi and smiled. "You always do."

End Chapter 6


	115. Book 9 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'The kids are alright'

The helicopter touched down in front of the house and Ranma and Ryoga were in and buckling up before the rotors had even started to slow. "Go." Ordered Ranma. The helicopter took off. Ranma raised his wrist to his mouth. "Base this is Ranma." He said. "Ryoga and I are on our way."

"Glad to hear it Saotome." Nabiki replied. "The kids are alright." She said first. "Ranma; There have been three Ninja attacks so far. One at the warehouse, one on the first pickup vehicle and one against Kasumi." Nabiki looked at her monitor. "So far no one, on our side at least, has been hurt."

"Any idea who's behind this?" Ranma asked.

"Not really Saotome." Nabiki replied. "Kuno is still in prison but they're definitely Kuno's Ninja." Nabiki tapped her chin. "That doesn't mean Kuno is behind it though. It could be a rogue operation."

"Revenge." Kodachi's voice cut in. "We defeated them pretty badly. Ninja, especially these Ninja, have long memories."

"I agree with Sister." Xian Pu's voice joined in.

"Tatewaki are you listening?" Ranma said sharply.

"Aye." Tatewaki replied. "If you are asking my opinion, then I would say my Sister has the right of it."

Ranma rubbed his chin then nodded. "Okay." He said. "Find them Nabs." Ranma half growled. "I don't care how you do it, find them."

* * *

Hitoshi looked up at the sound of an approaching vehicle. He raised his wrist to his mouth. "That better be you Akane." He said. 

"It's us." Akane replied. "Hold on; I'll have the driver blink the lights."

Hitoshi sighed in relief as the lights brightened for a moment. "Okay gang, our ride is here."

Ryu stood up from where he was leaning against a tree trunk. "You heard the man kids." The children stood up. Akama held her baby sister in her arms.

"It's about time." Akama said. She looked down at Shingi. "Somebody needs to have her diaper changed." The other children giggled. The cheered when a large van pulled up next to them. The van's door slid open and Akane, then Ukyo jumped out.

"Everyone in the van." Akane said tightly. "Now." She hurried the children into the van. Ryu, Hitoshi and Ukyo scanned the surrounding darkness. Finally everyone was in the van and settled. The van drove off. Akane took Shingi and began to change the little girl's diaper. "This doesn't make any sense." She said as she worked. "I'm not complaining but why wasn't there a follow up attack?"

"I think Nabiki called it." Ukyo said. She had an arm around Hayaima. Dai Lan sat on Hayaima's other side. She and Hayaima held hands. "I think they hoped they could hurt us while we were distracted."

"Going after the kids would have hurt us. Going after Kasumi would have hurt us." Hitoshi said coldly. "Tatewaki," He shook his head. "No." He rubbed his chin. "I think the target was Kasumi, Tatewaki and his keepers were caught snooping. We were an added distraction."

"If they got Kasumi or the girls." Akane said worriedly. "Ranma would do anything to get them back."

Ranko watched and listened silently. She felt the ebb and flow of emotions from everyone present. Concern, worry, anger, curiosity and fear. "Fear is both a good and bad emotion." Her father had told her. "Too much fear and the mind freezes, too little and self preservation is compromised." She remembered her father had chuckled. "A little fear is not a bad thing." Right now the adults around her were afraid. Not for themselves but for... 'Us.' Ranko thought in realization. She reached with her mind to dampen the fear a little. 'A little fear is not a bad thing.' She reminded herself. 'But no one is keeping us out of this fight.'

"You did well Haya." Ukyo said to Hayaima. "I'm very proud of you."

"Aw mom." Hayaima complained in embarrassment. "I didn't do anything special."

"Yes you did Haya." Dai Lan said in disagreement. "You good leader."

"Dai is right sib." Akama said. "You did good."

Ranko and Sakura exchanged a look. "Ranko and I agree." Sakura said. "I wouldn't have thought of using a bike."

"That was good thinking Haya." Akane sat down with Shingi next to Akama. "You did very well. We're all proud of how you handled yourself and your team." She looked at Ukyo for a second then back to Hayaima. "Now. What were your mistakes?"

"Mistakes?" Exclaimed Akama in disbelief. She stopped when Hayaima held up her hand. "Sib?" She asked.

"Mom is right Kama." Hayaima replied. "I shouldn't have split the team as much as I did, right Mom?"

Akane nodded and tousled Hayaima's head. "Very good." She said. "On two counts. The most important one," She looked at Akama. "Is not to get defensive in a debriefing."

Akama blushed bright red in embarrassment. She looked down at the van floor. "Sorry Mom."

"It's okay Kama." Akane said. "Just as long as you learn from it." She reached over and tousled Akama's hair. "But your loyalty to your sib warms my heart." She turned back to Hayaima. "Why do you consider that your mistake?" She asked. "We agree we just want to understand your reasoning."

Hayaima pulled at her pigtail an looked at the end. Akane and Ukyo both fought to keep the smiles off their faces at Hayaima's Ranmaesque action. "It was our first mission together for one." Hayaima said her ten year old face screwed up in thought. "And we were two different teams."

Akane and Ukyo looked at each other in surprise. Akane's eyebrow rose inquiringly. "Explain."

Hayaima grinned briefly then the serious expression returned. "Well in China, Dai, Kama and I ran around together and in Japan we sorta ran around with Sakura and Ranko but this is the first time all five of us worked together. Not like this." Hayaima took a deep breath. "Kama and I automatically ran with Dai." She looked over to the preteen Joketsuzoku next to her. "We shoulda stayed closer to them Dai, they're six."

Dai nodded in shamefaced realization. She looked at Ranko and Sakura. "Not saying you not able to handle problems but you still children." She waved a hand around. "We all still children."

"Dai is right." Ranko said in her curiously mature voice that suddenly seemed even more mature. "We may not be the most normal children around." She said with a wry grin. "But we are still children." She nodded. "We're just learning how to be a team." She looked at Hayaima. "And Sakura and I are used to running together so we," She shrugged. "Didn't think about it." Sakura nodded in agreement. Her face too seemed curiously mature.

"I guess we coulda run along the roofs closer to the road." Ventured Akama. "But it would have slowed us down."

"That's true." Agreed Akane. "And when you are more used to working together you probably will split the team up if necessary but you must always take into consideration the physical and mental states of all your team mates." Akane smiled. "One day you'll be named War Leader." Her expression turned serious again. "That means you're responsible for your team mates."

Akama nodded. "You're right." She said in faintly reluctant tones. Then she grinned. "So I guess that means we're the babysitters."

"You'll pay for that Saotome." Growled Sakura. She and Ranko stuck their tongues out at Akama at the same time.

* * *

"Turn around Lo Han." Dr. Epstein said. "The children are on the way home." 

"That good Lord Dragon." Lo Han replied. He turned the car off at the next exit. Lo Han was an anomaly by Joketsuzoku standards. He had been trained by both Muu Tse and Ranma and was very proficient, hence his assignment as designated driver/bodyguard for the Doctor and his family. What made him an anomaly was that even before his training he was regarded by many of the Joketsuzoku women as more like them than the usual Joketsuzoku man. He was very popular with the unattached Joketsuzoku women.

He was also an anomaly by other standards as well. He was extraordinarily comfortable around Empaths, A feature that the Epstein's appreciated, and he was fiercely loyal to them. There was one other aspect about Lo Han that the Doctor personally appreciated. "How if I drive by warehouse before we go home?" Asked Lo Han. "Maybe you find something interesting."

"An excellent suggestion, Lo Han." Dr. Epstein grinned. "Make it so." He said and leaned back against the seat cushion. "Some music please, Lo Han."

"Yes Lord Dragon." Lo Han replied. Lo Han popped a CD in the car player. The sounds of Bob Marley's 'Redemption Song' filled the car. They drove on. It was a relatively short drive to the warehouse district. Under the doctor's direction Lo Han was able to drive to where Tatewaki, Pei Pei and Ling Tung were talking to Kodachi and Xian Pu. They were standing next to a red sports car.

The Doctor's car pulled up next to them. The rear window rolled down. "Good evening." The doctor said from the back seat.

Tatewaki walked over to the car. "It would be best if you stay in the car Doctor." Tatewaki said in grave tones. "There may be more."

"There are." The doctor replied. He pointed with his cane through the window. "We're being observed." The doctor concentrated for a moment. "Three of them." He looked at Tatewaki. "Don't bother going after them. They're leaving." He said. He looked past Tatewaki and at Kodachi and Xian Pu. "Go home. Nothing else is going to happen here tonight. The police can handle it from here."

Xian Pu and Kodachi looked at the doctor then at each other. Xian Pu nodded. The two women got into the red sports car and drove away. Tatewaki watched them leave. "She was civil." Tatewaki said to no one in particular. "They both were."

The car door opened. "Get in the car." The doctor said firmly. With his mind he chivvied the three into the backseat of the car. The limo had two facing rear seats and Tatewaki, Pei Pei and Ling Tung squeezed in the seat opposite the doctor. Tatewaki was sandwiched between them. The car drove away. "I see you decided not to die today Tatewaki." The doctor said conversationally.

Tatewaki nodded gravely. "Though I crave death." Tatewaki replied. "It would have been meaningless."

"Not enough for your redemption?" The doctor asked.

Tatewaki closed his eyes in pain. "Not enough." He replied in a voice full of self hate. He spread his hands and pointed at Pei Pei and Lin Tung with his thumbs. "And the only death they would provide is being cut down like a mad dog."

"If we kill you, it because you are mad dog." Pei Pei replied in a voice that contained unexpected warmth. "That promise."

"Thank you." Tatewaki replied in the same grave voice. "I am unworthy of such consideration." He looked back at the Doctor. "No today was not a good day to die." He smiled slightly. "Maybe tomorrow."

The doctor nodded. "Maybe tomorrow." He replied. "In the meantime the Joketsuzoku are under attack." Three pairs of eyes became riveted on the doctor. "So far our defenses were sufficient to withstand them. Nabiki thinks the attack on you meant you were getting too close to something."

"You don't agree?" Asked Lin Tung.

"Let us say, I am not convinced." The doctor replied. "They sent nine to meet you and three observers. That sounds premeditated to me."

"A probe and a feint. Test our defenses. Weaken us if possible." Tatewaki said to himself. "Aye, the idea doth have merit."

"And see how we react." Added Pei Pei. She grinned evilly. "Let them tell what they see. Maybe they think twice."

Dr. Epstein smiled in agreement. "Perhaps." He said. "Tatewaki, you will move in with Pei Pei and Lin Tung until this crisis is over." The Doctor directed. "They may try you again or they may try someone else. My guess is they will try for the weakest members of the Joketsuzoku first. Try to demoralize us."

"Where Akari?" Lin Tung asked brusquely.

"Right now she's at the Kuno Mansion." The doctor replied calmly. "Along with most of the Founders. Ranma and Ryoga are on their way home now." The doctor looked at his watch. "Any minute now in fact."

"Ryoga will want to go back to the Hibiki compound." Tatewaki said thoughtfully. "Besides Akari's grandfather, there are a dozen Joketsuzoku living there." He rubbed his chin. "Then again, we'll be there."

"Very good Tatewaki." The doctor said in approval.

* * *

The helicopter touched down on the front lawn of the Kuno Estate. "Thanks for the lift." Ranma called to the pilot. "Say hello to Captain Tanaka for us." 

"Will do Ranma." The pilot replied. Ranma and Ryoga hopped out of the helicopter and ran toward the house. They were met by a Joketsuzoku warrior.

"Everyone safe." The warrior said in greeting. "Everyone in house." She jerked a thumb at the mansion.

Ranma and Ryoga raced toward the house. The door of the mansion flew open and four children came running out. Akane, Ukyo and Akari walked out and waited on the porch. Ryoga scooped up Sakura and hugged her. Ranma found himself mobbed by Hayaima and Akama. Dai just stood by and smiled happily at the family reunion. To Dai Lan's surprise Ranma waved her over.

"What no hug for your Uncle Ranma?" Ranma said teasingly. Dai Lan smile became a grin. She ran over and gave Ranma a hug. Ranma stood and trailed by the three children walked toward the house. Ryoga, still holding Sakura, followed.

Ranma and Ryoga climbed the steps to the landing where Akane, Ukyo and Akari waited.

When they reached the landing Ryoga put Sakura down though he retained a hold on her hand. "I'm home honey." Ryoga said quietly.

Akari walked over and kissed Ryoga on the cheek then linked her arm through his. "Not until we get back to the farm." She said quietly. "I'd like to really go home."

"Sure honey." Ryoga replied. A car pulled up along the driveway. "Looks like someone already called a car." He looked at Ranma. "I'll call you in a couple days, okay buddy?"

"Okay buddy." Ranma replied. He waved his hand at the car. "Go ahead." He said. "We got plenty of time to talk."

Ryoga nodded and he led Akari and Sakura down the stairs toward the car. Ranma watched the car drive away. From the second story of the mansion a tall warrior watched from a window. 'Tomorrow.' Thyme promised herself.

"Come on kits." Ranma said loudly. "Let's go home." A van pulled up the driveway. The children raced to the van. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo followed at a more sedate pace. "Thank you." Ranma said quietly.

"Was it everything you hoped for?' Akane asked in a quiet voice.

"Too short." Ranma replied. "But yeah."

"You're kidding." Ukyo said in surprise. "Ryoga?"

Ranma snorted. "Yeah Ryoga."

"Whoa." Ukyo breathed. "I have got to hear this one."

"Later." Ranma promised. "Let's go home."

* * *

The next day Ryoga was going through a difficult Kata. So engrossed was he in going through each move that he did not hear the door to the Hibiki dojo open. Nor did he see the two figures that walked in. "Ryoga Hibiki." Roared a voice. "I challenge you." Ryoga looked up startled. Standing at the door were Akari and a tall muscular Joketsuzoku. "Who are you and why do you challenge me?" Ryoga asked formally. 

"I Thyme of the Joketsuzoku." Thyme replied. "And my challenge is to restore the Honored Elder Akari's honor."

"I tried to stop her Ryoga." Akari said sheepishly. "I told you Thyme, it isn't necessary." She said to the tall warrior. "I gave Ryoga permission."

"That may be true, Honored Elder, but my challenge stands." Thyme replied gravely. She looked at Ryoga. "Do you accept?"

Ryoga looked at the tall warrior appraisingly. "I remember you. You were at dinner the other day." He waved Thyme to the center of the dojo. "I accept; with one condition." Thyme tilted her head questioningly. "If I win you will pledge yourself as Akari's protector."

Thyme's eyes widened. Then she nodded. "I accept." She said. She raised her hands and balled them into fists. "Protect yourself." She charged Ryoga. Ryoga blocked the first rush and then launched his own counter. Thyme easily defended herself. A smile slowly came to Ryoga's face. "What you smiling at?' Thyme asked even as she attacked.

"You're good." Ryoga said with admiration evident in his voice. "Most people would have lost by now."

Thyme blocked a straight punch and the follow-up kick. "Most would have lost to me by now too." She admitted. Suddenly she raised her hands and stepped back. "Draw?" She asked.

"I dunno." Ryoga said. "Is Akari's honor redeemed?" Thyme nodded. "Good." Ryoga walked over to the tall warrior. "Though I would consider it a favor if you would accept being her protector." Ryoga chuckled. "And maybe help her with Sakura when I'm not around."

Thyme gave Ryoga a rueful smile. "I see why she keep you around." She nodded. "I accept."

Ryoga smiled back. He looked at Akari. "Honey, you mind if I talk to Thyme privately for a moment?"

Akari looked at Ryoga for a moment. Ryoga smiled back reassuringly. Akari nodded. "Okay Ryoga." She said. "I'll meet you both in the house."

Ryoga watched Akari leave then turned to Thyme. "You held back." Ryoga said conversationally.

"So did you." Thyme shot back in the same tone.

"Yeah, well that's because I always do in the beginning." Ryoga smiled. "Just ask Ranma." Ryoga's expression became more serious. "Besides you made a formal challenge." Ryoga stared into Thyme's eyes. "So what do you really want?"

"Why you go with Ranma?" Thyme asked instead. "I see it hurt Honored Elder Akari."

Ryoga blew out a breath. "That's complicated." He looked at the ground. "And personal." Ryoga looked at Thyme. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because it hurt me." Thyme had a confused look on her face. "I not know why but it do." She looked at Ryoga helplessly. "It just do." She spread her hands. "She not warrior, she so helpless."

Ryoga chuckled. "She's not as helpless as you think Thyme; but I know what you mean." He rubbed the back of his head. "She makes you protective of her."

"Yes." Thyme admitted forcefully. "I stopped fight because, because."

"Because I gave you what you wanted?' Ryoga shrugged. "I'm not that stupid you know." He said in mild complaint. "You challenged me even though Akari told you it wasn't necessary. Then you held back. Now why would you do that?" Ryoga asked. "Except if I already gave you what you wanted."

"That test?" Asked Thyme. Ryoga nodded. "I see."

Ryoga walked over to Thyme and put his hand on her shoulder. He had to reach up slightly. "Look Thyme." Ryoga said. "I'll make a deal with you. Move into the guest room for the next six months. If you still feel the same you can stay longer, if not." Ryoga shrugged. "And between you and me, I wouldn't mind Akari having a friend around, someone she can confide in." He grinned. "Even if it's to complain about me."

Thyme looked at Ryoga, then she bowed. "I apologize." She said. "I see I wrong about you."

"Not so wrong Thyme. Not so wrong." Admitted Ryoga. "Tell you what; I'll make a second deal with you. If, after six months, you decide to stay, ask me again." Ryoga smiled. "Now, do we have a deal?"

"One condition." Thyme smiled back. "Next time we spar we both no hold back."

Ryoga laughed. "Deal." He waved toward the door. "Let's go to the house. Akari is probably getting worried."

* * *

"You wanted to see me Captain?' Ryu asked as he walked into Captain Tanaka's 'office'. Unlike most other countries, Japanese had department heads in the same room as their department. What Tanaka did was make the space separate by the use of file cabinets and shelves. Most of the department members jokingly called it his 'office'. Captain Tanaka himself hadn't changed much. He still wore shirts more suitable to man two, at least, sizes smaller than he was. There was a little more gray in his hair but overall he was still the tough and sharp police captain Ryu, and the Joketsuzoku, had learned to respect. 

Tanaka pointed at a chair in front of him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest Tatewaki and those two she wolves that run with him." The Captain said without preamble. He tossed a folder on the desk. "Six Ryu, they killed six people." He growled. "The remaining three will be lucky if they aren't crippled for life."

"Self defense is still legal in this country. And they're allowed to patrol. It's part of their treaty with the Emperor." Ryu replied calmly. "Come on Captain, those men were slime and you know it. " Ryu tossed his own folder in front of the Captain. "The results of the DNA analysis Nabiki's forensics people ran. One positive match to a couple unsolved murders, several links to an interesting assortment of rapes, thefts and what have you." Ryu gave the Captain a searching look. "What the matter Captain, you've never complained about it before."

"I didn't have six deaths in one day before." Tanaka replied hotly. "And up until now Tatewaki has been a good little boy and stayed out of trouble." He ran his hand through his short, steel gray hair. "I thought those women were supposed to be his keepers not accessories to a killing spree." He complained. He raised his hand. "I know. I know. Self defense." He picked up Ryu's folder. "This murder link solid?" He asked.

"Our people are rechecking the data anyway but you know Nabs." Ryu replied. "If she wasn't sure she'd say so." Tanaka grunted his agreement. "What's really the problem?"

Tanaka smiled humorlessly. "Pressure from above." He replied. "Our relationship with China hasn't been the best recently and some Councilors are reconsidering their position regarding the Joketsuzoku." He pushed another folder toward Ryu. "You didn't get this from me."

Ryu raised an eyebrow at the Captain. He didn't pick up the folder. "Captain?"

"I've been looking at the crime rates over the past several years." The Captain turned his chair slightly away from Ryu. "Murder, down. Robberies, down. Assault, down." A tired chuckle came from the captain. "Heck even domestic violence is down. Apparently the women in Tokyo have started threatening their husbands with potential visits from the Joketsuzoku." He turned his chair back to Ryu. "I don't care if some Councilors are nervous; I like the direction the numbers are going."

Ryu regarded Captain Tanaka for a moment. "Once again you've intervened on our behalf Captain." Ryu said in thoughtful tones. He picked up the folder and placed it on his lap. "Can you come to dinner this weekend? We're having a small get together." He smiled. "Xian will be cooking."

Tanaka raised an eyebrow. "Dinner?" He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Tell Xian Pu I'd be delighted." He said after a moment. "Now get back to work."

"Right away Captain." Ryu tucked the folder under his arm and walked back to his desk. He sat down and then picked up the telephone and dialed a number. "Toshi? It's Ryu." Ryu nodded at something Hitoshi said. "Look meet me after work today." Ryu nodded again. "Where else?" He said with a grin. Ryu hung up the telephone then picked it up again and dialed another number. "Hey beautiful." He said. "I invited the Captain to dinner this weekend. I told him you're cooking." Ryu grinned at something Xian Pu said. "Exactly." He replied. After a few more pleasantries Ryu hung up. He looked at the folder and opened it. Ryu began to read.

* * *

"Colonel?" Nabiki said into the telephone. "Nabiki Tendo here." Nabiki leaned back in her chair. "I was wondering; do you think you could come to dinner this weekend?" She asked. "At the Kuno mansion." Nabiki smiled. "Excellent see you then." Nabiki hung up the telephone and looked at it for a moment. 

"Problem Nabiki?" Asked Ling Ling. She walked over to Nabiki and handed her a drink.

Nabiki shook her head. "I'm not sure." She looked at Ling Ling fondly. "By the way have I said thank you?"

"For what Nabiki?" Ling Ling asked.

"Muu Tse." Nabiki replied. She took a sip of her drink. "I've been ignoring him haven't I?"

Ling Ling shrugged slightly. "Muu Tse understand." She replied. "Most of time when he come to my bed he just sleep." She chuckled slightly. "Most of time." Ling Ling looked at Nabiki. "You not worry, Muu Tse love you very, very much." She took a sip of her own drink. "Now you tell me what going on."

Nabiki looked at her drink. "I think Ishida is having second thoughts." She said in resigned tones. "Fortunately Councilor Honda and Captain Tanaka are firmly in our camp but Ishida." She shook her head. "He never was comfortable working with us."

"You think he connected with Ninja?" Ling Ling asked. "That seem...unlikely."

"More like I think he's turning a blind eye toward actions against us." Nabiki replied glumly. "He should have heard something relating to the Ninja and yet...nothing."

"You invite Lord Dragon to dinner?" Ling Ling asked. Nabiki nodded. "Good." She said. She stood. "That enough worrying for today." She said. "I have nurse looking at Tenchi and I watch here." She pulled Nabiki to her feet. "Now you go find Muu Tse and spend rest of afternoon apologizing."

Nabiki laughed. "Good idea. Thanks Ling Ling."

"My pleasure." Ling Ling watched Nabiki run off. 'My Tai Tai.' She tapped a button on her console. "Muu Tse, Nabiki looking for you. She look very, very hungry." She smiled at Muu Tse's laugh. "I not want to see either one of you until tomorrow. Late tomorrow."

End Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the latest installment of Couch Trips. A couple people semi-complained about the number of characters and wondered how I keep track of them. It ain't easy and sometimes I screw up. I'm working on a character guide which I hope to publish sometime soon.

Well the fat is certainly in the fire now. Someone is after the Clan Saotome. Any guesses?


	116. Book 9 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Council Of Elders'

Three days had passed since the attack. Ranma entered the large room underneath the Tendo home. This room was set aside as a meeting hall. The room was filled with the murmur of nearly a hundred Joketsuzoku men and women.

Ranma walked to a long table set up on a dais and sat down in the middle chair. There was a knife on the table in front of her. She tapped the table with the hilt of the knife. "I am Ranma Saotome, Leader of the Japanese Joketsuzoku, and I call the Elders."

The door opened and Akane, followed closely by Ukyo, entered. Then Xian Pu walked in alone. The murmuring got noticeably louder with a rumble of discontent overlaying it. Kodachi entered with her arm around the shoulders of Lung Lung. The murmur that arose was much more favorable and approving. Nabiki with Ling Ling on her heels strode toward the table. The murmuring undertone was respectful. Akari walked in alone to a mild but amused grumble. She carried a long thin box in her arms. The grumbles became questioning. There was a long pause then a slightly embarrassed looking Kasumi walked in with Li Xian right behind her. The questioning murmur rose higher. Many speculative eyes followed the pair.

Then Ryoga, Hitoshi, Ryu , Muu Tse and Ono walked in and walked over to the chairs below the dais and in front of their respective wives. Men were not traditionally part of the Elder's council and Ranma had tried to get the Joketsuzoku to adopt a change. Having the Husbands of the Elders sit in front of their wives was a compromise that Ranma hoped would one day lead to the men's full inclusion. They sat.

Akane took her seat next to Ranma while Ukyo sat in a chair next to Akane's. Xian Pu sat to Ranma's left. Kodachi to Ukyo's right. Lung Lung sat down in a chair just slightly behind Kodachi's. Nabiki took a chair to Xian Pu's left. And again Ling Ling sat in a chair just behind Nabiki. Akari sat to the right. Then Kasumi walked to her chair at the end of the dais. There was no chair behind hers. "Isn't it traditional for the Second Wife of an Elder to sit by her Tai Tai?" She asked in a hesitant voice.

The hall erupted in pandemonium as the Joketsuzoku audience started firing questions toward the dais. Not all the voices were friendly.

"Silence." Cracked a voice. The room quieted as if a plug had been pulled. Nodoka strode from the back of the room to the dais. She walked until she was in front of Kasumi. "Tai Tai?" Nodoka said archly. "Do you claim Li Xian as Second Wife?"

"I do Clan Mother." Kasumi replied with a touch of nervousness. Li Xian on the other hand looked like she was about to burst with pride and happiness.

"And do you have the consent of your Husband?" Nodoka asked.

Tofu Ono rose from his seat at the front of the room. "I have given my consent, Honored Clan Mother." He sat down.

Nodoka walked until she was standing in front of Xian Pu. "Lost another Second Wife, I see." She said to Xian Pu.

Xian Pu shrugged. "Just unlucky. Or maybe too hard on Second Wives." She looked at the assembled crowd. "Or maybe I just don't want second wife." She pitched her voice to carry across the room.

Ukyo leaned over to Akane. "Anyone who is enough like Xian to actually have a chance at being a Second Wife wouldn't settle for being Second Wife in the first place." She said in a whisper. Akane snorted in amusement.

"Lung Lung." Nodoka walked over to stand in front of the woman. "What does the law have to say about this?"

"The relationship between Tai Tai and Second Wife is by the consent of both. A pact made between them. One or both may break it." Lung Lung replied. "Ukyo say she want to be Ukyo Saotome, she want to sleep next to Ranma every night and wake up next to him every morning." She smiled. "And one day have child with Ranma."

"Akane, was this the pact?" Asked Nodoka.

Akane nodded. "It was. I decided to offer her what she wished. I offered her the position of Second Wife." Akane grinned at Ukyo. "Although that wasn't what we called it then."

"I see." Said Nodoka. "And how does this relate?" She made a 'go on' gesture to Lung Lung.

"Ukyo ran away when she thought the pact was false. She returned when she accepted it was true." Lung Lung added. "She returned when she accepted what Akane offered. She chose to become Second wife."

Nodoka walked to the center of the dais. "Is that true Ukyo?"

Ukyo nodded. "I chose to accept what Akane offered. I chose to stay. Akane would let me go if I was truly unhappy."

"Yeah but I'd try to argue you out of it." Akane added. "I seem to remember a couple times when I did." She turned to the audience. "And you're forgetting someone." Akane jabbed Ranma with her elbow. "Right Ranma?"

"Ow." Ranma rubbed her side. "I'll get you later for that." Ranma whispered. She glared at Akane. Akane grinned evilly back and Ranma's glare became half-hearted. She nodded. "That's true but I think you had the tougher choice." Ranma flushed slightly. "I may be a girl but I'm still a guy." Ranma smiled as a knowing chuckle ran through the audience. "Still it was my choice as well. We all have to accept it or none of us can accept it."

"And don't you forget that." Akane whispered so only Ranma could hear.

Nodoka smiled then walked over to stand in front of Nabiki and Ling Ling. "And you Ling Ling. Did you ever think of leaving Nabiki?"

Ling Ling shook her head. "No. Nabiki and I understand each other. Respect each other. Never had reason to want leave."

"Not to mention you know how to strike a good deal." Nabiki added with a grin. Her grin faded but she continued to smile. "And I never had a reason to want Ling Ling to leave either."

"I have to agree with Ranma." Muu Tse said from his seat. "Nabiki had the tougher decision." He smiled wryly. "But not by much."

"I see." Nodoka walked over to stand in front of Lung Lung again. "Did you ever try leaving Kodachi?"

"Thought about it once but my Tai Tai beg me to stay." There was a murmur from the assembled people.

"Of course I begged you to stay." Kodachi said. "If was my fault. I wasn't treating you properly. To my shame I was not treating you with the respect a Second Wife deserves." She looked out at the watching people. "Fortunately Lung Lung decided to forgive me." The audience murmured in sympathy at Kodachi's words. The murmur became one of approving support when Lung Lung placed her hand over Kodachi's.

"I remember that day." Hitoshi said slowly.

"You yelled at me, if I remember correctly." Kodachi said in cheerful embarrassment. She looked at the watching Joketsuzoku. "And again rightly so." She smiled. "It was also when Hitoshi first accepted Lung Lung into our lives."

"It wasn't an easy decision for me." Hitoshi said, shaking his head. "It wasn't how I was raised. I still question it." He raised his hand at a murmur. Hitoshi sighed. "Lung Lung has been a wonderful , " Hitoshi paused. "Partner, I guess." He continued. "And I've learned to care for her." He snorted. "Considering she's carrying my child, I think that's an understatement. I've learned to love her." He smiled at Lung Lung's quiet 'Thank you Husband'. He leaned back slightly as if to be closer.

"Ah." Nodoka walked back to Xian Pu. "Did you try arguing Li Xian out of leaving?"

Xian Pu shook her head. "No. Knew she wanted to go. Knew she be happier with Kasumi." Xian Pu looked at the assemblage. "Li Xian good woman, good Joketsuzoku. Like good Joketsuzoku she know when to follow heart."

Ryu folded his arms across his chest. "She's also her own woman. We wouldn't keep her with us against her will."

A warrior near the middle of the assembly stood. "Elders." She said. "Win Mei, Elders." She said in introduction. "May I speak?" Ranma nodded. "That all well and good." The woman said in a strong voice. "But it still true Li Xian get pregnant with Doctor's child while she still second wife to Honored Elder Xian Pu." She said. "And that she not ask permission from council."

"Do you claim adultery?" Lung Lung asked gravely.

Win Mei grimaced. "Not sure. Doctor give presentation." She nodded at Ono. "She have baby with Doctor but," She shook her head then she snorted. "Baby no longer mean what it used to mean."

"Whatever it is I don't think you can call it adultery." Ranma said. "There can't be adultery if there isn't any sex." Ranma rubbed the back of his neck. "And if there is sex it isn't adultery if it isn't hidden and if there was permission granted." Ranma looked at Akane and Ukyo gratefully then looked down the Dais toward Akari. Ranma smiled faintly at Akari's nod. Ryoga blushed bright red at Ranma's words. Ranma turned back to the audience. "If that wasn't true than there wouldn't even be a Second Wife. A Second wife has no legal standing other than what we ourselves agree to. Everything is with the permission of everyone involved." The surrounding Joketsuzoku murmured as they discussed this thought among themselves.

"Permission." Mused Nodoka aloud. "Li Xian did you discuss having Ono's child with the woman who was supposed to be your Tai Tai?"

"Yes Honored Clan Mother." Li Xian said firmly. "Now realize should have asked Council as well. Honored Elder Xian Pu spoke as Tai Tai not Elder."

"That would make me as guilty as Li Xian." Kasumi said quietly.

"I too." Xian Pu said firmly. "We Elders but we not above our law."

"Well at least two Elders knew." Ukyo commented. "But they were not speaking as Elders, they were speaking as themselves."

"Well they did discuss it as is their right." Ranma leaned back in her chair. "Win Mei?"

"This more difficult than thought." The warrior rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I think Honored Elder Ranma right, it not adultery." She looked around and caught the eyes of several other older women. They nodded. The warrior looked back to the dais and directly at Li Xian. "You going stay with this one?" Li Xian nodded. She looked at Xian Pu. "No Second Wife?" Xian Pu shook her head. "Only thing done wrong, not wrong now. Li Xian having baby by Husband of Tai Tai."

Ranma smiled at the warrior with a look of approval. "As it should be." She tapped the handle of the knife against the table. "If there are no objections we will consider the matter closed." She tapped the hilt against the table again. "I so rule." Ranma nodded again. "Now will someone please get Li Xian a chair so she can sit with her Tai Tai?" A chair was found for Li Xian.

Ranma looked at Ling Ling. "What's next on the agenda?"

"Lung Lung, Honored Elder." Ling Ling replied. "We consider if Lung Lung ready to be Council Elder." There was a burst of conversation from the seated attendees. The words; 'It about time' seemed to be the most frequent.

Kodachi stood. "I must remove myself from the vote." She announced. "I am not impartial where Lung Lung is concerned." She turned to the watching crowd. "I will say this though; I trust her judgment in everything. The Joketsuzoku will be well served with her on the Council. They will learn what I already know; there is no one, no one, that I would trust more in this life to do the right thing." She sat down and pushed her chair away from the dais.

Akane rose. "I nominate Lung Lung for Elder of the Japanese Joketsuzoku."

"Seconded." Akari and Kasumi chorused.

"Those in favor say 'aye'." Ranma said. The 'aye' that followed was strong and approving.

"Are there any objections?' Ranma asked the assembled group. "No?" She asked a silent room. She again tapped the hilt of the knife against the table. "Welcome to the council of elders, Honored Elder Lung Lung." Ranma said.

The Honored Elder Lung Lung bowed. "Thank you." She said solemnly. "Thank you all." She sat down and was immediately hugged by Kodachi.

Ranma rose. "Now I have something to say." Ranma regarded the assembled group. "You may be wondering why we said nothing about the recent attacks." Ranma placed her hands behind her back. "I wanted to wait until two separate issues; Li Xian and Lung Lung, were resolved. I am very happy that we have been able to resolve them so quickly and so well. We can't afford any distractions."

Ranma bowed her head for a moment when she raised it the assembled Joketsuzoku drew back as one. The look on Ranma's face was fierce. "Joketsuzoku." She said and the assembled group came to a seated attention. "We are at war." The roar that shook the room was hungry. Ranma raised her hands for silence. The room quieted quickly. "We have met this enemy before. We defeated them then but we did not destroy them, maybe that was a mistake. At the time we thought it was over. We were wrong. Our enemy has grown since then; adding men and weapons." Ranma's smile was feral. "But we too have grown." Ranma nodded to Akari.

The box that Akari had carried now sat on the dais in front of her. Akari opened the box slowly. She reached into the box with both hands and pulled out a silk wrapped object. She untied one end and exposed the hilt of a sword. Akari removed the sword from its wrappings and carried it two handed to Ranma. "You gave the Saotome sword to me as a pledge of your honor. I return your honor intact." She extended the sword with both hands.

Ranma bowed to Akari and placed her hands on the sword just outside Akari's hands. She waited until Akari released the sword before she rose. "Thank you Honored Elder Akari." Ranma said. Ranma bowed again to Akari then turned to the assembled and now almost breathless watchers. Ranma drew the sword slowly and then held it in front of her. "This is the Saotome sword." She told the silent mass. "But Saotome means more than it once did."

"Saotome Joketsuzoku." Shouted a warrior. "And Joketsuzoku Saotome." The crowd roared approval.

"Yes." Ranma shouted back. "The Saotome are Joketsuzoku and the Joketsuzoku are Saotome." She raised the sword and the room quieted. "This is now the Joketsuzoku Saotome sword; symbol of my clan." She swept the crowd with the point of the blade. "Symbol of my family." Ranma raised the blade again. "We are all Saotome."

"Saotome." Roared the congregation.

"Someone decided to pick a fight with the Saotome." Ranma said. "And you know what they say about a Saotome."

"Saotome don't lose." Shouted Akane and Ukyo in unison.

"Saotome don't lose." The congregation shouted back.

"Damn straight." Ranma said.

End Chapter 8

Author's Notes; I thought you'd get a kick out of seeing the Council of Elders in action.

Apparently there is a new network television show coming out about a polygamous family. I really don't know much about it but I thought it was interesting.

A shout out to my reviewers and a few acknowledgments of some frequent reviews. I love your comments and suggestions guys. So thank you and good axe to the following: wharpt, Raver Styx, Dennisud, Wonderbee31, JohnnyG, StoreyWeaver1,neo82,DragonMan180, ppirilla, Kahzdu, Maxamilian1. You guys rock.

February 22, 2006


	117. Book 9 Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'Dinner with Friends'

"Councilor it's so good of you to come." Kodachi greeted her guest. "It's been far too long."

Councilor Honda smiled. "How could I resist?" He said in his pleasantly gravelly voice. He pulled out a handkerchief and patted his forehead. The councilor was a vigorous but overweight man in his late fifties and had a marked propensity toward sweating. He more than made up for both his appearance and unfortunate sweat glands by having a razor sharp mind. "Especially when I heard that Xian Pu was cooking." He patted his ample belly. He handed off his coat and hat to a hovering Joketsuzoku woman dressed in a conservative outfit covered with a white apron.

Kodachi smiled back and waved her guest inside. "Go on in Councilor." She said. She pointed with her chin as another car pulled up. "I see another guest has arrived."

Councilor Honda nodded and walked into the main room. Despite Kodachi's plaint, the Councilor was a frequent guest at the Kuno mansion. He walked into an adjoining room where his ears told him a number of people had gathered. He entered. Nabiki walked over.

"Councilor." Nabiki exclaimed in pleasure. She kissed the man on the cheek. Nabiki linked her arm through the Councilors and led him into the room and over to a conversation pit created by two large couches and several chairs. A low table took up the center. "I think you know everyone."

"Hey Councilor." Called Ranma. "Good to see you." Akane and Ukyo, as usual, flanked Ranma on the couch. They waved cheerfully.

Councilor Honda gave a short respectful nod. "Ranma. Ladies." He turned. "Mrs. Epstein." He said in genuine pleasure. "Doctor Epstein." The two men gave each other respectful bows.

"Councilor." Nodoka indicated a chair. "Please sit." She called a Joketsuzoku over. "Please get the Councilor a beer." She turned to the Councilor. "Robert's friend from California sent a new case of beer from his micro-brewery. We had to hide it from Genma and Soun." She confided to the councilor. "I remember you said you enjoyed it."

"Oh I did. I did." The Councilor said cheerfully. The Councilor looked around. "Quite a crowd." He said offhandedly. "The entire senior members of the Joketsuzoku are here. The Hibikis, the Saotomes. The Tofus." He nodded toward a corner. "Captain Tanaka with Ryu and Hitoshi of course. Good man Tanaka." He looked toward another corner. "Colonel Ishida." He smiled. "The man just never looks comfortable." He turned back to the people in the conversation pit. "What's the occasion?"

"The Joketsuzoku just wanted to show their appreciation for all that you, and others, have done for them." Nabiki replied. The Joketsuzoku server returned with the Councilor's beer in a tall glass. The Councilor took an appreciative sip. "You have been a good friend to the Joketsuzoku." Nabiki said.

"The Joketsuzoku have been good friends to Nerima." The Councilor replied warmly. He smiled. "And, between you and me, Japan in general." He tilted his head at Ranma. "Speaking of which," He began.

"You are not going to start that 'why don't you run for the Diet?' routine again?" Ranma complained lightly. "No thank you, its hard enough being the head of this crowd."

"But you do it so well Saotome." Nabiki said with a grin. "Now I on the other hand, would make an excellent candidate." She ignored the shivers that ran through several of the observers.

"If only you meant it." Councilor Honda replied with a laugh.

"You never know. Keep asking. One of us may say yes." Nabiki replied cheerfully. "Oh there's the dinner bell." She rose. "Will you escort me to dinner Councilor?" She asked. She waited until the Councilor heaved himself to his feet and then linked her arm through his. She led him off.

Dr. Epstein and Nodoka remained seated until everyone had left. Nodoka turned to the doctor. "Honestly a man that age." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Flattered my dear?" Replied Dr. Epstein. He grinned when Nodoka swatted him on the arm.

"You know I was Robert." Nodoka replied. "But I have eyes for only one man." She grinned. "You're cute when you blush, did you know that Robert?" She rose and extended her hand. "Shall we?"

Dr. Epstein levered himself to his feet with his cane. He wrapped Nodoka's arm around his. "Of course my dear." They walked slowly toward the dining hall.

"You're going to have to tell them sooner or later." Nodoka said quietly as they walked.

"Tell them what my dear?" The doctor asked. "That I'm dying?" He shook his head. "First off Ono assures me that I have at least another six and maybe even as many as ten years ahead of me and second what good would it do?" He shook his head again. "By then Ranko will be strong enough to replace me." He patted Nodoka's hand. "I am most content my dear." He said cheerfully. "Now no tears." He said gently. "Not now."

Nodoka nodded reluctantly. She felt the Doctor's presence flood her mind. Nodoka smiled.

* * *

Ryoga and Ranma both tried not to catch each other's eyes during dinner. Since only Akane sat between them this was difficult. The giggles that started coming from Akane, Ukyo and after a moment Akari made them give it up.

"Hey Buddy." They said in unison to a peal of laughter from their wives.

"It's okay you two." Akane said. "We gave you permission, remember?" Akane leaned across Ryoga. "Hey Akari, did he tell you about it?"

Akari rolled her eyes. At Ryoga. "Yes, he did." She replied primly. Then a sly expression came to her face. "It's the quiet ones that always surprise you."

"No kidding sugar." Ukyo chimed in. "When Ranma told us,"

"Hey. Hey." Ranma and Ryoga waved their arms frantically. "Come on guys." Ranma said plaintively. "Give us a break."

"Yeah." Ryoga agreed weakly.

"Okay. Okay." Akane said with a laugh. "We'll stop." She put a neutral look on her face and lifted a bowl and offered it to Ryoga. "Carrots?" She asked innocently.

Ryoga flushed under the barely suppressed snorts of laughter coming from around him. Ryoga shook his head in defeat. "How long are we going to have to go through this?" He asked in resignation. "And how come I'm getting all the abuse?" He complained a moment later.

"Don't remind them." Ranma grumbled. Then he chuckled. "Carrots." He said with a laugh. "Good one Tomboy."

Akane grinned. "Thank you Ranma." She said. "You're still a jerk you know."

Ranma nodded. "I know."

"Pervert too." Akane added.

Ranma nodded. "Yep."

"Just as long as you admit it." Akane said triumphantly.

"You have got to tell me your secret." Akari said in admiration. "It takes weeks before Ryoga will admit he's a jerk."

"No secret sugar." Ukyo said cheerfully. "You just got to get their attention first."

"Oh?" Akari asked archly. "And how do you do that?"

"Personally I use a spatula and Akane uses a mallet but I guess any big enough stick'll do." Ukyo said firmly.

Akari tapped her chin thoughtfully. "How big a stick do you think I'll need?" She said musingly. "His head is awfully hard."

"Now you're giving her ideas." Ryoga complained. He grinned. "Pass the carrots." He said.

* * *

After dinner Captain Tanaka was standing in a corner talking to Hitoshi and Ryu when Xian Pu came over. "I knew I find you talking shop." She scolded. She linked her arm in Ryu's. "And you not invite me." She complained.

"Sorry beautiful." Ryu replied. "Toshi and I were just filling the Captain in on a few new pieces of information."

"That good." Xian Pu replied. "So? What you think?' She asked the captain.

"I think the shit is about to hit the fan." Tanaka replied humorlessly. "I don't have that idiot Ishida's resources but we're starting to hear things." Tanaka rubbed his short graying hair. "And what I'm hearing isn't good." He looked at Xian Pu. "But I want you to know that my department will give you whatever assistance we can."

"Thank you Captain." Xian Pu replied gratefully. "You good friend to Joketsuzoku." She leaned forward. "You ever consider being Joketsuzoku?" she grinned. "We got great fringe benefits."

Tanaka laughed. "You don't know how tempting that offer is." He shook his head. "Thank you but no." He said.

"Too, too bad." Xian Pu replied. "I know couple warriors who think you very, very interesting." She grinned. "They might not mind sharing either." She giggled at Tanaka's blush.

"Leave the Captain alone beautiful, I gotta work with him." Ryu said. He turned to Tanaka. "So what do you think?"

"Like I said, we got a shit storm brewing Ryu." The Captain replied bluntly. "And the Joketsuzoku, which means Nerima, is where it's going to touch down."

"How many men can you give me?" Ryu asked. "Under my command." He added a moment later.

Captain Tanaka ran his hand through his hair. "A dozen at most." He replied grumpily. "I picked the ones Ryoga has said are the best trained. All volunteers by the way." He shook his head. "Won't be enough."

"Maybe not but I'll take'em." Ryu replied grimly. "Nabiki will give them transponders so we can track them." He smiled slightly. "I hope they don't mind getting their ears pierced." He fingered his own earring. "Takes a little getting used to."

"They'll get used to it." The Captain promised. "What does Ishida say?" He raised a hand. "Let me guess. 'You're blowing it out of proportion'. Am I right?" The Captain frowned at the nods coming from those around him. "Idiot." He grumbled.

Councilor Hondo wandered over. "Tanaka." The Councilor said in a serious voice. "Just the man I want to see." He said. "What the hell is going on?" He nodded to Hitoshi. "A little earlier notice would be appreciated Hitoshi."

"Sorry sir but both Captain Tanaka and Ranma felt it would be best if we waited until we had all the information possible." Hitoshi replied.

"You work for me Hitoshi." The Councilor said in a hurt tone.

"No sir." Hitoshi replied. "I'm Joketsuzoku. I work with you, and sir, it has been a privilege." He bowed respectfully to the Councilor. "But my duties lie with the Joketsuzoku first." He shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better you're the first government official that has been notified."

Councilor Honda took out his handkerchief and mopped his brow and cheeks. "There is that." He admitted.

"I'm placing a squad of men under Ryu's command." Captain Tanaka said. "They'll be working with the Joketsuzoku to find whoever it is that attacked them."

Councilor Honda nodded. "And Ishida?" He asked. "What resources are the JSDF providing?"

"Colonel Ishida wants to gather more information before committing any resources." Ryu replied cooly. "He's forming a task group to study the evidence."

Councilor Honda frowned thoughtfully. "I have to give him that." He said reluctantly. "Let's see what they have to say."

* * *

Akane, with Shingi on her lap, Ukyo and Ranma were sitting on a couch together. Opposite them sat Ryoga, Akari and the tall muscular Thyme. The tall warrior looked a little uncomfortable being with this group. 'I feel like an outsider. But Akari wanted me to come.' She thought. She looked at Akari who was sitting very close to Ryoga. 'She seems happy.' She looked up when she felt a presence next to her. Thyme turned her head. Sakura and a serious looking girl with straight brown hair were standing next to her. "Heya Sakura." Greeted Thyme. "I sorry I forget friend's name."

"Thyme this is Ranko." Sakura replied. "My best friend." Ranko nodded in greeting.

"Heya Ranko." Thyme replied in greeting. "It very nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you Thyme." Ranko replied. She glanced at Akari for a second. Ranko smiled. "Very nice." She said again.

"Mom we're going downstairs to the training hall." Sakura said. "The rest of the gang are already there."

"So that's where they ran off to." Ukyo said with a touch of relief.

"Don't worry Auntie Ukyo." Ranko said calmly. "Everyone is in the house."

"Still I don't like them being alone." Ukyo replied.

"I go with them." Thyme offered quickly.

"Would you?" Akari said in relief. "I'll feel better knowing you're there."

Thyme felt a thrill of pleasure come over her. "It my honor, Honored Elders." She said to the adults though mostly to Akari. Thyme stood and walked away with Sakura and Ranko.

Akane, Ukyo and Ranma exchanged grins as they watched Akari stare after the retreating Joketsuzoku. They quickly erased the grins and returned to their conversation with Akari and Ryoga. "She seems nice." Akane commented.

"She is." Akari affirmed readily. "And Sakura likes her."

"I see." Ranma, Akane and Ukyo said in a muted chorus.

* * *

Thyme followed Ranko and Sakura down the stairs and into the training hall. Her mouth dropped open. Two children of about four were sparring against each other with a skill well beyond their years. Two other children, one about ten, maybe eleven, and the other she figured was around twelve were also sparring while a third child also around ten was acting as referee. A sixth lone child sat on the edge to the raised floor watching intently. Thyme nodded in appreciation at the skill being demonstrated.

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted. She pointed to Thyme. "This's Thyme."

Hayaima raised his hands and stepped back. "We met at dinner. Hi Thyme." He said. "I'm Haya." The rest of the children greeted the tall warrior. He grinned. "Just in case you forgot."

"Kama." Said Akama.

"Dai Lan Honored warrior." Dai Lan said politely.

"Ouji and Xing Xing." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing. They giggled.

Thyme nodded to each in turn. She looked at the quiet girl sitting at the edge of the training floor. "And you are?"

"Megumi." Megumi said quietly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said in the same soft tones. "You look like a nice lady."

"Thyme wants to be second wife to Auntie Akari." Ranko informed the other children.

"No kidding?" Akama exclaimed. "Really? That's cool."

Thyme blanched. "Why you say silly thing like that? It not true."

Ranko giggled. "Yes it is." She tapped her forehead. "I know."

"If Ranko says something is true, then it's true." Sakura said. She smiled at Thyme. "I can start calling you Auntie Thyme now if you want."

"But, but." Thyme stammered.

"How about Momma Thyme?" Sakura said. She shook her head. "Nah. Maybe after you have a baby with Daddy." She said after a moment.

"I not having baby with Ryoga." Roared Thyme.

"Not yet." Ranko giggled. Ranko reached with her mind to calm the tall warrior. 'That's better.' She thought. "Why don't you spar with your Auntie Thyme, Sakura?"

Sakura grinned. "Alright." she exclaimed happily. "Let's see who's stronger; a boar or a bear." She grabbed Thyme's hand and pulled her on to the training floor. She raised her hands.

Thyme shrugged helplessly and followed. 'By the ancestors, she acts like a true warrior though.' She thought proudly. 'I'll still take it easy on her.' She vowed in amusement. The amusement left her face when Sakura's first blow connected. "Aiyah!" She exclaimed. "You hit like, like."

"Like Daddy?" Sakura said innocently. "Come on, fight me for real." Sakura charged the tall Joketsuzoku warrior.

"Go Sakura." Cheered the assembled youths. As the match began the door to the salon opened and Li Xian holding Mitsui, Kasumi and Lung Lung entered. They quietly found seats against the wall. They watched the match with interest.

"That Thyme, Tai Tai." Li Xian informed Kasumi. "Well known in village. Well respected." Quickly Li Xian filled Kasumi in on Thyme's background.

"A bear?' Kasumi said in mild surprise. Then she giggled slightly. "Well she certainly fits in here. A bear, imagine that."

Thyme quickly found herself on the short end of the fight as Sakura exploited her childish height and greater flexibility. Thyme had to keep blocking low, a position and action that negated her greater reach, as Sakura relentlessly attacked the taller woman's legs. Rather than embarrass the warrior Thyme found she was becoming more and more proud of the six year old. "Aiyah." She exclaimed in delight when Sakura scored on her. "You fight good." She backed off and raised her hands. "Who teach you fight like that?' She asked.

"Daddy." Sakura replied proudly. "Daddy said; if you're opponent is tall, become small." She grinned. "I'm already small." She said. "Daddy also said; never allow your opponent to run the fight."

Thyme nodded. "Good rules." She looked around at the other children. "You all fight well."

"We're Joketsuzoku." Hayaima said proudly. "We're warriors."

"We're the best." Ranko agreed. She started to walk over to Sakura when she stumbled and fell to her knees. Ranko pressed her hands against her head.

"Ranko. What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"We have a problem." Ranko said. She got to her feet. "Baka Alert." She shouted.

End Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Interesting guesses. I won't say if any of them are wrong or right but they were interesting. I will say it isn't a new character to Couch Trips.


	118. Book 9 Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Attack'

"Baka Alert." Shouted Dr. Epstein. "The mansion is under attack." He raised his cane. "This is Epstein. Intruders are coming over the back wall." He said. "I don't care if you don't see them, they're there." He hurried over to Nodoka. Dr. Epstein nodded in satisfaction as Joketsuzoku after Joketsuzoku suddenly cupped their ears.

"Robert? What?" She grasped the Doctor's outstretched hand. Nodoka's mind expanded as her own minor empathic abilities were augmented by the Doctor's. "Oh." She gasped.

"Ranko has alerted the children." Dr. Epstein said reassuringly. Despite the situation he smiled proudly. "She spotted them before I did." Still holding Nodoka's hand, they hurried over to where Ranma, Akane and Ukyo were standing and talking urgently to Ryoga and Akari.

"Give me Shingi." Nodoka said quickly. She took the little girl. "Now you stay with grandma." She told the little girl.

"What do we got Doc?" Ranma asked brusquely. He pulled an ear bug out of his pocket and put in on. All around him the men and women who acted as servants started pulling off their uniforms and exposing more traditional Joketsuzoku clothing underneath. A group of men and women in full Joketsuzoku armor ran forward carrying swords or spears and started handing them out. Ranma ignored the flurry of activity.

"What you expected Ranma." The doctor replied. "A full out attack."

Ranma nodded. "Considering who's here; I'm not surprised they attacked tonight." He raised his wrist. "This is Ranma. Report."

"We got an unknown number of people approaching from the back wall." Came Ling Ling's voice over the ear bug. "They approaching under stealth." Ling Ling's voice held anticipation. "Intercept teams moving into position." There was a pause. "We run silent, not let them know we see them."

"Good." Ranma said in satisfaction. He lowered his arm. "Mom. Take Shingi downstairs and put her with the rest of the children." Nodoka nodded and walked quickly away.

"Go with her honey." Ryoga said quietly. "Stay with Thyme. She'll protect you." Akari looked into Ryoga's eyes for a moment. Then she kissed him hard before she ran off after Nodoka.

Ranma raised his arm again. "Ling Ling. Advise all noncombatants," Ranma chuckled. "Such as they may be, to find shelter." He dropped his arm. Ryu and Xian Pu, Hitoshi and Kodachi hurried over.

"Where do you want us?" Ryu asked.

"Not sure yet." Ranma replied. "We've got them under surveillance. Let's let them in a little closer. Give everyone time to get into position."

* * *

Thyme looked up at Ranko's shout. "What wrong?" She asked.

"We're going to have visitors." Ranko pointed toward the back of the salon.

"New Crew, guards up." Hayaima shouted. "Get ready to fight."

Thyme was about to say something in protest when she was interrupted by a shout from Lung Lung. "Thyme come here." Lung Lung ordered. "Children watch themselves."

"But Elder." Protested Thyme.

"No argue." Lung Lung said firmly. "Come here." Thyme trotted over reluctantly. Megumi followed behind. Kasumi gave Megumi Mitsui to watch and stood. Lung Lung looked around. "Ouji. Xing Xing. Come here." The two four year olds trotted over. "You guard Megumi and Mitsui." She told the two children. Ouji and Xing Xing nodded quickly and took up watchful positions next to Megumi and Mitsui.

"Ouji?" Xing Xing whispered as they took up position. "I'm scared."

Ouji moved a little closer to Xing Xing. "Me too. Don't worry Xing Xing I'm here. And Uncle Tatewaki said he'd come when we need him." He nodded confidently. "He'll be here. He promised."

Lung Lung watched as the New Crew took up positions. She nodded in satisfaction. "Good." She said. "That best we can do."

"You not expect children to fight?" Thyme asked in disbelief.

"You rather they wait until we dead first?" Lung Lung shot back. "They fight." Lung Lung sat down again. "Feet really hurt." She complained.

Thyme spun around as the door to the salon opened again. She sighed in relief and then panic as Nodoka, holding Shingi, and Akari walked in. "Honored Elders go back." She yelled. "It not safe."

"Oh yes I know." Nodoka said calmly as she walked over. She looked over to her daughter, Ranko. "Now you stay with Sakura dear." She told her daughter. Ranko gave her mother a 'thumbs up'. Through her link she could tell her daughter was suppressing her own fear and the fear of those around her. She sent a pulse of approval over their shared link, and then started reinforcing Ranko's work with her own efforts.

* * *

Dr. Epstein sat comfortably in a chair in the library as the Joketsuzoku scurried back and forth throughout the house. Except for the two that stood on either side of his chair. The Doctor laid his cane across his lap and closed his eyes.

Dr. Epstein reached with his mind and linked with his daughter and then Nodoka. Then Dr. Epstein reached out to the Joketsuzoku. The two Joketsuzoku guards, a man and a woman, suddenly stood up straighter. Confidence burned in their eyes.

Confidence that was quickly echoed in the eyes of all the Joketsuzoku. The Doctor was an Empath and could not read thoughts or 'talk' mind to mind with others. What he could do was project and enhance a person's emotions. 'Home', 'Friends', 'Protect' were words that had associated emotions connected to them. These emotions he sent and impressed upon the minds of the Joketsuzoku. Fear was suppressed. Unity of purpose was maintained.

The Joketsuzoku were a warrior people; confident and proud of their abilities. They were a warrior people but never more so then this moment in time. They were ready.

* * *

Nabiki spun her chair around. "Stations report!" She barked.

Ling Ling surveyed the board in front of her. A bank of lights. Most shone green indicating the wearer was healthy. A small number of yellow. Ling Ling typed in a command on a console. She nodded. The yellows were all known injured. No reds or, even more fortunate, none were unlit. "Telemetry green."

"Security, green." Muu Tse reported sharply. "I have all night cameras operational." He pressed a button and a map of the Kuno estate appeared on the large screen in front. A large number of green and red lights appeared on an overlaying grid. "Our best guess is about three hundred attackers." He reported. He started tapping in commands.

Nabiki listened as the remaining stations reported in. "Okay folks. It's show time." She rubbed her hands together. Nabiki tapped her headset. "Ready when you are Saotome." She said into the transmitter.

* * *

Tatewaki stood on top of the eastern wall surrounding the Kuno mansion. His hand grasped the branch of a tree that grew against the wall. Tonight he was dressed not as a monk but in a costume that was a male version of what Lin Tung and Pei Pei usually wore. Only his was mottled black and red. He'd stopped wearing the monks robes when he moved in with Pei Pei and Lin Tung. He did carry a long staff with a crescent moon shaped blade on one end.

He stared into the night, and through the trees branches, at the brightly lit mansion. Sitting on the wall on either side were Pei Pei and Lin Tung, each were wearing their own dark leathers. With all the Joketsuzoku now in the Kuno Mansion, Tatewaki decided to join the sentries for the evening. Nor did he think his presence was missed. "So." Tatewaki murmured. "It begins."

Lin Tung held a hand to an ear as she listened to the reports coming from the central command. "Wish I could see them." She complained quietly. "Why you pick this spot Dog?"

"A feeling." Tatewaki replied gravely. "An attack from only one direction would be foolish." He pointed with his staff. "This side has an entrance, the other does not. It is also not lit." He lowered the staff. "If there is another group that will be their destination."

"Good thinking Dog." Lin Tung said in approval. "Where that door lead to?"

"The training salon." Tatewaki replied. "It would be empty at this time." The sound of an alarm broke the evening quiet. "Ah, Nabiki has decided they've come close enough."

"Dog." Lin Tung hissed urgently. She pointed through the branches of the tree. "Look." A second group of dark clad intruders started scaling the walls not twenty feet away. The three flattened against the wall. Tatewaki, Pei Pei and Lin Tung maintained their silence as the intruders continued to arrive. The last Ninja dropped to the ground and the group hurried away.

* * *

Captain Tanaka and Colonel Ishida stood behind Nabiki. The colonel looked around with an expression that combined disbelief, awe and a lot of envy. His eyes narrowed. "You have a second incursion." He pointed.

"I see it." Nabiki growled. "Looks like we have three people on the scene."

"It's the Wolf Pack, Nabiki." Ling Ling reported.

Nabiki smiled in anticipation and satisfaction. "Send a team to back them up." She said.

"Someone get me a line to my office." Captain Tanaka said sharply.

"Over here Captain." Called Ling Ling. Captain Tanaka hurried over. Colonel Ishida on his heels. Ling Ling handed the Captain a headset. "Office on line." The Joketsuzoku warrior reported.

"Get me a line too." Colonel Ishida ordered.

Ling Ling turned in her chair and gave Colonel Ishida a contemptuous look. "Why?' She asked coldly. "You finally going to help? You should have known this going happen. Now it too late."

"Enough Ling Ling." Barked Nabiki. "You'll have to forgive Ling Ling." Nabiki said in tones that made it clear she agreed with Ling Ling. "She gets very protective of her family." She said. "As do I." She gave the Colonel a cold stare. "Give the Colonel his line Ling Ling we don't have the luxury to let our feelings get in the way."

"No we don't." Growled a voice. Councilor Honda strode into the room. "Ishida I order you to give all assistance to the Joketsuzoku. I will assume full responsibility." He said. "Then you and I are going to have a little talk."

* * *

"They not see us." Pei Pei whispered in relief. "We follow?" Without waiting for an answer she pulled out her sword. Lin Tung drew her knives while Tatewaki just raised his staff.

"Attack as soon as they start entering the house." Tatewaki advised in a grave tone. They ran silently behind the Ninja. Tatewaki smiled in grim anticipation. "Ah, never mind, we've been spotted." He said as a half dozen of the intruders turned to meet them. Tatewaki held the staff two handed over his head and began to spin it.

* * *

With surprise eliminated the Ninja approached in a screaming mass. "Shit." Ranma exclaimed in anger. "There must be a couple hundred of them." Ranma said from concealment.

"How'd they get so many so close?" Ryu complained.

"Will figure that out later." Ranma replied coldly. "Tomboy. Ukyo. Go silent." He ordered. His two wives nodded sharply and seemed to vanish into the night. "The rest of you." Ranma grinned. "Do what you do best." Ranma turned. "Ryoga."

"Yeah?" Ryoga cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Want to take the first shot?" Ranma asked with a grin. "You know what I want."

Ryoga grinned back. "Oh yeah." Ryoga ran out to meet the approaching horde. He stopped and punched the ground. A tidal wave of earth shot away from his fist and toward the approaching Ninja. Ninja fell to either side of the earthen wave. A roar came from the night as nearly a hundred Joketsuzoku raced from the shadowed sides to meet the now disorganized foe.

Ranma vanished into the night. "Come on guys. Let's show'em not to mess with the Saotome." Ranma's voice said from seemingly nowhere.

"Oh ho ho ho." Kodachi said in glee. "This will be so much fun." She raised an eyebrow. "Won't it Hitoshi?"

Hitoshi smiled proudly at his wife. He nodded. On his back was a harness. He reached behind him. When he brought his hands forward again they held two baseball bats. "Oh yeah." He said. He banged the two bats together a few times. "Ninja, come on out and play." He said in a sing-song.

Ryu and Xian Pu laughed. "You watch too many bad movies." Ryu said. "Come on beautiful." The four raced to meet the onrush.

The night ear was shattered by the sound of clashing weapons and clashing bodies. The Joketsuzoku were able to reduce the Ninja ranks by a quarter before the Ninja recovered and countered. Fearsome though the Joketsuzoku were, there were still more Ninja. The tide turned in favor of the Ninja.

* * *

Tatewaki's staff took out the remaining delaying Ninja. He raced toward the house. Pei Pei and Lin Tung followed behind. Tatewaki started to growl deep in his throat as another couple of Ninja turned to stop them. His spinning staff knocked them aside. He reached the door and grabbed the trailing Ninja and tossed him over his shoulder. In the narrow door way Tatewaki found his progress blocked by yet another Ninja. This one held a staff similar to Tatewaki's. "Out of my way." Tatewaki growled. His jabbed the staff at the Ninja. It was blocked but Tatewaki was able to force the Ninja to move backwards. He jabbed and jabbed again slowly forcing the opponent to retreat. Pei Pei and Lin Tung guarded his back. Tatewaki ignored the sounds of combat behind him.

Finally Tatewaki was able to force the Ninja out of the corridor and into the main room. Tatewaki charged and quickly dispatched the man. Tatewaki looked around to see chaos. "The children." He whispered in disbelief. "What are they doing here?"

Hayaima, Akama and Dai Lan were working as one unit defending themselves against anyone trying to get to them. Several Ninja rubbed already injured body parts as testament to the difficulty that entailed.

Sakaru was standing in front of Ranko. Anyone foolish enough to approach those two were either summarily picked up and tossed away by Sakura or rolling on the floor in helpless and frightened laughter.

Against the wall, Tatewaki saw a tall, vaguely ursine looking Joketsuzoku woman backhanding an approaching attacker. Next to but just behind her was another, smaller, woman holding a club and lashing out if anyone came too close. 'Akari Hibiki?' A woman he recognized as Kasumi and a young Joketsuzoku woman stood protectively in front of a very pregnant third Joketsuzku woman. Standing serenely alone was Nodoka Epstein. A large black and red cat stood snarling at the woman's feet. There was a cluster of four children between them. Two held weapons. A third stood protectively in front of the fourth and youngest child.

Tatewaki's eyes widened in alarm when he saw a half dozen Ninja approaching those two very familiar small children. "No." Tatewaki howled. He raced across the floor. His eyes widened but this time in fierce pride when he saw Ouji and Xing Xing dispatch the first Ninja to reach them. "Halt foul blackguards." Tatewaki shouted. The Ninja turned to meet his charge.

Ouji and Xing Xing darted between the legs of one attacker. Their paired weapons lashed out as one and connected on the man's knees. He fell to the floor screaming in agony. "See I told you Uncle Tatewaki would come." Ouji said to Xing Xing. Xing Xing nodded in agreement. They stood side by side in front of Megumi and Mitsui. Their weapons raised in guard. Their faces filled with determination.

Tatewaki ducked one sword strike and blocked a second. He kicked a third opponent in the stomach. A fourth opponent took the opportunity and stabbed at Tatewaki. Tatewaki grunted in pain as the sword pierced with his side. He ignored the pain. His staff shot out and connected with the assailants gut. Finally Tatewaki found himself standing in front of Oiji and Xing Xing protectively. "Art thou hurt?" He asked in anxious concern. He held his staff in guard against further attack.

"We're fine Uncle Tatewaki. I knew you'd come." Ouji said. His eyes widened at the slash in his uncle's leathers. "Uncle Tatewaki, you're hurt."

Tatewaki looked at the wound. He snorted in derision. "A scratch." He said contemptuously. He lashed out at two new attackers.

* * *

Akane and Ukyo stood on either side of Ranma; all three were deep in the Uimisenken so they went unnoticed. "This looks like a good spot." Akane whispered. Ranma and Ukyo murmured agreement. Ranma stood still and concentrated. A faint frost started to form around his feet. At the same time Akane and Ukyo started to glow and the air roiled wildly as it became superheated. A number of Ninja noticed the glow and stopped. More stopped as Ranma, Akane and Ukyo dropped out of the protection of the Umisenken. A large number of Ninja veered toward the now visible trio.

Ranma's body was covered in frost and Akane and Ukyo blurred from the heated chi being generated. The melting frost triggered the change and Ranma transformed into her female form. As if that was what they were waiting for, they raised their hands in unison. The air roiled as if in pain from the temperature extremes being generated. A funnel cloud formed in midair. "Three Dragons Avenging Storm." They cried in unison. The funnel suddenly expanded and swept the approaching Ninja tossing them high into the air. The funnel swept back and more Ninja became airborne. Back and forth the funnel cloud moved like a scythe.

Ryu, Xian Pu, Hitoshi with Kodachi in the middle made a triangle as they were surrounded on all sides by the approaching Ninja. Kodachi's laughter rang even above the sounds of battle as her ribbon flicked out with deadly accuracy to pull a helpless man into the triangle and into reach of her clubs. Kodachi snagged another opponent and pulled him into the air. Kodachi spun and released the helpless Ninja to fall like a missile into the massed attackers around them.

"Nice one baby." Hitoshi said in appreciation. Hitoshi's bats blurred as he dealt with his own opponents. His usage of the bats was reminiscent of Xian Pu's Bonbori style and yet it had overtones of Kodachi's Indian Club attack. Hitoshi had combined the two styles with Nunchuku and a little baseball and the result was something very Hitoshi. Hitoshi stepped back for a second, letting Kodachi take his place, and pulled a baseball sized object from a pouch on his hip. "Happo Fire Burst." He shouted and threw the object. It exploded taking several Ninja with it.

"I wish you wouldn't call it that." Complained Xian Pu. "It just stun grenade."

Hitoshi laughed. "Yeah, but it sounds so cool."

Ryu seemed to flicker in the night. One moment visible then not. The strobing visibility confused and disoriented the attackers. Ryu's arms and legs would lash out in explosive force and Ninja would be tossed aside like matchsticks. Xian Pu's Bonbori flashed out with lethal efficiency as she guarded his back.

"This brings back memories." Ryu said with a grin. "Hey Beautiful? How about we celebrate the same way when we win?"

Xian Pu laughed. "I don't know Ryu." She said with a giggle as her Bonbori claimed another victim. "You younger then, don't think you can do it four time now."

"Five times." Ryu replied. "I'm up for the challenge if you are beautiful."

Xian Pu laughed again. "Well in that case, what we waiting for?" Ryu pointed to the surrounding, though significantly smaller, horde of Ninja. Xian Pu snorted. "That?" She said in derision. "That just little obstacle." She raised her Bonbori. "And obstacle is for killing."

Ryoga was alone as he strode into the battle. He slammed the ground again causing another tidal wave of earth toward a group of attackers. The tide had shifted back in favor of the Saotomes.

Then the last Ninja fell. Ryoga looked around. He nodded in satisfaction. Suddenly a Joketsuzoku warrior raised her sword. "Saotome!" She shouted. Ryoga roared "Saotome" in answer. His voice joined by a hundred others.

"Saotome." They roared.

* * *

Ono looked up from his treating of an injured Joketsuzoku when the door to the makeshift infirmary slammed open. Lin Tung and Pei Pei carried in an unconscious Tatewaki between them. A worried looking Ouji, with Xing Xing at his side, followed in after.

"What happened?" Ono called a healer to take over and walked quickly over to Tatewaki. He started checking his vitals. "Crap." He said when he discovered the wound.

"He was standing there." Began Ouji. "He was talking and then, and then he just fell over."

Ono's hands flew as he worked on stopping the bleeding. "Someone cut this damn leather suit off of him so I can work." Lin Tung stepped forward and pulled out a knife. She slid it under the collar of the suit, blade up, and sliced the suit open. Lin Tung quickly peeled Tatewaki out of his leathers.

"Is Uncle Tatewaki going to be all right? Please, he's gotta be alright." Ouji said in a voice close to tears. "He came for us just like he promised."

Lin Tung walked over to Ouji. "Come with me." She said softly. She extended her hands and Ouji and Xing Xing grasped them. She led them out of the room. Lin Tung took the children to a waiting area and had them sit down. They waited silently. Xing Xing and Ouji held on to each other. They didn't cry but you could see the struggle on their faces.

Lin Tung looked up when Pei Pei walked into the room. Lin Tung sighed in relief when Pei Pei nodded.

Pei Pei walked over. "It take more than little cut to stop your Uncle Tatewaki." She said. She knelt down in front of Ouji. "He resting now. You see him later." Pei Pei smiled when Ouji nodded. "You fine warriors, make Uncle proud." She looked at Xing Xing. "Both of you." Xing Xing nodded "He love you both very much. You remember that." Pei Pei said firmly.

End Chapter 10

Author's notes: I once said Redemption is a journey. And it is, just for some the path is a lot harder than others. And sometimes, the path is not visible or rather, the person does not know that they are on the path to redemption. Even more telling, some will not even acknowledge that they are on the path to redemption at all and would turn off the path if they knew feeling, as they might, that redemption is not something they would, could or should deserve.

Is there someone, somewhere who's crimes are so vile that redemption is not an option? Possibly. I think not. Just some crimes require greater acts of redemption that others. That's all. Tatewaki believes that, for him, redemption can only be achieved with his death and only if his death has meaning.


	119. Book 9 Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'An Honorable Man'

Tatewaki Kuno slowly opened his eyes. "I am not dead." He said in a neutral tone. He turned his head and slowly looked around. An IV was inserted in his arm and his arm was tied to a board. The door opened and Dr. Tofu came in.

"Ah, you're awake." Dr. Tofu said cheerfully. He walked over and started examining the dressing over the wound. He also untied Tatewaki's arm and helped him move his arm to the bed.

"You're too skilled Doctor." Tatewaki said solemnly. "You're pardon if I don't thank you." He turned his head away. "None would have blamed you for demonstrating less skill."

"I would have." Ono replied evenly. "And I think I would not be the only one." Ono snorted in mild amusement. "You're developing quite a fan club."

"More fools they." Tatewaki said without turning his head. "The children are well?" He asked in the same grave voice.

"They are well Tatewaki." Ono replied.

The door opened and Kodachi and Xian Pu walked in. Kodachi held a box.

"Hello Brother." Kodachi said. She walked over and stood at the side of the bed and stared at Tatewaki. "I suppose I should thank you." She said coldly.

"Dachi." Xian Pu said in a scolding tone. Xian Pu gave Tatewaki a short bow. "I for one am grateful."

"You have nothing to feel grateful for. I didn't know the children were there." Tatewaki replied. "And I am not one anyone should be grateful to."

"No you're not." Kodachi agreed in the same cold tones. She placed the box on the bed next to Tatewaki. Tatewaki's eyes widened as he saw the box. Kodachi opened the box and tilted it so Tatewaki could see easier. A knife in a beautiful, engraved silver sheath lay on the red silk lining. "But you have earned this."

"Kodachi." Ono protested. "I did not save this man just so he could kill himself."

"It is his right." Kodachi replied. "Honorable men have the right to their own lives."

"I am not honorable Sister." Tatewaki replied. "That state will be forever beyond me." Tatewaki turned his head and looked at Kodachi. "But thank you." He said gravely.

Kodachi nodded in acknowledgment. "Oh one more thing Brother." She said. "Ouji would take it amiss if his favorite Uncle wasn't around."

"I think Xing Xing feel same way." Xian Pu said in agreement.

"It is your choice Brother." Kodachi said. "But I would ask that, for once in your miserable life, you consider someone else's feelings." She clasped her hands in front of her and looked down. "They will not learn of your shame from me."

"They'll learn eventually Sister." Tatewaki said in sad tones. "Would not that be a worse betrayal?" Tatewaki sighed. "I will think on it."

"Do that Brother." Kodachi turned. She and Xian Pu left the room.

Tatewaki stared up at the ceiling lost in thought. After a final check of Tatewaki, Dr. Ono returned to his other patients. The door opened. "Uncle Tatewaki!" Screamed two voices in unison. Tatewaki found himself on the receiving end of two fierce but careful hugs. "Children." He breathed. "You are well?" The two children nodded against his chest.

Pei Pei and Lin Tung walked into the room. Pei Pei noticed the box next to Tatewaki. She walked over and opened it. She nodded and closed the box. She placed it on the night stand next to the bed. She looked at Tatewaki for a moment then walked back to sit down next to Lin Tung.

"What in box?" She asked without taking her eyes off of Tatewaki and the children.

"Sister give Tatewaki his life back." Pei Pei replied cryptically.

Lin Tung's mouth curled but she didn't take her eyes off of Tatewaki and the children. "If it knife why not just say it knife?" She grumbled. "About time." She declared quietly. "He may own life but I still stop him if he try."

"Same." Pei Pei replied. She watched Tatewaki and the children talk quietly. The children seemed more cheerful. Xing Xing even had a smile on her face. "Don't think he will." She stood. "Come children, time to go. Your Uncle need his rest." The children's faces fell in disappointment. "You come back tomorrow okay?"

"Go children." Tatewaki said quietly. "Come in the morrow." The smile that came to Tatewaki's face when the two children hugged him was almost pained. Tatewaki watched the two children leave with lots of backward looks. He waved his free hand slowly. The hand sank back to the bed when the door closed. He turned his head. He reached out and took the box in his hand and brought it to the bed. Tatewaki opened the box and took out the knife. "Do it now, Tatewaki." Tatewaki told himself. "The children are gone. Do it now." Tatewaki placed the edge of the knife against his chest just under his heart. He took a firm grip on the knife. The knuckles on his hand turned white around the knife. "Coward." He growled. "Why do you hesitate? The children are gone." Tatewaki looked over to the door. "The children." He said quietly as another emotion overcame him. He looked at the knife longingly then Tatewaki put the knife back in the box and closed it.

The door opened and Pei Pei and Lin Tung walked in. They saw Tatewaki lying on the bed with the box lying next to him on the bed. Pei Pei walked over to the bed. "You start wearing this when we patrol again." She looked at the silent Tatewaki. "You may speak." She said.

"Thank you Mistress." Tatewaki replied gravely. "I am unworthy of such consideration." He looked at Pei Pei and Lin Tung. "Death will needs wait a little longer." He said grimly. "It's not over."

* * *

Kasumi knocked on a door. "Li Xian? Are you in there?"

"Come in Tai Tai." Came Li Xian's voice. Kasumi opened the door. "Did you want something Tai Tai?" Li Xian asked.

Kasumi nodded. She walked into Li Xian's room carrying a tea service. The Joketsuzoku had decorated the room with Joketsuzoku sensibilities. Rugs covered the floor and some of the walls. Other walls held pictures and Li Xian's sword and knives were displayed alone on another. The futon had been rolled up and a small table with two cushions took up the living space. Li Xian was sitting on one cushion Kasumi placed the tea service on the low table and took the remaining cushion. "I thought we could talk." Kasumi said.

"What you want talk about?" Asked Li Xian.

"You." Kasumi said. "And me." She added. "And about being a Tai Tai." She looked at Li Xian. "And being a Second Wife." She poured tea into a cup and placed it in front of Li Xian. "With all the excitement we never really had the chance."

Li Xian smiled. "I like talk about that." She said. Li Xian took a sip of her tea. "This delicious tea."

Kasumi smiled. "Yes it is." She agreed pleasantly. She looked around. "Is this how your room at home looked?" Kasumi took in the little touches. The spray of flowers in a vase. How the pictures on the wall were balanced.

Li Xian nodded. "Pretty much like."

Kasumi looked around some more. "It feels," Kasumi smiled. "Peaceful." She nodded toward the display of weapons on the wall. "Maybe it's because I was raised in a dojo but even those seemed to reflect peace."

"Thank you Tai Tai."

"Kasumi." Corrected Kasumi. "We're alone." She smiled. "I had a long talk with Kodachi." She smiled. "And an even longer one with Lung Lung."

Li Xian smiled. "Okay Kasumi." She sipped her tea. "What else they tell you?"

"Well." Kasumi began. "The most important thing Kodachi said, was that she was happy." Her face seemed to suggest she wanted to laugh. "She also told me it was the most humbling, exasperating and maddening experience in her life and she wouldn't trade it for the entire Kuno fortune."

"Aiyah." Li Xian whispered. "That so beautiful." She turned to Kasumi. "You think maybe you learn to love me way Kodachi love Lung Lung?" She said hopefully.

* * *

Megumi had a strange look on her face. Not that the look was strange. It appeared on numerous other faces just not hers. Megumi was furious. She marched her six year old body into the kitchen and went over to the telephone. She picked up the telephone and dialed a number. "Hi Auntie Akane." She said into the telephone. "It's Megumi." She smiled. "Can I talk to Hayaima?" Megumi's smile immediately disappeared as she waited. "Haya?" She said when a voice came on the telephone. "It's Megumi. Shut up and listen." She hissed into the telephone. "I want to be part of the New Crew." She listened. "Well then I better start learning to fight." She interrupted Hayaima. "Yes, I'm sure." She hung up.

Megumi marched back through the apartment. She heard her mother's voice. "She with Auntie Li." She said. "Good." She knocked. "It's Megumi." She announced herself and opened the door. She walked in and stood between Li Xian and her mother. Megumi took a breath. "Mommy. I want to learn to fight. I already called Haya and he said I can join the New Crew if I learn to fight."

"Megumi." Kasumi said in shock. "After what just happened?"

"That's why I need to learn." She turned to Li Xian. "Tell her Auntie Li. You understand."

Li Xian looked at Kasumi before answering then turned back to Megumi. "Wait outside little one." She said quietly. "Trust me." Megumi looked at Li Xian for a moment then nodded. She walked back into the hallway. "She right Tai Tai."

"Li Xian." Kasumi exclaimed in astonishment.

"She right Tai Tai and you know she right." Li Xian argued back. "She have heart of a Joketsuzoku. I watch. She want to fight." She said "You fight." Li Xian pointed out.

"But. But." Kasumi sputtered. "She could get hurt."

"What you think almost happen?" Li Xian said forcefully. "Forgive me Tai Tai but this time you wrong." She bowed her head. "If you say no, then it no, but as good Second wife I must tell when I think you wrong."

Kasumi opened her mouth and then closed it. "Is this how you're going to behave as a Second wife?" Kasumi asked slowly.

"Yes Tai Tai." Li Xian kept her head bowed. "It your decision and I follow but that not mean I think it right decision." She looked up. "Megumi not think it right decision."

Kasumi sighed in defeat. "Megumi." She called. "Please come in here." The door opened and Megumi walked in. She stood in front of her mother with a defiant look on her face. "You could get hurt." Kasumi said.

"Please Mommy." Megumi begged.

Kasumi looked at Li Xian. She sighed again. "Okay." She looked down. "But only because I was outvoted."

Megumi squealed and threw her arms around Kasumi. "Thank you Mommy." She released her mother and then embraced Li Xian. "Thank you Auntie Li." She said. "I knew you would talk Mommy into it."

"Just because I agree with you this time, does not mean I agree all time, Little One." Li Xian reminded Megumi. "But I always listen."

* * *

Ranko walked into her father's study. "You wanted to see me Father?" Ranko asked quietly. Ranko sent a questing empathic probe toward her father. It was blocked as she expected but not before she was able to get an impression of her father's mental state.

"Have a seat Ranko." Dr. Epstein said without looking up from his journal. He scribbled a note. The doctor put down his pen and folded his hands. "How long have you maintained an empathic link with Sakura?" He asked.

"About a year." Ranko replied. Ranko's mouth turned up slightly. "But you knew that, didn't you?" It wasn't a question.

Dr. Epstein smiled in appreciation. "I did." he replied. "Tell me about it."

Ranko sighed. "It's hard to explain." She began. "It was right after my brother came back from China." Ranko's voice seemed to gain maturity as she spoke. "We were visiting the Hibiki's." Ranko frowned. "Auntie Akari and Uncle Ryoga were having a difficult time of it."

"I remember." Dr. Epstein said somberly. "Go on."

"Well I went looking for Sakura." Ranko continued. "Found her crying behind the barn."

"So you soothed her." Commented the Doctor.

Ranko nodded. "Yeah." She rubbed her chin. "We talked. Sakura was crying because she thought she was causing her parents to fight." Ranko looked down as she spoke. "I found myself going deeper into her mind than I thought possible." Ranko looked up. "When I got home I found I was still linked with her." The look on her face turned sad. "Her parents had a fight that night. It wasn't a big one more like a minor spat but Sakura was upset. I reached through the link and calmed her."

Dr. Epstein raised an eyebrow. "You can sense her at this distance?" He said in surprise. "That's remarkable."

"Well it's only Sakura but I can usually tell who she's with by how she responds." Ranko said the last proudly.

Dr. Epstein smiled. "And the emotional boosting?"

"You know about that huh?" Ranko said sheepishly.

"A six year old mind suddenly showing the emotional signature of someone twice her age is difficult to miss." Dr. Epstein replied. "I do have concerns over both the link and the boosting." He said gravely. "There could be serious long-term effects. For both of you." He smiled at the burst of emotions that came from Ranko. "I am not suggesting you stop. I doubt you can." He said calmly. "But I want you to be cautious; you must allow Sakura to be Sakura not Ranko-Sakura."

"Have I been doing that?" Ranko asked in worry. "I've tried not to." She relaxed when her father shook his head. Ranko bowed her head. "Thank you Father." She said. "I understand your concerns." She said in that same curiously mature voice. "Sakura is my friend. Not a puppet." She nodded. "But I can see how it could happen."

Dr. Epstein stood up from behind his desk and walked over to Ranko. Dr. Epstein wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her with both his body and his mind. "You make me proud." He said warmly. He released her and stood. "Now let's see if your Mother has made dinner. I'm hungry."

Sakura grinned. "Me too."

They walked to the door of the study. "By the way, how is Sakura?" Asked Dr. Epstein.

Ranko tilted her head. She grinned. "I think the Hibiki's are just sitting down to dinner." Ranko reported. "Hmm." She said. "Uncle Ryoga, Auntie Akari and Thyme are there. Sakura is in a great mood." She giggled. "Something happened that made Sakura laugh."

"Remarkable." Murmured Dr. Epstein.

* * *

The Hibiki's sat down to dinner. "Wow what a spread." Ryoga said at the array of food. "Are we having company?" He grinned at Thyme. "Just kidding. I think you'll like the way Akari cooks."

"Everything smells so good." Thyme said in appreciation. She reached across the table and accidently knocked a water glass over. Ryoga got splashed.

"Bwee." Ryoga squealed mournfully.

Sakura giggled. Her giggles increased when Akari poured hot water over Ryoga restoring him to his normal state. Unfortunately he didn't return to his human form completely in his clothes.

"I'm so sorry, Honored Elder." Thyme said apologetically. "So sorry, Honored Ryoga."

Ryoga waved a hand. "Not a problem." He replied. He struggled back into his clothes. "Been awhile since I've been the pig."

"Maybe your curse is trying to tell you something." Akari said slyly.

Ryoga laughed. "Probably." He looked at Thyme. "How do you like your room?" He asked.

"It very nice." Thyme replied. "But too big."

"That's because you have nothing in it." Akari said cheerfully. "Tomorrow you and I are going shopping."

"Can I go Mom?" Sakura asked. "Please."

"I not go shopping." Protested Thyme. "I no have money." She said. "Besides, I not know if I staying long." She looked at Akari. She swallowed at the stricken look on Akari's face. "I no mean I want leave." She said hurriedly. "But you no know me. Maybe you want I leave."

"Don't worry about the money." Ryoga said easily. "Nabiki will pay for anything reasonable and I'll cover the rest." He smiled. "As for knowing you." Ryoga's expression turned serious. "Akari told me about the fight." He said. "You didn't leave her side for a second. That tells me a lot right there." He smiled. "Six months like we agreed Thyme." Ryoga said."Give us six months to convince you to stay." He looked at Akari for a second then back to Thyme. Both women's cheeks were blushing slightly.

"Come on Auntie Thyme. It'll be fun." Sakura added.

"Well I guess." Thyme mumbled.

"That's settled then." Ryoga said cheerfully. Ryoga started helping himself to the food. It was a good dinner Ryoga realized. He wasn't just talking about the food. In fact Akari was being more cheerful then she had been for awhile. Ryoga smiled at Sakura's happy patter as she peppered Thyme with questions. Thyme answered the questions as best she could. Ryoga watched the interaction with interest. Akari too asked Thyme questions. 'Damn good evening.' Ryoga thought in contentment. "That was a great meal honey." Ryoga said and patted his stomach in satisfaction. 'Man a good match with Ran,' Ryoga interrupted his own thought. 'Wait a minute.' He looked at Thyme. "Hey Thyme. Feel like sparring?"

Sakura cheered and sprang to her feet. She pulled Thyme to her feet. Much to the tall amazon's amazement. Sakura pulled Thyme after her. "This is great." Caroled Sakura happily.

Ryoga took Akari's hand and pulled her gently to her feet. He nodded with his chin toward Sakura. "Look at her honey." He said. "I ever tell you how much I love it when she smiles?"

"Often." Akari said with her own smile. "Thank you for asking Thyme to stay." She said fondly. "In a way, she reminds me of you." She smiled at Thyme as Sakura continued to pull Thyme along.

"Good." Ryoga grunted. "I'd hate to think you were taking a lover just to spite me."

Akari turned her head to look fully into Ryoga's face. "Lover?" Akari said nervously.

He gazed back calmly. "I'm not blind." He said. Then spread his hands in surrender. "I deserve it; but honestly, I'm flattered." He said softly. "You like her." Ryoga stated. "That's good enough for me." Still holding Akari's hand they walked toward the dojo. "That I like her too is even better." He smiled broadly. "Sakura likes her too honey." Ryoga said. "Look at her."

"She's young." Akari replied. "She doesn't think," She stopped. "Does she?" She asked.

"Probably." Ryoga replied. "Look at who she hangs out with." He laughed. "Why don't you ask her?"

Akari swatted Ryoga on the arm. "Ryoga." She admonished. "Be serious."

"No really." Ryoga replied. "Ask her if she wants Thyme to be Second Wife." He grinned. "That would make it legit, wouldn't it?"

"Ryoga no." Akari hissed. "We haven't done any, I mean we haven't talked about, I mean, I don't know what I mean." She said. She looked at Ryoga. "Oh lord, I'm actually thinking about it."

"No kidding." Ryoga said in amusement. "If you've been waiting for my approval, you got it." He said. "I like her honey." He grinned. "Well if you wont ask Sakura if she wants Thyme as Second wife I will. Hey Sakura." He called.

"Ryoga." Hissed Akari.

Sakura stopped, bringing Thyme to a halt. She turned. "Yeah Daddy?"

"About Thyme." He began.

"Isn't she great Daddy?" Sakura bubbled. "The guys are all think it's cool too."

"What's cool honey?" Ryoga smiled.

"Auntie Thyme being Mommy's Second wife." Sakura said in childish impatience. "Duh."

"Eep." Squeaked Akari and Thyme in unison. The two women looked at each other in surprise.

"I not know where she get silly idea.' Thyme said.

"I don't know where she got that idea." Akari stammered at the same moment. The two women looked at each other in surprise again. "Thyme?" She said as Thyme said. "Honored Elder?"

"Eep." The squeaked in unison.

"What's wrong with Mommy and Auntie Thyme Daddy?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing honey." He walked over and picked Sakura up. "Just that Mommy and Auntie Thyme didn't know it was a 'duh'."

"Nuh uh." Said Sakura in disbelief.

"Uh huh." Ryoga chuckled. He turned to Thyme. "Well are we gonna spar or what?"

End Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Finally FFNET was being uncooperative recently and I couldn't upload a chapter. Well it seems whatever the problem was, it is fixed now. Sorry for the delay.


	120. Book 9 Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'A fine way to wake up'

Kasumi looked around the apartment. "My the chores just fly by when there is someone to help you." She said cheerfully.

"That way it should be Tai Tai." Li Xian said in the same cheerful tone. "What next?"

Kasumi walked over to a list on a cork board attached to the kitchen wall. She looked at it. "Oh dear." Kasumi said.

"What matter Tai Tai?" Asked Li Xian in concern.

"We're done." Kasumi said. She looked at the clock. "Ono and the children wont be home for hours." Kasumi's hand went to her mouth. "I have nothing to do." She said. "That's never happened before."

Li Xian giggled. "Then it about time." She said. "What you want do?"

"I really don't know." Kasumi replied truthfully. She placed a finger against her chin. "Let me think."

"How about nice hot bath?" Li Xian suggested. "It what I would do." Li Xian stretched. "In fact, if Tai Tai no want bath, mind if I take bath?"

"Oh a hot bath sounds so nice." Kasumi said. "Go ahead, I'll take one after."

"That destroy whole point of taking bath." Li Xian replied. "Not supposed to worry if someone waiting."

Kasumi smiled in agreement. "Well I guess we could bathe together." Kasumi said. "The bath is big enough."

"Truly Tai Tai?" Li Xian asked in excitement. "I like that very much."

"Really?" Asked Kasumi. Li Xian nodded her head rapidly. "Well it is nice to have someone wash your back." She smiled. "Okay." Kasumi's eye's widened in surprise as Li Xian grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Goodness."

Li Xian slowed down. "Sorry Tai Tai." Li Xian said repentantly. "It just that I so excited."

They walked to the large bathing area and disrobed. Smaller than the one in the Tendo home, it was still large enough to accommodate three adults comfortably. Against one wall were some stools and a water tap. The two women filled the buckets with warm water and poured it over themselves.

"Turn around Li Xian. I'll wash your back." Kausmi said cheerfully. "No arguments." When Li Xian protested.

Li Xian subsided. "Yes Tai Tai." Li Xian closed her eyes as Kasumi washed her back. 'This may be as close as we get.' She thought. Li Xian sighed happily when Kasumi seemed to take her time washing. Finally Kasumi poured some warm water over Li Xian's back. "Thank you Tai Tai." Li Xian breathed happily. "Now I do your back." Kasumi presented her back to Li Xian. Li Xian lost herself in the sensual feel of washing Kasumi's back. Impulsively she lay her cheek against Kasumi's back.

"Li Xian?" Came Kasumi's quiet voice.

Li Xian pulled her head away. "Sorry Tai Tai."

"It's okay." Kasumi said in a curiously tight voice. "It felt nice." She sighed in pleasure when Li Xian poured warm water over her back. "Now let's take that bath."

A minute later Kasumi and Li Xian were sitting side by side in the large round bath. Kasumi placed a towel over her head and lay back against the side of the tub. She may have lay there quietly for four or five minutes before she felt Li Xian's fingers touch her hand. Kasumi lifted the towel off her face with her other hand and looked at Li Xian. "Could I ask you a question Li Xian?" Kasumi asked quietly.

"Anything Tai Tai." Li Xian replied. Her hand curled tentatively around Kasumi's.

"Did you really mean it when you said you wanted me as well as Ono?" Kasumi blushed as she spoke.

"Oh yes Tai Tai!" Li Xian exclaimed fervently. "You not know how much."

"I don't understand." Kasumi shivered at the longing in Li Xian's voice. "Are all Joketsuzoku, I mean, girls with girls?"

Li Xian laughed. "Not all, Tai Tai. But lots." She leaned against Kasumi and looked up at the older woman. "You Japan people so smart about so many things." She said. "And so silly about some others." She looked at her free hand. "I wrinkling." She said in disgust.

Kasumi looked at her own hand. "Oh my." She exclaimed in dismay. "We forgot to put oil in the bath."

Li Xian stood and looked down at Kasumi. She extended her hand as drops of water beaded up on her naked body. "Come Tai Tai." She said. "Lung Lung send me some lotion I think you like."

Kasumi smiled and took Li Xian's hand. She rose to her feet. "Sounds lovely." She said in her most pleasant tones.

The two women dried themselves off, wrapped themselves in some large towels, and hurried to Li Xian's room. Kasumi sat on Li Xian's bed while the Amazon walked over to her dresser table. "Here it is." She picked up a cylindrical glass bottle and walked back to the bed. Li Xian opened the bottle and held it to Kasumi.

Kasumi sniffed. "Oh my, that smells wonderful." She held out her cupped hand. Li Xian poured a small quantity in Kasumi's palm. Kasumi rubbed her hands together and then started applying the lotion to her arms. Li Xian did the same. Li Xian poured more lotion for her legs.

"It make good massage lotion too." Li Xian said in a hesitant voice. She held the bottle up for Kasumi.

"Oh really?" Kasumi said archly. She tilted her head slightly. "I think you're trying to seduce me, Li Xian." She said teasingly.

Li Xian swallowed. "Yes Tai Tai." She whispered.

Kasumi's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You admit it?' She asked. Li Xian nodded. "Why?" Asked Kasumi.

"Because I must Tai Tai." Li Xian said in the same whisper. "I cannot, must not, lie to you." Li Xian looked down. "Please no be mad at me Tai Tai." She said. She stopped when Kasumi laid a finger across her lips. "Tai Tai?"

"I'm not mad." Kasumi said gently. "Just a little confused." She admitted. "If you hadn't admitted it, you might be getting what you want by now." The last was said playfully.

"Tai Tai." Li Xian exclaimed in shock. "You teasing me." She looked at Kasumi with large doe eyes. "Oh Tai Tai, does that mean?" Without waiting for an answer she threw herself into Kasumi's arms. "Please Tai Tai." She said in almost a sob. "Even if it only once, even if you never talk me again. Send me away after if you want, please Tai Tai."

Kasumi wrapped her arms around Li Xian. "Shh." She said comfortingly. "Don't worry Li Xian I won't send you away." She stroked Li Xian's hair. "I would be a pretty horrible Tai Tai if I did that." Kasumi's voice was gentle. Li Xian's arms wrapped itself softly around Kasumi's neck. "You're going to have to be a little patient with me, Li Xian." Kasumi said. Li Xian raised her head and looked into Kasumi's eyes. She kissed Kasumi. "Oh my." Kasumi said. Her hand went to her lips. Quite without realizing it Kasumi found herself lying down on Li Xian's bed with Li Xian in her arms.

Li Xian cuddled contentedly against Kasumi. Her hand played with the knot of the towel that covered Kasumi's breasts. The knot parted exposing Kasumi's nakedness to Li Xian's hungry eyes. "Oh you so beautiful." Breathed Li Xian. With the towel gone, Li Xian's hand shifted its attention to one of Kasumi's breasts. 'Husband so lucky." She murmured as she fondled Kasumi's breast.

"Stop Li Xian." Kasumi said firmly yet gently. Li Xian looked at Kasumi with a stricken look. "I told you you're going to have to be patient with me." She hugged the younger woman. "I'm not angry." She said. She laughed musically. "I think I even liked it."

"Then why Tai Tai?" Li Xian asked in confusion.

Kasumi pushed Li Xian away so she could look at her. She tapped the younger woman on the nose playfully. "Well I haven't spoken to Ono first, for one."

"Aiyah, Tai Tai right." Li Xian said contritely. "I so sorry Tai Tai, I too impatient." She gave Kasumi a shy look. "What if Husband say yes?"

"Well then, if Ono agrees then I would like the first time to be all three of us." Kasumi said cheerfully. She gasped when Li Xian hugged her fiercely. "Goodness, you certainly got over your disappointment quickly."

"You not know how much I want that too." Li Xian said from the shelter of Kasumi's arms. "That what I want more than anything. Then I be truly second wife." She looked at Kasumi. "You really ask?" She said breathlessly.

"I'll really ask." Kasumi said in confirmation.

* * *

Dr. Tofu opened the door of the apartment. He and Megumi and Mitsui walked in. "Wow something smells wonderful." He said. "Doesn't it kids?" The door to the kitchen opened and Li Xian ran out. "Hello Li Xian." He said.

"Hi Auntie Li." Megumi said cheerfully. Mitsui waved.

"Good Evening Honored Sir." Li Xian chirped. "Good evening Little Ones." Li Xian hurried over and took the coats from Ono and the children. She looked at Megumi and Mitsui. "You go wash hands." She said to them. "Dinner soon." Her eyes narrowed. "I see you have first lesson today." She knelt down and grasped Megumi's chin in her hand. There was a slight bruise on her cheek. "Still want to learn?" Megumi nodded firmly. "Good." Li Xian said proudly. "I put something on that in minute." She stood and waved the children off.

"I already looked at it." Ono said.

"I know honored sir, but I look anyway. It make her feel better." Li Xian replied.

Ono nodded. "Probably." He said cheerfully.

"Now you sit down." Li Xian directed. "I have tea ready. Then I go see Megumi."

Ono chuckled and sat down. Li Xian poured him a cup of tea and then ran off to the kitchen. "Husband home, children washing hands. I go make sure they really wash hands." She said. "Okay Tai Tai?"

"That's fine Li Xian." Kasumi said pleasantly. "The ointment is under the sink. A red bottle." She smiled. "I'm sure Megumi has a bruise or two."

"One little one." Li Xian admitted. "Husband already look." Li Xian bowed to Kasumi and raced off. She walked quickly to the bathroom door. It was closed. Li Xian knocked. "It Auntie Li, Little Ones." The door opened. Li Xian walked in and was immediately hugged by Megumi.

"Thank you Auntie Li." Megumi said fervently.

"You enjoy first day of training, yes?" Li Xian knelt down and looked at Megumi's face. "How you do that anyway?" Li Xian reached into the cabinet under the sink. She quickly found the ointment and rubbed a little on Megumi's cheek.

"It was great Auntie." Megumi bubbled. "I learned how to punch and kick and block." Megumi stood back and assumed a stance and threw a punch. "See?"

Li Xian smiled broadly. "Aiyah." She exclaimed in delight. "That very good." She tousled the little girl's hair. "You still not say how you get bruise."

Megumi looked down in embarrassment. "I kicked too high." She said.

Li Xian's eyes widened. "You kick self in face?" She said. "Aiyah, that too, too wonderful."

Megumi looked up in surprise. "It is?" She said in disbelief. "I thought you'd think I was clumsy."

"No, no little one." Li Xian said. "It show you very flexible. That good. That very, very good." She hugged the little girl. She stood. "Now you finish washing hands?" She asked. She looked over to the very quietly watching Mitsui. "Let me see hands."

Ono watched Li Xian hurry off. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Kasumi was at the stove humming to herself. Ono walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hello sweetheart." He murmured into her hair. "How was your day?"

Kasumi turned around in the circle of Ono's arms. "Oh the usual. Li Xian helped me clean the apartment. We took a bath." Kasumi giggled. "Li Xian made a pass at me."

"Oh?" Ono looked at Kasumi. "You don't seem upset." He observed. "What happened." Kasumi related the earlier events. "Well we knew that was going to happen eventually." He said.

"It's very confusing Ono." Kasumi admitted. "She truly wants to be Second Wife and all that it entails." She frowned slightly. "What makes me uncomfortable is being treated as if I was some ideal."

"Not the sex?" Ono asked in a slightly amused tone.

"Now that part I understand." Kasumi giggled. She took Ono's hand and placed it over her breast. "She agrees with you there." She said. "And you are one very handsome man." Kasumi sobered. "No that part bothers me too. But you should have seen the look on her face Ono." Kasumi sighed. "Just the idea of taking a bath with me made her light up."

"Are you in love with her too?" He asked.

"Maybe a little." Kasumi admitted. She traced a design on Ono's chest with her finger. "It's difficult not to." She said. "I want to try to be Joketsuzoku, Ono." Kasumi said quietly. "I want both of us to try." She smiled slightly. "For her."

"You mean you want her to sleep with us?" Ono asked. Kasumi nodded shyly. "Tonight?' Ono asked quietly. Kasumi nodded again. Ono blew out a breath. 'I'm glad I spoke to Robert.' He thought. "Okay sweetheart. Tonight we'll be very Joketsuzoku."

"Thank you Ono." Kasumi said in a tone that made Ono shiver all the way to his toes. "We'll tell her after the children go to bed."

* * *

Dinner was, as typical for the Tofu's, a quiet yet cheerful affair. Dinner ended and Li Xian helped Kasumi straighten up while Ono oversaw Megumi doing her homework. Mitsui sat in his lap. Chores and homework done they sat around and talked. Kasumi loved this part of the day. The family was together.

'How quickly she's become part of the family.' Kasumi thought as she watched Li Xian interact with the children. She and Ono sat quietly talking. She saw Li Xian glance at the clock then at her. "Bed time." Kasumi announced. Li Xian nodded and stood.

"Come little ones." She said. "You get ready for bed then you come back and say good night to parents, yes?"

"Will you tell us a story Auntie Li?' Megumi asked. Mitsui smiled hopefully at Li Xian.

"Of course Little Ones." Li Xian replied. She took the two children's hands and led them away. The children and Li Xian returned a little later to say goodnight and again Li Xian took charge of the children.

Kasumi watched Li Xian walk off with the children. She leaned against Ono. He put his arms around her. She and Ono sat together without speaking and enjoyed just being together in the companionable silence that only a well matched couple could attain. Li Xian did not return for nearly an hour.

"Children asleep." Li Xian announced quietly from the entranceway to the main room when she finally did return. She smiled at Kasumi and Ono. "You two look very comfortable." She said. "I see you in morning." She turned away.

"Wait Li Xian." Kasumi called. Li Xian turned back. "Please sit with us Li Xian." Kasumi continued.

Li Xian nodded. She grabbed a cushion from a chair and brought it with her. Li Xian put the cushion on the floor next to where Kasumi and Ono were sitting together. Li Xian sat down on the cushion. Li Xian lay her head on her arms on the couch between Kasumi and Ono. Li Xian sighed happily when she felt Kasumi play with her hair. Her sighs deepened when she felt a second hand, Ono's hand, also stroke her hair. She closed her eyes.

"Kasumi told me what happened today." Ono said quietly as he stroked Li Xian's hair. "Is this true?"

"It true." Li Xian replied in the same quiet tones."I apologize for not asking permission first."

"She also said that you want to be Second Wife and everything that it means." Ono said seeming to ignore the apology. He continued to stroke Li Xian's hair.

"Yes," Li Xian replied. "Husband." She added after a moment's hesitation. There was a long silence. Li Xian barely seemed to breath as she felt both Kasumi and Ono's hands continue to stroke her hair in the silence. There was a loud sigh.

"I think it's time we went to bed." Ono said.

"Yes." Agreed Kasumi. "It is getting late." She leaned over until her mouth was close to Li Xian's ear. "Would you like to join us?" She asked quietly.

A huge smile blossomed on Li Xian's face while at the same time tears leaked from her closed eyes. "Thank you Tai Tai." She said with happy tears coloring her voice. "I would like that very much." Li Xian slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She wiped her face. "I think I need wash face." She said with a shaky laugh.

"Go ahead Li Xian." Kasumi said. She stood. "Ono and I will be waiting for you."

Li Xian stood and ran off her delighted giggle echoed off the walls as she ran to her room. Li Xian slowed down. 'Not wake children.' She admonished herself. She slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles. She opened the door to her room and walked in. Li Xian hurriedly stripped off her clothes and stood before a mirror. 'Baby's not showing.' She said after a critical examination. She ran into the bathroom to freshen up and then returned to the bedroom.

Li Xian ran over to a chest against one wall and opened it. She lifted out a carefully wrapped package and brought it over to the bed. Li Xian opened the package. She dressed herself with the contents of the package. It was mostly a creme color though there were accents in reds and golds. The silk top was translucent and tied in the front. The matching loose pants had a drawstring. A complementary and equally translucent robe covered the ensemble. Li Xian sat down at her vanity and applied just a little perfume. She brushed out her black hair until it shone. She looked into the mirror. "I think I ready." She said to her reflection.

Li Xian stood and walked out of her bedroom. She had to fight to keep from running. It seemed to Li Xian that the walk to Kasumi and Ono's bedroom door had suddenly gotten longer. She felt like she was nearly out of breath when she arrived. She knocked gently on the door. She heard Kasumi tell her to come in. Li Xian opened the door. She gasped.

The bedroom was a fairy land of small candles scattered throughout the room and they supplied the only light. The air was permeated with the smell of incense. Kasumi and Ono walked over to Li Xian. Kasumi put her arms around Li Xian and Ono wrapped them both in his arms. Li Xian wrapped an arm each around Kasumi and Ono. They stayed like that silently for a while.

They finally broke the embrace. "Come to bed Li Xian." Ono said quietly.

"Yes Husband." Li Xian replied. They walked over and got into the bed. To her joy she found herself between both Ono and Kasumi.

"You look beautiful." Kasumi whispered. She leaned over and softly kissed Li Xian on the lips. The hunger of Li Xian's response startled Kasumi for a moment then she responded in kind. "Oh my." Kasumi said breathlessly.

Then Ono captured Li Xian's mouth with his own. Li Xian marveled at how gently yet firmly Ono kissed her. Thought seemed to cease for Li Xian for the moment as she lost herself in the sensation. "Oh Tai Tai so, so lucky." Li Xian gasped when Ono broke the kiss. Again tears started to leak from Li Xian's eyes. "Oh I had never thought. I never dare hope."

"Shh." Kasumi said. "You're part of us now." She wiped the tears from Li Xian's eyes.

"Now and forever." Ono added. "Isn't that the oath?"

"Now and forever Husband." Li Xian breathed. "Now and forever Tai Tai."

* * *

The next morning Megumi woke up early. She walked down the hall to Li Xian's door. Megumi knocked. "Auntie Li?" She called quietly. There was no answer. Megumi frowned slightly then her expression changed to a smile. She skipped down the hallway and eased open her parents' door. Her smile broadened when she saw three people in the bed all wrapped around each other. She closed the door.

A knock on the door woke Kasumi. She quickly pulled her robe over herself. "Yes?"

"It's us Mommy." Came Megumi's voice. "Can we come in?"

"In a minute honey." Kasumi nudged Ono and Li Xian. "Wake up." She said urgently. "Megumi's at the door." The three started to hurriedly put on their night clothes. She looked at Li Xian and Ono. Ono shrugged. Kasumi licked her lips nervously. "Come in honey."

The door opened and Megumi and Mitsui walked in. They ran over to the bed and then jumped in with the three adults. "Good morning Mommy. Good morning Daddy. Good morning Auntie Li." Sang Megumi.

"Good morning Little Ones." Li Xian said nervously. "You wake early."To Li Xian's surprise Megumi crawled up the bed between Kasumi and her and hugged her. Mitsui followed a moment later and lay down next to Li Xian and her father. "This one fine way to wake up though." Li Xian said with a happy smile. She looked at Kasumi. "Very fine way." She looked at Megumi. "We go make breakfast yes?"

"Aww it's so warm here." Megumi said. "'Sides Mommy and Daddy let us stay here on Sundays." She turned a little. "Tell her Mommy."

'They're not upset.' Kasumi thought in amazement. "I'm afraid Meg is right, Li Xian." Kasumi said. "And it is Sunday." She looked at the bed sheet for a moment. "I had forgotten." She licked her lips. "You don't mind that Auntie Li is here?"

Megumi looked at her mother with a puzzled look. "Well Haya says Auntie Ukyo sleeps with Auntie Akane and Uncle Ranma and Ouji says Auntie Lung Lung sleeps with Auntie Kodachi and Uncle Hitoshi." She said. "So Auntie Li is supposed to be here too." She turned when Li Xian let out a sob. "Are you alright Auntie Li?" She asked in concern.

"I fine Little One." Li Xian said in a voice choked with emotion. "Best I feel in entire life." She said. "You right. This where I supposed to be."

End Chapter 12

Author's notes: Just a little side trip. More to come.


	121. Book 9 Chapter 13

Author's Note: Dark.

Chapter 13

'Some not so nice things'

The night was moonless and the villa dark when the convoy of vans approached the valley it sat in. The vans stopped at the rim of the valley. The doors opened and a number of figures spilled out into the night.

Ranma looked at the villa in the valley below. He raised his arms and a lens shaped circle of chi appeared between his fingers. To Ranma's eyes the valley suddenly became a lot closer and to his cat senses a lot brighter. "It looks abandoned." He said in cat-like growl of disgust.

"I want you to check it out anyway." Nabiki said. "Ling Ling and I will monitor all of you from the van."

"Are you sure this is the right place sis?" Akane asked. As they walked back into the van.

"As sure as I can be." Nabiki replied. "Now you guys watch yourselves." She sat at a console. Ling Ling sat at another,.Muu Tse stood between the two and talked to them quietly as they started checking the read outs.

"Yes Mother." Akane cracked. She turned. "Ryoga you go in with us." Ryoga cracked his knuckles. "Ryu, give us a five minute lead, then bring in the next team."

"Five minutes is a long time Akane." Ryu said seriously.

"Maybe, but I want them to spot you." She looked back at the house. "Let's just hope they don't have a Tatewaki on guard."

"They can't have too many people left Akane." Ryu argued. "We took out over three hundred of them." He nodded toward the house. "I think Ranma's right. They ran."

"We need to make sure." Ranma said grimly. "I agree with the Tomboy." He said. "We'll sneak in first and start looking around. You come in more open. Not too obvious. Make it hard enough to make it seem like you're really trying."

Ryu nodded. "Got it." He scratched his head. "Hey Ryoga. When did you learn the Umisenken?"

Ryoga looked down in embarrassment. "I didn't." He said in reluctant admission. He shrugged. "I have the next best thing to it though." He looked at Akane nervously. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a couple items. One was a glass which he proceeded to fill with cold water. The other object was a small harness-like device that held a small flask and a large pouch. The harness had a strange shape as if designed for something that didn't have hands. There was a raised ridge down the center of the flask. Ryoga opened the flask and filled it with hot water. Then put the filled flask back in the harness and then placed the harness on the floor. "Well, here goes." Ryoga upended the cold water over his head. Immediately he shrank to his miniature pig form. Ryoga crawled out of his clothes. The design of the harness became clear as the transformed Ryoga put on the harness and secured it using his hooves and mouth. "Bwee." He squealed.

"I guess that means the pig is ready." Akane gave Ryoga a dirty look. Then waved a hand in apology. "I think it's time I put that grudge to bed." She said. Akane smiled wryly as the pig bowed. "Let's go." She said. She, Ranma, Ukyo and a small black pig named Ryoga vanished into the night.

"I wish Kodachi were here." Hitoshi said sadly. "Not really." He added a moment later. "Lung Lung is pretty far along" Hitoshi shrugged. "I'm just not used to having at least one of them fighting next to me."

"Don't worry Toshi, we watch your back." Xian Pu said firmly. "Dachi kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"Excuse me Honored Elder." Thyme said from her seat. "If Honored Hitoshi no mind, I fight at his side." She looked down. "I know I not NWC but Husband, I mean Honored Elder Akari's Husband out there."

"What good idea." Xian Pu said in approval. She grinned at the vaguely bear-like Thyme. "How go it with Hibiki family?" She asked.

Thyme blushed. "It go very fine, Honored Elder." Her voice squeaked slightly. "Honored Elder Akari very good to me." She stood up. "Is it not time to go?" She asked quickly.

Hitoshi laughed and Ryu shook his head in amusement. "Lay off her Xian." Hitoshi said. "You can interrogate her afterwards."

Xian Pu giggled. "Okay." She looked at her watch and her grin vanished. "It's time." She said. "You ready Muu Tse?"

Muu Tse strode over. He wore a dark version of his long tunic and pants. His hands were folded inside the billowing sleeves. "Ready." He replied in serious tones. "Biki will have the Third team standing by if things start getting too hot." He informed them.

"Good." Ryu walked out the van door and into the night. Xian Pu, Muu Tse, Hitoshi and Thyme followed. He raised his wrist. "Voice check."

"You're clear." Nabiki's voice came over his ear piece. "First team has reached the building."

Ranma came out of the Umisenken, Akane followed. Ukyo remained in the Umisenken. The pig, using his hooves and mouth got himself out of the harness. The raised ridge on the thermos became clear as his hoof fitted over it neatly. Ryoga opened the flask and was able to pour the contents over his head. Ryoga quickly returned to his human form. He picked up the harness and opened the pouch and took out a spare set of clothes and soft slippers from it. He quickly dressed.

"Nice ass." Akane said quietly.

"Yeah." Ranma said dreamily. He shook his head at Akane and Ukyo's muffled giggles. Ukyo dropped out of the Umisenken as she tried to stifle her laughter. "Be serious you too." Ranma said sternly. The both clamped their hands over their mouths and nodded. Ranma rolled his eyes. "Don't mind them buddy." He said to Ryoga. "We have work to do."

"Yeah, right buddy, work to do." Stammered Ryoga. He and Ranma started looking, almost frantically, for a way in. "Here." Called Ryoga quietly when he found a door. He grinned. "Bet we won't find a bunch of pre-adolescent martial artists like they did." Ryoga opened the door. It was dark and even his dark adjusted eyes took a moment to adjust to the gloom of the room. When it did, Ryoga's eyes widened is shock then narrowed just as quickly in anger. "Ranma." Ryoga hissed in dangerous tones. "I take that back."

"What are you talking about?" Ranma demanded. He walked into the room. Akane and Ukyo crowded in behind.

"Children." Ryoga hissed. He pointed into the darkened room. There were a half dozen beds in the room. Each bed contained a child. Ryoga rushed over. He gently took a wrist. He sighed. "Pulse." He said in relief. He shook the child. "Wake up." He said gently. To his dismay the child did not respond. "She won't wake." He said worriedly.

"Neither does this one." Akane's voice hissed in suppressed anger and fear. "Ukyo? Ranma?"

"Nothing." Ranma said. He raised his wrist. "Nabs?" He said. "Change of plans. Send everyone in and send them now. There are children here. At least six and they're all unconscious." Without waiting for a response Ranma ran to the door and tore it open. They were in a short corridor with four other doors. One more on the side they were on. Two opposite and one at the end of the hall. Ranma pulled open the door opposite. "Shit." Exclaimed. "Six more." He raised his hand again. "Nabs get on the horn to Tanaka. Ask him about child abductions."

"Crap." Nabiki growled. "Ling Ling."

"Already on it Nabs." Ling Ling replied. "At least a dozen so far Captain."

"Two dozen." Nabiki relayed from Ranma. "Same state."

"Two dozen Captain." Ling Ling reported. "All unconscious."

"Nabiki, this is Ono." Tofu Ono's voice broke in. "The children may be drugged. Relay that to the medical team. I'll arrange for medivac."

"Understood Doctor." Nabiki replied. She relayed the information over the appropriate channel. "Ranma." She barked. "Report."

"We're searching the building now." Ranma replied as they ran silently along. There was the sounds of doors being smashed open. "Careful Tomboy."

"No time." Akane said as she smashed open another door. "Empty." she reported. "There's the stairs."Akane raced up the stairs. Ukyo and Ranma in hot pursuit. Akane kicked open a door. It led into a large room dimly lit by a dying fire against the far wall. There was a seated figure near the fire. There was an electrical hum as the seated figure moved chair and all and turned to face Akane. Akane charged into the room only to stop. Her hand covered her mouth as an expression of horror filled her face. "No." She moaned. "It can't be. You're dead."

"Geh, Heh. Heh. Heh." Rasped the seated figure. "Hello Akane-chan." The figure grinned toothlessly. "What no hello for dear old Happosai?" The chair hummed as Happosai rolled forward. Akane backed up. "What? Afraid of a poor, old cripple?"

"Tomboy? What?" Ranma's voice came from behind. There was a pause. "I should have known it was you freak."

"Ranma!" Happosai cackled in pleasure. "And dear, sweet Ukyo." Happosai's eyes narrowed angrily. "You should have made sure I was dead."

"What were you up to freak?" Ranma asked angrily. "And what are all those children," Ranma trailed off. "Why you perverted old freak." He said accusingly. "Even for you that's low."

"Do you realize how much work it is to get enough of the right kind of chi out of children?" Happosai said testily."Just to stay alive?"

"Impossible." Akane said. "I sealed off your ability myself."

"Only from adult women." Happosai cackled. "Admittedly they lack certain attractions," Happosai cupped palsied hands against his chest. "But there are compensations and they don't even have to be female." Happosai cackled again. His eyes narrowed. "But then you had to go ruin it. Why can't you leave an old man in peace?"

"Akane. Ukyo." Ranma said in the coldest voice anyone had ever come from him. "Leave. Now." He ordered.

"Ranma? What?" Began Akane.

"Leave." Ranma snarled like an enraged tiger.

Akane looked at Ranma for a long moment. "No." She said in determination. "I want to be sure this time." Despite her words she clutched Ukyo for support. She swallowed. "Go ahead Ranma."

"What you going to do boy?" Cackled Happosai. "Do you think you can finally defeat old Happosai?" He said contemptuously. "Well take your best shot."

"I will." Ranma said through gritted teeth. Ranma took a breath and extended his arms toward Happosai. The old martial artist responded by surrounding himself in a ball of glowing red chi. Happosai waited.

"Well?" Happosai snapped. "Do something.

"I have only one regret." Ranma said.

"What's that boy." Happosai yawned. "Sleepy." He yawned again.

"That you won't feel it." Ranma snarled in repressed rage.

Happosai's eyes widened in alarm but too late as he felt a lassitude come over him. He yawned wider. "What? What's happening?" He mumbled sleepily. Sudden fear lent strength to Happosai as he finally realized what Ranma was doing. "C-cold chi." He breathed. Now Ranma gave up the subtle attempts to lower Happosai's body temperature without the old man realizing it. His palms suddenly were covered in ice as he sent powerful streamers of cold chi at Happosai. Happosai's struggles became weaker. "Goodbye Old Freak."

Ranma kept his palms pointed toward Happosai for a long time. Finally with a sigh of exhaustion he dropped his arms. Ranma walked over to Happosai. He tapped the immobile old man. There was a sharp thunk. Ranma turned away.

"Wait a minute." Ryoga stood away from the door jamb he had been leaning against. He walked over to the frozen form of Happosai. He extended a finger.

"No Ryoga." Shouted Ranma.

"Bakusai Tenketsu." Ryoga said grimly and Happosai's head exploded. Ryoga dropped his hand and turned around. "I had to be sure." He said. "And I didn't want you to carry it alone."

Ranma took a deep breath. He let the air out in a prolonged sigh. "Thank you Buddy." Ranma said quietly.

Akane waved Ryoga over. She put her hand around Ryoga's waist. "Let's go home guys." She said. They exited the room. The descended the steps and met Hitoshi, Ryu, Xian Pu and Thyme on the way up. "Thyme." Akane called softly. Thyme hurried over. "Come with us, we're going home." She handed Ryoga off gently to the tall warrior. They continued on down the stairs.

Ryu, Hitoshi and Xian Pu watched the descending group then looked back up the stairs. "Let's go." Ryu said. They climbed the stairs and quickly found the room. Ryu looked in and swallowed a sudden lump of gorge that appeared in his throat. He raised his wrist. "Nabs?" he said. "It was Happosai."

"Was?" Nabiki asked into her throat mike. She paled when Ryu reported what he found. Nabiki shook herself. "It was too easy on the old freak." She mumbled. "I'll have someone come in and clean up the mess." She said. Nabiki turned in her seat and looked at nothing."I wouldn't have been able to do it." She said.

"Nabiki." Called Ling Ling. "Nabiki!" She called again. "Tai Tai!" Ling Ling said loudly.

Nabiki shook herself. "Oh sorry Ling Ling." She said. "What is it?"

"Captain Tanaka still on line. Want know what happening. What I say?" Ling Ling chewed her lip. "We need cover story to protect Ranma and Ryoga."

"Tell him the villa was empty and make sure everyone else has the same cover story. I'll talk to Tanaka 'under the rose' later." Nabiki replied quickly. "What does he have to say about the children?"

"Captain say there lots missing children. " Ling Ling reported. "But no reports of so many at once."

"Tell him to check with the Korean authorities." Nabiki hazarded. "North and South." Nabiki leaned over and rested her elbow on her knee and her chin on her hand. "Something's missing." She mused aloud. "This explains the children but why Tatewaki?"

"You not think it feint?" Ling Ling asked in curiosity. "You did before."

Nabiki nodded without lifting her head. "Yeah, I did." Nabiki tapped her lower lip. "How did Happi get control of so many Ninja?"

Ling Ling watch Nabiki in admiration. 'Aiyah.' She thought reverently. 'She right. That my Tai Tai.' She frowned in concentration. "Old Freak live long time. Make many friends."

"Made a lot of enemies too." Nabiki growled. "Happosai. Kuno's Ninja." She shook her head. "It makes no sense."

* * *

Thyme listened in horrified fascination asUkyo quickly and quietly told Thyme what happened. "He may not show it now." Ukyo whispered to Thyme. She nodded toward where Ranma and Ryoga were sitting together in the back of the van. They seemed relaxed but very quiet. Ukyo, Akane and Thyme all recognized and respected the two men's need to be alone. "But he's going to need a lot of attention for the next few weeks." She smiled sadly at Ranma and Ryoga. "Ranma's the same way."

"Elder?" Thyme saud quietly. The tall vaguely bear-like warrior looked down in embarrassment. "What you mean by attention?"

"Just be nice to him Thyme." Ukyo looked at the tall warrior. "You mean you haven't?" Ukyo left the question unfinished. Thyme shook her head. "Akari?' Thyme blushed but shook her head again. "Ah." Ukyo said in understanding.

"I don't know how to be second wife." Thyme whispered plaintively. "Always thought it silly." She sighed. "I not know what to do."

"Nobody does sugar." Ukyo replied. She shrugged. "You just make it up as you go along." The sides of her mouth twitched up in a quickly erased smile. "He's a good man Ryoga." Ukyo said quietly. "A bit of a jerk, now and then, but then so is Ranma." She shot Ranma a fond smile. "They make up for it in other ways. Good ways." She turned back to Thyme. She gave the tall warrior an appraising look. "I think Akari picked very well."

"Why you say that Elder?" Thyme asked though pleased for some reason she couldn't name at what Ukyo had said.

"Because you're thinking about it." Ukyo said. "Really thinking about it. Not running into it half blind." She sighed. "Did I ever tell you how happy I was when the Joketsuzoku, well Ling Ling, Lung Lung and Li Xian, followed suit. It made it easier. For me." Ukyo shrugged helplessly. "I still woulda done it, but it's nice to have," She smiled slightly. "Company." She smiled at the bearish warrior. "It's not easy." She turned to look at Ranma then turned her head some more to where Akane was napping in her seat. "But, Sugar, it's worth it."

Thyme looked at Ukyo, then looked at Ryoga. "You know why I think about it?" She said quietly. "Because he tell me I make Akari happy." She went on without a break. "But more because I make Sakura happy."

"When we got married." Ukyo said in reminiscence. "Doc E made a toast. He said 'the greatest gift you can give someone, is to make them happy.' Sounds like Ryoga chose pretty good too." The van slowed down. Ukyo looked out the window. "Here's the farm." The van slowed and then stopped in front of the main door. Akari stood in the open doorway.

Ranma looked up. "We're here." He said quietly.

"You wanna come in for a little while?" Ryoga asked somberly. "Have a drink?"

"Sure buddy." Ranma replied. He shook his head. "I sure could use one." They exited the van as Akari hurried over. She embraced Ryoga happily and then stepped back.

"Ryoga?" Akari asked when she saw the expression on his face. Her hand flew to her throat. "What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Let's go into the house." Ukyo suggested. "We'll talk there."

"Of course." She took Ryoga's arm and led the group into the house. Thyme trailed behind with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Please sit." Akari said.

"I'll make tea." Thyme volunteered quickly. She hurried off to the kitchen.

Instead of sitting Ryoga walked over to a free standing bar. He opened a hand blown green bottle and poured two large tumblers full of the contents. He handed one to Ranma and then took a deep swallow of his own drink. He put the glass down. "Thank you Old Ghoul." Ryoga whispered.

Ranma looked down at his glass. "Yeah." He held the glass out to Ryoga. Ryoga refilled Ranma's glass and then his own. Ranma took a sip of his drink. He sighed in relief as Cologne's recipe soothed him.

Thyme came out of the kitchen carrying a tea service. She carried it quickly to the table and poured tea into cups. She handed them out politely then sat down next to Akari.

Ranma and Ryoga walked over to the low wide couch, one of three, that surrounded the long low table and sat down. "Honey." Ryoga said quietly. "I think you need to hear this." He looked at Ranma for a moment. "We found children there." He inhaled sharply and then took another sip of Cologne's potion. "All unconscious. Doc Ono is going to look at them but I think they were all molested in some way."

Akari's hand fisted as it went to her mouth. Thyme tentatively reached out a hand and put it on Akari's shoulder. To her surprise Akari leaned against her for support. Thyme looked at Ryoga worriedly. The look Ryoga gave her was grateful and approving. Thyme put her arm around Akari. "Who would do such a thing?" Akari said in frightened outrage.

"It was Happosai." Ranma said. "He won't be bothering any children anymore. I," Ranma licked his suddenly dry lips. "I killed him."

"I made sure he was dead." Ryoga blew out a shuddering breath.

"They had to do it Hon, Akari." Thyme said softly. "They had to protect the children."

Akari swallowed then nodded. "I know." Akari replied in a pained voice. "Gods help me, I know." Akari's eye's narrowed in a wince. "Oh how I wish you didn't have to tell me." She said hoarsely. "My poor Ryoga." Akari said with a catch in her voice. She patted the couch next to her. "Come here Husband." She smiled tremulously. Ryoga smiled slightly and sat next to Akari. "Just like you to try comforting me when I should be comforting you."Akari pulled Ryoga next to her so she was sandwiched between Ryoga and Thyme.

"You do just fine Honey." Ryoga replied quietly.

"No I don't." Akari disagreed quietly. "But from now on I promise to do better." Akari felt Thyme squeeze her shoulder. "What now?" She asked Ranma.

"Who asks?" Ranma asked in a suddenly formal voice.

"The Honored Elder Akari of the Hibiki Joketsuzoku asks." Akari replied with a dry mouth.

Ranma nodded respectfully. "Then as the Leader of the Joketsuzoku I answer; it was Joketsuzoku business. Ryoga and I will answer to the Joketsuzoku." Ranma shot a glance over to Ryoga, the powerful martial artist who was looking at Akari seemed to feel his gaze and he turned his head. Ryoga nodded sharply and returned his attention on Akari. "I will excuse myself from the vote."

"We'd all have to do that baka." Akane said crossly. "Nabiki and Kasumi are my sisters. That leaves Xian Pu and Kodachi." She shrugged. "Regardless, there is no way either you or Ryoga are going to prison. It didn't happen as far as I'm concerned."

"The entire Joketsuzoku community knows by now." Ukyo added. "Not that they'll say anything deliberately but it will come out." Her hand shot to her ear and she raised her wrist. "Yeah Nabs?"

"I want to tell Honda first. Then Tanaka." Nabiki said from her chair in the control room. She grinned at the exclamation of surprise and shot a look toward Dr. Epstein. He spread his hands in a shrug. "Nevermind that." She continued. "I plan on floating the idea that this was just an extension of our original charter regarding Happosai. The one Ishida complained that we 'didn't finish the job'." She nodded. "Now that's out of the way; Doc E wants to know if Ranko can come visit Sakura in the morning and to tell everyone, but especially Ranma and Ryoga, that he supports whatever decision you make. It goes without saying that the Doc speaks for all of us. Get a good nights' sleep all of you. Nabiki out." Nabiki turned her chair to face Doctor Epstein. She tilted her head. "Didn't you once tell me your upper limit was three or four kilometers?" She arched an eyebrow. "Uncle Robert."

Dr. Epstein grinned. "That's what I love about you Nabiki Tendo; you don't miss anything." She lifted his ever present knitted cap, this one was black with a stylized red horse embroidered on it, and ran his hand through his thinning white hair before placing the cap securely back on his head. He nodded cheerfully. "Living among the Joketsuzoku has forced me to extend my limits." He chuckled a little ruefully. "I spent much of my life in isolation learning to control my abilities and now it appears that I was a little too isolated." He smiled. "Ranko wont have that hurdle to jump."

"She's going to be more powerful than you?" Nabiki asked in surprise.

"Yes and, maybe, no." The Doctor replied. "Ranko is not the first Empathic child raised by an Empath, my friend Ricardo has an Empathic child. A son. Paolo." The doctor spread his hands again in a shrug. "From what I hear, Paolo is no stronger than Ricardo." He smiled. "But that's pretty strong in its' own right."

"How strong is that?" Nabiki asked in curiosity. 'Another Empath. Note to self; track down this Paolo and keep an eye on him.'

"About Ranko's level, I suspect." The doctor replied. "Maybe Ranko in another year or two." Suddenly the Doctor grinned and pulled out his wallet. "Here's his address and phone number." He pulled out something. "Got a picture of his too." He handed the picture to Nabiki.

Nabiki looked like she suddenly bit into an extremely sour lemon. "If I ask you'll probably just go on about the emotional content of words. I think it's mind reading." She smiled sourly at the Doctor's laugh. "Okay, now tell me, what you didn't want them to know."

The Doctor looked around. Except for the silently listening Muu Tse and Ling Ling, the control room was empty. "Happosai explains the children." He began.

"But not the attack on Tatewaki." Finished Nabiki. "I agree. Happosai was in a wheel chair, someone was taking care of him." She and the Doctor shared a nod. "Tatewaki or possibly the Kuno clan was a definite target." She stood and started pacing. "Over three hundred Ninja." She snorted. "Ninja, half of them were mercenaries." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And that takes money." Nabiki felt her thoughts become crystalline as her mind ran faster than it had ever before. "Too much money. Men, trucks, weapons." She started counting on her fingers. "Our foe is a romantic." She said suddenly. "Swords and knives for the gods sakes."

"Agreed." The Doctor intoned. "Go on."

"Probably military or at least a martial artist." Nabiki said firmly."Wealthy and connected." She decided. "Moving all those men and equipment without anyone taking an interest. Someone was told to look the other way." She snapped her fingers. "Ishida." Then she shook her head. "No not high up enough."

"But he was looking the other way." Ling Ling said angrily. "Above Ishida then."

"Kuraiwa?" Muu Tse said incredulously. "Not possible." Then he shook his head. "Yes it is possible."

"We're looking at this wrong." Nabiki said suddenly. "Happosai, maybe Kuraiwa and, someone else." She decided. "Not one enemy a group, a group made up of influential individuals from several areas of power. Military, Martial, Government, maybe even Commerce."

"Yakusa?" Suggested Doctor Epstein.

"Possibly." Nabiki conceded. "Military to counter the Joketsuzoku. Happosai to counter the N.W.A., Government," she rubbed her chin. "To counter Councilor Honda."

"Commerce to counter you." Muu Tse said seriously. "And the Kunos."

"And Yakusa, oh definitely Yakusa, to counter Tanaka." Nabiki rubbed her hands. "Now that I think of it, there probably is a head, someone to bind them together."

"I'll check to see if any magic rings were reported stolen." Muu Tse quipped half jokingly. "Who do we know that is rich, influential and very, very powerful?"

"I'll make a list." Nabiki said. "Regardless, with Happosai gone along with a large number of soldiers I don't think our Mr. X is going to attack any time soon. He's probably going to go to ground for some time. In the meantime, let's keep our ears, eyes," She looked at Dr. Epstein. "And brains open."

* * *

Ryoga waved to the departing van. "You know they could have stayed over." Akari said sympathetically.

Ryoga nodded. "Yeah, I know but they wanted to check on the kits." Ryoga said with a hint of regret. "Not like we wont see them again." Ryoga took Akari's hand and led her into the house and back to the main room. Thyme was busy tidying up.

"I can do that." Akari said.

"I know Honored Elder." Thyme began.

"Akari, please. Thyme." Akari protested. "It makes me feel old.." She released Ryoga's hand and started helping Thyme. "And it takes too long to." She added.

"I try A-akari." Thyme replied.

"You could call her Tai Tai." Suggested Ryoga. "It's one less syllable." He grinned at the twin blushes coming from Akari and Thyme. He shook his head. "You two."

"If you weren't Akari Husband, I hit you right now." Thyme growled.

"You could try." Ryoga shot back. He started dancing back and forth. "Come on tough girl, let's see what you're made of."

"Ryoga stop." Akari snapped. "If Thyme doesn't want me, I mean want to call me, Tai Tai then she doesn't have to call me Tai Tai."

"It not that Akari." Thyme protested. She waved her hands helplessly. "I never want be Second Wife. I don't feel like Second Wife. Feel like Second Husband."

Ryoga stopped dancing around and slapped his thigh in amusement. "That's a good one. Second Husband." Ryoga snickered in a excellent imitation of one of Ranma's cat snickers. "Second Husband." He repeated and shook his head. "Kind of fits though."

"Ryoga." Akari said in a warning tone. She turned to Thyme. "I'm sorry Thyme. I guess I was pushing."

"No need apologize. Akari." Thyme replied. She sighed helplessly. "Okay I admit I attracted to you." She said hesitantly. "But ," She stopped when Akari put her hand over Thyme's mouth.

"Really?" Akari asked. Thyme nodded. "Good." Akari removed her hand. "Me too."

"What a surprise." Ryoga said in a stage whisper.

"Ryoga!" Snapped Akari. "That was uncalled for."

"No it wasn't." Ryoga shot back. "Come on Akari, Thyme's exactly the kind of person you're attracted to. Someone strong who has an equally strong protective streak." He gave the bear-like Amazon an approving look. "And I like the idea of someone like that hanging around."

"Even if she sleeps with me and not you?" Demanded Akari. She paused in shock at her own words. She did not look at Thyme. "Would you be so accepting if Thyme was a man? Could you share me with another man?"

Ryoga met Akari's eyes steadily. "You do." He said quietly. Ryoga took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He waved a negating hand. "Sorry." Ryoga shrugged helplessly. "It's just that I don't know how many ways I can say this, it's okay. You want to sleep with Thyme? Fine." Ryoga shook his head. "To be honest I don't know how they do it."

Akari giggled despite herself. "You have got to see their bedroom Thyme." Akari spread her arms wide. "The bed is huge." She giggled again only this time softly. "Oh dear." She said to herself. "This is probably the stupidest argument we ever had."

"It ranks up there." Ryoga agreed in even tones.

"Thyme, you have permission to hit him at any time if he gets out of line." Akari said sternly though she was smiling as she said it. "Fact is, you really don't have to have a reason."

Ryoga stretched. "Now that's more like it." He said. "Now I've had a very busy day and I really need some sleep. In fact why don't we all go to bed and start this conversation up in the morning?" He tilted his head. "If you want Thyme can sleep with us tonight. Just sleep." He amended quickly. "I'm really too tired to do anything."

"I've heard that one before." Thyme said with a laugh. She threw up her hands in defeat. "Okay, I give up. Ryoga right, we dance around too long." She looked at Akari. "I never." She blushed. "With girls I mean. You?"

"Once." Admitted Akari. "In high school."

"You never told me that before." Ryoga protested.

"It was before you Ryoga." Akari said quickly. She turned back to Thyme. "Ryoga is right, don't get a swelled head Ryoga, if you were a guy you'd be exactly the kind of guy I'd be attracted to. Not too many of those around here. Only Ryoga and Ranma actually."

"Don't tell me you have the hots for Ranma too?" Ryoga complained.

"Everyone has the hots for Ranma." Akari rolled her eyes. "By the way the number of your admirers has doubled, I hear."

"That true." Thyme said in confirmation. "Senior Second Wife Ukyo say same." Thyme covered her face in sudden embarrassment. "Oops. You not supposed to hear that."

"Don't worry Akane told me already." Akari grinned. "Girl talk, you know."

"Boys talk too." Ryoga added with his own grin. "Especially Ranma." He waved a negating hand. "I knew that would happen. I'll deal."

"You know rest of Joketsuzoku will follow." Thyme supplied after a silence had fallen for a while. "Joketsuzoku culture based on what Founders do. We very flexible people. Joketsuzoku have been many thing, many necessary thing to survive."

"Some not so nice things I hear." Ryoga stretched his hands to the sides with his hands cupped like he was holding a weight in each hand. Ryoga moved the hands in imitation of a balance. "Assassination, smuggling versus," He shook one hand. "Polygamy, homosexuality and polyfidelity."

"Ooh, now he's using big words." Akari said in a friendly sarcastic tone. She cupped her chin in her hand. "Go on."

"I'm no scholar but I do read." Ryoga shot back in pretended affront. "And the Doc uses those words when we talk." Ryoga still saw Doctor Epstein on a regular basis. Time, and the doctor, had served to smooth out some of Ryoga's rougher features but he was still far from completely healed. Still at this point in his life Ryoga was starting to acquire, at least a little, wisdom and some peace. "I don't doubt that the people the Joketsuzoku," Ryoga took a breath, "Assassinated deserved it, but it's still what it is." Ryoga pantomimed throwing away the weights. "Stupid debate anyway. The Joketsuzoku do what they do in order to survive." Ryoga smiled at Thyme's sharp nod. "We threw off a trained army that had a three to one advantage and not only did we win." Ryoga raised a triumphant finger and waved it firmly. "But not one, not one , of us died."

"Aiyah, that fight go down as day Joketsuzoku truly become Saotome." Thyme said proudly. She eyed Ryoga suddenly. Then to everyone's amazement she bowed. "Husband very smart man." She said to an amazement that crossed into shock. "We lead. What we do make us Saotome." She shook her head. "Make the Saotome." She corrected.

"In any other situation The Family would have been outcasts." Akari said musingly. "But we made them, what was that word you used, oh yeah, legit." She nodded. "We do it so the Joketsuzoku do it. It's legit."

"Of course Tai Tai. That how it should be." Thyme shook her head. "Funny it suddenly become easy to say." She said with wonder in her voice. "What Founders do is law." She laughed suddenly. "And lore." She smiled. "Legit." She nodded. "Good word." She looked at Akari. "We take bath first?"

Akari smiled. "What a lovely idea." She linked her arm through Thyme's then held out her arm to Ryoga.

He smiled and looped her arm through his. "A bath sounds great. No cold water though."

"That means it's going to happen." Akari said in an aside to Thyme as they started moving toward the bathing area. "The curse will probably want to show itself to you."

Thyme looked over Akari's head to Ryoga. "That true?"

Ryoga shrugged. "The pig comes when the pig wants to come. Basically he's lazy." Ryoga smiled slightly at Thyme's confused look. "The curse is not alive, not really, but it has a personality, I guess." They reached the bathing area. The three disrobed as if it was the most natural thing to do. Not that they didn't look, they most certainly did, but it was as if a corner had been turned in their relationship. Ryoga continued his explanation. "Put it this way, if I were in a situation where only the human could survive, the curse won't appear." he walked over to a faucet and sat on a stool. Ryoga filled a handy bucket with warm water. "He will, however, never turn up a chance to embarrass me." He poured the warm water over his muscular body. Thyme and Akari knelt on either side of Ryoga. Akari picked up a wash cloth and soaped it up.

"I do back. You do front." Thyme suggested. "You no argue Husband."

"I wasn't planning to." Ryoga laughed.

* * *

Dr. Epstein sat down in his arm chair with a sigh. He placed the cane within reach and rubbed his legs. Nodoka hurried over. "Let me do that dearest." She gently pushed the Doctor back against the chair and kneeled down and started massaging his legs. "You really must stop taking so much on yourself." She scolded lightly. "The Joketsuzoku are in harmony."

"True." The Doctor lay back against the soft cushions of the chair. "Still there is always more to do."

"According to Ranko, Thyme has integrated well with the Hibiki's." She smiled slightly. "Ranko says Sakura is very happy."

"Excellent." The Doctor replied. "That was very well done my dear." He rubbed his bearded chin. "The proverbial killing two birds with one stone. Thyme gives Ryoga and Akari additional security in their relationship and Thyme," the Doctor leaned forward to gently caress Nodoka's chin. "She's so much happier now."

"Thank you dearest." Nodoka stopped massaging, stood and then sat on the Doctor's lap. "Now you promise to tell me if your legs start to hurt." She settled herself against the Doctor. "She was so terribly lonely Robert." Nodoka said quietly. "And so terribly afraid to love again."

"Yes." Agreed the Doctor.

"It's a heavy burden Robert." Nodoka said quietly. "Yet weightless at the same time." She looked at the doctor. "Does that make sense?"

"You are doing what you feel is right, my dear." The Doctor replied. He smiled. "Pun intended." He smiled when Nodoka swatted him on the shoulder. "It's a testament to your continued Empathic growth." He continued. "You've become quite adept, my dear."

"I still need to be linked to you or Ranko." Nodoka said in disagreement.

"True." The doctor countered. "But you no longer need physical contact. Remind me to make a note in my journal. In a couple generations, the Joketsuzoku," The doctor's expression became grim for a moment. "If there still are Joketsuzoku." His expression became serious. "I suspect our enemies are patient but not endlessly patient." He smiled when Nodoka projected feelings of support and comfort. "Thank you my dear." The doctor returned the emotional caress. "Still, they may take a long view." Dr. Epstein paused in thought for a while. When he finally spoke it was in a lighter tone. "As I was saying, in a couple generations there may be a significant number of empath's." He chuckled. "Especially if Ranko has sons."

"She may not have many children." Nodoka cautioned. "Or any. It was, it still is, very difficult for you."

"Oh I suspect Ranko will surprise you." The Doctor said cheerfully. "One way or another." He and Nodoka continued to exchange emotional caresses. "The fact that a non-empath can learn, with the proper stimulation, to become at least somewhat empathic is something we should plan on." The Doctor tilted his head. "In fact we may have another one relatively soon."

"Sakura." Nodoka said with a happy sigh. "Oh dear." She said a moment later. "Ranko and Sakura?" She left the question unsaid.

"Probably." The Doctor replied. "Don't worry my dear, there will be grand-children." He grinned. "Aquatransexual Empathic Chi Adept grandchildren." He said in cheerful anticipation. "Eventually a race of them."

"Ranko hasn't demonstrated any Chi ability." Nodoka demurred. The emotional caresses continued in spite of their conversation. "You think there is a chance?" Nodoka smiled proudly. "Yes, I believe there will be a very good chance of that occurrence." She said in sudden confidence. "My that will be something." She pulled away from the doctor. "Tickle." She demanded.

"My pleasure my dear." The Doctor said.

"I know." Nodoka replied.

The End - Book 9

Author's Notes: Well another book down. Yeah, yeah. Lots of unfinished business. Life is like that. When I first started writing this book. It was originally intended as a Li Xian-Kasumi-Tofu story. Sometimes the story gets away from you.

The Saotome Clan. Bigger, meaner and taking names. I hope you had fun.

Henry

April 14, 2006


	122. Book 10 Chapter 1

Couch Trips - Book 10

New Crew

Chapter 1

'Happy Birthday Sakura part 1'

"Shingi!" Called Akama. "Ah come on Shingi, stop fooling around." Akama looked around carefully. "That girl." She muttered. "I know you're hiding around here." Akama pulled at her twin ponytails. Unlike her sibling, Akama wore her red hair in twin ponytails on either side of her head whether male or female. And, unlike her sibling, Akama spent the majority of her time in female form. 'Girls dress better.' was Akama's often expressed opinion. At fourteen, Akama's female form was filling out, something the teenager was smugly proud of. Suddenly Akama nodded as she realized what the problem was. "But it's such a cute dress." She said soothingly.

"Don't like it." Came Shingi's voice from the shadows. Shingi's voice though petulant was pleasant and had a cat-like sibilence to it. "Too girly." If Akama liked dressing like a girl she was a majority of one as both her older and younger siblings did not. Hayaima because her older sibling thought of himself as mostly a boy and Shingi was, to all three of her parents despair, more of a tomboy then Akane ever was.

Akama rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay you don't have to wear that dress but you are wearing a dress." She said firmly. "Its Sakura's birthday and we're all going as girls."

"Ouji isn't." Shingi's voice pointed out in the same petulant tone.

"Ouji can't change like we do." Akama retorted. "How about your blue dress? You like that one don't you?" Akama said reasonably.

"Well." Shingi's voice drawled out from the shadows. "No ribbons."

"No ribbons." Akama agreed. Akama watched as Shingi seemed to emerge from the corner shadow. 'I have got to figure out how she does that.' She thought in annoyance. She kept a pleasant expression on her face. "Now you have just enough time to take a bath."

"No ribbons." Shingi padded out of the corner.She was dressed in blue coveralls with a picture of a cat on the front. Even in human form Shingi moved like a cat. At five Shingi was already big for her age as if she was built to a scale larger then the norm. Yet for all her size she moved as gracefully as, well, a cat. "You promised."

"No ribbons." Akama promised again. "Now, let's go take that bath."

"Bath, bleh." Muttered Shingi.

* * *

Li Xian smiled as she finished dressing the nearly four year old Song Li. "There. Now you look like little princess." Li Xian said in satisfaction. She took the little girl by the hand and they walked out of her bedroom and down the hall and knocked on the door to the room next to hers. "It's Auntie Li." She said. She opened the door and they walked in. "Are you about ready to go?" She asked. 

"Almost Auntie." Megumi said quietly. At ten, almost eleven, Megumi was already blossoming into a young beauty. She was dressed in a floral print pant suit that would not have been out of place among the Joketsuzoku. "Good evening Song Li." Megumi said to the little girl. "My don't you look pretty." She turned to her younger sister. "Doesn't she Mitsui?"

Mitsui nodded. "Very pretty." She agreed. Seven year old Mitsui was dressed in a similar outfit.

"Thank you Mitsui." Song Li said shyly.

"Are you sure you don't want Song Li to stay with us this weekend, Auntie Li?" Megumi asked. "We can watch her."

"I know you can, Little One." Li Xian said fondly. "Maybe next time, but this time we stay with Auntie Lung Lung and Ping." Li Xian smiled. "Now car be ready soon." She said. "We go wait together, yes?"

* * *

"Hey Dai." Hayaima said. "You about ready to go?" At fifteen, Hayaima was starting a growth spurt that already had her taller than the seventeen year old Dai Lan. In both forms, though not by much in her current female form. Dai nodded without looking up. Hayaima frowned. "What's the matter Dai?" 

"Nothing." Mumbled Dai Lan.

"Ah come on Dai, don't give me that." Hayaima said in irritation. "I can always tell when you're in a bad mood." She sat down cross-legged on Dai Lan's futon. "You know I hate it when you get like this." She grumped. "What did I do this time?"

Dai Lan shook her head without looking at Hayaima. "Nothing. You did nothing." She said grumpily. Dai sighed and looked at Hayaima. "Haya? Why am I here?" She asked in morose tones.

"Why?" Hayaima said in surprise. "Don't tell me you want to go home?"

Dai Lan hesitated then nodded. "Sometime I think it better if I go home." She said sadly. "Maybe if home I have own life."

"Now I know you're mad." Hayaima said seriously. "You start speaking badly every time you're mad." Hayaima reached over and pulled Dai Lan on to the futon. "Talk to me, Dai."

Dai Lan ran a hand through her yellow-orange hair. Then she sighed. "It so much easier when we younger." She said finally. "Easy to keep promise to Auntie then."

"What promise?" Hayaima asked curiously.

"Stay your friend." She licked her lips. "Sorry, I promised Auntie Ukyo that I just be your friend until," Dai Lan's lips were suddenly dry again. "Until Sakura chose." Suddenly Dai threw herself into Hayaima's arms. "It's so hard Haya."

Haya held Dai Lan in a tight yet comforting embrace. "You think it's easy for me Dai?" She asked quietly. "You think I don't know why Akama and I are supposed to be girls when we're alone? Hell Dai, you don't know how many times," Hayaima blushed and her voice stammered to a halt. "If I had to choose I'd choose you." She mumbled.

Dai Lan looked up from Hayaima's chest. "Really?"

"Really." Hayaima replied breathlessly. Hayaima and Dai Lan's eyes locked on each other. To Hayaima it was as if she was seeing Dai Lan for the first time. The kiss that followed was clumsy, chaste and yet full of promise. "Oh." Hayaima whispered. "That was nice." Dai Lan nodded rapidly. "Want to do that again?" Hayaima asked with a cocky smile that echoed her father's. The smile widened when Dai Lan nodded even faster than before. "I'm a girl right now, you know."

"So what?" Dai Lan leaned forward. "You always Haya." The following kiss was longer though still clumsy. Dai Lan giggled. "I think we need to practice." She leaned her head against Hayaima's shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." Hayaima sighed. "Can I tell you a secret?" Hayaima asked. Dai Lan nodded against the side of her neck. It seemed to Hayaima that she could feel every hair that touched her. "I always hoped you'd be the first." Hayaima swallowed in sudden nervousness. "First kiss," Her voice dropped. "First everything." Hayaima's smile returned when Dai nodded again.

"So what we do now?" Dai Lan asked. Sbe blushed. "That wasn't what I meant. I meant about Sakura."

"I think we should talk to Mom." Hayaima said firmly.

* * *

Ukyo looked up from her knitting as Hayaima and Dai Lan walked into the main room of the house. She suppressed a smile when she saw that the two teens were holding hands. 'Well we knew this day would come.' She thought in amusement. 'I bet their both afraid we're going to disapprove.' She put a serious look on her face. 

"Mom?" Hayaima asked hesitantly. "Can we talk to you?"

"About what Haya?" Ukyo asked. She looked pointedly at the two teenagers clasped hands. To her surprise and secret approval Hayaima seemed disinclined to release the older girl's hand. Even so, Hayaima looked down and scuffed the ground with one toe.

"Well." Stammered Hayaima. "you see, it's, well, you know." Hayaima's voice trailed off into a mumble. "Me and Dai." She finally forced out.

"Ah." Ukyo patted the couch. "Sit down you two." She said. Ukyo waited until the two young teens sat. "You and Dai, huh?' Hayaima nodded. Ukyo looked passed Hayaima and looked at Dai Lan. "So is Haya a good kisser?' She teased. Ukyo laughed at the blushes coming from the two teenagers. "Sorry, that wasn't fair." Ukyo put down her knitting. "You know your father is heart set on the Hibiki's and Saotome's merging, don't you?"

Hayaima nodded reluctantly. "I know Mom, it's just."

"Do you really think your father or any of us would force you to do something you didn't want to do?" Interrupted Ukyo gently. She smiled at the look of hope that appeared on the two teens faces. "We wondered when this would happen." Ukyo said quietly. "I'll talk to your father."

"Thanks Mom." Hayaima said.

"That doesn't mean anything changes though." Ukyo said firmly. "You still have to be a girl at night," She shook a finger. "Or when you're alone together." She rolled her eyes at the groans of disappointment that came from the two teens. 'No arguments."

"Yes Mom." Hayaima said glumly.

"Now scat." Ukyo said. "The van is going to leave soon."

* * *

"Are you all packed?' Asked Lung Lung. 

"Yes Auntie." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing. the two nine year olds glanced at each other. By some signal that Lung Lung, or anyone, was never able to detect Xing Xing continued for the two of them. "Don't worry Auntie, we have everything." The young girl said.

"You sure?" Lung Lung said. "You not forget underwear like last time?"

Xing Xing and Ouji looked at each other and giggled. Again some signal passed between the two of them. "I checked Auntie." Ouji said.

'I don't care what Doctor says.' Lung Lung thought to herself. 'These two read each other's minds.' Lung Lung smiled. "That good."

"Is everyone ready?' Came Kodachi's voice from the doorway. Standing next to her and holding Kodachi's hand was four year old Ping. "The car will be here any minute." She walked over to Lung Lung and, somewhat reluctantly, passed the child over to its mother.

"Are you all packed?" Countered Lung Lung. "You and Hitoshi need leave soon if want to make it to Onsen before dinner time." Lung Lung shook a scolding finger at Kodachi. "You not packed are you?" Lung Lung rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I not sure who child is around here." She grumbled. She turned to the two children. "Go wait for car." She said to them and the two children raced away.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Kodachi asked with a note of pleading in her voice. "I don't feel right leaving you here all alone."

"You know this time for you and Husband, Tai Tai." Lung Lung replied. "And me not be alone. Li Xian and Song stay with me and there whole village of Joketsuzoku outside if I get lonely."

"But." Began Kodachi only to be interrupted by Lung Lung.

"You stop being silly." Lung Lung said. "You need private time with Hitoshi." Lung Lung smiled to take the sting out of her voice. "Now if you good girl and Hitoshi come back with big smile on face then maybe you get little reward."

A worried look came to Kodachi's face. "I haven't been neglecting Hitoshi have I?" She asked seriously.

"That why I not going." Lung Lung replied in the same serious tone. "Now, let's get you packed." She smiled. "I bought you too, too cute nightgown for you to wear."

"That's my Lung Lung." Kodachi allowed herself to be led out of the children's room. "Always looking out for me."

"Don't you forget that." Lung Lung replied tartly.

* * *

Sakura and Ranko sat side by side on Sakura's bed. Sakura held up a hand. "What do you think of this shade?" She waved the hand in front of Ranko. "You don't think it's too light, do you?" 

"With your complexion?" Ranko replied cheerfully. "You could wear transparent nail polish and it would still stand out." She sighed. "why did I have to inherit Daddy's complexion? All I can wear is red, dark red."

"Oh stop fishing for compliments." Sakura retorted cheerfully. "Besides no one gets a tan like you do."

"Yeah, yeah." Ranko shot back. "And no one loses it like I do either." Ranko stood and walked over to the dresser. A small night case was sitting on the dresser. She opened it and pulled out a matching black blouse and slacks. She put them on and turned around. "How do I look?"

"Like an eleven year old, which you are, trying to look like a teenager." Sakura said. "Maybe you should ease up on the emotional boosting and just be a kid for a day."Sakura stood and walked over to Ranko and put her hand on the dark haired girl's shoulder. "Just for a little while."

Ranko was silent for a long while then she nodded. "I'll try." She said. Ranko took a breath and released it slowly. Ranko felt her mind, and Sakura's, not diminish exactly but lose some of it's sharper edges. Ranko looked at Sakura. She giggled. "I was being too serious again, huh?"

Sakura nodded. "Yep." She replied. Sakura looked up. "Company." She said cheerfully.

Ranko nodded. "Not bad Sakura." She said. "Now can you tell me who they are?"

Sakura squeezed up her face in concentration. Ranko giggled as Sakura's tongue lolled out of her mouth as she tried to get an emotional read on the visitors. "Um, Ouji and Xing Xing?" She said hesitantly. "No wait, Megumi and Mitsui."

"Alright Sakura." Ranko raised a hand, when Sakura raised hers, she slapped it. "You're getting pretty good." She grabbed Sakura's hand and the two girls raced down to the front door just as the door bell rang. Sakura opened the door. "Hey guys." She greeted the two girls.

"Happy Birthday!" Megumi and Mitsui sang. The four children raced, giggling, into the house.

"No running." Called Ryoga from his easy chair. He got up to greet Kasumi and Doctor Tofu. "Hey guys, come on in." He tilted his head. "Where's Li Xian?" He asked.

"She'll be here soon. Kodachi and Hitoshi are going out of town and Xian Pu and Ryu haven't returned from China yet." Kasumi replied softly. "So Li Xian is keeping Lung Lung company. They'll be here with the children. Besides I think the two of them want some time to themselves as well." She smiled as she saw Akari approach. The two women greeted each other with a hug.

Ryoga and Ono wandered over to a wet bar. "Drink?" Ryoga asked Ono. "Got some Joketsuzoku Joy Juice." He smiled. "Brand new batch."

"A small one." Ono replied. "Where's Robert and Nodoka?"

Ryoga frowned slightly. "The Doc is resting. Nodoka is with him." He looked at Ono. "He's been looking real tired recently Ono." He said with concern in his voice.

"He pushes himself a little too much sometimes, that's all." Ono replied reassuringly. "Don't worry Ryoga, he has a lot of people watching out for him." He said. 'Now if I can just convince myself.' He thought. The neuro- muscular degeneration the Doctor was experiencing was slowed by the efforts of Doctor Ono and Joketsuzoku healers but only slowed. By Dr. Epstein's request the true seriousness of his condition was hidden from all but a few. "He's nearly seventy Ryoga." Ono reminded the other man.

"Yeah." Ryoga replied. "It's just, we all worry about him."

"I know Ryoga." Ono replied. "More importantly Robert knows. It's a great comfort to him to know so many people care about him." Ono hid a grimace. "Now where's that drink?" Ono forced a cheerful tone.

"Oh sorry Ono." Ryoga said and quickly poured a drink. There was the sound of pattering feet. "No running." Ryoga said without looking. He rolled his eyes. "Why do I bother, they run no matter what?"

Sakura opened the front door of the farm house. "Happy Birthday." Shouted Hayaima, Dai Lan, and Akama. Shingi yowled hello. "Hey guys." Sakura giggled at the number of packages Uncle Ranma was holdng. "Hi Uncle Ranma, Auntie Akane, Auntie Ukyo." After a brief exchange of greetings Sakura led her cousins toward the back of the farmhouse where Megumi and Mitsui were sitting patiently. They each had a glass of juice and a bowl of potato chips sat on floor between them.

Ranko looked at Hayaima and Dai Lan. Her mouth dropped into an 'O' of surprise. She giggled and waved Sakura over. "You feel it?" She asked Sakura, she nodded her chin at Hayaima and Dai Lan.

Sakura turned her attention toward the two girls. "Ooh, " She breathed. "Do you think they kissed?" She asked in a whisper. Ranko nodded. "Oh this is going to be a fun sleepover." She giggled. Sakura noticed a change in the emotions coming from Dai and looked over. The Joketsuzoku girl was looking back at Sakura. "She's worried about how I'm going to take it, isn't she?" She whispered out of the side of her mouth to Ranko.

"Yeah." Ranko replied. She rolled her eyes. "Saotomes." She said in a combination of derision and admiration.

"You're a Saotome." Sakura reminded Ranko.

"Uh. Uh." Countered Ranko. "I'm an Epstein." She and Sakura looked at each other and giggled. "Okay, let's put'em out of their misery." She grinned. "After we make them suffer first." The two girls walked over to Dai Lan and Hayaima. "So?' Ranko said in a teasing tone. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Dai Lan and Hayaima squeaked.

"You know." Sakura said. "You guys kissed. Really kissed." Sakura tapped her forehead. "We can tell." She laughed. "Lighten up you two, we're happy for you." She felt Ranko's presence in her mind and she felt her emotions becoming more, adult was the only word for it. "Come on Haya you were eight when you made that pledge."

"Saotome's don't break pledges." Hayaima replied. She looked at Dai Lan. "Dai knows that." Hayaima turned back to Sakura.

"Neither do Hibiki's." Sakura replied. "Don't worry about it. Maybe me and Akama." She grinned at Hayaima's chuckle. "You never know." Sakura looked at Ranko for a second and she felt her emotional state change slightly once again. Emotionally Sakura and Ranko were now the equivalent of fifteen or sixteen year olds without the hormonal turmoil. "You and Dai, and we all knew it was you and Dai, belong together, "She grinned. "You guys are almost as bad as Ouji and Xing Xing."

"No one's that bad." Hayaima laughed. "So, it's okay?" He asked.

"It's okay." Sakura replied. She felt her emotional state change again as Ranko eased the emotional boosting.

"Speaking of 'OujiandXingXing', where are they?" Hayaima said with a touch of relief in her voice. "They're late."

Ranko closed her eyes for a second. "Five, ten minutes away." She reported. .

* * *

Ukyo walked into the dojo Ryoga had built. As she expected she found the bearlike Thyme working out. From what Ukyo could see the burly Joketsuzoku had gotten stronger and more powerful. Ukyo watched the woman for awhile before she made herself known. "Hey Thyme." She called. 

Thyme stopped and turned. "Senior Second Wife." Thyme said respectfully. She looked around. "Oh no, I not help Akari." She said in dismay. "I lose track of time." She made to move but was stopped by a firm grip on her arm from Ukyo.

"From what I saw, Akari had it under control." She pointed to a bench. "Sit." She ordered. "You and I are going to talk."

Thyme looked rebellious for a moment then sighed. "Yes Senior Second Wife." Thyme sat.

Ukyo gave Thyme a searching look. "It's been over four years Thyme." Ukyo said conversationally. "You can't be thinking of leaving now?" Thyme shook her head. "So what is it? Akari is happy, Ryoga is happy, more importantly Sakura is happy. The only person not happy is you."

"I not unhappy." Protested Thyme. She seemed to sag. "It just; oh how I say this? I feel like something missing." She said in a rush.

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "Something missing?" She asked. "Like what?" She looked at Thyme. Then Ukyo chuckled. "Ah. You're afraid to ask Akari permission to have a baby, aren't you?"

"I don't want her mad at me." Thyme said in a near whisper.

"Why would you think she'd," Ukyo trailed off. "Oh, I think I see. It's usually you and Akari isn't it?" Thyme nodded sheepishly. "I see." Ukyo covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. "Well, I can see how that could be a problem." Ukyo said slowly. "I guess I could talk to Akari, just to test the waters, so to speak."

"Please Senior Second Wife." Thyme said. "I be most grateful."

"That's what I'm here for." Ukyo said with a slight smile. "Now, how about you go help Akari." Ukyo ordered. "Oh and Ranma wanted to know if you'd be willing to spar with him later."

"Of course, Senior Second Wife." Thyme replied gravely. A slight smile came to her lips. "I think I figured out a counter to that move he keeps using on me."

Ukyo laughed. "I've heard that one before." She replied with a touch of pride in her voice. "Good luck." Ukyo looped her arm through Thyme's. "You really should learn not to keep these things to yourself, especially you should learn not to keep things from your Tai Tai." Ukyo chided. "Being second wife is difficult enough without adding secrets to the mix."

"I know. I know." Thyme sighed. "I always have problem telling things." She said. "Even when I talk to Lord Dragon." She shivered. "Especially when I talk to Lord Dragon."

Ukyo laughed not unkindly. "Uncle Robert can be intimidating." She agreed. "But he really does care very much about his family." She smiled at Thyme's look of surprise. "You're family Thyme." Ukyo said firmly. "The moment you accepted the role of Second Wife to Akari you became family." She tilted her head. "You don't know." She said in sudden realization.

"Don't know what, Senior Second Wife?" Thyme asked.

They walked a ways toward the house in silence before Ukyo replied. "What is the Lord Dragon, Thyme?" Ukyo asked.

Thyme scratched the side of her face, a slight scowl appeared on her face. "What mean what Lord Dragon? He Mind Mage." Thyme replied. "What that have to do with being family?"

"Not everyone gets to talk to, let alone see, Uncle Robert." Ukyo said. "Even among the Japanese Joketsuzoku." Ukyo snorted. "Yet you see him at least once a month."

"He here to see Akari and Husband." Thyme said firmly. Thyme looked toward the house. 'What she talking about?' She thought in annoyance. 'The Mind Mage is just being polite when,' Thyme's thought broke off. "Aiyah." She breathed aloud. "Mind Mage think I family too?"

"Yep." Ukyo confirmed. "I want you to think about something Thyme." Ukyo's hair started to weave snakelike on it's own. The tip reared up like a cobra and seemed to look at Thyme. "I want you to think about," The tip somehow seemed to convey amsement. "what being family means to a Mind Mage." She raised a hand. "Don't answer now, just think about it." She said. "In the meantime, I'll speak to Akari."

"Thank you Senior Second Wife." Thyme replied. She entered the house deep in thought. 'Why does everyone here have to speak in riddles?' She thought grumpily. 'Why can't they tell me what I'm supposed to know.' She looked up and a smile came to her face when Akari came out of the kitchen. "Sorry I late Tai Tai." She said.

"Oh that's all right Thyme." Akari walked over to Thyme and gave her a quick hug. "You martial artists need to train." With a strength that seemed to belie her small size she turned Thyme around and gently pushed her into the main room. "Now you go keep Ryoga company."

"You won't mind if I help you?" Ukyo said as Thyme walked away.

"Oh not at all." Akari looked after Thyme's retreating back. "Don't you ever tell her but she's more of a hindrance then a help in the kitchen." She whispered out of the side of her mouth to Ukyo. "Not quite Akane level but," She smiled fondly after Thyme then turned and walked back into the kitchen. Ukyo followed behind. "But give those two a hammer and a saw." She shook her head.

"Two of a kind huh?" Ukyo commented lightly.

Akari covered her mouth as she giggled. "Oh yes." Akari returned to the stove and checked the condition of all the dishes. "Almost." She said in satisfaction. "It's amazing how alike the two of them are." Akari bubbled. "And they both dote on Sakura."

"You know I'm kind of surprised you only had the one." Ukyo said carefully. "With the farm and all. You have the room."

"Ryoga has been asking the same question." Akari turned and leaned against the sink. "There was a period of time when I wasn't sure Ryoga and I were going to make it. And I certainly didn't think another child was going to help." Ukyo nodded in agreement. "I'm thinking about it." Akari admitted.

"Wonderful." Ukyo exclaimed. "What does Thyme think about it?"

"Oh I haven't told her yet." Akari replied. "Oh dear." Akari's hand went to her mouth. "Do you think she'd be upset?" She asked Ukyo.

"Upset?" Ukyo replied. "Why would she be upset?"

"I don't know." Akari spread her hands in a shrug. "Maybe upset is the wrong word." She mused.

'Oh this is too easy.' Ukyo suppressed a laugh. "Well how would you feel if, oh say, Thyme became pregnant?" Ukyo asked reasonably.

"Oh as if that's likely." Akari said dismissively. She sighed. "The poor girl gets so nervous if Ryoga is even in the bedroom." Akari sighed again. "I think she only allows Ryoga," Akari blushed. "Well I think she does it for me." Akari looked at Ukyo curiously. "How did Akane take it when you got pregnant with Haya?"

Ukyo laughed. "She bounced around the room for an hour." Ukyo said in remembrance. "The only one who was upset about it," Ukyo said. "Was me." Ukyo smiled slightly. "I was so afraid she'd be mad." Ukyo wiped at her eyes as some happy tears escaped. "Thank the gods she wasn't mad." She said quietly. "I knew I should have asked her first, but it worked out okay."

"Why would you ask?" Akari looked confused.

"Well I was Second Wife, well we didn't call it that, but that's what I was." Ukyo said seriously. "In a way I broke the rules of a second wife. I didn't ask my Tai Tai for permission to have a baby." She waved a hand. "Lung Lung asked, Li Xian asked."

Akari laughed. Ukyo raised a curious eyebrow. "I was just imagining Thyme asking for a baby." She laughed. "She's probably hem and haw."

"Or send someone to ask for her." Ukyo commented. Ukyo felt her hair stir and brushed at it to calm it down. 'Talk about wearing your emotions on your sleeve, I wear mine on my head.' Why Ukyo's hair reacted as it did was a mystery. It was obviously a chi manifestation but what it actually meant or why was still unknown.

Akari laughed delightedly. "You know that's probably what she'd do." She shook her head. "As if I'd say no." Akari sighed. "If only." Akari sniffed the air. "Oh dear." She spun around and started checking the oven and pots. She stirred the contents of the pots and closed the oven. "Almost done." Akari's smile faded when she realized Ukyo was bowing in her chair. "Ukyo?"

"As Senior Second Wife such duties as this fall to me." Ukyo said formally. "Honored Elder Akari I bring a petition from your most loyal second wife." She looked into Akari's eye's. "Will you hear her petition?" Akari nodded dumbly. "Thank you." Ukyo smiled slightly. "Honored Akari, your Second Wife wishes a child by your Husband. Will you grant her wish?"

* * *

Thyme looked up at the sudden scream from the kitchen. The door flung open. "Thyme." She heard Akari shout. "You get in here. And bring Ryoga with you." She yelled. "Now." 

Thyme and Ryoga jumped as if stung. Ryoga hurried over to Thyme and the two almost trotted to the kitchen. "What did you do?" Hissed Ryoga.

"Me?" Thyme hissed back. "What did you do?" They entered the kitchen. "Tai Tai?" Thyme asked nervously.

"Don't you Tai Tai me." Akari said in angry tones. "Thyme." She said scoldingly. "I'm disappointed." She turned on the suddenly relieved looking Ryoga. "And you." She said accusingly.

"Me?" Complained Ryoga. "What did I do?"

"I don't know." Admitted Akari. "But I'm holding you responsible anyway." She turned back to Thyme. The bear-like warrior appeared to be shaking in fear. "Who's idea was it, yours or his?"

"What was who's idea." Ryoga half whimpered."Thyme. What the hell did you do?" He said in shock. He turned back to Akari. "Whatever she did, I'm sure Thyme didn't mean it honey." He said soothingly. "You know she'd never do anything to make you upset." Thyme nodded rapidly. "See?" Ryoga said. "Come on honey, it couldn't have been any worse than anything I've done."

"So you'll take her side in this?" Akari accused. "Even without hearing what she did?"

"Come on honey, you know I trust Thyme with my life." He said. "You're my life honey. I trust her with you." Ryoga pleaded. "Look at least tell me what she did."

"She wants your baby." Akari said. She folded her arms at the stunned looking Ryoga. "Well?" She said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Baby? Thyme? Me?" Ryoga looked at the tall bear-like warrior. "You?"

Thyme blushed. She nodded.

Ukyo backed out of the kitchen unnoticed. 'Good thing I turned off everything.' She told herself. She intercepted Akane as she approached the kitchen. "Everything's under control." Ukyo said.

Akane looked at the door of the kitchen. "You sure?" She asked worriedly. "It didn't sound like it was under control."

"Trust me sugar." Ukyo smiled and turned Akane around. "Let's let everyone know dinner is going to be a little late."

* * *

"Uh oh." Ranko looked up. Ranko jumped up and then sat back down. "False alarm." She explained. "Your mom isn't really mad."

"Could of fooled me." Sakura looked at the door to the main part of the house. "She sure felt mad."

"Well, there's mad and there's mad." Ranko chuckled. "See she's not so mad anymore." Sakura nodded slowly.

"What's going on guys?" Hayaima asked. She walked over with Dai Lan.

"Oh Auntie Akari was upset about something but it's okay now." Ranko explained. She looked at Sakura. "In fact she seems kind of happy doesn't she Sakura?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Sort of." She rubbed the back of her head. "I wonder what happened." She asked. Sakura shrugged. "I guess we'll find out later." She smiled wryly. "Dad and Auntie Thyme sure felt nervous though. In fact they seem to be more nervous than before."

"But they're not fighting." Ranko reminded Sakura. "That's what counts." Ranko's head snapped up. "OujiandXingXing are here." She announced. 'Good we need a distraction.' Ranko thought in relief.

End Chapter1 - Part 1

Author's Notes: Well as usual I couldn't leave well enough alone and wrote another installment of Couch Trips. While the original Nerima Wrecking Crew will be around I thought I'd attempt a true Next Generation story, so be prepared for lots of new characters. So far this Book is in three parts and may or may not continue into a fourth part. Depends. A shout out to Wharpt for doing the proofreading. Originally I was planning to release this after the New Year but I felt a soapbox moment.

I read an article today about a man who was beaten in a New York City subway. Now getting beaten in the subway in New York is not an unusual event, it is the reason that the man was beaten that caught my attention. The story goes that a group of people came on the subway and filled with good feelings wished everyone on the car 'Merry Christmas', one man responded with a friendly 'Happy Hanukah'. Next thing you know, the man was being abused and beaten, yes beaten, for his reply. Fortunately a man on the subway car came to his aid. My favorite part of the whole story was that the man who came to the aid of the Jew was a Muslim.

I think it was last year or the year before when I ranted about 'Happy holidays'. Seems I was right to rant then and I'm going to rant again. This is America, the melting pot, people are are of every race, ethnicity and religion. People come here because this is supposed to be the land of the free, etc., etc. But it isn't anymore. Or it's rapidly becoming not. We used to be able to point to other countries; Iran, Afghanistan, Nazi Germany, etc., and say ' We're better, we're not like that.' After Abu Ghraib, Gitmo and waterboarding, I'm not so sure anymore.

As my Father in law is fond to say;' when you point a finger at someone always remember there are three fingers pointing back at you'.

Happy Holidays everyone


	123. Book 10 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Happy Birthday Sakura Part 2'

Ryoga and Thyme looked at each other nervously. Neither one of them wanted to look at Akari who was still giving them the occassional glare. "Why did you have to go to Ukyo?" Ryoga whispered. He hadn't failed to notice Ukyo's presence in the kitchen and put two and two together."You know she always takes matters into her own hands."

"I didn't expect her to do this." Thyme shot back. She looked guiltily at Akari. "Besides that's what I'm supposed to do." She said weakly.

'Okay Ryoga, what would Doc E say here?' He thought. 'First off, find out why she's mad.' Ryoga pasted a smile on his face. "Gee honey and here we were just talking about having another child." Akari humphed. "Maybe Thyme could wait until you have another baby?" He said questioningly.

"Oh no." Akari shook her finger at Ryoga. "You are not getting out of this."

'Getting out?' Ryoga thought. "I'm not trying to get out of anything." Ryoga said aloud. "But if you're mad at Thyme for wanting a b-baby."

"I am not mad at Thyme for that." Akari shot out. "I'm mad at her for not having the courage to ask me herself."

"Eep." Squeaked Thyme.

"And you Ryoga." Akari continued. "You should have offered to give her a child way before now."

"Eep." Squeaked Ryoga.

"I am tired of being the one making all the decisions around here." Akari snapped. "I am tired of the two of you acting like such big babies."

"Eep." Chorused Thyme and Ryoga.

"From now on Thyme, when I invite you into my bed Ryoga will be there. Do you understand?" Akari put her hands on her hips. "Well?"

"Yes Tai Tai." Thyme whispered. She looked at Ryoga. Ryoga was looking back at her and she was pretty sure she had the same expression on her face. "If Ryoga no mind." She added.

"Oh he doesn't mind." Akari said direly. "Do you Ryoga?"

"Who me? No. Not at all. Whatever you want." Babbled Ryoga. "I think it's great." He said. "It is great, isn't it honey?" He asked hopefully. He looked up. "Oh there's the doorbell." He said in relief. "I'd better go answer it."

"I go with you." Thyme said hurriedly. She gave Akari a quick bow. "If you excuse us Tai Tai." She and Ryoga almost fell over themselves running out of the kitchen.

Akari stared at the swinging kitchen door. Her mouth twitched. "Well that went better than I expected." Akari started to hum a lullaby.

Ryoga and Thyme's hands collided as they reached for the door handle. Thyme stepped back. "You answer." She looked over her shoulder. "She really mad."

Ryoga nodded. He placed a smile on his face and opened the door. "Welcome." He said cheerfully.

"Hi Uncle Ryoga. Hi Auntie Thyme." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused. They raced passed Ryoga and Thyme and into the house.

Ryoga rolled his eyes and turned to the other people. "Hi Lung Lung, Li Xian." He leaned over and greeted the little girls standing at the women's sides. "Hello Ping. Hello Song. My, don't you two look pretty." He straightened. "We were worried."

"We lucky we get her at all." Lung Lung walked into the house. "Tai Tai so silly sometimes." She smiled widely as she was greeted warmly by everyone present. In moments she and Li Xian found themselves comfortably ensconsed on the couch with a cup of hot tea at their elbows. Ping and Song Li sat quietly at the mothers' feet.

"I see you got Kodachi off okay." Ukyo commented. She snickered at the look of exasperation that appeared on Lung Lung's face. "Gave you a hard time, huh?" She poked Akane in the ribs. "Remind you of someone?" She asked Akane.

"Hey I know a good thing when I see it." Akane replied with a smile. "So everything is good." Akane raised an eyebrow.

"Everything is good, Honored Elder." Lung Lung replied. She smiled happily. "Everything very good."

"Excellent." Akane nodded in satisfaction.

"Lung Lung very good second wife." Li Xian said proudly. "Always think of family."

"So are you Li Xian." Kasumi said. "Megumi and Mitsumi are certainly happy." She sipped her tea. "And I've never had cause to complain."

"That because you very best Tai Tai." Li Xian replied. She and Kasumi leaned toward each other until their foreheads touched. They sat back.

"Makes you want to gag, doesn't it Thyme?" Ryoga whispered out of the side of his mouth to the tall warrior. "Gods I'm glad you're not like that."

Thyme nodded emphatically. She looked up. "Head up, here come Akari." Thyme hissed. "Big smile." She smiled at the approaching woman. "You want me help with something Tai Tai?" She asked hopefully.

"You two get the children." Akari said in a stern voice. "Dinner is almost ready." She watched as Ryoga and Thyme spun around and raced out of the main room.

Li Xian and Lung Lung looked at each other then looked at Ukyo. "Senior Second Wife look very smug about something." Li Xian said so only Lung Lung could hear. "And it have to do with Akari and Thyme." Lung Lung nodded in agreement.

"We get it out of her later." Lung Lung sipped her tea. "This going be fun evening."

* * *

Nodoka helped Dr. Epstein to his feet. She was heartened by the fact that he didn't really need that much help. Still she hovered close by as he leaned his weight on his cane. She smiled as she took her husband's arm. "There I knew a nap was what you needed." She said as they walked to the door. She opened it and they walked into the hallway and toward the main room. 

"You were right My Dear." Dr. Epstein replied. "I do feel stronger." He patted the hand at his elbow and smiled at Nodoka. "It should be an interesting dinner." He said cheerfully.

Nodoka rolled her eyes. "Indeed." She giggled prettily. "That was certainly an unusual display of emotions. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry."

"I think we decided on laughing." The doctor replied with a chuckle. "Fascinating how similar Thyme and Ryoga's emotions were. They responded to Akari in almost exactly the same way." The doctor took a deep breath. "Ah, yes indeed I do feel stronger."

Nodoka nodded. 'Liar.' She thought behind her mental shield. She projected amusement and agreement to the doctor. "Wonderful." She said. "But I still don't want you to exert yourself unnecessarily."

"Yes my dear." He leaned closer. "You need to work on your shield some more." He chided with amusement. He patted her hand again. "Thank you my dear." Ill the doctor may have been but there was nothing weak about the emotional caress that followed.

Nodoka closed her eyes for a second and sighed as she reveled in the sensations that the doctor projected. "You're most welcome Robert." She said finally. "Shall we go in?"

* * *

Ryoga sat down at the head of the heavily laden table, Thyme sat to his left. The place to his right, for Akari, was currently empty. 

Akane took the position next to where Akari was going to sit, then Ranma and Ukyo. Lung Lung sat next to Thyme and then Ono and Kasumi, then Li Xian. Dr. Epstein sat next to Ukyo and Nodoka finished the seating for the adults. The children seemed to be in continual motion though there were distinct groupings. Ranko and Sakura, Dai Lan and Hayaima, OujiandXingXing, of course, Megumi and Mitsui along with Akama seemed to float among the groups.

Akari walked out of the kitchen. "Ling Ling just called. The meeting ran late but they're on their way." She said. "She said to go on without them." She sat down next to Ryoga.

"Oh big surprise." Commented Ranma cheerfully. "I'm just happy they're actually coming." There were murmurs of agreement from the assembled group. "Okay kids, settle down." Ranma waited for the children to fnd their places. He looked at Ryoga. "Over to you buddy."

Ryoga nodded. He sat up and then clapped his hands together twice sharply. As one the entire table bowed. "Thank you for the food." The diners chorused. "Let's eat." Ryoga said. He tucked his napkin into his shirt collar. "Everything looks so good honey."

"Husband speak truth." Thyme agreed quickly. "Tai Tai very good cook." She said.

Akari gave Ryoga and Thyme a severe look each then smiled at the rest of the guests. "They do go on." Akari said pleasantly. "Someone pass the vegetables." She fought down a smile as both Ryoga and Thyme reached for the serving dish at the same time.

Sakura and Ranko exchanged a look. Ranko leaned closer. "Okay your mom isn't mad but she is annoyed at both of them." Sakura nodded. "It's that other emotion I'm having trouble with." Sakura whispered back. Ranko looked at her father. He looked back at her. The pulse he sent was reassuring and amused. It was followed by a complex burst of emotions. Ranko sat back and giggled.

"What?" Sakura asked."I couldn't follow what your dad did."

"I barely could myself." Ranko admitted. "But Dad is really happy about it." She ran her hand through her hair like her father. "Your mom is just pretending to be mad but something good is going to happen." She looked at the adults talking to each other. Thyme and Ryoga kept alternating between eating and being extra attentive to Akari. Ranko turned back to Sakura. "I'll tell you later."

"You better." Sakura said threateningly. Then she and Ranko stuck their tongues out at each other and giggled.

Ouji and Xing Xing sat next to each other and watched the activity around them. At nearly ten the two children were at the stage where their childish bodies were beginning to take on more mature lines. Puberty was still a long distance away but it was already apparent what they would look like as adults. Ouji looked remarkably like his uncle Tatewaki while Xing Xing was going to be a baby blue haired version of her mother. That seemed to be the only differences between the two of them.

No one was sure exactly what was going on with the two children. Not even Doctor Epstein. It wasn't telepathy or empathy, that he was sure of, but even when they ate there was a synchronization to their movements. And the children themselves couldn't, or wouldn't, explain it either.

"I thought Uncle Tatewaki would be here." Ouji said to Xing Xing in disappointment. "I wish I knew why they hardly ever invite him to these parties." Xing Xing nodded in sympathy. "After?" Ouji asked. Xing Xing nodded affirmatively. Their chopsticks rose and fell in unison.

Hayaima and Dai Lan kept giving each other glances as they ate their meal and whenever their eyes met they'd blush. It didn't help that the rest of the New Crew made the occassional comments. Especially Akama who seemed to delight in ribbing the two older teens. If it wasn't for the fact that the ribbing was obviously good natured and that Akama was just as obviously happy for his older sibling, Hayaima might have taken offense. As it was the two teenagers suffered in silence.

"Come on Kama." Hayaima complained finally. "Give it a rest." He said. "Please."

"Oh okay." Akama snickered. "But it's so much fun." She said. "And so easy."

"You really should be nicer to your older sib." Mitsui admonished. The rest of the New Crew grimaced. Mitsui seemed to have inherited her mother's ability to pack a lot of emotion in the least amount of expression and, like with her mother, no one really wanted to get Mitsui upset. About the only person that appeared unruffled by Mitsui's scolding was Megumi.

"Mitsi is right." Agreed Megumi. "But you have to admit it is fun." She said to Mitsui.

"Oh yes." Mitsui said. "But even fun has to have a limit." She shook a finger at Akama. "Just wait until you have a boyfriend."

"Or girlfriend." Akama replied. she rolled her eyes at the snorts of amusement from the other children. "Okay, okay, boyfriend." Akama rested her chin on the palm of her hand and breathed a heavy sigh. "Not like there is a lot to choose from though."

"Oh I don't know." Megumi said quietly. "I think Takagi likes you."

Akama's expression turned sour. "Yeah, but only when I'm a girl." She shook her head. "Uh uh, I want someone that likes both versions of me. Someone like Dai." Then she giggled. "Except a boy." She turned her head. "Shingi, use chopsticks." She said sharply.

Shingi looked up from her plate. A shrimp dangled from her mouth. She slurped it up. "Mwrr?" Shingi rolled her eyes. Then she sat back and pointedly picked up her chopsticks. "Oh alright." She sighed.

"You'll find someone Akama." Sakura said encouragingly.

Akama sighed again. "Yeah, I know." Her expression turned sly. "And in the meantime, there's always Takagi." She said. "He is kinda cute."

Ranko sat back. Her mind opened up to the ebb and flow of emotions around her. She glanced over to her father and hid her emotions behind a shield. 'You're sick aren't you Dad?' she thought. 'Mom tries to hide her worry but I could always get through her shield.' Ranko ran her hand through her hair. She raised her emotional level to allow herself to keep control.

Sakura looked over as she felt her own emotional state change. The link she had with Ranko was semi-permanent and unless Ranko purposely excluded her from the emotional boosting, Sakura would be boosted along with Ranko. She concentrated to see why Ranko felt the need. 'She's worried. About her Dad?" She looked at Ranko's father. 'He does look kind of pale.' To her chagrin Dr. Epstein looked over. 'Oh hell, he felt me.' Sakura felt a wave of reassurance wash over her and Ranko.

Ranko and Sakura felt the emotional boosting diminish and there was a sense of disorientation. They picked up their bowl and started eating hungrily. Dr. Epstein smiled to himself. 'You're too young to worry about this right now, children.' He thought. He turned to Nodoka. "They grow so fast." He said indicating the children. "It seems almost like yesterday that I was changing her diaper." He smiled. "Quite the young lady isn't she?" He looked at his daughter laughing and talking with Sakura and the other children. "So mature and so talented."

"Will you have time Robert?" Nodoka asked quietly. "You have so much to teach her."

"I doubt I'll be able to teach her everything I know." The Doctor admitted. Nodoka turned in surprise and worry. Dr. Epstein smiled and sent a pulse of reassurance. "But I've already taught her what she needs to know." He patted Nodoka's hand. "Have faith in your daughter My Dear, you've raised her well."

"But," Began Nodoka. She looked at Ranko who was laughing over something. She smiled proudly and nodded. "As did you Robert."

"Thank you my dear." Dr. Epstein replied. "Now. Is there anymore tea?"

Ranma looked down the table at his brood of children. As the doctor had one time remarked, Ranma had difficulty distinguishing friend from family. To Ranma all his children, and the children of his friends, were family. Ranma's contented purr filled the room. There was an answering purr from the other end of the table. After a moment the twin purrs threatened to drown out the other conversations. A couple sharp elbows and a chorus of 'Ranma, Shingi,' caused the purring to tone down.

"Quite a group huh buddy." Ranma said the Ryoga.

Ryoga took a quick glance at Akari before replying. "Quite a group." Ryoga agreed. "It's really great how Sakura and Ranko get along." He smiled proudly. "They make quite a team don't they?"

"Especially now that Ranko can actually fight." Ranma said in satisfaction. "Doc says it's cause of her link with Sakura." He looked at his half sister and his best friend's daughter. The doctor had explained about the link though he didn't give much detail, only enough to reassure everyone. "Defense is good for only so long." Ranma said. "But you gotta be able to attack when there's an opening."

"Not like she was helpless Ranma." Akane scolded. "You know that."

Ranma waved a dismissive hand. "It's not that I thought she was helpless but she can't rely on it, just like I can't just rely on oh, chi attacks."

"I have to agree with my Big Brother." Ranko said from down the table. "Hey I knew you were talking about me." She grinned. "But he was right. Having Sakura backing me up is great and all but what if there were too many for her?" Sakura snorted. "It's possible." Ranko said. "Well maybe."

"Or ran into someone who was immune to your empathic attack." Ranma pointed out. "Did you think of that?" Ranma said seriously. "That's possible too and you know it."

"Why do you think I've been working so hard Bro?" Ranko shot back. "I said I agreed with you. Sheesh" She made a face. "You're such a jerk you know?"

Akane and Ukyo laughed. "Yeah." Akane said in agreement. "But he's a sweet jerk."

"That's the only thing preventing me from unleashing the tickle of doom on him." Ranko intoned.

Akane and Ukyo inched slightly away from Ranma. "Wait until we move the plates this time." Akane pleaded. She swatted Ranma on the back of the head. "Apologize to your sister." Akane turned at Ranko's snicker. "And you are doing an extra hour of katas tomorrow."

"Can I do an extra hour too?" Asked Sakura.

"You have homework young lady." Akari said sternly.

Sakaura looked down at her plate. "Yes mother." She said sourly. "Some people have all the fun." She giggled suddenly as she felt a mental tickle from Ranko.

"Like opposite sides of the same coin." Ryoga remarked. Again he gave Akari a quick glance. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he saw that she was smiling. "Right honey?"

Akari tried to look stern but suddenly giggled. "Too much so sometimes." She agreed. "Sakura by herself is a handful. When those two are together." She placed a hand on Thyme's shoulder. "It's a good thing Thyme is here."

Thyme and Ryoga exchanged relieved looks. "Thank you Tai Tai." Thyme said quietly. Her hand reached up and captured Akari's hand. Her other hand reached for Ryoga's. Ryoga took Thyme's hand and Akari's free hand.

Sakura sighed happily at the surge of emotion from her parents and Thyme. Sakura gave the tall bear-like warrior a look that combined love and gratitude. Ever since Thyme had moved in the number of fights her parents had, had decreased. They still spat ocassionally ,and Sakura had to admit, and as much as she loved her father, he could be a jerk, but the fights were not the shouting matches they used to be. As far as Sakura was concerned the day Thyme moved in marked the day they became a real family.

Ranko smiled at her friend. 'If she's happy now wait till I tell her what I think is going on.' Ranko thought cheerfully. Ranko's head raised. "They''re here." She announced. A minute later they heard the sound of a car pulling up the crushed rock driveway. There was a general rush by the children and teenagers toward the door. Ranko got there first and opened the door.

Standing in the doorway were Muu Tse and Nabiki. Four year old Tenchi stood between them. Just behind them were Ling Ling, Genma and Soun. the two older men found themselves swamped by the assembled children and teens. Ling Ling smiled as she was greeted just as warmly.

Shingi bounded over and blurred into her ghost cat form. "Tenchi." Shingi rowled happily. Tenchi giggled and jumped on Shingi's back. Shingi carried Tenchi into the house.

"Sorry we're late." Nabiki apologized.

"There is no need to apologize." Kasumi said. "We all understand." Kasumi gave Muu Tse a kiss on the cheek and ushered Nabiki into the main room. Muu Tse followed behind smiling slightly.

"I see you got her away from her desk." Ranma said approvingly.

"With a little help from Ling Ling." Muu Tse replied. He grinned. "Actually a lot of help." He looked at the younger Joketsuzoku fondly. "Sometimes it takes both of us to get her to relax."

"Husband speaks the truth." Ling Ling said in mild exasperation. "But we're here now." Ling Ling was dressed very much like Nabiki and even had her hair in a similar style. Her glasses perched at the end of her nose. "I hope there something left to eat." She muttered.

"Don't worry sugar." Ukyo said cheerfully. "I made sure."

"Thank you Senior Second Wife." Ling Ling said gratefully. Soon the newcomers were seated and given something to eat. Genma alternated between downing his meal and fending off his grandchildren's attempts to steal his food. Soun just sat at the table with a big happy grin at the size of the gathering.

"My family." Soun half sobbed. "It's so good to have family around."

* * *

Eventually the children had enough to eat and wandered off to the back room while the adults relocated to the living area for tea and conversation. 

The New Crew sat in a large circle in the back room. As usual the various members sat in their particular groups. Tenchi sat comfortably against Shingi's furry ghost cat form. Shingi and Tenchi being the closest in age to each other were frequent playmates.

Tenchi was a curious cross between his parents. He looked a lot like Nabiki though he wore his hair long like his father. And, like his father, he wore a white tunic and drawstring pants more often than not. Like his mother, Tenchi already had a remarkable aptitude for mathematics. Tenchi carried a small abacus around with him at all times and his cousins sometimes would just watch in awe as his tiny fingers moved the beads around at speeds almost too fast to follow.

Hayaima looked around the circle in satisfaction. "Okay Sakura." She said. "Time to open the presents."

"You just want to see what you're gonna borrow." Sakura giggled.

"Who me?" Hayaima said innocently. The assembled group laughed. Hayaima was notorious for borrowing clothing from her cousins. Not that anyone really cared since she was just as well known for lending out nearly everything she had as well. Hayaima grinned self-consciously. "Well, that's because most of what Kama has is too girly."

"Too girly." Yowled Shingi in agreement. Tenchi giggled.

"I don't remember you complaining that dress you borrowed last week was too girly." Akama shot back cheerfully. "Don't listen to him Sakura, " Akama said. "He's just jealous."

"Sure I am." Drawled Hayaima.

With much laughter and even more oohs and ahhs Sakura opened her gifts. Clothing she got in large number and the female and sometimes female members of the crew spent a good part of their time placing the clothing against their bodies to see how it would look. She also received a number of pieces of athletic gear.

"A new Gi." Sakura said excitedly. "Oh and look, vanbraces." Sakura excitedly opened package after package. "Oh, oh, oh. Uncle Ranma's training manual."

"Pops must think you're something special." Hayaima said. "He only gave us a copy last year." The way Hayaima said it made it clear she not only wasn't resentful but rather almost proud of Sakura. Hayaima might have been envious but she took her responsibilities as War Leader seriously. 'I have to admit, Sakura is further ahead than everyone except me, Kama and Dai and not by much.' She thought. Hayaima nodded. "I think Pops is right." She said aloud. "You've earned it."

"Thanks Haya." Sakura said gratefully. She flipped through the pages. "Oh wow, chi techniques."

Dai Lan looked proudly at Hayaima. 'That's my Haya.' She thought. She blushed at the possessive note in her thoughts. 'He always thinks of the team first.' Dai Lan blushed deeper. 'Oh I wish, just once, we could go out on a date as a boy and girl.' She thought longingly. 'I know I have to accept him as a girl, and I do, but.' Dai Lan sighed.

"You okay Dai?" Hayaima asked.

Dai Lan leaned closer to Hayaima. To her pleasure Hayaima took her hand. "Yeah, I was just," Dai Lan blushed again. "Nevermind." She said. She squeezed Hayaima's hand.

Hayaima looked at Dai Lan. 'I wish we could go out as a boy and girl.' Hayaima thought echoing Dai Lan's thought. 'I know why we can't but,' She squeezed Dai Lan's hand.

Ranko looked over at Dai Lan and Hayaima. 'Wow.' She thought in amused awe. She boosted her emotional state. Sakura looked up but Ranko sent a pulse that Sakura knew to interpret as Ranko thinking hard. Sakura shrugged and went back to looking at her gifts. 'Even so.' Ranko chewed the end of her finger. 'The way they're feeling.' Ranko thought. Ranko sent out a empathic feeler toward her mother. Ranko may have been able to boost her emotional state but not her physical one. Some of the feelings Dai and Haya were projecting were only partially understood. Her mother returned a questioning pulse in response.

What Ranko did next was difficult to explain. In essense she projected a mental copy of the emotions she was receiving from Dai Lan and Hayaima and was even able to identify which was which. Ranko could feel her mother's empathic shield rise into place. If Ranko tried hard enough she could break through it but didn't. Ranko decided to go to her mother on this mainly because she could tell her father was sleeping. 'Let Dad rest.' She thought. Ranko had blocked some of what her father had done earlier, leaving her with a vague worry but that was all.

Ranko felt her mother's mental shield drop and a complicated glyph of emotion was transmitted. 'Yeah, I figured they need to stay girls.' Ranko sent a feeling of wry amusement back to her mother.

The communication between Ranko and her parents had evolved beyond even what her father had done. With three, four if you counted Sakura, active empaths in constant emotional contact the communication became more defined and refined. Ranko sent an acknowledging pulse and reduced her emotional state. Ranko looked again at Hayaima and Dai Lan. 'I think they're smart enough not to do anything.' Ranko decided. 'Well not too much.' Ranko fought down a giggle.

* * *

One of the changes that had occurred in the Unryuu homestead was that it was now designed with the extended Saotome family in mind. A conversation pit with room for over a dozen people to sit comfortably had been set up. Akari with a nervous looking Thyme sat together, as did Akane and Ukyo. Ling Ling, Nabiki, Lung Lung, Li Xian and Kasumi sat together on another couch. The childern Ping and Song Li were sleeping on the floor next to the couch.The men, over Ranma's mild protests, had been banished to the dojo. 

"Don't worry Ran-chan." Ukyo had promised. "We'll fill you in later."

Thyme kept looking longingly toward the direction of the dojo but Akari wanted her with her and, right now, Thyme didn't want to do anything to upset her. "Stop looking toward the dojo." Akari scolded.

"Yes Tai Tai." Thyme sighed.

Li Xian and Lung Lung looked at each other and hid smiles behind their hands. Li Xian sipped her tea. "So." She said finally. "It just us girls. Li Xian leaned over to Lung Lung. "You thinking what I thinking?" She half whispered.

Lung Lung sipped her tea and looked at Thyme over the rim of her tea cup. She nodded. Lung Lung put a serious expression on her face. "I not remember last time we all together." Lung Lung commented. "Last time," She tapped her chin with her finger. "Last time," She looked at Ling Ling. "When last time it just us?"

Ling Ling sat back. "You know, I not think it ever just us." She said. "Wives and Second Wives." She said musingly. "All that missing is Honored Kodachi and Honored Xian Pu." She looked at Akane. "And no men. Not even Ranma."

"Ranma is keeping Ryoga distracted." Akane giggled. "And Ono and Muu Tse are there to keep Ranma and Ryoga from getting too distracted." She sipped her tea. "Okay Uk-chan, you called this."

Ukyo smiled. "I thought I'd take this opportunity to discuss a few things." Ukyo ran her hand through her hair to settle it down again. "Item number one. Hayaima and Dai Lan." Ukyo said. She turned to Akari. "This affects the Hibiki's, Akari." She said. "Will you release Haya from his pledge?"

"Oh dear. Ryoga is not going to be happy." Akari commented.

"Neither is Ranma." Akane replied. "We can handle Ranma."

Akari smiled slightly. "I think Thyme and I can convince Ryoga as well." She nodded. "Haya is released from his pledge." She said decisively.

Akane looked at Lung Lung. "How will the Joketsuzoku react?"

Lung Lung blew out a breath. "This not little issue." The Joketsuzoku replied. "I think some going be very upset." She put down her tea cup. "Everyone expect this but also expect that Dai Lan be Second Wife to Sakura."

Ukyo nodded. "Yeah, that's what we thought." Ukyo ran her hand through her hair again to settle it down. "That's why we're discussing it." She and Akane exchanged looks. "We won't force Haya or Kama to marry against their wishes but we understand the need to get the Joketsuzoku's support." She said. "I don't want to have their future decided by a vote."

"Exactly what will be the objections?" Nabiki asked.

"I think two big objections." Lung Lung said. "First original pact between Hibiki's and Saotome's, that already taken care of. Second, Dai Lan herself." She shrugged at the raised eyebrows. "It not that Dai Lan not liked. Dai Lan very, very well liked. It just that she Chinese Joketsuzoku. Most Joketsuzoku feel proper role for Chinese born is Second Wife." She shook her head. "It partly Xian Pu fault. If only she find Japanese second wife then we have precedent." She explained. "All second wives Chinese."

"I'm not Chinese." Ukyo protested.

"You form relationship before you become Joketsuzoku." Lung Lung replied. "It one thing in our favor." Lung Lung admitted. "But it be so much easier if not all Tai Tai's were Japanese and even better if Xian Pu have Japanese second wife. Until that happen Joketsuzoku have problem accepting Chinese Joketsuzoku as First wife."

"Are you saying that Xian Pu is considered a Second Wife?" Akane said in disbelief.

"Yes and no." Lung Lung replied. "She obviously wife but because she not want second wife she claiming she both." Lung Lung rolled her eyes. "At least that what many think."

"That is the most convoluted logic I've ever heard." Nabiki commented sourly. "So you're saying that until we have a Japanese born second wife to a Chinese first wife." Nabiki stopped. "Oh boy." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is not good." She said. "I am not going to see Haya or Kama, or Dai Lan for that matter, be unhappy because of this."

"Thanks sis." Akane said quietly.

Nabiki waved a dismissive hand. "I'd be a pretty poor Aunt if I didn't worry about it." Nabiki replied.

"Maybe Sakura could be first wife to Haya." Ling Ling said diffidently. "And Dai Lan second. In name only." She said hurriedly.

"You know why that can't be done sugar." Ukyo said firmly. "The code is not for her."

"Speaking of the Code of the Second Wives, Uk-chan." Akane said in almost a growl. "I am not happy with the rule about inheritance." She raised a hand. "Uh uh, I know why you made that rule, but don't you think Ranma should have something to say about it?"

"Akane." Protested Ukyo.

"You not approve Honored Elder?" Lung Lung said in surprise.

"I do not." Akane growled. "Haya is as good if not better than Kama. Just because his mother is Second Wife does not mean he shouldn't inherit."

"But," Ukyo tried to interrupt.

"No Ukyo." Akane interrupted. "I will take this to the council if I must."

"Aiyah. This can't happen." Lung Lung whispered to Li Xian. "No, no Honored Elder please not do that." Lung Lung said aloud. "It too, too obvious you love Hayaima. It too, too obvious you love Second Wife. I not think even my Tai Tai that," Lung Lung's hand reached out and made a fist. "Strong." She said. "You strong, think of family, think of clan before self but in this you wrong and your second wife right."

"Remember when I asked you what you wanted? Just for you?" Ukyo asked gently. Her hair stirred and rose in a halo-like cloud around her head. Akane nodded dumbly. "I shouldn't have asked the question, Tai Tai." Ukyo shrugged slightly. "Akane, my love, you've given me everything. Not just everything I've ever wanted. Everything. Don't give me this."

"But," Akane forced out through a suddenly dry mouth.

"Honored elder think." Li Xian said forcefully. "You must not do this."

"There must never be a question of inheritance." Lung Lung added. "The Joketsuzoku must follow the heir of our true founder." She rose from the couch and to Akane's surprise prostrated herself at Akane's feet. "I follow the blood line of Akane Tendo." She said.

"But Ranma is the leader of the Japanese Joketsuzok and Saotome Clan leader." Akane whispered. "You are all Saotome."

"Yes we Saotome. But we also Joketsuzoku and Joketsuzoku matriarchy. " Li Xian rose from the couch and joined Lung Lung on the floor. "And you our matriarch." She said. "We get our strength from you."

"Oh my." Whispered Kasumi.

"There must always be a Tendo to lead." Ling Ling said. "I follow Nabiki in all things. Give my life for her." She too joined the other two Amazons. "But I too give oath to the blood of Akane Tendo."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. Then she nodded as if something became apparent to here.

Akari looked up as Thyme rose and joined the other Amazons.

"You're outvoted sugar." Ukyo smiled and kneeled on the ground in front of Akane. "That's my Akane, clueless as usual." She smiled. "Sugar, it's been you all along." She bowed her head. "You're our center Akane." She sat back and looked Akane in the eyes. "Ask Ranma. He'll tell you."

"But Haya," Akane tried again.

"Haya will be a great war leader sugar." Ukyo smiled proudly. "The Joketsuzoku will follow Haya." Li Xian, Lung Lung, Ling Ling and Thyme all nodded. "But Haya will follow Kama." The second wives all nodded.

"Don't fight this one Sis." Nabiki said. "Damn, I think I was jealous for a second." She said under her breath. "If you need an added inducement, this solves the problem of Haya and Dai." Nabiki crossed her legs and leaned back against the couch. "I think the child of a second wife could marry whomever they want." She shrugged slightly. "Don't you?"

Akane was silent. Her head bowed down. She stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. When she raised her head there were tears in her eyes. "Are you sure Uk-chan?"

"I'm sure sugar." Ukyo said firmly yet gently. "Kama will lead the Japanese Joketsuzoku." She smiled. "And Haya will be at his side. Always."

End Part 2 - Happy Birthday Sakura

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks for the welcome back everyone. I can't believe how many familiar names left reviews. Wharpt, of course, but there was ppirilla, Wonderbee31, Asgeras, Amwood, mikebreslau,Vixen2, dennisud, Deitarion, and the tobors (who I'm not sure if they're one or two people), just to mention some of my most frequent reviewers. Felt like a homecoming. To the newer reviews, hello and thanks.

Part 3 coming soon.

I admit there are a lot of characters, a lot of new ones and some have expressed a little confusion over who is whom. Hope this helps.

The Couch Trips Family Tree

Ranma Saotome

Akane Tendo - Saotome - Tai Tai

Ukyo Kuonji - Saotome - Senior Second Wife

Hayaima Saotome - Ranma (Father) x Ukyo (Mother)

Akama Saotome - Ranma (Father) x Akane (Mother)

Shingi Saotome - Akane (Father) x Ranma (Mother)

TBD - Akane (father) x Ukyo (mother)

Dr. Tofu Ono

Kasumi Tendo - Ono - Tai Tai

Li Xian Ono - Second Wife

Megumi Ono (Tofu x Kasumi)

Mitsui Ono (Tofu x Kasumi)

Song Li Ono (Tofu x Li Xian)

Muu Tse Tendo

Nabiki Tendo - Tai Tai

Ling Ling - Second Wife

Tenchi Tendo (Muu Tse x Nabiki)

TBD (Muu Tse x Ling Ling)

Hitoshi Niamura

Kodachi Kuno - Niamura - Tai Tai

Lung Lung Niamura - Second Wife

Ouji Niamura (Hitoshi x Kodachi)

Ping Niamura (Hitoshi x Lung Lung)

Ryu Kumon

Xian Pu Kumon - Wife

Xing Xing Kumon (Ryu x Xian Pu)

Ryoga Hibiki

Akari Unryu - Hibiki - Tai Tai

Thyme Hibiki - Second Wife (Second Husband)

Sakura Hibiki - (Ryoga x Akari)

TBD - (Ryoga x Thyme)

Dr. Robert Epstein

Nodoka Epstein

Ranma (Genma x Nodoka)

Ranko (Dr. Epstein x Nodoka)


	124. Book 10 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Happy birthday Sakura - Part 3'

Soun and Genma watched closely as Ryoga and Ranma sparred. The two older men had a few more lines on their faces and Soun's mustache was a little grayer but they were basically unchanged. At least physically. Mentally the two men had mellowed tremendously. For Soun having his family around him and having the respect and love of so many had eased the emptiness in his heart. For Genma it was simply having a family to be part of.

Genma leaned against the wall. "Kind of takes you back doesn't it Tendo?" Genma commented. "I remember when it was us out there. You were the only one who gave me any competition."

Soun sighed in nostalgic happiness. "Indeed Saotome." He rubbed the back of his head. "Best of our generation." He said. "Yet they surpass us."

Genma smiled proudly. "That they do." Genma said. Genma winced as Ranma hit the mat. "Stop being so cocky boy." He shouted. "You're getting predictable." He shook his head. "Where would they be without us?"

Ranma rubbed his shoulder where Ryoga had connected. "Good one buddy." He rubbed his shoulder again. Ranma nearly jumped when he felt someone probing his shoulder from behind. "Geez Doc." He looked at Ryoga. "Why didn't you tell me he was there?" He complained.

"Cuz I didn't see him." Ryoga whistled. "Nice trick Doc."

Ranma sighed in relief as the pain in his shoulder suddenly eased. "Thanks Doc. You're the best." Ranma rotated his shoulder. "Found a blind spot huh?" He said.

"I find it comforting to know I can still surprise you Ranma." Ono said calmly. "Though it was Kasumi who showed it to me."

Ranma and Ryoga both rubbed their chins in near unison. "Kasumi huh?" Ranma said slowly. "She has the gift doesn't she?" He said almost to himself. "Explains a lot of things about her." He turned and leaned closer to Ono. "You are one lucky dude, you know that don't you?"

Ono smiled then nodded almost smugly. "Yes. I do." He said. "But so are you."

"No kidding." Ranma replied. Ryoga walked over to stand next to Ranma and Ranma placed a hand on Ryoga's shoulder. It was an almost unconscious act by Ranma. "Right buddy?"

Ryoga nodded firmly. "Right." He looked at Ranma. "Bath?"

"Bath." Agreed Ranma. "You wanna join us Doc?"

Ono raised an eyebrow. "Me?" He asked in surprise.

"Chaperone." Ranma said half-jokiingly. "Besides I think the big lug wants to talk to the two of us."

"Is that right Ryoga?" Ono asked. Ryoga nodded. Ono spread his hands in a shrug. "Sure why not?" He said. He turned. "If you see Kasumi, tell her I'm with Ranma and Ryoga." He said. "And that we'll be a little late going home."

Soun waved an acknowledging hand. "Shogi?" He said to Genma. Genma nodded. The two men got up and hurried out of the dojo. Muu Tse followed.

Ranma and Ryogo walked out of the dojo with Ono following. They reached the bathing area. A separate structure that Ryoga and Thyme had built in the past year. "Nice tile work." Ono commented.

"Thyme did that." Ryoga said offhandedly. Ryoga disrobed along with Ranma and the two men sat side by side in front of several taps.

Ono waited until the two men poured warm water over themselves before starting to remove his own clothes. He kept one eye on the two as he did so. 'They're very aware of each other. Yet they seem ,' Ono sat down on a third stool and started washing. 'Oh it's because I'm here.' He smiled wryly. 'Chaperone.' Ono suppressed a laugh. He did smile though at the obviously sensual way the two washed each other's backs. Ono cleared his throat. "Is anyone going to wash my back?" He asked.

Ranma looked up from washing Ryoga's back and flushed. "Sorry Doc." He poured a bucket of water over Ryoga's back to rinse off the suds. "Get in, I'll do the doc."

"Probably." Ryoga grinned. "Better watch him Ono, Ranma's hands have a mind of their own." He ducked a swing from Ranma. "I'll meet you in the bath."

Ranma glared at Ryoga then very quickly washed Ono's back. Soon the three were ensconsed neck deep in the bath. Ranma sat down next to Ryoga. After a moments hesitation and a quick glance at Ono, Ranma put an arm around Ryoga's shoulders. They soaked for a few minutes. "Okay buddy." Ranma said finally. "What's up?"

Ryoga said nothing for a moment then blew out a breath. "Thyme wants a baby." He said in a rush.

"Baby? Thyme?" Ranma exclaimed. "That's great buddy." He tilted his head. "Is that a problem?"

Ryoga pursed his lips sourly. "Nah, not really." He rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'm just worried about what it means." He said. "What it will do to us."

"Akari doesn't approve?" Ono asked.

"Oh Akari is all for it." Ryoga replied. "That's not what I meant. I mean what it will do to me and Thyme." Ryoga shrugged. "I kind of think of her as one of the guys." He waved a hand. "She helped me build this. Something needs to be built or repaired. There she is." He rubbed the back of his head again. "Sometimes I forget she's a she."

"I dunno buddy, she's kind of cute, in a oversized kind of way." Ranma cracked. "If she's too much for you..." Ranma said suggestively.

"Hands off Ranma." Ryoga growled.

"Ooh jealous." Ranma shot back.

"I am not," Ryoga broke off. "I was, wasn't I?" Ranma nodded cheerfully. "Whoa." Ryoga said in surprise.

"It's about time." Ranma said firmly. He waved an admonishing finger. "If she's going to be Second wife then you have to start treating her that way. It doesn't matter who she's here for originally." He said. "You have to be there for both of them."

"Yeah well." Ryoga nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He said. "I dunno about the sex though. Maybe we can do that artificial insemination thing."

"I guess we could do that." Ono said musingly. "But I'd prefer to leave that as a last resort." He said. "If Kasumi and I had known Li Xian then the way we do now, we would have done it the old fashioned way." Ono tilted his head. "You're worried you won't be able to." He said in realization.

"Is Akari going to be there?" Ranma asked. Ryoga nodded. "Then don't worry about it." Ranma smiled. "You still get turned on by Akari don't you?" Ryoga nodded. "And I know for a fact that the equipment still works." He snickered cat-like. "Like I said, don't worry about it."

Ono stood up. "Well I think I've had enough bathing." He announced. "And Kasumi and I need to get up early in the morning." He exited the bath and started drying himself with a towel.

"We'll catch up with ya Doc." Ranma said cheerfully. "Oh doc." Ono turned around. "From what I see, Kasumi is a pretty lucky girl too." Ranma laughed at Ono's blush. He waved a hand. "Tell our wives we'll be there in, oh," He looked at Ryoga. "Fifteen minutes?" Ryoga nodded.

Ono waved and walked out the door. Ranma looked at Ryoga. "Don't worry Buddy, I think you'll be fine." He smiled at Ryoga's reluctant nod. "Okay, now that that is out of the way." Ranma pulled Ryoga closer. "We've got fifteen minutes stud. Let's not waste them."

* * *

The New Crew had relocated to Sakura's bedrooom. The floor was covered with sleeping bags and futons and each of them was occupied by one of the crew. Fortunately Sakura's bedroom was large but even so it was a tight fit. The children looked up at a knock at the door. The door opened and Akari stuck her head in. "Hi Mom." Called Sakura. "What's up?" 

Akari smiled. "I just came to see if anyone needed anything." There was a chorus of negatives. "Has everyone washed?" She asked. There was a chorus of affirmatives. "Even Shingi?"

"Bath bleh." Shingi grumped. She sighed. "Yes Auntie Akari." Shingi blurred and turned into her cat form and curled on top of her sleeping bag. Tenchi quickly sat down and leaned against Shingi's furry form. Shingi purred.

"Now remember, no snacking in bed and I want everyone asleep by eleven." Akari smiled wryly at the groans. "Yes I know, I'm a mean old lady." Akari rolled her eyes. "I will see you in the morning. Sleep well." Akari closed the door.

The New Crew had arranged their sleeping bags in relation to each other. Ranko and Sakura were together as were OujiandXingXing, Hayaima and Dai Lan and Megumi and Mitsui. Akama, who normally would have slept next to her older sibling had placed her sleeping bag next to Megumi and Mitsui. 'I think they need a little privacy.' Akama had thought.

The crew spent the rest of the evening chatting, laughing and generally having a good time. Having the entire group together was not unusual but the cousins, and regardless of actual relationships, they considered themselves cousins, always looked forward to these times. This was the one place where all of them could relax and be themselves.

"Okay Ranko." Sakura said as the group settled down. "What's up with my folks?"

"Oh, is something wrong?" Megumi asked quietly. "From what I could see, your Mom was very happy about something." Megumi smiled. "Though Uncle Ryoga and Auntie Thyme seemed," Megumi paused. "Uncomfortable."

"Auntie Ukyo was looking," Mitsui looked at her older sister. "What's that word?"

"Smug?" Megumi supplied.

Mitsui thought for a second then nodded. "Yes, smug."

"If I wasn't an Empath myself, I'd think the two of you were." Ranko said in admiration. "That's exactly what was going on."

"Thank you." Megumi said quietly.

"Any guesses?" Ranko asked the room.

"Give us a minute." Hayaima said from her sleeping bag. "Mom's hair was wiggling all over the place." She rolled over. "Momma A didn't know if she wanted to laugh or beat the crap out of Mom."

"Pop's was clueless." Akama said. "Yeah, Mom looked pissed." She laughed. "Momma U was being very Senior Second Wife wasn't she?" His laughter was joined by Hayaima and Dai Lan.

"Auntie Thyme smelled funny." Yowled Shingi. She raised her cat head and yawned exposing her large canines. "Like Mommy when Daddy's mad at him."

"That hurt just thinking it." Sakura commented from her futon. "Do you know how hard it is to keep track of who you're talking about sometimes." Sakura sighed. "I wish I had a little brother or sister here."

"Getting warmer." Ranko commented. 'Me too.' She thought. 'But that's not likely.' She thought regretfully.

All the children and teenagers sat up. "No, you're kidding?" Hayaima said. "Auntie Thyme and Uncle Ryoga?"

Ranko nodded. "I believe Thyme asked Auntie Akari permission to have a baby,"

"That's gotta be it." Hayaima agreed in excitement. "That explains Mom."

"Yes." Exclaimed Sakura. "You sure?" Ranko nodded again. "All right." She pumped her fist into the air. She looked at Ranko and a puzzled look was on her face. "So why was Mom mad earlier?"

"I think our Mom probably caused that." Hayaima grinned. "You may not always like how she does it, but she gets results." There was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Ten minutes guys." Akari's voice came through the door. "Good night."

The New Crew chorused their goodnights. Being the children of a clan that prized a martial level of discipline they quickly settled down. "Wow." Breathed Sakura. "I'm gonna be a big sister."

Ranko giggled and nodded. "Night Sakura, night guys." There was a general murmur and one yowl of goodnight. A few minutes later the sound of Shingi's purrs started to fill the quiet room. "One down." Ranko commented. She rolled over to face Sakura. Sakura was looking at her. They exchanged fond smiles as they both strengthened the link between them.

"He'll be your little brother or sister too, you know." Sakura said. "Sister."

Ranko wiped at the sudden tears. "Yeah, I know." She said. "Sister."

* * *

"Put him on the bed Lo Han." Nodoka directed. 

Lo Han nodded and placed the sleeping Dr. Epstein on the bed. With an ease that gave evidence of frequent practice Lo Han and Nodoka stripped the doctor of his clothes and put him in his pajamas. Lo Han had grown into a powerful looking man with long black hair, a square jaw, and intense and slightly sunken eyes. The combination gave the man a dangerous look. This was a time where the look was not a studied affectation. Lo Han, trained by nearly every member of the N.W.C., was skilled, dangerous and almost fanatically devoted to the Epstein family. Though not an empath and not having a link with any of the Epsteins, he had developed an extreme sensitivity to the Empathic emanations of his charges.

Lo Han was also one of the few who knew the true level of the doctor's physical condition. "How was he tonight?" He asked. Lo Han quickly checked the doctor's pulse and did a quick physical exam. Lessons with Joketsuzoku healers and Dr. Ono had been included in Lo Han's education.

"It was a good day for Robert." Nodoka replied in a calm voice. "Especially after his nap." She smiled slightly. "His body may be weakening but his mind grows even stronger. I watched as he 'tuned' the auras of nearly a score of people." Her head raised proudly. "Akari's emotional outburst barely phased him."

"Still it may be better if he reduces his contact to so many." Lo Han said seriously. "At least that many at one time." He beckoned with his hand and the two left the room though Nodoka did pause in the doorway for a long time before she joined Lo Han in the main room of Nodoka's house. "Tea Lady Dragon?"

"That would be lovely Lo Han." Nodoka replied Nodoka had been given the house as part of the divorce settlement. Genma had protested in the beginning but his growing prosperity as a stock holder in Tendo Enterprises had eased any resentment Genma may still have had. Nodoka sat pensively in a loveseat near the main window of the house. Her chin rested on her arm laying across the back of the seat. She gazed out into the night sky. Nearing fifty Nodoka was still a beautiful woman. Even to the younger man just exiting the kitchen. A smile came to her lips as she turned. "Why thank you Lo Han." She said silkily.

Lo Han paused in the doorway holding the tea service on a tray. He chewed his lip as he attempted to bow without disturbing the tea service. "My apologies Lady Dragon." He said. He quickly placed the tray on a coffee table.

Nodoka laughed. "Please don't apologize Lo Han." She said. "I am quite flattered."

"That may be Lady Dragon." Lo Han poured tea for Nodoka with a steady hand. "But I dishonor both you and the Lord Dragon with such thoughts."

"Nonsense." Nodoka sat back again blew across the tea cup. "Thoughts are thoughts, they have no reality on their own. Besides, aren't you seeing that cute little brunette in Hibiki village?"

Lo Han shrugged in defeat. "As you wish Lady Dragon." He picked up his own tea cup. "And I'm not really seeing anybody. Min Mei is just a friend."

"You've been collecting an interesting number of friends." Nodoka observed wryly. "When what you need is a wife." She said firmly. "From what I saw, Min Mei would be a very good candidate."

"That may be Lady Dragon." Lo Han agreed. "But my duties preclude such thoughts."

Nodoka sat up straighter. "You're being foolish." Nodoka said. "Your duties do not take precedence over your life." She raised a hand sharply. "Robert thought that might be the case and it upsets him." She said. "It upsets me as well." Nodoka sipped her tea. "This is a large house Lo Han, and the Japanese Joketsuzoku are not without resources. If necessary we can expand. As it is one more person here will not be a burden." She put her tea cup down with a click. "No, a wife is what you need and a wife is what you will get."

"But Lady dragon." Protested Lo Han weakly. "Yes Lady Dragon." He said in defeated tones.

"Excellent." Nodoka said in satisfaction. "Now as I was saying, Min Mei seems a suitable candidate."

* * *

The bedroom slowly quieted as, one after another, the Saotome cousins fell asleep. Shingi has fallen asleep almost immediately and Tenchi soon after. Shingi's purr was a comforting background buzz that seemed to help bring sleep. Megumi and Mitsui quickly followed and, not having her older sibling to talk to, Akama soon was asleep as well. Still there were a number that were not asleep. 

Hayaima and Dai Lan were on their sides looking into each other's eyes. Their heads rested on their bent arms and their free hands clasped, their eyes reflected their mutual wonder.

Ranko found she was nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of the emotions of Hayaima and Dai Lan. She raised her shields as much as she could. 'Whoa.' She thought in awe. 'It's a good thing we're here.' Ranko reached with her mind to damp down the hormone charged emotions she felt coming from the teens. 'Better.' She thought. She yawned. 'I think I can sleep now.'

Ouji and Xing Xing waited until they heard the buzzing snores of everyone around them before they sat up. Wordlessly the two slipped silently out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out the door of the farmhouse. Barefooted, they silently ran side by side toward the Joketsuzoku village that had sprung up at the north end of the Hibiki farm.

Hibiki village, as it was referred to, was a cluster of about twenty homes, a training hall, a general store, an herbal suppy store and even a small restaurant. The majority of the residents of Hibiki village worked as farmers tilling the fields surrounding the Hibiki farm and a number of the specialty vegetables were beginning to appear on the tables of some Nerima residents.

Farmers the Hibiki Joketsuzoku may have been, but they were Joketsuzoku and Joketsuzoku were warriors. Ouji raised a hand and the two children stopped and froze in position. Ouji and Xing Xing scanned their surroundings. Xing Xing tapped Ouji on the shoulder and pointed. A Joketsuzoku guard was walking slowly down the short Hibiki village street. Ouji and Xing Xing ducked into the shadows.

They silently hugged the shadows as they made their way to their destination. A largish house that seemed set off slightly from the rest of the village. Ouji and Xing Xing silently approached the house. Instead of going to the front door they padded around to the back. They stopped at a window. Xing Xing stepped forward and pulled out a small knife she had concealed on her body. Xing Xing worked the knife against the window's latch and was quickly rewarded with a click that indicated the window was open. She stepped back and Ouji pushed the window open.

First Ouji wiggled through the open window, Xing Xing waited until Ouji has established a position before she joined him in the house. Again some silent signal was passed and the two children moved as one through the house. They came to a door and Ouji pressed an ear against it.

"Looking for something?" Came a dry voice from behind them. Ouji and Xing Xing spun around. Xing Xing had her knife extended before her. A figure stepped out of the shadows. The sword he held glinted menacingly. "You made too much noise." Said the man.

"Uncle Tatewaki!" Exclaimed Ouji and Xing Xing.

Tatewaki lowered the sword and then got down on one knee. He extended his arms and the two children threw themselves into his strong embrace. "Snuck out again." Tatewaki said in a gravelly voice.

"You weren't at the party." Ouji said in complaint.

"We wanted to see you." Xing Xing added.

A light came on in the hallway illuminating two additional figures. The tall, powerful figure of Pei Pei and her diminuative partner Lin Tung. "You two know better than go out alone at night." Commented Pei Pei.

"We weren't alone, Auntie Pei Pei." Ouji said. "We were together."

"You not be smart with me." Pei Pei said tartly. "You know what I mean." She sighed. "I make tea." She grumbled. Lin Tung nodded. She kept her eyes focused on Tatewaki and the children. "Short visit, then you go back." Pei Pei said over her shoulder.

With his arms around the children's shoulders Tatewaki led the children into a small living room. Lin Tung followed behind. Tatewaki sat down on a couch and the two children joined him and sat on either side. Lin Tung stood off to the side watching.

"Now what did I say about sneaking out?" Tatewaki scolded. "Your mothers were worried sick the last time you did this."

"Sorry Uncle Tatewaki." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing. "But you didn't come to the party." Ouji repeated his complaint. "What's the good of coming here if we don't see you?" Xing Xing nodded firmly in agreement.

"You do have your cousins." Tatewaki protested half-heartedly. In truth he was very happy to see Ouji and Xing Xing but he didn't want to encourage their sneaking out. "I really should bring you back now and tell Akari you snuck out."

"Don't you want to see us?" Ouji asked sadly.

"That's not the point." Tatewaki replied. He sighed. "In truth, your visits are something I look forward to." He admitted. "But there are reasons why you should ask your parents permission first."

Pei Pei took that moment to enter the room with tea and cookies. She gave the two children a cup of tea and a couple cookes each then walked over to stand next to Lin Tung. Pei Pei watched the two children. "I didn't hear them until they were already in the house." Pei Pei commented. A smile flitted across her face. "And did you see how they reacted?"

"In perfect harmony." Lin Tung said approvingly. "Two bodies, one mind." She added after a moment. "They going to be formidable warriors when older." The last said with more than a touch of pride. Her expression turned sour. "If they ever learn to obey." Pei Pei and Lin Tung watched carefully though indulgently as the children visited with their Uncle. There was a knock on the door of the house.

"I got." Pei Pei left Lin Tung to monitor Tatewaki and the children and headed for the door. She stopped and stepped to the side. "It late." She said.

"It's Haya, Auntie Pei Pei." Came a young voice. "Ranko says OujiandXingXing are here."

Pei Pei opened the door. Hayaima was standing, almost at attention, in the doorway. "Just you?" She said in disapproval.

"Kama and Dai are with me." Hayaima replied. "But I thought it best if they stayed out of sight," Hayaima shrugged. "Until we were sure."

Pei Pei nodded in approval. "I glad you still cautious, even in friendly ground." She held up a hand. "Wait here." Pei Pei walked back into the house and into the main room. "Time to go." She announced.

"Aw." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing. Their complaints stopped at a disapproving grunt from Tatewaki. "Sorry Uncle Tatewaki." Ouji said contritely.

"Better." Tatewaki said approvingly. "Remember you are future warriors of the Joketsuzoku and warriors must learn obedience."

"Yes Uncle Tatewaki." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused though in reluctant tones.

Tatewaki escorted the two children to the door. "Next time ask permission." He said gruffly. Tatewaki knelt down and was immediately hugged by Ouji and Xing Xing. "Good night children." Tatewaki said softly.

"Good night Uncle Tatewaki." Ouji and Xing Xing said. They released their hold on Tatewaki and stepped into the night. "We're ready to go back now." Xing Xing said to Hayaima.

Hayaima nodded silently and turned. He started jogging back toward the farmhouse. Ouji and Xing Xing paced just behind. A few moments later, Akama and Dai Lan joined the group bringing up the rear. Soon they were climbing up the side of the farmhouse and back into Sakura's bedroom. "Go to sleep." Ordered Hayaima. "We'll talk in the mornng."

* * *

Akari walked over to the door to Sakura's bedroom and knocked. "Wakeup." She called. "Breakfast in ten minutes." Akari pressed her ear against the door. She frowned at the lack of sound. She knocked again. Nothing. Her frown deepened and she opened the door. Akari's eyes widened. The room was empty, the futons and sleeping bags all neatly stowed. Akari backed out of the room and closed the door. 

Still frowning she walked back to the kitchen. Thyme and Ryoga were busily mixing batter, taking out plates, as they made breakfast. Thyme looked up. "Problem Tai Tai?" She asked. Thyme searched Akari's face. 'Good she's not mad."

"Have you seen the children?" She asked. "They're not in their room."

"Have you looked in the dojo, honey?" Ryoga asked.

"The dojo?" Akari responded in surprise. "At this hour?"

"They're martial artists honey." Ryoga said matter-of-factly. "If it was me, that's where I be." He shrugged. "Ranma would wake the kits earlier than this to spar."

"Make sense." Thyme agreed.

"Dojo." Muttered Akari. "At this hour." She shrugged and walked out of the farmhouse and walked the short distance to the dojo. The sun was just peeking above the horizon and the sky was still sprinkled with morning stars. As she approached her ears picked up sounds coming from the dojo. "Well what do you know?" She quietly opened the door to the dojo and stepped inside. Her eyes widened. Akari sat down in a dark corner to watch.

Sakura, Dai Lan, Ranko and Akama were in a circle surrounding Ouji and Xing Xing. From the sweat pouring down the faces of the two young martial artists this bout had been going on for some time. Hayaima stood just outside the circle and watched with an intense expression on his face. Akari looked around and saw Megumi and Mitsui sitting off to one side. Megumi seemed to be checking a box. It took Akari a moment to realize it was the emergency medical kit. In another corner was the resting forms of Tenchi and Shingi. As seemed to be usual, Shingi was in cat form and Tenchi was leaning against the ghost cat's black and red body. Akari forced down a giggle as Shingi's ghost tongue licked Tenchi's face. 'She's grooming him.' She realized. Akari returned her attention to the children in the middle of the floor.

Ouji and Xing Xing stood back to back and slowly turned in a circle as they in turn were circled by their four opponents. They each held their twinned weapons. Xing Xing her Bonbori and Ouji with his modified baseball bats. Their opponents were weaponless but that didn't seem to provide the two defenders much advantage.

Akari noticed that Sakura and Ranko would attack as a team, while Dai Lan and Akama seemed more individual. 'No that's not true.' Akari realized. 'They do protect each other.' Her observation was confirmed as Dai Lan blocked an attack aimed at Akama. 'They just don't rely on a team member as much.' Akari made another realization. 'I think Ouji and Xing Xing are being punished for something.' She looked at Hayaima. The look on Haya's face was concentrated. The young martial artist seemed to be watching for something.

Akari's hand went to her face in shock as Xing Xing seemed to stumble and Ouji spun and caught her. The two pre-adolescents were completely unprotected and their four antagonists closed in. What surprised Akari was that Ouji and Xing Xing had the same look on their faces. Not a look of defeat though it seemed to convey that a little, but more like a willingness to accept their fate, the look said, as long as they faced it together.

"Halt." Barked Hayaima. The tableau froze. "Everyone stand back." Haya's hand waved. "Meg." She said. "Take a look."

Megumi walked over quickly with the first aid kit and a couple bottles of water. She quickly checked Xing Xing. "You're fine." She said with a slight smile. "Just tired Haya." She reported quickly. Megumi handed Xing Xing a water bottle. She gave the second one to Ouji.

"Okay you guys." Hayaima said. "Let's wash up." She turned. "Hi Auntie Akari." She called. "Is breakfast ready?"

"J-just about." Akari replied. "I didn't realize you saw me come in."

"I think we all did Auntie." Hayaima replied with a smile. "What did you think?"

"Very impressive." Akari replied honestly. She stood up. "You'd better hurry if you don't want to be late for breakfast." She said. Akari smiled as Hayaima raced out of the dojo. Akari walked back to the farmhouse to find Thyme quickly setting the table. "Did something happen last night?" Akari asked the bear-like martial artist. "With the children I mean?"

"Why you say that Tai Tai." Thyme asked.

"Just a feeling." Akari replied. "Where's Ryoga?" Thyme pointed to the kitchen. Akari nodded. She walked into the kitchen. Ryoga was checking the rice cooker. "Ryoga?"

Ryoga turned. "Yes honey?"

"Did something happen last night?" She asked.

"Ouji and Xing Xing snuck out to see Tatewaki and then Haya, Kama and Dai went and got them." Ryoga replied calmly. He tapped the earring in his ear. "I just got the report this morning." Ryoga frowned. "Apparently they were able to get past the sentries without being seen. The only reason we know about it is because Pei Pei reported it." He looked at Akari curiously. "Did Haya tell you?"

Akari shook her head. "No, but," Akari told Ryoga what she saw in the dojo. "I don't know Ryoga, but I got the feeling Ouji and Xing Xing were being punished. In a way."

Ryoga chuckled. "He's Ranma's kid all right." He said. "Ranma would do similar things to Akane. Even when Ranma's mad at you, he never misses a chance to train." Ryoga chewed the inside of his cheek for a second then nodded. "Keeping it among themselves." Ryoga shrugged. "Don't worry about it honey." He said. "I trust Haya. More importantly I trust Sakura to keep things from getting out of hand."

"You do don't you?" Akari walked over to Ryoga and gave him a fond peck on the cheek. "She takes after you in that." Akari said.

Ryoga's hand touched where Akari's lips had pressed against his cheek. "Thanks honey." Ryoga said. The door opened and Thyme walked in. "Oh hi Thyme."

"We better get food out there soon." Thyme reported. "Before they eat Tenchi." She grinned at the laughs coming from Ryoga and Akari. Her grin widened at the surreptitious thumbs up from Ryoga.

"You heard your second wife Honey." Ryoga said cheerfully. "Let's feed the troops."

* * *

Akari looked around the table as the New Crew demolished the large breakfast. "Where do they put it?" She said in quiet awe. She especially kept her eyes on Ouji and Xing Xing. If what had occurred earlier was punishment the two seemed remarkably unfazed by it. Even as she watched Ouji and Xing Xing were laughing at something Akama had said. "You'd think they'd be a little resentful." She muttered. 

"They're Joketsuzoku." Ryoga said quietly. "They understand discipline."

"Haya not really punish them." Thyme added. "Well he did but he punish them together." Thyme gave Ouji and Xing Xing a quick glance. She leaned over to Akari. "The only way to really punish those two is to split them up." Thyme looked back to the table, this time looking at Hayaima. "Haya very good war leader, smart."

"I suppose." Akari conceded. Akari watched as the New Crew demolished the large breakfast. It always amazed Akari at how much the New Crew could eat, but even the most voracious of appetites could be sated and eventually the eating slowed and finally stopped. The adolescents and teenagers finally put their chopsticks down and pushed away from the table.

"Great breakfast Auntie Akari." Hayaima patted her stomach in repletion.

Akari smiled. "Thank you Haya." She said. "So. What are you children planning on doing today?"

"We thought we'd hike down to the river, maybe do some swimming." Sakura replied.

"Swimming bleh." Shingi muttered in disgust.

Sakura hid a smile. "Maybe even do some fishing."

"Fish?" Shingi perked up. "I lo-ove fish." She yowled. She licked her chops. "Yumm."

Akari laughed. "Sounds like fun." She said. "Just be sure to be back before dinner." She added.

"We will Auntie Akari." Hayaima promised. Hayaima looked around the table. "Come on guys, let's clear the table and then get ready." In what seemed like moments, the table was cleared and the dishes stacked in the sink. That chore done the children raced away.

"Thyme and I will do the dishes honey." Ryoga said. "Right Thyme?" Thyme nodded. "Why don't you relax?" Ryoga said to Akari. He and Thyme stood and headed for the kitchen.

Akari rolled her eyes. 'They're still worried I'm angry with them.' She thought. Akari stood. "We'll all do it." She said. "That way we'll be done sooner." She followed Ryoga and Thyme into the kitchen and soon the sound of dishes being washed filled the kitchen. "I was thinking." Akari said. "The house is going to be empty for the rest of the day." Her voice trailed off suggestively.

Ryoga and Thyme looked at each other. They flushed slightly. "S-sure honey." Ryoga stammered.

"Honestly, you two." Akari said in mild complaint. "Why is this so difficult for you?"

"Well you see honey." Ryoga twiddled his fingers.

"Don't you think Thyme is attractive?" Akari asked. "I think she's beautiful." She said firmly. "And you Thyme, don't you think Ryoga is handsome?"

"It not that Tai Tai." Thyme also was twiddling her fingers. "Husband very handsome, it just." She looked at Ryoga. "You explain."

"Me?" Ryoga squeaked. The blushes on the two burly martial artists became redder.

"You're shy." Akari accused suddenly. "That's it isn't it, you're both shy." Thyme and Ryoga looked at each other then down. They nodded. Akari laughed not unkindly. "You know, I think that's sort of sweet." She shook her head. "You two." She said in fond exasperation. "Finish the dishes Ryoga." Akari ordered. "Thyme and I are taking a bath." She took Thyme's arm. "We'll meet you in the bedroom."

* * *

Shingi, in cat form, strode panther like across the meadow. on her back, with a piece of straw in his mouth, sat Tenchi. They were the youngest members of the New Crew and, despite being so completely different in nearly every way, Shingi and Tenchi were frequent playmates and good friends. More often than not Tenchi would ride on Shingi's back whenever they planned on any extended hike. 

"Reminds me of when Pops would give us a ride." Akama commented with a touch of nostalgia in his voice. "Sometimes I miss the homestead."

"You're not the only one sib." Hayaima replied. "Maybe we can convince the folks to take us back sometime soon."

"I'd like to see my sisters." Dai Lan added. She giggled. "I never thought I'd ever say that." Dai Lan looked at Hayaima. The two teens were holding hands and not even the occasional teasing would make them let go. "It's been, what, four years?" Hayaima nodded. "Seems longer."

Ouji and Xing Xing hiked just behind. "Take us." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing. "Please."

"It's not up to me." Hayaima said. "But if your folks say it's okay, sure."

"Thanks Haya." Ouji said. He looked at Xing Xing. They nodded at each other sharply. Like Hayaima and Dai Lan, Ouji and Xing Xing also held hands. They had been doing so for so long no one could remember when they didn't.

"No problem." Hayaima replied easily. "How are you both doing?" She asked. "That was a tough workout."

"We're fine Haya." Xing Xing answered.

"If you get tired just say so." Hayaima said.

"We will Haya." Ouji replied.

Hayaima leaned closer to Dai Lan. "And I used to consider Ranko spooky." She said. Hayaima grinned at Dai Lan's giggle. She leaned over and gave Dai a quick peck on the cheek. Dai responded by leaning against Hayaima. "Life is good." Hayaima said.

Akama dropped back until she was walking with Ranko and Sakura. "Hey guys. Mind if I join you?" Akama nodded his head at the two couples walking ahead. "Talk about being a fifth wheel." Akama shared a giggle with Sakura and Ranko. Akama turned to Ranko. "You keeping an eye on them?"

"Not exactly my eye, but yeah." Ranko replied.

"Good." Akama looked over to where Dai Lan and Hayaima were walking. "It's getting harder for my sib." She turned at the sudden giggles that came from Sakura and Ranko. "Huh?" Akama suddenly blushed. "Oh." She said in realization. "Yeah, probably that too." Akame rolled her eyes. "Just wait." She threatened. "Some day it will be your turn."

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura said. "But until then, they're the only game in town." She grinned. "And it's so much fun."

"At least now you guys are starting to understand why your folks insisted you stay girls all the time." Ranko said. She boosted her emotional state a little more. 'Wish I could do this to all of them.' Ranko thought. She looked at Sakura. 'I'm lucky I found Sakura.' Ranko thought about it some more. 'Dad didn't find mom until he was in his fifties.' She thought in the horror of the very young. Ranko turned his attention back to Akama. "What was that?" She asked.

"I said; Haya and I figured that out years ago." Akama repeated. "That's not the point. Look, I don't mind being a girl all the time. I could be a girl 24/7 and not blink but Haya," Akama looked to where his older sibling was walking with Dai Lan. At some point Hayaima had put his arm around Dai Lan's waist. "Haya needs to be a guy once in a while."

Ranko smiled. "Yeah, we noticed." Sakura nodded with a similar smile on her face. "You got something in mind?"

Akama smiled in response. "I thought we could let the two of them get," She made quotation marks in the air with her fingers. "Lost. At least for a little while." Akama looked at her sibling and Dai Lan. The space between the two was nonexistant. She noticed that Ouji and Xing Xing were similarly close. "Hey Ranko," Akama said. "Do 'OujiandXingXing'?" Her voice trailed off. "I mean they're only ten and everything but," She added quickly.

Ranko snorted. "Oh like I'm going to tell you something like that." She said in amusement. "You wouldn't want me to tell Sakura what you do in the shower would you?" Her voice was teasing. Akama's eyes widened and she shook her head violently.

"What does Akama do in the shower?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Never mind." Akama said quickly. "Okay, you made your point. Sheesh." Akama looked at her sibling and Dai Lan again. "Anyway, back to Haya and Dai, what do you think?"

Ranko and Sakura looked at each other as Ranko boosted their emotional age even further. "We'll give them some privacy." Sakura said. Ranko nodded. "But that's it." Sakura felt her emotional state decrease slightly. 'Yeah, too serious.' She thought in agreement. "There are a couple places nearby where they can be alone." She said aloud. "But." Sakura raised her finger. "We are still going to tease the hell out of them."

"Well yeah." Akama said sarcastically. "That's half the fun." She put her hand out. "So it's a deal?"

Ranko and Sakura put there hands on top of Akama's. "Deal." They said in unison.

* * *

Ukyo sat in her favorite easy chair knitting something blue. It was her favorite chair for a variety of reasons. Firstly it was comfortable and large enough that she could curl up in it. Such as now. Ukyo enjoyed knitting and found she was as talented knitting as she was cooking. A source of constant amusement to Ranma and annoyance to Akane. As if in response to her thoughts the door opened and Akane walked in. 

"Mind if I join you?" Akane asked.

"Sure sugar." Ukyo replied. She stashed her knitting into the basket near her feet. "Come on in."

Akane opened the door and walked in. Just behind her came a young Joketsuzoku girl in her late teens. "Put the tea on the table Mei Mei." Akane told the young woman. The young Amazon put the tea service down and after inquiring if the two Elders wanted anything else left the room. Akane sat opposite Ukyo.

Ukyo waited patiently as Akane poured the tea. She admired and was a touch envious, though she'd never tell Akane that, of the grace Akane exhibited in the sinple act of pouring tea. The result of hours of training by Nodoka. Ukyo took the cup offered by Akane and took a long appreciative sip. "Ah." Ukyo breathed. "This brings me back. Joketsuzoku mountain tea isn't it?" She smiled at Akane's nod. "Nothing like it."

"Nope." Akane replied. "I mean, No indeed."

"Mother getting on you again about your speech?" Ukyo snorted in amusement at Akane's sour nod.

"I wouldn't mind so much if I wasn't the only one she picks on." Akane grumbled. She looked up at Ukyo's burst of laughter. "What?"

"You sounded so much like Ranma just then." Ukyo explained cheerfully. "I love when you do that." She looked at Akane. "What's up?"

Akane leaned back in her own chair. "I'm still a little annoyed at you, you know." She said. "You set that up." She accused.

"Moi?" Ukyo said in amusement. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said airily. "It's your fault for being so hard headed." Ukyo leaned forward. "Honestly sugar, sometimes you act like you're Second Wife." Ukyo wagged a finger. "Face it you're stuck with being Tai Tai."

"Bleh." Akane sighed and sipped her tea. "It was so much easier in China." Akane said in nostalgic complaint. "All we had to worry about was milking the goats, weeding the vegetable garden and dealing with the occasional bandit." She waved a hand. "Now," Akane sighed. She looked at Ukyo. "Sometimes I feel like just running back to the homestead."

"Are you asking if I'd go with you?" Ukyo asked. Akane nodded. "Stupid Tomboy." Ukyo said gently. "You just try leaving me behind. Now and forever, remember?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Ukyo said firmly. "I think I know exactly what you need to get you to smile." Ukyo raised her wrist and tapped the bracelet there. "Hey Ran-chan where are you?" She nodded. "Meet us in our suite." She giggled. "Yeah that's it exactly." Ukyo stood. "Come on sugar." She extended a hand. Akane took it and allowed herself to be brought to her feet. "The kits are out of the house and won't be back until tomorrow night." She put her arm around Akane's waist. "Now what do you think we should do?"

"You set this up too, didn't you?' Akane grumped.

"Complaining?" Ukyo asked.

"No." Akane sighed. "Thanks Uk-chan."

"Your welcome." Ukyo smiled. "Tai Tai."

* * *

"What we need is a fire." Akama said. She looked around the campsite.This area was a favorite and frequent location for picnics. The river widened here and formed a small lake just large enough to make a decent sized swimming hole. Ryoga and Thyme had built several rough hewn tables and benches and there was a fire pit close by. A pile of fire wood was stacked neatly near some large boulders. In minutes Akama had a fire burning merrily in the fire pit. 

"I'll make some tea." Ranko said. She tossed a bucket to Sakura. "Get some water." She ordered.

"Anyone ever tell you, you are bossy?" Sakura mocked complained.

"Yeah. You. Frequently." Ranko replied. She and Sakura exchanged grins. "Now get the water." Ranko pointed to the river.

"Slave driver." Mumbled Sakura. She carried the bucket to the river and filled it, then brought it back to the fire. The water was transferred to a small kettle and placed over the fire to heat. While the water was heating, the new crew changed into their swimsuits.

Ouji and Xing Xing changed into suits that, while matching their genders were nonetheless of similar styles. Ranko, Sakura and Hayaima , Megumi and Mitsui wore one piece suits, though Hayaima's had the word 'Boy' written on the front. Akama and Dai Lan, on the other hands, wore bikinis, though the one Akama wore would have scandalized Nabiki.

"Damn sib, I've seen more cotton in a bottle of aspirin." Hayaima commented. "A small bottle of aspirin."

"You're just jealous." Akama replied smugly. "I bet Tagaki would forget I was a boy if he saw me in this."

"If Tagaki saw you in that, he'd pass out." Dai Lan predicted.

"Ya think?" Akama preened. "Good."

"That's my sib, completely boy crazy." Hayaima rolled her eyes. "And completely shameless." She accused.

"Yup." Akama laughed along with everyone else. "Well I don't know about you guys, but it's hot out and that water looks really, really nice." She raced toward the small pool, followed by the rest of the group including Shingi and Tenchi. Shingi may have had a catlike aversion to water but not enough to prevent her from diving in. Shingi immediately changed into his male form and began paddling clumsily across the pond. Tenchi, on his back, swam passed Shigi.

"Bet you can't catch me." Tenchi laughed and dove under the water. Shingi paddled around looking down in the water suspiciously. He yelped in surprise when he was pulled under. Shingi reappeared on the surface a moment later in cat form. Tenchi hung tightly on Shingi's back.

"I think he gets that from his father." Ranko said to Sakura.

Ranko swam around for a few minutes before returning to the beach and her towel. She wandered over to the fire where the water in the kettle was boiling away merrily. By the time Sakura joined her at the fire, Ranko had tea made and had pulled out some sandwiches and was arranging them on a paper plate. Sakura sat down besides Ranko.

"Looks good." Sakura grabbed a sandwich. "This is the life." Sakura said with a happy sigh. "Good friends, good food.. What more could I ask for?" She looked up as Akama padded up.

"A boyfriend?" Akama said sourly as she approached the blanket.

Sakura laughed. "Your sib is right, you are boy crazy."Sakura snorted. "Not everyone thinks the world revolves around boys, you know." She said.

"Oh?" Queried Akama. "Something you haven't told us?" She asked in sweet tones. "Like, oh I don't know, something between the two of you?" She giggled. "You guys are awful close, you know."

"Now who's being jealous?" Snickered Ranko. Then she sighed. "Well sorta." She admitted. "Kind of hard not to be close to someone you can share emotions with." She shrugged. "Any guy we end up with, well." She looked at Sakura. "I guess one of us is going to end up being second wife." She said. "Probably me."

"Can't happen." Akama said seriously. She nodded her chin to where Dai and Haya were swimming together. "With those two a couple, it's going to be me and Sakura." Akama sighed moodily. "Not that I mind, but..." Her mouth twisted up on one side. "Ranko is Pop's sister."

'So?" Sakura said.

Akama rolled her eyes. "You slept through Uncle Ono's class didn't you?" She said. "Genetics, Sakura."

"You've thought about this, haven't you?" Ranko commented.

Akama nodded. "Course I have." She said. "Heck, Dad and Uncle Ryoga talk about it all the time." She grumped. "Not that I don't think you're cute, Sakura, you are, but it would be so much easier if you were a boy."

Ranko boosted her emotional level. "Akama's right, Sakura." Ranko said.

"About being a boy?" Sakura said. She looked at Akama. "No offense but if I were a boy, I'd pick Ranko." She and Ranko looked at each other and nodded in unison.

Akama waved a hand. "None taken." She said. Akama suddenly froze. "Oh wow, that would solve it wouldn't it?" She said in a rush. "Ranko is Pop's half sister, she's a Saotome."

Ranko shook her head. "No, I'm an Epstein."

"Even better." Akama exclaimed. "That way three families get joined." Akama waved her hands excitedly. "It's perfect; Sakura can use the magic water so she can be a boy." Akama exclaimed. "Or Ranko uses the water." She shrugged. "Either way, there's no way Pop or Uncle Ryoga could object." She said. "It's perfect."

Ranko and Sakura looked at each other. "What do you think?" Ranko asked.

Sakura grinned. "You wanna be the boy?"

"Only on Tuesday's and Thursday's." Ranko replied. "You get Monday's and Friday's." She and Sakura stuck their tongues at each other then broke into giggles. 'Got to admit it's a good idea.' Ranko thought cheerfully. Sakura was her best friend and, as Ranko had mentioned, the fact that they could share emotions meant that there were few secrets between them. And while puberty was still a little ways away for the two girls, sex, at least an empath's version of it was not unknown to them. Ranko thought back to that moment.

Ranko had always had the ability to stimulate physical feelings by manipulating the emotions associated with the physical. Her 'tickle attack' was a perfect example. Unfortunately, just like her father, any emotional stimulation of someone else resulted in a feedback effect forcing Ranko to feel, though at once removed, the emotions she engendered in someone else. She could shield herself but it still forced her to use, more often than not, the less negative emotions. Though anyone who had even been on the receiving end of her 'Tickle of Doom' would testify to its' effectiveness.

Still Ranko had become dissatisfied of late. "I need another attack." She grumped to Sakura. They were sitting on Sakura's futon at the farmhouse. Ranko spent a lot of her time at the farmhouse. Obviously to visit with Sakura but also because there were a lot less people and a lot less emotions to deal with. When she was with Sakura, Ranko could drop her mental shields and just relax. "But everything I try either hurts or makes me sick."

Sakura nodded in sympathy. As both a friend and a martial artist, Sakura recognized both the concern and the need. "How about fear?" Sakura suggested. "Your dad uses it."

"Dad has a better shield than me." Ranko pointed out. "That's why I can't use the more negative emotions." Ranko ran her hand through her hair in unconscious imitation of her father. "At least not yet." She leaned back on her hands. "In the meantime." Ranko shrugged.

"Don't worry Ranko, you'll think of something." Sakura said encouragingly. She placed an arm around Ranko's shoulders.

"Thanks Sakura." Ranko leaned her head on Sakura's shoulder. Ranko felt Sakura's concern through their link. Ranko returned a feeling of reassurance, overlaid with gratitude and friendship. She suppressed a giggle as Sakura clumsily gathered the emotional pulse over the link and bounced it back with a slight boost to Ranko.

It was a game they played often. The empathic equivalent of 'horse'. Each time the emotional pulse was returned another emotion was added to it or magnified. Sakura may not have been an empath on her own but she had learned how to 'juggle' various emotional combinations. Ranko usually won but that wasn't important. Not to Ranko. What was important to Ranko was that, being an empath meant being lonely, a loneliness only another empath could understand and help relieve. Sakura understood.

Ranko gathered the empathic burst and added her own new componant. 'She's getting pretty good.' Ranko had thought. 'Let's try something a little more difficult.' Ranko pulled up the half-remembered 'tickle' that she had felt from her parents and added it to the emotional burst. Ranko was unprepared for what happened next. A sudden surge of pleasure came from Sakura and it went through Ranko's emotional shield like tissue paper. The two young girls held tight to each other as the new sensation washed over the two of them.

"Whoa." The two of them exclaimed in unison as the emotional storm finally passed. "What was that?" Gasped Sakura.

"I think." Ranko licked dry lips. "I think that was...sex."

"Yeah?" Sakura thought about it for a moment then she grinned. "I hope so." She said with a slight giggle. "Let's do it again."

Ranko broke out of her reverie when Sakura nudged her with her shoulder. "Oh sorry Sakura." She said apologetically. "Got lost in thought."

"No kidding." Sakura replied. She leaned over. "Bad girl." She chastised in a whisper. "It's a good thing you weren't broadcasting or I don't know what would have happened." She giggled. "Speaking of bad girls." She continued in a louder voice. "Haya and Dai seem to have disappeared."

Ranko giggled then turned her head from side to side. "They're over behind those rocks." She pointed to several large boulders. Ranko picked up the tea pot and shook it. "Plenty." She looked at Akama. "You want to do the honors?"

Akama grinned and nodded her head. "Be right back." Akama grabbed the tea pot and poured some of the hot water into a cup and then padded silently to and then up the large boulders. From their vantage point they could see Akama overturn to cup. Akama scrambled back down the boulders and back to the fire.

Hayaima and Dai were cuddled together at the base of a large boulder. An oversized beach towel was wrapped around the two of them. Hayaima looked into Dai's eyes as if seeing her for the first time. So engrossed in each other that Hayaima didn't feel the hot water as it landed on her head. Only when she changed into his male form did he take notice. "Ow." Hayaima exclaimed as his swimsuit suddenly became tight, too tight, in a very sensitive area. He jumped up and unthinkingly pulled the swimsuit off. "Why that rat." Hayaima growled.

"Um Haya." Dai squeaked.

"Dai?" Hayaima looked over to Dai Lan. Dai Lan was not looking at his face. Hayima looked down. "Oops." He said in mild embarassement. "I guess I better change back."

"No don't." Exclaimed Dai. "I mean." Dai Lan blushed redly but didn't take her eyes off of Hayaima. "You're so beautiful." She whispered. Dai stood. The towel fell to her feet. Slowly she walked over to Hayaima. It seemed as if time slowed down for the both of them as they looked at each other with new eyes. Dai Lan wrapped her arms around Hayaima's neck and looked up at, the now very male, Hayaima. "Am I truly your chosen, Haya?" Dai asked quietly.

"You've always been my chosen, Dai." Hayaima replied in the same quiet tones. "Then, now and forever." The kiss that followed had an urgency, a hunger, that overwhelmed the two teens.

"Break it up you two." Came Akama's voice from the other side of the rocks. A canteen sailed over the rocks and landed close by.

Hayaima sighed. "I guess I'd better change back." He said huskily. Hayaima smiled down at the pouting Dai Lan. "Yeah, me too." He said to her unspoken protest. Hayaima leaned down and kissed Dai Lan again. It was a shorter kiss but no less ardent. He released Dai Lan and walked over to the canteen and picked it up.

"Wait." Dai Lan ran over and took the canteen from Hayaima. "Kiss me again." She said in the tones of someone who needed to prove something. Hayaima wrapped Dai Lan in his arms and kissed her. Hayaima felt Dai Lan's arm move and then cold water ran over his shoulders. Hayaima felt his body change. Dai Lan's lips remained firmly and hungrily pressed against, now, her own.

Dai Lan broke the kiss. "Now and forever, Hayaima Saotome." She said.

"Now and forever, Dai Lan." Hayaima replied. "Now and forever."

End 'Happy Birthday Sakura - Pt 3'

Author's Note: No reason to wait on the release of this Chapter. One more piece to go and the first part of Book 10 is done. Happy New Year everybody.


	125. Book 10 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Free at Last'

"Pops?" Hayaima approached his father.

"What's up kit?" Ranma replied.

"I need to talk to you." Hayaima said. "About Dai and me." He took a breath. "I know why we're supposed to be girls at night and everything but I want to take Dai out on a date, as a guy, I mean I want to be the guy, oh heck Pops, I love her and, and." Hayaima took a breath.

"Whoa kit, whoa." Ranma said with a touch of laughter in his voice. "You love her, huh?" Hayaima nodded seriously. "Does she love you?" Hayaima nodded again. "How do you know?" Ranma asked.

"Because I know." Hayaima said feelingly. "I think I always knew." Hayaima blew out a breath. "I think we fell in love when we first met."

"Love at first fight?" Teased Ranma. He shrugged. "Happened to me and the Tomboy." He admitted. "How's she feel about your female form?" Ranma asked in serious tones.

"She's fine with it, Pops." Hayaima replied confidently. "Please Pops." Hayaima begged. "Just one date."

"One?" Ranma asked in teasing tones. "Do you really think you'll get away with one?"

"I hope not." Hayaima exclaimed. "I mean." She stopped as Ranma started laughing. "So. it's okay?"

Ranma appeared to consider Hayaima's request. "It's gonna change a lot of things." He cautioned.

"It's already changed, Pops." Hayaima said seriously. "She, I, we." Hayaima said finally. "We want this, Pops."

"We, huh?" Ranma said.

"Yeah, Pops, we." Hayaima replied. "Now and forever."

* * *

Akama wearing ankle length jeans and a pink blouse walked into the dojo. "You wanted to see me, Pops?" Akama said as she entered the dojo. "Hey Haya." She greeted her sibling. 

"Kits, I need to discuss a few things with you." Ranma wearing a formal gray kimono said gravely. He placed his hands behind his back. His two offspring copied her stance. Ranma looked at his middle child. "Haya has asked permission to change his relationship with Dai Lan."

Akama turned quickly to her sibling. "You chose." She said. Hayaima nodded. Akama threw her arms around her elder sibling. "It's about time, sib." She giggled. "You realize that means you have to move out, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." Hayaima said. He smiled. "It'll be worth it."

"It won't be for too long." Ranma said teasingly. "And try not to make too much noise. Okay?"

"Okay, Pops." Hayaima replied with a slight blush.

"Now, as you know." Ranma continued. "There has been an understanding betwen the Saotomes and the Hibiki's." Ranma said seriously. "At the time, Ryoga and I thought it was a good idea," He chuckled. "Heck, we thought it was a great idea." Then Ranma shook his head. "It was a terrible idea." Ranma said. "I almost put the two of you through what I went through." He shook her head again. "I can't do that."

Akama and Hayaima looked at each other. "What are you sayiing, Pops?" Akama asked slowly.

"I'm saying, Akama, that I no longer consider either of you bound by that understanding." Ranma said. "I've already spoken to Ryoga and he agrees." Ranma sighed. "The union of the Saotomes and the Hibiki's will have to wait for another day."

Akama and Hayaima looked at each other. Hayaima shook his head. "Let them tell." He mouthed. Akama nodded. Akama smiled suddenly. 'I'm free.' She thought giddily.

"But there's one more thing." Ranma said gravely. "A Joketzuzoku thing." His two offspring, his kits, once more came to attention. "You two represent the future leadership of the Joketzuzoku." Ranma said seriously. "But only one of you can be the my heir." He looked at Hayaima. "Haya, you are the eldest."

"Stop right there Pops." Hayaima said suddenly. "Kama should lead." He said. "Or maybe Shingi." He grinned wryly. "I'm the child of your second wife."

"So what, Haya?" Akama shot back. "Pops is right, you're the eldest. You should be the heir." She said. "Besides, you'd be better at it."

"Not really, Sib." Hayaima replied. "On both counts." Hayaima shrugged. "I'm a good War Leader." He chuckled. "Heck, I like being a War Leader but I ain't cut out to be the heir." Hayaima explained. "All that ceremony and stuff." He grinned at his younger sibling. "I don't get a kick out of it, like you do."

"Yeah, maybe, but everyone knows you're the better fighter." Akama shot back. "You'd be good."

"Yeah, maybe." Hayaima returned easily. "But you'd be great." He raised a hand. "And if that isn't enough, you're Joketzuzoku enough to know who they'd prefer." He pointed a finger. "You're more girl than guy, sib, way more girl than guy." He said. "Am I right?"

Akama looked down. "Yeah, well." She mumbled.

"Great, it's settled." Hayaima said.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Ranma rumbled.

"Well sure, Pops, but." Hayaima said. He looked down. "Sorry Pops."

"Haya, is it my understanding that you think Kama should be the heir?" Ranma asked seriously. Hayaima nodded. "What will you do if I make Kama the heir?"

"What I'm doing now, Pops." Hayaima said firmly. "Being war leader for the crew, maybe more as time goes by." He said. "Besides, Kama is gonna need someone to watch her back."

"Thanks Haya." Akama said quietly.

Ranma blew out a breath. "You sure about this, Haya?" Hayaima nodded. Ranma walked over to Hayaima and pulled his child into an embrace. "You make me so proud." He said. Ranma extended his arm and beckoned to Akama. He pulled her middle child into the embrace. "You both make me so proud."

* * *

The meeting room under the Saotome compound was full to capacity as rumors of the reason for the meeting spread among the Joketsuzoku. Even Tatewaki Kuno, flanked by Lin Tung and Pei Pei attended, though they stood in the back. Ranma, in female form, strode down the center aisle. She walked to the dais and stood in the center facing the crowd. "I am Ranma Saotome, and I call the Elders."

A door near the dais opened and the Elders entered. Kasumi and Li Xian, Akari and Thyme, Xian Pu, Kodachi and Lung Lung, Nabiki and Ling Ling and , finally, Akane and Ukyo. They took position behind their seats. The door opened again and then the Husbands entered. Ono, Ryoga, Ryu, Hitoshi and Muu Tse. They took their positions behind their seats in front of their wives and second wives.

Ranma picked up a knife and tapped the hilt against the dais. "I am Ranma Saotome, Leader of the Joketsuzoku, and I declare this council in session." The Elders and their husbands sat. The Joketsuzoku quieted down. Ranma tapped the hilt of his knife against the table again.

The door opened again and Hayaima, in male form, and Akama, in female form, entered the chamber. The strode to the center of the dais and bowed to their parents. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo bowed back gravely. Then the two Saotome offspring turned and faced the assembled Joketsuzoku.

Ranma stood. "Joketsuzoku." Ranma said in a carrying voice. She paused. "Joketsuzoku." She repeated in a quieter voice. "We are a new clan, a new people and we make our own traditions." There was a rumble of agreement from the assemblage. "Today, I propose a new tradition." Ranma declared. "Joketsuzoku." Ranma raised her voice. "I have chosen my heir." She raised her hand again as the congregation roared.. "I have chosen my heir." Ranma roared back and for a moment a great ghostly cat stood in her place. The assembled Joketsuzoku slowly quieted. "I have chosen my heir." Ranma repeated for a third time.

"Who's the heir?" Shouted a voice from the crowd.

"Will you follow who I chose?" Ranma shouted back.

"Who's the heir" Demanded several voices.

"Will you follow who I chose?" Ranma asked again.

"Yes!" The assembled Joketsuzoku roared.

Ranma nodded. "Would you follow Haya?" Ranma asked. The crowd roared 'yes' again. "Would you follow Kama?" If anything the roar was louder. Ranma raised her hands. "Hayaima has something to say." Ranma said.

Hayaima stepped forward. "I am Hayaima Saotome, eldest child to Ranma Saotome." He said in a loud voice. "The fact that you would follow me fills me with great pride." He bowed. "My mother, Ukyo Saotome, gave three rules for all second wives to follow." The room became deathly silent as the Joktsuzoku seemed to all be holding their breaths. "Support their Tai Tai, keep the family together whatever the cost, and a child of the second wife will never inherit." He said. "Good rules."

Ukyo wiped away a tear as her child spoke.

Hayaima walked over to his younger sibling. "I have my own rules for being the child of a second wife, a pledge." Hayaiima knelt down on one knee. "I pledge to always support you Akama, to do what it takes to keep the clan together, to keep it strong, and never, ever will I seek to take what is rightfully yours." Hayaima stood and faced the assembled Joketsuzoku. "Joketsuzoku." He said in a strong voice. "I give you Akama Saotome, the heir."

End Part 1

End Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Probably should have included this at the end of Chapter 3 - Oh well.


	126. Book 10 Chapter 5

Part 2

Chapter 1

'Tagaki'

Dressed in the school uniform and with ribbons tied to her twin ponytails, Akama walked through the halls of Furinken High School. Normally, the Japanese Joketsuzoku were home schooled but there were some subjects that could not be taught at home. Plus it brought the younger Joketsuzoku in contact with other people their own age. Even the Chinese members of the extended Saotome clan attended. By unspoken agreement though, the children of 'The Family' were, while not left alone, were given space by the Chinese members of the clan. Akama, for one, was glad to not have to deal with the normally deferential treatment that existed when at home.

Akama was glad for another reason, it gave her the opportunity to be as normal a teenager as was possible for the sex-changer. Not an easy task when there were few at the school who didn't know who, and what, Akama was. A fact that frustrated the normally cheerful Akama. Especially where boys were concerned. One boy in particular. The one that was walking down the hallway toward her and Akama decided that enough was enough and was going to handle it the Saotome way. 'One problem at a time, Akama.' She told herself. 'Problem one, get him to go on a date with you.' She walked over to the boy.

"Hi Tagaki." Cooed Akama.

"H-hi A-Akama." Tagaki replied nervously.

Tagaki Kasamura was a tall, athletic young man of sixteen. Captain of the Furinken Football, Baseball and Judo teams, Tagaki was, in Akama's opinion, hot. The fact that most of the girls at Furinken agreed with her only served to make Akama more determined to get Tagaki to take her out on a date. 'And forget that I turn into a guy.' She thought. 'At least until he gets used to the idea.' She promised herself. Akama took a step closer to the young man. Tagaki backed up. "Why you moving away Tagaki? Don't you like me?" Her lips curved into a pout.

Tagaki swallowed loudly. "Don't do that" He protested.

"Do what?" Akama asked in surprise. Then a smile came to her face. She pursed her lips. "Do you mean this?" She asked teasingly.

"Yeah. That." Tagaki backed up and would have kept backing up except the hallway wall was in the way. "Ah, come on Akama."

"Okay." Chirped Akama. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I didn't mean that." Tagaki said hurriedly. "I meant, oh hell Akama, you're a Saotome."

"And?" Prompted Akama.

"And, and." Tagaki stammered. "You know." He finished weakly. "You're a guy."

Akama pouted again. "Only sometimes." She pointed out. "I mean, when was the last time you saw me being a guy, hmm?"

"Well, um." Mumbled Tagaki.

"See, you can't even remember." Akama said triumphantly. Akama placed the palms of her hands against the wall, bracketing Tagaki between her arms. "And I think I make a pretty hot looking girl, don't you?" She purred.

"But, but, but." Stammered Tagaki. He sighed. "Yeah." He said in resignation.

"Good." Akama said firmly. "Movie. This Saturday. Eight o'clock." She ordered. Tagaki nodded. Akama stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Tagaki on the cheek. "Good boy." She said. "I'll have a car pick you up." Akama stepped back. "See you later, Tagaki." Akama walked away, her hips swinging rhythmically.

* * *

"I gotta date." Akama shouted as she entered the Saotome home. "Mom, mom, I gotta date."

Akane and Ukyo looked up from the couch where they had been talking. "Calm down." Akane said. "What do you mean, you have a date?" She looked at Ukyo then back at Akama. "You mean with a boy?"

Akama nodded rapidly. "Tagaki Kasamura." She exclaimed. "Only the hottest boy in the school." She preened.

"He asked you out?" Ukyo inquired.

Akama pulled at her twin ponytails. "Well not exactly." She admitted sheepishly. "I kinda asked him." She said. "But he said yes." She finished in a stronger voice. "I gotta go shopping." She said. "I got nothing to wear."

"Says the girl with the overstuffed closet." Akane said in sarcastic tones. "Honestly Akama. You're worse than your Aunt Nabiki." Akane stood and walked over to the excited Akama. Akane took her child's arm and led her back to the couch and made Akama sit between her and Ukyo. "A date huh?" Akane questioned.

Akama nodded. "Yeah, a movie." She said. "I knew he liked me, I just knew it." She declared. "He was just, you know, a little nervous." Akama sighed happily. "A date." She said. "With a boy." Akama sighed again.

Akane and Ukyo exchanged looks. "Oh boy." Akane mouthed with a resigned expression to Ukyo. Ukyo shrugged. "You know your father will want to meet him first." Akane said.

Akama grimaced. "Yeah I know." She turned to Akane. "Please mom, don't let Pops embarrass me in front of Tagaki." She pleaded. Akama turned to Ukyo. "Please mom."

Ukyo and Akane exchanged amused looks. "Well I don't know if we can promise that." Ukyo said cheerfully. "You know how your father gets."

"I know." Akama said feelingly. "That's why I'm asking." She said. "Please." She begged. "I'll do extra chores. Anything. Just don't let Pops ruin it."

Akane and Ukyo laughed. "He must be really something." Ukyo commented. "You, volunteering". She pressed a hand against her ear suddenly. She started nodding. "Tagaki Kasumura, aged 16. Five feet ten. Nice." She said to Akane. "One hundred seventy pounds." Akane smiled in appreciation.

"I bet they even know his blood type." Grumped Akama.

"Type B." Ukyo said. "Oh very nice. An athelete." She nodded as she continued to get a briefing on Tagaki Kasumura. Not surprisingly the Joketsuzoku had paid close atention to the events surrounding any of the Saotome and knowledge of Akama's upcoming date had already kicked off an intense investigation. "He's got to bring his grades up a little."

"Mom." Protested Akama.

Ukyo laughed. "Well you should have expected this." She raised her wrist to her mouth. "Thank you Ling Ling." Ukyo lowered her wrist.

* * *

"Mom?" Tagaki Kasamura opened the kitchen door. "You in here?" He spotted his mother sitting at the kitchen table. "Mom I gotta talk to you."

Yuchiko Kasamura looked up from her magazine. She was a plumpish, woman in her mid-thirties with a permanently distracted look on her face. "What is it honey?"

"Um, mom." The young man said. "I have a date this weekend and,"

"A date?" Yuchiko Kasamura lit up with interest. "It's about time." She declared. "Honestly, you had me worried." She stood up. "Sit down and I'll make some tea." Tagaki sat. "So? What's her name?" She asked. She turned at Takagi's mumble. "What was that dear?"

"Akama Saotome." Tagaki Kasumura said looking at his feet. He looked up at the sound of a kettle hitting the floor.

* * *

Akama, along with Hayaima, Dai Lan and, to her disgust, Shingi, were doing their homework in the main room of the Saotome home. Ukyo walked out of the kitchen. "Akama, you have a phone call."

"Phone call?" Akama looked up with interest.

"I think it's the Kasamura boy." Began Ukyo. She had to jump back as Akama ran into the kitchen and picked up the telephone. Shaking her head, Ukyo followed Akama back into the kitchen.

"Hi Tagaki." Akama cooed into the telephone. Her expression changed. "What do you mean, you can't make it?" Akama almost shouted into the telephone. Akama's face fell. "Oh." She said hollowly. "Well, if your mother said." Akama broke off. "Thank you for, for..." Akama dropped the telephone and ran out of the kitchen.

Ukyo picked up the telephone. "Hello?" She shook her head and hung up the telephone. Ukyo's hair started writhing on her head like a nest of angry snakes. "Damn." She said in quiet yet angry tones. Ukyo walked out of the kitchen. As she expected the room was empty. She knew her children and knew they were upstairs consoling Akama. "Not good enough." She growled to herself. Suddenly Ukyo raised her wrist. "Akane honey, where are you?" She nodded. "Come to the kitchen, we have to talk."

* * *

Yuchiko Kasumura looked up as the apartment's doorbell rang. She looked at a wall clock. "Too early for Tagaki." She said to herself. Thinking of her son she frowned. "You'd think he'd thank me for preventing him from making a terrible mistake.' She thought to herself as she approached the front door. "Yes?" She said to the closed door.

"Mrs. Kasamura?" Came a woman's voice. "May we speak to you?" The woman said through the door. "It is a matter of some urgency."

"Urgency?" Yuchiko Kasamura opened the the door slightly and peeked through. Two women stood in the hallway. One woman, with short blue black hair, was dressed in a formal and very expensive red kimono with an embroidered white floral pattern, the second, a brown haired woman, in an equally exquisite white kimono with a matching red floral pattern. Both women carried a small package. "Urgency?" Yuchiko repeated.

The black haired woman nodded. "It's about your son." She said. "And my child."

"Your child?" Yuchiko opened the door wider. "Has my son done something wrong?" She asked. "Mrs.?"

The woman bowed deeply. "Forgive me." She said contritely. "We haven't been introduced. I am Akane Saotome." Akane said. "Mother of Akama Saotome." She extended a hand toward Ukyo. "This is Ukyo Saotome." Ukyo bowed. "May we come in?"

'Oh gods.' Yuchiko thought nervously. "I know why you're here." She made no move to let the two women into the apartment."I will not be threatened." She said with a quaver in her voice.

"We came not to threaten." Akane said quietly. "But to plead." To Yuchiko's amazement both women knelt down in front of her. "Please." Akane said. "We beg you, my child's life will be difficult enough, please don't make it harder on her."

Yuchiko Kasamura's hand went to her mouth. Obviously she knew of the Saotomes, there was hardly a person in Nerima who didn't. They were a proud clan. The gods knew they had reason to be proud. The Saotome clan had brought both peace and prosperity to Nerima. Even her husband, Kenichi, owed his livelihood to the Saotomes, through Tendo Enterprises. They bowed to no one. Yet here they were at her feet. "P-please get up." She said. "I-I'll make tea." She said. "

Akane and Ukyo rose gracefully to their feet. "Thank you." Akane said. She and Ukyo followed Yuchiko into the apartment.

Yuchiko led them into the kitchen. Yuchiko bustled nervously around the kitchen as her guests seated themselves. "I wasn't expecting company." She began.

Ukyo placed the box she carried on the table. "Please don't apologize." She said. "It was rude of us not to call first." She opened the box. "I hope you'll accept this small gift as a token of our apology." She said.

Yuchiko Kasamura's nose alerted her to the contents of the box. Tea. "Oh that smells wonderful." She said.

"Bayankala Mountain Tea." Ukyo informed the woman. "Please sit, I'll make the tea." Ukyo stood and picked up the box and brought it to the counter. She placed the box on the counter then guided Yuchiko to the table. Ukyo returned to the counter and began preparing the tea. Akane in the meantime placed the box she carried on the table.

"Akama made some cookies." Akane informed the woman. "Please try one."

Yuchiko looked at the cookies, then looked at Akane. "Look you must understand," She burst out. "I want my son to have a normal life."

"We'd be terribly naive if we didn't understand." Akane replied quietly. "We want our children to have normal lives as well." She looked at Yuchiko and the woman drew back at the pleading in Akane's eyes. "We knew this day would come." She said. "It's easier for Hayaima, our eldest, he thinks of himself as a boy." Akane sighed. "Mostly." She gave Yuchiko a tight lipped smile. "Akama, Akama thinks of herself as a girl." Again Akane sighed. "Mostly." She gave Yuchiko another pleading look. "Please Mrs. Kasamura help me give my child something like a normal lfe."

"But why my son?" Yuchiko exclaimed.

Ukyo walked over with a tray and placed it on the table. "Because by Saotome standards, your son is prime boyfriend material." Ukyo said.

"People will talk." Yuchiko said plaintively though she found herself flattered by the compliment.

"Yes they will." Akane admitted. "But he will have people around him who will understand, even approve."

"What if it doesn't work out?" Yuchiko pointed out reluctantly. "They're so young."

Akane smiled sadly. "It probably wont." She said to Yuchiko's surprise. Akane poured the tea and Yuchiko couldn't help being impressed by the grace Akane Saotome put into the simple act. "It will probably end up with tears and heartache." She placed the tea cup in front of Yuchiko. "But isn't that part of what being a teenager is all about?" She said. "We want our children to have a normal life, not a protected one."

* * *

Tagaki Kasamura let himself into his parents apartment. "I'm home." He called. It had been a difficult day for Tagaki. He had seen Akama, of course, but every time he'd try to explain she'd just run off. "I guess I can't blame her." Tagaki mumbled. His disappointment over having to break the date surprised him. 'Why'd she have to be so cute?' He asked himself.

Tagaki remembered when he first became aware of Akama Saotome. It was at one of his matches, a Judo tournement. He and the rest of his teammates were sitting on mats besides the main one where the tournement would be fought. Tagaki was stretching off to one side when her heard a sigh. He looked up and saw this incredibly cute redhead in a red and white sweater leaning against a railing and looking at him. "Hi." He said.

The girl had blushed slightly before replying. "Hi, back at ya." She had said. "I can't wait to see your match." she had said. "I just know you're gonna win."

Tagaki couldn't help but smile at the way the girl spoke. 'So cute.' He thought. "I don't know, he's pretty tough." He said.

"So're you." The girl had avowed.

"Yeah?" Tagaki said a little flattered. "How do you know that?"

The girl blushed. "Well, I kinda been watching you practice." She had said. "That's how."

"I don't remember seeing you at any of the practices." Tagaki replied. "In fact I don't I remember seeing you before either."

"New student." The girl explained.

"What's your name?" Tagaki asked.

The girl hesitated for a moment, then to Tagaki's surprise sighed. "Akama, Akama Saotome."

"Saotome?" Tagaki looked down for a moment in thought. "Hey isn't that the name of that family everyone is talking about?" He looked up and to his surprise the girl was gone. "Where'd she go?" He looked around. "Damn, I didn't even get a chance to ask for her number." It wasn't until days later that Tagaki learned that Akama Saotome was one of those Saotomes and what she was. After that he'd see her around the school. Her ability to change to a boy held him back, but he couldn't help remembering the first time he saw her.

'She was so cute.' Tagaki sighed and trudged into the kitchen. As he expected, his mother was sitting at the kitchen table.

Yuchiko Kasamura looked up. "Hi honey." She said. "How was your day?"

"Alright, I guess." Mumbled Tagaki. He slumped into a chair at the table.

Yuchiko looked at her son. She sighed. "Honey, I was thinking. Maybe I was a little hasty."

Tagaki looked up with a confused expression. "Huh?" He said intelligently.

"About Akama Saotome, I mean, she does come from a good family." Began Yuchiko. 'Good family.' She thought wryly. 'They could give lessons.' Yuchiko chewed her lip. "And, well if you want to go to a movie with a, a friend. I guess that would be all right."

Tagaki looked at his mother in disbelief. "Are you sure Mom?" He asked. "I mean you seemed pretty much against the idea before."

"That was before." Yuchiko said quickly. "Before, before I really thought about it." She said. "I was worried honey. She is a Saotome and I was worried about what your school mates might say." She saw her son flush. "Someone already said something, didn't they?" Her son nodded. "And?"

Tagaki shrugged. "Couple guys made a few jokes." He admitted. "It's not right Mom." Tagaki said suddenly. "Akama can't help being what she is and, and she's really nice. A little pushy sometimes, but she's nice."

"Akama telephone." Ukyo called from the door of the kitchen. Akama sighed and stood up from her homework. She trudged over to the kitchen. Hayaima and Dai Lan watched her walk away with concern.

"Who is it Mom?" Akama said in a morose mumble.

"Why don't you answer the phone and find out." Ukyo said calmly. She turned back to Akane. "Now as I was saying." She began.

Akama rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter and picked up the telephone. "Hello?" She mumbled. Her eyes suddenly shot open. "Wh-who? Tagaki?" Akama swallowed nervously. "H-hi Tagaki." She said. Akama listened. Her mouth opened in an o. "M-movie?" She stammered. "You want to go to a movie? With me?" She spun around and faced the wall. "I thought your Mother." She stopped. "She did?" Akama licked her lips. "N-no I didn't make any other plans." Akama's voice dropped to a near whisper. "You really mean it?" Akama's lips formed into a smile. "Yeah, me too."

Ukyo and Akane raised their hands and slapped palms.

End Chapter 1


	127. Book 10 Chapter 6

Part 2 Chapter 2

' First Date'

The car stopped in front of the Saotome compound. Before Tagaki could get a chance to open the passenger door it was opened for him by the driver. A gray haired and husky Joketsuzoku warrior. Tagaki hesitated.

"Need help?" The warrior said in a teasing voice.

'N-No. No." Tagaki replied nervously. "I'm fine." Tagaki took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then, just as slowly, exited the limo.

"No forget flowers." The warrior reminded Tagaki. Tagaki flushed and leaned back in the car and emerged with a bouquet clutched in his hands. "Good." The warrior gave Tagaki a critical and searching look. She took in the young man's freshly washed face and obviously new clothes. Tagaki wore his leather team bomber jacket over a white shirt. He wore black slacks that had been pressed to a fine crease. The warrior nodded in approval. "You not bad." She said. "You go in now." She pointed to the front door of the compound.

Tagaki nodded and nervously walked to the front door. It seemed to take forever and too quickly at the same time. Tagaki raised his hand and knocked. A sound, like an enraged tiger, came to his ears. Tagaki swallowed. 'I hope that was the TV.' He thought. The door opened.

Two women, both in their mid thirties or so and very attractive stood in the doorway. One had very short blue black hair and the other had long dark brown hair.The tiger growl sounded from behind them. The woman with the short black hair turned. "Knock it off Ranma." She snapped. She turned back to Tagaki. "So, you're Tagaki Kasamura." She said.

"Yes Ma'am." Squeaked Tagaki.

"Ma'am?" Laughed Akane. "I don't think I like that." She said. "Call me Mrs. Saotome."

"Yes Mrs. Saotome." Tagaki said hurriedly.

"You can call me Mrs. Saotome too." Ukyo said cheerfully. "Come on in."

Tagaki entered the house and took off his shoes. He was then led into the main room. Sitting at the table, with a stern look on his face, was a powerfully built man in his mid to late thirties. Tagaki bowed . "Mr. Saotome."

"Sit boy." Ranma said with cat-like sibilence in his voice. Tagaki sat like a puppet with his strings cut. Ranma leaned forward from his seat."So you're Tagaki Kasamura." Ranma rumbled. He sniffed the air. "Don't worry boy, I wont eat you." He smiled catlike. "I'm not hungry."

"Heh, funny." Tagaki squeaked nervously.

"Hey Tagaki." Came a voice from behind him. Tagaki turned. A tall, young man around his age stood there. From the way the boy was dressed he obviously was about to go out. "Excuse me, who are...? " Tagaki stopped. "Hayaima?"

"You got it." Hayaima said cheerfully. "Pops giving you the third degree?" He asked. Hayaima grinned. "Figured." Hayaima turned to his father. "Knock it off Pops." Hayaima said. "Tagaki is a good guy." Hayaima turned back to Tagaki. "The girls are stilll getting ready." Hayaima rolled his eyes. "You know how girls are."

"Girls?" Asked Tagaki.

"Yeah." Replied Hayaima. "We're double dating."

"You didn't think I'd let you take my child out on a date unchaperoned, did you?" Ranma rumbled.

"N-no, that's fine." tagaki replied. "Great in fact."

"Hmm." Ranma gave the young man a disbelieving look. "I understand you're an athlete." Ranma said conversationally. "And studied some martial arts."

Tagaki nodded. "Judo sir."

"Do you like it?" Ranma asked.

Tagaki nodded. "Yessir." He said.

"Tagaki is Captain of the Judo team, Pops." Hayaima supplied though he was sure his father already knew. From Hayaima's point of view, any guy who was willing to date his younger sibling, while knowing about the curse, deserved his support. 'And.' He told himself. 'It gives me an opportunity for me and Dai to go out as a real couple.' Hayaima jerked a thumb at Tagaki. "They made it all the way to the nationals last year."

Ranma nodded in appreciation. "Impressive." Ranma conceded.

"Tagaki is also Captain of the Football and Baseball teams." Hayaima added. "And the Baseball team won the nationals." He said. "Isn't that right, Tagaki?" Tagaki nodded. Hayaima looked at Tagaki. "Though you'll understand if Pops doesn't consider that as important as your martial arts skills." He told the young man. "I gotta admit, I agree with Pops on that." Hayaima smiled. "This is a martial arts family after all."

"That it is." Ranma agreed. "Okay boy, I'll let you take Akama on a date." He shook a finger. "But I expect you to act like a gentleman."

"Yessir." Tagaki replied hurriedly. "No problem about that." He half babbled.

"Hmm." Ranma rumbled. He sniffed the air again. Any further comment from Ranma was forestalled as a sound from the stairs made all the men look up.

Dai Lan wore an electric blue midriff baring and tight fitting camisole top and a matching, thigh length skirt. Thigh high stockings encased her legs. Akama wore a similar, red and white, outfit, though it seemed, to Ranma, that the skirt barely reached mid thigh. The matching high heels that dangled from her hand didn't make Ranma feel any better.

Ranma's parental instincts warred with his parental concern. Ranma sniffed the air again. 'Raging hormones.' He thought in glum analysis. Any objection Ranma might have made was prevented by the look of sheer joy on his middle child's face. That and the brow beating his wives had given him earlier. 'They're right.' He thought in resignation. 'It will be difficult enough for Akama.' Ranma sighed. "I'll expect you to have her home by midnight." He looked at Tagaki. "Is that understood?" Ranma shook his head as he realized the young man probably didn't hear a word he said. "Tagaki." He said sharply.

Tagaki Kasamura jumped. "Yessir?" He squeaked.

"Midnight." Ranma said. "Or I'll come after you myself."

* * *

The limo let the teens off in front of the theatre. The driver handed Hayaima the pre-purchased tickets. "Enjoy evening Honored ones." The driver said in fond tones. She got back in the car and drove off. 

Being who they were, the movie was a martial arts film and the teens quickly found their seats and sat down to enjoy the movie. Tagaki bought a big bag of popcorn for Akama which the two teenagers shared. Halfway through the movie, Tagaki tentatively placed his arm around Akama's shoulders. Akama reached up and captured his hand and leaned against Tagaki. "Everything is perfect.' Akama thought happily.

* * *

The teens decided to go for an after movie treat. Akama was having the time of her young life. 'A date.' She thought. 'With a real, live boy.' The thought ran over and over in her head. She glanced over at Tagaki. The young man seemed to be having an equally good time. At least he was smiling and laughing, even at Hayaima's worst jokes. He even didn't seem to mind that Akama had a possessive hold on his arm. Akama sighed happily. 

After telling the limo driver they were going to walk they finally found a late night diner. The four teens quickly found a booth and settled in. "I don't know about the rest of you." Akama declared. "But I want ice cream." A waitress came by and took their orders.

The diner was a popular after movie hangout for many of the local teens. Tagaki recognized several and waved. He frowned at the looks of disgust that came from some of them. 'What's their problem?' He thought. Tagaki shrugged and returned his attention to Akama. "Are you having a good time, Akama?"

Akama looked at Tagaki with doe eyes and nodded rapidly. "A-are you?" Akama asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Tagaki replied. He put his arm around Akama's shoulders. "I'm having a great time."

"Don't tell me you're a fag too, Tagaki." Came a young man's voice. Tagaki turned around. "Sanusuke." Tagaki said in disgust.

Nagano Sanusuke was a long time rival. Whatever sport Tagaki was in Sannusuke joined just to compete against him. Tagaki was always better which seemed to infuriate the other youth even more. Tall, muscular and shaggy haired, Sannusuke was Tagaki's rival in all things.

"Since when does going out with a girl make you a fag?" Tagaki sneered.

"Girl?" Sanusuke replied. "That?" He pointed to Akama. "Everyone knows it's really a guy." Sanusuke grabbed a cup from a table and splashed Akama. There was a ripping sound as Akama suddenly burst out of her clothing as he transformed into his male form. Like his father, the difference in size between his male and female forms was extreme and Akama seemed to grow forever.

"Ahhh!" Screamed Akama in both shame and outrage. His voice lowering in octaves even as he grew. Hayaima grabbed a glass of water and splashed Akama returning her to her female form but it was too late. Her dress was ruined and tears of humiliation ran down her face. Akama jumped out of the booth and ran out of the diner.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Tagaki's fist bunched for a moment. "This ain't over Sanusuke." Tagaki ran out after Akama.

Sanusuke laughed nastily. "Did you see the look on the freak's face?" He snickered. He turned at a tap on his shoulder.

"You made a really big mistake." Hayaima snarled. He grabbed the young man by the collar and picked him up with negligent ease. "A really, really big mistake." Hayaima spun and tossed the young man through the air and Sanusuke crashed heavily against a table. "Consider that a taste of the pain you're going to feel." Hayaima smiled coldly. "No one messes with the Saotomes." He spat in the direction of the fallen youth and walked quickly out of the diner.

Tagaki was running frantically back and forth. "Akama, Akama." He called. "Where'd she go?"

"Probably the roof." Hayaima said in tones that showed his rage was barely under control.

"The roof?" Tagaki looked up. The building was three stories in height. "How the hell did she get up there?" He squeaked in fright as Hayaima picked him up. "What?"

"Like this." Hayaima said. He jumped.

* * *

Sanusuke levered himself to his feet. "Big talk." He growled. "He still ran away." He sneered. "that only cause he have more important thing to do." Said a voice. Sanusuke turned. An orange haired girl stood there glaring at him. "Better run along girly, your freak boyfriend ain't here to protect you." He reeled backwards as the orange-haired girl backhanded him. 

"No he not here." Dai Lan said as she advanced slowly toward the youth. "So there no one here," She smiled coldly. "To stop me beating living crap out of you."

* * *

Hayaima, carrying Tagaki, leaped easily to the roof top. He placed Tagaki on his feet. "She's probably around here somewhere." He said. Hayaima walked to the edge of the roof. "I'll be back in a few." Hayaima leaped off the roof. 

Tagaki shook himself. "Whoa." He said under his breath. He looked around the roof. "Akama." He called. A faint sound came to Tagaki's ears and he hurried toward a darkened corner of the roof. "Akama?" He could hear the girl sobbing but there didn't seem to be anyone there. "Akama?" He repeated. He followed his ears to what seemed to be a darker shadow. "Akama, is that you?"

"I-I wa-wanted to b-be a g-girl for y-you." Came Akama's pain filled voice from the shadow. "I wa-wanted y-you to th-think of m-me as a g-girl." Akama sobbed. "N-n-not a fr-fr-freak."

Tagaki strained his eyes at the shadow and thought he could just make out a huddled form. Wordlessly Tagaki sat down next to the shadow and put his arms around what, he hoped, was Akama. Suddenly the shadow coalesced into the sobbing, female, shape of Akama Saotome. Her dress hung in tatters on her body. Tagaki clumsily patted Akama on the back. "It's okay." He said soothingly.

"N-no i-i-it's not." Akama sobbed brokenly. "It's all ruined, e-everth-thing is ru-ruined." Akama clung to Tagaki and cried against his chest. "Now you-you'll never th-think of me as a gir-girl." She wailed. "It-it's ruined."

Tagaki was silent for a moment. "I've always thought of you as a girl, Akama." He said. "It's gonna take some getting used to." He admitted.

Akama looked up. "Getting us-used to?" She stammered through her tears.

"You're male form is pretty damn huge, Akama." Tagaki said in mild complaint. "If I knew how big you were, I'd have been trying to get you on the Football team." He said. "You'd make a great linebacker. Ow." He complained when Akama punched him.

"You're making fun of me." Akama complained. Her eyes suddenly opened wide in surprise. "You're teasing me!" She exclaimed. "Tagaki!" She pulled away and stared at Tagaki for a moment. "You don't hate me." She breathed in realization.

"Hate you?" Tagaki asked. He shook his head. "Why would I hate you?" He said. "You scared the shit out of me, but I don't hate you." Akama leaned back against Tagaki and he wrapped her in his arms. "Try not to do that too often, okay?"

Akama nodded against Tagaki's chest. "I'll try." Akama said in a small voice. "Tagaki?"

"Yeah?" Tagaki replied.

"Do you really think of me as a girl?" She asked in the same small voice.

Tagaki nodded. "Yeah." He said. Tagaki felt Akama shiver. "You cold?" He asked in concern.

"A little." Akama said quietly.

"Get up for a second." Tagaki said. When Akama sat up he pulled off his varsity jacket and wrapped it around Akama's shoulders. Tagaki suddenly realized how torn Akama's dress really was. Akama seemed more naked then dressed. Every seam on her dress had burst and if Akama was wearing a bra before it was nowhere to be seen now. "Sorry." Tagaki muttered when he realized he was staring.

Akama gave Tagaki a shy smile. "Don't be." She said. Akama leaned back against Tagaki, something Akama found easy to do. "Heck of a first date, huh?"

"Heck of a first date." Agreed Tagaki. "Think they're always going to be like this?" Tagaki asked. He smiled when Akama laughed a little.

"You okay, sib?" Came Hayaima's voice.

Akama sat up and wiped her face. "Yeah." She replied. She smiled slightly when Tagaki got to his feet and offered his hand to her. Even though she didn't need his help, she took his hand anyway and let him pull her to her feet. Akama leaned against Tagaki and sighed when his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I called for the limo." Hayaima said. He saw how Tagaki was holding his younger sibling. He gave Tagaki an approving look. "I also called Aunt Nabiki." He said to Akama. "Dai caused a lot of damage." He barked a laugh. "The diner is pretty torn up too." He walked to the edge of the building. "Need a lift?" He said to Tagaki. He turned his back. "Hop on."

"Go ahead, Tagaki." Akama said. She waited until Tagaki climbed on to Hayaima's back and then the three youths leaped off the building. Hayaima landed softly, next to the waiting Dai Lan. Tagaki climbed off of Hayaima's back just as a limo pulled up. The four teens piled into the back of the limo and it drove off.

"I guess we should call it an evening." Tagaki said as they drove down the darkened streets. "It's getting late." Akama made a noise of protest. "I promised your dad I'd get you home by midnight." He looked at his watch. "It's after eleven."

"Not worry, Honored Sir." The Joketsuzoku driver said. "I get you home in time." She said. "How about I drive through park?"

"Please Tagaki." Akama said. "I-I don't want the night to be over. Not yet."

Tagaki looked down at the redhead in his arms. "You sure?" Akama nodded. "How about you guys?" He said to Hayaima and Dai Lan. He chuckled when he realized the other two teens were too busy kissing each other to hear or care. "Through the park it is." He said.

The driver chuckled and then pressed a button on the dash. A panel of smoked glass rose from the partition between the back and the driver's seat. The driver pressed another button and the lights in the rear compartment dimmed and soft music started playing. Akama giggled.

"Is she doing, what I think she's doing?" Tagaki asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"Subtle aren't they?" Akama said with a laugh. "It's the Joketsuzoku way. You'll get used to it." She leaned closer to Tagaki. "So. You think of me as a girl, huh?" Tagaki nodded. "Prove it."

"You gonna change into a guy if I kiss you?" Tagaki asked.

"Nope." Akama replied with greater bravado then she actually felt. 'A boy's gonna kiss me." She thought in terrified glee as Tagaki slowly brought his face closer to hers. Akama swore she felt an electric jolt when their lips finally met. The kiss lasted all to briefly, in Akama's opinion, when Tagaki pulled away and looked at her. "Tagaki?" She asked nervously.

"Nope. You're still a girl." Tagaki said with a touch of amusement in his voice.

"Told ya." Akama replied. "You gonna kiss me again?" She started to ask but was interrupted when Tagaki pulled her against her and started kissing her in earnest. Tears started to fall from Akama's eyes. 'I'm a girl.' She thought in joy. 'I'm a girl.' She sighed happily when she felt Tagaki's hand tentatively start exploring her body. Akama broke the kiss. "Oh Tagaki." She half moaned.

By sheer will power assisted by a very healthy dose of being terrified of Ranma Saotome, Tagaki managed to confine himself to light and mostly chaste touches. But the light touches were enough to reduce Akama to near incoherent moans.

The music stopped suddenly. "We five minutes from home." Came the drivers voice over the speaker. "Family waiting."

"Thank you Win Mei." Hayaima replied with obvious regret in his voice. "Break it up, sib." Hayaima ordered. "Time to come back to earth."

"Yeah, I know." Akama said quietly. She pulled slightly away from Tagaki. "I guess I better give you your jacket back." She said reluctantly.

Akama started to take the jacket off when she was stopped by Tagaki. "Uh uh." Tagaki said. "Didn't you know, it's traditional for a girl to wear her boyfriend's varsity jacket." He grinned. "Besides you look cute in it." He pulled Akama back against him. Tagaki looked at Hayaima. "I hope you guys didn't hurt Sanusuke too much." He jerked a thumb at his chest. "That's my job."

"Sorry Tagaki." Hayaima replied in approving amusement. "Tell you what, next one is yours; okay?" He and Tagaki nodded at each other.

The limo slowed to a halt and the driver opened the back door. Hayaima and Dai exited first, then Tagaki. He reached his hand in and took Akama's hand. He blew out a breath. "I just hope your Dad isn't too mad." He muttered.

"Mad?" Akama said in surprise. "Why would he be mad?"

The door to the house banged open as what seemed to be the entire Saotome clan poured out through the door. Akane, Ukyo and Ranma in the lead. Akane took one look at Akama and shook her head. "Well get in the house and change." She said. "The rest of you in the house." Akane looked at Tagaki. "That means you too, young man." She said firmly. "And call your mother, she's worried."

"Yes Mrs. Saotome." Tagaki replied quickly. He pulled out his cell phone and, sheepishly turning it on first, called home. "Hi Mom." Tagaki said as he walked into the house. "I'm fine, I'm fine, Akama is still a little upset, but everything is okay." He looked up to see Ranma staring sternly at him. "I think." He gulped.

"Let me talk to your mother, boy." Ranma held out his hand. Swallowing, Tagaki passed the phone to Ranma. "Hello Mrs. Kasamura." Ranma said. "No, not a mark on him." The look Ranma gave Tagaki was a little disapproving. Then a smile came to Ranma's face. "Akama is fine. I'll let her know you were concerned." He said. "In the meantime, I was wondering if it would be okay if Tagaki stayed overnight." Ranma nodded. "I'll have someone drive him home in the morning." Ranma smiled. "Excellent. Oh, we're having a get together next weekend, mostly family, I was wondering if you and your husband would be willing to attend?" He smiled. "Excellent, until then." He handed the phone back to Tagaki. "Say good night to your mother, boy."

Tagaki took the phone and said goodnight to his mother. Ranma crooked a finger and Tagaki followed him into the kitchen. "You hungry, boy?" He asked.

Tagaki shook his head. "Sir, about your daughter." Began Tagaki.

"Daughter?" Asked Ranma.

"Akama." Tagaki said. "I apologize for not protecting her better." Tagaki said quickly. "It won't happen again." He promised.

Ranma gave Tagaki a searching look. "Do I understand you wish to continue seeing Akama?" He asked.

Tagaki nodded. "Yessir." He squeaked. "If that's alright with you."

For the first time since Tagaki first met Ranma Saotome, the older man grinned sheepishly. "Oh like it's up to me." Ranma chuckled He sobered quickly. "It'll happen again." Ranma said seriously. "What happened tonight."

"I know sir." Tagaki replied. "I think I can handle it."

Ranma shook his head. "Not good enough, boy." Ranma said. "I want you to be sure you can handle it." He said. "I'll expect you in the dojo after school at least twice a week."

Tagaki's eyes widened. "Yessir!" The door to the kitchen opened and Akama walked in. She had changed into pajamas and wore a robe over them.

"There you are." Akama said. "The bath is free." She said to Tagaki. "And we found a pair of pajama's you can wear." Akama walked over to Tagaki and Ranma. Akama looked at her father. "We put him in the guest room." She told her father. Ranma nodded. Akama gave her father a hug. "Night Pops."

Ranma tousled his middle child's hair. "Night Kit." Ranma looked at Tagaki. "We'll talk more in the morning." He told the young woman. Ranma watched as Akama and Tagaki left the kitchen then leaned pensively against the counter. He didn't look up when the kitchen door opened again and Akane and Ukyo walked in. Akane leaned against the counter next to Ranma.

"You okay?" Akane asked.

Ranma nodded. "Feeling a little old, that's all." He looked up and there was a wry smile on his face. "Part of me is happy for Akama." Ranma barked a laugh. "And part of me wants to lock her up in a tower somewhere."

Akane nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Akane snorted. "The old part anyway." She said.

Ukyo suppressed a giggle. "Come along you two, it's time for bed." She said. "You know how much us old folks need our rest." She smiled at the chuckles that came from both Akane and Ranma. "That's better."

* * *

Tagaki settled under the blanket. He lay on his back with his head pillowed on his arms and stared at the ceiling. He could hear the sounds of the house slowly diminish . 'Everyone's going to sleep.' He realized. Tagaki on the other hand remained wide awake. His mind kept replaying the more enjoyable parts of the evening much to his physical discomfort. Tagaki sighed. 

"Can't sleep?" Came a familiar, female voice. Akama seemed to materialize out of the corner of the room. "Me neither."

"A-akama?" Tagaki stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Told you. Couldn't sleep." Akama sat down cross-legged on the edge of the futon. "Can I stay here?"

"Are you crazy?" Hissed Tagaki. "If your father caught you here, he'd." He stopped when Akama put his hand over Tagaki's mouth.

"He'll do nothing." Akama said firmly. "Trust me on this, it's a Saotome thing." Akama smiled slightly at her own words. "You're here aren't you?" She asked.

"Well yeah, but." Tagaki began. He stopped when Akama raised the blanket and slid in besides him. "Oh the hell with it." Tagaki wrapped his arms around Akama and pulled her close. "If I gotta die, it'll be worth it." He muttered. Akama giggled. "I haven't..." Tagaki began again.

"Me neither." Akama said quietly. "Tagaki?" Akama rested her head on the young man's chest. "Do you really want me for your girlfriend?"

"Sure I do." Tagaki replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You know why." Akama replied in a near whisper.

Tagaki was silent for a moment. "Oh yeah." He said. "That." Tagaki stroked Akama's hair. "I forgot."

Akame looked up at Tagaki. "You forgot?" She said in amazement.

"Well yeah." Tagaki replied. "You don't look like a guy. You don't act like a guy." Tagaki's hands ran down Akama's back. "And you certainly don't feel like a guy." Tagaki rolled over and half trapped Akama under him. "You feel like a girl to me."

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Couple things, first there is a lemon piece, emails only if you want it and second, I've decided to open Couch Trips to other writers. In fact one budding author has already asked for permission to do a CT story and I've given him the okay. If anyone else wishes to do a CT story, go ahead. The main reason for my decision is that I doubt I'll write anything more after Book 10 is finished. Oh don't worry, there are still a number of CT chapters left for this book.

Later.


	128. Book 10 Chapter 7

Aftermath

Part 2 - Chapter 3

Tagaki woke the next morning to an empty futon. He sighed in disappointment. "I guess that was too much to hope for." He said to the empty room. Tagaki became aware of a need to use the bathroom. "Better go now." He thought.

Tagaki pulled his pajama's back on. A smile came to his face as the reason why they were off in the first place came to mind. "Wow." He said reverently. Tagaki stumbled out of his room. "Let's see, I think it's this way." Tagaki walked down the hallway to a closed door. He knocked. No one answered so he opened the door. "Whoa." He said when he turned the light on. "Man this is the nicest bathroom I've ever been in." He walked over to the toilet and relieved himself. Standing there he looked around. There was the toilet, a pedestal sink, and a large vanity against the far wall. There was a standing towel rack next to the vanity and a door that Tagaki remembered leading to the bathing area. The entire room's floor was tiled and what looked like marble covered walls. "Nice." He said in appreciation. Tagaki flushed the toilet. "A bath would be nice." He said to himself.

Tagaki grabbed a towel from the rack and opened the door. His vision was immediately obscured by steam rising from the furo. "Eep." Squeaked a masculine voice. "Don't look." The male voice said.

"Huh? What?" Tagaki said in confusion.

"Don't look, Tagaki." The voice said. "Please." The voice begged. There was the sound of water splashing. Tagaki's vision cleared. A young man, around his age, scrambled out of the tub and ducked behind the tub.

"Akama?" Tagaki said in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Please Tagaki." Akama begged in his male voice. "I don't, please." He wailed. "Not until I get some cold water."

"Come out from there, Akama." Tagaki said in annoyed tones. Akama slowly poked his head out from behind the tub. Tagaki snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" Akama snapped.

"Your hair." Tagaki snickered.

Akama's hands grabbed at his ponytails. "What's wrong with my hair?" Akama's eyes widened. "You're teasing me again." He accused. Akama stood up. "Aren't you upset?" Akama questioned in surprise. Tagaki shook his head. "You're not?" Akama said. "Why not?" He demanded.

Tagaki shrugged. "Dunno." He admitted. "I guess I should be, but, aw hell Akama, after last night?" He looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "Doesn't seem right to be mad."

Akama stood up and walked slowly out from behind the tub. There was a towel wrapped around his waist. "You're really not mad." Akama said in wonder. He swallowed and walked closer.

Tagaki tilted his head as Akama approached. "Damn, you'd make a great line backer." He said in admiration as he got his first good look at the male version of Akama. At fourteen, Akama was already nearly as tall as Tagaki but more muscular.

Akama stopped a few feet away from Tagaki. He swallowed. "Tagaki?" He said. "Is there something...?" Akama stopped. "No, that's silly." He muttered. Akama looked at Tagaki with slitted eyes. 'Only one way to find out.' Akama took a step closer.

Tagaki raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't move. "You gonna try kissing me?" He asked in a curious tone. Akama nodded hesitantly. Tagaki sighed. "I'm not gay, Akama."

Akama licked his lips. "So, does that mean kissing is out?" Akama asked slowly. He grinned wryly when Tagaki laughed even though he nodded. "Can't blame a girl for trying." Pouted Akama. Tagaki laughed again. "Okay, no kissing." Akama said. "For now." He said under his breath. Akama smiled shyly at Tagaki. "How about if I wash your back?" He waved his hand. "I mean, that's what you came in for, isn't it?"

"Well." Drawled Tagaki. "Yeah, but."

"Please." Akama begged. "Haya says I'm really good at it." Akama took Tagaki's hand and pulled him to a tiled section where a couple stools sat. Akama pushed Tagaki on to one stool. Then walked to a tap and let a bucket fill. 'He didn't reject me.' He thought in wonder. Akama looked over his shoulder where Tagaki had stood again to remove his pajamas. 'You may not be gay, Tagaki Kasamura, but you're certainly unusual.' He thought. 'Thank all the gods in heaven.' He added. "Now you just sit there." Akama picked up the now full bucket and poured the warm water over Tagaki's back, then squatted behind Tagaki and started washing the young man's back.

"Not bad." Tagaki said after awhile. "Kind of nice, in fact." He chuckled. "It's not something you usually ask a team mate to do, you know."

"Why not?" Akama replied. "We do it all the time here." Akama felt his body respond to the nearness of Tagaki. 'Down boy.' He thought. Akama peeked at Tagaki's lap. A smile came to his lips. 'Gotcha.' He thought. "How about we soak in the tub?" Akama said. "Breakfast won't be for another hour."

Tagaki looked at the furo. "Sounds good."

"Great." Akama said happily. He poured some more water over Tagaki to rinse of the last of the suds. Soon they were up to their chests in the hot water. The furo was large enough for the two of them to sit comfortably side-by-side without crowding. Tagaki leaned his head back against the sides of the tub. "Ahh, that feels good." He looked up as Akama laid his ponytailed head on his shoulder. "Now what did I say?"

"I'm not kissing." Akama replied. "I'm cuddling."

"Yeah, but cuddling leads to kissing." Tagaki replied. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Tagaki Kasamura you can ask me anything you'd like." Akama said firmly. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you want to go out with me because you thought I was gay?" Tagaki asked hesitantly.

Akama shook his head. "No. That's not what I wanted, not really." He replied. "To be honest, I, well I thought maybe, if I was lucky, you'd eventually, maybe..." Akama sighed. "Maybe you'd learn to love me, regardless of what form I was in." Akama whispered. Tears began to fall from Akama's eyes.

"Hey, are you crying?" Tagaki asked in concern. He put his arm around Akama's shoulders.

"Sorry." Husked Akama. "It's just.." Akama took a breath. "I never thought I'd find a guy, and it would have to be a guy, Tagaki, a real guy, I never thought I'd find someone who'd, who'd look past the curse and see the girl, let alone find someone who'd, even a little, accept my guy half." She said in a rush. "And yet, here you are." Akama wiped his eyes. "Gods I feel like I'm on a roller coaster." He said. "One second I'm up, next I'm crying my eyes out."

"Sounds like a girl to me." Tagaki teased.

"See?" Akama declared. "That's what I'm talking about." He said. "And you do it so naturally." Akama rested his head back on Tagaki's shoulder. "I want to kiss you and, and touch you and, and I can't, cause I'm afraid. Afraid, I'll go too far. Too soon."

Tagaki was silent for a long moment. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that." He said. "I dunno about the kissing and stuff." He said. "Especially the 'and stuff' part."

"How about if I'm the one doing the 'and stuff' part?" Akama said hopefully. "Then all you have to do is close your eyes." Akame smiled at Tagaki's bark of laughter. Akama cuddled closer. "Close your eyes Tagaki." He said quietly. "Please." To Akama's delight Tagaki closed his eyes. Akama leaned over and gave Tagaki a quick peck on the cheek and then resumed his cuddling. "Not so bad, right?"

"Not so bad." Agreed Tagaki with his eyes closed.

* * *

"There you are." Ukyo said as Akama, now back in female form, and Tagaki walked into the main room for breakfast. "I was about to send Haya after you." She hid a smile at the look that appeared on Akama's face every time the teen looked at Tagaki. 'That good, huh?' She thought. "Well sit down."

"Yes, Mrs. Saotome." Tagaki said nervously. Tagaki looked at the table and grimaced as he appeared to be the center of attention for an amazing assortment of people at the table. There was Hayaima and Dai Lan who both waved cheerfully from their seats. Hayaima, Tagaki observed, was, like Akama back in her female form and wearing a skirt and blouse. Sitting next to Dai Lan was a young girl, in overalls, who had a decidedly feline air about her. On the other side of the table were three empty empty places . At the head of the table and not quite glaring at him was the massive form of Mr. Saotome. Tagaki sat down hurriedly. Akama sat down next to him after first greeting her parents with a kiss on the cheek.

"Had trouble sleeping, boy?" Ranma rumbled.

"Sir?" Tagaki replied red-faced.

"I thought I heard you," Ranma growled slightly. And it was a growl, Tagaki realized. "Moving around. It was kind of late."

"Sorry sir." Tagaki replied hurriedly. "I'm not used to sleeping with people." Tagaki blushed. "I mean people other than my folks." He corrected hurriedly. "I mean in someone elses house."

"Hmm." Ranma rumbled. The door to the kitchen opened ending all conversation.

"Can someone give me a hand?" Ukyo called from the kitchen door.

Tagaki jumped up. "I'll help." He volunteered quickly and hurried into the kitchen.

"You take that to the table." Ukyo pointed her chin to a huge tray of covered dishes. Tagaki gulped audibly and then bent to lift the heavy tray. "Careful." Ukyo admonished. Tagaki nodded and with some effort got the tray balanced on his shoulder. Ukyo picked up a smaller tray and went to the door. Tagaki struggled after her. How Tagaki got the heavy tray to and on the table without spilling anything he was never sure but with a sigh of relief he finally sat back down next to Akama.

When Ukyo finally took her seat on Ranma's left the table suddenly quieted and everyone sat up straighter. Ranma clapped his hands together twice sharply and Tagaki jumped in his seat. Everyone bowed and Tagaki hurried to catch up. "Thank you for the food." The table chorused. Ukyo lifted the cover on one of the platters and Tagaki's mouth suddenly watered.

"Well eat up." Ukyo said. Ukyo and Akane exchanged smiles as they watched Akama fill a plate for Tagaki before serving herself. Their smiles widened as they watched Akama and Tagaki, once Tagaki got over his nerves, seem to spend more time looking at each other then eating. "Is something wrong with the food?" Ukyo asked. "You're not eating."

"No, no the food is fine, great in fact." Tagaki said hurriedly. He started shoveling food into his mouth. "You're a great cook, Mrs. Saotome." He said with a mouth full of food. Tagaki snuck a glance at Mr. Saotome, the older man was staring at him. He hurriedly looked down.

Breakfast finally ended and Tagaki volunteered to clear the table. "Thank you, Tagaki." Said Ukyo. "But it's Haya and Dai's turn." She looked pointedly at the two teens. "Isn't it?"

Hayaima and Dai Lan looked at each other. "Sure mom." Hayaima replied. She and Dai Lan stood.

"And take Shingi with you." Akane said. She turned at Shingi's mewl. "No arguments, young lady." Shingi sighed and followed Hayaima and Dai Lan into the kitchen, leaving Tagaki and Akama alone with her parents. Tagaki found himself under the scrutiny of three pairs of eyes and a faint growling came to his ears. The growling stopped when Akane elbowed Ranma. "Stop it Ranma." She said sternly. She looked at Akama. "I'm disappointed in you Akama." She said.

"Sorry Mom." Akama replied contritely.

"I thought we raised you better." Akane continued.

"Sorry Mom." Akama looked down.

"I thought you said they wouldn't be mad." Tagaki said under his breath.

"Wouldn't be mad?" Ranma growled. "Of course we're mad." He said. "Saotome's don't run from a fight."

Tagaki blinked. "That's what you're mad at?" He said in disbelief. "Not for," He stopped when Akama elbowed him. "Never mind."

"And you Tagaki. Where were you?" Ukyo asked sternly.

"Looking for Akama." Tagaki said. "She's was really upset." He said hotly. "That jerk Sanasuke insulted her, ruined her dress, and you're getting mad at her?" He said in disbelief. "Okay, maybe I should have decked him first but you didn't see the look on Akama's face." His voice got louder. "You didn't hear her crying." He said angrily. He stopped when Akama put her hand on his shoulder. "Akama?"

"It's alright Tagaki." Akama said. She looked at her parents. "It won't happen again." She said.

"See that it doesn't." Ranma said gruffly. He looked at Tagaki. "And next time, deck the guy first." Ranma said with a touch of humor in his voice. "Got it?"

"Yes sir." Tagaki replied

* * *

Akama watched the limo drive away. When she could no longer see it she squared her shoulders and walked back into the house. As she expected her parents were waiting for her in the living room. Akama stopped just in front of her parents and bowed.

"It's a good thing for you that we like him." Akane said to her child. "Or you'd be grounded for life." Akama nodded. "You do know that." Akane said. Akama nodded again.

Akama looked at the floor. "I-I" Akama stopped. "Do you really like him?" She asked instead. Akama didn't see the triple eye roll that came from her parents.

"We really like him." Akane said. "But that doesn't change anything."

.Akama straightened. "I'll accept any punishment you decide on, he's worth it." She said.

"You'll do the dishes everyday for a month." Ukyo said. "And the laundry."

"No television, no video games and no movies." Akane said. "For a month."

"And one extra hour of practice every day." Ranma said. "For a month."

Akama chewed her lower lip for a moment. Then a huge smile came to her face. Akama threw herself into her parents arms. "Thank you. Thank you, Thank you." She babbled. Akama sighed when her three parents wrapped her in their arms. "Isn't he wonderful?" Akama gushed. "F-for the first time in my life a boy thought of me as a girl, a real girl. Even when I'm a boy he thinks of me as a girl." She said happily. "I never, never thought I'd find anyone." Akama sighed.

End Part 2

Author's Notes: Not really an explanation for why Akama moved so fast, or rather a partial explanation.


	129. Book 10 Chapter 8

Couch Trips Book 10

Part 3 - chapter 1

'Second Wives'

Akama walked through the halls of Furinken High. She was dressed in a short, red skirt and red blouse. Over her blouse she wore Tagaki's jacket. Classes were over and she was heading over to the gymnasium to watch Tagaki practice Judo.

As she walked, and even though she knew it, she barely acknowledged the growing trail of Chinese Joketsuzoku girls that followed in her wake. It was part of an unspoken agreement with them. Usually the Joketsuzoku girls would smile respectfully and leave her to her own devices, so it was with some surprise that the girls, six in number, followed her into the gymnasium. It was with even greater surprise that the girls took up positions just behind Akama when Akama sat in the second row of bleachers closest to where the mats were being pulled out for the Judo team.

Before Akama could say anything the Judo team came out of the locker room. The tall powerful form of Tagaki Kasamura leading the group. Akama stood up and waved. Tagaki hurried over. "Hey Tagaki." Akama stood on her tiptoes and gave Tagaki a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Kasamura!" Barked a voice. "You gonna practice or talk to your girlfriend?"

Tagaki turned. "Sorry Sensei." He turned back to Akama. "Sorry." He said.

Akama giggled and waved her hands. "Go ahead." She said. "I'll be here after." Tagaki turned and half jogged toward the mats. "He's very handsome." Said a voice behind her. Akama turned. "Hi Lo Shan." Akama acknowledged the pink haired teenaged Amazon girl who spoke. "Yes he is." She agreed cheerfully.

"He looks very strong." Another girl commented.

"He is Mei Lin." Akama replied to the blue haired Joketsuzoku. "But he can be very gentle, when he wants to be." She added proudly.

"That's good." Mei Lin said. She nodded toward the mats. "They're about to start."

Akama turned back to the practice. Tagaki was working with the Sensei, a burly man in his forties. It was obvious to Akama that the older man was a long term practitioner of the grappling art. It was also obvious to her that Grandpa Genma was better. Tagaki bowed to his sensei and returned to his seat and waited for his match to begin. Tagaki match was the third one. "Go Tagaki." Akama shouted when the match began.

Entranced though she was with watching Tagaki spar she couldn't help overhearing the conversation behind her.

"Oh that very nice move." Mei Lin commented. "He's very skilled."

"Did you think Honored Akama pick anyone who wasn't?" Lo Shan stated firmly. "She true Joketsuzoku, skill better than pretty face any day."

"Weren't you one who said he handsome in first place?" Mei Lin asked in amusement. "But you right, Honored Akama true Joketsuzoku and would look for a warrior."

Akama smiled to herself at the compliments that were directed both to herself and Tagaki. And she was more than a little flattered being called a true Joketsuzoku. Akama squealed in excitement when Tagaki scored a decisive takedown and won his match. She heard equally excited exclamations from two additional voices. Akama turned and realized, to her surprise, that the other teenaged Joketsuzoku girls had left leaving only Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "Where'd the rest go?" She asked.

"Oh they just come to see what Tagaki look like." Lo Shan replied. "They not really serious candidates." She indicated Mei Lan. "Not like us."

"Candidates?" Akama asked in confusion. "Candidates for what?"

"Second Wife." Mei Lin replied. "What else?" She waved a hand between herself and Lo Shan. "Lo Shan best fighter in Kuno village, I best fighter in Hibiki village." She said. "We both fight hard for honor to be candidates." Lo Shan nodded firmly in agreement. Mei Lin looked up. "Here come Husband now." She said to Akama.

"He's not my Husband." Akama protested. "Well, not yet."

"No worry." Lo Shan said cheerfully. "We help make sure he be Husband when time come." She pointed with her chin. "Now you give Husband big kiss." She said. "Let him know how proud of him you are."

Blinking, Akama turned. She smiled widely as Tagaki almost ran over to her. Akama jumped up and wrapped her arms around Tagaki's neck and kissed him. She sighed happily when Tagaki returned the kiss hungrily.

"Wow." Tagaki said when he broke the kiss.

"Wow, back at ya." Akama replied. She rested her head against Tagaki's broad chest for a moment. "I could stay like this for hours." She murmured when Tagaki wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too." Tagaki agreed. After awhile Tagaki became aware of the two Joketsuzoku girls sitting nearby. The two girls waved a hello. "Who're your friends?" Tagaki asked.

Akama blushed slightly. Then broke the embrace. "This is Mei Lin from Hibiki village." The blue haired girl bowed politely. "And this is Lo Shan, from Kuno village." She explained. The pink haired girl smiled and bowed.

Tagaki wrinkled his forehead. "Kuno village? Hibiki village?"

"That's what we all call them." Akama explained. "There are about ninety or so Joketsuzoku living around the Kuno mansion, so Kuno village, and another seventy or so living at the Hibiki farm, Hibiki village."

"Got it." Tagaki replied. He nodded a hello.

"We see why Honored Akama choose you." Lo Shan commented. "You fight well."

"Uh, thanks." Tagaki said modestly.

"Maybe you let me test myself against you, yes?" Lo Shan asked. "It would be great honor."

"Maybe later." Akama said quickly. She turned to Tagaki. "Are your folks still coming for dinner this weekend?" She asked.

Tagaki nodded. "Oh and Mom wanted me to tell you to tell your folks 'thank you' for the tea." Tagaki smiled wryly. "She's invited half her friends over just to let them taste it."

Akama giggled then patted Tagaki on the chest. "Why don't you tell them yourself?" Akama said. "Momma U wants to know if you'd like to come for dinner." She smiled. "If you know what's good for you, you'll say yes."

"Gotta call my mom first." Tagaki said.

"Here phone, Honored One." Mei Lin offered her cell phone. "Number already entered."

"It is?" Tagaki took the phone. His number was indeed on the screen. He raised an eyebrow then pressed the connect button.

Akama rolled her eyes. 'I should have realized this would happen.' Akama thought. 'Haya'll probably go through this, if he hasn't already.' She walked over to the two girls while Tagaki talked to his mother. "He's not Joketsuzoku." She said quietly. "He may not understand."

"We know that honored Akama." Lo Shan replied. "We not push." She smiled. "We know we may not be chosen but it our choice to offer." Mei Lin nodded firmly in agreement. "Husband off phone." Lo Shan said quietly. "And he smiling."

"I told you; he's not my Husband." Akama said with a blush.

"You also say; not yet." Mei Lin pointed out with a grin.

Akama rolled her eyes again and turned to Tagaki. "Good news?" She asked.

"Yeah, mom said it was okay." Tagaki replied.

"Great." Akama raised her hand. "Let me call for a car." She said.

"Already done, Honored one." Lo Shan said. "It waiting out front." She tapped her ear. "Honored Hayaima and his Chosen, Dai Lan, will meet us there."

"Us?" Akama said slowly.

"We go too. " Mei Lin said. "Must present selves to Founders, get their approval as well."

"Approval?" Asked Tagaki. "for what?"

Akama gave a warning look to the two Chinese girls. "Lo Shan and Mei Lin are presenting themselves as my, um, official companions. Isn't that right?" The two teen Joketsuzoku girls grinned and nodded.

"Official companions?" Tagaki questioned.

"It Joketsuzoku thing." Lo Shan said easily. "If you become Joketsuzoku, then you understand." Lo Shan sniffed the air. "I think it best you take shower first. Car be crowded."

Tagaki laughed. "Good point." He said. "I'll be right back." Tagaki waved and then hurried toward the locker room. Akama watched him go with a happy look on her face. Then she turned to look sternly at Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "Okay, who's idea was this and why wasn't I told?" Akama asked in tones that were more annoyed than angry.

"We decide among selves, not tell elders." She smiled. "Every girl between age of twelve and seventeen compete." She said. "Aiyah, that great competition."

Lo Shan nodded in agreement. "Every girl do their best. Fight hard. Not give up even when they knew they beaten." Lo Shan shook her head and whistled. "I had to knock out last opponent just to stop her from getting up again."

"Really?" Breathed Akama. She shook herself. "I mean, that's not the point. You should have spoken to an Elder." She said firmly. "You should have spoken to me at least." She complained.

"Did you have better way to choose?" Lo Shan asked reasonably.

Akama opened her mouth for a sharp reply then shut her mouth with an almost audible click. 'These are Joketsuzoku, Akama, tread carefully.' She told herself. "It's too soon to consider a second wife." She said instead. "We've only started dating let alone thinking about getting married." Akama put her hands on her hips. "And did you ever consider that it might scare Tagaki off?" The two girls looked at each then looked down. "You didn't did you?" She blew out an annoyed breath. They shook their heads.

"You Joketsuzoku." Lo Shan said almost sullenly. "You find man, you get man," She looked up. "You keep man." She looked into Akama's eyes. "He worth fighting to keep, yes?"

Akama sighed. "Yes." She admitted slowly.

"You think we not know how hard it is for you?" Mei Lin said. "We watch, we see." An almost contemptuous look appeared on her face. "Boys not talk to you, think silly thoughts."

"Then we see you choose." Lo Shan nodded toward the locker room. "See you find a real man." She said. "And we all so very, very happy for you." Lo Shan and Mei Lin exchanged nods. "We want you be happy. We do anything to keep you happy." Lo Shan said and again she and Mei Lin exchanged nods.

Akama shook her head and sighed. "Do me a favor and don't tell him, not yet at least, okay?"

"Of course Honored Akama." The two teen Joketsuzoku chorused. The looked at each other with pleased smiles.

Akama sat down on the bleacher and fumed silently. 'Great, we've just started dating and I already have two girls volunteering to be Second Wife.' She thought. "What's taking Tagaki so long?" She grumbled.

"Maybe he want to be very, very clean for you." Suggested Lo Shan. Lo Shan sat back and a finger went to her mouth. "It is taking long time." She said. Lo Shan looked toward the locker room. "Maybe we go check?" She said impishly.

"Oh no you don't." Akama said emphatically. "If anyone is going to check up on Tagaki, it's going to be me." Akama picked up her knapsack and opened it. She pulled out a pair of drawstring pants and pulled them on under her skirt. "Just in case." She muttered. She looked at Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "Shower. Hot water." She explained sarcastically.

* * *

Tagaki was about to turn off the water when he heard someone walk into the shower area. He turned to see three people walk into the bathing area. His eyes widened when he saw they were wearing masks in the shape of animal heads. Tagaki looked around quickly and eased ino a defensive stance.

"Well.Well, if it isn't the faggot." Said one of the masked youths.

"You always were stupid Sannasuke." Tagaki said. "Like I haven't heard your stupid voice a thousand times." He looked at the other two masked young men. "And if you're Sannusuke, that makes tubby over there Omata and where Omata goes, Hirohito is never far behind." His chin jerked to indicate the thin masked youth.

"You'll never prove it." Sneered the masked youth. "And after we're done with you, you'll have trouble identifying your mother." He waved a hand. "Get him." He commanded.

Tagaki found himself trapped between the three youths and the wall of the shower. Hot water poured over his back as he looked for a way out. 'Shit.' He thought in anger. 'Omata may be fat but he's too heavy for me to throw easily. If he gets his hands on me, I'm screwed.' Tagaki firmed his stance and waited for the three boys to make a move. 'Concentrate on Sannusuke.' He told himself. 'make him pay.'

Tagaki didn't have to wait long as Omata and Hirohito, and he was sure of who they were now, charged. Tagaki ducked under the grasping arms of the heavyset Omata and slid passed him. His foot lashed out and swept the legs out from under Omata. Tagaki spun to meet the charge of Hirohito. The slender Hitohito went flying from a hip throw. Tagaki moved toward the exit but found it blocked by Sannusuke.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate faggots?" Sannusuke sneered. He advanced on Tagaki and Tagaki again found himself surrounded by his three assailants. "Filthy perverts." He growled.

Tagaki again found himself evading the grabs and punches of the three youths. Tagaki was good, very good, and he prided himself on being able to handle himself against anyone. Three, however, was more than even he could handle. Tagaki knew he was in a losing situation but that didn't stop him from dishing out as much punishment as possible, still three was still too many and Tagaki eventually found himself caught in the powerful bear hug of the heavyset Omata.

"Hold him steady." Sannusuke said nastily. He walked over and eyed the naked Tagaki. He pulled a knife from his back pocket. "Your boyfriend is going to have to look for a new dick to suck." He said. "Or were you the one doing the sucking?" He laughed coldly. "No matter, either way, you're fucked."

"Get. Your. Hands. Off of him." Growled an angry tenor voice.

Sannusuke turned to see a powerfully built young man stride angrily into the shower. "This don't concern you." Snarled Sannusuke.

"Akama, get out of here." Tagaki said frantically. "These guys are crazy."

"Akama?" Sannusuke laughed. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" He laughed again. "Hey boys, we got some fresh pussy. All we gotta do is add cold water." Omata and Hirohito laughed dutifully.

"Dream on shit head." Akama snarled. He advanced on Sannusuke. Akama easily evaded the first punch and blocked the follow-up kick. "Is that all you got? What a wimp." Sneered Akama. Akama evaded the next punch, he grabbed Sannusuke's arm and pulled him closer, Akama's knee rose up and connected with the taller boy's gut. Sannusuke bent over in pain.

"Get her." Gasped Sannusuke.

Akama found himself double teamed by Hirohito and a quickly recovering Sannusuke. Another arm drag and Akama threw Hirohito into the path of the oncoming Sannusuke. Tagaki in the meantime realized that Omata was distracted and rammed the heel of his foot into the instep of his captor. Omata let go with a howl. Tagaki spun and buried his foot into the gut of Omata. The big youth fell to the floor of the shower and made retching sounds.

Tagaki caught Akama's eye. "You okay Akama?"

"I'm fine." Akama replied and a smile came to his face. "How about you?"

"Pissed." Tagaki said. "Really, really pissed." He grabbed Sannusuke and twisted the youth's wrist into a joint lock. "You know." Tagaki said conversationlly. "I'm really an easy going guy." He said. "Isn't that true, Akama?"

"A sweetheart." Akama replied. He had Hirohito in a submission hold. "Stop wiggling, or I'll really hurt you." He said to the gangly teen. Hirohito subsided in fear.

Tagaki twisted Sannusuke's arm behind the youth's back and applied another joint lock. Sannusuke gasped in pain. "It really takes a lot to make me mad." Tagaki twisted the captured arm higher.

"Ahh." Sannusuke screamed under the intense pain. There was a crack that rang loud in the shower. "Ahh!" Sannusuke screamed again. Tagaki released the youth and tossed him to the floor. Sannusuke cradled his arm and whimpered.

Akama pointed with his chin. "Fat boy is on the move." He said in cheerful warning. He smiled in satisfaction when Tagaki buried his foot in the heavy youth's gut a second time. "Oops, not any more." His smile dropped. "We better get out of here." Akama said. "Not that I don't like the view." Akama gaze went to Tagaki's midsection. "But now is not the time."

Tagaki nodded. He turned. "Listen up Sannusuke, if you try this shit again, I won't be so nice." He said. "One word, Sannusuke, you say one thing I don't like and I'll break the other arm." He threatened. "Got it?"

"Fuck you, Kasamura." Gasped Sannusuke through gritted teeth. "This ain't over."

"If that's you way you want it." Tagaki replied. "Let's go, Akama." They turned and walked out of the shower side by side.

"This ain't over, Kasamura." Sannusuke shouted after them. "This ain't over by a long shot."

* * *

Lo Shan and Mei Lin jumped back from the locker room door as it opened. They took at look at the grim expressions on both Akama and Tagaki's faces. "Is everything all right, honored ones?" Lo Shan asked in concern.

"Three jerks jumped Tagaki in the shower." Akama grumbled. He reached out with an arm to stop Lo Shan from charging into the locker room. "Tagaki and I handled it." He said. "Let's get out of here."

Lo Shan nodded reluctantly. "If you say so honored one." She said. Lo Shan raised her wrist. "We coming now."

"Wrist communicator." Akama said in response to Tagaki's confused look. He raised his own wrist. "We all have one." He showed the wide wrist band to Tagaki. "We'll get you one later." They walked out of the gym and down the halls of Furinken. Akama kept sneaking glances at Tagaki as they walked. 'He seems okay.' He thought. 'Gods, I wish I could hug him right now.'

They reached the car and soon they were in the back seat along with Hayaima and Dai. Lo Shan and Mei Lin introduced themselves and Lo Shan gave an abbreviated report of what had occurred. Tagaki nodded and made a few additional comments. Suddenly his teeth began to chatter. 'Cold." He said.

"Aiyah." Lo Shan said. She reached under the seat and pulled out a small case. She opened it and pulled out a metallic blanket. "Put this around you." She said firmly. "Both of you." She amended. "Battle shakes." She explained. "Too much adreniline in system." She added. "It pass but best if you kept warm." She waited until both Tagaki and Akama were wrapped in the blanket then sat next to Akama, Mei Lin sat next to Tagaki and forced them to be closer.

"I never felt like this after a match." Complained Tagaki as the heat from Akama's body cut through the chill he felt.

"You never really scared before." Mei Lin explained. "It no shame." She said hurriedly. "Besides, you wait until after to react." She nodded in approval. "That sign of warrior."

"Mei Lin's right, Tagaki." Akama said. "Now you just relax. By the time we get to the compound, you'll be fine." He said. 'And in the meantime, I get to cuddle.' He thought.

Hayaima leaned over to Dai Lan. "We better get someone watching his house and family." He whispered. Dai Lan nodded in agreement. "I'll see if I can talk him into wearing a transponder." Dai Lan leaned over. "Get Akama to convince him." She whispered back. Hayaima nodded.

The ride to the compound was mostly silent. Tagaki didn't seem to be in the mood to talk and seemed to draw into himself as the ride progressed. Akama looked at Tagaki in concern but kept silent, partly because he wanted to respect Tagaki's silence and partly because he was afraid if he said anything Tagaki might push him away. Akama's disquiet increased as Tagaki remained silent.

Lo Shan and Mei Lin also seemed to pick up on both Tagaki's moodiness and Akama's disquiet. They looked at each other in concern. Finally the car pulled into the Saotome compound. The door opened and Akane and Ukyo walked out. They silently ushered the teens into the house. Akane and Ukyo nodded to Lo Shan and Mei Lin but focused on Akama and Tagaki.

"Why don't you take Tagaki to the guest room." Akane said to Akama. Akama nodded and led the quiet teen away. She watched the two walk away with a troubled look on her face then turned to Hayaima. "Report." She said.

Hayaima placed her hands behind her back. "According to Akama, Tagaki was jumped by three boys in the shower. One had a knife." Akama said crisply. "Akama got there in time to prevent any harm to Tagaki and Tagaki broke the arm of one of the boys." Hayaima chewed her lip for a moment. "Neither one said anything but I think one of the boys was the one who insulted Akama." Hayaima looked momentarily toward where Akama and Tagaki had gone. "I think we should have someone watch the Kasamura house." Hayaima said. "And I'd like Dr. E to talk to Tagaki."

"I think those are good suggestions." Ukyo said in agreement. "I think we should speak to Nabs and Ryu as well."

* * *

Akama got Tagaki to the guest room. "Why don't you rest until dinner?" Akama suggested. "I'll come get you then."

"You mind staying for awhile?" Tagaki sat down on the unrolled futon.

"Of course I will." Akama replied with a touch of relief in his voice. "Just let me change back first." He said.

"Why bother?" Tagaki asked moodily. "He was right, you know." Tagaki said. "I must be a fag, my girlfriend is a boy."

"You stop that right now, Tagaki Kasamura." Akama scolded. "I'm a girl and you know it." Akama sat down next to Tagaki. "Okay, I'm a boy right now but I'm a girl."

"Does it hurt your head to say that as much as it hurts my head to hear it?" Tagaki asked in more normal tones.

Akama smiled in relief. "Probably not as much but only because I'm used to it." He giggled. "Wait until you try talking about Shingi." He giggled again at Tagaki's look of confusion. "Pops gave birth to Shingi and my mom was the father." He explained. "Shingi calls Pops, Mommy and Mom, Daddy."

"How'd they do that?" Tagaki asked in fascination.

Akama jumped up. "Wait a minute, I'll be right back." Akama hurried out of the room. She returned a few minutes later in female form and wearing jeans and a midriff baring t-shirt. "And before you ask, I changed because I want my boyfriend to kiss me, okay?" Akama sat down next to Tagaki. "And if you don't kiss me in the next, mmph." Akama's playful tirade was interrupted by the kiss she wanted. Akama sighed happily when the kiss finally ended. "Much better." She said. "I was getting worried." She said.

"Sorry." Tagaki said contritely.

"For what?" Akama rested her head on Tagaki's shoulder. "Being a normal guy?" Akama sighed. "Maybe it would be easier if you really were gay but you're not." She lifted her head and looked into Tagaki's eyes. "You're something even better."

"What's that?" Asked Tagaki in amused tones.

"Someone who's willing to try." Akama said firmly. She sat up. "Anyway, this is what I went to get." She pulled a packet out of her back pocket and handed it to Tagaki. "This is how Mom and Pops did it." She said.

Tagaki looked at the packet. "My Chinese isn't that good." He said. 'Girl water?"

Akama nodded. "Close enough." She said. "You take a bath in this and you'll turn into a girl. At least for a day or so." Akama nodded at the packet. "There's one that'll turn girls into boys too." She said. "My moms use that one." Akama shrugged. "Well not mom. Not any more."

Tagaki waved the packet. "Who uses these then?"

Akama blushed. "It's usually given as a wedding present."

Tagaki looked at the packet. "Wedding present, huh?" He looked at Akama suspiciously. "You mean if we got married, you'd expect me...?" Tagaki stopped when Akama threw her arms around Tagaki and started kissing him hungrily. "What was that for?" He gasped out. "Not that I'm complaining you understand."

"Y-you said marriage, you're actually th-thinking about it." Akama said almost ecstatically. She sighed and lay her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't expect it Tagaki, but I'd hope you'd consider it." She said quietly. "I know it's strange, at least for you, but this is way I grew up."

Tagaki nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that." He looked at the packet again. "This would really turn a guy into a girl?' He asked. Akama nodded. "Weird." Akama giggled and nodded again. "So, if I turned into a girl, what would you be?" He asked.

"Whatever you want, Tagaki." Akama replied seriously. "Whatever you're comfortable with. That's a promise."

"Akama?" Tagaki said quietly.

Akama lifted her head from Tagaki shoulder. "Yeah, Tagaki?"

"Thanks." He said. "For before I mean." He clairified. "I, I really thought I was in trouble."

"Anytime Tagaki." Akama laid her head back on Tagaki's shoulder. She looked up in annoyance at a knock on the guest room door. "Never fails." She grumped. "Yeah, who is it?"

"Lo Shan and Mei Lin, Honored one." Lo Shan's voice came through the door. "Your Honored Mother wishes to know if you and Honored Tagaki will be joining us for dinner."

"Tagaki?" Akama asked. "Think you're up to it?" Tagaki nodded. "We'll be there." Akama said to the door. "Oh, did you speak to my parents?"

"Yes, Honored one." Lo Shan's voice came through the door. "May we come in and speak?"

"What do you think, Tagaki?" Akama asked. "This concerns you too."

"It does?" Tagaki askd. "Why's that?"

"It's a Joketsuzoku thing and," Akama shrugged. "Look, it's too hard to explain right now, just take my word for it that they really want to be my friends and, since you're my boyfriend, your friends too." She chewed her lip. "Okay?"

Tagaki lifted his shoulders in an resigned shrug. "Okay, Akama."

Akama turned. "You can come in." The door opened and the pink haired Lo Shan and blue haired Mei Lin entered. From the looks on the two teens face, it was good news, at least from their point of view. The two Joketsuzoku teens got down on their knees and bowed. Akama blew out a breath. "Let me guess; they gave their approval."

"They gave permission for us to prove ourselves, honored one." Mei Lin said happily. "We move into spare bedroom."

"Honored Elder Ranma even promise to train us." Lo Shan said with a touch of awe in her voice. She looked at Tagaki. "He say; we train together, Honored Tagaki."

"That's good, I guess." Tagaki replied slowly.

"It very good." Mei Lin avowed. "We learn to fight together, learn to trust each other."

"I have to admit the idea makes sense." Akama agreed reluctantly. "Well, since we're not going to have any more privacy right now, I think we should go down to dinner." Akama stood, Tagaki hesitated for a moment then stood as well. When the two Chinese girls stood, Akama linked her arm through Tagaki's and exited the guest room. The two Chinese girls followed at a respectful distance.

They walked down the stairs and into the main room. To Tagaki's surprise his mother was there. "Mom?"

Tagaki's mother ran over. "Are you all right?" Yuchiko Kasamura asked in concern. "When Mr. Saotome called to tell me you were in a fight," She started checking Tagaki frantically for bruises.

"I'm fine Mom." Tagaki said in embarrassment. "Akama got there before anything happened." Tagaki pulled Akama forward. "Mom." He put his hands on Akama's shoulders. "This is Akama."

Yuchiko Kasamura looked at Akama with a look of surprise. "You're Akama?" She said. "But you're." Yuchiko Kasamura stopped. "Well you're not what I expected." She smiled. "You're very pretty."

Thank you, Mrs. Kasamura." Akama said in pleased tones. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Akama bowed respectfully.

Mrs. Kasamura smiled ruefully and then returned the bow. "I am a fool." She muttered. She looked at her son. "You would do well to hang on to this one." She said.

"Thanks Mom." Tagaki squeezed Akama's shoulders.

Ukyo stood up from the couch where she, Akane and Ranma were sitting. "Well now that you're here, we can eat." Ukyo said cheerfully. She looked at Yuchiko Kasamura. "Would you care to give me a hand, Yuchiko?"

Mrs. Kasamura smiled. "I'd love to, Ukyo." She followed Ukyo into the kitchen. Akane stood. "Okay everyone, get your seats." She said. Akane walked into the kitchen.

Mrs. Kasamura was leaning against the counter. She smiled slightly when Akane entered. "She's quite the young lady." She said.

Akane smiled widely. "Thank you." She said. "And your son is quite the young man." Her smile dimpled. "As my mother in law would say, a manly young man."

Yuchiko's hand went to her mouth. "He wasn't disrespectful was he?"

Akane laughed. "Not in the least." She said.

"At least not by Saotome standards." Ukyo added with a chuckle. "Please put your mind at ease, his relationship with Akama is with our blessings." She shrugged. "I suppose you probably find it odd but it's the Saotome way." She said. "There are a lot of things we will need to explain." She said. "But not right now." She picked up a large tray and balanced it easily on her shoulder."You get the other one, sugar." She said to Akane. "Yuchiko, if you'd get the door?"

"Of course Ukyo." Yuchiko Kasamura replied.

Tagaki looked around. At the table, besides himself and Akama were; two older men who Tagaki knew to be Akama's grandfathers, Akama's three parents, Shingi, Hayaima and Dai Lan and the two Chinese girls.

The two Chinese girls found themselves flanking Akama and Tagaki, a fact that seemed to paste permanant smiles on their faces. Both girls would occassionally lean forward and glance at each other. Rivals though they were in truth they had vowed to work together. "The Heir's future is too important, we must not fight." Lo Shan had said. Mei Lin nodded firmly in agreement. "She deserves the best Second wife possible." Mei Lin had replied. "Not the bitchiest."

Though she wouldn't admit it Lo Shan found herself pleased to be sitting next to Tagaki. 'I have to admit he's very nice to look at.' Lo Shan thought.'And the Heir certainly seems happy.' She leaned over. "Would Honored One like some more tea?" She asked.

"Sure." Tagaki held out his tea cup. "And would you mind calling me Tagaki?" He said. "The Honored One bit," He shook his head.

"I'd be most honored," Lo Shan replied. "But that up to Honored Akama." She caught Akama's eye. "Isn't that right, Honored Akama?"

"She's kidding." Tagaki said to Akama. Akama shook her head. "She's not kidding."

"It's a Joketsuzoku thing, Tagaki." Akama replied. She looked at Lo Shan and then at Mei Lin. "I'll expect you to be discrete." She said firmly.

"Of course, Honored Akama." Lo Shan and Mei Lin chorused. Lo Shan turned to Tagaki. "We are Joketsuzoku, we have our own ways." She said. "Mei Lin and I, we want you to know us, to trust us, but you Akama's chosen. We cannot take more than what is given."

Tagaki blinked, "Huh?"

"It Joketsuzoku thing, Tagaki." Lo Shan said. She smiled. "I would be most honored if you would call me, Lo Shan."

"I would be most honored as well." Mei Lin said. "Please, call me Mei Lin."

Ranma watched his middle child. "True Joketsuzoku." He said to no one in particular. He shook his head. "She'll do well, I think."

"She'll do great." Ukyo said. "Ling Ling say's they already refer to her as, 'The Heir'." Ukyo reached across to Akane and took her hand. "Look at her sugar, she's handling it like a Joketsuzoku princess."

After dinner, everyone moved to the main room of the house. Yuchiko Kasamura watched her son interact with Akama Saotome. 'She certainly acts like a girl.' She thought. "Can it last?" She asked Akane quietly.

"I can't answer that." Akane replied seriously. Then she smiled. "But it wont be because Akama, and the Joketsuzoku, didn't try."

"The Joketsuzoku?" Yuchiko asked.

Akane indicated the two Chinese girls sitting just behind Akama and Tagaki. "See those two? They're Joketsuzoku." Akane said. "They've pledged themselves to Akama." Akane said. "And to whomever Akama chooses as a mate." She smiled wryly. "They actually fought for the honor."

"You joke." Yuchiko protested.

Akane shook her head. "They're Joketsuzoku, it's their way." She shrugged. "It works." Akane smiled. "As part of their pledge, they will do anything, and I do mean anything, to keep the two of them together." She leaned over. "Tagaki doesn't stand a chance." Akane giggled but sobered quickly. "It may not last but, and this is our pledge, Yuchiko, the Saotome will always be grateful." She nodded toward Akama. "Akama wants to be a girl and your son treats her as one."

Yuchiko Kasamura chewed on her lower lip in consternation. "They're lovers." She finally said. "That's what you're trying to tell me, aren't you?" Akane and Ukyo nodded. "And you're grateful?" They nodded again.

"She's a sex changer, Yuchiko." Akane said urgently. "She was either going to attract gay and lesbian admirers or, as she half expected, no one." Akane twisted her mouth. "This may surprise you, Yuchiko, but neither one of those choices really appealed to her."

"Akama thinks of herself as a girl who turns into a boy, sugar." Ukyo added. "Think about that for a moment." Yuchiko watched in growing apprehension as Ukyo's hair started weaving around her head on it's own. Ukyo batted at her hair in annoyance. "Sorry." Ukyo leaned over and patted Yuchiko on the hand. "And then she found Tagaki." She smiled. "Of course we're grateful."

"Now,"Akane said with a smile. "As a token of our gratitude, we'd like to offer Tagaki a scholorship to any college he chooses."

"But, but." Stammered Yuchiko.

"Of course he does need to bring up his grades first." Ukyo said. "We will find a tutor."

"We will also expect Tagaki to spend at least three nights a week here." Akane continued. "Besides being with Akama, my husband will insist on training Tagaki in the family martial art."

"But it might not last." Protested Yuchiko. "They're too young. A million things could go wrong." Yuchiko looked at Akane and Ukyo in disbelief. "She could get pregnant." She pointed out. "Did you ever think of that?"

Akane and Ukyo nodded seriously. "All the time, Yuchiko, we think about it all the time." She nodded over to the main table where Tagaki was talking to the other teens and one child. "See my youngest?" Akane asked. Yuchiko nodded with confusion written on her face. "I didn't give birth to her." Akane said. "Ranma did."

Yuchiko spun her head around to look at the powerful looking Ranma Saotome who was sitting cross legged on the floor between the Elder and Younger generations. In his late thirties, Ranma had only gotten stronger and more massive. "He had Shingi?" She said slowly. "He, had Shingi?" She repeated even slower.

Akane nodded. "It almost killed both of them." Akane said in tones of old pain. "Yes Yuchiko, we think about it all the time." Akane and Ukyo looked at each other for a moment before Akane returned her attention to Yuchiko. "The good news, maybe, is that Akama, like Ranma, has to consciously decide to have a child. For at least three months she'll have to stay female."

"I thought you said she likes staying a girl." Yuchiko said. "That she is a girl."

"She is, Yuchiko." Akane said seriously. "That's not the point. The point is that she'll have to take pains not to turn male, even accidentally. Hot water is everywhere in Tokyo." She looked at Ranma. "He was three months along when he almost turned male." She said. "There's no place for a three month old fetus to exist in a man's body." Yuchiko's hand went to her mouth in horror. "Somehow Ranma fought the change and they survived." Akane concluded.

"I'm sorry." Yuchiko whispered. "I didn't know."

Akane mouth turned up briefly in a smile. "We know that, Yuchiko." She said. "There's no need to apologize."

"Wh-what happened?" Yuchiko couldn't help but ask.

"Ranma wore a waterproof outfit nearly twenty-four-seven."Akane said. "Water proof but not sun proof." She ran her hair through her short hair. "Sweat. It was Ranma's own sweat, heated by the sun, that nearly did it." She said. "Do you understand now?" Yuchiko nodded. "Akama was, what eight at the time, Ukyo?"

"Almost, Sugar." Ukyo replied. She smiled wryly. "Getting pregnant is, I think, the least of our problems."

"Not that the Joketsuzoku wouldn't celebrate if she did." Akane gave a lopsided smile."Remind me to speak to the new girls about that." She said to Ukyo. "I don't want them encouraging her."

"Why would they celebrate?" Yuchiko felt like her head was spinning. 'What has my son gotten himself into? What have I gotten myself into?' She thought.

"Because then the succession would be assured for another generation." Akane replied. "You're probably asking yourself; what is she tallking about?" Akane smiled slightly. "Am I right?" Yuchiko nodded. "We are Joketsuzoku." She pressed her hand against her chest. "Not just the Chinese. We." She said emphatically. "Are Joketsuzoku. " She waved her hand. "Think of us as a type of Shinobi Clan."

"Shinobi?" Yuchiko exclaimed.

Akane shrugged. "Not exactly but close enough." She nodded at Akama. "Akama is the heir. Of course they'd celebrate." She leaned over. "I know it's a lot to take in at one time, Yuchiko and we will speak more as time goes on. Just remember this; whether it lasts or not, right now Akama is happy, right now Akama is what she always wanted to be, a real girl, and for that, we will always be grateful."

* * *

Hayaima, in female form, and Dai Lan walked in to the open door of the guest bedroom. Lo Shan and Mei Lin were looking through some donated clothing to see what could fit. They straightened up and came almost to attention when they saw their visitors. Hayaima and Dai Lan walked over and stood in front of them and didin't say anything for a moment and gave the two women evaluating looks. "You just better be good to my sib, you hear?"

"On our lives, War Leader." Chorused the two Chinese women.

"Second wives." Dai Lan commented. "We should have realized this would happen." She said in slightly annoyed tones. "Nevermind." She raised a finger. "You here now." She said. "Remember you take what offered, nothing more."

"We understand that Honored One." Lo Shan answered for the two of them. "But Honored Akama true Joketsuzoku. She will choose." She said firmly.

"We pledge ourselves to be best Second Wife possible." Lo Shan added. "Not matter if Mei Lin or me. Not matter if she choose someone else. She deserve best second wife and if she find better than me or Mei Lin than that what must be." She declared. "She is the heir."

Hayaima listened without speaking. "You competed, huh?" She said finally.

"How else Joketsuzoku choose?" Lo Shan stated firmly.

Hayaima nodded. "How else." She said wryly. "Well we know you can fight, what else can you do?"

"We both roof hop." Mei Lin said proudly. "We able to keep up."

"Chi attacks?" Dai Lan asked sharply. The two girls each raised a hands and a ball of chi appeared and hovered a couple of inches above their outstretched hands. "Good." She said approvingly.

"Okay, you're here and I have your word." Hayaima said grudgingly. "I just have to figure out what to do with you?" Hayaima bowed her head in thought. 'Nice to have some more muscle.' She thought. 'And until Tagaki gets his feet under him,' Hayaima broke off the thought as something else occurred to her. "You can roof hop?" She asked in clarification. The two girls nodded. "Tagaki can't." She said. "Not yet." Hayaima looked at the two girls sternly. "And until he can, you stick close to him."

End Part 3 - Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Well you should have realized someone would show up. More to come.


	130. Book 10 Chapter 9

Part 3

Chapter 2

'Family gathering'

Kenichi Kasamura was a middle aged salaryman. In his youth he had been athletic but time, lack of exercise and siting at a desk ten hours a day, had taken its toll and he had developed a definite paunch. An accountant for Tendo Enterprises, he had seen Nabiki Tendo a number of times but had never been introduced. 'And now I'm having dinner with her.' He thought in nervous awe. "Are you sure I look alright?" He said to his wife, Yuchiko.

"You look fine, Kenichi." Yuchiko said for the fifth time. "Don't worry so much."

"Of course I worry." Kenichi replied. "Nabiki Tendo is going to be there." He hissed.

"Dad. Mom." Tagaki's voice came from outside the bedroom door. "The limo is here."

Kenichi Kasamura swallowed nervously. "Limo." He said in renewed nervousness. "I just know I'm going to say or do something wrong." He muttered.

Yuchko patted he husband on the arm. "You'll be fine." She reassured him. She picked up her purse. "I don't know about you but I've always wanted to ride in a limosine."

With Tagaki leading the way, the Kasamura family exited their apartment building. A long, black limosine was double parked and the driver, a powerful looking middle aged Chinese woman leaned patiently against the side of the car. She stood up and came to attention. "Good evening Honored Ones." She said as the family approached.

"Hi Win Mei." Tagaki greeted the woman. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you again as well, Honored Tagaki." She replied.

"Win Mei, these are my parents." Tagaki said in introduction.

"A great honor." Win Mei said gravely. She opened the rear door of the limo and waved the Kasamura family into it's welcoming recesses. She closed the door and entered the drivers seat. "Would Honored Tagaki like to hear some music?" She asked as she started the engine.

"Something soothing, please Tagaki." Yuchiko said. "You're father is nervous enough as it is."

"Okay mom." Tagaki replied. "Win Mei?" The sounds of Tibetan meditation music filled the rear of the limo. "Thanks Win Mei." Tagaki said.

"You just need ask." Win Mei replied. She expertly drove the car down the narrow roads of Nerima toward the Saotome compound. Win Mei drove carefully though she did glance now and then to a monitor in the dash that showed, in miniature, the occupants in the back. Her mouth twitched upwards into a smile every time she looked at Tagaki's image. 'He'll make a good consort to the heir.' She thought cheerfully.

The drive to the Saotome compound was just long enough for Kenichi Kasamura to calm down, unfortunately he became nervous again as the car stopped in front of the compound. He hesitated when the car door opened. Slowly Kenichi Kasamura stepped out of the limo.

The door to the compound opened and a tall, powerfully built man stood framed in the doorway. "Welcome." Boomed Ranma Saotome. He strode over to Kenichi. "Mr.Kasamura, a pleasure to finally meet you." He bowed respectfully.

Konichi bowed deeper in return. "It's an honor." He said hurriedly.

"Please, come in." Ranma said jovially. "Everyone is anxious to meet all of you." He put his arm around Kenichi's shoulders. "You look like you could use a drink." He said to Kenichi as he led the family into the house.

"Please." Kenichi almost gasped. Ranma led Kenichi over to the bar. Behind him, Tagaki and his mother were intercepted by Akane.

"Yuchiko." Akane greeted the woman warmly. "It's good to see you again." She said. Akane looped her arm through yuchiko's. "Everyone is anxious to meet you." She said. Akane looked at Tagaki. "Akama will be right down." She told the teen. "Why don't you wait," She nodded toward a couch. "Right there."

"Yes, Mrs. Saotome." Tagaki replied quickly and hurried over to sit where he was told.

Akane led Yuchiko into another room. Sitting around in various groups was a large number of women. "Let me introduce you." Akane said. "My eldest sister, Kasumi Ono and her second wife, Li Xian." Two incredibly gentle looking women nodded in greeting. "My middle sister, Nabiki Tendo, and her second wife, Ling Ling." If the first two women were gentle, these two reminded Yuchiko of sharks. "Kodachi Niamura and her second wife, Lung Lung." If the previous two were sharks, this pair were lionesses. "Xian Pu Kumon." Akane indicated a woman with purple spiky hair. " my mother in law, Nodoka Epstein." Akane introduced the regal looking woman in the kimono. "And, of course, you remember Ukyo." Akane led Yuchiko over to a seat that was, Yuchiko realized, situtated to be the focal point of all the other women. "Tea?" Akane asked. Without waiting Akane knelt down and poured Yuchiko a cup of tea that her nose informed her was the Bayankala mountain tea she was learning to love.

"Thyme called." Ukyo said. "They're on their way."

* * *

Ranma poured a drink and handed it to Kenichi. The man sniffed it. "Fruit juice?" He looked at the glass in disappointment. 

"Try it." Ranma urged. "It's a family recipe." He watched as Kenichi drank to juice. Before the glass was emptied he could see Tagaki's father's features begin to smooth out. 'Good old Joketsuzoku Joy Juice.' He thought. 'Thank you, great grandmother.' He silently toasted the spirit of Kho Lon.

"You know, this isn't half bad." Kenichi said. He extended the glass. "Could I?" Ranma refilled the glass. "Quite a home, you have, Mr. Saotome." Kenichi said jovially. "It's rare to find such a large home in Tokyo these days."

"Thank you." Ranma replied. "And please, call me Ranma." He said.

"An honor." Kenichi replied.

"I'd like to introduce you to some people." Ranma said. He waved a hand. Kenichi followed Ranma into another room. Sitting around and talking were a number of men. "In no particular order; Muu Tse Tendo." Ranma indicated a tall slim Chinese man who wore a white suite and dark shades.

"Mr. Tendo, an honor." Kenichi said. He had seen Muu Tse many times at his office.

"Kenichi." Muu Tse said with a slight smile. "Good to you again."

"Lieutenant Ryu Kumon, of the Tokyo Police department." Ranma continued.

"Sir." Kenichi said. Ryu nodded in greeting.

"Councilor Hitoshi Niamura." Ranma pointed to powerfully built tall man. Kenichi's eyes widened and hurriedly bowed. "Dr. Tofu Ono." He pointed to a slim man with glasses. Ranma pointed to a corner where two older men were playing Shogi. "My father, Genma and my father in law, Soun Tendo." He said."And finally, my step father, Dr. Robert Epstein." He indicated an older man seated comfortably in a nearby chair.

"A honor to meet all of you." Kenichi said. 'My gods, I knew the Saotome were powerful but, a Councilor, a Police Lieutenant and the chief operations officer of Tendo Enterprises?'

"Not to mention two doctors and two master martial artists." A dry, lightly accented voice said. Kenichi turned to the seated caucasian. "Why that's exactly what I was thinking." Kenichi exclaimed.

The older man, Dr. Epstein, waved a hand. "It's what I would have been thinking if I were in your shoes." He said dismissively. He indicated the chair next to him. "Please, sit." He said. "Let's talk."

* * *

Tagaki said nervously alone in the living room. He looked up at the sound of footsteps. Walking toward him were two familiar teenage girls dressed in Chinese pant suits that matched their hair. "Lo Shan. Mei Lin." Tagaki said in greeting. He stood and bowed. 

The two girls bowed in return. "It good seeing you, Tagaki." Lo Shan said. "Honored Akama very happy, you here."

"And most anxious to see you." Mei Lin added. "You come." To Tagaki's surprise the two teenaged girls each claimed an arm and started walking him toward the stairs. "You look very handsome." Mei Lin said.

"Hush, Mei Lin." Lo Shan admonished. "You know Honored Akama not give permission to say such things." She giggled. "Even if very true."

Mei Lin giggled as well. "Yes, but you right, I not get permission." She looked at Tagaki. "Please forgive."

"S-sure." Tagaki replied. "You both look very nice too." The two teen-aged girls giggled again. They climbed the stairs to the second floor and to a room with a red painted wooden horse hung on the outside.

Lo Shan knocked. "Honored Akama, Tagaki here." She opened the door and waved Tagaki in.

Tagaki walked into the room and stopped. Akama was sitting on a chair wearing a red and white kimono. "Akama?" Red and white tassle pins held her hair in place, though she retained her ponytails.

Akama made a wry face. "Mom insisted." She said. "I hope you don't mind."

Tagaki shook his head rapidly. "Y-you look great." He easily ignored the giggles from the two girls behind him. Next thing Tagaki knew his arms were full of Akama and she was kissing him in passionate greeting. The giggles behind him turned to sighs.

"I think Husband approve." Lo Shan said in a whisper to Mei Lin. "We must make sure they stay together." She added urgently. "Yes, Sister?"

Mei Lin nodded. "Yes, Sister." She declared. The two young women shared a determined look then returned their attention to Akama and Tagaki. There was a knock on the door and Mei Lin turned her head. "Yes?"

"It's us." Hayaima said.

"Please wait." Mei Lin said. "Honored Ones." Mei Lin said to the embracing Akama and Tagaki. She and Lo Shan exchanged amused looks when Akama and Tagaki remained oblivious. "Honored Akama." Mei Lin said in a sharp voice. The two teens started and looked at her. "War Leader Hayaima at door." She said.

"Oh bother." Akama grumbled. "Well let them in."

Mei Lin nodded and opened the door and in walked Hayaima, in male form , and Dai Lan. "Hey guys." Hayaima said in greeting. "Ranko and Sakura just arrived."

"Looking good guys." Akama said in a slightly envious voice.

Hayaima grinned. "Suits us, doesn''t it?" He said. Hayaima was wearing brownish white leather tunic and pants that seemed to evoke both a uniform and armor. Soft leather shoes encased his feet. A red and white bandanna circled his head. Dai Lan wore a heavily embroidered white tunic over red pants. She too wore a red and white bandanna.

"You look like the proper Joketsuzoku couple." Akama said approvingly. Akama bowed. "My blessings on this couple." She said in suddenly formal tones. Hayaima and Dai Lan blushed. Akama smiled. "One down." She said.

"Yeah." Hayaima said with a slight catch in his voice. "Thanks Sib." Hayaima felt Dai Lan's hand take his hand. He squeezed it. Hayaima nodded his head at the door. "We should join the rest of the Crew."

* * *

"Feeling a little overwhelmed, dear?" The regal looking Nodoka asked Yuchiko. Yuchiko nodded. "A little." She admitted. "When your son invited us to dinner I didn't expect." She waved her hand to indicate the women around her. With the addition of Akari Hibiki and yet another second wife, Thyme, Yuchiko was, as Nodoka had asked, feeling overwhelmed. "This." She finished. 

Nodoka smiled slightly. "This is a momentous occasion, Mrs. Kasamura." Nodoka said. "Our Akama has a boyfriend." Nodoka's smile widened. "we take such things seriously in this family." Nodoka leaned over. "And not just because of her," Nodoka paused. "Condition." She finished.

"I see." Yuchiko replied.

Nodoka giggled slightly. "I doubt you really do." She said in kindly amusement. "Don't worry, you'll learn as you go along." Nodoka smiled. "And the first thing you need to learn is that you're among friends." Nodoka patted Yuchiko's hand.

Yuchiko bit her lip. "Even if it doesn't last?" She asked quietly.

"Now. Now." Nodoka said. "Why worry about something that hasn't happened yet?" She said reasonably. "All we ask is that you help keep them together." She added. "You will do that, won't you?"

"Well yes, of course." Began Yuchiko.

"Excellent.." Nodoka interrupted. "I'm sure between all of us, Tagaki and Akama will have a long happy relationship." Nodoka smiled and reached out with her mind to soothe Yuchiko. "Now before we rejoin the men, there are still a few things we should get out of the way." Nodoka said. "And the next thing you need to learn is, as mother of the consort, you will find you have a certain standing among the Joketsuzoku."

"Mother of the consort?" Yuchiko felt her eyes cross as she tried to wrap her mind around the thought. "You make it sound like a title."

"That's because it is." Nodoka replied. "Now as I was saying, you will have a certain standing among the Joketsuzoku so don't be surprised if a warrior or two visits you." Nodoka smiled. "They just want to be helpful." She indicated the pairs of women. "I doubt any of the wives would disagree."

"Hmmph. That may be alright for some people, but not for me." Snorted Yuchiko in disapproval. "If I find anyone even looking at my Kenichi." She threatened. She stopped as Nodoka began to laugh.

"Oh my dear." Nodoka said in amused tones. "It isn't Kenichi that they'd be interested in." She leaned forward. "He does need to lose a little weight." She said reproachfully. She shook her head. "No it is not Kenichi that they will seek, it is you." Nodoka raised a hand. "You can always say no."

"Well of course I'll say no." Yuchiko retorted tartly. She looked up as the two women she thought of as the gentle women walked over.

"That's what I thought, as well." The woman, Kasumi, said in quiet tones. She placed a hand on Li Xian's shoulder. "But now I could not imagine my life without Li Xian." Yuchiko watched as Li Xian reached up and took Kasumi's hand.

"Thank you Tai Tai." Li Xian said quietly.

The two shark-like women approached. The woman called Nabiki nodded her head toward the woman next to her. "Ling Ling is my aide, my sounding board, and my friend. I learned to respect her and rely on her before I began to care for her."

"Not to mention she's a total hedonist." Ling Ling cracked. The look the two women exchanged made Yuchiko realize that their feelings ran far deeper than their words alone indicated.

"For me it was a matter of trust." Said a voice. Yuchiko turned to see that the two women she thought of as lionesses had joined the group. "If it weren't for Lung Lung," Kodachi paused. "I really don't like to think of what could have been." She said. "What would have been if she were not here." Kodachi said with a slight catch in her voice.

"Shh, Tai Tai." Lung Lung said gently. "You know Hitoshi always love you." Lung Lung said firmly. "And you love Hitoshi." She declared. "You both just need reminding once in awhile. That all."

"If you had a husband like mine, you'd understand what a gods given gift Thyme has been." Akari and, to Yuchiko, her monstrous companion walked over. "Ryoga, that's my husband, is not the most reliable of men." She chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, he's a good man but." Her mouth curled up on one side. "Well, ever since Thyme has entered our lives he's become more of the man I hoped I had married."

Yuchiko tilted her head. "The other," Yuchiko hesitated. "Second wives, seem to be like their," Yuchiko hesitated again. "Tai Tai's. Yet you two."

"Oh that's because Thyme is more like Ryoga." Akari rolled her eyes. "Except for not disappearing on a regular basis, they're very much alike."Akari giggled. "Sometimes we call her Second Husband." To Yuchiiko's surprise the oversized Thyme blushed redly.

Yuchiko looked up as the purple haired woman approached. "You don't have a second wife." Yuchiko said with some relief.

Xian Pu snorted. "That because I haven't found right woman." She said. "That and Ryu have big enough head as is, no need give him reason to get bigger head." She ran her hand through her spikey hair. "To tell truth, sometimes I jealous." She admitted. "But point is, you can always say no." Xian Pu grinned almost evilly. "You be surprised how hard it will be to say no."

Yuchiko looked around at the woman. 'Tai Tai and Second Wife.' She thought. 'It's like something out of Chinese folklore.' Yuchiko shook her head. "That's all well and good for you, you're, you're." Yuchiko broke off. "Well, it's not something I could do." She said.

"Then don't." Nodoka said. "It's not required." She said. "I just wanted to warn you of what might happen." She patted Yuchiko's hand again. "And if it does, please feel free to contact me for advice."

* * *

Tagaki looked around. Akama's room was now full. Besides he and Akama, the two Chinese girls; Lo Shan and Mei Lin, Hayaima and Dai Lan, there was now the youngest Saotome, Shingi, two girls, obviously sisters, Megumi and Mitsui, a boy of four or five, called Tenchi, two young girls of obviously mixed heritage, introduced as Ping and Song Li, a girl and boy of about nine or ten who seemed to do everything in unison and who everyone refered to as 'Ouji and Xing Xing' and two girls of about ten or eleven; named Sakura and Ranko. Tagaki was pretty sure he'd seen the last two around the school. The looks the two girls were giving him were more knowing then their age would have suggested. "What a mob." Tagaki, an only child, said in envious disbelief. 

This was the first time Tagaki had met some of them and he was as curious about them as they were about him. He looked over to where Megumi and Mitsui were brushing the hair of the two smallest children while 'Ouji and Xing Xing' watched. He leaned over to Akama. "Ping and Song Li." He whispered. "Are they really, you know?"

"There's no need to whisper." Akama said in a normal voice. She nodded. "They're the children of the Second wives and their Husband, just like Haya."

Tagaki scratched his ear. "Oh yeah, that's right." He said. "You guys act like so much like brother and sister." He said. "I forgot."

"We are brother and sister." Akama said. "Well, sibs actually." She said.

"Sibs?" Tagaki asked in confused tones.

"Siblings." Explained Akama.

Tagaki scratched his ear again. "Oh I get it, cause you could be both."

"Yeah." Agreed Akama. She gave Tagaki an approving smile. "Though brother and sister is probably more accurate these days." She admitted. "Haya is really a guy."

"Just like you're really a girl." Tagaki said. He smiled when Akama suddenly hugged him. "You know, I could get used to that."

"Good." Replied Akama. "Because I really, really want to get used to doing it." She giggled. "Anyway, as far as the Joketsuzoku are concerned, and us too, the children of the Second Wives are our sisters or brothers." She said firmly.

"Kind of weird." Tagaki mused. "Second wives."

"Not to me." Akama replied. "It's the way I grew up."

Hayaima and Dai Lan watched Akama and Tagaki interact for awhile then walked over to where Ranko and Sakura were sitting. "Well?" Hayaima asked.

"And we made fun of you for just kissing." Ranko said sarcastically. She glanced over to Akama and blew out a breath. "I should have expected this." Ranko boosted her emotional age. "If it makes you feel any better, he really does like her." She stated with assurance.

"And her guy side?" Dai Lan asked. "Is he...?"

"Gay?" Ranko gave a brief smile. "No but he's a Jock." She shrugged. "He's used to being around naked guys." She said. "Put it this way; on a sexual scale of one to ten, with ten being totally straight, he's about an eight." She smiled wryly. "Akama'll have her work cut out for her." Her smile turned slightly evil. "And you know how persistent Akama can be."

Hayaima chuckled quietly. "Yeah," He blew out a breath. "I just wish she would have waited." He complained quietly. "I didn't expect her to be so, so..." He waved his hands helplessly.

"Aggressive? Desperate?" Ranko suggested. Hayaima nodded. "It wasn't like there were a lot of guys asking her out, was there?" Ranko pointed out. "How many Tagaki's do you think there are?"

Hayaima nodded moodily. "He really likes her?" He asked. Ranko nodded. "Thanks, Ranko."

"No problem, cuz." Ranko replied. "And the girls are exactly as they say they are too."

"Now that I was sure about." Hayaima chuckled. "Joketsuzoku."

Ranko and Sakura nodded in agreement. Ranko suddenly looked at the door. "They're ready for us." She said.

* * *

Yuchiko found herself and her husband seated at a large 'U' shaped table. The Husbands, wives and, where appropriate, Second Wives all had seated themselves at the designated places. A second table ran down the middle of the U. It was here that the offspring of the families sat. Akama and Tagaki sat at the furthest end and facing their parents. Numerous men and women, all Chinese, bustled around the tables; serving food, refilling glasses and generally responding to requests from those seated. 

Yuchiko looked at her son and Akama. 'Formal kimono in the Saotome colors.' She mused. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think this was a wedding dinner." Yuchiko said to her husband. Kenichi made a noncommital sound as he attacked the meal in front of him. 'Mother of the Consort.' The phrase rolled through Yuchiko's mind. 'Oh dear,' She thought. She looked across her husband to the woman sitting on Kenichi's other side. Nodoka turned her head as if aware of Yuchiko's scrutiny and smiled.

Yuchiko leaned back and looked at the assembled guests. Except for Kenichi there was a marked observation of Akama and her son. She also started to notice that the Chinese men and women who were serving the dinner also seemed to gravitate toward the side of the table containing her son. Enough so, that an older woman walked over and quietly spoke to them. Even so the look on the older woman's face was sympathetic and understanding.

'Mother of the Consort.' She thought again. Yuchiko raised her wine glass and sipped. She looked at the glass. "Is something wrong with the wine?" A female voice asked politely. Yuchiko turned to see one of the Chinese servants. A round faced woman about her age. "No. No. The wine is fine. Excellent in fact." Yuchiko laughed self deprecatingly. "To be honest, it's better than I'm used to." She admitted.

"Honored Elder Kodachi would be most pleased to hear you like wine." The woman said. "I will have case sent to your home."

"Oh no, please don't." Yuchiko replied. "I wouldn't want to impose."

The woman smiled. "Not worry, it not imposition." The woman raised her wrist to her mouth and Yuchiko could hear the woman relay a request for a case of wine. The woman nodded a moment later. "It be delivered tomorrow." She said. The woman gave Yuchiko a short bow. "I deliver it personally." She bowed again. "My name Mei Zhang."

Nodoka leaned over to Dr. Epstein. "And so we bring another into our family." She said quietly. "Mei Zhang would make a good second wife to Yuchiko."

"I'm sure Mei Zhang would be pleased to know she has your support." Dr. Epstein replied with amusement in his voice.

* * *

Ranma tapped the water glass in front of him with a fork. He stood. "Good evening everyone." Ranma began. There was an answering murmur. "First I want to welcome the Kasamura's, to what I hope will be the first of many more get togethers." He raised his glass in a toast. The rest of the guests followed suit. "Second, and the reason for the Kasamura's presence in the first place, is that I've given permission for Tagaki Kasamura to date Akama." 

Tagaki felt the eyes of everyone on him. "Did he have to announce it?" He whispered to Akama.

"Yes he did." Akama replied in the same whisper. "I'll explain later." She added. "Now, shh."

"Next, a welcome to Lo Shan and Mei Lin." Ranma gave the two Chinese girls a look of grudging approval. "This years village champions." He said. "Though I am disappointed we weren't invited to watch." Ranma gave a slight growl. "I hear there were some especially good matches."

The two Chinese girls found themselves flushing in embarrasment.

"In addition, I have accepted Tagaki Kasamura, Lo Shan and Mei Lin as private students." Ranma continued. "So expect to see the three of them around a lot more often." Ranma looked down the center of the gathered diners. "I expect the three of you to do your best." Lo Shan and Mei Lin immediately bowed in their chairs. Tagaki, after an elbow from Akama, hurriedly did the same. "

While Ranma Saotome continued in a similar vein, Yuchiko looked around. Again she noticed a general tendancy for the Chinese servants to gravitate toward where Tagaki and Akama sat. After some of what Nodoka had explained to her earlier, she decided the servants were curious. 'No they're not servants, they're retainers.' She thought suddenly. 'Shinobi.' Yuchiko remembered what Akane had said. Thinking of Akane she looked over to where the the woman sat. Akane she realized was also giving her son a close scrutiny. It seemed to Yuchiko that the look on Akane's face was full of hungry anticipation. 'The Joketsuzoku are not the only ones who'd rejoice if Akama became pregnant.' She realized. 'Mother of the Consort.' She thought again. She sipped her wine again. 'Yes, I think I can get used to it.'

"Again, thank you all for coming." Ranma said, interrupting Yuchiko's thoughts. Ranma began to sit down. "Wait." Exclaimed a voice. Ranma hid a smile. "Yes, Dai Lan?" He said.

Dai Lan blushed. "I-I thought, I mean." Dai Lan broke off. She looked at Hayaima for a moment then jumped to stand on top of the table. She pointed to Hayaima. "I claim this man for my own." She said in a firm voice. "He great warrior, strong in body and mind, our children will make the village strong." She declared.

Ranma regarded Dai Lan for a moment then looked around the room at the assembled guests and, Yuchiko noted, the Chinese retainers. "Does anyone challenge Dai Lan's claim?" He asked. "No?" He said after a long moment. "Ukyo?" He said.

Ukyo's hair began to rise until it formed a near halo around her head. She stood. "I think I knew when Haya brought you home that first day." Ukyo said with a slight catch in her voice. "You have my blessings." She said.

"Thank you Auntie." Dai Lan said huskily.

"Mother." Corrected Ukyo.

Dai Lan smiled widely. "Yes, Mother."

* * *

"Now remember Tagaki." Yuchiko said. "Mr. Saotome is being very generous letting you stay and train here, be respectful." She admonished. 

"I will Mom." Tagaki promised.

"Akama is a very nice girl." Yuchiko continued. "Treat her properly."

Tagaki blushed. "I will Mom."

"Now give me a kiss goodnight." Yuchiko said. Tagaki kissed his mother on the cheek. Yuchiko turned to her husband. "Come along Kenichi." She said firmly.

"Night Mom. Night Dad." Tagaki said to his parents retreating backs. He waited until his parents entered the waiting limosine before walking back into the Saotome home. Tagaki's parents were the last of the guests to leave and the house seemed empty. In fact the main room was empty except for Akama. Tagaki walked over to Akama. "Well that went better then I expected." Tagaki looked down at his redheaded girlfriend. "Did I tell you how cute you look in a kimono?"

Akama giggled. "Several times." She said. "But you can tell me again." She said teasingly. Akama gave Tagaki an almost adoring look, then to Tagaki's surprise, she bowed deeply. "You've made me very happy, Tagaki Kasamura." She said. "I hope to make you as happy." She linked her arm through Tagaki's and led him to and up the stairs. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked quietly.

"Your folks." Began Tagaki. He stopped at the look in Akama's eyes. Tagaki sighed. "Your dad is going to kill me." He said. "He's going to kill both of us."

"Is that a yes?" Asked Akama. Tagaki nodded. "Good." Akama led Tagaki down the hallway. To Tagaki's surprise, Lo Shan and Mei Lin were kneeling on either side of the guest room door. They stood as Tagaki and Akama approached.

"Good evening honored ones." Lo Shan said politely. She opened the door to the guest room and waved Akama and Tagaki inside. "We already lay out sleep clothes." Lo Shan said. Mei Lin walked over to Akama and began helping Akama remove the tassels from her hair at the same time Lo Shan started unbuttoning Tagaki's shirt.

"Hey, I can do that." Tagaki said nervously.

"I know." Lo Shan giggled. "But see, Honored Akama let Mei Lin help."

Tagaki looked over to where Akama was being helped out of her kimono by Mei Lin. Whille Tagaki looked Lo Shan resumed unbuttoning Tagaki's shirt. "Um, Akama?"

"It's okay, Tagaki." Akama said quietly. "I told you, they only want to help."

"They gonna watch too?" Tagaki asked nervously.

"If you want." Akama replied. "But only if you want." Mei Lin finished removing Akama's kimono. She gave Akama an admiring look before gathering up the discarded clothing and bringing them to the closet. In the meantime, Lo Shan had finished removing Tagaki's shirt and was undoing his pants. "Try to understand, Tagaki, this is a Joketsuzoku thing." Akama added.

Tagaki was silent as Lo Shan pulled his pants down around his ankles. "Lift leg." Lo Shan ordered. Tagaki lifted his leg and then the other as Lo Shan removed his pants. He intercepted her hand when she reached for his underwear. "Hey, if anyone is doing that it's either me or Akama." He declared.

Akama giggled. "Okay." Naked, she walked over to Tagaki and then knelt in front of him. She reached up and pulled his underwear down.

"Ooh, very nice sword." Mei Lin commented breathlessly. Tagaki immediately crossed his hands in front of his crotch.

"Yeah, I know." Akama replied. She pulled his hands away. "Isn't he beautiful?" She asked.

"Very beautiful." Agreed Lo Shan. She and Mei Lin exchanged looks then started disrobing.

"Wh-what are they doing?" Stammered Tagaki.

"I told you, helping." Akama replied. She stood. Akama pulled at her ponytails. "It's hard to explain, but, please Tagaki, try to be Joketsuzoku."

"What does that mean?" Tagaki asked plaintively.

Akama sighed. "It means," She waved a hand. "Them." She said. "Among other things." She looked down. "It means, thinking of the clan over yourself." Akama looked into Tagaki's eyes. "I'm a Princess, Tagaki." She said. "A Joketsuzoku Princess." She declared. "I am Joketsuzoku." She said. "I do what the Joketsuzoku do."

Tagaki gave Akama a puzzled look. Then his eyes widened. "They're second wives." Akama shook her head. "They're not?"

"Not yet." Corrected Akama. "They want to be, but not yet."

Tagaki looked at Mei Lin and Lo Shan, they had put on translucent shifts and were watching he and Akama expectantly. "You both really want to be my Second wife?" He asked. They shook their heads. "But, Akama just said."

"We want to be second wife to Akama." Mei Lin said for the two of them. "That not mean we no want you to love us, but Akama be Tai Tai. It her choice."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, are you saying that a Second Wife is married to the Tai Tai?" Tagaki said in fascination.

"Pretty close." Akama said in amusement. "Not exactly, but close enough." She waved a hand at Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "Whoever I choose as Second Wife will eventually become the most powerful, the most influential woman among the Chinese born."

"That not only reason." Lo Shan said firmly. She rolled her eyes. "We talking when we should be learning to trust each other." She said in near disgust. "No matter who Honored Akama pick, we," She waved a hand between her and Mei Lin. "Always be by her side." Lo Shan walked over to Tagaki. "You very good looking." She said. "And you strong. Skilled." She raised a hand. "Can you do this?" A ball of chi appeared in her hand. Tagaki shook his head slowly. "Want learn?" Tagaki nodded just as slowly.

"Tagaki." Akama said. She had put on a translucent white robe. The room was dimly lit and Akama backed aways. "Now you see me." Akama faded into the shadows. "Now you don't." Her voice came from the empty air. He heard a double gasp from the Chinese girls. "Aiyah." The whispered in reverence.

"Akama?" Tagaki's voice broke nervously.

"I learned how to do this, that night." Akama voice came from the shadows. "When you came for me." She said. "It's called the Silent Thief. My grandfather invented it." Pride tinged her voice. "He may be a jerk, heck he's a Saotome, he can't help being a jerk, but he's a talented jerk." Tagaki could almost hear the wry smile on Akama's unseen face. "Lo Shan and Mei Lin have one goal."

Tagaki turned as Lo Shan handed Tagaki a whie robe similar to what Akama was wearing. He looked at it for a moment then, with Lo Shan's help, put it on. "Goal?" He asked.

"Future of Japanese Joketsuzoku." Lo Shan pointed at where Akama was last seen. "She future. She must know," Lo Shan fisted a hand. "That her back always protected."

"They've dedicated their lives to me, Tagaki." Akama faded back into view and walked over to Tagaki. "Their lives in exchange for the priviledge of being Second Wife." She gently wrapped her arms around Tagaki's neck. "Do you want to know what their lives are worth, Tagaki?" She said softly. "What they want?" Tagaki nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lo Shan and Mei Lin flanked the embracing Akama and Tagaki. "If you both learn to love us, have baby with you." Lo Shan Said quietly.

"Why?" Tagaki asked in his own quiet tones.

"The Joketsuzoku is a true matriarchy. A clan run by women." She said. "And part of their authority comes from having children." She smiled shyly. "Need a man for that." Suddenly Akama laughed. "Well not anymore but I prefer the old fashioned way." Lo Shan and Mei Lin made approving noises. "But not right now." Akama grinned when Tagaki blew out a relieved breath. "We're all too young." She said. "And besides, I want to have some fun first, don't you?"

Tagaki chuckled. "Yeah." He said in agreement. "But," He was stopped by Akama's hand over his mouth.

"Enough talking." Akama said firmly. "It's a Joketsuzoku thing." Akama flowed against Tagaki. "I know it's strange." Akama shrugged in Tagaki's arms. "But it's who we are." She looked up at Tagaki. "Try to understand Tagaki." She said almost pleadingly. "Try to be Joketsuzoku."

"Akama?" Tagaki said hesitantly. "I'm not Joketsuzoku."

Akama leaned her head against Tagaki's chest. "Yes you are, Tagaki." She said. "Or you wouldn't be here. You became Joketsuzoku the moment I chose you." Akama smiled against Tagaki's chest. "Which was the moment you chose me." Lo Shan walked over with an ornate cup. It was of wood, and laquered a deep red. Lo Shan offered the cup to Akama. Akama took a deep drink of the contents of the cup then offered it to Tagaki. "Be Joketsuzoku, Tagaki." Akama whispered. "For me." Tagaki nodded slowly. He drank from the cup.

Lo Shan and Mei Lin linked hands around the young couple and started to sing quietly. It was in a dialect unknown to Tagaki but it conveyed a longing to him nonetheless. The two Joketsuzoku teens started slowly swaying as they sang. Tagaki and Akama found themselves swaying along with the two Chinese girls. It was both comforting and erotic to Tagaki and he felt his body begin to respond. Tagaki licked nervous lips. He was about to say something when Akama kissed him. Tagaki felt the two Chinese girls ease he and Akama to the futon. Akama kissed him again more urgently. The two Chinese girls gently stroked the two lovers as their bodies intertwined all the while they continued to sing softly.

Tagaki's senses seemed suddenly to become heightened. His eyes picked up every detail of Akama's face. His nose seemed to be filled with her scent and her touch sent streams of cold fire up and down his body. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. Tagaki barely felt the Chinese girls part his robe while he opened Akama's.

End Chapter 2

Author's note: More explanations. Yeah, if you were a girl who changed into a boy at the drop of cold water finding a boyfriend would be very problematic. Especially if you're a teenager and especially if the kind of boy you'd want is, well, a boy. Akama would, in my opinion, be both aggressive and at least a bit desperate. And for those who haven't figured it out. Tagaki and Akama are engaged, though Tagaki doesn't know it. Did you really think Ranma would be happy with his daughter sleeping with a boy without some kind of official standing?

Later all.


	131. Book 10 Chapter 10

Part 4

Chapter 1

'Suki'

"Dai Lan, Dai Lan." A contralto voice called breathlessly. "Wait up Dai. I need to talk to you." Dai Lan turned. She rolled her eyes. "Hey Suki." Dai Lan greeted the blonde haired girl. Dai Lan rolled her eyes, not because she didn't like the girl, she did. Suki Oh was one of the few Japanese girls in the school that Dai Lan actually did like. It was just that recently Suki seemed to have become obsessed with the Joketsuzoku. "What is it this time?"

Suki Oh was of a height with Dai Lan and was the daughter of a local and, in Ranma Saotome's opinion, competant martial artist, Bunpei Oh. One of the many things that Dai Lan liked about the girl. Suki was feminine without being, as Haya would say, silly about it. "Dai, answer me something, is it true that a Joketsuzoku man can have two wives?"

Dai Lan raised a hand and waggled it. "Sort of." She said. "It's kind of hard to explain." She said. "Why?"

Suki leaned closer. "Well you know those two girls that follow your boyfriend's sister all the time?" She said conspiratorally.

"Lo Shan and Mei Lin?" Dai Lan nodded. "Yeah, they both want to be second wife."

"You mean it's true?" Suki exclaimed. "And Akama doesn't mind?" She snorted. "Letting a man have two wives in this day and age." She said in disapproval. "Why would a girl let her boyfriend sleep with another girl?"

Dai Lan laughed. "It's not what you think." Dai Lan explained. "It's more like Tagaki has to put up with sharing Akama." She explained. "Not sexually, though that's part of it, but." Dai Lan blew out a breath. "It's really hard to explain." Dai Lan said. "Look what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing much. Why?" Suki asked.

"Would you like to meet some Second Wives?" Dai Lan asked. "They could answer all your questions much better than I could."

"Really?" Suki gushed. "That'd be, that'd be wonderful." Suki exclaimed. "You'd really do that for me?" She asked. Dai Lan nodded. "You're the best Dai."

"Meet me here after school." Dai Lan said. "Okay?" Suki nodded and bowed repeatedly in thanks. Dai Lan rolled her eyes again as Suki hurried away. Dai Lan raised her hand to her mouth. "Haya?" She said into the transmitter. "Where are you?" She shook her head. "What the heck are you doing on the roof?" She asked. "Nevermind, I'll be up in a minute." Dai Lan half jogged out of the school and jumped to the roof of Furinken High School. "Haya?" She looked around.

"Over here." Hayaima tenor voice came from behind the air conditioner housing, a pillbox shaped room.

Dai Lan licked her lips. 'That's Haya's male voice.' She realized. She nearly ran to where Hayaima's voice came from. She found Hayaima, in male form, leaning against the side of the housing. "Hey." Dai Lan said. Hayaima smiled widely. "How come you're a guy?" Dai Lan squealed when Hayaima grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace.

"So I could do this." Hayaima said huskily. The kiss that followed was long, passionate and left Dai Lan happily breathless. When they finally broke the kiss, Hayaima wrapped Dai Lan in his arms. "I wish we could do this more often." Dai Lan nodded. "I was thinking, maybe we could, you know, get lost on the way home this afternoon." Dai Lan nodded even faster.

"Oh wait, we can't." Dai Lan said regretfully. "I promised Suki I'd introduce her to some of the second wives."

"Suki?" Asked Hayaima. "Oh, the blonde girl. Bunpei Oh's daughter." Hayaima smiled. "Even better." He declared. "Now we have a real reason to be late." He said. "We can take her to see Lung Lung." He leaned closer. "Lots of empty rooms in the mansion." He whispered. Dai giggled and nodded. Hayaima kissed Dai Lan again.

When they finally parted, Dai Lan went in search of Suki Oh. She found her, as she half expected, in the gym. Suki wore a well worn gi. Her hands and feet flew as they attacked a wooden dummy. With movable rods at shoulder, knee and ankle height and pads at specific locations it was the perfect device for a martial artist to train on.

Dai Lan watched for a while, this being the first time she really had a chance to see the girl in action. 'She's good.' Dai Lan thought. A wry grin came to her face. 'And she knows it too.' She decided. 'I wonder if she'd spar with me.' Dai Lin thought as she decided to let the blonde girl know she was there. Dai Lan was too much of a martial artist to interupt so she stood where Suki would see her. It didn't take long as Suki suddenly stopped. "Dai Lan." Suki said in pleased greeting.

"Hey Suki." She nodded at the wooden dummy. "Not bad." She said. "How are you against a live opponant?"

"Is that a challange?" Suki's tone was anticipatory.

"How about calling it get aquainted match?" Dai Lan's tone matched Suki's.

Suki laughed. "That's exactly how I think of it." She replied.

Dai Lan raised her hands. "Wait here." She said. "I be right back." Dai Lan turned and almost trotted toward the locker room. As she went she raised her wrist. "Hey Haya. Come down to gym." She said. "I got match." She said excitedly. "Suki." Dai Lan ran to her locker and quickly changed and went back into the gym and over to where Suki waited.

The doors to the gym banged open as a torrent of students suddenly entered the gymnasium. Hayaima, back in female form, led a charge that consisted of herself; Akama, Tagaki, Lo Shan, Mei Lin and seemingly the entirety of the Chinese Joketsuzoku students. They quickly surrounded the ring. They cheered as Dai Lan entered the ring.

"I didn't expect an audience." Suki half complained. Then she grinned. "Sure you want so many witnesses?"

Dai Lan laughed. "Funny, I think same thing." She said. "Let's give them good show, yes?" As Hayaima often commented, Dai Lan's speech degraded as she became excited.

"You got it sister." Suki replied.

Dai Lan waved a finger. "Joketsuzoku only allow special friends say sister." Dai Lan said in teasing tones. "Maybe if you fight good enough, I give permission."

"Tell you what." Suki countered. "Maybe if you fight good enough, I'll let you." She pointed a finger at Dai Lan then pointed her thumb at her chest. "Call me sister." She stuck out her hand. "Deal?"

Dai Lan took the hand Joketsuzoku style and grasped Suki's elbow. "Deal." She turned. "Hey Haya." She called over her shoulder. "You want referee?"

"Just waiting to be asked." Hayaima strolled over. "Dad seems to think your dad is a pretty good martial artist. He doesn't say that about a lot of people." Hayaima said. "I expect his daughter should be good too." Hayaima straightened. "No strikes to the head or groin, okay?" She said firmly. Dai Lan and Suki nodded. "When I say break, you break. " She ordered. She placed her hand between the two girls. Dai Lan firmed her stance. So did Suki. "Go." Barked Hayaima.

Suki was, Dai Lan decided within the first few seconds of the match; tough, aggressive and skilled. 'Time to step it up.' She thought. Dai Lan channeled her chi to speed up her attacks. To her pleased surprise, Suki kept up with her. Fully concentrated on the match, neither girl heard the growing murmur of appreciation from the Joketsuzoku watchers.

"Man, look at them go." Tagaki said excitedly. "I can barely see their hands and feet." His eyes suddenly widened. "Hell, they're starting to glow." He exclaimed.

"You can see that?" Akama asked.

"Sure, can't everyone?" Tagaki replied in surprise. Akama shook her head. "They can't?" Tagaki said in disbelief. "But you see it." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's because I'm an adept." Akama replied. Akama jerked a thumb over her shoulder where Lo Shan and Mei Lin stood. "They can see it too." She said. "But I doubt there are more than two or three others who can." Akama took possession of Tagaki's arm. "That's my Tagaki, always full of surprises." She said happily. "Wait till I tell Pops."

"Break!" Hayaima called finally. The two combatants froze as if a switch had been thrown and the gym erupted in applause. Hayaima added her own applause. "Not bad guys." She said. "Great match." She grabbed a wrist from each girl and raised it into the air and the cheering Joketsuzoku redoubled their applause and cheers. "Okay bow to each other." He told the two teen girls. They bowed to each other then bowed to Hayaima. "Hit the shower you two." Hayaima said. "Good job." He added again.

Dai Lan and Suki raced to the shower and it was a race. Despite the energy they had already expended, they continued competing. Dai Lan glanced over to Suki who was glancing over to her. They grinned at each other. "We going be very tired later." Dai Lan said cheerfully. Then her face fell. "I hope not too tired." She said woefully. They entered the locker room and quickly disrobed.

"Why's that?" Suki asked as they walked into the shower. Suki turned on a tap.

"Haya. That why." Dai Lan replied as she started soaping up. "Turn around, I wash back."

"Haya?" Suki turned around and let Dai Lan wash her back. "Oh." She said in understanding. "You have a date." She said. "Lucky." She said enviously. She sighed. "I wish I had a someone like Hayaima." She turned. "Okay, I'll do your back." Suki started washing Dai Lan's back. "You mind if I ask a personal question?" She asked.

"What you want to know?" Dai Lan asked.

"You and Hayaima." Suki said hesitantly. "Do you...?" Suki chewed her lip. "You know, as girls?"

Dai Lan turned and turned off the shower. "Sometimes." She replied easily. "Haya both, must love both." Dai said seriously.

"Lucky." Muttered Suki. She blushed. "I mean." She stopped at Dai Lan's giggle. "Well you are."

"No kidding." Dai Lan replied. They entered the locker area. "I thank the gods every day." Returning to their lockers they quickly dressed and exited the locker room.

"There you are." Hayaima said. "I was about to come in after you." She walked over to Dai Lan and put an arm around Dai Lan's waist. "Ready to go?" She said to Suki. "I called for a car." With her arm still around Dai Lan's waist they headed out of the gym. "That was a hell of a match." Hayaima said in appreciation. "Who taught you how to control your chi?"

"What are you talking about?" Suki asked in confused tones. "I can't control my chi."

Hayaima stopped and looked at Suki. "You mean you don't know you're doing it?" She shook her head and started walking again. "Interesting." Hayaima looked at Dai. "I think we got a natural on our hands, Dai." She said to her orange haired girlfriend.

"That my sister for you." Dai Lan said proudly. She looked at Suki. "It alright I call you that, yes?" Suki nodded. "Good. You do same."

They exited the school. A limosine was waiting for them. "Hey Win Mei." Hayaima greeted the gray haired Joketsuzoku. She pointed at Suki. "This is Miss Suki Oh. We're taking her to meet Honored Elder Lung Lung."

"An honor, Miss Oh." The gray haired Joketsuzoku said. "Honored Elder Lung Lung?" The woman waved the teens into the car.

"Suki is interested in the Joketsuzoku and Second wives." Dai Lan explained. "Honored Elder Lung Lung's the best person to talk to."

Win Mei got into the driver seat. She nodded. "That true. Honored Elder Lung Lung keeper of the lore and the law." She looked at Suki in the rear view mirror. "You be respectful." She advised seriously.

"Yes ma'am." Suki replied.

Win Mei chuckled. "Not ma'am." She said. "You say name or say Honored Warrior."

"Yes Honored Warrior." Suki replied quickly.

"Good." Win Mei started the car and drove off.

During the drive Dai Lan cuddled close to Hayaima. Or rather they cuddled close to each other. It was obvious, to Suki, that her only her presence kept them from doing more than cuddle. Suki couldn't help but feel envious and a little jealous. Both emotions were tempered by her liking of both Dai Lan and Hayaima. Especially Dai Lan.

"Whatcha thinking Suki?" Hayaima said. "You've been kinda quiet."

"I didn't think you guys would notice." Suki cracked. "You guys need to get a room somewhere."

"We are." Dai Lan laughed. She rubbed her shoulder. "I'm starting to feel the fight." She complained. "You hit hard Sister."

"So do you, Sister." Suki leaned over to rub her shin. "What I wouldn't give for a massage." She said feelingly.

"Haya gives great massage." Dai Lan leaned her head on Hayaima's shoulder. "Part of Joketsuzoku training." She said. "You ask any Joketsuzoku, they happy give you massage."

"Hmm." Suki murmured. "I'll think about it." The limosine pulled into the long driveway of the Kuno mansion. The door of the mansion opened just as the car stopped at the foot of the long staircase leading to the door. Two figures stepped out and stood on the landing.

"Hey it's 'OujiandXingXing'." Dai Lan said.

"OujjiandXingXing?" Suki laughed. "Why do you say it like that?"

"You'll see." Dai Lan replied.

They stepped out of the limo and said a polite goodbye to Win Mei then proceeded up the steps, They reached the top where Ouji and Xing Xing stood waiting patiently with their hands behind them. Their twin weapons, Ouji's bats and Xing Xing's modified Bonbori holstered on their backs.

"Hey guys." Hayaima greeted the pair.

"Hey Haya." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing and bowed politely in unison. "Hi Dai." They chorused in greeting to Dai Lan. They bowed again. In Unison.

"Ouji. Xing Xing." Dai Lan said. "This is Suki Oh. She's here to meet with Honored Elder Lung Lung."

Suki nodded in greeting. "Call me Suki." She said.

"Nice to meet you Suki." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused. They looked at each other for a moment. "Auntie already told us." Ouji said. "We'll take you to her." Xing Xing finished.

Suki turned her head and gave Dai Lan a disbelieving look. Dai Lan hid a giggle with her hand. Suki turned back to Ouji and Xing Xing. "That would be great."

Ouji and Xing Xing nodded and turned on their heels and walked back into the mansion, the three teens followed. Suki looked around curiously as the went down the antique lined hallway. "Auntie is in the small Library." Ouji said. "Some of the scrolls are stored there." Xing Xing finished.

"Scrolls?" Suki asked.

"Histories." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused. "Auntie is translating some of the older ones into Japanese." Ouji said.

They reached a door and Xing Xing, Suki noted, knocked then opened the door. The two almost teens stood on either side and waved Suki into the Library. Suki, followed by Hayaima and Dai Lan followed. Ouji and Xing Xing brought up the rear and closed the door behind them.

Lung Lung looked up from behind her desk. She was wearing a white blouse and mid length skirt of a light brown. Her hair was gathered into a loose ponytail. She stood. "Good afternoon, young warriors." Lung Lung said in warm and respectful greeting.

Hayaima raised an eyebrow. 'Formal huh? 'She thought. 'Oh yeah. The fight.' Hayaima bowed politely. "Good afternoon Honored Elder Lung Lung." She said. Hayaima looked at Suki for a moment then looked at Dai Lan. He turned back to Lung Lung. "Elder. There was a challenge today at school."

"Indeed?" Lung Lung said somberly. "And what was the nature of the challenge?"

"The warrior Dai Lan was challenged to honorable combat." Hayaima replied. "Against one not Joketsuzoku."

"Ah." Lung Lung said in an exhale."And was the warrior Dai Lan victorious?"

"No, Elder." Hayaima replied.

"What the...!" Exclaimed Suki. "That's not what happened."

"Shh, Sister." Dai Lan said. "Let War Leader Hayaima finish." Dai Lan wagged a finger threateningly but, Suki noted, she was smiling. "Sorry war leader. Sorry Elder."

Lung Lung nodded and gave Suki a stern look. "So this outsider was victorious?" She said cooly.

"No elder." Hayaima replied formally.

"No?" Lung Lung said in ironic tones. "Was there no victor?"

"No Elder." Hayaima fought down a smile. "It was a tie."

Lung Lung laughed. "Oh good." She said in a more normal voice and Suki felt that she jiust experienced something that was both playful and serious at the same time. Lung Lung smiled at Suki. "So, you're Suki Oh."

"Yes, um." Suki hesitated.

"Honored Elder is the prefered title." Lung Lung said pleasantly.

"Yes, Honored Elder." Suki replied. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Oh no trouble." Lung Lung replied. "Please sit." She waved a hand to a arrangement of a small square table and several chairs. She looked at Dai Lan and Hayaima. "Will you be joining us?" She asked in amused tones.

"Sister?" Dai Lan said.

Suki laughed and waved the backs of her hands at Dai Lan. "Shoo." She said. "I'll catch you later." She said. "Sister." With a giggle Dai Lan and Hayaima ran out of the library.

Lung Lung looked at Ouji and Xing Xing. "You two shoo too." She said. Ouji and Xing Xing smiled, bowed and then walked out of the Library, shutting the door behind them.

"Like watching mirror images." Suki said under her breath. She turned her attention back to the older woman. "Thank you again for seeing me, Honored Elder."

"It my pleasure." Lung lung replied. "Sister, eh?" Lung Lung inquired.

"Oh that's just a game Dai and I are playing." Suki said.

Lung Lung shook her head gently. "It no game." She said. "Warriors call each other Sister when they go through a difficulty together."

"Difficulty?" Suki asked in puzzled tones. "There's no difficulty."

Lung Lung tilted her head. "No?" Lung Lung said musingly. "Dai certainly think so." She slapped her hands on her thighs. "She tell you later. Meantime, you want know about Second Wife, yes?"

Suki nodded.

* * *

"Sister, Dai?" Hayaima asked. Their lovemaking over, they lay together on a large bed in a spare and unused bedroom. Hayaima had returned to his male form and Dai Lan was resting her head on his broad chest. "What's up?"

"Not sure." Dai Lan admitted. "I just felt,"She looked up at Hayaima. "I really can't explain it but I just felt I had to." She sighed when Hayaima tightened his embrace. "It felt right."

"I trust your instincts." Hayaima said firmly. "If you felt it was necessary, I'm not going to argue." He smiled. "Gotta admit she would have been a tough enemy."

"Maybe that was it." Dai Lan said thoughtfully. She laughed. "Tough is right word. That girl can hit." She laughed again. "Reminds me of some of our early matches." She thumped Hayaima on his stomach. "Before you got so damn good." She said. "Maybe we can try double teaming you."

Hayaima laughed. "Sure." He said. He looked down at Dai Lan. "Um, Dai, when should we head back to get Suki?" He asked. Hayaima started to caress Dai Lan's hair.

"Oh fifteen, twenty minutes." Dai Lan replied.

"Oh good, plenty of time." Hayaima said in a husky voice.

* * *

"So, you're saying that a Second Wife's main job is to keep the family together?" Suki asked. "But if she's sleeping with her Tai Tai's husband, wouldn't that make her jealous?" She asked. "I mean, knowing your Husband is in the next toom and.." Suki broke off. "Doing things." She finished with a blush.

"It would if that how it done, but it not." Lung Lung replied. "Second wife come to their bed, they not go to hers."

"You mean the three of them, together?" Suki blushed deeper.

"Oh yes." Lung Lung replied easily. "Silly any other way." She laughed. "Always about sex." She said. "I see silly American show about man with three wives. Three wives, three houses, three lives. No one happy that way. Our way much better." Lung Lung declared. "I take only what my Tai Tai give. I very, very lucky. My Tai Tai give me much love."

"She gives you her Husband too." Suki pointed out.

"No we give ourselves to each other." Lung Lung corrected. "Oh sometimes Husband only, sometimes Tai Tai." She smiled. "But most times they invite me." She spread her hands. "Sometimes we just sleep." She said. "Those best times."

"They are?" Suki asked.

Lung Lung nodded. "Not saying I no like being there for clouds and rain, but when it the three of us, just being together because we want be together, that best times."

Suki nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, I guess I understand that." She said. "But what I don't understand is why someone would want to be a Second Wife."

"No?" Lung Lung gave Suki a look. "I surprise you say that." She tapped her lips with a finger. "There many reason why someone want be Second Wife, but always it case where Tai Tai is very, very special woman. My Tai Tai very special. Not just because she Elder." Lung Lung seemed to be looking at someone only she could see. "I very angry girl when younger. My Tai Tai saw passed the anger, saw the woman I could be and made her real." She leaned forward. "You not know how worried I was; great woman like my Tai Tai was sure to have many, many admirers." She said conspiratorally.

"And did she?" Suki asked. Lung Lung nodded cheerfully. Suki looked down. "I bet Dai Lan has them lining up." She mumbled.

"Actually, no." Lung Lung replied in regretful tones.

Suki looked up. "What do you mean, no?" She demanded. "If anyone is going to have admirers it's Dai." She declared. "Heck Akama has two."

"Yes, but Akama is Japanese." Lung Lung replied. 'Thought so.' She thought to herself. "Chinese Joketsuzoku believe role of Second Wife belong to Chinese Joketsuzoku."

"That's stupid." Suki said angrily. She flushed. "Sorry, I spoke out of turn."

"It alright." Lung Lung said soothingly. "I happen agree with you." She said. "Big problem is there no Chinese Tai Tai with Japanese Second wife. Or with any Second Wife." She said. "If only Xian Pu find real Second Wife; if only she had not pretended with last two women." She shook her head. "She cause much problems." She sighed. "Too bad, Dai Lan would make a good Tai Tai." She looked up at a knock on the door. 'Bad timing.' She thought regretfully. "Yes?"

"It's us Auntie." Dai Lan's voice came through the door.

Lung Lung noted how Suki had turned her head and stared at the door. "Come in." Lung Lung said. The door opened and Dai Lan and Hayaima walked in. Hayaima had returned to her female form. Lung Lung noted the satisfied looks on both girls' faces. Lung Lung snuck a quick look at Suki. 'Interesting, she appears satisfied as well.' She smiled. "I guess it time to go." She stood as Suki stood. Lung Lung walked over. "It very nice talking to you Suki."

"It was very kind of you." Suki replied politely.

Lung Lung laughed. "You ask anyone, I love to talk." She said. "Now, if you have more question, please feel free to call me." She looped her arm through Suki's walked her over to Dai Lan and then transferred Suki's arm to Dai Lan. "Now, I sure you young warriors have much to do." She looked at Dai Lan. "You take care of Sister, yes?"

"Yes, Honored Elder." Dai Lan replied.

"Good." Lung Lung replied. She waved her hands. "Shoo." She said with a laugh.

End Part 4 - Chapter 1

Author's notes: Just to let you know there is a sidestory that I'll probably release in a week or so, a Tagaki/Akama sidestory. Just making a few modifications. Later all.


	132. Book 10 Chapter 11

Part 4 chapter 2

'Ask'

"Dai?" Suki said hesitantly as the exited the mansion. Her arm was still looped through Dai Lan's. Hayaima trailed slightly behind. "Is there a problem between us?" She asked. "Honored Elder Lung Lung told me that calling me Sister means there is."

"Not problem." Corrected Dai Lan. "A difficulty." She said. "Not the same thing." She added. "And, I don't know but I feel...something." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Haya ask same thing." She said. "Maybe it just that you're so skilled." Dai Lan said in unsure tones. "You be a formidable enemy."

"Enemy?" Suki protested. "I'd never be your enemy." She declared. "Hell Dai, you're the first girl who hasn't thought I was a freak."

"Freak?" Dai Lan almost shouted. "Why they call you freak?"

"Oh, you know, the martial arts." She said. "And I don't try to be cute like the other girls."

"Oh I don't know." Hayaima said from behind them. "By Joketsuzoku standards you're pretty damn hot."

"Haya!" Suki spun around and shook a finger in Hayaima's face. "You are not supposed to say things like that in front of your girlfriend." She scolded. "And I don't want to hear it when she's not there either." She said. "You may look like a girl but you're no different than any other boy." She grumped.

"Oh I don't know." Dai Lan chuckled. "Haya right, I think you going to be very popular among Joketsuzoku."

"Dai!" Suki blushed redly. "I can't believe you'd let him speak like that."

"It okay. I know Haya be faithful." Dai Lan said. "But I thank you." She said. "You show you good friend, look out for me." Dai Lan paused as if something occurred to her. 'No that's silly.' She thought. 'Not that I wouldn't wish it to be true.' Dai Lan looked at Suki speculatively. "Think you want stay for dinner?" She asked.

"Really?" Suki exclaimed excitedly. "I'd love to." She fished in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly punched in a number. "Dad?" She said. "Is it allright if I have dinner with the Saotome's?" Suki giggled at something. "Yes, those Saotome's." She said. She nodded. "I'll ask." She lowered the phone. "Dad wants to know if your dad would be willing to spar with him."

"I can't speak for Pops." Hayaima replied. "But I never heard him ever turn down a challenge." Hayaima smiled. "I'm pretty sure he'll say yes."

"Great." Suki raised the phone. "Okay dad, see you later." She closed the cellphone with a snap. "I'm in."

"Great." Exclaimed Dai Lan. She raised her wrist. "Win Mei?" She said into her wrist communicator. "Where are you?" Dai Lan nodded. "I understand." She said. Dai Lan lowered her wrist. "Win Mei is delayed. She's around back filling the gas tank." She said. "Five minutes."

Suki nodded. While they waited Suki snuck a shy glance at Dai Lan. She knew she was attracted to the Chinese girl but wasn't about to jeopordize their budding relationship by doing anything about it. 'Besides,' Suki thought. 'She's taken.' Suki shrugged mentally. Suki frowned when she noticed a wavering red dot appear on Dai Lan's blouse.

"Down!" She exclaimed suddenly. Suki jumped and tackled Dai Lan to the ground. Hayaima followed almost immediately just as there was a pang and a chunk of the column Dai Lan had been standing in front of shot off. Hayaima raised her wrist. "Baka alert." He shouted into the communicator. "Shot's fired. Mansion entrance." She looked up. "Everyone okay?"

"Yes war leader." Dai Lan reported in a crisp voice. She rolled Suki off of her. "Sister?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Suki gasped.

"Good." Dai Lin said. "Stay low. Roll behind column." Suki nodded and did as directed, Dai Lan followed. A klaxon suddenly sounded. The doors to the mansion slammed open and nearly a dozen Joketsuzoku men and women poured out of the opening. Ouji and Xing Xing were among them. More Joketsuzoku appeared from either side of the mansion. "Shit." Dai Lan griped. "Guns."

"One gun." Hayaima said grimly from behind her own column. "A sniper." Hayaima looked at Suki. "Thank you." She gave Suki a nod and then returned her attention to the trees along the far property wall. "From there." She said. "Probably long gone now." Hayaima and Dai Lan both pressed their hands against their ears. "Yeah." Hayaima said. "OujiandXingXing get over here." She called. The two preteens hurried over staying low. "Dai was the target." He told them. The two preteens growled in a manner reminiscient of Tatewaki Kuno's own growl when he was displeased.

"We'll alert the rest of the crew." Ouji said. Xing Xing nodded and raised her wrist. She tapped a control bar. "The New Crew is on alert." She said. "What are you orders, War Leader?" She said to Hayaima.

"Everyone pair up." Hayaima said. "Meg and Mitsi have creche duty. I want them watching Ping and Song at all times." She ordered. She raised her own wrist and tapped the control bar. "Pops?" Hayaima said. "We're fine." She said briskly. "I'm putting the Crew on alert. Is Shingi...?" Hayaima nodded. "Okay, good." She said. "Pop?" Hayaima's voice became serious. "Dai owes her life to Suki." Hayaima nodded again. "Yeah, I would too." She said. "Love to Mom and Mom." Hayaima lowered her wrist just as the limo screeched from around the side of the house. The driver's side door opened explosively and Win Mei charged up the steps holding a transparent shield protectively behind her.

"In the car." Barked Win Mei. "Stay behind me."

"Go." Growled Hayaima. "Ouji. Xing Xing. Back in the house." She said. "You guys are base two."

"Yes, War Leader." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing. They turned and raced back into the house.

Hayaima waited for Win Mei to return before she too got into the limo. Hayaima immediately gave Dai Lan a reassuring hug before she turned her attention to Suki. The teen's face was pale but her expression was angry not afraid. "Don't worry Suki, this car is armored."

Suki nodded. "This happen often?" She asked.

Hayaima shrugged. "Maybe three or four times a year." She replied. "Usually they go after one of the Joketsuzoku." Hayaima rubbed her chin. "First time they've gone after one of the New Crew." She mused. "Interesting." She said, sounding very much like her father.

"What's the matter with you?" Suki almost shouted. "Dai was almost hurt and you're acting like, like..."

"Haya acting like war leader." Dai Lan said soothingly. "besides, you were there to watch my back."

"That's not the point." Suki said hotly.

"It is point, Sister." Dai Lan interrupted. "You want Haya run around like little child while we in danger?" She shook her head. "Haya be upset later, when we safe." She looked at Hayaima. "Why you think it interesting?" She asked.

"Because it either means they're about to start a new offensive." Hayaima said. "Or it means they're getting nervous about us." Hayaima waved a hand in a circular motion. "The New Crew." She said in amplification. "Either way, we stay on alert."

"What about Sister?" Dai Lan asked. "What about her family?"

Hayaima nodded and raised her wrist to her mouth. "Hayaima to Base." She said. "Hi Auntie. Auntie, I want a patrol assigned to the Oh's. Suki's parents don't go anywhere without a shadow." Hayaima nodded and lowered her wrist. "You wanna stay over a couple nights, Suki?" She asked. "At least until we fit you with a transponder and get you a communicator."

Suki pulled out her cell phone as Hayaima was talking. "Dad?" She said. "Suki. We got problems." She nodded at Hayaima. "I'm going to stay with the Saotome's. They're sending some of their people to watch the house."

Hayaima and Dai Lan's eyes widened first in surprise then in appreciation as Suki relayed the recent events in crisp tones. Suki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, the path of a true martial artist, blah blah, blah. This is real Dad." She grimaced. "Stop laughing." She rolled her eyes. "He's acting like this is the best thing that's happened to him in years." She complained. She didn't see the grins that Hayaima and Dai Lan exchanged.

"Oh, Pops is gonna like him." Hayaima laughed. She quickly sobered. "Your Dad taught you well." She said in admiration. Hayaima's hand went to his ear and she raised her other hand to her mouth. "Hey Sib." Hayaima said. "We're rolling." She nodded. "The girls stay with you and Tagaki all the time." Hayaima tapped the control panel again. "Tagaki turn to New Crew frequency." She snapped. "Mei Lin? Lo Shan?" She nodded. "Good. Okay, you guys are Team Akama. Got it?" She said. "Dai Lan, Suki and I are Team," Hayaima paused for a second, she looked at Dai Lan. "We're Team Triad." Dai Lan look startled for a moment then nodded.

"Triad?" Asked Suki. She nodded. "I like it." She gave Dai Lan a grin. Dai Lan grinned back.

"Ouji and Xing Xing are base two." Hayaima continued. "Meg and Mitsi are Creche. " She said. "Hi Sakura, Ranko with you?" She asked. "Good. You're Animal Farm." She grinned. "Stay on your individual channels; base two monitors." She ordered crisply. "Base Two, contact Base one and fill'em in."

Hayaima continued to bark orders into her communicator. Dai Lan leaned over to Suki. "Besides kicking like a mule what else can you do?" Dai Lan asked.

"Sword and knife if you got any." She shook her head woefully. "Wish I had my bow." She said sadly.

"Bow?" Dai Lan said in interest. "Win Mei." She said loudly

"Yes Warrior?" The gray haired Joketsuzoku replied as she drove. She had been listening with growing pride as her charges made their plans. 'Warriors indeed.' She thought.

"Suki is an archer." Dai Lan said.

"Understood, Warrior." Win Mei replied. She drove through the gate in front of the Saotome compound. Stopped and waited until a Joketsuzoku warrior approached. She rolled the window down. "All's well?"

"Yes, Senior Warrior." The woman replied crisply. "All compounds and residences report secure. All personnel accounted for."

Win Mei nodded and drove toward the front of the house. She let her charges out and after waiting until they reached the door and entered the house, drove off.

"We're home." Hayaima announced as they entered the house. They removed their shoes. Ukyo walked out of the kitchen. "Hi Mom." Hayaima greeted his mother.

"Mother." Dai Lan greeted Ukyo shyly, a recent change in greeting that the orange haired girl still hadn't become used to. "Mother, this is Suki." She introduced the blonde Japanese girl. "Sister." She said to Suki. "This is Haya's mother, Ukyo Saotome."

"You can call me Auntie Ukyo." Ukyo said pleasantly. "Dai, why don't you take Suki to your room." She said. "I want to talk to Haya." She waited until Dai and Suki were walking up the stairs of the house. "What's going on with Dai and Suki?" She asked seriously. "She called her Sister."

"I'm not sure Mom. Dai said she felt she had to." Hayaima replied. "If Suki were Joketsuzoku I'd say she was angling to be Second Wife but," Hayaima shrugged. "Got to admit she'd be a good one." She said. "You should have seen her; her first thought was to protect Dai." Hayaima giggled. "She even scolded me when she thought I was being disrespectful to Dai." Hayaima smiled. "And she kept her head the whole time."

Ukyo nodded slowly. "I see." She said. "And you, how do you feel about it? Would you be okay with Dai Lan picking a Second Wife?"

Hayaima nodded. "To be honest, I'm kinda glad." She said. "Dai never said anything, but I know she was a little hurt that none of the Joketsuzoku came forward and offered." Hayaima looked a little sad. "Especially after Mei Lin and Lo Shan showed up." Hayaima took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "To be honest, I was a little hurt too."

Ukyo looked at her child with an odd expression on her face. 'What have we raised?' She thought in bemusement. "Yes, I can understand that." She said carefully. "She's not Joketsuzoku." Ukyo pointed out. "And her family may not approve."

"Yeah, but her dad's a martial artist." Hayaima said. "A good one too." She said eagerly. "He even asked permission to test himself against Pops." Hayaima almost vibrated with eagerness. "I'm sure he'll understand." She said. "Maybe...maybe you can talk to him; as Senior Second Wife."

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves." Ukyo cautioned. "She hasn't offered."

"Maybe she doesn't know she has to." Hayaima said. "Yeah, I bet that's it." She spun around. "I gotta talk to Dai." She said over her shoulder. "See ya." Hayaima hurried out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to the second floor and to Dai Lan's room. With the girls, Tagaki and Akama taking up most of the spare rooms on the third floor. Dai Lan had moved to a spare room on the second. Hayaima grinned. 'Gives us a place for some privacy here too.' She thought. She reached Dai Lan's door. It was slightly ajar. Hayaima walked in.

"Eep!" Squeaked Suki. She and Dai Lan were standing in front of Dai Lan's closet and Suki, in her bra, was trying on blouses. "What's the idea walking in like that?" Scolded Suki.

"What's the big deal?" Hayaima asked. "So you're in your bra, so what?" She waved a hand. "It's not like I haven't seen any before. I can just look in the mirror you know." She grinned. "And I think I got really nice tits." She looked at Dai Lan. "Isn't that right, Dai?"

"Oh yes." Dai Lan nodded. She grinned. "Relax Sister. It just Haya." She put a friendly hand on Suki's shoulder. "You be comfortable around Haya, for me?" She asked in a pleading tone.

"How about when she's a guy?" Asked Suki. "Do you expect me to walk around half naked in front of him then.?" She demanded. Her eyes widened when Dai nodded cheerfully. "Really?" Suki squeaked. "How about...?" She hesitated. "Do I get to see...?" She asked. Dai Lan nodded again. "Why?"

"You plan on hanging around?" Dai Lan asked instead. "I very much would like it if you say yes."

"Yes." Suki said in a quiet voice.

"I think I know why you called her Sister, Dai." Hayaima said after a long silence. "Ask Suki." Suki spun her head to look at Hayaima. Her face went pale. "I-I don't know what..." She began. Hayaima raised her hand. "Ask." She said.

Suki seemed to shake. "But, she, I..." She stammered.

"Sister?" Dai Lan said quietly. "Look at me." She ordered. Suki looked hesitantly at Dai Lan. Dai Lan smiled encouragingly. Her hands made beckoning motions. "It alright."

"I don't know what to do." Suki whispered.

"It's easy." Hayaima said. "All you do is walk over to Dai Lan, bow and say; Honored Dai Lan would you hear my petition.' Haya said. "And then when she gives her permission, tell her what you want."

"You have petition, Sister?" Dai Lan said eagerly. "I very much like to here what Sister want." She said. "There so many things I would like to give Sister." She nodded. "Oh so many things."

"But, I didn't think, you can't believe, can you?" Suki babbled. "Do you really want me to ask?" She said in plaintive tones. Dai nodded eagerly. "Really?" She turned at the sound of Hayaima giggling. "What are you laughing at?" She demanded.

"You." Hayaima said. She shook her head. "Look at Dai, Suki." Hayaima said. "Do you really think she's going to say no." She asked. "Well do ya?"

Suki looked at Dai Lan. Dai Lan was looking at her with a eager pleading look. "What if I do something wrong?" Suki asked in a near whisper.

"We learn." Dai said. "And go on." She said. "Ask Sister."

Suki swallowed. "What about Haya?"

"What about me?" Hayaima replied. "If you're asking me for permission, you have it." She said. "It's Dai's choice and I think it's a good one."

"Really?" She asked.

"Ask Suki." Hayaima replied instead.

Suki swallowed nervously and turned to Dai Lan. She walked over and looked into Dai Lan's eyes. They were, Suki thought, hungry eyes. Suki bowed. "H-honored Dai Lan w-would you hear my petition?" She asked. Dai Lan nodded even faster than before. "I-I've always admired you and, and I-I want to be around you and, and Honored Elder Lung Lung said that a Tai Tai is a special kind of woman and, and you're wonderful and beautiful and, and everything and you don't think I'm a freak." Suki took a breath. "And can I really be a Second Wife? Your Second Wife?"

Dai Lan wrapped her arms around Suki. "You really want be Second Wife?" Dai Lan asked eagerly. Suki nodded. Next thing Suki knew she was being spun around so fast her feet left the ground. Suki giggled in delight. "Yes, oh yes, oh yes." Dai Lan said excitedly. "I know you be wonderful second wife."

Hayaima watched as Dai Lan bounced around the room. A pleased smile on her face. 'Suki'll be a good second wife.' She thought. 'She's already a good second wife.' Hayaima corrected herself. "Not that I wanna interrupt." Hayaima said cheerfully. "But aren't you two getting ahead of yourselves?" She said. "You still need to ask Suki's folks for permission." Hayaima pointed out.

"They''ll give it." Suki promised. "They've always admired the Saotome's."

"Yeah, but are they gonna be happy with their daughter being a Second Wife?" Hayaima asked seriously. "Don't get me wrong, I think you'd be great." She said. "You're obviously half in love with Dai Lan already."

"Only half?" Dai Lan pouted. "What have I done wrong?" She said teasingly. She sighed. "Haya's right, about your parents; I mean." She said. "No matter." Dai Lan said decisively. "You made your petition and I accept. It is my right." She nudged Suki with her shoulder. "You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked coyly.

Suki nodded. "Uh huh." She replied.

Dai Lan leaned over. "I think you' re beautiful too." She said. Dai Lan led Suki over to the futon and had her sit down. Dai Lan sat down next to Suki. She looked at Haya and pointed. "You sit there Haya." Hayaima grinned and sat down on Suki's other side, bracketing Suki between her and Dai Lan. "Now we talk." Dai Lan said firmly. She waved a finger. "Being Second wife very important."

"You're gonna have to be Dai Lan's right hand." Hayaima said. "Don't let the Joketsuzoku give you any attitude." Hayaima said firmly.

"And you listen to Haya, when we're on patrol." Dai Lan said. "Haya is War Leader." She said. "You address him as War Leader." She said firmly. "And you call me Tai Tai when we're in company."

Suki nodded. "Can I call you Tai Tai now?" She asked hesitantly. Suki giggled when Dai Lan nodded rapidly. "Thank you. Tai Tai." She said shyly.

Dai Lan's face lit up and she hugged Suki. "It sounds right when you say it." She said in awe. "Second Wife." She said tasting the words. "Aiyah, I never thought I ever have real Second Wife." She said almost to herself.

"I'll do my best, Tai Tai." Suki said breathlessly.

"I know you will, Suki." Dai Lan replied. "Now remember, you important person among Joketsuzoku now." She looked up at a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"It's us." Came Akama's voice. "Can we come in?"

"Should I tell them to get lost?" Hayaima asked. Dai Lan shook her head. Hayaima opened the door. Into the room trooped Akama, Tagaki and the Joketsuzoku girls, Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "Hey Sib." Hayaima said in greeting.

Akama waved a hello but made a beeline directly to Dai Lan and Suki. "Is it true?" Akama asked bluntly. Dai Lan nodded. "Hmm." Akama said in doubtful tones. "You sure about this Dai?" She asked. Akama looked at Suki. "She's not Joketsuzoku."

"She's earned the right, Sib." Hayaima said from the door. "She saved Dai's life." She walked over to Dai Lan and Suki. "And I didn't see any Joketsuzoku making the offer."

"We want talk with her." Lo Shan demanded. "Alone." She pointed a finger at Suki. "You, come with us."

"Tai Tai?" Suki said to Dai Lan.

"Oh no, you no call her Tai Tai. Not yet." Mei Lin said firmly.

"Go with them Suki." Dai Lan said. She leaned over. "Don't let them push you around." She whispered. "And you are too, Joketsuzoku." She added. Suki looked at Dai Lan for a moment and then nodded. She stood.

"You come." Lo Shan said. She waved a hand and she and Mei Lin walked out of Dai Lan's room. Suki followed slowly behind. Lo Shan and Mei Lin didn't look back as they walked down the hallway. They stopped at a door. "In here." Mei Lin ordered. Suki followed Lo Shan into the room, Mei Lin followed and closed the door.

Mei Lin and Lo Shan gave Suki a long slow look before saying anything. "This no game." Lo Shan said finally. "Just because you have desire for War Leader Hayaima's Chosen not enough to be Second Wife."

"I know that." Suki replied hotly.

"Do you?" Mei Lin replied. "You Japan girl, you no have tradition of Second Wife."

"I spoke to Lung Lung." Protested Suki. "I mean, Honored Elder Lung Lung." She added hastily at the dagger looks from the two Chinese girls. "She explained."

"She explain." Agreed Mei Lin. "But do you understand?" She asked. "Or are you just silly Japan girl playing at being Second wife?" Mei Lin demanded.

"Second Wife honorable role." Lo Shan said firmly. "And second wife to the Chosen of our War Leader very important." She said. "She need someone she depend on."

"Yeah?" Suki shot back. "If being Second Wife to Dai is important how come no one offered?" She put her hands on her hips. "I thought so." She said. "It's because she's Chinese." She stated. "Don't come off all high and mighty with me." She waved a finger. "If I were Dai, I'd have been hurt." She said.

"She Joketsuzoku." Lo Shan countered in sullen tones, stung by Suki's words. "She understand."

"She might, but I don't." Suki replied shortly. "She deserves your support." She said. "And your love."

"Can you love War Leader Hayaima too?" Mei Lin replied. "Second Wife have to love both."

"If that's what Dai wants." Suki promised. She looked down for a moment. "Look, I understand you're not sure about me." She said to the two Chinese girls. "And I admit that you're right about how i feel about Dai." She said. "And maybe I don't know how to be a Second Wife." She said. "But, but I can learn." She declared. "Help me be the Second wife she deserves." She pleaded.

Lo Shan and Mei Lin looked at each other. "At least she no stuck up bitch." Lo Shan muttered under her breath. "We give her chance?" She asked Mei Lin in quiet tones. Mei Lin blew out a breath and nodded. They turned back to Suki. "What first pledge of the Second Wife?" Lo Shan asked sharply.

Suki stared unflinchingly into Lo Shan's eyes. "To support my Tai Tai in all things." She recited. "To disagree in private, as is my right."

Lo Shan nodded. "What does it mean?" She asked. "What you think it mean?"

Suki raised both eyebrows in surprise. 'What does it mean?' She thought. Suki stopped herself before she answered right away. "It means," She said slowly. "It means; if I disagree with something she's doing to wait until we're alone until I say something."

"Yes." Agreed Lo Shan. "But what else does it mean?"

"I don't understand." Suki replied.

"At least you admit it." Lo Shan said in grudging approval. "It also mean your face her face." Lo Shan made an impatient throw away motion. "Hard to explain." She said.

Suki's eyes widened. "You mean I'm supposed to be Dai?"

"Yes." Mei Lin agreed. "That best way of thinking of it." She nodded. "When in public, you your Tai Tai. Your mouth her mouth." She explained. "What second pledge?" She asked.

"T-to keep the family together." Suki said hesitantly. "To do whatever it takes to keep the family together." She finished in a stronger voice.

"That also mean you leave if you have to." Mei Lin said almost sadly. "Make sure it last, last, last thing you must do." Suki nodded wide eyed. "What third pledge?"

"My children don't inherit anything that's Hayaima's." Suki replied. She shrugged. "My father owns ten dojo's." She said calmly. "Not a problem." She scratched an ear. "It means more than that, doesn't it?" Lo Shan and Mei Lin nodded but didn't say anything. "What could Hayaima...?"

"Husband." Corrected Lo Shan. "If she Tai Tai, he Husband." She waved a hand. "Keep going." Her looked contained a little more respect and a little more confidence. "What is Honored Hayaima?"

"He's Joketsuzoku." Suki said firmly. "It has to do with Haya, I mean, My Husband being Joketsuzoku." The two Chinese girls nodded. "There are approximately two hundred, maybe two hundred twenty five Joketsuzoku living in and around Nerima." Suki said musingly. She nodded. "A clan. My Tai Tai calls my Husband, War Leader. Wealthy. Powerful." Suki began to nod. "Yeah, well I can see you'd be concerned." She shrugged. "You're assuming I'm going to have a child." She pointed out.

"You will." Mei Lin smiled and the smile seemed to convey anticipation. "It is your duty."

"Why have a kid if he can't inherit?" Suki asked. "Wait a minute, he can't inherit the Joketsuzoku, but my Husband is War Leader." Lo Shan and Mei Lin smiled and nodded. Suki snorted. "He doesn't need to inherit, he has power on his own." She shook her head. "Any child of Hayaima is going to have power."

"Yes, great power." Mei Lin said. Mei Lin walked over to Suki, stopping just a couple paces away. "Treat her well, protect her back, be her friend." She said.

"I will." Suki said seriously.

Lo Shan walked over. "Die for her, if you must." She raised a hand. "Do not make promise." She said. "We already know you will." She gave Suki a wry smile. "Only reason we give you chance to explain self."

"What would have happened if you hadn't liked what I said?" Suki asked curiously.

Lo Shan leaned closer. "Then we would make your life living hell." She said seriously. Lo Shan bowed. "Not something you need worry about." She bowed. "Best we go back now." She said. When they exited the room, Mei Lin and Lo Shan each looped an arm through one of Suki's. "Someone would have come forward." Lo Shan said as they neared Dai Lan's door.

"Someone did." Suki said seriously. Mei Lin opened the door and waved Suki in, the two Chinese girls followed. Suki walked over to where Dai Lan and Hayaima were sitting. They moved apart and made a space between them. Suki sat down.

"Is everything okay?" Dai Lan asked.

"Everything is fine, Tai Tai." Suki replied. "Lo Shan and Mei Lin," She paused. "They had some concerns."

Dai Lan looked at Mei Lin and Lo Shan who were kneeling on the floor in front of Akama and Tagaki. "And now?" She asked them.

"No concerns, Honored One." Lo Shan replied for the two of them. She and Mei Lin bowed. "We humbly ask forgiveness for doubting your judgement."

"You really should forgive them Tai Tai, they only had your best interests at heart." Suki said.

Dai Lan raised an eyebrow and looked at Suki. Suki nodded. Dai Lan smiled. "Well if my Second Wife says I should forgive you, I suppose I must." She said. "Her opinion is important, after all."

"As it should be, Honored One." Lo Shan replied.

End Part 4 - Chapter 2

Author's notes: The sidestory is still on hold. Patience.


	133. Book 10 Chapter 12

Part 4 Chapter 3

'I will speak with your father'

Nodoka put down the telephone and walked through her home. She stopped at a door and opened it. Dr. Epstein looked up from his journal. "Ah." Said Dr. Epstein. "So, there is now a potential Japanese Second wife." He smiled. "I find my sensativity has increased sharply of late." He said. "Did you know I can now detect the emotional signitures of nearly three hundred individuals simultaneously." He said. "And when Ranko is at the Hibiki farm, such as now, I can detect individual presences even there." He waved Nodoka over and took her hand. Nodoka's eye's widened.

"On my, Robert." Nodoka murmured in awe as she felt, through her links with the doctor and Ranko, the emotional signitures of hundreds of distinct individuals. Bursts of emotions seemed to light up each individual as they experienced life. It was hard to describe to a non-empath but Nodoka likened it to a old style telephone switchboard. Lights indicating each individual. It wasn't a really accurate description but it was the best she could do. As she observed a very distinct set of emotions seemed to grow from a single location. 'That's the Family.' She thought. From that location the emotional charge spread out, then jumped to a distant location. "Ling Ling." Nodoka murmured. Seconds later all the individual emotonal signitures had nearly identical emotional bursts. "Everyone knows, now."

"Yes, My Dear." Dr. Epstein said proudly. "Notice the strong overtone of relief among most of them." He raised a finger. "I think, yes."

Nodoka felt another weaker emotional signiture appear. "Suki?" Nodoka guessed. Dr. Epstein nodded. "How?"

"Through Hayaima and Dai Lan." Dr. Epstein replied. "Second hand, but..." Dr. Epstein smiled. "I was never able to do that before."

Nodoka nodded thoughtfully. "I see." Nodoka tasted the emotional content of the minds Dr. Epstein was in contact with. "You're right, they are relieved." She turned to the Doctor. "But you're not." She sat on the edge of the desk. "Can you talk about it?" She asked.

The doctor smiled and reached with his mind to emotionally caress Nodoka. His expression sobered. "Maybe I worry about nothing but the Joketsuzoku are now affecting the culture around them." He said. "A second generation is reaching maturity and they are reaching out to the community around them."

"Well of course." Nodoka replied. "There are only so many Joketsuzoku of an appropriate age."

"Yes, My Dear." The Doctor agreed. "However while of the next generation of Joketsuzoku are not becoming more Japanese, the local Japanese youth are becoming more, well, Joketsuzoku." The doctor spread his hands in a shrug. "A clash of cultures is inevitable."

"The attack earlier?" Nodoka guessed. She looked up at a knock on the library door. "Come in Min Mei." The door opened. A very pretty young woman entered. She was of average height, with a triangular face framed by her long raven black hair. She carried a tray.

"Sorry to disturb Lady Dragon. Lord Dragon." The woman said. "But it time for Lord Dragon's medicine." She raised the tray then walked over and placed the tray on the doctor's desk.

"Thank you Min Mei." Nodoka said approvingly. Nodoka watched as the young Chinese girl poured a small quantity of the medicine into a glass and handed it to the doctor. With a grimace the doctor swallowed the medicine. Min Mei took the glass and returned it to the tray. "You've adapted well, Min Mei." Nodoka commented.

"Thank you Lady Dragon." Min Mei replied calmly. "It is an honor to have been chosen." She smiled shyly. "I thank you for Lo Han as well." Nodoka smiled and Dr. Epstein chuckled. Min Mei seemed to consider something for a moment. Then she bowed. "Lady Dragon, would you hear my petition?"

Nodoka raised an eyebrow. "Petition Min Mei?" She asked curiously. She tasted the young woman's emotions. "I am not looking for a Second Wife, Min Mei." She said finally.

Min Mei sighed and shuddered at the same time. "I apologize, Lady Dragon." Min Mei said. "Forgive me, Lady Dragon, Lord Dragon, I meant no offense."

"None taken, Min Mei." Dr. Epstein said in fond tones. "The Lady Dragon was flattered." He smiled. She looked up as Nodoka swatted him.

"Don't encourage her." Nodoka said tartly.

"Why not, My Dear?" Dr. Epstein replied. "You really should have a Second Wife." He said. "Isn't that so Min Mei?" The young woman nodded emphatically. "Though I believe Min Mei is really offering both herself and Lo Han." He chuckled. "I approve."

"Robert." Nodoka said in scandalized tones. She paused as the Doctor sent a mental burst. "Oh." She said. "I see." She leaned over. "You still have some years ahead of you Robert."

"Some." Agreed the Doctor. "But I will feel better knowing you will have," He smiled. "Companions."

"I-I will think about it." Nodoka said after a moment.

"Thank you, Lady Dragon." Min Mei bowed. She bowed to the Doctor and then left the room.

* * *

Hayaima closed the door to Dai Lan's bedroom. She turned and walked back over to the bed where Dai Lan and Suki were talking. "You did good, Suki." She said. "The girls seem to like you."

"That's because they know Suki be very best Second Wife." Dai Lan said proudly. "But it's good to have their approval." She admitted. Dai Lan looked at Suki. "Now remember, treat them as allies, Second wives must support each other." Suki nodded. "And remember too, Haya's mother is Senior Second Wife."

"Mom's really good at it." Hayaima said. She sat down on Suki's other side. "Don't be afraid to ask her for advice."

"I will, Hay, I mean Husband." Suki promised. suddenly she giggled. "You don't look like a Husband." She said.

Hayaima laughed. "I could change if you like." She said.

Suki blushed. "Well, um." She stammered. "You see." Suki looked down. "If it's okay with Tai Tai."

Dai Lan leaned over. "We're alone, you can call us by our names." She said. "Not that I don't like hearing you say, Tai Tai." She confided. "Of course it's okay with me." She declared. "You're Second Wife. You must learn to be comfortable around Haya, no matter what shape he is." She said firmly. "Haya won't always be a girl when we invite you to our bed." She reminded Suki.

Suki blushed. "Will you really invite me?"

"Of course we will." Dai Lan giggled. "Often."

"I've never..." Suki began. "You know, with anyone." She said. "I hope you won't be disappointed."

"Don't worry, we don't know a lot either." Dai Lan said reassuringly. "We learn together, yes?" Dai Lan giggled when Suki nodded rapidly. "Do you want to come to our bed tonight?" She asked teasingly. Suki blushed redder and nodded even faster. "Oh good." There was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"It's Mother." Ukyo's voice came through the door. "May I come in?"

Dai Lan jumped up and ran to the door. "Mother." Dai Lan exclaimed happily. "Did you hear?" She grabbed Ukyo's hand and pulled her into the room. "She asked, Mother, she asked." She dragged Ukyo over to Suki who had jumped to her feet. Suki looked at the ground in embarrassement.

Ukyo sighed to herself. "I see." She said. "And I suppose you accepted." Dai Lan nodded firmly. "I see." Ukyo said again. "Her parents may not approve."

"You'll convince them, I know you can." Dai Lan said. "Please Mother." She said. "Suki is perfect."

This time Ukyo sighed aloud. "I will speak to them." She promised.

* * *

Ranma opened the door to the Saotome compound. He smiled. "Sensei Oh, a pleasure to fnally meet you." He bowed politely.

"A pleasure to meet you as well." Replied Bunpei Oh. He was a man of medium height, stocky and his head was shaven. He may have been stocky but he appeared almost slim in relation to Ranma. Bunpei returned the bow. Standing next to him was a attractive and athletic woman with blond hair. It was obvious who Suki took after. "May I introduce my wife, Katsumi."

Ranma smiled and bowed. "A great pleasure." He said. "Please come in, Akane and Ukyo are dying to meet you."

Katsumi Oh smiled. "And I them." She replied. "I've been hearing about those two for years, " She said as she entered the Saotome home. Her smile widened when she saw Akane and Ukyo. "Hi, I'm Katsumi." She said.

Akane and Ukyo exchanged looks. "I think I'm gonna like her." Akane said. "Me too." Ukyo replied. "I'm Ukyo, she's Akane." Ukyo said to Katsumi. "And we're going to be friends."

"Sounds good to me." Katsumi replied.

"Good." Ukyo replied. "Tea?"

"Love some." Katsumi replied. She walked over and linked her arms between Akane and Ukyo's. They started walking. "Did you guys really fight a god?"

Ranma and Bunpei watched their wives walk away. Ranma leaned over to Bunpei. "Married a Tomboy too, I see." He said.

Bunpei laughed. "Yep." He agreed.

Katsumi Oh sat down on a small couch while Akane poured tea for the three of them. "I see you practice." Katsumi said. "Never had the patience, myself."

"It isn't patience, sugar." Ukyo said. "It's a healthy fear of our Mother-in-Law." Ukyo said with a laugh.

Katsumi raised an eyebrow. "So." She said quietly. "It's true. You're co-wives."

Ukyo nodded. "Though, officially, Akane is the real wife." She said. "Or as we put it, she's Tai Tai and I'm Second Wife." Ukyo accepted a cup from Akane and sipped her tea. "How much do you know about the Joketsuzoku?" She asked. Ukyo's hair started to stir.

"You're hair is moving." Katsumi said in amused tones.

Ukyo batted at her hair in annoyance. "Sorry, my hair has a mind of its own."

"So I see." Katsumi replied. "Chi manifestation?" She asked. Ukyo's eyes widened slightly then she nodded. "I'm envious." Katsumi continued. "I never attained that level." She smiled wryly. "Not that I didn't try."

"How about Bunpei?" Akane asked. Katsumi shook her head. "Interesting." Akane said. "Because your Daughter certainly has." She smiled as Katsumi rocked forward in her chair in surprise. "You didn't know?"

Katsumi shook her head. "Are you sure?" She blew out a breath as both Akane and Ukyo nodded. "We had hoped." She began. "You're sure?" She asked again.

"We're sure." Akane replied. "But we're getting off track." She said. "We were speaking of the Joketsuzokku." Akane said. "What do you know?"

"Not a lot." Admitted Katsumi. "Supposedly a matriarchal clan." She stopped at Akane and Ukyo's confirming nod. "The women really are in charge?" Akane and Ukyo continued to nod. Katsumi grinned. "Cool." She said. "And you really are co-wives." She tilted her head. "That pretty much sums it up." She said. "Why?"

"It's the co-wives aspect we wanted to talk to you about." Ukyo said. "Tai Tai and Second Wife." She and Akane exchanged looks. Ukyo looked at Katsumi. "It's a partnership." She said. "But Akane's the boss."

Akane snorted at Ukyo's words. "That's only cause you like being Senior Second Wife." She said. "Meany." She stuck her tongue out at Ukyo.

Katsumi laughed. "You two are funny, you're almost like sisters."

"Better than sisters." Akane said. "Buddies."

"I'm jealous." Katsumi admitted. "If you're trying to convince me that what you guys are doing is okay, you're doing a good job." She sighed. "There have been times I could have used a buddy." She sipped her tea. "Senior Second Wife?" She asked after a moment.

"There are other Second Wives." Ukyo explained.

"I see." Katsumi sipped her tea. "And some very lucky guys as well." She said with a laugh.

"Oh I don't know." Akane said. "Personally I think I got the better of the deal." Akane grinned. "I take that back, I know I got the better of the deal." She said. "Funny thing is, I think most of the Tai Tai's think the same."

"All of them." Corrected Ukyo. "As Senior Second Wife, I would know." Ukyo shrugged. "We take it seriously; being second wife I mean." She said. "Which brings us, once again, back to the topic." Ukyo's hair started wiggling again. "The Joketsuzoku had a tradition of a Second wife, I say had because it fell out of favor." She explained. "And it fell out of favor because the Joketsuzoku were too successful in breeding aggression out of their men."

"Say what?" Katsumi put down her tea cup.

"Joketsuzoku men are, for the most part, passive." Ukyo explained. "Oh there are a number of exceptions but they're exceptions." She shrugged. "As I said, they were too successful."

"Then we came along." Akane added quietly. "The Chinese Joketsuzoku saw Japan as an opportunity to correct their mistake." She spread her hands. "So the Second Wife was reborn."

"The Chinese born Joketsuzoku began pairing up with the wives of men who had, in their opinion, desireable bloodlines." Ukyo added.

"Bloodlines?" Katsumi said in near shock. "Like horses?"

"With the Chinese born as brood mares, yes." Ukyo agreed. "Oh it's a lot more complicated than that but basically true." She said. "The problem is that the Chinese born feel that only a Chinese born can be a Second Wife." She said. "Or did until recently." Ukyo's hair twisted nervously.

"Recently?" Echoed Katsumi. "What happened?"

"A Japanese girl has offered to be a Second Wife to a Chinese born Joketsuzoku." Ukyo said. "To my son Hayaima and his Chosen, Dai Lan."

"Why are you tellling me...?" Katsumi trailed off and her eyes widened. "Suki?" She squeaked.

"Suki." Ukyo confirmed.

"You told her no, of course." Katsumi began. She stopped as Akane and Ukyo shook their heads. "But..."

Akane shrugged. "We haven't said yes either." She said. "But...," Akane blew out a breath. "It's complicated." She said. "From the Joketsuzoku point of view Suki is already Second Wife." Akane poured more tea for Katsumi. "All that's missing, is your approval." She said. "We hope to convince you to give it."

"Me?" Katsumi replied. "What about Bunpei?"

"Matriarchy, remember?" Akane said. "It's your decision."

"If you allow Suki to be Second Wife, she will eventually become one of the most powerful women among the Joketsuzoku." Ukyo said. "And while her children will be prohibited from inheriting leadership of the Joketsuzoku."

"Children?" Interrupted Katsumi.

"Children." Ukyo said firmly. "As I was saying, while her children will be prohibited from inheriting leadership of the Joketsuzoku, that does not mean her children will have nothing."

"The Joketsuzoku already were a wealthy people, add to it the Kuno and Niamura fortunes and give it to my sister to manage and," Akane smiled proudly. "Put it this way, the poorest member of the Japanese Joketsuzoku probably lives better than the average middle-class Japanese." She looked at Ukyo. "Sorry Uk-chan, I interrupted."

"Bragging, more like." Ukyo replied.

"Sorry." Akane said contritely.

"Excuse me, but which one of you is the Tai Tai again?" Katsumi asked. She shook her head. "I don't care about the money, I care about Suki." She said. "I want her to be happy."

"Didn't you just say you were jealous?" Ukyo asked. "That there were times you wished you had a buddy?"

"Well yes, but..." Katsumi stopped. "I did, didn't I?" Katsumi sighed. "This is a lot to take in." She said almost to herself. "I just want her to be happy." She said again.

"So do we." Ukyo replied. "But more importantly, so does Dai Lan." Ukyo said. "So does Haya." She said. "Our children were raised to accept the idea of a Second Wife. The Joketsuzoku encouraged them as well. To them it's natural. Normal." She looked at Akane for a moment then back to Katsumi. "Were we wrong?" After a long moment Katsumi shook her head. "Thank you." Said Ukyo. "Both Dai and Haya expected they'd have a second wife." She leaned forward. "Did you know they were disappointed when none of the Joketsuzoku came forward."

Katsumi raised an eyebrow. "I see." She said. "They really want Suki?"

"They really want Suki." Ukyo affirmed.

Katsumi shook her head. "I must be crazy." She said. "I'm actually considering it."

"Thank you." Ukyo said. "One more thing, Haya and Dai want to formally petition you for permission."

"They're going to ask me?" Katsumi said in surprise.

Ukyo nodded. "All you have to do is let them plead their case." She said. "You don't have to decide anything." She said. "Just let them speak." Ukyo leaned closer. "Can you do that?"

Katsumi made to speak, then hesitated. "Just listen?"

"Just listen." Ukyo said.

Ranma and Bunpei entered the room. "Hey baby." He said cheerfully. "Done with your girl talk?"

"Bunpei." Katsumi said disapprovingly. "Are you drinking?"

Bunpei laughed. "Drinking? Me?" He said. "You know I don't drink anything stronger than fruit juice." He raised a glass. "See?" He said. "Fruit juice."

"Bunpei and I are gonna spar before dinner." Ranma said He looked at Akane and winked. "I got a spare gi you can wear."

"Let's go." Bunpei said eagerly.

"Dinner is in an hour." Ukyo said. "And do I need to have someone keep an eye on you?"

"Aw come on Uk-chan." Protested Ranma. "I'm not that bad." He grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be good."

"You better." Ukyo waved the back of her hands at Ranma. "Shoo."

Ranma laughed. "Come on Bunpei, let's see what ya got." He put his arm around Bunpei's shoulders and led him away. Just as they reached the door Ranma turned his head and winked again before they left the room.

"That was neatly done." Katsumi said admiringly. "Doesn't Bunpei have a say in what's going on?" She asked. "Or Ranma."

Akane nodded. "Yes he does but the decision is yours." She said. "And Ranma has already told us what he wants."

"And that is?" Karsumi asked.

"A very wise man once said, the greatest gift you can give someone, is to make them happy." Akane said. "Ranma wants his children," Akane's smiled slightly. "And that now includes Suki, to be happy." She said. "More tea?"

Katsumi nodded. "Where are the children," Katsumi stopped then snorted in amusement. "Children." She said. "The word doesn't fit does it?" She said. Akane and Ukyo nodded in agreement. "So, where are they?"

Akane raised her wrist to her mouth a tapped the control bar on her bracelet. "You can come down now." Akane said. She tapped the bracelet again and lowered her wrist.

"Don't tell me, wrist communicators?" Katsumi inquired.

Akane nodded. "Want one?" She asked. Akane's hand went to her ear and tapped an ear ring. "Transponder and receiver." She explained. "The range isn't that great, but it's good enough for our purposes." She smiled. "Especially at night."

Katsumi sipped her tea. "So it's true, the Joketsuzoku patrol Nerima." She said in somewhat envious tones.

Akane nodded. "Part of our treaty with Japan." She smiled when Katsumi nearly sprayed tea around the room.

"Treaty?" She gasped out. "With Japan?"

Akane refilled Katsumi's cup. "Oh I'm sorry, I forget that outsiders don't know." There was a knock on the door. "We'll talk more later." She said. "Come in." She called. The door opened and Hayaima, in male form, Dai Lan and a very nervous looking Suki entered the room.

The three teens were wearing, Katsumi noted, nearly matching outfits. Tunic and loose pants. The tunics and pants were white with red stripes along the waist and ankles. A symbol, a circle with two horizontal stripes was enblazoned, in red, across the front of the tunic. Dai Lan took Suki's right hand and Hayaima took Suki's left and they walked to stand in front of the three adults. They bowed.

"Good evening Honored Mothers." Hayaima said solemnly. Akane and Ukyo nodded their heads in response.

Hayaima turned to Katsumi. "Most Honored Katsumi Oh, my name is Hayaima Saotome, child of Ukyo Saotome, Second wife to Akane Saotome and Ranma Saotome. Senior Second Wife and Elder to the Japanese Joketsuzoku. Leader and Heir to the Kuonji school of Okonomiyaki. It is a great honor to finally meet the mother of Suki Oh. May I introduce my Chosen. Dai Lan of the Joketsuzoku?"

Dai Lan bowed. "Most Honored Katsumi Oh, I am most honored to meet you." Dai Lan moistened her lips. "Will you hear my petition?"

"You're supposed to respond." Ukyo half whispered to a bemused looking Katsumi.

"Petition?" Katsumi sat up startled. "Oh okay, sure, let's hear your petition." She said.

Dai Lan bowed very low. "Thank you Honored Katsumi Oh." She said gratefully. "Honored Katsumi Oh, My Chosen and I have found the woman we wish to call Second wife. She is a loving and talented woman. A great warrior. A good friend. In the short time I have known her I've grown to care for her." She looked at Suki. "As she has grown to care for me." She returned her attention to Katsumi. "Please most Honored Katsumi Oh, give your permission for your daughter to be Second Wife."

Katsumi looked at her daughter. "Suki?" She asked. "Is this what you want?"

Suki looked at Dai Lan before answering, then she nodded. "Yes." She said quietly. "I never had a friend like Dai Lan." She said. "Someone who likes me the way I am. Who doesn't think I'm weird for liking martial arts.For being, for being a Tomboy."

Katsumi chuckled sourly. "I know how that feels." She said under her breath. "Your father liked me for the same reason." She said in a louder tone. "But Second Wife?" She asked plaintively.

"Second Wife is a very honorable role among the Joketsuzoku." Suki replied defensively. "And very important."

"But you're not Joketsuzoku." Katsumi said reasonably.

"She will be if you give permission." Ukyo said. "As will you." Ukyo shrugged. "To be honest, even if you don't give permission we're inclined to make her Joketsuzoku." She gave Suki a very approving look. "She saved the life of my son's chosen, that alone would be enough."

Katsumi looked at her daughter with a touch of pride. "She did, didn't she?" Katsumi shook herself. "Honey, are you sure?"

"More sure of anything ever, Mom." Suki said. "Mom, the Joketsuzoku do what you and dad always dreamed of doing, they use their skills to do good. People walk the streets at night, knowing they're safe because of the Joketsuzoku. I want to be part of that mom and I want to do it with Dai and Haya."

"You could get hurt." Katsumi said in a tone that somehow conveyed envy. "They have guns." Katsumi pointed out.

"They may have guns." Akane flowed gracefully to her feet. She spread her hands to the side with her palms cupped upwards. "But we have this." Suddenly Akane's hands erupted in flames and flames appeared where her eyes should have been.

"Oh my god." Katsumi whispered.

Suki's mouth dropped open in shock, she felt Dai Lan and Hayaima give her hands a reassuring squeeze. She looked at Dai Lan who was looking at Akane with the expression of someone who'd seen this a thousand times before and would never get tired of it.

The flames winked out and Akane returned to her seat. "I only did that to show you that we are not helpless." She looked at Katsumi. "Yes Suki could get hurt but that is the price for being Joketsuzoku."

"Honored Katsumi Oh." Dai Lan said. "Honored Mother." She corrected herself. "Your daughter, your most dutiful and faithful daughter, is a warrior at heart. It is the warrior I care for. It is the warrior, Hayaima and I want as Second Wife." She said. "The sword that reaches for her heart will have to go through me first." She declared.

"And it will have to get through me even before that." Hayaima added. "On my life Honored Katsumi Oh, I will not abandon your daughter." He said. "It would be as if I abandoned my Chosen." He said. "And I'd never do that."

"You love her?" Katsumi asked in a near whisper.

"Of course I do." Hayaima replied. "My Chosen loves her." He said. "Suki will be a great second wife and I will be proud to be her Husband."

"You really mean that, don't you?" Katsumi breathed.

"I mean that." Hayaima replied. "Now and forever."

"Now and forever." Echoed Dai Lan.

Suki looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "Now and forever, mom, now and forever."

Katsumi pressed back in her chair against the onslaught of raw emotion coming from her daughter. Finally she nodded. "Let me speak to your father."

Author's Note; Sorry for the delay, been really busy at work. The sidestory I promised is almost done. Soon.


	134. Book 10 Chapter 13

Part 4 - Chapter 4

'Permission'

Flat on his back and try as he might, Bunpei couldn't resist the smile that came to his face. 'Ten minutes.' He thought jubilantly. 'I lasted ten minutes against Ranma Saotome.' His smile was one of self satisfaction. He had known he was outclassed within the first moments of the match and he didn't care. It was rare for Bunpei to meet better students of the martial arts and he savored those moments as any true student would. He didn't care because, outclassed though he was, he showed himself capable of defending himself.

Ranma reached down and lifted Bunpei to his feet. "Good job man." Ranma said admiringly. "You're about where Ryoga Hibiki was when he first came to Nerima." He said. "That ain't too shabby."

"Thank you Sensei." Bunpei replied. He grabbed the towel Ranma threw to him and wiped his face.

Ranma dried his ponytail with a towel. "You need a wash." He said to his long braid. He looked up. "Call me Ranma." He said.

"It's an honor." Bunpei replied. "You mind answering a question?"

Ranma laughed. "Which one?" He asked in amusement.

Bunpei laughed in return. "Yeah, I bet you get that a lot." He said. Ranma nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Ranma replied. "Go ahead, ask." He said. "You've earned a question of two." He waved a hand. "Whaddaya wanna know?" Ranma's voice suddenly took on feminine tones.

"Well that answers one question." Bunpei muttered. "Actually what I really want to know is if you think getting," Bunpei waved his hand vaguely. "Cursed?" He said. "Helped your ability to manipulate chi?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Doc Ono asked me the same question once." Ranma said. "Said it in almost the exact same way too." Ranma shrugged. "Yes and No I guess." Ranma said truthfully. "In one respect it at least makes you more sensitive." Ranma pulled at his pigtail. "Doc E thinks there might be something he calls a catalytic effect." He shrugged again. "I'm not sure what he meant by that."

Bunpei rubbed his bald head. "Doc E?" He asked.

"My stepfather, Dr. Epstein." Ranma said. "We call him Doc E." Ranma chuckled. "Some people call him lord dragon." He waved a hand. "Not important right now."

"Well if he means what I think he means." Bunpei said. "Are there any cursed springs nearby?"

Ranma tilted his head. "Been trying long?" He asked. Bunpei nodded. "I'll give ya my manual." He said. "try the techniques in there first."

"Thanks." Said Bunpei. "Mind another question?" He asked. "This Dai Lan that Suki told us about, who is she?"

"She's family." Ranma replied. "She's my eldest's chosen."

"Chosen?" Bunpei asked. "You mean like they're engaged?"

"More like they're already married." Ranam replied seriously. "All that's missing is the ceremony." Ranma smiled. "Kind of figured those two would end up together." He said. "They pretty much grew up together you know."

"No, I didn't know." Bunpei replied. "All I've heard for the last couple of weeks is Dai Lan this and Dai Lan that." He chuckled. "I think she has a little crush on her."

"More than a little." Ranma admitted. "She's a surprising girl, your daughter." He said. "A born warrior." Ranma said in admiration. "Haya and Dai Lan have become quite fond of her." He said. "So have I for that matter." Ranma looked at Bunpei. "She saved Dai Lan's life. My family owes your family a great debt." Ranma bowed.

Bunpei returned the bow. "My daughter's actions have brought great honor to my family." He replied. "That your son and his chosen consider her a friend is an even greater honor."

"More than a friend." Ranma said seriously. "They wish to share their lives with her." He shrugged. "It's a Joketsuzoku thing."

"Share their lives." Bunpei said slowly. "Like you and your wives?" He asked.

"Like me and my wives." Ranma concurred.

Bunpei was silent for a long moment. Finally he nodded. "I see." He said. "Now what?" He asked.

"That's up to you." Ranma replied. "You could forbid your daughter from associating with them, which would mean forbidding your daughter from associating with the entire Joketsuzoku clan."

"Oh like that would work." Bunpei muttered.

Ranma chuckled. "Or you could give your blessings." Ranma said. "It's really that simple." Ranma looked at Bunpei. "They really will love her you know." Ranma looked up as the door to the dojo opened and Tagaki Kasamura walked in. "Yes Tagaki?"

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Saotome." Tagaki said. "But Mrs. Saotome said to tell you dinner is in fifteen minutes."

"Which Mrs. Saotome?" Ranma asked. "It's important to know what the threat level is before responding." He said in an aside to Bunpei. Bunpei chuckled.

"Um, Akane Saotome." Tagaki replied.

"Oops." Ranma said hurriedly. "We'd better get moving." He said. "Come on Bunpei." He said. "There's a shower in the guest room." With Ranma leading the way they re-entered the house. "Tagaki, why don't you take Sensei Oh to the guest room." He said. "I'll shower in my room."

"Sure thing Mr. Saotome." Tagaki replied.

Ranma clapped his hand on Bunpei's shoulder. "Welcome to the Joketsuzoku." Ranma said. "Welcome to the Saotome clan, brother-in-law."

Bunpei shook his head slowly. "You're assuming I'm giving permission." He pointed out. He rolled his eyes. "You really know which buttons to press." He bowed. "I would be honored to call you, brother-in-law."

Ranma returned the bow. "As would I." He waved a hand and hurried to his room.

"It's this way, Sensei Oh." Tagaki said.

Bunpei shook himself. "Thank you." He followed Tagaki. "Tagaki, huh?" He said. "Who do you belong to?"

"I'm Akama's boyfriend, sir." Tagaki said.

"Boyfriend?" Bunpei asked. He chuckled. "I'm almost surprised, I sort of expected something more formal, like Husband."

"Not yet, sir." Tagaki blushed. He stopped at a door. "This is the guest room."

Bunpei raised an eyebrow. "Not yet?" He asked.

"No sir." Tagaki looked at the ground. "Working on it." He said in a mumble. Tagaki opened the door. "It you need anything, just press the button next to the door." Tagaki pointed. "A Joketsuzoku will come to see what you need." Tagaki bowed and hurried away.

Bunpei quickly showered and dressed. A thoughtful expression remained on his face the entire time. He looked up when the door to the guest room opened. "Hey baby." He greeted his wife. He stopped at the expression on Katsumi's face. "They spoke to you too." He guessed.

Katsumi nodded. "They spoke to me too." She said. Katsumi spread her hands in a shrug. "Second wife." She said musingly. She sighed. "Do you know, I'm actually jealous." She said. "Remember Umiko?" She asked.

"How could I forget?" Bunpei replied. "Still think about her now and then."

"Me too." Katsumi said quietly. "I wonder if," Katsumi shook herself. "Too late now." She said. "Last I heard she was happily married and living in Itabashi." Katsumi sighed again. "So, we say yes?"

"We say yes." Bunpei agreed.

* * *

Suki sat between Hayaima and Dai Lan during dinner. Her parents hadn't said anything since the meal had started and the looks they were giving her were searching. Suki was so nervous she could barely eat. "Why don't they say something?" Suki mumbled.

"Relax Suki." Dai Lan said. "You're still here, aren't you?" She pointed out. "If they were going to say no they would have said it by now."

"Dai's right." Hayaima said. "Besides Mom's hair is pretty calm."

"I hope you're right." Suki said. "I hope you're both right."

"Relax." Dai Lan repeated. "Listen to your Tai Tai." She said in imperious tones. She smiled when Suki giggled. "Better." She said approvingly. "Now sit up and smile. Show you're proud to be Second Wife."

"Yes Tai Tai." Suki said in a louder voice. She looked across the table to her parents. Her parents were looking back. Nervous as she was she returned the look calmly and unflinchingly, even proudly. Suki saw her father say something to Ranma Saotome. Her father's head rocked backwards and a surprised look appeared on his face. Then she saw her father turn to her mother. He said something and then waved his hand toward Suki.

Katsumi Oh stood and looked at her daughter then fixed her eyes on Dai Lan. "What's the strongest oath among the Joketsuzoku?" She asked.

Dai Lan slowly stood. "We swear on our lives, Honored Mother."

Katsumi looked at Hayaima. "Do you swear on your life as well?" She demanded.

Hayaima stood. "I am Joketsuzoku." He said. "There is no stronger oath."

"Then do it." Katsumi Oh demanded. "Swear on your lives that you will treat her as your Mother was treated."

Hayaima and Dai Lan bowed very deeply. Hayaima looked at Dai Lan as they straightened and nodded. "On my life Honored Mother." Dai Lan said. "I swear I will be the best Tai Tai possible." She looked at Suki. "I will be her Akane and she will be my Ukyo." She looked at Katsumi. "I will watch her back, be her friend and love her as she will do the same for me."

"I will be her Husband. And I will be a good Husband." Hayaima said. "As the child of Ukyo Saotome, I could not wish for more." He said solemnly. "As the child of Ranma Saotome, I cannot do less." Hayaima bowed to his parents. "On my life, Honored Mother." He said to Katsumi Oh.

Katsumi nodded. "I just wanted to hear you say it." Katsumi said. "And we will be here to check up on you; often."

"You will always be welcome, Honored Mother." Dai Lan said. Dai Lan bowed. "Thank you, Honored Mother." She and Hayaima sat.

"Suki." Katsumi said.

"Yeah...?" Suki paused. "Yes, Honored Mother?" She said in a strong voice.

Katsumi pointed a finger."If it were anyone other than the Saotome's this wouldn't even be a thought, let alone a consideration. I hope you understand that." She said.

"I do, Honored Mother." Suki replied.

"I could get to like this." Katsumi said under her breath. "You're Joketsuzoku now." Katsumi said aloud. "I expect you to act like one."

Suki's eyes filled with happy tears. She bowed. "I will, Honored Mother." She said. Suki straightened. "Thanks, Mom." She said.

"Hmmph." Katsumi folded her arms across her chest. "We'll see if you're still thanking me a year from now." She said tartly. She sat down.

Akane leaned over. "Not bad Katsumi." Akane said in an appreciative whisper. "You have a gift."

* * *

Akama sighed. "Haya is so lucky." She said quietly to Tagaki. "If it weren't so romantic, I'd be jealous as hell." She said. "I wish I was so lucky."

"Huh?" Tagaki replied. "What do you mean, if anything you're luckier than Haya and Dai, you got two girls wanting to be second wife."

"Yeah, but they don't love me. Not really." Akama said sadly. She pointed with her chin. "Not like that."

"Well maybe if you tried loving them, they'd love you back." Tagaki said in annoyed tones. "You're so formal with them." He complained. "Everything is a ceremony."

"You don't understand." Akama shot back. "I have to be formal. I'm the heir."

"What about me?" Tagaki said. "You gonna get all formal with me, too?" He said. "Cause you're the Heir?" He said. "Come on Akama, lighten up a little." He said. "Didn't you say you wanted to have fun first."

"I can't believe you're talking to me like that." Akama's voice began to rise.

"Well somebody oughta." Tagaki's voice rose in response. "If I were Lo Shan or Mei Lin, I'd leave, and the hell with being Second Wife to the Heir." Tagaki's voice dripped sarcasm. "I want a girlfriend, not a Princess."

Akama stared at Tagaki for a long moment. She raised a finger, stopped and put her finger down. Her mouth worked and again she stopped. Akama licked suddenly dry lips. She bowed her head.

"Is everything all right, Honored Ones?" Lo Shan asked quietly.

"I think I need to wash my face." Akama said. "Would you and Mei Lin like to accompany me?" Akama stood and walked away. Lo Shan and Mei Lin looked at each other and quickly got to their feet and followed. To their surprise Akama passed the closest washroom and instead went to one on the second floor. Akama walked into the washroom and over to a sink where she splashed herself with cold water. She wiped her face and saw Lo Shan and Mei Lin in the mirror giving her worried looks. Akama turned and faced the two Chinese teens. Suddenly her expression crumbled. "Tagaki yelled at me." She wailed. "He's going to leave me."

Lo Shan and Mei Lin hurried over and started patting Akama in a soothing manner. "Shh. Shh." Lo Shan made soothing noises. "What this about?" She asked. "What you mean; he yell at you?" She asked. "Why you think he going leave?

Akama nodded. "He said, he said I'm mean to you, and, and if he were you, he'd leave." She stammered out. "He thinks I'm mean." Akama said hopelessly. "He's going to leave me." She wailed again.

"Shh. It be alright." Mei Lin said. "You not making sense." She said. "Why he think we should leave?" She asked urgently.

"T-tagaki said I'm too formal and I'm no fun anymore." Sniffed Akama. "Th-that I'm too busy being the Heir and, and all I said was that Haya was so lucky," Akama broke off. "He's right, isn't he?" She said at the expressions on the Chinese girls' faces. "He's right. I'll never be a good Tai Tai." She wailed. "Not like Dai."

"Tagaki say that?" Lo Shan asked in a hushed voice. Akama nodded. "That wonderful." She said fiercely.

"Wonderful?" Akama echoed tearfully.

Lo Shan nodded. "Don't you see, Honored One, he being Husband." She grabbed a tissue and started dabbing at Akama's eyes. "We must fix eyes before we go back." She said. "And you acting like Tai Tai." She said. "Like good Tai Tai."

"He is?" Akama sniffled. "I am?"

Lo Shan nodded. "Tagaki get mad because he think Tai Tai not being good to Second Wives." Lo Shan said firmly. "That what good Husband supposed to do." She smiled at Akama and for the first time there was true warmth in her smile. "And you upset because you worry it true."

"It is true." Akama said morosely. She grabbed Lo Shan's hand and then Mei Lin's. "But I'll try to do better." She said. "I-I can't choose now, but..." She stopped when Mei Lin put her free hand over Akama's mouth.

"Not speak of choosing." Mei Lin said. "We have plenty time. It enough you want learn love us." She smiled. "And you already very best Tai Tai." Mei Lin said. "Because you our Tai Tai." She led Akama to a seat in front of the vanity. "Now, let's fix face." She leaned over. "You not worry, Tagaki no leave." She said. "You see."

* * *

Tagaki looked up as Akama returned with Lo Shan and Mei Lin in tow. They quickly returned to their seats. "I wasn't sure you were coming back." Tagaki said cooly.

"Sorry Tagaki." Akama said meekly. "I had something I had to say to Lo Shan and Mei Lin."

"And that was?" Tagaki asked.

"Akama apologize." Lo Shan said. "And we accept apology."

Tagaki's eyes widened. "Akama?" He asked. "Not Honored One."

"I'm not so Honored." Akama said morosely. "You were right." She said. "Forgive me?"

"Please Tagaki." Mei Lin said. "Forgive Akama." She said. "She really very, very sorry." Mei Lin looked at the ground. "We sorry too. It very much our fault too." She said.

"How's it your fault?" Tagaki asked. "Akama was the one ordering you around."

"That may be true." Lo Shan said. "But she not ask for us." She pointed out. "Akama true Joketsuzoku did what duty expect of her." Lo Shan looked at Akama who was still looking down. "Duty not same as love." She said. "She love you, do anything to keep you with her." She reached over and placed a hand on Akama's shoulder. "We do anything to to help."

"You mean, all that stuff before was..." Tagaki began.

"To keep you with her." Lo Shan nodded. She looked at Mei Lin. "We not realize you already love her. We not realize how it look to you." She bowed again. "We sorry." She said contritely. "We very much like if we start over, try be friends."

Tagaki grunted. "Friends, huh?" He said.

Lo Shan looked up with a wry smile. "Good friends.

Tagaki snorted. "Yeah, I guess." He put his arm around Akama and pulled her closer. "I still don't like you ordering them around." He said to Akama. "If they're gonna be second wives, you're gonna have to treat them the way Dai Lan treats Suki."

Akama nodded. "I promise." She said. "On my life."

Lo Shan and Mei Lin looked at each other. Lo Shan leaned over. "So, we both Second Wife?" She asked in a whisper.

"We both Second Wife." Mei Lin whispered back.

Lo Shan nodded. She looked at Tagaki and Akama. She noted the happy smile on Akama's face and the serious look on Tagaki's. "Good." She whispered. "Because it going to take two Second Wives to keep them together." She smiled at Mei Lin's quiet snort of amused agreement. "Now what should we do about Suki?"

* * *

Soon after her parents left Suki found herself in a chair in one of the guest rooms being fussed over by Lo Shan and Mei Lin. Lo Shan was behind her brushing out her blond hair while Mei Lin was standing in front of her giving Suki a critical look.

"Wish we had more time." Mei Lin muttered. "Eyebrows need shaping." Mei Lin sighed

"Hey." Complained Suki. "Dai, I mean Tai Tai, said she likes me as I am."

"Of course she do." Mei Lin replied. "You very pretty, but that no mean you no try looking even prettier, yes?" Suki blushed and nodded. "Good." Mei Lin continued. "Okay, take off clothes."

"Excuse me?" Suki said.

"Take off clothes." Mei Lin replied firmly. "This first night together, must make it special." She said. "You think you just go to them like that?" She pointed to Suki's tunic and pants. "You think they be wearing dinner clothes?" Mei Lin shook her head. "No, they not." She walked over to a suitcase that was on the bed and opened it. Mei Lin reached in and took out a wrapped package. "I think this suit you." She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Take off clothes." She ordered.

Suki stood and, with a little help from Lo Shan, started disrobing.

"I see eyebrows not only thing need shaping." Lo Shan giggled when Suki finished undressing. "Oh well, I not think Honored Dai Lan or Honored Hayaima complain." She giggled again as Suki blushed. "You have just enough time for quick wash." Lo Shan pulled Suki behind her and into an adjacent bathing area. "Use toilet first."

"I don't..." Suki began.

"Go anyway." Interrupted Lo Shan. "Not going to have chance later." She grinned. "Not if things go way they supposed to." She giggled at Suki's blush. "Hurry, hurry." Lo Shan clapped her hands. Suki jumped and raced away. "Don't get hair wet." Lo Shan called impatiently. Suki returned in mere minutes with a towel wrapped around her and back in the guest room. Lo Shan and Mei Lin quickly applied some scented lotion on to a blushing and breathless Suki . "Mei Lin have something special for you to wear tonight." Lo Shan said in suddenly warm tones.

Mei Lin opened the package she was holding and shook out the garment it contained.

"Ooh, that's so pretty." Suki said in admiration. The garment was white, translucent and embroidered in red. "Whoever made it is very talented."

"Thank you." Mei Lin replied. "I make it, plan to wear it if I chosen as Second Wife."

"I can't wear that." Suki replied. "It wouldn't be right."

"I insist." Mei Lin said. "And it be very right." She continued. "Consider it apology for doubting you." Mei Lin walked over with the nightgown. "I be very honored if you wear it." She held out the garment to Suki. "Please."

Suki looked into Mei Lin's eyes. "You sure?"

"I sure." Mei Lin smiled. Mei Lin helped Suki into the nightgown. "Aiyah." Mei Lin breathed. "I right, it suit you very much."

Lo Shan walked over holding a gauzy fabric. "A veil?' Suki asked.

"Veil." Lo Shan confirmed. She placed the veil over Suki's head. "We Joketsuzoku, make our own traditions. You bride, should wear veil. Yes?"

Suki felt her eyes tear. "Yeah." She husked. "Thank you."

Lo Shan and Mei Lin nodded. Then they each took one of Suki's hands and led her out of the room. They walked down the hallway to the room shared by Dai Lan and Hayaima. Lo Shan knocked softly. It seemed, to Suki, that an eternity passed before the door opened. Hayaima stood in the doorway. He was dressed in white silk pajamas. Lo Shan and Mei Lin bowed. "Your Second Wife, Honored One." Lo Shan said. She transferred Suki's hand from her own to Hayaima's. She and Mei Lin bowed again. "A true Joketsuzoku." Lo Shan added proudly. "We wish you all great happiness."

"Thank you." Hayaima replied and bowed in return. He quietly led Suki into the warmly lit bedroom. Behind him, Lo Shan quietly closed the door. Hayaima led Suki to where Dai Lan was sitting on the bed. As Suki approached, Dai Lan rose. She walked over to stand in front of Suki. Dai Lan too was wearing a white nightgown over which she wore a transparent red robe.

"Second Wife." Dai Lan said quietly.

"Tai Tai." Suki replied with a slight catch in her voice. Suki found herself begin to tremble as Dai Lan raised the veil. Dai Lan wrapped her arms around Suki and a moment later Hayaima wrapped his arms around the two of them. "Welcome, Suki Saotome." Dai Lan said.

"Saotome?" Suki asked in quiet surprise.

"Saotome." Hayaima affirmed. "You are Saotome." Hayaima smiled proudly. "Pops already put you on the family rolls." Hayaima's smile became gentle."We take these things very seriously." He said. "We Saotome."

"You belong to us, Suki." Dai Lan said. "And we belong to you." She brushed Suki's hair with a gentle hand. "It's a partnership, Suki. I will be your Tai Tai, Hayaima will be your Husband and you," Dai Lan smiled into Suki's eyes. "And you, will be Second Wife." She said. "We wish to share our lives with you."

"Now and forever?" Whispered Suki.

"Now and forever." Dai Lan replied. She smiled. "Come to bed, Second Wife."

* * *

Ranma looked up from the bed where he was resting bracketed between Akane and Ukyo. His cat-sensitive ears picked up the sounds of moaning coming from down the hallway. Ranma made to get up but was immediately stopped by Akane and Ukyo. Ranma was about to protest then lay back down. "Remind me to apologize to your dad tomorrow." He said to Akane. "How did he stand it?"

"I think he wore earplugs." Akane said sourly. She looked up as the door to the bedroom opened and Shingi padded in. Even in human form she moved like a cat. "Can't sleep baby?" She said. Akane patted the bed. "Come to Daddy." Shingi jumped into the bed and burrowed under the bed covers and curled up between Ranma and Akane. She poked her head out. "Everything is okay baby." Akane reassured the little girl.

Shingi wrinkled her nose. "You sure?" She rowled.

"We're sure, baby." Ranma began to purr reassuringly. Shingi's face almost immediately lost it's worried look and she began to purr in response. In a few minutes Shingi was asleep. Ranma blew out a breath. "At least I won't have to worry about Shingi for a few more years." He muttered. Ranma looked down at the sleeping Shingi. "Try not to grow up too fast, okay baby?"

"Speaking of babies." Ukyo said. "Isn't it time for you two to have another?" She asked. "Passed time if you ask me."

"Well." Akane said slowly. "I dunno." She said. "Besides, weren't you the one who said she wanted two?"

"So did you." Ukyo pointed out.

"I already have two." Akane said. "Three if you count Ranma."

"Hey." Ranma complained. Then he grinned. "Got you there, Uk-chan." Ranma pointed downwards with his chin to the sleeping Shingi. "We got two."

"I think you guys are cheating." Ukyo grumped cheerfully. "And if you remember, I said the second could be Akane's." She pointed out.

Ranma rubbed his chin. "Hmm." He murmured. "That'd mean the Tomboy would have to be a guy for at least, oh," He looked at Akane and raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Two weeks?" Akane lip curled in amusement. She nodded. "I like it." He said cheerfully.

"Thought you might." Ukyo replied. Then she sighed. "I don't feel right doing it here though." She said. "Can we go back to China?" She asked almost plaintively. "At least until I'm really pregnant?"

"I'm in." Akane said quickly. She and Ukyo turned their gaze on Ranma. "Please." They chorused.

Ranma chuckled. "Got to admit, I've missed the farm."

Akane and Ukyo looked at each other and pumped an arm each. "Yes." They exhulted. They quieted immediately as Shingi stirred. "Shh, baby." Akane said. "Go back to sleep." She stroked the little girl's head. Shingi fussed for a moment and then fell back asleep. Akane leaned her head close to Shingi's. "We're going home, baby."

End

Author's Notes: Sidestory is still not complete. Sorry. In the meantime, this is the end of Book 10. As usual, lots of unfinished business, loose ends and potential for future stories. Whether I write them or not is a different story. I'm taking a break from CT to concentrate on Queen Rat for now.

Sarge climbs up on his soapbox.

Recently a polygamist compound was raided in Texas. The children were taken away and the families disrupted. Now, and before anyone starts screaming, I am not in favor of child brides or religious cults, yet Couch Trips has been about just that. Most of the characters in CT had relationships, sexual relationships, way before they were eighteen and, whether you realized it or not, the 'Family' is really a cult. You have a mysterious patriarch, the Doctor, a charismatic leader, Ranma, and enabling females, Akane and Ukyo. There are mysterious ceremonies, secret meetings and, as the characters continually say; they make their own traditions. Cult. Just because you, the reader, know that their intentions are good and noble is besides the point.

So here's my point; Polygamy is, in itself, not intrinsically wrong, but wrong in the way it is practiced. And it will never be practiced correctly as long as it is illegal and secretive. Laws create crime, not the other way around, and laws are not always correct. Think Prohibition. In my opinion, polygamy, like gay marriage, should be legalized, so the practitioners can be protected by our legal system and get the government out of the bedroom once and for all.

Later all.


	135. Book 11 Chapter 1

Coming of Age - a Couch Trips Adventure

Chapter 1

'Making adjustments'

Akama Saotome walked through the hallways oif Furinken High School. At fifteen she was a virtual twin of her father when he was her age. Well, not exactly since her father, Ranma Saotome, had not gotten his girl curse until he was sixteen. Regardless, Akama was at fifteen; big breasted, narrow waisted and drop dead gorgeous. Walking just behind her were two attractive Chinese girls' the pink haired Lo Shan and blue haired Mei Lan. The two girls wore their hair in twin pony tails like Akama and each wore a plaid skirt and blouse just as Akama did, though Mei Lin wore a blue blouse and Lo Shan a pink one.

The three young women stalked the halls of Furinken high as if they owned it. Most of the students, male and female would either step aside or nod their heads. Some, Chinese students mostly, even bowed. A small number of Japanese students also bowed. These students had through relationships with Chinese Joketsuzoku , while not Joketsuzoku themselves, at least not yet, acted as if they were. Their Joketsuzoku associates made sure of that.

Akama's destination became obvious as the doors to Furinken's gymnasium came into sight. A wide smile appeared on her face. She opened the door to the gym. The sounds and smells of the gymnasium assaulted her senses. Akama inhaled

"I think Tai Tai can find Tagaki by smell alone." The blue haired Mei Lin said in an aside to the pink haired Lo Shan. Lo Shan laughed. The two girls exchanged satisfied smiles, After a year, Tagaki and Akama were still going strong as a couple. Oh they fought, often, but Tagaki showed no signs of wanting to end his relationship with Akama. A good part of the reason that was true was the efforts of the two young women who both considered themselves Second Wives to Akama.

"Why not say hello to Tagaki, Akama?" Lo Shan said. "Mei Lin and I meet you in stands." She said.

"Be sure to give Tagaki big kiss." Mei Lin added. "You still have much apologizing for last fight." She said tartly.

Akama sighed. "It wasn't all my fault." She muttered.

"Oh getting in Tagaki bed as boy was not your fault?" Lo Shan asked in sarcastic tones. "Trying put sword where you no have permission to put sword not your fault?"

"He didn't have to yell." Akama grumped.

"You push too hard." Mei Lin said. She raised a finger. "And no silly joke." She said warningly. "You no talk about being boy." She said firmly. "You let me and Lo Shan convince, okay?" She waited until Akama nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Good. " She said. "Remember, big kiss." Mei Lin said. Akama nodded and with a backward glance ran off the find Tagaki.

Lo Shan and Mei Lin went to find seats in the surrounding bleachers. "We must find way of getting Tagaki to accept Akama as boy." Mei Lin said firmly. "Akama needs be boy, maybe not as much as Hayaima, but still have needs; boy needs." The two girls found seats.

"That may be true, but Tagaki very boy." Lo Shan said as they continued their conversation. "Like girls. Lots." She giggled. "Tagaki have no problem making Akama happy when Akama girl."

"Tagaki have no problem making Akama, you and me happy at same time." Mei Lin replied with a touch of pride in her voice. She and Lo Shan exchanged satisfied looks. Their expressions sobered quickly. "He very boy." Mei Lin said. Lo Shan nodded. "As if Akama would love anyone who not all boy." Mei Lin added. Lo Shan nodded again.

Akama walked down to the main part of the gym where the athletes were gathered. It was easy for her to find Tagaki. Tall, muscular and handsome, Tagaki couldn't help but stand out. Tagaki looked up as Akama approached. He said something to his team mates and walked toward Akama.

"Hi." Tagaki said in greeting.

"Hi back at ya." Akama said in reply. "You still mad?" She asked.

Tagaki shrugged. "Nah, not really." He replied. "You?"

"Depends." Akama said in response. She walked over to Tagaki and leaned against him. Tagaki wrapped his arms around her. Akama sighed happily. Her sigh changed to a happy squeal when Tagaki leaned down and kissed her. "Sorry." She said when Tagaki finally broke the kiss. "It's just..." She shook her head. "Nevermind, we can talk later." She looked up at Tagaki. "You are coming over tonight, aren't you?" She asked. Tagaki nodded. "Good boy."

* * *

At the other side of the school three people sat together in the cafeteria. Hayaima, in male form and wearing black slacks and a white shirt was listening as Dai Lan was in animated conversation with Suki Oh.

At nearly seventeen Hayaima's latest growth spurt had left the teen at nearly six feet tall and probably would break six foot before he stopped growing. His constant training was apparent in his muscular, though lean frame. For the past year and since he chose Dai Lan, Hayaima, more often than not, stayed in his male form. Hayaima normally wore his hair in a ponytail but had been experimenting, on and off, with growing a pigtail like his father. This was one of the 'on' times.

At eighteen, Dai Lan had blossomed into an orange haired beauty who's lithe form and exotic features were known to have caused pile ups of teen boys as they followed her progress down the halls. Few matched her in beauty. One of the few being the blond haired girl that both Dai Lan and Hayaima called Second Wife, almost seventeen year old Suki Oh. The two young women wore very similar clothing in matching colors. They even wore their hair the same way. Twin ponytails.

As a 'triple', they borrowed the term from Hayaima's parents, they were still getting used to each other. Not surprisingly they tried to emulate the relationship of Haya's parents. As his parents had learned so many years before, it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Fortunately they had quickly learned to care for and about each other. Hayaima, along with Dai Lan and Suki Oh, were also learning some of the more unpleasant aspects of being a part of a triple.

"I don't know which is worse..." Grumped Suki. "The leers I get from some of the guys or the even worse leers I get from some of the girls." She complained. "Honestly, some of them act like I'm some slut who'll, who'll...well do anything, with anyone." she said. "As if." She said dismissively.

"Leering I can deal with." Hayaima said in his own dismissive tones. "Anyone who does more than that..." Hayaima's tone was threatening. "No one, I repeat no one, disrespects my second wife."

Dai leaned closer to Suki. "Anyone touch, you tell me first." She said. Dai looked over her shoulder at Hayaima. "Haya probably be too nice." Hayaima snorted in response. "But Haya right, no one disrepects Suki Saotome." She said firmly. Dai Lan tapped Suki playfully on the nose. "Now, no more angry face." She said teasingly. "If Second wife sad, Tai Tai sad." She said. "And I don't want to be sad."

"Whew." Hayaima said in mock relief. "For a minute there I thought Dai was about to explode." Hayaima said in a serious voice. "You know the madder Dai gets the worse her Japanese gets." Suki giggled in response. "There, that's better." Hayaima turned to Dai. "We need to send a message." He said seriously. "Who's at the top of our 'S' list?"

"Besides Sanusuke?" Dai replied. Dai shrugged. "Take your pick; the Kobiashi twins, Mitsuki Wotanabe, Kyoshi Aso, the entire audio visual squad."

Hayaima raised a finger. "Ooh, I like that one." He said. "Bunch of perverts." His voice became thoughtful. "I still owe them for those pictures of Dai they took." He tapped his lips. "What to do? What to do?"

"Hang them naked from a water tower?" Suki said hopefully. She batted her eyes at Hayaima. "Pwease?" She begged cutely.

"I dunno." Hayaima pretended to hesitate. He recognized this aspect of Suki. He smiled inwardly. 'I love it when she gets all playful.' He thought. 'So does Dai.' He shook his head. "I dunno." He repeated.

"Pwease." Repeated Suki. "I'll be oh so good second wife." She said in a baby voice. She turned to Dai Lan. "Pwease Tai Tai." The tableau held for several seconds and then all three broke into laughter. "Oh gods, could you imagine if I really sounded like that?"

"If you sounded like that, you probably wouldn't be Second Wife." Hayaima observed. "Though I wouldn't mind the 'oh so good second wife' bit." He grinned. "Once in a while." He said. "Ow." He said a second later. "Dai." He sang in complaint. "I was kidding." He grinned."Water tower?"

"Water tower." Agreed Dai Lan and Suki.

Dai Lan looked at her watch. "I gotta run." She said. "Megumi is coming by for her lessons." She shook her head. "You know, for a supposed pacifist, that girl is starting to really learn how to kick butt."

"Good." Hayaima replied.

Dai Lan leaned over to give Hayaima a quick but heartfelt kiss. She repeated the gesture with Suki and with several backward glances walked away. "Cheer up Suki." Hayaima said quietly. "We're graduating this year." He said. "Then we can be together all the time." Hayaima stood and offered his hand to Suki. "Come along Second Wife, we have a class to get to." Suki took Hayaima's hand and the two started walking.

* * *

Akama squealed in excitement as Tagaki defeated yet another opponent. Between his own natural talent, his training in Judo and the training he had been receiving for the past year under Ranma Saotome, Tagaki Kasamura had become virtually unstoppable. He had even taken to, with his Judo instructer's permission, challenging two and even three students at the same time. Akama pumped her fist in triumph as the last opponent hit the ground. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Have you ever seen anyone move like that?" She asked her two companions. "Other than Pops, I mean." She amended quickly. Lo Shan and Mei Lin shook their heads. Akama sighed. "Gods, he's beautiful."

"Here, Akama." Lo Shan said. She handed Akama a tissue. "You drooling."

"Am not." Akama shot back. "Am I?" She touched her mouth and chin then quickly grabbed the tissue. "Okay, so I was drooling." She admitted. "Do you blame me?"

"Did not say we blame, just pointing out you drooling." Lo Shan replied cheerfully. She leaned over to Mei Lin. "Good thing this last class of day." She said.. "How much you want bet Tai Tai need change panties?" Mei Lin giggled.

"I heard that." Akama complained.

"And?" Mei Lin prompted.

"And nothing." Akama replied grumpily. "But that's only cause you're right." She rolled her eyes as Lo Shan and Mei Lin giggled. "I can't help it you know." She protested.

"We know, Tai Tai." Mei Lin responded in fond tones. "We know."

* * *

The limo pulled up in front of Furinken High School just as Tagaki, Akama, Mei Lin and Lo Shan exited the school. Hayaima and Suki Oh were already waiting and entered the limo first. The other four piled in after. "Heya Win Mei." Hayaima called in greeting to the middle aged Amazon who acted as chaeuffer and bodyguard. Not that they really needed a bodyguard. In fact, Win Mei would be the first to deny she even was a bodyguard.

"Heya Haya." WIn Mei replied."Everyone ready?" She asked.

"Hang on." Akama said. She climbed on to Tagaki's lap. "Okay, ready." She said with a giggle. Her giggle became a sigh when Tagaki wrapped his arms around her. "Mmm." She murmured.

Hayaima smiled in approval. He leaned over to Suki. "Remind you of anyone?" He asked teasingly. "Ow." He complained when Suki hit him. He grinned. "You get more like Dai every day, did you know that?" He placed an arm across Suki's shoulders and the blond girl leaned against him.

After a year together, Suki had become more and more comfortable with Hayaima in his male form. Oh she preferred it when Hayaima was female but since Dai Lan preferred the male Hayaima, Suki had little choice but to learn to accept Hayaima in his male form. She tilted her head up and kissed Hayaima on the cheek the same way Dai Lan would do. She settled herself against Hayaima.

At the beginning of their relationship, Suki would get tense whenever she was alone with Hayaima, especially when he was male. It had caused a bit of friction, even causing Dai Lan to scold her. Suki blushed slightly in remembrance. But, over time, and with a lot of patience on the parts of both Dai Lan and Hayaima, the tension had faded and Suki found she even enjoyed being held by the male Hayaima. She still preferred the female Hayaima but she had to admit Hayaima was cuddly...in both forms. She sighed when Hayaima started stroking her hair.

Hayaima looked down at Suki fondly. The past year had been both frustrating and exciting for him. He was, for all intents and purposes, married to Dai Lan and now he and Dai had a Second Wife. 'Good one too.' He thought not for the first time. "The best." He said aloud.

"Haya?" Suki asked.

"Wha'?" Hayaima replied. "Oh, sorry Suki, just thinking out loud again." He kissed the top of Suki's head. "Thanks." He said.

Suki looked up. "For what?" She asked in confused tones.

"For being you." Hayaima replied. "And being here." He said.

"Get a room you two." Akama said with a giggle.

"Got one." Suki replied. "Got two actually."

"Oh like you sleep in your room." Akama shot back. "You guys act more and more like Moms and Pop every day." She said. "I don't know why you even bother pretending."

"Jealous?" Hayaima replied teasingly.

"As if." Akama replied. "I got a good man and two good Second Wives." She declared. "What do I have to be jealous about?" The two Joketsuzoku girls looked at each other and smiled happily at Akama's words.

"About time you realized that sib." Hayaima said approvingly.

"Yeah, well...sometimes I'm a little slow." Akama admitted. "Okay, maybe I'm a little bit jealous but only because Tagaki and I aren't official yet." She said. She looked at Tagaki. "And don't you even think of breaking it off." She said in warning tones.

"I wasn't thinking nothing." Tagaki said hurriedly.

"Now that I can believe." Hayaima quipped to general laughter. He shook his head. "I dunno how you put up with her, Tagaki." He said. "Akama may be my sib, but she can be a real pain."

"Watch it, Haya." Tagaki said in a near growl. "She may be your sib, but she's my girlfriend." He pointed a finger at Hayaima. "Keep it up and I won't take it so easy on you next time we spar."

"yeah, yeah." Hayaima replied. "Two outta three?" He asked challengingly.

"You're on." Tagaki replied eagerly. "Just name the time and place."

"Not tonight." Akama said quickly.

"But Akama." Tagaki protested.

"Not tonight." Akama said firmly. "Last time you and Haya sparred the two of you were laid up in bed for an entire weekend." She said in disgust. "I don't know about you Suki, but I don't feel like being a nursemaid this weekend."

"Same here." Suki replied. She thumped Hayaima on the chest with her fist. "Just be glad it's me hitting you and not Dai." She said when Hayaima protested. "She hits harder than me."

"Not by a lot." Hayaima grumped. He sighed. "Oh, okay. Not tonight." He said. "Sorry Tagaki." Hayaima said to Akama's boyfriend. "Rain check?"

"Anytime, Haya." Tagaki said easily.

Win Mei chuckled as she listened to the banter between her charges. She knew, as did all the Joketsuzoku, that while the sparring matches between Tagaki and Hayaima were quickly becoming legendary there was a great deal of respect between the two young men. A satisfied expression came to Win Mei's face. 'The next generation is secure.' She thought. 'All that is missing is for Akama to have an heir.' She steered the car around a corner and on to the block that contained the Saotome residence. She smiled. 'Soon enough.' She thought. 'Soon enough..'

The limo pulled into the driveway of the Saotome residence. Two armed Joketsuzoku guards approached the limo. Win Mei lowered the window. "Good afternoon, honored warriors." Win Mei said in greeting. "All is secure?"

"All is secure, senior warrior." One of the guards replied.

"Excellent." Win Mei replied. She rolled up the window of the limo and drove it into the garage. Even though they were home and she had the assurances of the guards on duty, Win Mei cautiously exited the limo. She did a slow scan of the surroundings before she opened the rear door. "You are home, honored ones."

* * *

Tagaki walked into the Saotome kitchen. "Hi Mrs. Saotome." Tagaki greeted Akane. "Mrs. Saotome." Tagaki greeted Ukyo a moment later. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner." He said politely. Though in their mid thirties and, in Tagaki's opinion, extraordinarily attractive, there was something just as extraordinarily dangerous about the two women. Over the past year and once Ranma had deemed Tagaki's training sufficient, he had started going on patrols and he'd seen each of the two women in action. Tagaki needed little prompting to be polite.

"You're quite welcome, Tagaki." Akane replied with a smile. "How's your mother?"

"She's fine, Mrs. Saotome." Tagaki replied.

"And your father?" Ukyo asked with her own smile. Ukyo's hair slowly undulated and twisted as she spoke. A reflection of her emotional state, the chi manifestation was a neverending source of awe for some and amusement for others. Ukyo's most common response was annoyance.

"He's fine too, Mrs. Saotome. He's lost another five pounds." Tagaki replied. "Oh that reminds me, Mei Zhang said to tell you that Dad really liked that casserole recipe you gave her."

"Wonderful." Ukyo said. Ukyo knew that Mei Zhang could have informed her herself but this was her way of letting everyone know that she was being accepted in the Kasamura household. "When you get home, please ask Mei Zhang if she'd like to come over for tea on Tuesday." She said. "Tell her it'll just be the girls." Ukyo's hair rippled in a way that somehow conveyed laughter. She smiled. "She'll understand." She waved her hands. "Now scoot." She said. "Dinner is in ten minutes."

"Yes, Mrs. Saotome." Tagaki replied. He bowed himself out of the kitchen.

Akane waited until the kitchen door closed before turniing to Ukyo. "The girls, Uk-chan?" Akane said in amused tones. "Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?"

Ukyo shrugged. "Maybe." Ukyo admitted. "Maybe not." She smiled. "Mei Zhang has been spending more and more time with Yuchiko. In fact she's there more than she's at the village." She said. "And last week, Yuchiko bought Mei Zhang a new hat." Ukyo's hair again rippled in a way that conveyed amusement.

"Really?" Akane said in interest. "Imagine that." She and Ukyo looked at each other then broke into laughter.

* * *

Tagaki returned to the guest room to change for dinner. To his surprise, when he opened the door, he found the blue haired Mei Lin waiting for him. "Mei Lin?"

"Excuse me, Tagaki, but I wanted to speak with you before dinner." The Amazon teen said. "In private." Mei Lin bowed. "Lo Shan and I want thank you for forgiving Akama." She said. "It was very wrong of her." She said.

"What was that?" Tagaki replied. He walked over to a small dresser and removed a clean shirt. "She knows I'm not gay." Tagaki rolled his eyes. "It's one thing to bathe together when she's a guy, she can't help that, but..." Tagaki sighed. "Sometimes I wish I were gay, just so, well you know." He said. "I guess it makes sense that Akama would be , well, gay, when a guy." Tagaki removed his shirt and pulled on the clean one.

"Why you think that, Tagaki?" Mei Lin replied. "It not that Akama want be with boy as boy, she just want be with you." She said. "It just that sometime she need be boy." She smiled. "And since you boy." She shrugged.

"I guess, but..." Tagaki shivered. "Ugh." He said. "Too bad I can't change like she can, then I could be...why are you looking at me like that?"

"Yo-you would be girl for Akama?" Mei Lin squeaked.

"I suppose." Tagaki replied.

"You would be girl for Akama?" Mei Lin repeated.

"I just said I would." Tagaki replied in annoyance. There was a knock on the guest room door. "Now what?" He grumbled. "Yeah?"

"It Lo Shan," Came Lo Shan's voice. "what you two doing in there?"

"Talking." Mei Lin replied.

"Well finish talking." Lo Shan said through the door. "It dinner time."

"We coming." Mei Lin said. She stood and waited for Tagaki to stand as well. She took his arm and walked him to the door. Tagaki opened the door to reveal the waiting Lo Shan. The pink haired girl had an impatient look on her face. "It about time." Grumped Lo Shan. "Everyone waiting."

"Sorry, Lo Shan." Tagaki said contritely.

"It my fault." Mei Lin said at the same time. She looked at Lo Shan and tapped her nose. Lo Shan raised an eyebrow. "Later." Mouthed Mei Lin. "Anyway, we go to dinner." Mei Lin said aloud. "You take Tagaki's other arm."

* * *

The diners looked up as Tagaki with Mei Lin and Lo Shan on his arms walked into the main room. The three bowed to everyone and then Mei Lin and Lo Shan escorted Tagaki to the table and over to Akama. Then Mei Lin and Lo Shan took their places on either side of the couple.

Ranma looked around the table. In his mid thirties, Ranma Saotome had, due to his constant training, become even more massive then before and his ponytail had grown so long he had taken to looping it around his neck as he did tonight. Ranma gave Tagaki a slightly impatient look before turning his attention to the assembled diners. It wasn't that Ranma disliked Tagaki, he actually liked the young man, his impatience stemmed from Tagaki's relationship with Akama. After a year, Ranma was still unsure if the teen was truly committed to Akama. 'Can't go back to China until I'm sure.' He thought more than once. Having the teens breakup in the middle of China was not something Ranma wanted to chance. Ranma hid a sigh and looked down the table.

The sight of his youngest never failed to bring a smile to Ranma's face and this time was no exception. Not quite eight, Shingi was already over five feet in height. Even in human form there was something catlike about the young girl. Ranma began to purr softly. His purr quickly answered by Shingi.

Sitting to Shing'si right was the triad of his eldest Hayaima, flanked on the right by Dai Lan and on the left by Suki. Which put Suki next to Shingi. Shingi had her head on Suki's shoulder while the blond girl idly scratched the little girl behind her ears while in quiet conversation with Hayaima and Dai Lan. 'Now that is a strong bond.' He thought in satisfaction.

Sitting at the other end of the table was his father in law, Soun, and his father Genma. The two older men in earnest conversation with each other, Ranma fought down a chuckle. "some things just never change.' He thought. The door to the kitchen opened and He cleared his throat noisely. "Settle down everyone." He said as Akane and Ukyo came from the kitchen holding platters of food.

"Did you need some help, Mrs. Saotome?" Tagaki asked helpfully.

"We have it, Tagaki." Akane replied. She gave the teen an approving smile. "But thank you." She placed the large platter she was carrying on the table. Ukyo placed her own even larger platter on the table. The two women then took their positions on either side of Ranma. Akane nodded to Ranma.

Ranma clapped his hands together twice sharply and the entire table bowed in unison. "Thank you for the food." They all intoned. Dinner at the Saotomes was as usual a noisy affair as each diner would contribute some aspect of the days events. Ranma listened in approval as Akama described Tagaki's match. He frowned when Dai Lan spoke about some of the comments Suki had been receiving.

"What do you plan to do about it?" Ranma asked seriously.

"Send a message, Pop." Hayaima said in equally serious tones. "Disrespecting a Saotome is bad enough, disrespecting my second wife..." Hayaima shook his head. "Ain't going unanswered." He said firmly.

"Of course not." Akane agreed. Ukyo nodded. "So who's the target?" Akane asked.

"The A.V. Squad." Hayaima said with a twisted smile. "Biggest bunch of perverts in the school." He said.

"No kidding." Tagaki chimed in. "If there's a nude picture of any the girls in the school, not only do they have them, they probably took them." He rolled his eyes. "One of them had the nerve to try to sell me a picture of Dai." He chuckled. "I stuffed him into his locker." He and Hayaima exchanged nods. "We're in if you want us."

"Of course we are." Akama said in agreement. "Saotomes stick together."

"But not tonight." Akane said firmly. "You have school tomorrow." Chuckles greeted Akane's statement.

* * *

Tagaki slowly went through the stretching exercises that Ranma Saotome had taught him. 'A year and he still doesn't trust me.' Tagaki thought moodily. 'What more do I gotta do?" Tagaki sighed and finished the stretches. He then sank into a cross-legged position and with some slow even breaths began to meditate. Well not exactly. What he was doing was trying to extend his senses by channeling his chi. He'd had some limited success , enough to encourage him to continue. 'At least he taught me this.' He thought. He quickly tamped down the extraneous thoughts and resumed his meditations.

Tagaki had, over time, come to not only respect Ranma Saotome but to almost crave the older man's approval. Not just because he was dating and, one day, hoped to marry Akama, but also because he found in Ranma the teacher he had been seeking since the very first time he stepped into a dojo. 'There's gotta be something I can do to prove myself.' He thought. A knock on the door to the dojo interrupted him and Tagaki sighed as his concentration broke. "Yes?"

"It Mei Lin and Lo Shan, Tagaki." Mei Lin's familiar voice came through the door. "May we speak to you?"

A slight smile came to Tagaki's face. "Sure." He said to the door. "Come in."

The door opened and the blue haired Mei Lin and pink haired Lo Shan entered the dojo. Both were dressed in silken pajama's in Saotome colors. The two teenaged girls walked over to Tagaki, knelt on the floor, and bowed. "Will you hear our petition, Honored Husband?" Mei Lin asked.

"Husband?" Tagaki repeated in slightly sour tones. "You know me and Akama aint married." He said. "Not even engaged." He muttered.

"It come." Lo Shan said in soothing tones. "In time." She said. "We make sure."

"Yeah?" Tagaki replied. "how?" He sighed. "Nevermind." He said. "What's the petition?"

"Thank you Husband." Mei Lin said. "Husband, earlier today you say you willing be girl for Akama." Mei Lin reached into a pajama pocket and pulled out a packet. "Honored Husband, please grant your chosen's fondest desire and be girl for her." She placed the packet on the floor in front of Tagaki.

"Did Akama send you?" Tagaki asked. He picked up the packet and looked at it. "I forgot about these things." He murmured.

"No Husband." Mei Lin replied. "This be surprise."

"Good surprise." Lo Shan added. "Happy surprise." She sat back on her heels and gave Tagaki a frank and approving look. "Honored Husband will you hear second petition?" She asked. Tagaki nodded. "If you be girl, will you allow Akama be boy?" She asked. "No." She said in correction. "Will you allow Akama be man?"

Tagaki licked suddenly dry lips. "You guys gonna be there?" He asked.

Mei Lin and Lo Shan looked at each other in surprise. "Does Husband want us there?" Mei Lin asked.

Tagaki nodded hesitantly. "Yeah." He replied. "To keep...to keep me from chickening out." To Tagaki's surprise the two teen girls bowed until their heads touched the floor. "Guys?"

"Thank you, Husband." Mei Lin said. "You honor us..." She paused. "You honor us with your trust."

"On our lives." Lo Shan said. "We never betray your trust."

"On our lives, Husband." Mei Lin repeated. "On our lives."

* * *

Akama looked up at the knock on her door. "Tagaki?" She asked in anticipation. "It Mei Lin." Came the girl's voice much to Akama's disappointment. "Yes Mei Lin?"

The door opened and the blue haired Mei Lin entered Akama's room. "Excuse me, Akama, but Honored Tagaki requests your presence in the guest room." She said.

"The guest room?" Akama asked in surprise.

"Honored Tagaki also request presence of me and Lo Shan." Mei Lin informed Akama. "Guest room have bigger bed."

Akama rolled her eyes. "It's gonna be one of those nights, huh?" She said in mild disgust. "He's getting back at me for the other night, isn't he?"

"Well you still need do some apologizing." Mei Lin said tartly. "We tell you not to." She said. "Next time you listen to second wives, yes?"

Akama sighed. "Yes, Mei Lin." She said in resignation.

"Oh stop pout." Mei Lin laughed. They stopped at the door to the guest room. Mei Lin knocked. "It us." She slid the door open to reveal Lo Shan standing in the door way of the gently lit room. Akama craned her neck to look around Lo Shan but the pink haired teen blocked her view. Lo Shan backed into the room. When Akama entered the room, Mei Lin slid the door closed. "Close eyes." Mei Lin commanded.

"Huh?" Akama replied in surprise."Close eyes." Mei Lin repeated. Akama shrugged and closed her eyes. She felt her someone take her hands and tug gently. Akama started walking forward. The hands tugged again stopping her. A moment later she felt hands pulling off her top and pulling down her pajama bottoms. Akama smiled in anticipation. Her smile changed to a scream of outrage when she felt hot water poured on her head. Akama immediately changed, growing into the massively built male version of Akama.

"Damn he's huge." A nervous and unfamiliar female voice said.

"Who's that?" Demanded Akama. Akama opened his eyes and looked at the bed. A tall, athletic and nude girl with long legs, medium sized breasts and, Akama licked his lips, this time hungrily, black and orange striped hair was lying on the bed."Tagaki!" Exclaimed Akama in excitement. He scrambled on to the bed and stared down at the now female Tagaki. "Really?" He asked in disbelief. Tagaki nodded slowly. Akama might have just jumped on top of Tagaki but was restrained by Mei Lin and Lo Shan.

"You slow down, Tai Tai." Mei Lin said sternly.

Akama opened his mouth to protest and then closed his mouth with a click. He nodded. Mei Lin walked over with a ornately carved cup. Mei Lin offered the cup to Akama. Akama swallowed half the contents and offered the cup to Tagaki. Tagaki drained the cup. In seconds the drug started coiursing through their veins making them tingle. Part aphrodesiac, part stimulant, and part hypnotic, it had been used for centuries to increase sexual pleasure and reduce inhibitions.

Akama slowly lay down next to Tagaki. He looked the female Tagaki in the eyes. "You're beautiful." Whispered Akama.

"Yeah?" Tagaki replied.

"Yeah." Akama reached out slowly with a hand and touched Tagaki's hair. "Stripes." He said in slightly amused tones. "That's my Tagaki, always full of surprises." His hand lowered to caress Tagaki's face. "Who'se idea was this?" Tagaki closed her eyes at Akama's touch.

"Husband's." Mei Lin said in approving tones. "Husband say, if Akama want be man with Tagaki, Tagaki want be woman for Akama."

Akama traced Tagaki's face with his fingers. "You're beautiful." Akama repeated. He licked his lips. "Can I...can I kiss you?" He asked. Tagaki paled slightly then nodded.

Mei Lin and Lo Shan started singing softly as the bodies of Akama and Tagaki began to intertwine. The song was the same one they had sung a year earlier. It was a love song. A love song that was sung during every Joketsuzoku honeymoon. When a couple made love for the first time.

* * *

Akama woke in the middle of the night and in the middle of a mass of intertwined bodies. It was not an uncommon event, the four teens frequently slept together and not always for sex. What was uncommon was that Akama was male, Akama smiled down at the tiger striped haired woman he held in his arms, as Tagaki, to Akama's joy and wonder was female. "So beautiful." Akama said quietly.

"Next time we make Tagaki even more beautiful." Lo Shan's voice said in Akama's ear. Lo Shan's giggle was quiet. "Husband have a little too much hair."

"I hadn't noticed." Akama replied in the same quiet tones. He smiled at Lo Shan's giggle. "What time is it?" He asked a moment later. "Two in morning." Was Lo Shan's reply. Akama frowned slightly. "And he's still a girl?" He said. "How long did Tagaki soak in the water?"

"Ten minute, Tai Tai." Lo Shan replied. "Didn't want Tagaki change back...in middle." Lo Shan giggled sleepily. "Husband still be girl in morning." Lo Shan yawned.

* * *

Their morning love-making over, Tagaki and Akama lay in each other's arms, panting heavily. "Gods, I'm sweaty." Tagaki sniffed. "And the room stinks." She rolled her eyes. "Man, girls really do have a better sense of smell." She said in complaint. Akama's masculine giggle was echoed by Lo Shan and Mei Lin's female ones. "I need a bath."

"I'll wash your back." Akama volunteered quickly. Without waiting for an answer, Akama got out of the bed, leaned down and scooped Tagaki into his arms and started walking to the door.

"Um, excuse me Tai Tai." Lo Shan said. "But maybe you should put on robe?" She waved a hand to indicate that both Akama and Tagaki were nude. "Not that you both not beautiful but..."

Akama sighed. "Do we gotta?" He said in petulant tones. "Oh all right.:" He said when both Lo Shan and Mei Lin nodded firmly. He placed Tagaki on her feet and the two teens quickly put on robes. Akama scooped Tagaki back into his arms.

"I can walk you know." Tagaki said in amusement. Akama nodded cheerfully and walked to the door with the femaleTagaki in his arms. Lo Shan opened the door and the four teens made their way down the hallway. A door opened and Ranma stuck his head out with a very annoyed look on his face.

"You were making a lot of noise..." Ranma trailed off as he realized who was carrying whom and the physical state of Tagaki. "Um, hm, wha, stripes?"

"Morning Pops." Akama chirped. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah, um, yeah, ah, stripes?" Ranma mumbled. "Tagaki?"

"Who else would it be Pops?" Akama replied in sarcastic tones. Tagaki waved shyly from Akama's arms. "Excuse us but we really need a bath."

Ranma pulled his head back into the bedroom and somewhat shakily closed the door. He made his way back to the bed. "Stripes." He muttered.

"Ran-chan, what's wrong?" Ukyo said from the bed. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Tagaki." Ranma stammered then mumbled something inchoherently though the word stripes kept on being repeated.

"Excuse me." Akane said in surprise. "But it sounded like you just said Tagaki was a girl." Ranma nodded. "And something about stripes." Ranma mumbled again. "Tagaki had stripes?" Ranma mumbled a little louder. "Oh, his, I mean her hair was striped." She said. Ranma nodded jerkily. Akane reached down and pinched herself. Hard. "Ow."

"Stripes?" Ukyo asked.

"Black and orange." Ranma said more clearly. "He, I mean she..." Ranma blew out a breath. "Stripes."

"You sure it was Tagaki?" Ukyo asked.

Ranma nodded. "Looked like Yuchiko." He replied. "With stripes."

"You said that already." Ukyo rolled her eyes. Ukyo extended her arm to Akane. Akane pinched her arm. "Ow." She said. "Okay, so none of us are dreaming." She shrugged. "Was she cute at least?" She asked.

Ranma nodded."and tall." He added. "Kinda reminded me of Herb in a way." He said. "With stripes." Ranma blew out a breath. "I guess that makes it official, doesn't it?" He looked at Akane. Akane nodded. Ranma looked at Ukyo. Ukyo nodded. "i should make Akama ask." He grumbled.

"You should make Tagaki ask." Akane said firmly.

End Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I'm ba-ack. Okay a couple things; Yep, there's a lemon version of this chapter. So, ask. Emails only, no private messages, emails. Second, expect regular releases, say every week or two. The story is mostly complete and is divided into three (at least) distinct sections. Like the last book, this one will focus primarily but not exclusively on the second generation. Enjoy.


	136. Book 11 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Hello/Goodbye'

Akama and Tagaki sat down on stools in front of water taps while Lo Shan and Mei Lin knelt behind them. Both Lo Shan and Mei Lin held buckets of warm water. "Wait." Akama said. He leaned over and kissed Tagaki hungrily. "You, Tagaki Kasamura, make one fine looking woman." He said when he broke the kiss. "I'm gonna miss her."

Tagaki looked down. "It wasn't so bad." She ran her hands through her striped hair. "Why stripes?" She mumbled. "I-I think I could do it again."

"Yeah?" Akama asked. Tagaki nodded. "That's all I need to know." Akama nodded at Mei Lin. The amazon teen poured the contents of the bucket over Tagaki. Immediately his form shifted and where a athletic teen girl had been sitting there was the muscular form of Tagaki Kasamura. "Welcome back, stud." Akama said.

"Actually, I think you were the stud this time." Tagaki said with a slight smile on his face. Akama laughed. Tagaki stretched as Mei Lin started washing his back. "Man, that was different." He said. "Not bad." He said hurriedly. "Just different." Tagaki leaned back slightly. "Thanks guys." He said. "I don't think I coulda done it without you."

"It our pleasure, Husband." Mei Lin said fondly.

"I'm not Husband yet." Tagaki grumbled.

"You will be, Husband." Lo Shan said firmly. "There no one who better for Akama." She said. "You prove that last night." She declared. Mei Lin nodded in agreement.

* * *

Breakfast at the Saotomes, like dinner, was a noisy affair. Usually. This morning breakfast was quiet. Well quieter. Shingi was yowling for attention as usual but the rest of the group was quieter than usual. For a little while anyway.

"Man, sib, you guys were really loud last night." Hayaima complained. "You'd think you never did it before." He grumbled.

"Well, um." Began Akama.

"Your room is right above ours you know." Hayaima continued.

"Well, you see." Tagaki said.

"And then this morning." Hayaima shook his head. "Sheesh." He said. "A little consideration, guys."

"Sorry." Chorused Akama and Tagaki.

"Quiet down, all of you.:" Ukyo said sharply. "Your father has something to say."

Ranma cleared his throat. "I've been thinking about this for a while now." Ranma began. "And...okay...I thought we'd go back to China for the summer." He said. "Back to the village."

"Yes!" Hayaima, Akama and Dai Lan chorused loudly.

"China? Really?" Exclaimed Suki. "I've never been to China." She waved a hand. "Heck, I've never been out of Tokyo." She said. "China? Really?" She repeated.

"This wonderful." Dai Lan said excitedly. "Suki get meet my sisters." She said. "I just know they going love you." As was often commented, Dai Lan's speech would degrade when she was excited and she was very excited.

"China?" Tagaki said. "For the whole summer?" Tagaki's face fell. "The whole summer?" He said in sad tones.

"Is that a problem, Tagaki?" Ranma asked. "Don't you think your parents will give permission?"

"You mean, I'm invited?" Tagaki said in surprise. "I thought..." He shook his head. "Nevermind, I'd really like to go."

"I'll speak to your mother." Promised Akane. She smiled. "And Mei Zhang."

"Talk to Mei Zhang first." Tagaki said. "Mom really listens to her."

"As she should." Ukyo said under her breath. "Don't worry, Tagaki, I'm sure your mother will give permission." She smiled. "In the meantime, who's turn is it to do the dishes?"

* * *

"China!" Exclaimed Sakura. "All right." The nearly thirteen year old pumped her fists so fast they were a blur. "Haya said they know all sorts of training techniques." Sakura danced on her toes like a boxer. At almost thirteen Sakura was beginning to develop a figure and her breasts were just beginning to bud. Sakura had inherited her mother's looks and much of her father's build. She was never going to be slim, genetics and her constant training would prevent it, but neither would she be stocky. Even at twelve the best description of her even at her current state of development would be curvy, even sexy. A description enhanced by her waist length black hair that she wore in a pony tail.

"Not just martial arts either." Twelve, almost thirteen, year old Ranko said. As was more usual than not, Ranko was at the Unryuu farm. Even with Hibiki village nearby the psychic background noise was minimal on the farm. "Dad said they knew all about Empaths." Like Sakura, Ranko was also starting to enter puberty. And, much to Sakura's annoyance, was already more developed in her chest. Ranko's chestnut brown hair hung down almost to her waist. Except for her dark, almond shaped eyes, Ranko looked more European than Japanese. Not that she, her family, or her friends, cared. And especially not her best friend, Sakura. If Sakura was curvy, Ranko was lithe. Both were destined to be beautiful.

"You mean Mind Mages." Sakura corrected.

"Same thing." Ranko said. "Dad said Honored Elder Kho Lon was able to block his strongest empathic attacks." She said with a touch of awe. "And she wasn't an empath."

"Wasn't Kho Lon, Auntie Xian Pu's grandmother?" Sakura asked.

"Great, great grandmother." Ranko replied. "Joketsuzoku live a long time." She added. "Dad says it's part genetics, part lifestyle and part some really good herbal medicines." Ranko rubbed her hands together. "I can't wait to talk to some of the elders." She said. "Especially Sha Wah." She said. "She's the archivist." She explained at Sakura's blank look. "Uncle Tofu thinks there might be some histories about some early empaths."

"I can't wait to try some of those training techniques, Auntie Xian Pu keeps talking about." Sakura said in hungry anticipation. "Auntie Xian says that Har Pyn knows some really cool stuff."

"I can't wait." Sakura and Ranko chorused gleefully.

* * *

Ouji and Xing Xing walked through the halls of the mansion. At eleven, the two adolescents were not yet in the throes of puberty but that day was no longer as far off as it once seemed. As each day passed Ouji looked more and more like his Uncle Tatewaki while Xing Xing looked more and more like a baby blue haired version of her Mother.

As said before there was a synchronicity about the two youths. A synchronicity that had only become stronger and more pronounced as they aged. While they dressed in gender appropriate clothing their clothes matched in color and style. With the two favoring loose pants and hip length tunics. They both wore their hair long and tied back into pony tails. And when they walked even the most careful listener would have heard only a single set of footsteps.

Despite Dr. Epstein's claim that the two were neither empaths nor telepaths, the entire Joketsuzoku community, and that included their parents, had no doubt that they had some hidden method of communication, some link that connected them. And, as before, the two youths refused to explain how they did what they did. At times the two children would complete each other's sentences, hand each other objects without being asked and when they sparred there was no doubt that the two children knew exactly what the other would do. A favorite entertainment among the Joketsuzoku youth would be to watch 'OujiandXingXing' spar...blindfolded.

The two children reached a door. Ouji knocked. "It's." Ouji said.

"Us." finished Xing Xing. A voice from inside told them to enter. Ouji opened the door and, letting Xing Xing enter first, walked inside.

"Good afternoon, children." Lung Lung greeted the two youths. The Joketsuzoku Elder and second wife to Kodachi greeted the two children. As was usual for Lung Lung she wore a simple skirt and blouse. Her hair like Kodachi's was in a simple ponytail and, like Kodachi, even the simple acts of sitting or standing was done with grace.

"Good afternoon, OujiandXingXing." Greeted five year old Ping Niamura. Lung Lung's daughter by Hitoshi Naimura.

"Good afternoon, Auntie Lung Lung." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing. "Good afternoon, Ping." Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other. They turnd back to Ping. "My, don't you look pretty." Xing Xing said. Ping giggled. Ouji and Xing Xing turned back to Lung Lung. "You wanted to see us, Elder?" They chorused.

Lung Lung hid a slight shiver. 'Maybe Har Pyn or Sha Wa can figure out what's going on.' She thought. She smiled. "Yes, children." She said. "The Saotomes are planning a trip to China." She said. Her smile widened at the the twin looks of excitement that appeared on the adolescents' faces. "I have spoken to your parents and, if you wish, they have no objection to your going."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Ouji and Xing Xing. They looked at each other in glee. "Wait till we tell Uncle Tatewaki." Ouji said. "Maybe he can go with us." Xing Xing finished. They turned to Lung Lung. "Can Uncle Tatewaki go with us, Auntie Lung Lung?" They chorusedd hopefully.

Lung Lung blew out a beath. "I do not know children." She said. "I have spoken to Tai Tai and she...has not decided." Sne said slowly. "It...it..." Lung Lung paused. "Do not get hopes up."

Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other and again some communication occurred between the two adolescents. They turned back to Lung Lung. "Auntie Lung Lung?" Ouji said in a hesitant voice. "Uncle Tatewaki...He did something bad, didn't he?"

Lung Lung's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-why woiuld you.." Lung Lung stopped and bowed her head. "It is not something I may speak of." she saiid.

Ouji and XIng Xing looked at each other again. "We will ask Uncle Tatewaki." Ouji said.

"Children, please." Lung Lung said in horror. "You must not." She said. "If you care for your Uncle, you will not."

"Why?" Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing in the same unhappy tones.

"Because.." Lung Lung swallowed. "Because he will tell you."

* * *

"No." Nabiki said firmly. "I forbid it." Nabiki paced angrily back and forth in her office. The stiletto heels of her shoes made sharp clicking sounds on the wooden floor. Nabiki wore her usual tailored business suit and black stockings. A gold chain that held a apple green jade pendant adorned her neck. Leaning his hip on the desk and watching Nabiki pace was Muu Tse. Muu Tse wore a loose white silk suit, a white silk shirt and his usual dark shades adorned his face. His long hair hung freely down passed his hips.

"Biki." Muu Tse said reprovingly. "Every single one of his cousins are going." He pointed out. "He'd be alone the entire summer."

"He won't be alone." Nabiki said. "He'll be with me."

"Biki." Muu Tse said again. He wrapped Nabiki in his arms. He could feel her shiver. "Let him go."

"No." Nabiki said in a voice close to panic. "He...he could get hurt." She said. "There are, are...dangers." She said. "Wild animals and, and primitive tribes and, and...he could get hurt." She looked up at Muu Tse. "He's my baby." She wailed.

"And he's going to be surrounded by his cousins and an entire tribe of Joketsuzoku." Muu Tse pointed out. "And do you really think Shingi would let anything happen to him?" He said.

"Listen to husband." Ling Ling said. She waddled clumsily over to a chair and eased herself down. At eight months pregnant, Ling Ling, much to her disgust, was finding it more and more difficult to get around. "Can wait till baby born." She muttered. "Let Tenchi go." She said. "It be good for him." She said. "Good for tribe too." She pushed her glasses back on her nose.

Despite her fears Nabiki looked at Ling Ling in surprise. "Good for the tribe?"

Ling Ling nodded. "Tenchi very, very smart and very, very talented." She said. Ling Ling hid a smile at the sudden proud look on Nabiki's face. "More talented then they expect child of Muu Tse to be." An almost angry look suddenly appeared on Ling Ling's face. "Tribe treat Muu Tse bad." She said fiercely. "No one treat Husband bad."

"You want to rub their faces in it.' Nabiki said in understanding.

Ling Ling nodded. "To bad I not be there to see expressions on faces." Suddenly she giggled. "How much you want bet there be whole line of little girls want be with Tenchi?" She said. "Long, long line." She smiled at Nabiki's bark of laughter. "Now, no more being silly." Ling Ling said. "Tenchi going and that that."

* * *

"China?" Thirteen year old Megumi said in quiet tones. "Oh my, that would be wonderful." She said to her younger sister, nine year old, Mitsui. At thirteen, Megumi was, in a word, beautiful, having inherited the full measure of her mother's looks. "Don't you thinks so, Mitsi?"

Mitsui, Mitsi to her family, nodded. Like her elder sister, she too had inherited her mother's looks and that indefinable quality that made people do their best not to upset her. While Megumi, Meg to her family, had her mother's demeanor, that particular extra quality was not as evident. Not missing, just not as evident.

Being the daughters of Kasumi and Ono, the children were blessed with the calmest and serenest of demeanors, which only meant that their cousins, mostly Ranko and Sakura, spent an inordinate amount of time trying to get either of the them to react. Efforts that, more often than not, were doomed for failure. And while both Rannko and Sakura could use their minds to cause Megumi or Mitsui to react they considered it a point of honor that they did not.

There was a knock on their bedroom door. The door to their bedroom opened and Li Xian, second wife to Kasumi and Ono, walked in, with six year old Song Li in tow. "Good afternoon, children." Li Xian said pleasantly.

"Good afternoon, Auntie Li." Chorused Megumi and Mitsui.

Li Xian sat down in a comfortable chair while Song Li made a bee-line for nine year old Mitsui and sat down next to her older half-sister. Mitsui immediately began to brush the little girl's hair. Li Xian watched for a moment. "Now, I sure you both heard about upcoming trip to China." She said. " Megumi and Mitsui nodded. "While we there, I expect both you to help with children." Li Xian said. She noted the slight, very slight, look of disappointment on Megumi's face. To Li Xian, after living with the Ono's for six years, Megumi might have just as well shouted and stormed out of the room. And, after six years, Li Xian was pretty sure she understood what was going through Megumi's mind. She nodded to herself. 'I better make sure, I'm the one going.' She thought.

* * *

Ukyo walked down the hallway of the third floor of the Saotome home. A young Joketsuzoku youth, a young boy of about twelve and one of the oldest of the Japan born Chinese Joketsuzoku, followed behind carrying a tray that held an earthenware tea service emblazoned with the Saotome symbol of a circle intersected by two horizontal lines.

"In here Lo Pan." She told the youth. The young man nodded nervously and carried the tray into the room. "Place the service on the table." Ukyo said. "Now, when my guests arrive you will open the door for them and close it behind them, understand?" The youth nodded. "Excellent." She waved a hand. "Go on." The youth bowed and exited the room, carefully and quietly closing the door behind him.

Ukyo sat down and waited. She didn't wait long as the door slid quietly open. Standing in the doorway and looking very puzzled were Suki Oh, Lo Shan and Mei Lin. Ukyo waved them in and the door slid closed behind them.

"You wanted to see us, Senior Second Wife?" Lo Shan said in nervous respect.

"Sit." Ukyo said. "There." She pointed to a set of cushions off to one side. The three girls looked at each other and knelt on the cushions. "I'll expect the three of you to be quiet and respectful." She said firmly.

"Yes, Senior Second wife." The three teens chorused. They looked at each other in excited speculation.

A few minutes later the door slid open again. A very pregnant Ling Ling and and equally pregnant Thyme waddled into the room. "Help the Honored second wives seat themselves." Ukyo said to the wide eyed trio of teen girls. Lo Shan, Mei Lin and Suki almost jumped to their feet to assist the two pregnant women. No sooner had they been made comfortable then the door slid open again. This time Lung Lung with her daughter Ping and Li Xian with Song Li stood in the doorway. Lo Shan, Mei Lin and Suki jumped to their feet and immediately made to assist the older women.

"Just watch children." Li Xian said. She raised an eyebrow at Ukyo. Ukyo smiled and gave a brief nod. "I see." Li Xian said to Lung Lung. "So, we all here?" She asked.

"One more." Ukyo replied.

"Oh?" Lung Lung said in interested tones. The door slid open.

"Ah, here she is now." Ukyo said. "Good afternoon, Mei Zhang."

Mei Zhang was a round faced, fit and lean woman in her early forties. She kept her hair cut short as many Joketsuzoku warriors did but she obviously had had her short hair styled recently . On her head was a round, wide brimmed hat currently fashionable among Japanese middle class women. She was dressed in a mid length black dress and stockings that matched her hat. Though she was Joketsuzoku and a trained warrior there was something almost mousy about the woman.

Mei Zhang looked at the assembled group of women and an almost apologetic smile appeared on her face. "Good afternoon, Senior second wife." She said. "Good afternoon, second wives." She said in greeting to the rest of the women. "I am most honored to be here but..." She looked down. "I not second wife."

"That's what we're here to discuss." Ukyo said She waved a hand toward the table. "please. sit." she waited until the woman sat. "Suki."

"Yes, Senior Second Wife?" Suki replied nervously.

"Pour Mei Zhang some tea." She directed the teen.

"Me?" Squeaked Suki. Lo Shan leaned over to Suki and whispered something in the girl's ear. "Really?" Lo Shan nodded. Suki swallowed noisily in the quiet room. She walked over to the table, knelt down and, holding her breath, poured tea into a cup. She exhaled when no tea splashed on the table. She held her breath again and carefully placed the full cup in front of the older woman.

"Not bad." Ukyo said in approval. "Go back and sit with Lo Shan and Mei Lin."

"Yes, senior second wife." Squeaked Suki. She almost fell over herself as she quickly returned to sit with the other two teens. "Whew."

"You do well." Lo Shan said in approval. "We talk more later." She said. "Now, listen."

Ukyo picked up the tea pot and poured her own cup and then sitting back on her heels gave Mei Zhang a searching look. "Nice hat." She said.

"Yuchiko insisted." Mei Zhang said in pleased tones. "She can be very...persuasive when she want be." Mei Zhang sipped her tea.

Ukyo took a spatula shaped knife out of her tunic and tapped the table with its' hilt. "The meeting of the second wives club is in session." Ukyo said formally."we have two items on our agenda." She said. "First to welcome the second wife of Hayaima and the second wives of Akama."

"Second wives?" Lung Lung said. "I see." She gave the two girls a searching look that left the two teens flushing redly though they returned her look steadily.

"And second, we welcome Mei Zhang, who wishes to be second wife to Yuchiko Kasamura." Ukyo continued. She gave Mei Zhang a questioning look. "That is what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes, senior second wife." Mei Zhang replied.

"Why?" Lung Lung asked. "She not warrior, she just mousy little housewife." Lung Lung sipped her tea and looked at Mei Zhang over the rim of her tea cup. It was a challenging look.

"You think Tagaki get his strength from Husband?" Mei Zhang shot back almost angrily. "Yuchiko may be little housewife but..." She stopped as the second wives all started laughing. "What?"

"Just checking." Lung Lung said apologetically. She gave Mei Zhang a nod of approval. "Want make sure you want be second wife for right reason." She sipped her tea again then put the cup down. "Being in love with Tai Tai good start." She said. "But it also important that second wife love Husband." She added. "Is that not right...Suki?"

Suki started at hearing her name again. She licked her dry lips. "Yes Honored Elder." She said quietly.

"Glad you finally realize." Lung Lung said in an somewhat scolding tone. She turned her attention back to the older woman. "Will that be a problem for you?"

Mei Zhang laughed. "I no think so, Honored Elder." She said. "Like men...lots." She said in admission. She giggled. "Yuchiko tell me Kenichi being very attentive recently." She said in some satisfaction. "Now that he lose weight." She added.

"Ah, so she confides in you." Ling Ling noted. "Good." She rubbed her swollen belly. "But does she listen?"

"Why you think Kenichi lose weight?" Mei Zhang said tartly. She nodded. "She listen."

"Good." Ling Ling nodded.

"Excuse us, Senior Second Wife." Lo Shan said quietly. "May we speak?" Ukyo raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Thank you Senior Second Wife." She turned to Mei Zhang. "Honored Husband Tagaki, say Mother always speak fondly of Mei Zhang."

"Honored Husband Tagaki say; Mother smile more when Mei Zhang around." Mei Lin added. "That make Honored Husband happy. When Honored Husband happy, our Tai Tai happy." The two girls turned back to Ukyo. "Thank you for letting us speak, Honored Senior Second Wife."

Ukyo gave the two teen girls an amused look. "You two act like 'OujiandXingXing' sometimes." She said quietly. There was a barely suppressed shudder among the assembled women. 'So you believe Tagaki will be fine with Mei Zhang as Second Wife?" She asked. The teen girls nodded. "Excellent." Ukyo looked at Mei Zhang. "We will support your desire to be Second Wife to Yuchiko Kasamura."

"Thank you Senior Second Wife." Mei Zhang said gratefully.

"Next order of business, Lo Shan of Hibiki Village and Mei Lin of Kuno Village." Ukyo said. The two teens looked at each other then both looked at Ukyo. "You two." She shook her head. "Akama is truly her father's child."

Lung Lung gave the teens an annoyed look. "We had hoped Akama decide on one." She said. "Should have realized Akama no able to choose."

"Like I said, her father's child." Ukyo rolled her eyes.

"What done is done." Lung Lung said. "You very lucky you both well liked." She said. "Everyone agree you both be fine Second Wives to Akama." She shook her finger as the two girls smiled proudly. "No smile." She warned. "This serious, there no precedent for two second wives."

Lo Shan and Mei Lin looked at each other. "Excuse us, Honored Elder, but it no matter who Akama pick." Mei Lin said. Lo Shan nodded. "I be Third Wife if necessary." Mei Lin said.

"You would be slave?" Lung Lung said in surprise.

"I would Honored Elder." Mei Lin said. "It no matter what I called, I not leave Akama's side."

"I not leave Akama's side either." Lo Shan said. "If Third wife my fate, I accept gladly."

"Her father's child." Ukyo muttered. "And Tagaki's no help." She said. "He can't make decisions any better than Akama can." She sighed. "Why couldn't Akama be more like Haya?" She grumbled. "And have a wife and second wife?" She shook her head. "Oh no, she's got to have a Husband and two Second wives. Greedy, that's what she is."

"That is true, isn't it?" Ling Ling said musingly.

"That's she's greedy?" Ukyo asked.

"No." Ling Ling said in annoyed tones."All other triples have Husband, Wife and Second wife." She said. "Muu Tse, Tofu, Ryoga, Hitoshi. All Husband."

"Yeah, so?" Ukyo said. "So's Ranma and Haya."

"Yes but Ranma and Haya think selves as boys, as men." Ling Ling said. "Akama think self as girl." She said. "Lung Lung, does clan think of Ranma as girl or boy?"

Lung Lung started nodding. "Ranma boy, man really." Lung Lung said firmly. "Haya man." She nodded her head at Ling Ling. "But Akama girl." She said. "But precedent also say Akama man." She giggled. "So Akama both Wife and Husband." Her giggle became a laugh. "Akama wife to Tagaki but since Akama also Husband, can have wife but since she Tai Tai, her wife be second wife."

"Do you really believe the Joketsuzoku are going to buy that?" Ukyo asked in disbelief.

"I think they will want to... 'buy it'." The up till now quiet Thyme said. Pregnancy made the burly, bearlike warrior seem almost delicate in nature as she displayed an unexpected maternal air. "Hibiki village very proud of Mei Lin." She looked at Lung,Lung. "Kuno Village very proud of Lo Shan." Thyme said. Lung Lung nodded. "Clan too young too small to risk split." Thyme rubbed her abdomen. "Both villages united through Akama."

"Is this how Second Wives always talk?" Suki asked in awe. "Forgive me for interrupting." She said in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." Ukyo said. "And yes this is how we always talk." She said. "At least until the cake gets here." She added with a grin. "You're from Kuno Village, Mei Zhang." Ukyo said a moment later. "How do you think they'll react?"

Mei Zhang blew out a breath. "Honored Thyme right, Kuno village very proud of Lo Shan would very much want Lo Shan as Second Wife to Heir." She smiled at Lo Shan. "But everyone agree Mei Lin make very fine Second Wife." She said looking at Mei Lin. "I think two second wives make everyone happy." She said to Ukyo.

"Anyone else?" She asked. "No?" She said a moment later. "Then it's decided we will recommend that Mei Lin and Lo Shan both be considered Second Wife." She looked around the circle of women. One by one they nodded in agreement. "We will also support Mei Zhang's desire to be second wife to Yuchiko Kasamura." She said. "Suki."

"Yes, Senior Second wife." Suki said breathlessly.

"Come to my suite after wards." Ukyo ordered. "You will write up the formal Council petition."

"Yes, Senior Second Wife." Squeaked Suki.

Ukyo took out her spatula shaped shuriken again and tapped it on the table. "We are the Joketsuzoku." Ukyo said in formal tones. "A new clan, a new tribe."

"We are the Joketsuzoku." Chorused the assembled women.

"We are the Joketsuzoku." Ukyo said. "We make are own traditions."

"We are the Joketsuzoku." Chorused the assembled women.

Ukyo sat back on her heels and her hair rippled. "Now. Who's up for some cake?" She grinned.

* * *

Suki knocked on the door of the bedroom shared by Mei Lin and Lo Shan. "It's Suki." She announced herself. She heard Lo Shan's voice telling her to come in. Suki opened the door and slipped inside. She shut the door behind her. "Whew." She exclaimed. "I'm glad that's over." She said.

"You with Senior Second Wife all this time?" Lo Shan asked.

Suki nodded. "She made me write out the petitions three times before she was satisfied." She said. "Each." She added in emphasis. "I swear, who does calligraphy these days?" She complained. She stopped at Mei Lin's giggle. "Yeah, yeah, Joketsuzoku that's who." She shook herself. "Honestly."

"Oh stop complain." Mei Lin said seriously, though the giggle that followed her statement contradicted her tone. She smiled in a way that seemed to convey both sympathy and envy. "You need to learn how to do properly."

"Why me?" Suki asked plaintively. "I don't see anyone askiing you two to write petitions...or pour tea..." She blanched. "Did you know she wants me to take lessons?' She shuddered. "Why me?"

"Because one day you be Senior Second wife, so you need to learn such things." Mei Lin replied. "One day, it you who lead second wives."

"Me?" Suki exclaimed in disbelief.

"You." Lo Shan said firmly. She and Mei Lin exchanged a nod. "We think, Senior second wife choose wisely." They bowed. "You may count on our support." Lo Shan said firmly. "We be proud one day call you Senior Second Wife." She said.

"Me?" Suki exclaimed again. "Oh come on, you guys weren't even sure I should be a second wife at all, let alone senior second wife."

"That then, this now." Lo Shan said. "In past year, we watch you." She said. "See you struggle, see you doubt." She smiled. "But you never give up." She said. "Every day, you prove you truly second wife. Every day, the love you give, to both Dai Lan and Hayaima, grows stronger."

"We so very proud of you." Mei Lin said. "You know what our Tai Tai say?" She asked. "She say, she wish she be Tai Tai, like Dai Lan Tai Tai, and that she wish even more, that one day we," She waved a hand between her and Lo Shan. "love her and Tagaki the way you love Dai Lan and Hayaima."

"But she does love you." Suki protested. "And you love them, everyone knows that."

"We thank you for that." Mei Lin said gratefully. "But it still true that we also wish that one day we be Second Wives the way that you, Honored Suki, have become Second wife to Dai Lan and Hayaima."

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Had this one all ready to go so I didn't feel it necessary to make you guys wait. Try not to get used to it. *_* . I'm still doing some fine tuning here and there.

Well all the old gang is still reading this. Not tired of me yet, huh? So, back to China we go...but not yet...there's a couple of detours we have to make.


	137. Book 11 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Taking care of business'

"Haya to base." Hayaima said into his wrist communicator.

"This is base." Came Xing Xing's voice over the receiver in his ear. "You're coming in loud and clear, war leader." Ouji said.

"Good." Hayaima said. "Tagaki, you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Haya." Tagaki voice came in response. "Team Akama standing by."

Hayaima nodded. "Animal Farm?" He said.

"Bwee." Came a squeal over their link. Then a giggle. "Ready when you are; Haya." Sakura's voice came over the link.

Hayaima nodded again. "Creche?" He asked. "We're ready." Came Megumi's voice. "What's that, Ping?" Hayaima heard Megumi said over the link. "No you cannot have more popcorn." Hayaima could almost hear the girl's eyes roll and fought down a laugh. "Sounds like you got your hands full." Hayaima remarked.

"Nothing Mitsi and I can't handle." Megumi's voice replied. "Shingi get down." Megumi's sigh was loud over the link. "Have fun, guys." Megumi said a moment later.

"Thanks, cuz." Hayaima replied.

"They're moving." Came Suki's voice over the link.

"Okay gang." Hayaima said over the link. "Operation Atomic Wedgie is a go."

The door to the classroom opened and a half dozen students, all boys, walked out. There was a sameness about the six youths. Not that they looked alike, several were fat, a couple skinny, one had bad acne. No they didn't look alike but there was a quality to them that was similar. If there was a single word to describe that quality it would be; awkward.

And, if a group of geeks could have a leader, then Akira Kenada was that leader. Tall, skinny as a rail, he was the one with the bad acne, he was also the one who came up with their most successful ideas. The camera in the girl's shower. The camera under the desks of the cutest girls. The camera in the girl's bathroom.

In a lot of ways Akira was the heir apparent to Nabiki Tendo. Besides selling pictures of the girls, he ran a numbers racket and a betting pool. However, where Nabiki, though devious, was scrupulously honest, Akira Kenada was self serving and venal. There were even rumors that he had blackmailed several girls into providing sexual favors. For himself and for some others. Others willing to pay what he charged. Unfortunately none of the possible victims were willing to complain.

The group walked down the hall. "Hey look." Akira said. "There's the sluts Suki Oh and Dai Lan." He said quietly. The two girls in question were standing close to each other and giggling. Dai Lan took Suki Oh's hand and the two of them started walking slowly down the hall. Like bees to honey the group of six boys followed. It was hard to blame them since the sight of the two girls walking away was only exceeded by the sight of them walking toward you.

The two girls would pause frequently. Sometimes bending over to pick up some unseen object on the ground, other times just to touch each other. It was an adolescent fantasy made real and the six teenagers could no more resist following then stop breathing. So entranced were they that they didn't realize they were near the rear of the athletic field and almost off campus when the two girls stopped and turned around.

"Look Dai." Suki said. "I think we're being followed."

"Really?" Dai Lan said in amazed tones. "Ooh, they look dangerous."

"Oh woe." Suki placed the back of a hand on her forehead. "Who will save us?" she said. "Maybe if we scream someone will help us?" Suki said. "Eek." She said in a normal voice.

"Eek." Repeated Dai Lan in bored tones. She put her hands on her hips. "We'll this is boring." She said. "Okay, assholes, here's the deal." She said. "You are going to stop taking pictures of the girls. You are going to stop extorting money. And from now on you are going to be polite. Polite to your school mates, especially the girls, polite to me and, I will say this only once, very, very polite to my second wife."

Akira snorted. "Second wife." He said in disdain. "Your lesbo whore, you mean."

"I tried." Dai Lan said. She turned to Suki. "Didn't I try, second wife?"

"You did, Tai Tai." Suki shook her head. She turned back to the gathered teens. "Try not to leave a mess." She said.

"Mess?" Akira said. "Who're you talking to?"

"Us." Said a voice. The teens turned around. Behind them were standing two very familiar figures. Hayaima Saotome and Tagaki Kasamura.

"Run." Akira shouted. The teens rushed off in several directions at once.

Hayaima and Tagaki looked at each other. "Kaneda's mine." Hayaima said.

Tagaki nodded. "Have fun." He said.

"Oh I intend to." Hayaima replied. He turned. "Dai, Suki." He said in commanding tones. "Let's go." He trotted off, with Dai and Suki jogging behind.

"I love it when he get's all war leadery." Suki said.

"Me too." Dai Lan replied. "You want to come to our bed tonight?" She asked. "Haya going be very, very...um."

"Horny?" Suki laughed.

"That the word." Dai Lan laughed in response. "Going to need help." She pointed. "Looks like Haya found Kaneda." Dai Lan and Suki stopped to watch. Hayaima held the gawky teen by the collar of his jacket. The teens feet were off the ground but his legs were still moving as if the teen was running. "I think he just soil pants." Dai Lan observed. Suki giggled. "So, you coming to our bed tonight?' Suki nodded rapidly. "Oh good."

Tagaki jogged after a couple fleeing members of the AV squad. Tagaki laughed as he ran. "Wun wittle wabbits, wun." he called after the fleeing teenagers. They looked back at the rapidly approaching Tagaki so they didn't see three girls, one with red hair, one with blue hair and one with pink hair, appear from behind some bushes to stand in their path and didn't see them until they had almost ran into the three girls.

"Going somewhere?" Purred the redhead.

"Eek." Squeaked the two teenage boys in a high falsetto.

The three remaining teenaged boys ran across the athletic field. Every so often they'd shift direction. They passed two girls sitting on the swings. They ran passed the swings and again every so often they'd shift direction. They passed two girls sitting on the swings. They kept running, every so often shifting directions. They passed two girls sitting on the swings. They stopped.

"Shit, we're running in circles." One of the boys said.

"That's impossible." Another boy said. "The school yard isn't that big."

"It isn't impossible.." Said a voice. The boys turned. The two young girls who were sitting on the swings were walking over, only they didn't seem young all of a sudden. There was a maturity to their gaze, their walk, their entire demeanor that clashed with their apparent youth.

"What do you mean; it isn't?" One boy said.

"Because there's a perfectly logical explanation." The obviously mixed race girl said.

"And that is?" The boy asked.

"You ran in circles because I made you run in circles." The girl said.

"Huh? How?" The boy asked.

"Like this." The girl smiled. "Tickle Tickle."

* * *

Hayaima raised his wrist. "Haya to base." He said. "Time?"

"Six ten." Came Ouji's voice over the ear piece. "Transport will arrive in twelve." Xing Xing finished.

"Who's driving?" Hayaima asked.

"Win Mei." Ouji replied. "Who else?"

"Good." Said Hayaima. "Too bad we don't have a camera." He said. "Look up." Ouji's voice came over the communicator. Hayaima looked up to see one of his Aunt's more advanced flying drones hovering about fifty feet overhead. "Cool." Hayaima said cheerfully.

* * *

"This is JNN." Announced the middle aged and heavy set reporter. "In local news, six teenaged boys were found bound and hanging naked from the underside of a water tower in downtown Nerima." The camera cut away to show a local fire department using a ladder truck to reach the bound teenagers. "A police spokesman has indicated that an investigation is underway."

* * *

Akama, Tagaki, Lo Shan, Mei Lin, Hayaima, Dai Lan, Suki Oh, OujiandXingXing, Sakura, Ranko, and even Megumi and Mitsui stood at near attention in front of a group of very irate looking adults.

"Okay, who's idea was this?" Nabiki growled.

"Mine." Chorused Hayaima, Akama and to nearly everyone's surprise, Tagaki.

"Akama and Tagaki are just trying to protest me." Hayaima said firmly. "It was my idea." He said. "Besides, I'm warleader."

"Yeah, but I'm the heir." Akama replied. "I gave permission."

"And you, Tagaki?" Nabiki asked in sour tones. "Why do you say it's your idea?"

"I dunno." Tagaki replied. "But I didn't want you to blame Akama." He admitted. "It was a good idea." He continued. "Those jerks shoulda been taken care of long ago." He said. "Bastards tried to sell me nude photos of Dai." He said. "Rumor mill says they've been blackmailing girls and shit."

"Language, Tagaki." Nodoka said sharply.

"Sorry, Mrs. Epstein." Tagaki said contritely.

"Nevermind." Nodoka replied. "Your devotion to Akama more than makes up for it." She said. She turned to Ranma who was sitting and listening quietly. Ranma waved a hand. Nodoka nodded. "I don't really see the problem, Nabiki." Nodoka continued. "Their actions were well within the bounds of the Joketsuzoku charter." She said. "And we did agree something needed to be done."

"Maybe, but they didn't clear it with me." Nabiki snapped. "Or anyone."

"Haya cleared it with me." Akama pointed out.

"I'd be very careful, young lady." Akane said cooly. "This is not a game."

"I know that, Mom." Akama said. "But..." Akama stopped. "Please forgive me, Honored Elder." She said in formal tones. "I spoke rashly." She said. "The Honored Elder, Nabiki Tendo, has a right to be upset." Akama raised a hand as the rest of the New Crew made to speak. "The honored Elder, Akane Saotome, is correct, this is not a game."

"Better.." Akane said. "Now, explain."

Akama turned to Hayaima and waved a hand. Hayaima nodded and took a step forward. he clasped his hands behind his back. "Besides taking pictures of girls in the locker room changing, there were rumors of other, more serious crimes." Hayaima said crisply. "As Tagaki said; rumor said they were involved in blackmail and what, in my opinion, could only be called rape." A growl from Ranma interrupted him. "Well what else do you call forcing someone to have sex with you against their will?"

"Proof." Nabiki said sharply. "I need proof." She waved a hand. "Nevermind, if there's evidence, I'll find it." She said. "Next time, get permission."

"Yes, Honored Elder." Chorused the teens and pre-teens.

"Now, go away." Nabiki said. "We'll call you when we've determined an appropriate punishment." The teens and preteens bowed and filed out. Nabiki turned to the other occupants in the room. "Well?"

"All of them, every single one of them, considers Akama their leader." Nodoka said with a small smile. "Haya may be war leader, but...well you saw for yourselves." Nodoka looked toward where the teens and preteens had filed out. "They grow so fast."

"Too fast, if you ask me." Grumbled Nabiki. A purring sound reached her spun around and glared at Ranma. "What are you so happy about?"

"Cause I'm so damn proud, that's why." Ranma replied.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Lieutenant Ryu Kumon said respectfully.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take official notice." Captain Tanaka growled. The Captain was seemingly unchanged. Still overweight and wearing clothes for a thinner man, still grizzled and still as tough as nails. The respect Ryu showed the man was the respect for the man not the rank.

"Can't think of a one." Ryu said cheerfully.

"Excuse me?" Captain Tanaka said in surprise. "Are you telling me you want me to take notice?" He asked sharply. In reply Ryu tossed a computer disk on the Captain's desk. Captain Tanaka picked it up. "What is this?"

"Evidence that Akira Kaneda was running a gambling ring and an extortion racket." Ryu smiled coldly. "Nabs has already vetted the information." He said. "So, go ahead, take official notice."

"Kaneda?" Captain Tanaka said musingly. "As in Akahito Kaneda?"

"His son." Ryu said. "Like father, like son, it appears."

"Goes for the Saotome's as well." Captain Tanaka replied. He held up the disk. "Would have liked a little warning." Tanaka said in slightly annoyed tones.

"Me too." Ryu said in the same cheerful tones. "But the New Crew decided to deal with it on their own." He leaned a hip on the Captain's desk. "Could have been worse, Captain." He said in more serious tones. "The Crew could have hurt the boys." He said meaningfully. "They didn't." He said. "Just scared the crap out of them."

Captain Tanaka blew out a breath. "Even so, it might be better if the crew kept a low profile for a while." He said.

"You're getting your wish." Ryu said. "The crew is going to China in a couple months." He said."To visit the Joketsuzoku."

"That'll work for the summer." The Captain conceded. "But what about until then?"

Ryu shrugged. "I think they've been properly chastised." He said. "I doubt they'll do anything to draw attention to themselves."

* * *

Hayaima, Dai Lan, Suki, Akama, Tagaki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin walked through the halls of Furinken High. As was usual when they walked through the hallways, the students got out of their way. Not out of fear but out of respect. Suddenly two girls darted from the sidelines to stand in front of the group and began bowing over and over. Akama recognized one of the girls as being Minako Hotaru. A pretty but quiet girl who always put Akama in mind of a rabbit about to bolt. Akama had long suspected that Minako's nervousness had something to do with Akira Kaneda and the girl's next actions confirmed her suspicion.

"Thank you." Stammered Minako. "I-I was so, so ashamed b-but I didn't know what, what to d-do." She said. "Thank you, thank you." She said with tears in her eyes. "He made me..."

"Shh...shh." Akama said as she wrapped the girl in her arms. "It's okay, he won't bother you again."

"He made me...made me." Minako sobbed.

"I know." Akama said soothingly. She pushed the girl away gently and smiled. A hand reached over Akama's shoulder holding a tissue. Akama took it and wiped the girl's eyes. "Anyone bother you, you talk to me, okay?" She said. The girl nodded. "Now listen up, everyone." Akama said in a carrying voice. "This bullshit stops and it stops now." She said. "The AV squad was a warning." She growled. "There won't be another." She straightened. "Listen up." She said loudly. "From now on, anyone, and I mean anyone, touches this girl without her permission answers to me."

"The heir speaks." Lo Shan said loudly. "This girl is under Joketsuzoku protection."

"The heir speaks." Chorused several Joketsuzoku students.

"Now, a couple of you pin heads think it's funny to call Suki Oh names." Akama put her hands on her hips. "I got news for you, she is not Suki Oh, she is Suki Saotome." Akama nodded. "That's right, pea brains, my family and that includes my father, accept Suki as second wife to my sib's chosen, Dai Lan. She's a Saotome." She raised a finger and squinted over it like she was sighting something. "And no one messes with a Saotome." Her smile became cold. "Oh and in case no one ever 'splained it to ya, the Joketsuzoku are, all of them, Saotome."

"The Joketsuzoku are Saotome and the Saotome are Joketsuzoku." Chorused the Chinese students.

"Are you getting the picture?" Akama said. "You mess with one, you mess with us all." She said. "Now, I want you all to go back to your classrooms and pass it on to everyone you meet." She pointed her finger. "My Sib's Chosen picked Suki as Second Wife, that's our way, you will not disrespect her." She said. Akama pointed behind her at Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "See those two, they're MY second wives." She nodded. "Oh yeah, I got two." She said. "Wanna make something of it?" She smiled coldly. "Remember, you already got your warning." She waved a dismissive hand. "Now, go away."

Akama watched as most but surprisingly not all the listening students walked away. The Chinese students she expected to hang close by but a good number of Japanese students remained behind. Akama noticed that the Japanese students who did remain were in the company of Chinese Joketsuzoku. "Hmm." Akama waved one pair over. "You're Xin Shay, right?" The Chinese Joketsuzoku nodded. Akama pointed to the Japanese boy standing next to her. "And he is...?"

"Goji, Honored one." The Joketsuzoku teen smiled. "My boyfriend." She turned to the boy. "Say hello, Goji." The young man bowed and mumbled a hello. The girl smiled proudly at the boy.

"Well he is cute." Akama said in approval.

"Thank you, Honored One." The girl said in pleased tones.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Akama tilted her head. "Explain to him what it means to be Joketsuzoku." She said in a commanding tone. The Chinese girl straightened and nodded. "Good." She tapped her lower lip and then raised her wrist. "Kama to base." She said. "Hello Auntie." She rolled her eyes. "No Auntie, we're not planning anything." She said. "Auntie, the Joketsuzoku are starting to pair up." She nodded. "That's what I was thinking." She lowered her wrist. "Xin Shay." She said sharply.

"Yes, Honored One?" The girl came to near attention.

"I need a list of who's dating whom." She said. "You're selected." She said. "You will report your findings to the Honored Elder Nabiki Tendo."

"Yes, Honored One!" The girl replied. She bowed. "Come along, Goji." She said to the boy.

Akama turned to the teen girl Minako Hotaru who hadn't moved and was staring wide eyed at Akama. "Remember, you're under Joketsuzoku protection." She told the girl. "Anyone bothers you, you tell any of the Joketsuzoku." She said. "Oof." Akama said a moment later when the girl hugged her fiercely. The girl released her and hurried away, though with a lot of backward glances.

* * *

"Well so much for a low profile." Nabiki said in sour tones. She sighed. "Not that I blame them." She said. "But..." She shook her head. "What's done is done."

"Oh stop worrying, Tai Tai." Ling Ling said in amusement. "The heir handle that perfectly." She said. "Like true Joketsuzoku." Ling Ling winced and rubbed her abdomen.

"She kicking again?" Nabiki asked in sympathetic tones. Ling Ling nodded. Nabiki got up from her chair and walked over to Ling Ling and with a tenderness that would have surprised many of those who knew her helped the younger woman to her feet. Nabiki put an arm around Ling Ling's waist and led her from the office. "Let's get you back into bed." She said.

"Wish baby born already." Grumbled Ling Ling. "Feel like brood mare." She said in complaint. Nabiki chuckled in response. "I not changing diapers." She mumbled. Nabiki laughed again. "Well, I not."

"That's what I said." Nabiki said in amusement.

End Chapter 3

End Part 1

Author's Note: Well we're going back to China. But not yet. Thought you'd like to see the New Crew take care of business. Next up, well...let's keep that a surprise.


	138. Book 11 Chapter 4 Twinned Souls

'Twinned Souls'

Ouji padded quietly through the darkened hallways of the Kuno mansion. Darkened but not empty. Joketsuzoku and Kuno retainers walked the hallways as well and Ouji had no intention or desire to run into any of them. Ouji stopped at an iintersection. He pulled a small mirror out of his pocket and angled it so he could see into the crossing hallway. Once he determined it was empty he continued his quiet passage toward his goal.

Xing Xing's bedroom door opened just as Ouji approached. Ouji slipped inside the darkened room and into the embrace of Xing Xing. Though only eleven their relationship while not yet physical in a sexual sense was mature way beyond their years. "Chosen." Murmured Ouji.

"Now and forever." They whispered in unison.

Xing Xing took Ouji's hand and led him to her bed. Soon they were under the covers and wrapped in each others arms. The two of them sighed contentedly and quickly fell asleep.

A little while later the door to their bedroom opened. "You were right, Sister." Kodachi said quietly. Xian Pu snorted softly. The door closed and Kodachi and Xian Pu walked away. "What do we do?" Kodachi asked in more normal tones.

"Do?" Xian Pu shook her head. "What you think we do? We separate them." She said. "I may want be grandmother, I may want Ouji and Xing Xing be together, but not yet." She shook her head again. "Very much not yet."

* * *

"You wanted to see us?" Ouji asked. He and Xing Xing stood attentively in front of Kodachi.

"I wanted to see you." Kodachi replied. She sighed. "But since Xing Xing is here..." Kodachi firmed her expression into a slgihtly disapproving one. "I'm sending you to HIbiki village." Kodachi began. "Plus you will be allowed to visit your Uncle."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Ouji and Xing Xing.

"Just you Ouji." Kodachi said firmly.

"But Mom." Ouji said in shock.

"Just you." Kodachi repeated. "Xing Xing will remain at the mansion." She said. "I've already spoken to Akari and they're expecting you this afternoon."

"This afternoon?" Exclaimed Ouji in disbelief. "But Mom."

"This is not open to discussion." Kodachi replied firmly. "I've already taken the liberty to pack some of your clothes." She said. "The rest we can send in a couple days." Kodachi crossed her arms across her chest. "The car leaves in fifteen minutes."

Ouji looked at his mother in disbelief. "Fifteen minutes?" He turned. "Xing Xing?"

"I-it's okay, Ouji." Xing Xing said in a trembling voice. "W-we can still t-talk on the, on the..." Xing Xing broke off and then threw herself into Ouji's arms. She began to sob.

Fifteen minutes later to the second, the car, with Ouji in the backseat pulled away. Xing Xing stared at the retreating car and then, when she could no longer see it, ran crying into the mansion and to her room. The slamming of her bedroom door rang through the house.

"Sh-she'll get over it." Xian Pu said. Even to her own ears she sounded unconvinced. Xian Pu swallowed. "They just never be away from each other." She said. "That all."

"Yes, they've just never been away from each other." Agreed Kodachi. "You'll see, she'll be fine by dinner."

* * *

The drive to the Hibiki farm took the better part of an hour and it was a subdued Ouji that exited the car once it stopped in front of the farm house. Waiting in front of the farmhouse was Ryoga, Akari, a very pregnant Thyme and Ranko and Sakura.

"Welcome." Boomed Ryoga.

"Hi Uncle Ryoga. Auntie Akari. Auntie Thyme." Ouji said moodily. Ouji paused as if waiting for something. He sighed. "Hey guys." He walked, shuffled really, to the trunk of the car. The driver, a Kuno retainer had already removed Ouji's suitcase. Ouji looked at the single suitcase, sighed and started dragging it toward the farm house.

Akari and Ryoga looked at Ouji's retreating back. "This big mistake." Thyme muttered. She waddled after Ouji.

Ranko and Sakura looked at each other. "He didn't look well." Sakura said. Ranko nodded. "He didn't...feel well, either." Sakura added. Ranko nodded again. Ranko and Sakura followed Ouji into the farmhouse.

Ouji dragged his suitcase to the back of the farmhouse where he'd usually stay when he was there. Ouji looked at the door of the guest room. Sakura opened the door and Ranko took the suitcase and led Ouji into the guest room. Ranko tilted her head and paled slightly. To her empathic senses, Ouji's aura was a discordent and muddied jumble. "This is not good." She muttered. "You okay?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"I'm..." Ouji paused and then a look of panic appeared on his face. Ouji shivered for a second. "I-I think so."

"You sure?" Sakura asked unconvinced.

"Children, we have company." Akari voice rang through the house. Ranko looked up. "Hey Ouji, guess who's here." She said. "It's Uncle Tatewaki."

"Uncle Tatewaki...?" Ouji said slowly. Ouji shivered again. "Uncle Tatewaki?" Ouji repeated and again he shivered. "Can't think." He said. "I feel, I feel...empty." Ouji stood and wobbled for a second. He started walking toward the bedroom door like a sleepwalker. He even bumped into the door before seeming to remember he had to open it first. Ouji staggered from the bedroom into the main room. Ranko and Sakura trailed behind with worried looks on their faces.

Tatewaki Kuno was standing stiffly erect in the main room of the house. There was a look of discomfort on his face that immediately disappeared when he saw Ouji. Tatewaki smiled in greeting. A smile that just as quickly vanished when he beheld his nephew. "Ouji?"

Ouji staggered over to Tatewaki. "Uncle Tatewaki." Ouji's voice faded as he spoke. "I can't...alone, all alone...Uncle Tatewaki." He looked at his uncle. "Xing Xing." He said. Ouji's eyes rolled up in his head as he passed out. Tatewaki caught him before he fell.

* * *

Xian Pu knocked on Xing Xing's bedroom door. "Xing Xing?" She said. "Baby?" She said. "It dinner time." She said. Xian Pu listened at the door. "Xing XIng?" Xian Pu tried the door. It opened and she walked in.

Kodachi looked up at the sudden scream that came from the second floor. She raced up the stairs and toward the Kumon suite of rooms. She arrived just in time to see Xian Pu coming out of Xing Xing's room with the limp body of Xing Xing held in her arms. "Xian?" Kodachi hurried over and started checking the child's vitals. She raised her wrist. "Get the medivan, stat." She shouted into her wrist communicator. She tapped a couple controls on her wrist. "Ono." She said in a voice in near panic. "Somethings wrong with Xing Xing."

Xian Pu carried the limp body of Xing Xing down the stairs and out of the mansion. One of the modified vans, this one configured for medical emergencies, was waiting for her. Carrying Xing Xing she ran into the open back door of the van. One of the Joketsuzoku healers started checking Xing Xing. "Where Ouji?" The Healer asked.

"Hibiki village." Kodachi said.

The healer nodded and raised her wrist. She made a few inquiries. "We taking Xing Xing to Nerima General." The van pulled away. The healer started connecting pads to the young girl's wrists, neck and then one over the girl's heart. The healer watched intently as readings started scrolling across a screen. The healer cursed. She pulled open a cabinet and pulled out a syringe. "Someone get defibrillator warmed up." She yelled.

"Xing Xing!" Screamed Xian Pu.

* * *

A medivan pulled up in front of Nerima General. A tall man wearing leathers that were reminiscient of motorcycle gear but dyed in red and black exited the back holding a limp form in his arms. His long strides ate up the distance to the emergency room. "Where is Xing Xing Kumon?" The man roared. "What room is she in?"

"Sir, you can't just walk...what's wrong with the child?" The nurse started checking the child. "Oh hell."

"Where's Xing Xing Kumon?" The tall man roared again. "Answer me."

"Who?" The orderly asked.

"Xing Xing Kumon." Roared Tatewaki. "Of the Joketsuzoku."

"Room 3412." Stammered the nurse.

"Lead on." Growled the man. "If you don't want to be responsible for two deaths you will lead me there and hurry."

"Dog, wait up." A tall and dangerous looking woman called. A diminutive but no less dangerous looking woman right on her heels. Both wore leathers similar to the tall man though the tall woman wore black and the short one wore red, blood red.

"No time." Growled Tatewaki. He glared at the nurse who immediately started moving. "Faster." He snarled. The nurse started trotting then running as the tall man growled his displeasure. "Stairs." Snapped Tatewaki "We cannot wait for an elevator."

"Third floor." Gasped the nurse. The tall man nodded and started running up the stairs. He left the nurse behind.

Tatewaki kicked the door open and walked into the third floor. "Xing Xing Kumon." He shouted. "Where is she?" He growled. "Someone answer or so help me..."

"Brother?" Kodachi gasped at the limp form of Ouji. "Ouji!"

Tatewaki spun around. "Where is she, sister?" Tatewaki demanded. Kodachi turned and hurried down the hallway, Tatewaki followed with Ouji in his arms. Kodachi opened the door and Tatewaki charged in. He saw the bed containing the limp form of Xing Xing. "She lives?"

"Just barely." Responded Dr. Tofu Ono in grim and measured tones. "What are you doing?" He demanded as Tatewaki placed the limp form of Ouji next to the pale form of Xing Xing. Ono broke off as the monitor started beeping urgently. He looked at the monitor in surprise. He looked down at the two children. They started to move and rolled over to face each other. As Ono and everyone else watched the two children reached out to touch each other. The monitor started beeping in a regular pattern. "Someone get another monitor in here." He snapped. "Stat."

* * *

Tatewaki glared at his sister. "By all that is holy what were you thinking?" He demanded. "They could have died."

"We didn't know." Kodachi snapped back. Her voice trembled in suppressed panic. "No one knew." Kodachi took several deep breaths. "I, we..." Kodachi took another deep breath. "They were sleeping together." She said. "He would sneak into her room...we thought...we thought we were doing the right thing." Kodachi looked down the hall toward the room where Ouji and XIng Xing slept. "We didn't know."

A door opened at the end of the hall and Hitoshi Niamura and Ryu Kumon walked out. The two men had somber but relieved expressions on their faces. They walked over to where Tatewaki, flanked by Pei Pei and Mei Lin, waited. Hitoshi stopped in front of Tatewaki. "Thank you for my son's life." He said in a voice raspy from tears. Hitoshi bowed nearly in half.

Ryu copied the depth of Hitoshi's bow. "And for the life of my daughter." Ryu said in a voice only sightly less raspy than Hitoshi's.

Hitoshi looked at Kodachi for a moment then turned back to Tatewaki. "I would consider it a great favor if you were here when they woke." Hitoshi said in a broken voice. "I-I don't..."

"I will be here." Rumbled Tatewaki.

"Thank you." Hitoshi said feelingly. "Come Dachi, the children are in safe hands." Kodachi nodded jerkily. "Thank you." Hitoshi said again. He led Kodachi away.

The tall Pei Pei and the diminutive Lin Tung moved from their positions near the wall and stood on either side of Tatewaki. "How did you know?" Lin Tung asked.

"It was the only thing that made sense." Tatewaki rumbled in reply. "Two bodies..."

"One soul." Finished Pei Pei. Tatewaki nodded. "Come Dog." Pei Pei said. "We will wait for the children to wake." She placed a hand on Tatewaki's elbow and walked him to the hospital room. Lin Tung followed. Once inside the room. Tatewaki took a chair and placed it next to the bed. He sat. Pei Pei and Lin Tung took up positions on either side of the doorway.

* * *

Ouji slowly opened his eyes to find himself looking into the just opening eyes of Xing Xing. "Chosen." They murmured in unison. "I thought I lost you." They said. They smiled at each other. "Never." They both replied. "Where are we?" They asked each other after a moment.

"Safe." Rumbled a voice.

They turned toward the voice. "Uncle Tatewaki." Exclaimed Ouji and Xing Xing.

* * *

Nabiki stared at the screen. It was a recording taken of the base while Ouji and Xing Xing were coordinating the actions against the A.V. Squad. "Unbelievable.' She murmurred. "Look at that, Ling Ling." She said. "They barely say anything."

The pregnant Ling Ling pushed back her glasses and nodded. "Is Lord Dragon sure they not read each other mind?" She asked.

"He's a lot less sure than he used to be." Nabiki replied. "Doc E says their auras are virtually identical." She said. "And that they fire in synchronization with each other. Even when they're not talking." Nabiki shook her head. "Sounds like mind reading to me." Ling Ling rubbed her swollen abdomen and nodded. "Look at this." Nabiki pressed several buttons on the console in front of her and the image changed. It showed Ouji and Xing Xing sparring. "This is when they were eight." She pressed buttons. "and at six." They watched for a moment. "And at four."

"They not as synchronized." Ling Ling observed. "So, it start after they four." She said. "But before six." She said. "Something happen..aiyah." Ling Ling exclaimed. "The ninja attack." Ling Ling raised a finger. "Little Dragon."

"Ranko?" Nabiki asked in surprise.

Ling Ling nodded. "We know Little Dragon and Sakura linked." The Joketsuzoku pointed out. "What if...what if during battle..." Ling Ling paused.

"Ranko linked them?" Nabiki filled in the pause. Ling Ling nodded. "Best explanation I've heard so far." Nabiki admitted.

* * *

Kodachi and Xian Pu looked at each other and shivered. "I do not want to go through that again." Kodachi said feelingly. "Ever."

Xian Pu nodded. "I thought she die for sure." Xian Pu blew out a breath. "We cannot separate but..." She shivered. "Rather be very young grandmother than go through that again." She said. "So, we put them in same room?" Xian Pu asked. Kodachi nodded.

A Joketsuzoku warrior walked up. "Excuse me Honored Ones but Lord and Lady Dragon here to see both you." She said. "I put them in small library."

"Thank you." Kodachi replied. "We will be there presently."

"Your brother knew." Xian Pu said in relieved tones. "He knew." The two women left the small study and began walking down the hallway. "Dachi, you must forgive." She said. "This not same man, that Tatewaki dead." She declared. "Tatewaki dead, Dog lives."

"Dog?" Kodachi asked in surprise.

Xian Pu nodded. "It what his women..." Xian Pu barked a laugh. "His keepers...call him." She said. Xian Pu sobered. "He be Dog." She said. "A loyal Dog."

"A loyal Dog." Kodachi seemed to taste the words. She nodded. "Yes."

They reached the door to the small library and entered. Doctor Epstein was sitting in an overstuffed chair. He wore black silk pajamas and a black silk robe, on his head a black skull cap covered his thin white hair, a white matched by his close cropped beard. He held a cup of tea in one hand. Sitting next to the doctor in her own smaller chair was Ranma's mother and the doctor's wife, Nodoka Epstein. Nodoka wore her usual elegant kimono in subdued shades of blue. To Kodachi and Xian Pu's surprise there were two others in the room. The tall and powerfully built Lo Han, the Epstein's driver and bodyguard and Lo Han's wife, Min Mei. Lo Han stood protectively behind Nodoka while Min Mei was standing behind the doctor, massaging his shoulders. Both Lo Han and Min Mei had a proprietory air about them that was evident in the way they looked and acted around the Doctor and Nodoka.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Kodachi said in greeting. "Doctor, Auntie, it's so good to see both of you."

"Good Afternoon, Lord and Lady Dragon." Xian Pu said in greeting. She nodded to Lo Han and Min Mei. "And you bring your...companions."

"Oh, Robert and I would be lost without them." Nodoka said. She placed the tea cup down and rose to greet Kodachi and Xian Pu. "Now, give me and Robert a kiss hello." She said in regal tones.

Once the greetings were done, Kodachi and Xian Pu seated themselves. Lo Han walked over and poured the two women tea. "Let me guess." Kodachi said once the tea was poured. "Ouji and Xing Xing."

"Of course." Dr. Epstein replied. Though the neuromuscular disease that was consuming the doctor continued it's relentless advance, the combination of modern and ancient medicines did mitigate some of the more debilitating effects. As long as he did not exert himself unduly the only obvious symptoms was physical weakness and a tendency to tire easily. The disease, however, had not shown any effect on his mind. If anything, the Doctor was even more powerful than ever. The doctor put down his tea cup. "it's not telepathy." He stated. "Nor is it empathy." He said. "Or rather, it's something like both but is neither."

"Robert believes that Ouji and Xing Xing are, indeed, linked... but that the linkage is...how did you put it Robert, oh yes, on a different channel than..." Nodoka smiled wryly. "Normal, empathy."

Dr. Epstein nodded. "I've spoken to Nabiki and Ling Ling and I must concur with their theory." The doctor said. "Somehow, Ranko linked them."

"Ranko?" Chorused Kodachi and Xian Pu in surprise.

Dr. Epstein chuckled for a moment but the seriousness of the situation sobered him quickly. "It seems my daughter has a few skills even her poor old father, with all his research and study, cannot match." He waved a hand. "In her defense, I doubt she knew she was even doing it." He said. "She was,after all, a child then herself."

"Still Robert and I wish to apologize." Nodoka said in contrite tones. "I know nothing we can say can make up for the..."

"Please don't apologize Auntie." Kodachi iinterrupted. She blew out a breath. "Can you...can you undo what Ranko did?" She asked. The doctor shook his head. "Can Ranko?"

"Maybe." Dr. Epstein replied. "But I would strongly recommend she not make the attempt." He raised a hand. "Even if she were successful, which there is no guarentee she would be, the psychic damage would, at the very least, cause..." The doctor stopped. "It would be best if she not attempt it." He sighed. "I am so very sorry."

Kodachi and Xian Pu looked at each other for a moment. "Thank you for being so honest, both of you." Kodachi said. "Xian and I have already decided to, to allow the two to be together." She said. "And accept the potential...consequences."

"You worry that Xing Xing will become pregnant." Nodoka said. She nodded. "Understandable." She said when both Xian Pu and Kodachi nodded. "I believe Ono has considered that very possibility and has a solution."

* * *

"Hello children." Dr. Tofu Ono said in greeting. .

"HI Uncle Ono." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing. They looked at each other. "How long are we going to be here?" Ouji said. "It's boring." Xing Xing finished.

"Children." Rumbled Tatewaki from his seat near the window of the hospital room.

"Sorry Uncle Tatewaki." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing. Tatewaki grunted.

Ono chuckled. "Sometimes boring is a good thing." He told the children. "Right now I think your parents would like things to be very, very boring." He said. Dr. Ono sat on the edge of the hospital bed that contained the two children. "But to answer your question, you'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Yes." Exclaimed Ouji and Xing Xing.

"Before you leave, however, there are a few things we need to discuss." Ono said. "Tatewaki?" The doctor said. "Would you object if Ouji and XIng Xing both stayed with you?"

"Really?" Ouji and Xing Xing said in excitement. "Please Uncle Tatewaki." Ouji pleaded. "Please." Xing Xing added. "We'll be good."

"With me?" Tatewaki said in surprise. "I doubt my sister would agree to such a thing." He said.

"Actually it was Kodachi's idea." Dr. Ono said. "She also requested you'd consider accompanying the children when they go to China this summer."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Ouji and Xing Xing in unison.

"But.." Tatewaki looked at the children. "Understand children, I would be pleased to accompany you, but there are...legal complications."

"Dealt with, Tatewaki." Ono said. "You're being transferred to the custody of the Joketsuzoku." He said. "Ranma has already signed the necessary papers." Ono nodded at Tatewaki's shocked look. "So, unless you don't want to go..." He smiled at Tatewaki's slow shake of his head. "Excellent." Ono turned and shook his finger at the excited adolescents. "It's your fault you know." He scolded. "Ouji you shouldn't sneak into Xing Xing's room at night."

"But..." began Ouji.

"There are good reasons,' Ono continued. "The number one reason being that you're getting older and starting to change." He said. "Your bodies are changing and one of those changes is that Xing Xing could have a child, a baby that you, Ouji, could give her." He sighed. "Right now, sleeping together is probably...innocent but," Ono paused. "That's why your parents separated you." He said.

"But, Uncle Ono." Ouji protested. "Xing Xing is my chosen." He said. Xing Xing nodded. "We belong together." She said. Xing Xing looked at Ouji. "I want Ouji to give me a baby." She said. Ouji nodded rapidly in response.

Ono sighed. "Yes and he will, but not yet." He said. "Not yet." He repeated. "At your age, if you somehow...it could be dangerous." He said firmly."Very dangerous." He sighed again. "But, you are right, you belong together and we've all learned that separating you is even more dangerous." Dr. Ono stood. "Later today a very nice lady is going to come here and teach you about how not to have children." He said. "I want you to promise me that you will listen to what she says." he said. "And follow her instructions to the letter."

"Yes, Uncle Ono." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing.

* * *

Tatewaki looked up at the knock on the hospital room door. He stood and walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there were Kodachi and Xian Pu. "Sister?"

Kodachi and Xian Pu bowed. "May we come in and visit, brother?" Kodachi asked softly.

"I don't think you need my permission." Tatewaki rumbled quietly.

"I..." Kodachi swallowed. "I think I do, brother."

"They sleep." Tatewaki said. He stood aside. "Try not to wake them."

Kodachi bowed again. "Thank you brother." She said. She and Xian Pu entered the hospital room. As Tatewaki had said, the two adolescents were asleep in the hospital bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Kodachi and Xian Pu looked down at the sleeping children.

"My blessings on this couple." Xian Pu said.

"And mine." Kodachi added.

End Twinned Souls

Author's Note: Thanks for Wharpt for catching a typo.


	139. Book 11 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Family Affair'

"Excuse me,Yuchiko." The round faced Mei Zhang said with concern in her voice. "Are you alright?" She asked. Mei Zhang had noticed upon her arrival that Tagaki's mother was looking moody, almost sad.

Yuchiko sighed. "Just feeling old, I guess." She said. "With Tagaki spending more and more time at the Saotome's and now this trip to China." She sighed. "I hardly see him anymore."

Mei Zhang chuckled. "Oh is that all?" She shook her head. "Instead of feeling blue, you should be feeling proud." She said firmly. "You a very good mother, raise a very good son." She said. "One day, whole world know of Tagaki Kasamura."

"You think?" Yuchiko asked in flattered tones.

"I know." Mei Zhang replied. Mei Zhang sat down next to Yuchiko. "Now, no more sad face." She said. "Husband be home soon." She dug an elbow into Yuchiko's ribs. "And with son out of house, want bet Husband want to...play?"

Yuchiko blushed and giggled. "He certainly has been frisky recently." She said. "And now that he's...oh listen to me, you don't want to hear about the love life of an old married woman." She said.

"Sure I do." Mei Zhang said. "I want hear everything." She said. "How I supposed to know what to do if you no tell me?' She asked reasonably. "It good that Husband be, what that word, oh yes, frisky." Mei Zhang giggled. "Good word." She said. Mei Zhang smiled when Yuchiko giggled along with her. "It good that he frisky." She said. "Good for you and good for him." She leaned closer. "Good for complexion." She said. Yuchiko giggled. Mei Zhang raised a finger. "I know." She said. "Why don't you take quick bath and then put on prettiest nightgown?" She said. "Give Husband happy surprise."

Yuchiko shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Mei Zhang asked in surprise.

"Well, because you're here." Yuchiko said. "I can't just throw you out, that would, that would be rude." She said. "Besides, you just got here."

Mei Zhang made a throw away gesture. "Pfah." She said. "I no mind." She said. "All that matter is you happy."

"But..." Yuchiko blushed. "I look forward to your visits." She said quietly. "I think Kenichi does too." She admitted. "Ever since you started visiting..." suddenly Yuchiko stopped and her head snapped toward Mei Zhang. A sudden look of comprehension appeared on her face. "You...you." She said. "Really?"

Mei Zhang smiled and nodded. "Would you hear my petition, Yuchiko Kasamura?"

"Why me?" Whispered Yuchiko. "I'm just a housewife."

"Yes, but you very nice housewife." Mei Zhang said gently. "And I like you, very much."

"But, a second wife...what would my friends think?" Yuchiko asked.

"I think your friends be jealous as hell." Giggled Mei Zhang. "Don't you?" She leaned closer. "Will you hear my petition, oh so very nice housewife?" She asked in teasing tones. Yuchiko nodded numbly. "Thank you." She raised a finger and tapped Yuchiko on the nose. "You very nice, very sweet woman." Mei Zhang said. "And you have very nice smile." She said. "I like when you smile." She said. "I like making you smile."

"But..." Yuchiko stopped. "Do you really think I have a nice smile?" She asked. Mei Zhang's smile widened and she nodded. "Oh gods listen to me, I'm actually thinking about it." Yuchiko said in disbelief.

"Good." Said Mei Zhang. "that all I ask." She leaned closer. "Can I tell you secret?" She asked. Mei Xhan pretended to look to see if anyone was listening. Yuhiko giggled. "You never know." Mei Zhang said. "My friends be jealous as hell too." She said in conspiratorial tones.

"Really?" Yuchiko said in flattered tones. "But I'm no one special."

"You think I am?" Mei Zhang replied. "I just...I do what need be done." She said. "I make beds, cook food, do laundry." She smiled. "If I lucky I get to meet important people." She said. "Like you."

"But you''re Joketsuzoku." Yuchiko pointed out.

"Yes and you Japanese." Mei Zhang replied. "Joketsuzoku are great people and Japanese great people, but me..." Mei Zhang laughed and shook her head. "But you know what happen?" She asked. Yuchiko shook her head again though this time more in disbelief. "I had tea with Ukyo Saotome and Lung Lung Niamora and Ling Ling Tendo and Li Xian Ono and Thyme Hibiki." She nodded with wide eyes. "You not know how scared I was."

"You? Scared?" Yuchiko replied. "I don't believe that."

"Very scared." Mei Zhang replied. "Those are second wives to Founders, Yuchiko." She said. "It like having tea with Royalty." She said. "You know what kind of women Second Wives are?" She asked. "You know what kind of women their Tai Tai's are?" She exclaimed in awed tones.

"Well you deserve to have tea with them." Yuchiko said forcefully. "You're...you're just as good as them and they, well they should be honored that you had tea with them." She said. "So there." Yuchiko stopped as Mei Zhang started to giggle. A moment later Yuchiko joined her in giggling. "We're quite the pair, aren't we Mei Zhang?" Yuchiko said in slightly embarrassed tones. "Two little housewives, walking with royalty."

"Well if we going walk with royalty, then we should act like royalty, yes?" Mei Zhang said.

"Yes." Agreed Yuchiko. The two women giggled. "Oh Kenichi is going to get such a swelled head." She said. "Either that or he's going to have a nervous breakdown." The two women giggled. Yuchiko sighed. "Really?" She asked.

"Really...Tai Tai." Mei Zhang said.

* * *

Kodachi watched as the last of the luggage was moved into the house that Tatewaki, Pei Pei and Ling Tung lived in. It was a large house on a large fence enclosed property in Hibiki village. In Hibiki village but not part of the village. An island in itself. Since Tatewaki had moved in the property had been expanded, enlarged and enclosed by a high fence. And even though most of the occupants of Hibiki village trained in the Dojo that Ryoga had built, Tatewaki had built his own. And though Tatewaki had been living here for nearly two years, this was the first time Kodachi had ever been here.

Kodachi did not know what she expected. Considering the reputation Pei Pei and Lin Tung had she was prepared for everything up to and including a torture chamber. What she found was...interesting. There was an almost homoerotic feel to the house. Where homes might have the occassional and tasteful nude painting or statue, those paintings and statues were usually of the female form. The occupants of this home obviously appreciated the male body. On the other hand, the house also reflected the martial artists that lived there. 'Very spartan.' Kodachi thought.

Kodachi walked into the bedroom that Ouji and Xing Xing were going to share. The two adolescents were quietly putting away clothing in drawers and closets. Kodachi watched for a moment. The two children were obviously excited as evidenced by the smiles they both had, yet they were quiet. Kodachi had expected squeals and laughter. Kodachi put a smile on her face. "D-do you have everything?"

"Yes, mom." Ouji replied. He looked at Xing Xing for a moment. She nodded and continued putting away clothes. Ouji turned to his mother. "Uncle Ono told me why you and Auntie Xian were mad." Ouji looked down. "We weren't doing...that." He looked up. "Is that really how babies are made?" He asked in an unsure voice.

For the first time since the two children left the hospital, Kodachi smiled. "Yes, sweetheart." Kodachi said. "That's really how babies are made."

"Oh." Ouji said. He looked at Xing Xing. Xing Xing was looking back at him. The two adolescents blushed in unison. "Oh." He said again.

Kodachi fought down a laugh. 'And we were worried they were already doing it.' She thought in a mixture of relief and regret. "You and Xing Xing have plenty of time to, well plenty of time together." She said. "There's no hurry, sweetheart. When it's time you'll know." She said. Ouji looked at Xing Xing again and nodded. "Good." Kodachi said. "Now remember to mind your Uncle." She said.

"Both of you." Xian Pu's voice came from the doorway. Xian Pu strode into the room. "What no goodbye for Mama?" Xian Pu said to Xing Xing. She smiled when Xing Xing ran over and hugged her. "Now remember, listen to Uncle, brush teeth and be good wife to Ouji."

"I will, Mama." Xing Xing said quietly. Kodachi happened to be looking at Ouji at that moment and saw the young boy's mouth shape the words that Xing Xing said. Kodachi shivered. She knelt down and gathered Ouji in her arms. "And you be a good husband to Xing Xing." She said.

"I will Mom." Ouji said firmly.

"I know." Kodachi replied proudly. She released Ouji and stood though she kept one hand on Ouji's shoulder.

Tatewaki strode into the room. "Is everyone settled?" He asked in his gravelly voice. "Yes, Uncle Tatewaki." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing. "Good." Tatewaki walked slowly over to Kodachi. He bowed. "Sister."

Kodachi turned to Ouji. "I wish to speak to your Uncle." Kodachi said. "Alone."

"Yes, Mom." Ouji replied. He turned away and walked to stand besides Xing Xing.

To Tatewaki's surprise and near horror Kodachi embraced him. "Sister?" Tatewaki's voice cracked with emotion. "The past is dead, Brother." Kodachi said in a husky voice. "It's time, for all of us, to live again." Tatewaki nodded and hesitantly returned the embrace. Tears fell from Tatewaki's eyes. "Guard them well, Brother." Kodachi said. Tatewaki nodded again not trusting his voice. She released Tatewaki and stepped back. "Sister, it's time to go."

* * *

"I should make something for them to eat." Tatewaki said. He started for the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" He changed direction and headed to the front door. "Yes?"

"It's us, Uncle Tatewaki." Came Sakura's voice. Tatewaki opened the door to see Sakura and Ranko standing at the door. "Mom wants to know if you want to come over for dinner." Sakura said.

"You better say yes." Ranko added. "Auntie Akari has been cooking all afternoon." She and Sakura looked at each other and giggled. "Auntie Akari said she's not sure any of you can boil water."

"I heard that." Pei Pei said as she walked to the door. "Tell Honored elder we be there." She said. "Did you want to say hello to cousins?"

"Thanks, Auntie Pei Pei." Ranko said. "Come on Sakura."

"Anyone ever tell you, you're bossy?" Sakura said in complaint as the two headed enerringly to OujiandXingXing's bedroom.

"Yeah, you. Frequently." Replied Ranko.

Pei Pei turned to Tatewaki. "Tell me why we do this again, Dog?"

"Because my Sister asked." Tatewaki replied gravely.

* * *

Sakura and Ranko knocked on the door. "Hey guys, it's us." Sakura said through the door. The door was flung open. "Ranko. Sakura." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing happily. Ranko and Sakura entered the room. Sakura nodded. "Nice room." She looked around. "You need some pictures or something."

"Mom is bringing some of my stuff later this week." Ouji said. "So's Momma." Xing Xing added. Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other. "Ouji's my Chosen." Xing Xing said.

"Oh, big surprise." Ranko said. "tell us something we don't know."

Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other. "I think we're married." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused. "Momma said I was to be a good wife to Ouji." Xing Xing said. "And Mom said I was to be a good Husband." Ouji finished.

Ranko and Sakura looked at each other and giggled. They turned back to Ouji and Xing Xing. "Our blessings on this couple.' They chorused.

Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other. "And they say we're weird." Ouji and Xing Xing said to each other. They giggled. Ouji and Xing Xing turned to Ranko and Sakura. "Thanks guys." They said in unison.

End Chapter 5

Author's Note: While I could have added this to the end of Chapter 4, I decided not to. Mostly because this is almost an epilogue to the Twinned Souls chapter. There are still a few more things to do before the gang head to China. In case I forget later, Happy Holidays.


	140. Book 11 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'R.E.S.P.E.C.T.'

"Not that we don't want you to come with us, Li Xian." Akane said. "We're happy to have you, but..."

"Well it either me or Tai Tai." Li Xian said in amusement. "We draw straws." She said. "I win." She laughed. "Besides I been wanting to go home, see friends..." She laughed again. "And maybe brag a little." She nodded. "It be good for Song Li...and Ping...to meet other Joketsuzoku, see Homeland."

"Better let it go, sugar." Ukyo said to Akane. "I for one welcome the help." She said. "Megumi and Mitsui are very responsible but you know what happens when Shingi and Tenchi get together." She shook her head. "It's a good thing all the children have transponders." The three women laughed. "Brag huh?"

"Oh very yes." Li Xian said. "Song Li...and Ping, very talented. Going be fine warriors when they get older."

"Do I detect a little bit of rivalry with Lung Lung?" Ukyo said in amusement.

Li Xian blushed. "Not rivalry...exactly." She protested. "It just that I so proud of Song Li, she going be so beautiful, so talented." She looked down. "Sometimes I just wish Ono really father of Song Li, like Hitoshi really father of Ping."

"I doubt either Ono or Kasumi don't consider Ono the, " Ukyo made air quotes. "real father." She said. "But I know what you mean." Ukyo placed a hand on Li Xian's shoulder. "would it surprise you if I told you I've heard Kasumi say the same thing?"

Li Xian looked up with slightly teary eyes. She shook her head. "No, I not be surprised." She said. "That why I love my Tai Tai so much because she love so much."

"That's my sister for you." Akane said with a wide smile. "Oh alright, I guess you're coming with us."

"Thank you, Honored Elder." Li Xian said gratefully. "You not be sorry."

* * *

Tagaki Kasamura looked at the door of the dojo. 'It's now or never, Tagaki.' He told himself. He took a deep breath and then another. Squaring his shoulders, Tagaki opened the door of the Dojo and walked in. Tagaki bowed to the Saotome Family shrine before turning toward the person he was looking for. "Sensei?' Tagaki said to get Ranma's attention. "I would like to speak to you, sir." Tagaki said as firmly as he could.

Ranma was sitting cross-legged on a mat with his eyes closed. He sighed and opened his eyes. "What is it, Tagaki?" He said in slightly impatient tones.

Tagaki walked over to Ranma knelt down and looked directly into Ranma's eyes. "Sir..." Tagaki hesitated for a second. "It's been over a year, sir." He said. "I've done everything I could think of to prove myself to you. What...what more do I have to do?" He demanded. "Do I need to challenge you for Akama's hand? I will if I have to." He declared. "In fact...Ranma Saotome I challenge you for the right to be Akama's Husband."

Ranma's eyes widened slightly, then a cocky smile appeared on his face. "So...you think you're ready to challenge me, boy?" Ranma flowed to his feet. "I accept." He said.

Tagaki jumped to his feet. "Good." He said.

"We should have witnesses." Ranma said. He raised his wrist. "Tomboy?" He said. "Tagaki has challenged me for Akama's hand." He pressed his hand against his ear. "Ow." He complained. "Not so loud." He gave Tagaki an amused look. "I accepted."

A minute later the dojo door slid open with a bang. Into the dojo trooped Akama followed hurriedly by Mei Lin, Lo Shan, Shingi, Akane and Ukyo. "What do you think you're doing, Tagaki?" Akama nearly shouted.

"Doing what I shoulda done months ago." Tagaki growled back. "I'm sick and tired of being treated as, as...I want to marry you dammit and, and if this is the only way I can get a little bit of respect from your Dad then, then..."Tagaki folded his arms across his chest. "I challenged, he accepted." He said. "That's final."

"But...but." Akama stammered. Akama felt her arms taken by Mei Lin and Lo Shan. "What are you two doiing?" She demanded.

"Getting you out of way." Lo Shan said firmly. "Husband has spoken."

"Sit down, Akama." Akane said sharply.

"But..but." Stammered Akama. "Daddy, if you hurt Tagaki...I'll...I'll never speak to you again." She threatened.

"Akama." Akane said. "Sit. Down." She ordered. "Now." When Mei Lin and Lo Shan got Akama close enough she grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her down. Lo Shan and Mei Lin sat down close by...just in case. Akane looked at Ukyo. "Uk-chan. If you'll do the honors." She said.

Ukyo nodded and stood. "You two ready?" She asked. "Ran-chan?" She asked. Ranma unwrapped his long queue from around his neck and nodded. "Tagaki?" Tagaki rocked his neck back and forth until it cracked. He nodded. Ukyo motioned the two fighters to the center of the dojo. She placed a hand between them. "No special moves." She ordered. "Strength against strength." The two combatants stared at each other. They nodded. Ukyo waited until the two men firmed their stances. "Begin." She barked and backed quickly away.

"So, boy, think you're...oof." Ranma grunted as Tagaki just blew passed his blocks and body checked the older man. Tagaki immediately pressed his advantage by applying a quick arm-lock on Ranma. But Ranma just as quickly broke the hold and jumped back. He grinned. "Good one." He said. Ranma started weaving back and forth. "But you only get one." He predicted. Faster than Tagaki could blink, Ranma got a hold of the teen and threw him over his hip.

Tagaki tucked and spun in midair and landed lightly on his feet facing the older man. "You need to do better than that...old man." Tagaki taunted. He also started weaving back and forth, his hands and arms quickly shifting positions. Ranma matched him move for move.

"Old man, huh?' Ranma replied. Ranma charged. Tagaki met him in the middle of the dojo and the two men started grappling for an advantage.

"Not bad." Murmured Akane. She sneaked a glance at her middle child. Akama's face reflected her warring emotions. Akama looked like she didn't know if she should cheer or cry and for whom. Akane fought down a laugh and leaned over. "Five gets you ten, Daddy pins him in less than five minutes." She said in a teasing tone.

"Grrr." Growled Akama. "You show him, baby." Akama yelled. "Show Daddy why I picked you." She yelled. Akama turned to her mother. "Five gets you ten, Daddy is one who gets pinned." She said in challenging tones. "My Tagaki is the best."

"You're on." Akane replied immediately. "Ranma Saotome don't lose."

"That's only cause he never fought Tagaki Kasamura." Akama shot back. "Go Tagaki." She yelled.

"Go Ranma." Yelled Akane.

* * *

Hayaima, naked and in female form, was lying in bed in a tangle of arms and legs with Dai Lan and Suki. She was in female form for a variety of reasons, though the main one was as a sort of reward for Suki. Hayaima was dozing peacefully when a tone in her ear woke her. A second later she was shouting. "What do you mean...why didn't anyone wake us?" She shouted. "Dai, Suki, wake up...Pops and Tagaki are fighting."

"What?" Exclaimed Suki.

Hayaima was out of the bed and pulling on clothes. "Tagaki did what?" She said into her transmitter. "Really?" She laughed. "About time." Hayaima frowned. "Please tell me someone is recording this." Hayaima smiled. "Good, thanks Auntie." Hayaima pulled on a t-shirt. "Come on guys, I wanna see some of this live." She exclaimed. Soon the three were running down the stairs of the Saotome home. "Tagaki challenged Pops for the right to marry Akama."

"It bout time." Dai Lan said. "Dai Lan think maybe Tagaki no..." She stopped as Suki started giggling. "What?"

"You really do lose it when you're excited." Suki said cheerfully. She grabbed Dai's hand. "Come on, slowpoke." She yelled at Hayaima as they pulled away.

"Slowpoke?" Hayaima yelled in outrage. She increased her speed. They made it to the Dojo in seconds. Hayaima opened the door of the dojo and the three piled inside. Hayaima waited until her eyes adjusted. "Oh. My. Gods." Hayaima exclaimed.

Tagaki and Ranma were in the middle of the dojo exchanging kicks and punches so quickly that all that could be seen of arms and legs were blurs. "Whoa." Hayaima looked around. Her sib, Akama, was on her feet and shouting Tagaki's name. Standing just behind her were Lo Shan and Mei Lin who where echoing Akama's cheers of encouragement. Akane and Shingi were also standing and cheering though Hayaima heard her father's name being screamed by Akane while Shingi was yowling something that sounded like 'Go mommy'.

"Look at them go." Suki said in awe. Dai Lan had her mouth open as she nodded. Suki grabbed Dai's hand again and pulled her to the sidelines. The two girls sat down. Hayaima watched from where she was standing for awhile then walked over to sit with Suki and Dai Lan, muttering under her breath.

Tagaki backed up and out of Ranma's reach in order to catch his breath. 'Damn, he's too good.' He thought in admiration that was mixed with near terror. He sucked huge lungfuls of air while, to his dismay, the older man, except for the sweat pouring off his body seemed almost rested. "Gotta finish this now.' He thought. Tagaki took another lung full of air and then charged. At the last moment he dove for the ground and spun on one hand and used his legs to scythe the older man's legs from under him. To his delight the maneauver worked and Ranma crashed to the ground. Still spinning on one hand, Tagaki used the momentum to launch himself at Ranma. Ranma caught him in mid air with his feet and tossed him aside. The next thing Tagaki knew Ranma was pressing his shoulders to the mat.

Halt." Ukyo called."Ranma wins."

Tagaki rolled to his knees and gasped for air. "Damn, damn, damn." He cursed between gasps for air.

"Not bad, Tagaki." Ranma said cheerfully. "Couple more years and you'll be a real challenge." He shook his head. "You really are hard headed, did you know that?" He said. "Akama." He called.

"Yeah, Pops?" Akama said.

"Still wanna marry Tagaki?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." Akama replied.

"Good." Ranma replied. "Get your...Husband into the bath and then bed...he's gonna need it."

Akama threw a fist into the air. "Yes." She exclaimed. "Okay Pops, right away Pops." She said with a giggle. "Lo Shan, Mei Lin, you heard my Dad." She said. "Bath and bed." She said.

Ranma watched his middle child and her two wives hustle Tagaki out of the dojo. Akane and Ukyo walked over and placed their arms around his waist. "Better hold tight." He whispered. "I may just pass out." He shook his head. "That boy hits just like Ryoga." He said. "But you know what really hurt?" He said.

"What's that Ranma honey?' Ukyo asked.

"He called me 'old man'. Ranma grumbled. Akane and Ukyo giggled.

* * *

Tagaki woke up. "Wha..." He mumbled. "Where am I?" Tagaki groaned. "Ow." He complained. "What hit me?" He heard giggling. Akama was standing at the foot of the bed with a tray in her hands. Lo Shan and Mei Lin stood just behind her. The two Joketsuzoku teens had wide and proud smiles on their faces.

"Damn Pops must have hit you harder than I thought." Akama said cheerfully. "You've been asleep for an hour."

"Oh yeah." Tagaki struggled into a seated position. "The fight."

"Hungry?" Akama asked. She held up the tray.

"Starving." Admitted rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms. "Ow." He said again. "Damn, your dad hits hard." Tagaki's face fell. "Damn it, I lost." He said sadly.

Akama unfolded the tray legs and placed it on the bed. "Well you did challenge my dad." Akama leaned over and kissed Tagaki on the cheek. "You scared the shit out of him, did you know that?" She sat down on the bed and uncovered the tray.

Tagaki's mouth began to water. "What do you mean I scared the shit out of him?" Tagaki's stomach gurgled hungrily. "I lost."

"Open wide." Akama said. She took a pair of chopsticks and grabbed a shrimp off the tray and popped it into Tagaki's mouth. "You lasted nearly a half hour." She popped another shrimp into Tagaki's mouth. "Only a handful of people can say that." She raised a finger. "Don't talk, eat." She ordered.

"Yes, Akama." Tagaki opened his mouth. Akama shoved a rice ball in his mouth.

"We so proud of Husband." Lo Shan said. Mei Lin nodded vigorously. She giggled. "Akama and Mei Lin get so excited both had to change panties." She giggled again.

"Yeah?" Tagaki chuckled. "How come you didn't have to?"

"Cause she wasn't wearing any." Mei Lin laughed. She looked at Akama. Akama grinned and nodded. Mei Lin and Lo Shan sat on the bed. "Eat." Mei Lin ordered. "Husband need strength." She declared.

Tagaki looked at the three girls and noted the hungry looks on their faces. "Uh oh." He said nervously. "Um Akama?"

"Yes, Tagaki?" Purred Akama.

"There any sea urchin on that plate?" He asked. "I think I'm gonna need it."

"Yes you are and yes there is." Akama replied in a hungry voice. "Lots." She raised a chopstick. "Open wide." She popped something into Tagaki's mouth. "That's my Tagaki, always full of surprises." She said happily. "Mom says were official now." She fed Tagaki another tidbit. "We're gonna have a party and everything." She grinned at Tagaki. "You can't back out now."

"Wasn't planning to."Tagaki replied. "Official huh?" He asked. Akama nodded cheerfully. Tagaki opened his mouth. "Food." He demanded. Akama giggled and fed Tagaki another tidbit.

* * *

"Kenichi." Boomed Ranma. "It's been too long." He said to Tagaki's father. "Hey, looking good." He said. "Lost some more weight I see."

Kenichi Kasamura patted his much reduced stomach. "Only a couple pounds." He replied. "Good to see you again too, Sensei Saotome."

Ranma waved a finger. "Uh uh." Ranma said. "If we're gonna be in-laws you're gonna have to start calling me Ranma." He said. "Hey Yuchiko." Ranma said to Kenichi's wife. "And Mei Zhang." He grinned. "The girls are all waiting for you." He said. Ranma embraced Yuchiko and then Mei Zhang and then escorted his three guests into the house. Yuchiko and Mei Zhang were immediately intercepted by Akane and Ukyo.

Ranma hid a smile as Kenichi watched Yuchiko and Mei Zhang walk away. He recognized the look. He used to wear it himself when he first 'married' Akane and Ukyo. A look that combined confusion, happiness and the nagging suspicion he was being laughed at. "I see Yuchiko bought Mei Zhang another new hat."

"Actually I bought the hat." Kenichi replied in embarrassed tones. "As...a present for...for, well I thought it was a good idea."

"Hey no explanations necessary." Ranma said. He patted Kenichi heartily on the back. "Bet you could use a drink." He said. "I got scotch, whiskey...."

"You have any of that special fruit juice?" Interrupted Kenichi. "I think I could use one."

"One Joketsuzoku Joy Juice coming right up." Ranma boomed. "Come on, the guys are all waiting to say hello." Ranma led Kenichi into another room. As was true the first time he visited the Saotome home and every time since, there was a impressive group of people sitting or standing around talking. "Hey everyone." Ranma said jovially. "Look who's here."

"Kenichi." Chorused several of the men. Kenichi Kasamura smiled and waved.

Ranma handed Kenichi a glass. "Your drink." He said. "I have someone for you to meet." He said. "Hey Bunpei.' Ranma called. "Come meet your new in-law." A broadly built man with a shaved head ambled over. "Bunpei Oh, Kenichi Kasamura." He said in introduction. "Kenichi, Bunpei."

"In-law?" Kenichi asked.

"Bunpei is the father of Dai Lan's second wife, Suki." Ranma informed Kenichi.

"Dai Lan's Second Wife?" Kenichi asked in confused tones. "I mean I know the Joketsuzoku practice polygamy but isn't she Hayaima's second wife?"

Bunpei laughed. "I thought the same thing." He said. "The Joketsuzoku are a matriarchy." He shrugged. "The end result is the same but...well basically the Second Wife is married to the First Wife, the Tai Tai." He shrugged again. "Kinda."

"Close enough, Bunpei, close enough." Ranma laughed. "Speaking of which, who is that lovely lady you brought with you?"

Bunpei laughed. "Umiko Sayasokune." He said in identification. "An old friend." He rubbed his bald head. "Katsumi decided to contact her after...anyway it turned out she had recently gotten a divorce. Next thing I know, Umiko and her son, Kentaro by the way, he's three, had moved into our home."

"Has she asked?" Ranma asked in interested tones.

Bunpei shook his head. "I don't think she really believes Katsumi." He said.

"We'll have Ukyo talk to her." Ranma promised. "That is assuming..." Ranma stopped at Bunpei's nod. "Excellent."

* * *

"And this is Katsumi Oh and her...friend, Umiko Sayasokune." Akane said in introduction. "Katsumi, Umiko this is Tagaki's Mother, Yuchiko." Akane said. "And Yuchiko's..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's not official yet, but Mei Zhang has petitioned me." Yuchiko said with a slight blush. "I...accepted."

"That's wonderful." Akane, Ukyo and, with a look toward Umiko, Katsumi said.

"I am so jealous." Katsumi added with another look toward Umiko.

Mei Zhang laughed. "See Tai Tai, I told you your friends be jealous."

"Tai Tai?" Umiko asked in confused tones. "Doesn't that mean...?" Her eyes widened. "You mean it's true?" She turned to Katsumi. "I thought...no I don't think you want to know what I thought."

"Actually I do." Katsumi replied. Katusmi took Umiko's hand and turned back to Yuchiko and Mei Zhang. "I am so jealous." She repeated. "We're you nervous?" She asked Mei Zhang.

"Actually, I think I was the one who was nervous." Yuchiko laughed self consciously. Then she giggled. "Actually, the person who really was nervous was Kenichi." She turned toward Mei Zhang and the two women giggled together. "I thought Kenichi was going to have a heart attack when we told him." Yuchiko said to Mei Zhang.

Mei Zhang giggled. "He look like rabbit in snake pit." She said cheerfully. Mei Zhang rolled her eyes. "Can't believe he afraid of two little housewives." She tapped Yuchiko on the nose. "Even if Tai Tai some time greedy little housewife."

"Don't listen to her." Yuchiko retorted. "If anyone is greedy it's her." The two women looked at each other and broke into another fit of giggling.

Umiko leaned over to Katsumi. "Are they talking about what I think they're talking about?" She whispered to Katsumi. Katsumi nodded. "They're so open about it." She whispered in disbelief. Umiko blinked and then looked down and realized Katsumi was still holding her hand. "Jealous?"

"Very." Katsumi whispered back. "Look at them, they're buddies, almost sisters." She sighed. "I used to have a buddy and almost sister." She said Katsumi turned to Umiko. "It hurt when you left." She said.

"What was I supposed to do, Katsumi?" Umiko said plaintively. "Bunpei picked you." She said. "It hurt seeing you together."

"I know." Katsumi replied. She shook herself. "But that's all in the past." Katusmi declared. "You're here now."

"Yes." Umiko looked down at her hand that was still held by Katsumi. She turned to Mei Zhang. "Petition?" She asked.

Mei Zhang has also noticed Katsumi's actions and smiled knowingly. "Oh yes, that Joketsuzoku way." She said. "Not that all Joketsuzoku families have Tai Tai and Second Wife." She said. "But sometime woman find another woman she find special, someone she like being with, someone who just like her." She smiled at Yuchiko. "And when woman find that special woman she go to woman and ask to make petition. Ask to be second wife." She said. Yuchiko nodded and sighed in fond remembrance.

"But..but what if she says no?" Umiko asked. "Said. I mean said, what if she said no?"

"Oh I knew Yuchiko not say no." Mei Zhang said in dismissive tones. "That how you know woman special, you know." She declared. "You just know."

* * *

"There." Mei Lin said in satisfaction. "Now you look like proper Joketsuzoku Husband." She said to Tagaki. Tagaki was dressed in loose silk drawstring pants and a thigh length tunic both in a brownish white. The tunic was laced in front with thick red laces. And both the pants and tunic had red trim and piping, giving the outfit an almost military look to it. A look enhanced by the soft brown leather shoes that he wore. Mei Lin wore a feminine version of the same outfit. She smiled at Tagaki. "We all so proud." She leaned closer to Tagaki and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mei Lin." Tagaki replied. "I don't think I'd be here without you and Lo Shan." He said. "You guys kept us together." He snorted. "Sometimes against our wills." He smiled. "Thanks."

"It our duty Husband." Mei Lin said. "Whatever it takes, Senior Second Wife say." She smiled. "It very nice duty." Mei Lin smoothed the shoulders of Tagaki's tunic with a hand. "So handsome." She said in admiring tones."We knew that first day." She looked Tagaki in the eyes. "We knew you belonged together." She smiled. "We saw the look in your eyes when you saw her." She nodded slowly. "And we knew."

There was a knock on the door and then it slid open. Lo Shan and Akama walked in wearing clothing similar to what Tagaki and Mei Lin wore. Akama smiled widely and a bit hungrily. "Yum." She said.

Lo Shan laughed. "I think Yum good description." She said. "Be good Tai Tai." She said. "Mei Lin spend long time making Husband look yum." She said teasingly. "You not want to muss."

"Yes I do." Akama said in laughing disagreement. "Yum." She repeated.

"Yum right back at ya." Tagaki replied. He quickly closed the gap between himself and Akama and pulled her into his arms. He bent down and kissed her hungrily. "Maybe we can skip the dinner." Tagaki suggested when he broke the kiss. Akama giggled and shook her head. "Darn." He mock complained. Tagaki sighed. "Then I suppose we better go downstairs."

* * *

"Hello Umiko." Ukyo said.

Umiko Sayasokone bowed politely. She was an attractive woman in her mid thirties, with an oval face, long black hair and an athletic build, she would not have been out of place as a fashion model. "Ms...Miss...Mrs....How do I address you anyway?" She asked plaintively.

"Depends." Ukyo said with a smile. "Personally, I like Uk-chan." She said. "If you're being formal, Mrs. Saotome or under certain conditions, Senior Second Wife." She smiled. "Why don't we start with Ukyo?"

"Ukyo it is then." Umiko replied. She shook her head. "When Katsumi told me about the Joketsuzoku..." She shook her head again. "I don't think she told me the half of it." She shook her head again. "What a mob."

Ukyo laughed. "If you think this is a mob, wait until you meet the rest of the first families." She said. "The Hibiki's and some of the Tendo's couldn't make it." She informed the woman. "Akari Hibiki and Nabiki Tendo's second wives are days, maybe hours, away from giving birth." She said. Ukyo giggled. "Akari especially is being somewhat overly protective of Thyme." Ukyo leaned closer. "As if Thyme is fragile...she's one of those women who you'd read about, you know, the ones working in the fields, having the baby and back in the fields a half hour later." Ukyo laughed. "Not that Thyme is complaining, the girl loves being doted on by Akari." She said.

Umiko nodded in a distracted manner. "I suppose." She said. Umiko looked over to where Katsumi was in conversation with an older woman. As if she was aware of the scrutiny, Katsumi looked over. She smiled and waved and then returned talking to the older woman.

"You two were old friends, weren't you?" Ukyo asked. Umiko nodded. "Close?" Umiko blushed slightly and nodded again. "Me and Akane were rivals." Ukyo said. "Rivals for Ran-chan."

"Sounds a bit like me and Katsumi." Umiko replied. "We were both originally students in Bunpei's first dojo." She sighed. "Gods was he handsome." She sighed. "Still is." She grumbled. "You don't know how..." she shook her head. "I'm rambling."

"I suppose living under the same roof with both of your ex-lovers must be somewhat difficult." Ukyo said offhandedly.

Umiko's head snapped around. "How did...Who told...I mean..." She stopped. "Yeah." She admitted. "I don't know why I moved in, in the first place." She shook her head. "No that's not true." She admitted. "My divorce was pretty rough." She said. "But I was starting to pick up the pieces, rebuild my life." Umiko looked over to where Katsumi was talking. "Then Katsumi called. Just to say hello, she said." She smiled slightly. "Then Bumpei called. Just to say hello." Katsumi looked around the crowded room to find Bumpei and found him in the company of a caucasian man seated in an overstuffed chair. The caucasian man said something and Bumpei turned to meet Umiko's gaze. He smiled. Umiko waved shyly. "I missed them."

"They're good people." Ukyo said.

"The best." Umiko replied. "Kentaro, that's my son, took to Bumpei from the start." She said. "And having someone to give me a break every so often." She looked at Ukyo. "Can I ask a personal question?"

"Go ahead." Ukyo replied.

"Is it worth it?" Umiko asked. "Being a Second Wife I mean."

Ukyo grinned widely. "Wouldn't trade it for the world." She replied. "Oh it can be difficult and infuriating." She admitted. "And sometimes we have some real doozies of a fight." She giggled. "Though it's usually Ran-chan's fault." She said. "But on the other hand, I'm loved by two extraordinary people." Ukyo looped her arm through Umiko's and starting walking her. "It's not for everyone but for those who have the patience and the love, it can be very rewarding." Ukyo walked Umiko over to where Katsumi was talking to Nodoka. "Now I think I've monopolized enough of your time." She said. "It was very nice speaking to you." Ukyo smiled. "And if you need any advice, please feel free to call me." She bowed and walked away.

Umiko found herself sitting next to Katsumi. "Kat?" She said hesitantly.

"Kat?" Katsumi said in surprise. "You haven't called me Kat since..." Katsumi stopped. "Yes, Umi?"

"You guys weren't kidding, were you?" Umiko said.

"Nope." Katsumi replied. "It's there if you want it." She said. "All you have to do...is ask"

"Can I think about it for awhile?" Umiko asked.

"Of course you can, Umi." katsumi replied. "Take as long as you need." She smiled. "We've waited this long, we can wait a little longer."

A squeal distracted Katsumi and Umiko, the turned toward the source of the noise. A foursome was standing in the doorway. "That's Tagaki Kasamura and Akama Saotome." katsumi whispered. Applause sprang up as the foursome entered the room.

"And the two girls behind them?" Umiko asked in her own whisper.

"Akama's Second Wives." Katsumi whispered back.

"Wives?" Umiko turned to Katsumi. "I thought you were only allowed one."

"The politics behind it are quite convoluted." Said a regal sounding voice. The two women turned. Nodoka was standing behind them. "You would not believe some of the...discussions that have erupted over those two young women." Nodoka rolled her eyes. "Akama has inherited her father's ability to attract trouble." She said tartly. "Thank the gods for Lung Lung and Ling Ling. Ling Ling isn't here but..." Nodoka looked around. "There she is." She said.

"Lung Lung is the Chinese woman with the pony tail standing next to Kodachi Niamura." Katsumi said.

"My gods, that really is Kodachi Niamura." Umiko said in awe. She turned to Katsumi. "She's a Joketsuzoku?" She asked in tones of disbelief. Katsumi nodded. "My gods, this isn't just a clan this is a dynasty."

"How perceptive." Nodoka said in approval. "I think you'd do well among the Joketsuzoku." She said. "We appreciate intelligent women." She smiled. "Anyway as I was saying, thank the gods for Lung Lung and Ling Ling." Nodoka nodded. "It was Ling Ling that pointed out that Ranma has two wives." Nodoka said in tones that said that, that was explanation enough.

"I don't understand." Umiko said. "Me neither." Agreed Katsumi.

"Ranma has two wives, but no Husband." Nodoka said. "and Hayaima has two wives, but no Husband. They're sex changers, they are the Husband." She said. "All the other triples have Husbands, but they're not sex changers." She said. "Only Akama, who is a sex changer, has a Husband. Akama is the Tai Tai."

"I still don't get it." Umiko said.

"I said it was convoluted." Nodoka said in amusement. "And not all of it."

"There's more?" Umiko said. She smiled. "This is better than a soap opera." She said in fascination. "Go on."

"Well traditionally the second wife has the same rank within the clan as the Tai Tai, only among the Chinese Joketsuzoku." Nodoka said. "In essence, both Lo Shan, she's the one with pink hair, and Mei Lin the blue, and no they don't dye their hair, that's their natural color, but I digress, Lo Shan and Mei Lin are destined to lead the Chinese Joketsuzoku, just as Akama is destined to lead all the Joketsuzoku. Japanese and Chinese." She shook her head. "To make matters even more interesting Mei Lin is from Kuno Village while Lo Shan is from Hibiki Village."

"Assuming these are real villages you're talkng about, I bet each village would prefer their particular girl assume the..." Umiko waved a hand. "The...job, role...something...mantle, that's it, the mantle of top girl." Umiko guessed. Nodoka nodded. "Let me guess, Lung Lung used Akama having a Husband as a reason to allow Akama to have two second wives in order to...um...keep the peace."

"Very, very perceptive." Nodoka said in approval. She turned to Katsumi. "Has she asked?" She said to Katsumi. Katsumi shook her head. "Pity." She murmured. Nodoka turned to Umiko. "I do hope you ask." She said. "You'd do well as a Joketsuzoku." She said again. Nodoka nodded. "That's it, exactly." Nodoka looked to where Akama and Tagaki were being congratullated by the guests. "We should give our blessings as well." She said. "Come along ladies." Nodoka started off.

Katsumi and Umiko looked at each other. "What have you gotten yourself into?" Umiko asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's a lot of fun." Katsumi replied.

"No kidding." Umiko replied. She took Katsumi's hand. "Well you heard the lady, let's give our blessings." The two women started after Nodoka. "I gotta ask, huh?" She said. "If I ask, what are you gonna say?"

"What do you think?" Katsumi said. "Remember that night when the three of us went to the Cherry Blossom festival?"

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up." Umiko said. She giggled. "Yeah." She said with a sigh of remembrance. "Those were good times." The two women reached the crowd around Akama and Tagaki.

Tagaki, Akama, Lo Shan and Mei Lin were the center of a mob of well wishers. Tagaki had an arm possessively around Akama's waist whiile Lo Shan and Mei Lin stood just behind the couple, and except for the wide smiles on their faces, looking, and acting, more like bodyguards than Second Wives.

Lo Shan leaned closer to Akama. "You really should claim Tagaki." Lo Shan said with a giggle. She looked around. "There, on top of table." She pointed.

Akama looked up at Tagaki. "You mind?" She asked.

"Hell no." Replied Tagaki. "Compared to being beat up by your Dad, this's nothing." He leaned down and kissed Akama. "Go ahead and tell everyone we're together." He told the redhead.

Akama sighed happily. Then she leaped on top of the table that Lo Shan had indicated. The room immediately quieted. Akama pointed to Tagaki. "I-I claim this man as my own." She stated with a touch of self-consciousness. "He is strong in mind and body." Akama's voice became stronger. "Our children." She blushed. "Our children will make the clan strong." She said. "Get up here, Tagaki." Akama commanded. Tagaki blushed slightly as everyone turned their attention to him for a moment. Tagaki jumped on top of the table.

There was silence as Ranma, Akane and Ukyo walked to stand in front of the table and facing the two teens. "Took you long enough." Akane said. She, Ranma and Ukyo bowed. "Our blessings on this couple." One after another, the senior members of the Japanese Joketsuzoku and those invited guests, gave there blessings.

Akama smiled proudly and somewhat possessively as the blessings from the crowd continued. She saw Lo Shan and Mei Lin smiling widely and proudly as one after another someone would give their blessings. A sudden thought came to her and she whispered into Tagaki's ear. He nodded. "Lo Shan. Mei Lin. Come up here." She called. The two teen girls looked at each other in surprise and somewhat cautiously jumped on to the table. "These are my Second Wives." Akama declared. "My Husband and I have learned to love them, to care for them." She said. "We wish to share this moment with them."

"We wouldn't be here without them." Added Tagaki.

"We are the Joketsuzoku." Ukyo said in a carrying voice. "A new clan." She said firmly. "We make our own traditions."

"We are the Joketsuzoku." Chorused the attendees.

Umiko Soyanosuke found herself bracketed between Katsumi and Bunpei. She had been watching and listening to the events and people around her. She looked at the faces of the two women Akama had just claimed as Second wives and the faces of those Second Wives in attendance. 'So proud.' She thought. She felt Katsumi put an arm around her waist and then Bunpei put an arm around her shoulders. "Kat?" She said in a near whisper.

"Yeah, Umi?" Katsumi replied.

"I think..." Umiko paused. "Would you hear my petition, Katsumi Oh?"

Katusmi turned to Umiko with a smile so wide it almost hurt to look at. "Oh gods yes." Katsumi replied. She leaned closer. "Why don't we wait until we get home?" She suggested. "I don't want to step on Akama's celebration." She said. Umiko nodded. "Besides, once I say yes, we can have our own celebration." Katsumi said in a sultry voice. She leaned closer. "I seem to remember you liked sleeping in the middle." She whispered. Umiko blushed and nodded. "Good."

Dr. Epstein smiled and turned to Nodoka. "Well done, my dear, very well done."

"Thank you, Robert." Nodoka said regally.

End Chapter 6

Author's Notes: For those complaining about short chapters...heh. Well, part 1 is done. Tagaki and Akama are 'official' Next up a trip to China. A couple surprises (I think), some old faces and some new ones. Oh, if there were any requests for the Lemons that I haven't replied to, I apologize. As soon as I can, I promise.


	141. Book 11 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Back to China'

It was an unusual group that went through customs in Beijing. Seven adults and over a dozen chldren ranging in ages from six or so all the way up to late teenagers. Most of the children were Japanese , though many seemed to be of mixed heritage. The adults pretty much reflected the same ethnic mix. There was something about the group that was attractive and offputting at the same time. The attractiveness was an obvious response to the healthy beauty of the adults and children, the off-putting nature was something harder to quantify but everyone who saw them seemed to take a collective step away. Not from fear of the group so much as a fear that something was about to happen.

As if in response to this unexplainable wariness, a large contingent of Chinese soldiers hustled through the airport and approached the group. The leader, a grizzled veteran, walked directly over to a massive man with a pigtail that reached to his ankles. The man turned as the group approached, he studied the approaching soldier then his face broke into a wide grin.

"Sargent Wu." Ranma exclaimed in Mandarin.

"Lord Saotome." The Sargentreplied respectfully, though with a smile on his face. "You remembered me."

"Now how could I forget the man who saved my family." Ranma bowed deeply. "Our debt to you can never be repaid." He said. "And it's Ranma." He said. "If anyone has that right, you do."

"Ran-chan's got that right." Ukyo said. To the Sargeant's surprise and embarresment, first Ukyo then Akane embraced the Chinese NCO.

"Mrs. Saotome." Sargent Wu said respectfully. "Mrs. Saotome."

Ranma looked at the contingent behind the Sargent. "More babysitters?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Sargent Wu replied. A small smile appeared on his face and he leaned closer. "Try not to show off." He said. "My government put a lot of time and money into their training and convincing them they're the best there is.." He said.

"The best, huh?" Ranma grinned. "Not even a little bit of showing off?" He asked. "Ow." He complained when Akane hit him on the back of his head. "Geez, Tomboy, I was only asking." He grinned. "Oh okay, I'll be good."

"You'd better." Akane said in dire tones. "Sargent Wu is a friend and doesn't need you making his life more difficult than I'm sure it already is." She said. Akane smiled at the Sargent's almost imperceptible nod. "I assume we'll be taking the same train as last time?" She asked in Mandarin..Even though the Joketsuzoku were a sovereign nation within China, Mandarin was spoken by many Chinese and the Joketsuzoku were no exception. Being the head of the Joketsuzoku did require some knowledge of Mandarin and, at least among the founders and their families, spoken nearly as often as Japanese.

"Not exactly." Sargent Wu replied. He looked at the mob of children, adolescents and adults standing behind Ranma. "We added several cars to the train." He informed Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. "Myself and a small detachment will be traveling with you." He said. "The rest will leapfrog the train during the journey."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Are you expecting trouble?" He asked.

"Where you're concerned?" The Sargent replied. "I'm surprised nothing has happened yet." The Sargent laughed.

"Give it time." Ukyo predicted.

Sargent Wu laughed again. "Let's get you underway." He said. "The sooner I get you all the the Joketsuzoku the better." He said. "Who do you have with you?" He asked.

Ukyo handed over a package. "Nabiki took care of most of what was required." She said. "You have a little bit of paperwork ahead of you Sargent." She said. "I'm confident everything you require is in there."

The Sargent accepted the package. "It's sealed." He said quietly. He raised the package. "Nabiki?" He asked. Ukyo nodded. "I'll take care of this once we're away." He said."In the meantime, how about introducing me to this mob?"

Sargent Wu hadn't been exactly truthful about the transportation. While it was true that the original passenger car was there and exactly as Ranma remembered it. It was now being pulled by a modern diesel locomotive and the 'few' extra cars were sleek and modern and twice as long as the original British made car. "My men will take the last car." Sargent Wu said. "Two men will be posted at all times on the roof of your car."

"I was planning on working out on the roof." Ranma complained.

"I meant while the train was moving, Ranma." Sargent Wu said patiently.

"So did I." Ranma replied.

Sargent Wu stifled the laugh that was about to erupt as he realized that Ranma was serious. His mouth twisted slightly. "Let me guess, balance training." He said. Ranma grinned and nodded. "I'll let my men know." He said in resignation.

* * *

Akama and Tagaki, trailed by Lo Shan and Mei Lin, inspected their sleeping quarters in the main car. "Kinda small." Tagaki said in complaint. "And kinda close to your folks." He said. "It's one thing to, well, you know, in the house but..." He looked at the sleeping quarters doubtfully. He jerked a thumb behind him. "And the girls are gonna have to sleep somewhere else." Tagaki stopped. "I mean, it's not like...oh hell...I'm putting my foot in it again, aren't I?"

"You sound just like Ranma." Akane's voice came from behind. The teens turned.

"He's not THAT bad." Akama said with a giggle. "Besides I agree with the big lug."

"You would." Akane replied. She smiled. "Have you looked at the sleeping quarters in the new cars?" She asked. "Pretty roomy." She said. "Hint, hint." Akane grinned. "Not that we don't want you guys around..." she said. "But you can be...loud."

"Sorry Mom." Akama giggled again. "Okay, we'll take a look at the other car."

"Good." Akane said. "Li Xian, Megumi, Mitsui and the children will stay with us in the main car." Akane added. "So that means, you four, Haya and his wives, Sakura and Ranko..." Akane hesitated for a second. "And OujiandXingXing will be together." She said. "Which means Tatewaki and his women will be there as well."

"You still don't trust Uncle Tatewaki, do you Mom?" Akama asked in serious tones.

Akane grimaced. "I don't think he'd hurt Ouji or Xing Xing, but his...sanity toward Ranma's children..." She shrugged. "Just be careful."

"We will Mom." Akama replied. "Come on guys, let's see what the other car looks like." Akama took Tagaki's hand and the two started walking. Lo Shan and Mei Lin falling in behind. They made their way to the next sleeping car.

Much larger than the old British made version, it did have some things in common. For example it had a sitting room and kitchen. It was here that they ran into the rest of the couples and triples. "Hey guys." Akama said in greeting. She looked around. Hayaima, Dai Lan and Suki were sitting together. Ranko and Sakura were also together and in conversation with OujiandXingXing. "Where's Uncle Tatewaki?"

"On the roof." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused.

"And Auntie Pei Pei and Auntie Lin Tung?" Akama questioned.

"I right here." Pei Pei voice came from a passageway. She entered the room. As was usual she was wearing her black leathers. "Lin Tung on roof with Tatewaki." She said. "There always be one with him."

Akama nodded. "sounds like a plan." She said. "Hope you don't mind hanging with us too much." She said with a touch of sympathy.

Pei Pei smiled and shrugged. "Could be worse, yes?" She nodded her head to indicate the other car. "Could be watching Ping and Song Li." Her smile twisted. "Could be having oh so much fun putting ribbons in little girls hair." She shuddered.

Akama laughed.

* * *

Megumi finished braiding red ribbons into six year old Ping's hair. "There, now you look even more beautiful." She said. Megumi, at thirteen , was already blossomng into a beauty and, like her mother, had a calm and demure demeanor. "What do you think, Mitsi?" She asked her younger sister.

"Very pretty." Mitsui , Mitsi to her sister, said in quiet approval. At nine, Mitsui matched her older sister in beauty but had inherited, in full measure, whatever it was that her mother had that made her capable of generating a lot of meaning in very little expression. She looked down at the little girl that was sitting in her lap. "Don't you think so, Song?"

Five year old Song Li nodded shyly. The child of Li Xian and Tofu Ono was, as were all the Ono children, quiet and well behaved. 'Ping looks like a Princess." Song Li said in slightly jealous tones.

"That's because she is a Princess." Megumi said. "Just like you."

"I'm not a Princess." Scoffed Song Li.

"Yes you are." Megumi replied. "Your Daddy is married to a Founder and your Mommy is a Joketsuzoku Princess." She smiled. "And the Daughter of a Princess is also a Princess." She looked at Ping. "Isn't that right, Ping?" Ping smiled and nodded. "See?" Megumi said. "And Ping is a Princess because her Mommy is also a Joketsuzoku Princess."

"Really?" Song Li asked in awe.

"Really." Megumi said with all the assurance a thirteen year old could muster. "You and all your cousins are princesses and princes."

"Even Tenchi?" Song Li said in disbelief.

Megumi and Mitsui giggled. Song Li's disdain for Tenchi and little boys in general was well known. "Yes, Little Sister, even Tenchi." Megumi replied. She looked over to the corner of the lounge area where, as usual, Tenchi and Shingi were sleeping together, Shingi in her cat form and Tenchi using Shingi's body as a pillow. Both were snoring softly.

"Hmph." Song Li said in dismissal. "Boys." Megumi and Mitsui giggled again.

Li Xian, who had been sitting in a chair off to one side and knitting nodded thoughtfully. She had heard that many of the Joketsuzoku considered the second wives to the founders to be princesses, but this was the first time she heard it among the children. 'Megumi would know.' She thought. 'Everyone talks to her, everyone trusts her.' Li Xian smiled to herself. 'As if anything less could be expected of Kasumi's daughter.' She thought proudly. Li Xian wiped at her eyes for a second. 'Little Sister.' She thought. 'They accepted Song from the very beginning.' Li Xian put down her knitting. "Who want cookies?" She asked.

Tenchi's eyes flew open. "Cookies?" He elbowed Shingi's cat form. "Shingi, wake up, Auntie Li is making cookies."

Soon Li Xian found herself surrounded by the children and it took all of her, Megumi and Mitsui's efforts to get them quieted. Minutes later the girls, except for Shingi, were wearing aprons and breaking eggs, measuring flour and sugar. Even Tenchi got involved by greasing pans. Shingi, on the other hand, only succeeded in getting flour over herself and her clothes, butter in her hair and would have drank all the milk from the carton if Tenchi hadn't stopped her. Giggles and laughter filled the car.

* * *

It turned out that the third new car had been converted into a combination armory, command post and training room. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo once they had settled in and the train began to move, decided to explore the rest of the cars. Though it was with some annoyance that Sargent Wu had to open a window to let the three in.

"Don't they have doors where you come from?" Sargeant Wu said testily. The Sargent turned. "Everyone stand down." There was a clatter as guns were removed from tense shoulders. Sargent Wu turned back to Ranma. "You could have gotten shot." He pointed out.

"Hey." Ranma protested. "We knocked, didn't we?"

"Yeah, from an outside window on a train going seventy..." Sargent Wu looked out the window the three had...slithered in being the only description the Sargent could come up with. "And in the rain."

"Mist." Akane said with a smile. "A heavy...mist." She looked around. "Nice." She said. "Reminds me of our comm center at home." She tapped a finger on her chin. "You really should contact Nabiki." She said. "There's some interesting products coming out of Tendo Enterprises you might find interesting."

"Technology trade is somewhat restricted between China and Japan." The Sargent pointed out. "And besides, this is top of the line for a mobile command." He said proudly. "I doubt even Japan can do better."

"Japan..no." Agreed Akane. "Nabiki...yeah." Akane waved a hand at the bank of instruments that occupied a ten foot section of one wall. "Let's see; communications control, radar and lidar, " She smiled at the look of surprise on the Sargent's face. " weapons control." She twisted her mouth in amusement. "Expecting a war, Sargent?"

"Jost whatever craziness has decided to follow you this time." The Sargent retorted.

Akane's laugher was echoed by Ranma and Ukyo. "Touche, Sargent, touche." Akane replied. "Nabiki built a similar setup at home but it's half the size."

"Ridiculous." Sargent Wu shook his head sharply.

Akane grinned. "And it collapses into a single, traveling case." She said. "Plus they're modular so you can connect two or more if more capabilities are required." She said. "But one fits very nicely in the back of a small van."

The Sargent opened his mouth to protest and then closed it. "You're not joking." He stated. Akane shook her head. The sargent sighed enviously. "China would buy dozens of them." He stated. "Hell, if you're not kidding..."

"One van can coordinate the movements of one hundred people easily." Ukyo said in the manner of someone giving a briefing." She said."While simultaneously handling everything you have here." She smiled. "Dozens huh?" She rubbed her hands together. "You don't have to call Nabiki, she'll call you." She raised a finger. "And yes, we can sell to you." She said smugly. "Indigenous sovereignty, remember?"

"Nab's will send you a brochure." Ranma promised. He pointed with his chin. "Hey, you got a training area." He said. "Nice." Ranma started walking over to where a section had been roped off to form an exercise area. At twenty feet on two sides and spanning an even greater width it dominated the car. The dozen or so soldiers in the car watch Ranma warily. Ranma chuckled. "Don't worry boys." Ranma said in feminine tones, somehow evoking his female persona, even with his light baritone voice. "I wont bite."

Ranma walked on to the mat and began stretching, It quickly became evident to the soldiers that the man in front of them was extraordinarily flexible. It was when Ranma started going through a form that the murmurs became louder.

Anything Goes martial arts liberally borrowed from many and various martial arts. The original master, Happosai, had spent a good part of his youth in China and the earlier forms of the martial art owed a lot to Kung Fu. Over time, first Happosai, then Soun and Genma, and then later, Ranma, had added, sometimes involuntarily, additional techniques from other arts. But at it's heart, Anything Goes Martial arts was mostly comprised of Kung Fu and Kenpo.

Ranma began one of the more complex forms developed by Happosai. The form had Ranma leaping, rolling and kicking across the mat, At times Ranma would speed across the floor throwing a rapid string of punches, at others he'd bob and weave backwards as if evading someone else's blows and kicks.

A ghostly nimbus began to form around Ranma's body, faint at first it became thicker and more visible, even to the non adepts. The murmurs of the surrounding soldiers began to increase, murmurs that began to take on notes of panic as Ranma human form was obscured and a great ghost cat took his place. The soldiers watched as the ghost cat danced through a form that seemed created just for his cat form. And it was. Ranma had created it to take advantage of his ghost cat form. The cat rolled, leaped and danced across the mat, sometimes appearing to pounce on an unseen opponent other times his claws extended from his paws as he slashed at the air and once the ghost cat raiised his hanches high and wiggled, looking for all the world like a cat playing with a mouse. The form ended when the ghost cat sat back on his haunches and roared.

"My gods." Sargent Wu said in awe. "When did he learn that?" He whispered to Akane.

"After you left." Akane replied with a smile. "Though he could sort of do it before." She said. "Easy boys, Ranma is just showing off." Akane called to the soldiers. "Stop scaring the nice soldiers, dummy." She yelled at Ranma. The ghost cat snickered and then like a soap bubble bursting vanished and left Ranma standing there. "You're such a show off." Akane scolded though she was smiling as she said it.

Sargent Wu shook his head. "Okay ladies, listen up." He said. "Mr. Saotome just gave you a demonstration of why your government has decided to leave the Joketsuzku alone." He said. "Nothing short of saturation bombing can kill them and if we ever decided on such a course we'd better be damn sure we got all of them." He started pacing in front of his troopers. "Fortunately, I will repeat that, fortunately the Saotomes and the Joketsuzoku are peace loving people who only wish to be allowed to live their lives as they see fit." The Sargent smiled grimly. "Your government has decided it is in their best interests to let them do so. In return the Saotome and Joketsuzoku have proven to be valuable allies." He raised a finger. "Your assignment is not to be their bodyguards. They don't need bodyguards." The Sargent smiled at the sudden intake of breath from his troops. "No, your assignment, your official assignment, is to assist the Saotomes in anything they require, up to and including watching their children."

"babysitting sarge?" A trooper protested.

Ukyo walked to stand in front of the trooper who's spoken. Her hair started weaving like a nest of snakes. One thick lock of hair reared up above the rest of the hair and curved over Ukyo's head and toward the trooper. It seemed to stare at the now trembling soldier. "Oh, don't worry, we won't ask you to change anyone's diapers." She said.

"They're all toilet trained anyway." Ranma added. "Trained in a lot of things." He added with a grin.

Ukyo looked into the trooper's eyes. She saw fear. The smile that appeared on Ukyo's face did little to reassure the soldier. The smile said, 'you're not in my league' and the trooper believed the smile. Then she grinned. "It's the hair, isn't it?" She said in teasing tones. The soldier nodded slowly. "Has a mind of its' own." Then suddenly her hair stood out in thick locks like a nest of snakes aroused to anger. "Except when I tell it what to do." She said to the soldier who as suddenly standing ten feet further away.

"Hey kid." Akane called. The soldier turned slowly to the woman with short black hair. Akane's eyes and her hair burst into flames. The soldier could feel the heat from where he stood. "I want you to think about something." She said. "If we can do this," Her hair and eyes returned to normal. "think about the guys who'd actually try attacking us on purpose." She said. "If anyone does attack us, they're going to attack hard, they're going to attack fast and they won't care who you are."

"And she accuses me of showing off." Ranma muttered loudly."Speaking of people who have it in for the Saotome's; how's Saffron?" He asked Sargent Wu.

"Quiet." Sargent Wu replied. "My government wasn't happy with your hands off demand you know." He said. "But as long as they stay quiet..."

"Our responsibility, Sargent." Ranma replied. "Between the Musk and the Joketsuzoku, we'll keep Saffron and his people in line."

"Sargent!" The trooper manning the communications center called. "We got a bogey." He said. "Whatever it is, it's coming in low and slow."

"I knew it was too good to last." Muttered Sargent Wu.

Ranma raised his wrist. "Baka alert." He said crisply. "Guards up kids."

* * *

"Dog, look." Lin Tung pointed. "Something coming." She shaded her eyes against the setting sun. "Aiyah, it Taro." She said in recognition. She rolled her eyes. "Broke out again."

"Then we will just have to put him back." Tatewaki said in contempt. "Uncle Tatewaki." Chorused a pair of voices behind him. Tatewaki turned to see Ouji and Xing Xing climbing on to the roof of the train car. "Children, get back." He pointed with his sword. "Taro comes." To Tatewaki's surprise and consternation the two children didn't obey but instead the two children raised their wrists to their mouths. "What are you doing/?" He demanded.

"Reporting." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing. Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other for a moment. "That's our job, Uncle Tatewaki." Xing Xing continued while Ouji continued speaking into his wrist mike. "We're base." She said. Xing Xing pulled out her twin Bonbori and stood at guard in front of Ouji. Ouji for his part shrugged off the backpack he was carrying and pulled out a laptop. A telescoping rod with tripod legs came next. Finally Ouji pulled out a circular object about six inches in diameter. He placed it on top of the tripod.

Even as Tatewaki was about to protest people started appearing on the roofs of the passenger cars. In near panic Tatewaki ran over to stand in front of Ouji and Xing Xing. He was quickly joined by Lin Tung. When Pei Pei climbed on the the roof of the car, she joined Tatewaki and Lin Tung to form a protective ring around the adolescents. Tatewaki was inclined to grab the two children and forcibly bring them inside when he paused to listen to them.

Ouji was calmly and crisply reporting information his sensors were giving him. Xing Xing stayed at guard her Bonbori started moving in an intricate pattern. Tatewaki looked across the roof and saw that the teen members of the party were also forming defensive guards. Each teen team taking a different car roof. "Xing Xing, help Ouji." Tatewaki barked. "We will keep Taro at bay."

Xing Xing nodded and immediately sheathed her Bonbori. She sat down crosslegged next to Ouji and started looking over his shoulder. Ouji started reporting information at an even faster pace as if he was looking at the information with another pair of eyes. The train began to slow.

* * *

Hayaima, with Dai Lan and Suki Oh at his shoulders, looked over to where Ouji and Xing Xing were seated. He noted with approval that the wolf pack was guarding the two children. He waited until Suki had strung her bow and notched an arrow before raising his wrist to his mouth. "Teams report." He barked.

"Team Akama ready." Came Akama's voice. "Ooh Taro is gonna pay, me and Tagaki were...never mind." Akama said. "Just give us something to hit." She, Tagaki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin had taken charge of the roof of the old British-make car. The one that contained Li Xian, Megumi, Mitsui, and the rest of the children. Though it was with some effort that Shingi and Tenchi agreed to stay below.

"Bwee." Squealed Sakura's voice over the link. "Animal farm ready to kick butt." She said. Hayaima saw her wave from the end of the car closest to Taro. Ranko standing by her side.

"Creche is ready. Auntie Li is staying with us." Came Megumi's quiet voice. "No Shingi you cannot have another cookie." She said in a scolding tone. "Creche out."

"Pops." Hayaima said into his wrist mike. "The New Crew is ready." He said just as the train came to a complete stop.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo climbed on to the roof of the last car. Accompanying them was Sargeant Wu and two marksmen. Ranma folded his arms across his massive chest and waited. "I don't want anyone firing on Taro unless it's absolutely necessary." Ranma told the Sargeant in quiet tones.

"Understood." Sargeant Wu replied. "My men are well trained, Ranma."

Ranma nodded. He waited patiently as Taro reached the train. The Chimera hovered over the train. "What do you want, Taro?" Ranma yelled up to the Chimera. Now that Taro was closer he could see that Taro was unchanged from before. He still was a combination of Yak, Yeti, Snake, Bird and Octopus. Ranma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Happosai." Taro replied in a barely understandable gutteral roar.

"I can't help you there." Ranma replied impatiently. "Happi's dead."

"Lies." Taro roared.

"No lie, Taro." Ranma replied. "I should know, I killed him myself." Ranma could see a look of doubt appear on the bovine face of the flying minotaur. "Gods' honest truth, Taro." Ranma added. "Happi's dead." He repeated. "I froze his butt solid."

"Melt." Taro roared back.

"Wouldn't do much good, Taro, he doesn't have a head." Ranma said. "Look Taro, I know you're pissed, I'd be pissed too." He said. "But he's dead." He waved a hand. "And since he's dead..." Ranma shrugged. "You can call yourself whatever you want."

"No!" Roared Taro. "Only Happosai."

"Uh oh.' Akane said in an aside to Ukyo. "I don't think Taro liked hearing that." Akane's eyes began to flicker with tiny flames. She gave Ukyo the slightest of nods. Ukyo nodded back as her hair began to rise halo like around her head.

Tatewaki was watching from the next car. "Heads up everyone, Auntie Ukyo's hair just rose." He heard Ouji relay to the other watchers. "and I think Auntie Akane is about to fire up." Ouji said. "Good eyes." Murmured Tatewaki.

"Dog." Hissed Pei Pei.

"Yes." Tatewaki rumbled back.

"Ouji not looking at other car." Pei Pei replied.

Tatewaki sneaked a quick look over his shoulder. Pei Pei was telling the truth. Ouji had his eyes glued to his laptop. Xing Xing on other hand was staring fixedly at the other car. Tatewaki nodded. "Two bodies, one soul, one mind." He said quietly. Tatewaki turned back to the potential conflict at the other car just in time to see Taro unleash a stream of black ink from his fingers.

Ukyo spun her spatula until it was a blur then extended it one handed. The spatula sped up even further and the ink stream was blown back into Taro's face. Ukyo's hair stood out in a spiky halo around her face. "You're going to have to do better than that, Taro." Ukyo taunted. "Now why don't you be a good boy and fly away?"

"No." Roared Taro once more. "Give me Happosai."

"Oh the hell with this." Akane snapped. Her hair and eyes were replaced by flames. Her hands were enveloped in balls of flame and the very air around her shimmered violently from the heat. Akane threw one then another ball of flame toward the Minotaur. Taro roared in pain as the balls of flame impacted against his body. "Now unless you wish to be the guest of honor at the barbecue you'll do as Ukyo suggested and fly away."

"When's the barbecue, Tomboy?" Ranma asked.

"Next week." Akane replied. "Why?"

"You know the meat'll be spoiled by then." Ranma said. He brought his hands, palms almost facing each other, to the middle of his chest. A blue haze started to form around Ranma's body. A haze that flowed like water toward his hands and formed a ball of blue energy. Ranma seemed to pull at the ball, as if restraining it, and then threw his hands outwards. The ball of blue energy streaked toward Taro. It impacted in a flash of blue on Taro's arm. Immediately his arm was covered in a thick sheet of ice. "Gotta keep it frozen." Ranma said. Then a whitish haze formed around Ranma and in the blink of the eye, Ranma's form was replaced by a great ghost cat. "On second thought, I'm hungry now." Ranma said in a sibilant hiss. "And I like my meat raw." Ranma roared. He leaped into the air toward Taro.

Taro pumped his wings furiously and rose a hundred feet further into the air and away from the ghost cat. "This isn't over." He growled in near inchoherence. Taro roared in defiance and then flew rapidly away.

Ouji kept his eyes on his sensors. "Taro is still moving away." He reported crisply over his com link. "He's almost out of sensor range." He reported a short time later. "Off the screen." He said. "Base to all teams, sensors are clear, I repeat, sensors are clear."

"Thanks Base." Hayaima replied over the link. "All teams, stand down. Debrief in fifteen minutes." Hayaima waited as all the different groups reported in. "Good job everyone." He said. "Haya out."

Ouji and Xing Xing quickly dismantled the equipment and Ouji stowed it in the backback. Ouji shrugged on the backpack. He and Xing Xing turned to Tatewaki. "We have to go to the debrief." Ouji said. "Thank you for guarding us, Uncle Tatewaki, Auntie Pei Pei, Auntie Lin Tung." Xing Xing added.

Tatewaki nodded. "As we always will." He rumbled. "Go to your...debrief, children." He said "We will talk more later." To Tatewaki's pleased surprise the two adolescents hugged him hard before leaving. Tatewaki didn't take his eyes off of the two children untiil they had entered the train car.

* * *

Night fell as the train continued on its's journey. The events earlier put Seargent Wu's troopers in a somewhat sour mood. Not that they were impolite or surly or even angry but after watching Ranma, Akane and Ukyo in action they did feel...inadequate. Sargent Wu was sitting in the small common room drinking tea with Ranma, Akane and Ukyo. Li Xian and the children had retired to their own sleeping quarters. Sargent Wu had just finished expressing his concerns, though with a smile on his face, to Ranma.

"See I told you not to show off, dummy." Akane said scoldingly.

"I wasn't showing off, Tomboy, I was fighting Taro." Ranma shot back. "And I seem to recall someone getting a little....heated." Ranma said. "Ow." Ranma complained when Ukyo hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow." Echoed Akane when Ukyo did the same to her. "Uk-chan." Akane said in a hurt voice.

"Children, both of you." Ukyo said tartly. She sighed and rolled her eyes at Sargent Wu. "You'd think they'd have grown up by now." She said to the Sargeant. A lock of Ukyo's hair curled up on to her shoulder and started tapping.

"Uh oh, I think she's really mad, Tomboy." Ranma whispered to Akane. They both looked at the tapping lock of hair nervously.

"We were just kidding, Uk-chan." Akane said quickly. "You know, like we always do." She smiled at Ukyo.

Ukyo turned her back. "Hmph."

"Aw, don't be like that Uk-chan." Akane pleaded. "We're really, really sorry." She said. "Really." She clasped her hands in front of her pleadingly. "What can we do to make it up to you?"

"I'll give you a back rub." Ranma offered hopefully.

"And a foot rub." Akane added hurriedly.

"Well." Ukyo drawled doubtfully. She looked at Ranma and Akane who were looking at her with pleading looks on their faces. "A back rub and a foot rub?" Akane and Ranma nodded rapidly. "Oh, okay." Ukyo hid a smile at the sighs of relief comng from Akane and Ranma. She turned back to Sargeant Wu. "Maybe your people will feel better if Ranma promises to train them while they're in the village." She suggested. Sargeant Wu hid his own smile and nodded. "Wonderful." Ukyo stood. "Now, about that back and foot rub." She said meaningfully. Akane and Ranma jumped up and immediately flanked Ukyo. "Night Sargeant." Ukyo called as they walked away.

Sargent Wu chuckled and walked back toward the command car. He passed through the second car where the majority of his charges were residing. The car was illuminated by just a few of the lights. Sitting at one of the couches , and cuddled together, were the three people Sargent Wu had learned were Ranma's eldest child, Hayaima, and his Chosen and his Chosen's second wife, Dai Lan and Suki Oh. 'Tai Tai and Second Wife.' Sargent Wu rolled his eyes. 'You'd think a modern woman would object.' He thought.

"It's our way." Said a voice at his elbow. Sargent Wu looked down to see two young girls. He started. 'I didn't even hear them approach.' He thought. "Excuse me?" He asked in broken Japanese.

"We speak Mandarin." The curvier of the two replied. She nodded toward the oblivious triple on the couch. "Like I said, it's our way." She said in curiously mature tones. She giggled. "And compared to some of the other..." She waved her hands.

"Groupings." Suggested the other girl. A slender girl of mixed parentage. Her voice was also curiously mature.

"Groupings." Agreed the first girl. "Compared to some of the other groupings, they're downright prudish." She smiled. "I'm Sakura." She jerked her thumb at the other girl. "That's Ranko." She said. "In case you forgot."

"Prudish?" Sargent Wu asked in a slightly flustered tone.

Sakura and Ranko nodded. "For the first families, triples are the norm." Sakura continued in that same curiously mature voice. "Akama, that's Ranma's middle child, is part of a, a..." She looked at Ranko. "Quad?"

"Quad." Agreed Ranko. She raised a finger. "Shhh." She said. A second later a loud moan came from the sleeping quarters. "That was Akama." She and Sakura looked at each other and giggled. "Speaking of which..." She grabbed Sakura's hand. "Tickle time." She said. "Good night Sargent." Ranko pulled Sakura into the sleeping section.

Sargent Wu shook his head in both disbelief and confusion. "What were they, midgets?" He muttered to himself. He continued down the corridor and crossed into the command car. The sound of metal upon metal greeted his ears. The Sargent frowned as he noticed his men surrounding the training mat. He walked over. His frown changed to open mouthed disbelief. Two youths, barely more than children, "Twelve at most.' he thought, were sparring furiously with what the sargeant at first thought were maces. As he approached, the true nature of their weapons became apparent. 'Bats and Bonbori?'

The command room rang loudly as the metal weapons crashed together. Sargent Wu looked at the surrounding soldiers and then turned his head to the command console. A sympathetic smile came to his face. The two duty officers were at their stations, with headphones on and eyes glued to screens. The sympathetic smile came at the glum looks on the two men's faces. Their very body posture giving away their desire to be watching the action behind them.

The sargent reached the watching circle of solders. His men stiffened into attention when they became aware of his presence. "As you were." He said. He turned to the man standing next to him. "how long has this been going on?" He asked. "Damn, they're good."

"No kidding, Sarge." The trooper replied. "ten minutes and they're barely sweating." He said. "But that's not all of it Sarge." The trooper replied and the Sargent detected a note, not of fear, but a concern that bordered on it. "watch them Sarge."

Sargent Wu watched the two youths. At first all he could recognize was how good the two children were. Blows came fast and furious as did the blocks. The Sargent blinked. He watched for a bit longer. He nodded as a blow from the girl seemed aimed directly toward the boy's head but the boy seemed to ignore it. Instead he blocked downward, just in time to block a low blow from the girl's other weapon. 'He didn't fall for the feint.' He thought. He watched some more and noticed time and again where the children would ignore one attack after another in favor or responding to a different attack or to launch one of their own.

"It's choreographed?" He guessed alound.

"If it is, it's the most complex two person form I've ever seen." The man replied. "I've studied for eight years, Sarge, you know that." He said. "I've done two person forms." He shook his head. "They repeat after ten, fifteen moves at the most." He waved his hand. "If there's a pattern in there, it's so damn long that...well, it's not a form, Sarge." He said decisively. "I'd bet on it." He shook his head. "Spooky, Sarge."

Sargent Wu nodded. He looked up at the corner of the car. A camera, one of a number spread through out the train, was aimed at the mat. "Tell me this is being recorded." He said sharply. He strode over to the command console and checked. He nodded in satisfaction. He also smiled wryly as he realized that the two men suddenly had guilty looks on their faces. The two men had been watching the match while at their stations after all."I'd have been more upset if you weren't recording this." The Sargent said in approving tones. He patted the two men companionably on the shoulders and returned to watch the bout.

The match between the children continued for another five minutes and then with a suddenness that left the observers frozen in place for a long second before they even realized the match was over, it ended. A slow clapping broke the tableau. Sargent Wu turned around to see the source of the slow applause. It was the tall, grim looking man and his two female companions. The tall man walked to the mat, ignoring the Sargeant and his men.

"Well done, children." The tall saturnine man said. "But it's time for bed." He rumbled. "Shower first."

The two children smiled. "Yes, Uncle Tatewaki." They chorused. The two children bowed to the Chinese soldiers and then incongruously skipped away. Giggling.

Tatewaki turned to Sargent Wu. "I do hope they weren't bothering your men." He said. "If they were, I humbly apologize."

"No, no." Sargent Wu replied quickly. "No apology necessary, it was very...enlightening." He said.

Tatewaki bowed. "You are very kind." He said gravely.

"Come Dog." The taller of the two women said impatiently. "It's time for bed for us too."

"yes Mistress." Tatewaki replied. He turned and followed the two women out of the car without a backward glance.

"Mistress?" Sargent Wu said. He blinked. "Dog?"

* * *

Ouji and Xing Xing walked back to the passenger car. Their arms around each other's waists and their heads touching lightly. Like everything else they did, along with the imminance of puberty, they were also going through a growth spurt together. Ouji was about two inches taller than Xing Xing and probably would always be taller than her but probably, Dr. Ono estimated, no more than four inches taller when they reached full growth. Ouji would be , like his uncle, close to six feet when he stopped growing, but Xing Xing would also be tall and probably would reach five foot eight or nine inches at her full growth. Which, also according to Dr. Ono, would probably be at the same time.

As they walked they murmured to each other. It didn't seem as if they were really speaking to each other but instead using the sound of words to add to their sense of oneness. As if they used the words as caresses. Dr. Epstein was more right than not when he said they weren't mind readers of empaths and again he was right when he said it was something like both but not either of them. What the two children had was a 'sense' of each other and could, in essence, use each other's senses as their own. What one saw the other saw. What one touched the other felt and what they themselves felt the other would feel as well.

Tatewaki was wrong when he said they were two bodies with one soul and one mind, instead they were two souls, two minds and two bodies, unique and individual, yet they shared a closeness and oneness that almost defied description. Soul-mates in the truest sense of the word.

Now that their relationship was approved and official, the two adolescents bathed and slept together openly. They were individual enough to enjoy being looked at and touched by each other and young and innocent enough to find their newfound freedom to be guiltily exciting. They were soaping each other when they both looked down simultaneously.

"Look Ouji." Xing Xing said excitedly. "It's growing, just like Dr. Takashi said it would." She reached down and tentatively touched Ouji's hardening sex. "Whoa." They both said simultaneously. "It never felt like that before." Ouji said. They looked down and then looked at each other. They giggled.

* * *

Tatewaki, Pei Pei and Lin Tung woke in the middle of the night to the sounds of giggling and moans of pleasure coming from the compartment next to theirs. It took them a moment or two to identify the sounds and where the sounds were coming from. Tatewaki sighed. "Methinks the children have discovered something new." He muttered. He sighed. "I hope they remembered to use a condom."

* * *

Ouji and Xing Xing walked into the main part of the passenger car the next morning. They sat down together and were almost oblvious to everyone else around them, so they didn't see the looks of annoyance on the faces of a number of the other teens. An annoyance that was tempered by sympathy and humor. They didn't look up or away from each other until Hayaima called their names.

"Yes, Haya?" Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing.

Hayaima shook his finger at the two adolescents. "The walls are thin, you know." He said. He smiled to take the sting out of his words.

"Did we do something wrong, Haya?" Ouji asked. "We're married you know." Xing Xing added. "Dr. Takashi told us what to do when we..." Ouji said. He and Xing Xing looked at each other and blushed.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Hayaima said reassuringly. "It's just...oh hell guys, we're really happy for you two." He said. "We know it's all new and exciting and all that, but...a little courtesy."

"Oh look who's talking." Akama said with a grin.

"Look who's talking, right back at ya, sib." Hayaima retorted. He turned back to Ouji and XIng Xing. "Look guys, it's not what you were doing." He said. "Heck, from the sounds of things, you probably could give the rest of us lessons." He smiled at the increasing blushes that appeared on Ouji and Xing Xing's faces. "Nah, it's just, well guys,..."

"When you have own place, you make all noise you want. Say what you want." Lo Shan said gently. "In meantime, you try be less...descriptive, yes?"

"Yes, Lo Shan." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused. "Sorry guys."

"It's okay." Hayaima said. "Like I said, we're happy for you." He looked around the group. "Well I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm hungry."

* * *

The rest of the train ride to the Bayankala mountains was uneventful. Like the first time they had gone to the Joketsuzoku the train could only go so far. The first time they had taken mountain ponies the rest of the way. This time howerver...

"A bus?" Ranma exclaimed in disbelief. "We're taking a bus?"

"It's a very nice bus." Akane said slowly. "Very, um, sturdy looking." She looked at the bus. It was squat, silver gray, dusty and dented and had a large luggage rack on the top. Right at the moment a group of Chinese men were busy loading their luggage on to the bus. "Hey you." She called to one of the men. "How long has there been a bus to the Joketsuzoku?"

"About three years now, ma'am." Replied the man. He shook his head. "Someone spent a lot of money for nothing." He said. "Not really a popular vacation spot." He continued. "The countryside is nice but the women..." He shuddered. "No offense." He said hurriedly. He settled another piece of luggage. "Bus usually only runs once a month and even then it's usually half empty." he said. "And it's usually people leaving the village."

Ranma frowned. "Har Pyn never mentioned an exodus from the village." He said. "And there hasn't been that many new people coming to Japan at all." He said. "At least not to the villages."

"They probably found work in Beijing." The man supplied. "Lots of work these days."

"Maybe they were Musk or someone from some of the other tribes." Ukyo suggested. "And were just using the Joketsuzoku bus because it's the fastest way out of the mountains."

Ranma slapped his forehead. "Duh." he said in disgust. "I'm seeing conspiracies everywhere these days."

"Gee, I wonder why." Akane said sourly. "Okay troops, time to go."

End Chapter 7


	142. Book 11 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Homecoming'

The bus crested the last hill and followed the gently curving road. Akama found herself straining her eyes as she stared out the front window of the bus. The bus ride had consumed the rest of the day and dusk was beginning to fall. "Oh gods." Akama yelled. She pointed out the window. "There it is." Akama wiped at suddenly teary eyes. A hand appeared over her shoulder holding a tissue. "Thanks Lo Shan." Akama said in a weepy voice. She took the tissue and wiped her eyes. The rest of the younger members clustered near the front of the bus to peer out the window.

"You okay, Akama?" Tagaki asked. He placed an arm around Akama's shoulders. Akama nodded and leaned into Tagaki. A city boy, the closest Tagaki has ever come to nature was feeding a squirrel in a park. For the past several days the land had become more and more rural and for the past couple hours he hadn't seen anything to indicate any civilization existed in this remote part of China. He looked toward where Akama had pointed. In the distance was a lone dwelling. "Where's the rest of the village?" He asked.

"In the valley." Akama said. She wiped her eyes again. "Seems like we've been gone forever." She sniffed back a tear."Didn't realize how much I missed it until just now."

"Hey, there lights." Dai Lan said suddenly. She pointed. Unnecessarily as it turned out as the distant house suddenly became ablaze with light. As the bus approached the passengers in the bus began to realize several things. The first was that the lights came from both inside the house and around the house and second that additional lights were appearing on the valley ridge. Lights that resolved as torches being held by people. More and more people appeared over the edge of the valley and surrounding the house and lining the road just in front of the house.

The bus pulled up and stopped in front of the house Ranma had built so many years before. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo were the first to exit from the bus, though they were quickly followed by the rest of the passengers. Ranma looked at the people surrounding the house and lining the road. Every single one was smiling. The crowd parted and an ancient and a familiar figure appeared.

"Welcome home." The gravelly voiced old woman said with a huge smile on her face. "Welcome home one and all."

"Great grandmother." Li Xian shrieked in glee. Li Xian picked up Song Li and ran over to embrace the ancient woman. "Song, this your great great grandmother." She said to her daughter. "The Honored Elder Har Pyn." Li Xian smiled proudly as Song bowed to her great grandmother.

Har Pyn's smile was just as proud. "What a fine warrior." She said in her gravelly voice. The old woman's smile became bittersweet. "Ah if only Kho Lon were alive to see her." She said. "Alive to see all of you." She said in a louder voice. "She would be so proud." She said. "So very proud." She shook herself. "But enough of this." She clapped her hands. "The sooner we get everything off the bus and stowed away, the sooner the celebration can begin."

With much laughter the people of the Joketsuzoku village unloaded the bus and carried everything into the house. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo followed the laughing villagers into the house and gave directions for the storing of the luggage and packages. "There isn't going to be enough room for everyone." Akane said worriedly.

"Not a problem, my dear Akane Saotome." Har Pyn rasped. "I'm sure everyone will be too tired to care tonight and tomorrow." She smiled mysteriously. "Tomorrow...is a surprise." She said. "In the meantime, the entire village is waiting impatiently to greet their Japanese cousins." She said. "Be warned," She said with a wide smile. "The youth of our village are even more impatient." She laughed. "We are a warrior people after all."

"Tagaki's taken." Akane said firmly. "So's Haya."

"Be at ease, Akane Saotome." Har Pyn replied. "All prior claims will be respected." She said. "Though I suspect a number of girls will wish to, shall we say, show up the Second Wives."

"Good luck with that." Ukyo said with a laugh. "A crowbar couldn't separate Dai Lan and Suki."

"And Akama and Tagaki are very attached to Lo Shan and Mei Lin." Akane said firmly though there was a touch of worry in her voice. "Though knowing those two, any girl or girls able to beat them..." She sighed. "They're very, very Joketsuzoku."

* * *

By the time Tagaki, Akama, Lo Shan and Mei Lin made it to the village the party was in full swing. Bon Fires burned and wild music filled the air. A smiling teenaged girl ran up and handed Akama a jug and raced off giggling. Akama uncorked the jug. "Joy juice." She said in identification. "Fresh too." She upended the jug and took a large swallow. Akama handed the jug to Tagaki, who after taking a large swig, passed it to Lo Shan, who then passed it to Mei Lin.

Lo Shan giggled. "Last time I here, I too young to really enjoy party." She looked around. "Village looks same, yet smaller." She said. Lo Shan took the jug back from Mei Lin and took another deep swallow. "Make up for lost time, yes?" She said. "Come on we find party to join."

"Sounds like a plan." Akama said cheerfully. She took a possessive hold of Tagaki's arm. She looked around. She pointed. "That one." Akama indicated a large fire that seemed completely surrounded by teen-aged boys and girls around their ages. The four teens made their way to the fire and were immediately welcomed. Especially Tagaki who became the object of many an admiring look or two or three from the teen girls sitting around the fire. Akama tightened her grip on Tagaki's arm.

Lo Shan and Mei Lin found themselves being peppered with questions about life in Japan. "We're warriors, we patrol the city." Lo Shan answered one question. "Criminals easy prey." Mei Lin answered another. "Don't even break a sweat." She said dismissively. "Akama chose Tagaki and Tagaki chose Akama," Lo Shan said to another question.

"And you, what are you to Tagaki and Akama?" One girl asked in a challenging tone. She was tall, athletic looking and had long green hair that reached almost to her ankles. Standing besides her was another girl who was obviously her twin sister.

"It's not yet official, the council is still considering the petition, but, we hope, we'll soon be called Second Wives." Lo Shan said in reluctant admission.

"Oh don't worry Lo Shan." Akama said firmly. "It's only a formality." She said. "You know Tagaki and I consider both you and Mei Lin our Second Wives." Lo Shan and Mei Lin smiled happily.

"But it's not official." The second twin asked sharply. Lo Shan and Mei Lin shook their heads. The two twn girls looked at Tagaki hungrily, then at each other. They smiled. "Interesting." The first twin said. "It was very nice to meet you." The second twin said. The two twins looked at Tagaki again. "Very nice." They murmured. "I'm Zhi Yi." The first twin said. "She's Zhi Er." Zhi Yi and Zhi Er bowed. "We must go." with one last look at Tagaki they walked away. Their laughter loud in the night air.

"Those girls looked like trouble to me." Grumbled Tagaki. "And I didn't like the way they were looking at me." He said. "Like I was a piece of meat."

"I look at you like that sometimes." Akama said with a laugh. "So do Lo Shan and Mei Lin."

"Yeah, but it's okay when you guys do it." Tagaki replied. He smiled wryly. "I kinda like it when you look at me like that." His smile widened. "Yeah, just like that."

* * *

Megumi, Mitsui, Ping, Song, Tenchi and Shingi along with Li Xian sat at another fire. When Shingi, in male form, changed into his ghost cat form, he nearly started a panic. A panic that was quickly averted when Tenchi immediately climbed on the tiger sized, black and red ghost cat's back and the two began to do tricks. Shingi would buck and rear like a horse while Tenchi would cling to Shing's back and began to pull object after object from his voluminous sleeves. In minutes a long line of similar aged children clustered around the pair, begging for rides.

Li Xian smiled knowingly as she observed that the majority of the children begging for rides were girls and that invariably the little girls would sit behind Tenchi and hold tightly to his waist.. 'Ling Ling was right.' She thought in satisfaction as yet another little girl climbed up behind Tenchi. Even some older girls and boys joined the fire just to watch.

"That's enough." Shingi eventually yowled in laughter. "My back hurts." With all the suddenness of a soap bubble popping, where a tiger sized ghost cat had been, stood the smiling male form of Shingi. The little girls oohed and ahhed in appreciation of Shingi's ability and size. As mentioned, at eight, Shingi had already broken five feet in height. And while Shingi's natural sex was female, he had no problems accepting attention from the little girls around him.

Li Xian rolled her eyes. 'Like a cat in more ways than one.' She thought in amusement. 'Good thing he's not a teenager.' Li Xian looked up when a number of teen-aged boys approached the fire. 'Speaking of teenagers.' She suppressed a chuckle when the teen-aged boys all began to cluster around Megumi. Li Xian smiled sympathetically when Megumi started looking toward a fire that one of the teen-aged boys was pointing to. "Megumi, why don't you go to other fire?" She suggested gently. "Mitsi more than enough help."

"Are you sure, Auntie Li?" Megumi asked in tones that plainly indicated she hoped the answer was yes.

"I sure." She waved a hand. "Go." She said. "Have fun." Then she wagged a finger. "Just remember be good girl." She giggled when Megumi jumped up and ran toward the other fire with a pack of teen-aged boys following closely on her heels.

When Megumi reached the fire she found Sakura and Ranko with their own cluster of male admirers and Ouji and Xing Xing with a small cluster of young girls. The young girls around Ouji and Xing Xing had looks that combined hopefullness and frustration. Megumi sat down and was immediately surrounded by the teen-aged boys that had followed her.

"Hey cuz." Called Sakura. "I was wondering when you'd show up." Sakura grinned and nodded toward the cluster of teen-aged boys. "Nice little fan club you got."

"They seem nice." Megumi agreed softly. She looked around. "Is there anything to drink? I'm a little thirsty." Megumi's eyes widened when her surrounding group of boys fell over each other in a desperate search for something for Megumi to drink. One young man of about thirteen or fourteen proudly offered Megumi a cup. "Why thank you..." She smiled expectantly at the young boy.

"W-w-wing." stammered the boy.

"Thank you, Wing." Megumi said pleasantly. "That was very sweet of you." She might have well have told the boy she thought he was the most wonderful boy in the world by the expression of delight that appeared on his face. "Oh my but this water is delicious." She said.

"M-m-more?" Wing stammered. "Would you like something to eat? Or a pillow? Is the fire too hot?" The boy offered hurriedly.

The next thing Megumi knew she was being offered tidbits and pillows and more glasses of water from the surrounding boys. Each boy seemed to be competing with each other boy for Megumi's attention. Megumi graciously accepted each tidbit and offering as her due though she did politely and sweetly refuse an offer of a shoulder massage. "Maybe another time." She said. "When I know you better."

Ranko and Sakura looked at each other and giggled. Unlike their more demure cousin, Sakura and Ranko were shamelessly availing themselves of each and every offer, including the foot rubs that two manically smiling teen boys were giving them. Ranko leaned over to Sakura. "I am so going to need to be tickled later." She confided in a whisper.

"Tell me about it." Sakura giggled back. Suddenly she giggled again. "Maybe we should....give them a taste?" She suggested.

"You are such a bad girl." Ranko giggled. Ranko extended a finger to Sakura. Sakura extended her own finger and they touched their finger tips. "Purr." They trilled in husky tones. The two boys who were massaging their feet suddenly moaned. The two boys looked at Ranko and Sakura in worshipful awe. "I think they liked it." Ranko giggled. "I don't know about you, but I want my shoulders rubbed too." She pointed. "You." She said to one tall teen.

"And you." Sakura pointed to another. "Wanna bet we can get them to feed us peeled grapes?" She said to Ranko. She and Ranko exchanged grins. "Ahh." They purred as the indicated boys started massaging their shoulders. "I can get used to this." Ranko said in smug tones.

While Megumi, Sakura and Ranko, in varying degrees, were availing themselves of the attentions of the teen boys. The teen and pre-teen girls surrounding Ouji and Xing XIng were not faring as well. Not that the two were ignoring the teen girls but it was becoming obvious that more than physical charms and the offers of food and drink were going to be enough to get more than a smile from the two. However, one enterprising and very pretty young woman at most a year older than Ouji and Xing Xing turned her attention completely to Xing Xing.

"Is it true you were raised together?" She asked Xing Xing in Mandarin. Xing Xing nodded. The girl shook her head. "I'd think it would be like dating your brother." She said. "Most of the children raised in a creche find their creche mates too...close."

Xing Xing smiled and shook her head. "Ouji and I always knew we'd be together." She nodded in agreement even though he was talking to one of the other girls. She leaned over. "Even our parents knew." She said. "But we really knew."

"Don't you thiink you'd...well, I mean...most girls and, boys too I guess, look around...maybe someone is better suited to you, or something." The girl whispered. Xing XIng laughed. Her laugh was echoed by Ouji. "He heard me?" The girl said in surprise.

Xing Xing shook her head. She leaned very close. "If I show you something, will you promise not to be afraid?" She whispered.

"Afraid?" The girl scoffed. "I'm Joketsuzoku." She declared. "We don't scare easily."

"Whisper me your name." Xing Xing said. "Then ask Ouji what your name is." The girl looked at Xing Xing in suspicion, then leaned closer. "Tan Tan." She whispered.

Ouji turned his head and looked at the girl. "Hello Tan Tan." He said. Ouji turned back to one of the hopeful girls he was talking to.

"How?" Tan Tan gasped. "A mike. You're wired right?": She guessed. Xing Xing shook her head. "It's a trick, it has to be." Xing XIng shook her head again. "Then how?" She asked plaintively.

"What I know, Ouji knows." Xing Xing said simply. "And what Ouji knows, I know."

"Mind Mates?" Tan Tan gasped. "Like the Lord and Lady Dragon that Honored Elder Har Pyn told us about?"

"Something like that." Agreed Xing Xing. Ouji nodded.

"Aiyah." Breathed Tan Tan.

* * *

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo found their own fire. One that was populated by several couples around their age. Ranma looked around the fire. He recognized several of the people and greeted them. But mostly they stayed to themselves. The other people at the fire were friendly but seemed to recognize that their guests needed a little space to themselves. So, except for handing them the occassional jug or something on a stick they left them pretty much alone.

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo appreciated the thoughtfulness. As was their normal way of being together, unless one of them needed some extra attention, Ukyo and Akane sat flanking Ranma. Akane on his right and Ukyo, as usual, on his left. Ranma looked around. "I remember the first Joketsuzoku party."

"Yeah." Murmured Akane and Ukyo. "Seems so long ago." Akane added. "Yet like it was yesterday."

"I know what you mean, sugar." Ukyo said. "Just looking around I can almost imagine we had just won the battle against the soldiers." She chuckled. "I keep expecting Xian to stagger by with a big jug of Joy Juice in one hand."

Akane laughed. "I keep expecting to see Kodachi and Hitoshi going at it all hot and heavy like they did later that night." She laughed again. Her laughter joined by Ranma's and Ukyo's. "After they thought we had all passed out in a drunken stupor, that is."

"I think they were just showing off." Ukyo replied. "Not that Xian and Ryu were any better."

"Or quieter." Akane giggled. "I swear they were competing to see who could have the biggest and loudest orgasm."

"I think Dachi won that one." Ranma supplied. Akand and Ukyo laughed in agreement. Ranma sighed. "I miss her." He said. The way he said it, Akane and Ukyo knew he wasn't talking about anyone alive. There way he said it, he could only mean one person.

"Yeah." Murmured Akane and Ukyo.

"Any more of the Joy Juice?" Ranma called toward one of the other couples. A jug was quickly passed over. "Thanks." Ranma took a deep swallow. "Ah." He passed the jug to Akane. Akane took her own deep swallow and passed the jug to Ukyo.. Ukyo passed the jug back to Ranma. Ranma raised the jug in a toast. "Here's to you, old ghoul." He said. "You were a pain in the ass sometimes but I loved you anyway." He took a swallow. "I hope your next life is long and happy."

"Amen." Murmured Akane and Ukyo. Akane leaned her head on Ranma's followed suit a moment later.

* * *

Dai Lan, Hayaima and Suki sat on a log a little ways off from a fire that contained a dozen teenagers of around their age. Though they were being quiet they were not sad. In fact, Suki to her gleeful pleasure found herself sandwiched between Hayaima and Dai Lan and was especially gleeful that Dai Lan was busy kissing and nuzzling her ear. The fact that Hayaima was doing the same to her other ear just made the smile on Suki's face widen all the more. Suki giggled. All of a sudden two horses trotted up to where they were sitting.

"Mei." Dai Lan exclaimed. "Suu." Dai Lan jumped up and hugged the neck of first one and then the other horse. "I wondered where you were." Dai Lan said. "Suki, come here." Dai Lan called. "I want you meet sisters."

"Sisters?" Suki Oh said in confusion. She looked at Hayaima. "Sisters?"

"Yup." Hayaima grinned. He stood and pulled Suki to her feet. "Time to say hello to the family." Still holding Suki's hand he led her over to the two horses. "Hii guys." He said in greeting. The horses nodded their heads.

"Mei. Suu." Dai Lan took Suki's hand and pulled her to the horses. "This Suki." She said. "My second wife." She said proudly. "Suki, this Mei and Suu my big sisters."

"H-hello." Suki said in unsure tones. The two horses leaned their heads close to Suki and turned their heads to peer at her. The horses gave her a penetrating glance, then they grinned a horsey grin. One of the horses winked. "It just winked at me." Suki said.

"She." Dai Lan corrected Suki. "She winked at you." She said. Dai Lan jumped up on the back of one of the horses. She extended her hand. "Well come on." She took Suki's hand and pulled her up and behind her. Hayaima jumped on the back of the other horse. "Hold on tight." Dai Lan said. No sooner had Suki placed her arms around Dai Lan's waist then the horses took off at a gallop.

"Um, Dai." Suki said breathlessly. "There's no, um, steering thingys."

"Reins?" Dai Lan laughed. "They don't need them." She said. "They only wear a bridle when they want people think they only horse."

"Um, Dai." Suki said. "They are horses." She pointed out. Dai Lan laughed.

The two horses galloped through the village and down a path that led out of the village and into the surrounding countryside. Their destination a large farm house at the end of the path. The two horses slowed to a trot and then headed straight to the large barn next to the farmhouse. They stopped and Dai Lan, Suki and Hayaima jumped off. There was a large stall just in front of the barn. One horse walked into the stall, grabbed a rope with her teeth and pulled. A cascade of sun heated water poured over the horse. Immediately the horse blurred and shrank and was replaced by a tall, naked orange haired woman in her early grabbed a towel that was hanging on a rack and began to dry herself off. The second horse followed suit. There were now two naked, orange haired women, twins, and obviously related to Dai Lan.

Suki turned around and shook her finger at Hayaima. "Stop staring at Dai's sisters." She scolded.

"I wasn't staring." Hayaima protested. "I was...looking." He grinned as Suki elbowed him. He placed his arm around Suki's shoulders. "But don't stop letting me know if you think I'm doing something wrong."

"Don't worry, I wont." Suki said tartly. The two women finished drying themselves off and each donned a loose silk robe from locker. They walked toward Suki. Suki swallowed. She felt Hayaima squeeze her shoulders.

"Now who's staring?" Hayaima said with a smile. "Not that I blame you." He said. "They look almost as good as Dai."

"Good thing you said almost." Suki replied with a slight growl. The two women stopped in front of Suki and Hayaima. "H-hi." Suki stammered.

"So, you're Suki." One of the twins said. "I'm Mei, that's Suu." Next thing Suki knew she was being embraced by the two women. "Welcome to our family, Suki." Mei or possibly Suu said warmly. "Dai said you were pretty." Suu or possibly Mei said a moment later. "But I see she was understating as usual." The two women looked over Suki's head. "Dai finally got you to marry her, huh, Haya?" One said. "It's about time." Said the other. "And now she has a Second Wife." The two twins shook their heads in fond amusement.

* * *

Ranma, Akane and Ukyo began to doze off in front of the fire. The partying had begun to quiet down and the fires started to die down. Even the most boisterous of groups, the loudest of parties slowed and a sleepy haze descended over the valley. Ranma was half lying against a log, Akane and Ukyo, already asleep, had their heads pillowed on Ranma's shoulders. Their hands clasped and resting on Ranma's stomach. Ranma smiled and fell asleep.

Ranma's eyes opened. The valley and fires were gone. "Where are we?" He heard Akane said. He looked down. "You're here?" Ranma asked in surprise. Both Akane and Ukyo were sitting next to him.

"You know this place?" Akane asked. She sat up.

Ranma nodded. "This..." He swallowed. "This is the oasis." He said in slightly nervous tones. "This is where I fought...something...for Shingi's life." He said. There was a slithering sound and Ranma looked around. A huge snake slid from the underbrush. "You." Ranma exclaimed. Ranma, Akane and Ukyo jumped to their feet and assumed guard positions.

"Ranma Saotome." Hissed the snake in greeting. The snake seemed to smile. "Worry not, I do not come for you."

"Akane?" Demanded Ranma angrily. "Ukyo?" He firmed his guard. "You gotta go through me first." He said. "I beat you before and I can do it again."

The snake laughed a snake laugh. "Do you truly believe you defeated me last time?" The snake said in amusement. The snake laughed again. "Fear not." The snake said. "I come for no one." The snake reared higher and twisted his head around, when he turned his head back toward Ranma, Akane and Ukyo he held something in its' mouth. Something tiny, seemingly no bigger than a snowflake, sparkled in the snake's mouth. The snake opened his mouth and the sparkling snowflake drifted toward the trio. The sparkling thing stopped in front of Ranma.

'Son-in-law." Came a tiny voice.

"Old ghoul?" Ranma exclaimed.

The snowflake laughed. "Not so old anymore." the tiny voice said. "I await my birth."

"Birth?" Ukyo asked in surprise. "You're going to be reborn?"

"Yes." Whispered the tiny voice. The snowflake drifted from Ranma and stopped in front of Ukyo. "I will be a...handful." The voice laughed a tiny laugh.

"You were a handful in your last life." Ukyo smiled at the tiny glistening point of light and held out her hand. "You will be loved." She said. The sparkling snowflake landed on Ukyo's hand and vanished. Ukyo blinked and found herself back in front of the fire. "Whoa." She said aloud. "Now that was a strange dream."

"Um, Uk-chan?" Akane's said with a slight tremble in her voice. "Did you dream of a giant snake and a glowing snowflake that sounded like Kho Lon?" She asked.

Ukyo snapped her head toward Akane. "You...wait...you mean it wasn't a dream?" She squeaked. Akane nodded. "Ran-chan?"

"Was it a dream?" Ranma replied. "I don't know." He said. "All I know is that was the oasis and that was...it said it was death." Ranma said in a hush. "I-I fought it for Shingi." He said. "I thought I beat it, but now?" He shrugged. "It may have been a dream, but it was real."

Ukyo wrapped her arms around her midsection. "I'm not even pregnant." She said. Suddenly Ukyo laughed. "Should have known the old ghoul would have one last trick up her sleeve." Ukyo laughed again. "Speaking of getting pregnant." Ukyo said. "That was the reason we came back to China wasn't it?"

"And if I remember correctly, it's the Tomboy's turn to be the daddy." Ranma said in a suddenly hungry voice. He grinned. "Race ya." Ranma ran off toward the house. Akane and Ukyo quickly followed. Their laughter filling the air.

End Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Hey all, before I forget, Happy Holidays. I may not be able to update before the New year so I thought I'd give you a chapter a little early.


	143. Book 11 Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'The Morning After'

Megumi awoke the next morning in front of a fire that was nothing more than glowing embers. Her head pillowed on something warm. A warm and comforting weight was wrapped around her shoulders. Megumi became aware of a rhythmic sound, a deep regular beating, that came from whatever her head was resting on. 'My that sounds like a....' Megumi's eyes shot open. She craned her neck around. The source of the beating and the warm weight became suddenly obvious. Megumi blushed. "I think I fell asleep on...I think it's a boy.' She thought giddily. She moved slowly in an effort not to wake whomever was holding her. The effort failed.

"Good morning, Megumi." A familiar voice said.

"G-good morning, Wing." Megumi replied.

"Did you sleep well?" Wing asked solicitously. "Are you hungry? Do you need a lavatory?" He asked. "Am I talking too much?"

Megumi giggled. "Yes to the first three." She replied. "I haven't decided on the last one yet." She said. "Let me up." She said. Megumi sat up. "You make a very nice pillow, Wing." She said. Wing blushed. "And you're very cute when you blush." Megumi stood. Wing stood as well. In the daylight, Megumi got her first really good look at the teenaged boy. 'Very cute.' She thought.

Wing was, at most, fourteen, with long black hair that fell past his shoulders, a golden complexion and had, now that Megumi was looking, really, really nice eyes. This time it was Megumi's turn to blush as Wing took Megumi's hand and started leading her toward a row of buildings. "You know, you look a little bit like my Uncle Muu Tse." Megumi remarked.

"Uncle Muu Tse?" Wing's voice was full of dismay. "H-he's your uncle?"

"Oh not my real uncle." Megumi replied. "But he's married to my mother's sister."

Wing let out a loud sigh of relief. "Oh, good." Wing said. "For a...he's my cousin, his mother is my grandmother's sister." Wing blushed. "There's not a lot of Joketsuzoku so, um, we..." The teen trailed off in embarrassment. "We keep track."

"Keep track?" Megumi asked quietly. "Oh, genetics." She said in understanding. Megumi blushed again even redder than before. "Oh." She said again as the rest of the implications of Wing's comments were understood. "I-I see." She said.

They reached the small group of buildings. "This is the public bath house." Wing identified one building. "D-do you w-want me to w-wash your back?" He asked in a voice that was a mixture of hope and nervousness.

Megumi put her hands on her hips. "WIng." She scolded. "I just met you." She said. "And while I think you're very cute, I don't...I mean" Megumi stopped. "I just met you." She said again. Megumi turned and walked , then ran, into the bath house.

"She thinks I'm cute." WIng said to no one. He smiled.

Megumi walked into the bath house to find Ranko and Sakura already there. Megumi looked around quickly and to her relief only found only other girls and women there. "Whew." She breathed. "For a minute I expected...nevermind." Megumi quickly disrobed and joined her cousins. "Honestly." She exclaimed. "You two were shameless."

"I wouldn't talk cuz." Ranko said cheerfully. She turned to Sakura. "Trust Megumi to hook the cutest boy." She said. "What was his name again; Fing, Sung, Gong?"

"Wing." Megumi exclaimed. "His name is Wing and if you, you...oooh," She said in outrage as Sakura and Ranko started giggling. Megumi stamped her foot angrily.

"Now that's something you don't see every day." Sakura said with a giggle. "Megumi getting flustered."

* * *

Ouji and Xing Xing also awoke aound the embers of the fire that they had been in front of the night before. As expected Xing Xing woke held in Ouji's arms. What was not expected was that someone was cuddled against Xing Xing's back and someone's arm was flung over her waist. Xing Xing looked at the arm and realized whoever was cuddled up to her back was female. "Tan Tan?" She quessed aloud. Ouji's voice echoed her query.

"Good morning, Xing Xing." Tan Tan's sleepy voice responded. "Good morning Ouji." Tan Tan sat up and stretched. "I think I need a bath." She said in slight disgust. "My house is very close, you come bathe at house, yes?" She said. "Meet mama and papa?" She added hopefully.

Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other. They looked at Tan Tan and then back at each other. They turned back to Tan Tan. "We're married." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused. "No one can come betweeen us." Xing Xing added in an almost threatening tone. Ouji nodded.

"I don't...that's not..." Tan Tan stopped and took a breath. "I would never, never try to come between you." Tan Tan said firmly. "I just want, just want to be your friend. Friends to both of you." She said. "Is there no room for a friend?" She asked plaintively.

Ouji and Xing Xing looked at Tan Tan in surprise, then they both looked at the ground. "We...don't know." Ouji said. "Other than our family, no one's tried." Xing Xing finished.

"Let me try." Pleaded Tan Tan. "Please...I so want to be your friend." She said. "I want to know everything about you."

"Like what?" Xing Xing asked.

"Like, like, what's it like?" Tan Tan asked breathlessly. "Do you read each others minds?" She asked. "Do you talk..." Tan Tan tapped her forehead. "In here?"

Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other. They turned to Tan Tan. "Not...not exactly." Ouji said. "It's just that we know what the other is thinking." Xing Xing continued. She waved her hands. "Not in words." Said Xing Xing. "But we know." Ouji finished. Ouji waved his hands to match Xing Xing's. "But...it's like when you told Xing Xing your name." Ouji said. "I just knew what your name was." Ouji and Xing XIng shrugged in unison and in the same manner.

"See, that's what I want to know." Tan Tan said excitedly. She grabbed one of Ouji's and one of Xing Xing's hands and started pulling them. "Please, poppa will make breakfast and you can clean up in our house." Tan Tan walked backwards and pulled Oujio and Xing Xing along. "Do you like sword fighting?" Tan Tan asked. "Momma teaches the advanced classes." She said. "Please?"

"Your mother teaches sword fighting?" Ouji said in interested tones. Tan Tan nodded rapidly. "Advanced classes?" Xing Xing asked in the same tones. Tan Tan nodded. "Well...in that case." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused. "What are we waiting for?" Xing Xing said.

Tan Tan smiled widely. She dropped Ouji and XIng Xing's hands and turned. She waved a hand. "It's this way." Tan Tan grinned. "Come on." She started running in an easy lope. Ouji and XIng Xing started after her and caught up to her after a few steps. With Tan Tan slightly in the lead then ran toward a row of homes.

The Joketsuzoku, while primarily a farming people, had over time created a mini urban environment. The houses were modest as was the surrounding green space. Each small plot of land was surrounded by a stone or wooden fence that also had smallish trees in clusters at the back corners of each property. The houses themselves were usually of locally made yellowish brick, with large stone chimneys, usually two or three stories in height and with a central courtyard. The top roof was peaked but there was a walkway that ran along the edges. The property being so small that the walkways of any two adjoining houses touched.

From above the village was laid out with a large central semi circular plaza that were lined with shops while the homes radiated outwards in eight narrow streets that were paved with the same yellowish local bricks. The back half of the plaza abutted against the base of a rocky hillside. It was here, dug deep into the living rock that the Joketsuzoku stored their archives, their grain and preserved food, their armaments and, more importantly, it was inside the hillside itself that the Joketsuzoku built their sanctuary in case of attack. Surrounding the remaining three sides of the village was a large wood and stone wall. Their first line of defense.

Tan Tan's parents lived near the wall. "Momma, Poppa." Tan Tan called excitedly as she approached the house. "Come look." She exclaimed. "I bring guests." Tan Tan opened a gate leading to the front door and led Ouji and Xing Xing toward her home.

The door of the home opened and a round and friendly looking man in his early thirties opened the door. "Guests?" Said the friendly looking man. "Ah, I see." He turned his head. "Wife." He called over his shoulder. "Our Tan Tan has brought home two of our Japanese cousins." The man's wife came to the door. Where he was round, she was wire thin. Both wore friendly and welcoming expressions on their faces.

"Momma, Poppa." Tan Tan said. "This is Ouji and Xing Xing." Ouji and Xing Xing bowed politely. "Ouji and Xing Xing these are my parents."

"Welcome." Said Tan Tan's father. "Please consider our home as your own." He said warmly.

"Thank you." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing. Suddenly both Ouji and Xing Xing raised a finger to their ears. Ouji raised his wrist to his mouth. "Good morning, Uncle Tatewaki." Ouji said. "It's our Uncle." Xing Xing said to Tan Tan's parents. "He wants to know where we are."

"Tell him you are at Weapons Instructor Lao's home." The woman said. "And tell him he's welcome to come for breakfast."

"Can Lin Tung and Pei Pei come as well?" Xing Xing asked. "Uncle Tatewaki lives with them." Ouji finished.

"Those two?" The woman laughed. "Your Uncle Tatewaki must be a very...unusual man." She laughed again. "Of course they can come." She waved her hands. "Now wash up." She ordered. "Breakfast will be ready by the time your Uncle...and those women get here."

Ouji and Xing Xing bowed again and followed Tan Tan to a bathing area. "I have some extra robes you both can wear." Tan Tan chirped helpfully. "Poppa can wash your clothes for you."

Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each otther for a moment. Again some unseen communication occurred and the two began to remove their clothes. Tan Tan barely hesitated before removing her own clothes. "Please, let me wash your backs." Tan Tan begged. "Please."

"You wash my back and I'll wash Ouji's, okay?" XIng Xing said in amusement. Her smile became wry as Tan Tan started nodding vigorously. Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other again. They giggled.

By the time Tatewaki, Lin Tung and Pei Pei arrived at the house, Ouji, Xing Xing and Tan Tan were already at the table and drinking glasses of juice. They wore thick fluffy robes that Tan Tan gave them. Tatewaki, with Lin Tung and Pei Pei just behind entered the house. Lin Tung and Pei Pei looked at Ouji and Xing Xing then at each other.

"Trust Ouji and Xing Xing to find our old weapons instructor." Lin Tung said. "Good morning, Honored teacher." Lin Tung said. She and Pei Pei bowed politely. "This is Tatewaki Kuno." Lin Tung said in introduction. "An excellent swordsman and weapons instructor in his own right."

"Uncle Tatewaki is a great swordsman." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing proudly.

The weapons master chuckled. "No doubt." She gave Tatewaki an amused look. "Well sit down." She raised a hand. "No arguments, there's plenty of food."

"Thank you." Tatewaki said sat, Pei Pei and Lin Tung immediately pulled up seats to flank Tatewaki.

"Uncle Tatewaki." Ouji said. "This is Tan Tan." Xing Xing continued. "She wants to be our friend." Ouji and XIng Xing chorused.

"Do they always speak like that?" The weapons master asked in amused tones..

"They're mind mates, Momma." Tan Tan said. "Just like Lord and Lady Dragon."

The weapons master raised an eyebrow. "Now, Tan Tan what did we say about making things up?" She scolded.

"But Momma." Tan Tan said in adolescent outrage.

"Your daughter speaks the truth." Tatewaki replied. "Though not exactly like the good doctor and his wife." He said. "They can only sense each other."

"You're joking." The woman protested. Tatewaki shook his head. The weapons master looked at Ouji and Xing Xing speculatively. "I see." She looked at her daughter. "I apologize, Tan Tan." She said. The weapons master looked at Ouji and XIng Xing for a moment then turned her attention back to her daughter. She nodded slightly. Tan Tan smiled.

* * *

Later in the day the visitors from Japan returned to the Saotome homestead on the ridge of the valley. Though with a few extra people in tow. Ouji and Xing Xing introduced their new friend Tan Tan, Megumi introduced Wing and Dai Lan's older twin sisters were also present. There was also a good number of teen-aged and pre-teen boys and girls camped out in front of the house.

"Who are they?" Ukyo said as she looked out the window. "There must be at least a dozen teenaged boys out there." She turned her head at the sound of giggling coming from Ranko and Sakura. "Girls." She said in scolding tones. Ukyo rolled her eyes. "And I suppose that gaggle of little girls are here because of Tenchi." There was more giggling. "Li Xian." Ukyo said in the same scolding tones.

"Sorry, Honored Elder." Li Xian said with a grin. "But Ling Ling did say there be long, long line of little girls who want to be close to Tenchi." She said.

Ukyo sighed. "And those two green haired girls...?"

"They out there?" Mei Lin exclaimed in dismay. She looked at Lo Shan. "I think you right." She said in Japanese. Mei Lin and Lo Shan reverted back to Japanese because Tagaki wasn't fluent enough yet to keep up with conversations totally in Mandarin.

"Right about what, Mei Lin?" Akama asked in concern.

"Lo Shan think they want challenge us for right to be second wife to heir." Mei Lin said reluctantly. "I think she right."

"Well you'll just have to tell'em we're not some prize to be won." Akama said in cold tones. "I got the Second Wives I want." She said in definite tones. Then a sheepish smile appeared on her face. "The ones I need." Lo Shan amd Mei Lin smiled happily. "Don't want anyone else." Akama said.

"That goes for me too." Tagaki said in more angry tones. "Shit, girls, do you really think we'd want anyone else?" He said. "Not after..." Tagaki fought down a blush. "We've been through too much together." He said. "I know you'll watch our backs in a fight." He added. "Cause ya have."

"Yeah." Exclaimed Akama. "What Tagaki said."

"Ah, but Akama." Li Xian said. "Joketsuzoku lore and law permit such a challenge."

"But..." Akama broke off. "Exactly what does the winner get?" She asked reluctantly.

"Two things; Lo Shan and Mei Lin give up claim." Li Xian said."Winner earn the right to prove they better second wives, better second wives for the Heir." Li Xian nodded. "Oh yes, they know exactly who and what you are." She said. "And they know you important." She raised a finger. "Tell me, what is Second wife?" She asked. "Really?"

Akama's face registered confusion. "What do you mean, really?" Akama asked. "A Second wife is a partner, a buddy." She smiled. "If we're lucky."

"Amen." Breathed Akane.

"Yes, she all that." Li Xian said. "But she more." She said. "Much more."

"Lover." Blushed Akama.

"Yes. Yes. That too." Li Xian said impatiently. "Think Akama, what else is she?" She asked. "What Li Xian to Kasumi, Ling Ling to Nabiki, Lung Lung to Kodachi," She smiled. "And Ukyo to Akane?" Li Xian pointed a finger at Suki. "You think you know what Second Wife really is?"

Suki looked down and her fists pressed into her thighs. "I-I think so." Suki said quietly. She nodded. "And I would too." She declared.

Li Xian nodded in approval. "You know." She declared. She then pointed to Ukyo. "Do whatever necessary, whatever it takes, you say."

Ukyo looked down. "Whatever it takes." She agreed. "So." Ukyo looked up and directly into Li Xian's eyes. "I didn't expect you to follow that particular interpretation."

"Why you think we not?" Li Xian asked in amusement. "It what a warrior would do. Should do." She amended immediately. "And it worth it." She turned her head to look at Akama. "Their lives in exchange for the right and privilege to share your life. To be your lover, your friend, anything you want, and if the time come,s to give her life, so you may live."

"But, but..." Akama protested. "That's so cold."

"It only cold, if you don't think it cold." Li Xian said.

"Ow." Tagaki complained. "That hurt just thinking it." He sad. Akama elbowed him. Tagaki shook his head. "They aint bodyguards." He said. "Yeah, yeah, sacrifice their lives, blah, blah, blah." He said in annoyance. "Try stopping me from doing the same for them." He declared. Lo Shan and Mei Lin sighed happily. "Akama'd do the same." He said. "I'd be pissed at her if I didn't think she would." He said firmly. "I aint pissed at her."

"Language, Tagaki." Ukyo said with a laugh. "Just because Auntie isn't here..." She mock threatened. She looked at Ranma. "Now I think you can shut up about wondering if Tagaki is staying around once and for all." She scolded. "Okay?"

"Okay, Uk-chan." Ranma raised his hands in defeat. "Stopped talking about it after he finally grew some balls." He raised a hand. "I'm stopping."

"Should have just asked me, Big Brother." Ranko said impishly. "I could have told you." She grinned. "Could have told you a whole lot of things." She said.

"Be good, Ranko." Sakura scolded.

"Aw, but being bad is so much more fun." Ranko replied in a pouty voice. She and Sakura giggled. "By the way, if the two girls outside are the ones I'm sensing, they're together, talking to each other and they're very, very confident." Ranko's voice started taking on more mature tones as she boosted her emotional age.

"Take a look outside, green hair, easy to spot." Hayaima ordered.

Ranko skipped to the window and looked out. She looked directly toward the emotional signiture she had sensed. She stood there for a moment. "Yup." She said. "It's them." She walked back and sat down next to Sakura. "The guys who gave us foot rubs are out there too." She said to Sakura.

"Really?" Sakura squealed. She wiggled in her seat. "I feel a cramp coming on." She declared.

"You too?" Ranko replied. "Me too." She and Sakura giggled.

Ranma's purr filled the room, quieting conversation as it always did, as everyone would get lost in the sound for a long 's purring ebbed. "Still, we're going to have to do something about this challenge." He unwrapped his long pigtail from around his neck and began playing with the ends as he always did when he was thinking. "If the girls refuse the challenge, they'll lose face."

"Yes." Agreed Li Xian.

"It's more than being Akama's second wives that's at stake here too." Hayaima said. "It's the New Crew as well." He, being in male form, nodded his chin toward the window. "They've already affected the team." He said. "That makes them trouble." He said. "I don't like trouble."

"I want them to know I wont accept them even if they do win." Akama said angrily. She turned to Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "Fight'em." She declared. "Fight'em and beat the living hell out of them." She ordered. "Okay, if you want to play bodyguard then play bodyguard." She pointed toward the window. "Claw, bite, kick, do what you have to." She said. "That... is an obstacle." She declared.

Lo Shan and Mei Lin sat up erect and looked Akama in the eye. "Yes, Tai Tai." They shouted.

"Got it." Ranma snapped his fingers. "Har Pyn is going to be presenting her surprise today." He said. "Whatever it is, let's turn it into an event." He said. "The girls are gonna challenge, you're going to accept." Ranma said to the two girls, they nodded. "I'm going to suggest we make it a demonstration." He grinned. "Why don't we show our country cousins, what their city kin can do."

Hayaima laughed. "I like it." He said. "Hey Tagaki, seen any girls you couldn't take?"

"Girls?" Tagaki asked in confusion. Akama elbowed him in the ribs. "Akama." He complained.

"Dummy." She scolded. "They're Joketsuzoku, you're gonna have to face girls."

"Ah, man." Complained Tagaki. "I hate fighting girls."

"Get over it." Orderd Hayaima. "Fast."

* * *

It seemed, to Ranma, that the entire village had come out. He wasn't too far off, except for those warriors on patrol or stationed along the wall, the entire village had indeed come out. The central plaza was packed and Ranma could see that the overflow were clustered on the rooftops closest to the plaza. A stage had been raised at the rear of the plaza just before the hillside. On the dais, besides the extended Saotome clan, were Har Pyn, Sha Wa and the rest of the council of elders, plus several of the new found friends that they seemed to have acquired. Wing, much to his near delirious pleasure, stood next to Megumi, Tan Tan stood next to Ouji and Xing Xing and Ranko and Sakura had two teen boys standing behind them and gently rubbing their shoulders.

Har Pyn walked to the center of the stage and faced the crowd. "Joketsuzoku." She called. "Ranma Saotome has returned." She said in a ringing voice. The roar of approval shook the windows of the nearest buildings. "Ranma." Har Pyn continued once the roar died down. "our debt to you and your friends can never be repaid." She said. She smiled. "But that doesn't mean we won't try." Har Pyn turned and picked up a box that had been placed on a cushion. She offered the box to Ranma. "I know you and your shield mates live on the hill." She smiled. "To be honest seeing the house, even empty, is comforting." She said. "But..." She indicated the cluster of children and teens. "Your children and your allies children grow and soon they will have families of their own." She nodded toward the box. "That contains the deeds to four homes." She said. "Home's the entire village worked together to build." She said. "It is our fervent wish that there will always be a Saotome in our village." She waved her hand. "Come let us show you your new homes."

"We demand a challenge." Called two voices from the crowd. There was a muttering of displeasure from some members of the crowd, but not as much as one might expect.

"A challenge?" Asked Har Pyn. Two green haired girls pushed to the front of the crowd. "Ah, the Zhi sisters." She said in amusement. "I should have known." She looked down at them. "And what is the nature of the challenge?" She asked.

One of the twins pointed to Akama. "She is the heir to Ranma Saotome." She said. "As such, she should have the best protection, the best second wives." She said. "We challenge Lo Shan and Mei Lin for the right to be Akama Saotome's Second Wives."

"Accepted." Shouted Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "You just name time and place." Growled Lo Shan.

"Ranma Saotome, what say you?" Har Pyn asked.

"Oh Akama's girls are going to fight." Ranma said with a smile. "They are true Joketsuzoku and cannot back down from a challenge." He raised a hand. "However the New Crew had already expressed a desire to...shall we say...show off a little." He said. "I'd hate to disappoint them." Ranma pretended to consider. "I know, how about the Crew gives a small demonstration before the challenge?"

"A demonstration?" Har Pyn gave Ranma a penetrating stare. Ranma smiled confidently. "I see." She smiled. "I for one would love to see what the next generation of Joketsuzoku can do." She leaned toward Ranma. "I hope your confidence is not misplaced." She whispered. "The Zhi sisters are very talented."

"As are Lo Shan and Mei Lin." Ranma replied. Ranma turned to the crowd. "How about everyone backing up and making a space?" He waved his hands. "Back up, everyone back up." The Joketsuzoku are a disciplined people and a large space was quickly made. Several men quickly roped off the area that was seven or eight meters on a side right in front of the stage. "Ping, Song Li. and Mitsui." Ranma called.

The three little girls jumped off the stage and into the center of the roped off area. The air rang as they opened three metal fans. The three girls did a fan form. Though only five, six and nine, the three children demonstrated a grace and fluidity beyond their years. "That my baby." Yelled Li Xian when the three girls finished. The crowd applauded.

"Shingi and Tenchi." Ranma called. Shingi jumped high into the air. His form blurred and a large, almost tiger sized, red and black ghost cat landed in the ring. Tenchi followed quickly and then stood on the ghost cat's back. Shingi started running in a circle around the ring, with Tenchi easily maintaining his balance. A group of little girls squealed. No matter what Shingi did, whether he leaped, somersaulted or spun, nothing dislodged Tenchi. The little girls squealed louder.

Hayaima, Dai Lan and Suki ran into the demonstration area holding wooden targets. They held them over their heads. Shingi leaped high into the air and Tenchi started pulling knives and shuriken from the depths of his sleeves and tossed them at the targets. Despite Shingi's leaps and spins, the knives and shuiken unerringly flew and hit the targets. Little girls squealed and screamed Tenchi and Shingi's names. Tenchi leaped off of Shingi's back and Shingi turned back into his human and male form. They bowed to a roar of approval and an even louder squeal of little girls.

"Ouji and Xing Xing." Ranma called.

The two adolescents turned to Tan Tan. "Do you trust us?" Ouji Tan nodded without hesitation. "Then come with us." Xing Xing said. They each took one of Tan Tan's hands and led her to the center of the circle. Ouji picked up one of the discarded targets. "Hold this over your head." Ouji said the Tan Tan. The girl looked at the target then held it over her head. Ouji went over to Xing Xing and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He quickly blindfolded Xing Xing.

Xing Xing pulled her Bonbori from the quiver on her back. She started running straight toward Tan Tan. Tan Tan face registered her trusting calm. As Xing Xing approached she leaped high and her Bon Bori crashed into the target Tan Tan was holding, shattering it. Tan Tan dropped the remaining pieces of the broken target to applause.

"Here, put this on me." Ouji held out another handkerchief. "make sure it's tight." He cautioned. Tan Tan tied the handkerchief around Ouji's eyes. "I'd get out of the way, if I were you." Ouji said as he pulled his modified bats from the holster on his back. Tan Tan backed up about three meters from the two. "Call it." Ouji said.

"Go." Yelled Tan Tan. Her mouth dropped open as Ouji and Xing XIng charged unerringly toward each other their weapons swinging. The weapons seemed to have minds of their own as no matter where an attack came from the attack was blocked. Time and again, Ouji or Xing Xing would jump or duck, sometimes at the very last second, to avoid a blow. The crowd's murmur became a loud roar of approval as Ouji and Xing Xing sparred. Tan Tan herself found herself jumping up and down in excitement. "Stop." She called finally. Ouji and Xing Xing immediately halted.

Tan Tan ran over. "That was so, so wonderful." She gushed. She daringly looped her arms through Ouji and XIng Xing's and led them off the field to thunderous applause.

"Megumi." Called Ranma.

Megumi walked into the square holding a straight sword. She bowed to Ranma then with deceptive ease she lifted her leg into a verticle split. Wing leaned over the edge of the stage to watch Megumi as she danced through the sword form. "She's wonderful." He gushed. Wing could be forgiven his bias as Megumi demonstrated over and over her remarkable flexibility and grace. The crowd applauded wildly when Megumi finished. None applauded louder than Wing.

"Ranko and Sakura." Ranma called.

Ranko and Sakura strode confidently out into the field. Instead of doing a form, the two girls started walking back and forth. "Who thinks they can take us?" Sakura called. "Who thinks they're tough enough to beat the Animal Farm?" Ranko added. She waved a hand between her and Sakura. "That's us."

"Hey guys, you beat us, you can claim your own reward." Sakura called teasingly.

"Girls, too." Ranko added. "And it's a twofer special." The crowd murmured. Two teenaged boys jumped into the circle. Ranko and Sakura recognized them from the previous night. "Take your best shot." Ranko said. The two teenaged boys attacked.

Much had been said of the passive nature of Joketsuzoku men and they were, by Joketsuzoku standards. But, as Muu Tse had demonstrated so long ago, such things are relative. They were skilled and well trained. But so were Sakura and Ranko and in what seemed like mere moments, the two boys were on their backs.

"Come on." Taunted Sakura. "Someone's gotta be able to give us a fight." She strode to the edge of the roped off area. "How about you?" She said to one tall young man. He shook his head. "No?" She replied. "Oh well." She pointed toward another teen, a girl this time. "You?" She asked. The girl smiled wryly and shook her head. Sakura raised her arms out to the side and turned in a circle. "Isn't there anyone who wants to challenge us?"

"They're skilled." Har Pyn said in an aside to Ranma. "But too arrogant." She pointed her staff toward two young men in their late teens. "Washu, Dro Yu." She said in a commanding voice. "You will answer their challenge."

"Wash and Dry?" Akane said in an aside to Ukyo.

"Want to bet they're related to Rin Xie?" Ukyo replied in her own aside. The two women giggled.

The two young men strode into the circle. At seventeen they were well trained and seasoned veterans. They bowed politely to Sakura and Ranko.

"Now that's more like it." Ranko said. Her voice took on more mature tones. "Not bad, boys." She said. "I wouldn't even mind losing to you." She grinned. "If I thought I was gonna lose." She and Sakura firmed their stances. "Bring it." She demanded. The two teen boys attacked.

If the teens thought these two girls, barely teenagers, were going to go down easily they found they had another thought coming. The girls fought as a team, as they expected, but no matter what they did, no matter how fast or strong the attack, the girls were able to deflect or defend. For some odd reason some of their attacks would falter as they would inexplicably hesitate. At other times, the curvier of the two would just stand and exchange blocks and blows. Blows that hurt when they got through, and they seemed to get through often.

Then Ranko and Sakura suddenly backed up. "Pretty good, guys." Ranko said. "You've earned a reward." She said. She and Sakura grasped hands. "Purr." They trilled. The two teens suddenly moaned and dropped to their knees. "Purr." Ranko and Sakura trilled two boys fell forward on to their faces but not before silly grins appeared. Ranko and Sakura strode over and leaned down. "Was it good for you too?" Sakura asked impishly.

"A mind attack?" Har Pyn said in amazement. "From both of them?" Ranma nodded. Har Pyn looked over to Sha Wa. The archivist was furiously writing in a small journal. "I see they may have good reason for their arrogance." She said. Ranma smiled.

"Suki." Ranma called next.

The blond teenager Hayaima and Dai Lin called second wife walked into the roped off area. She carried a bow and a quiver of arrows. Hayaima and Dai Lin followed. Each carried a handful of wooden disks of differing diameters, ranging in size from the size of tea saucer to a dinner plate. Suki strung her bow and placed the quiver on the ground. Suki sank down gracefully to the ground and folded one leg over the other. She picked up an arrow. She nodded.

Hayaima threw a dinner plate sized disk into the air. There were two thwacks and when the disk hit the ground the crowd could see that it was pierced by not one but two arrows. Dai Lan threw a smaller disk. The thwack of another arrow was loud. Then Dai Lan and Hayaima each threw two disks in different directions. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Finally Dai Lan held one disk, no bigger than a silver dollar, between her thumb and forefinger. Suzi drew back on the bow. She took a breath. Thwack. Suki still held the disk which was now pierced through the center with Suki's arrow. The assembled watchers applauded loudly.

"Impressive." Murmured Har Pyn. "Haya has two very formidable partners in this life." She said almost to herself. Though loud enough for Ranma to hear. "Suki's skill with a bow is impressive but for Dai Lan to hold on to the disk..." Har Pyn shook her head.

"Tagaki." Ranma called.

"Show'em what you got, baby." Akama said as Tagaki started toward the roped off section of the plaza. "Show'em Tagaki Kasamura is the best." She followed Tagaki as did Lo Shan and Mei Lin. They reached the roped off aream and stopped. Akama wiggled a finger. "Come're big boy."She said. Tagaki grinned and leaned forward. Akama wrapped her arms around Tagaki's neck and kissed him hard. She released him. "Lo Shan. Mei Lin." Akama said in a loud voice. "Kiss your Husband." She said. The crowd murmured as Tagaki kissed first Lo Shan and then Mei Lin in a very publc display of affection.

Tagaki pulled off his shirt before he walked to the center of the plaza. His muscle rippled as he began a Snake and Crane form. As the name implied it combined sweeping arm moves emulating a crane in flight with more sinuous and snake like arm strikes At times his body posture and movements were like a snake as Tagaki seemed to slither, at others he'd leap high into the air for a kick. The form required extraordinary flexibility and leg strength which Tagaki demonstrated he had in full. There were times the observers could almost swear they saw his form outlined in an aura resembling the animals he emulated.

"Gods, I love watching him when he does forms." Akama sighed. "Don't you?" She asked Mei Lin and Lo Shan. The two girls nodded. They sighed along with Akama. Akama smiled. "Are they looking at us or Tagaki?" She asked.

"Us." Lo Shan replied after a quick glance. "They no look happy."

"Good." Akama replied. "Remember, win or lose, you guys are my Second Wives." She said firmly. "But I don't expect you to lose." She said. "Got it?"

"Yes, Tai Tai." Lo Shan and Mei Lin replied crisply. Akama nodded just as crisply.

Har Pyn watched from the stage. "Your son-in-law is skilled." She remarked. She nodded her head. "It will only serve to make the Zhi sisters more determined."

"Works both ways." Ranma replied with a slight smile. "Lo Shan and Mei Lin know exactly what's at stake." Ranma nodded toward the plaza where Tagaki was just finishing his form. "Tell you what, let's get this settled now." He said. Ranma waited for Tagaki to leave the plaza. "Lo Shan, Mei Lin." He called. "You were challenged."

"And we accepted, Clan Leader." The girls chorused.

"We wouldn't expect less." Ranma replied. "The Zhi sisters have challenged Lo Shan and Mei Lin for the right to be second wives to my heir, Akama Saotome." Ranma said in a carrying voice. "As you heard, Lo Shan and Mei Lin have accepted the challenge, as would any true Joketsuzoku." He gestured toward the plaza. "As the challenged party the choice of weapons belong to you."

"No weapons, Clan Leader." Lo Shan replied for the two of them. She raised a hand and a small glowing orb appeared. "If they can do this, then we allow." She smiled coldly. "If not, then strength against strength."

"This is unprecedented, Ranma Saotome." Har Pyn protested. "Chi attacks are never used in such challenges."

"Why not?" Ranma said in reasonable tones. "How else would we know if they have the skills required to be Second Wives to my heir." He said. "They know what the duty of a second wife truly is."

"They are willing to risk their lives for just a challenge?" Har Pyn said in disbelief.

"Just a challenge, honored elder?" Ranma chided. "The life of my daughter is at stake."

Har Pyn gave Ranma a long look before turning toward the plaza. "Zhi Yi, Zhi Er." She called. "Do you still challenge?" She raised a hand. "Before you answer, consider, if we permit chi attacks then your very lives may be at risk." The green haired twins paled slightly but nodded. "So be it." Har Pyn said. "Chi attacks will be allowed." She said. "And may the gods have mercy on me for permitting this." She said in a near whisper.

The green haired Zhi sisters entered the roped off area and took up positions no more than five meters away. The pink haired Lo Shan stared at them with contempt then spit on the ground in front of them. "You think this is a game." She sneered. "This no game." She said. "Our Tai Tai." She jabbed her chest with a thumb. "Our...Tai Tai declared you obstacle." She said.

"And obstacle is for killing." Mei Lin finished in the coldest of tones. They charged. The Zhi sisters were frozen for a split second but only a split second and they met the rush of Lo Shan and Mei Lin with a rush of their own. The four teens met in the center of the plaza with an audible crash.

Tagaki and Akama paced along the sidelines calling encouragement. "That's the way, yeah, yeah, yeah." Shouted Tagaki. "Get up. Get up." He growled when Lo Shan hit the ground. Lo Shan back flipped to her feet and returned to the fray. "Watch the right." He yelled. "Yeah." He screamed. Akama screamed along with Tagaki.

The Zhi sisters had reason to be proud and confident in their skills. They were good. Very good. Under normal circumstances they probably would have won easily. But the circumstances were not normal. The Zhi sisters had trained for battle but had never been in battle. The closest they had come were the patrols in the countryside surrounding their village. Fighting for their life was an academic exercise. They never experienced or anticipated the desperate fury that fueled Lo Shan and Mei Lin. Blows that should have incapacitated them were shrugged off. Defense was ignored in favor of delivering hard and viicious blows. There was no honor, no rules in the way Lo Shan and Mei Lin fought as they took to heart Akama's directive to 'bite, claw and scratch'. Slowly and inexorably the Zhi sisters began to give ground.

"That's my girls." Akama shouted. "Show'em who's boss."

"You hear our Tai Tai?" Taunted Lo Shan. "Even if you win, she never accept you." She growled. "We belong to them and they belong to us." She declared. "Now and forever."

"Give up now." Mei Lin added. She cupped her hands and a large reddish ball of chi appeared. She tossed it angrily at the green haired twins. "Give up and you live." She said. "Because only death will stop us." She tossed another chi ball. And then another. Lo Shan joined her and then the two teens unleashed an angry barrage of chi blasts at the now fleeing Zhi sisters.

"Halt." Shouted Har Pyn. "Halt now." She shouted again to no avail. She turned to Ranma. "Stop them before they kill them." She pleaded. "The challenge is over, none will dispute the claims of Lo Shan and Mei Lin." She promised. "Just stop them."

A ghostly nimbus formed around Ranma and then in a blink a Ghost Cat took his place. With an incredible leap the Ghost Cat landed in the middle of the plaza between Lo Shan, Mei Lin and the Zhi sisters. Ranma roared. The roar was so loud that nearby windows shattered. Ranma placed himself between the four girls and several chi blasts exploded against the ghost cat before his presence even registered. Mei Lin and Lo Shan stopped.

The ghost cat roared again. "The challenge is over.' He roared. "Mei Lin and Lo Shan have won." He growled. He changed back to his human and male form. "Ow, those blasts stung." He complained. He gave the two girls a penetrating look. "Akama, Tagaki." He called. "Get your butts over here." Tagaki and Akama raced over and reached the two girls just in time to catch them as they collapsed.

Tagaki held Lo Shan easily in his arms but Akama was struggling. "I'm too short." Complained Akama. "And I'm not slinging her over my shoulder like a sack of rice." She declared. "She deserves better than that."

Tagaki held Lo Shan up with one arm and grabbed Mei Lin with the other. "So change." He said. "I'll hold them till you get back."

"Hot water." Yelled Akama. "Someone get me some hot water, now." A thermos sailed in from the crowd and Akama caught it. She opened it and sniffed. "Tea, that'll do." She poured it over her head. Her body rippled and grew and in a blink Akama's petite redheaded form was replaced by Akama's taller and much more massive dark haired male form. Akama strode over to Akama and picked up Mei Lin with negligent ease. He cradled the unconscious form of Mei Lin in his arms.

"Let's get them home, Akama." Tagaki said. He looked down at the unconsciious Lo Shan then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "You did good, baby." He said quietly. "Home." He said.

* * *

Lo Shan woke disoriented and her fists lashed out. "Ow." Complained a familiar male voice. "Husband?" She said in belated recognition."Ow." Lo Shan complained as the aches and pains of her earlier bout made themselves known. "I feel like I hit with truck." She said. "I think the phrase is, hit BY a truck." Said a second less familiar male voice. Lo Shan rolled partway over. Her eyes widened. "Tai Tai?" She turned her head and looked around. She was lying in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. "Where are we?" She asked.

"In our house." Akama replied. "The one the Joketsuzoku gave us." He said. "It was closer." He looked down at the girl lying next to him. "Still out." He said in concern. "The healer said she's fine but..." Mei Lin began to squirm slightly as she slowly began to waken. "Guess the healer was right." Akama said with a touch of relief in his voice.

"Not that I complain." Lo Shan said. "But why you in bed with us and why you man?" She asked.

"Easier to carry Mei Lin as a guy." Akama replied simply. "And, well..."

"Akama didn't want to leave you guys until she was sure you were okay." Tagaki said. "Not that I blame her." He said. "I feel the same." Tagaki shook his head. "You guys." He said in admiration. "It was like watching wildcats fight."

"Angry wildcats." Agreed Akama. He smiled. "Angry, rabid wildcats."

"Wiith a toothache." Added Tagaki. He and Akama laughed. "Damn that was a great fight." He said. Tagaki made to get up but was stopped by Lo Shan.

"Please not go, Husband." Lo Shan pleaded. "It...it feel so nice being here." Her eyes teared slightly but she smiled. "It very nice way to wake up."

"We'll do it more often; okay?" Tagaki promised. Lo Shan smiled and nodded. "Besides, you're right." He said. "It's a very nice way to wake up."

* * *

Other people where busy exploring their new homes. Tatewaki, Pei Pei and Lin Tung had already taken possession of the home created for the Niamura and Kumon families. A stream of Joketsuzoku workers had carried their gear from the Saotome homestead and brought it to the new home. They had also brought Ouji and Xing Xing's luggage as well. Tatewaki shook his head. "The children seem quite taken with this Tan Tan." He remarked.

Lin Tung's mouth twisted slightly. "Poor thing." She said quietly.

Ouji and XIng Xnig were busy, with help from Tan Tan, putting away their clothing in their new home. Tan Tan had become a constant companion to the two since the first night and she showed no inidcation of going anywhere. If it weren't for the fact that Tan Tan was genuinely friendly and desperately afraid of offending either one of them, Ouji and Xing Xing might have become annoyed with her but, to their surprise, found themselves enjoying the company of someone other than each other.

Until they met Tan Tan they hadn't realized that they didn't really have any friends. They had family but they were beginning to realize that it wasn't the same thing. "She's nice." Ouji said. Xing Xing nodded. "Cute too." Ouji added. Xing Xing nodded. Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other and giggled.

Tan Tan skipped over. "House so, so nice." She bubbled. "I want thank you." She said. "It great honor, letting me be..." She waved a hand. "Oh what word?" She grumbled.

"We can speak Mandarin if you want." Ouji said in Mandarin.

"Thank you, but no." Tan Tan replied. "Must learn Japan speak." She said firmly. "You speak Japan speak, so Tan Tan must speak." She avowed. Tan Tan smiled sourly. "What Japan speak have be so hard?" She said. She smiled when Ouji and Xing Xing giggled. "It get late, maybe I go home now?" She asked rather reluctantly.

Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other for a moment. "Would you like to have dinner with us?" Ouji asked. "Not that the food will be any good." XIng Xing said.

"I cook." Offered Tan Tan excitedly. "I cook good." She nodded. "Cook for family, Mama say Tan Tan cook very good."

"Can't be any worse than what Auntie Pei Pei cooks." Ouji said. "Really hard to be worse." Xing Xing finished. Tan Tan giggled. "Uncle Tatewaki can cook rice." Ouji said in defense of his Uncle. Tan Tan giggled again. "Can't hurt to ask." Xing Xing said. "Sure. Why not?" Ouji and Xing Xing chorused.

Tan Tan clapped her hands. "Oh, that so wonderful." She exclaimed happily. "You like duck?" She asked. "I cook very good duck."

"Duck?" Pei Pei said dubiously when the adolescents went out to tell her that Tan Tan was cooking. "I don't think we have duck." She said.

"That okay, we have duck at home." Tan Tan said. "Poppa give." She said.

"Speaking of your parents." Tatewaki rumbled. "Don't you think you should tell them where you are?" He said.

"Oh they know." Tan Tan said in assurance. "Whole village know I here." She said. "Joketsuzoku watch out for Joketsuzoku." She said in serious tones. "Look, I show." Tan Tan walked to the door and cupped her hands over her mouth and made a trilling sound. In less than a minute a Joketsuzoku warrior approached the house. "Good evening Honored Warrior." Tan Tan said in greeting.

"Good evening, Tan Tan." The warrior, a young woman, replied. "Good evening, honored ones." The warrior said the people clustered in the doorway behind Tan Tan. "Can I be of assistance?"

"We wished to ascertain that Tan Tan's parents were apprised of her location." Tatewaki rumbled in fluent Mandarin.

"They are honored ones." The warrior replied. She smiled at the teenager. "Will you be staying here tonight?" The warrior asked.

Tan Tan looked down. "I don't know." She replied.

"She can stay tonight." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused. They turned. "Isn't that right, Uncle Tatewaki?" They said in unison. "Please."

"I think that's up to Tan Tan's parents." Began Tatewaki.

'"That's why I asked." Interrupted the warrior. "They're the ones who wish to know." The warrior looked at Tan Tan. "Remember to only take what is given, young warrior." She said gruffly.

"Only take...?" Began Tatewaki. He stopped when Lin Tung placed a hand on his shoulder. He closed his mouth. "Forgive me. I speak out of turn."

"We talk later, Dog." Lin Tung said sharply. "Tan Tan said something about a duck." she said to the warrior.

The warrior laughed. "I'll have someone bring it over within the hour." She promised. She bowed. "Good evening, Honored Ones."

"Good evening, honored warrior." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing. Tan Tan's voice echoing just a moment later.

True to her word, in less than an hour there was a knock on the door. Tan Tan ran over and opened it. A young man, about fourteen, was standing there holding a large package. "Your father requests that you convey his regards to...your new friends." He said. "He also said that trying to cook duck on such short notice and in a new house is not practical." The young man offered the package. "So he sent one he's already cooked." The young man handed the package to Tan Tan. "He also sent some other things he happen to have around." The young man bowed and walked away.

Tan Tan closed the door with her foot and headed to the kitchen carrying the package. "That my Poppa." She thought fondly. She shuddered. "He right too." She said under her breath. "There wasn't even any pepper in the kitchen." She shuddered again. Tan Tan quickly unpacked the food. The kitchen door opened and Ouji and Xing Xing walked in.

"Hey something smells good." Said Ouji.

"Poppa cook." Tan Tan replied. She shook her head. "We have much shopping need do." She said. "Then I cook." She said. "Now, you help." She directed. "Set table." She said. "There dishes, yes?"

Ouji and Xing Xing giggled. "I think so." Xing Xing said. "Okay, we'll set the table." Ouji said. Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other then at Tan Tan. They smiled the same smile at the Joketsuzoku girl for a moment then left the kitchen.

Tan Tan sighed happily and started uncovering dishes and checking their contents. "Oh good, Poppa send chili sauce." She rolled her eyes. "Much shopping." The door opened and the diminuitive Lin Tung, dressed in her usual redleathers, walked in. "Good evening, honored warrior." Tan Tan greeted the woman. She smiled at the look on the older woman's face. "It my right to offer." She said firmly.

"No one disputes your right." Lin Tung said in a surprisingly sympathetic voice.

"They need a friend. Someone their age who is not family." Tan Tan said firmly. "You can see that, can't you?"

Lin Tung nodded reluctantly. "yes, but..." She stopped. "No one knows how much space they will be able to make for you."

"Ah, but they're already making space." Tan Tan declared. "I'm here, aren't I?" She pointed out. "They asked me to stay." She pointed out as well. Lin Tung raised a finger in protest and stopped in her tracks. Tan Tan nodded. "Do you think they don't know what I want, what I'm offering?" She shook her head. "For my whole life I've heard about the Saotome clan and what they did." She said. "Whenever a letter came from anyone of the Japanese Joketsuzoku the whole village would read it. We've seen every picture. Every video." This time Tan Tan raised her own finger. "And for my whole life I hear about the 'Second Wives'."

"What do you offer?" Lin Tung asked in quiet but formal tones.

"My life." Tan Tan replied simply. Tears formed in her eyes. "In exchange for being able to share their lives." She said. "What Ukyo Saotome has declared, I will do. And if I am lucky, oh so very lucky, I will wake up every day with Ouji and Xing Xng, and go to sleep with them, every night," She said in a way that sounded like something she memorized. And she had. Every Joketsuzoku knew Ukyo's original offer just as she knew the oath of the second wives. "And one day have Ouji's child."

"You're young." Lin Tung's protest was half hearted.

"So are they, and they're married." Tan Tan said again. "They need a second wife." She waved a hand. "Not to keep them together, only death will separate them." Tan Tan chewed her lip. "It is then, only then, that I will truly be needed." Tan Tan sighed. "I am young, true." She said. "But I am Joketsuzoku." She looked around. "The foods getting cold." She said impatiently.

"Forgive me, Tan Tan." Lin Tung said in almost contrite tones. "I am keeping you from...your friends." She said. "And I'm sure they're very hungry." She bowed to the young girl. She smiled at Tan Tan. It was a sad smile but an accepting one. Lin Tung turned and left the kitchen.

Tan Tan looked around the table and threw her hands up in dispair. "Dinner is ruined." She said in disgust.

* * *

Another house also had their share of occupants. Li Xian had taken possession of one of the homes for herself, Megumi, Mitsui, Shingi, Tenchi, Ping and Song Li. "Where are Ranko and Sakura?" She asked.

"They've taken the Hibiki home, Auntie." Megumi said in an unusually sour tone.

"Alone?" Li Xian said in disbelief. "Those two?" She shook her head. "That will not do." She said. "Megumi, I know this will be difficult for you but I insist you stay with your cousins and keep an eye on them."

"Really?" Megumi jumped to her feet. "I mean. No, no problem." She said brightly. She pointed behind her. "I'll just go, um, pack a few things and come back for the rest, in the morning." She started edging toward the hallway that led to her room. "And just a few, oh, supplies." She reached the hallway, bowed rapidly and raced down the hallway. A giggle echoed down the hall.

Li Xian smiled. "Emjoy your summer, little one." She said softly.

Megumi ran into her bedroom and just started tossing things into a bag. "Blouse, blouse, skirt, shorts, blouse, bra, good bra, panties, panties, panties..." She paused for a moment. "I really shouldn't." She reached into the drawer and pulled out something small and black. She shoved it in the bag. She ran back and forth between drawers and dressers as she frantically shoved items in the bag. "Anything I've forgotten, I'm borrowing." She vowed.

Megumi threw the bag on her shoulder and ran down the hall. Stopped and walked calmly to the front door as Li Xian watched. "Good night, Auntie Li." Megumi said in her best Kasumi voice. "Good night, everyone." She bowed and opened the door and walked through it. The door closed gently. Then the rapid patter of running feet sounded loud in the quiet night.

"Megumi smelled funny." Shingi wrinkled, and being in male form, his nose. "Like when Mommy..."

"Nevermind, Shingi." Li Xian interrupted quickly. "How about if I tell a story?" She asked cheerfully.

Megumi ran as hard and as fast as she could to the front door of the Hibiki house. She approached the front door at a dead run. At the last moment the door was flung open and Megumi slid on her knees across the floor. "Safe." Sakura's voice rang out as Megumi stopped against a wall. "Didn't think you were gonna make it, cuz." Sakura drawled.

Megumi got to her feet and brushed off her pants. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Megumi said cooly. "Auntie Li sent me here to watch you."

"Kinky." Giggled Ranko.

"And probably boring as hell." Sakura sneered playfully.

"You've never been bored." Ranko pointed out cheerfully.

"Ooh, you two." Megumi protested. "Incorrigable, the both of you." She folded her arms and turned away. Then Megumi's shoulder's slumped. "At least you guys have each other." She turnd and raised a finger warningly. "And the answer is no." She said.

"Damn ethics." Grumped Ranko. She grinned. "But you're missing out." She purred. Sakura nodded in agreement. "I thought you said I was boring?" Ranko tapped her lower lip with a finger. "Now what should three, young, but very hot, girls do when they have no one watching them?"

"Make popcorn?" Suggested Megumi.

"It's a start." Agreed Ranko. She narrowed her eyes. "We don't have popcorn." Ranko said.

Megumi reached into the bag and pulled out a small sack. She held it in the palm of her hand. "Yes we do." She said triumphantly.

"What else do you have in your little bag of tricks?" Sakura said in interested tones. "Maybe something..." She waved her hand. "Liquid?"

"Are you speaking of Sake or Perfume?" Megumi asked in innocent tones. She blushed. "I brought some of both."

"You brought Sake?" Sakura asked in disbelief. She turned to Ranko and pointed toward Megumi. 'She....she brought Sake." Ranko and Sakura looked at Megumi. "Party?" Sakura asked.

"Party." Agreed Megumi. She raised a hand. "A small party, no more than five or six boys." She stopped. "No wait, what am I thinking?"

"I think the question is what is she thinking with?" Ranko said to Sakura. "As if I didn't know." Her voice took on more mature tones. "A little light petting aint gonna kill her." Ranko said quietly though in amused tones. "Hell, that's what I'm going for."

"You, too?" Giggled Sakura. "Me too." Ranko and Sakura giggled together. "Hey cuz." Sakura called. "How about just three boys?"

"Yeah, one for each." Ranko grinned. "Besides, there's only one boy you're interested in." There was a knock on the front door. "Gee, I wonder who that could be?" Ranko said impishly. She went to the door and opend it. "Why, it's Wing." Ranko said in falsely surprised tones.

"Wing?" Megumi turned and the now familiar face of the Joketsuzoku boy, Wing, walked into the house. "For some reason I was supposed to come here." He said as he raised a bag. "And to bring snacks." He said in confused tones. He shook his head. "And for some reason, I took a bath first."

"Ranko." Megumi said in scolding tones. She hurried over to the teen boy. "Are you alrght?" She asked in concern. "That was very mean of Ranko." She said. "Here sit down." She guided Wing to a small couch. "Are you thirsty?" She asked. "We have some Sake."

There was another knock on the door. Ranma hurried over to answer. She opened the door. "Hello boys." Ranko purred. "Right on time."

* * *

"Man, that was a good dinner." Ouji said later in the evening. "Your Poppa is a really good cook." Xing Xing added. Tan Tan nodded in agreement. After dinner was over and after Tan Tan, with Ouji and Xing Xing's assistance, had done the dishes. They had bathed again and then they retired to their bedroom. Tan Tan had unrolled a bedroll on the floor next to Ouji and Xing Xing's bed.

"Oh noes." Tan Tan said in self disgust. "I no have night clothes."

"Wear one of mine." Xing Xing said. She walked over to a dresser drawer and pulled out a white nightgown. "This should fit." She said.

"I think that first time I hear you speak with no Ouji." Tan Tan said in some surprise.

"I had nothing to say." Ouji replied with a smile. "We don't always talk together." Xing Xing finished. Tan Tan giggled. "Well we don't." Ouji and Xing XIng chorused. Tan Tan giggled even louder. Ouji went over to the dresser and pulled out his own pajamas and changed into them. Xing Xing looked at Tan Tan. "You're looking." She teased.

Tan Tan looked away quickly. "Sorry, Xing Xing."

"Don't be." Xing Xing replied. She changed into her nightgown and indicated for Tan Tan to do the same. Xing XIng sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Sit here." She said. Tan Tan almost ran to sit down next to Xing Xing. She swallowed when Ouji sat on her other side. "You're the first person who ever sat between us." Xing Xing said. "The first person who ever slept in a room with us." Added Ouji. "Who wasn't family." They chorused.

Tan Tan nodded and took one of Ouji's and one of Xing Xing's hands in her own. "I know." She said in understanding tones. "I only take what you give, that promise." She said quietly. "But you aleady give so much." She said. Tan Tan raised the hand that held Xing XIng's and kissed Xing Xing's hand.

"Do you really want to be Second wife?" Xing Xing asked breathlessly. Tan Tan nodded. "Even knowing..." Ouji began and then broke off. Ouji and Xing Xing sighed in unison. "Even Ranko thinks we're spooky." Ouji said. "And she's the Little Dragon." Xing Xing said in complaint. "And she and Sakura are mind mates, too." They chorused together plaintively.

Tan Tan shook her head. "You not...spooky." She said quietly. "Not to me." She lapsed back to mandarin. "You think village doesn't know about you?" She asked. "We'd get long letters from Lady Dragon or Senior Second Wife Ukyo Saotome." She sighed. "The one's we'd get from the Lady Kasumi." She sighed again. "You read one of her letters and for days you happy." She looked at Ouji. "But the ones that came from the Great Warrior Sisters Xian Pu and Kodachi." She shook her head. "Aiyah."

"Is that what they call our Moms'?" Ouji and Xing Xing asked. "What do they call our Dads?" They asked.

"Patient." Tan Tan replied with a giggle. "Very...patient." Ouji and XIng Xing laughed along with Tan Tan. "One day, I think when I was five, we get letters from every single warrior in Japan." She said. "They talk about a great battle; the day the Japanese Joketsuzoku were faced with extinction." She sighed. "Aiyah, to have been in that war." She turned her head back to Xing Xing. "And I hear how even the children fought." She said. "How you fought."

Ouji and Xing Xing nodded. "It happened that night." They chorused. "Ouji and I were born at the same time, in the same place. We were raised together." Xing Xing said. "And we knew , even then, that we belonged together." Surprisingly, Xing Xing maintained the conversation. Ouji just nodded. "But we were separate." Xing Xing continued. Ouji nodded. "I was scared." Xing Xing continued. She smiled. "So was Ouji but he hid it so I'd not be so scared." She said. "Worked, too." She added.

"Ninjas." Ouji took up the thread seamlessly. "There were Ninjas coming into the house through the gym." He said."The New Crew was born that day." He looked over Tan Tan's head to Xing Xing. "So were we." Ouji and Xing Xing shrugged together. "We really thought we were in trouble for a while, then Uncle Tatewaki came." He said. "You should have seen him." He said. "You should have seen them." He added in emphasis. "You should have seen the Wolf Pack in action."

"Then Uncle Tatewaki got hurt and the next thing we knew, we were one." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused. "And the man who did it was right in front of us." They looked at each other. "But not for long." They said.

"Aiyah." Breathed Tan Tan. "Spoken like true warriors." She said. "Like I say, they send letters and tell how even the children fought." She continued. "Oh, we were so proud. The whole village celebrated for weeks." She shook her head. "Aiyah." She breathed again. "But letters not tell everything." She said after a moment. "Oh we hear about Haya the Wise and Akama the Bold." She said. "Sakura the Strong and Ranko the Little Dragon." She smiled as she realized neither Ouji nor Xing XIng had released her hands. "And we hear about 'OujiandXingXing'." She said. "The Twinned Souls."

"You're parents didn't know what we were." Ouji and XIng Xing pointed out.

"Oh they knew, but they did not believe." Tan Tan replied. "They just thought it was because you were raised together, trained together." She shrugged. "To be honest, I don't think anyone really believed." She admitted. "But then I met you." She said. "And then I knew it was all true." She said. "Just as I knew you needed a friend." She declared. "I could see it in your eyes." This time she raised Ouji's hand and kissed it. "I will be your true friend, if you let me."

* * *

Tatewaki Kuno was sitting cross-legged in a corner of the living room of the house the Joketsuzoku had given them. As had become his habit he spent a minimum of an hour a day in meditation. A habit he had developed during his time in the monastery. The sound of childish laughter came to Tatewaki's ears. Tatewaki opened his eyes. "May I speak, Mistress?" He asked.

"You may speak, Dog." Lin Tung replied. She was sitting in a straight backed rattan chair and sharpening her long knives.

"Thank you, Mistress." Tatewaki replied gravely. "A friend I can understand." He said in a rumble. "But a second wife?"

Lin Tung wiped the blades with a cloth then took out a small jar and a brush and carefully dusted the blades before sheathing them. "I spoke to Har Pyn." She said. "Tan Tan is her mother's daughter." She said with a slight smile. "An excellent swordswoman." She said. "She should be, she began training when she was four." She said. "And I spoke to Tan Tan." She smiled wryly. "She will be a good companion to Ouji and Xing Xing." She said. "Rest easy, Dog." Lin Tung said. "She is a true Joketsuzoku and has only Ouji and Xing Xing's happiness in mind."

"Thank you Mistress." Tatewaki rumbled. "Methinks it will be a lonely life." He said sadly. "She will forever be on the outside."

"It is her choice, Dog." Lin Tung said firmly. There was another burst of laughter from the children's room. The diminutive Lin Tung smiled slightly. "And perhaps not as lonely as you think."

* * *

Tan Tan rolled over again on her futon. She was having trouble sleeping. She was too excited to sleep. She had declared herself to Ouji and Xing Xing and they hadn't said no. 'They haven't said yes, either.' She reminded herself. 'As it should be.' She thought. She sighed. 'Still it would have been nice to be in bed with them.' She thought in frustration. 'Patience, Tan Tan, patience.' Tan Tan heard a rustling in the bed and froze.

"Think she's awake?" She heard Ouji whisper. "Tan Tan, are you asleep?' Xing Xing said in a louder voice.

'Should I answer?' Tan Tan thought. She rolled over. "I awake." She said. "Can't sleep."

"Us too." Xing Xing whispered in the darkness. There was a double quiet giggle. "We were kind of hoping you were, though." Ouji said.

"Why that, Ouji?" Tan Tan asked. "Ohh." Tan Tan said in sudden understanding. "You want make love." She declared. "I right, yes?"

"Yes." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing sheepishly.

Tan Tan nodded in the darkness. "I go sleep in living room." She sat up.

"No." Oujji said quickly. "Don't do that." Xing Xing finished. "We can wait." They chorused.

Tan Tan chuckled. "It all right." She said calmly. "Tan Tan not want Ouji and XIng Xing be unhappy." She got to her knees, wrapping her blanket around her. She looked at the bed. She could just see Ouji and Xing Xing looking back at her. "Now Ouji." She wagged a finger. "I best see big, big smile on Xing Xing's face in morning." Ouji and Xing Xing giggled. "And Xing Xing there best be big, big smile on Ouji's face in morning too." She said. Ouji and Xing Xing giggled again. Tan Tan smiled and leaned over and, daringly, kissed Xing Xng on the lips. "Good night." She began.

"Whoa." Interrupted. Ouji. "Do that again." He said.

Tan Tan's eyes opened wide. "Again?" She said in surprise. Tan Tan slowly leaned toward Xing Xing and kissed Xing Xing again, softly, on the lips.

"I felt that." Ouji said in awe. "I mean I've felt Xing Xing getting kissed by family and stuff but...whoa."

"Kiss Ouji." Xing Xing said excitedly.

"Really?' Tan Tan exclaimed. "You, you give permission?" She asked. Xing Xing nodded. "Can, can I..." She waved her hand at the bed."Sleep...with you?"

"Only if you kiss Ouji first." Xing Xing said. She giggled when Tan Tan all but leapt into the bed. "Kiss Ouji like you kissed me." She said. Tan Tan leaned over to Ouji and kissed him. "Whoa." Said Xing Xing. "Do that again." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing.

Tan Tan giggled. "Who first?" She asked. "Let's see, I kiss Xing Xing twice but Ouji..." She leaned over and kissed Ouji again, though this time a little bit hungrily. Xing Xing moaned. "Oh noes, I give Ouji too big a kiss." She said teasingly. Tan Tan kissed Xing Xing letting her tongue caress Xing Xing's lips until they parted. Ouji moaned when Tan Tan and Xing Xing's tongues met. Tan Tan sat up. "Now Xing Xing kiss Ouji." She all but ordered. "Yes, like that." She said in approval. Tan Tan started running her hands gently up and down the arms and shoulders of Ouji and Xing Xing. "Good." She said. "That way husband and wife should kiss."

Tan Tan continued to stroke and pet Ouji and Xing Xing as their kisses became more urgent. Being linked the way they were, each felt the caresses Tan Tan gave to both of them, doubling the sensation. She smiled as the young couple started rubbing and writhing against each other. "Tsk." She said in amused disapproval. "Too much clothes." She said. Tan Tan started unbuttoning Ouji's pajama top. "No, no you keep kissing Xing XIng, I undress you." Tan Tan said firmly. She managed to get Ouji's top off and quickly pulled off the bottoms. "Cute bottom." She said and ran her hands across Ouji's buttocks. Both Ouji and Xing Xing gasped. "Oh, you like that." She said happily. "I do again."

* * *

"Good night." Megumi called softly. She watched the young man walk away slowly. The young man walked almost backwards so he could continue to look at Megumi. He tripped over a rock and fell. The young man jumped back up. "Be careful." Megumi called in a low voice. She waved as the young man finally faded from view into the night. Megumi looked toward where the young man had vanished for a long moment then went back inside. She closed the door and leaned against it. She sighed. "what a wonderful evening." She sighed happily. She pushed off the door and walked slowly back into the main room.

"And she calls us shameless." Ranko's drawl broke the silence.

"Well you are shameless." Megumi shot back. "It's a good thing I was here to make sure things...diidn't get out of hand." She said.

"I don't know about out of hand, but I do remember some things being IN hand." Sakura replied. "Speaking of which, fix your bra." Sakura grinned as Megumi quickly complied. "Welcome to the Animal Farm, Meg." She said. "Oh, this is going to be a great summer." She squealed. Ranko and Megumi squealed along with her. Sakura stretched. "Well I don't know about you two, but I need to get some sleep."

"Yes, it would be a good idea to turn in." Megumi agreed. "You two will be...quiet about it, won't you?" Megumi said sternly. "Now that I'm living here."

Ranko and Sakura laughed. "I knew I shoulda taken control." Ranko rolled her eyes. "You may control your expression, Meg, but I knew exactly what you're feeling." Ranko said in her mature voice."And it's okay." She said. "I'm not saying you should lose your virginity to Wing, though if you don't, you're not as smart as I thought you were, but you can still have a little fun." She walked over to Megumi. "Now the three of us were fooling around with three really hot boys and we're tired and we're horny." Ranko tapped down Megumi's feeling of embarrassment. "So Sakura and I are going to our bedroom." She said. "And I promise we'll try to be quiet." She shook her head. "It would be so much easier if you'd just tell Wing to move in for the summer."

"Ranko." Scolded Megumi.

"Well it would." Ranko laughed. "Sakura figured this would happen." She said. "So we got you a gift."

"Look under your pillow." Sakura added. She put her arm around Ranko's waist. "Night Meg."

It turned out that the homes that the Joketszuko had built had both central heating and a fireplace. Hayaima had wasted no time in building a fire in tbe fireplace and he, Dai Lan and Suki were sitting together on a couch in front of the fire in companionable silence when Akama, still in male form, Tagaki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin walked in. "Hey guys." Hayaima called in greeting.

"Should you be up?" Suki asked in concern. "That was a pretty tough fight."

* * *

"Oh we fine." Mei Lin said in dismissal. "A little sore, but fine."

"Of course you're fine." Akama said in fond and proud tones. "It's gonna take more than a couple of green haired bimbos to hurt my Second Wives." He declared. Akama wrapped his arm around Mei Lin's waist, pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Akama broke the kiss. "Isn't that right, Baby?" Mei Lin sighed happily and nodded.

"But you guys are still taking it easy tomorrow." Tagaki said firmly. He had his arm around Lo Shan's waist. "In the meantime, we're taking a bath." Tagaki and Akama led Lo Shan and Mei Lin away. Several minutes later they heard the giggles of Lo Shan and Mei Lin echo down the halls.

Hayaima, Dai Lan and Suki looked at each other and laughed. They leaned against each other and watched the fire. Another set of giggles floated down the hall. Suki rolled her eyes. "Sore or not, something tells me that those four are going to be making a lot of noise tonight." She said.

"Well then we just make some noise of our own." Dai Lan said with a laugh. "We very proud of you too." She said firmly. "You showed the Joketsuzoku that you a true warrior." Dai Lan almost swaggered in place. "My Sisters say they be a lot of talk about you." She said. "And how lucky I am to have found you."

"Mom really likes you too." Hayaima added. He grinned. "And I hear Mom is making you take lessons." He said archly. "Tea ceremonies and calligraphy, I heard." He smiled proudly. "You'll be a good Senior Second Wife." He said.

"You heard about that, huh?" Suki said grumpily.

"I so proud, Suki." Dai Lan hugged the blond girl. "So very proud."

Tagaki and Akama sat behind Lo Shan and Mei Lin and gently washed their backs, which was followed by them pouring warm water over them to rinse them off. "That's enough." Akama said. "You're clean enough but what you really need is a massage." He said firmly. "Isn't that right, Tagaki?"

"Huh?" Tagaki replied in confusion. "Oh, yeah, right, massage." Tagaki said when Akama glared at him. "Let's get you dried off." He said. Tagaki and Akama reached over to a small cabinet and pulled out some thick towels. They had the girls stand up and they carefully dried them off. Tagaki looked over to Akama. Akama was looking at him and giving him a significant look. Akama's head nodded toward Lo Shan and Mei Lin. Tagaki grinned. He nodded. Akama grinned back. "Yeah, Akama is right, what you really need is a massage." He said. "You never had one of my massages, have you Lo Shan?"

"No Husband." Lo Shan replied in warm tones. "But it sound very nice."

"And yoiu, Mei Lin?" Akama said. "I don't think I ever gave you a massage, either."

Mei Lin grinned. "No...Tai Tai." Mei Lin said. "But Lo Shan right, it sound very nice." She looked down toward Akama's mid-section and where Akama's towel was tenting. "Tai Tai?" Mei Lin asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Mei Lin?" Akama replied.

"When...you boy and...Tagaki not girl...and Tai Tai looking at me, in way Tai Tai looking at me right now." Mei Lin took a breath. "Can I call you Husband?" She asked in a small voice.

"I think it's only fair, Akama." Tagaki said. "Hell, when you look at me like that...I mean, when I'm, oh never mind..." He stopped as the girls giggled. "I got no problem with it."

"Sure, why not?" Akama agreed. "And you are definitely using the girl water again." He said. "But not tonight." Akama said. "Tonight belongs to the Husbands, Akama and Tagaki and their Wives, Lo Shan and Mei Lin." He scooped Mei Lin up in his arms. Tagaki copied suit a second later. The two men carried the women back to their room. They placed them gently on the large bed that dominated the large bedroom. "Massage first." He said to Mei Lin.

Mei Lin grinned and removed her towel and rolled over, naked, on to her stomach on the bed. A moment later Lo Shan was lying on her stomach next to her. Mei Lin grinned. "Heya, Sister."

"Heya, Sister." Lo Shan replied. Her eyes closed for a second as Tagaki started massaging her legs. "Ooh." She purred. She opened her eyes. and reached over and took Mei Lin's hand and squeezed. "Husband?"

"Which one?" Asked Tagaki.

"You." Lo Shan said in tart tones. She smiled. "Maybe we call Akama, Second Husband." She said to Mei Lin.

"How about just calling me Tagaki when we're alone." Tagaki replied. "You can call me Husband when we're in company or something." He said.

Mei Lin and Lo Shan sighed happily. "We do that...Tagaki." Lo Shan said.

"Same for me." Akama said. "Okay, guys?"

"Yes...Akama." Mei LIn said. "Oh, right there." She groaned as Akama hands loosened her stiff and sore muscles. Lo Shan's groans echoed her own. Akama's hands worked up her legs, then started massaging Mei Lin's buttocks. "Oh, yes, very much right there." She purred. Mei Lin began to wiggle slightly as Akama's massage became more intimate. "Ohh, Akama." Breathed Mei Lin. "That, ahh, feel, mmm, so very, so very, mmm."

"Mmmm." Echoed Lo Shan. "Tagaki?"

"Yeah, Lo Shan?" Tagaki replied in very warm tones. He continued massaging the small of Lo Shan's back.

"Today..." Lo Shan paused. "During fight, I hear your voice." She said. "Your voice...it gave me strength." She said. "Because I think I rather die than not hear your voice again."

"Amen to that one." Akama murmured.

"I feel the same way about you,." Tagaki said. "I mean it, if it wasn't for you and Mei Lin, Akama and I..." He paused. "You know, I almost pity couples without a second wife, a real second wife." Tagaki said "Like you guys."

"Amen to that one, too" Akama murmured. "We got two of the best second wives in the world." He said in a louder tone. His voice full of love and pride.

"Good thing too." Tagaki said. "Cause we need'em." The laughter was warm.

"Now and foirever." Akama said quietly.

"Now and forever." Tagaki, Mei Lin and Lo Shan chorused softly.

End Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Wow, I broke the 1500 review mark. Thanks to everyone who've stuck with me and the story all these years. Big shout out to Wharpt for his frequent reviews, occasional pre-reading and being there from the beginning. Thanks Jim. As a reward for breaking the 1500 review mark, I've decided to give you a long, long chapter. I think you should expect longer chapters from now on. Now as to the story. Though there will be a lot of OujiandXingXing there will be plenty of story time for the rest of the crew, especially the 'bad girls', Ranko and Sakura...and Megumi. Heh.


	144. Book 11 Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Animal House'

Ranko and Sakura woke up in the middle of the night and their eyes shot open. "Oh gods." Ranko groaned. "Oh gods." She groaned again, this time with Sakura echoing. "She..oh gods...Megumi...Yee haaaaa." Yelled Ranko and Sakura. An answering scream echoed from the next bedroom. Ranko and Sakura looked at each other. "Ohhh shit." Ranko exclaimed.

"That was Megumi?" Sakura gasped in astonishment. Ranko nodded. Sakura pointed to the wall that separated their bedroom from Megumi's. "That...was Megumi?" Ranko nodded again. "Whoa." Exclaimed Sakura. "Guess she found the present." Sakura nodded for a second. Then she raised a finger."Wait a minute." She said. "I have been in a house, sometimes in the very same room, when someone is having sex." She said. "Some pretty hot sex." Sakura looked at the wall. "But I never felt anything like that." She stopped. "No wait I have." She said.

Ranko nodded in agreement. "Yup." She said. "That was a projected emotion."

"Megumi's an Empath?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Come to think of it, that makes a lot of sense." She said in realization. "Oh shit, Ranko, you don't think...?"

"There were three Empaths in that room, that night." Ranko replied. "And Mom was directly linked to both me and Dad." She said. "And we were both doing the same thing; calming the minds around us." Her voice took on more mature tones as she spoke. "I was six and barely in control of my abilities so I did what I knew how to do." She waved a hand between herself and Sakura. "What we knew how to do." She corrected herself.

"And since we knew how to link, we linked everyone else." Sakura said in her own mature tones. "Oh hell, Mitsi too, I bet."

"And probably Shingi." Ranko shivered. "Oh great, being a hedonistic sex changing ghost cat isn't bad enough but can you imagine what Shingi is going to be like if she's an empath too?" Ranko shivered again. "Now imagine that as a teenager." She said. Sakura shuddered along with Ranko.

"And the rest of the Crew?" Sakura asked. Ranko shrugged. "So how come we're just finding this out now?" Sakura rolled over on her back and looked at the ceiling in the dim room. "And how come we couldn't tell?"

"Cause they're not using it probably." Ranko replied. "Ouji and Xing Xing were always close and I suppose they were young enough not to be afraid of being so close to someone." Ranko smiled wryly. "Sorta like you were." She sent a pulse of affection over their link. Ranko nodded in the darkness. "And since Ouji and Xing Xing only felt a need to connect with each other they never tried connecting to anyone else."

"And Meg and Mitsi were...well, Meg and Mitsi." Sakura said in amusement. "We'd never notice." Suddenly Sakura and Ranko stiffened. "Oh shit." Sakura groaned. "Shields up." She exclaimed. The sudden emotional onslaught from without was cut off. "Whoa." Sakura said. "That was close."

"I'm gonna have to train her." Ranko said firmly. "If only to keep her from projecting...that." She said feelingly.

"No way." Sakura said in strong denial. "Teach her how to use it as an attack." She waved her hand in the darkness. "The Megumi Tsunami of Looove." She said drawling out the words. She laughed. "No wait, wait." She said. "The Ono Oh No."

"Oh please, no." Ranko groaned. "It's too late for puns." She said. Ranko paused. "I think it's safe." She said. Ranko extended her senses toward the next room. "Oh no you don't." She said suddenly. "Put it away, you've had enough." She murmurred.

"We've had enough." Muttered Sakura.

"Shh." Ranko hissed. "That's right, you can do it again, later." She murmured. "Time for sleep." She said. "That's right." She said softly. "Sleep." Ranko sighed. "Oh good, she's decided to sleep." She rolled her eyes. "So if you're a pig..."

"Boar." Sakura corrected.

"Boar?" Ranko asked in surpise.

"What else do you call a Pig Gone Wild.?" Sakura grinned.

"Ow." Complained Ranko. She grinned. "Good one." She said. "Okay, you're a boar." She said deliberately. "And I'm a dragon:. What'll we call Meg?"

"Can't be a cat." Sakura said. "Though I think it would fit."

"Well she was crawling all over Wing like a snake." Ranko said. "But she's too warm for a snake." She said. "So what else moves like that?"

* * *

Megumi's peaceful slumber was broken by the door to her room opening and the sudden cheerfully shouted. "Good morning, sleepy head." Ranko walked into the room. "Time to rise and shine."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Grumped Megumi. She looked around. "Oh great, I forgot my clock." She looked at Ranko and Sakura. "What time is it, please?" She said pleasantly.

"Nearly nine." Sakura replied.

"What?' Megumi exclaimed in disbelief. "Why didn't anyone wake me?" She compliained. She jumped out of bed. "It's our first day on our own." She ran to her bag and pull out some toiletries and to her dresser for some clothes. "What are you guys wearing?" She asked.

"First things first." Ranko said in solemn tones. "First we must officially initiate you into the Animal Farm." She said. "Last night you proved you were worthy to enter the hallowed ranks of those that have come before you." She intoned.

"That's us." Sakura said helpfully.

"Shh." Ranko hissed. Megumi giggled but put a polite and attentive look on her face. "Megumi Ono are you prepared?" She intoned. "There will be three great tests, should you fail..." Ranko shook her head sorrowfully.

"I am prepared.' Megumi said somberly. "What is the first test?' She asked.

"Come with us?" Ranko intoned. She crooked her finger ominously. "And bring your bathing supplies."

Megumi's face didn't move but she gave the impression of grinning. She picked up the towel and soaps and followed Ranko and Sakura to a good sized bathing area. The Joketsuzoku had built the homes with large families in mind and the bathing area was built accordingly. "Now the first test." Ranko said. "The washing of the backs." She grinned. "Me first."

Megumi did smile, though gently. "A most difficult task indeed." She said woefully. "But I will try to persevere." A minute or two later the bathing area was home to the sound of laughter and morning conversation. "Well I think you've passed the first task," Ranko said. She grabbed her towel and started drying off. "Now it's time for the second great test." She intoned. "The borrowing of the clothes:" She said.

"Please tell me you brought that flowered blouse." Sakura said hopefully.

"And that lacquered hair comb, the red one." Ranko begged.

Megumi laughed quietly. "Another great task." She said seriously. "But there too I think I shall prevail."

"Yes." Exclaimed Ranko and Sakura. Ranko coughed. "I mean, let us proceed to the bedroom and put on our ceremonial attire." Sakura and Megumi laughed. They quickly got dressed nor was the borrowing of clothing one sided. The cousins were used to borrowing each other's clothing. "Now for the final and most difficult of tasks." Ranko intoned. "The making of the breakfast." Rannko and Sakura gave Megumi a pleading look. "Please?" They chorused. "Neither one of us can cook."

Megumi laughed. "I know." She said. "French toast?" She asked.

"French Toast." Agreed Ranko Ranko turned to Sakura as Megumi started preparing breakfast. It didn't take the eldest daughter of Kasumi Ono long to not only make the French toast but also she had time to make tea and to fold the paper napkins into cranes.

"Now that was a good breakfast." Ranko said. Sakura nodded. "As Grand High Poobah of the Animal Farm." Intoned Ranko. "I declare Megumi Ono has passed all the tests and is now ready to receive her Pen Name."

"Pen name?" Asked Megumi.

Ranko nodded. "This is the Animal Farm." She said. "And on this farm we have a Pig." Ranko said. "Ee.I, ee, I, oh." Chorused Ranko and Sakura. Megumi giggled. "And on this farm we have a Dragon." Ranko continued. . "And now, this farm has..." Ranko paused dramatically. "A Ferret." She grinned. "Welcome to the Farm, Ferret."

"Ferret?" Megumi asked somehow conveying dismay without losing her calm demeanor.

"Well it was either that or Bunny." Sakura chirped.

"Ferret is fine." Megumi said quickly and firmly. "I am not going through life being called Bunny." She said. "At least Ferret sounds like I have a brain."

Ranko and Sakura laughed. "I don't think it's your brain Wing is interested in." Ranko said. "In fact, I know it isn't your brain." She grinned. "Bet he's hung too."

"You're incorrigable." Megumi complained.

* * *

Tan Tan woke the next morning in a tangle of arms and legs. "So warm." She murmured contentedly. As quietly and as carefully as she could she extricated herself from the arms of Ouji and Xing Xing and, after wrapping a robe around herself, made her way, first to the bathroom and then to the kitchen.

Tan Tan shook her head. "Lots of shopping." She once again muttered in complaint. Despite her complaint she was able to locate enough ingredients to make rice porriage and tea. She placed the pot with the porriage on a low flame to keep it warm and then padded back to the bedroom. She looked at the door for a moment before opening it quietly. "Ouji? Xing Xing? You awake?" She asked quietly.

"Um, huh?" Ouji and Xing Xing chorused sleepily. "Oh." They said. "Tan Tan."

"I make breakfast." Tan Tan said. "Hope you like congee." She said. Tan Tan clapped her hands together. "Now, get up, wash face and hands. Then we eat." She said. "Yes?"

"No." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused.

"No?" Tan Tan asked in surprise.

"Not until you give us a good morning kiss." Xing Xing said.

Tan Tan smiled widely. "Oh noes, what was silly Tan Tan thinking?" She said in mock despair. She skipped over to the bed and gave first Xing Xing then Ouji their morning kiss. "Now, you get up." She ordered. "We have much shopping to do today."

"Yes, Tan Tan." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing.

* * *

Ranma walked over to a large cairn that stood behind the house. This cairn covered the bodies of all the soldiers that had died in the misguided attack on the Saotomes and the Joketsuzoku. The cairn had, in Ranma's absence, been well taken care of and , in fact, the Joketsuzoku had built a small shrine that abutted the cairn. Ranma lit a stick of incense and placed it in the shrine. He clapped his hands together and bowed his head. Ranma lifted his head as he heard footsteps approaching. "Good morning, Sargeant." He said without turning around.

"Good morning, Ranma." The sergeant replied. "May I join you?"

"Of course." Ranma replied. The two men stood quietly side by side in front of the shrine for several minutes. Finally Ranma clapped his hands together again and bowed. "May your next life be long and happy." He murmured. Ranma bowed again. The Sargent bowed along with him. They turned and walked toward the house.

"You hungry?" Ranma asked the Sargent.

"Yes, actually." The Sargent said with a grin. "You get tired of MRE's very quickly." He said. Ranma laughed. "Besides, it'll give us a quiet place to talk." He said in more serious tones.

Ranma waved the Sargent into the house. "Problems, my friend?" Ranma asked in concern.

Sargent Wu grimaced. "Not...problems...exactly." The Sargent said. "It's, oh how do I say this?" He grumbled.

"Maybe it'll be easier on a full stomach." Ranma said. "Tomboy, Uk-chan." Ranma called. "Company."

The kitchen door opened and Akane walked out. "Sargent." Akane said in pleased recognition. She opened the door. "Hey Uk-chan, it's Sargent Wu." A moment later Ukyo came out of the kitchen and she and Akane hugged the embarrassed Sargeant in greeting. "Sit down, sit down." Akane said firmly. She led the Sargent to the table and made him sit. "Coffee or tea?' She asked.

"Take the tea." Ranma said in stage whisper. "The Tomboy can boil water now." Ranma grinned as Akane took a swipe at him. "Too slow." He grinned. Ranma blocked the next swing and pulled Akane into his arms and kissed her.

"Hey, no fair." Akane complained when Ranma broke the kiss. "You know I can't stay mad when you do that."

Ranma chuckled. "Yeah, I know." He patted Akane on the rear. "Tea." He mock commanded. "Our guest is thirsty."

"Just you wait until our guest is gone." Akane retorted. She stuck her tongue out at Ranma as she and Ukyo returned to the kitchen.

"What is your secret?" Sargent Wu asked almost plaintively.

"Other than being able to turn into a girl?" Ranma grinned as the Sargent chuckled ruefully. Ranma shrugged. "Don't ask me, I'm just a dumb jock."

"Jock, maybe." The Sargent conceded. "Dumb...?" He snorted. "Tell that to someone who doesn't know you." The Sargent looked like he was about to say more when the kitchen door opened and Ukyo and Akane came out. Ukyo was holding a large platter and Akane had a tray with a tea pot and a number of cups.

As was usual, Ranma clapped his hands together twice. "Thank you for the food." Ranma, Akane and Ukyo chorused. The sargent followed belatedly. In seconds a large helping of Ukyo's latest creation was in front of the Sargeant and a cup of tea was placed next to him. The Sargeant dug into the breakfast gratefully and there was little conversation other than requests for more food or tea for several long minutes. Eventually the plates were cleared and the Sargeant was sipping a final cup of tea.

"Okay Sargent." Ranma said. "What's up?"

Sargent Wu sighed and put down his tea cup. He paused as he searched for a way to express his concerns. "My team was watching that little demo the kids put on." The Sargeant said finally. "Most of my men have been trained in Kung Fu." He shook his head. "About the only ones they think they can beat, and they're not even sure about that, are the three little girls who did the fan forms."

"Ping and Song Li...maybe." Akane said in amusement. "Mitsi?" She shook her head. "And we have every reason to believe Ping and Song Li will be just as good in a couple more years." Akane reached over and patted the Sargeant on the hand. "Don't worry, as long as the China respects the treaty, we'll behave."

"They are going to respect the treaty, aren't they?" Ukyo asked. Her hair started wiggling in a way that seemed to connote agitation.

"For now." The sargent replied. He leaned forward. "Look, I'm going to have to report everything I've seen and that includes the skills demonstrated by the kids." He said. "Damn Ranma, in another generation or two...put it this way, Saffron is going to go to the bottom of the potential threat list."

"We know that, Sargent." Ranma pause. "We know that...Chen Li." Ranma smiled wryly as the Sargent started at the use of his given name. "You should see the dossier Nabs has on you...Sargent." He waved a hand in dismissal. "I'll let you in on a little secret." He said. "My government feels the same way." He shrugged. "In a way, some of our detracters are right." He said. "We have gotten too big, too fast." Ranma sourly pursed his lips. "And when Hitoshi got elected to the Diet."

"He'll probably be prime minister in about ten years." Ukyo said.

"And with my Sister running our business interests." Akane added. "Business interests that are fueled by the combined fortunes of the Kunos, Niamuras, and..." Akane smiled sheepishly. "The Joketsuzoku."

"Lots of money." Ranma said. "We got lots of money, lots of influence and lots of power." Ranma spread his hands. "You said it yourself; if someone attacks us, they better get all of us." Ranma's voice took on a slightly menacing note."Don't matter who it was." He said. "Don't matter how few of us are left." He shook his head.

"My government understands all that, Ranma." Sargent Wu said. "And they believe you will keep the peace." The sargeant gave Ranma an earnest look. "Just you, Ranma." He said. "They believe...just you."

"Then they'll just have to learn to believe Akama as well." Ranma said firmly. "Akama'll keep the peace." Ranma said. "And Hayaima will make sure she does."

* * *

Ranko, Sakura and Megumi walked through the section of the Joketsuzoku village devoted to shops.. The Joketsuzoku village was too small to accomodate more than a single dealer in any given product but the Joketsuzoku compensated by stocking the stores with an amazing assortment of goods, some unique to the Joketsuzoku and not found anywhere else. They paused in front of one store window. "Ohh, my." Megumi said. "So this is where Auntie Xian buys her lingerie." She blushed slightly. "I'd never have the nerve to wear..." She pointed. "That one."

"I would." Said a voice behind her. They turned to see Akama, back in female form, and holding on to Tagaki's arm standing behind them. standing just behind Tagaki and Akame were Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "Hi guys." She looked in the window. "Ooh, that one's really cute." She pointed to one that was patterned in tiger stripes.

Tagaki smiled. "I think you'd look good in that."

"Wasn't thinking about getting it for me, big boy." Akama replied with a giggle. "It matches your hair." She started pulling a blushing Tagaki into the store. "You guys coming?" Akama said over her shoulder.

"Maybe later." Megumi said quickly.

"Oh don't be such a stick, Ferret." Ranko scolded. She grabbed Megumi's hand and pulled her along. "Hey, maybe you'll find something you'll..." She grinned. "Want to show, Wing."

"You're incorrigible." Megumi complained.

"Who's Wing?" Akama asked. "Oh that cute boy that's been hanging around Meg."

"Very cute." Said Sakura. "If it wasn't for the fact Megumi saw him first..." She said teasingly. "damn ethics." She complained jokingly.

"Well I did see him first." Megumi exclaimed. "And if you, if either of you...oooh." She growled as even Tagaki joined in on the laughter. Any retort Megumi might have made was cut off by the tinkling of the bell over the door as they entered the store. "Oh my." Megumi exclaimed.

"Welcome." Boomed a middle aged woman in a red and gold Chinese pant suit. "Welcome to Aunties." She said. "I'm Auntie."

"Hi Auntie." Akama greeted the woman. She bowed politely. "I'm Akama..."

The woman waived a hand and cut Akama off. "Oh I know who you are." She said. "You're Akama Saotome, the heir." She said. "That is Tagaki Kasamura, your consort." She pointed to Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "Two, huh?" She laughed. "Good morning, Honored Second Wives, Lo Shan and Mei Lin. That was some demonstration you both put on." She smiled. "May your life together be long and happy."

"Thank you, Auntie." Chorused Lo Shan and Mei Lin in pleased tones.

"And I see we have the Little Dragon." Auntie continued.

"Call me Ranko." Ranko said cheerfully. "That's what my friends call me."

"I'm honored, Ranko." Auntie said with a smile. "And Sakura the Strong and Megumi the Graceful."

"Megumi the Graceful?" Megumi blushed.

"We call her Ferret." Sakura said.

"Sakura." Complained Megumi. "Honestly."

"I definitely want to hear the story behind that." Akama said with a grin. "Nice place, Auntie." She said. "What you got that'll make the big lug." She pointed to Tagaki. "Turn bright red."

Auntie laughed. "I'm sure I can find...something." She said. She turned to Megumi, Ranko and Sakura. "And for you young warriors?"

"N-nothing." Stammered Megumi.

"Oh yes she does." Ranko overruled Megumi. "There is this boy she's getting all hot over and..." Began Ranko.

"Ranko!" Megumi exclaimed.

Ranko laughed. "I'm the one person you can't lie to, Megumi." She said. Ranko turned back to Auntie. "There's this boy, Wing, do you know him?" She asked. "Fourteen, really cute."

"I might know of him." Auntie said with a smile. "Nice boy."

Ranko nodded. "I know." She said with a smile. "Me personally, I like bad boys." She said.

"You too?' Said Sakura. "Me too."

Ranko laughed. "Anyway, while we like bad boys, Cousin Meg here found someone almost as shy as she is."

"Wing is not shy." Megumi said in defensive tones. "He's just a gentleman."

"What she means is she wants him to jump her bones and he hasn't yet." Ranko said cheerfully. "You know it would be so much easier if you'd just let me..."

"No." Interrupted Megumi. "Not everyone thinks with their...not everyone thinks about sex all the time." Megumi broke off. "Well they don't."

"Oh but young warrior." Auntie said with a smile. "If that were true, no one would buy my wares." She said. "If it were true, there wouldn't be anyone to buy anything." She said. "Sometimes a young man can be a little...slow." She said. "And sometimes a young woman may need a little bit of...shall we say, confidence." Auntie continued."Nothing gives a woman more confidence than knowing she truly is a woman." she led Megumi over to a display. "Now this I think would suit you fine." She waved a hand.

It was a bra and pantie ensemble. Both were very, very red. The bra was a half cup and had a tiny ribbon bow between the cups. The panties were trimmed in lace and it too had a tiny bow in the front. Megumi's eyes widened. "Oh." She breathed.

"Auntie is right." Sakura said to Megumi. "That'd look good on you."

Auntie smiled and walked back over to the other girls. "Something that will make your Consort blush, you said?" She asked.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into buying this." Megumi said. She held up the bag in her hand. Anything more she was going to say was interrupted by a cheerful call of 'Hi guys.' They turned around. Approaching them was Ouji and Xing Xing and their new friend Tan Tan. Trailing just behiind them was Tatewaki Kuno. As usual Tatewaki was flanked by Pei Pei and Lin Tung. What wasn't usual was that the three adults were laden with a large assortment of packages.

"Hey Ouji. Hey Xing Xing." Akama greeted them. Akama nodded to the adults. She looked at Tan Tan. "Tan Tan, right?"

"Yes, Honored one." Tan Tan replied.

"Been hanging with 'OujiandXingXing' a lot, haven't you?" Akama said in interested tones.

"She's really nice, Akama." Ouji said. "We really like her." Xing Xing finished. "A lot." They chorused. Tan Tan smiled happily.

"That's putting it mildly." Ranko said with a slight smile. Ranko turned to Akama. "They slept with her." She said crisply. She grinned. "And by slept I mean they were making the bed springs bounce." Ranko's expression became more serious. "Good thing for you, you're exactly what you appear to be." She said to Tan Tan.

Tan Tan paled slightly but nodded. "I only take what is given, Little Dragon." She said quietly.

"As does any good second wife." Ranko replied.

"Second wife?" Akama asked. She looked at Tan Tan then at Ouji and Xing Xing."I see." She said slowly. "Fast mover." She said in grudgingly approving tones. "You guys okay with it?' She asked Ouji and Xing Xing.

"We really like her, Akama." Ouji said.

"You said that." Akama replied.

"Well it's true." Xing Xing said. Ouji nodded. They looked at each other for a second. "She's fun to be with." Xing Xing continued. "She's our friend, Akama." She said quietly, almost plaintively. "She's the first person, other than you guys, that we both..." Xing Xing looked down. "It's my choice." She said.

Akama shook her head. "Your parents are going to kill me, you know that." She said. "Right after they kill Moms and Pop." She looked at the three package laden adults standing behind Ouji and Xing Xing. "And what they'll do to you three." She said in disbelief.

"Methinks my sister will...wait." Tatewaki rumbled. "I must admit I share your...confusion." He said. "But apparently she is making her offer with the blessing of her parents."

Tan Tan nodded eagerly. "It true." She said. "Momma say she very proud that 'OujiandXingXing' have decided to let me prove myself." She said. "Poppa say this great honor, that I must work hard to prove I be good second wife."

Pei Pei raised one of the packages she was holding. "And if she cooks half as well as her father." Pei Pei smiled wryly. "We're not the domestic types." She said. Pei Pei nodded her head toward Lin Tung. "Lin Tung spoke to Har Pyn."

"And?" Prompted Akama.

"Other than giving me Tan Tan's family history." Lin Tung replied. "And an assessment of her current skill level." She said. "She thinks she's probably equal to Megumi, by the way." Lin Tung nodded in approval. "She say, it's Tan Tan's choice to offer, Xing Xing choice to accept or refuse." She shrugged. "Age not issue, since Ouji and Xing Xing already married."

"Law of Unintended Consequences." Ranko said in an aside to Sakura. Sakura gave a slightly twisted smile and nodded.

"Oh boy." Akama grumbled. "At least she's not helpless." She said. "Equal to Meg, huh?" She said musingly. "We'll make our own judgement." Akama said. Akama tapped her lips with a finger. She raised her wrist. "Haya"" She said. "where are you?" She asked. Akama nodded. "We're all meeting at 'OujiandXingXing's'.

"That good." Tan Tan said. "Need put food away." She said firmly. Tan Tan turned to Ouji and XIng Xing. "Good thing I insist we buy extra." She said in slightly smug tones. "Next time, no argue."

"Yes Tan Tan." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing.

Alama gave Tan Tan a sharp look. 'The girl's serious about this.' She thought in realization.

"She's pretty good." Ranko said in a quiet aside. "If you want an Empath's opinion, and you do." Ranko grinned for a moment. "She's serious, very maternal and is really good at hiding the fact that she's terrified she's going to offend any of us." She said. "Basically she wants to prove herself to everyone."

"That serious?" Mused Akama.

"That serious." Agreed Ranko.

"Hmm." Akama "Let's talk more at the house." She sighed. "And I was so looking forward to trying on our purchases." She grinned. "Especially the one I got for Tagaki."

"Akama." Complained Tagaki in embarrassment. His complaint was immediately cut off by a hungry kiss from Akama. Tagaki took a deep sighing breath when the kissed ended. "Okay." He said simply. Akama hugged Tagaki's arm.

The walk to the house took less that twenty minutes. The Joketsuzoku had placed the houses they had built near the heart of the village, among the homes closest to the hillside. The supplies were quickly put away and it was not long after that Hayaima, Dai Lan and Suki arrived.

"Okay, what's up?" Hayaima asked.

"Ouji and Xing Xing have a Second wife." Akama said bluntly. Hayaima's head snapped immediately toward Tan Tan. "Yep, her." Akama said in confirmation."Her parents are fine with it, by the way. So is Har Pyn. Supposedly good with a swiord." She said crisply. "Ranko says she's legit."

"And she can cook." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused. They looked down. "We think."

Hayaima rubbed his chin for a moment. "I don't know about this." He began. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Suki?" He said questioningly.

"I think maybe me, Lo Shan and Mei Lin should talk to her." Suki said. "A little girl talk."

"I make tea." Mei Lin volunteered quickly. She turned and walked to the kitchen. Since the floor plans of all four homes were identical Mei Lin knew exactly where to go. Lo Shan looked at Suki, nodded approvingly, and then followed Mei Lin into the kitchen.

"Come along, Tan Tan." Suki ordered and followed Lo Shan and Mei Lin into the kitchen. Tan Tan looked at Ouji and Xing Xing for a second then followed. "You will call me, for the moment, ..." Suki thought quickly she couldn't call herself Senior Second WIfe, not with Ukyo close by, but Suki felt this was her responsibility. 'Still I'll speak to her later anyway.' She thought to herself. Suddenly a thought came to her. "You will call me Si Jer." She said.

"Yes, Si Jer." Tan Tan replied in slightly nervous tones. "Does that mean you teach me how be good Second Wife?" Tan Tan asked.

"It means, I'll consider it.." She raised a finger. "If I don't just drag you back to your parents and tell them to lock you in your room until we leave China." She said as they entered the kitchen. "You find the tea?" She asked.

"Blue cannister." Tan Tan volunteered. "Sorry kitchen so...all they had was rice, fish and vegetable." She complained.. Tan Tan walked to the counter and grabbed a blue cannister. "No pickle. No pepper." She shuddered. "One pot." She shuddered again. "Like living in monastary." She complained. She turned at the quiet chuckles that accompanied her words. "I had to buy two skillet, two more pot..you would not believe what they using to boil water for tea." She smiled and reached under a cabinet and pulled out a tea maker. "Ukyo Saotome say, do whatever it takes to keep family together, to keep it strong." She said firmly. "How they be strong if they no eat right?" She demanded.

"You've thought about being a Second Wife for a long time." Suki observed. "Even before Ouji and Xing Xing showed." She said.

"Yes, Si Jer." Tan Tan blushed. "To be loved by two beautiful people." She sighed.

"You romantic." Lo Shan observed in sympathetic amusement. "You no happen to buy cake?" She asked.

"In cabinet." She shook her head. "Too much money." She complained. "Cheaper cook own." She said. "OujiandXIngXing may have lots money but still that no reason to not save when can." She snorted. "Lots money." She exclaimed. "Honored Elder Nabiki Tendo send message, send all bills to Nerima, she even send forms; all OujiandXingXing need do was sign paper." She said. "I got receipt." She said.

"Damn."Complained Suki. "You're making it real hard to not like you." Lo Shan and Mei Lin nodded ruefully. "Sit." She said to Tan Tan. "I'll pour the tea." She raised a finger. "Sit." She repeated firmly.

"Yes Si Jer." Tan Tan sat. Mei Lin brought a tea service to the table. It was obviously cheaply made and Tan Tan blushed in embarrassement. "I-I forgot..." She said meekly.

"You had a lot on your plate." Suki said easily. Suki placed a cup midway between herself and Tan Tan. She lifted the tea service in a smooth and graceful manner and poured tea into the cup. There was barely a splash as the tea entered the cup and not a drop escaped when Suki stopped pouring. She placed the service back on the tray. Suki lifted the tea cup and placed it closer to Tan Tan. Then sat back.

Tan Tan's calm demeanor almost broke for a second before she recovered. Tan Tan bowed to Suki and then slowly reached for the tea cup. She lifted it with exagerated care to her lips with both hands. One hand holdng the cup and one supporting the bottom of the cup. She sipped quietly. She took a second sip before lowering the cup.

Suki nodded and poured tea for Lo Shan, Mei Lin and herself. The three second wives raised their cups and sipped. Suki lowered her cup. "I can't give permission." Suki said. She sipped her tea. To her secret approval the girl just raised her own cup and sipped. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

Tan Tan sipped her tea. "Momma say, first you must prove yourself to OujiandXingXIng, second you must prove yourself to, what you call self, New Crew?" She asked. Suki nodded. "Momma not know you lead Second Wives of New Crew but if Momma know she say 'Tan Tan prove yourself to Si Jer'." Tan Tan put down the tea cup. "Think Momma say, after Tan Tan prove self to Si Jer, then Si Jer bring Tan Tan to Senior Second Wife?"

"It will be up Akama." Suki disagreed. "All I can do is decide if you are serious about being a Second Wife." Suki reached into a pocket on the sleeve of her blouse and took out a snall, metal spatula and tapped it gently on the table. "This meeting of the Second wives club is in session." She said formally. "We are the Joketsuzoku, a new clan, we make our own traditions."

"We are the Joketsuzoku." Chorused Lo Shan and Mei Lin.

Lo Shan turned to Tan Tan. "What first law of second wives?" She asked.

"To never disagree with my Tai Tai when we are in public, to wait until we are home to disagree if I must, as is my right." Tan Tan replied formally. Then she giggled. "That may be difficult." She said. "They really just children." She looked down. "And a little..."

"Spoiled?" Asked Lo Shan in amusement. She shook her head. "She know."

"What is the second law of the Second Wives?" Asked Mei Lin. "Oh this silly, she already answer." She complained. "She already doing what necessary."

"And even if Tan Tan not be Second Wife, Momma and Poppa take me back." Tan Tan said firmly. "And if I have baby, baby be welcome." Tan Tan declared.

"Speaking of babies." Suki said. "You will use protection at all times, do you hear me?" She ordered. "No babies."

* * *

"No babies." Ordered Ukyo. She paced angrily back and forth in front of Ouji, XIng Xing and Tan Tan." She waved a finger and her hair writhed angrily on her head. "Ooh" She exclaimed in exasperation. "You two were...married...because it became blatantly obvious we can't separate you but I never...ooh." Her hair began to tie itself into knots. Ukyo stopped and then took a deep breath. She let it out slowly."Okay, give me one good reason I don't just send you two back to Japan?" She said.

"How about, because she's what they need?" Suki said from the side of the room. After listening to Tan Tan she had recommended to Akama that the entire situation be given to Ukyo, as Senior Second Wife, to judge. Suki had already formed her own opinion.

"Suki." Ukyo said in reproving tones. "They're children."

"Well OujiandXingXing are children." Suki agreed. "And they've been sent to live with the three worst possible people to raise them." Suki said. "Even if I know why the Honored Elders Kodachi and Xian Pu made that decision." Suki looked at Tan Tan. "Tan Tan, on the other hand..." She gave the girl a grudging nod. "She made sure there was food in the house." She said. "I looked at what she bought, mostly fresh vegetables, some fruit, a couple chickens, eggs..." Suki looked at Ukyo. "I doubt you could have done better."

"They're having sex." Ukyo said not as an objection but more as a annoying observation. Ukyo blew out a breath."Li Xian?" She asked. "Your thoughts."

Li Xian sipped from her tea cup. "Can't put genie back in bottle." She said finally. "No babies." She said to Tan Tan. "I know Senior Second Wife say, I say again. No babies." She put down the tea cup. "Not you, not Xing Xing. " She said. "On your life, understand?"

"Yes, Honored One." Tan Tan said in a mix of hope and disappointment. Hope because the conversation seemed to be going her way and disappontment because she really did want a baby by Ouji. She nodded. "On my life."

"You too, Xing Xing." Li Xian said.

"On my life, Auntie Li." Xing XIng said quietly. She leaned her head on Ouji's shoulder. Ouji put his arm around Xing Xing's waist. He reached over with his free hand and took Tan Tan's hand in his.

"Wish Husband here." Li Xian muttered. "I must agree with Suki, Tan Tan what OujiandXingXing need."

"Damn," Exclaimed Ukyo. "And it doesn't help that Har Pyn and her parents are supporting this."

"Of course they support." Li Xian said. "Anything that bring Saotome and Joketsuzoku, and Joketsuzoku and Joketsuzoku, closer, they support." She nodded toward Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "That why those two here, yes?"

"Damn." Ukyo exclaimed again. "You're starting to sound like Lung Lung." She complained. She sighed. "And you're right." She said unhappily. "Tan Tan." she said sharply.

"Yes, Senior Second Wife?" Tan Tan said alertly.

"We're staying two months." She said. "You have two months to prove yourself." Ukyo's hair writhed on her head. "You have two months to convince me not to leave you behind when we return to Japan,understood?"

"Yes, Senior Second Wife." Tan Tan said in relief. "Thank you, Senior Second Wife." Tan Tan was immediately hugged by OujiandXingXing.

"Suki, I' want you to check on them at least once a day." Ukyo added. Suki nodded. Ukyo threw up her hands. "I must be crazy."

"Not crazy." Li Xian disagreed. "It right decision." She said. "It only decision." Li Xian sipped her tea. 'After this, anything Megumi does will be as nothing.' she thought. Li Xian used her tea cup to hide her smile. Li Xian composed her features and lowered the tea cup. "Is there any cake?" She asked.

* * *

Tatewaki Kuno opened the door of the house the Joketsuzoku had provided. After nearly two weeks in China he had become grudgingly used to an almost constant traffic of visitors to the house. As he expected, standing in the doorway were Suki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "Good morning." Rumbled Tatewaki. "They are in the courtyard, training." He said simply. He turned and walked back into the house. Suki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin followed.

Lo Shan and Mei Lin carried a couple of packages and detoured into the kitchen while Suki followed Tatewaki through the house and out a door and into the sheltered courtyard. The sounds of wood on wood reached Suki's ears before she saw Ouji, Xing Xing and Tan Tan.

"I will let them know you are here." Tatewaki said in his usual grave tones.

"Wait for a moment." Suki replied. Tatewaki nodded in agreement. Suki looked to where Tan Tan and Xing Xing were double teaming Ouji. In deference to the fact that Tan Tan was not linked to either Ouji or Xing Xing, the three adolescents were using wooden sparring weapons. It appeared to Suki that the change of weapons was the only concession being made as the three were sparring furiously. "At least they've not slacked in their training." She commented quietly.

"Tan Tan won't let them." Tatewaki said in approving tones. "Not that they truly need prodding but..." He shurgged slightly. "Tan Tan won't let them." He repeated.

"You like her, don't you?" Suki gave the taciturn swordsman a searching look. "She's won you over."

"It..." Tatewaki stopped. He nodded. "It is most difficult not to." He said. "Food is cooked, beds made, laundry done." Tatewaki blew out a breath. "And they train." He said. "Perhaps even harder than before." He looked over to where the three were sparring. "They search for ways to fight together." He said.

"True Joketsuzoku." Lo Shan's voice said from behind. She and Mei Lin were standing just behind Suki and observing the match. "All of them." She said. Mei Lin nodded in agreement. "I made tea, Si Jer." Lo Shan said.

"The new tea service?" Suki asked. Lo Shan nodded. "Thank you." Suki turned to Tatewaki. "Please let them know we are here."

Tatewaki nodded and approached the sparring trio. He clapped his hands. "Children." He called. "You have visitors." The three adolescents stopped as if a switch had been thrown.

Tan Tan looked at the back of the house. She paled slightly. "It's okay." Xing Xing said. "You're still here." Ouji added. Tan Tan nodded hesitatntly. Xing Xing and Ouji exchanged looks for a second, then Xing Xing took Tan Tan's hand. With Ouji trailing slightly behind the three approached Suki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin.. "Good morning, Si Jer." Tan Tan said quietly.

"Good morning, Tan Tan." Suki replied. "Good morning, OujiandXingXing." She said. "Why don't you three clean up?' She suggested. "Then we'll have tea."

"Senior Second Wife bake cake." Lo Shan said with a slight smile.

Tan Tan's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Sh-she did?' She swallowed. "Please thank Senior Second Wife for me." Tan Tan said. "Come OujiandXingXing, we wash quickly." She said. "Not want Si Jer to wait." Still holding Xing Xing's hand the three entered the house. Suki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin followed.

It was less than fifteen minutes later that a freshly scrubbed Tan Tan, Ouji and Xing Xing walked into the kitchen. "Excuse our delay, Si Jer." Tan Tan began.

Suki raised a hand to cut her off. "You did fine." She looked at Ouji and Xing Xing. "Would you two please wait with your Uncle?" She said to them. "We need to speak to Tan Tan...alone."

"It alright." Tan Tan said to Ouji and Xing Xing when they put rebellious looks on their faces. "It necessary."

"Well, all right." Ouji said sullenly. "But they better be nice to you." Xing Xing said direly. They turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Suki watched them go and waited for the kitchen door to close. "Check the door, Mei Lin." Suki directed. The blue haired Mei Lin walked over to the door, eased it open and peeked. She closed the door. She nodded to Suki. "Tea?" Suki asked.

Tan Tan's eyes widened when Lo Shan walked over with an earthenware tea service. It was in a rich chocolate brown with the Saotome emblem in red. Tan Tan swallowed. "From Senior Second Wife?" She asked with a dry mouth.

Suki nodded. "It doesn't mean that Senior Second Wife Ukyo Saotome has accepted your petition, it just means that she's not rejecting it." She said. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Tan Tan nodded. "I understand, Si Jer."

"I'm sure you do." Suki replied. She took a spatula shaped blade from a sleeve pocket and tapped the table. "This meeting of the Junior Second Wives club is in session." She said. "We are the Joketsuzoku, a new clan." She said formally. "We make our own traditions."

"We are the Joketsuzoku." Chorused Lo Shan, Mei Lin and, with tears in her eyes, Tan Tan.

Suki picked up the tea service and poured tea for Tan Tan, Lo Shan, Mei Lin and finally herself. The hours of practice under Ukyo's watchful eye were apparent in the grace she displayed. The three older teens waited until Tan Tan picked up her cup before picking up their own. "I've never seen Ouji or Xing Xing so protective of anyone other than each other." Suki said conversationally.

Tan Tan just nodded not trusting her voice.

"You are using protection?" Suki asked. "Every time?"

"Yes, Si Jer." Tan Tan said quietly.

"Who does the laundry?" Suki asked. "And the dishes?"

Tan Tan looked up in surprise. "OujiandXingXing do." She said with a touch of confusion in her voice. "Sometimes I help. but they do."

"Good." Suki replied. "Don't let them take advantage of you."

A small smile came to Tan Tan's face. "Not worry, I won't." She said. "They know better."

Suki smiled wryly. "Good." She said. "Senior Second Wife Ukyo Saotome was concerned." She said. "I'll let her know you're being firm."

"Thank you, Si Jer." Tan Tan said gratefully.

End Chapter 10

Author's Notes: For those 'action' junkies, I realize that things are proceeding somewhat slowly but stick around there's plenty of action coming up. Originally this was near the end of Book 11. Originally. I started writing an Epilogue and things sort of got out of hand. So instead of this being near the end of Book 11 it's now about the middle of the Book. There's a whole other arc. While I'm sure some of my fans will be happy to hear that there's more to come, it does present me with a quandary. Normally I never release chapters until the book has been completed. Not finished, completed. Here we're going to be in a situation where the third part of this arc is still in progress while the second arc is winding down. There may be a slight delay in releasing the third arc. We'll see. In the meantime....Enjoy.


	145. Book 11 Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Date Night

Megumi opened the window of her bedroom. "Shh." She said quietly as the teenaged boy Wing climbed through the window. Megumi suppressed a giggle as Wing momentarily got stuck straddling the window sill. Finally Wing unstuck himself and entered the softly lit bedroom. He hurriedly brushed himself off and shyly looked at Megumi. His mouth dropped open in awe. Megumi was wearing a translucent red nightgown that was partially covered by an equally translucent red robe. Only partially as it was open in front and revealed more than concealed the red bra and panties underneath. Megumi blushed a matching red under Wing's gaze.

"You must be a goddess." Wing murmured in awe. "You're so beautiful"

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Megumi thought as she took Wing's hand and led him over to the bed. 'So are you." Megumi replied quietly.

* * *

Ranko's eyes shot open. "Shields up." She exclaimed. "That was close." She panted.

"Speak for yourself." Sakura gasped. "That's it, I'm taking that damn toy away from her." She complained. "That's the third time this week." Sakura sat up and looked toward the wall that separated their bedroom from Megumi's and was about to pound the wall when Ranko stopped her. "What?" She asked. Ranko pointed to the wall and then to her head. Sakura looked at the wall and extended her empathic senses. "Ohhh my." She said a moment later. "Wing?"

"Wing." Ranko agreed. She was about to say something else. "Shields up." She exclaimed again. "Whoa." She breathed when the emotions from without were cut off. "I knew we should have called her Bunny." Ranko said a moment later. She giggled. "Way to go, Meg."

"Way to go, Wing, you mean." Sakura giggled back. She lowered her shields slightly. "And go and go and go." She raised her shields firmly back into place. She and Ranko giggled. "It's always the quiet ones." Sakura said. She and Ranko giggled again. Sakura lowered her shields slightly. "Still going." She reported and raised her sheilds again. "Boy's got stamina." She shook her head woefully. "If I had known." She said.

"You know we have to make her suffer." Ranko said.

"Oh, of course." Sakura agreed. "And on this farm we have an oversexedcousinwecall Ferret." Sakura sang.

"Ee eye ee eye ohhhh." Chorused Sakura and Ranko. They giggled.

* * *

Tagaki sat on a stool in the bathing area while Lo Shan and Mei Lin bathed him. "Raise arm." Lo Shan said. "Huh? Why?" Tagaki replied.

"So, I can shave." Lo Shan replied. "Now. Raise arm."

"Shave?" Tagaki said in slightly panicked tones. "What do you mean, shave?"

"Shave." Lo Shan replied impatiently. "You like when Akama clean, yes?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Began Tagaki.

"And you like when Akama make self all pretty and smell nice, yes?' Lo Shan continued.

"Yeah." Tagaki said slowly.

"So, you make self all pretty and smell nice for Akama." Lo Shan said. "Now, raise arm."

"What I do for that woman." Tagaki grumbled. He raised his arm. He looked down when Mei Lin spread his legs and started applying shave cream. "Hey, there too?" He squeaked. 'T-take it easy down there." Tagaki said nervously. "I'm kind of attached to that."

"So are we, Husband." Giggled Mei Lin. "Now, just relax and let Lo Shan and me make Tagaki look all pretty." Mei Lin began shaving, first Tagaki's legs and then proceeded to start shaving around the pubic region. Mei Lin giggled when Tagaki's sex began to react. "Good thing Akama not here, she probably not want to waste." Mei Lin giggled again.

"You blame her, Sister?" Lo Shan asked as she finished shaving Tagaki's under arms. "Husband not really have lots body hair." She said. "But still too much for girl." She said. "You done?" She asked a minute or so later.

"Think so." Mei Lin replied. She looked at Tagaki's hardened sex. Mei Lin sighed. "So much man." She said in a slightly hungry voice. "Husband?"

"Yeah?" Tagaki replied with a touch of relief in his voice as Mei Lin put down the razor. "You didn't leave much." He commented.

"Probably need little trim when you turn girl." Mei Lin responded. "Husband, do..." She paused. "Do you want me and Lo Shan to join you and Akama tonight?"

Tagaki looked at Mei Lin in surprise."You don't want to?" He asked.

Mei Lin giggled. "It not that, Husband." She said in amused yet fond tones. Mei Lin looked down. "We not want presume." She said quietly.

"Mei Lin?" Tagaki exclaimed in astonishment. He turned his head. "What's up, guys?" He asked. "If Akama and I want privacy we'll tell you." Tagaki rubbed the back his head. "Besides I..." Tagaki paused for a second. "I kinda need you to be there." He said quietly. "It's still...I need a little...you know." He looked first at Mei Lin and then Lo Shan. "And it...it just wouldn't be right." He said. "I-I love you guys...and..." Mei Lin and Lo Shan leaned over and kissed Tagaki on the cheeks. "Okay?"

"Okay, Husband." Lo Shan replied. Mei Lin nodded. She and Mei Lin stood. Tagaki followed suit after a thoughtful pause. "It time." Lo Shan said. Tagaki nodded. Lo Shan and Mei Lin each took one of Tagaki's hands and led him across the bathing area to a covered tub. Lo Shan removed the cover and Tagaki, after taking a deep breath, eased himself into the cold water bath.

"Brrr." Tagaki chattered in ascending octaves. His powerful form blurred and seemed to rearrange itself. "Damn that's cold." She complained. Tagaki had changed into his female form.

As had been mentioned before Tagaki, in female form, sported orange and black tiger striped hair. Unlike Akama, Hayaima or Ranma, Tagaki's female form was neither petite nor busty. Instead Tagaki's female form was tall, over five feet nine inches, athletic, with well defined arms, legs and abs, medium busted and, to Tagaki's embarrassement and Akama's delight a very well proportioned and padded rear end. "How much longer?" She chattered.

"Three minute." Lo Shan said looking at a timer set in the tub.

"What I do for that man." Tagaki complained to accompanying giggles. "What?"

"It true." Mei Lin exclaimed. "It more than just body that change." She said. "You 'Go girl'." She said She shook a playful finger at Tagaki. "And you no pretend I not know what I talking about." She said. Mei Lin nodded firmly. "Lo Shan see it too." Lo Shan nodded cheerfully.

Tagaki rolled her eyes. "How much longer?" She complained again.

"Almost." Lo Shan replied. "And..." She paused. "You get up now." She said.

Tagaki stood up carefully and Mei Lin quickly threw a fluffy towel around her and started drying her off even before she stepped out of the tub. Lo Shan immediately started drying Tagaki's legs. As the bathing area was heated, Tagaki quickly warmed up. The towels were removed and Tagaki found herself being wrapped in a warmed robe. "Ohh, that's nice." She purred. Mei Lin and Lo Shan quietly giggled.

They led Tagaki over to a padded chair, a salon chair, that could be reclined into a variety of positions. She sat down. Mei Lin went over to the vanity and removed brushes and a makeup kit from a drawer. While Lo Shan started running her fingers through Tagaki's hair. "Hair too short." She complained slightly. "Oh well, I do what I can." She started taking locks of Tagaki's hair, moving them this way and that, as she tried out different styles.

Mei Lin leaned over the chair. "Go like this." She said and sucked in her cheeks. Tagaki complied and Mei Lin started brushing some color on to Tagaki's cheeks. "What you think about glitter?" Mei Lin asked Lo Shan as she worked. "Maybe touch on eyelids?"

"Glitter?" Tagaki protested. "What are you trying to make me look like?"

"Someone very, very expensive." Mei Lin replied cheerfully. "So expensive only one man can afford." She said in more serious tones. "Only man, Tagaki Kasamura, be woman for."

"You know something?" Tagaki replied. "I kinda like that." She sat back more comfortably. "Make me look...hot." She said in slighly dreamy tones. Mei Lin and Lo Shan giggled quietly in response.

* * *

Akama. in male form, was sitting cross-legged on a mat in a spare room that the household had converted into a training room and tried to meditate, It was difficult to keep his mind on, or rather, not on, Tagaki. Akama remembered that first and only time Tagaki went girl. Granted, Akama did prefer being female and if she never turned male again she's probably get over it quickly, but Akama could still turn male and since Tagaki had turned girl once, Akama looked forward to a repeat performance."Let it go and breath, Akama." Akama said to himself. "Breath." Akama fell back into a meditative state. His meditations were broken when the door to the room slid open. Akama opened his eyes to see Mei Lin looking at him. "Finally." Akama grumbled.

Mei Lin laughed. "Oh, like you not make Tagaki wait when you go on date?' She said. "And this going be date." She said firmly. "You show Tagaki you appreciate what she do."

"She?" Akama said in surprise.

"She." Mei Lin declared. "Now, you have just enough time to wash and shave." She said as Akama rose to his feet. "Lo Shan put out nice clothes for you." She took Akama's arm and led Akama out of the room.

"Not that I don't want to take Tagaki on a date." Akama said. "But there isn't really any fancy restaurants or clubs in the village."

"Not need go to restaurant or club for date." Mei Lin said. "You see." She pushed Akama toward their bathroom door. "Now hurry." She said. "Not want keep Tagaki waiting."

With a chuckle Akama entered the bathroom. He quickly washed, shaved and splashed on some scent, he borrowed some of Tagaki's, and then returned to the bedroom. Mei Lin was waiting for him and she helped him dress. Though Akama spent most of his time as a female he did have some clothes for his male form. Not a lot but enough that Lo Shan had been able to put together something dressy enough for a date. Mei Lin made a few minor adjustments to Akama's clothes and hair, finally she nodded. "Not bad." She said. "Don't think Tagaki be disappointed." Mei Lin took Akama's arm and led him from the bedroom. To Akama's surprise, she led him to the stairs that led to the roof.

"The roof?" Akama asked. "Well it is a nice night." He smiled. "Moon, stars." Akama nodded in appreciation. "I like."

They ascended the stairs and slid open a door that led to the roof. Someone had taken the time to set a table, for two, Akama noted, though he did see a set of cushions off to the side, and the roof top was lit by small lanterns. Standing with her back to Akama and staring out over the village was a tall, athletic woman with short striped hair. Lo Shan hadn't been able to do a lot but she somehow converted Tagaki's short hairstyle to something that suited her female form. She was wearing a Chinese style Changsom in black and red and wearing high heels that, Akama involuntarily licked his lips, emphasized the woman's rounded posterior. "Tagaki." Akama said in a near whisper.

Tagaki turned slowly to face Akama. "Hey." Tagaki said quietly.

"Hey back at ya." Akama replied. "You look great." Akama quickly closed the gap between them and looked slightly downward to look into Tagaki's eyes. Akama hesitantly enfolded Tagaki into his arms and leaned down to kiss the stripe haired woman. The passion of the answering kiss surprised both of them. "Whoa." Akama breathed.

Mei Lin and Lo Shan went around the roof lighting incense burners. Mei Lin picked up a remote and pressed a button. Soft music began to play. Lo Shan and Mei Lin faded into the background and watched the couple with satisfaction writ large on their faces."I know Husband say he want us there tonight but how much you want bet they not notice if we there or not?" Lo Shan said.

Mei Lin giggled. "No bet, Sister." She said. "Oh look, they dancing." She said in quiet excitement. Lo Shan looked over to where Akama and Tagaki were doing a slow step in time to the music playing in the background. Lo Shan and Mei Lin sighed happily.

Akama gazed down at the now female Tagaki in wonder, as they swayed to the soft music. 'So beautiful.' He thought. "Remember our first date?" Akama asked

"Yeah." Tagaki replied with a smile. "Kinda hard to forget a date like that." She looked up at Akama and smiled. "It had everything."

"Except a monster." Akama said.

"Sannasuke counts." Tagaki said firmly. Tagaki sighed and leaned her head against Akama's broad chests. "I see why you like doing this." She said. Tagaki closed her eyes when Akama placed his hand against her head and held her gently to his chest. "I should have slugged him first." She said.

"The times afterward, made up for it." Akama said in amused tones. "Thank you." He said. "Not for Sannasuke, well partly because of Sannasuke..." He chuckled. Akama stroked Tagaki's hair. "But really for everything since."

"This is so weird." Tagaki said suddenly. "The first time I.." Tagaki blushed. "Well, let's just say I didn't spend anytime...well..." Tagaki broke off and looked up at Akama. "Being a girl?" Akama suggested. Tagaki nodded. "Being a girl." Tagaki repeated in agreement and laid her head back against Akama's chest. Tagaki giggled. "Oh gods, did I just giggle?" She asked.

"Yup." Akama agreed cheerfully and spun Tagaki around in a circle. "Creeps up on you, doesn't it?" Tagaki nodded against Akama's chest. "Hormones." Akama said. "Uncle Tofu says it's the hormones." He said. ""Uncle Robert says that just makes you aroused." Akama laughed quietly. "Uncle Robert says we're culturally programed to act like girls and boys, men and women." he said. "When you change you can't help but start acting the way you're supposed to."

"Weird." Tagaki said. "He's right about the aroused part." She said a moment later. Tagaki chuckled. "And I'm hungry."

"Me too." Akama agreed as he reached down and grabbed Tagaki's rear end..

"For food." Tagaki replied in mildly annoyed tones.

"That too." Agreed Akama. He laughed when Tagaki hit him on the chest with a fist. "Okay, okay, I'll be good." He promised though he squeezed Tagaki's butt again before breaking the embrace. As if they were waiting, which they were, Lo Shan and Mei Lin approached the couple. Lo Shan and Mei Lin bowed to the transposed couple and led them to a small table set near the edge of the roof. Akama pulled the chair out for Tagaki. Tagaki looked at the chair for a moment before sitting.

"That's weird too." Tagaki said. "Nice, but weird." Tagaki picked up a wine glass and sipped. "Whoa." She said. "Don't tell me, girls have better taste buds too." She said. Akama chuckled in response. Tagaki sat back in her chair and looked at Akama. "What's really weird as that it seems almost normal."

Akama smiled and raised his wine glass. He sipped. "Not bad, not bad at all." He said in appreciation. He grinned. "The wine's pretty good too."

Tagaki found herself blushing. "Laying it on thick, don't you think?" She asked.

Akama shook his head. "Nope." He replied. "I like it when you lay on the compliments." He smiled. "And the thicker the better." He said. Akama reached across the table and took Tagaki's hand. "Thank you." He said again. Akama caressed the back of Tagaki's hand with his thumb. "I used to say I could be a girl twenty four seven for all being a guy mattered to me but..." Akama looked into Tagaki's eyes. "I think I'd miss being a guy...with you."

Tagaki looked down. "We only did it once." She said with a blush.

"Yeah, I know." Akama replied. "And I've been hoping we'd do it again ever since." Akama raised an eyebrow as Tagaki's blush began to deepen. "You too?" He asked quietly. Tagaki nodded hesitantly. "Thank you." He said for a third time. Akama looked up as Mei Lin approached with a covered platter. Lo Shan behind her with a folding table. Lo Shan set up the table and Mei Lin placed the platter on the table. She uncovered the platter to reveal a tureen and four bowls. Mei Lin ladled a clear soup into two of the bowls and placed them in front of Tagaki and Akama.

"Aren't you eating?" Tagaki asked.

"Of course," Mei Lin pointed to two cushions just off to one side of the table. "We sit there." She raised a finger. "This your date." She said. "I know you say you want us here." She smiled. "and we very much want to be here but it still date for Husband and Wife." She and Lo Shan giggled. "Okay...Tai Tai?" Mei Lin said to Tagaki.

"Tai Tai?" Tagaki asked. She giggled. "Oh hell, I giggled again." She complained. Tagaki smiled. "Okay...Second Wife."

The dinner was light, neither Mai Lin or Lo Shan wanted anything to spoil Akama and Tagaki's date. The two second wives made sure that their Husband and Tai Tai drank just enough but not too much, they made sure the incense continued to scent the air and music continued to lightly fill it. Whatever it took they did and would do. When dinner ended Akama and Tagaki danced some more, though it would be generous to call what they did, dancing. It was more like swaying, a fact that Mei Lin and Lo Shan watched with approval. "It good date." Mei Lin said.

"We did well. Sister." Lo Shan replied. Mei Lin nodded in agreement. "Oh, they kissing again." Lo Shan said in excited though quiet tones. The two second wives sighed happily.

* * *

Tagaki woke in the middle of the night, still in female form and held tightly by Akama. From the sounds coming from Akama, Tagaki could tell Akama was sound asleep. Their love making earlier was less frantic than the first time and a lot more gentle. Tagaki giggled quietly. 'Well mostly.' She thought. Tagaki paused. 'Damn, I giggled again.' She thought. 'So weird.' Tagaki reached out and touched Akama's face with her hand. "First time, I did it cause you wanted it so badly." Tagaki said in a whisper. "Good thing the girls were there."

Akama shifted in his sleep and tightened his hold on Tagaki. 'I should be grossed out.' She thought. 'I'm a guy, yet...' Tagaki's free hand touched her own breasts. Tagaki shivered. 'Oh gods, I want him again.' She thought in a mixture of desire and despair. Tagaki reached down between Akama's legs and started caressing Akama's sex. Tagaki snorted. 'Typical guy.' She thought in amusement. 'Doesn't even need to be awake.'

Akama woke slowly. 'Umm.' He thought. 'I must be dreaming." He thought. 'Cause if feels like someone's ...' Akama's thoughts broke off. 'I'm awake.' He thought. Akama turned his head. The bed next to him was empty but someone was definitely between his legs. He looked down. Even in the dimness he could make out that the person between his legs had striped hair. "Oh gods, baby." Akama moaned. "That feels so good."

* * *

Megumi woke to a knocking on her bedroom door. Her head was pillowed on Wing's chest and the Chinese youth had his arms around her. It took a moment for Megumi to realize someone was knocking on the door. "Ohmygods." She said in panic. "Wing wake up." She hissed. She shook the teenaged boy but he continued to slumber on, though there was a huge smile on his face. "Wing." Megumi shook the teen again. "Eep!" Screamed Megumi in embarrassed outrage when the door opened and Sakura and Ranko walked in. "Get out." She screamed.

Ranko shook her head. "Gotta check on lover boy first." She said. She walked over to the bed. She rolled the naked teen on to his back. "Hey, I was right, he's hung." She said cheerfully. She placed a hand on his forehead. "Just stunned." She said. "He'll be fine in an hour or so."

"Get out." Shouted Megumi. "Get out. Get out. Get...what do you mean, he'll be fine in an hour or so?" She asked in much calmer tones. "What do you mean, stunned?"

"Stunned." Ranko replied. "As in ,you hit him with an empathic blast that could have fried his brain." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, cousin."

"What are you talking about?" Megumi asked in confusion. "And stop looking at Wing's...stop lookiing at him." She pulled the covers over Wing's naked body.

"Selfish, that's what she is, just plain selfish." Sakura said in mock complaint. "I thought we shared everything?"

"Clothing, yes." Megumi replied. She sat down on the bed. "Boyfriends, no way." She placed a hand on Wing's forehead. "What do you mean, empathic blast?"

"I was gonna tell you eventually." Ranko said sheepishly. "You've been projecting emotions, well, one emotion." She corrected immediately."Every time you, um, you, um...look when you used that toy we got you." Ranko boosted her emotional state. "When you used the toy and you, um, wow, this is hard..Difficult, .I mean difficult. This is difficult. " She said. "You've been projecting your orgasms." She said in a rush.

"Damn girl, you cum hard." Sakura said in admmiration. "And you hit poor Wing with five or six of your best blasts." She shook her head. "How he kept going after the first one, I'll never know."

"Good constitution." Ranko said offhandedly. "I can't believe you snuck Wing into the house." She said to Megumi. "I didn't really mean for you to, well I did, but I didn't, well, yes I did...but not so soon." Ranko said in a confused jumble. "Honestly."

"Wow, I've never seen Ranko flustered before." Sakura giggled. "Damn, this is going to be a great summer."

* * *

Ouji and Xing Xing woke, as usual, at the same time. Tan Tan, cuddled up against Xing Xing's back, remained asleep. Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other and smiled. "Chosen." They murmurred to each other. They tilted their heads at the same angle and their smile became a grin. Xing Xing nodded. Ouji eased himself out of the bed, put on his slippers and a robe and quietly exited the bedroom.

Xing Xing rolled slowly over until she was facing Tan Tan. "Wake up, Second Wife." She said quietly. She watched as Tan Tan wiggled slightly and slowly opened her eyes. Tan Tan eye's opened wider and she smiled.

"Good morning, Tai Tai." Tan Tan said in contented tones. She leaned closer and kissed Xing Xing lightly on the lips. "Oh, I was having oh so wonderful dream." She said. "I dream you, me and Ouji together with lots children and grandchildren." She sighed. "It wonderful dream." Xing Xing's sighs echoed her own. "I guess I should get up." Tan Tan said reluctantly. "Time to make breakfast."

"That's okay." Xing Xing replied. "Ouji's making breakfast." She said. "You're taking it easy today." Xing Xing said firmly. "You've been working too hard." She said. "How does a picnic sound?"

"Oh, picnic sound wonderful." Tan Tan replied. Tan Tan wiped away a happy tear. "Everything wonderful." Tan Tan sat up and stretched. Xing Xing did the same. Tan Tan's eyes closed when Xing Xing started to rub her shoulders. "Tai Tai is going to spoil me." She mocked complained.

Xing Xing giggled. "I'm spoiling Ouji too." She leaned forward. "Ouji thinks you feel very nice." She said in Tan Tan's ear. "I think so too."

Tan Tan reached and took one of Xing Xing's hands and kissed the palm. "Ouji feel that?" She asked teasingly. Xing Xing made a sound of affirmative. "Good." Said Tan Tan. "Not want Ouji feel left out." She said. Xing Xing giggled.

* * *

"A picnic?" Tatewaki Kuno said in dubious tones.

"Sure, Uncle Tatewaki." Ouji said. "Running a house is a lot of work." He said. "We need a break."

"My Mistresses and I do help." Tatewaki pointed out in somber tones and using the term 'mistress' in a way that indicated a title more than a position. Even with Ouji and Xing Xing and now Tan Tan living under the same roof, Tatewaki saw no reason to change that...requirement. And, for some reason, his charges never commented on it.

Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other for a second. "We'll buy some stuff in the village." Ouji said. "I bet Tan Tan knows all the best places to shop." Xing Xing said in proud tones. "Right, Tan Tan?" Ouji and Xing Xing asked Tan Tan. The young girl stood just behind Ouji and Xing Xing amd the young couple both turned to look at her. Tan Tan nodded firmly.

"Better give up, Dog." Pei Pei said from a door frame. She was leaning against the frame with her arms crossed. She pushed off with her shoulder and walked into the center of the room. "There be bandits." She said to the young triple. "Take your weapons." She said firmly. "And make sure Haya know where you going."

"Yes, Auntie Pei Pei." Ouji and Xing Xing replied. "Come along second wife." Xing Xing said to Tan Tan. "We have shopping to do."

Ouji and Xing Xing, along with Tan Tan, quickly ran to the village. Since the house was close to the central shopping area, this didn't take long. And, since the Joketsuzoku were both a warrior people and an industrious people, many shops opened with the rising sun. The first shop, one that provided the basic foods, bread, cheese, and even as they walked in, a pair of Joketsuzoku farmers walked in with two large baskets of fresh fruits. The shopkeeper immediately offered them tea as they shopped.

"Are you being a good second wife, Tan Tan?" The shopkeeper, a kindly looking woman in her forties, asked. She poured tea into small cups as she spoke.

"Tan Tan is a great second wife." Xing Xing said. Ouji nodded.

"Thamk you, Tai Tai." Tan Tan said happily.

"You make your family proud." The shopkeeper said in approval upon hearing the compliments.. "A picnic, huh?" She tapped her lips. "We have some very nice pearapples." She said.

"Jam." OujiandXinXing chorused.

Tan Tan giggled. "I think they want jam."

* * *

Tan Tan, Ouji and Xing Xing, walked out of the shop. Their purchases carried in a couple rope baskets. "Hey guys." Called a familiar voice. They turned. "Hey Haya, Hey Dai Lan, Suki." They said in unison.

"Good morning, Honored Ones." Tan Tan said quietly. "Good morning Si Jer."

"Good morning, Tan Tan." Suki replied. "Doing some early shopping?"

"We're going on a picnic." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused.

Hayaima looked at the young triple. He noted, with some approval, that all three carried their weapons. Tan Tan like Ouji and XIng Xing carried two weapons, in her case swords, across her back. "A picnic, huh?" He said musingly. "Sounds nice."

"Would Si Jer like to see what we bought?" Tan Tan shyly held up one of the woven baskets.

"No, I think you made sure they didn't just buy a big jar of jam or something." Suki said, though she did take a cursory look anyway. "Ooh, are those pearapples?" She asked. "I love pearapples." She said. "You know something?" She said. "A picnic sounds real nice."

"Where were you planning to go?" Dai Lan asked.

"I thought berry field." Tan Tan replied. "It only half hour walk from village." She added.

"Oh it's been so long since I've been there." Dai Lan said with a nostalgic sigh. "That used to be one of Haya and my favorite places." She said to Suki. "The view..." She shook her head and sighed. "Wait until you see it."

"We can wait, Honoried Ones." Tan Tan offered hesitantly.

"No, it's okay." Dai Lan said. "We'll catch up in an hour or so." She raised her wrist. "Everyone have their transponders?"

"I no have one. Tan Tan said sadly.

"You can wear mine." Ouji said helpfully. "Xing XIng always knows where I am." Without waiting for approval he removed his wrist communicator and gave it to Tan Tan. "I'll show you how to use it on the way." He said to Tan Tan.

Hayaima pulled at his pigtail and, in unconscious imitation of his father, stared at the ends. "That'll do for now." He said in slightly annoyed tones. "Should have gotten Tan Tan her own before now." He sighed. "Nevermind, I know why we didn't." He said. "We'll take care of it when you get back." He said to Tan Tan.

"Yes, War Leader." Tan Tan replied.

Ouji, Xing Xing and Tan Tan rounded the crest of the low rise and found themselves on a flat. open space overlooking the valley. The area was mostly covered in a low growing grass, though there were numerous rounded bushes and small trees along the far perimeter. From the uniformness of the rounded bushes, it was obvious they were being cultivated as were the small trees. A small fire pit and a couple of rough hewn tables and benches indicated the area was frequently used for picnics and family gatherings. A large fruit tree grew near the tables and a gentle breeze brought a fruit scented aroma to their senses.

"The berry field." Tan Tan announced unnecessarily. She pointed to the large tree near the picnic tables. "This my favorite place." She said shyly.

"If it's your favorite place, it'll be our favorite place." Xing Xing said firmly. "You haven't been wrong yet." Ouji pointed out. Tan Tan smiled happily. "You guys set up the food, I'll collect some fire wood." Ouji continued.

"No go too far." Tan Tan said. "You no have communicator." She reminded Ouji.

"Don't worry, Second Wife." Ouji said with a fond smile. "I wont." He said. "I wouldn't want either of you to worry." With a wave Ouji trotted off toward to the relatively close tree line.

Tan Tan sighed happily as she began, with Xing Xing's assistance, unpacking the rope basket. Every so often Xing Xing would tilt her head. "Ouji found a big log." She reported once. She giggled. "It's slippery."

Tan Tan shook her head. "Tell him, dry wood only." She said firmly. "Wet wood make lots smoke."

"Mushrooms." Xing Xing said a little later. "Pretty red ones."

"If have yellow spots, we tell healer, it good for medicine." Tan Tan replied idly. "If no spots, no touch." She said. "He have enough wood yet?" She asked.

Xing XIng nodded. "He's coming back now." She said. Suddenly Xing Xing's head snapped toward the woods. "Oh no."

"Tai Tai?" Tan Tan asked in concern.

Xing Xing raised her wrist. "Baka Alert." She said urgently. "Taro." Xing Xing started running toward the woods. "No Ouji." She yelled as she ran. "Run." Xing Xing put on an additional burst of speed, just in time to see the winged and tentacled form of Taro rising over the woods, the struggling body of Ouji hanging from his front paws. "Ouji!" Screamed Xing Xing. She continued to run after the flying Chimera. Tan Tan stayed on her heels. Just as Taro faded into the distance, Xing Xing stumbled and fell.

Tan Tan dropped to her knees and turned Xing Xing over. "Tai Tai?" She said. There was no response. "Tai Tai?" She asked more urgently and shook the unresponsive girl. To her relief Xing Xing opened her eyes. "Tai Tai, you okay?"

"Must...Ouji...must." Xing Xing said in faint tones. "Too far, we...we...die."

"Die?" Tan Tan said in horror. She raised her wrist. "War Leader, this Tan Tan." She said. "Taro monster take Ouji." She reported. "War Leader...Xing Xing say she die." She said in a worried voice. "War Leader?" She said. "There no one." She said in dispair.

Xing Xing lifted a trembling hand. "Ear...my ear." She pointed to her right ear.

Tan Tan leaned her head against Xing Xing's head. She could just make out a frantic voice. "War Leader, I listen from Xing Xing." She said quickly. "Say...say what you say."

"They can't be separated." Hayaima's voice came faintly from the ear bud in Xing Xing's ear. "We're coming."

Tan Tan looked off to where Taro had flown and then back toward the village. "It take too long." She muttered. Tan Tan held Xing Xing tightly. "Tai Tai? Tai Tai?" She said in near panic. Xing Xing slowly turned her head. "I carry, we go after....yes?" She turned her back and, with some effort, Xing Xing climbed on to Tan Tan's back. "You stay with me, Tai Tai." She said. "Stay awake." She said. "If you awake, Ouji know we come." Xing Xing started after the fleeing monster in a slow trot.

Minute after long minute Tan Tan plodded in the direction Taro was last seen going. Every so often she would speak to Xing Xing. "Tai Tai, can you hear me?" Most of the time the most Xing Xing could do would be a faint squeeze on her shoulder. "You stay with me, Tai Tai." Tan Tan said as she plodded onward. "Please Tai Tai, stay with me." She begged. "No leave Tan Tan, please Tai Tai, no leave Tan Tan." She repeated over and over.

"Tired...can't...can't..." Whispered Xing XIng.

"Yes you can." Tan Tan said urgently. "Reach for Ouji, let him know we come."

"Too...far." Xing Xing said faintly.

"No!" Exclaimed Tan Tan. "Not too far. Whole world not too far." She pleaded more than said. "Try Tai Tai...please Tai Tai....try." Tan Tan could feel Xing Xing nod against her back. The very act of nodding flooded Tan Tan with a sense of relief. 'She still lives and if she still lives, Ouji lives.' She thought. "You tell Ouji, we come." She ordered. Xing XIng nodded and it seemed to Tan Tan that Xing Xing's nod was stronger. "We come Husband, Wife and Second Wife come." She said loudly.

"Left...go left." Xing Xing whispered after they had walked for what seemed like an hour.

"Left." Tan Tan said firmly. "Nothing keep us away." She said loudly. "You hear me Husband? Nothing keep us away." She said in the hopes that Ouji would hear through his link with Xing XIng. She plodded onward. Ignoring the branches that whipped her face or the roots that made her stumble. Tan Tan plodded on. "We coming Husband." Tan Tan said in a voice that had become raspy with tears and exhaustion. "We coming."

"He knows." XIng Xing said in a suddenly stronger voice.

"Oh Tai Tai, you better." Tan Tan said in relief.

"Stop." Xing Xing said. Tan Tan stopped and XIng XIng climbed off her back and stood somewhat unsteadily on her own feet. "We're close." She said. She raised her wrist. "Base to War Leader." She said in firm but tired tones. "Shut up, Haya." She said suddenly. "We're close to Taro." Xing Xing turned her head back and forth. "Maybe five hundred meters, maybe a little more." She said. "Tan Tan and I will try to get closer." She said. "Shut up." She said again. "You need intel, and we're the only ones here." She lowered her wrist. "Okay, Tan Tan, let's go." She pointed. "That way."

Xing Xing started trotting off in the direction she indicated with Tan Tan following on her heels. Even though she no longer was carrying XIng Xing, Tan Tan was tired and started to drop behind. Xing Xing stopped and waited for Tan Tan to catch up. She looked at the approaching girl. "You're bleeding." She exclaimed.

"It nothing." Tan Tan panted.

"Let me check." XIng XIng said firmly,

"Ouji." Tan Tan said in protest.

"He...he's alright...for now." Xing Xing said. "Let's me look." Xing Xing made a quick check of the more serious looking scratches. The worst was a gash across her shin. "That's bleeding pretty bad." She said finally. XIng XIng ripped off a long strip from her tunic and wrapped it around the gash. "Not much we can do now." She said.

"It okay, Tai Tai." Tan Tan said bravely. "We need save Ouji."

Xing Xing nodded. "Quietly now." She said. "Taro is very close." With all the stealth the two adolescents could muster they crept through the forest. Xing XIng raised a hand. "Ouji is tied to a tree." She pointed. "Over there." She pointed n a slightly different direct. "Taro is over there."

"We free Husband." Tan Tan said firmly. She pulled her swords off her back. She looked at Xing Xing. Xing Xing nodded and pulled her twin Bonbori off her own back. The two young girls crept along the underbrush and in the direction Xing Xing knew Ouji was. The sound of running water came to their ears. They sheathed their weapoms amd crawled under a large bush, They peeked out onto a clearing that was, at most, half the size of a football field. A small creek split the clearing into two unequal halves. Taro and Ouji were on the smaller half and Taro was no more than ten meters away sitting at a fire.

Taro, in human form, was busy making himself something to eat. From the looks of the firepit he was using, he, or someone, used the site frequently enough to stack wood and, unless Taro had carried it, which was possible, there were even supplies stacked neatly against a large rock. Taro had built a fire and was stirring something in a pot while some sort of flatbread was frying in a pan. There was even a tea kettle hanging over the fire from a hook.

Xing Xing and Tan Tan, hidden by the bush, looked around the camp. Xing Xing peering off in one particular direction. "Can't see Ouji."

"Can Ouji see us?" Tan Tan asked in a whisper while keeping her eyes on Taro.

Xing Xing shook her head. "But I know where he is." She raised her wrist and tapped it. "This is base." She whispered. "We found Ouji." She said. "Taro has him." She reported crisply. "In human form and about to eat." Xing XIng pressed a button. "We're going to try to free Ouji." She said. "Base out." She looked at Tan Tan. "I turned on the homing beacon." She said. "They'll follow it here."

Tan Tan nodded. "I ready." She said.

Xing XIng waved a hand and the two girls crawled out from under the bush and back into the woods, they crept quietly along until Xing Xing stopped. She pointed. "Ouji's right there." She said. The two girls got on their hands and knees and crawled in the direction Xing Xing had pointed. Progress was blocked when they came to a large tree. "Ouji's on the other side of this tree." Xing Xing said.

The two girls sank to their bellys and crawled around the tree while hugging the ground and much as possible. They peered around the tree. From where they were they could see Taro sitting at the fire and eating from a bowl. "Took you guys long enough." Whispered a voice. "Hide." Ouji hissed suddenly. "He's coming this way." Xing Xing and Tan Tan ducked behind the tree. "You hungry kid?" They heard Taro say. Ouji must have shook his head. "Suit yourself." Taro said a moment later.

Xing Xing and Tan Tan kept as quiet as possible while Taro was close by. Finally Xing Xing signaled to Tan Tan. Tan Tan nodded and she drew one of her swords. She placed the sword across her forearms as they crawled back aroung the tree. A quick look revealed Taro back at the fire. Tan Tan extended the sword and began sawing at the bonds that held Ouji. Tan Tan had almost cut through the ropes when Taro yelled in discovery. "Here Tai Tai, you free Ouji." She said as she gave her sword to Xing Xing. Tan Tan drew her other sword and charged Taro.

"Tan Tan, no." Shouted Xing Xing. In desperation she swung the sword and severed the rope. Then drew her own weapons and ran after Tan Tan. Ouji untangled himself from the rope and without hesitation drew his bat shaped weapons and followed. Xing Xing reached Tan Tan just as Taro jumped into the creek. Taro's human form blurred and grew and grew and grew as he changed into his Chimera form. Taro bellowed in anger.

Ouji reached Xing Xing and Tan Tan and the three youths formed a protective triangle. "Here." Ouji said and gave Tan Tan her other sword. "Stay next to Xing Xing." He said. Tan Tan nodded and took up a position just to the right of Xing XIng. The three youths started moving their twinned weapons in a protective pattern. The three youths were talented, well trained and confident but no match for the towering monstrous form of Pansuto Taro. Taro didn't even bother to fight but just reached with his tentacles and grabbed all three of the children.

"Release them, monster." Shouted an angry voice. "Release them and you yet may live." Tatewaki Kuno, in his black and red leathers strode into the clearing literally glowing with incandescent fury. He carried a wooden sword that seemed to glow as well. Just behind him strode Lin Tung in red and Pei Pei in black.

Tan Tan, Ouji and Xing XIng, heartened by the arrival of the Wolf Pack renewed their struggles. Tan Tan had retained one of her swords, the other she had dropped when Taro had grabbed her and she began putting that sword to good use by hacking at the tentacle holding her. Ouji and Xing Xing, having lost their weapons, bit at the tentacles holding them.

"Release them, I said." Tatewaki growled. Tatewaki bared his teeth and began to growl.

"Sic him, Dog." Pei Pei commanded.

Tatewaki's growl became louder and with a mightly leap, launched himself into the air and landed on Taro's leg. Tatewaki grabbed a handfull of Taro's furry leg and began climbing,

"I still owe you monster." Lin Tung snarled and rushed the Chimera. Her long knives flashed and left deep gouges in Taro's legs. Taro bellowed in pain and anger. He lashed out at the diminutive Joketsuzoku warrior with one of his five remaining tentacles. Pei Pei blocked the attack with her sword and hacked at the tentacle. In response, Taro took to the air, taking Ouji, Xing Xing, Tan Tan and Tatewaki with him. Lin Tung and Pei Pei screamed in frustration.

In the meantime, Tan Tan managed to hack through the tentacle holding her and, with a desparate leap, grabbed on to the tentacle holding Xing Xing. She began hacking at the tentacle with her sword. "No worry, Tai Tai, I free you." She shouted. Just as she raised her sword another tentacle flashed over, grabbed Tan Tan and tossed her into the air.

"Tan Tan." Screamed Ouji and Xing Xing.

Tan Tan tumbled helplessly through the air. 'I'm sorry I failed you Tai Tai." Tan Tan thought as the ground rushed up to meet her. "Got ya." A sibilant voice said and Tan Tan found herself dangling from the toothed jaws of a great ghost cat.

Ranma landed lightly on cat feet."Stay here." He growled. "Meg, take a look at her." He said and then ran toward the fray.

"Of course, Uncle Ranma." Megumi replied. She hurried over with a first aid kit. She began checking Tan Tan.

"OujiandXingXing..." Tan Tan said.

"Don't worry." Megumi said soothingly. "Uncle Ranma will save them." She said. "Now, let me take a look at you." The eldest Ono daughter had been trained, as were all Joketsuzoku children, in the basics of field medicine but Megumi, more often than not, served as medic to the New Crew. Though she was of a peaceful and loving nature as were all the Ono women, including Song Li, Megumi carried a sword across her back. A sword she knew how and was willing, if necessary, to use.

Ranma, still in ghost cat form, ran back toward the battle. Akane and Ukyo were staring up at the aerial battle with frustration written on their faces. "How the hell do we get up there?" Akane growled.

"Mommy!" Yowled a cat-like childs voice. Out of the brush bounded Shingi with Tenchi on her back. "Carry us." Shingi demanded.

"Now's not the time, baby." Ranma said in distraction. He stared upwards. He grunted in surprise when Shingi landed on his back and hung on Shingi pointed upwards with a paw. "Carry us." Shingi demanded. "I can't jump that high..." Began Ranma. He stopped. "That's my girl." He said in admiration. "Hang on." The Ghost Cat started running in a wide circle gaining speed as he ran until he was nothing but a blur .

"Ran-chan, what do..." Ukyo began. "Oh crap." She exclaimed when Ranma, with Shingi and Tenchi on his back, leaped into the air. "Idiot." She yelled.

Ranma's mighty leap took them high into the air. "Jump." Ranma yowled as his ascent began to slow. Shingi with Tenchi holding tightly leaped off his mother's back and into the air. Even before they finished rising it was apparent that the leap would be short but then a chain shot explosively from Tenchi's sleeve and wrapped around one of Taro's legs. Shingi changed back into human form and began climbing the chain.

While Shingi climbed, the chain kept extending from Tenchi's sleeve and lowered him toward the ground. Before he reached the ground Ranma jumped up and grabbed the chain. He too changed into human form and began climbing the chain after Shingi. The ever lengthening chain lowered Tenchi gently to the ground.

Akane and Ukyo grabbed the chain. "I am going to kill him." Akane said testily. "Let's get this asshole on the ground." She said as she started pulling on the chain. Ukyo joined her just as most of the remaining members of the new crew along with Li Xian burst into the clearing. Hayaima, Dai Lan and Suki immediately joined in pulling Taro toward the ground.

Taro in the meantime now had a snarling red and black ghost cat savaging his ear, and an enraged swordsman standing on his head and hitting him repeatedly with a wooden sword. Ouji and Xing Xing were still ensnared by two of Taro's tentacles, but he had to fight to keep control of them as they struggled to free themselves. Taro bellowed in agony as pain shot up from his leg. Taro looked down to see a great ghost cat with his fangs buried deeply into his leg. To make matters worse he was being slowly dragged downwards. Taro beat his wings harder in response.

"Shit, he's pulling away." Akane yelled.

Tagaki had joined in pulling on the chain and was wrapping the excess chain around his waist with one hand. "You get away, you're taking me with you." He muttered. "But you ain't getting away." He said loudly. Tagaki grabbed the chain with both hands and tugged. "He's too strong." He said after only succeeding in slowing Taro as he pulled further away. "We need more muscle." He grunted. "Akama, get some hot water."

"Here." Said Ukyo. She handed Akama a thermos. "Never leave home without it," She said seriously.

Akama nodded and upended the thermos over her head and immediately changed into her more massive male form. The male Akama adjusted his clothing and then took hold of the chain. "Come on, Tagaki, let's bring that clown down."

"You got it, buddy." Tagaki replied. Akama gave him a look for a second then, with a smile, started tugging on the chain. 'Buddy, huh.' He thought. 'Works for me.'

"On Three." Grunted Tagaki. "One. Two. Three." He screamed the last number as he, Akama and Hayaima tugged hard on the chain.

Taro bellowed in outrage as the combined weight and strength of three of the strongest, outside of Sakura, of the new crew pulled him slowly downward. Taro beat his wings even harder in response and regained altitude. He finally had captured a hissing and spitting Shingi with a spare tentacle and another tentacle was wrapped around Tatewaki, though the swordsman still was delivering painful blows with his wooden sword. His tail had decided to join the battle and the snake headed tail was snapping at Ranma, keeping the snarling ghost cat at bay.

Ranko and Sakura finally arrived out of breath. "Where were you two?" Akane asked in annoyance. "Sakura." She said in a commanding tone. "Help the boys out."

"You got it, Auntie." Sakura said quickly and hurried over to the group holding the chain. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"You'll explain at the debrief." Hayaima said. "Now pull."

"You almost got him." Yelled Ranko. "He's nearly at his limit." She said. "Come on, Sakura." She said in a cheerleaders cadence. "I'd help." She said with a grin. "But Sakura needs the to work off some...steam."

"You got that right." Sakura said. She spit on her palms, rubbed them together then grabbed the chain. "On three." She said. "One, Two, Three." Sakura, Hayaima, Akama and Tagaki joined in on the three and pulled as hard as they could.

Taro bellowed again, this time in panic, as he feltt himself suddenly being pulled violently toward the ground. He let go of all his captives and flung his tentacles downward to brace for the impact. Ranma leaped from Taro's leg and toward Ouji and Xing Xing. He captured them in mid air and with a flip of his head they landed on his back. Shingi tumbled in the air for a moment then her catlike instincts took over as she righted herself for her own soft landing.

But Tatewaki remained on top of Taro's head. His wooden sword repeatedly striking Taro's skull even as they fell toward the ground. Taro crashed to the ground and with a last blow the recoil from the impact tossed Tatawaki away to slam into the ground next to the fallen Chimera.

A sudden silence fell over the clearing. Even the creek seemed to flow quieter as the dust from Taro's impact slowly began to settle. "Uncle Tatewaki." Ouji and Xing Xing exclaimed, breaking the silence. The linked adolescents ran toward the still figure but even before they reached him, Tatewaki began to stir. He levered himself to his knees only to be knocked on his back as Ouji and Xing Xing threw themselves onto Tatewaki in relief. A moment later Tatewaki found himself on the receiving end of a triple hug as Tan Tan joined in.

Sargeant Wu put down his binoculars. "Unbelievable." He said quietly. "Tell me you recorded all this." He said to one of the men with him.

The man shook himself as if coming out of a trance. He checked a laptop opened in front of him. Finally he nodded. "Visual, thermal, UV, microwave..." He nodded. "Lots of data." He said. "Sarge?"

"Yeah?" Sargeant Wu replied.

"If we had to, could we get them all?" The trooper asked in nervous tones.

"Good question." Sargeant Wu replied. "When I know for sure, I'll let you know." He said. "In the meantime, call for a transport copter to get Taro out of here."

* * *

Tan Tan knocked on the door to the Saotome homestead. She waited for a minute before the door was answered by Ukyo Saotome. "Yo-you wanted to see me, Senior Second Wife?" Tan Tan said nervously.

Ukyo nodded. "I see you were able to leave Ouji and Xing Xing behind this time." She said. "Come with me." Ukyo turned and walked into the house. After a moments hesitation Tan Tan followed. "In here." Ukyo said when they reached a door. She opened it and waved Tan Tan in. Tan Tan looked into the room before entereing. It was empty except for a small, low table and several cushions. A tea service was on the low table. "Sit." She ordered.

"Yes, Senior second wife." Tan Tan licked dry lips. 'She's going to tell me to leave.' She thought in despair.

"Tea?" Ukyo asked. She poured a cup for Tan Tan without waiting for a response. Ukyo poured tea for herself. "How's your leg?" She asked.

"It fine, Senior Second Wife." Tan Tan replied quietly. She tried to fight the tremble in her hands as she lifted the tea cup but to no avail as tea spilled on the table. Tan Tan began to cry. "I-I...Please, senior second wife, don't send me away. No-not after, after...please." She wailed.

Ukyo placed her tea cup down and sighed. "I really should." she said. "It's bad enough we had to 'marry' Ouji and Xing Xing and accept the consequences of that decision," Ukyo's hair writhed in agitation. "And if that ever came to light..." She shook her head. "Why did you have to be so, so...likable, so, so...capable, so, so...you?" She grumped. "If it wasn't for your age, and their ages, you'd be a perfect second wife."

"Senior Second Wife?" Tan Tan said in tones of growing hope.

"Here's the deal." Ukyo said. "You will return with us to Japan." She said. "You will, except in name, be considered Second Wife to Ouji and Xing Xing by The Family but you will not be called Second Wife. You will call Ouji and Xing Xing by their names in public, I can't control what you call each other in private." She continued. "If anyone, even if they are Joketsuzoku, asks, you will say only that you are their friend and companion. You will not call yourself second wife until we say so, No one, I repeat, no one can know about your true relationship with them. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Senior Second Wife." Tan Tan said meekly.

'There's more." Ukyo said. "Suki will continue to check up on you at least once a week. More if she thinks there are problems." She wagged an angry finger at Tan Tan. "And no babies without permission."

"Yes, Senior Second Wife." Tan Tan replied. "Thank you, Senior Second Wife."

* * *

Tan Tan walked back to the house with a thoughtful look on her face. She was relieved that Senior Second Wife Ukyo Saotome wasn't sending her away though she was disappointed that she was not given permission to call herself Second Wife. 'Better than nothing.' She told herself. Lost in thought she did not notice she was joined by three now familiar women until one of them put her arm across her shoulders. Tan Tan looked up, startled. "Oh." She gasped. "Si Jer." She said. "Forgive me, I..."

"Don't worry about it." Suki replied. "Senior Second Wife told us her decision." She said in sympathetic tones. "As far as the girls," She indicated Lo Shan and Mei Lin who were flanking the two of them. "And I are concerned, you're Second WIfe to Xing Xing." Lo Shan and Mei Lin smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Si Jer." Tan Tan said gratefully. "Thank you, Mei Lin, Lo Shan."

"You earn it." Lo Shan said respectfully. "But we understand Senior Second Wife concern." She added. "You very young." She raised an admonishing finger. "Just speaking truth." She said. "That why Senior Second Wife make decision; to protect you, protect all of you."

"If anyone found out it could cause trouble." Suki said. "Lots of trouble." She said. "So, we're counting on you to make sure no one finds out."

"Yes, Si Jer." Tan Tan said quietly.

"Good." Suki replied. "Now remember, if you have any questions or problems, don't be afraid to come see me." She said.

"I will, Si Jer." Tan Tan replied.

"Now I think you'd better get home." Suki said with a small smile. "It's getting close to dinner time and if you don't get home soon Lin Tung or Pei Pei may try cooking."

Tan Tan giggled. "Oh noes." She said in mock horror. "My poor Tai Tai. My poor Husband." She stopped. "I mean; poor Ouji and Xing Xing." She corrected herself. She gave Suki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin a quick bow and hurried toward the house. Tan Tan picked up the pace when the house came into view and was running flat out by the time she reached the property. Tan Tan ran through the gate and toward the door. It opened even before she reached it and Tan Tan found herself wrapped in the welcoming embrace of Ouji and Xing Xing.

* * *

"Hi Wang." Sang two voices. Wang Bao Lo, called Big Wang, fifteen years of age, tall, powerfully built and radiating an immense confidence, turned slowly. His confidence drained somewhat as two young girls approached. "H-hi Ranko. H-hi Sakura." He stammered.

"Ranko and I want to apologize." Sakura said as she and Ranko walked up and stood very close to the youth. "It was very rude of us to run out on you before."

"N-no, it's okay." Big Wang replied. "I-I heard about the fight."

"You're so sweet." Cooed Ranko. She looked up at the teen. "Still, it was very, very wrong of us to leave you in such a hurry."

"What can we do to...make it up to you?" Sakura asked in a purr.

Big Wang swallowed nervously. It was an unfamilar sensation. He was called Big Wang for a variety of reasons, one of which made him very popular and sought after by most of the Joketszuoku teen girls and was a primary reason for his immense confidence. Normally he wouldn't bother with girls as young as Ranko and Sakura no matter who they were. Normally. There was nothing 'normal' about either of the two young girls. The main lack of normality was that, despite their age, it was Big Wang that felt like the child whenever the two girls were around. Big Wang's nervousness increased as the two girls took possession of his arms. "I-it's okay, really." He said hurriedly.

"But we want to make it up to you." Ranko said. "Isn't that right, Sakura?" Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "I know, why don't we go to our place." Ranko said in sultry tones. Sakura nodded even faster.

"But...but." Big Wang protested as Sakura and Ranko grinned and started walking Big Wang toward their home.

"Don't worry." Sakura said. "Meg is visiting Wing's family." She said. "So we'lll have the place all to ourselves." She purred.

"We can...relax." Ranko said. "And just be ourselves."

"No one to bother us." Sakura added. "No cousins, no monsters."

"No clothes." Ranko said. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

Big Wang swallowed nervously.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on." Ukyo muttered to herself. "How much longer?" She said plaintively.

"One minute less than the last time you asked." Ranma, in female form, replied cheerrfully..

The door to the bathroom opened and Akane, in male form, walked in. "He guys, what's going on?" He asked. He walked over to the sink and noticed a little plastic stick. "Hey look, it's turning blue.:" He said. Akame paused. "Did anyone else just hear a giggle?"

End part 2

Author's notes: This was originally the end of Book 11 but...more to come, lots more. However, I'm not quite done with part 3 so there will be a slight delay before my next update.


	146. Book 12 Chapter 1

'What I did on my Summer Vacation'

Chapter 1

'If you had to guess...'

Ouji and Xing Xing bustled around the house the Joketsuzoku had given them with cheerful purpose. After nearly a month in China they had settled down into a comfortable routine. Ouji and Xing Xing would do the laundry, wash the dishes and generally ensure that the house was kept neat. Cooking was left to the one person in the household that could actually cook. The kitchen door opened filling the house with a delightful aroma. A thirteen year old girl with long black hair and a heart shaped face walked out of the kitchen. She wore an apron over a pale blue chinese pantsuit. She was the very image of domesticity, an image jarred by the two swords that were strapped cross-ways across her back. Even though Taro had been defeated, the entire New Crew was under instructions to be armed or near to their weapons at all times. And though Tan Tan was not New Crew she was instructed to do the same. Not that she needed the instructions, she would have done so anyway. But she was pleased that Hayaima had included her when he gave out the orders.

"That smells good, Tan Tan." Ouji commented. Like Tan Tan he was armed and had his twin bats holstered on his back. With his new found feelings of responsibility, now that he had a wife and a potential second wife, Ouji had taken to wearing a version of his father's baseball-uniform like outfit that his father wore when on patrol. Out of deference to his Uncle, he wore a white bandana with a 'rising sun' emblem emblazoned in red on his fore head. His hair, normally worn long and down, was now tied in a topknot on his head.

"Everything Tan Tan cooks smells good." Xing Xing declared. Xing Xing too wore her twinned Bonbori on her back and, for the same reasons as Ouji, had started wearing Joketsuzoku style Chinese pantsuits like her mother once did. She had even decided to wear her hair in twin ponytails tied the same way as her mother had once done. And, like Ouji, she too wore a white bandana with a red 'rising sun'. Yet despite the divergence in dress the two adolescents shared a bond, a connection, a closeness that no one, unless they too were linked the same way, could understand.

"Everything Tan Tan does is good." Ouji added. Xing Xing nodded firmly in agreement. "Good morning, Tan Tan." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused.

Tan Tan giggled as she usually did when Ouji and Xing Xing spoke in unison. "Good morning, Xing Xing, good morning Ouji." Tan Tan said cheerfully. "It beautiful morning, yes?" She walked, almost skipped, over to Xing Xing and kissed the near teen on the cheek and then repeated her actions with Ouji.

As said, after nearly a month together the three adolescents' bond had only grown stronger. The only negative was that Tan Tan was forbidden by Senior Second Wife Ukyo Saotome from calling Ouji and Xing Xing Husband and Wife and that Ouji and Xing Xing could not call her Second Wife. In public anyway. The reason they weren't doing it at the moment was because they had agreed that they wouldn't except in the privacy of their bedroom. Though Tan Tan had her own room, she would, more often than not, sleep with Ouji and Xing Xing.

Tan Tan put her hands on her hips and looked around. She nodded. "House look very nice, very neat." She said in satisfaction. "OujiandXingXing do good job."

"Thank you, Tan Tan." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused happily.

"Ouji you get Uncle and the Honored Warriors, Pei Pei and Lin Tung." She directed. "Xing Xing help Tan Tan set table." She clapped her hands and Ouji hurried off to find his Uncle while Xing Xing went to a cupboard and started removing dishes. Tan Tan watched Xing Xing for a second before returning to the kitchen.

Tan Tan filled bowls with rice, arranged pickles and fish on a communal dish and poured tea into a tea service. Tan Tan looked at the tea service for a moment. It was the chocolate brown one that Senior Second Wife Ukyo Saotome had given to her. Young she may have been but the message from Ukyo was clear. She was being given a chance but that Saotome honor was at stake. Tan Tan wiped a stray tear that trickled down her face. "I will not betray your trust in me, Senior Second Wife." She vowed softly. "On my life." Tan Tan wiped her face again and then, after putting a smile on her face, liffted the tray and carried it into the main room.

Tatewaki Kuno was already sitting at the table and was, as usual, flanked by the tall Pei Pei and diminuative Lin Tung. And, as usual, Tatewaki had an uncomfortable look on his face. The discomfort stemming from the fact that he was sitting at the head of the table. The tall and saturnine swordsman found the adulation that came from Ouji and Xing Xing and, now, Tan Tan disquieting. 'I am not one they should admire.' He thought to himself yet again.

Despite having come, once again, to the rescue of Ouji and Xing Xing. Despite the uneasy, at least from Tatewaki's point of view, truce with his sister. Despite the thousand and one ways Tatewaki had redeemed himself in the eyes of those around him, Tatewaki could not and would not accept redemption. 'There is no redemption for me.' He thought. That too was a well worn thought. He looked up as Tan Tan cleared her throat. Tatewaki noted the expectant look on the young girl's face. This was another reason for his discomfort as Tan Tan expected Tatewaki to fill the role of family patriarch. "Forgive me." He said. Tatewaki clapped his hands together twice. "Thank you for the food." The assembled diners chorused.

Soon the main room was filled with the sounds of laughter from the adolescents and the occasional comment from Pei Pei or Lin Tung. Tatewaki ate his meal silently only speaking when he was asked a question. Tatewaki was getting used to the children asking questions, now that they were living with him, and this morning was no different. Tatewaki tried to answer the questions about sword play and training as best he could. 'At least the answers to these questions may do them some good.' He told himself. But now the questions veered toward the past. Ouji, especially, wanted to know about his mother and what she was like and...questions upon question flowed out of Ouji's mouth. Tatewaki suddenly felt overwhelmed by the questions as he struggled to answer.

"Now that enough questions for today." Tan Tan said suddenly. "Uncle barely eat food, you ask so many questions." Tan Tan scolded. She wagged a finger. "Now you apologize to uncle."

"It's not..." Tatewaki began.

"Sorry, Uncle Tatewaki." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing interrupting Tatewaki. "Tan Tan is right." Ouji said. "You've hardly eaten." Xing Xing finished.

"That better." Tan Tan said approvingly. "Would Uncle like more fish?" She asked. Without waiting for Tatewaki to answer, Tan Tan stood from her seat and walked over to Tatewaki and picked up his plate. "Tcha" She said in disapproval. "I knew it, fish cold." She shook her head. "I be right back, Uncle." Tan Tan gave Ouji and Xing Xing a severe look and the two adolescents hung their heads in shame.

Tan Tan walked back into the kitchen where two covered dishes sat on warming trays. She quickly replaced the fish on the plate with something warmer and added additional vegetables. She already noted how little meat Tatewaki ate at any given time and that he favored vegetables and filled the plate accordingly, though she did add a larger piece of fish. She returned the plate to Tatewaki and sat down next to the now quiet Ouji and Xing Xing. She looked over to see Pei Pei and Lin Tung looking at her with approving expressions on their faces.

Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other and then they both looked at Tan Tan. "Sorry, Tan Tan." They chorused quietly.

"It okay." Tan Tan replied. "But you must let Uncle eat." She said. "If I were Uncle, I be very upset." She said. "And very hungry."

"Sorry, Uncle Tatewaki." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused again. "But, but there's so much we want to know." Ouji said plaintively.

"And Uncle answer." Tan Tan replied. She nodded toward Tatewaki. "But not all in one day." She said in amused tones. "I think, if Uncle agree, that Ouji and Xing Xing only ask, oh, three question a day." She looked at Tatewaki. "Is that okay, Uncle?"

"It fair, Dog." Pei Pei said. She looked at Ouji and Xing Xing. "Three questions." She said. "Make them good questions." She gave Tan Tan another approving look. Pei Pei looked at Ouji and XIng Xing. "Starting tomorrow." She said.

"Yes, Auntie Pei Pei." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused in slightly disappointed tones. Ouji and Xing Xing looked at each other then at Tan Tan. "Wi-will you help us decide what questions?" Xing Xing asked.

"Of course I will." Tan Tan replied. She looked around the table. "Who want more tea?"

After breakfast, Tatewaki went to the inner courtyard to meditate. It was usual for either Pei Pei or Lin Tung to accompany, though not participate, in Tatewaki's meditation. This time was no different and the diminuative Lin Tung stood guard just to one side of the door leading into the courtyard.

The relationship between Tatewaki, Lin Tung and Pei Pei was very different from the 'normal' triples. For one thing they weren't married nor were either Lin Tung or Pei Pei second wife in any sense of the word. The two women were partners, comrades in arms, equals in all things. In a lot of ways, they were the ultimate expression of Joketsuzoku culture, they believed in female superiority and female dominance. Men were, to them, weak, easily controlled and had only a single purpose and that purpose was not procreation. Not for them anyway. Men were disposable playthings. All men. Except one.

Tatewaki was, on the surface, the perfect man for them. Physically, mentally and sexually, Tatewaki was everything they desired in a man, and more. The two women had found out early in their relationship with Tatewaki that there was no humiliation, no debasement, that Tatewaki would object to. His very acceptance drove the two women to come up with newer and more creative humiliations. Tatewaki accepted them all without complaint. Eventually Lin Tung and Pei Pei gave up trying to humilate Tatewaki and concentrated on training him to obey. Over time, they even developed a fond respect for the taciturn swordsman. Over time, Tatewaki became 'Dog'.

Lin Tung and Pei Pei were also among the very few who knew the true nature of Tatewaki's crime but with their growing fondness of the swordsman they also became surprisingly protective of him and his secret. Lin Tung observed Tatewaki in his meditations. 'They will ask.' She thought. 'But should we allow Dog to answer?' Lin Tung's thoughts were interrupted when the door to the courtyard opened and Tan Tan walked in. She carried a tray. "He's not to be disturbed during his meditation." She said in gruff greeting.

"I understand, Honored Warrior." Tan Tan replied quietly. She placed the tray on a small table near the door. "This is for after." She said. Tan Tan looked at Tatewaki. "Poor man." She murmured. "Such pain."

"Pain of his own making." Lin Tung said quietly. "Pain that only his death will ease." She added without taking her eyes off Tatewaki. "His pain, not Ouji and Xing Xing's." She said. "He wishes to spare them that pain." Lin Tung pursed her lips in thought. "If you can, keep them from asking about...his dishonor."

"I will do my best, Honored Warrior." Tan Tan promised.

* * *

"What the hell did we do?" Muttered Ranko. "Better question is, how did we do it?" She grumbled. "If it wasn't for the fact that you are definitely projecting, I'd never believe you were an Empath." Ranko shook her head. "There's nothing." She complained to Sakura. "Nothing." Since coming to the Joketsuzoku village, Ranko had taken to wearing the bright colored floral pant suits favored by the teenaged girls of the village, though the dark eyeliner and eye shadow gave her a slightly sinister 'tough girl' look. Sakura had adopted a similar look though she added a Hibiki style striped head band and vanbraces to her ensemble.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Megumi asked. She too wore the bright colored floral pant suits favored by the teenaged girls but where Ranko and Sakura projected strength and power, Megumi conveyed a delicate, almost ethereal, look.

"It's hard to explain." Admitted Ranko. "Sakura knows what I'm talking about because she's an empath." She said. "Sorta." She blew out a breath. "Think of it as a...a...an opening, I guess." She said. "A link." She shook her head again. "Nothing."

"Uncle Robert did say Ouji and Xing Xing are on a different channel." Megumi said musingly. "Then wouldn't it follow that so am I?" She said reasonably.

"I know, I know." Ranko grumbled. "And I can't find their link either." She admitted. "But...there should be something." Ranko rubbed her chin. "That's why Dad didn't believe they were empaths in the first place, because he couldn't find the link." She said almost to herself. "And if Sakura and I were responsible for creating the link, you'd think I'd know where it was."

"Well we were six at the time." Sakura said reasonably. Ranko had boosted their emotional age earlier in an attempt to focus their minds on the problem. "What's different about a six year old brain?" She asked.

"It's smaller for one." Megumi said calmly. "The human brain does not complete it's development for a long time." She said. "And that synaptic connections are made much faster when a child is younger."

"Damn, and she's doing that without the boost." Sakura said in awe. "Well yeah Meg." Sakura continued. "But why can't we find the link...the opening?" Sakura gave Megumi a look. "And why can you only project..." She stopped when Megumi glared at her without changing expression.

"You might be on to something." Ranko said slowly. "Meg only projects when her emotions or feelings reaches a certain threshold." She said. "So, whatever outlet she's using only manifests at that time." She snapped her fingers. "And Ono girls are so controlled, so calm."

"We're not robots, you know." Megumi said in calm tones yet both Sakura and Ranko felt the testiness.

"You know, that felt almost like a projection." Ranko said in realization. "Damn, I think the Ono girls have been projecting all along." She said. "Hang on." Ranko stared fixedly at Megumi. At first nothing happened then Megumi began to fidget. "There it is." Exclaimed Ranko. "No wonder we couldn't find it." She said. "Ono girls may not be robots, Meg, but you could teach Zen masters a thing or two."

"What'cha talkin' bout, Ranko?" Sakura asked.

"They're so damn calm and controlled." Ranko replied in tones of admiration. "Whether it's genetics or upbringing or what, we can find out later, but..." Suddenly Ranko laughed. "I wonder if that explains the stories my brother would tell me about Aunt Kasumi." She said. "Anyway, it seems that our cousin here only lets the emotions she wants out, out."

"Well, of course." Megumi said in mild tones that somehow conveyed exasperation. "Anything else would be...untidy."

"I hate to tell you this, cuz." Ranko replied. "But most people, and that includes me, are emotionally untidy." She turned to Sakura. "If what I suspect is true, we had nothing to do with Meg's abilities." She shrugged. "It was a lousy theory anyway." She said. "OujiandXingXing, yeah probably, but Ferret got her ability from her Mom."

"Does that mean Shingi isn't going to be seducing everything on two legs when she gets to be a teen, Dragon Breath?" Sakura asked slyly.

"She wont need to be an Empath to do that, Miss Piggy." Ranko replied tartly. She and Sakura stuck their tongues out at each other and giggled.

"You do act like OujiandXingXing sometimes." Observed Megumi in amusement."Okay, so you're saying that I can sense emotions but.." Megumi's face stilled yet there was the feeling she was frowning. "Why don't I know I'm doing it."

Ranko tilted her head. "Tell me something, Meg." She asked. "If you had to guess what I'm feeling right now, what would it be?"

"I'm not an Empath like you, Ranko." Megumi protested without changing her pleasant tone.

"Humor me." Ranko replied.

"Oh, okay." Megumi replied. "If you insist." She looked at Ranko for a second. "Well, you're smug as usual." She observed. "And I think you're laughing at me for some reason."

"Well, what do you know." Sakura said in awed tones. "She's been reading all along." She frowned. "But why don't we sense it?"

"I can." Smirked Ranko. "Now that I know where to look." she shook her head. "Damn, Dad is going to be so surprised." She grinned. "He'll probably want to write a paper on it." She said gleefully. "Remember how Dad would describe Principal Kuno's mind?" She said to Sakura. The curvy teen nodded. "How it was discordant and painful?" Ranko continued. "Now you and I both know what Meg's aura is like." She pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Sakura replied in slightly envious tones. "Like looking at a,a..."

"A pool of still water?" Ranko suggested. Sakura nodded. Ranko rolled her eyes in self-disgust. "It's been there all along." She complained. "We didn't question it." She said. "Cause it's Meg and Mitsi and Auntie Kasumi."

Sakura raised a finger and opened her mouth to protest, she closed her mouth. Sakura opened her mouth to try again and closed her mouth again. She lowered her finger. Sakura turned her head to look at Megumi. Her look became a piercing glare. "Tickle, Tickle." She said quietly and reached out with her version of a tickle of doom. It was weak in comparison to Ranko's attack but that was actually the reason she did it. "Look at that." She said in annoyance. "If I wasn't looking for it." She shook her head. "And it only lasts a split second."

"That wasn't very nice, Sakura." Megumi said calmly.

"Sorry, Meg." Sakura replied. "But I needed to see what Ranko was talking about." She said with a slightly twisted smile. "You don't see auras do you?" She asked Megumi. Megumi shook her head. "What do you sense?"

"I don't understand." Megumi replied. "I'm not sensing anything." She said.

"Meg, you just blocked my Tickle of Doom." Sakura said in revelation.

"I'm not ticklish." Megumi replied calmly. "not when I don't want to be." She added with a slight blush.

"I think that will be the best description of what she's doing that we're ever going to get." Ranko said. "She didn't want to." Ranko shrugged. "I think our cousin isn't sensing what we're feeling so much as feeling the effect of what we're feeling."

"Huh?" Said Sakura.

"Meg doesn't sense emotions so much as sense the impact those emotions have on everything around her." Ranko said in explanation. "How it affects the local harmony." She said. "And Ferret is very attuned to Harmony." She smiled triumphantly. "Aren't you, Meg?"

Megumi nodded. "Well yes, but, well...I see." Megumi said.

"So, she's not really an Empath, is she?" Sakura said to Ranko.

"Not like you, me, Dad or Mom, no." Ranko agreed. Ranko rurned her attention back to Megumi. "You have...something like Empathy but it's not really Empathy. It's something else. Call it a sensitivity or an awareness of the local zeitgeist." She said. "With just a touch of projection."

"A touch?" Snorted Sakura. "I've been on the receiving end of the Oh No." She said.

"Oh No?" Megumi asked. "Oh...that." Megumi blushed slightly.

"Yeah...that." Sakura grinned. "How's Wing, by the way?"

"Wing is fine." Megumi replied. "Though for some reason he seems...odd around me." She said. "He acts all silly and, and..." Megumi's hand went to her mouth. "Just like Mother said Father used to." She said in quiet tones. "You don't think...?" She said to Ranko. Ranko nodded. "Oh my."

"Don't worry, cuz." Ranko said soothingly. "I think I know how you can fix that." She said. "Anyway, as I was saying, you're not really an Empath but you do have something." She shrugged. "Let's just call you a Zenpath and leave it at that." She smiled wryly. "Dad's so going to hate it when I tell him." She added. "All this time he thought Uncle Ono was suffering from repressed guilt over being sexually attracted to your mom when she was fifteen or so." She said. "Wait till I tell'em that Auntie Kasumi hit Uncle Ono with an Oh No."

"Damn and I thought our Pussy Whip was effective." Sakura laughed. "Oh you have so got to learn how to project that." Sakura laughed again. "this is turning out to be a great summer." Sakura suddenly squealed in glee. Ranko and Megumi looked at each other for a second, then joined Sakura in squealing.

* * *

"Hi Wing." Megumi greeted the teenaged boy.

"M-m-megumi." Wing stammered. "Fancy running into you here." He said. Wing giggled nervously. He stopped giggling when Megumi slapped him. "Ow." He complained. "What did you...?" Wing trailed off as Megumi stared at him and it seemed for a long moment as if all he could see were her eyes. "Meg?" He said finally. Wing looked confused for a second. "That was weird." He mumbled. He gave Megumi an apologetic look. "Sorry." He said contritely. "I don't know why..." He smiled in relief when Megumi linked her arm through his.

"You can make it up to me by buying me a soda." Megumi replied quietly. "But no more silliness." She said in sweet tones that somehow conveyed annoyance.

"Yes, Meg." Wing replied. He smiled when Megumi's grip on his arm became more possessive. "I-I was wondering..." He began.

"I'll leave the window open." Megumi replied.

* * *

"Hi Wang." Sakura and Ranko chorused in greeting. "What'cha doing?" Sakura asked. Bao Lao Wang looked nervously at Ranko and Sakura."Aw, is Baby feeling guilty about the other day?" Sakura sent an empathic 'hug' at Big Wang.

"Come on, Sakura, don't do that." Big Wang protested. He almost swayed when both Ranko and Sakura hit him with a double empathic 'hug'. "That's not fair." He complained weakly.

"Don't wanna be fair." Sakura said. She sent out another empathic hug. "What I want...what we want, is for you to stop fighting us." She grinned. "And come back to the house."

"We can spend the rest of the day in bed." Ranko purred. "Admit it, you think we're hot." She said. "And you really, really, really like us.."

"That's not the point." Big Wang replied. "You're thirteen and, and...ohhhh." Big Wang stopped and this time did sway as both Ranko and Sakura sent out an empathic caress. A sensation that was more sensual, more sexual, than their empathic hug. "Oh gods, that feels good." He said in a whispering gasp.

"If you think that feels good, wait till Sakura and I get you alone." Ranko said. "That was only a little taste of what we can do."

"That was a little taste?" Big Wang said in disbelief and to the accompaniment of giggles from Ranko and Sakura. "Why me?" He asked.

Ranko and Sakura grinned triumphantly and they each took one of Wang's arms. They started walking toward the Hibiki home. "Why you?" Ranko asked. "Well, you're gorgeous, for one." She said. "And neither Sakura and I like weak men." She added. Sakura nodded emphatically. "Considering who our fathers' are, do you blame us?"

"I suppose not." Big Wang replied.

They continued their walk to the Hibiki house in comparative silence though every so often either Sakura or Ranko would send out an empathic caress. By the time they reached the house, Big Wong was almost vibrating in barely suppressed desire. Ranko opened the door and the three teens entered and made their way to the bedroom shared by Ranko and Sakura.

"Oh good." Ranko said. "Meg isn't home." She grinned. "That means we can make all the noise we want." She said. "Now, why don't you...get comfortable." Ranko suggested. "Sakura and I will be right back."

"And by comfortable, we mean get naked." Sakura added. She waved and she and Ranko left the bedroom.

"I should just leave." Muttered Big Wong. "but damn, they really are hot." He sighed and then started to remove his clothes. Naked, Big Wong was even more impressive than clothed. His muscles were so defined they looked like they were chisled. Big Wong looked into the full length mirror near the bed. He grinned wryly and started doing some Qi Gong exercises. Like all Joketsuzoku, Big Wong had been trained from birth in the martial arts. And while Joketsuzoku men were never expected to attain the level of proficiency that the women did, Big Wong made up for any lack of skill by his size and strength. Engrossed with his exercises he did not hear the bedroom door open.

"Now that's what I like to see." Ranko's voice came from behind. Big Wong turned around. Both Ranko and Sakura were wearing matching pale green teddies. "Oh, don't stop on our account." Ranko said. "Please, continue." She said.

"Please." Sakura almost begged. "Gods, you're beautiful." She said. "So strong, so powerful."

"So big." Ranko added looking at Big Wong's mid-section. She licked her lips hungrily.

"Wha-what do you want me to do?" Big Wong asked.

"Just what you were doing." Sakura said. "It makes your muscles...ripple." She sighed as Big Wong resumed his exercises. "Beautiful, just beautiful." She said in admiration.

"You know, since Big Wong showed off for us." Ranko said after watching for several minutes. "I think it's only fair that we show off for him." She said. Ranko shifted so she was just behind Sakura. "Oh Wang." She sang. Big Wang turned to see Ranko kissing the back of Sakura's neck while her hands cupped Sakura's breasts. He gulped."Never saw two girls together?" Ranko purred. Big Wang shook his head slowly. Ranko patted the bed. "Sit here, stud." She said. "And watch." She smiled. "For now."

* * *

"Hey stud." Akama greeted Tagaki as she entered the local training hall. Tagaki was kicking a heavy bag but it was obvious he was only going through the motions. "Why the long face?" She asked in concern. Tagaki stopped kicking the bag and shrugged. "Don't give me that." Akama said firmly. "Talk to me."

"Ah...it's...you see..." Began Tagaki. "Oh hell Akama, something must be wrong with me." He complained. "I can't stop thinking about...you know...the other night." He looked down at the training hall floor.

"Really?" Akama said. Her voice cracked slightly nervously. "I-I thought you liked it." She said.

"That's the problem, Akama." Tagaki replied in confused tones. "I did and, and..." whatever else Tagaki was about to say was interrupted as Akama threw her arms around Tagaki's neck and her legs around his waist and started kissing him hungrily.

"Oh, Tagaki." Akama said in happy tones. "Really?" She asked. Tagaki nodded hesitantly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou." She chattered. She looked into Tagaki's eyes. "And no, you're not gay." She said with a giggle. "You were a girl." Akama said. "For me, Tagaki, you were a girl...for me." She wagged a finger at Tagaki. "I love you for that, you big idiot." She said. "What I love even more is that you liked it." She giggled. "You know how fragile a man's ego can be." Tagaki laughed. "Look if it really bothers you that you liked it." Akama said in teasing tones. "Why don't you talk to Pops?"

"Your Dad?" Tagaki blanched. "Oh right." He said in nervous dismissal. "Like your dad's gonna talk to me about his daughter's sex life."

"Well, yeah." Akama replied. "Who else could you talk about it to?" She asked. Akama still had her legs wrapped aroung Tagaki's waist. A position that apparently she could maintain forever. Tagaki, for his part, barely felt Akana's weight. "Now look, unless you're planning on leaving me..." Akama growled. Tagaki shook his head vigorously. "Like I'd let you go without a fight anyway." Akama added. "The point is; what we do is our business, okay?:

Tagaki smiled wryly. "Okay, okay...I get it." He said in surrender. "It's just...I...maybe I should talk to your Dad." He muttered.

Akama hopped off Tagaki. She wrapped her arms around Tagaki's waist and looked up at Tagaki. "I know what you need." She said teasingly.

"Yeah, what's that?" Tagaki said in anticipation.

Akama unwrapped herself from Tagaki and took a step back. She raised her arms into a guard position. "A good fight." She said. Akama's leg shot out.

Tagaki blocked the kick easily. He griined. "You read my mind." He said. Tagaki blocked the follow up kick and then launched his own attack. Tagaki could have ended the fight quickly his greater size and strength were too much even for Akama. At least in her female form. Instead, Tagaki decided to let the match play out a little longer. Especially since Tagaki did enjoy sparring with his fiance. However, Tagaki did have something else in mind. Tagaki waited for Akama's next leaping attack. He didn't need to wait long. The moment Akama's feet left the ground Tagaki charged toward Akama and grabbed the redhaired girl in mid air. The next thing Akama knew she was on the floor, on her back and Tagaki on top of her. Tagaki captured her mouth with his own and began to kiss her hungrily.

The door to the training all slid open and Lo Shan and Mei Lin entered. "Sorry we late..." Began Lo Shan. She trailed off as she took in the scene in front of her. Lo Shan turned to Mei Lin. "We make sure no one enter." She said to the blue haired girl. Mei Lin nodded. The two girls looked at the intertwined forms of Tagaki and Akama. They looked at each other and smiled happily.

End Chapter 1

Author's notes: Well, I'n 99 percent done with book 12...right now I'm working on the Epilogue. I have an idea for a side story but haven't begun it yet, so no promises. Anyway, this was originally going to be part 3 of book 11 but it got so large that I decided, what the heck, Book 12. A couple things; while I may have slightly twisted mind, I see no reason to inflict it on the rest of you, sooo...no lemon scene between Ranko, Sakura and Big Wong. But I do want you to consider something. Ranko is an Empath, so, in a way, is Sakura. They have been raised knowing exactly what others feel, especially during sex, and they have the ability to boost their emotional age, sort of a reverse Hinako Niamiya. Puberty, for them, is not quite what it would be for the rest of us. On the other hand, they really are still (just) only teenagers despite their mental abilities, thus the 'bad girl' look. And another thing, Ranko and Sakura are, for all intents and purposes, Joketsuzoku. A matriarchal culture and like all Joketsuzoku women, men are to be pursued. I doubt even the Zhi sisters would want to get between Ranko and Sakura and whatever man they wanted.

Anyway, sit back, buckle up, cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride.


	147. Book 12 Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Yes , Pops'

"Hi Mom." sang Akama once the door opened. "Hi Mom." She repeated as she greeted Akane and Ukyo. "Hey, Mrs. Saotome." Tagaki said right after. "Mrs. Saotome." Lo Shan and Mei Lin just bowed respectfully.

Akane and Ukyo laughed. "Don't you think it's time you started calling us Mother?" Akane said to Tagaki.

"Don't worry, Mom." Akama replied. "He will." She promised. "Where's Pops?" She asked.

"In the dojo, where else?" Ukyo replied.

Akama gave Tagaki a little push. "Well, go on." She said to Tagaki. "Go talk to Pops." She said. "Go on." She repeated. She waved her hands. Tagaki took a deep breath then nodded. He bowed to Akane and Ukyo and walked slowly toward the back of the Saotome homestead. Akama watched until Tagaki walked out of sight.

"Did you push Tagaki off to talk to your Father or to get him out of the way so you could talk to us?" Asked Akane.

"A little of both." Admitted Akama. Akama looked down and blushed slightly. "Tagaki went girl again." She looked up and looked at her parents with dewey eyes. "He even dressed up." She pointed over her shoulder to Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "You should have seen what the girls did to her." Lo Shan and Mei Lin giggled.

"I'd love to see that one day." Akane said with a smile. "So, everything is well." It was a statement. "Good." She and Ukyo flanked Akama as they walked into the main room. "Should we start planning a wedding?" Akane asked. A tea service was on the main dining table and Ukyo poured tea once everyone was seated.

"Gods, I'd love to." Akama breathed. She shook her head. "Not yet." She said firmly. "One more year to just, well to just, just....just keep it fun." She finally forced out. "You know how the Joketsuzoku will react once they hear that a wedding is being planned." She said in tones that seemed to convey fear and longing, overlayed with a massive helping of annoyance. "I can hear it now." She grumped. "The heir needs...what?" She said to Lo Shan and Mei Lin.

"Heir need to have heir." Lo Shan and Mei Lin chorused. They giggled immediately after.

"Yup." Akama sighed. "They wont be happy until I'm waddling around like a penguin." She said. "So, not yet."

Akane and Ukyo looked at each other. Akane raised an eyebrow. Ukyo considered for a moment then nodded. Akane nodded. "One year." She said in agreement. "And a baby the following year?" She asked.

Akama chewed her lower lip for a moment as she looked down in thought. Finally she nodded. "A baby, or at least one on the way, the following year." She said in amendment.

"I think that only fair, Honored Mothers." Lo Shan said in quietly confident tones. "The Joketsuzoku will not complain." She added. "At least not ones in Japan." She indicated the valley with a gesture. "The ones here..." she shrugged. "Probably not."

"We not have same authority here." Mei Lin said. "But enough." She said the last in satisfaction.

"After the way you fought for the right to be Second Wives?" Akama said in her own satisfied tones. "They'd better listen to the two of you." Akama said direly. She nodded. "Okay, good." She said. "One more year." Akama sighed again and sipped her tea.

Tagaki cautiously opened to door to the dojo and stuck his head inside. 'Empty?' He thought. For some reason Tagaki did not believe that. First he looked from side to side then at the ceiling. "hmm." Tagaki muttered. He decided to extend his rudimentary chi senses and immediately felt a presence. Tagaki entered the dojo and bowed toward where he felt the presence. "Excuse me, Sensei, may I speak to you?"

Ranma coalesced out of a darkened corner and gave Tagaki an approving look. "Glad to see you've been practicing." He said. He peered intently at Tagaki. "Problem?" He asked. "Everything all right with you and Akama?" The last said with more concern than Tagaki ever experienced or expected from the older man.

"Not...not a problem...exactly." Tagaki rubbed the back of his head. "It's...it's..." Tagaki looked down. "I was a girl...again." He said in embarrassed tones. He looked up in surprise when he felt the older man put his arm across his shoulders. "Sir?"

"Personally, I prefer 'Pops'." Ranma said cheerfully. "Let me guess, you liked it and it bothers you that you did." Ranma suggested.

"Yes sir." Tagaki replied moodily.

"Pops." Corrected Ranma.

"Sir?" Tagaki said in confusion.

"Pops." Ranma replied. "When we're not training, Pops." He squeezed Tagaki's shoulder in a fatherly manner. "If you're asking for advice..." Ranma began, Tagaki nodded. Ranma smiled and led Tagaki over to a bench. "Sit." He said. Tagaki sat. Ranma sat down next to him. "I'm going to tell you a secret." Ranma said. "When you and Akama first started dating, I gave you a month, tops." He said. Tagaki looked up. Ranma nodded. "You are, without a doubt, even more macho..." Ranma snorted. "More boy, than I ever was and I was pretty damn bad."

"Sorry, sir." Tagaki replied.

"Pops.." Ranma corrected again. "And there's nothing to apologize for." He said cheerfully. "You were and are exactly what Akama would be attracted to." Ranma continued. "You surprised me, Tagaki." Ranma continued. "And you've surprised me again." He shook his head. "You'll have to forgive a father for being skeptical of his daughter's choice." He grabbed his pigtail and looked at the ends as he usually did when in thought. "Do you want to call off the engagement?" He asked.

"Sir!" Tagaki exclaimed angrily. "I wasn't coming here to get out of the engagement, I came here to get advice about being a girl for Akama, so she wouldn't be unhappy and, and..." He trailed off as Ranma started laughing. "Sir?"

"Pops." Ranma corrected again. "Forgive me, son." Ranma said with barely suppressed laughter in his voice. "That was unfair." He said contritely a moment later. "To be honest, I think you're doing a pretty good job of keeping Akama happy." Ranma admitted.. "As for being a girl..." Ranma shrugged. "The best advice I can give you is to remember that when you're a girl, you're a girl and when you're a boy, you're a boy." He raised a finger. "Now say; Yes, Pops." He said in amused tones. "Okay?"

Tagaki smiled a slightly twisted smile and nodded. "Yes...Pops." He said.

"Good." Ranma replied. He grinned. "Don't worry it will get easier, I promise."

"What? Calling you Pops or being a girl?" Tagaki asked in wry tones.

"Both." Ranma replied."But we'll pretend we're talking about being a girl." He raised a finger. "and you say...?"

"Yes, Pops?" Guessed Tagaki.

"Good boy." Replied Ranma. "Now, without going into graphic detail." He shrugged. "Just do what feels right." Ranma said. "Just ask yourself, what would Akama do?" He waved a hand. "Or Lo Shan. Or Mei Lin."

"That...that doesn't really help." Tagaki said. "Between them..." Tagaki shrugged. "I think the hardest part is using the water." Tagaki blew out a breath. "No, the hardest part is...is when I start...start..."

"Thinking like a girl?" Ranma suggested. Tagaki hesitated for a moment then nodded. Ranma nodded as well. "Yeah, that takes some getting used to." Ranma grabbed his pigtail again and looked at the ends. "Do you know when I really knew you weren't going anywhere?" Ranma looked up and grinned at Tagaki. "That morning when Akama carried you down the hallway."

"You didn't act it." Muttered Tagaki. "You didn't start cutting me any slack until after I challenged you."

Ranma laughed. "Well, yeah." He drawled. "I'm putting my daughter's life in your hands. How else would I know you were ready?" Ranma wrapped his queue around his neck. "We're going to have some visitors in a couple days." Ranma said. "Herb." Ranma grinned. "That's Prince Herb to you; and his wife, Princess Fai Lai Yung."

Tagaki's eyes widened. "Akama told me about him." Tagaki said in awe. "Is he really descended from a dragon?"

Ranma shrugged. "Apparently." He said. "Lime is part wolf and Mint is part tiger." Ranma said. "You'll meet them too." Ranma said. "Did Akama tell you that he's cursed?" He asked. "Just like me?" Tagaki nodded slowly. "Tough dude; skilled, powerful, smart, very macho..." Ranma smiled slightly. "Dangerous." He said. "Know the type?" He grinned at Tagaki.

Tagaki's face broke into a slow smile. "See him in the mirror, every day." He said finally. "Though maybe not the 'dangerous' part." He admitted.

"Give it time." Ranma replied. "It'll come." Ranma waved a hand. "Drop dead gorgeous in female form." He snickered. "And a total slut.' Ranma sighed. "Love him like a brother." He said. "Mainly because he's the only person I know who knows what it's like to be me." He said seriously. Then he smiled. "And a little bit that it's better to be his friend then his enemy." His expressiion became earnest. "And a whole lot that he's just good people." He said.

* * *

"Tan Tan." Moaned Xing Xing. "I don't feel good." Ouji finished. "My stomach hurts." They chorused.

"You eat all jam again?" Tan Tan scolded.

"No Tan Tan." Ouji moaned. "Honest." Xing Xing said. She and Ouji clutched their mid-sections and moaned in unison. Tan Tan hurried over and felt their foreheads.

"You no have fever." She muttered. "Who really hurt?" She asked knowing that even though the two shared feelings they always knew who was feeling what. Ouji pointed to Xing Xing. The two adolescents moaned. Tan Tan frowned. "Come we get you into bed." She ordered. Tan Tan put her arms around the waists of both Ouji and Xing Xing and led them back to their bedroom. Tan Tan helped the two adolescents undress.

"Xing Xing." Exclaimed Ouji in fright. "You're bleeding." He pointed at Xing Xing's panties which were stained with blood.

"It what Tan Tan thought." Tan Tan muttered under her breath. "Ouji, you get in bed." She ordered. "Xing Xing, you come with me." She said. Tan Tan turned to Ouji. "It alright, Xing Xing just having monthly."

"It hurts." Ouji and Xing Xing moaned.

"First time hurt for me too." Tan Tan said gently. "Now, you get in bed." She said to Ouji. "Need to clean Xing Xing up." She said. "It really okay, Ouji." Tan Tan said. "Xing Xing be fine." She said with a slight smile. "You both be fine." Tan Tan found herself suppressing a giggle as she led Xing Xing into the bathroom. 'At least one man know what it like.' She thought. Tan Tan got Xing Xing into the bathroom and quickly cleaned her. She then showed the young girl how to put on a sanitary pad. "We going need buy more." She muttered. She smiled reassuringly at Xing Xing. "Now you truly woman." She told the girl.

"I'm scared, Tan Tan." Xing Xing said nervously.

"Hush." Tan Tan scolded gently. "There no reason be scared." She declared. She wrapped her arms around Xing Xing. "Tan Tan here." Tan Tan draped a robe around Xing Xing and led her back to the bedroom. Tan Tan got Xing Xing into her pajamas and put her into the bed next to Ouji. Ouji immediately wrapped Xing Xing in his arms. "Now, I go make special tea. Make you both feel better."

"Will you stay with us?" Ouji asked plaintively. Xing Xing nodded against Ouji's shoulder.

"Of course I will." Tan Tan replied soothingly. "No worry, I be back very, very soon." She said. Tan Tan backed out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She blew out a breath. "I must tell Sha Wa." She said to herself as she walked toward the kitchen. She entered to find Pei Pei sitting at the table and drinking tea. "Oh good, you're here." Tan Tan said. "I need you to go see Sha Wa." She said firmly. "Tell the archivist; Xing Xing have her first monthly."

Pei Pei raised an eyebrow. "And why should I do that?" She asked.

"Because Ouji feel it." Tan Tan replied. "Anything that happens to them, Sha Wa want to know." She said. Tan Tan went to a cupboard and took out a cannister and opened it. "Then go to the herbalist, we need more tea for monthlies." She ordered. "And buy more pads." She said. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She demanded. "Go."

Pei Pei raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay." She said. "Let me tell Lin Tung first." She said. Pei Pei drained her tea, stood and then left the kitchen.

Tan Tan quickly made the tea, an herbal blend that combined an analgesic and a calmative, and carried it back to the bedroom. She knocked before opening the door. As she expected, Ouji and Xing Xing were in bed and cuddled together. "Here, I make tea." She said. "You drink." Tan Tan watched the two as they drank the tea. "There, soon you feel much better." She said. Tan Tan sat on the edge of the bed.

Ouji and Xing Xing finished the tea and, after Tan Tan took the cups, lay back down in the bed. "Thank you, Tan Tan." Xing Xing said quietly. Ouji nodded. "Is it going to be like this every month?" Complained Xing Xing. Ouji nodded again.

Tan Tan shrugged. "My first monthly very, very bad." She admitted. "Stay in bed all week." She said. "But now, not so bad." She nodded with her chin toward the tea cups. "Now, one cup tea, maybe two, I fine."

"Oh." Xing Xing said in a small voice. She rolled over and buried her head against Ouji's shoulder. "Sorry, Ouji." She said quietly. Ouji wrapped Xing Xing in his arms and nodded. "I think we're feeling better." Ouji said. Xing Xing nodded against Ouji's shoulder.

"That good." Tan Tan said. "Now, you both rest." She smiled and got up from the bed. "I make more tea." She said. "Now, rest."

"Yes, Tan Tan." Ouji said. "Thank you, Tan Tan." He said. "Tan Tan?" Ouji said just as Tan Tan reached the bedroom door. She turned. "You're a very good second wife." He said. Xing Xing nodded against Ouji's shoulder. "Xing Xing wants you to know that." He said. Xing Xing nodded again.

Tan Tan smiled. "Rest." She said. "Tai Tai."

* * *

"Do that section again." Ranma ordered. "It was sloppy." He and Tagaki were training in the dojo and Ranma in contrast to his earlier amiable attitude was in full Sensei mode and, seemingly, critical of everything Tagaki did. Not that Tagaki minded all that much. For one thing the friendly and understanding Ranma was so unusual as to be offputting and Tagaki found he preferred Ranma in full Sensei mode. For another, Tagaki, like Ranma, loved nothing more than to learn more about martial arts.

"Yes, sensei." Tagaki replied and repeated the sequence.

"Higher." Barked Ranma. "Get your knee up higher before you kick." He said. "Better." Ranma said after Tagaki repeated the sequence one more time.

The door to the dojo slid open and Akane, Ukyo and Akama walked in. "Okay, you two." Akane said. "That's enough training for the day." She said. "No arguments." She said. "We women like to see our men once in awhile." She smiled even as she scolded the two men.

"Yes, Tomboy." Ranma said with a slight sigh.

"Yes, Mrs...I mean, yes, Mother." Tagaki said a moment later. He bowed to Ranma. "Thank you, Sensei." He said politely. Ranma nodded and bowed back . Tagaki walked over to Akama. "Hey." He said.

"Hey right back at ya." Akama replied. Her face turned up for a kiss that was immediately granted. She pushed Tagaki away. "Go wash up." She said with a grin. "Lunch is in fifteen minutes."

"You too, Ranma." Akane said. She shook her finger at Ranma. "And keep your hands to yourself." She scolded with a smile.

Ranma smiled back. "Spoilsport." He complained. Ranma sighed dramatically. "Oh...okay." Ranma clapped Tagaki on the shoulder. "Come on, son." He said. "Let's clean up."

"You got it...Pops." Tagaki replied. The two men walked out of the dojo.

Akama looked at the retreating backs of her father and fiance. "Pops really wouldn't...?" Akama shook her head. "Nah." She said. "He knows I'd kill him if he did." She declared. "Right after I killed Tagaki."

"We'd help." Akane laughed. "Got to admit it's been pretty difficult keeping my hands off of Tagaki myself." She teased. "You picked one hell of a stud, Akama."

"Mother." Akama exclaimed in embarrassed outrage. Akane and Ukyo laughed. Akama grinned lopsidedly. "He is, isn't he?" She admitted. Akane and Ukyo laughed again and nodded. Akama sighed happily.

Hayaima, in male form, Dai Lan and Suki jogged single file across the grassy plain that ran just South of the Joketsuzoku village. Hayaima led the group, followed by Dai Lan then Suki. Suki had expressed a desire to see some of the surrounding countryside and Hayaima had decided to turn it into a patrol. After first clearing it with his parents and the Joketsuzoku, the three had packed some supplies, enough for three or four days, and had started out early. Their steady strides had quickly left the village far behind. Since this was a patrol, the three teens had dressed appropriately and the three were wearing the soft leather pants and tunics favored by the Joketsuzoku when on patrol. All three carried back packs though Suki, being a weapons user, had her bow, a collapsible one created by the Joketsuzoku in Japan, strapped to her back.

"We should start looking for a place to camp." Dai Lan called to Hayaima. "It's getting late and I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah." Suki yelled. "And I need a potty break."

Hayaima chuckled. "Okay, okay." He said in laughing tones. "Let's find a nice spot." He looked around. Finally he pointed. "How about over there?" He said pointing to a rocky outcropping. Hearing calls of agreement, Hayaima veered toward the rocks.

The outcropping, once they reached it, turned out to be a natural grouping of large boulders that made a sort of semi-circle. While Dai Lan and Suki went off to find a place to relieve themselves, Hayaima set about making camp. 'Gotta remember to look for a spring." Hayaima told himself as he emptied a canteen into a pot to make tea. By the time his wife and second wife returned, he had a small fire going and the water in the pot was already getting nearly hot enough to make tea. "My turn." Hayaima said and went off to relieve himself.

Suki and Dai Lan sat with their backs against a boulder and watched the fire. Suki sighed happily. "This is nice." She said almost to herself. "It's beautiful here." She said to Dai Lan. "Thanks." She said. "For everything."

"Even Haya?" Dai Lan asked in teasing tones. She took the kettle off the fire and added tea to it and put it on a flat rock near the fire to let it steep. She then sat back down next to Suki.

Suki laughed. "Even Haya." She admitted. "And even when he's a guy." She laughed again. "If anyone had told me I'd find a guy I'd like, other than as a friend, I would have laughed at them." She said. "And it's only Haya that I...well, you know."

"Good." Suki replied. "That's the way it should be." She said in approval. She leaned over and kissed Suki on the cheek. "You're a very good Second Wife, I'm happy, Haya's happy." She said contentedly. "Life is good."

"Life is good." Agreed Suki. She leaned her head on Dai Lan's shoulder. "Love you." She said quietly.

"Love you too." Dai replied.

"Hey, how about me?" Complained a male voice. Hayaima walked around the boulder. "I'm feeling left out." He said.

"Talk about fragile male egos." Suko grumbled teasingly. "Oh, get over here...Husband." She said. Hayaima grinned and sat down on Suki's free side and immediately starting nuzzling her neck. "Gods, you're greedy." She complained in fond tones.

"Haya have a good reason to be greedy." Dai Lan said with a smile. "And it's the same reason I greedy too." She declared.

"You mean, how, um, enthusiastic she gets?" Hayaima said in teasing tones. "Once you warm her up first."

"I never have trouble warming Suki up." Dai Lan teased back. "Oh look, she turning red." Dai Lan said in amusement.

"Aw, come on guys." Suki complained. The three quieted down for a second then all three burst into laughter. Suki placed her head back on Dai Lan's shoulder. "Life is good." Suki repeated.

The next morning found Hayaima, Dai Lan and Suki continuing their jog across the grassy plain. They had awakened, had breakfast, and broken camp even before the sun finished climbing over the horizon. Hayaima, as before, led the teens as they jogged along at an easy pace, though Dai Lan and Suki were jogging along side by side, talking quietly. Hayaima neither felt left out nor minded that he wasn't included in their conversation since it would have only distracted him from paying attention to the path ahead. And because he wasn't distracted he was the first the spot the thin line of smoke that rose from the plain ahead. "Heads up, guys." He called over his shoulder. "Looks like there's a campfire ahead." In response to his words, Suki and Dai Lan stopped talking and picked up their pace until they were running just a pace behind Hayaima.

"Any idea who it could be?" Asked Suki.

"Out here?' Hayaima replied. "Could be just about anyone." He said. "This plain is pretty much a highway for traveling between tribes." Hayaima added. "Could even be another Joketsuzoku scout." He said. "We'll see when we get closer."

"Bandits?" Asked Suki.

"If we're lucky." Hayaima replied with a feral grin.

The trio continued their jog toward the streamer of smoke. Hayaima slowed down as they approached. "No sense in scaring anyone." He said. They slowed further to a walk. Hayaima suddenly raised a hand and they stopped. "Something's wrong." He said. "Someone should have seen us by now." The camp was now close enough to make out details. There was a large, round tent-like structure with a small and dying fire a short distance away from the entrance, but that was the only sign of life. "Suki." Hayaima said sharply. "Get your bow."

Suki's eyes widened but she had been on patrol enough times not to question Hayaima and immediately pulled her bow from her back and quickly unfolded it, strung it, and notched an arrow. "Ready, War Leader." She said crisply. The trio started walking cautiously toward the camp. Now that they were closer they could see that the camp was in disarray with items scattered around.

"You smell something?" Dai Lan said suddenly. She sniffed the air and paled. "Haya, smell like blood." She said in a whisper.

"Guards up." Hayaima said in sharp but quiet tones. "Suki. Dai. I'm going into the tent." He said. "Suki, keep a lookout." Suki swallowed nervously before she nodded. Suki made a slow turn, her bow held down but ready. "Dai." Continued Hayaima. "Wait one before you follow." He ordered.

Dai Lan paused for a second before she nodded. "Just one, no more." She said finally. Hayaima smiled wryly and nodded. "Suki?" Dai Lan asked.

"Not many places for them to hide." Said Suki. Suki had her back to the tent and was scanning the surrounding plain. "They're either in the tent or long gone."

"Keep your eyes open anyway." Hayaima said. "One." He said and with a burst of speed so sudden he left an afterimage that faded and seemed to reappear next to the tent opening. He ducked into the tent.

"I hate when he do that." Dai Lan grumped and raced to catch up. Suki laughed without turning around. Dai Lan ducked into the tent to find Hayaima looking down at what Dai Lan first were two piles of clothing before realization struck. "Dead?" She asked in a whisper.

"Dead." Hayaima agreed. He raised his wrist. "Ouji...oh shit, I forgot." He lowered his wrist. "Out of range." He said. He wallked to the tent opening. "Suki." He called. "You got the radio, right?" He asked. Suki nodded. "Call Pops. Tell him we got a problem." Hayaima gave Suki a grim look. "Two people." He said, "Dead."

"Haya." Dai Lan called from the tent. She raised a shoe. "This child shoe." She said. "There no child here." The she nodded. "But at least one child, girl child, lived here." Her voice took on a growl.

"You get that, Suki?" Hayaima called. "Tell Pops that they probably got a girl or two that they're gonna sell. If they're lucky." His voice matched Suki's. "Then call the crew." He said. "Tell'em to get their butts out here as fast as they can." He snapped. "Tell Pops we're gonna see if we can find the bandits."

* * *

Ouji and Xing Xing groaned in unison. "I think we need more tea." Ouji moaned. "Tan Tan?" Ouji continued. "Is there..." He stopped wihen Tan Tan, who had been sitting at the foot of the bed, hopped off the bed and poured from a pot. Tan Tan walked over with a mug of the herbal brew. "Thank you, Tan Tan." Ouji said. "Here Xing Xing, you drink this first." He said. "The sooner you feel better, the sooner I'll feel better." Xing Xing sat up and nodded glumly. She took the mug and swallowed the warm tea.

"Is Xing Xing all right?" Tan Tan asked in concern. "Ouji doing all talking."

"Xing Xing doesn't feel like talking." Ouji said. Xing Xing nodded sadly. "Xing Xing is sad."

Tan tan immediately ran over to Xing Xing's side of the bed and hugged the girl. "You sad?" She asked. Xing Xing nodded. "Why you sad?" She asked. "Because monthly hurt?" Tan Tan guessed. Xing Xing nodded again. Tan Tan nodded. "Yes, that make Tan Tan sad too." She admitted. She hugged Xing Xing again. "We be sad together." Tan Tan said decisively then made a clownish sad face. "There, now we both sad." Tan Tan said in a low voice. Xing Xing giggled. Tan Tan smiled. "You have very funny way of being sad." She teased. Xing Xing giggled again.

"Thank you, Tan Tan." Xing Xing said gratefully. "I feel better now." She said. Ouji nodded in agreement. Xing Xing reached out a hand and took one of Tan Tan's. "Thank you." She said again. Tan Tan smiled with slightly teary eyes.

Suddenly Ouji and Xing Xing each raised a hand to their ear. Ouji raised his other hand and tapped a bracelet on his wrist. "This is Base." He said. "Yes, Uncle Ranma?" Ouji said. Ouji listened for awhile. "Bandits?" Xing Xing said. She struggled to throw off the heavy comforter she was lying under. "Help me, Tan Tan," Xing Xing said. Tan Tan nodded and helped Xing Xing out of the bed.

Ouji also got out of bed. Their shared aches and pain forgotten. "How far away?" Ouji asked as he changed into his baseball uniform type outfit.

Tan Tan meanwhile had led Xing Xing out of the room. "We change pad before we go." Said Tan Tan. They walked to the bathroom where they quickly cleaned up and returned to the bedroom.

Xing Xing looked at the pants suit she had taken to wearing. She shook her head. "I'll wear my old sweats." She decided.

* * *

Akama and Tagaki were asleep in their bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Bracketing them were Lo Shan, cuddled up to Tagaki and Mei Lin, cuddled up behind Akama, also asleep. All four teens had contented smiles on their sleeping faces.

Since coming to China and after Lo Shan and Mei Lin had fought for the right to be second wives, the two girls more often than not, slept with Tagaki and Akama. Nor was it always for sex. But, as Tagaki put it, 'it didn't seem right, not to have them there'. Akama agreed whole-heartedly.

By an unspoken agreement more often than not Lo Shan would be where she was, cuddled up against Tagaki and Mei Lin seemed more than content to be where she was, behind Akama. Though unspoken, Lo Shan had, at least to herself, come to consider Mei Lin the true Second Wife and while she knew she would always be referred to as second wife, she considered herself third wife. Lo Shan had made that decision during the fight when she realized she was fighting to remain with Tagaki more than Akama. A decision that had been reiinforced immediately after the fight when she woke up next to Tagaki. Lo Shan smiled in her sleep and wiggled closer to Tagaki.

Lo Shan's slight motion caused Tagaki to waken slowly. 'Umm, what..?" Tagaki mumbled. "Oh, Lo Shan." He said quietly. Tagaki reached behind him to pull the Chinese girl closer. the returned his arm to its' place around Akama's waist. Tagaki opened his eyes to look at his fiance. 'So cute.' He thought with a touch of self-congratulation. 'So beautiful.' He corrected himself. 'I don't know what I did in a past life to deserve everything I got, but whatever it was, it's definitely in the history books.' Tagaki suppressed a chuckle so as not to wake anyone. His good intentions were ruined by a tone that ran in his ear. "Never fails." He muttered as the three girls in the bed began to waken. Tagaki sighed and raised his wrist to bring to his mouth the always worn communicator. "This better be important." He griped. "Yes, Ouji?" Tagaki's eyes widened and he sat up. 'Really?"

"Bandit?" Lo Shan said as she listened in. She smiled coldly. "Too bad...for them." She said. "Yes, Sister?" She said to Mei Lin. Mei Lin nodded firmly.

* * *

Megumi straightened up at the tone that sounded in her ear and turned off the vacuum. She raised her wrist. "This is the Animal Farm." She said pleasantly. "Oh, good morning Ouji." She said. "Oh, I'm sorry I guess I should have said something." Megumi said contritely. "I'm sure Mitsi won't mind being Creche." Megumi nodded. "I see." She looked around. "We can be ready in an hour." Megumi promised. "Animal Farm out." Megumi tapped her wrist band. She shook her head and started walking down a the bedroom shared by Sakura and Ranko. She knocked. "If Wong is in there you have ten seconds to get him decent." She said through the door. "And if Wong isn't in there, then you have ten seconds for you two to get decent."

Megumi felt a pulse of amusement coming from someone that she guessed was Ranko and a following pulse that she interpreted as permission to enter. She opened the door. Despite Megumi's implication, the room was only occupied by Ranko and Sakura and both were already dressed. Sakura was sitting at a vanity and applying the dark eye makeup that she and Ranko were now affecting. Ranko was sitting on the large double bed and pulling on a pair of half boots.

"What the story?" Sakura asked while continuing to apply eyeliner. She smiled into the mirror. "Ouji and Xing Xing live next door." She said. "We could feel their excitement." She chuckled. "And yours." She added. "By the way, Xing Xing had her first period."

"Pretty bad one, too." Ranko said from where she was sitting on the bed. "Ouji took it a little better than Xing Xing, but.. ." She shrugged. "It was still bad."

"Oh dear." Said Megumi. Megumi frowned without actually frowning. "I remember my first..." She paused. "Ouji?"

"Ouji." Confirmed Ranko. "Judging from the emotional state of Ouji and Xing Xing I'm assuming that someone gave them a pain killer, so I think they'll be okay."

"I'll bring some aspirin just in case." Megumi said. "You have..." Megumi looked at her watch. "Exactly forty minutes to get ready." Megumi said. "Haya wants the Crew."

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I suppose I could have combined chapters 1 and 2 into a single chapter, they're pretty much setup. You know, I kind of wish I could add a sound track to the story. When I started writing the story I kept hearing the refrain from 'The Good, the Bad and the Ugly'. Heh. Dahdahdahdahdah dah dah dahhhhh.


	148. Book 12 Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Questions'

Getting the Crew together in Japan would have taken minutes at the most. The rooftops, roads and the very proximity of buildings,stores and watertowers all combined to make easy the assembling of a team. In China, however, and especially in the Bayankala, villages were isolated from each other and while the Joketsuzoku were the beneficiaries of a modernization effort spearheaded by Nabiki, they still did not have the infrastructure that either the Wrecking Crew or new Crew took for granted, such as transportation. While Ouji was busy contacting the various members of the New Crew, Ranma was working on getting them to where they needed to go.

"Okay, Sargeant." Ranma was saying. "There are bandits..."

"Bandits?" Interrupted Sargent Wu.

"Bandits, murderers, slavers, whatever." Ranma replied. "We just call them bandits." He said. "Haya came across two dead people, a man and a woman, and evidence of at least one girl child kidnapped." Ranma said coldly. "We're gonna find out for sure." He said.

"I can have my men..." Began Sargent Wu.

"I appreciate that, Sargeant, but this isn't your job, it's mine." Ranma said. "That's what the treaty is all about." Ranma continued. "The Saotome keep the peace." He said. "At least here." Ranma smiled grimly. "What I need from you, is transportation." Ranma looked up as Akane and Ukyo walked into the main room where he was speaking to the Sargeant. "You guys ready?" He asked.

"Almost." Akane replied. "Hello Sargent." Akane greeted the soldier. "You don't look happy." She said in observation. "Is Ranma giving you a hard time?" She asked in amused tones.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him, Mrs. Saotome." The Sargeant said. "I have a full squad of men just sitting around, doing nothing." He said in complaint. "And all your Husband wants is a ride."

"Ran-chan." Scolded Ukyo. "Is that any way to treat an ally?" Her mouth turned up in a smile. "At the very least they can help Li Xian watch the children."

"Mrs. Saotome." The Sargeant exclaimed in outrage.

Akane and Ukyo laughed. "We're just teasing." Akane said. "You don't have to watch the children, Mitsi is more than enough help." She said. "You're missing something important, Sargeant." Akane continued in more serious tones. "Remember how you were saying that Beijing only trusts Ranma?" She asked. The sargeant nodded. "It works both ways." She said. "The independant tribes only trust Ranma as well." She pointed out. "Not Beijing."

* * *

Hayaima tossed a final shovel full of soil over the last of the two graves they had dug for the murdered couple. He jammed the shovel into the ground next to the grave and stood back. He clapped his hands together twice and bowed to the graves. "May your next life be long and happy." He said quietly. He turned away and went over to where Dai Lan and Suki were waiting. "You guys okay?" He asked. Dai Lan nodded.

Suki took a deep breath before she too nodded. She immediately shook her head. "No, not really." She admitted. "I-I never saw..." She looked at Hayaima. "They weren't much older than us, Haya." She said. Dai Lan put her arm around Suki's waist and pulled Suki into a comforting embrace.

"No." Hayaima replied. "They weren't." He looked at the two graves and his face firmed in determination. "You will be the last." He said to the graves. "On my honor as a Saotome, you will be the last." He vowed. Hayaima looked into the sky. "We have a couple hours before nightfall." He said. "Let's see how much ground we can make up." Hayaima picked up his backpack slung it over his shoulders. He turned and watched with approval as Dai Lan and Suki also put on their backpacks. He nodded. "Let's go." He said and started jogging in the direction they had determined the bandits had gone.

They hadn't traveled more than an hour before they came upon evidence that the bandits had a vehicle,a truck judging from the tire tracks in the dirt. "Damn." Exclaimed Hayaima. He looked around. "At least they'll be easier to follow." He said. "Let's make camp." He said a moment later. "Then we'll contact Pops."

* * *

Sargeant Wu had reluctantly provided Ranma the transport he had asked for. Ranma, in return, had, a lot less reluctantly then he let on, let the Sargeant select a small number of his best men to accompany them. The sargeant's men brought three troop transport vehicles and a truck into the village. The troop transport vehicles resembled a cross between a jeep and a tank, having treads instead of rear wheels. It had three rows of seats behind the driver's seat. The roof of the vehicle was canvas and was currently retracted. Each vehicle had a driver and an armed soldier sat in the front passenger seat. Counting Sargeant Wu there were nine soldiers

Waiting for them were a group of people that changed the sargeant's reluctance into outrage. "You're bringing the children?" He exclaimed in disbelief. "Those two, I can almost understand." He said pointing to Ouji and Xing Xing. "And after seeing those two in action." He added pointing to where Tenchi was resting against the furry form of Shingi, "But them?" He said pointing to the excited looking Song Li and Ping and the serene looking Mitsui."I must protest."

"Song and Ping need learn." Said an infuriatingly calm Li Xian. "Not worry, Mitsi and I keep them safe." She continued, indicating the nine year old girl standing calmly by her side.

The sargeant's protest was interrupted by the patter of running feet as Ranko, Sakura and Megumi arrived. Ranko and Sakura were wearing matching outfits; camoflague patterend loose pants and matching mid-riff baring t shirts, over which they wore leather bomber jackets. A matching floppy hat and heavy boots completed their look. Even with the floppy hat, the heavy dark makeup the two wore was easily visible. Megumi wore a similar outfit, with her sword strapped to her back, but somehow, where Ranko and Sakura achieved a dangerous look, Megumi contrived to appear delicate. "Sorry we're late, Big Brother." Ranko said with a grin. She pointed over her shoulder at the two young men that had arrived with them. "But we had to get their parents' permission."

Li Xian looked at the two young men standing behind the three girls. "Hello Wing." Li Xian greeted the younger of the two men pleasantly. "Nice see you again." The young man bowed. "I not know other boy." She said.

"This is Big Wong." Sakura said. "He's with us." She wrapped her arms around one of the young man's arms. "Isn't that right, baby?" She purred.

"Y-yes." Big Wong stammered. "Bao Lao Wong, Elders." He bowed nervously to Akane, Ukyo and Li Xian. "It's a great honor to finally meet you." He said.

"Hmm." Li Xian said dubiously. "With you, hey?" She said to Sakura. Sakura grinned and nodded. Li Xian rolled her eyes. "Besides obvious, what Big Wong do?"

"Show her, baby." Sakura said. Big Wong smiled nervously and nodded. He walked over to one of the transports, placed a hand on a bumper and then, with a grunt, lifted the front end of the halftrack off the ground. Exclamations of pleased surprise sounded at the display of strength. "And you thought we just liked him for...the other reason he's called Big Wong." Sakura said cheerfully.

"I don't want to know." Muttered Akane.

"You got it, Auntie." Ranko said with her own grin. "Baby is as strong as a horse."

"Hung like one too." Sakura said in a quiet aside.

"I said I didn't want to know." Akane snapped peevishly. "You can put the transport down now." She said to Big Wong. She gave Ranko and Sakura a annoyed look that the two young girls just ignored. Akane scowled and her eyes flickered with flame. The flame disappeared immediately as Ranko raised her fingers and wiggled them. "You wouldn't." Akane said in disbelief.

"Try me, Auntie." Ranko replied cheerfully. "Now, if you done playing Mommy..." She said in very adult tones. "We have some bandits to catch."

"You're not too old or too strong for me to bend you over my knee, young lady." Akane shot back. "You're twelve..."

"Thirteen." Interrupted Sakura helpfully. "Going on thirty."

"It doesn't matter..." Akane shot back. She raised her hand and clenched it. "Ooh." She growled in exasperation."I have half a mind to call Ryoga and Akari."

"Cool it, all of you." Ranma snapped. "Ranko is right..." He glared at his half sister. "But when we come back..." He said threateningly.

"Fine." Ranko said with a slight smile. "You can ground us...later." She said. "Wong will be useful and you know it." She said to Ranma. "He may not be too bright."

"Hey." Protested Wong.

"But he's smart enough." Ranko said. She sent a empathic 'hug' to Wong. "Sakura and I like you just the way you are." She told the boy with a purr in her voice. Sakura nodded enthusiastically and sent her own empathic hug. Wong closed his eyes briefly as the double sensation washed over him. Then he went to stand behind Ranko and Sakura. "Good boy." She said. "Can we go now?" She said to Ranma. Without waiting for a response Ranko and Sakura, trailed by Big Wong, walked over to a transport and sat themselves, with Wong in the middle, in the back seat.

"Come along, Wing." Megumi said in pleasant tones. She turned to the glaring Akane. "We really should be going, Auntie." She said. "Haya might get worried if we're late." She smiled and she and Wing entered the transport and took the seats just in front of Ranko, Sakura and Big Wong.

Akane looked at the five adolescents in disbelief. "Uk-chan, did I just get told to mind my own business?" She asked. "By Megumi?""

"Sure sounded like it to me, Sugar." Ukyo replied. She sighed. "We'd better go." She looked at the transport with the five young teens. "But not with them." She said. "I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself from..." Ukyo sighed again. "Let's go, Sugar." With an annoyed backward glance, Akane and Ukyo headed for an empty transport. Ranma had already selected one and was waiting for them along with Akama, Tagaki and their two second wives; Lo Shan and Mei Lin.

While Akane and Ukyo were arguing with Ranko and Sakura, Ouji and Xing Xing, along with Tan Tan, were supervising the loading of several large crates into the back of the truck. Standing just behind Ouji, Xing Xing and Tan Tan were Tatewaki Kuno, Lin Tung and Pei Pei. Lin Tung was, as was usual for her, sharpening her long knives.

"Careful." Lin Tung barked at the soldiers handling the crates. "I no think you get paid enough to replace."

"What's in the crates anyway?" One of the soldiers asked.

"You find out if we need." Lin Tung snapped. "Now, careful." She pointed to the back of the truck with her knife.

"Yes, Ma'am." The soldier replied quickly. The soldiers finally got the crates loaded and secured. "Ready to roll." The soldier called out.

Ouji climbed into the back of the truck, reached down and pulled Xing XIng into the truck with him and then Tan Tan. "We will stay with the...crates." Ouji announced.

Tatewaki nodded as if he had expected it and climbed into the back of the truck. Lin Tung and Pei Pei joined him. Tatewaki went to the back of the truck and sat down with his back resting against one of the crates.

The sides of the truck had benches and Tan Tan and Xing Xing went to sit down, while Ouji walked over to Tatewaki. "How you feel, Xing Xing?" Tan Tan asked as they sat. "Do you need more tea?" She reached into one of the bags that had been loaded and pulled out a thermos. "I make plenty."

"Maybe a little, Tan Tan." XIng Xing admitted. She smiled. "I really am feeling better." She said. Xing Xing reached out and took Tan Tan's hand. "I'm really glad you're here." She said. "Ouji was so scared." She said. "So was I.' She confided. "But you said don't be afraid, that you were here." She smiled. "And we weren't afraid anymore." Tan Tan nodded not trusting her voice. She poured a cup of tea and offered it to Xing Xing. After Xing Xing finished her tea and Tan Tan had reattached the cap to the thermous, the two girls sat quietly together. Xing Xing leaned her head on Tan Tan's shoulder. "I'm really glad you're here." Xing Xing said again.

Ouji bowed politely to Lin Tung and Pei Pei and then sat down next to his Uncle Tatewaki. Ouji leaned against the crate and crossed his arms over his bent knees. He didn't say anything for a long moment. In fact he didn't speak until the convoy was underway. Ouji looked over to where Xing Xing and Tan Tan were sitting. Xing Xing looked up and the two exchanged their silent communication. She then returned her head to Tan Tan's shoulder.

"Uncle Tatewaki?" Ouji said to get his Uncles' attention. Tatewaki slowly turned his head to looked at Ouji. "I'm ready to ask my questions now." He said.

Tatewaki closed his eyes briefly and nodded. "Ask." He said in a quiet rasp.

Ouji looked down. "This is my first question." He announced. "Did you do something really, really bad?" He asked without looking up. "Something so bad that you're afraid we'd stop loving you?"

Tatewaki bowed his head and tears started running down his face. 'I knew this day would come.' He thought in despair. "Yes." He rasped.

Ouji nodded without looking up. "This is my second question." He announced. "Would you tell me if I asked?"

Pei Pei and Lin Tung looked at Ouji in alarm. "No." Whispered Lin Tung. "Say no."

Tatewaki's head bowed even lower. "Yes." He rasped.

Ouji nodded. He looked over to Xing Xing. Xing Xing whispered something into Tan Tan's ear and the Chinese girl looked over to Ouji. She raised an eyebrow. Ouji mouthed 'You were right" and returned his attention to his Uncle. "Are you ready for my last question?" He asked.

Tatewaki swallowed and nodded. "Ask." He said in defeated tones.

"This is my third question." Ouji announced. "Uncle Tatewaki; what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

Tatewaki turned his head in surprise and looked into his nephew's eyes. "Ice cream?" Tatewaki asked.

"We'd never stop loving you, Uncle Tatewaki." Ouji declared. "No matter what." He said. "But Tan Tan said that you love us and didn't want to hurt us and that you think telling us would hurt us." He said. "Then Tan Tan said that if we really loved you we wouldn't want to hurt you either." Ouji said. "And telling us would hurt you." He said. "We love you, Uncle Tatewaki."

Tatewaki bowed his head and the tears flowed freely down his face. 'I do not deserve such love.' He thought in anquish. 'I should tell him.' He thought. 'He should know the kind of monster he gives his love to.' The tears dripped on to the floor of the truck. 'That is what a monster would do.' Tatewaki swallowed as the implications of his thought hit him. 'Even I cannot be such a monster.' He thought. "Pistachio." he said.

Ouji smiled. "Thank you Uncle Tatewaki." He said. He stood up and leaned his hand on Tatewaki's shoulder to steady himself against the rocking of the moving truck "I should go sit with Xing Xing and Tan Tan." He said. He squeezed his Uncle's shoulder and went over to sit with Xing Xing and Tan Tan.

Lin Tung and Pei Pei blew out a relieved breath. As one they turned to look at the Chinese girl sitting with Ouji and Xing Xing. "Not think Elders do better." Pei Pei said in admiration. "True Joketsuzoku." She said. "She make fine second wife to Xing Xing." She turned her head at Lin Tung's snort of amusement. "You disagree?" She asked in surprise.

Lin Tung barked a laugh and shook her head. "Oh, I agree." She said. "Just wondered why it took you so long to see." She said. "I knew first day." She said. "Knew when she stay that first night." She said. "If anyone ask, I say, Tan Tan Second Wife."

* * *

Akama and Tagaki cuddled together in the rear seat of their transport. Though it was a tight squeeze, Lo Shan, next to Tagaki and Mei Lin, next to Akama, sat in the rear seat as well. Not that any of the four were complaining. Especially not Lo Shan. She sighed contentedly, though a little guiltily, as she leaned against Tagaki's back. 'So handsome. So strong.' She thought. 'Forgive me Tai Tai.' She thought. 'But I love your husband.'

What Lo Shan didn't know was that Mei Lin had already determined that Lo Shan had fallen in love with Tagaki. "Rest easy, Sister.' She thought. 'I will keep your secret.' She thought. She smiled slightly. 'Besides, Tai Tai would be upset if someone wasn't watching his back.' Mei Lin snuggled contentedly closer to Akama.

Tagaki held Akama in his arms as the transport bumped along. There was a slight frown on his face. Not that he was unhappy. In fact he was quite happy but...he looked down at Akama. "This is weird." He said.

Akama looked up. "What is?" She asked.

Tagaki waved a hand. "Us." He said. "Here we are about to...to...what are we going to do?" He asked.

Akama smiled. "We are going to do what the Saotome are supposed to do." She said firmly. She turned her head to look at the three people who had pointedly taken the first row of seats leaving an empty space between them. "Isn't that right, Pops?" She said loudly to make her voice carry over the roar of the truck.

Ranma half turned his head. "You guys got your clothes on?" He asked loudly.

"Pops!" Akama exclaimed in outrage. "We're not that bad."

Ranma turned around. "Tell that to someone who doesn't live with you." He said. "Nervous, Tagaki?" He asked.

"Not nervous, exactly, sir." Tagaki replied. "I mean, I've been on patrols and, and we've fought some pretty tough characters..." Tagaki began.

"Did pretty well, too." Akane chimed in. "Remember that brawl you had with that Yakusa wannabe?"

Akama sighed. "You were beautiful." She said dreamily.

"Yeah." Lo Shan added quietly.

Akama giggled. "See, Lo Shan agrees." She said approvingly.

Akane rolled her eyes. "Anyway." She said in determined-to-ignore-Akama tones. "Remember how you ended up in that one on one?"

Tagaki nodded as his mind played back one of his first patrols. He was racing along the rooftops, trying to keep up with the rest of the group. Team Akama along with Akane and Ukyo were responding to reported drug smuggling activity in one of the shadier parts of Tokyo. Tagaki still hadn't quite mastered roof hopping and tended to need more of a running start then the rest of them. "You guys go on ahead." He'd shouted to Akama, Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "I'm just slowing you down."

Akama shook her head. "Nope, Team Akama stays together." She said. "Isn't that right, girls?"

"Not worry, Tagaki." Lo Shan had shouted. "You do very fine." She said in encouragement. "You very much better." She said. "Isn't that right, Sister?" She called to Mei Lin. Mei Lin nodded. "And Akama, right." Lo Shan added. "Team Akama stay together." She made a throwaway gesture as she easily paced Tagaki as they jumped the gap between buildings. Lo Shan landed easily but Tagaki wobbled. She reached out and steadied him. Lo Shan grinned. "Not that, that mean you can't do better." She said. "Now keep running."

"You heard Lo Shan." Akama said. "Move."

"Nag, nag, nag." Tagaki mocked grumped. "Most guys only gotta put up with one girl telling him what to do." He said. "I got three."

"Oh you love it." Akama replied with a laugh.

"Akama." Called Mei Lin. She pointed. "Mother stop."

Akama looked to where Mei Lin had pointed. Akane and Ukyo had stopped several roof tops ahead and were looking down. "Okay everyone, it looks like showtime." All further chatter was stopped as the four made their way to where Akane and Ukyo waited. They landed lightly, except for Tagaki but Lo Shan steadied him again. "what we got, Mom?" Akama asked quietly as they reached her mothers.

Akane pointed downwards. "Take a look." She whispered.

Akama and Tagaki looked over the edge of the four story building they had alighted on. It was a rundown tenement in a rundown neighborhood. A truck and a car were parked in front of the building. The car was a recent model sedan and out of place in the neighborhood. The truck too was too new and too flashy for such a neighborhood. As were the men standing at the open back of the truck. Their suits were silk and their shoes were shiny. Several men, in overalls, were removing crates from the back of the truck.

"Yakusa?" Asked Tagaki.

Akane shrugged. "Probably." Akane said quietly. "But unimportant." She said. "What's important is that someone..." She pointed downwards. "Is dealing drugs." She said. "In Joketsuzoku territory." she added. "Our job is to show them the error of their ways." She looked at Tagaki. "Understand?"

Tagaki nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Saotome." He said. Tagaki looked over the edge of the building again. "Now what?"

In answer Akane grinned and stepped off the roof into empty air. Ukyo rolled her eyes and followed. Tagaki looked over the edge to see Akane and Ukyo land softly and quietly next to the car. "I hate when they do that." He muttered. Tagaki climbed over the edge of the building and started climbing down the side of the building using the joins betwen the bricks as hand and foot holds. Akama, Lo Shan and Mei Lin followed though Tagaki knew they could have emulated Akane and Ukyo he found he was comforted by their presence. 'Gotta talk to Sense and learn how to do that.' He vowed to himself.

By the time Tagaki reached the ground Akane and Ukyo had already rendered the thugs unconscious. "Check the building." Akane ordered. "And be careful."

"You got it, Mom." Akama said. She waved a hand. "Come on guys." Akama ran into the building. Tagaki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin followed immediately. Akama started kicking doors in. "Nothing." She said. "Nothing." After kicking in another door. "Noth...oh hello." She said cheerfully to the lone occupant in the room. The occupant was a chubby man who was frantically stuffing cash into a suitcase. "Did I interrupt something?" Akama asked sweetly. "Ooh, that's a lot of money." She said.

"Wh-who...what are you doing here?" The man demanded.

"Trash collection." Akama said with a grin. "We heard there was a lot of garbage in this building."

"Look like big pile of garbage." Mei Lin said from just behind Akama. "Tagaki and Lo Shan checking second floor." Mei Lin reported. "I take out garbage, okay?"

Akama chuckled. "Have fun." She said.

Mei Lin cracked her knuckles and looked at the chubby man with a feral smile. "Oh, I plan to." She said.

Akama quickly exited the room and headed for the stairs and the second floor. Her ears alerted her to the sounds of doors being kicked in and things being thrown. Akama followed her ears to a back apartment. She found Tagaki and Lo Shan breaking open several crates. "What'd you find?" She asked. Lo Shan reached into an opened crate and pulled out an object. "Shit." Akama exclaimed. "Guns." She said in disgust. She looked around and walked over to another opened crate and blew out a relieved breath. "Just the one crate?" She asked.

"So far, Akama." Lo Shan reported. "Rest drugs, booze..." She shook her head. "Little bit everything." She said. "Too much for new gang."

"What have we here?" Growled a voice. "Two bitches and a pretty boy?" Into the room strode a tall and powerfully built man in his late twenties or early thirties.

"Who you calling a bitch?" Akama snapped.

"Who you calling a pretty boy?" Tagaki said at the same time.

"Shut up." The man growled. "All of you." He said. "I don't know who your're supposed to be but you're butting into something that doesn't concern you." The man strode to a window and looked out. "Who're those bitches?" He said. "Your mommies?"

"Mine actually." Akama said cooly. "And I don't think they'll like knowing you called them bitches," Akama turned to Tagaki. "Especially Mom." She said. "You know how she gets."

"I said, shut up." The man snarled.

Akama ignored the thug. "Now calling you a pretty boy." Akama grinned. "Got to agree with him there." She said.

The man strode over to Akama grabbed her arm, spun her around and slapped her hard knocking her to the ground. "I said, shut up." The man repeated angrily. He looked over as Tagaki advanced on him with a thunderous look on his face. "I wouldn't if I were you, punk." He rolled his eyes as Tagaki continued his advance. "Don't say I didn't warn you." The man lashed out with a fist that Tagaki blocked. "Oh, well lookee here, pretty boy thinks he can fight." He said in condescending amusement.

Lo Shan knelt down next to Akama. "You okay, Akama?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Akama replied. "My own damn fault." She grumped. Akama got to her feet. "I gotta help Tagaki." She said.

Akama and Lo Shan turned to watch the fight. Tagaki and the thug were standing in the center of the room exchanging heavy blows and kicks. "You hit my girl." Tagaki growled. His fist lashed out and connected, hard, against the jaw of the thug.

The thug just shrugged it off and lashed out with his own blow and connected sending Tagaki reeling backward. "Fuck your girlfriend and fuck you." The thug said as he advanced on Tagaki. "You made the biggest mistake of your life punk." He said. "Gonna be your last one too." His fist lashed out just as Tagaki regained his footing.

Tagaki barely blocked the blow. 'If I don't beat this shithead, I don't deserve to be Akama's boyfrieend.' He told himself. He forced himself to focus the way Ranma taught him. Time seemed to slow down and the world around him seemed to disappear leaving only the man in front of him. To Tagaki the next attack from the thug was delivered in slow motion. Tagaki attacked and he unleashed a barrage of blows.

Akama blinked. "Ohh my." She breathed. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Lo Shan?" Lo Shan nodded slowly. "That's almost a chestnut fist.' Akama said in awe as Tagaki's arms blurred into near invisibility. The thugs body began jerking as blow after rapid blow struck unchecked. A final blow from Tagaki sent the thug crashing against a wall. For a moment the man stood there with a disbelieving look on his face then his eyes rolled up in his head and he crashed, face first, to the floor.

"No one hits my girl." Tagaki growled at the now unconscious thug.

Tagaki broke out of his reverie and returned to the present. "Yeah, I remember." He said. "He was pretty tough." He said. "Thought I was gonna lose."

"But you didn't." Akane said. "You found the strength, the will." She smiled in approval. "And the courage." She said. "You'll do fine."

* * *

Hayaima raised a hand and stopped. Dai Lan and Suki stopped as well. "I think we're getting close." He said quietly. He pointed down. "Those tracks are pretty recent." He said. He, Suki and Dai Lan looked at the tracks in the dirt. "And there's at least one other truck." He added after looking at the tracks on the ground for a while. He raised his wrist to his mouth. "Base?" He said. "Are you there?" Hayaima paused then shook his head. "Still out of range." He said. "Suki, see if you can raise them on the radio?"

Suki nodded and reached to her hip. Suki, like Dai Lan and Hayaima, carried a backpack and a few added somethings around their waist. Suki carried the radio, a canteen, several knives, a rope and a number of additional useful items. Hayaima called it their 'utility belt'. Sauki raaised the radio to her lips. "Base this is Team Triad." She said. "Can you read?" She removed her thumb from the transmitter. "I love saying that." She announced with a smile. "Base, this is Team Triad." She repeated. "Can you read?" Suddenly she nodded. "We hear you base."

"Tell'em we're following the tracks of at least two trucks." Hayaima directed. "And find out how far away they are?"

Suki nodded. "Base, we found tracks of a second truck." She said. Suki had also pulled out one of those other 'useful' items and was holding it in her free hand. This one was a GPS and she quickly rattled off her coordinates. Suki danced arround impatiently as she waited.

"Relax Suki, Haya or I let you know if there's problem." Dai Lan said calmly. She and Hayaima were both doing a slow walking circle around Suki. Scanning the surroundng countryside for danger.

"Ranma wants to know how recent the tracks are?" Suki reported.

"What you thnk, Dai?" Hayaima asked. "Three, four hours?" He said to his wife. The orange haird girl gave the tracks another close look. She nodded while wiggling her hand. Hayaima nodded. "Right now, I'd rather want them further away than closer." He said thoughtfull. "Tell Pops, no more than three hours." He said. "And tell Pops, we're gonna follow but at a walk." He added. "So they can catch up." He scratched his nose thoughtfully. "I think we'd better start considering ourselves on enemy ground.' He said. "Guards up." He ordered. "Tell Pops were going to switch to Team Triad frequency."

Hayaima and Dai Lan quickly halved the distance between themselves and Suki and formed a triangle. While Suki continued to rrelay with the approaching family and soldiers."Your Dad says they're about two hours away." She said. "And to walk slow." She added with a grin. "Team Triad signing off." Suki holstered the radio and the GPS and removed her bow from her pack. She pulled an arrow out of the quiver strapped to her leg and strung it loosely. "Ready." She reported. The three teens started to follow the tracks.

* * *

"Two trucks." Ranma said musingly. "At least two trucks." He amended. "And the first truck is going the same direction as the second." He said. "I think that means they're close to their base." He pulled at his pigtail from around his neck. "The Joketsuzoku would have told me if there were bandits this close."

"A new group?" Akane asked.

"That's what I'm thinking." Ranma replied. "We'll know for sure when we get there." Ranma looked at the ends of his long pigtail. He sighed. "Split ends." He grumped. His expression turned grim. "Murder, kidnapping." He turned in his seat to face the four teens sitting behind him. "This one's going to be bloody." He said warningly. "No matter what happens, you stay together." He ordered. Ranma waited for the four teens to nod in agreement. Ranma raised his wrist. "Base, go active." He said. "I want to know the second we're in range of Team Triad." He said. "Everyone goes to Team Frequencies." Ranma lowered his wrist.

* * *

"This is Animal Farm." Megumi said pleasantly. "Oh, how exciting." She said. "I will let everyone know." Megumi lowered her wrist and turned in her seat. She immediately turned her eyes forward. "Ranko!" She scolded. "Honestly, you're shameless." She complained. "This is not the time for you to be, to be...just button Wong's pants back up." She said. "We're on alert."

Ranko sighed. "Sorry, Baby." Ranko said in her curiously mature voice. "I'll have to,..finish later." She said. She reached with her mind to lower Big Wong's excitement level. "What a waste." She muttered.

Sakura laughed. "Told ya you should have...eaten before we left." She said. "Oh wait, you did." She said a moment later. She laughed as Megumi harumphed in disgust. "Hey, it's not our fault we like them big." She said. "Not that Wing..."

"Wing is none of your business." Megumi said sharply. "And Wing is perfectly...never mind." Megumi rolled her eyes, "Shameless, the both of you." Megumi frowned slightly. "I just realized with all, with Wing and, and everything, we've never had a chance to practice together."

"Don't worry about it, cuz." Sakura said confidently. "We'll figure it out as we go along." She said. "It's not like you're helpless, you know." She nodded toward Wing. "And we figure you're enough of a Joketszuko that you wouldn't hook up with a wimp."

"I belong to the same family as Muu Tse." Wing said quietly though proudly. "On my life, I will not fail Meg."

Ranko smiled. "No, you wont." She said in firm agreement. She stared at the young man and extended her empathic abilities. "You will not let..." She stopped. "What?" She exclaimed. "Someone's blocking...Meg."

"You're being rude again, Ranko." Megumi said calmly. "Wing does not need any coercion to protect me." She declared in quiet tones. "And I will thank you to remember that."

"Quick learner." Mumbled Ranko. She sighed. "Okay, Meg." She said. "I just..."

"I know what you were trying to do." Megumi replied. "And I thank you for being concerned but it really isn't necessary."

* * *

"This is Creche." Mitsui said calmly into her wrist communicator. "Hello Ouji." She said. "How is Xing Xing? Is she feeling better?" Mitsui nodded. "That's good." She nodded again. "I understand." She said. "Creche out." Mitsui tapped her wrist communicator. "Okay everyone, time to go to Creche frequency." She said pleasantly. "That includes you and Song Li, Ping." Mitsui checked the communicators of Song Li and Ping. "That's right, very good.." She said. "While we're waiting, why don't we go over all the rules."

Li Xian smiled as Mitsui had Ping and Song Li recite their instructions. 'True Joketsuzoku.' She thought in approval. 'All of them.' Li Xian gave her daughter a special look of approval. 'My daughter will be a great warrior.' She thought proudly. 'She will make a good Second Wife.' She tapped her lip thoughtfully. 'But to whom?'

* * *

Hayaima raised a hand and Dai Lan and Suki stopped. They had been following the tracks for an hour and the number of vehicle tracks had increased to the point that the tracks were indistinguisable and had merged into a single path, almost a road. Hayaima tilted his head this way and that for a moment. "Off the path, now." He ordered quietly. "Hide."

The three teens hurried off the path and hid behind several convenient boulders. For several long minutes nothing happened and Suki was looking questioning at Hayaima when they all heard the rumble of an approaching vehicle. They peeked around the boulder to see a truck drive by and down the path. Hayaima held a hand up and all three teens waited behind the boulders. Finally he dropped his hand and the three teens walked slowly back to the path.

"Did anyone else get a good look at the driver?" Dai Lan asked. "He didn't look Chinese." She said. "Not even Asian."

"Hell with the driver." Suki exclaimed. "Did you see what the truck was pulling?" She said. "It looked like a freaking cannon."

Hayaima pulled at his short pigtail. "Guys, I think this is bigger than just some gang of bandits." He said. "It did look like a cannon." He said to Suki. "Twenty-five, thirty millemeter." He said. "whoever they are, they're armed for bear, big bear."

"Not bandits, then?" Suki asked.

"Didn't say that." Hayaima replied. "They could still be bandits but..." Hayaima blew out a breath. "They''re bandits with powerful friends." Hayaima tapped his wrist. "Base, do you read?" He sighed. "Still too far away."

Suki pulled out her shortwave radio. "Base?" She said quietly. "Do you...?" She began when the sound of another truck stopped her. Coming back along the path was the same truck that had just passed. "Crap."

"Suki. Dai." Hayaima called sharply. "On me."

Suki holstered her radio and dashed back toward Hayaima. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dai Lan doing the same. She and Dai met just in front of the boulders and were almost to Hayaima when there was the sudden bark of a gun. The bullet missed then but hit the boulder just in front of them and shards of the rock exploded off the boulder. One shard hit Dai Lan on the side of her face and caused her to first stumble then fall. "Dai." Screamed Suki. She rushed to the fallen girl and crouched down to check on her. Another bullet ricocheted off the boulder just over her head. She threw herself on top of Dai Lan protectively. The truck screeched to a halt and a man jumped out of the front passenger seat. The next thing Hayaima, Dai Lan and Suki knew they were looking at the business end of an assault rifle.

"Dai?" Suki said urgently.

"I'm fine," Dai Lan said in pained tones. "Piece of rock hit me." She wiped at her temple and looked at her hand. "I'm bleeding."

"Let me look." Suki replied and raised her body and turned Dai Lan over.

The man barked something in an unintelligible tongue getting Suki's attention. Suki shook her head. A look of disgust appeared on the man's face and he mimed that they be silent. With a palm down gesture he also indicated they not move.

The man was obviously not from the area. He was white, for one, and there were few tribes that wore uniforms. The three teens had seen both Japanese and Chinese soldiers and could recognize those styles. These were different. These were a dark green, slacks, shirt and covering jacket all the same dark green. Besides the rifle held confidently in the man's arms, he had a wide canvas belt that held a number of additional items. It was very similar to the belts worn by the Joketsuzoku on patrol.

All this Hayaima took in as the man approached. "He doesn't look Russian." Hayaima said in a quiet aside. "Maybe American." The man barked a unintelligible word again and swung his rifle toward Hayaima. He raised the rifle slightly and spoke some more. Hayaima didn't understand the words but the meaning was clear. Hayaima nodded. The man lowered the rifle back to its' original position. He returned his attention to the prone Dai Lan and Suki. He walked over and prodded Suki away with the barrel of the rifle. Suki reluctantly moved away. Her posture indicated, at least to Hayaima and Dai Lan, her readiness to jump the soldier if she thought Dai Lan was threatened.

Hayaima made a quick hand gesture to get Suki's attention and then another when she glanced at him. Suki eased back a little more. The man didn't see Hayaima's gesture and interpreted Suki's action as fear and compliance. The man looked down at Dai Lan and then grunted. He barked some words and a second man, wearing the same uniform exited from the truck. The second soldier, and that's what Hayaima considered them now, was a black man. He carried a kit that Hayaima recognized as a medical kit. He also recognized the lettering on the kit. 'That looks like English.' He thought. He looked at the black soldier treating Dai Lan's wound.

At that moment a tone sounded in Hayaima's ear. "This is Base." Came Ouji's voice over the link. "Team Triad report." Hayaima slowly crossed his hands in front of him and tapped on his wrist band. "Team Triad, report." Ouji's voice came again. "Team Triad, you've just activated your emergency beacon." Ouji's voice sounded concerned. "Team Triad can you reply?" There was a pause. "Guys we're less than fifteen minutes away." Ouji said urgently. "Hang on." Ouji said. "We're coming."

It took the better part of ten minutes before Suki had been examined and bandaged. In the same ten minutes a third soldier had exited from the truck and had taken the teens' backpacks and had them remove their wide belts. The third soldier, a white man in his early fifties, was currenly occupied examining the contents of the backpacks and the belts. Hayaima, Suki and Dai Lan were sitting propped against the side of the truck, though Dai Lan was leaning her head on Suki's shoulder. The other white man was guarding them while the black soldier had looked around the area until he found the three teens tracks. He yelled something over his shoulder toward the two other men. The first man barked a response and the black man nodded and continued to scan the ground.

Dai Lan felt the gaze of the man guarding them and she looked at him. The man was leering at her hungrily. Dai Lan put a look of fear on her face and turned her head away. The man laughed. He said something to the man going through their belongings. That man laughed in response. "Dream on, shithead." Dai Lan whispered so only Suki could hear her. "Take my hand, like you're comforting me." Dai Lan whispered. "Look scared." She felt Suki nod and a moment later she felt her hand been taken and squeezed. As Dai Lan anticipated the hand the was taken was the one with her wristband. "Good girl." She whispered as she felt Suki tapping a finger against Dai Lan's wrist band.

"This is base." Ouji's voice whispered in their ears. "Tap code received." He said. "Convoy has halted." Xing Xing voice came. "Teams are proceeding on foot." She continued after a long pause. "Hang on."

"Hey guys." Ranma's voice yowled in their ears. "I got your scent." His catlike voice conveyed his hiss of anger. And concern.

"We're on our way." Akama's voice came in a second later. "You better hope you're really in trouble." Akama's voice was full of false amusement. "Our Moms are really pissed."

"As long as they're not pissed at us." Sakura's voice came on Akama's heels. "They can be as mad as they want."

Hayaima suppressed a chuckle. He exchanged glances with Suki. She nodded. Hayaima nodded back. There was a shout, and then the sound of gun fire. 'Show time.' Hayaima thought. He waved at the man guarding him and...blurred. The soldier raised his rifle but Hayaima vanished in front of him. The man made a grunt of surprise. A second exclamation came when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Within seconds the man guarding them and the man going through their belongings were subdued with Suki taking care of the second soldier. The third man continued to fire his assault rifle. The gunfire suddenly cut off and was followed by a scream of terror. Hayaima looked over to see the black man on his back on the ground with the great Ghost Cat form of his father standing over him and growling. One immense paw held the man down.

"Are you all right, Kit?" Ranma hissed.

"I'm fine, Pops." Hayaima replied. "But Dai is hurt."

"It's just a scratch." Dai Lan protested. "I just hope someone brought some aspirin though." She added. "I got bad headache."

In less than a minute the clearing was filled with Saotome. Megumi was checking Dai Lan's head while Wing stood guard with Megumi's sword held expertly in his hands. Ranko, Sakura and Big Wang were checking out the truck and the three soldiers in green were trussed up and watched angrily by Akane and Ukyo. Akane raised her wrist. "Enemy camp secured." She called. "Bring everyone in." She lowered her wrist. "Okay, what we got?"

"Not sure, Mom." Hayaima replied. He pointed with his chin at the three tied up soldiers. "I think they're American." He said. "They act like soldiers but..." He shrugged. "No insignia." He looked up as the trucks finally arrived.

Sargent Wu didn't wait for the truck to come to a halt before he leaped out and hurried over to Ranma who had sinced reverted to human form. He looked at the three captive men. "Who are they, Ranma?"

"I thought you'd tell us." Ranma replied. "Haya thinks they're American." Ranma said. "They're wearing uniforms but nothing to indicate rank, unit or even country."

"Hey, Uncle Ranma." Sakura called from the back of the truck. "You gotta see this." She waved her hand and Ranma entered the back of the truck. She pointed toward several crates, one of which was opened. "Look familiar?" She asked.

"Damn, that looks like..." Ranma ran his hand over the raised emblem on the console. "Tendo."

"What is it, Ranma?" Sargent Wu. who had followed, asked.

"A Tendo communications console." Ranma replied. "The one we told you about." He said. "It shouldn't be here." He added in concerned tones. "Sargent, is there any way you can contact Nabs?" He asked. "Ask her if she's missing an TendoCom 200." Ranma straightened. "And please tell me you have someone who speaks English."

"Private Li." Sargent Wu replied.

Ranma nodded. "Get him." He directed. "See what you can learn." Ranma paused. "And ask Ranko to sit in with you." Ranma said. "She speaks English and she'll be able to tell if someone's lying." He said. "But let Private Li ask the questions." He said. Ranma frowned. "Someone's going to come looking for them sooner or later."

"Understood, Ranma." Sargent Wu said. "Hang on." The Sargent stuck his head out of the truck. "I want two men to scout ahead, the rest of you; make camp and set out sentries." He ordered. "Stop any trucks coming in or out of the camp." He said grimly. "And someone get Private Li here on the double."

* * *

The three men who had earlier had three prisoners, two of which would have fetched good prices on the slave market, the third woiuld have either been put to work on one of the construction gangs, or more likely, shot, now found themselves prisoners of the most unlikely assortment of people possible. A lot of them were teenagers, a similar number of adults, that were a mixture of Chinese soldiers and what looked like some kind of extended family, complete with children. Three of which were approaching the three men.

The three men whispered to themselves as three little girls with ages betwen five and ten approached. The three grils carried fans and were fanning themselves against the warm afternoon sun. They stopped barely feet from the three soldiers and stared at them wide-eyed. The three men scanned the surroundings to locate their guards and the other people in the bustling camp. Cold smiles came to their faces, a smile that was quickly changed to non threatening and friendly ones. One of the men grimaced as if in pain. The three little girls approached closer, the oldest looking at the grimacing man with an almost blank look on her face. 'Simpleton.' Throught one of the men. He was the one that was showing pain. He grimaced again and the three girls approached even closer, and were now almost arms reach away.

The man grimacing in pain wasn't actually faking as he had been trying for some time to undo his bonds. He had succeeded enough that after several exertions had nearly freed himself. His goals were simple, get a hostage, get his men free and get the hell away. Preferably with the hostage.'Just a little closer.' He thought in almost gleeful anticipation. He grimaced as he exerted his shoulders again to part his bonds and this time suceeded. He lunged.

The man's head exploded in pain as the oldest child, the supposed simpleton, slapped him hard on the temple with her fan. A second, even sharper pain exploded against his right elbow and a third against his left wrist as the two youngest little girls used their own fans. More pain, this time against his jaw, as the older girl struck him again with her fan. The next thing the man knew he was flying backwards as the two younger girls launched powerful kicks. He slammed, dazed, against the side of the truck.

"I wouldn't try that again, if I were you." said a barely teenaged girl with long brown haird tied back in a ponytail. The girl was wearing a camo outfit,complete with boots, but wearing a midriff baring t-shirt under her open leather and canvas jacket.

"You speak English." The black man said in suprise.

"Hello, Captain Obvious." The girl replied. A second girl dressed similarly walked over. "I'm Ranko." The first girl said. She pointed to the second. "That's Sakura." She said in introduction. "Now, in about one minute, one of those Chinese soldiers is gonna start asking you some questions." She said. "He won't be nice." The black man's face tightened but said nothing. "Now you have a choice." Ranko said in a curiously mature voice. "You can wait for the not nice Chinese soldier or you can talk to me." She smiled. "I'd choose the easy way, if I were you."

The black man swallowed. He shook his head. "Sorry, I'll have to pick the hard way." He said. "Bring on your 'not nice' soldier."

Ranko smiled. "I think you misunderstood what I was trying to say." She said. Sakura put her hand on Ranko's shoulders. "The not nice soldier was the easy way." Ranko stared at the man and it seemed that her eyes were all he could see. And in a voice that seemed both far away and inside his head Ranko said. "I'm the hard way." She said. "Did you ever see the movie '1984'?" Ranko's voice echoed. "They had a department that knew what a person's worst fear was." She said. "What's your worst fear?" She asked in a voice that seared through his brain like acid.

The black man convulsed in agony and his mouth opened to scream but no scream erupted from his terror stricken face. "Ranko." Barked a voice. "Enough." The black man slumped forward as Ranko stopped her psychic assault.

Akane wagged an angry finger at Ranko. "I thought you couldn't do that." She growled and her eyes and hair burst into flames. "Your father couldn't."

Ranko jerked her thumb at Sakura. "Dad doesn't have a shield like I do." She said. "Even without Sakura's shield, I woulda done it." Ranko said a moment later. "You'd do it too if you knew what they had in mind for Mitsi." She turned back to the three captives. "Now, we're gonna ask you some questions." She said in English. "And you're gonna answer." She smiled coldly. "Aren't you?"

* * *

"They're what?" Sargent Wu said in disbelief.

"Mercenaries, sir." Private Li reported. "Mostly deserters from the NATO forces in Afghanistan." The private looked at his notes. "And, if our prisoners are telling the truth..."

"They are." Ranko interjected.

Sargent Wu nodded. "You were saying, Li?"

Private Li looked at Ranko nervously for a moment then gave her a respectful nod. "Miss Epstein is undoubtedly correct, It's just that the information is so surprising."He said. "Apparently there's a good number of Afghani tribesman as well." He said. "They're getting Opium from the Afghanies."

"In exchange for weapons...and girls." Ranko's voice took on a growl. "They would have taken Mitsi, if they had been able to." She said. "Taken her, raped her and then sold her." Ranko's hand clenched into a fist. "Big Brother..." She said to Ranma.

"You're getting no argument from me, Sis." Ranma replied. "They're going down." He said. "Did you get a number, Private?"

"They're not all assembled." The private said with a shake of his head. "There's supposed to be another large group joining them in a few days." He said. "None of them were sure when." He continued. "Right now there's about forty-eight or so."

"How many did he think were coming?" Sargent Wu asked in concerned tones.

"Another thirty to fifty." Private Li replied.

"Afghani warlords like to display strength." Sargent Wu said thoughtfully. "We assume the high end, and armed." He said. "Heavily armed." Sargent Wu blew out a breath. "It'd take at least three days to get a significant force here from our closest base." He said almost to himself. "This is a rendevouz spot, not a permanant camp."

"If we don't get them now." Ranma said grimly. "Have the scouts located the base?" Ranma asked.

"Not yet Lord Saotome." Private Li replied respectfully.

"I want to know as soon as they find it." Ranma said. He raised his wrist. "Ouji." He said. "Unpack the bird." He said. "I want it prepped and ready within the hour." he lowered his wrist.

"The 'bird'?" Asked Sargent Wu.

Ranma smiled.

"What in crate, Ouji?" Tan Tan asked.

Ouji grinned. "You'll see." He said. He walked over to one of the large crates that had been loaded. It was wooden and the lid was held down with three padlocks. He unlocked the three padlocks with a key and opened the lid and then pulled the front down. Inside the crate was another crate. This one was metallic and was sealed with clasps. Ouji opened the clasps and raised the lid. Inside was a cylindrical object about three feet in length and six or eight inches across at its' widest and tapered at both ends though only one side tapered to a point..

"Torpedo?" Tan Tan asked in confusion.

"It needs the wings." Xing Xing said. "Help me and Ouji get this out." She said. With Tan Tan's help the three adolescents removed the device. They placed it on the ground and then returned to the crate. There was a set of drawers in the lower half of the container. Two of them, each holding a wing of five feet in length. They removed the wings and Tan Tan saw that they had been painted to resemble the actual wings of a bird.

"Ahh." Said Tan Tan. "It look like bird in sky." She said in understanding. "You teach me how to use?" She asked Xing Xing. Xing Xing nodded. Tan Tan smiled in anticipation.

Two mercenaries were sitting outside a tent that also doubled as a bar. They each had a beer in their hands and sitting, reclining actually, against a boulder next to the tent. "I heard they brought in another couple girls." One man said. "Seems kind of a waste to give'em to a bunch of old farts." He said in mild complaint. The other one laughed. They sipped their beers and stared vacantly at the sky as the camp bustled around them. "Can't wait to get out of this godforsaken country." The first man continued after awhile. "The food sucks and the women don't." The second man chuckled. "And the only birds you see in the sky..." He pointed with his beer bottle. "Are fucking vultures."

"Remarkable." Sargent Wu said as he looked over Ouji's shoulder and at the screen. "It's almost as good as some of our recon drones." He pointed at the small screen. "They have cannon." He said. "And I bet that tent is where they're storing their ordinance." he said. "Can we get a closer..." He broke off as the image zoomed in. "Remarkable." He said again. He nodded. "Yeah, definitely a weapons depot."

"I want to find out where they're keeping the captives." Ranma said. "Keep looking." He said to Ouji. "And, get a count." He said. "I want to know how many mercs we're dealing with, what weapons they have, you know the drill." He said. "Tan Tan." Ranma turned to the Chinese girl. "We're going to need the channels open...and quiet...so I want you to relay whatever information Ouji or Xing Xing discover."

"Yes, Elder." Tan Tan said crisply.

"Come on, Sargent." Ranma said. "We have some plans to make."

End Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Yeah, the last chapter was kind of short, so here's a nice long one to keep you occupied this weekend.


	149. Book 12 Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Adventures in babysitting'

"Hey Akama." Tagaki said in quiet greeting.

"Hey back at ya." Akama replied. She tilted her head questioningly. "You got that long face again."" She said. "The one you get whenever you're thinking about...well the curse." She said. "Am I right?"

Tagaki nodded. "Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. "Don't get me wrong, I think...I know you can fight great as a girl...it's just...it's just...sheesh this is hard." He looked at the ground. "You mind being a guy?" He said plaintively. "It's not...oh hell, Akama, it's just that...well it's...it's the girls."

"The girls?" Akama said in surprise.

"Yeah, you see, if you're a guy, then...well...then we'd sorta both be able to keep an eye on them." Tagaki said. "I mean, you know, better than if...oh hell, I'm really screwing this up, aren't I?" He grumped.

"You're worried about them." Akama said in understanding.

"Well...yeah." Tagaki said forcefully. "If you're a girl, they're just gonna...you know." He shook his head. "I'd just feel better." He muttered.

"On one condition." Akama said with a slight giggle.

"Huh?" Tagaki replied. "Condition?"

"Yeah." Akama leaned against Tagaki and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I stay a guy for the rest of the week." She smiled. "And you let Lo Shan watch your back."

"That's two conditions." Tagaki pointed out with a returning smile.

"Well I never was really good with math." Akama replied. "Deal?"

"Deal." Tagaki replied. "You know, huh?"

"That's she's in love with you?" Akama laughed gently. "You'd have to be blind not to notice." She said. "And that you're more than a little bit in love with her yourself." Akama replied. "Good." She said approvingly.

"Good?" Tagaki replied in a surprised voice.

"Good." Akama affirmed. "She's your second wife, you're supposed to love her." Akama gave Tagaki another kiss on the cheek. "Let me get some hot water." Akama said. "Then we'll tell the girls we're double dating."

* * *

Tan Tan ran across the temporary camp to where Ranma and Sargent Wu were going over a map. "Elder." Tan Tan bowed. "Ouji say, there convoy approaching camp." She said briskly. "Ten truck."

"Damn." Sargent Wu exclaimed. "There goes our window." He said. "What else?" He asked the teen girl. Tan Tan pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper and handed it to the Sargent. Sargent Wu unrolled the sheet. On it was a drawing of the mercenary camp with tents and locations labeled. Sargent Wu nodded. "This'll help." He acknowledged. "You draw this?" He asked. Tan Tan nodded.

"Good job, Tan Tan." Ranma said. "How's Xing Xing?" He asked.

"She feeling much better, Elder." Tan Tan replied. "I made more tea, but she not really need."

"Good." Ranma replied. Ranma gave Tan Tan an approving look. "I'll let Uk-chan know of your...dedication." He said with a smile.

Tan Tan smiled back gratefully. "Thank you, Elder."

Ranma waved his hand. "Go on back." He said. "I'm sure they're missing you already." He barely finished his sentence before Tan Tan had already run back the way she came. Ranma chuckled for a moment, then his expression became grim. "We've run out of time, Sargent." He said. He looked at the slowly sinking sun. "It has to be tonight."

* * *

Night fell over the mercenary compound and the sound of laughter and revelry filled the night air. The Afghan warlords convoy had arrived about an hour before and their hosts were putting on a feast as was customary. The sounds of laughter were heard throughout the camp , heard especially, inside one particular tent. Inside the tent nearly a dozen girls, ranging in ages from eight to eleven huddled together in fear and despair.

Most people go through their entire lives without seeing or experiencing a fraction of the cruelty and depravity these girls had seen over the past week or so. Most had seen their parents, some their entire family, slaughtered. One or two had been subjected to sexual abuse, though none had been raped. Not out of any respect for their ages but their future owners demanded virgins. While outside the tent there was laughter, inside there were only tears.

The older girls had long ago given up any attempt to comfort the youngest as there was no one to comfort them. There was only the fear and despair.

A noise from the back of the tent drew the attention of one girl. Her mouth opened to scream as the rear of the tent lifted. Her scream choked off and was replaced by a squeak of surprise as three girls, three little girls, crawled into the tent. The oldest of the three, a pretty girl of about nine, raised a finger to her lips. The other two went to the tent flap.

"Hello everyone." The first girl said in pleasant though quiet tones. "I'm Mitsi." She said in introduction. "That's Ping and that's Song Li." She pointed to the two other girls. There was more rustling at the back of the tent and two more people, two more children, crawled into the tent. One was a young man about eight and the other was a very tall and powerfully built young girl of a similar age. "And that's Tenchi and Shingi." She said. "Now I want everyone to remain quiet. No matter what happens." She said. "Okay?"

"Mitsi." Hissed Ping. "Someone's coming."

"Remember." Mitsui said calmly. "Everyone stay quiet." In response the captive girls clustered around Mitsi. Something about the girl, despite her age, made all the girls, even those older than her, feel comforted by her presence.

The flap of the tent parted and a man entered. He was not a particularly tall or powerfully built man. Rather he was thin, wiry, with weathered features, leathery skin and a bushy beard that was beginning to whiten. He wore a tunic and cotton pants that barely reached his ankles. The tunic and pants may have been white at one time but dirt and infrequent washing had turned them a dirty gray. The turban on his head was an equally dirty gray.

The man strode into the tent as if he owned it and everything it contained. He surveyed the assembled girls. He didn't recognize Tenchi as being male, as Tenchi habitually wore his hair long and down, like his father, and with his delicate and youthful features he could easily pass for a young girl. Nor did the fact that there were five extra children in the tent register. They were young, they were female and that's all that mattered.

The man's eyes alighted on Mitsui and he smiled a smile that revealed stained and gold capped teeth. He walked closer and roughly pushed aside the cluster of girls surrounding Mitsi. He reached a rough and calloused hand to take possession of the young girl. Mitsi slapped the hand away. The man laughed and reached again. Mitsui slapped the hand away again. The man said something unintelligible and again reached a hand. This time, Mitsui instead of slapping the hand away, captured the hand and pulled. She rolled backwards and a petite foot buried itself in the man's stomach and the Warlord found himself flying. He opened his mouth to shout but his mouth and the shout was smothered by Shingi's hand. There was a frightened squeal from the captive girls as that hand that morphed into a massive paw and the warlord found himself looking into the eyes of what he thought was a tiger. The tiger smiled. A swipe of her paw rendered the warlord unconscious. Tenchi immediately bound the warlord with chains from his robe.

"Shh." Mitsui said urgently. "Everyone be quiet." Remarkably the captive girls immediately quieted. "That's better." She said in calm approval.

The girls looked at the tiger that was holding the warlord down. "Jusenkyo?" One of the captive girls whispered. She looked at Mitsi. "You're Joketsuzoku?" She asked. Mitsi nodded. "Justice." The girl said harshly. "I demand justice."

"You shall have it." Mitsi replied in that same calm voice. "But first we must get you to safety." There was a hiss. Mitsui turned her head. "Yes, Ping?"

"There are two men, dressed llike that one, coming this way." Ping replied. She and Song Li immediately sat on either side of the tent flap and covered their faces with their fans. Shingi immediately returned to female form and she and Tenchi took positions off to one side.

"Hide him." Mitsi pointed to the unconscious man. There were blankets and rugs in the tent and the man was immediately covered with several of them. The captive girls sat on and leaned against the lumpy pile this formed, hiding the man beneath their combined bodies. The tent flap opened and one of the men stuck his head in. He looked around and a puzzled expression appeared on his face. He said something while his gestures indicated he was looking for the man. Mitsi pointed to the tent flap and mimed walking. The two men looked at each other and one scratched his head for a moment. They shrugged and removed their heads.

Ping peeked out of the tent. "They're standing guard." She whispered.

"That will do for now." Mitsui replied calmly as would be expected from any child of Kasumi Ono. "In a little while it's going to get very, very noisy." Mitsui said to the surrounding girls. "Don't be afraid." She said. "Now, while we're waiting, why don't I tell you a story my Auntie Li told me." She said.

* * *

Using the cover of darkness, Sargent Wu led his short platoon of eight men closer to the camp. Sargent Wu smiled wryly to himself as he made his way in the darkness. "Babysitters." He said quietly. There were several grunts of amused agreement from several of the men behind them. He raised a fist and knelt down. His night vision goggles picked up a couple of people approaching from the nearing camp. The two men stopped next to a small stand of scrub trees and then the sound of streaming water. "Han." He hissed.

"No problem." Private Han replied. There was a sound, like a puff of air and one of the urinating men collapsed. Before the second man could react a second puff sounded and he too fell to the ground.

The troopers hurried over to the scrub trees and made sure the two men were dead. They quickly searched the men. They found each man to be Middle Eastern and each had a good amount of money on them. A lot of it was in gold coins and large American and Chinese notes. Sargent Wu found the Chinese currency more interesting, and more disturbing, than the gold or American currency. The rifles each of the dead men carried were pretty much as he expected. Ten year old Russian automatic rifles. "Quite the opportunists, aren't you?" He said in tones devoid of amusement.

"Wanna bet they got some Israeli Uzi's back at the camp?" One of the soldiers cracked. "What are we really dealing with, Sarge?"

"What both Bei Jing and Tokyo feared." Sargent Wu replied. "And what Nabiki Tendo warned us of." He said. "You put a a half million soldiers, contractors, security personnel...." Sargent Wu snorted in disgust. "and let them interact with Afghani , Iraqi and whoever else is really running the show around here." He shook his head. "Add ten or twenty billion dollars of American cash." He raised one of the bricks of currency.

"The Chinese currency for the local tribes on our side of the border." Another soldier opined. "Lot of money for a foot soldier to be carrying." He added.

"The American's admit to misplacing eight billion." Sargent Wu said sarcastically.

"Misplaced, yeah." The man replied. "But there was billions being spent legally and a lot of that made it into the local warlords hands as well."

"Good point." Sargent Wu replied. "Hide them and then we'll go." He looked at his watch. "Do it fast, we have less than ten minutes to be in place."

* * *

"Really, I all right, Suki." Dai Lan said in complaint as Suki once again checked Dai Lan's bandages. "Stop fussing."

"Dai, quiet." Hayaima said in quiet but sharp tones. "Suki, stop fussing."

"Yes, war leader." Dai Lan and Suki chorused quietly.

The three made their way cautiously closer to the camp. They were close enough to hear the music blaring from the camp which made them close enough to be heard. But no one was close enough to hear Ouji and Xing Xing making periodic updates. "Creche reports objective accomplished." Ouji's voice said in their ear. "Mother Hens Aunti Li and Auntie Ukyo will stay just outside the tent." Ouji said. "And watch the chicks."

"You got that right." Ukyo's voice came over the line. "I want the Wolf Pack off their leashes."

"Acknowledged Mother Hen." Xing Xing said. "Wolf pack is off their leashes." Xing Xing stated a few seconds later.

"That didn't take long." Ukyo said in surprise over the link. "I thought Tatewaki would have been more reluctant to leave you alone."

"If I may speak?" Tatewaki said over the link.

"Go ahead." Ukyo ordered.

"Whilst it is indeed dangerous ground." Tatewaki's gravelly voice came over the common frequency. "Ouji and Xing Xing are quite capable of defending themselves." He said. "And, though my opinion is for naught, I believe Tan Tan is quite capable of defending both of them." He said. "Else I would not have left them on their own.

"I...see." Ukyo's voice came over the link. There was a long moment of silence. "Mother Hen going to Creche frequency."

"Acknowledged, Mother Hen." Ouji's voice came over the link.

"We're switching to Wolf Pack frequency." Tatewaki said over the link.

"Acknowledged Wolf Pack." Xing Xing replied. "Good Hunting...and thank you, Uncle."

"I think Mom is starting to feel a bit outvoted." Hayaima muttered in amused tones.

Hayaima, Dai Lan and Suki continued their advance toward the camp. It was much closer now and the lights of the camp would soon be a problem. Hayaima raised a fist and they all stopped. Two men in the dark green of the mercenaries were walking along the edge of the camp. From their demeanor it was obvious they were sentries. Alert sentries. Hayaima pointed to the right and Dai Lan and Suki started moving in that direction. Hayaima waited a moment before following. The three stayed low and in the shadows until the had put the sentries far enough away before resuming their advance to the camp.

They entered a deserted part of the camp. It was a string of four large tents. A quick inspection of one tent revealed it be hold a cache of fuel cans on pallets. "It should be safe enough." Hayaima said. "They've probably reduced the number of sentries in order to keep an eye on their guests." He said. "Other than the two we saw earlier we haven't seen any other sentries." He raised his wrist. "Team Triad is ready." he said.

* * *

Tagaki, Akama in male form, Lo Shan and Mei Lin were making their own way into the camp. Akama's being male had been greeted with surprised approval. Akama's declaration that Lo Shan would be teamed with Tagaki and Mei Lin with her was greeted with giggles from Mei Lin and a deep blush from Lo Shan. Lo Shan's blush had deepened when Akama had called it a double date.

The two couples walked in pairs. "You sure know how to show girl good time." Lo Shan whispered to Tagaki. "I thought we going to party." She mocked complained.

"The parties, later." Tagaki whispered back with a chuckle. "I thought we'd take a walk through the park first." He waved to the surrounding rocky and shrubbed dotted valley walls. Lo Shan joined Tagaki in laughing quietly.

"Heads up, everyone." Akama's said in quiet tones. "Camp's just ahead." He said. "Now remember, wait for the noise to begin before we make our move."

* * *

The two sentries looked up at the sound of someone singing. While there was music and singing in the camp this singing came from the path leading into the camp and while the singing in the camp were harsh, male voices these voices were light and female. Out of the darkness approached five adolescents, teens from the look of them. Three girls and two boys. "La la la. La la la." Sang the three giirls. Now that they were close enough the two sentries could make out the features of the approaching teens. All three girls were young and attractive each in their own way. The two boys were immediately dismissed. In fact it seemed as if they almost forgot the two boys were there as the teens stopped in front of them.

One of the girls, an extraordinarily attractive girl of about thirteen started speaking to them in a musical voice. "I wish I knew what you were saying." One of the men said in entranced tones.

"She said." Another girl, a slim brunette with straight brown hair and dark makeup said in slightly accented English with a smile. "Try not to hurt them too much."

"Hurt who?" The man replied.

The brunette's smile became cold. "You."

"Huh?" The man said in confusion. Before he could say anything else, Big Wang, one of the two boys that they had ignored walked behind him and grabbed his head in a large hand. Big Wang grabbed the other man by the head and he slammed the two men's heads together.

"I hope that was all right." Big Wang said to Megumi.

"That was fine, Wang." Megumi replied calmly. "Now we need to hide them."

"Put them in the bushes." Wing said as he pointed to some scrub bushes. Wing reached into a pocket and pulled out some plastic restraints. "Let me tie them up first." He bound the two men's hands with the plastic ties and waited until Wang shoved the two men roughly under a bush.

"How come you don't wear robes like your Uncle?" Sakura asked. "Tenchi does." She pointed out. The five teens resumed their walk into the camp. Unlike the other teams, they made no effort to hide their presence, yet no one noticed.

"I think you'd look very handsome in robes." Megumi said.

"Really, Meg?" Wing asked. Megumi nodded. "Well if you think I should." He nodded. "Okay, Meg."

"Wonderful." Megumi said. "I'll make one for you when we get back." She took Wing's arm and despite the fact that they were about to walk into the heart of the camp acted like she was just a young girl walking with her boyfriend.

Trailing just behind them, Sakaru and Ranko were flanking Big Wang and each one of the girls had captured an arm. "Now aren't you glad you decided to to hang with me and Ranko?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Not like you gave me a lot of choice." Big Wang said with a slight grumble. He smiled as he felt a double empathic hug from the girls and then an empathic glyph, a combination of emotions that had a distinct meaning. "Well, okay, that's true." He said in response. "We are the three hottest teens in the village."

"Hey, he's getting pretty good and figuring out what we mean." Sakura said with a grin. "Now, do you know what this one means?" She said. Sakua sent an Empathic glyph.

"Sakura." Megumi scolded. "That's rude." She hmmphed. "You really must learn to control your thoughts." She said. "If you're going to...to talk dirty, keep it to yourself."

"Sorry, Meg." Sakura said cheerfully. "I keep forgetting you can...hear me." She grinned. "How's that?" She asked a moment later.

"Better." Megumi replied. She looked around. "I think this will do." She said. "Don't you?"

Sakura, Ranko and Megumi looked around. The fve teens were standing in the heart of the camp and surrounded by dozens of partying men. The men were a combination of White, Black, Asian and Middle Eastern men and they had a tendency to party in homogenous clusters. Still the atmosphere was congenial though rowdy. Due to the Empathic efforts of Ranko and Sakura and the less quantifiable efforts of Megumi, none of the partying men seemed to pay any attention to the five teens. Ranko nodded. Megumi raised her wrist. "Animal Farm is in position." She said.

"Copy Animal Farm." Ouji's voice said over the common frequency. "This is base." Ouji continued. "All Teams are in position. Wait for the signal. " He said. "Base to Babysitters..." Ouji began. "Hold, hold, hold." Xing Xing's voice came over the common circuit. "Riders approaching camp."

"Big Cat to Base." Ranma's voice came over the circuit. "Riders?"

"Riders, Big Cat." Xing Xing replied. "Infra red image shows a pack train. Six horses, four riders, two...dogs?" She said. "Team Akama, you're closest." Ouji said over the link. "Investigate."

* * *

"Anyone seen O'neill or Martinez?" The dark green clad man asked another. He was a tall, rangy looking man, with close cropped gray hair and an air of authority. "They should have checked in ten minutes ago." The second man was on sentry duty guarding the camp entrance from the road and the furthest point from the camp center.

"The two of them are probably off somewhere getting high." The other man replied in disgust. "I bet one of the ragheads slipped them some opium or something." He rolled his eyes. "Ass holes."

"Well find them." The first man replied. "And if they are stoned, I'll skin'em alive." He paused and tilted his head. "You hear something?' He said. "Sounds like horses." The man turned his head toward the sound. For long moments he could see nothing in in the darkness surrounding the camp but the clop-clop of approaching horses got louder. 'There." The man said and pointed. Out of the darkness approached a small pack train of several horses with riders and two four legged figures that the man thought were dogs.

There were four riders in the group. A tall,silver haired woman in her mid to late thirties or so, another woman with black hair in her early thirties and two children, a boy and a girl both around eight or nine. The girl, like the women, was very attractive. "If I knew they'd just come to us..." Muttered the first man. The second man laughed.

The four riders stopped less that three meters away. The silver haired woman gazed down at the two men. The tall man waved his rifle at the riders and indicated they were to dismount. The woman on the horse smiled in amusement and shook her head. The man waved the gun again. When the silver haired woman laughed, he raised the gun and aimed it at her. The woman said something in a musical voice. The mercenary's mouth dropped open in amazement as the woman levitated from the saddle and floated toward him. The two mercenaries belatedly remembered they were armed and brought their rifles to bear on the floating woman. Their fingers tightened on the triggers of their rifles. Rifles that were suddenly ripped out of their hands. The two men were spun around. For a moment they saw two powerful looking men standing there. The next moment they were lying in an unconscious heap.

One of the powerful looking men looked at the floating woman and a wide grin appeared on his face. "Uncle Herb!" Exclaimed the man.

"Akama?" The woman replied. "Is that you?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same, Uncle Herb." Akama replied. "You were supposed to meet us at the village."

"Yes, but My Lady...Oh, I forgot." Herb walked over to the horse where an extraordinarily attractive woman sat. "Akama, may I present my wife, the Princess Fai Lai Yung." She said in introduction. "My Lady, this is Akama Saotome, the...child of my good friend, Ranma Saotome."

"We really need to save the introductions for later." Akama interrupted. "There's about a hundred mercenaries and Afghani tribesmen in that camp." Akama said quickly. "Plus some number of captured young girls."

"Ah, it seems you were right, My Lady." Herb said to the woman.

"As I usually am." The Princess Fai Lai Yung replied tartly. "Lime. Mint." She said in a commanding tone. The two supposed dogs stood up revealing themselves to be the female versions of Lime and Mint. "We hunt."

"Yes, My lady." The two women chorused.

"Well?" Princess Fai Lai Yung said in imperious tones to Akama. "What are we waiting for?"

Akama grinned and raised his wrist. "Akama to base." He said. "Light it up."

* * *

The evening revelry was suddenly broken as the sounds of gunfire and explosions erupted from the darkness beyond the camp. Singing stopped in mid song as green garbed mercenaries and enrobed Tribesman brought their weapons to bare. Most were immediately pointed at each other. Long uneasy moments passed before realization struck all the fighters. With wary eyes they turned toward the direction the gunfire was coming from.

Men started barking commands in a variety of tongues and the fighters started assembling into fighting units. The gunfire ceased and an ominous silence descended over the camp. Then a suddenly explosion and the back of the campground erupted in a ball of fire. "The fuel tanks." Someone shouted in English. More explosions followed as fuel tank after fuel tank reached their critical temperature.

A group of mercenary soldiers ran toward the fuel depot. When they got there they found an inferno. "Shit." Screamed on mercenary in frustration. "Find'em." He shouted. "Find the sons of bitches and shoot their balls off." His shouted orders were cut off as an arrow seemed to blossom from his shoulder. A second arrow buried itself in his knee. The mercenary fell to the ground and screamed, this time in pain. Several men started firing off into the shadows and the onslaught of arrows stopped.

After a moments hesitation one man went over to the stricken soldier. As he knelt down an arrow came out of the darkness and buried itself in his upper arm. The mercenary grimaced and raised his weapon and fired off a burst. He spun around at a scream as one of the other men had a leg transfixed by an arrow. "Arrows." He said in disgust. "We're fighting fucking Indians." He grabbed the arrow and pulled it roughly from his arm. He stood. "Well the Indians lost where I come from." He shouted defiantly and fired a burst into the darkness.

Hayaima smiled from the shadows. "That's enough Suki." He ordered. "They'll be busy here for a while." He said. "Good job,"

"Thanks, Haya." Suki replied in angry tones. "You don't know how hard it was not to put an arrow through their, their...grrr." She growled. "Murdering perverts."

Dai Lan laughed in delight. "True Joketsuzoku." She said in approval. "Come, we go."

Another group, this time a group of Afghani tribesman, were jogging toward the sounds of gunfire when out of the shadows stepped a woman and what they first thought was an albino tiger of immense size. Murmurs of 'prraang' were heard from the tribesmen. The tribesman watched warily as the woman and the big cat blocked their path. One began to raise his rifle but stopped when the woman's hair and eyes burst into flame. He recoiled in superstitious fear. "Or tani." The man said in fear.

The 'albino tiger' roared and the tribesmen fled in terror. "Balaa." The shouted as they fled. They didn't see the woman swat the tiger. "Hey dummy, you scared them off." Akane complained. "I wanted to get at least a little bit of a workout first."

"Sorry, Tomboy." The Ghost Cat replied. "But how was I supposed to know they'd be such wimps?" He said in disgust. "These were supposed to be big, bad mountain men."

"Yeah, yeah." Akane replied grumpily. "But I'm still annoyed."

The ghost cat grinned a cat grin. "Tell you what, we can spar an extra hour later." The cat said. "How's that?"

"Well..." Akane said.

"An extra hour and...hang on." The ghost cat said in anticipation. "Maybe you'll get your workout after all." The cat pointed with a paw. The tribesmen who had fled had halted and were regrouping. "Hop on." Ranma said, Akane grinned and jumped on the ghost cat's back. "And away we go." Ranma reared and then leaped toward the tribesmen. As the Ghost Cat ran toward the tribesmen, Akane started tossing balls of flaming chi. The chi balls exploded tossing tribesman like matchsticks. Akane's laughter rang loud.

Meanwhile Ranko, Sakura and Megumi along with Wing and Big Wang stood in the middle of a camp that was now a scene of hurrying and panicked mercenaries and tribesmen. As before, due to the efforts or Ranko, Sakura and Megumi, none of the mercenaries or tribesmen seemed to find the five teens presence in the middle of the camp unusual.

"Okay guys, time to turn the heat up." Ranko said cheerfully. Ranko took a breath and the compulsion she had been using to mask their existence disappeared. For several long seconds no one seemed to notice then, slowly, mercenaries and tribesmen alike began to turn their attention to the five teens. "Bwee." Ranko squealed.

Sakura and Big Wang went one way, while Megumi and Wing went in the opposite direction. Not too far, but far enough to give them space to fight without worrying about accidentally hurting each other. Ranko stayed between the two groups though slightly behind. Even though Ranko, Sakura and Megumi were aware of each other neither Wing nor Big Wang had the same knowledge.

Ranko felt for and connected to first Sakura and then, with surprising ease, Megumi. Amplifying Sakura and Megumi's abilities with her own. Still linked to Sakura and Megumi, and trusting Sakura to shield her from the worst of any empathic backlash, Ranko reached to the surrounding men and sent a compulsion that made it difficult for anyone to focus on the five teens. Men waved their rifles around in confusion. By the time any of the men thought to fire, the teens were already in their midst and rendering the rifles almost useless. Ranko sensed fear building within the ranks of the surrounding men and began to fan the flames of that fear. Increasing the fear. Building on the fear.

Sakura and Big Wang stood side by side as they used their immense strength and powerful fists to pound tribesmen and mercenaries senseless. Sakura laughed. "See Baby?" Sakura said as she slammed her fists into the gut of another mercenary. "Didn't we promise you a good time?"

Big Wang snorted in amusement and grabbed a fallen tribesman by the legs and started using him as a club. "I kinda thought you meant something else." He said.

"Well, that too." Sakura said with a grin. "But we're Joketsuzoku, we'd only be really interested in a fighter." She grabbed a tribesman, spun on one foot and threw the tribesman into a cluster of men, knocking them down. "Ain't that right, Dragon Breath?" Sakura called to Ranko over her shoulder.

"You got that right, Miss Piggy." Ranko called back. "The only thing Sakura likes more than fighting, is tickling." Ranko laughed. "Or did until we found you." She added. "Speaking of piggy...."

"I wouldn't talk, Dragon Breath." Sakura shot back. "Twice." She said. "And that was just today."

"I was hungry." Ranko said in a pouty voice. Sakura laughed.

Megumi and Wing had unsheathed their swords and were busy engaging their own opponents. Unlike Sakura, Big Wang or even Ranko, Megumi was incapable of inflicting more that the minimum damage possible, just enough to remove a mercenary or tribesman from combat but not enough to be life threatening. Wing, it turned out, was nearly as merciful but not nearly as gentle. The two teens literally cut a swatch through their attackers as they sliced through ankles and wrists with their swords, leaving a trail of fallen men.

"Blue." Megumi said suddenly. She kicked one attacker in the jaw while the point of her sword pierced the wrist of another.

"Blue?" Wing replied as his sword slashed through the wrist of another man forcing him to drop his rifle. A follow up kick in the groin by Megumi brought the man crashing to the ground.

"Your robes." Megumi said. "I think you'd look good in blue."

"If you think so, Meg." Wing replied. "Meg?"

"Yes, Wing?" Megumi replied in pleasant tones as the point of her sword claimed another victim.

"What are you going to tell your parents...?" Wing replied. "About me, I mean." He added in clarification.

"Well, originally, I was going to tell them that I met this really cute boy, and we had a wonderful time together over the summer." Megumi replied.

"Oh." Wing replied. He slammed a man on the side of the head with the flat of his blade. He glanced over at Megumi. "Originally?" He asked.

Megumi nodded as she engaged another man. Megumi seemed more to dance than to fight but the effect was the same as the man fell to the ground clutching his knee. "Well, now I think I'm going to tell them, I found a boyfriend." She smiled at Wing. "And the boy I'm going to marry one day."

"Oh." Wing replied. "Meg?"

"Yes, Wing?" Megumi replied.

"Are you sure?" Wing asked slowly. "I'm not really, I don't have a lot, you know." He admitted with a touch of shame.

"Well of course you don't." Megumi replied. "You're fourteen after all." She said. Megumi smiled. "But I am the daughter of Kasumi Ono." She said. "And an Ono girl knows a good man when she sees one." Megumi ducked a wild swing from a tribesman, spun around like a ballerina and slammed a delicate foot against the man's jaw. "Don't worry Wing, I believe in you."

While Megumi and Wing were reluctant to inflict great harm, another team of fighters were not so inclined. The Wolf Pack roamed through the camp leaving their own trail. But in their case it was a trail of the dead and dying. "Uncle Tatewaki." Ouji's voice sounded in his ear. "Bandits coming in from your left." Tatewaki grunted and turned to meet the approaching gun men. Tatewaki's wooden sword glowed brightly as he swung in toward the men and a glowing arc of light leaped outward from the sword. The arc of light impacted on the approaching gunmen and exploded. The screams and moans of the fallen men fell on the uncaring ears of the Wolf Pack.

"Where your courage now, little men?" Taunted Lin Tung. Her long knives flashed and claimed another victim.

"Maybe they only brave when they fight farmer and little girl." Pei Pei said in disgust. "Dog, at his worst, ten time better man." She added. Her broadsword swung with deadly accuracy.

"Dog, at his worst, still man." Lin Tung corrected. "These?" She pointed with her knives. "These not men." She declared. "These..." Lin Tung's knives flashed again. "These vermin."

Akama, Tagaki, Mei Lin and Lo Shan walked through the roiling camp. Mei Lin and Lo Shan would occasionally throw a chi ball at clusters of mercenaries or tribesman but were more intent in guarding their unexpected guests. Their efforts aided by the circling female Lime and Mint.

Screams of the dead, dying and terrified rang through the air. Sceams punctuated by Ranma's roar and the occasional exploding chi blast. Mercenaries and Tribesmen alike started retreating into a smaller and smaller cluster. They fired their rifles at their attackers but bullets never reached their intended targets.

Bullets intended for the Ghost cat were deflected by Chi claws. Not so Akane's chi blasts that scored unhindered.

Tatewaki's sword wove an impenetrable screen of force that Pei Pei and Lin Tung sheltered behind. Not that they stayed there long as over and over Tatewaki's advance brought another mercenary or tribesman in range of their weapons. The taunts of the two amazon women were often the last things they heard.

Arrows from the darkness and the bullets from the approaching Chinese soldiers took their toll and added to the confusion. Using the cover of arrows an orange haired fury would leap out of the darkness strike and return to the cover of night. Sometimes a young man with black hair tied in a short pigtail would charge at a group of men only to suddenly vanish and then reappear behind a luckless gunman.

But the worst were the five teenagers whose very presence was never where they seemed. Who would approach seemingly unconcerned over their safety. One hulk of a young man and his young female partner would use fists, feet and the occasional body to batter their opponents. Laughing and flirting with each other all the while. Two teens, whose angelic faces and graceful movements were at odds with the destruction their blades would leave, attacked from another direction. Yet try as they might none could bring a rifle, a knife or fist to bear let alone use. And standing between the two pairs was a lone girl with long brown hair none of the attackers could look at for long. Not and retain any semblance of sanity.

Prince Herb and his family stopped to watch the battle from the sidelines. Herb smiled in satisfaction as mercenaries and tribesmen fell or threw their weapons aside and themselves to the ground in the hopes that they may live.

"What are you doing here, Uncle Herb?" Akama asked. "I thought you were going to meet us at the Joketsuzoku village."

"A slight change of plans." Prince Herb replied in her thick soprano. "A messenger from the Joketsuzoku met us and informed us of what was transpiring and since My Lady believed that these invaders were responsible for the unexplained disappearances of some of her subjects." She said. "We decided to come here and find out for ourselves."

"My Lord still has some difficulty accepting the word of a female." The Princess Fai Lai Yung added in slightly annoyed tones. "He's getting better..." She rolled her eyes. "But change comes hard for a Musk." She turned to Mei Lin and Lo Shan. "I hope your men are less...stubborn." She frowned as Mei Lin and Lo Shan giggled. "I said something amusing?"

"Akama has the same curse as I." Prince Herb said.

"I'm a girl." Akama added. "And they're my Second Wives."

"Ah, I see." The Princess Fai Lai Yung said. She pointed to Tagaki. "And that one?"

"Boy." Akama replied. "Well, most of the time." He said. "And my fiance."

"I see." suddenly the Pricess Fai Lai Yung turned in her saddle. "Bitter, Sweet, stop grumbling."

"I'm bored, Mama." The young boy said. "Me too." Echoed the girl.

Tagaki leaned over to Akama. "Bored?" He said in an aside. "In the middle of a battle?" He chuckled. "They must have a very...interesting home life." He said.

Akama chuckled back. "Probably." He said. "Hang on." Akama raised his wrist and tapped his bracelet. "Team Akama to Creche." He said. "You there, Mitsi?"

* * *

Inside a brightly lit tent nearly a dozen young girls and one boy sang songs while outside the sounds of combat shattered the air. In front of the tent was a number of unconscious men. Inside the tent was the cause of the unconscious men. Ukyo Saotome and Li Xian Ono calmly sipped their tea as Mitsui led the assembled adolescents and children in singing another cheerful folk tune. Ukyo's hair rippled and twined in time to the music.

"She's Kasumi's daughter all right." Ukyo commented. She sipped her tea.

"Oh very yes." Li Xian agreed.

Ukyo nodded over to where Ping and Song Li were playing a hand clapping game with two of the youngest captive girls. "And those two." She said in approval. "True Joketsuzoku."

Li Xian nodded. "They will make fine second wives one day." Li Xian said proudly.

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "Second Wives?" She asked questioningly.

Li Xian nodded firmly. "Oh yes." She said. "As you said, true Joketsuzoku." She leaned a little closer to Ukyo. "Don't tell Ping I tell you, but she hope very much Tenchi find good woman when he older. One she can love." She laughed quietly. "If I know Ping, she make very, very sure."

"Tenchi, eh?" Ukyo replied.

Li Xian laughed quietly again. "Oh yes." She replied. "Lung Lung say, every night, Ping practice her numbers." Ukyo laughed along with Li Xian.

"And Song?" Ukyo asked. "Not a lot left." She pointed out. "I mean, there's only Shingi, Mitsi, and Megumi." She said. "And Meg and Mitsi are really her older sisters."

Li Xian sipped her tea. "Thank you for saying that, Honored Elder." She shrugged. "That may be true, but Song be very happy, be very proud be second wife to either one."

Ukyo nodded thougtfully. "Mitsi is closer in age." She said finally. "I think....I think Kasumi would be very happy and very proud as well." She said. "We'll speak to the other Second Wives when we get back,"

Li Xian smiled. "Thank you Senior Second Wife." She frowned. "What are we sitting on?" She complained. "It very lumpy." Her frown deepened. "I think it moving." Li Xian put down her cup and unwrapped part of the rug. She uncovered the glaring face of an Afghani warlord. "I thought it supposed be beautiful princess." She complained. "Mitsi, who this?" She asked.

Mitsui looked over at Li Xian's call. "Oh, that's the man who came into the tent earlier, Auntie Li." Mitsui replied. "I think he's an elder or something." She said. "He was very....rude." She said in mild tones.

Li Xian chuckled. "No doubt." She said. "Elder, eh." She said musingly. She looked at Ukyo. "You thinking what I thinking?" She asked.

"That our children caught a big fish?" Ukyo said in amusement. Li Xian nodded. ""Yep." Ukyo smiled. "True Joketsuzoku." She said. Ukyo looked up at a noise at the tent entrance.

Akama stuck his head through the tent flap. "Hi Mom, hi Auntie." He said. The tent flap opened wider and Akama ushered two adolescents into the tent. "Mom, this is Prince Bitter and Princess Sweet." He said in introduction. "Uncle Herb's kids."

Ukyo smiled in greeting. "A pleasure." She said. "Mitsi...?" She stopped as Mitsui had already walked over to the two children and led them over to where the rest of the children were playing and singing. Ukyo took the opportunity to observe the two newcomers. Bitter and Sweet were obviously siblings and both had inherited Herb's large golden eyes and platinum blond hair.

Li Xian leaned over. "I thought Musk banished their female offspring." She whispered. "Thyme's grandmother was banished." She pointed out. "And she not only one."

"So did I." Ukyo replied. "But then again, they never took wives before either." Ukyo's hair twisted and twined as she thought. Suddenly Ukyo laughed. "Of course." She said. "The curse." She nodded in evident satisfaction. "Hard to be a woman hater when you become a woman yourself." She said in amusement.

Li Xian joined Ukyo in quietly laughing. She looked over to where the new comers were speaking and playing with the other children. While the two royal children were being polite and even friendly to the other children, it was obvious that they were more interested in Mitsui, Tenchi and Shingi and to a lesser degree, Ping and Song Li. Li Xian raised an eyebrow. 'A union of Joetstuzoku, Saotome and Musk?' She thought in speculation. Li Xian smiled to herself. 'I must speak to Great grandmother.'

* * *

The last of the mercenaries and tribesman, those that were still alive or conscious, surrendered. Ranma left the Chinese soldiers as guards as he, the female Prince Herb and Sargent Wu roamed around the camp. "Guns, drugs...and girls." Ranma said in a growl. "The guns and girls go one way." He said.

"And drugs the other." Prince Herb nodded. "And the drugs become gold." She added.

"And the gold goes to buy more guns." Sargent Wu said. "And the cycle starts over." Sargent Wu spit on the ground. "If your son hadn't run across them, they'd have gotten away with it." He said in disgust. "And there'd be more drugs in our cities, more girls kidnapped." Sargent Wu visibly forced himself to calm down. "Now what?" He asked Ranma. "I know what my government would do." He said. "What my government would expect from me." He amended.

"The independent tribes would expect the same." Prince Herb said somberly.

Ranma nodded. "I know." He agreed. Ranma blew out a breath. "But first, we need to know a few things." He said. "How long this has been going on, how many girls were taken..."

"And are these all of them, or just the tip of the iceberg?" Sargent Wu said in grim tones. "I'll contact Bei Jing for further instructions but..." Sargent Wu looked first at Prince Herb then Ranma. "I'll follow your lead until told otherwise."

"I can only speak for the Musk and the Yung, but we'll do the same." Prince Herb added.

End Chapter 4

Author's Notes; You know, if there isn't something like a drugs-guns-girls trade happening in the Afghani-Sino border I'd be surprised. In fact if someone told me they knew for a fact that it wasn't happening, I'd think they were lying. There was and is a lot of money flowing into that part of the world and unscrupulous people will do anything to get a piece of it. And if something like this was found to be happening, I'd be more angry with the mercenaries than the Afghani's. The people living in that part of the world are stuck in the 14th century and basically don't know better. It's the people who know better that I save my ire for.

Soapbox time:

People often complain that the women in middle east are treated as second class citizens and are forced to wear body coverings that hide all but their faces. By any measure a sick and degrading way to treat someone. But...you knew there had to be a but...they DON'T know better. Not really. A country that has a 90 percent illiteracy rate and is steeped in religious dogma is a country that has no choice but to be prone to such behavior. Islam, as a religion, is no better or worse than Christianity, Judaism, Hinduism or whatever. Before someone overreacts, prior to the enlightenment and even into the 20th century, women in predominately Christian countries, including the U.S. were disenfranchised and could not vote, own property or control their own lives. The reason that changed, in my opinion, is because Western society launched an all out assault on illiteracy. Education did more to combat and eliminate discrimination, racial and sexual, then any march ever could. And public education is being starved to death. I saw a picture once of a sign board in front of a church it said. "Education is the enemy of faith". That sentiment and the slow death of public education scares me more than any Jihadist ever could.

Had to get that off my chest.

You'll note a few Farsi words in this story. Or Tani, Prraang and Balaa. In order; Fire Woman, Panthar and Monster.

Later.


	150. Book 12 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Trial'

Of the nearly one hundred mercenaries and tribesmen that had been in the camp, less than sixty remained alive. They had escaped death only by virtue of having surrendered or having had injuries too great for them to contiinue being a threat. The Chinese soldiers had quickly assembled a makeshift corral to contain the survivors out of razor wire and other material found in the camp. Stripped to their underwear the survivors clustered together still in shock over how quickly and easily they had been defeated.

They weren't the only ones in shock. The Chinese soldiers, all of them veterans of one conflict or another. All of them blooded. All of them knew the rigors of combat and all of them, to a man, had trouble believing how...out classed they were by the Saotome.

"We might as well be babysitters." Corporal Han griped. "For all they needed our help."

"I know what you mean." Another soldier replied. "Scary." He opined. "I don't know which were worse." He continued. "The teenagers or that gang they call the wolf pack."

"The wolf pack." Another soldier said with a shudder. "I swear, that one in the red did everything but drink their blood." He shuddered again. "Remind me to be very, very polite when she's around."

"Consider yourself reminded." Corporal Han said in a hiss. "Here they come now." The group of Chinese soldier came to attention as Pei Pei, Lin Tung and Tatewaki Kuno approached. "Can we help you?" Corporal Han asked.

Lin Tung nodded. She waved a hand, the one holding one of her long knives, at the prisoners. "Need translator." she said brusquely. "Find one."

"Corporal Li speaks English." Corporal Han began.

"Know that." Lin Tung interrupted peevishly. "Find one who speak to hill rats." She indicated the Afghanis. "Or find hill rat that speak English." She ordered. "When you find, then we begin."

"Begin?" Asked Corporal Han. "Begin, what?"

"Trial." Lin Tung smiled coldly.

* * *

A raised dais has been quickly erected in front of the corral containing the mix of mercenaries and Afghani prisoners. The prisoners muttered and whispered among themselves as the dais was built. The murmurs, especially among the Afghani tribesmen, got louder as three teens, a powerful looking young man and two young women, barely more than girls, approached the corral. Under the watchful eye of several of the Chinese guards, the three teens entered the corral.

"Don't even think it." One of the girls, a slim girl with long brown hair said. "Okay, listen up." She said in English. "We need a translator." She said. "Obviously not one in English." She said. with a slight smile. "Corporal Li tells me he asked nicely and no one claimed to be able to speak Pashto and that none of the Afghani's spoke English." Ranko's smile got cold. "Guess what?" She said. "I know when you're lying." Ranko pointed toward one Afghani. "You." She said. Then she pointed to one of the mercenaries. "And you."

"Why two, Ranko?" Big Wang asked as the Chinese guards hustled the two indicated men out of the corral. "wouldn't one be enough?"

"Just to make sure the translations are correct." Ranko replied. "I can catch lies but not honest mistakes." Ranko turned her head and looked at Big Wang and a smile came to her face. "Hey, Miss Piggy." Ranko said as her smile widened. "I think Baby has finally accepted the idea of being our man."

"Bout time." Sakura replied. She sent a mental caress toward the big teen. "What changed your mind, Baby?"

"A coupla things." Big Wang replied. "Number one being, and don't laugh, you guys treat me like, like...a partner." He said. "Not just a...a...." Big Wang blushed.

"A cock on two legs?" Ranko suggested. Big Wang nodded. "And the other reason?"

"You don't make me feel like a freak." Big Wang said quietly.

"Hey, to the freaks in the freak show, the normals are the freaks." Sakura quipped. Sakura took Big Wang's hand. "And there ain't any bigger freaks than me and Dragon Breath." Sakura sent another empathic caress. "And while we really, really..."

"Really, really." Added Ranko as she took Big Wang's other hand.

"Really, like what you got between your legs." Sakura finished. "That wouldn't be enough. Not for us." She said. "Okay?"

"Okay." Big Wang nodded. They walked toward the dais in silence for a moment. "My parents said I could move in." Big Wang said. "If I wanted." He said. "I'd like that."

"Good." Said Ranko. "Hey, Big Brother." Ranko called. "We got your translators."

Ranma looked up from where he, Sargent Wu and Prince Herb were looking at some books. "Good." Ranma grunted. "I hate to ask this of you, Sis." Ranma began. "But...I'm gonna need you to stick around." He said. "It's probably gonna get...bloody."

"Tell me something I don't know, Bro." Ranko replied. "I've been inside the minds of our guests." She said. "I'm not gonna cry over any of them." She jerked her thumb at Sakura. "I got my shield." She said. Then she pointed to Big Wang. "And a shoulder to cry on if I need it later."

* * *

Megumi and Wing entered the tent that held all the formerly captive girls. Li Xian and Ukyo were sitting crosslegged at a low table drinking tea. Megumi exchanged a look with Mitsui and Song Li, waved hello to Ping and smiled approvingly at Shingi and Tenchi. Shingi had changed into her cat form and was lying on her side. Tenchi was, as usual, lying against Shingi's furry side. He was juggling three rubber balls with deceptive ease. Several of the braver, older girls were sitting close by and gigglingly daring each other to touch Shingi. As their hands would approach, Shingi's tail would slap at them to the accompaniment of more giggling. Among the giggling girls was Prince Herb's daughter, Sweet. Prnce Herb's son, Bitter, tried, very unsuccessfully, to look bored and above the supposedly childish antics.

Megumi and Wing walked over to Li Xian and Ukyo and bowed politely. "Hi Auntie Li." She said. "Greetings, Honored Elder."

"Honored Elders." Wing said in greeting.

Li Xian snorted. "Not Elder."

"Yet." Said Ukyo. Ukyo pointed to two low cushions. "Sit." Ukyo's voice was stern but not unfriendly. "Tea?" She asked.

Megumi smiled. "I'd love some." She said politely. She and Wing sat. Megumi waited calmly as Ukyo poured tea for the two of them. Ukyo placed the tea cup halfway between them. Megumi seemed to nod and lifted her tea cup gracefully. "Wing did very well, didn't he?" She said without preamble. "I think my parents will approve." She said. "Won't they Auntie Li?"

"Told you she would not pretend." Li Xian said in approving amusement. "She is a true daughter of Kasumi Ono." Li Xian looked at Ukyo. "Will you bring her petition to council?" She asked. "Or should I?"

"What is it with our children?" Ukyo grumbled. "Most girls their age would be dating...maybe." She said. "Ours look for Husbands." Ukyo sighed. "Is that what you want, Meg?" She asked. Megumi smiled and nodded, "And you Wing?"

"I want...I want what Meg wants." Wing said. "It's hard to explain but with Meg..." Wing took a breath. "I was never really brave before but today with Meg next to me." He looked at Megumi. "I was."

"You were always brave, Wing." Megumi said softly. "You just needed to know that."

The tent flap opened and the male form of Akama stuck his head inside. "It's time." He said. "Dad wants all the girls to assemble out front." He said. "Prince Herb wants, Bitter and Sweet, to stay with them." Akama turned his head to look at Herb's two offspring. "And your mother told me to remind you that you are to be on your best behavior."

Ukyo smiled and stood. "We're ready." She said. Ukyo pointed to the rolled up carpet. "There's one more in there." She said. "Bring him."

Less that fifteen minutes later the former captives and their unusual assortment of protectors approached the dais. The two men Ranko had selected as translators stood off to one side of the dais. The remaining prisoners were on their knees in front of the dais with their hands tied behind their backs. Sargent Wu had his soldiers standing guard just in case. Ranma, Akane, Prince Herb and Sargent Wu were sitting on stools in the center of the dais. Herb's wife, the Princess Fai Lai Yung sat just behind Herb with Lime and Mint still in female form standing protectively behind the two of them.

Standing off to one side were the wolf pack and the young triple of Ouji, Xing Xing and Tan Tan. The three had recently arrived along with the captured truck and their three prisoners. The three youths were beaming proudly at their guardians to such a degree that even Pei Pei and Lin Tung looked a little uncomfortable.

The other triple of Hayaima, Dai Lan and Suki were standing on top of a pile of crates, obviously scanning the surroundings for threats.

The group of giggling girls quieted as they approached the captives and the dais. Each girl looking fearfully at the men even though they were well protected. Tagaki tossed the additional captive on to the ground with the other Afghanis.

Suddenly one of the girls screamed in rage and rushed into the group of captive mercenaries. She began kicking and beating one of the men. "Murderer." She shouted. "You killed them. You killed them." She repeated even as she kicked and clawed at the man.

Tatewaki, Pei Pei and Lin Tung rushed over to the girl. Pei Pei reached her first and pulled her off the man. "Let me go." The girl screamed. "Let me go." The girl twisted out of Pei Pei's grip and grabbed the tall Joketsuzoku's sword. Still screaming she attacked the man using the sword more as a club than anything else. The man curled as best he could into a fetal position to protect himself.

Pei Pei made to stop the girl then stopped. "Pfah." She said in disgust. "why am I trying to stop her?" She asked herself out loud. "Girl." She said sharply. "Girl." She repeated in a louder voice. "You'll never kill him that way." She said. Pei Pei stood behind the girl and grabbed her wrists. With her foot she kicked the man on to his back. She positioned the sword against the man's stomach. "Here." She said to the startled girl. "Push here." She said in the girl's ear. "His death will be slow...and painful."

The girl twisted her head to look at Pei Pei. The look on the tall Amazon's face was calm and approving. "Help me." The girl said. "I may kill him too fast."

Pei Pei laughed. "A girl after my own heart." She said. "Look him in the eyes, girl." She said. "Let him see his death in your eyes." She said. The girl turned to look at the man. "See his fear." Pei Pei said. "Now...smile." The girl smiled coldly and Pei Pei tightened her grip around the girls's wrists and pushed. The man screamed. His screaming seemed to go on forever before it changed to a gurgling whimper. Pei Pei pulled the sword free and wiped the blood off using the dying man's hair. "Come with me, girl." Pei Pei put her arm around the girl's shoulder and led her away. Lin Tung and Tatewaki remained behind and looked impassively at the dying man.

One of the mercenaries, a man in his fifties, struggled to his feet. "Barbarians." He snarled. "Butchers."

"Translate!" Ranma snapped to the interpreters. Ranma listened to the quick translation of the man's screams of rage and contempt. "Tatewaki." Ranma called. "Shut that man up." He ordered. "Without killing him." He added.

Tatewaki turned and punched the man, hard, in the stomach forcing the man to fall to the ground gagging. "I trust that will do." He rumbled.

Ranma nodded. "How you holding up, Sis?" He said to Ranko. Ranko was pale from the emotional backlash of the frightened and dying mercenary and the fear and horror from the rest of the captives. She was pale but her expression was firm. She nodded. "Good." He said. "You're my voice." He said. "I'm gonna talk, you'll translate to English."

"I know what you want, Big Brother." Ranko replied. She relayed Ranma's instructions to the two silent men. "Go ahead, Bi..." Ranko broke off. "Go ahead, Clan Leader."

Ranma nodded. He bowed his head for a second then raised it and placed his hands behind his back. "My name is Ranma Saotome." He said in a carrying voice. Ranko spoke to the translators and they began to speak."I am the leader of the Japanese Joketsuzoku." He said. "The Japanese branch of the Chinese Joketsuzoku." He pointed to Prince Herb. "That is Prince Herb of the Musk." He pointed to Herb's wife. "And that is the Princess Fai Lai Yung of the Yung." He said. "Between us, we represent the largest alliance in this part of China." He waited for the translators to catch up. "We represent the law in this part of China." He smiled a smile devoid of humor and waved his hand to indicate the prisoners. "You." He said. "You come into our territory, our lands, our homes with your guns and your drugs." He said. "You kill our people, steal our women, and we..." He placed his hand on his chest. "We are the barbarians, the butchers."

"We don't kill our prisoners." One of the mercenaries shouted back.

"No, you just kill whoever you can't sell." Ranko snapped. "now shut up." Ranko turned and quickly explained what had occurred.

Ranma nodded. "No, you just kill everyone you don't need." He said, repeating Ranko's words. Ranma pointed to the Afghani tribesmen. "And you, you are the reason they've come here." Ranma now pointed to the dying man. "Justice is swift out here." He said. "Remember that." He again waited for the translators to catch up. "The law is simple out here." He said. "You don't mess with us, we won't mess with you." Ranma's voice took on a cat like snarl. "And if you mess with us, be they Joketsuzoku, Musk, Yung , Saotome or any of the tribes under our protection. " Ranma pointed to the now dead mercenary. "That is what you will get."

The man Tatewaki had punched struggled back to his feet. "So help me, I'll see you hang for this." He growled.

Ranma waited for the translation before answering. "An empty threat." Ranma replied contemptuously.

"I've got friends, powerful friends." The man threatened. The man jumped back as a fireball exploded just at his feet.

Akane leaped from the dais trailing flame like a comet and landed in front of the man. Her hands, eyes and hair all enveloped in flames. "Ranko, translate." She ordered. Ranko hurried over. "I'm going to talk, and you are going to listen." She said to the man as Ranko translated. "I have faced and fought armies, monsters and demi-gods." She said. Akane smiled and the heat of the flames intensified. The mercenary turned his face away to protect himself from the heat. "You and your little band of deserters, wouldn't even make me break a sweat." She sneered. "They DIDN'T make me break a sweat." Akane back-handed the mercenary and sent him reeling. She jerked her thumb at the dais. "We never introduced our other ally." She said. "In fact why don't we let him introduce himself." She smiled as Sargent Wu descended from the dais and approached. "Why don't you tell our guest who you are." Her smile widened. "Who you really are."

Sargent Wu's mouth twisted into a sour smile. "Damn Nabiki." He muttered under his breath. "Colonel Chien Li Wu, Military Intelligence." He said in introduction while Ranko translated. "I suppose what Mrs. Saotome is trying to say is that unless your...friends...are willing to start World War III or at least a damn bloody war in the Far East, you are on your own." Sargent Wu smiled grimly. "Personally I think the Japanese Joketsuzoku are being amazingly and unnecessarily lenient." He said. "If it were up to me, you and all your men would be feeding the vultures right now." He shook his head. "Damn Nabiki." He muttered again.

"Oh don't worry." Akane said with a laugh. "You'll always be Sargent Wu to us." Akane's smile dimmed as she returned her attention to the captured mercenary. "The only reason you're still alive is that there are still a few things we don't know."

"Such as how many other girls you've kidnapped." Ranko added. She nodded and turned to Akane. "There are others." She informed Akane.

"We'll find out more later." Akane replied. "Meanwhile we've been neglecting our other guest." She nodded toward the still bound and gagged tribesman that Mitsui had captured. "Get the translators." She said. Akane waited for the two translators to arrive then leaned over and ripped off the tape covering the man's mouth. The man immediately began shouting at Akane. "Translate." She snapped.

"Um..." The Afghani translator began.

"He called you a whore and daughter of a whore. Among other things." The mercenary translator said. "And he's ordering you to release him." The translators looked down. "I'd really like to get out of this alive." He muttered. "He also said he's not afraid of your magic."

Ranko translated. "You keep translating correctly and you just might." Ranko said in English. "Then tell ugly for me that he's an idiot."

Apparently the translator did as Ranko asked because the chieftan turned purple with rage. "He said if you were his woman he'd beat you." The translator replied. "Then he said...um...welll he isn't going to talk to a woman." The tribesman began shouting. "Um, he's challenging...um him." He nodded toward Ranma. "To a...a...duel."

Ranko laughed. "Tell ugly he has a death wish." She said. "Hey Big Brother." Ranko called. "Ugly challenged you to a duel."

"Does ugly have a name?" Ranma asked in obvious amusement.

"I dunno." Ranko replied. "Ask ugly if he has a name." She asked the translator in English.

The mercenary translator spoke for a minute and then the tribesman replied. "Um, he says he is called 'Mir Akhtar Khan Obaidullah'," The translator replied.

"I think I prefer ugly." Ranko replied. "His name is Mir Akhbar something, something."

"Akhtar." The American translator corrected. "Mir Akhtar Khan Obaidullah." The translator turned to Ranma. "Akhtar Khan would probably be okay."

"Well ask Akhtar Khan what kind of...duel...he had in mind." Ranma ordered.

The mercenary translator spoke to the Afghani warlord for a while before turning back to Ranma. "You wouldn't happen to have a scimitar would you?" He asked. "If he wins, he and his remaining men leave with all their stuff and you don't follow."

"Everything but the girls." Ranma replied. "He loses and he and all his men belong to me."

"Um, Mr. Saotome." The mercenary interpretor said hesitantly. "The duel is to the death."

"Sure." Ranma smiled. "Whatever."

"Ranma." Called Tatewaki. "We don't have Scimitars but we do have Daos." Tatewaki nodded to where Pei Pei was returning. The young girl who had executed the mercenary followed on her heels carrying two scabbards. "They're very like scimitars." He raised his wrist. "I asked her to bring them."

Minutes later Ranma and the Afhani warlord were facing each other in a wide circle outlined by the captured mercenaries and Afghani tribesman. The warlord went through a complicated warmup while Ranma watched in obvious amusement.

Princess Fai Lai Yung leaned over to Akane who had returned to the dais. "You don't seem concerned." Akane snorted in response. "Would you really let them go?" Princess Fai Lai Yung asked.

"Hell no." Akane replied. "If, by some lucky stroke, Khan killed Ranma, he'd be dead a second later." Akane nodded toward Ranma. "Ranma is only doing this to prove a point." She said. "And send a message."

"Still, killing Akhtar Khan may send the wrong message." Princess Fai Lai Yung said in concern.

"Oh, Ranma isn't going to kill him." Akane said. "He's going to humiliate him."

His warmup apparently over the warlord took a stance. He began to speak. At a prod from Ranko the mercenary translator started talking. "Um, he's saying he's giving you a great honor to die at his hands." The mercenary said. Ranko relayed the translation. Ranma began to laugh. The warlord snarled something. "He said, for laughing at him, he's going to gut you but first his going to cut your balls off and feed them to you."

"Hold that thought." Ranma said He walked over to where Ranko was standing. "Flask." He said. Ranko grinned and handed him a flask. Ranma opened it and upended the contents over his head. His form blurred, shrank and rearranged itself and where a massive and black haired Ranma had stood, a short, buxom redheaded woman stood in his place. "Now, where were we?" She asked. "Oh yeah." She looked at the open mouthed Afghani tribe leader. Ranma spun her broadsword. "Something about cutting my balls off, I believe." Ranma grinned. "That'd be a good trick."

The Afghani warlord stared at Ranma for a moment then his face turned red with rage and, with a shouted imprecation, attacked. The first slash was high and would have cut Ranma's head off if it had connected but Ranma ducked backwards under the blade. Ranma turned her back bend into a back flip and landed on her feet. The second blow was a downward slash that Ranma evaded, the third an upward return stroke. Ranma just swayed away from the blade. With a howl the tribesman started slashing and stabbing furiously with his blade. Ranma would twist and turn and duck and spin and each attack would missing by mere inches. And all the while Ranma would giggle like a school girl.

Sweat poured down the face of the warlord and his breathing became more and more labored. He should have stopped but the onlookers could tell from the look on the man's face that there was no question of his surrendering. The warlord took a deep breath and with another howl charged Ranma with the Dao raised high. He brought it down with a mighty two handed blow that, if it had connected, would have cleaved Ranma in half. So it was to the warlord's shock that the blade stopped in mid stroke. The warlord looked at Ranma to see the sword held tightly between the hands of the petite redhead. The warlord tugged but the blade refused to budge. As the warlord watched a blue glow appeared around the redhead's hands and frost began to form on the blade. The warlord screamed in fear and then pain as he felt his hands freeze to the hilt of the Dao. Before the warlord could even think of letting go, Ranma grabbed one hand holding the hilt and the cold intensified even more. The warlord screamed even louder.

"Translate for me." Ranma ordered. The translator stepped forward. "You come in to my lands like thieves, so it is like a thief that I will treat you." She said and Ranko relayed the message. Ranma waited until the translator finished. "I understand that, where you come from, a thief loses his right hand." Ranma smiled a cold smile. "So be it." Ranma squeezed her hand the the warlord's hand shattered like glass. "Sargent Wu." Ranma called. "Better have your medic look at Khan." She said. "I don't wamt him bleeding to death."

One of Sargent Wu's men hustled the screaming warlord away. Ranma didn't even bother to watch the man go and instead turned her attention to the surrounding Afghani tribesmen and the mercenaries. Ranma suppressed a smile at the looks of shock and horror on the men's faces. "Translate." Ranma ordered. "Anyone else want to challenge me to a duel?" Ranma asked. "No?" She asked at the silence that followed. "There were about a hundred of you." Ranma continued. "One hundred armed with modern weapons against..." Ranma waved her hand to indicate the Saotome family members. "Them." She said. "And you lost." She said. "Badly." She raised a finger and swept that finger to indicate all the captured mercenaries and tribesmen. "The only reason the rest of you still live is because there is still some unfinished business." She said. "Whether you continue to live will depend on how that business finishes." Ranma turned. "Translator." He said sharply.

"Y-yes, Sir, Ma'am." The translotor swallowed nervously. "What are you?" He asked plaintively throough Ranko.

"That's not important." Ranko replied. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Daniels, Sir, I mean Ma'am." The translator replied. "Leut... I mean, William Robert Daniels." The translator wiped his sweating brow. Ranko passed on the information.

"Well, William Robert Daniels, because you've been so helpful, I'm going to give you a choice." Ranma said through Ranko. "Them..." He pointed to the mercenaries. "Or us." Ranma smiled. It wasn't a reassuring smile. "If you choose us, you will never see your home again. You will be treated as the lowest of the low but you will live."

"A-are you going to execute them?" The translator asked. "If you don't get the information you want?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow when Ranko translated. "Interesting choice of word." She remarked. "No." Ranma replied. "I'm just going to leave them here, in the middle of nowhere. No weapons, no food, nothing except the clothes on their backs." Ranma pointed with her chin. "And the wounded."

The translator swallowed. "They wouldn't last a week." He said quietly.

"Probably not." Ranma agreed once Ranko passed on the information. "Not that I particularly care."

"And the Afghanies?" The translator asked through Ranko. "I really need to learn Cantonese." He muttered.

"And Japanese." Ranko agreed. "That's assuming you're accepting my Brother's offer." She said. The mercenary nodded. "Good." She said. "There are some unknown number of local girls in Afghanistan." Ranko said after speaking to Ranma. "They'll go home once we get the girls back." Ranko pointed to the Afghanies. "That is what you will tell them." She said. "You will tell them that we expect the girls to come back, all of them, and alive." She said. "For every girl who does not return, or is returned injured or dead, some number of them will share that girls' fate." Ranko raised a finger. "As my father would say, 'an eye for an eye'." She said. "Tell them."

Pei Pei looked down at the young girl at her side. "You seem disappointed." She remarked.

"She didn't kill him." The young girl replied. She spit on the ground. "I would have ended up dead like my family."

"Dead?" Pei Pei asked.

"I would have killed myself rather than submit to, to that." The girl replied. "I would only hope that I took him with me."

Pei Pei laughed. "You should have been born to the Joketsuzoku, girl." She said in approval. Pei Pei tilted her head. "You never told me your name." She said. "I can't keep calling you, girl."

The young girl looked down. "My family is dead." She said. "They called me Jian." She shook her head. "Jian is dead along with them." She looked up. "Thank you for before." She said. "I would not have had the courage."

"I think you would have." Pei Pei said in disagreement. "I cannot bring your family back." She said. "But...if you are willing, you may stay with us." She said. "My partner is called Lin Tung and I am Pei Pei." She said.

"And your man?" The girl asked.

"We call him, Dog." Pei Pei informed the girl. "But his real name is Tatewaki Kuno." She smiled wryly. "It's a long story." She said. "You will call him, Uncle Tatewaki."

"Yes, Pei Pei." The girl replied.

Pei Pei led the girl, Jian, to where Tatewaki and Lin Tung waited. As they approached so did Ouji, Xing Xing and Tan Tan. "Oh good." She said in satisfaction. "You can meet the rest of your new family." She and Jian reached the group.

"Ah, our young warrior." Lin Tung said in greeting.

"This is Jian." Pei Pei introduced the girl. She waved a finger as Jian made a sound of protest. "Our young warrior believes her name died with her family."

"That foolish." Scolded Tan Tan. "As long as you are Jian, your family lives." She said. "Your family would be proud knowing that their Jian avenged them."

"Listen to Tan Tan." Xing Xing said. "Tan Tan is always right." Ouji said. "Especially the important things." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused.

"You embarrass me, Tai Tai, Husband." Tan Tan protested though it was obvious she was pleased with their praise..

"Tai Tai?" Jian said in surprise. "Husband?"

Xing Xing nodded proudly. "Tan Tan is my second wife." She said. "Ouji is my Husband." She declared. "I'm Xing Xing."

"Hi Jian." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused. "I hope we'll be friends." They said.

Tan Tan giggled at the look of confusion on Jian's face. "You must forgive OujiandXingXing." She said. "They always talk like that." She said. "And I agree, I hope we become friends." She looked at Pei Pei. "Jian stays with us." She said firmly.

"That was my intention." Pei Pei agreed.

"Good." Tan Tan said. "Come Jian, you help us pack truck." She said. She took Jian's arm and the four adolescents went off to pack the truck.

Pei Pei watched as Jian was led away with some amusement on her face. "Smart girl." Pei Pei said. "Keeping Jian busy will be good for her." She turned. "Dog." She said. "You will help train Jian."

"Yes, Mistress." Tatewaki replied.

Pei Pei's expression turned sour. "I think, no I know, you no longer need call us Mistress." She ordered.

"Mistress?" Tatewaki replied in confusion. "I-I..." A lost and worried expression appeared on Tatewaki's face. He sank to his knees. "Please, I-I...I need...I need." Tatewaki broke off and looked at the ground. "Please." He repeated.

"I think we train Dog too well." Lin Tung said in amusement. "Oh get up, Dog." She ordered. Tatewaki climbed slowly to his feet. Lin Tung turned to Pei Pei. "I know why you said that, but...a good Dog always love his mistress." She said. "Isn't that right, Dog?"

"Yes, Mistress." Tatewaki said quietly.

"Of course, we not give you permission to love us." Lin Tung said musingly. "Bad Dog." She said. "When we get home, you will be punished."

"Yes, Mistress." Tatewaki replied in relieved tones. "Thank you, Mistress." He said. "I don't deserve such consideration."

* * *

Akama, still in male form, Tagaki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin sat together on a llarge flat boulder near the edge of the camp. Akama and Tagaki sat side by side and Lo Shan and Mei Lin were leaning contentedly against them. Tagaki kept on alternating between looking sideways at Akama and down at Lo Shan. "You got that look again." Akama said in concern. "I told you, it's all right."

"What all right, Akama?" Lo Shan asked.

"You." Akama replied. "Tagaki was worried about you, well both of you, but mostly you." Akama said.

"Me?" Lo Shan said in surprise. "I no understand."

"The big lugs' fallen in love with you." Akama said. "Honestly, Tagaki, I told you, you're supposed to love your second wives." He said. Tagaki mumbled something. "What was that?" He asked.

"Said, it feels kinda like I'm cheating on you." Tagaki said in reluctant tones.

"Aint cheating if you have permission." Akama said. "Joketsuzoku lore and law." He said. "Right, Mei Lin?" Mei Lin nodded. "See?" Akama said."If I were Lo Shan, I'd be upset if you didn't love her." Akama squeezed Mei Lin's shoulders. "I love the two of them too, you know." He said. "Not like I love you, you big idiot." Akama said. "But pretty damn close."

"Yeah, I know...but." Began Tagaki.

"Tagaki?" Lo Shan ask quietly. "You really love me?" She asked in a slightly breathless voice. Tagaki hesitated then nodded. Lo Shan threw herself against Tagaki and began to cry. "I'm a terrible second wife." She wailed.

"What?" Tagaki said in surprise. "What are you talking about, Lo Shan?" Tagaki asked in worried tones. "You're a wonderful second wife." He said. "Just ask Akama." He said.

Lo Shan wailed. "But you think..." She sniffed. "Loving me, make you wonder if you love Akama." She sobbed. "A good second wife not do that."

"But I do love Akama." Protested Tagaki. "I do....it's just...it's just I don't..." He stopped. "Oh don't cry Lo Shan." He pleaded. "You're a wonderful second wife." He said. "Oh hell, I put my foot in it again." He said in self reproach. "I love Akama." Tagaki said. "And I love you and I love Mei Lin." He said. "Please don't cry Lo Shan." He turned his head. "What do I do now, Akama?"

"Beg?" Akama suggested.

"Come on Lo Shan." Tagaki said desperately. "I'll do anything you want, just don't cry."

"D-don't know." Lo Shan sniffed. "How I know you love Akama more than me?' She asked. "Oh, I terrible second wife."

"Stop saying that." Tagaki replied. "I'm sorry, Lo Shan, I never meant to hurt you." Tagaki thought desperately. "Look, look, Lo Shan." He said. Tagaki turned his head and kissed the male Akama full on the mouth. "See, would I do that if I didn't love Akama?"

"Kiss again." Lo Shan sniffed. "Really kiss, not pretend kiss."

"It wasn't a pretend kiss." Tagaki protested. "Look, I'll do it again." Tagaki turned his head and kissed Akama. Prepared this time Akama kissed back. The kiss seemed to go on forever and Tagaki felt the blood rushing to his ears. Finally the kiss broke. "Whoa." Tagaki said. He stared into Akama's eyes. "Um..." Tagaki shook his head. "whoa." He repeated.

"Whoa back at ya." Akama licked his lips. "That was...was...." Akama looked at Tagaki. "Whoa."

Mei Lin looked across the bodies of Akama and Tagaki to Lo Shan. Her pink haired co-second wife was looking at Tagaki and Akama with great satisfaction on her face and no trace of any tears. 'And she think she's not worthy to be second wife.' She thought in admiration. 'Well done, sister.' She thought. A slow smile came to her face. 'I think we're going to have a lot of fun when we get home.'

* * *

With Suki in the middle, Suki, Hayaima and Dai Lan sat together on top of a large pile of crates. Dai Lan had her arm around Suki's waist and Hayaima had an arm across Suki's shoulders. "Not that I'm complaining." Suki said. "But how come I'm in the middle?"

"Because we so proud of you, that why." Dai Lan replied."Me and Haya always knew you warrior at heart, now..." Dai Lan visibly swelled with pride. "Now everyone know you warrior, not just pretty face."

"I didn't do anything you or Haya didn't do." Suki protested though flattered by Dai Lan's praise.

"Yes, but Haya and I raised to be warriors, raised to fight." Dai Lan replied. "Trained to kill, if necessary." Dai Lan tapped Suki on the nose teasingly. "You, oh so civilized, Japan girl." She laughed when Suki elbowed her. Dai Lan leaned closer. "You want come to our bed tonight?" She asked. "Haya even be girl."

Suki blushed. "Well...um...actually I was wondering if...I mean, it's okay if Haya..." Suki broke off and sighed. "I'd really like it if Haya was a guy." She said in a tiny voice. "That's not saying I want him to be a guy all the time." Suki said hurriedly in a louder voice. "But..." Suki broke off again. "Watching you and Haya fight together...it kinda...well..." Suki began hesitantly. "It was beautiful watching you together." She said. "It just seemed so right." She said. "All of it seemed so right." She added. "You and Haya fighting side by side and me...."

"Watching our backs?" Suggested Hayaima.

"Yeah." Suki replied. "I felt...you'll laugh...but I felt that if I died right then and there...I'd die happy." She leaned her head on Suki's shoulder and her free arm wrapped itself around Hayaima's waist. "not that I wanted to die, but..." Suki blushed. "Anyway, it made me realize something important." She said. "I've been a little selfish and I want to do something about it."

"Aw and here I was getting all psyched up about being a girl." Hayaima said teasingly. "And I still haven't got a chance to wear that outfit Dai bought me."

"I'll do that thing you and Dai keep asking me to do." Suki offered with a blush.

"I'm in." Hayaima said quickly.

Dai Lan and Suki laughed. Dai Lan smiled and gave Suki a quick kiss. "Well, since you be such good Second Wife..."

"The best." Hayaima said and gave Suki a kiss as well.

"The best." Agreed Dai Lan. "I would be a horrible Tai Tai if I turned down your petition." She grinned. "Okay." She said. "If you insist." She gave Suki another quick kiss. "Love you." She said.

"Love you too." Suki replied. She turned her head. "Love you." She said to Hayaima.

"Love you too." Hayaima replied. "Now and forever."

"Now and forever." Suki and Dai Lan chorused.

Author's notes; First off, I made an error in my last AN. Afghani's speak Pashto not Farsi and the words I used were Pashto. Well Book 12 is done, except for an Epilogue. I'll post the Epilogue in a week or two. It's basically done, I'm just cleaning it up. I have not decided if this is the last Couch Trips book. If I write other stories they'll probably be spin offs. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Later


	151. Two Epilogues and a Side Story

Epilogue(s)

"Some summer." Akane said. "Monsters..."

"Only one." Interjected Ukyo from the couch. "Assuming you mean, Taro."

"Shh." Ranma said from the same couch. "You know how the Tomboy gets when you correct her." He said with a grin. "You were saying, Tomboy?" Ranma said putting an interested look on his face.

"Hmmph." Akane replied. "Monster." She said in annoyed emphasis. "Mercenaries."

"Speaking of which; how many girls are left unaccounted for?" Ukyo interrupted.

"Three." Akane replied in moody tones. She shook her head. "I don't think they're coming back either." She said sadly. "At least not anytime soon." Akane looked down and chewed her lip. "Maybe they'll be back, maybe not." She said. "But we and they are running out of time."

"How so, Tomboy?" Ranma asked.

"Well, summer's almost over." Akane pointed out.

"So?" Ranma replied. "Not like we have to go back to Japan, you know." Ranma smiled. "We spent seven years here before, we could do a few more again."

"Ran-chan's right sugar." Ukyo said. "This's as much home as Nerima, more in some ways."

"Can't." Akane grumbled. "Much as I'd like to do just that, we can't and you know it." She gave a meloncholy sigh. "Life used to be so easy." She complained.

Ranma and Ukyo looked at each other. "Easy?" Ranma said in disbelief. "Who's she trying to kid?" He asked.

"Herself, probably." Ukyo replied.

"Well we didn't have to deal with thirteen year old...bad girls." Akane said plaintively. "Ranko and Sakura were bad enough but....Megumi?"

"She's got a point, Ran-chan." Ukyo said. "Though I wouldn't call Meg a 'bad girl'." Ukyo continued. "I like Wing." She rolled her eyes. "But Ranko and Sakura..." Ukyo rolled her eyes again and her hair twisted in emphasis."Oh, and let's not forget Tan Tan." Ukyo's expression turned sour. "Okay, okay not Tan Tan." Ukyo said reluctantly.

"Not like we had a lot of choice, you know." Ranma said. A bittersweet smile came to his face. "Those last months...we used to talk." Ranma said quietly. Ranma laughed just as quietly. "Sometimes...sometimes I can hear her voice...usually scolding me for being stupid." He laughed quietly again. "I remember her telling me once that it would still have been better if I had married Xian Pu." Ranma raised a hand. "Not because she thought Xian Pu was better than either of you two." He leaned forward a little. "If you tell Xian, I'll deny it, but she always thought you were more talented than Xian." He said to Akane. "Any way, not because Xian was better but because the Joketsuzoku were prepared for what our children would become."

Ukyo nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense." She said. "They've been running a breeding program for centuries."

"And beginning to get results." Akane said in agreement. "But what does this have to do with not having a lot of choice?" She asked.

"Well, the thing is, the Joketsuzoku understood that when the biggest concentration of high grade martial artist, chi adepts started having children, those children were going to redefine what a 'handfull' meant." Ranma's rueful chuckle was echoed by Akane and Ukyo. "They were prepared for it." He said. "When they couldn't force us to stay in China they did the next best thing."

"The villages." Akane said in understanding.

"The villages." Agreed Ranma. "A ready source of helpful, practical and above all, capable, subjects." He said. "They cooked our food, watched our children..." Ranma grinned. "Our kids are very Joketsuzoku aren't they?" Ranma waved a hand. "And even more importantly, a steady source of potential second wives."

"Brood mares." Akane said. "And studs." She added a second later.

Ranma waved his hand again. "But..." He raised a finger. "Not even the Joketsuzoku were prepared for my sister, Ranko Epstein." He said proudly. "Have you noticed how...mature...the New Crew is?"

Ukyo shook her head. "Ranko couldn't." She stopped. "Could she?"

Ranma nodded. "Yep." Ranma replied. "My mom says that the Joketsuzoku scrambled to adjust once they figured out what my sis was." He said. "And more importantly, what she could do." He said. "And what she could do is why we didn't have a lot of choice." He said. "Remember what the Doc said about his abilities?" he asked. "How he could never really turn it off."

"Why do we keep thinking Ranma is dumb?" Akane asked Ukyo in mild complaint. "So you're saying that Ranko..."

"And Sakura and Doc E..." He grinned. "And Mom."

Ukyo blew out a breath. "We never had a chance, did we?"

"Nope." Agreed Ranma. "On the other hand, it's a testament to their upbringing..." He said with a touch of pride. "That the kids came out as good as they did. They may be a bit wild but they're all good kids." Ranma's purr began to fill the room. "So I really wouldn't worry too much about Ranko and Sakura." He said. "They may...act like bad girls." He said. " But that's what it is." He said. "An act."

"I wouldn't call what they're doing with Big Wang,,,acting.: Akane said tartly.

"Well we sorta gave them permission, didn't we?" Ranma replied. "Ouji and Xing Xing are even younger then them." He pointed out. "Anyway, it could have been worse." He said. "At least they've settled on one boy." Ranma's purr got louder.

"Oh, that's so much better." Akane replied in tones dripping with sarcasm. Ranma and Ukyo laughed in rueful agreement. "And it doesn't help that the Joketsuzoku are going along with it as well."

"Well of course, Akane honey." Ukyo replied. She placed her palms against her flat stomach. "Look what they're getting in return." She said. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry." She announced. "who's up for some Okonomiyaki?"

* * *

'Guess Who's Coming to Dinner'

Akama, in male form, and Tagaki bowed to each other and took ready stances. While the homes the Joketsuzoku had given them were too small to have a full sized dojo, the inner courtyards were more than adequate. "Sure you wanna do this?" Tagaki asked. "Grappling isn't your strong suit, you know."

"Well, I ain't gonna get better if I don't practice." Akama replied. "Whenever you're ready." He smiled. His smile was answered by Tagaki and in seconds the two men had arms and legs reaching and searching for an advantage.

Mei Lin and Lo Shan sat in wicker chairs under a shaded sport along one side of the courtyard. The two women watched the match with evident enjoyment. The pink haired Lo Shan especially enjoyed watching Tagaki. Not that she didn't enjoy watching Akama, she did, as did Mei Lin, but ever since the revelation over her love for Tagaki, she was no longer hiding her admiration and affection for Tagaki. But being a true Joketsuzoku second wife, she used her additional influence with Tagaki to ensure that the relationship between Akama and Tagaki remained strong. She suppressed a giggle as she remembered the evening, and the following evenings, after they returned to the village.

"What you smiling at Sister?" Mei Lin asked.

"Oh, nothing really." Lo Shan replied airily. "Just how nice watching two strong men wrestling really is." She smiled. "Of course it could be nicer." She said in impish tones. "They could be kissing too." She and Mei Lin shared a giggle. "Like they do that weekend."

"That was very fun weekend." Mei Lin agreed. "But we still need to take slow." She said in mild warning. "Tagaki still not comfortable do more then little touch, little kiss when both boy." She said. "Even when we there to...distract, Tagaki." She smiled at Lo Shan. "Still, that so much more than I ever thought." She said. "Tagaki no longer mind waking up with boy Akama in bed when Tagaki boy."

Lo Shan nodded in agreement. "Still, there long way to go." She tapped her lip. "I thnk, what needed, is for Tagaki to be girl more often." She said. "It easier for Tagaki that way." She said. "That way Tagaki get used to doing...girl things, with Akama, when Akama boy."

"Maybe another date?" Mei Lin suggested.

"Maybe." Lo Shan replied. "But date mean sex and..." Lo Shan shrugged. "Maybe we have girls night." Lo Shan said. "We all be girl, at least for part of evening, then maybe Akama be boy later." She said. "That way, more comfortable for Tagaki." A tone sounded in Lo Shan's ears. She immediately raised her wrist. "This Team Akama." She said. "Tagaki and Akama busy." She said. "Oh hello honored Mother." She said in recognition. "Dinner?" She said. "Who be there?" She nodded. "That sound very nice, Honored Mother." She said. "We be there." Lo Shan tapped her wrist and lowered it. "Sometime I think Honored Mother read minds." She mused.

"Dinner?" Prompted Mei Lin.

"Dinner with Honored Parents." Lo Shan said. "Just us." Lo Shan smiled. "I have wonderful idea."

"This is a terrible idea.' Tagaki said nervously. She, having had bathed in the magic water, was wearing a short black dress, stockings held up by a garter belt and black heels. "They're gonna laugh, I just know it."

"Why would they laugh?" Lo Shan asked. "You look very, very nice." She smiled. "As Akama would say, you look...yum." She walked around the now female Tagaki. "Very yum." She said in admiration.

"You sure?" Tagaki said worriedly.

Lo Shan laughed gently. "Oh, very sure." She replied. "Tagaki look so yum, make Lo Shan wish she were Akama and taking you on date." She laughed again when Tagaki blushed. "You make Lo Shan wish she one that use magic water." She said. "That how yum you are."

"Yeah?" Tagaki asked. Tagaki licked her lipsticked lips. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"Oh very yes." Replied Lo Shan. She walked over to Tagaki and examined her face. "Stop licking lips." She said and picked up a small makeup kit. She began to reapply the lip gloss. "Maybe...maybe one day you ask Akama for me?"

"Me?" Squeaked Tagaki. Lo Shan nodded as she made a few infinitesimal adjustments. "I-I don't...I-I...really?" She squeaked. Lo Shan nodded again. "Oh." Tagaki looked at the ground. "Lo Shan?"

"Yes, Tagaki?" Lo Shan replied.

"I will...with you...if you want..." Began Tagaki.

Lo Shan placed a small hand against Tagaki's mouth. "I love you very much, Tagaki." Lo Shan said quietly. "Maybe more than good Second Wife should." She continued. "And I very much would like being man with you." She said. "But not tonight." She said in sterner tones. "Tonight you laugh and smile for Akama, yes?" She asked. Tagaki nodded. "Good." Lo Shan smiled. "Maybe, if Akama have big smile on face, you invite me and Mei Lin to bed." Lo Shan tapped Tagaki on her nose. "I promise I do something you really, really like." Lo Shan stepped away. "Now, I think we make Akama wait long enough." She said. "Remember, big smile." Tagaki put a wide and happy smile on her face. "Yes, just like that."

* * *

Akama, in male form and wearing a dark red formal silk Chinese suit, turned as he heard the tapping of heels on the polished wooden floor. Tagaki approached and Akama's mouth dropped open. The person approaching him was walking with powerful strides. It was Tagaki's normal walk, yet different. For one thing, Akama didn't remember ever seeing Tagaki's hips swing in quite that way

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Akama." Tagaki said in a throaty voice. "But...you know how it is."

"Actually, I do." Akama replied. "You look great." He gushed. Akama smiled a slightly hungry smile. "Yum, in fact." Tagaki laughed. Akama swept Tagaki into his arms and kissed her. The kiss went on for a long time "I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing you." Akama said after they finally broke the kiss.

Tagaki smiled. "Me too." She said. "We should go." She linked her arm through Akama's. "How are we getting there, anyway?" She asked. "I'm not exactly dressed for a run." Tagaki pointed out. "And I don't remember seeing any cars."

Akama chuckled. "No, no cars." He agreed. "But..." Akama nodded to Mei Lin who opened the door for the couple. Akama led Tagaki out of the house and toward the front gate.

"You're kidding." Tagaki exclaimed. Standing at the gate was a pair of horses hitched up to something that looked like a cross between a carraige and a sleigh. Laquered a bright red it was open to the night air and had two facing padded benches. The cushions on the benches were embroidered in gold and red and the Joketsuzoku warrior sitting proudly in the drivers seat was dressed in matching colors. "It's gorgeous." Gushed Tagaki. "Omigod, I just said gorgeous."

"Good evening, Honored Ones." The driver said in greeting. Her eyebrow raised an infinitesimal amount as she took in the reversed couple. She bowed respectfully in her seat.

"Good evening, Honored Warrior." Akama replied. He assisted first Tagaki, then Mei Lin and Lo Shan into the carraige before entering the carraige himself and taking the seat next to Akama.

"If it gets cold." The warrior said. "There are blankets under the seats." She flicked the reins and the carraige started off. As it was summer and still early, the sun was still above the horizon and the sky still blue though beginning to darken with the approach of evening. Still, remaining daylight or not, it was still late and the Joketsuoku would normally be at home or heading home and winding the day down.

As the carraige slowly clip-clopped through the brick paved streets and toward the gates, Tagaki noticed that those passerbys still on the street would stop and watch the carraige go by. Several would wave. Tagaki hesitantly waved back to the obvious delight of the people on the street. "Gods, I feel like a princess on the way to a ball or something."

"Good, that way you should feel." Lo Shan said. "Princess should feel like princess." She said. "Is that not right, Sister?" She said to Mei Lin. Mei Lin nodded firmly. "See?"

"Princess?" Tagtaki asked in confusion.

"Oh yes." Lo Shan said. "When you girl, you princess." She said. "You Princess just like all women in Founding families, princesses."

"Do you know what she's talking about Akama?" Tagaki asked Akama. Akama shook his head.

Lo Shan rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Founders are the rulers of the Japanese Joketsuzoku, yes?" She asked. Akama and Tagaki nodded. "And Akama heir, be ruler of Japanese Joketsuzoku one day, yes?" Tagaki and Akama nodded again, though realization was beginning to show in Akama's eyes. "Honored Elder Lung Lung look at charter with China and Japan. Charter say, Japanese Joktsuzoku have own country and Ranma..." Lo Shan broke off as Akama started laughing.

"Does Pops know?" Akama asked. He waved a hand. "Nevermind, it's not important." He said. "Gods, I love the Joketsuzoku." Akama tilted his head. "All the women?" He asked Lo Shan. Lo Shan smiled widely and nodded. "Good." Akama said.

The carraige barely traveled faster than a slow walk and the driver seemed disinclined to hurry. Still once the walls of the village were behind them the driver picked up the pace a little. Soon, the Saotome Homestead came into view. Even before they pulled into the long crushed rock driveway leading to the front of the house, the front door opened and three figures could be seen outlined in the doorway.

The carriage pulled up in front of the house and Akama jumped out. He offered his hand to Tagaki and assisted the now girl out of the carraige. Akama, then helped Lo Shan and Mei Lin out of the carraige before turning to greet his parents. "Hey, Moms, Pop." Akama began. He stopped as he realized his parents were staring. "Surprise?" He said.

"That's putting it mildly." Ukyo said. "Stripes?"

"Told ya." Ranma said. Ranma whistled. "Not bad, Tagaki, not bad at all." He said. "Course I'd do something about the hair. Maybe let it grow a bit."

"Hush, Ran-chan." Ukyo scolded lightly. "I think short hair looks good on a girl." She smiled at Akane. "Right, sugar?" She smiled as Akane ran her hand through her short do. Ukyo turned back to Tagaki and Akama. "Well, why are we standing out here?" She said. "Come on in." She looked at the driver of the carriage. "There's more than enough for you." She said.

The Joketsuzoku warrior and driver smiled widely. "I thank you, Honored One, I would like that but please let me eat in kitchen." She said. "This is family dinner." She said. "I would not intrude."

"That will be fine." Ukyo replied. Ukyo looped her arm through Tagaki's. "Come along girls." Ukyo said over her shoulder. "I think we can trust the men-folk not to burn down the house while they wait for dinner."

"Men folk?" Akama asked.

"I think that means us." Ranma replied. "And don't even think of changing." Ranma warned. "Your Mothers want to talk to Tagaki." He smiled. "A little girl talk." Ranma and Akama watched as Akane and Ukyo led Tagaki toward the back of the house. "Stripes." Ranma shook his head.

* * *

"Sit." Ukyo said pleasantly. "Tea?" She asked when a very nervous Tagaki sat. Tagaki nodded jerkily. "Stripes." Ukyo said in amusement.

"I think it looks cute." Akane said. "Which one of you picked out Tagaki's outfit?" She asked.

"I did, Honored Mother." Lo Shan replied. "I hope it suitable."

"Oh, I approve." Akane replied. "I was just curious." She said. "So, how many times does this make?" She asked. "Being a girl." She said in explanation.

"Th-three." Tagaki stammered. "Three times."

"Is it getting any easier?" Ukyo asked.

"A little." Tagaki admitted. Her face flushed slightly. "Y-you don't think...I mean..." Tagaki stopped when Lo Shan placed a hand on her hand. Akane and Ukyo exchanged a look but said nothing. "It's a little easier."

"Good." Akane said. "We think you're doing very well, considering." Akane said. Ukyo nodded in agreement. "We also want you to know that we approve." Akane sipped her tea. "In a way, you passed a test."

"A test?" Tagaki looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Keep your knees together when you're sitting." Ukyo instructed. "Especially when you're wearing a dress as short as that." She smiled as Tagaki blushed. "Better." She said when Tagaki complied. She looked at Lo Shan and Mei Lin. "Making Tagaki look good is only half the job." she said sternly. The two second wives blushed slightly. They nodded. "As we were saying, you passed a test."

"One of the reasons Ranma is held in such esteem by the Joketsuzoku is his willingness to be female." Akane said. "Very few of the Husbands have used the magic water." She said. "In fact only Hitoshi Niamura and Ryu Kumon have used it more than once."

"And only Hitoshi continues to use it." Ukyo said. "With any kind of regularity." She said. "You should know that Hitoshi is held in nearly the same level of esteem as Ranma."

"Because he uses the water?" Tagaki guessed.

"Because he becomes female." Ukyo corrected. "From a certain Joketsuzoku point of view, Hitoshi is...female." She said. "And since he's a she, the Joketsuzoku accept him as an equal." Ukyo sipped her tea. She looked at Tagaki over the rim. "And since you, so publicly, used the water." She said. "And are so obviously, and publically, trying to act female..." She smiled. "I have a pearl necklace that would go very well with that dress, by the way." She said. "You may borrow them...next time."

"Publicly?" Tagaki asked. "Oh, the carriage." She said in understanding. Tagaki sipped her tea. "So, you're saying...what?"

"By publicly expressing your willingness to be female, you are now considered, female." Ukyo replied. "The fact that you dressed the part only adds to your prestige." She smiled slightly. "And adds to Akama's prestige as well." She said. "And, more importantly, the Joketsuzoku are now even more confident that the future of the Joketsuzoku is secure." She saiid. "Isn't that right, girls?"

"Yes, Honored Mother." Lo Shan replied. Mei Lin nodded. The two second wives looked at Tagaki proudly. "We both so proud of Tagaki." Lo Shan said. "The Joketsuzoku are proud of Tagaki."

"They are?" Tagaki asked in surprise.

"Oh very yes, Tagaki." Lo Shan replied.

"Good." Akane said. "Now, I think we should rejoin the...men." Akane smiled. "They're probably worried we're talking about them." She said. " She opened to door to the main room. "Men." She snorted in amusement.

"Um, I'm a man." Tagaki replied. "Well not right now but..." She stopped as the women giggled. After a monent Tagaki joined the other women in giggling.

Akama and Ranma looked up at the sound of female laughter as Akane, Ukyo and Tagaki,trailed by Lo Shan and Mei Lin returned to the main room. Akane had her arm looped through Tagaki's and was whispering something into Tagaki's ear that made the stripe haired girl giggle.

"Tagaki's giggling." Akama observed. "Do you think I should worry, Pops?" He asked in an aside.

"Whenever the women go off by themselves and come back giggling, you should always worry." Ranma replied in quiet amusement. "Weird being on the receiving end, isn't it?" Ranma asked teasingly. Ranma suppressed a laugh when Akama nodded. "Better get used to it." Ranma said. "especially if Tagaki decides to be a girl on a regular basis."

"Gods, I hope so." Akama muttered to himself. He smiled as Tagaki approached. "Hey." Akama said in greeting.

"Hey right back at ya." Tagaki replied. "miss me?" She said teasingly.

"Always." Akama replied.

"Good." Tagaki said.

Akama took Tagaki's arm and led her to the main dining table. As was becoming more and more usual, Lo Shan sat to Tagaki's left and Mei Lin to Akama's right. Ranma of course sat at the head of the table and Akane sat to his right. Ukyo made a beeline for the kitchen.

Ukyo opened the kitchen door to find the Joketsuzoku warrior stirring the contents in one of the several pots warming on the stove. The warrior hastily and guiltily stood away from the stove. Ukyo smiled. "Thank you." Ukyo said simply. "Could you hand me one of the large bowls?" She pointed to one of the many cabinets against the wall. The warrior hurried to get a bowl. "While you're there, get yourself a plate." She added.

"Of course, Elder." The warrior replied and brought the bowl to the stove, then placed her plate on the table. "I meant no..." She began.

"None taken." Ukyo interrupted. "It was very thoughtful of you." She said. Ukyo dipped a spoon into the pot the warrior had been stirring and transferred the contents to a small bowl. She offered it to the warrior. "What do you think?" She asked.

The warrior tasted the offering and her eyes nearly rolled up in her head. "Oh my." She exclaimed. "That's wonderful."

Ukyo grinned a chipmunk grin. "Thank you." She said. She began transferring the contents of the pots and trays into serving dishes. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Fang Hua, elder." The warrior replied. The warrior blushed as her mouth began to water uncontrollably. "excuse me." She said and wiped her mouth.

Ukyo smiled a proud and satisfied smile. "Get the door please, Fang Hua." She said. "And don't be afraid to take seconds." She said as she passed through the door carrying the heavy laden tray.

Fang Hua watched Ukyo leave and waited until the door closed behind her before she shook her head. "Aiayah." She said quietly. "And I thought my Husband was a good cook." She smiled in anticipation and went over to the stove to serve herself.

Ukyo placed the heavily laden tray on the table and then took her seat next to Ranma. Ranma looked around the table before clapping his hands together twice. "Thank you for the food." The diners chorused. The food was passed around the table and Lo Shan made a plate for Tagaki. The amount of food seemed woefully inadequate to the boy turned girl and she made a noise of protest.

Lo Shan leaned over. "You girl now." She whispered. "Body smaller, need less food."

"But." Tagaki protested.

"And remember, cover mouth when chewing." Lo Shan continued. "Not want embarrass Akama, no?"

"But." Tagaki repeated. She looked down at the plate. "No." She said. Tagaki used her chopsticks to take a small morsel of food and covered her mouth as she chewed.

"Good." Lo Shan "No worry, Tagaki, you doing very, very fine." She nodded toward Akane and Ukyo. "They think you doing very, very fine." Lo Shan gave Tagaki a warm smile. "And Akama have big smile on face."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Triad Lemon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yep, there's a lemon scene. Not necessary for this story, just wrote it for the fun of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Triad Lemon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

The dinner at the Saotome homestead lasted late into the evening but eventually it was time to go. Akane linked her arm through Tagaki's and started toward the door. "It was very nice meeting my daughter-in-law." Akane said as they reached the door. Akane smiled and gave Tagaki a hug. "I do hope we can do this again." Tagaki felt a second pair of arms surround her. "Soon." Ukyo said in Tagaki's ear.

The Joketsuzoku warrior who had remained scarce throughout the evening reappeared just as the evening broke up and the goodbyes were being said. The warrior bowed respectfully to Ranma, Akane and Ukyo and then led the departing guests back to the carriage.

As he had done earlier, Akama helped first Tagaki, then Lo Shan and Mei Lin back into the carriage before entering the carriage himself and seating himself next to Tagaki. "Hmm." Akama said as sat. "It's getting cooler."

"Blankets under seat." The Joketsuzoku warrior said in reminder.

Akama found that the seats had a sliding panel and he quickly extracted several blankets from the storage compartment. He gave two to Lo Shan and Mei Lin and took out one that he shared with Tagaki. Akama placed the blanket across his and Tagaki's laps. Tagaki smiled and leaned her head on Akama's shoulder. "If you want another blanket." Akama began.

Tagaki shook her head. "No, this is fine." She giggled. "You're a lot warmer as a guy,"

"So're you." Akama retorted. He placed his arm around Tagaki's shoulders. "I hope...being a girl...in front of my parents, I mean..." Akama trailed off as Lo Shan and Mei Lin started giggling. "What?"

"You sound just like Husband." Mei Lin said in amused tones. "It long time since you be man so often." Mei Lin said. She turned to Lo Shan. "I think Tai Tai going 'guy'." She guessed. Lo Shan giggled and nodded. "I don't know Sister." Mei Lin continued. "Maybe we should have Tagaki return to boy, so we not...disappointed."

"Hey." Complained Akama as Tagaki joined in on the giggling.

"Oh no, Sister." Lo Shan replied. "If Akama no practice, how he get better?"

"Hey." Complained Akama again. "And who says you're invited?" He said.

"I do." Tagaki replied. "Lo Shan petitioned me." She said. "And I accepted."

Akama raised a finger. He held it for a second then lowered his hand slowly. "She did?" Akama asked. Tagaki nodded. Akama swallowed nervously. He looked at Lo Shan. "You did?" He asked. Lo Shan nodded cheerfully. Akama took a deep breath and held it for a second before he released it in an audible huff. "You're getting back at me, aren't you?"

"Why Akama." Tagaki said in amused tones. "Whatever are you talking about?" Tagaki giggled and leaned against Akama. "I'm sure you'll do your best." She said. "Now shut up and kiss me."

The carriage driver left them off at the front of the house and waited as the foursome walked to the door. Fang Hua smiled when Akama lifted Tagaki into his arms and carried Tagaki into the house. Fang Hua sighed nostalgically. "So romantic." She said to herself before starting the carriage up again and drove away.

Akama carried Tagaki into the darkened house. Darkened but not quiet as sounds came from the bedroom shared by Hayaima, Dai Lan and Suki. Akama grinned. "Sounds like someone is having a good time." He said to Tagaki. Akama carried Tagaki to their bedroom and deposited the stripe haired girl gently on her feet. Before he could say anything, Lo Shan and Mei Lin escorted Tagaki away.

"Wash face, brush teeth." Mei Lin called over her shoulder. "And try not to fall asleep before we return." She said with a giggle in her voice. Mei Lin and Lo Shan hurried Tagaki into the bedroom and the master bathroom. "Now, you wash face and brush teeth too." Mei Lin said to Tagaki. "Cold water only."

"You too, Sister." Lo Shan added. "I really did petition Tagaki." She said with a satisfied smile. "Leave stockings on." Lo Shan left the bathroom and returned a few minutes later carrying several items. "Here." She handed one set of items to Tagaki. "Put this on." She said.

Tagaki held up the garment. It was a white, translucent robe. "I remember this." She said. "This is what Akama wore that..." Tagaki blushed. "For a moment I thought you were going to have me wear that...striped thing."

"Oh? You want wear striped thing?" Lo Shan said in amusement. "I not think it go with stockings." She said. "But if you really want..."

"N-no this is fine." Tagaki stammered. She smiled wryly as Lo Shan and Mei Lin giggled. "You guys." She complained in fond tones. Tagaki grinned. "Maybe next time." She said and pulled on the white nightgown.

"Oh definitely next time." Lo Shan agreed. "You want potion?" She asked. Lo Shan grinned. "Or you want Lo Shan to warm you up?" Her grin became a warm smile as Tagaki blushed. "I think you want Lo Shan, yes?" She asked. Tagaki nodded. "Good."

Akama lay on the large bed. He was wearing a pair of red silk pajamas that had the Saotome crest emblazoned on the back. Normally it was Tagaki who'd wear these pajamas. Normally, Akama thought, it was Tagaki who'd be lying here nervously wondering if he'd be able to satisfy his wife and two second wives. 'Note to self.' Akama thought. 'Never, ever tease Tagaki about performing ever again.' Akama looked up at the sound of giggling.

Into the room came Tagaki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin. The three women were wearing matching translucent white robes. Though the room was unlit the moonlight streamng in through the window was enough to allow Akama to make out plenty of details. The main detail was that it was obvious that none of the three women were wearing underwear. Akama felt his sex begin to harden.

"Oh good." Tagaki said in a throaty voice. "You're still awake."

"I-I..." Stammered Akama. He stopped as Tagaki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin climbed into the bed. A moment later Akama had his arms full of Tagaki and kissing her hungrily. Akama found himself mewling in frustration as Tagaki broke the kiss. "What...?" He began.

"You have to kiss Mei Lin and Lo Shan." Tagaki replied in a husky voice. "And make sure you kiss them just like you just kissed me." Tagaki ordered. Before Akama could say anything he found himself on the receiving end of a demanding kiss from Mei Lin. "Now Lo Shan." Tagaki said when Mei Lin broke the kiss. The kiss from Lo Shan left Akama gasping. "Whoa." Akama breathed.

* * *

--------------------------Lemon Section -----------------------------------

Yeah, a second Lemon, again not really necessary...well it is but the story stands without it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Lemon Section~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Epilogue 2

Akane opened the door of the homestead. She frowned. "You." She said in disapproving tones.

"Hi Auntie Akane." Sakura and Ranko chorused cheerfully. The massive youth Bao Loa 'Big' Wang bowed from behind them. "Can we come in?" Sakura continued. "We need to talk to you guys." Without waiting for an invitation Ranko, Sakura and, with a nervous smile on his face, Big Wang entered the Saotome homestead leaving a open-mouthed Akane at the door.

Akane shook herself. "I am not going to lose my temper. I am not going to lose my temper." Akane muttered over and over as she followed the trio into the house. By the time Akane returned to the main room, she found Sakura and Ranko sitting together on one of the two couches in the room. "Where's Bao Loa?" She asked.

"Making tea." Ranko replied. She smiled. "Gods, I love Joketsuzoku men." She said cheerfully. "I swear they're born housebroken." She quipped. "They'll wash the dishes, do the laundry..."

"And they never forget to lower the toilet seat." Sakura added. "Not to mention..."

"Hold it right there, young lady." Akane said in severe tones. "I may have to accept your relationship with Bao Lao but I don't need the details."

"Sorry, Auntie Akane." Sakura said contritely. "I'll be good." She grinned at the emotions coming from Akane. "Okay, I'll try not to be so bad." She looked around. "Where's Auntie Ukyo and Uncle Ranma."

"Uk-chan and Ranma are..." She broke off as Ranko and Sakura started giggling. "Ooh." She growled. Akane sighed. "I'll get them." Akane walked away. By the set of her shoulders it was obvious she was trying to control her anger. She stomped down a short hallway and stopped at a door. She knocked. "Break it up you two." She said through the door. "They're here." She said in an exasperated growl. She stood there for several long minutes before the door opened. Ukyo stood in the doorway. She had a red and white silk robe thrown over her. Ukyo's hair writhed in a way that seemed to convey frustration.

"Just the two?" Ukyo asked in annoyance. Akane shook her head. "Wang?" She asked. Akane nodded. She turned her head. "Get your butt out of bed, Ran-chan, we are not facing those three by ourselves." She turned back to Akane. "We'll be there in a minute."

Akane nodded and returned to the main room. She found that Big Wang had finished making tea and had brought out a tea service, the formal one Akane noticed, and had placed it in the center of the large low table that Sakura and Ranko were kneeling in front of. Akane paused at the doorway and observed the three teens. The three teens were sitting and talking quietly. As she expected Ranko and Sakura were flanking Big Wang, what she didn't expect was that the three were not teasing each other, or flirting or...'Damn, they act like...' Her thoughts broke off when all three of the teens turned their heads to look at her. Akane shook her head and walked into the room. "Ranma was right, it's all an act." She accused.

"I wouldn't go that far, Auntie." Ranko replied in suddenly mature tones. "Big Wang really is our...." She smiled slightly. "Our man." She said. Sakura nodded cheerfully. "But we do tend to, shall we say, exagerate a bit." She said. Akane snorted and sat down at the low table. She watched as Bao Lao Wang poured her tea. "Got the idea from Big Brother." Ranko said.

"Got what from me?" Ranma said as he and Ukyo walked into the main room. Ranma was wearing a loose fitting pair of silk pajamas while Ukyo had retained her red and white robe but had added a red silk night gown underneath.

"Your dummy act, dummy." Akane said tartly. Then she smiled. "I knew that night gown would look good on you, Uk-chan." She turned in her seat. "Don't say anything." She said warningly to Ranko and Sakura. The two teen girls mimed zipping their mouths. "hmph." Akane snorted. "Okay, what did you want to see us about?"

"We're staying." Sakura said. "Here, in the village, I mean." She said. "Dad, Mom and Auntie Thyme are going to have their hands full with Pepper, so they'll never notice." She said. "Okay, they'll notice, but they're still gonna be busy."

"Besides, it's quiet here." Ranko tapped her head. "Almost as quiet as the farm." Suddenly Ranko frowned and turned toward the front door. "Damn, she's a fast learner." She said just as there came a knock at the door. "It's Meg and Wing." She announced. "She's....disappointed about something." Before anyone could get up the door opened. Megumi and Wing entered the house. Megumi wore the floral patterned pant suit she had become fond of while Wing was wearing a light blue gold embroidered robe with matching pants underneath.

"Good afternoon, Auntie Akane, Auntie Ukyo, Uncle Ranma." Megumi said in quiet cheer. She looked at Ranko and Sakura. "How could you?" She demanded.

"What'd we do? What'd we do?" Sakura said hurriedly. "If this is about the cake...I was hungry."

"This is not about the cake." Megumi replied. "Though we will talk about that...later." She promised. "No, how could you think about staying in the village without asking me or Wing?" She put her hands on her hips. "We are part of the Animal Farm, aren't we?"

"Well yeah, Meg." Ranko protested. "But...but..." Ranko stopped. "You want to stay?" She asked suddenly.

"Well of course I do." Megumi said. "Oh good, tea." She and Wing sat down at the table. Big Wang stood and went into the kitchen. "Har Pyn has promised to teach me healing and...well Father would be very proud if I became a Joketsuzoku healer." Big Wang returned frrom the kitchen with two additional cups. "Thank you Bao Lao." She said when he placed them in from of her. She poured tea and placed one cup in front of Wing. She raised the other to her lips. "I do love Bayankala mountain tea." She said in an appreciative voice.

"Give me one good reason why I should agree to this." Ranma asked. "A good reason, not because it's quiet."

"How about three missing girls, mercenary incursions and Saffron?" Ranko replied in serious tones. "We've left the Bayankala unprotected for too long."

"I wouldn't consider it unprotected." Ranma replied. "Not with the Joketsuzoku and Musk running patrols."

"Yes, but there's still some tension between the Joketsuzoku and Musk." Megumi said calmly. "Having a Saotome presence would be helpful." She said. "And Har Pyn did say she wished that there would always be a Saotome in the village."

"And I really don't think my parents..." A slightly bittersweet smile appeared on Ranko's face. "Mom and Dad will expect me to visit and I will." She promised. "But they won't object." Her smile became more natural. 'Besides this is what we've trained for."

"You'll be leaving a big hole in the New Crew." Akane pointed out.

"Not that big." Sakura replied. "Oh, Dragon Breath and I are the two most powerful members of the crew, true." She admitted with a touch of pride. "And Meg is no slouch." She added. "But the rest of the crew will pick up the slack." Sakura said confidently. "They'll be fine."

"Besides it won't be forever." Megumi said in gentle tones. "Three or four years and then another team will take our place." She said. "OujiandXingXing and Tan Tan will want to come back." She took a sip of her tea. "Delicious." She said. "and then we'll go home."

* * *

Pei Pei and Lin Tung stood watchfully as Tatewaki trained the orphan girl, Jian. In an effort to keep the young girl from dwelling on both the loss of her parents and her subsequent revenge on her parents' murderer, they had followed Tan Tan's lead and did their best to keep the young girl busy for as much of her waking moments as possible.

Each morning she'd be awakened and led through a series of stretching and strengthening exercises. She might have rebelled except that Ouji, Xing Xing and Tan Tan would join her and go through the exercises with her. Once the morning exercises were completed she'd assist Tan Tan or Ouji or Xing Xing in some household chore. Again, the very presence of the other youths did much to encourage her to continue. And even during those rare idle moments, such as meals, Jian was not allowed to become truly idle. Someone, usually Pei Pei, would ensure she was engaged in conversation.

Afternoons were more of the same with weapons training added to her regimen. Training that would last long into the evening and only broken by meals or snacks. Each evening, Jian would fall into an exhausted dreamless sleep. Two weeks had gone by since they had brought the young girl into their household.

"I spoke to Clan Leader Ranma." Pei Pei said in an aside. "Jian will be coming to Japan with us."

"Good." Lin Tung replied. Neither woman took their eyes off of Tatewaki as he trained the young girl. "I think it be good for her." She said. "Be good for Dog too." She nodded toward Tatewaki and Jian. "Look how Dog treats her." She said. "Like daughter."

"She is daughter." Pei Pei replied. "Our daughter." She said. "Dog's daughter." She smiled in approval as Jian executed a series of parries and lunges. "Jian Kuno." She said. "Sounds good." Pei Pei heard the door to the courtyard open, she exchanged looks with Lin Tung before turning. As she expected, Tan Tan was entering the courtyard with a tray. "Good afternoon, Tan Tan."

"Good afternoon, Honored Warriors." Tan Tan replied. She looked at where Tatewaki and Jian were training. A slight smile came to her face. "She does well." She said. Tan Tan placed the tray on a small table. "I think Uncle good for her." She said. "I think she good for Uncle."

"We agree." Pei Pei replied. "Do you think Ouji and Xing Xing would mind if Jian become Tatewaki's adopted daughter?"

"Daughter?" Tan Tan asked. Tan Tan's face took on a thoughtful expression, finally she nodded. "Daughter. Yes." She said. "Don't worry, OujiandXingXing will not object." She said. "I make sure."

Pei Pei smiled approvingly. "You're a good second wife, Tan Tan." She said. "You do the Joketsuzoku proud."

"Thank you Honored Warrior." Tan Tan replied with a pleased expression blossoming on her face. Her expression dropped slightly. "No, not second wife." She said. "Not yet." She looked down. "Not until Senior Second Wife say so."

"She will." Lin Tung said confidently. "You're still here, yes?" she said. "I know Honored Ukyo Saotome." She said. "If she truly want you gone." She said firmly. "Then you gone." Her comment was punctuated by an agreeing snort from Pei Pei. "She just worry about Ouji and Xing Xing." She said. "They young. You're young." Pei Pei shrugged. "No worry, you will be accepted."

"Thank you, Pei Pei." Tan Tan said gratefully. "I will not betray your trust in me." She avowed.

"We know." Pei Pei replied. "Honored Second Wife."

Tan Tan smiled and with a respectful bow left the courtyard. She walked back into the house and through the main room to the stairway to the second floor. Tan Tan walked up the stairs. As she reached the top of the stairs the sound of giggling came to her ears. She followed her ears into the bedroom of Ouji and Xing Xing. The two preteens were sitting on the bed and leaning against each other. There hands were roaming across their bodies. "Can't leave you two alone for one minute." Tan Tan said in amusement.

"Tan Tan." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing. They immediately moved apart and the two adolescents patted the space between them at the same time. Tan Tan all but ran to sit between them. "Missed you." They chorused.

"I only gone for five minutes." Tan Tan giggled.

"That's five minutes too long." Ouji and Xing Xing chorused with a giggle. Tan Tan joined them in their giggles. Tan Tan put her arms around the waists of Ouji and Xing Xing and the three teens sighed almost in unison. "Love you." Chorused Ouji and Xing Xing.

"Love you." Replied Tan Tan.

Ouji and Xing Xing leaned forward and looked at each other. There was a surprised look on their faces. "Tan Tan?" Ouji said in hesitant tones. "We think Jian should come to Japan with us." He said. "Xing Xing thinks it would be a shame to just leave her here." He said, "And Ouji thinks that Uncle Tatewaki likes her." Xing Xing finished.

Tan Tan laughed. "I just talking to Pei Pei about Jian." She said.

"Um, Tan Tan?" Xing Xing said. "We...we know."

Tan Tan turned her head to look at Xing Xing. "What you mean, you know?" She asked. "Oh." She said after a moment. "When we this close, you know what on Tan Tan mind?" She asked. Ouji and Xing Xing nodded. "Really?" Tan Tan asked. "That...that wonderful."

Ouji and Xing Xing leaned forward again and grinned at each other. "How did you know that we know what you're thinking when we're close?" Ouji asked.

"How I know?" Tan Tan asked in confusion. "You just tell me." Ouji and Xing Xing exchanged a smile and shook their heads. "No tease Tan Tan." Tan Tan said in scolding tones. "You...just...you...you did..." Tan Tan wound down into silence. "I just knew." She said in awe. "I...I just knew."

"Do you know what we're thinking now?" Ouji asked with a giggle in his voice.

Tan Tan blushed. "But you always want make love with Tan Tan." She said. Tan Tan opened her mouth in surprise. "I knew." She said in a hush. Tears came to Tan Tan's eyes. "Oh, this so wonderful." She repeated in a voice choking with emotion. "Now Senior Second Wife must accept me." She hugged Ouji and Xing Xing closer to her. "I knew, I just knew we belong together." Suddenly Tan Tan giggled. "And yes, I very much want make love with you."

* * *

Li Xian walked with her young charges through the Joketsuzoku village. Mitsui, in a pink floral Joketsuzoku pant suit, was flanked by Ping and Song Li, who wore matching yellow and green pant suits of similar design to Mitsui's. As was becoming more and more usual, the three girls carried their metal ribbed, silk fans. The two young girls, Song Li especially, considered themselves to be Mitsui's, for lack of a better description, shield mates. Though less as bodyguards and more as being the younger members of a new fighting threesome with Mitsui as their leader.

Li Xian couldn't help but be especially proud of her daughter by Tofu Ono but, being the former creche guardian that she was, she was careful not to show any favoritism toward her daughter when in public. In private Li Xian lavished a lot of love and attention on her daughter but Song Li seemed to appreciate her mother's even handedness when she was with her cousins.

Trailing behind were Tenchi, in white robes similar to what his father wore, and Shingi, in male form, and in jeans and a red and white t-shirt. Regardless of what sex Shingi would be in, what she wore rarely changed and reflected her tomboy nature. Although tomboy was, in Shingi's case, somewhat misleading.

Unlike her older siblings, Shingi didn't consider herself primarily male like Hayaima or primarily female like Akama. In fact, Shingi didn't consider herself primarily anything. Some of her androgeny could be chalked up to being only nine but, in reality, Shingi really was equally comfortable being male or female. Though, because she was born female, most people referred to her as a girl.

Shingi chatted and joked with Tenchi who was not only her cousin but, as had been remarked before, her best friend. They made an odd couple. While less than a year apart in age, Shingi towered over her cousin. Not that Tenchi cared. If anything, Tenchi considerd Shingi's massive size one of her best traits. Just as Shingi considered Tenchi's sharp mind and great intellect one of Tenchi's best traits. It would be easy to consider Tenchi the brains of the partnership and Shingi the brawn but that would have been dismissing Tenchi's equally great martial skills and Shingi's own brand of intelligence.

Li Xian watched as another group of children, a mixture of boys and girls, came to say hello. As she expected, a good number of the young girls, went over to talk to Tenchi and Shingi. Being the only full time boy among the cousins, Tenchi was used to being the center of attention of females of all ages. As for Shingi, Shingi was a flirt regardless of the sex of the adolescent saying hello. And due to Shingi's large size, many of the boys and girls that came over to say hello were in their early teens. It worried Li Xian somewhat but she knew there was little she could say or do. 'Not that she listens to me, or anyone, anyway.' She thought moodily. 'Except, Tenchi.' Her mouth turned up in a half smile. "Usually." She said aloud.

Over the summer the five adolescents had become village favorites. Wherever they'd go, villagers, young and old, would wave a hello or even come over to exchange greetings. Usually those coming over would be girls and boys around the same ages. Originally because of who their parents were, after the fight with the mercenaries, they had all become popular and admired in their own right. And, while they had fought as part of the New Crew, none of them actually thought of themselves as part of the New Crew. They had been the babies of the cousins, too young to join the patrols, they had spent a lot of time in each others company. They grew up together. They had been raised in a creche and that's how they thought of themselves. They were The Creche.

A tone sounded in Li Xian's ear. She was about the reply when she saw Mitsui raised her wrist to her mouth. Li Xian quickly tapped her bracelet. "This is Creche." Mitsui's voice sounded in her ear.

"Hello Mitsi." Megumi's voice came over the Creche frequency.

"Oh, Hello Meg." Mitsui replied. "I suppose you're calling to tell me you're staying in China." She said.

"Staying here seems to be the right thing to do." Megumi replied.

"I agree." Mitsui replied. "And I knew you'd want to do the right thing." She said. "I think Mother will understand."

Li Xian's eyes widened as she listened in. Some of what Megumi and Mitsui spoke of almost seemed to be in a sort of code or shorthand. It seemed that the two sisters were communicating on a private level. 'Another OujiandXingXing?' She thought.

"Auntie Li?" Megumi's voice sounded in her ear. "Are you there?"

'At least she isn't sure.' Li Xian thought. She raised her wrist. "I'm here." She said. "You staying in China?" She asked.

"Yes, Auntie." Megumi replied. "The Animal Farm has decided that we're needed here." She said. "Please tell Mother and Father that." She said. "And please tell them about Wing." Li Xian could almost hear Megumi smile. "And that we will be expecting them to visit very soon."

Li Xian looked in the direction of the homes that the Joketsuzoku had built for the founders. The words of her great grandmother rang in her head. 'We hope that there will always be a Saotome in the village.' Li Xian couldn't help but smile. "I will Little One." She said.

"Thank you, Auntie." Megumi replied over the link. "Animal Farm, out."

* * *

Tan Tan opened the front door. "Yes?" She said. "Oh, Si Jer." Tan Tan bowed to Suki Oh. When she straightened she realized that Lo Shan and Mei Lin were standing right behind Suki. "Honored Second Wives." She said. "Please, come in." Tan Tan took a step back and waved the three teen girls into the house. Suki nodded politely and led Lo Shan and Mei Lin into the house.

"I make tea." Lo Shan said. She held up a box. "Senior Second Wife make cake."

Mei Lin held up another, larger package. "Senior Second Wife send gift too." Mei Lin said with a smile. "Senior Second Wife say she hope you like." She handed the package to Tan Tan

"Sh-sh-she did?" Tan Tan stammered as she took the package. Mei Lin and Lo Shan nodded and went into the kitchen. Tan Tan looked at the package in her hands with an open mouth that she closed with some effort. She turned to Suki Oh. "Oh, where my manners." She said. Tan Tan waved a hand toward the main room. "Please sit."

Suki smiled and nodded. She followed Tan Tan into the main room. "Where are OujiandXingXing?" She asked casually.

"OujiandXingXing shopping with Jian." Tan Tan replied. She gave Suki a sharp look. "But you knew that, yes?"

"Guilty as charged." Suki replied with a laugh. Suki waved a hand at the package Tan Tan held. "Maybe you should open that." She suggested.

Tan Tan nervously began opening the wrapped gift barely noting that the wrapping paper was a bright red with a gold design. Barely noticing that Lo Shan and Mei Lin had returned from the kitchen to watch from the doorway. Finally, after much fumbling Tan Tan finally removed the gift wrapping. It turned out to be a plaque hand-written in fine calligraphy. "W-we are the Joketsuzoku, w-we m-make our own traditions." Tan Tan read in a shaky voice.

"We are the Joketsuzoku." Intoned Suki, Lo Shan and Mei Lin.

"D-does this mean..." Tan Tan began.

"It means, I've bowed to the reality of the situation." Ukyo said as she strode into the main room. Right behind her came Li Xian. Both women wore red formal kimono with white emroidery.

Tan Tan jumped to her feet, banging her knee on the table in the process. "Senior Second Wife." Gasped Tan Tan as she rubbed her knee. "I-I had no...please forgive my clumsiness."

"Sit." Ukyo said in amused tones. "Is the tea ready?" She asked.

"Just waiting for you, Senior Second Wife." Mei Lin replied.

"Sit." Ukyo repeated to Tan Tan. Once Tan Tan nervously resumed her seat, Ukyo and Li Xian took positions at the table. Suki Oh sat next to Ukyo and Mei Lin, carrying the tray, and Lo Shan took their seats at the table as well. Ukyo removed a spatula shapped knife from the sleeve of her dress and tapped the table. "This meeting of the Second Wives club is now in session." She looked around the table. "Are our families strong?"

"Very strong." Replied Li Xian. "My Husband and Tai Tai are happy. Our children are happy."

"Wonderful." Ukyo nodded. "Suki?"

"Very strong, Senior Second Wife." Suki replied. "My Husband and Tai Tai are happy." She said. "And I...am more...balanced."

"Excellent." Ukyo said. "Mei Lin? Lo Shan?" Ukyo asked.

"Very strong, Senior Second Wife." Lo Shan said. Mei Lin nodded in agreement. "Husband and Tai Tai grow more comfortable with each other, in both forms, every day." She said.

"Every day." Mei Lin added. "Their love for each other." She smiled. "And for us, grows."

Ukyo smiled and nodded. She looked at Tan Tan. "Tan Tan?"

Tan Tan wiped at her eyes. "Very strong." Tan Tan replied with a quaver in her voice. "Oh very, very strong, Senior Second Wife."

Ukyo nodded. "Suki, you will write the petition for Tan Tan's inclusion into our ranks." She said. "Three copies."

"It would be my honor, Senior Second Wife." Suki replied. She bowed in her seat.

"Tan Tan." Ukyo said in a firm voice. "You have all the rights and privileges of a Second Wife." She said. "Except one."

Tan Tan swallowed. "O-one?" She asked. "Wh-which one?"

"No babies." Ukyo replied. "Not for..." Ukyo took a deep breath. "Three years." She said as if the words were dragged from her mouth. "Is that...acceptable?" Tan Tan hesitated for a second, then she nodded. "That includes Xing Xing." Ukyo continued. Tan Tan nodded again. "And Xing Xng must have the first child."

"It is only proper, young Second Wife." Li Xian said gently. "There must never be a question of succession."

"Do not make my mistake." Ukyo added. "Oh yes, Tan Tan, I've made mistakes." She admitted. "Bad ones." Ukyo's hair twisted and writhed on her head as she spoke. "If you're going to make mistakes, make your own." Ukyo's voice took on a note of humor.

"I will, Senior Second Wife." Tan Tan promised. "I mean..." Tan Tan broke off and her face turned a bright red in embarrassment.

Ukyo gave Tan Tan an amused look that seemed filled with sympathy. "I know what you mean." Ukyo replied. "Just remember, you're not alone." She waved a hand at the other second wives. "That's why we meet." She said. "And if you're...hesitant to speak to me, you can always speak to Suki."

"Thank you, senior second wife." Tan Tan replied in a near whisper.

"Good." Ukyo replied. "Now, is there any more business?" She looked around the table. "No?" She smiled. "Then I declare this meeting of the Second Wives club closed." Ukyo sat back. "Now, who wants cake?"

Tan Tan stared at the plaque in her hands. The second wives had left some time before and Ouji and Xing Xing had not yet returned. She ran a finger lightly over the words written. "We are the Joketsuzoku." She said softly. "I have heard those words a thousand times, but until now, they were just words." Tan Tan hugged the plaque to her chest. "Second Wife." She said in giddy tones. Tan Tan stood and danced around the room. She stopped. "Oh, I forgot to tell Senior Second Wife about our connection." She said to herself. Tan Tan looked toward the door to the house. "Maybe that best." She said. "I really should talk to Tai Tai and Husband first." A wide smile came to her face. "My Tai Tai. My Husband." She said in glee. 'Love you.' She thought and it seemed to Tan Tan that she felt an answer to her thought.

Author's Notes: I've learned to never say never. Still, it's going to be difficult to write more stories. Oh, not because there are no more stories to tell, the reverse is true, there are a thousand and one stories that can be written but...we'll see. Anyway, for those who wonder...Pepper is the offspring of Thyme and Ryoga. Just as YuuShou is the offspring of Mou Tse and Ling Ling. But since I was concentrating on the trip to China I never wrote those stories. See? A thousand and one stories.

Lemons can be requested by EMAIL only. EMAIL only. No, PM's. K-thx.

Oh and one more thing...Queen Rat lives. Stay tuned.


End file.
